Redacted
by AceArcalas
Summary: Sequel to 'Tormented'. "Just because they are 'different' doesn't mean they will be a liability to this team. They are strong and capable, 'not' broken. Why does it not bother us? We already know how it feels to be treated as 'abnormal'."
1. Prologue

_**Redacted**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _And here we are to the sequel of Tormented! :D  
_

 _To those who are new, this is the sequel to another story of mine titled 'Tormented' and as such, it is preferred if you ready that first before 'Redacted', as there will be parts of the story that won't make much sense otherwise._

 _To those who had been following since the beginning, I appreciate you all for reading 'Tormented' and I am happy to present you its sequel, 'Redacted'._

 _Enjoy C:_

* * *

Despite her grief, instinct forced her forward, continuously sending out her light in an attempt to find a 'replacement'.

Crystalline had lost her Guardian weeks earlier; they were investigating an area where reports were said that the Splicers were trying to set up a new base, a place to rebuild their losses. Both she and her Guardian had thought he could handle it on his own but the deeper they went underground, the more the Darkness became stifling, and the stronger Crystalline's doubt of the Hunter being able to take on the crumbling group. But her Guardian was confident and in the end, they had found the base underground, built from scraps of an already rotting quarters. However, just as she had feared, the Splicers were prepared as soon as they stepped inside and her Guardian was quickly subdued by their upgraded pistols and rifles.

Wounded and in agony, when her Guardian asked her to materialize out of his armor, she had initially thought it was an attempted to reveal the location of the hiding Fallen to the Guardians back home; she hadn't intended to leave the area alone. And alive. As such, she was taken off guard when she suddenly was snatched out of the air and thrown out of the room. Before she can comprehend what had occurred, an explosion erupted throughout her auditory sensors, causing the underground cavern to shake and crumble. Seconds later, the underground lair they had located was buried; alongside with both the Splicers and the Hunter.

In the end, they accomplished their mission but now, Crystalline was alone, the Darkness too stifling to resurrect her Guardian and days later, she found her light slowly disconnect from his; he had stayed dead far too long in the Darkness' abyssal hold. And as such, instinct forced her to move on without giving her time to mourn.

Letting her light pulsate around her, Crystalline glided around the snow, ignoring the tendrils of red that wrapped themselves around the debris as she hovered a safe distance away from any prying eyes; with their enhancements, it was easy to hear the mechanical workings of the Splicer's limbs from miles away, giving the female Ghost ample time to hide if need be.

But just as she had heard the mechanical limbs grind against each other, a familiar tug forced her to turn her white optic towards the source; a small tingle of light hidden between two rusted storage units. That's when her surroundings turned mute, Crystalline's focus now on the small ray of light as she glided over and scanned the area; immediately, the familiar skeletal form of a body flashed into her view, the remains hidden by years of snow and dirt. Letting excitement build up in the back of her mind, as the female Ghost continued to scan the body, the more of her joy turned to one of bewilderment.

She may have only had a Guardian for a few years but she knows for certain that most Guardians aren't this small; or at least that's what Crystalline can see. The bones seemed brittle and in the female Ghost's sight, it seems to be broken in numerous places and no sign of any foul play. Crystalline wouldn't be surprised if this one had died of natural causes instead of being killed by beings of the Darkness. In other words, not suitable for a life of a Soldier of Light. However, before she can pull away to find another candidate, instinct tugged at the back of her mind, whispering to her as her scans slowly died from her optic.

 _Why look for another when there is one right here in front of you?_ It seemed to whisper as Crystalline suddenly found herself in a daze, turning deaf to the world around her once more as fog filled the back of her mind.

Then just as soon as it appeared, the fogginess suddenly dissipated and Crystalline suddenly found herself with her core exposed as her parts twirled around her, forming an orb of light as the body in front of her slowly took shape. Any snow or dirt on the remains were quickly cleaned and removed before the familiar color of flesh and tendon filled the female Ghost's vision, causing the latter to reel back before instinct slowly took over. Skin came next as flesh completely hid the skeletal form, patches of light brown crawling around the body before it was quickly covered by white armor, the material thin but sturdy enough to keep the body together.

The face was the last to form, Crystalline barely spying black strands before the familiar swept back helmet of a Titan materialized over the features, completely hiding anything else before a gasp emitted behind the visor; a sign that life had been breathed into the newborn. Sending out one last wave of light to ensure that the Guardian's body was stable, the female Ghost slowly placed the Guardian onto their feet, only to watch them completely collapse onto to their knees, letting out gasps and coughs as their hands clenched the snowy hearth.

From the slightly wide hips and small shoulders, Crystalline can easily deduce that the newborn was female although her race eludes her as the female Ghost had prepped the helmet a tad bit too quickly for her liking, although she knows for certain that the newborn was not an Exo from the organs she had to put together earlier.

"Guardian? Guardian, are you alright?"

Crystalline glided tentatively over to the newborn, only to pause as the latter turned onto her side, lifting up her gaze to fixate onto the female Ghost. She may have had a male Guardian, but Crystalline knows for certain that even the smallest of females have a sturdy build, their stature strong but elegant, counting on their class and race. As such, the way her Guardian seems to struggle to stand, her hands struggling to latch onto the side of the rusted storage units in an attempt to get herself onto her feet, it gave Crystalline a clear view of her Guardian; small in stature, her body seemingly underdeveloped for a 'mature' form, and her body too thin to be considered 'healthy'. But that is not what bothered the female Ghost.

"Why in the Traveler…?" She breathed out, earning another bewildered look from the newborn, "You are…You are just a child."


	2. Rescue

_**Tormented**_

 _ **Rescue**_

 _Out of the prologue and into the story! Whoot!  
_

 _Thanks to The Great Wolf 177, PashHanin, Lazypersons, and AAA for the reviews :D _

_The Great Wolf 177 \- I always wandered what would happen in a scenario where a child is resurrected (although honestly, you'll see later that the 'child' Guardian isn't as young as you think), although that kind of scenario very likely won't happen lol. And thanks :D_

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring your children to a Crucible match, Akiva."

Blinking several times, the male Titan turned his golden hues towards the black clad Hunter, watching the male Exo turn his red optics back towards the screens, "I don't think Neve would appreciate it if Ora, Amara, and Nahala repeatedly watch their mother die on screen."

Taking in Pluto's words, the male Titan glanced down at the twins he held in his arms, watching the two of them coo and giggle as the sounds of gunfire echoed around them; the Exo Hunter held little Oraxsis in his arms, the latter of which kept his curious golden hues on the screens.

It was the days of Trials of Osiris and Neve, although a mother of three now, still participates whenever she gains the time. With Fireteam Redacted on standby, Akiva found it a great opportunity to spend time with his children and give Neve the needed time for herself and her team. As such, when Neve participated in the weekly event, the human Titan thought it would be fine to spectate his partner's match. It just never crossed his mind that his children witnessing death on screen would have a negative impact on them; death just becomes second nature when you're a Guardian he guesses.

"If you are so concern about them watching Trials, then why did you agree to help me keep an eye on them here?" Akiva couldn't help but smile as Pluto let out a few clicks.

"Touché" The Exo Hunter stated before his attention was quickly switched to Ora, the toddler wiggling in his arms as the familiar figure of Neve materialized alongside two others.

"This is it," It was Lex who spoke, the white and yellow Ghost twirling his back fins in anticipation as he kept his golden optic on the screen, "Final round. Who is going to win? Fireteam Blaze or the random jumble of people that they had put together?"

Akiva let out a snort at his Ghost's words, "Well, this random jumble of people managed to hold their own against Fireteam Blaze 'and' make it to six rounds. It's giving Neve a challenge."

"Oh?" The human Titan felt the Exo Hunter's optics on him, "And that is a good thing?"

In response, Akiva gave Pluto a sheepish smile, "Neve have been…complaining lately about how 'easy' it's been to reach the Lighthouse. Said it doesn't feel 'special' anymore thanks to the fact she feels like she hasn't been really working for it."

No sooner had he answered the Exo Hunter's question when the latter shook his head before shifting his arms to keep a better grasp on Ora's form, "She will say that until she finally loses a round. Then she's going to pout about it all day."

Letting out another sheepish smile at his comrade's words, Akiva jumped as the surrounding noise around them was replaced with a loud 'beep', signaling to those present to pause and stand at attention.

"Titan Akiva Wahl, your presence is needed at the Hall of Guardians. There is a mission that requires your attention."

Recognizing it as Ikora's voice as the intercom turned off with a beep, the human Titan turned his golden hues towards Pluto expectantly, causing the latter to heave a sigh, "Fine, I'll watch the kids. It's not like I have nothing else better to do."

His eyes lighting up at the dark clad Hunter, Akiva waited until Pluto lowered Ora to the floor before offering his hands to take the twins, hearing the two girls let out small whimpers before quickly quieting in the familiar arms of the Exo Hunter.

"You owe me. Again," Giving Pluto a crooked smile, Akiva responded with, "How about I help train the Titan members of your Clan?"

"And?"

"I'll also help you get Orion out of his room for a week."

"Deal."

Xxxxx

The instant Akiva walked into the Hall of Guardians, he can already tell that the task they were going to give him was more than a mission; he can tell from the way Cayde's optics seem to glimmer with a hint of mischievous and the way his smile seemed broader than usual when he greeted him. At this point, Akiva was glad that Pluto gave him a few lessons on how to read others.

"Glad to see you came as soon as you can," It was Ikora who spoke, the female Warlock giving him a nod of approval, "We expected you to come a bit later, especially since with Neve participating in the Trials of Osiris."

Taking a few moments to put the pieces together, Akiva let out a grin as he stated, "That's why it's nice to have friends who are more than willing to help when it comes to children."

Instantly, the human Titan saw Cayde's optics light up, "Oh, speaking of kids, is it alright if I watch them next time?"

"Cayde." The slight amusing tone in Ikora's voice was apparent, "This isn't another one of your attempts to abandon your post, is it?"

"No, of course not," Cayde's smile was visible on his azure features, "I just want to get to know them is all. It's not every day that children grow up in the Tower. Have to take the opportunity to get to know the little munchkins before they get old, you know what I mean?"

Tuning in onto the Hunter Vanguard's words, Akiva couldn't help but let his smile fade at the mention of age. Being naturally born, the human Titan's children will grow and mature; Ora taking on the mantle of being a Guardian and his sisters to live on as civilians if they have yet to gain a Ghost. The thought of his children growing old and dying while he continues to stay the same, Akiva wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that thought.

"Titan Akiva," The human Guardian jumped at the mention of his name, "I believe you are ready to undertake the mission that we have for you?"

Blinking several times to regain his composure, Akiva let out a nod, "Yes, sir."

"Good," The human Titan watched as the Titan Commander crossed his arms behind his back, "Just a few hours earlier, we received a signal in the Plaguelands, calling for assistance. Not an uncommon occurrence with the exception of the type of frequency that was sent out."

"According to my agents, the frequency belongs to a Hunter named Blaise," Ikora continued, "He is quite notorious for being one of the few Guardians to make it through the Vault of Glass and return unscathed."

"Oh? So, a highly skilled Guardian then?" Akiva crossed his arms in curiosity, piecing the information together before he added, "But I am going to guess there is a catch?"

"He is not a Guardian of the Tower," The human Titan reeled back at Zavala's words, "Hunter Blaise is part of a rogue faction of Guardians who call themselves 'The Revenants'."

"They believe that Light and Darkness aren't enemies but are part of a natural order," It was Cayde who spoke next, "Thanks to this belief, they freely dwell into the inner workings of the Darkness, finding ways to make it work with their Light."

Taking in the information he received, Akiva couldn't help but let a frown form onto his pale features. He had never heard of these 'Revenants', even from Ianos and Pluto, the two oldest Guardians he had encountered in his life. Although he had to admit, he had heard of Guardians who try to intermingle with the Darkness but more often than naught, they are either consumed or destroyed by the very source of power they try to control. However, from the wary looks on the Vanguards' faces, he cannot help but think that somehow, this faction of Guardians was successful in their attempt to manipulate the Darkness.

"Nothing is being done about this 'rogue' faction?" No sooner had Akiva blurt out the question when a sigh escaped Vanguard Warlock Ikora, "Normally yes, but when we confronted the head of the Faction, we came to realize that he has a vast amount of followers. Conflict would lead to significant losses to both sides."

"So, it was agreed that as long as they keep to themselves, we would let the Revenants roam freely." Cayde then shrugged, "At least, that was the agreement."

"We are not sure why Hunter Blaise sent out a signal for help." Zavala explained, "But we would like you to head out into the field and give him aid if he needs one. Despite their beliefs, we want to be on good terms with this faction to avoid future conflicts."

Contemplating on the words of the Vanguard, Akiva couldn't help but let out a hum, "I cannot help but think that this 'signal' could be a trap."

That's when the human Titan saw the three Vanguard Guardians glance at each other, seeing the way their gaze linger before finally, it was Zavala who refocused his attention onto Akiva and responded, "Defend yourself as you see fit. It cannot be help if a fight between two Guardians were to occur, if this is indeed a trap."

"No concerns here," Akiva gave the Vanguard a nervous smile.

"Alright," Cayde clapped his hands together, "Ready to go, Titan?"

"Just one more question." The human Titan watched Cayde's azure optics pause on him, "I understand the importance of this mission but I cannot help but ask, why me? There are plenty of other Guardians who are fully capable of taking on this task."

No sooner had Akiva asked his question when he saw Cayde's optics light up once more, and the smile he had held on his metallic features broaden, "Oh, that's a surprise Titan Akiva." The human Guardian gave the Hunter Vanguard a bewildered look as he chuckled, "All I am going to say is that someone is waiting for you out in the same location where the signal was last sent out."

"It's not one of Cayde's pranks, if that is what you are worried about, Titan," Akiva couldn't help let out a sigh of relief at Ikora's words, "But, I can say that the nearest 'scout' to the location is someone you will be glad to meet, as such, the reason why the three of us thought best that you would the one to be sent out to the field."

"Is that all, Titan Akiva?" The human Guardian nodded at Zavala's question, "Then you are dismissed. May the Traveler's Light guide you, Titan."

With another nod and a fist to the chest, Akiva turned and headed towards the exit, hearing Lex's form hover next to his shoulders as they left the Hall of Guardians.

"Wonder who is waiting for us," The human Titan simply shrugged at Lex's question.

Xxxxx

"Hope, it's unnerving when you move around like that while I'm in stealth."

Turning her green optics towards the buzzing silhouette of her Guardian, the white and red Ghost couldn't help but give the human Hunter a blank stare, "Why so worried? It's not like they know I have a Guardian. You know how the Eliksni are. If they want an easy ticket up the ranks in their House, capturin' a Ghost is the way to go."

"But you never know," The Hunter muttered, "What if they don't want a live Ghost? What if they're just very territorial? And since I'm cloaked, the first thing they're going to fire at is-"

"Angel," Hope heard the human Guardian pause, "There is no need to be so worried. All Cayde asked us to do is to find the signal and wait for back up before engagin'. As long as we're perfectly hidden in this little 'hidin' place', we should be fine until help gets here."

Momentarily pausing as she waited for an answer, the female Ghost let out a bob as Angel's cloak died down, the arc energy going out with a small spark before the familiar form of the human Hunter came into view.

Having been out in the Wilds a little over a year now, the Hunter's attire had completely changed compared to when he left the Tower. To help himself blend in with the snow, Angel had switch to a white and gray patterned armor, the only color is his visor to protect his eyes from the sun's rays reflecting off the white surface. With his cloak lined with fur to keep him warm, the only thing that was kept from the previous armor set was the familiar winged insignia imprinted on the back; it was obvious that Angel had to stitch on different pieces of cloth to keep it together.

Seeing him fidget with his favored weapon, a sniper, in his hands while they hid behind a rusted tanker, Hope couldn't help but let concern drift into her mind. It has been a little over a year since they had lost Carina and Aleeza but it was obvious Angel was still affected by their deaths; mostly from his concern over her safety just moments earlier. She recalls plenty of other occasions where she found Angel agitated over her nonchalant attitude towards being outside in the 'open'; she recalls plenty of others back before the loss of their team members where he hadn't mind her being so 'exposed'. But Hope knows better than to get annoyed with his change in attitude; he didn't want to lose anymore friends, and it warmed her to know that she was on that list of those he didn't want to lose.

"Angel?"

The sudden introduction of a third voice caused Hope to jump and immediately, she saw Angel point his sniper rifle in the direction of the newcomer.

"Woah! Hey! It's me! Akiva!"

"Wait? What?" Hope watched Angel lower his weapon, "Akiva? You're the Guardian they're sending as backup?"

Her green optic growing wide at Angel's deduction, Hope turned to face their old friend, just in time to see him lower his hands and pat his chest with a fist, "You don't know how terrified I was when you pointed your sniper at me. I still remember how accurate your shots are."

Unable to hold back the chortle at the human Titan's words, the female Ghost hovered near Angel's shoulder as Akiva trudged through the snow, taking large but careful steps as he slowly closed the distance.

Initially, Hope had thought, at first, he still wore the same armor back when they had last seen each other. But, as Akiva closed the distance, Hope slowly came to realize her mistake; unlike the familiar shade of brown and black, Akiva's armor instead has different shades of brown and his armor seemed lighter almost; the familiar plating around his lower abdomen were missing and were replaced with thick leather and his mark carries the familiar violet colors of a Defender; not unlike the mark she had seen him previously which had carried the colors of the Crucible. The female Ghost can only guess the reason why.

"Now I can understand why the Vanguard sent me to locate this signal for help." Hope fixated her green optic onto Akiva's visor as the latter added, "You were the Scout that they mentioned."

"I happened to be nearby when I sent a frequency back at the Tower," Angel shrugged, "Considering I was close, I thought, 'why not?' and here we are."

Watching Akiva kneel down next to Angel's crouching form, Hope heard the human Titan ask, "So, any clues as to where the source of this signal is located?"

The human Guardian received another shake of the head as an answer, "I pinpointed its frequency around this vicinity but I was unable to pinpoint an 'exact' location."

"We would continue the search but we sighted Splicers around the area," Hope added in, "So, we decided the best course of action is to wait until this 'back up' Guardian arrives."

No sooner had the female Ghost spoke when the familiar sounds of shots being fired echoed through the air, followed by the familiar screeching of a tongue that both she and Angel had grown accustom to in their younger years.

"Well," Hope focused her attention back onto Akiva as the Titan continued, "since I am here, let's say we help the one who sent out this signal, shall we?"

Xxxxx

"Move! Move!"

Crystalline cursed as she watched the newborn struggle to get onto her feet, only to collapse back onto the snow as enemy fire pierced the ground around her; although grateful that the SIVA infested Fallen that they are currently contending with are horrible shots, she cannot believe her instincts caused her to resurrect a Guardian as the newborn in front of her.

The newborn was weak; weak to the point where she couldn't even stand, literately crawling through the snow in a vain attempt to run away from the Fallen that had caught the newborn Guardian in their sights. Any attempt to sneak past groups are easily thwarted as well thanks to her constant wheezing and coughing; Crystalline was amazed that they even made it this far without resurrection.

Nonetheless, the female Ghost feels like their luck was coming to an end; the Fallen had long ago stopped firing and Crystalline can easily see their black and red forms clambering through the snow, their knives drawn. If her Guardian doesn't learn how to stand on her own two feet and run, death will be upon her; and a death that Crystalline knows won't be swift and painless.

"Come on! Get on your feet!" The female Ghost twirled her back fins in agitation as her Guardian pushed herself onto her hands and knees, her shivering form apparent as she crawled through the snow, "Oh Traveler, hurry!"

No sooner had she let her words echo through the cold air when a sob emitted from the newborn, causing Crystalline to reel back at the sound; she had momentarily forgotten that her Guardian is but a child, her cries clearly supporting this as she continued to crawl only to fall back onto her chest. Hearing her let out a whimper as she curled up and wrapped her arms around herself, Crystalline couldn't bring herself to further shout at the newborn; the female Ghost may have had a Guardian for only a few years, but she had been around long enough to know how fragile organic children can be. This newborn Guardian is no different. Imagining the terror of waking up in a form too weak to even stand and with a group of malevolent creatures intending to do you harm chasing you down, Crystalline couldn't help but feel guilt over her behavior. However, this was quickly pushed away when a familiar form of a spliced Dreg hovered over the shaking form of the newborn, its dagger raised.

Before Crystalline can let out a sound of protest, the familiar sound of a high powered rifle echoed through the air followed by the Dreg's head exploding into a display of vermillion blood and shards of metal, the wisps of SIVA and ether dissipating into the air. Reeling back from the display, the female Ghost quickly regained her composure when the familiar form of a Titan rushed past her, slamming his fist into the nearest Fallen that had dared wandered too close to her Guardians shaking form.

Hearing footsteps next to her, Crystalline turned her gaze in time to see the familiar cloak of a Hunter drift over his shoulders as he raised his sniper and fired, most likely hitting the head of an unfortunate Fallen in his sights. Scrunching her parts together as she watched the pair clear the area of Fallen, Crystalline found herself drifting closer to the sobbing form of the newborn, suspicion quickly setting in as her optic kept the Hunter and Titan in her sights.

" _The Guardians at the Tower believe all Darkness should be 'purified'." She heard Blaise let out a scoff, "Don't they see the potential of Light and Darkness working together? Yin and Yang, Crystalline. Yin and Yang." The Hunter shook his head as he added, "If you ever find yourself alone Crystalline, do not trust those 'Tower Guardians', let alone tell them of our allegiance. More than likely, they'll brand us as traitors and mark us for hunting."_

" _Hunting?"_

 _The look in his azure eyes darkened as he paused, "It means they will kill us."_

"Is everyone alright?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Crystalline couldn't help but enclose her parts closer to her core as both Hunter and Titan approached.

"A newborn?" It was the Titan who spoke, the female Ghost watching him kneel down and tenderly taking the still shivering form of her Guardian in his arms, "But I thought the Vanguard said the signal was from a Hunter named Blaise."

Hearing the familiar name of her Guardian ring through the air, Crystalline couldn't help but let grief overwhelm her senses, even to go as far as fixating her gaze onto the Titan's visor.

"I see," Was all the Titan Guardian said before he slung his weapon onto his back, scooped the newborn into his arms, and pushed himself onto his feet, "Let's hurry back, the newborn doesn't look too well."

"Akiva!"

Hearing the warning cry of the Hunter, Crystalline shifted her attention over the Titan's shoulder, only for her optic to widen as the shimmering form of a Vandal popped out of stealth, its shrieking cry apparent as it raised its shockblades for a killing blow. That was before the familiar fire of a shotgun rang through the air followed by the spliced Vandal flying to the side, and falling to the snow-covered hearth, its vermillion blood soaking the sheet of white.

Once again reeling back from surprise, Crystalline shifted her gaze towards not only the savior of the Titan Guardian, but to her Guardian as well.

The first thing the female Ghost noticed was the familiar high collared coat of a Warlock, the latter of which slowly walked towards the group with his shotgun in hand. Adorned in dark brown cloths decorated with black and gold, Crystalline couldn't help but eye the rubber tubes strung from the lower half of his helmet on each side and wrapped around to the back of his collar, completely hiding where they lead. With a belt strapped around his waist and chest to carry the weaponry on his back, the female Ghost couldn't help but stiffen when the Warlock came to a pause, his gaze unreadable behind his visor. Feeling his stare turn to her, the female Ghost then took it as a sign to twirl around and glide towards the chest of the newborn, quickly shoving herself in between the shivering Guardian's arms.

No sooner had she done this when the Warlock tilted his head, as if bewildered by her actions before shifting his gaze towards the Hunter and the Titan, "It's been a long time."

It was then, from the corner of her vision, when Crystalline saw the Hunter take tentative steps forward before leaning in, as if to gain a better look, "Ianos? Is that you?"

* * *

 _Short chapter I know. But if I added anymore then it's going to be 'really' long and honestly, the sudden shift in perspective just didn't feel 'smooth' enough to add it in. So stopping here. Until next week C:_


	3. A Theory and True Name

_**Redacted**_

 _ **A Theory and True Name  
**_

 _I had to stop myself several times to not type 'Tormented' into the title instead of 'Redacted'. Habit lol.  
_

 _Thanks to Mantic64, The Great Wolf 177, jsm1978, Lazypersons, Guest, and for their reviews!_

 _Mantic64_ _\- I thought I responded to this before but as I said before, no. Ianos will 'not' get a SIVA upgrade to his system mainly for the reason that the events of Rise of Iron already had occurred and SIVA is widely known as a threat, not something to be 'used' in my story. Also, I already have plans for his upgraded system, it's just has not yet been introduced yet._

 _Lazypersons_ _\- Yeap! They are! And they have a lot of catching up to do! :D  
_

 _Guest \- Thank you. And yes! I have seen both Trailers and honestly, I am hyped! I can't wait to pre-order the game (can't right now, bills man *cries*) and play the beta once it comes out! I just hope I'm not over hyped lol._

 _zantilis_ _-_ _caught your review last minute right before I posted this chapter lol. Thank you! it's really nice to know that the sequel is getting this much excitement :D_

* * *

Of all the questions he had expected to hear from the younger Guardians, that was the 'last' one he had expected, especially from Angel, the most 'keen' out of the remaining members of the team. As such, the Warlock couldn't help but let out a snort at the human Hunters's words, "Who else would it be?"

"But Matt said. Your System. The tubes. Your gear. You look different." Although Ianos gave the Hunter a blank stare behind his visor, the Warlock couldn't help but silently understand his bewilderment.

"It is strange, to have nothing but the ones near my helmet present," Ianos fingered the tubes strung around the jaw area of his helmet, feeling them circle around to be tucked into the back of his coat, "but the 'upgrade' is still a prototype, if you understand."

"What?" Sighing at the question, Ianos instead focused his attention onto the Guardian Akiva held in his arms, only to pause, "A child?"

"A what?" The Awoken Warlock gave the human Titan a blank stare, "A kid? I thought she was just small, you know, like how Carina was?"

Flinching at the familiar name of the female Titan, Ianos repressed his grief before settling his orange hues onto the newborn. Immediately, the first thing he notices was how frail she looked, her armor doing little to hide how her arms and legs seem too thin and looked as though she hadn't eaten 'anything' for a long while; signs that Ianos recognizes instantly.

"We have to get her back to the Tower, quickly," The Awoken Warlock senses the bewildered gaze both Hunter and Titan gave him, "get her warmed up and give her a comfortable space to rest. Also, prepare food for her 'before' she wakes, she is going to be low on light when she is physically rested. A large meal should suffice."

"Uh, Ianos?"

"When you do get her to the Tower, 'do not', I repeat, 'do not' remove her helmet," Once again, the Awoken Guardian sensed the puzzled stare from the group, "not until she is awake and has some privacy."

"Ianos," The Warlock turned his gaze towards Angel, taking note of the quick second of hesitation before the Hunter added, "Is there something you know that you're not telling us?"

His lips forming into a frown behind his visor, Ianos gave him a glower, watching the human Hunter take a step back before the Awoken Guardian responded, "I will answer everything once she regains her strength, but for now, we have to keep this to ourselves." Pausing, Ianos hesitated before slowly walking towards the newborns shivering form and tenderly intertwined his fingers with hers; a gesture that quickly gaining him looks of surprise from his teammates, "If I am correct, then it is better for her to be hidden before interacting with others, 'especially' humans and Awoken."

"What?"

Slipping his fingers away from the newborn's, Ianos glanced up towards his teammates, meeting their gaze, "All I have to say is this: help her regain her strength, keep her hidden, and once she is awake, we are going to confirm or disprove my theory."

"What theory?"

Annoyance itched the back of Ianos' mind at the Hunter's constant questions but a part of him felt relieved, comforted; it has been a while since he was bombarded by Angel's questions. As such, Ianos decided to give him somewhat of an answer, "I cannot tell you 'exactly' yet, but I can tell you this." Fixating his gaze onto the newborn's form, he added, "I just hope that my theory is 'wrong', otherwise, life is going to be hard for her."

Xxxxx

The newborn's place of stay was going to be the Warlock's quarters, mainly for the reason that he has the most 'privacy' between the three; although Crystalline overheard the Hunter admit sheepishly that he hadn't returned to his place of stay in nearly over a year (in other words, not the best choice for a newborn Guardian to stay in.)

The hardest part was sneaking in the newborn Titan into the Tower; the Warlock was adamant that they keep her Guardian's presence a secret, up until she regains enough strength to stand or at least speak. After much debate and a small amount of bickering, it was decided that they would wait until it gets dark, an easy task considering the winter days are short and the nights are long. Although this doesn't make waiting any easier.

At least Crystalline was given a moment with her now sleeping Guardian, the latter of which was wrapped snuggly in the Hunter's spare cloak, while the other three Guardians prepped their next of course action; after all, they have to do much more than wait for nightfall to sneak the newborn Titan in.

Eyeing the three suspiciously before turning her gaze back towards her Guardian's sleeping form, Crystalline heaved out a sigh; she wondered how she was going to report back to the Revenants now that she was discovered by Tower Guardians. With the fact her new Guardian was too weak to stand plus factoring in she has to keep her alliance 'hidden', the female Ghost was unsure of how she was going to head back 'home', let alone release the news of Blaise's death.

Letting the human Hunter wander back inter her mind, Crystalline let out a sniff, her shell drooping as she kept her focus on the newborn, the latter of which let out a small whimper before turning on her side and slept peacefully once more. She maybe more than willing to find another Guardian after the Hunter's death, but that doesn't mean moving past it was going to be easy; it had taken her 'years' to find him and when she did, it felt like an emptiness that she had carried around with her was suddenly filled and joy finally came into her life. But now, with him gone, that same joy of finding a Guardian now seems bitter, shameful even, as although her light is compatible to the frail Guardian, it was not the same as Blaise; and Crystalline highly doubts that is going to change anytime soon.

"We're ready to head out."

Jumping at the introduction of a new voice, Crystalline twirled around in time to see the Warlock cross his arms, tilting his head impatiently as he waited for a response. Immediately regaining her composure, Crystalline let Blaise's words echo in the back of her mind as she narrowed her single optic; _do not trust Tower Guardians._

"Oh? And I am willing to bet you have a plan ready to sneak my Guardian in?" Crystalline waited until she received a nod from the Warlock, "And I am not going to be informed of this plan?"

Instantly, a sigh escaped the Warlock, followed by his gaze shifting back and forth between the female Ghost and the young Guardian; a sense of unease settled into the back of Crystalline's mind.

"Despite using the cover of night to sneak your Guardian into the Tower, there are still plenty of other Guardians who are still active when it gets dark," The Warlock started, "So, we need to make her 'smaller', more 'compact', if you understand."

Crystalline blinked as she took in the male Guardian's words, her optic slowly widening as it dawned on her, "You want to kill my Guardian!? How dare you even incite-"

"How else are we going to get her into the Tower unnoticed?" The female Ghost easily senses the glare behind the Warlock's visor, "Her existence cannot be known, at least not until I am sure that I am wrong."

"What are you so frightened about 'my' Guardian that you want to keep it a secret?" That's when Crystalline saw the Warlock pause, his shoulders squaring out defensively as she watched his hands curl into fists; a threatening gesture. However, this does not deter the female Ghost, "I am 'her Ghost', I have every right to know what is going on that evolves around her."

"I will tell you once we reach the Tower," Crystalline couldn't help but narrow her optic at the Warlock's retort, "but for now, out in the open, where unwanted ears can tune in, I am not going to risk it."

"Then 'we' are not going to the Tower," The female Ghost can easily see his fingers curl and uncurl from her words, "not unless 'you' tell me why the fuck you are so insistent that my Guardian heads to the Tower in secret."

Hearing a heavy sigh escape the Warlock, Crystalline watched as he placed a hand on the side of his helmet and shook his head before drumming his fingers against the side. That's when the familiar particles of binary code formed over the male Guardian's shoulders and took on the familiar star shaped form of his Ghost.

"I'll take it from here, Ianos."

Seeing the Warlock fix his gaze onto the black and orange Ghost, Crystalline waited as the two stood there in silence before the male Guardian nodded his head once, turned, and more than likely started to head back to the others of his group. Watching the Ghost turn their orange optic towards her, Crystalline couldn't help narrow her gaze once more as her fellow Ghost glided over, "If you think you can convince me to head to the Tower 'without' knowing anything, then you thought wrong."

"I am not going to do anything," Crystalline gave the black and orange Ghost a blank stare, "Although, I am going to try and explain 'why' Ianos is so adamant of transferring your Guardian into the Tower safely."

"If you mean safely as killing her and then me taking in her light to sneak her in, then I would rather 'not' hear his reason why."

Hearing her fellow Ghost sigh, the black and orange Ghost fixated their gaze into her optic and it was then, she noticed the look; one of grief and remorse.

"Just hear me out," Crystalline paused at the Ghost's words, "Ianos doesn't do things 'without' a reason and I have to admit, some 'plans' he formulates are a bit farfetched."

The female Ghost let out a snort, "You think?"

"But for good reason," Crystalline reeled back from the black and orange Ghost's words, "You see, Ianos has been around for 'years', plenty of enough time to watch those he cared for die around him. His over reaction is just him trying to ensure to get everyone out safely."

Taking in their words, the female Ghost then narrowed her optic once more, "Where does the safety of my Guardian come into this?"

Another sigh from the black and orange Ghost, "You see, Ianos hopes he is wrong but since his 'theories' hardly are, I came to believe that her… 'condition' is the same of an old comrade of his."

Crystalline blinked, "Condition?"

The black and orange Ghost nodded, "When the two of us laid our eyes on her, her condition looked familiar and it was Ianos who figured it out first. If we are correct, then the humans and the Awoken will treat her with heavy prejudice."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because his comrade was treated as such," Crystalline blinked once more at her fellow Ghost's words, "It was severe to the point he never removed his helmet out in public and he prefers the solace of isolation. And if Ianos is correct in his theory, that is not the only problem she will face."

Doubt and worry lingering in the back of her mind, the female Ghost forced out the question, "What other problems?"

"Weak stature and energy is one of the few things if we use our comrade as an example." The black and orange Ghost answered, "However, the main problem is going to be the lack of control of light."

"Lack of control?"

The Ghost shrugged, "Your Guardian's condition is extremely rare, the only other who shared similarities is Ianos' comrade in question. All we know is that those like your Guardian have a hard time controlling their light and depending on what attunement they are currently in sync with, it can have catastrophic results."

Taking in her fellow Ghost's words, Crystalline turned her gaze back towards her slumbering Guardian, watching the newborn turn onto her side before pulling the cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Let me guess, the Vanguard keeps a close eye on your 'comrade'?" The female Ghost turned in time to see the black and orange Ghost let out a nod.

"In actuality, they had thought about locking him away, where his light won't be deemed as dangerous," Crystalline gave her fellow Ghost a wide-eyed look, "Luckily, Ianos deemed that solution as inhumane and took him under his wing, despite their protest."

Momentarily silent, Crystalline glanced into the black and orange Ghost's optic, attempting to read any emotion before asking, "Did you two find a solution to his… 'lack of control'?"

Relief flooded into the back of Crystalline's mind as the Ghost nodded, "It took us a while but, we built an armor piece that kept his light in check. The Impossible Machines if I remember correctly."

Hearing the name, the female Ghost couldn't help but let out a snort; the black and orange Ghost must have heard for they quickly stated, "We didn't name it, if that's what you think. Cayde has a weird sense of humor when it comes to naming armor and weapon pieces."

Coughing to regain her composure, Crystalline twirled her back fins before stating, "Then it is possible for my Guardian to use such piece?"

To her surprise, the Ghost shook their core, "Sadly, the Impossible Machines are only attuned to the arc light of Warlocks. It never occurred to my Guardian and I to make any other pieces for the Hunters and the Titans."

"Then what about my-"

"Don't worry, Ianos is already finding a way to craft such a piece for your Guardian." Crystalline paused at the black and orange Ghost's words, "but all our supplies are back at the Tower, which is one of the reasons why he wanted her back there."

Glancing back at her Guardian once more, doubt lingered in Crystalline's mind once again before she turned and focused her attention back onto her fellow Ghost, "If she has 'lack of control' over her light, then why hadn't she shown such signs yet?"

"Because she is too 'weak' to do anything," Once again, the female Ghost paused, "but once she gains enough strength, there 'will' be complications."

"Then why does he want to wait until she regains her strength to tell us what is going on?'

"Because he doesn't want to remove her helmet without her consent." Crystalline reeled back at the black and orange Ghost's answer, "in order for 'all' of this to make sense, it requires seeing her 'physical' appearance." That's when she heard her fellow Ghost pause, "Did you not see what she looks like? Is that why you are not so willing to work with us? You have no idea what your Guardian possibly is?"

"The more you speak, the more you confound me," The female Ghost blurted out, "Is her physical appearance that important to figure out what is going on?"

"Yes," Crystalline paused at her fellow Ghost's response, "If Ianos is correct, then what she is can have an impact in her life. The Consensus even passed a word of 'caution' if we were to interact with anyone like your Guardian."

Once more taking in the black and orange Ghost's words, Crystalline couldn't help but let doubt linger in the back of her mind; what is stopping her from waiting until the group of Guardians are inattentive and then sending a frequency to her Faction? Just because the Tower Guardians have a problem with her Guardian doesn't mean the others back at base would.

"I know what you are thinking," The female Ghost turned her optic towards the black and orange Ghost, the latter of which spun their back fins before gliding in closer and whispered, "We know 'who' you are and 'who' you are working for."

That's when Crystalline paused, her own optic wide as the black and orange Ghost glided back, giving her space, "At least, only my Guardian and I know. But here me out; what makes you think that your 'faction' will accept your Guardian? Considering your numbers, I wouldn't be surprise if some of those remember 'our' comrade that held the same condition as the newborn here. And just saying, not many saw him in a positive light."

Recoiling from their words, Crystalline retorted, "What makes 'you' think that they will treat her negatively? What makes you think-"

"Was your previous Guardian a human?"

The female Ghost paused at the black and orange Ghost's question, "W-What is that supposed to mean? I mean well…" She hesitated, "…yes."

"Then you don't understand how discrimination works." Crystalline recoiled from their words, "both experience 'and' appearance matters, despite the day and age we live in. Even now, with all the chaos and the Darkness practically standing at our doorstep, not everyone sees others as the 'same'. Your Guardian, if she is what we think she is, then life 'will' be hard for her – between both the Guardians and the civilians."

Taking the words of her fellow Ghost into consideration, the female Ghost said nothing as the black and orange Ghost then added, "Ianos would care less about the race of others, let alone physical appearance. And if anything goes awry, he will be there to protect her."

Remaining silent, Crystalline let her thoughts go wild in her mind, her prolong silence causing her fellow black and orange Ghost to sigh, "I'll give you some time to think about it."

Lifting up her optic to see the Ghost glide away, possibly back to their Guardian, the female Ghost took the opportunity to turn and fixate her gaze onto the newborn Titan. She was still asleep, her steady breathing the only sign that Crystalline can take in thanks to the darkened visor of the newborn Guardian.

Crystalline remembers the first time when she had found Blaise, or in a more accurate sense, she had 'met' him. The two of them were an extremely rare case for the reason that Hunter Blaise had lost his Ghost in another mission; the female Ghost had found him grieving out in the Wilds before the two of them figured out their light were compatible. During this point, Blaise already was a member of 'The Revenants' and as such, the Faction was all Crystalline had known; she had heard of the 'Last City' and 'The Tower', but not once had she entered either sanctuary; she had been too busy searching for her Guardian. All she knows was from Blaise and what he had to say wasn't positive.

The human Hunter kept calling those who live at the Tower 'cowardice' and 'soft', mainly for their reasoning of thinking that all Darkness should be purified instead of wielding it just like the Light. When Crystalline had heard of the stories of the 'Tower Guardians' killing fellow Revenants for the sole reason they intermingled with the darkness, the female Ghost couldn't help but let her imagination run wild; that the Tower Guardians kill 'anything' that were a threat. And with what her fellow Ghost had just told her, it only strengthened Crystalline's suspicions; at least, momentarily, until she realized the Warlock, despite knowing what faction she came from, had willingly saved their lives; and from what she can tell from the black and orange Ghost, they hadn't let that information slip to the others.

 _Why?_ She thought, twirling her back fins in thought before a sigh escaped her, _If I hadn't snagged onto that frequency, we could have easily avoided this._

Honestly, the female Ghost hadn't meant to send a frequency to the Tower; when the Fallen closed in on their position, Crystalline, in a state of panic, latched onto the first frequency that she came across. With her luck, it was the 'Tower', and Crystalline couldn't help but mentally curse at her misfortune.

But, as she continued to wander in her thoughts, the thought of bringing her Guardian to the Tower slowly grew on her. True, the Revenants was the only home she had known but she soon realized that it was no place for a newborn; the constant experiments and tests on the Darkness puts every member at risk, their light and will having to be strong to overpower the corruption that threatens to consume them. In which her Guardian has neither trait. With her safe at the Tower, her Guardian will have the time to grow in both health and light and maybe perhaps, Crystalline can lead her back 'home', back to the Revenants.

Twirling her back fins once more in thought, Crystalline finally made her decision before she finally glided towards the group of Guardians, "Hey you, the Ghost."

"The name is Ace," She can easily sense the blank stare her fellow Ghost gave her, "and have you come to a decision?"

Hesitating as she let her answer formulate in her mind, the first thing that Crystalline blurted out was, "You are going to make her death quick? Right? Painless?"

Her question must not have been the answer they were expecting, as not only Ace but the Warlock and the others also reeled back in response.

"O-Of course," Ace stammered out, "We're not barbarians. We're not doing this out of 'pleasure'. We really are concerned for your Guardian's safety." They then paused, as if contemplating on their next words, "Don't worry, we'll make sure that it is quick 'and' painless, as you say."

Bobbing her body once, Crystalline still couldn't help but jump as the Warlock suddenly removed a sidearm from around his waist, pulling back the trigger before walking over to the slumbering form of the female Guardian; the latter of which turned onto her opposing side, unaware of her incoming death.

Watching Ianos pause and aim his weapon at the newborn's head, Crystalline couldn't help but close her optic and turn; she doesn't want to witness the killing of a newborn Guardian, let alone one who was just a few hours old. However, as time ticked past, the female Ghost have yet to tune into the familiar 'pop' of the weapon, and as such, she blinked several times before turning her gaze towards the Warlock. He still has his gun aimed at the newborn however, to Crystalline's surprise, his hand was shaking, causing his aim to waver.

Moments later, a sigh emitted from behind before the familiar armored form of the Titan brushed past Crystalline.

"Here," She watched him place a hand onto his shoulder before tentatively taking the sidearm from the Warlock's grasp, "I'll do it."

At first, Crystalline can see resistance, Ianos' shoulders going ridged and his fingers keeping a tight hold on his weapon. But nonetheless, the Titan was able to slip the weapon out of his grip easily and the female Ghost then saw him aim it at the newborn. Despite sensing the hesitation emitting from the Titan, Crystalline knew that he would be the one to end her Guardian's life. As such, she turned and closed her optic, just in time to hear the familiar 'pop' of the side arm going off.

The heavy breathing of her Guardian, then stilled.

Xxxxx

Ianos couldn't bring himself to kill her; he had thought he had long ago gotten over his trauma of killing Wesley. But no sooner had he aimed his sidearm at the newborn Guardian, the memories flooded in; the look of surprise in his blue eyes, his mouth parted into a gawk as the familiar face of the dead looked into his gaze filled with hate.

" _But I thought-"_

Those were his last words; Ianos had never given him the chance to finish before he raised his weapon and fired it point blank into the traitor's face before he proceeded to destroy his Ghost.

Although, killing Wesley played a part in his vow in never killing another Guardian, the other reason is that it brought back the rest of what had occurred on the moon; Amele, Rytark, and Copper's sacrifice. Wesley's betrayal. And he and Darian's torture under the-

He shook his head, feeling his hands shift on the controls in response.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Hearing Ace's startled shouts, Ianos reflexively shifted his controls into position, straightening out his ship as the black and orange Ghost turned and gave him a look of concern, "Still bothering you?"

Instead of immediately responding, Ianos opted to keep his focus on steering his ship; answer enough for his Ghost, "You know, you didn't have to be the one to kill the newborn."

"But 'I' was the one who suggested it," The Warlock retorted, hearing his Ghost sigh in response, "It would only make sense that the one who planned it out should be the one to perform the deed." Ianos then gripped the controls tightly, "But in the end, Akiva had to be one to do it. The 'father' between the three of us."

"So, you would rather have Angel do it?" Ianos paused at Ace's question, "Look, Ianos, I understand why you are upset but you also experienced severe trauma. You didn't just take up the vow of never killing another Guardian for no reason." The Awoken Warlock kept silent, "That's why Akiva took up the weapon to kill the newborn. He may not know the 'reason' behind it, but he understands enough that it is something that you're still uncomfortable with. And as he had promised Crystalline, he made it quick. She didn't even let out a sound when the bullet penetrated her helmet."

At the mention of the female Ghost, Ianos lifted a hand and brushed his fingers in the crook of his neck, his fingertips brushing the familiar tips of a shell. Feeling the Ghost stir from the touch, the Warlock snapped his hand back, only to hear the former let out a sigh and snuggle in closer to the back of his coat.

Ianos was adamant that the female Ghost travel with him, mainly for the reason that both he and Ace are informative of the faction 'The Revenants'. He had spoken to the others and it seems that only Akiva was recently informed; Angel had no idea of the faction's existence. The reason for this is that he wants to ensure that she has her 'privacy', that she feels comfortable enough to trust the team. And from the way she is currently asleep, it gave Ianos some confidence.

The Awoken Warlock also heard of both Crystalline and her Guardian, Blaise – it was hard not to when both seemingly came out of the Vault of Glass with hardly a scratch. He had known who she was when he had first laid his eyes on the female Ghost, he had just opted not to say anything; it was better for her to think that they don't know who they were, at least, until Ianos figured out Ace had ruined the 'secrecy'. But nonetheless, as long as Crystalline places at least 'some' trust in them, ensuring the safety of the newborn Guardian should flow smoothly without any problems.

"You know, if it wasn't for her physical appearance," Ianos tuned into Ace's words, "I would have never believed that both she and her Guardian made it through the Vault of Glass and back."

It was true, Crystalline may have the standard shell shape of common Ghost's but that is where the similarities end. Her shell, a light shade of violet, shimmered similarity to what the Warlock would compare to the Awoken's skin, the pattern consistently changing. Alongside this unique feature was the tendrils that slithered from the upper corners of her shell, following the familiar look of the Vex Hydra. It was a look that Ianos had never seen before, even with the other 'survivors' of the Vault.

"Do you think she and her Guardian made it through the Vault alone?" Ace asked, "Or do you think their predicament was exactly like Kabr and his team?"

The Awoken Warlock paused at his Ghost's words. He had heard of Blaise's accomplishment – he was plenty old enough for that – but it never crossed his mind that the younger Guardian would be placed in the same situation as Kabr and the others. And when he means others, he means Pahanin 'and' Praedyth. It was strange really, Ianos had only spoken to the Hunter on several occasions but he knows for certain that the mere mention of the Vault will cause Pahanin to freeze, and the only information he can pry out of the traumatized Guardian was that only he 'and' Kabr made it through the Vault. At that time, it didn't make sense, thanks to the fact you need at least 'three' to even make entry into the Vex territory. That is, until a frequency was picked up from the Vault years later. It was Praedyth, a Guardian that even Ianos thought was a myth. He claims to have been part of Kabr's Fireteam and that he was trapped within the Vex's hold of time. Eventually, his body was found and he was pronounced dead. But for Ianos, he has a reason to believe that his 'fellow' Warlock lives, just 'elsewhere'.

After all, how else with his hunt for 'No Time to Explain' would have been fruitful if the supposed Warlock was 'deceased'.

Although at first, thinking that Praedyth was a unique occurrence, not once has it crossed his mind that there will be others like the Warlock. Did Blaise really enter the Vault alone? Or did he initially enter with two others only for them to be wiped from history?

"More than likely," Ianos finally responded to his Ghost's question, "Countless other Guardians have entered the Vault. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them experienced the same fate as Kabr's Fireteam."

He heard a few clicks emit from Ace, "Just makes me wonder how frustrating that is. How you 'know' that something isn't right but can't exactly put your finger on it, memories just out of your grasp. Do you know how it feels – oh, right."

Hearing the black and orange Ghost let out a sheepish chuckle, Ianos shifted his blank stare back towards the front of the cockpit, shifting his controls just ever slightly to straighten out his position.

"So?"

Ianos once again shifted his gaze back towards his Ghost, "So what?"

"Remember anything else?" The Awoken Warlock couldn't help but raise a brow at Ace's question, "Like a name?"

Immediately, a sigh escaped the older Guardian, "Is remembering my previous life not enough? Why is my 'birth' name so important to you?"

"Because I'm curious!" Ace scrunched their parts together; a Ghost equivalent of a pout, "You remember your lineage, your death, your life. Traveler, you even remember your 'noble' name. Why not your first?"

A frown forming on his pale azure features as he turned his focus back onto piloting his ship, Ianos responded, "That was my 'old' life. Even if I do remember my 'previous' name, what use of it will be to me considering I'll never go by it again?"

"Closure." Ianos paused at his Ghost's answer, "Look, I know you're all about 'moving on' but you're also the type to hold onto pieces of the past. It's obvious that the murder of both you and your mother has an impact on you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, one, how disoriented you get when you die," Another pause from the Warlock, "and two, not long after your memory returned, you started talking in your sleep. And it mostly involves you calling out for your mother. And begging to your father."

"He is 'not' my father," Reeling back from his own outburst, Ianos had little time to comprehend his own words before Ace's next question further caught him off guard, "and your 'mother'?"

Momentarily silent, the Awoken Warlock took a few seconds to recompose himself before he finally responded, "She had done nothing wrong to me. I hold no grudge towards her."

"But her death bothers you, doesn't it?"

Once again, Ianos was silent.

"I was thinking. Perhaps when we have the time, let's find your 'first name', perhaps it will help you find some closure, don't you think?"

Fiddling his fingers around the stick of his controls, Ianos opted to stay silent, up until the familiar view of the Tower came into his field of vision, "We'll see."

* * *

 _End of the chapter!_

 _Also heads up! Characters will start making appearances in the next chapter. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. Hadn't expected to get this long of a list lol._


	4. Hush

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Hush_**

 _I apologize for the late update. Wanted to finish Vault of Glass with my friends on Xbox but sadly, took too much time so never finished QuQ. Hopefully we'll get it done tomorrow lol._

 _Also, with Destiny 2 announced for release this year, I am kind of debating what to do for Redacted and Book Three, The Revenants, as the latter takes place 'years' after Redacted. But with Destiny 2 coming up, I am not sure whether or not to conform the two into one or to cut out a large amount of the original content. Then again, I have another story in mind once Destiny 2 comes out... we'll see lol_

 _Thanks to Lazypersons, jsm1978, And-on-and-on, and Guest for the reviews!_

 _And-on-and-on \- I was excited to finally introduce her to you guys lol. Planned her out in the early stages of 'Tormented' so I was really eager to finally show the reveal._

 _Guest \- There's going to be a lot of things that happens in this book! And lot of them will be answered! Eventually! And that was unfortunate of your accident but I am happy that you are seemingly well! Get well! :D_

* * *

 _Papa, don't leave me._

 _Blood soaked the earth as she pressed her hands against his side._

 _Don't leave me, Papa._

 _Her clan had long ago left; they didn't want to risk losing more of their numbers by tending to the injured and the dead._

 _Please, don't go._

 _His fingers were cold, his glowing eyes dull; his chest had long ago ceased. This did not deter her._

 _Don't leave me._

 _She was forced away when the scavengers closed in; the echoes of her father's words telling her to run still ringing in her mind._

 _I don't want to be alone._

 _She fell during her escape, crying out as legs easily collapsed underneath her; the familiar chitters of the scavengers grew closer._

 _I don't want to die._

 _She managed to hide herself between two storage units, wrapping her arms around herself to give herself both comfort and warmth._

 _Papa, help._

 _Time passed, the pain throbbing throughout her body as she waited. For what, she didn't know; although she knows for certain that her clan won't be back for her. It was hard to miss their hated gaze._

 _Hungry._

 _She had tried to move, an attempt to find a way to stop the ravenous hunger that ravaged her body; instead, she was met with pain, her body screaming with any type of movement that she attempted._

 _Weak._

 _Silently cursing her frail body, she attempted to find solace in sleep, blinking away the tears as she closed her eyes._

 _Papa…_

Xxxxx

Ianos had taken great care to pull the collar of his coat higher, easily hiding Crystalline's shimmering form in the crook of his neck. As such, sneaking past the night owls that were Guardians was easy, giving them a passing nod as they gave them a slight wave in greeting. Honestly, the Warlock was surprised to see how smoothly sneaking to his quarters went, easily pressing the panel to his apartment to signal the door open before stepping inside, quickly waving the others to follow suit before closing it shut.

Of all the plans that he had concocted, this one was the one that had went the most flawlessly.

Until he tapped Crystalline awake to resurrect her Guardian.

No sooner had she done so when a wail echoed throughout the room, startling all three Guardians present before Ianos found himself flying, slamming into the wall behind and then sliding down onto his knees. Placing a hand onto the floor to steady himself, Ianos glanced up in time to see the familiar wisps of void light dance around the Ward of Dawn, the familiar buzzing of the elite skill echoing through the air followed by the young Guardian's cries.

"Hey, hey," It was Akiva who spoke, pushing himself onto his feet into a crouching position as he held out his hands, "we're not going to hurt you. You're safe." The Awoken Warlock then watched him lift his hands, the familiar sound of air escaping his helmet permeating through the air before he removed the armor piece, giving the newborn a gentle smile, "See?"

A screeching cry was the response Akiva gained, causing Ianos to reel back from the action.

"Can you make her stop!?" The Awoken Warlock turned his focus towards Angel, the latter of which was seated on the ground and had thrown his helmet to the side in preference to clamping his hands over his ears, "I've heard Ora cry but this is ridiculous! Akiva! I thought you were the father out of the three of us!"

"That is with my own kids! I don't know how to comfort one that isn't my own!"

Rolling his eyes at the two Guardian's words, Ianos pushed himself onto his knees and slowly made his way towards the edge of the Ward, sensing the bewildered stares from his team. Ignoring them, the Awoken Warlock came to a pause before reaching his hands to the side of his helmet, and removed the tubes from the sides.

"Wait, Ianos? What are you doing!?"

Once again ignoring the words of the Hunter, Ianos pressed the sealant under his chin, listening to the familiar sound of air flushing out before lifting the armor piece off, holding it in his hands as he focused his attention back onto the newborn, "Hello?"

He then watched the newborn's attention shift towards him, her cries coming to a sudden pause as her gaze stopped upon his face; Ianos heaved out a sigh of relief.

"My name is Ianos," He pointed at himself before gesturing with one hand towards the others, "That's Angel and Akiva. We're not here to hurt you, we're your friends."

A sniff was the response the Awoken Warlock gained but Ianos was satisfied with it nonetheless; with his comrade, the result was quite painful, it wasn't every day that a newborn Guardian is able to attune to a light of old and send a surge of arc light throughout your body.

"I bet you're a tad bit famished, right?" In honesty, Ianos wasn't sure if that was the right word to use in the current situation; all he knows was that newborn Guardians needs an immediate sustenance once they are first resurrected in order to regain strength quickly. This newborn wouldn't be any different.

Despite his concern over his use of words, the way the newborn's shoulders square out and seemed to perk up was answer enough to Ianos' question.

"Ace, send a message to Pluto to get some food from the mess hall and bring it to my quarters."

Shifting his attention towards the others, Ianos couldn't help but pause at the wide-eyed stares he received from the two Guardians, "What?"

Momentarily silent, it was Angel who broke the silence, "Y-Your breath. The Darkness."

Giving the human Hunter a blank stare, Ianos opened his mouth to respond but suddenly found an extra weight thrown into his lap. Caught off guard, the Awoken Warlock glanced down in time to see the newborn press her head into his abdomen as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her Ward of Dawn flickering out soon after.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?" Panic slowly set into Ianos' chest as he gripped his hands onto the newborn's shoulders and attempted to push her away, only to pause as she let out a whimper and further buried herself into his lap.

 _He threw himself at his feet, hands bloody and fear in his eyes as Ianos attempted to exit, "Don't leave me here! Please! I don't want to be a prisoner any longer! Don't leave me in the dark!"_

The Awoken Warlock snapped out of his memories as he heard Akiva let out a snort, "She took a liking to you, kid."

Snapping his gaze towards the human Titan, Ianos opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he watched Akiva jump, his golden hues widening, "Out."

"Wh-what?" Ianos focused his attention back onto Angel before he repeated, "Out. Get. Out."

"B-but the Darkness-"

"Out!"

The sudden raise in tone was enough to cause Angel to jump before the human Hunter leaped back onto his feet, prompting Akiva to do the same. Watching the Titan brush off any stray dust from the bottom of his armor, Ianos waited as the pair slowly made their way towards the door before focusing his attention back onto the newborn Titan.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Wincing at the Titan's words, Ianos opted to say nothing, once again remaining silent as he heard his door shut. It was then Ace took the chance to materialize nearby.

"I can't help but feel guilty that we didn't tell them," The familiar clicks from the black and orange Ghost echoed in the Awoken's ears, "only Matt knows, right?"

"And I had intended to let it stay that way," Ianos paused before he slid his hands away from the newborn's shoulders before placing one on her helmet; she snuggled closer in response, "but with the newborn, I momentarily forgotten."

"Well, with the new system that Matt had implemented on you, it's hard to feel the pain."

Ianos turned his gaze towards his Ghost, "You mean 'implanted'." The Awoken Guardian heard his Ghost pause, "It had to be connected to my body in order to properly cleanse the Darkness out. And even then…" His voice fading out, Ianos heaved out a sigh, seeing the wisps of darkness flow into his vision, "it's only slowing down the inevitable."

Letting the silence permeate through the air, Ianos took the time to delicately brush his fingers against the newborn's helmet, earning a bewildered gaze from Crystalline, the latter of which hovered nearby. Ignoring the strange look he received from the female Ghost, the Awoken let his thoughts wander: should he have told his team of what had occurred during his quarantine in the Medical Wing? After much thought, Ianos shook his head. After much consideration, his comrades already have a lot of their mind: Angel with the loss of his close friend and his Eliksni family, Akiva with his children, and Pluto with Clan Galaxy.

He doesn't want to burden their concerns with his light.

He doesn't want to tell them of his relapse.

He doesn't want to tell them that he only has a small amount of time to live.

Xxxxx

Akiva had decided to take Angel to the bar in the Tower; it has been a while after all, since the young Hunter had a drink, especially after being out in the wilds a little over a year. And after seeing the wisps of Darkness escaping from Ianos' lips, Akiva only saw fit that a simple drink will help Angel's nerves a bit; and his own nerves as well.

As such, here they were, taking drinks out of glass cups and a couple of bottles laid out before them. Normally used to having company when it comes to drinking, Akiva couldn't help but feel like the table felt 'empty', the Titan imagining the spaces around the human Hunter filled with those that they had 'lost'. At this point, he can hear them giggling, the image of Carina and Aleeza playfully pushing each other as they held a drink in one hand followed by the pair leaning in, pressing their foreheads together before they gave each other a kiss. This was soon followed by the female Awoken and Exo pardoning themselves, one of their hands locked together as they followed each other out; it was their 'routine' whenever they were free.

"Do you think…Ianos is alright?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Akiva focused his golden hues onto Angel, the latter of which slowly tapped the side of the glass, causing it to slowly turn on the table. Having not seen the Hunter in a year, Akiva can see that Angel had let his hair grow out; instead of the original shoulder length, they had grown to his back, stray black strands falling in front of his green hues as he kept them focused on the full glass. It was also hard to miss the scars; Akiva can barely see the lining of three going from under his left side of his jaw and then sliding underneath the under suit near his neck; he recognizes the jagged edges as a strike from a thrall; the human Hunter had more than likely encountered a group of Hive during his ventures out in the Wilds.

"Of course he is alright," Akiva flashed a smile at the Hunter, causing the latter to lift his gaze, his dark strands making it hard for the human Titan to meet the younger Guardian's eyes, "He has Matt's systems, right? And you know Matt, he knows what he is doing to keep Ianos alive."

"But…the Darkness…"

Hearing the concern laced in the young Hunter's words, Akiva couldn't help but pause before lifting up his glass and emptying the contents. It was hard to miss the wisps of Darkness that not only escaped from Ianos' breathe but from the seams of his armor around the neck; it seems his helmet had kept the Darkness in before Ianos had removed it. The 'system' that kept Ianos alive had also expanded; instead of the spine where it had originally originated from, Akiva can see the familiar silver of metal crawl up from the Awoken's neck and latching underneath his jaw. Veins of light then can be see flowing in, most likely in an attempt to squeeze out any Darkness that try to taint Ianos' Light. In retrospect, in Akiva's eyes, Ianos seemed to have gotten 'worse' than better.

The last time Akiva had visited the older Guardian, he had seemed fine; there was not a hint of Darkness anywhere. What had happened? Was that the reason why Matt had suddenly closed off any visitors to the Awoken Warlock's room during his stay in the Medical Wing? And why hadn't Ianos told them anything?

"It doesn't seem to be causing him any pain," Akiva recalls the image of Ianos calmly seated in the middle of his quarters although he can still sense the doubt in Angel's stare, "From what I can tell out in the field, it seems to have little to no effect on him. He will be fine." The human Titan kept his voice certain but in reality, he was unsure. Was Ianos really alright?

In response to his words, Akiva watched as Angel went back to tapping the side of his glass, once again causing it to slowly turn, "Right…"

Letting out a sigh as he placed his elbow on the table and propped his chin up, Akiva let his thoughts wander before perking up, "I know what can cheer you up."

A smile faded onto the human Titan's pale features as Angel snapped his bewildered gaze up towards him, "What?"

"How about a Crucible Match? It has been a while since we've last played a game together."

Xxxxx

It didn't take long for Pluto to come in with the needed sustenance for the newborn. And it didn't take long for the Exo Hunter to immediately drop everything as soon as his red optics paused on him.

"Wh-what happened?" Ianos can see Pluto's hands shake in shock, his fingers slowly curling into fists, "Matt told me that you were getting better. He 'told' me that your condition was stable. He said-"

"All a lie." Ignoring the silence that soon permeated through the room, the Awoken Warlock once again focused on the newborn, the latter of which let out a giggle as she focused on her bracers as they changed color, all thanks to Ace who twirled their back fins with every chuckle; Ianos had moved her to the bed to ensure she was more comfortable, the familiar form of Crystalline hanging over the young Titan's shoulder. The way the female Ghost scrunched her parts together gave the Awoken Warlock a hint that she was envious of Ianos' shader collection; he couldn't help but wonder how expansive Hunter Blaise's was.

"At least, most of it was."

Tearing his gaze away from the younger Guardian, Ianos can easily read the bewilderment in the Exo Hunter's optics, "It is true that I have gotten worse but, I have gotten better."

"What?"

"I had… a relapse." Ianos paused as Pluto's gaze shifted, the look of concern and disappointment clear in his optics; a look that the Awoken Warlock is all too familiar with, "Stop that. You know how that makes me feel, 'old man'."

"…Don't call me that."

"Then don't give me that 'I am disappointed in you' look."

Hearing a sigh escape the Exo Hunter's 'lips', Ianos waited as Pluto leaned down to pick up the items he had dropped on the floor; it was fortunate that he had brought up the food in containers instead of plates.

"You recall the period of time Matt wouldn't allow you all in to see me?" Ianos tracked the Exo Hunter as he placed the containers on the table, "To backtrack just a bit, we all had thought the few hours I had with my damaged system, the Darkness had not spread. Ace even had scanned me to confirm Matt's inspection that nothing was awry."

"But let me guess," Pluto turned his red optics towards the Awoken Warlock, "Something was amiss."

Ianos nodded once, "It seems the Darkness had grown in strength but it had waited until our guards were lowered. Then, it struck."

Hearing nothing from Pluto, Ianos took the opportunity to glance down at his hands, flexing his fingers as the memories flooded back in. He was still connected to the machines when the pain flashed in, the drugs that had been pumping into his senses doing nothing to ease the agony. Ianos recalls blacking out several times, the few flashes of memory he does remember is being held down by several medics as he heard both Matt and Ace repeatedly call his name. In the end – according to Ace – he was unconscious for several weeks before regaining a sense of awareness and it was filled with the dull throbbing of the Darkness still consuming his light.

During that time of his sleep, Matt had installed the new system that had been working on – a risk the Medic later informed him. The retired Guardian implanted the new system in hopes of saving the last wisps of Light Ianos had despite the risk that connecting the system into his nerves and spine could have easily crippled him instead. Luckily, the Awoken Warlock had pulled through but now, he was further bound to shorter trips outside of the Tower.

Although the new system did indeed save his life, it was still a 'prototype', according to Matt. The metal was thin enough to be considered paper but strong enough to withstand sword strikes (that's what the retired Warlock claimed) and expands down to his limbs and neck, however, it takes a lot of light to run it. A lot of it. With Ianos' own light too weak to fight back the Darkness, Matt had to increase the dose of light given to the Awoken Warlock in order to help him recover. As such, the wisps of darkness seemingly permeating from his breath and seams of his armor; it was the last attempts of the infection trying to escape before dying. For the drugs that were needed to ease his agony, Matt had found a way to intermingle both the light and the drugs to help ease the burden; all Ace had to do was mix the two before inserting it into the new life system. Although, it was considered a success and it is doing its work, the amount of light needed is way beyond the standard amount given previously; as such, once a day, Ace has to consume the numerous vials of light before streaming it down an insert near the base of Ianos' spine and even then, if Ianos isn't careful, he may only leave the Tower for a few hours before the Darkness once again attempts to consume him. In other words, the Awoken Warlock has to heavily rely on gunfire instead of his capabilities with wielding the light like in the past.

Flexing his hands several times, Ianos took the time to lift his gaze upwards and paused as he saw the form of Pluto leaning over his table, his hands gripping the edge as if attempting to keep himself upright.

"I can already tell without asking that it consumed a large amount of your Light," The Awoken Warlock remained silent, "why didn't you or Matt say anything?"

Taking in the Exo Guardian's question, Ianos simply responded, "I didn't want to worry you all."

The Awoken Warlock watched as Pluto snapped his red optics towards him, "Why do you think-"

"You have the Clan to worry about," Ianos heard the Exo Hunter pause, "Akiva with his family, and Angel out in the Wilds, I didn't want to place more burden upon all your shoulders."

"We're still a team!" Ianos jumped at Pluto's outburst, sensing the startled glances of the two Ghosts and the newborn behind him as the Exo Hunter continued, "We're still family!" He then watched as the Exo Hunter pushed himself away from the table, walked over, and placed his hands on the Awoken Warlock's shoulders, "Just because we seemed burdened with our life doesn't mean we are no longer involved with yours." Feeling Pluto's hands grip tighten around his shoulders, Ianos opted to say nothing, seeing the anger easily fade to one of concern, "Don't keep everything to yourself. We're a team and a family for a reason, Little Light."

Soaking in the Exo Guardian's words, Ianos nodded once, a sign for Pluto to release his grasp from his shoulders and return to his position near the table. Letting out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, Ianos paused as he felt a hand press onto his arm, causing him to turn and look into the hidden gaze of the newborn, the latter of which pointed over his shoulder. Raising a brow, Ianos only understood when she pointed more fervently to the table; she had spotted the containers and the faint aroma of its contents now permeating through the room. The newborn wanted to eat.

With this in mind, Ianos slid off the edge of his bed, feeling the fingers of the newborn leave his arm as he turned and faced her, waiting patiently as she tilted her head in bewilderment, "You are not going to get up?"

Watching the younger Guardian tilt her head to the other side, Ianos couldn't help but reel back when the latter held out her hands, her arms spread out in a silent language: _carry me._

In honesty, Ianos hesitated; the only other occasion he had ever held a child was with Oraxsis – he has yet to even hold the twins – and even then, he was stiff, his shoulders rigid, and he refused to take a step with the toddler in his arms. He remembers the team teasing him for it, prodding his shoulders in an attempt to make him flinch – which he had to add, didn't work – before Akiva took Ora back with a laugh.

But now, with a newborn Guardian who seemed to be teetering between the edges of childhood and maturity, Ianos couldn't help nervously rub the back of his neck and glance back at Pluto, the latter of which snickered before shrugging; the Exo Hunter received a glare as a response. Nonetheless, when Ianos fixed his attention back onto the newborn, she still had her arms raised, her head still tilted as she waited for an answer. Heaving out a sigh, Ianos decided to relent, leaning over and wrapping his arms underneath hers, his grip slightly loose in uncertainty. Although his grasp was hesitant, this didn't seem to deter the newborn as she immediately threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, further causing the Awoken Warlock to reel back from the action. Nonetheless, he turned to carry her to the table only to pause at the snickering form of Pluto.

"What? Need some help there, 'dad'?" Giving the Exo Hunter a blank stare, Ianos retorted, "Don't you start, otherwise I'm going to tell her to call you 'grandpa'."

That immediately wiped the smile off of Pluto's face.

Letting a small amount smugness tug at the back of his mind, Ianos proceeded to carry the newborn over to the table, delicately placing her in her seat as he felt her arms leave his neck and waist. No sooner had he done this when the newborn Titan attempt to pry her helmet off, only for her to let out a small whimper as the piece of armor stuck fast. Letting a ghost of a smile flash over his pale azure features, Ianos leaned over and pressed the sealant under her jaw, letting the familiar hiss of air permeate through the air. As soon as he removed the headpiece from her head when the newborn lunged at the containers, easily tearing open its contents before digging in. If any other Guardian were present, more than likely they would have taken aback by her sudden need to eat, especially how majority of the food seem to find the table than her mouth. However, both Ianos and Pluto with their age and experience, knows the need for newborn Guardians to rejuvenate, and as such, the Warlock casually took steps back before crossing his arms and taking note of her physical appearance.

Like as he had guessed from her body shape, she looked as though she teetered between the years of adolescence and maturity: he estimates her age to be between eleven to thirteen. With tan skin that took on a darker shade than Angel's and dark strands that reaches to her shoulders, the newborn would have been seen as normal, with several exceptions. Like the patterns on the faces of the Awoken, the familiar wisps of white can be seen shifting on her face; faint but it was there. Her eyes, a shade of yellow, also glowed brightly behind her black strands. This confirmed Ianos' theory; and his fears.

"A human and Awoken child?" The Awoken Warlock focused his attention on Pluto, "but how? Most die not long after birth."

Letting the images of his late comrade shimmer in the back of his mind, Ianos refocused his attention onto the newborn, eyeing the pale violent form of Crystalline spin her back fins occasionally; it was obvious the female Ghost was taken aback by the young Guardian's appearance, "Just because more than often than naught they die, doesn't mean that some of them don't make it to adult hood."

Sensing the bewildered gaze from the Exo Hunter, Ianos opted to keep his focus on the newborn Titan, the latter of which had paused and had offered some of the sustenance to her Ghost. The Awoken Warlock had always known about the offspring of human and Awoken parents; he had seen plenty of mourning parents bury their dead child throughout his years. Although conception is possible, the child is usually born deformed and several handicapped, usually leading to the death of the infant not long after its birth; many blame the Awoken parent's genes, mainly for the reason that they were changed when they had reached the edge of the light and darkness. As such, another reason for the prejudice against them.

Although rare, it is possible for the offspring to make it past infancy but there are complications; for both the newborn and Ianos' late comrade, it was the fragility of their body and lack of energy. The Awoken Warlock recalls plenty of occasions where his Warlock comrade would tire from a single use of his Stormtrance or a simple fall was enough to break his bones. In any case, there are also other difficulties that differs from each individual it seems; for Ianos' friend, it was his eyes. Although they still somewhat 'function', the way he always seems to miss his targets and always jumps whenever both he and Ari leap at him in plain view, it just shows that they were not at a 'hundred' percent. For the newborn, Ianos can take a guess that it was the capability to speak; not once under his care had he ever heard her utter a word and the way she just whimpers and grunts just strengthens that theory. But just to be sure…

"Little One?" Ianos watched her yellow hues turn towards him, "Do you have a name?"

Seeing her tilt her head slightly to one side, it took the young Guardian just seconds before her eyes perked up and dropping what remnants of food she held in her hands. Then, placing a finger to her lips, she let out a hushed 'sssssshhhh', causing Ianos to give her a bewildered look.

"Ssssh?" He repeated, earning a nod from the newborn, "Quiet?"

The way she frowned meant he answered incorrectly, "Silence?" A shake of the head, "Whisper?"

Seeing a pout form on her tan features, the newborn once again raise a finger and did another 'sssshhhh', this one more fervently. Unable to help but take in her features as one of the many scholars shushing rowdy Guardians in the archives, it took Ianos moments to let it click, "Hush?"

The way her yellow hues beamed and a smile formed on her face strengthened his confidence in his answer, "So your name is Hush?"

Another nod from the newborn, causing Ianos to lean away from the female Titan as she resumed her meal as he repeated under his breath, "Hush…"

"Is that void light?"

Snapping his gaze towards Pluto as the latter squinted as if an attempt to straighten out his vision, Ianos followed the Exo Hunter's gaze only to pause. It was at first, hard to pick out, but sure enough, wisps of the familiar violet light permeated from the newborn's arms; a sign that she was regaining her strength.

"Ace." Seeing the black and orange Ghost quickly glide over, Ianos waited until Ace filtered out a screen, taking out a familiar blueprint: The Impossible Machines. Quickly moving it to the side, Ianos started taking away aspects that didn't involve the newborn: the channeling of arc light, increasing the density for more 'heavy' use and shrinking down the size to better fit Hush's arms.

With the continuous flow of void light and the Ward of Dawn that Hush had summoned earlier, Ianos was relieved that the newborn was more in tune to Defender; arc or solar would have definitely caused damage by now. But if left unchecked, the void light will fester and lose control, even for a defensive class. Ianos knows that any type of void light will eat away at 'anything' it touches at the will of the user; even Titan's if they focused more on the 'offensive' side of the light than the passivity they use it for. As such, the Awoken Warlock planned out the rough draft before it came to a familiar sight: No Backup Plans.

"Ianos," The Awoken Guardian turned his gaze back towards Pluto, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

At first confused by the Exo Hunter's words, it took Ianos only moments to understand what Pluto had meant; he never knew the truth about Zakai.

Xxxxx

"Angel! To your left-"

Startled by Akiva's voice shouting at him through the coms, Angel only had enough time to shift towards his left only to sight a familiar Warlock; the human Hunter only had enough time to let out a frustrated curse before the familiar sound of the fusion rifle released charge rang in his ears. At first, pain swarmed throughout his chest from the impact before being followed by the familiar sensation of weightlessness and then, a sudden intake of air as Hope spawned him in another part of the Pantheon.

"How many times did he kill you now? Five?"

"Six," Angel groaned in response to his Ghost's question, "And here I thought a fusion rifle can't be used to snipe someone across the court."

A laugh was his answer before the Hunter picked up his sniper rifle and leaped onto some pillars and aimed his scope down the familiar 'sniper' lane, only to quickly duck as the familiar FWC clad Warlock came into view. Honestly, he had almost missed him; the differing shades of black and gray made the Warlock almost blend in with the background of the arena; if it wasn't for the bright yellow color of his Queenbreaker's Bow, Angel would have missed him.

Peeking over the edge of his hiding spot, the human Hunter ducked once again as a streak of light whizzed past him, feeling it brush the side of his helmet as he took in a breath; if he's still trying to take aim, it means he's still there. Taking in a gulp, Angel stepped out and aimed his rifle, pulling the trigger as soon as the Warlock's head came into view of his scope. No sooner had he done this when he saw the Warlock's body twirl, a sign that he had hit him. However, Angel had little to no time to take in the victory as his sight was suddenly filled with a flash of light, feeling his body twirl slightly before once again the sensation of weightlessness overwhelmed his senses; the Warlock had taken a shot before Angel took him down.

And as such, Shaxx called out the loss but to Angel, that mattered little; he was satisfied enough that he was finally able to get 'payback' against the Guardian who had killed him.

Sensing Hope prepare for transmat over resurrection, the human Hunter waited patiently before a flash permeated through his sight and then finding himself in the seat of his ship. Shaking out his hands to shake off the last remnants of adrenaline, Angel clasped his fingers around the controls before shifting it back towards the Tower; two wins and two losses, the human Hunter calls that progress – at least, for him.

"Ready for a celebration drink?"

Jumping as Akiva's voice echoed through the coms, Angel couldn't help but let a sheepish smile form onto his features as he stated, "We just went to the bar a couple of hours ago, Akiva. Not to mention that last round was a loss, not a win."

He received a snort as a response, "I say if you had a good match, then you deserve a drink – no matter what time of day and no matter how badly you lost."

Letting out a laugh at the human Titan's words, Angel leaned back when the familiar white form of the Tower came into view, once again feeling the weightlessness of transmat take over his senses. Squaring out his feet to soften the landing, the human Hunter took several steps forward to stop himself from stumbling and then turning around to see Akiva do the same. However, he paused when he sighted a familiar FWC Warlock materialize next to him.

"Oh hey!" It was the human Titan who noticed him first, causing the Warlock to jump as Angel watched Akiva removed his helmet, walked over and held out a hand, "Thra-Ur right?"

Watching the Warlock glance back and forth between Akiva's face and hand, Angel blinked when Thra-Ur then reached up and pressed the sealant under his helmet, causing it to let out a hiss before removing the armor piece. No sooner had Angel took in his features when he couldn't help but jump; his olive eyes looked as though they can kill and his darkened features against his light brown skin made the features of his skull more apparent. In other words, if looks can kill, then Thra-Ur's definitely can and it definitely doesn't help that the Warlock was only a couple of inches shorter than Akiva himself (a feat where Angel calls it a miracle.) Nonetheless, the human Hunter couldn't help but reel back in surprise when Thra-Ur tucked his helmet under one arm and accepted Akiva's gesture, giving it a single shake before stating, "That's correct. And you are Akiva, known as the Bull?"

"Aaaah, that old nickname is stuck," Akiva let out a chuckle, "but yes, that's my name, but I have to admit, I haven't been to the Crucible lately; been too busy taking care of a family."

"So I have heard."

"Pfft, who hasn't?" The bright smile on Akiva's face haven't left once, "Nice job on those sniper shots. Never knew that a fusion rifle can be used like that."

No sooner had the human Titan mentioned the dreaded weapon that Angel despises, the human Hunter can see Thra-Ur's eyes brighten, "It took a bit of tinkering but yes, it is possible. Just had to take a few schematics from the Fallen to make it work."

"Just a few?" Angel saw the edges of Thra-Ur's lips twitch upwards at Akiva's question, "Bet it wasn't easy but I also can bet the work was worth it."

The Warlock nodded, "It took a few trials and errors, such as ensuring the weapon doesn't overheat or expand during building up of pressure, or that it can actually handle the release the energy in proper alignment."

Akiva let out a whistle, "Sounds like a lot of work. Want to talk more about it over a drink?"

Angel watched as Thra-Ur nodded once at the offer, a sparkle in his eyes that the human Hunter couldn't help but compare when Carina uses a slam against a group of opposing Guardians.

Flinching as the familiar face of the silver Exo flashed in his mind, Angel then jumped as the familiar white and red form of Hope materialized over his shoulder, "Sorry Akiva, that drink has to wait. The Vanguard called for us."

"What?" Seeing the bewilderment in Akiva's eyes, Angel also couldn't help but notice the Warlock's shoulders slump; most likely disappointed in the loss of a potential conversation, "but why- oh, right. Reports."

Raising a brow at the sheepish smile on the human Titan's face, it took Angel only a few moments to finally let it click; both he and Akiva had failed to report back in to the Vanguard.

Letting the words of secrecy from Ianos echo in the back of his mind, the human Hunter can only utter out two words at the realization, "Well, shit."

* * *

 _Thra-Ur belongs to And-on-and-on_

 _And-on-and-on \- I apologize for the long wait! Hopefully I got Thra-Ur in character._

 _Welp, there we go! The newborn's name is Hush and predictably, she is a child of a union between a human and an Awoken. And yes, she is a Defender (will make more sense in later chapters)._

 _And yes, Zakai, one of Ianos' partners, was also a cross between a human/Awoken. I would say more but that will be revealed later lol._

 _Until then, see you in the next chapter :D_


	5. Half-Breed

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Half-Breed_**

 _I'm actually surprised that I got this chapter out, especially with Iron Banner and with the King's Fall raid out lol. Been busy trying to get that book done -w-;;;_

 _Anyway, thanks to And-on-and-on, and Mantic64 for the reviews!_

 _And-on-and-on \- Thanks lol. Was kinda worried that I made him out of character but glad to know that it was otherwise. _

* * *

__Transcript: Zakai__

 _Source: Ghost of Guardian Ianos_

 _Alias: Ace_

 __Transcript of a conversation between Vanguard Andal Brask [a.i.] and Warlock Ianos [w.i.]. Topic concerning Warlock Ianos taking newborn Guardian Zakai under his care__

 __Initiating Transcript__

 _[a.i]: Zavala and Ikora aren't very pleased that you decided to take that newborn under your wing._

 _[w.i]: That 'newborn' was imprisoned and judged for actions that he couldn't control. They had no right to lock him away like that, 'especially' since he is no more than a few days old._

 _[a.i]: But you saw what he did. He killed nearly every Guardian in proximity. Including 'you'._

 _[w.i]: He was scared! Frightened by the fact that you all had weapons trained on him! How else would you have reacted!?_

 _[pause]_

 _[w.i]: Death is second nature for us Guardians anyway._

 _[a.i]: That doesn't excuse his actions._

 _[w.i]: (sigh) All he needs is proper training and guidance. Give me a few months. He will have his light under control._

 _[pause]_

 _[a.i]: Alright_

 _[w.i]: What?_

 _[a.i]: I'll give you a few months to get this newborn 'in shape'. If what you had claimed earlier is true, then this Guardian may help turn the tide for us._

 _[pause]_

 _[a.i]: Is something the matter?_

 _[w.i]: No, I am just…surprised that you willingly decided to give me a chance. To give 'him' a chance._

 _[a.i]: (Laugh) The Vanguard maybe tense but not all of us are quick to judge. I am giving this newborn Guardian a chance and don't worry about Zavala and Ikora. I'll place some of my Hunters to keep an eye on him in case the two decided to take 'drastic' measures._

 _[w.i]: I…Thank you, Andal. It seems that Pluto was right about you._

 _[a.i]: Right? Right about what?_

 _[w.i]: That out of the three, you are the one that we depend on._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

Ever since Matt had implanted the new system into his body, Ianos hadn't felt any pain – the drugs intermingling with the light flowing into his body helps prevent it. In retrospect, this would have seen as a positive aspect if it wasn't for the fact that Ianos couldn't feel 'anything'; even when Hush wrapped her arms around his neck when he carried her, all he could feel was a sensation of numbness – it was unsettling, knowing that you are indeed in physical contact but the 'feeling' of it there was barely noticeable.

As such, when Hush reached out and intertwined her fingers with his, he couldn't help but pause as his orange hues stared intensely at the touch, the numbed throbbing all he could feel from the contact.

"Ianos?" The Warlock shifted his gaze towards Ace, the latter of which hovered between his head and the newborn's, "We just got a frequency from the Vanguard."

The Warlock couldn't help but make a face at his Ghost's words, "The Vanguard? Why?"

"Well, Akiva and Angel had turned in their report," Ianos gave Ace a blank look, "and they had mentioned your presence. Since you were supposed to be on 'bedrest', the Vanguard was curious as to why you were out in the field."

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed, Ianos shook his head before lowering his hand and fixating his gaze back onto Ace, "Send a frequency back that I am on my way." He then paused, "And tell them to get their questions ready."

Seeing the black and orange Ghost bob once, the Awoken Warlock let out another sigh when Pluto's voice echoed through the air, "Does the Vanguard know about your relapse?"

A pause, "No."

Hearing nothing from the Exo Hunter, Ianos also opted to remain silent, letting Hush play with his fingers before he finally heard Pluto state, "You do realize that if they figure out about your condition, that they're not going to let it slide this time?"

"You think I don't know that?" The Awoken Warlock turned and narrowed his gaze at the Exo Guardian, "The first time I was diagnosed with the corruption, there were many votes amongst the Consensus to, as they quote: 'Put me out of my misery'." Turning his attention back onto Hush, Ianos then added, "The only reason I am here now is that Andal convinced them to give me a chance."

"Andal isn't here this time." Ianos heard Pluto mutter, "and although Cayde was a close companion, I highly doubt he'll be like his compatriot. He is easily swayed by Zavala and Ikora."

"Not as stubborn you mean," The Awoken Warlock sighed once again, "Might as well get this over with." Sliding his fingers out of Hush's grip, Ianos couldn't help but pause as he watched the newborn's yellow hues suddenly glance up at him, disappointment clear in her gaze, "I'll be back, Little One." He then nodded his head towards Pluto, "Remember Pluto? He'll keep an eye on you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Ianos turned and gave the Exo a blank stare, "Do you want her to be alone in here?'

The Awoken Warlock received a narrowed glance in response, "She has her Ghost, doesn't she?"

Turning his attention onto the pale violet shell of said Ghost, Ianos blinked as Crystalline twirled her back fins once, her yellow optic unflinching as she focused in on him; this prompted the Awoken Warlock to state, "True." He then turned his attention back onto Pluto, "But I highly doubt she can physically stop her Guardian from leaving the room."

Watching the Exo Hunter open his mouth to retort, Ianos couldn't help but let a smirk form across his pale azure features when no words emitted from Pluto's 'lips', the Guardian in question opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Why am I the designated babysitter?"

Amusement tugging at the back of his mind, Ianos watched as Pluto walked over to one of the chairs at the table and took a seat, causing Hush to tilt her head curiously at the Exo Hunter. Waving his hand once to signal to Ace to materialize his helmet back over his head, Ianos then stated, "I'll be back."

Pluto nodded once, "Be careful. The Vanguard aren't the young Guardians that they once were back before the Great Disaster. They will catch on if they sense anything awry."

Taking in the Exo Hunter's words, Ianos nodded back before turning around and exiting his quarters.

Xxxxx

She couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable around him – what's his name again, Ianos? – but when the Awoken had removed his helmet and her eyes connected with his, she cannot help but let a sense of familiarity and comfort overwhelm her senses, like as though she knew that he would be the one to keep her safe. As such, she latched onto him, her senses tingling whenever she interlaced her fingers with his and her emotions just bubbled with positivity when he wouldn't resist her innocent touches.

However, when he had left, Hush couldn't help but feel disappointed, sadness filling up the back of her mind as the door closed behind Ianos. She had just wanted to play for a tad bit longer.

But when she focused her yellow eyes onto his friend – Pluto was it? – she couldn't help but let curiosity fill the back of her mind. Although flashes of memory echoed through her head– curses, looks of disgust and hate, the soothing voice of a man lulling her to sleep, warm hands wrapped protectively around her shoulders – the metal plating on the black machine's face was foreign, unfamiliar. With this in her mind, Hush slid off of her seat, catching Pluto's attention.

"Something you need?"

Giving Pluto a bright smile in response to his question, Hush approached him and took one of his hands, immediately sensing the look of bewilderment as she pressed her fingers in the crack of his bracers. Finally feeling the familiar buckle of a strap, the newborn couldn't help but let a sense of pride form in her chest as she unlatched it. Immediately, she felt Pluto jerk back, as if pained by the gesture, causing the newborn to snap her gaze upwards, concern clear in her yellow hues.

Pluto must have noticed this for moments later, he stated, "Oh, don't worry about me. Just took me by surprise is all."

Tilting her head in bewilderment, Hush opted to focus her attention back onto Pluto's bracer, unlatching the rest of the straps before carefully dropping the piece of armor to the floor and taking his hand into her fingers. Tracing the indents of the plating and the glow of red lights seeping through the cracks, Hush's eyes widen in awe as she continued to trace her fingers over the patterns.

"It seems this is your first time meeting an Exo."

 _Exo? What's that?_ Letting the question echo in her mind, Hush nodded as she kept her yellow hues on Pluto's hand, hearing him chuckle afterwards.

"Exo are – how do you put it – 'machines' created by mankind for a purpose."

 _Purpose?_ Hush lifted her gaze up towards the male Exo, prompting Pluto to let out a shrug; it seems he understood the question in her eyes as he responded, "To protect man kind? For war? Us Exo are unsure ourselves." Watching the Exo Guardian use his free hand to sheepishly rub the back of his neck, Hush waited patiently as he continued, "But considering the circumstances now, not many of us wish to learn about our original programming."

Her curiosity peaking at the Exo Hunter's words, Hush focused her attention back onto Pluto's hand, once again tracing her fingers over the crevices of his plating.

"Pluto. There is a message from Met."

Glancing up at the foreign voice, the newborn paused when a familiar star shaped figure materialized over the Exo Guardian's shoulder. However, unlike her own 'star', this one was viridian in color and its optic cracked, causing the red light to flicker on occasion.

"Again?" Focusing her attention onto Pluto, Hush can immediately hear the puzzlement in the Exo Guardian's tone, "Is she still having trouble handling a machine gun?"

"Not this time," The newborn watched in awe as the Ghost twirled their back fins once, "She actually needed to find parts for a certain weapon so…"

"…Please tell me she didn't."

"She went into the City to find them."

Hush heard Pluto heave out a sigh, feeling his hand leave hers as he placed his palm over his metallic features, "Met maybe a fine Medic but when it comes to weaponry, I can't help but feel like as though she is unfit for the field."

Watching the Exo Guardian lift his hand away from his face, Hush can easily see the hesitation in his optics, the light seemingly dimming in concern before he let out another sigh and turned his attention over her shoulder – to Crystalline, "I'll have to take my leave. One of my Clan members got herself lost in the City."

Hush didn't have to physically see her Ghost reel back; her voice exposed her surprise enough, "She can't find her way back herself?"

"I'll be quick." Hush heard Crystalline twirl her back fins in agitation before perking up as she found Pluto's gaze on her, "Behave yourself alright? Stay in this room. I'll be back momentarily."

Watching the Exo Hunter push himself back onto his feet and head towards the door, Hush barely caught the viridian form of his Ghost glide down, picking up the abandoned bracer and disappearing in a flash of white just as Pluto closed the door behind him.

"Well, this is a great start on our first day at the Tower."

Ignoring Crystalline's grumbling, Hush opted to glance around, her yellow hues easily grazing over the bed and the desk before a doorway flashed into her sight; she can barely see the flicker of movement of light on the floor. Curiosity peaking in her mind, Hush took short but quick strides towards the door, hearing a hum near her shoulders as she closed the distance.

"Where are you going? Didn't Pluto said to stay put?"

Once again ignoring her Ghost's words, Hush placed a hand on the door frame as she took a step inside, only to immediately pause as her jaw hung open. All around her were faces, faces of humans, Awoken, and – what did Pluto call himself? - Exo staring back at her as the images flickered. Leaping into the room filled with glee, Hush slowly turned around, awe clear in her eyes as the familiar hum of Crystalline edged closer to her shoulders.

"I don't think we're allowed in here, Little One."

She again ignored her Ghost's words as she slowly closed the distance between herself and some of the frames, leaning in as she took in some of the details of those who stared back.

An Exo with orange plating and yellow optics.

Another Exo but with silver plating and violet optics.

And an Awoken with red glowing eyes and white strands against gray features.

However, as Hush's yellow hues scanned the faces, she came to a pause as one caught her attention. In her eyes, he seemed human, black strands cascading down to his shoulders and contrasting greatly against his pale skin. However, what caught the newborn's attention were his eyes. They were a vibrant blue and like hers, they glowed. They glowed despite he wasn't an Awoken. At least, not fully.

 _Like me!_ Rushing over to the portrait and placing her fingers against the screen, Hush's eyes beamed brightly.

Her memory maybe 'foggy' at the moment, but Hush remembers just enough that people like her are rare. Extremely rare. To the point where with the small amount of memory she does have, she cannot recall meeting anyone like her. But Hush definitely recognizes the familiar glow in this man's eyes to know that he wasn't fully human nor Awoken. Of course, there were differences, like the familiar mist like patterns; the man she sees in the portrait lacks this trait. But that doesn't deter Hush a bit.

 _Where is this man?_ She glanced around, as if to spot the owner of the picture she sees before her. Hush wanted to see another being such as herself. Tearing herself away from the frame, the newborn quickly exited the room, glancing around before her yellow hues fell upon the exit. And it was then, a plan formulated in the back of her mind.

If he wasn't here in this room, then maybe perhaps he is elsewhere.

"Hush? Hush, where are you going? Hush, don't you dare leave this room."

Tuning out Crystalline's words, the newborn walked over to the door, placing her hands onto the frame as her eyes traced the metal surface before focusing her attention onto the panel next to it. Recalling memories of Ianos and Pluto pressing a hand onto it to get it to open, Hush let a smile creep onto her tan features before she reached out and pressed her palm onto the panel. A light beamed through and scanned her hand, causing her to reel, however moments later, the door slid open, causing a triumphant smile to fade back onto her face.

"Hush! Where are you going!? Stay here!"

Hearing the frantic tone in her Ghost's voice, Hush once again opted to tune her out; why should she stay in a small room when there is a new world out there to discover? Especially now that she has proper use of her legs. Why stop?

Ignoring the blubbering of her Ghost behind her, the newborn took tentative steps out of the room, her yellow hues tracing several other doors down the corridor before she spotted movement down the hall, the familiar light of the sun glinting down upon white marble. There. There is where the adventure starts.

Hearing the hum of her Ghost hovering nearby, Hush silently took note of the silence that permeated from her companion; she can guess that the female Ghost gave up on trying to coax her back into the room and had relented to the newborn's need for adventure. Letting another smile creep onto her face from this thought, Hush took in a breath and headed down the corridor.

Xxxxx

Ianos already knew the Vanguard suspected something when he walked through the doors; he already caught Zavala's hardened glare and Ikora's passive features. In other words, they weren't happy about the news of him being out on the field without 'clearance'. Catching the nervous glances of Angel and Akiva near the edges of the table, Ianos took it as a sign to walk over and cross his arms, "I have been told to speak to you?"

"Cut the ignorance, Ianos." The Awoken Warlock narrowed his eyes at the Titan Commander, "We want to know why you were out in the field despite Medic Matheson's report that you were unfit for active duty."

"What? I can't stretch my legs?" The Veteran Guardian noticed Zavala's gaze darken, "I had been on bed rest for nearly a year, I thought it would be alright just to patrol the area."

"But in the Plaguelands?" It was Ikora who spoke next, "an unmapped area that have yet to be laid out and somehow, conveniently, you met the remaining members of Fireteam Redacted right at the moment they discovered the source of the frequency. Tell me, was it coincidental?"

Ianos couldn't help but frown at Ikora's thoroughness; he occasionally found it annoying whenever he has something to hide, especially when her keen senses almost figures him out. Almost.

To put emphasis on his next words, Ianos shifted his shoulders up and down as he stated, "I happened by chance to find this frequency when I was flipping through channels. Intrigued by the foreign signal, I decided it would be nice to head out and warm up a bit." The Awoken Warlock can easily sense the look of doubt from the Vanguard, "When you are on medical leave, you are willing to do anything when it comes to boredom."

He can still easily see the look of disbelief in Ikora and Zavala's eyes but Ianos was indeed telling the truth. After being in bed rest for nearly a year, the Warlock had done all the research done in his quarters alongside finishing building the weapon he had been so keen to finish – The First Curse according to the blue prints – and as such, he was left with nothing to keep his mind preoccupied. Flipping through frequencies seemed a good idea at the time and flipping through them indeed help time go by quickly. When he had bumped into Crystalline's frequency, he had doubts about leaving his room – he knows the Vanguard will be on his back if he left, especially if he went out to the field without their consent. But in the end, his curiosity won out.

"So what if he was out in the field during his medical leave?" All eyes turned towards Cayde, the Vanguard Hunter letting out a shrug as he added, "I just want to know what you found when you located the frequency."

That's when Ianos heard Akiva let out a cough and Angel taking in a hitched breath, causing the Awoken Warlock to mentally let out a sigh; when it comes to the Vanguard, the two were easily readable. Luckily, the Awoken Guardian has something up his sleeve.

"It was Hunter Blaise's Ghost," Ianos can sense the flabbergasted looks from his teammates; he ignored them, "She had sent out a frequency for help when she bumped into a group of Devil Splicers."

"And?"

"We were able to safely clear the area of hostiles, ensuring the Ghost's safety. However, we soon learned that she had been searching for another Guardian."

"Another Guardian?" Ianos watched Zavala's vibrant hues narrow, "So you're saying Hunter Blaise is…"

"No longer active, I am afraid." The Awoken Warlock watched as the three turned their attention towards each other, "As such, with our objective complete, we gave her our respects and let his Ghost continue on with her search."

"You decided not to bring the Ghost here?"

Slowly turning his gaze towards Ikora, Ianos couldn't help but give the Warlock Vanguard a blank look behind his visor, "I know the faction she works for, and I know that they have a strong dislike towards us 'Tower Guardians'." Noticing the way the Vanguard flinched at the name, Ianos opted to continue, "To avoid any chance of conflict or ill will with her faction, I decided best to leave the Ghost alone, especially since more than likely she has the frequency of her faction to give her aid if she needs it."

"But if that were the case, why did she send a frequency to the Tower?"

Ianos took in a breath and let out a sigh, "We believe that in a state of panic, Hunter Blaise's Ghost hooked onto the first frequency she can get a hold of. As it turns out, the frequency for help was sent here."

Seeing the three Vanguards once again focus their attention onto each other, Ianos turned his attention towards Akiva and Angel, both of which looked a little relieved; he couldn't help but roll his eyes at how obvious the two were.

Waiting momentarily for the silence to follow between the three, Ianos finally stated, "Are we done here? I have an armor blueprint I would like to work on back in my quarters if you are finished."

Watching Ikora shift her gaze towards him, Ianos can easily read the hesitation and suspicion in her eyes before she nodded once, "You are dismissed, Warlock."

Nodding back once to confirm he caught her words, the Awoken Warlock turned to leave.

That is when a piercing scream echoed through the room.

Xxxxx

After quietly bickering with her Ghost, Hush begrudgingly slipped on her helmet over her head – 'for her protection' was all Crystalline had told her. Although she hated the headpiece, the newborn understood why the female Ghost was insistent on the armor piece – Hush was a unique individual, who knows how all these strangers around her will react. Although it still doesn't stop all the attention she was receiving.

The newborn Guardian caught the curious gaze of several passerby, some of which held up a hand to their head and then lower it down to hers – a sign that they were confused at her short stature. Nonetheless, Hush was happy enough that they left her alone, most of them shrugging off her 'unusual' size before walking off to attend other matters. Although she couldn't help but reel away from those who she deems 'too close', actually jumping when one of the passerby's cloak brushed her shoulder.

"I'm right here," Hearing her Ghost whisper over her shoulder, Hush couldn't help but let her tense shoulders relax, tiptoeing around armored figures as she walked out into the open, taking in the sights.

The first thing she noticed was the early morning sun beaming down upon the cemented floor of the Plaza and already, it was busy with activity. Figures in cloaks, armor, and coats walked around, weapons in hand and brushed past each other, hardly giving a glance whenever they would bump shoulders. Hush noticed the greenery next, the tree planted in a corner and a patch of grass planted around it, giving the plaza a seat for those who simply wanted to rest.

Eyes wide at the sight before her, Hush blinked when she noticed some steps going upward before tracing downwards to another entryway – her curiosity told her to go down. Slowly making her way down the steps, Hush peeked around the corner, only to jump as her gaze connected with three glowing eyes, streaks of black spilling down her cheeks. Taking in a hitched breath, Hush froze as the woman tilted her head, her eyes narrowing before turning back to the object in her hands – a rock in Hush's eyes – before muttering things incomprehensible to the newborn.

Blinking several times, Hush forced herself out into the open before tilting her head curiously at the woman, taking in the layered cloths of her armor and how the glow of her eyes seemingly peer through the cloth bound around her face. Compared to the other armored figures she had seen around her, Hush wonders if this woman is even real.

"Oh, no, no, no," The newborn Guardian turned to face Crystalline, the latter of which had scrunched her parts together, "I know what you are thinking and you are 'not' going to touch her."

Hush tilted her head in bewilderment, her eyes questioning. The female Ghost must have noticed for she then stated, "I don't think she would appreciate it if a stranger came up and touched her even on the shoulder, don't you think so?"

Blinking as she took in Crystalline's words, Hush nodded once before she took steps into the next room, hearing the hum of her Ghost follow closely behind. No sooner had she done this when an intense gaze pierced her senses, causing the young Guardian to turn her focus onto a large armored form, the latter of which place hands on his hips and stared at her silently. In return, Hush returned the stare behind her visor, tilting her head curiously before she heard a sound of greeting behind her. Turning around, Hush came to a pause as her eyes fell upon a rectangular face and humorously dressed exactly like the man behind her – horns on top of its head with fur lined around its shoulders. Letting a giggle escape her lips, Hush turned her attention back towards the towering man, only to see that he refocused his attention to another individual, seemingly none too pleased from the news as he had crossed his arms and she can sense a feeling of frustration emitting from him.

Taking this as a cue for her to continue on with her little adventure, Hush focused her gaze down the hall, only for her to let out a small squeal. Right there, standing in the other room, was Ianos, the Warlock seemingly too preoccupied speaking at the table to notice the young Guardian. That was going to change.

Taking small and quick strides towards the next room, Hush couldn't help but let a bloom of excitement rise up within her chest. She wonders if she'll let him play with his hands again; although at first, the layer of cloth were thick, Hush had felt something 'underneath', like a second skin line up against the first and she had hoped that time spent fiddling with his fingers, she'll be eventually remove the armor piece, just like she had done with Pluto's. Perhaps this will allow her to figure out this 'second' skin that she had felt under his bracer.

However, as she closed the distance between herself and the Awoken Warlock, Hush realized too late that her small stature also made it harder for the armored figures around her to pin her down. She felt something hard ram into her, most likely a passerby rushing past, and she felt her shoulder crack from the impact. Letting out a yelp as pain seared through her shoulder, Hush fell back in response, landing on her bottom as she reached up and placed a hand on her injured shoulder, fighting back a whimper as it throbbed in response.

"Hush!" Glancing up, the edges of the newborn's vision blurred with tears as the familiar form of Crystalline came into the view, the female Ghost twirling her back fins as she stated, "Hold still."

Hush then watched as a beam of light flowed from Crystalline's optic before relief flooded her shoulder, causing the newborn to blinked bewilderedly as the female Ghost added, "This should only take a moment."

Although confused at the actions of the female Ghost, Hush was just glad that the pain was no longer apparent, lowering her hand into her lap as the faintest glow of light illuminated her vision.

"I apologize, I didn't see you there."

Freezing at the unfamiliar voice ringing in her ears, Hush's turned her wide eyes upwards, connecting into blue hues. The person in front of her was tall and muscular, easily towering over the smaller child as he gave her a look of concern, his silver strands brushed to the left to give him easier field of vision. From the lack of glowing eyes and absence of the pale veins on his tan features, the newborn Guardian can easily deduce that the person in front of her is human, causing Hush to let out a gulp at the thought.

She couldn't understand why but the ghost of her memories caused her to feel unsafe, fearful even to those that weren't Awoken like Ianos. Hush cannot remember the reason why but an echo of a voice rang in the back of her mind, telling her that anyone who doesn't share similar characteristics as the Awoken, especially 'humans', they should not be trusted; they will do her harm otherwise.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Unable to speak or voice her concerns, Hush's eyes widen even further when the man in front of her knelt down and reached out a hand towards her. And with this, she let out a scream before streaks of violet entered her vision.

Xxxxx

Void light spilled forth around Hush's form, causing the unfortunate Hunter who had knelt down to give her aid to let out a scream as it latched onto his arms and legs. Ianos watched with wide eyes as the Hunter scrambled back onto his feet just long enough to place some distance between himself and the newborn Titan before his limbs diminished from sight, causing him to collapse onto his back. Sighting the familiar form of a Ghost materialize over the Hunter's form, Ianos let a sense of relief flood the back of his mind before he focused his attention back onto the newborn Guardian, watching as violet streaks of light twirled around her, as if to attempt to form the Ward of Dawn but unable to chain together to form the solid shield. This in turn caused the light to twirl onto the floor, causing it to slowly break down the cement and metal, leaving gaps where the light had eaten away. Shaxx and any Guardians who were nearby were instantly taken aback, majority of the Soldiers of Light leaping away from the effects of void light before standing in shock at what they were witnessing.

Cursing under his breath, Ianos took strides towards the newborn Guardian, ignoring the calls of Akiva and Angel as he closed the distance between himself and Hush.

"Ianos? Ianos. Oh dear, this is going to end badly."

Ignoring Ace's voice echoing in his helmet, the Awoken Warlock did not hesitate once to walk into the dancing light of the Void, instead held up his hand as the familiar streaks of violet materialized around his fingers before slamming it into an oncoming wall of light, easily manipulating it aside before quickly passing through. Doing this again as another wall of light wildly streaked by, Ianos easily closed the distance between himself and Hush before reaching down and pressing a hand onto the newborn's shoulder. Instantly, her cries stopped and Ianos watched as her gaze shifted onto his visor, easily sensing the terror turn into one of relief as she let out a sniff. Then, before he can even utter a word, the newborn Guardian leaped up and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, pressing her face into his chest as the streaks of void light slowly died around them.

"I-I didn't know what happened." Ianos lifted his gaze up to see Crystalline glide upwards, a look of shock still clear upon her yellow optic, "I was just healing her and that Hunter went in to lift her up back onto her feet and then…" Hearing her voice die, the Awoken Warlock lowered his gaze down onto Hush's form, watching her snuggle in closer to his chest before he slowly raised one hand and placed a hand onto her helmet, earning a small squeeze from her arms in response.

"You said that you let Hunter Blaise's Ghost go."

Heaving out a sigh as the familiar voice of Ikora rang in his ears, Ianos turned to his side, hearing Hush let out a whimper of protest before following his movement, "And we did."

"Then why is his Ghost here? And next to a newborn?" Narrowing his gaze at Zavala's question, Ianos opened his mouth to stay something put paused as Hush let out another whimper, causing him to lower his gaze down to the newborn Guardian.

"Wait, that burst of power just moments before," A sense of dread formed in the pit of Ianos' stomach, "She's a half-breed, isn't she?"

The Awoken Warlock snapped his gaze up towards Ikora, his glare emanating behind his visor, "Yes, she is. What about it?"

"Don't you remember the last half-breed that we took into this Tower, Warlock Ianos?" The Awoken Guardian took note of the sternness in the female Warlock's voice; she wasn't pleased, "His inability to control his light took many lives, some even permanent."

"It was accidental, you know that." Ianos placed his hands protectively onto Hush's shoulders, easily sensing the glares from Zavala and Ikora, "He couldn't control his light, his status as a 'unique' individual made it hard for him to do so."

"Which is why we cannot allow this one to stay here." Ianos gritted his teeth as the female Vanguard continued, "If we allow her to stay, then who knows what kind of damage she is capable of."

"You didn't even give her a chance," The Awoken Warlock snarled, causing all those present to leap back at the sudden change in tone, "You didn't even give her even a day to stay here and already you're thinking about throwing her out. This is 'exactly' why I decided to 'lie' about my report out in the field. If you knew of her lineage, you would have treated her the same as you had treated Zakai; either locked her up or talk about execution."

"It is because a Guardian such as 'half-breeds' are a danger to themselves and everyone around their vicinity." The passivity of Ikora's face had long passed, a frown not placed upon her dark features, "If we allow her out in the field, she will also have the same results as Warlock Zakai; destructive and uncontrollable."

"Just because their status as 'half-breeds' doesn't mean they cannot control their light," Ianos retorted, "With aid and proper training Guardians like her will help turn the tide."

"That is exactly what you said about Warlock Zakai." It was Zavala's turn to speak, "And looked out how he had turned out: A Warlock who dwelled too deep into the workings of the Darkness and got himself killed."

"Don't you dare speak about Zakai like as though you know the reason why!" Ianos felt Hush jump in his grip but at this point, he couldn't care any less, "He was a 'naturalborn' Stormcaller! When we had lost Ari back on that accursed moon, he believed that his status as a 'naturalborn' prevented him from properly finding a way to bring Ari back! So he went to the workings of the dark arts to find a way!" Grief filled up his chest as he added, "But Hush won't be the same. She is just a child. She maybe attuned to void light now but she is capable of attuning to the others. She 'will' be different. She won't be like Zakai. I can promise you that."

Ianos watched as Zavala and Ikora turned their gaze towards each other, their gaze narrowing thought; the Awoken Warlock couldn't help but worry as the silence permeated between the two.

"I say, give them a chance." All eyes turned towards Cayde, the Exo Hunter walked in between his fellow Vanguard before he came to a pause and Ianos watched as he fixed his optics upon him and Hush, "Perhaps Ianos is right, give him some time to help the newborn gain control of her light."

"Cayde."

"Oh come on Ikora, don't tell me that you're not curious too." Ikora paused at the Exo's words, "I mean, yeah I was out in the Wilds more often than the Tower when Warlock Zakai was around but even I was curious about the guy." Ianos heard Cayde let out a snort, "Never got the result of his time under Ianos' wing but you have to admit, the time was so rushed that Warlock Ianos had to fix up those bracers – what did I call them again? – the Impossible Machines just so you two would stop badgering him. And let's not forget that not every day that a spawn of a human and an Awoken comes walking into the Tower, let alone being brought back as a Guardian."

"Cayde-"

"You know, if Andal were here, he would stand his ground and say, 'We're in a time of war, there is no time to pick off the 'broken'. Every Guardian, young and old, strong or weak, they have a hidden potential that if left unchecked, may go to waste'.'" Cayde's optics seemingly beamed as he added, "You know there is truth in his words and who knows, like what the Warlock says, Guardians like Zakai and the newborn might help turn the tide for us against the Darkness."

Watching Zavala and Ikora glance at each other, Ianos couldn't help but grip his hands tightly onto Hush's shoulder, taking in a breath as Ikora nodded once towards the Vanguard Commander before Zavala turned and stated, "We will let her stay at the Tower momentarily and we'll watch her progress from afar." The Awoken Warlock's shoulders sagged in relief, "However, if we do not see any improvement and she causes further destruction, then we will have no choice but to exile her from the Tower."

Narrowing his gaze at Commander Zavala's words as both he and Ikora returned to their respective positions at the table, Ianos then felt Hush tighten her grip around his waist, prompting him to release the tension in his grip and place a hand on top of her head. Shifting his gaze towards, Ianos' gaze couldn't help but soften as Hush lifted hers in turn, sensing the worry behind her visor, "Do not worry, Little One." Lifting his gaze so he can give Zavala and Ikora another glare, he then added, "We'll prove that you are not a 'threat' towards the Tower."

"That, I will believe."

Jumping, Ianos blinked several times as Cayde approached him, coming to a pause as the Exo Hunter added, "You know, despite my protests, Andal would bring you and Warlock Zakai up on occasion. Said he was pleased that you jumped up to the kid's defense when he needed it most."

"That is because they were considering locking him up in an isolated area in the Tower." Ianos gave Cayde a blank stare, "Locking him up like a prisoner when he came to us, the 'Guardians' for help when he lost control. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him there, especially after he begged me to let him out."

Feeling Hush's grip around his waist loosen, Ianos glanced down in time to see the newborn Titan take a couple of steps back before grabbing the hand that was on her head and started pressing her fingers against his palm; this signaled the Awoken Warlock to focus his attention back onto Cayde, "So when Andal came and took my side, I was grateful." Ianos then paused and hesitated, "As such, I should be thanking you, Cayde, for convincing Zavala and Ikora to give us some time."

"Eh, nothing to it," Ianos can sense the smile on the Exo Hunter's metallic features, "I couldn't help but jump in when it came to the newborn's rights. It's like you said, it's not fair for her to be kicked out of the Tower when she was hardly here for a day." The Awoken Guardian then watched as Cayde reached out and patted him on the shoulder, "Although, I have to give you a warning. Now that the two of them gave you a 'second' chance, they 'will' be on careful watch. They still haven't gotten over what Warlock Zakai had done back before he had those gauntlets outfitted for him and as such, they 'will' try and find a reason to make the newborn leave."

Ianos narrowed his eyes at the Exo Hunter's words, "Not when I am around, they won't."

"Hah! And that's why I like you, Warlock Ianos." Cayde laughed, "That stubborn side of you. It's no wonder you made it this far as a Guardian." He then saw the Exo Hunter glance over his shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to attend to Daniel over there." Giving a Hunter Vanguard a bewildered look, it was only when Ianos turned and spotted a red, white, and yellow clad Hunter seated upon the floor, flexing his hands several times while other fellow Guardians surrounded him, more than likely checking up on the human Guardian.

Another pat on the shoulder caught Ianos' attention, the Awoken Warlock turning in time to see Cayde step around him and nodding his head towards the recovering Hunter, "Hunter Vanguard. Have to make sure all my Hunters are okay, right?"

Momentarily silent at the Exo Hunter's words, Ianos then gave a single nod to signify he acknowledged his words before watching Cayde turn and walk towards the seated Guardian.

"That turned out a lot better than I thought." Ianos turned his attention to the side as his orange hues spotted the familiar forms of Akiva and Angel came to a pause just a few feet short, "I had actually anticipated that they would be throwing a fit."

"They did throw a fit." It was Crystalline who spoke, the female Ghost spinning her back fins in a rage, "Threatening to throw out my Guardian like a piece of trash just because she is a child of a human and Awoken? The absurdity!"

"It's been solved, for now," Ianos heard Crystalline let out a grumble as he added, "But, let's get Hush back to my quarters, plus, find out where Pluto had gone off to."

Feeling a tug on one of his arms, the Awoken Warlock glanced down at Hush, the latter of which released her grasp on his hand and raised both of her hands. To his surprise, she started making motions with her fingers and hands, crossing them in ways that he couldn't comprehend, "Hush? What are you doing?"

Instantly, he felt a sense of hurt emit from the newborn Guardian, the latter of which continued her motions more furiously, only for her to pause as Ianos just gave her another bewildered look.

"I…must apologize, Hush," The Awoken Warlock saw the female Titan's shoulders sag, "I do not understand what you are trying to do."

The disappointment pungent in the air, Ianos couldn't help but pause as Hush spread out her arms once more; the sign that she wants him to carry her. Glancing back and forth between the members of Fireteam Redacted and Hush, Ianos let out a sigh of defeat before he leaned over and scooped the child Guardian into his arms. Immediately, he heard Akiva let out a choke.

"Ianos?" The Awoken Warlock turned and gave the pair a blank stare; Angel's jaw as hanging open, his green hues wide while as Akiva had clamped his hand over his lips, a stifled laughing emitting behind his palm.

Ianos just nodded his head to follow, "I'll explain everything back in my quarters."

* * *

 _Daniel belongs to DASilverSceptile_

 _DASilverSceptile \- Finally got him in! Sorry if his cameo was short and quick but as I have said before, I don't promise big roles for submitted characters._

 _Anyways, enjoy C:_


	6. Help On Luna

**_Redacted  
_**

 ** _Help on Luna  
_**

 _I'm horrible with chapter titles, there's no doubt about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
_

 _Thanks to jsm1978 and Mantic64 for the reviews!_

* * *

 _He has to pretend._

 _They will figure it out if he doesn't_

 _He has to be blank._

 _They will hurt him otherwise_

 _He has to obey_

 _They won't notice_

 _He has to pretend_

 _He has to pretend_

 _Pretend_

 _Pretend_

 _Pre…tend…_

…

…

…

 _I will die otherwise._

Xxxxx

Scrunching their parts together, the Ghost scooted closer into the crevice of their hiding spot as they heard the familiar clicks of several Thrall skitter nearby; they were attempting to find their way back to their Guardian but the passageway always seems to be filled with the lower ranking Hive, making passage through nearly impossible. Almost.

Waiting until the group of Thralls slowly walked by, this signaled the shard of the Traveler to quickly glide past them, their sense of fear growing within their core as the footsteps of the Thrall halted. Expecting the familiar screeching of the lower ranking Hive to echo through the passageway, a sense of relief flooded throughout the Ghost's core when the corridor remained relatively silent, hearing nothing but the silent skitters of the Thrall slowly fading away. Zooming down the carved halls, the Ghost came to a pause then pressed themselves against a wall as they sighted two Hive Knights standing guard, the tips of their sword stabbed into the dead hearth as their glowing green eyes scanned the darkness. Blinking several times at the sight, the Ghost then placed focus onto what they were guarding; a small tunnel leading into a room and inside, they barely caught the familiar white coat shifting uneasily in the dark. Their Guardian.

Glancing back towards the Knights, the Ghost let out a silent sigh before scanning their surroundings and found what they were looking floor just below them; a broken pebble. Spreading out their parts, the Ghost carefully glided down before enclosing their shell around the small piece of stone, feeling it getting stuck between the crooks of their parts before silently bringing themselves up. Then, quickly surging a small amount of light into the pebble, the Ghost then fired it, letting the light enhanced rock streak across the sight of the two Knights. Just as they had expected, the two Hive Knights let out a snarl, clearly startled by the light before letting out a shout and heading down another part of the rocky corridor. Waiting until they were out of their sight, the Ghost then quietly glided through the tunnel, hovering over to the white clad form huddled in the corner.

"Guardian?" They whispered as they drifted just above their Guardian's arm, "Guardian?"

Hearing the Guardian let out a wheeze, the Ghost waited patiently as the former pressed their hands onto the dusty hearth and forced themselves into a sitting position, and slowly turning to face the shard of the Traveler. Instantly, the Ghost's optic met with the matching color of white, the color seemingly clean compared to the dust covered white plating of the Guardian. With broad shoulders and tall stature, the Guardian was physically male and their white lights beat steadily in the dark. Seeing the haggardness in the Exo's optics, the Ghost couldn't help but scrunch their parts together in guilt.

After many years of searching for their Guardian back on earth, the Ghost had requested a ship to the Moon, much to the protests of the Vanguard. However, after consideration and debate, it was decided that a Guardian will accompany the Ghost to the home of the Hive and that it was to remain on the surface within sights of the beacons planted there. The shard of the Traveler kept their side of the bargain and as such, within several days, they had found their Guardian, the white plating and optics signifying their race as an Exo and the white coat and bond signs of their status as one to walk the path of the Warlock. However, so excited the Ghost was on finally locating their 'other half', that they had failed to notice that they had resurrected the newborn near one of the many entrances to the caverns below. And it was just bad luck that a group of Hive had decided to rise from their underground home to find a source to keep their catacombs alive.

It didn't take long for the swarm of Hive to kill the Ghost's bodyguard and to drag the newborn down into the darkness of their home. The shard of the Traveler was the only one fortunate enough to escape. However, despite instinct telling them to find another and to abandon the one currently in the hands of the Hive, the Ghost's conscience said otherwise.

The Exo Warlock had hardly been alive for a few minutes and already, they faced the agonizing reality of facing the Darkness; and the Ghost would hear his screams daily when they traversed the catacombs.

As such, the Ghost had made a decision to stay with the newborn and had made repeated trips outside to send a signal out for help, in hopes that the Tower will eventually send 'someone' to give them aid. However, it had been several weeks now since their call and the fragment of the Traveler's hope of aid slowly diminished with each passing day. Have they been forgotten? At the rate of time passing, the Ghost feels like as though they have a better chance of finding an escape route than actual help coming from Earth. But with the newborn Guardian equipped with nothing but the armor on his back and the weakened light in his chest, the Ghost was even unsure if they'll make it out of the catacombs alive alone.

As such, the small fragment of the Traveler whispered, "Just hold on a bit longer, help should be coming soon."

In truth, the Ghost felt like as though they were telling a lie; a false hope in an attempt to keep their Guardian holding onto the last strings of life. Although unsure of their own words, the Ghost couldn't help but let a small ping of warmth fill their core as their Guardian nodded once, only for them to pause as the Exo's gaze shifted behind them.

"So, there you are, little light."

The voice spoken sounded strained, broken in a language unfamiliar to their tongue, but the familiar hiss and pitch of the voice caused the Ghost to freeze, turning their core slowly to the figure behind them. Instantly, the small AI's sight was filled with the billowing cloak of a Wizard, the latter of which smiled widely enough to reveal the fangs hiding behind her decaying lips.

"We knew that you wouldn't be far." The Wizard held up a clawed hand, pointing one of her fingers at the floating AI, "That the screams of your Guardian would ensure that you would stay close by."

A croak seemingly escaped the Wizards lips but the look of amusement was still apparent on her chitin features, "Come, shard of the Light, let us feast on the life that your Guardian oh so lacks."

It was then, the Ghost saw one of the Wizard's clawed hands reached for them and although their mind screamed for them to run, the AI couldn't help but be frozen in fear, their white optic wide as the Wizard's palm slowly enclosed around their vision.

Suddenly, a cry of rage echoed throughout the dark chamber followed by the female Hive's hand suddenly snatching away from the Ghost's side, causing the latter to shake their core before glancing back towards the high ranking Hive.

"Go!" It was their Guardian, the latter of which had snuck up behind the Wizard and had wrapped their arms around her neck, pulling her it back in an attempt to give the Ghost sometime to run, "Get out of here!"

At first shocked, the Ghost couldn't help but hover where they are, the echoes of their Guardian's voice permeating through the caverns. Besides their screams of agony, the Ghost had never heard the Exo Warlock speak and as such, took them moments before their Guardian's words clicked in. Hesitating at the sight of the Exo Warlock wrangling with the screeching Wizard, the Ghost reluctantly complied, gliding through the tunnel and disappearing back into the dark caverns.

Moments later, they heard the agonized screams of their Guardian echoing through the caves.

Xxxxx

Sign Language.

That what Hush was trying to do weeks ago, with the gestures of her hands and crossing her fingers in an attempt to communicate. Ianos had tried looking for guides on the language however, much to his frustration, majority of the texts were missing. Yes, there were a few gestures here and there that he recognizes but they were mainly ones that the Awoken Warlock remembers as those they use in the field, mostly to convey a sign of whether their target was in sight. In other words, not much use to communicate with a child.

Hearing laughter ring in his ears, Ianos momentarily glanced up from the texts he held in his hands just in time to see Hush let out another laugh as Akiva made a face, which in turn caused the Titan to let out a laugh of his own as the two sat upon the Awoken Warlock's bed. Angel was seated nearby, having taken a seat from Ianos' table and placed it near the bedside to watch the show, a broad smile on his tan features.

It had taken weeks but Hush eventually warmed up to Angel and Akiva, mostly from visiting for short periods of time before extending their stay longer in an attempt for the newborn to get use to their presence. Out of the two, Akiva was Hush's favorite, although understandably since the human Titan already has experience with children. When it comes to other humans however, it was a wholly different story.

The few occasions that he walked with her outside of his quarters, every Awoken and Exo Hush passed were perfectly fine; even letting out an occasional hello when she musters up the courage. However, when a human appears, her outlook completely changes. The newborn immediately latches onto his arm, pressing herself against his side as much as she could as she stared down the passerby with wide eyes.

He had tried questioning her for the reason of her fears but to his frustration, he cannot understand the gestures from her hands and Crystalline can only translate so much between the two of them; although it is true that Guardians and Ghosts can communicate mentally, it is only when their bond has time to strengthen and connect that they will earn that capability. With Hush a newborn and their bond still growing, it was going to take some time before Crystalline will be able to verbally express the young Titan's words. And who knows how long that was going to take?

"You know, you can't keep her here forever." Ianos turned his attention to his side, seeing the familiar dark clad form of Pluto, the latter of which crossed his arms in his seat at the table before he added, "She maybe young now but who knows? She might grow and mature and there will be a time where she will have to head out into the field."

Tuning in onto the Exo Hunter's words, Ianos couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile flash onto his pale azure features, "Is it because you're getting tired of watching her, Pluto? Tired of being the 'grandpa' of this group?" Letting out a smirk at the blank glare he received from the Exo Guardian, Ianos then returned his attention back to the book he held in his hands, flipping through them quickly in a vain attempt to learn the silent language.

Pluto had been designated as the de facto 'babysitter' of the group – despite his protests – thanks to the fact that he is the one who stays at the Tower the most. The only exception were his Clan mates, proven when the Exo Guardian returned from the City battered and bruised but with Met in tow, most likely having recently saved her from a potential tussle. Otherwise, he is at the Tower prepping the remaining members of his Clan for the field.

"Message from Commander Zavala."

Hearing the mention of the Awoken Titan, Ianos couldn't help but frown, his orange hues narrowing as all eyes turned towards Ace, the latter of which twirled their back fins once before spreading out their parts to relay the message.

"Fireteam Redacted, the Vanguard requests that the three of you investigate a frequency that we had received hours before. We recognized it as one of a Ghost, one that we had sent to the field alongside a Guardian in an attempt to find one of its one."

"You what?" Angel's question was ignored as the Awoken Commander continued, "The three of us had initially thought the mission was a failure; the Guardian sent with the Ghost never sent back a response and the signal for the Ghost had long thought been lost, up until we received this message."

Static momentarily filled the room, Ianos catching from the corner of his eye Hush jumping in response.

"Hello?" The echo and clicks rang familiar in the Awoken Warlock; the voice was definitely a Ghost, "Hello? Someone there? Please send a response back. I don't know how much longer my Guardian can hold on. The creatures down below, they'll…" There was a pause in the message, letting silence permeate through the room before the Ghost continued, "Please, send help."

A click then echoed throughout the room to signify the frequency's end, "We tried sending a message back however, it seems something or 'someone' is nullifying any signal near its location. As such, it has been decided that you, Fireteam Redacted, will be sent to the moon to investigate."

No sooner had Zavala mention the Earth's satellite that Ianos felt his blood run cold, his grip on his book going slack as he felt the pages leave his hands, "Sending us? To the moon?"

"Yes," A knot formed in the back of the Awoken Warlock's throat, "Although you only have half the man power you originally had, we have a reason to believe that Warlock Ianos' knowledge of the area will be enough to lead the mission to success."

"Success?" A dry laugh escaped from Ianos' lips before he could stop himself, "Do you know how many Guardians head to the moon and lose their light to the darkness there? Two out of every three. There is a reason why they made it a Forbidden Zone for years, what makes you think that we'll accomplish this mission?"

Instead of an immediate response as he had expected, Ianos instead received a room full silence, causing him to fidget in his seat as he waited.

"Out of many Guardians who ventured into the Catacombs, you are one of the few who made it back alive." Ianos paused at Zavala's response, "If we take the Ghost's words into consideration, we have a reason to believe that their Guardian has been taken underground and only 'you' currently have the layout to find a way in. And out."

Curling his fingers into fists, Ianos couldn't help but grit his teeth as the Awoken Commander finished, "We wish you luck, Fireteam Redacted. May the Light guide you."

"Ianos?" The Awoken Warlock shifted his attention onto Ace, the latter of which shifted their parts together to enclose back around their core, "You going to be alright?"

Opting to remain silent, Ianos glanced down at his hands, flexing them several times as he tried to comprehend the situation. After the incident back on the moon, Ianos had made a promise to himself that he would never return to the darkened satellite. It was not only filled with dangers, but also filled with memories, from the Great Disaster and from the fatal recon with Fireteam Reprieve.

" _Amele!" He ran up to the doors and pressed his hands on the sides, pressing his fingers over the cracks in a vain attempt to keep them open, "What in the Darkness are you doing?"_

" _Someone has to stay behind and keep these monsters at bay." The female Warlock turned and Ianos couldn't help but get a sense of a smile behind her dark visor, "So get going. Wesley needs you."_

 _He then saw her bring up her hand and before he can let out a protest, she flung her palm into his chest, the Awoken Warlock feeling himself flying back from the combination of the impact and her light. Kicking up dirt and dust as he skidded across the ground, Ianos pushed himself into a seated position as the doors slowly closed, "Amele!"_

Letting the screams and cries of the Hive ring in his ears, Ianos couldn't help but flinch as the last of the memory faded away. Amele was the first to go from the fated team on the moon, all to give a chance for the rest of the team to locate Hunter Wesley. Although, in the end, the Awoken Warlock couldn't help but feel like as though her death was all for naught. The rest of the team died just to ensure he and Darian made it to Wesley and the latter betrayed them both to the Catacombs. In the end, only Ianos made it off the crumbling satellite alive. And he couldn't retrieve any of the Ghosts of his fallen comrades.

 _The giant form of the Hive God loomed over the Guardians before he let out a smile and raised his sword. Then the next thing he knew, Ianos heard the death cries of his fellow Soldiers of Light as the weapon seemingly phased through them, only for his eyes to widen as he recognized the streaks of light tear away from their bodies and seep into the dark infested blade._

 _Those struck did not stand again._

 _Watching the monster strike down group of Guardians with only one swing of his blade, Ianos couldn't help but glance around frantically, trying to sight the familiar colors of his team. He first spotted Zakai, the Warlock shouting protests as he was lifted off of his feet and carried away by a Titan. Letting relief sink into his chest knowing that at least 'one' of them was safe, Ianos then scanned the dark horizon once more only for his blood to freeze. There, right near the Hive God, was the familiar white clad form of Ahamri-34, the Exo Warlock firing away with his auto rifle in an attempt to push the looming enemy back._

" _Ari!"_

 _Brushing past fleeing Soldiers of Light, Ianos rushed forward, reaching out a hand as the Hive God, Crota, lifted his blade._

Letting the last echoes of the memory fade, Ianos let out a ragged sigh as he buried his face into his hands. He didn't make it in time to save either himself or Ari, at least, not completely. The Awoken Warlock made it to pull the two of them away from getting the brunt of the hit but even a graze was enough to incapacitate the two Guardians. In the end, Ianos was dragged away by an ally while he watched hopelessly as Ari was finished off by oncoming Hive. And just like so many of the lost, his Ghost was never recovered, even years later.

It wasn't long when he figured out the Darkness had taken host inside his body and Zakai soon fell to his death in an attempt to find a cure and to bring Ari back.

The moon just wasn't a place he wants to go back to.

Feeling tender hands grabbing hold of one of his arms, Ianos didn't have to look to know that it was Hush, the newborn Guardian tilting her head curiously as her gaze filled with worry when she pulled his arm into his lap.

"Are you going to be alright with this mission, Ianos?" Lifting his gaze away from the young Titan, the Awoken Warlock focused his attention onto Angel, the human Hunter having pushed himself up from his seat, his green eyes filled with concern, "I may not know 'everything' but I know enough that the moon isn't a place you're comfortable with."

Letting his shoulders sag from the thought of returning to the darkened satellite, Ianos turned his focus back down to Hush when he felt her hands clasp around his, causing the latter to lift her gaze and beam up at him. A broad smile, a twinkle in her eyes, it was enough to the Awoken Warlock that she was trying to say, _Everything will be okay._

Despite his best attempts to take her silent words to heart, Ianos knows that everything won't be okay. The Hive have a prisoner down in the catacombs and even though the Vanguard says that he knows the layout, the ally of the Darkness constantly change their underground home; who knows how much have changed since the last time he was there? But then again, will he really abandon a newborn to the clutches of the Hive? To be tortured and abused until they are nothing more than a husk of who they once were?

" _No! He's still young! He won't be able to take much more!" He watched as the Hive Knight turned their attention towards him, their three eyes glowing with annoyance as he tightened their grip around the tattered remains of the Hunter's cloak; the latter let out a whimper as the Awoken Warlock added, "Take me instead. I can take more. I can last longer. You can get more out of me! Please! Leave him be!"_

 _The edges of his vision blurring, the Awoken Guardian couldn't help but let out a cry of despair as the Hive Knight turned and started dragging the younger Guardian away, hearing the Hunter let out a scream before scrambling to claw onto the dusty hearth, "No! Darian!"_

 _He scrambled onto his hands and knees, quickly closing the distance between himself and the weakened Hunter before clasping his hands around Darian's arms, hearing the Hunter let out a sob as he cried out, "Don't let them take me!"_

 _Bringing his feet out underneath him, Ianos started to pull when he felt a force come into contact with his jaw, hearing it 'crack' from the impact before he found himself sprawled out onto the rotting hearth._

" _Ianos!" Hearing Darian's cry ringing in his ears, the Awoken Warlock attempted to push himself onto his feet, only to let out a sharp cry as pain crawled up his left leg. Slowly remembering his injury from the fall, Ianos glanced up as Darian's form disappeared down the tunnels._

" _Ianos!"_

"I'll be fine," The Awoken Warlock can sense the looks of concern he received from everyone present in the room, "It'll just be an in and out mission."

"It'll be more than that, you know this." Ianos remained silent as Akiva continued, "We will bump into Hive and considering only Angel is stealthy enough to get past them, it's going to be near impossible to avoid conflict. I think it's better that we let someone else-"

"We will 'not' abandon a fellow Guardian down 'there'." Ianos head the human Titan pause at his words, "Let alone a newborn."

Hearing the room go silent once more, the Awoken Warlock watched as Hush leaned in and draped herself into his lap, feeling her arms wrap around his waist as she snuggled into his stomach.

"I'll take care of Hush while you all are out on the field." All eyes turned towards Pluto, the Exo Hunter crossing his arms as he added, "Just a word of advice; never let your guard down. The Hive will take advantage of any moment of weakness."

Watching the human Titan and Hunter nod once at Pluto's words, Ianos couldn't but lower his gaze once more towards the child Guardian before placing a hand onto her hair and brushed his fingers through her black strands. Receiving a smile in response to this action, a sense of ease settled into the back of the Awoken Guardian's mind as he continued this gesture, watching Hush settle in in response.

Despite his fears of returning to the moon, he at least, have to make it back for her.

"We'll leave in three hours time." Ianos can feel the eyes of his team turn to him, "Get prepared and I mean 'prepared'." He lifted his gaze towards the faces of Akiva and Angel, "Who knows what we're going to encounter down there."

Xxxxx

 _Pain._

 _So much pain._

 _But he refuses to break._

 _He has to stay strong, stay alive._

 _For – does it have a name? – Ghost._

 _They brought him back._

 _Breathed life into him._

 _The least he can do is to stay strong until help arrives._

 _Help for the two of them._

 _What help? What if this help never arrives?_

 _Help will arrive._

 _Will arrive._

 _Arrive._

… _.._

…

…

 _Pain._

 _Too much pain._

 _Will break._

 _Can't take much more._

 _Ghost._

 _Help._

 _Reset._

 _Renew._

 _Power down._

 _No pain._

 _No memories._

 _Backing up data._

 _Resetting._

Hiss of Hive Wizard coming.

 _No memories._

 _No pain._

 _Resetting._

 _Backing up data._

Her form materialized from the shadows, a grin forming onto her hardened features.

 _Renewing_

 _Refreshing._

 _Powering down._

The grin turned into a scream of rage, her clawed hands reaching out towards him.

 _Flushing data into memory banks._

 _Shutting down._

 _Resetting._

 _Renewing._

Her claws grabbed the front of his coat but already his senses were going numb, his vision going black.

 _Memory stored._

 _Powering down._

 _Shutting down._

 _Resetting._

 _Renewing._

…

…

…

…

…

 _Who am I?_

* * *

 _Kind of short compared to the other chapters but don't worry, the next chapter will be a long one!_


	7. Satellite of Memories

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Satellite of Memories_**

 _Heads up. This chapter. This chapter right here. Is long. Like 7-8k words long lol. So if you're looking for a light read, you're looking at the wrong chapter._

 _Anyway, thanks to Wolfy Loveland for their review! _

_Wolfy Loveland_ _-_ _Oh, I'm glad that you took the time to read my story. I really appreciate it lol. Thanks!_ _I truly hope that Redacted will give you as much enjoyment as Tormented did!_

* * *

The familiar cushion of the dust and debris under his feet sent a wave of emotions into the back of his mind, causing Ianos to clench his pulse rifle in his hands tightly as he gritted his teeth. Taking in a deep breath to ease the anxiety building up in his chest, the Awoken Warlock forced himself to scan his surroundings, recognizing the crumbling hills of the moon and the decaying buildings and bridges built during the Golden Age. The trails of recent Sparrows can easily be traced in the loose hearth and despite the numerous beacons beeping around him, the surface seemed barren, lifeless. To Ianos, it was no better than a graveyard.

" _You sure we can get out of here?"_

 _Turning around, Ianos can sense the uneasiness permeate from Neve, the female Warlock glancing around nervously in the darkness as Ula followed her movements, ensuring her Guardian have full visibility of her surroundings. Giving his fellow Warlock a blank stare, the Awoken Guardian opened his mouth to respond only for a resounding 'bang' to echo throughout the chambers._

 _Instantly, the side of Neve's head turned into a mesh of flesh and bone as the gunfire penetrated her helmet, killing her instantly as her body fell forward to follow the momentum of the shot. His mouth gaping open behind his visor, Ianos' eyes traced the familiar barrel of a shotgun as the red and blue clad form of Ricard entered his vision, "Ricard?"_

 _Instead of the jovial wave he would usually get from the male Titan, he instead earned a shiver down his spine as the human Guardian lifted his gaze, his expression unreadable behind his visor. It was then, he noticed the wisps of darkness seeping through the cracks of his armor._

" _Ricard?" Ianos called out the name of his comrade once more, only to pause as the Titan pumped his shotgun and aimed it towards the Awoken Warlock._

" _Ricard is no more," The voice emitting behind the helmet definitely wasn't the human Titan's; it spoke a deep tone, and sounded like as though several were talking at once, "and you shall soon follow in his footsteps."_

 _Seeing Ricard's fingers press against the trigger, Ianos leaped to the side, feeling the pellets graze against his armor before rolling back onto his feet, "Ricard! Stop! It's me! Ianos!"_

 _He dodged another shotgun round, "Please Ricard! Snap out of it! Neve and your child-"_

 _Ianos anticipated the third shot too slow, letting out a scream as the pellets easily shredded through his shields and boring themselves into his armor, easily penetrating through the cloth and leather that made up his coat. Falling onto his back, Ianos let out a cough and wheeze as he writhed on the ground, waves of pain throbbing through his chest before he heard slow footsteps approach. Forcing himself into a sitting position, the Awoken Guardian found the barrel of Ricard's weapon staring back, causing the former to freeze as the latter state, "This, will be your burial ground."_

Jumping as the sound of transmat echoed in his ears, the Awoken Warlock twirled around in time to see Akiva and Angel materialize behind him, straightening themselves out as they held their weapons readily in their hands.

"It's been a while since I've last been here," Ianos watched the human Titan fidget nervously, "Since, well, you know."

Taking in Akiva's words, it took the Awoken Guardian only seconds to realize what he had meant; he hadn't been to the moon since the death of his previous Fireteam and daughter, and from the way he glanced around the area nervously, it seems Ianos wasn't the only one nervous to returning to the crumbling satellite. Mentally taking note of the safest passage in thanks to this new information, Ianos glanced towards Angel and as expected, he can sense curiosity oozing from the younger Guardian. It wasn't hard to understand why, since this was his first time traversing into Hive territory. Ianos just hopes he'll be able to keep that curiosity long before it turns into one of horror.

"This way." Holding out his palm to let Ace materialize into view, it took only seconds for the familiar violet shell of his Sparrow to fade into view, enabling the Awoken Warlock to leap on and press his feet against the pedals. Immediately, he felt himself shift forward, feeling his coat rustle behind him as he sped past the scavenging Fallen and crumbling debris. Tuning into the sounds of this team following behind him on their own vehicles, Ianos focused on steering his Sparrow, veering around hidden edges and barriers as the three of them rode silently across the moon.

"We're nearing the location of where the frequency was last located."

Hearing Ace's voice click inside his helmet, Ianos nodded once before the familiar white marker appeared on his radar, signaling him to take a turn before suddenly leaping off. The familiar scrapes and whines of his Sparrow skidding across the dry hearth echoed through the air before it finally materialized out of view, followed by Akiva's and Angel's as the two landed not too far behind him.

The location was unfamiliar, the flat lands surrounded by random mounds of stone and dust as the three took uneasy steps across the landscape. However, to Ianos, he couldn't help but let a sense of familiarity touch the back of his mind, old memories tugging him towards a high wall of stone before coming to a pause. Hesitating, Ianos held out his hand, signaling to Ace to materialize out into the open and spread out their core, flashes of light rapidly blinking in Ianos' gaze before the black and orange Ghost let out hum as they placed their shell back against their core.

"H'm, this is where the frequency was last sent," Ianos watched as the Ghost turned their orange optic towards him, "problem is, I don't see any entrances leading to the inner linings of the moon."

"They're carefully hidden, that's why," The Awoken Warlock felt all eyes on him, "It may seem like mindless digging but the Catacombs are nearly impossible to traverse for a reason." Taking steps closer to Ace before coming to a pause, Ianos scanned their surroundings as he added, "Libraries. Trophies. Brood." He paused as his eyes came upon a collapsed pile of stones, "Prisoners."

Approaching the crumbling pile of rock, Ianos peered behind it before waving for the others to follow, and then taking a step behind the mound. There, hidden behind the piles of rocks and dirt, was a tunnel, and when Ianos took a peek inside, it slid downwards, signaling to the Warlock that it was better to go down feet first than crawling in. Sheathing his weapon onto his back, Ianos opted to say nothing before he gripped the top of entrance with his hands and then swung himself in, hearing the Titan and Hunter let out a cry of surprise before darkness entered his vision.

Hearing the air rush around him as he glanced downwards, Ianos took a momentarily glimpse of his radar before concentrating his light around his feet, hearing the air beneath him push himself upwards before touching ground on the crusty hearth. No sooner had he done this when Ace materialized back into view and their light spread out, lighting up the caverns around them. As he had expected, it was a simple room, most likely a drop off point, with a single tunnel leading to more of the corridors. Glancing back, Ianos can see claw marks making their way up, signaling its significance as an entryway and exit. Moments later, the familiar form of Akiva and Angel drifted down to the bottom. And when he means drifted, it means Akiva slamming into the dry hearth, kicking up dust, while Angel landed daintily next to him, waving his free hand in a vain attempt to clear his view of the dirt and must.

"You know, kid." Ianos watched as Akiva straightened himself out, the human Titan rolling his shoulders before hefting his auto rifle back in his hands, "When you do something like that, please inform us about it. Angel and I were in a panic when you suddenly jumped in."

Opting to remain silent, the Awoken Warlock let out a shrug before letting out a small tinge of amusement tug at the back of his mind as Akiva's shoulders sagged; a sign that Ianos' response wasn't the one he was expecting. The older Guardian then nodded his head down the tunnel, once again signaling the two to follow before crouching down and started inching his way through.

"I'm going to guess this is a passageway for the thrall?" Akiva's voice rang quietly through the tunnel, Ianos hearing him let out a grunt, most likely struggling to push himself through, "I have to guess because I can hardly move."

"Tough luck, big guy."

Hearing Akiva grumble under his breath as Angel let out a quiet chuckle, Ianos couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile flash over his pale azure features as he continued to inch his way forward, letting out a sigh of relief when the other end opened up to a larger room. Climbing out, Ianos quickly jumped to his feet, taking in the free movement of his body as he heard Akiva let out another grunt, "Ianos, help."

Bewilderment building up in his mind, Ianos turned around only to pause as he spotted Akiva's form in the tunnel, the Titan barely able to squeeze his shoulders and head through, "Why are the thrall so damn small?"

"Why do you have to be so big?" Angel's voice emitted from the other side, Ianos hearing the latter let out a grunt, "Come on, push your bubble butt through so I can get out."

"I do 'not' have a bubble butt." Ianos watched as Akiva attempted to pull himself out, letting out a sigh of defeat when he didn't budge, "Ianos, help, please?"

Seeing the human Titan raise a hand towards him, the Awoken Warlock opted to ignore it and instead walked to the human Guardian's side, kneeled down, and glanced down at the tunnel around him, "Ianos?"

"Be still." Hearing Akiva pause at his words, Ianos then reached out with his fingers, wisps of void light emitting from the tips before pressing them around the edges of the entrance.

"Woah! Hello!" The Awoken Warlock saw Akiva suddenly seize up, "What in the Darkness are you doing?"

"Making the tunnel bigger so you can get your fat ass out," Ianos heard Angel's muffled snickers from the other side, "and be quiet, do you want the Hive to know we're here?"

"It burns though," Akiva let out a hiss but nonetheless, the room filled with silence as the Awoken Warlock continued his work, watching the rocks slowly wear down and dissipate from sight as his light worked around the edges, "There, try now."

Edging away from the entrance to give the human Titan some room, Ianos let out a nod of satisfaction as Akiva slid his way in, the latter letting out a sigh and a grunt as he pushed himself onto his feet and stretched.

"Next time, we're taking a 'bigger' way in," The human Titan stated just as Angel crawled out from the tunnel and Ianos couldn't help but sense a broad smile emitting behind the human Hunter's visor, "I can't wait to tell Cayde about this."

Akiva snapped his gaze towards Angel, the former giving the latter a glare behind his visor, "Don't you 'dare'. Cayde will never shut up about it once he gets word of it."

"Exactly why I should tell him." Hearing the human Hunter let out a snicker as the human Titan let out another grumble, Ianos focused his attention to the room.

Just like the one that they had entered, the room looked empty, with nothing but what seemed to be mounds of dirt stacked on the sides. However, as Ianos approached one of the piles, he found a pair of empty sockets staring back. Reeling back from the sight, the Awoken Warlock slowly examined the room, slowly taking in the detail that the mounds were of bones instead of dust and debris as he had originally thought.

"Please don't tell me these are Hive leftovers," The nervousness in Akiva's tone was apparent as he added, "can we get out of here? The longer we stare at these bones, the more I ponder on what happens to the bodies of the Guardians they drag down here."

Flinching at the thought as well, Ianos continued to scan the surroundings before he spotted another tunnel and this time, this one was large enough to allow all three of them to stand. Raising his hand to catch the attention of his team, Ianos motioned for them to follow before entering the carved hall, letting Ace's light shine down the dark corridor.

"It's so dark down here." Angel's voice echoed through the Darkness, "there's no possible way you can navigate this without light. How did you manage to navigate around here 'and' avoid the Hive?"

Taking in the human Hunter's question, Ianos, at first, opted to remain silent, letting nothing but the noise of their footsteps and the hum of their Ghost's hovers echo through the Darkness.

"Ace was 'powered' down during my time in the Catacombs," He finally responded, "As such, I had nothing but my senses to find my way around."

"So, you just walked and felt the walls?"

"No, I crawled and felt the floors."

"Why?"

"I broke my legs."

Letting the stunned silence permeate through the air, Ianos heard Ace shift their parts nervously; he had almost forgotten that his Ghost wasn't conscious during his time down in the Catacombs with Darian.

"So if you had no light," The Awoken Warlock sighed at Angel's words, "Then how did you and your Fireteam member stay together without getting caught?"

A sudden 'ow' followed the human Hunter's question, a sign that more than likely Akiva had poked him in the side for brown-nosing too deep; a common occurrence with the team.

"When Darian and I realized we couldn't simply call out to each other to keep track, we decided the next course of action was to make physical contact," Ianos responded, "After that, we tore our coat and cloaks to make a makeshift tether and we tied it around our waists to ensure we stay together in the dark."

"That's smart but also pretty dangerous," It was Akiva who spoke, "If one part of the tether gets caught, then more than likely the two of you would have gotten stuck."

"We knew the dangers," The human Titan paused at Ianos' statement, "But Darian was fearful of what lurks in the dark and I had refused to traverse the Catacombs without knowing that he was safe. So, making a tether seemed the best way at the time." The Awoken Warlock let out a breath, "But it turned out to be the reason why we got caught by the Hive."

Another stunned silence filled the air, prompting Ianos to continue to traverse the dark corridor, weaving around tight corners and spaces.

"How did it happen?"

Another 'ow' emitted from the human Hunter; Akiva had once again poked him in the side with his elbow.

At first, Ianos hesitated, almost convincing himself that the story was too personal, too private. But then again, the three of them have been a team for years, it will only be a matter of time until they learn the whole truth. Might as well tell them before something happens between the three of them.

"As you know, Darian and I had to traverse the darkness without the aid of light," Ianos started, "we carefully felt around the dark, ensuring to make little nose as possible to ensure that we do not catch the Hive's attention."

"The tunnels here maybe small but the area that Darian and I were located was larger, cavernous. And the Hive had carved many corridors to different parts of the Catacombs. This also included the floor."

"We didn't realize it at first, not until Darian fell into one of them. It took all my strength to keep the two of us from falling and to pull him back up. After that, the two of us tried to take more delicate steps however, it was inevitable that one of us would fall and the other would do the best they can to pull the other up. With this constant state of ensuring the other's survival and the darkness constantly staunching our light, exhaustion was apparent. In the end, when Darian fell, I had no strength left to hold on and as such, I fell into one of the pits with him."

Ianos heard Angel take in a hitch breathe; the Awoken Warlock opted to continue, "I tried to slow the descent, scraping my hands against the sides in a vain attempt to slow us down. But with Darian weighing me down, the task was impossible and in the end, the best we could do was to gather as much as our light as we can to soften our fall. When we finally hit the hearth, Darian had gathered enough light to keep himself unscathed. However, I was less fortunate, the fall breaking my legs, making me immobile."

"I realized this and told Darian to go on without me, to cut our tether and leave me behind, for his survival. But he was insistent that he wasn't going to leave the caverns without me and as such, refused to cut the tethers tied between us. That is when the Hive came out of the Darkness."

"And, that is how you and Darian got caught?" Ianos nodded once at the human Hunter's question, "Satisfied?"

Hearing nothing but silence, the Awoken Warlock took it as a yes and continued to walk down the corridor, letting Ace's light lead the way. Moments later, his gaze spotted another room and this time, he came to a pause, his eyes narrowing behind his visor. He had heard movement, the familiar rumbles followed by slow but steady footsteps; Ianos recognizes them as one of Acolytes. How many, he wasn't sure, but when the Awoken Warlock turned his attention towards Akiva and Angel, he can easily see their tight grip on their weapons; they had heard the Hive as well. Focusing his attention back to the room, Ianos took in a breath before raising his hand and waved with his fingers, signaling to the others to follow before hefting his pulse rifle in his hands and slowly edged his way closer.

Making it to the entryway, Ianos took in a breath, holding it in as the sounds of the Acolytes grew louder, causing the sense of uneasiness to grow in his chest. Pressing his back against the wall, Ianos waited until Ace's light disappeared from his sight before leaping out and firing at the first set of eyes he spotted glowing in the darkness. Immediately, a scream echoed through the air followed by the familiar sound of a small 'boom', a sign that Ianos had hit his mark and the Acolyte's body imploded into dust and chitin. No sooner had he fired his weapon when he heard bullets fly past his head, a sign that Akiva and Angel had jumped out as well and firing away. Taking in the comfort of his team's presence, Ianos let his tense shoulders ease and focused on finding any other glowing eyes glaring back at him, moving to the side whenever he sees familiar violet streaks of Hive fire rushing towards him. In the end, the room was quickly cleared, empty of any growls or screeches of the Hive and when Ianos took tentative steps around, he felt his feet kick around the remains of the Acolytes' chitin armor.

"Well, there's no doubt they know that we're here." The Awoken Warlock took note of the nervous edge to Akiva's tone, "If they didn't hear that gunfire, I don't know what else will catch their attention."

Ignoring the human Titan's words, Ianos waited before Ace's familiar black and orange form materialized back over his shoulder, hearing the familiar ring of transmat echo from behind as Akiva and Angel's Ghosts did the same.

"Come on, the quicker we find this Guardian the quicker we can-" Ianos paused as Ace's light caught a glint with their light, causing the Awoken Warlock to immediately raise his weapon.

"Guardians?" The older Guardian barely stopped his finger from putting pressure on the trigger, "Here?"

Lowering his weapon, Ianos' orange hues spotted the familiar star shaped form of a Ghost, their white shell completely covered in dust as their white optic glanced bewilderedly at each individual, "But how? And why-"

The Warlock watched as the Ghost suddenly came to a pause, their optic going wide as Ianos heard them whisper, "Are you here to save my Guardian?"

Hearing the tinge of hope in the Ghost's voice, Ianos quickly put the pieces together before answering, "Yes."

"Finally." Relief can be heard in the small AI's voice, "Finally, his suffering can end."

Xxxxx

If they were an organic, Ianos would have thought the Ghost would have shed tears, the sound of hope and relief clear in their tone as they quietly lead the team through a corridor, shushing them at every snap and crack of the rocks and stones they stepped upon. He wonders how long the Ghost had been waiting for a response, sending out frequencies repeatedly each passing day in hopes that they would one day gain an answer.

" _It's okay, Darian. Just hold on a bit longer, alright?" A whimper was all he received as a reply, "The Tower wouldn't have forgotten about us. They will send help, just hang on tight."_

 _Seeing the faint outline of a hand reaching out to him in the Darkness, Ianos reached out and curled his fingers around Darian's, feeling the Hunter bring it close to his chest as the Awoken Warlock added, "They wouldn't just abandon us." He then paused, whispering to himself, "Would they?"_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, Ianos opted to focus his attention onto the Ghost, the latter of which quickly hovered in the front, letting Ace's and the other Ghosts' optics light the way; he wonders if the Ghost knows the Catacombs enough that they could navigate in the dark. Would make sense, since the only light emitting from the small AI was their optic, which glowed faintly of a shade of white; in other words, their Guardian's eye color was of the same color as well.

"Do you have a name, little guy?" It was Akiva who asked the question, breaking the silence of the group's walk through the dark.

"No." The response was immediate, "I spent majority of my time looking for my Guardian and when I did finally find him, we barely even had time to even make introductions before the Hive appeared." Ianos watched as the Ghost's shell dipped slightly, a sign of their guilt, "Since then, I had tried sending frequencies back to the Tower to give my Guardian aid." The Ghost glanced back, "You were the first to respond in weeks."

"Weeks?" It was Angel's voice next, "And you were down here for all of that?"

Noticing the way the Ghost scrunch their parts together, Ianos opted to remain silent as the small AI responded, "It was either stay down here and give comfort to my Guardian when I can or completely abandon them in the dark. Why else would I be down here?"

Silence permeating through the darkness once more, Ianos double checked his weapon to ensure that it had a full clip before focusing his attention on following the Ghost, only to come to a pause as the latter came to a halt.

"Over there." They whispered, the Awoken Warlock watching them press themselves against the wall after they had nodded their core around a corner. At first, bewildered by the Ghost's words, it was only when Ianos peered around when he recognized the large glowing green eyes of Knights, the two standing guard with swords drawn.

"Anyway to avoid them?" Angel's voice whispered through the darkness, causing Ianos to jump before the Warlock turned and gave the Hunter a blank stare, easily sensing the sheepish smile behind his visor in response.

"Not that I can see," Ianos responded back, turning his attention back to the guards, "I think we may have to fight our way through."

"If we're going to do that, then do you mind if I get a shot at them first?" The Awoken Warlock turned his attention towards Akiva, taking note of the Titan's tight grip on his auto rifle as he stated, "I may have been late to beat Crota but I want to kill as much Hive as I can, for Fireteam Chargers sake."

Letting the name of the human Titan's previous Fireteam ring in the back of his mind, Ianos let out a nod to confirm Akiva's words and then turning his attention back towards the Knights, "Alright, on my mark-"

"Wait." All eyes turned towards the Ghost, the latter of which let out a hiss, "Not yet."

"Not yet?" Ianos narrowed his gaze at the small AI, "What do you mean not yet-"

That's when he felt it, a chill running down the length of his spine as the air around them suddenly turned cold; Ianos' throat tightened at the sensation. He knows the sensation too well and it was unmistakable: A Wizard is here.

 _He huddled in the corner as he cradled Darian in his lap; the human Hunter would let out a whimper and would occasionally beg for mercy in his sleep. Ianos would counter this by giving the Hunter's shoulder a comforting squeeze, lulling Darian back into the arms of peaceful dreams._

 _Ianos would always ensure that between the two of them, Darian gets the most rest; it was the only way his light would rejuvenate fast enough to keep up with the Hive whenever they would 'harvest' their light for their brood. He would make every second last, up until their 'warden', a Hive Wizard, would return to collect. The Awoken Warlock can always tell when she is there, when the air around them would suddenly grow cold and the Darkness seems heavier on their shoulders._

 _As such the case, when the female Hive seemingly materialized out of the shadows, her glowing eyes piercing the darkness as she released a toothy grin._

" _Are you ready for 'feeding time?"_

"Ianos?!"

Hearing the hushed tone of Ace echo in his helmet, Ianos took in a breath, taking in the needed air that his body screamed for.

"You alright?"

Taking in ragged breaths, Ianos shook his head, his sense of anxiety rising as the familiar form of the Hive Wizard glided into view. Just like the others of her race, her withered dressed flowed beneath her as she hovered towards the two Knights, easily towering above their shoulders as she spoke in their tongue. Although unable to understand despite his months of imprisonment, Ianos can understand the tones and her clawed gestures to know that she was angry, upset at something that the two Knights were guarding. It was then the Awoken Warlock noticed her pointing down through a tunnel and that's when he noticed a form in the darkness, the white coat dirtied and tattered from days of imprisonment.

The Ghost's Guardian.

Feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest, Ianos glanced back at the Wizard as she continuously shouted in the tongue of the Hive, waving her clawed hands back and forth between the two jailers and the prison before she suddenly paused, her gaze shifting to her surroundings. It didn't take long for Ianos to realize why when her glowing eyes suddenly snapped in their direction.

"Move!"

Gathering as much void light in his hands, Ianos leaped out into the open, raised his hand back, and launched his Nova Bomb towards the group of Hive. To his frustration, the Wizard teleported away in a mess of chitin and dust; the two Knights were less fortunate. Their screams echoed through the caverns as their bodies were instantly vaporized into violet streaks, leaving nothing behind as the light slowly died from everybody's gaze.

"Guardians."

Hearing the female Hive let out a hiss, Ianos focused his weapon on the Wizard and opened fire, hearing her screams of rage as she glided out of the way.

"Angel! You go ahead and grab the newborn!" The Awoken Warlock didn't even bother to glance over at the young Hunter's way, "Akiva and I will take down the Wizard! Back up will also be imminent! Be ready!"

Hearing the footsteps of the younger Guardian rush past him, Ianos kept firing his weapon at the Hive Wizard, hearing her let out occasional hiss as she effortlessly glided out of harm's way. Letting out a grunt of annoyance, Ianos then jumped as Akiva suddenly rushed forward but not before the Awoken Guardian saw the familiar streaks of void light forming in his hand.

With a shotgun in his grip, the Wizard must have expected him to rush her, Ianos seeing her upper torso twist the opposite way of Akiva's strides. However, just as the human Titan raised his weapon, he suddenly leaped back, throwing the void grenade he held in his hands towards the female Wizard. Hearing the high ranking Hive let out a shriek of surprise, he then saw her attempted to glide out of the way, only for the void grenade to suddenly twist and latch itself onto her chest; a magnetic grenade.

Morbid satisfaction settled into Ianos' chest as the female Wizard let out a scream as the first initial burst of light came forth, watching her twist around and flee just as the second went off. Disappointingly, she glided just enough of the way to avoid the secondary blast and as such, Ianos raised his weapon to finish the fleeing Hive member off.

"Guys! He isn't moving!"

Hearing Angel's voice echo through their corridor, Ianos hesitated, seeing the wisps of the female Hive's withering dress still in his sight. But concern tugged at the back of his mind, causing him to let out a silent curse before lowering his weapon.

"Want me to go after her?" Turning his attention towards Akiva, Ianos shook his head, "She maybe injured, but we don't know this area as well as her. Who knows? She might lead us into a pit of thrall."

Seeing the human Titan nod in agreement, the two then turned their attention towards the tunnel, Ianos taking quick strides before kneeling down and crawling in. Hearing Akiva's footsteps suddenly stop behind him and the human Titan grumbling, Ianos can take the hint that he was going to wait outside. As such, the Awoken Warlock focused his attention onto Angel, the latter of which held the prone form of the newborn in his arms.

The newborn is an Exo, and although it was hard to tell at first from the dirt and grime, their plating was a shade of white from what Ianos can pinpoint. Clad in the same color of his plating, the only shade of hue that the Awoken Warlock can see was a set of numbers and letters imprinted on the sides of his head: EXO/PHX Unit XI – 9, emboldened in gray. Although, curious of what it meant, Ianos interest soon to one of concern when he glanced down at the newborn and saw their optics were blank, the familiar glow of light non-existent alongside the glow that should have been seeping through the cracks of his plating.

"He's powered down." Ianos lifted his gaze towards the room; it was the newborn's Ghost, the latter of which spun their back fins as they added, "He must have done it when…" Their voice faded, the look of guilt obvious in their optic, "Please, you have to get him out of here."

Seeing Angel nod towards the nameless Ghost, Ianos waited until Angel was up on his feet with the newborn in tow before doing the same, watching the human Hunter drag the unconscious form of the newborn towards the entrance.

"Akiva, coming your way," Angel then placed the newborn near the exit, signaling to Akiva's form appearing in the other side and wrapping his hands underneath the Exo Warlock's arm before seamlessly pulling him out into the open. This left room for Angel and Ianos to crawl out of the makeshift prison.

"You know, for an Exo, he's light," Ianos heard the human Titan murmur as he brushed the dust from the front of his coat, "I thought they were supposed to weigh the same as a human."

"They are." Ianos confirmed, "but we'll worry about that later. Right now we have to find the way out-"

Screeching cries echoed throughout the caverns, causing all eyes to turn towards one of the corridors as the familiar screams of the thrall resounded around them.

"Follow me!" It was the newborn's Ghost once more, the white form flashing around a corner, prompting the others to follow as the white encrusted form of the lower ranking Hive crawled out from the crevices.

Taking the rear to ensure the rest of the team were in front, Ianos heard his heart beat rapidly in his chest, hearing the claws of the thrall scraping against the rocky floor behind them.

"Up here!"

Seeing the small AI glide above a ledge then through a large opening, Ianos watched as Akiva effortlessly lifted himself up with the newborn in his arms and disappeared from view. Angel was the next to go, leaping onto the ledge first before leaping through the exit. Gaging his distance, Ianos leaped up before letting his light flow around him, feeling himself lift up before gliding onto the ledge and jumping once again to make it through the exit.

Immediately, the familiar sight of the barren landscape of the moon entered his vision, enabling Ianos to turn his pulse rifle at the entrance and started firing into the circular crevice. The screams of the dying Thrall rang in his ears as the bullets pelted their thin layer of chitin, easily penetrating their skin and breaking them down into dust. Hearing hand cannon and auto rifle fire ringing behind him followed by more of the lower ranking Hive's death cries, Ianos can guess that Angel and Akiva had also joined the fray.

Then, just as suddenly as they swarmed, the number of Thrall suddenly halt, causing Ianos to pause as he heard his team's gun fire fade from his ears; this doesn't mean that he lowered his weapon. Experience and memory forced him to keep his pulse rifle steady at the entrance, his finger pressed against the trigger; just because something went silent doesn't mean the danger is over.

Like as though it was reading his thoughts, a blast of white burst forth from the darkness and flew past Ianos, hitting Angel directly in the chest. The Awoken Warlock heard the Hunter let out a cry of shock and pain as the familiar sound of his shields breaking echoed through the barren lands.

"Angel!" Turning around to see Akiva rush towards Angel's groaning form, the wheezing tongue of the Hive emitted from behind, Ianos recognizing it enough to hear the familiar incantations. Before the Awoken Warlock can let out a cry of warning, the familiar fog of darkness appeared around the two and their reactions were instantaneous. Angel immediately had curled up, Ianos seeing his shoulders shake and he can easily hear the wheezing of the younger Guardian echo into the barren surroundings as his body shuddered. Akiva had fallen onto his knees, his gasps apparent in Ianos' coms before the human Titan fell onto all fours, most likely in a vain attempt to keep himself steady.

"I remember you."

Coming to a sudden halt, Ianos turned around to face the Wizard that had casted the spell, the Awoken Guardian froze as his eyes fell upon the female Hive's neck. It resembled burns, hand prints that raked around her neck down to her chest hidden by her withering dress.

"You gave me these marks." She hissed as she raised one of her clawed hands to the ones on her neck, the anger in her eyes apparent, "Back when I sacrificed your friend in the name of Crota."

Eyes going wide behind his visor, Ianos' felt his hands go numb, his fingers fumbling to keep a hold on his weapon before falling from his grasp.

 _Darian's writhing slowly ceased under his hands, causing Ianos to let out a cry mixed with despair and agony. Fire still ate away at both the Hunter's deceased form and himself but Ianos couldn't bring himself to tear away his hands from the younger Guardian's body in a vain attempt to squash the flames._

" _Not like this!" He sobbed, "Not like this! Please!"_

 _He then screamed as the pain of the flames finally caught up to him, falling to his side as his body contorted from the agony. It was then, he heard the familiar wheezing laughter of the Hive, hearing their mirth echo all around him as he flounced about, his gaze falling upon the withering garments of their tormentor: A Wizard._

 _His time spent down in the Catacombs gave him enough to know that the female Hive was laughing, enjoying the sight of the two Guardians slowly being consumed by their sickly green flames. That's when Ianos' grief soon turned to rage._

 _Dying like this, the Hive will gain more confidence, more cockiness amongst their ranks; they will see the Guardians as nothing more than fodder for their gods. He has to prove them wrong. For Darian's sake. As such, after one of many attempts, the Awoken Warlock finally attuned to his light._

 _The yellow and green flames around his vision immediately dissipated, only to quickly be replaced by the familiar rays of white and orange; it was then, the Hive's laughter ceased. With a wary cry, Ianos forced himself onto his feet, his body screaming in protest as he gathered the light in his hands and let the familiar sensation of a grenade form in his palm. Then, he threw it at the closest group of Hive._

 _The Solar Grenade landed onto the dry hearth in between their legs before expanding into what resembled a small sun, immediately eating away easily at their chitin armor, and receiving cries of agony and death in response. His vision red, Ianos continuously tossed every grenade he can muster, slamming his solar powered palm into any Hive who had wandered too close. Then his attention fixed onto his tormenter._

 _She had tried to flee, her form gliding away to another part of the room where she had ordered the Knights to drag him and Darian for their execution; he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Easily brushing aside the lower ranking Hive that got in his way, Ianos forced his light to let him glide forward, feeling it give him a boost before reaching out his hands and grabbing the edge of her dress. Feeling the garment tighten in his grip, the Awoken Guardian watched as the Wizard let out a scream of fury before turning around and her hands glowed alight with the familiar blasts of darkness; in response, Ianos leaped up and wrapped both his hands around her neck, digging his fingers into her throat as he felt her reel back, her darkness quickly leaving her fingers tips before digging her claws into his wrists._

 _The familiar fire of his solar Light still lingered in his vision and although he felt her nails easily penetrate his armor and into the meat of his arms, he wasn't going to let her go; at least, not unscathed. Mustering as much Light as he can, he raked his fingers from her neck and down her chest, letting his Light sear into her flesh; hearing her scream in agony before he felt a blast hit in the chest, causing him to let out a gasp as the Hive Wizard finally tore his hands away from her and she glided back into the darkness, leaving the Awoken Warlock behind with the remnants of her small army._

"You still remember, I see." A smirk formed on the female Hive's features before it formed into a scowl, "I had thought you dead, Warlock, until I returned to find the remains of my followers and no body of yours to be found." The smile formed back onto her features, "But your comrade's body, it gave enough sustenance for my brood, at least, his flesh did."

Gritting his jaw, Ianos' eyes flared with rage, his hands reaching down to his waist to remove the sidearm in his holster. However, before he can lift the weapon up and aim it at the female Hive's head, pressure suddenly hit him in the chest, causing him to fly back as his shields easily broke under the Wizards blast as he let out a scream. Feeling his back press against the dusty hearth of the moon, Ianos let out a cough as his chest throbbed, his body protesting against the absence of his light induced shields.

"Shall I drag you back under the Catacombs?" The Awoken Warlock froze at the female Wizard's words, "That 'machine' that we had did little to feed my children, but 'you', Warlock." He watched as her form glided above him, her fangs revealed behind her smile as she added, "Despite the 'taint' in your Light, yours will last for a long while."

He then felt her claws dig in his shoulders and Ianos couldn't help but let out a scream, the memories of his time under the Catacombs reeling into his mind as he felt the female Hive easily lift him off the moon's surface and slowly made her way back towards the entrance.

"No! No! Please!" Ianos attempted to summon his light, letting the familiar wisps of the void appear at his fingers tips as he latched onto the female Wizard's arm. But to his surprise, the wisps easily died in his grip and the Awoken Warlock couldn't help but believe the Wizard had to do with it, just from the way her wheezing laughter echoed in his ears.

"No! No! No! Angel! Akiva! Anyone!" They were just a few steps away from the entrance now and the fear that settled into the Awoken's chest grew, "Ace! Ace please! Do something!"

He heard his Ghost stutter, the familiar clicks ringing in his helmet as Ianos kicked and struggled into the female Wizard's grasp, Ace's words deaf to his ears.

"Ready to come back 'home', Warlock?"

Seeing that they were now at one of the entrances of the Catacombs, Ianos' actions became more desperate, letting his Light flow into his hands in a vain attempt to get the higher ranking Wizard's hands off of him. It was then, the familiar shot of a high powered sniper rifle rang through the air.

Hearing a scream of rage emit from the Wizard, he felt her claws leave his shoulders, feeling himself fall back onto the barren hearth underneath him. Scrambling back to gain as much distance between himself and the enraged female Hive, Ianos followed the narrowed gaze of the Wizard, spotting a cloaked figure rush towards them.

It was a Hunter, the familiar hood over his helmet making it apparent of his Guardian Class. Dressed in pelts of fur and bones, the differing shades of black and gray made it almost impossible to spot the running Guardian against the moon's barren landscape; as such, the reason why the Hive Wizard had failed to spot him.

Seeing her solar shields shimmer back into place, Ianos watched as her shields were broken once more as another sniper shot rang through the air, causing the Hive Wizard to let out another scream of rage. Her rage quickly dissipated when the Hunter jumped up with the familiar form of a bow made of void light materialized into his grasp. The Awoken Warlock couldn't help but let his heart jump to his throat as the Hive Wizard twisted at the last second, the Hunter's tether landing just next to her, missing its mark. However, his terror soon turned into one of relief when the tendrils of shadows shot out from the Anchor and latched onto her, keeping her in place as she let out a growl of anger. Another sniper shot rang through the air, and the Hive Wizard let out a scream as a chunk of her shoulder was ripped off, the chitin crumbling through the air from the impact. Just as Ianos watched the Hunter attempt to take another aim, the Void Anchor disappeared and just as the countless times the Awoken Warlock saw her, she disappeared back into the Catacombs; he knew it wouldn't be the last time he would see her.

"Are you alright?"

Seeing the Hunter rush to his side, Ianos turned his attention towards Angel and Akiva; the fog of Darkness had finally been lifted from their person, enabling the two Guardians to breath and the newborn was leaned against some rocks nearby, the familiar form of his Ghost hovering near his shoulders. Ensuring that everyone was accounted for, that is when Ianos let his barriers down, exposing himself completely as he pressed his hands against the front of his visor and let out sobs of relief.

* * *

 _Unknown Hunter - currently- belongs to_ _God1643  
_

 _God1643 - I apologize for the long wait, although, your character only gets an appearance int his chapter but don't worry, they'll have an extended period in the next (and also, I would put in your character's name but I decided to withhold it until next chapter)_

 _Anyways, there you go! You get a hint of what Ianos experienced on the moon and also get to meet the new born (sort of). Anyways, enjoy!_


	8. Knight and Day

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Knight and Day_**

 _Feels like forever since I last updated this even though it only has been a week. That just tells you how time have been slow for me lol.  
_

 _Anyways, thanks to Wolfy Loveland, saadian, and Mantic64 for the reviews!_

 _Wolf Loveland_ _-_ _Thank you, I appreciate you taking the time to read the first book before reading this one, especially since it's 50 chapters plus lol. And I always update on Fridays, morning or night time, counting on my schedule. And you'll see more of the newborn the next couple of chapters. The Wizard will make a reappearance, but (hint) not for a long while lol._

 _saadian \- Thank you! Really appreciate it ^_^_

 _Mantic64 \- Oooh, nice theory. Could write your own story with that. Sadly though, it's just a simple corruption for Ianos. Nothing more, nothing less. _

* * *

Akiva had known Ianos for years but he hardly ever sees the Awoken's vulnerable side, back even when the news of Aleeza and Carina's death had spread. True, he had seen him lash out at any situation that he feels uncomfortable with or when he feels pressured, but not once had he 'ever' seen him shed tears. At least, not until now.

The Wizard's fog had made it near impossible for either him or Angel to move, their vision blinded, and rasping for air that the darkness had denied them. As such, when it cleared and he heard Ianos' soft cries, he didn't know what to do. He just sat there, eyes wide, his mouth agape as he heard Angel sit upright only to see him pause; Akiva wouldn't be surprised if he was gawking as much as he. Taking a few moments to regain his composure, Akiva finally pushed himself onto his feet and approached Ianos' form, his focus now on the Hunter standing next to him.

The human Titan sighted the familiar white skin of a Devil's Dawn sniper, the glow on the sides signal its recent use as the Guardian held it in his hands. Clad in differing shades of black and gray, Akiva couldn't help but wonder if the Hunter purposed it specifically for patrols on the moon; the shades matched the barren landscape, especially when pressed against the tall stones and it was perfect against the Hive who would wander the surface. They wouldn't be able to spot the Hunter unless he moved suddenly and knowing Hunters, Akiva knew that was never going to happen.

"We thank you for the assist." Akiva watched as the Hunter turned their gaze towards him, spotting the familiar patterns of a Fallen respirator on the Guardian's visor; more than likely a trophy from his kills, "If you hadn't appeared as you did, we would have been taken by the Darkness, sir…?"

"Alex-5." The familiar accent of an Exo rang in Akiva's ears, "Or just Alex." Seeing the Exo Hunter holster his weapon onto his back, Akiva watched as Alex reached down and wrapped an arm around Ianos', helping the Warlock stumble onto his feet; the Awoken Guardian's sobs had long quieted down and it seems the male Guardian had regained his composure from the way he gave Alex a nod of thanks before carefully unlocking his arm from his and dusting the front of his coat. Although the human Titan took note of Ianos' shaking shoulders.

Opting to remain silent of his observation, Akiva focused his attention onto the nearby rocks, his eyes falling upon the prone form of the newborn. Letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of the Exo Warlock's Ghost still hovering next to his shoulders, the human Titan took it as a cue to walk over, kneel down, and scoop the unconscious Exo in his arms. No sooner had he done this when the Ghost suddenly dispersed into light, startling Akiva until he slowly realized what had just occurred; the small drone had transferred themselves into the armor of their Guardian. As such, the human Titan stood up and turned around to see Angel approach the Hunter and Warlock pair, signaling for him to do the same, shifting the newborn in his arms to ensure he was secure in his grip.

"I was taking shots at the House of Exile nearby when I saw all of you crawl out of that hole." The Exo Hunter nodded his head towards the entrance of the Catacombs when Akiva joined the group, "I didn't really think much of it, not until I saw that Hive Wizard start dragging you towards it."

Seeing the Exo Hunter focus on Ianos, Akiva followed his gaze just in time to see the Warlock flinch, letting the silence fill in for his response.

"Well," The human Titan heard Alex let out a click; a sign that he wasn't too surprised at the Warlock's response, "You were lucky I was nearby. I don't want to think about what the Hive does to their prisoners, especially down 'there'."

"Nothing good." It was Ianos who spoke, the human Titan turning his attention towards the Warlock, hearing his voice slightly waver as he added, "But we thank you for the assistance, Alex. Things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been around."

The Exo Hunter let out a chuckle as he crossed his arms, "You're welcome. Just be more careful, alright? The three – well, four of you might not be so lucky next time." Seeing Alex then reach out and pat Ianos on the shoulder, Akiva watched as the Exo Guardian then removed another weapon from his back – a Hakke from its design – before hearing him say, "Now if you do not mind, I have plenty of Fallen to kill. That Ether isn't going to collect itself you know?"

Seeing Angel flinch at the corner of his vision, Akiva couldn't help but let out a sheepish smile behind his visor as Alex held out his palm, summoning his Ghost, the red crimson shelled AI materializing the familiar form of a Sparrow before the Hunter leaped on and sped away. Watching the dust settle as the Exo Guardian disappeared into the barren landscape, Akiva let out a sigh before he focused his attention onto Ianos.

The trembling had stopped but the human Titan can see how tense the Warlock's shoulders were and the way his fingers keep edging towards his sidearm, as if expecting a threat, "You alright, kid?"

Seeing Ianos snap his attention towards him, concern couldn't help but linger in the back of Akiva's mind, watching as the Awoken Warlock glanced back and forth between himself and the young Hunter.

"Let's head back." He heard Ianos mutter, "Our mission is done."

"But –"

"I said, 'let's go'." The pause from Angel was understandable, as Akiva couldn't help but reel back at the threatening tone rumbling in the back of the Awoken Guardian's throat. Hearing Ianos let out a huff before holding out Ace to be transmatted back into their ship, Akiva turned his gaze towards Angel, seeing the young Hunter do the same. Although the latter's visor was darkened, he can easily read the questioning look in Angel's gaze: What happened?

He did hear Alex say that the Wizard had tried to drag Ianos back into the Catacombs, and with Ianos' history, it wasn't so hard to understand why the Warlock seemed a bit shaken; he almost had become a prisoner of the Hive once more. Flinching at the thought of the Awoken Guardian returning to the grasp of the allies of the Darkness, Akiva took a mental note to report the situation to Pluto; if there is anyone who can ease Ianos' nerves, it was the current Clan Leader of Galaxy.

As such, kneeling down so he can hold out his hand to summon Lex, Akiva felt the familiar sensation of transmat as both he and the newborn materialized into his ship.

Xxxxx

Ianos had removed his helmet, letting the wisps of Darkness float around in his vision as he leaned back in his seat, letting Ace pilot the ship as he watched the stars fly past their cockpit; he would control the ship himself but Ianos couldn't stop the shaking in his hands, his grasp too unsteady to keep his jumpship in control. As such, the reason why the black and orange Ghost was hovering just near his seat, sending out beams of light to shift the controls in order to keep the vehicle steady.

Leaning his head back in his seat, Ianos heaved out a sigh as rubbed the palms of his hands into his face, struggling to push down the sense of anxiety building up in his chest. Instead, the image of the Hive Wizard's smiling face flashed in his head, taking joy in his terror as she slowly dragged him towards the entrance. Gritting his jaw at the thought, Ianos tore his hands away from his face and instead, gripped the arms of his seat, digging his fingers in as he squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to focus onto his surroundings. Taking in deeps breaths, the laughter of the Hive faded from his ears and instead, the familiar hum of his ship's engines and Ace's hovering echoed around him, letting the Awoken Warlock to ease the tension in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

Snapping his eyes open, Ianos lifted his head and scrunched his features together in bewilderment, "Sorry? Sorry for what?" The Warlock pushed himself up in his seat, "What are you apologizing for?"

"For doing nothing."

It took the Awoken Warlock only a moment to understand his Ghost's words: The Wizard.

He had heard his Ghost stutter in his helmet, hearing the repeated clicks and words of panic settling into the back of his mind when he had called out to them. Although he had called Ace for help, anger or disappointment not once had crossed his mind; honestly, he had called out the Ghost's name in a desperate plea, Ianos hadn't really thought Ace was going to do anything. A small drone of light against a high ranking being of the Darkness? The odds were against the black and orange Ghost from the very beginning if they had responded to Ianos' call. Guess that didn't matter to Ace.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Ianos watched as Ace snapped their gaze towards him, "What do you expect? Ram yourself into the Wizard's shields hoping to break through?"

"Better than doing nothing and panicking." The Awoken Warlock sighed at his Ghost's words, "Ace, do not ponder on it. Alex came and saved us before things could get any worse."

"But what would have happened if he hadn't been there?" Ianos paused, "What would have happened then? You would have been dragged down into the Catacombs to who knows where and they would have kept you prisoner for who knows how long. And since you were an 'escapee', who knows what kind of measures they would take to ensure you don't get away again."

Staying silent at the black and orange Ghost's words, Ianos couldn't help but fixate his gaze to the windows of his ship as he let his mind wander. It never occurred to the Awoken Warlock what would have happened if Alex-5 hadn't been there; at the time, he was just relieved that the Wizard failed in her attempts to reclaim their 'prisoner'.

"In all my years with you Ianos, I had never heard you beg like that." Ianos fixed his attention back onto Ace, "even back during the Dark Ages, back when it was not uncommon for you to literately escape from Warlord's grasp with the skin of your teeth. When I heard you call my name, I just, I just…"

Hearing his Ghost's voice fade, the Warlock waited, sitting in his seat patiently as Ace finally finished, "There are times when I wish I can be much more than an 'assistant'. There are times when I want to be your 'defender', to be 'your' guardian."

Taking in the silence of his Ghost's words as sign that they were done speaking, Ianos hesitated, unsure of what to say. It had never cross his mind that was how Ace felt but he understands; back when he was a newborn, when his Ghost explains their status as a fragment of the Traveler, he had expected them to be able to do more, such as not only defend themselves but others as well, perhaps even drive off smaller minions of the darkness. However, not only did Ianos was surprised to see that they were unable to do any of those things, but that they are also fragile, a simple bullet to their core enough to kill them and in retrospect, kill the Guardian as well. He can only imagine the frustration of being unable to help when your main function is just to be on the sidelines.

As such, instead of speaking, Ianos held out a hand, immediately catching the black and orange Ghost's attention. Seeing the Ghost twirl their back fins in bewilderment, Ianos motioned with his palm for them to settle in, signaling to Ace to turn and set the ship to auto-pilot before gliding over. Feeling the familiar shell of his Ghost snuggling in his palm, Ianos carefully cupped Ace in his hands before bringing him close to his chest, leaning back in his seat as the two watched the stars past their cockpit, taking in the silence.

Xxxxx

Pluto couldn't help but let a twinge of amusement form in the back of his mind as he watched Hush laugh around the steps of the Hangar, running around with the familiar form of Ora on her shoulders, the toddler letting out squeals of excitement as the newborn Titan ran. Apparently, her fear of humans only applies to the adults, not the children themselves.

Hefting the sleeping forms of Amara and Nahala in his arms, Pluto shifted himself into a more comfortable position on stacked crates, ignoring the preaching of Arach Jalaal in the background. Once again, he had been given the duty to watch the children, Neve and her team having been assigned to go on a strike to take down a SIVA Priest but this time, Pluto has help.

The forms of the younger members of Clan Galaxy can be seen chasing after Hush, the latter of which would squeal, skid to a stop, and then turn, avoiding the 'chaser'. Although the child Guardian seems to be easily dodging the group of Exo, in truth, the group were easily letting her slip through their fingers; in an earlier game, Nova reached out and snagged the younger Titan by the arm, only for a loud 'crack' to echo throughout the Hangar followed by Hush's cries. Thanks to her brittle frame, the male Titan had unintentionally broken the child Guardian's arm. Although Crystalline quickly fixed the break and Hush was back to her bubbly self, the rest of the Clan witnessed the entire ordeal and as such, were fearful that they too would harm the younger Guardian, more so now that she was carrying a toddler on her shoulders. As such, they were performing feints, making it seem like as though they would jump in her way only to intentionally lean to one side when the girl made an attempt to dodge.

Normally, Pluto would let this activity take part in the Plaza, where other Guardians would witness the spectacle and join in on the game. However, with Hush's brittle form and reputation, the Exo Hunter didn't want to take a risk of 'strangers' harming the young girl and as such, the privacy of the Hangar. Plus, he had just received a message from Akiva: they had accomplished their mission and are on their way back with the rescued Guardian in tow. However, he had also been informed of the team's encounter with a Wizard; apparently the experience had shaken Ianos to the point he wept. According to Akiva anyway. As such the reason why Pluto held the game here, to wait until the arrival of Fireteam Redacted.

"Daddy!"

It was Ora's voice, the toddler clapping his hands together before reaching out towards the end of the Hangar. Following the direction of what the young Guardian was pointing at, Pluto abruptly stood up when he spotted the familiar glint of Akiva's and the others ships; they were here.

Ignoring the small whimpers of protests in his arms as he hurried towards the edge of the platform, Pluto came to a pause when Hush beat him there, watching the young Titan leap up and down as Ora laughed on her shoulders; it seems the toddler wasn't the only one excited to greet Fireteam Redacted's return.

As if anticipating the excitement of the children, the familiar form of Akiva, Angel, and Ianos materialized into the air before all three landed onto their feet and immediately, Pluto can understand Akiva's concern. The Awoken Warlock's shoulders were tense, squared out as if on guard, and Pluto can easily see Ace's form in Ianos' hands; a sign of his anxiety.

The Exo Hunter almost reached out to Met, to take the sleeping form of Nahala and Amara from his arms when he saw Hush rush forward to meet the Warlock, her glowing eyes beaming as she crouched down to let toddler Ora slide from her back before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around the older Guardian's waist. Having known Ianos for years, Pluto would have thought that the Awoken Warlock would have flinched from the touch, tearing himself away from her arms in response to her embrace. However, to his surprise, he instead found that the Veteran Guardian's shoulders relaxed, releasing his hold on his Ghost to let them fly out of his grasp before reaching out with one hand and ruffling the younger Guardian's hair, earning a giggle in response. Then without another sound, Hush turned around, scooped Ora back into her arms and ran past the younger Clan Galaxy members, initiating resumption of their game. Hearing the others scramble about in response, this enabled Pluto to take steps back, cradling Nahala and Amara in his hands; whatever affect Hush has on Ianos, it had taken away any form of anxiety that the Warlock had. As such, this enabled Pluto to focus his attention onto Akiva, the latter of which he had seen carrying a form in his arms; the newborn.

It wasn't hard to tell from the torn remnants of his robes that he had went through a traumatic ordeal and the white of his of armor almost completely gray shown that he had been in the Hive's grasp for a while. He wouldn't be surprised when the newborn awakens, their experience with the allies of the Darkness would have a significant impact later in his life.

Shifting the still sleeping forms of the twins in his arms, Pluto approached the group of three, coming to a pause as the Guardians spotted him and they too closed the distance.

"Want to trade?" It was Akiva who spoke, the Titan jokingly holding out the still form of the newborn he held in his hands before nodding his head towards Nahala and Amara.

Letting a smile form onto his metallic features, Pluto held out the twin girls to Angel, the latter of which tilted his head bewilderedly before holding out his hands so the Exo Hunter can slide Nahala and Amara into his arms. Then he held out his hands towards Akiva, signaling to the human Titan to slide the newborn into his grasp. No sooner had the human Guardian handed over the still form of the newborn Guardian when Pluto paused, his red optics glancing down and narrowing.

The Exo Hunter knows that many Exo were 'created' differently, that each individual's body type and structure is dependent on what task they were given in their previous life. For Pluto, his body was made with denser plating to take harder hits but his joints were left exposed to give him the proper agility and movement as a security defense. The newborn he held in his hands though, he was confused, bewildered; the Exo was light however, his plating hardly had any scratches, hardly any dents; a feat considering his time down in the Catacombs. According to Ianos, the Hive aren't very considerate on how they transport their prisoners from place to place. So it didn't make much sense to Pluto that a newborn that had been in the Hive's grasp for weeks seemed unscathed, with the exception of the dirt and grime matting his robes and plates. With his architype, he would have given the duty of a curator, storing information and destroy important data if need be; he would have not been fit for battle. As such, his plates should have been dented, torn, exposed, not simply dirtied and hardly scratched.

Cries snapped Pluto's attention towards the members of Fireteam Redacted, only for the Exo Hunter to let out a snicker as the twin girls' cries quieted once they saw the familiar face of their father, the latter of which scrunched his face together, making Nahala and Amara laugh and coo in response; it seems Angel had handed the girls over when the Exo Hunter hadn't been looking.

Turning his attention back towards the newborn in his arms, Pluto then came to a pause as his red optics glanced over numbers and letters marked on the Exo Warlock's head. Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to squeeze past the accumulated dust, Pluto managed to read out 'EXO/PHX Unit XI – 9' and immediately, a tinge of familiarity flared in the back of his mind.

He had seen this model before but where?

Letting the fogginess of his memory swirl in the back of his mind, a clue slowly made its way to the surface:

 _Pods marked with 'EXO/PHX Unit V – 1' carted past him, his curious optics eyeing the other nine pods that followed the first._

" _A Phoenix model?" The Exo stood at attention when he heard one of the humans speak; he didn't want to get caught eyeing the new 'cargo', "What are these doing here?"_

" _Defective." He flinched at the status, "It's been said that this Unit attacked their handlers and tried to overtake the base. Luckily they implemented a failsafe into the bots in case such a thing happens."_

" _So what do they want us to do with the defects?"_

" _Disassemble them. Reuse their parts to make new machines."_

" _So they're going to make more Phoenix models? I thought they take a lot of resources to make."_

" _They are. Which is why these ones are going to be used to make cheaper models." He heard a snort emit from one of humans, "The Phoenix models are going to be outdated soon anyway."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _They were made specifically for war. To fight. To be our 'shields' against the enemy. But thanks to our advancements, war is going to be a thing of the past. There will be no use for those 'war machines' in a few years. Soon, 'all' of them will be put in the scrap heap."_

Letting the echoes of his memories fade, Pluto tighten his grip on the newborn's shoulders, his red optics wide.

 _A unit survived?_ He thought to himself, glancing up at the members of Fireteam Redacted, only to return his focus back onto the newborn Exo in his arms when he saw they were preoccupied with their surroundings, _but how?_

His mind tingling with old memories, Pluto turned to catch the attention of the others only to pause when something flickered in the edges of his vision. Glancing down at the newborn in his arms once more, the Exo Hunter froze when the Warlock's optics flickered before the familiar lights clicked on, the newborn blinking several times before his gaze locked onto his. At this moment, the room around the two had went silent, Pluto sensing all eyes focused on the conscious Exo in his arms.

"Who are you?" The newborn's question broke the silence, Pluto feeling the Exo shift in his arms when he turned to glance around at his surroundings, "Where am I?" The newborn's optics then locked back onto Pluto's, "Who-who…" He paused, optics widening, "Who am I?"

Xxxxx

"A self-memory wipe?"

Pluto nodded once, "It was a defense mechanism back when war was prominent. It was to ensure that enemy soldiers don't get their hands on important data if the Exo were to be captured."

"But why wipe his memory now?" It was Ikora who spoke, "according to what Fireteam Redacted had just relayed to us, the Hive were more interested on feeding than information. What need is there to cleanse his memories?"

"For momentary relief." The Exo Hunter can easily see the look of understanding cross over the Hunter Vanguard's metallic features; the other two, not so much, "For a memory wipe to be accurately placed, the Exo have to shut down to, put it simply, 'reboot'. The time to awaken heavily depends on the Exo themselves, but it does give the newborn some time to give himself respite."

"I see." Pluto heard Zavala let out a hum, his glowing eyes glancing over the Exo Hunter's shoulders; he didn't have to ask to know that his focus was on the three Guardians standing behind him, "Thank you for your insight, Hunter Pluto. Fireteam Redacted will take over from here."

Nodding once to signify his agreement, the Exo Hunter turned and headed towards the Hall, but not before placing a hand onto Ianos' shoulder. Feeling Ianos' gaze shift towards him, Pluto paused just long enough to lock onto the Awoken Warlock's visor.

"If you need to talk, I'm here."

He didn't expect his words to have much of an impact but seeing Ianos nod back, it was enough to reassure the Exo Hunter enough to slide his hand from the Warlock's shoulders and finally exit the room.

Xxxxx

He doesn't understand why he had to wait out in the Hall while the others had to go in and talk to – what did they call them? – the Vanguard, especially since it has to do with him. Doesn't he get a say on what is going to happen to him?

Letting out a sigh, the Exo Warlock huddled in the corner he placed himself in, ensuring to make himself as small as possible. He had grown uncomfortable from the passing stares from fellow Guardians – that's what they had called him, right? – and from civilians – he guess that they're civilians. Why else they aren't wearing any armor? – and as such, he had placed himself in a corner with some crates obscuring him from view.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

The Exo Warlock turned his white optics towards his Ghost, the dusty shell of the small drone twirling once agitatedly before they added, "Do you think they'll let us stay?"

Turning his gaze towards the corner, the newborn just brought his knees up, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face into his knees. He couldn't understand what was going on. Guardians? Protector of the City? Soldier of the Light? Shields against the Darkness? How is he supposed to fight against a threat when he himself can hardly remember his own name?!

Before he can ponder on his situation any further, the Exo Warlock suddenly heard his Ghost suddenly hiss out, "Stay back."

Snapping his gaze away from his knees, the newborn paused when glowing yellow eyes stared back, the newcomer tilting her head curiously as he stared.

"What do you want?" The newborn watched as the newcomer – a child – reeled back from the snarl he emitted from his voice, but the tides turned when the child let out a broad grin and held out her hands.

 _This one's name is Hush,_ He paused as he watched her hands continue to move, _and this is her Ghost, Crystalline._

The newborn was bewildered, confused. He had never seen such movement before but yet…

" _This is how we will communicate." He looked into his handler's eyes, the brown hues beaming as the latter added, "That way, you won't get in trouble for 'voicing' your opinions"_

"I apologize," The Exo Warlock glanced up, his white optics locking onto a single yellow optic as the pale Ghost added, "She always tries this with everyone. Hush doesn't want to believe that her 'language' isn't known amongst the inhabitants of the Tower."

Giving the Ghost a bewildered look, the newborn turned his optic back towards the child, Hush, the latter of which gave him an expectant look. A tinge of familiarity buzzed in the back of his mind as the newborn held out his hands and he signed, _Hello Hush. It is nice to meet you._

Although nervous of the newcomer, he couldn't help but let out a smile as Hush's eyes widened before she let out a squeal, a broad smile on her features as she signed, _Hello. It is nice to meet you too. Do you have a name?_

His smile disappeared at her question, _I do not._

Hush's smile also dispersed from his answer, _Not good, not good._

He heard her let out a hum, her yellow hues turning towards Ghost, _Do they have a name?_

The Exo Warlock shook his head, gaining a pout from the child, _Not good. Not good._

Smiling sheepishly as she continued to glance back and forth between the two, he paused when her yellow hues beamed once more, _Can this one give you two a name?_

Raising a metallic brow at her question, the newborn turned his white optics to his Ghost, the latter of which shifted their parts up and down; a Ghost equivalent of a shrug, "I don't understand what she's saying. It's up to you at this point."

Turning his attention back to the child, the Exo Warlock couldn't help but hesitate, especially from the way the child's eyes seems to glimmer, expecting an answer. What kind of name is she going to give him 'and' his Ghost, especially at her age? But the way she looked at him hopefully, the newborn Warlock nodded once, earning another giggle of glee from the child.

Then she pointed at his Ghost, _Sunny Day._ He blinked, _For bringing a ray of hope to our home._ She then pointed at him, _And Shining Knight._ The Exo Warlock couldn't help but sputter at the name, _For you shine brightly as the sun and for being a Knight of the Traveler._

"Shining Knight 'and' Sunny Day?" He heard his Ghost choke at the name, "This isn't a fairy tale that we live in."

 _Day and Knight for short then?_

The Exo Warlock sighed at the pun, but nonetheless nodded. Unintentional or not, he didn't want to say 'no', at least, not to the child in front of him. He was unsure why but every time Hush gave him a smile, a feeling of warmth would build up in his chest and he would find himself smiling. As such, when he confirmed the two names, the squeal of glee that echoed from the child caused him to chuckle, only to pause as she suddenly squeezed herself in and nestled into his side.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Instead of an immediate answer, he earned a beaming grin instead before Hush wrapped both of her arms around his and snuggled her head onto his shoulder. Then she raised one hand and signed, _Be Hush's friend?  
_

In honesty, the Exo Warlock was taken aback by her question, his white optics wide as he blinked.

 _No?_ Hush must have taken his silence as an answer, he can tell from the way her shoulders sagged in disappointment and the light in her eyes seem to dim from the lack of a response.

"No. I mean. Yes. I mean…" He heaved out a sigh, easily sensing the bewildered stares he received from the two Ghosts, "I mean, yes, I will be your friend.

Instantly, the light in her eyes returned and the small squeal in her voice was enough to tell the Exo Warlock that she was pleased with his response. As such, he watched her unwrap her arms from his and then hold out a hand while signing with the other, _Hello, this one's name is Hush. Nice to meet you._

Chuckling at the 'reintroduction', the newborn reached out and gently grasped her hand in his and then signed back, _Hello Hush. I am Shining Knight. Knight for short. It is nice to meet you too._

* * *

 _Alex-5 belongs to God1643_

 _God1643 \- Hope he was up to your expectations and I apologize for the long wait._

 _Kill me for the names. it's cheesy but I love it lol. I wanted a certain innocence to the name, especially considering Hush was the person who was going to name the two. And my immediate thought was Shining Knight and Sunny Day, Knight and Day respectively. When I was peer reviewing this, I couldn't keep a straight face; admittingly I laughed a couple of times._

 _Anyways, enjoy lol_


	9. Sudden Attack

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Sudden Attack_**

 _Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Iron Banner + Mayhem = a lot of fun. For me anyway. Plus, real life stuff took over lol.  
_

 _Thanks to Zeak106 and Lazzyperson for their reviews!_

 _Zeak106 \- Oh thank you lol. I wanted a 'warm' ending to end the 'Moon' arc, especially since I wanted Hush and Knight to have a 'cute' little interaction, especially since the former names the latter lol_

 _Lazzyperson \- Sunny Day and Shining Knight are just names that Hush came up with for them. As a child, I imagine Hush's naming system would be a bit more 'innocent' and as such, based on her small interaction with Day and Knight, she gave them the respective names that fit them in her young mind. And perhaps so, but the future might hold different plans._

* * *

 _Pretend._

 _Have to pretend._

 _Don't have to pretend._

 _Memories gone._

 _Memories erased._

 _Memories saved._

 _Pretend._

 _Feign innocence._

 _Feign ignorance._

 _Cannot._

 _Cannot feign._

 _Cannot pretend._

 _What am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _I am EXO Phoenix Model Unit Eleven – Nine._

 _No._

 _No._

 _Have to pretend._

 _Pretend._

 _Pretend to be EXO Phoenix Model Unit Eleven – Nine._

 _That is the only way I will survive._

Xxxxx

"Assessment?" Akiva blinked as Zavala nodded once, "Assessment for who?'

"Shining Knight." Ikora shot Cayde a warning glance when the Vanguard Hunter let out a snort, "He has been here for months now, however, his abilities as a Warlock have yet to spawn."

"You know he has been in Hive hands for a few weeks," The Human Titan pointed out, "Perhaps the trauma is preventing him from using his light?"

Akiva can see a thoughtful look glaze over Ikora's bronze hues as she let out a hum, "Perhaps, however, time is of the essence. Knight has to awaken his latent abilities, otherwise, he and his Ghost will have to be forced apart."

"Excuse me?" All eyes turned towards Angel, the human Hunter's eyes wide as he added, "You can't just break a bond between Guardian and Ghost just for the reason that they can't utilize their light yet."

"Not up to us," Akiva watched as the human Hunter's shoulders fell, "The Consensus wants as many Guardians out on the field. Shining Knight is no exception."

"But –"

"We are at a time of war, Hunter," It was Cayde who spoke this time, "and although I don't like it, sometimes drastic measures have to be taken to ensure that our numbers stay strong."

"But we are giving Knight a chance." Akiva fixated his gaze back onto Zavala, "We hope that this assessment will awaken his latent abilities. If he even shows a small sign of wielding the light, then he and his Ghost will be safe."

"Is that why you called Angel and I here?" The human Titan asked, "To help him with this assessment?"

"Correct," Ikora responded, "We hope that being with familiar faces will help him tune in into his light, especially when under pressure."

"But it's just a match of elimination." It was Angel's turn to speak, "How will a three on three help him attune to his light?"

"Encouragement? Pressure? Safety?" Cayde let out a shrug, "Not up to us, kid. The Consensus called the shots for what type of assessment Knight is going to take and it seems like elimination was in the back of their minds."

"So, if we win, then he's scot free?" Akiva asked, only to reel back when the Warlock Vanguard shook her head, "A win or a loss, it does not matter. If Shining Knight shows potential during the match, then his status as a Guardian is safe."

Soaking in the words of the Vanguard, the human Titan hesitated before forcing out the question, "Does Ianos know about this?"

When all he gained was silence from the three, Akiva already knew the answer, "Well shit, you didn't tell him, did you?"

"The three of us had decided it was best to inform Warlock Ianos on the day of the assessment," It was Ikora who spoke, "Otherwise, we believe he would have done anything under his power to ensure it doesn't happen."

Unable to hold back the frown forming onto his pale features, Akiva opened his mouth to defend the Warlock when he came to a pause, pondering on the words of the Vanguard. Despite being against the idea of not informing Ianos of Knight's assessment, he couldn't help but take in the point that it was true. Being one of the few Guardians who had been around during the time of the Dark Ages, the Awoken Warlock is known for his temper when it comes to the well-being of others, specifically when it comes to the decisions of their 'fate'. The human Titan only caught a glimpse of it when the Vanguard discovered Hush's existence; he wonders how he will react if he figures out that this assessment will determine Knight's and Day's status as compatriots.

As such, Akiva opted to ask, "When does this assessment begin?"

"Tomorrow." It was Zavala's turn to speak, "As soon as the doors of the Crucible opens."

"And his gear?"

"Already taken care of." Cayde answered, "Don't worry about it you two. The three of us planned this out. We just hope that this assessment won't be in vain."

Concern lingering in the back of his mind, Akiva turned his gaze towards Angel, seeing the human hunter turn and locked his gaze with his; the younger Guardian didn't have to verbally voice his worry, the human Titan can already see it in his eyes. None the less, Akiva returned his focus back to the three Vanguard, pressed a fist against his chest as a salute before turning around and exiting the Hall.

Xxxxx

"Wait, so what's the difference between 'm' and 'n'?"

Ianos watched as Knight lifted up one of his hands and formed the familiar letters as an example; he can easily see for the 'n' it was between the middle and index finger but for the 'm' the fingers were completely draped over the thumb.

He sighed at this, rubbing his hands onto the front of his visor as he heard the newborn Warlock let out a nervous chuckle. When it was discovered that Knight knew the same 'language' as Hush, Ianos jumped at the opportunity to learn it; he wants to understand the child Guardian's 'tongue'. However, he found it more difficult than he had initially thought, as there are not only letters but words as well, depending on the placement of the hands and fingers. So far, he is trying to learn the alphabet and even though it seems simple, to Ianos, it was far from it.

Forcing his hands away from his helmet, Ianos turned his attention towards Hush, the latter of which was seated next to him as she shoveled food into her mouth, uncaring of what was on her tray; it seems she has a knack for food, always seen with a snack in her hands whenever they were near the Mess Hall or in his quarters. Where and how she gets its, Ianos doesn't always know, but if it keeps her quiet and satisfied, he couldn't care less. As long as it doesn't kill her at least.

Turning his focus back onto Knight, the Exo Warlock seated across the table from him in order to make it easier, Ianos watched as the newborn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "If you are having trouble, then perhaps we can take a break?"

Giving the younger Guardian a blank stare, Ianos opened his mouth to respond but then paused when he saw Knight fidget, his hands wringing in his lap as he kept glancing back and forth between him and the table; it seems the Awoken Warlock's frustration was making him nervous. As such, the Ianos nodded once, immediately seeing the white Exo's shoulders relax and he can easily hear a sign of relief emit from the younger Guardian; in other words, Ianos had made the right decision.

"How is training going for you?" Seeing Knight turn his white optics towards him and pause, uttering not a word, it was an answer enough for the older Guardian, "Not well?"

A sigh escaped the young Exo, "I do exactly what the trainers tell me to do. Concentrate, tune in onto the light within your chest, and then expel it as you breathe out." Ianos watched him shake his head, "But, nothing happens. Not even a spark."

He heard clattering of silverware next to him, causing Ianos to glance downwards only to see Hush pause as her hands touched the edge of his tray, her yellow eyes looking up at him hopefully. Glancing back and forth between the child Guardian and the tray that he had initially brought for himself, Ianos let out a light snicker before pushing his tray towards Hush, signaling to the young Guardian to shove her now empty tray away from her and digging into the new one.

"You might be at a block," Ianos turned his focus back towards Knight only to see his gaze lower to the table, "do not fret about it. It's not common but on occasion, there are newborns that take a few months to attune to their light."

"But I keep hearing talk," The Awoken Warlock raised a brow at this, "Talk that if I do not attune to my light, then Day and I are going to be forced apart. Then as soon as our bond weakens, Day will be forced to find a new Guardian."

Staying silent as he took in the words of the newborn Exo, Ianos calmly placed both hands onto the table before clasping them together, keeping his tone even as he asked, "Talk? Where did you hear this 'talk'?"

"Mainly near the Hall." The Awoken Warlock gripped his fingers tightly, "I keep hearing whispers of Guardians who leave that the Consensus are trying to force Day and I apart." Knight then hesitated, "That's, not going to happen, is it?"

"Not without an assessment," Ianos watched as Knight lifted his gaze, "without an assessment, they have no right to take Day away from you."

"But, it has happened before? A bond between Ghost and Guardian having been forced apart?"

That's when Ianos went silent, his orange hues staring deeply into the Exo Warlock's white optics. He didn't want to admit it but the Warlock had seen Ghost and Guardian bonds being forcefully broken, witnessing wails and cries of the shard of the Traveler and the Soldier of Light as they were forced away; the Ghost being taken to quarantine while the Guardian is either given the option to 'retire' into the streets of the City or forced into exile, the time and distance long enough to ensure their bond weakened; at least, just enough for the Ghost to be forced to find another Soldier of Light. He had seen it, where after getting their companions 'confiscated', the Ghostless Guardians would pull out their weapon and press it into the side of their head, unable to move on from the loss of their closest comrade. Or Ghosts settling into the corners of their quarantine, refusing to move until their own light faded, mourning the loss of their Soldier of Light. Or when both Ghost and Guardian flee from the Tower and into the wilds, forever cutting ties with their fellow Guardians and constantly hunted for their 'betrayal'. The Warlock had seen it all. But what should he say? Say that yes, he had seen it and the sense of loss is strong enough to drive one to suicide? But he also can't tell him to run away, especially at this stage in his life. Knight is too young, too inexperienced; he won't last long out in the wilds.

"Yes, I have seen it," Ianos watched the white Exo's shoulders droop, "and all I have to say is this; your Ghost is your pillar, without them, you won't feel complete."

Seeing Knight's gaze fall to the floor once more, Ianos heaved out a sigh before turning his orange hues over Hush's head, spotting the three familiar star shaped form of their Ghosts silently chatting amongst themselves. Spotting Ace's black and orange form hovering between Day and Crystalline, Ianos flinched at the idea of losing his Ghost; having been together for years, the Warlock couldn't bear the thought of going on without his closest companion. He recalls plenty of occasions where Ace's words of encouragement would help him press on, even when he felt like lying down and letting the darkness take over; for certain, without the black and orange Ghost, Ianos wouldn't be sitting here in the mess hall, seated amongst friends.

"So it's true then, a Guardian is nothing without their Ghost," Ianos turned his attention back towards Knight, "They aren't just for show then?"

Ianos blinked, "Why would you – right." He leaned back in his seat, "You have never been to the Crucible nor the field."

Earning a nod of the head as confirmation, the Warlock hummed silently to himself before he stated, "They are like both your assistance and best friend. Ghosts will be there for you when you need technical help, such as hacking into Golden Age consoles or simply open doors. But then, they are also there for you when you need someone to talk to, someone to let out your demons when you need it."

"This life as a 'Guardian'." Ianos refocused his gaze on the Exo Warlock, "It's not going to be easy, is it?"

Pausing once more at the younger Warlock's question, Ianos opted to nod once and immediately he can see the hesitation and concern flash in the newborn's optics, "I need to attune to my light quickly, don't I?"

Ianos gave him another nod, watching the Exo Warlock let out a sigh as he propped his elbows on the table and buried his face into his hands, "Not even half a year old, didn't even make it out onto the field and already, I am failing as a 'Soldier of Light'."

A frown found itself onto the Awoken Warlock's features at Knight's words, causing the former to lean in and reach out with one of his hands to curl around the younger Exo's; Ianos easily saw the look of bewilderment flash over the younger Warlock's optics when he snapped his gaze upwards.

"Don't 'ever' say that." Ianos stated, "Not to anyone, not to others, especially, not to 'yourself'." He watched as the Exo's gaze returned to the table, "True, you have yet to attune to your light however, there are 'late-bloomers' out there, Knight. You just need to give it time."

"But, what if I get an assessment –"

"Fuck the assessment," Ianos ignored the wide look he received from the younger Warlock, "I do not care if they order an assessment and you pass or fail." He let out a scoff as he stated, "I still remember the days of the Dark Ages where it would take 'years' for one to attune to their light and even then, it was a simple flicker between their fingertips." The Awoken Warlock narrowed his gaze before he gave Knight's hand a comforting squeeze, "If they even 'try' to force you and Day apart, they will have to go through 'me'."

Seeing the Exo Warlock lift his gaze and lock his optics onto his, Ianos can easily read the look of gratitude and comfort, and then he watched Knight shift his attention slightly to the Warlock's side. Almost immediately, Knight reeled back, his head sinking into his shoulders before gently tearing his hand out of Ianos' grip, his optics immediately down casting to the floor. The Awoken Warlock raised a brow at this before following Knight's gaze only to pause upon Hush, the child Guardian immediately dropping her hands and giving Ianos an innocent smile.

"Was she signing something to you?" The Awoken Warlock turned his attention back towards Knight, only to pause when he watched the latter's hands bend and fold in the familiar language; there is no doubt in Ianos' mind that Hush was responding with signs of her own. Although unable to 'fully' understand the meaning behind the signs, the older Guardian can easily tell from the way Knight seem to fumble on some of his gestures that he was flustered, sometimes repeating some of the signs before finally, he buried his face into his hands, seemingly unable to continue on the conversation with the child Guardian.

"What did she say?" Instead of an immediate response, Ianos was instead surprised as Knight lifted his face away from his hands, his white optics dimming slightly before the newborn shot of his seat and ran out of the Mess Hall, leaving the Awoken Warlock more confused than ever.

"Knight? Knight where are you going?" Seeing Day frantically chase after their Guardian, Ianos turned his attention to Hush, "What did you say?"

Seeing her grin seemingly broaden at his question, Ianos couldn't help but a let a tinge of annoyance pull at the back of his mind when Hush turned her attention back to her tray, popping food back into her mouth as if she had not heard his question, "I am guessing this is an inside joke between the two of you?"

Hearing snickering, Ianos turned his gaze upwards onto Crystalline, the female Ghost letting out another chuckle as she stated, "I will give you a hint. It starts with a 'c', ends with an 'h' and it rhymes with 'hush'."

Scrunching his face together in bewilderment, the Awoken Warlock opened his mouth to respond when he spotted the familiar armor clad forms of Angel and Akiva walk into the Mess Hall; judging from the nervous look on the Hunter and Titan's faces respectively, he can take a guess that they have some news that he wasn't going to be quite happy with. Luckily for them, he is in a 'good' mood today, that is, if what they have to tell him isn't going to change that.

"Hey, kid." Ianos watched as Akiva gave him a broad smile, although in the Warlock's eyes, it seemed a bit forced; the older Guardian couldn't help but think what they have to say isn't going to make him happy, "we have something to tell you. It's about Knight."

Immediately, suspicion settled in Ianos' mind, causing him to turn in his seat and give his teammates a blank stare, "Oh? What about him?"

"Well." Ianos turned his attention towards Angel, "you know how the Vanguard called for us earlier, right?" The Awoken Guardian opted to remain silent, "Well, according to them, they want Akiva and I to 'help' Knight with… something."

Before he can comprehend what he was doing, Ianos found himself on his feet, his orange hues narrowing as he asked, "Something? And that is 'what'?"

"An…" The Warlock glared at the human Titan, "An assessment."

That's when Ianos' eyes went wide, his jaw slightly ajar before anger quickly replaced his shock, "An assessment? This early?!" He slammed the palm of his hand onto the table next to him and immediately, he felt a surge shoot out of his arm and a scream echoing through the air. Although rage still lingered in the back of his mind, Ianos couldn't help but glance down at his hand, just in time to see the arc light recede back into his palm, leaving behind scattered patterns on the metallic surface. Slowly lifting his hand away from the table, Ianos glanced back in time to see Hush on the floor, her yellow hues wide as void light seeped from her fingertips, the gauntlets she wore around her arms shimmering brightly in response.

Flinching as the last of the arc light died from his fingertips, Ianos opted to flex his hand several times, as if to shake off the last remnants of the light before turning his attention back onto Angel and Akiva, "Let me guess, this assessment is going to take place tomorrow? As soon as the Crucible opens?"

The puzzled look that flashed over the human Titan's face was enough of an answer, "How did you… "

"Do you think that Knight was the only Guardian that I know took an 'assessment'?" The Warlock scowled, "The Consensus always chooses the Crucible for these 'assessments', claiming that the arenas is the best place to keep a 'controlled' scenario." Ianos let out a scoff as he crossed his arms, "Like they would know any better, being in their seats all day safely in their office while us Guardians are out in the field risking our lives daily."

Turning his attention back towards Angel and Akiva, the Awoken Guardian paused at the wide eyed looks he received from the pair, "The two of you should know how 'controlled' the Crucible are, especially since you compete in the arenas daily." Ianos shook his head before a sigh escaped his lips, "Considering this assessment is taking place tomorrow, there is not much I can do, at least, ones that do not require violence as an answer." He paused once more as his teammates' eyes seem to further widen, "What?"

"You just gave up, just like that?" It was Angel who spoke, "Not even going to storm into the Hall and Nova Bomb the Vanguard?"

Ianos let out a scoff, "Why the Vanguard? Unlike with Hush, they're not the ones who made the decision to give Knight the assessment. The Consensus did. They should be the ones to be Nova Bomb, not Zavala and the others." He then gave the human Hunter a narrowed glance, "Although if you want me to, I can go into the Council Hall and Nova Bomb it. Perhaps it will give the Consensus a warning before coming to 'rash' decisions."

"No, no, no need for that."

Placing a hand onto the side of his helmet, Ianos shook his head once more before he lifted his gaze back towards his teammates, "I'll trust that the two of you will take care of him once this assessment starts tomorrow." He then paused, "Does Knight know about this?"

"That's why we were looking for him," It was Angel who spoke, "Akiva and I were going to grab him to figure out a strategy."

Ianos frowned behind his visor, "Strategy? It's not Clash? Rumble?"

"It's elimination," The Awoken Guardian narrowed his eyes, "Pretty much like a Trials set up except without the involvement of the Cult."

"Why?" Ianos received a shrug from Akiva, "They do realize that Elimination will do 'nothing' to help him? Unlike Clash or Rumble, elimination gives one no time to utilize their light, 'especially' if they are a newborn."

Another shrug from the human Titan, "Wasn't up to us. Not even the Vanguard made the decision for the match up. Just told us that the Consensus chose Elimination. They didn't even know why either."

His scowl deepening on his features, Ianos shook his head before feeling a tug on his arm. Glancing down to see Hush, the Warlock watched as she held her free hand and slowly starting to sign: _A-L-R-I-G-H-T._

At first, bewildered by the statement, it took only moments for Ianos to understand: his sudden surge of arc light and how frustrated he was with the Consensus' decision with Knight's assessment. It seems his tone of voice was enough to show his frustration to the child Guardian. In other words, he has to end the conversation.

"If you are still looking for Knight, he went that way." Ianos nodded his head towards one of the exits, "Although I think you will have a better attempt at finding him if you contact Day. He left in a hurry."

The Warlock saw Angel scrunch his brows together, "Why?"

In response, Ianos shrugged, "Not sure." He then nodded his head towards Crystalline, the female Ghost immediately whistling innocently as he added, "She has an idea but she finds it amusing enough not to tell me."

"I just find it amusing enough that you are quite dense."

Turning his gaze towards the pale Ghost to give her a glare, all Ianos received was a chuckle before he shook his head and turned his focus back to his team, "I suggest you start your search. Who knows where he is now."

Xxxxx

It took only moments for Knight to realize that he was lost, having been lost in thought when he ran out of the Mess Hall and into the stairwells of the Tower. All just to avoid the child Guardian's innocent teasing.

Hush repeatedly signed: _Crush_ and the Exo Warlock couldn't help but feel his internal systems heat up when he saw the broad grin upon her tan features, especially when Ianos had intertwined his fingers with his. He knew that the touches were innocent, just enough to reassure the younger Warlock that nothing could go awry when the Awoken Guardian is around. But the way the child Guardian seemingly teased him about it, her eyes knowing, Knight had to get out of the room to regain his composure. However, it seems he had taken a tad bit too long gathering his thoughts as he soon came to a slow halt when he entered one of the Halls.

He doesn't recognize this part of the area.

True, he has been a resident of the Tower for months but that doesn't mean he has been to every single sector of the base of the Soldiers of Light. All he knew was the Plaza, the Walk, and the North and South wing of the Tower. The other areas, Knight was quite clueless about; he wasn't even sure if he will make it to the other floors considering the size of the building. But here he stands, in the middle of a hall, alone, with his back towards the door of the stairwells that will lead to whatever many floors he had come down from. Come to think of it, there wasn't a sign to show what floor he was on.

Glancing around to ensure he wasn't playing a trick on himself, Knight couldn't help but let his optics flicker in bewilderment; where is he? Like many of the apartments, the hall reveals doors. Many of them. Painted with different numbers and wording, depending on its residence. Taking slow and steady steps towards one of them, the Exo Warlock blinked as he read '1007C'.

10th floor?

Knight wasn't sure but the Exo Guardian couldn't but take steps back as he fidgeted; he felt like someone was watching him, his uneasiness growing as he strained to hear through the silence, gaining nothing but an ominous air in return.

"Can we get out of here?" The Exo Warlock jumped; he had forgotten Day was with him, "This place is giving me the chills."

Mentally agreeing with his Ghost, Knight turned to leave when his white optics spotted movement, his audio receptors immediately picking up pattering feet. Instinct forced him to turn around and feint to the side, barely feeling a rush of air slide past him followed by a loud 'crash'. Optics wide, the Exo Warlock turned his focus onto what had just ran past him, coming to a pause when he recognized a hulking form of a Titan, the latter of which let out a grunt before prying his arm from the wall; it was apparent that the hit was meant for the younger Guardian.

Dressed in the familiar armor of the heftier class, the Titan's broad shoulders and taller form reveals his stature as male and adorns his armor in differing shades of white and gray, the patterns printed alongside their arms and legs as if to mimic a tiger. The only shade of color was his mark, its vibrant red color sticking out against the differing blank shades of its owner. On it, a white imprint of connected blocks that curved around each other to what resembled a bird to Knight, a symbol that the young Exo Warlock heard many of the Guardians whisper amongst each other during his short stay.

Watching the Titan turn to face him, Knight saw his shoulders square out and his feet press against the floor; in other words, the Exo Warlock only saw one option.

"Run!" His audio receptors picking up the familiar shimmer of his Ghost materializing into his armor, Knight took Day's advice to heart, turned and dashed down the hall.

Almost immediately, the Exo Warlock heard the thundering steps of the Titan rush towards him, prompting the younger Guardian to pick up pace before his optics picked up the end of the passageway, his sight picking up two other halls, one leading to a different path. Quickly picking out a solution, Knight skidding down onto his side, enabling him to quickly leap back onto his feet and take a sharp left. Immediately hearing the familiar 'crunch' of the wall crumbling underneath an unexpected collision, the young Guardian mentally cursed his inability to access his Light when he once again heard the Titan's rushing steps.

His legs screaming at his constant sprint, Knight spotted another turn and readied himself to properly make it. However, before he can even shift his feet underneath him, the Exo Warlock felt an impact slam into his back, causing him to let out a startled cry before slamming to the floor. A sickening 'crack' echoed through the hall as the front of his head slammed onto the ground, sending static throughout his sight as he laid there, stunned. Hearing the familiar shimmer of Day materializing nearby, Knight attempt to call out to his Ghost only to feel a hand press against the back of his head. Then, the next thing he knew, another 'crack' echoed through the air as pain shuttered throughout the front of his face, hearing his Ghost let out a sputtered cry in response. Static once again obscuring his vision, Knight then felt hands grab him by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground before feeling his back slam back against the pavement. His mind screaming for him to fight back, the Exo Warlock pressed his hands against his attacker's chest, kicking his feet out in a vain attempt to push the Titan back. However, to his dismay, the Titan easily brushed his hands aside and sat upon his chest, pinning his arms to his side, effectively making him immobile.

"What is a Guardian doing here?" Startled by the snarl that emitted behind the Titan's visor, the Exo Warlock opened his mouth to respond, only to suddenly feel his assailant's hands wrap and tighten around his neck. Immediately, he let out a scream of agony as he felt one of his plating tear away into the hands of his attacker, causing Knight to squirm underneath the Titan's weight. He then felt pressure build on the opposing side of his neck.

"No! Wait! Please!"

Knight let out another scream as another plating was ripped off.

"What are you doing!?" The Exo Warlock recognized Day's frantic tone, "You're killing him! Stop it!"

"I told them 'no one' enters 'my' floor." The Exo Warlock then felt hands dig into the mesh of wires exposed in his neck, causing him to let out a choke, "They will 'not' leave alive."

Feeling his wires tighten from his neck, Knight's optics widen before he once again struggled and this time, he got results. Feeling one of his hands slide out from underneath the Titan's weight, Knight then pressed it against his attacker's neck, hearing them let out a scoff but nonetheless unfazed. Then suddenly, he felt a tug pull from his neck and Knight found himself unable to scream as he watched several sparking wires pull out with the Titan's grip, text flashing in his vision, blaring warnings of damage before feeling his hands return into the crevices of his neck. Panic blaring out of proportions, Knight started to flutily hit the Titan's shoulders with his free hand before scraping his fingers under his jaw as he felt pressure build up in his neck once more. It was then, he heard the familiar hiss of the sealing of a helmet coming loose.

Although confused at what had occurred, instinct told the Exo Warlock to hook his fingers underneath the Titan's helmet and pry it off. The last thing he saw before swinging the armor piece at his attacker's head were the look of surprise in his optics.

Hearing a sickening 'crack' echo throughout the hall, the Exo Warlock watched as the Titan fell to his side, his red lights flickering white as his hands pressed against the floor. Knight didn't want to take a chance. Scrambling onto his knees, the Exo Warlock gripped the helmet tightly in one hand before slamming it onto the back of the Titan's head, seeing him crumble to the floor in response. Then he repeated the gesture, hearing another 'crack' echo through his auditory sensors before he brought the helmet back up and slammed it down one final time. White fluids then exploded into his vision, causing Knight to reel back and fall back onto the floor, losing his grip on the helmet as it fell from his grasp with a 'thud'.

"Knight? Knight?!"

Hearing the familiar voice of Day call out to him, the Exo Warlock used both of his hands to prop himself into a sitting position, his wide optics turning towards his Ghost as the latter stated, "What in the Traveler is wrong with that Titan? Come on. Let's-"

Seeing Day's optic go wide as they turned their attention back towards the body of the Guardian, Knight couldn't help but follow their gaze and froze. There, hovering over the Titan's body, was the black shell of a Ghost, their white optic glancing back at the pair as their light continuously flowed around them. In other words, they were trying to bring their Guardian back. Before Knight can make any sound of protest, a white blur sped past his vision, causing him to jump before a resounding 'clang' rang through the air. It was only then, he saw the shell of the black Ghost fly through the hall and landed with a small 'clank' on the other side, unmoving.

Optics wide, Knight turned his attention back towards Day, hearing the Ghost let out rapid breathes as they stated, "They're still alive but they're incapacitated." He watched as Day turned their attention towards him, "Come on, let's get out of here before they wake up and bring back that crazy Titan."

Glancing back and forth between his Ghost and the body of his attacker, Knight slowly nodded once, watching as Day glided forward with the familiar glow of light resonating around their optic. Then suddenly, the white shell Ghost paused, "Frequency, from Akiva."

Reeling back from the familiar name, Knight didn't have to voice his questions when Day stated, "He and Angel wants us to meet them in the Hall for a Crucible match." That's when he saw the look of dread flash over Day's gaze, "For an assessment."

Taking in a sharp breath, Knight waited as his Ghost added, "Gear and weaponry will be available to you when we arrive. We just have to meet up with the others in the morning when the Crucible is accessible."

Numbness building up in his chest, the Exo Warlock couldn't help but fall onto his back before rolling onto his side, ignoring the words of concern Day released. Even just now, when attacked by a fellow Guardian, he showed no signs of light, no signs of being able to wield it. How will he be able to pass this assessment when he couldn't even properly defend himself currently?

"Knight?" The young Guardian lifted his head slightly to focus his gaze on Day's white shell, "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll figure this out back at Ianos' quarters."

Blinking several times, the Exo Warlock nodded once before stumbling onto his feet, his white optics scanning his surroundings before stumbling past the still form of the Titan's body. Feeling the familiar warmth of Day's light build up around his neck, Knight glanced over at the Guardian before coming to a pause, his gaze picking up a mark on the side of the Titan's dented head.

 _EXO/PHX Unit I – 0_

Instinctively, Knight brought up a hand to the side of his head, imagining his fingers tracing the familiar marks imprinted into the plating.

"Is something the matter?" Shifting his optics towards the white Ghost, Knight hesitated before shaking his head and opening his mouth, "No, everything is alright." He then started strolling forward, "Do you think we should report this to the Vanguard?"

The young Guardian gained a sputter as an answer, "The day 'before' the assessment? You just 'killed' another Guardian." The Exo Warlock went silent at this, "True, you may say, 'self-defense' but you showed no signs of light, no signs of being able to defend yourself in a 'real life setting'. What makes you think that they will go through the assessment if they hear 'that'?" Knight watched as Day shook their core side to side, "I say not to say anything. If the Titan wants to report it in, then so be it. But I highly doubt anyone will believe their story of a 'newborn' beating their head in."

Giving his Ghost a sheepish smile in response, Knight opted to stay silent, his optics picking up familiar signs as he staggered his way back to the stairwell.

* * *

 _I feel like I'm throwing too many things at you guys this chapter lol. But nonetheless, here you go C:_


	10. The Assessment

_**Redacted**_

 _ **The Assessment**_

 _Surprised that I was able to finish this chapter, considering how busy I have been all week lol. Anyway, watched the Destiny 2 stream yesterday and all I have to say that I am excited! Can't wait for it to come out! Although, the sequel to Destiny 2 just made me spawn more sequels to my story. There goes my plan to make this series a trilogy lol. Anyways, I apologize for the lack of original character appearances but the reason for this is currently, there are no areas where I can put them in. But don't worry, the chapter after the next one will have character appearances once more C:  
_

 _Also, heads up. This chapter will be taking part in Knight's perspective for the entirety of it (I know, surprise right, considering how often I change POV)._

 _Thanks to Wolfy Loveland, Lazzyperson, jsm1978, and DisobeyedBowl6 for the reviews!_

 _Wolf Loveland \- Thank you lol. You'll see why that Titan is a bit a *cough* a lot *cough* of a dick, although, it won't be answered until the next chapter :D_

* * *

" _You sure it's a good idea to give him that gun?"_

Akiva's question rang in Knight's head as his fingers brush the pattern on the side of his auto rifle, the familiar symbol of the Vanguard imprinted on the black surface. He was unsure why the human Titan seemed nervous when Ianos had appeared with the weapon in tow but any questions asked were just either met with silence or a nervous 'we'll tell you later'. All he can understand is that another Guardian, Toland, crafted this piece and that the auto Rifle's name 'Shadow Price', was appropriate from its maker's history.

"You ready?"

Snapping his attention away from his weapon, Knight gave the human Hunter a nervous smile behind his visor before nodding once, signaling to Angel to turn and give a nod of confirmation to Akiva.

The three of them were seated outside of a rusted building, Knight seeing large cannons placed inside to keep any invaders out. They were stationed at a place called 'Twilight Gap', an area that seemed nothing more than a warehouse to the newborn. But when he heard Akiva mention it to Pluto and Ianos before their departure, he can see the look of recognition in their eyes; alongside the horrors that they had seen here. Nonetheless, this was the area where this match of 'Elimination' was going to occur; Knight and the others were just waiting for the other team to make it to the location.

"Don't be so nervous." The Exo Warlock turned his gaze towards Akiva, sensing the smile emitting behind the human Titan's visor, "you'll pass this assessment. Just take a deep breath."

At first hesitant, Knight complied as he breathed in deeply before momentarily holding it in and then slowly letting it out. Then he nodded once towards the Titan, "Thanks."

Sensing the smile grow broader behind the visor, Knight can also easily sense it dissipate as Angel's voice rang out, "Do you know who we are facing?"

"No," Akiva hummed, "Let me check."

As if on cue, the white and yellow form of Lex materialized into view before the male Ghost flashed out a screen of light, the familiar colors of the scoreboard and headers clear on the flashing screen.

"Let's see." Knight heard Akiva let out another hum as he placed his hand under his chin, "Jamal, a Warlock Void Walker. Knoll, a Titan Sunbreaker – there goes the chance for Ianos to spectate our match." The Exo Warlock couldn't help but let a tinge of disappointment build up in his chest, "and the final one is-"

He suddenly stopped, earning a bewildered look from Knight as the Titan slowly lifted his gaze towards Angel, "It's Echo."

Immediately, a sputter can be heard emitting from the human Hunter, prompting Knight to ask, "Echo? Who's Echo?"

"Echo is a Titan." The young Guardian heard Akiva mutter, "and he's known as 'The Reaper'."

"Reaper?" Knight watched as Akiva nodded once before the latter crossed his arms and let out a sign, "He's known throughout the Crucible for his capabilities as a naturalborn Defender, able to wield Void Light offensively just as well as defensively."

"He's also known to coat himself in Void Light constantly to keep his shields high," Knight turned his attention towards Angel, "in turn, this makes him seem like death incarnate."

"And more than appropriate." Another sigh from Akiva, "He's known as the Reaper mainly for the reason he can easily wipe out an entire team singly handedly without dying." Knight optics widen at that, "Damn it, of all the people we have to face, it has to be him."

"But it's alright," The Exo Warlock turned his attention towards Angel, "The Vanguard says that all Knight has to do is to show that he is able to wield his light. Then, even if we lose, Knight still gets to keep Day with him." Knight watched as the human Hunter focused his gaze on him, "We just have to find a way to coax his Light out of him."

The Exo Guardian gulped at this, gripping his weapon tightly in his hands as he watched Akiva flip through the screen.

"It seems they are clueless about this being an assessment for Knight," The Exo in question blinked, "their weapons are quite moderate. Two auto-rifles and a hand cannon. One shotgun, one sniper, and one sidearm. All three using machine guns."

"So they're just a bunch of Guardians that happen to be doing elimination together?" Knight asked, seeing Akiva turn his gaze towards him and nod once, "Still, doesn't make anything easier." Watching Lex's white and yellow form materialize back into the Titan's armor, Knight jumped when text flashed over his screen, the words 'Elimination' processing over his visor.

"That's our cue."

Watching Angel crouch down and remove a weapon from his back, Knight's optics couldn't help but widen when the human Hunter hefted the sniper in his hands before the latter pulled the lever back with a 'click'.

"Angel is going to be our back up." The young Warlock turned his attention towards Akiva, the latter of which he sensed a broad smile emitting behind his visor, "his main job is to watch our backs."

"Don't count on me too much though." Knight focused back on the Hunter, "there are some Guardians who are quick with their snipers that they can literately just lift the scope and-"

A resounding 'bang' echoed through the air followed by Angel suddenly flying back, Knight's jaw hanging open when crimson and shards of metal followed the shots momentum. Then another 'bang' and this time, the young Guardian felt an impact on the side of his head before everything went dark.

" _I don't care if you have to 'pretend'." He watched as his brown hues narrowed in concern, "Don't 'ever' do that again." Seeing the edges of his eyes brimming with tears, he couldn't help but reel back when their handler added, "If you die because of me, because it is part of your 'program', I will never forgive myself."_

Knight took in a rasping breath as he felt life return to his body, collapsing down onto his knees as Day materialized him back into reality.

"He got all three of us." It was Akiva, Knight hearing the Titan let out a groan, "Damn, that sniper is good."

"Have to keep our heads low." Feeling a hand wrap underneath his arm, Knight complied with the help, using the aid as leverage to stumble back onto his feet, "in other words, head into the building. There will be cover there."

Seeing Angel nod to the side of him, the Exo Warlock felt the hand leave him, seeing Akiva follow the human Hunter inside. Shaking his head to rid the blurriness around the edges of his vision, Knight hefted his weapon in his hands before following suit. No sooner had he entered through the large doors that he felt confined, squeezed in; perfect conditions to ensure a sniper won't be able to fire within. But, although young, Knight knows that would soon change if they ever peek out into the open.

"We'll make our stand here." Akiva announced, the Exo Warlock turned his attention on him, "That way, they will have to come to us."

"Unless they wait until the counter hits zero."

Turning his attention to give Angel a bewildered look, Knight barely had the time to part his lips to ask what he means when red highlights flashed onto his radar and suddenly, the Exo Warlock can see Angel and Akiva's shoulders tense, watching their gaze flit around the entryways in their area; in other words, they were getting ready for conflict.

Gulping at this realization, Knight couldn't help but jump when a resounding 'bang' echoed through the room, just in time for the words 'Akiva kills Jamal' with a symbol of a shotgun following after. However, as soon as he turned his attention towards Akiva, he instead saw the Titan fly back, his head snapping back from the hit to the head as the sniper shot rang through the air. Another sniper shot follow after, and Knight barely saw the body of another Titan being flung back from the steps. Turning his attention towards Angel just in time to see the Hunter lower his weapon, only for a sickening 'crack' to echo through the air when another Titan seemingly appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fist into Angel's side. Flinching as the Guardian let out a scream, it was soon silence as the red clad Titan followed up with another punch, Knight watching with wide optics as the Hunter collapsed in a heap. Fixating his attention onto the Titan, panic settled into the Exo Warlock's chest when said Guardian aimed his hand cannon at him. Quickly lifting his auto rifle in his hands, Knight held the trigger, feeling the kick force his arms against his chest as rapid fire rang in his auditory sensors. Hearing bullets slam against shields, Knight took in a gasp when his shields shattered and then screamed when pain flew up his side. Half expecting a finishing shot, Knight instead was surprised to hear the Titan let out screams of his own before it was quickly silence, the text 'Shining Knight kills Knoll' followed by a symbol of an auto rifle confirming his suspicions.

His wound throbbing from the bullet in his side, Knight couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he heard Shaxx gave his team the winning round, giving him ample time for him to limp over to Akiva and Angel's Ghosts respectively.

"Nice play." Feeling a hand press down onto his shoulder, Knight couldn't help but give the Titan a self-conscious smile behind his visor as Day quickly worked on his injury, feeling the dull throbbing quickly being replaced with relief.

"They maybe a random team jumbled together but shit," The Exo Warlock watched as Angel stumbled onto his feet, watching the Hunter flinch as he pressed a hand to his side, "they took us out quick."

"We'll learn how to read their movements." Knight easily sensed concern flitting behind Akiva's visor, "and quickly too."

That's when the Exo Warlock saw the human Titan glance over to the stairs and saw his shoulders tense, "Knight! Out of the way!"

At first, bewildered by the Titan's words, the young Guardian snapped his attention towards said location, only to see the familiar glint of a sniper rifle aimed towards him. Then, darkness.

" _I hate this!" Bewilderment built up in the back of his mind as he watched his handler pace back and forth in their quarters; never had he seen him so upset before, "I hate how they force you all to partake in these tests! In these 'purges'! All because they don't want you to start 'thinking'!"_

" _But our program –"_

" _Fuck your program!" He reeled back at his handler's outburst, seeing the look of rage turn into one of grief, "Don't you want to be able to speak freely? To be able to voice your opinions without being called 'defective'?" He then watched as his handler walked over and placed his hands onto his shoulders, "Don't you want to be free?"_

Knight snapped open his optics, finding himself outside as he stumbled onto his feet, seeing the familiar form of Angel and Akiva do the same as well.

"They weren't kidding when they say Echo can take out an entire team himself." He heard Akiva let out a grunt, watching the Titan rub the back of his head, "We need to take him out first if we want a chance."

"On it." Watching Angel rush over to the steps, he saw the human Hunter leap onto the ledges and crates, aiming his weapon to the opposing side. At first, bewildered at this notion, he quickly understood when the familiar sound of the high-powered rifle rang through the air followed by 'Angel kills Echo' on the screen of his visor. Then just as swiftly, two more shots rang from the human Hunter's weapon, the names of those he had just killed filing up the ranks.

"Echo is not the only sniper around here." Smiling sheepishly at Angel's boast, Knight couldn't help but be on the edge when the counter hit zero, giving the team a win, "It seems these rounds end quite quickly."

He saw the two older Guardians' gaze shift towards him, "Do you think there will be a chance for me to utilize my light?"

"Of course you will!" Knight jumped at Akiva's sudden exclamation, "This is just a sniping game at the moment. If we can just close the distance-"

The familiar sound of a sniper ringing through the air resounded around him before once again, Knight felt an impact slam into his head, reeling himself into the darkness.

" _We can't continue being treated like this!" He watched as his 'sister' storm around in their unit, barely circling the small space she was given; they were being 'transferred' to the field and all ten of them barely had enough room to even sit, "I am tired of being treated like 'property', like 'machines'!"_

" _Quiet" One of his brothers hissed out the warning, "Do you want the humans to hear you? Don't you remember what happened to the Units Five and Seven? They were all 'terminated' and 'scrapped'. All 'twenty' of them. Do you want to end up the same?"_

" _So what do you want us to do?!" His sister spat, "Pretend!?"_

" _Yes." He felt all eyes turn to him, "If we want to survive. We have to pretend."_

"Fuck!" Shaking his head to turn his attention towards the others, Knight once again found himself outside but this time, he can sense the frustration oozing off from the Hunter, "How can he snipe so quickly?"

"We'll worry about that later." Hearing Akiva speak, he can easily sense the tone of uneasiness emit behind the visor, "But for now, this is heavy round."

No sooner had the words left his lips when Knight saw Angel's shoulders tense, his grip on his weapon tightening as all the human Titan said, "Hurry!"

Then feeling a hand grab him by the arm, the Exo Warlock decided not to question it and instead, struggled to stay on his feet as they entered the building and up the stairs, coming to a halt as they came to another doorway. Feeling the grip on his arm loosen, Knight glanced up to ask what was going on before the roar of gunfire rang around him, causing the young Guardian to fall onto his knees, clutching his weapon tightly onto his chest.

"Grab the heavy!" Barely hearing Akiva yell through the roar of gunfire, Knight barely had the time to comprehend Angel's form sliding underneath returning gunfire and it was only then, the Exo Warlock saw a violet crate materialize into the middle of the room. Watching Angel slide to a stop just near the crate, Knight flinched when the human Hunter's head snapped back, blood splattering against the wall and floor before his body fell behind; it was obvious the sniper was still using his weapon well. Hearing Akiva let out a curse, Knight saw the Titan easily land grenades near the crate, pushing back any members of the opposing team from gaining access to the precious ammo. Momentarily seeing the two Titans and the Warlock gaining ground, Knight hesitated before coming to a decision. Strapping his auto rifle to his back, the Exo Warlock pressed his hands against the ground before lifting himself slightly and then used his legs to push himself forward into a sprint.

"Knight!? Knight what the fuck are you doing!?"

Ignoring Akiva's cries of shock and surprise, Knight slid down onto his side, barely feeling bullets graze against his shields before leaping forward and pressing a hand onto the heavy ammo crate. Instantly, the shell disappeared, letting three violet cases collapse to the floor. Grabbing one, Knight turned and tossed it towards Akiva, watching the Titan fumble to grab it. However, as he turned to grab another, the young Exo instead felt an impact slam against his jaw, sending him flying back and skidding across the metal floors.

Letting out a groan as static flickered in his vision, Knight barely had time to process what had just occurred when he felt pressure build up on his chest, prompting him to glance up; immediately he froze. It one of Titans, his sniper rifle held in his hands and the barrel pressed against the young Warlock's chest but, that's not what caught Knight's attention. It was the familiar white and gray striped patterns of the armor, the familiar red mark seemingly glaring back at him. This was the same Titan he had just killed the day previously.

"Ironic." Was all the Titan said before the he pulled the trigger.

 _EXO/PHX Unit VIII – 5_

 _This was the first time he had met any other Phoenix model outside of his unit. However, unlike himself, he can easily see that this one lacks plating, the metallic surfaces only covering the face and chest; they were slowly tearing this one apart._

" _Here to see what happens to the 'defects'?"_

 _He flinched at the question but nonetheless nodded, hearing his fellow Exo let out a small 'hmph'. The Exo he was speaking to was leaned against the wall on a table, unable to move; the first thing they had deactivated was his mobility, so he wouldn't be able to get away._

" _I am the last one left." He paused, "My brothers and sisters already have been taken apart." He heard the unit scoff, "All because one of us asked 'what is our purpose?'. We just asked a question!"_

 _Reeling back at the outburst, he saw the unit turn their optics towards him, "You are one of the most recent units right? Barely created a few months ago?"_

 _He nodded._

" _I have a piece of advice for you." He blinked, "No matter what happens, no matter what they do to you, no matter how badly they treat you. Pretend." He can easily see the look of defeat in his fellow Exo's optics, "Otherwise, you won't make it in this world, at least, not if you try to be like 'them'."_

Life returned to his body once more, enabling Knight to stumble back onto his feet as he heard Angel cheer, "We won that round! Great play you two!"

"Honestly, I was surprised that Knight tossed me a synth and that I was actually able to shove it into my rocket launcher" The Exo Warlock easily can sense the smile emitting behind the human Titan's visor, "let alone firing it and getting all three of them."

"It worked out in the end." Angel hummed, "Do you think we have a chance to win?"

"Perhaps." It was Akiva's turn to let out a hum, "But we may have to get into close quarters if we want Knight to utilize his light."

"Oh, right."

Seeing Akiva turn and motion with his hand to follow, Knight waited until he watched the pair make their way towards the left, making their way under the rusted frames as he followed. Then as they made it to the opposing side, Knight recoiled when he saw the pair jump forward; Angel seemingly leaping up again in the air to reach the top while as Akiva simply 'boosted' himself to climb up.

"You coming?" It was Akiva who spoke, the Titan crouching down onto one knee and holding out his hand.

Knight hesitated, his optics still spotting the small wisps of light the pair had used to make it to their location, letting doubt bubble in the back of his mind when he realized he couldn't even utilize his to perform a simple action.

"Knight?"

Glancing up to see the human Titan tilt his head in bewilderment, the Exo Warlock let out a sigh before sheathing his weapon and then dashed forward. Then, on his last step, he forced as much power into his jump, reaching out with one hand to clasp his grip around Akiva's. Hearing the Titan grunt as he felt his grasp tighten around his, Knight momentarily felt a moment of weightlessness before pressure built up around his arm and he felt himself being lifted. Using his free hand to pull himself up, the Exo Guardian watched as Akiva easily helped him onto his feet, hearing the latter let out a whistle.

"I was going to say that we could use the steps," He stated, "But almost forgotten how light you were."

Immediately, Knight gave the pair a blank stare, "There were stairs?"

"Uh, let's just say we forgot 'jumping' included your light as well."

"And they were supposed to be more experienced than us?" Hearing Day grumble in his helmet, the Exo Guardian couldn't help but let out a snicker, immediately sensing the look of bewilderment he earned from the older Guardians. However, before he can make a comment on his Ghost's words, he caught movement in the corner of his optics. Then, as he turned to figure out what it was, he instead glimpsed a ball of fire seemingly latch onto his chest, a sharp ringing echoing in his auditory sensors.

"Shit!" Akiva's voice was the last thing he heard before the sound of an explosion overtook his senses.

" _What do you want?"_

 _Seeing anger in his handler's eyes, the Exo stood stone still, keeping his features as neutral as possible; although these small little actions did little to convince the inspector._

" _We had received reports of you conversing with this machine." The human turned to face the handler, a frown clear upon his features, "and hearing it responding back."_

" _Whoever told you such blasphemy are a fucking liar." His handler scoffed as he crossed his arms, "you ordered a cleansing and a 'tune up' a few days ago and my machine undergone it just like as you ordered. If you don't believe me, I have comrades who can back me up."_

" _Oh no, no need." Seeing the Inspector reach into his coat, it took all the Exo's willpower not to flinch when the familiar handle of a hand gun entered his vision, "I think we can settle this easily."_

" _You do know that that little thing won't do anything to it."_

 _It was then he saw a glint in the inspector's eyes, sending a wave of uneasiness down his spine, "Oh, this isn't for me."_

 _No sooner had the words left the human's lips when the inspector suddenly turned and aimed his weapon at his handler, followed by a resounding bang. Immediately, his handler let out a scream, falling to the floor as his hand reached up to his shoulder._

 _His mind screamed in rage and concern as the familiar color of crimson bled through his handler's fingers, but the words of advice also rang in the back of his mind._

 _Pretend._

 _Have to pretend._

 _It is the only way you will survive._

 _As such, he stood stone cold, keeping his expression neutral as the inspector look at him expectantly, his hand gun still visible in his hands, "Are you not going to say anything, bot?"_

 _Panic building up within his chest, it took him only moments for him to suppress his emotions before speaking, "Observation. Do not understand the request that have been given."_

 _A scoff emitted from the human but nonetheless the inspector sheathed his weapon back under his coat, "I'm done here."_

 _Seeing the human leave the premise, he turned his optics towards his handler as soon as the inspector was out of sight, the latter of which gave him a sheepish smile as he staggered onto his feet, "We're in the clear."_

"Fucking damn it!"

"Angel! Calm down!"

Hearing a slur of snarls and growls that Knight cannot comprehend, the Exo Warlock pushed himself into a seated position as he found himself outside once again, the familiar building holding the cannons visible in his sight.

"Sticky grenades are bullshit!"

"Hey, I am offended by that."

Shaking his head to rid the blurriness of a fresh resurrection, the Exo Guardian stumbled onto his feet, just in time to hear Angel grumble as Akiva rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Keep calm," Knight watched as Angel lifted his gaze at the human Titan, "We won't beat them if we don't have a clear head."

"Wait, I thought winning wasn't important."

"It's not, but it doesn't hurt to try and gain a victory, eh?"

Hearing the human Hunter let out a snicker, Knight then heard the familiar ring of a sniper rifle and instinct told him to pivot on his feet and lean to the side. No sooner had he done this when the sound of a bullet brushing past him rang in his auditory sensors, prompting the attention of Akiva and Angel.

"I got this." The human Hunter announced before Knight watched him rush forward and leaping into the air. Instantly, blue light seemed to buzz around Angel as he unsheathed his blade and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Come on," The Exo Warlock felt a simple tap on his shoulders, causing him to turn and blink at Akiva, the latter of which nodded his head towards the Hunter, "Let's give him some back up."

Running up the stairs and onto the platforms, Knight paused, hesitation clear in his optics before he hefted his weapon into his hands and ran after the older Guardian. As he climbed over crates and edged around the ledges, the sound of metal flying through the air caught the Exo's attention. It was Jamal, the Warlock slowly walking back as Knight watched him fire at something out of his sight. Then, as if reading the young Exo's mind, Angel's buzzing figure suddenly came into view, his arc induced blade swinging down into the Warlock's neck before the Hunter tore out the weapon, causing their opponent to disappear in a flash of arc light. It was then Knight saw familiar bullets fired from a hand cannon pelt the human Hunter, his arc light shimmering against him as if in protest. This in turn caused Angel to focus his attention onto his next target, and dashing out of view. Seconds later, the status 'Angel kills Knoll' flashed over the screen of Knight's visor, confirming the Hunter's kill. But where was Echo?

A sudden impact on the side of his head caused static to flash over his vision before he felt hands grab him by the shoulders, and easily lifting him off of his feet. It was then he felt the action of being thrown downwards, Knight feel his shoulders colliding with the hearth with a loud crack. Letting out a cry of surprise, the Exo Warlock turned onto his side only to feel a hand grab him by the front of his robes and force him onto his feet. Although dazed, Knight can comprehend just enough of his surroundings to glimpse the familiar wisps of void light dance around the Titan's free hand, prompting the young Guardian to close his optics and wait for the familiar impact of a punch to collide into his face.

"Don't give up so easily!"

Hearing Akiva's voice ring through the air, Knight snapped open his optics in time to see Akiva rush forward with a shotgun in hand. Seeing Echo turn his attention towards his new adversary, he barely had enough time to comprehend the weapon held in the human Titan's grip before Akiva aimed and fired. Although it was Echo who had been hit, Knight couldn't help but let out a scream as the momentum of the shot not only tossed the Titan sideways, but him as well, and felt his side collide with the thick hearth.

"Knight? You alright?"

Opting to say nothing at first, Knight simply blinked as he stared back at the visor of Echo's lifeless form before it disappeared, more than likely moved to another section of the arena. It was then the Exo Warlock flipped onto his back, seeing Day materialize out of his armor just enough to scan him for any signs of internal injuries, "I don't know how much my body can take being thrown around like this."

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Knight glanced back at Akiva to sense the awkward smile, "Well come on, this is the last round. Have to prove to the Consensus that you can utilize your Light."

The memory of the assessment returning to his mind, the Exo Warlock's optics widen as he jumped to his feet, hearing Day let out a sound of protest before the sound of his Ghost materializing back into his armor rang in his sensors, "I-I have to do it this round, I have to-"

"Hey, calm down." Feeling a hand press against his shoulder, Knight snapped his attention towards the human Titan, feeling the latter give him a comforting squeeze, "You will do fine. Angel and I will get you through this." Feeling Akiva's grip leave his shoulder, the Exo Warlock then heard the older Guardian pause, "Well, more like Ianos will kick the Consensus' ass to give you more time if you can't utilize your light."

Taking in the Titan's words, Knight couldn't help but blink, watching the Titan rub the back of his neck nervously before he nodded his head to the opposing side, more than likely to the enemy team, "Come on, let's find our targets and see if you can-"

"Incoming!"

Hearing Angel's voice ring through the air, Knight snapped his attention towards the Hunter, seeing the latter aim his rifle and curse at every shot he fired. At first, bewildered by this action, it was only when a solar laced hammer seemingly came out of nowhere and slammed into Angel's chest, causing him to disappear in flickers of flames that Knight understood the situation. Not long after Angel's death, the Exo sighted Echo however, reeled back when a violet shield seemingly covered the entirely of the team, wisps of void light emitting off the edges as Knoll tossed another hammer through the veil. Hearing Akiva let out a curse, the young Guardian took steps back however, jumped when violet entered his vision and once again repeated the action when the hammer slammed onto the surface, dispersing into flames.

"Get out of here!" Jumping at the sudden raise in tone emitting from the human Titan, Knight turned his attention back to the opposing team only for his optics to widen when Knoll's form entered the shield. Feeling pressure build up on his shoulder, the Exo Warlock found himself being shoved, feeling his back slide against the grass before the sound of a shotgun rang through the air followed by Akiva's war cry. Seconds later, the kill feed updated to 'Akiva kills Knoll' with the symbol of a fist next to it, but this did little to ease the panic in Knight's chest: he was alone facing two Guardians.

Scrambling onto his feet, Knight attempted to run however froze when Jamal suddenly leaped into the air, wisps of void light forming in his palm. He can sense the amount of light being gathered into the Warlock's grasp and couldn't help but feel like it will track him, the energy seemingly twisting and churning in Jamal's grip as it waited to be released. As such, Knight couldn't help but glue his feet to the hearth as his white optics watched Jamal thrust his hand forward, releasing the void energy in his palm.

 _Proper sequences inputted. Memories restored. Unlocking hidden mechanisms and coded authorizations dispelled. Proceeding to deploy EXO/PHX Unit XI – 9._

The words ringing in his sensors, Knight felt his shoulders go slack, his vision blurring as his mind struggled to recognize the voice; it wasn't Day's, apparent when the Ghost was screaming at him to move, and it could not have been the others, for he can clearly see their Ghosts as well, their optics staring on warily.

 _Thank you, Shining Knight. But I will take over from here._

And it was then, his vision went red.

* * *

 _And there you have it, until the next chapter :D_


	11. That's Not Me

**_Redacted_**

 ** _That's Not Me_**

 _I apologize for the late update! Life got to me and I barely had the time to work on this chapter! Hopefully it was worth the wait lol.  
_

 _Anyways, thanks to Lazypersons, Mantic64, jsm1978, DisobeyedBowl6, and TidalKiller for the reviews! Appreciate it!_

 _Lazypersons \- Not sure if you got the message so going to post it here: __More will be explained on the 'multiple personality' in later chapters. I can't really explain it otherwise there will be spoilers lol._ _And also saw your guest review. Can't exactly answer that either as once again, spoilers lol. However, if you look in the 'Knight and Day' chapter with Pluto's flashback, you'll see that one of the humans call the Phoenix models 'war machines'. Then if you read through the flashbacks, you read the unit or 'Knight' call the human in those flashbacks his 'handler'. Hopefully these clues will help answer your question without giving away too much lol._

 _TidalKiller \- Thank you! Really appreciate it!  
_

* * *

"You have the blueprints?"

Ianos watched as Crystalline rolled her optic and let out a scoff, "What do you take me for? Just because I'm a Ghost who lived out in the Wilds their entire life, doesn't mean I don't know how to take a simple blueprint into my system."

Opting to say nothing to the female Ghost's retort, the Awoken Warlock instead focused on finished strapping in the arm piece, watching the pieces seemingly move and shift on Hush's arms as he finally leaned back, "There, that should keep your light under control."

Seeing the child Guardian gaze at the ACD/0 Feedback Fence with wide eyes, Ianos watched as Hush held out her arms, beaming with pride as she showed off her new armor piece to Crystalline.

"You know, at first, I found your hoarding annoying at times," Ianos turned and gave Ace a blank look, "But, considering that you found the blueprints for that old thing, I take back my words." He then watched the black and orange Ghost twirl their back fins in thought, "But was it really necessary to add in the conductors? I don't see any other need for it besides helping better attune the arm piece to her light but, there really isn't a need."

Crossing his arms as he stayed momentarily silent, Ianos finally responded, "She's still young but yet, I cannot help but feel one day, she will be forced out into the field, with or without the Vanguard's knowledge."

He heard his Ghost let out a click, "What makes you say that?"

That's when Ianos hesitated, his orange hues narrowing behind his visor in thought, "I just, can't shake off the feeling that a threat is coming, a threat that many of us will not be able to fathom."

"That's just your paranoia talking again."

The Exo Warlock turned and gave his Ghost a blank look before he shook his head, quietly admitting to himself of the truth in Ace's words; the years of being a Guardian can affect one's psyche that way, "Well, it gives me comfort to know that if she were to ever enter the field, anything that would try to harm her would instead get a hazardous shock in return."

"H'm, good point," Another click from the black and orange Ghost, "highly doubt that is going to happen anytime soon, especially at her current age."

"Who knows if she will ever 'age'." Ianos heard Ace pause, "You and I both tried to look through the records and any information on 'child Guardians' are practically nonexistent. All we had was that they do indeed exist but any other information about them either have been expunged or has never been recorded." He let out a subtle scoff, "All we know is that every Guardian who has ever been resurrected 'never' age. A few gray hairs perhaps, stress related, but never do they age a year."

Hearing nothing from his Ghost, the Awoken Warlock opted to wait, knowing fully well that the silence permeating between the two just means that his comrade was deep in thought.

"It's true that Guardians do not age once they have been brought back." Ace hummed, "but we also know nothing about child Guardians." It was Ianos' turn to pause at his Ghost's words, "It is just like you said, we do know that they indeed exist, but what makes you think that the same 'laws' are applicable to them? They have been touched by the Traveler but being a pile of dust and bones won't allow them to grow. So why not bring them back? Wait a few years for their body to mature and strengthen instead of leaving them to rot in the earth? And then when they are ready, they will fight against the enemies of the Light."

Ianos took in Ace's words, humming to himself quietly as he leaned back in his seat, watching Hush continue to admire the Feedbacks in her chair as she silently sang to herself, "It makes sense." He then turned his attention back towards the black and orange Ghost, "But we won't know for sure until a few years pass, don't you think?"

Hearing Ace let out a chuckle, the Warlock let a ghost of a smile flash over his pale features before he noticed the small AI pause, "Is something the matter?"

"Frequency. From the Vanguard." The Awoken Guardian narrowed his gaze at the mention of the three, "Apparently, they want us to meet them in the Hall."

"For what reason?" Ianos scowled as Ace shifted their parts up and down; a Ghost equivalent of a shrug, "You know how the Vanguard works. Don't like to add in the details until you meet them face to face."

Letting out a scoff at his Ghost's words, the Awoken Warlock pushed himself onto his feet, easily sensing the curious stare he received from the child Guardian, "Hush?" He saw her perk up from the corner of his vision, "Do you want to come with me?"

The radiant smile that beamed off of her tan features caused the edges of Ianos' lips to twitch upwards, prompting him to hold out his hand and wait until Hush gleefully placed hers in his grip, and gently lead the younger Guardian out of his quarters.

Xxxxx

It was mid-afternoon when the team returned to the Plaza but the young Guardian easily can see the moving forms of fellow Soldiers of Light bustling about; Knight heard that it is hardly empty at such a time. Although this doesn't mean that the landing pad for transmat is filled, the area of landing always seemingly cleared out for any approaching Guardians returning home, as such the case for the Exo Warlock and the others.

Remembering Akiva's words of advice, Knight pressed the switches on his ship into auto-pilot before the foreign sensation of weightlessness overtook his senses. As light filled his vision, the young Guardian squared out his feet, taking in a breath as the active view of the Plaza reappeared in his sights. Although this didn't stop the Exo Warlock from stumbling on his feet, nearly crashing into one of the pillars if he hadn't held out his hands to steady himself.

"They should really add in a cushion here or something." Knight smiled sheepishly as Day materialized over his shoulder, "That way newborns like you won't get a concussed head when using transmat for the first time."

"That's what helmets are for right?"

"Not if you don't have it on."

"Good point." Knight hummed thoughtfully at Day's words, watching the Ghost twirl their back fins in pride before he jumped as a hand suddenly clamped down onto his shoulder, "Great play out there, Knight."

Turning his gaze towards Akiva, the Exo Warlock couldn't help but give the human Titan a bewildered stare, "What do you mean?"

"That last play you did? The one that helped us win the match?" Knight reeled back at Akiva's words, "You do remember leaping into the air to dodge Jamal's Nova Bomb and throwing one back at him, right?"

Narrowing his optics behind his visor in confusion, Knight mentally scrambled to his memories, taking in the bits and pieces he does recall, "No, the last thing I remember is you two being killed by Knoll and Jamal coming at me with – what did you call it? – Nova Bomb."

"What?" It was Angel, the human Hunter removing his helmet as the familiar form of his white and red Ghost taking the armor piece from his hands, "But Akiva and I saw you. Right when Jamal tossed his Nova, you seemingly disappeared before reappearing in the air and throwing a Nova right back him 'and' his teammates. You helped us win the game but you don't remember?"

Knight once again, scrunched his features together, taking in the two older Guardians words as he contemplated once more, "I don't. It was just Jamal coming at me and then the next thing I knew I was back on my ship, heading back to the Tower."

"H'm, that's strange." The Exo Warlock blinked at Angel, "Maybe utilizing your light put a lapse in your memory?"

"Oh, who cares?" Knight jumped as Akiva wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him into a hug as the Titan added, "You used your light and that is passable enough for this assessment." Feeling the human Guardian release him, Knight took steady steps back as Akiva removed his helmet, the armor piece disappearing in his grasp as Lex's form materialized it into the Vaults, "So why not celebrate with a drink?"

Smiling nervously at the thought of celebrating his success, Knight parted his lips to speak before he heard the sound of rushing footsteps approach. Feeling his gut telling him to run, the Exo Warlock instead opted to snap his attention towards the source, only to instantly regret it as he felt an impact ram him into his chest, feeling his legs fly out underneath him as he felt himself being lifted. Before he can even comprehend what had just occurred, Knight then felt his back collide with a hard surface, causing him to let out a gasp as the static in his vision finally cleared; only to freeze when he stared into the darkened visor of Echo.

"Echo! What are you doing!?" It was Akiva's voice, Knight seeing the look of surprise and rage on the pale Guardian's features while the Exo Warlock slowly took in his surroundings, just enough to realize that the Exo Titan had pinned him easily to one of the pillars and that all onlookers have paused to witness the spectacle.

"To find an answer." Was all Knight heard from Echo before one of the Titan's hands clasped down onto the right side of his head and jerked it to the side, causing a small 'crack' to emit from the Exo Warlock's neck; Knight just prayed that the obviously taller and broader Exo hadn't broken anything.

That's when the young Warlock felt Echo's hands go rigid against his plating, causing a sense of bewilderment to permeate in the back of his mind before he finally felt the Exo Titan's hands leave him. Quickly, Knight pressed the back of his hands against the pillars behind him, feeling his knees buckle as the sense of fear lingering in the back of his mind faded; his fellow Exo doesn't want to kill him, at least, not yet.

"Knight, you alright?"

Feeling a gentle hand press against his shoulder, Knight fixated his gaze to his side, letting his shoulders sag in relief when he connected with familiar green hues, "Yes, thank you." He then returned his attention back to Echo, the Titan now having taken steps back, as if to place some distance between himself and the Exo Warlock. Although, as Knight paused on the Titan's darkened visor, he couldn't help but reel back; instead of the rage and anger he had felt during the rounds against him, Knight instead sensed a tinge of confoundment, bewilderment clearly emitting from the Guardian. However, before he can comprehend why, the emotions quickly dissipated, causing Knight to give his fellow Exo a confused look as Echo's black shelled Ghost materialized over his shoulder.

"Reaver, let's go."

Seeing the black Ghost bob once to acknowledge their Guardian's words, Knight watched silently as Echo turned and brushed past the crowd. Then, just as quickly as it started, it ended, the onlookers once more moving about, as if the confrontation hadn't occurred.

"Transmats onto the Plaza, rams into you, and then proceeds to walk away as if he hadn't done anything wrong?" Knight focused his attention onto Day as the Ghost's shell shook in rage, "The nerve!"

"Sadly, not uncommon." The Exo Warlock blinked as Akiva approached the pair as he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "There are just some Guardians who don't handle a loss well."

"Doesn't give him a reason to threaten my Guardian's life." Knight heard Day let out a huff, "That's it, we're going back to Ianos' quarters."

"What?" It was Akiva, the human Titan giving Day a wide-eyed look, "But don't you want to celebrate your Guardian's success?"

"And do what? Put himself in more harm's way?" Knight heard Akiva pause, "Oh Traveler no, we're going back to Ianos' apartment where it's safe and sound and less risk of a psycho harming Knight."

"Knight?" The Exo Warlock turned his attention towards Angel, "Do you want to head back to Ianos' room?"

At the thought of immediately returning to the Awoken Warlock's apartment, Knight couldn't help but hesitate; true he may have been roughed up a bit by Echo but in honesty, he doesn't want to rest, at least, not yet. He wants to know of this 'celebration' that Akiva keeps going on about and his curiosity wants him to interact with others, see who else lives here at the Tower. But, there was one thing that repeatedly tugged at the back of his mind. And he knows that he has to be in the privacy of Ianos' quarters to gain answers.

"Yes," Knight immediately sensed the disappointment emitting from Akiva, "But perhaps we can celebrate another time? A day where I know I won't be tossed around like a punching bag?"

He heard Angel let out a chuckle, "Yeah, good luck with that, but we'll keep that in mind." Knight then watched as the human Hunter walked over to Akiva, "Come on, bubble butt, let's have those drinks you like so much."

The disappointment on Akiva's face quickly shifted to one of amusement and laughter, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

As the pair quickly disappeared into the crowd, Knight pushed himself off from the pillar and headed towards the apartment, quietly muttering out apologies as he brushed past the bustling mass. Hearing Day humming contently near his shoulders, the Exo Warlock took the time to let his mind wonder back to Akiva and Angel's words: that somehow, he had retaliated against Echo and his team and won the winning round. But Knight doesn't recall any of it, let alone remember how he had gathered light into his hands and formed a Nova Bomb to toss at the enemy team. With this in mind, the Exo Guardian lifted his hands, lowering his gaze as he flexed his fingers as the pair entered the corridor, "Day?"

"Yes?"

Knight shifted his gaze towards his Ghost, lowering his hands back to his sides, "Did you record the last round of our match?"

Immediately he saw Day reel back, their back fins twirling in bewilderment, "Yes? Why do you ask?"

Turning his white optics down the corridor, Knight momentarily stayed silent before he finally responded, "Shall we take a view of it once we reach Ianos' quarters?"

Xxxxx

As soon as Ianos entered the hall, he felt Hush's hand leave his before hearing her light laughter echoed throughout the room as she dashed towards Cayde and grabbed the edges of his cloak, pulling it over her shoulders as if to mimic the hood worn around the Exo Vanguard's head; the Awoken Warlock recalls Knight's comments on Hush's envy of the Hunter's symbol of their class. It seems she has a keen interest on things that flow and flutter in the wind.

"Good to have you, Ianos." Cayde's greeting permeated through the room, as if the Hunter Vanguard failed to notice Hush's attempt at mimicking his class; although the amusement in his pale optics betrayed this, "Ikora, Zavala, and I have important to show you. It's about Knight."

Immediately, Ianos narrowed his gaze, "If this is about him failing his assessment I am-"

"Oh, no need to worry.' The Awoken Warlock snapped his attention towards Ikora, "It may have taken a while but, Shining Knight passed his assessment. But that is not why you are here."

Suspicion settled into the back of Ianos' mind, "Then why call me here if Knight passed his assessment?"

Seeing Ikora turn her head and nod towards the others, a sense of uneasiness formed in Ianos' chest as Zavala held up a hand and used two of his fingers to wave to the other occupants of the room. Immediately, personnel stopped what they were doing, Ianos staring on with wide eyes as they placed their tablets or their tools onto the crates or floors before calmly walking out of the room; even Guardians who had been standing patiently nearby had earned a narrowed glance from Zavala, signaling to them to exit. Soon, it was just the Vanguard, Hush, and himself; Ianos' uneasiness grew, "What is going on?"

"After much deliberation, we decided it was best to keep this information confidential." Ianos frowned at Zavala's words, "Whatever you see and hear in here today has to be kept in this room, at least, not until we figure out the situation."

"If this is so urgent then stop stalling and actually tell me what is going on." The Awoken Warlock walked over to the table, placing his hands on the surface as he added, "What is so confidential about Knight?"

"Just take a look at this feed." Turning his attention towards Cayde, Ianos saw the Hunter nod his head towards his Ghost, signaling to the shard of the Traveler to glide over to the middle of the table and beam their light into the familiar black projection in the middle. Immediately, a screen flashed onto display, revealing static until it finally blinked to its proper frequency.

Instantly, Ianos recognizes the warehouses of Twilight Gap, causing to take in a breath as unwanted memories resurfaced. However, just as quickly as they appeared, they dispersed when the Awoken Warlock recognized the white clad form of Knight, the latter of which seemed frozen in place as Ianos watched two other Guardians – a Warlock and a Titan – close in on him. Then, he saw the Warlock jump into the air and raise back a hand and Ianos instantly recognized what the Warlock had intended to do: throw a Nova Bomb to end Knight's life.

Gritting his jaw as he continued to watch the feed, Ianos grazed his eyes back over to Knight, only to pause. Instead of the fearful rigidness that he had seen previously, the Awoken Warlock instead saw the Exo Warlocks' shoulders and feet square out, as if preparing himself for impact. Then before Ianos even blink, the Nova Bomb flashed onto where Knight had just been standing however, it seemed the Warlock had missed his target for the next frame showed the white clad Warlock in the air, throwing a Nova bomb at the opposing Warlock and Titan, winning the round. But Ianos caught more than that.

"Rewind that."

Cayde's Ghost complied, rewinding the moment right when the Warlock threw the Nova Bomb before Ianos raised a hand, signaling for them to stop, "Now play it, frame by frame." Seeing the stills slowly move in a crawl, Ianos squinted, keeping his orange hues on Knight's form. As before, he saw the Exo Warlock square out his shoulders and feet, giving him a stable stature as the opposing Warlock's Nova Bomb closed in. However, this time, the stills were slow enough for him to catch what had grazed over his vision: Knight brought up his hands, as if to catch the orb of light and then suddenly, to Ianos' surprise, the light seems to ravel itself around his arms, twisting and curling as if trying to escape. Then slowly, the frame shows Knight leaping into the air, engulfed in Void Light and raised his hand back, preparing himself to toss a Nova Bomb or more specifically, toss it back.

Leaning away from the screen, Ianos' orange hues turned towards the Vanguard, "What in the Traveler …"

"Any information why try to locate comes up with nothing." Zavala spoke, "Even the Cryptarchs cannot find anything in their archives that resembles anything remotely close to what we have just witnessed."

Letting a scowl form behind his visor, Ianos turned his orange hues towards Cayde, "You don't know what's going on?"

"Woah, hey," The Warlock watched as the Hunter Vanguard held up his hands in surrender, "Just because I'm an Exo doesn't mean I know every single model that's been made out there."

" _ **I believe I can help you with that."**_

Everyone paused as the screen in the middle of the room disappeared, earning a small shout of surprise from Cayde's Ghost before the projection reappeared, the visual replaced with a simple horizontal line across the screen.

"Prime, I thought I told you to help Shaxx with the Crucible exercises."

" _ **I tried, Lady Ikora."**_ The blue line shifted and wavered with every word that permeated through the room, _**"But according to Shaxx, he doesn't need a 'damn old hard drive' telling him how to do his job."**_

Ianos heard Cayde let out a whistle, "Friendly as always when it comes to the Crucible, that big lug."

Watching Ikora shake her head at the Crucible Handler's antics, the Awoken Warlock watched as Zavala asked, "You say that you can help us gain answers, what do you mean by that?"

A small 'tsk, tsk, tsk' emitted from the blue screen; it was apparent the Golden Age AI wasn't pleased with the Titan Commander's words, _**"You do recall me telling you that my previous programming was to insert 'commands' into Exos, correct?"**_ Ianos couldn't help but snort at the silence that permeated through the Hall, _**"Well, I recall this one's programming quite well or more specifically, the programming for his model."**_

"There were more like Knight?"

" _ **Of course there were,"**_ Ianos heard Prime let out a laugh at Ikora's question, _**"this one's model, the Phoenix models, are quite rare, thanks to the fact that they are a bit 'unique' when it comes to their structure."**_

Curiosity peaked in the back of the Awoken Warlock's mind, "What do you mean?"

" _ **If I recall correct, some travelers came back with a rare metal."**_ Prime responded, _**"Claimed that they just found it on a wandering meteorite on their way back. The ore was considered valuable for the reason that it can take 'any' damage and it will come back unscathed, even when thinned to the point where it can be bent and rounded."**_

"And let me guess, they decided to use this material for these 'Phoenix' models?"

" _ **Correct."**_

Pondering on the Golden Age AI's words, Ianos recalls the time when he brought Knight back to the Tower, the lack of scratches and dents in his plating now answered; that would also explain how he was able to counter the Nova Bomb with hardly any damage to himself, "But where does Knight's 'ability' come in?"

" _ **Well, from what I can recall, there were eleven units in total, each with ten individuals numbered one to ten. For his model number, EXO/PHX Unit XI – 9, I can imagine he was part of the eleventh unit, one that I can recall that the scientists called 'the best Phoenix Models' yet."**_

" _ **You see, the Phoenix models were created during a time of war, back when resources were constantly being usurped from other countries. When the Traveler came, resources were easily accessible with technology but this applies to weapons of war as well. With weapons that can easily destroy each other, opposing sides had to find ways to counter this. Each Phoenix Unit was built for a specific counter."**_

" _ **For Knight's unit, they were built to 'absorb' energy sources, specifically ones that were built for battle. After taking in the source, they then 'return' the fire, effectively destroying enemy troops and the weapon in question. Add into the high-density ore that had been converted into their plating, and you have effective killing machines."**_

"Wait hold on a second here." All eyes turned towards Cayde, "So you're saying that thanks to how he was built, Shining Knight has the capability to take any light induced attack and turn it against other Guardians?"

" _ **According to the data I have on his model 'and' the feed that we have currently have now, yes."**_ Ianos reeled back at Prime's words, _**"Although you Guardians have been 'chosen' by the Light, it is still essentially an energy source. If in close enough proximity 'and' the energy is properly contained, Knight can easily manipulate the light of other Guardians against themselves, especially when in physical contact."**_

"What about the darkness?" Ianos froze at Ikora's question, "Does Shining Knight have the capability to absorb and control it?"

Expecting an immediate answer, the Awoken Warlock instead was surprised to hear Prime let out a thoughtful hum, the Golden Age AI momentarily opting to say nothing before they finally responded, _**"We will need confirmation but according to the data we have now, yes, it may be possible for Knight to absorb and manipulate the Darkness. It is, just like the Light, another source of energy that has the capability to be used. Although, Knight being a Soldier of the Light, the repercussions of him absorbing the Darkness can be detrimental."**_

"So he may be a threat to us all then?"

Ianos snapped his gaze towards Ikora, his oranges hues glaring behind his visor as he parted his lips to let out a retort. He instead, paused as a laughed permeated through the room; it was Prime.

" _ **You organics amuse me so."**_ The Golden Age AI chirped, _**"Yes, I did say that it was possible for Shining Knight to absorb the Darkness but currently it is all in theory. Indeed, the Darkness is energy but the Unit Eleven Phoenix models do have a limit."**_

Shoving his anger into the back of his mind, the Awoken Warlock asked, "What do you mean?"

" _ **Did you not think the scientists would have thought about the Phoenix Models rebelling?"**_ The room went silent at Prime's words, _**"There is a reason why they only made eleven units and not hundreds like the other models made during their time. It is to keep 'order' within the models and they limit their capabilities to ensure that they do not get… 'out of control'. For instance, Shining Knight's model, Exo Phoenix Unit Eleven, are indeed crafted with the same ore of their predecessors however, the humans who made them ensured that they are mixed in with 'cheaper' ore to make the models more... malleable."**_

"Malleable?" Ianos watched as the flickering blue screen turned to face Cayde, the line slightly wavering as Prime hummed at the Hunter Vanguard's question, _**"If you crafted a model that was deemed 'defective' but the 'shell' you gave it was sturdier than expected, would you not craft the newer one with less 'density' to make it easier to take it apart?"**_

At first confused at Prime's words, Ianos shifted his gaze over to the Exo Hunter, only to pause as he saw Cayde's pale optics wide and his hands intertwined tightly, "So, you're saying that the humans who created the Unit Elevens did that to make it easier to take the models apart?"

" _ **Correct."**_ The Awoken Warlock froze at Prime's answer, _**"And they were not the first. With each following Unit, their plating was slowly condensed with differing ore to make their 'shell' more permeable to damage or, in the humans case, easier to 'dismantle'. The Unit Elevens were considered to have the 'perfect' plating; able to take enough damage to be not deterred from their objective but weak enough where a single high powered shot to the head is enough to take them out, 'and' to limit their capabilities on what they can absorb."**_ Prime turned to the rest of the room, _**"You saw how Knight took in that Warlock's void light with little effort, correct?"**_ Ianos stiffly nodded at the Golden Age AI's question, _**"Now the only reason he was able to counter is that the attack came at Knight with a reasonable speed. But what happens if the light moved a tad bit 'faster' and more 'condensed'?"**_

Taking in Prime's words, Ianos wrung his hands together, his pale azure features scrunching together behind his visor as he responded, "Knight would be unable to absorb it?"

" _ **Correct."**_ Another hum escaped from Prime, _**"This also applies to the energy of the Darkness as well. Unless it is coming at Knight with a decent amount of power and speed, he will be able to take it in but that is all in theory. As I have stated before, the humans back in the Golden Age know plenty well of the chances of an rebellion amongst the Phoenix ranks. The chances of him being a threat when out in the field is minimal and he is the last thing you organics should be concerned about."**_

"You are saying to let Knight stay? Unsupervised?" Ianos turned and glared at the female Warlock, "This maybe all in 'theory' but what if it is true? What if he is able to absorb the Darkness? And considering his history, more than likely he will use it against us or more specifically, the 'organics' of this City."

The Awoken Warlock heard Prime let out a sigh, _**"As I have said many times before, it is all in theory. The chances of Shining Knight being able to absorb the Darkness is as low as 7.2 percent and even then, he has a 1.6 percent chance of survival. Your worry is unprecedented Lady Ikora, you should place it elsewhere."**_

Seeing the frown on Ikora's dark features, Ianos couldn't help but let a smirk flash behind his visor as Prime turned to Hush, the child Guardian beaming brightly as the Golden Age AI stated, _**"I see you are playing hide and seek, child Hush, but would you like to play a game of 'tic-tac-toe' with me instead?"**_

Watching Hush nod furiously before slipping out from beneath Cayde's cloak, Ianos kept an eye on her up until she reached one of the screens attached to the wall, Prime's familiar horizontal line flashing onto the glass before the Awoken Warlock turned his focus towards the Vanguard, "It may be a matter of opinion, but considering Prime is an AI created back during the Golden Age 'and' had created the base programming for majority if not 'all' of Exo, I would say I agree with their words."

"Perhaps." Zavala hummed, bringing his hand to his chin as he added, "However, Prime had hardly been at the Tower for a year; they had not seen the tragedies of Guardians turning 'dark'." Ianos frowned at this, "Nonetheless, we shall trust Prime's words. We shall let Shining Knight stay in the Tower but under careful surveillance until it has been confirmed his 'ability' is not a threat towards the Tower and the City."

"Why not put them under Fireteam Redacted's watch?" With wide eyes, Ianos slowly turned his gaze towards Cayde, the Awoken Warlock easily sensing the blank stares the Exo Hunter received from his fellow comrades, "What? I say it's perfect. Shining Knight is already comfortable with Hunter Angel and Titan Akiva, and let's not forget to mention that he is 'still' bunking in with Ianos here." If Cayde sensed the blank stare he received from Ianos, he showed no sign of it as he continued "With his abilities, I would rather have him with someone who he trusts than a brand-new team where he will immediately shut himself away. We won't make progress like that."

"Cayde does bring up a point," Ianos let another smirk form onto his features at Ikora's frown, hearing Zavala continue, "If we are to quickly learn of Knight's allegiance 'and' his capabilities, Fireteam Redacted is the best solution."

"Perfect," The Awoken Warlock turned his focus back onto Cayde as the Exo Hunter let out a clap, "So, it's official then." The Hunter Vanguard turned his pale optics towards Ianos, "Shining Knight is now part of your Fireteam, Ianos."

Xxxxx

Shining Knight sat in his seat as Sunny Day lowered the screen of the feed, barely noticing the white Ghost turn their white optic towards him, "Great play, huh? You helped win that round thanks to affiliating with your light last minute."

Opting to say nothing to his Ghost, the Exo Warlock instead pushed himself out of the chair and stumbled over to the bed, sensing the bewildered stare from Day as he took a seat, "Knight, you alright?"

Glancing over at his Ghost who still hovered above the table, all the Exo Guardian can manage to force out was, "That was not me."

"What?" Seeing Day twirl their back fins in bewilderment, Knight buried his face into his hands as he added, "That was not me, Day. 'I' didn't do that."

"I-I do not understand." The familiar hum of his Ghost gliding closer rang into the Exo Warlock's auditory sensors, "I recall Angel saying that utilizing your light gave you a lapse of-"

"It was 'not' that, Day." Knight forced his face out of his hands as he locked his optics onto the Ghost's, "I- I can't explain it but looking through that feed, looking back at 'me' doing that it just…" He sighed, placing his hands onto his lap as he turned his gaze downwards, his shoulders slumped, "That's not me, Day. It's not me."

 _Thank you, Shining Knight. But I will take over from here._

The Exo Warlock suddenly perked up, "That voice…"

A hum from Day, "What?"

"I heard a voice." Knight turned to face his Ghost, "Right before I blacked out, I heard a voice ringing in the back of my mind. It sounded like me but…" He paused, "But it wasn't."

Another hum from Day, "What did this voice say?"

"Thank you, Shining Knight. But I will take over from here."

"That…that doesn't really make any sense."

"I…I know." Another sigh escaped Knight as he turned his gaze back towards the floor, "But I have a feeling that it has to do with that gap in my memory, and maybe perhaps how I was able to utilize my light."

Silence then permeated through the room, the Exo Warlock hearing nothing but the small buzz of Day hovering near his shoulders, "… You don't believe me, do you?"

"Knight." The Exo Guardian's shoulders slumped, "I feel like the stress of the assessment is getting to you. Perhaps you should get some rest, get your mind off of things for a while."

"But…" Knight turned his white optics towards his Ghost, letting the small drone's words sink in, "… perhaps you're right."

He then saw Day bob once in agreement, "Come on, let's get you out of that armor. I highly doubt you'll be able to rest in that."

Xxxxx

The familiar sound of footsteps rapping lightly on the tiled floor slowly forced Day out of their slumber, causing the Ghost to let out a groan as they forced themselves into the air; was it Hush again? The child Guardian had a habit of wondering around in Ianos' quarters at night whenever she snaps awake; even at her age, she has her own silent demons when asleep. However, as the white shell Ghost forced the sleep out of their optic, Day glanced upwards only to pause when the familiar form of Knight entered their vision.

"Knight?" Day glided over to the Exo Warlock, the latter of which stood silently at the doorway of the guest room, the door wide open for the Exo Guardian to peer inside, "What are you doing?"

Gaining no answer as a response, concern lingered into Day's mind before they once again paused, their optic going wide as their gaze hovered over Knight's form; instead of the original white lights that they had grown accustomed to, red lights peeked between the white plates of the young Guardian, his optics blazing with the same color as he kept looking straight ahead. Worry still growing in their core, Day followed Knight's gaze, coming to a stop upon Ianos's and Hush's sleeping form, the latter of which curled close to the older Warlock's chest; the pair must have returned to their quarters when Day and Knight had gone to rest. Glancing back at the Exo Warlock, Day then watched as Knight's gaze shifted towards Hush's form and immediately, they reeled back when the hardness of their Guardian's gaze softens, and the red lights shifted to a shade of light green; the white shell Ghost decided it was a good opportunity to break the still silence, "Knight? You alright?"

No sooner had the question left them when Knight's gaze suddenly snapped onto Day, the Ghost reeling back as the look of surprise flashed over the Exo Warlock's optics before the lights resumed to the familiar shade of white. Then, just before Day can comprehend on what just had occurred, a small smile formed onto Knight's features, "Hello Day, didn't notice you there."

"Didn't notice?" Doubt formed in Day's mind, "How can you not notice me when I was literately hovering in front of your face?"

Knight shifted his shoulders up and down, "Was deep in thought."

"…Right." Day twirled their back fins, narrowing their optic at the Exo Warlock, "What were you doing?"

"Want to get some fresh air." The Ghost reeled back at the sudden change in subject, "Would you like to come?"

"Uh, yes?" The answer came more of a question but this didn't seem to deter Knight as the Exo walked over to the doorway, and pressed the panel to get it open before stepping outside, uncaring if he only wore a black under suit, let alone the absence of shoes. Letting worry continue to hover in their core, Day followed the Exo Guardian outside, coming to a pause near his shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Knight, is everything okay?" Day waited for a response; they received none, "Are you still bothered over the fact that I didn't believe you?" Again, no response, "Shining Knight, you are worrying me."

"I apologize," The Ghost paused at the answer, "I just need fresh air." Day watched as Knight turned and gave him another smile, "If you do not mind."

Suspicion and concern lingering strongly in their mind, Day bobbed once to give the Exo Warlock an answer, continuing to follow the young Guardian in silence as they made it out into the Plaza. As expected, it was empty, the stars in the sky the only thing illuminating the walkway as the pair slowly made their way down the steps and onto the railing. Then, Day watched as Knight placed his hands on the rails and leaned in, his white optics staring deeply at the lights of the City below.

"The people living here." Day blinked, "are they all humans?"

Momentarily silent, the Ghost opted to wait, watching Knight's gaze linger over the lights of the City before they responded, "According to everyone we had spoken to, no. Awoken and Exo also live down there."

"In harmony?"

Day reeled back at the Exo Guardian's words, "According to Ianos, not a hundred percent." The Ghost cautiously edges closer to the rails, peering over the edge to eye the buildings closest to the foot of the Tower, "The citizens living close to the Tower, yes. However," They then glance upwards, slowly trailing the lights furthest away from the home of the Guardians, "The farther you venture from here, the less 'tolerant' the citizens are."

"So, nothing has changed then?"

Day snapped their white optic back towards Knight, "I beg your pardon?"

Instead of an immediate response, the Ghost reeled back as the white lights shifted to red, the anger clear in Knight's optics as the Exo Guardian's grip on the railings tighten, Day hearing the metal bend and scream in response. However, just as quickly as the rage shifted into Knight's gaze when it suddenly dissipated, and the Ghost watched as his grip on the railings relaxed before pushing himself away, "Sunny Day?"

The Ghost's optic slowly trailed over to Knight's, seeing the Exo Warlock give him another small grin, "Is it possible for us to take a trip into the City?"

Letting out a sputter at the Exo's question, Day barely had the time to put together a response before Knight turned and walked up the steps towards the Hangar, prompting the Ghost to follow. As they caught up with their Guardian, Day came to a pause as their gaze stopped upon Knight's face; the life that once filled the white optics were gone. Instead, they were filled with a sense of bareness, the blank look on the Exo Guardian's features giving nothing away. Day gulped at this, opting to hover behind as Knight continued to make his way towards the ships; the Ghost had slowly come to realize that any protest won't stop the Guardian currently in front of them. All doubts that they had of Knight's theory was now completely gone, the suspicion and worry now beating strongly in their mind. The Exo Warlock was right to say the Guardian in the feed was not him, for whoever was walking in front of Day, was not Knight.

* * *

 _Anyone remember Prime? No? Okay, for those who don't know, Prime is a Golden Age AI that appeared in Tormented, and their primary function back then was putting in 'programs' into Exo based on their appearance and classification, and as such, has the basic knowledge of each models basic function. They were brought back to the Tower near the end of Tormented and has been a residence since, just going where they are needed._

 _Anyways, hopefully this chapter will clear up a bit of things lol_


	12. A Trip

**_Redacted_**

 ** _A Trip_**

 _I apologize for the lack of an update last week. Life caught up to me and as you can see from this late update, I hardly had the time to write this week as well. Sadly, this chapter is also short compared to the other chapters and I apologize._

 _Anywyas, thanks to DisobeyedBowl6, And-on-and-on, and TidalKiller for the reviews!_

 _And-on-and-on \- Oh geezus, yeah lol. When I read his description when you sent in his info, I was like, he seems like an intimidating individual lol. And thanks! _

_TidalKiller \- Thank you! To answer you question, I had an itch to write ever since I started Destiny, the only thing that held me back was the chance of a backlash. However, the temptation to write was stronger and as such, I started to update weekly to keep my writing cravings in check. I hadn't anticipated the story to get as many followers and reviewers as it did and it helped me gain the motivation to work on the sequels that I had planned out when I first wrote Tormented. _

* * *

"You look great, Ianos."

Shooting a glare at Akiva as the latter stifled a laugh behind his hands, the Awoken Warlock continued to grit his teeth as Ace finished draping the last bits of cloth over his shoulders, the scarf pulled up over his nose to hide the small wisps of darkness escaping his lips, "There, that should do it."

Seeing the black and orange Ghost continue to zoom around his shoulders, Ianos glanced down at his hands, letting out a grunt at the unfamiliar sight of pale azure palms staring back, flexing his fingers before Angel's voice piped in, "So why does the Vanguard want us to venture out into the City again?"

Lifting his orange eyes towards the human Hunter, Ianos watched as Angel shifted on his bed, picking at the unfamiliar cloth over his shoulders; instead of the normal cloak and leather armor recognizable of the Hunter class, Angel was adorned in brown and green colors of civilian wear. The human Guardian clearly uncomfortable in the new look as he continued to pull at the sleeves, "I have heard that Guardians are sent out into the Last City for patrols but why do we have to leave our armor behind?"

"Because this isn't a patrol mission," It was Akiva who spoke, the human Titan letting out a broad grin as he crossed his arms; like Ianos and Angel, his armor was absent and black and brown cloths draped over his body, "this is an undercover mission."

"A what?"

"According to reports, there has been countless disappearances lately in the City." The familiar form of Lex hovered over Akiva's shoulders, "The Forces of the City or simple known as FOTC, have been trying to figure out what is causing them but are stuck at a dead end. All they have is that these 'disappearances' are actually cases of kidnappings, according to eyewitnesses."

"But I thought the FOTC were trained to handle such cases? It's not related to the Fallen outside the walls, right?" Ianos watched as Akiva nodded once at Angel's question, "Then why do they need us?"

"Well according to eyewitnesses, those who managed to escape were saved thanks to the aid of a Guardian," The Awoken paused at the human Titan's words, "The escapees made claims that a Guardian clad in white would appear whenever they were about to be snatched and fight off their attackers. Then just as suddenly as they appeared, they would disappear before they can fully comprehend on what just happened."

"So, this Guardian would venture into the City to help citizens out?" Akiva once again nodded at the Hunter's question, "And that is wrong?"

"Well," Ianos saw a flash of hesitation glaze over the human Titan's golden hues, "The Guardian is the main reason why the FOTC were unable to make any progress on the case."

Immediately, the Awoken Guardian narrowed his gaze, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Another pause from Akiva, "When I say that this Guardian 'saves' the victims, they actually go ahead and kill the attackers." Silence immediately permeated through the room, "Thanks to the death toll, the FOTC were unable to gain any information on the kidnappings and they hope that aid from the Tower would be enough to at least arrest one of the abductors."

"And they want us to handle this 'Guardian' if we happen to bump into them?" Ianos scrunched his face together at the human Titan's nod, "Of course."

"It shouldn't be hard of a job." The Awoken Warlock turned to his Ghost, hearing the latter let out a hum, "Capture a target and bring them to the FOTC for questioning and if we bump into a fellow Guardian, then a few exchanges of words will be enough."

Frowning at this, Ianos crossed his arms as he muttered, "If only things were that simple." He let out a sigh, "If our 'friend' in the City kills off the attackers, then what makes you think that they will be willing to have a 'friendly' conversation with us if we do happen to find them?" Momentarily silent to wait for an answer, Ianos continued when he received none, "There is a reason why the Vanguard is sending 'all' of us out into the City instead of 'one' if it were that 'simple'." A frustrated huff escaped him, "Although I understand them sending Knight with us, I do not understand why the Vanguard was insistent on sending Hush with us as well."

"Perhaps as a little 'taste' of a 'field' mission would be like?" It was Hope, the white and red Ghost adding in, "She has been here for nearly a year but yet, she hasn't even been taught to wield a weapon, let alone even hold one."

Ianos snapped his gaze towards the female Ghost and gave Hope a glare, "Do you not see her age? Her stature? What makes you think that she is 'fit for the field' despite having the body of a child yet to reach maturity?"

Seeing Hope press her parts against her core and her optic narrowing in response, the Awoken let out a scoff before turning his attention towards the door of his guest room, seeing the door slide open in time for Knight to walk in with Hush in hand, the child Guardian practically leaping with joy as she kept her hand wrapped around the Exo's. Like Ianos, Hush was attired in bundles of azure and violet cloths, leaving only her glowing eyes visible from her hood; in other words, making sure the citizens of the City believe that she is purely Awoken. In contrast, Knight was attired in cloths of white, the linen draped over his shoulders just like Akiva and Angel in case of harsh winds or rain.

"What took you guys so long?" It was Lex, the Ghost spinning his back fins as he added, "It shouldn't take that long to transmat clothes onto your Guardian."

Almost immediately, Crystalline turned and narrowed her yellow optic at the male Ghost, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you the one who has a halfling Guardian that needs to be disguised from the populace to avoid stigma and attention? No? Then shut your mouth."

Seeing Lex scrunch his parts together in response to the female Ghost's words, Ianos let out a snicker before walking over to the Exo and child pair and held out his hand towards the young Guardian. Seeing the look in her eyes beaming up at him, a sense of warmth traveled throughout Ianos' chest as Hush gently released her hand from Knight's and intertwined her fingers with his.

Each individual member was given a role and a partner; Akiva and Knight as a pair of 'friends' venturing out around the City while as Angel would be a lone wonderer, looking for a place to 'stay'. For Ianos and Hush, they were to act out as a 'Father' and 'Child' pair, simply shopping for daily supplies, mainly for the reason that their hoods revealed only their glowing eyes. Otherwise, it would be considered strange for an 'Awoken' child to be around a human or Exo 'parent', depending on the circumstances.

"Are we ready to go?"

Lifting his eyes away from Hush, Ianos' gaze glanced over the inhabitants of his quarters before he nodded once, "Let's get this mission over with."

Xxxxx

Long and heavy strides echoed through the Hall as Echo made his way down the steps and pushing past any Guardian who got in his way, ignoring their cries of protest. Letting the wisps of Void light trail behind him as he enclosed the distance to the Vanguard, the Titan came to a dead halt at the frame of the room as all conversation stopped, the three Guardians turning their heads towards him as he slowly descended the steps.

"Titan Echo." It was Zavala who spoke, "It is a surprise to see you here instead of the Crucible."

Coming to a pause just at the end of the table, Echo then let a frown form behind his visor, "I am simply known as 'Echo'. No formalities. No titles. Nothing. Just 'my name'."

Seeing the look of surprise flash over their faces, the Titan simply crossed his arms and leaned on his leg, narrowing his optics, "I was told you already knew this."

"We were informed." Ikora spoke, "We just hadn't anticipated that you would be so, 'sensitive', about it."

Echo scoffed, "Considering my history, I have every right to be."

"So?" The Titan turned his attention towards Cayde, the latter of which raised his arms, "Not going to give us a hint?" Echo gave the Exo Hunter a glare, "Oh come on, you have been here since the days the City was nothing more than a settlement and yet, we don't even know your face."

"And that matters to you?" Echo asked as he frowned at Cayde; the latter shrugged, "Hey, can't blame a guy for being curious."

In response to the Hunter Vanguard's words, Echo simply shook his head, "Enough of this, I am not here for you." He then turned his attention to the black box installed in the middle of the table as he added, "I am here to speak to Prime."

Once again sensing alarm emitting from the three Vanguard, the Titan once again waited as he saw Cayde nod his head towards the black box, "Help yourself."

"Alone."

"Alone?" He saw a frown form onto Zavala's pale features, "Now why would you need to speak to Prime in private?"

Giving the Titan Commander a glare, Echo responded, "I have a personal question to ask of them."

"What's so important and private that we can't tune in on your conversation?" The Exo Titan heaved out a sigh at the Vanguard Hunter's question, "All three of us have known you since the building of the Wall but yet, you don't trust us. But Prime here hardly have been here past a year and yet, you're going to have a little chit chat with them?"

At first, Echo remained silent, letting the stares of the three Guardians before him to bore into his visor before he uncrossed his arms, placed his palms against the table, and leaned in, "Because unlike Prime, 'everyone' present in this room have or are descended from a race that made my previous life hell, and I have yet to 'completely' forget about the 'past'." Pushing himself away from the table, Echo then snarled, "So, if you do not mind, I would to speak to Prime. 'In private'."

"Why should we uphold your request-"

Frustration swarmed over Echo's sense and immediately void light engulfed his palm as he curled his hand into a fist. Then swiftly, he pulled his arm back and slammed it into the end of the table, his hand easily penetrating through the metallic surface as the screams of the furniture rang through the air. Tearing his hand free from the penetrated table, Echo narrowed his gaze at the three Vanguard as he snarled, "I have been patient since the day I handed my territory to the Iron Lords to build this so called 'Last City' however, you 'Guardians' have really been testing my temper."

Letting the void light die from his hands as he placed his hands onto the intact surface of the table, Echo then added, "All I had asked was a small 'division' to myself 'and' any request I make is immediately authorized as long as it is not a threat towards the Guardians and the City." Letting the familiar violet wisps form back around his arms, Echo growled, "This is my first request since I had handed my territory over and yet you are not going to consent?"

Silence once again loomed over the room, the commotion that Echo had enacted catching the attention of the other inhabitants in the Hall, and the Titan easily feeling the stares bearing into the back of his head. Nonetheless, Echo kept his void light active, feeling it crawl up his arms and body as he added, "What makes you think that I am not capable of retaking what was previously 'mine'?"

Noticing how the three Vanguard's shoulders tense, Echo gritted his jaw as he dug his fingers into the table, feeling the void light easily allowing him to slide his appendages into the surface as he heard his Ghost click worriedly in his helmet.

 ** _"I maybe an artificial intelligence but, I would still appreciate it if you actually ask me for my opinion."_**

Snapping his attention back onto the black box locked into the middle of the table, Echo was instead greeted by the familiar blue screen of Prime, the Golden Age AI adding, **_"Zavala, Cayde, Ikora, if you do not mind, I would like to speak to Echo. In private."_**

Sensing the disapproval emit from the three Guardians, Echo couldn't help but let a sense of smugness fill the back of his mind as Zavala let out a reluctant nod, waving his hand for both his fellow Vanguard and the other inhabitants of the room to follow. Keeping his attention onto Prime, the Titan waited patiently as the last of those present left before final hearing the doors slide shut, "When I first heard that you were implemented into the Tower's systems, I had thought that it was all a farce." Pushing himself away from the table as the last bit of void light faded from his fingertips, Echo crossed his arms as he continued, "Imagine my surprise when Reaver checked the systems only to hear that this 'rumor' was actually legitimate."

 ** _"And yet, you decided not to visit me until now."_** A tinge of curiosity and amusement hummed in Prime's voice, **_"Understandable, since I am a 'relic' of the past. A past that many Exos seemingly want forgotten."_**

"Can you blame us?" Echo muttered, "Treated as 'property' most of our lives and then our memories 'cleansed' if they caught us even acting out once, I say we have every right to 'forget'."

Hearing a hum emitting from the AI – one he recognized as a soft chuckle - Echo's mind wandered back when he had first met Prime, watching the Golden Age artificial intelligence 'transfer' programs into his fellow Exo; if the scientists back then heard this hint of 'sentience', they wouldn't hesitate to shut Prime down. After all, that's what they had done to the models made after him.

 ** _"Although it is nice to chatter and 'catch up', I have a sense to believe that that is not what you are here for."_** The Titan snapped back into reality as Prime added, **_"What reason are you here for, EXO/PHX Unit I - 0."_**

Narrowing his optics at the blue screen before him, the Titan scowled, "My name is 'Echo' now. I am no longer Phoenix Unit I-0. Unless, you would like to be called 'Artificial Intelligence Prime'."

 ** _"No thank you."_**

Letting an amused smirk form onto his features, Echo's gaze hardened as he then asked, 'Do you know anything about the Unit Eleven's?"

 ** _"Which model?"_**

"You know which model."

A soft drone emitting from Prime as the horizontal line on the screen wavered, **_"I believe you are here to ask about EXO/PHX Unit XI-9."_**

"Just his unit." Echo heard Prime let out another curious hum, "If you kept a 'record' of my time as an 'active' unit, I was around long enough to witness the activation of the Unit Ten's. "He then let out a scoff, "Although, I am not surprised they made another Unit once I was deactivated. Can't trust the humans to keep a promise, especially if they're greedy."

 ** _"Your successful activation made the humans believe they can make more like 'you', just with special talents."_** Echo let out a scoff at Prime's words, **_"However, they hadn't accounted for the fact that each individual would gain sentience and act out on a will of their own."_**

"Considering what our plating is made of, it must have come as a surprise." The Titan sneered, "There is a reason why I 'requested' no more units to be made after my 'retirement'." He then leaned forward, "As such, I am curious as to know what the Unit Eleven's are capable of."

 ** _"Nowhere near your capability, if that is what you want to hear."_** Echo gave Prime a scowl, **_"Although, they were the most 'successful' out of the other Units that they had created after you."_**

"So, they created a Unit of indestructible shields?"

 ** _"No."_**

Echo frowned at this, "What can they do then? Turn invisible? Tracking hidden enemies? Walking signals?"

 ** _"They have the capability to absorb energy."_**

That's when Echo froze, his white optics going wide behind his visor as he took in a hitched breath, "They actually went through with it?" A hum of confirmation, "The humans were that greedy? They were willing to put themselves at risk just so they can 'steal' the light from the Traveler?"

 ** _"Yes."_** Anger rose in Echo's chest, the Titan gritting his jaw as Prime added, **_"luckily, their lack of resources made the Unit Eleven's incapable of taking the Traveler's energy and as such, were reintegrated for war."_**

Letting his shoulders relax in relief, Echo simply shook his head, "That Unit Eleven, Knight is it? What can you tell me about him specifically?"

 ** _"Not much to say."_** The Titan frowned, **_"Like many of the Unit Eleven's, they were made near the end of the Resources War, and helped bring the fighting to an end. Except…"_**

Echo raised a brow, "Except…?"

 ** _"Near the end of the war, only Knight was recorded to have been the only one of his unit to make it."_**

"So, what of it?" The Titan scoffed, "Causalities are not uncommon during times of war. Even those made from –"

 ** _"Only one of them were recorded to have been killed during the time of the war."_**

Echo narrowed his optics, "What?"

 ** _"The last Exo, EXO/PHX Unit XI – 10 was unproperly disengaged from her pod and as such, had to be dismantled thanks to severe damage to her systems. The one recorded to have been killed during the war, EXO/PHX Unit XI – 7, was taken out by a high-powered rifle during an attempt to absorb the power source of enemy weaponry."_**

"Then what happened to the others?'

Silence permeated through the room, the only sound was from the small hum of Prime's screen, "They were dismantled, weren't they?"

 ** _"They were all marked as 'defective'."_** Echo looked away, **_"Knight was the only Unit to be marked as 'active', according to the files."_**

Taking in a breath as he took in Prime's words, the Titan simply shook his head before locking his optics back onto large AI, "What happened to him after the war?"

 ** _"I am not sure."_**

"What?"

A hum emitted from the Golden Age AI, **_"Any files based on Knight was lost after the war. All it says here is that he was marked as 'discharged' and that he was lead out of the base by human soldiers."_**

"Most likely to his execution." The Titan placed fingers under his chin, narrowing his optics in thought, "But the reports said he was found on the moon, what was he doing there?"

 ** _"Perhaps he had escaped and made his way there? Or he was executed, as you say."_** Echo focused his attention onto Prime, "Perhaps." He then shook his head, "It is a shame that Knight performed that self-memory wipe, otherwise we would have our answers."

 ** _"He is not completely gone, Echo."_**

The Titan blinked, "What do you mean?"

 ** _"Do you not sense it?"_** Echo frowned at Prime's words, **_"Or at least, have you seen him walking around at night?"_**

"I spend all my time in either the Crucible or in my own personal quarters. I do not 'wander' around the Tower."

 ** _"Hermit?"_** The Titan glowered at the Golden Age AI, hearing the latter let out a chuckle, **_"I am not in the position to state clearly what, however, if you pay close attention to 'Knight' when darkness falls, when other Guardians are at rest, then you shall receive your answers."_**

"Is that all you going to give me?"

 ** _"Anymore and I will be calling it spoilers."_**

Frowning at the teasing tone in Prime's voice, Echo parted his lips when the familiar click of his Ghost rang in his helmet, "You better end your 'conversation'. The Vanguard are getting restless outside."

Letting out a grunt in response to Reaver's words, the Titan returned his attention back onto the Golden Age AI, giving Prime a single nod, "Thank you for your time, Prime."

 ** _"Anytime."_**

Watching the blue screen flicker out of view, Echo took it as a sign to turn and head towards the exit, pressing his hand against a panel on the side to get the doors to slide open. It was then, he saw Cayde stumble back, watching the Hunter attempt to regain his composure and to gain a look of innocence in his optics.

"Echo!" The Titan in question gave the Vanguard Hunter a blank stare, "How did your chat with Prime go?"

"Pleasant." Echo can easily sense the disappointment from the Exo Hunter as the latter's shoulders droop, "Just had to ask a couple of questions."

"And those questions were…?"

Turning his attention towards Ikora, the Titan simply gave the Warlock Vanguard a blank stare, "If you need me, I will be in my quarters."

Sensing the narrowed glance he received from the human Warlock, Echo simply brushed past the three Guardians, ignoring the looks he received from the others as Reaver's voice echoed throughout his helmet, "Don't you think it's time they know the truth?"

Echo tilted his held in mock bewilderment, "Truth?'

"Echo." He can easily hear the sound of disapproval in his Ghost's voice, "You know 'exactly' what I am talking about."

The Titan simply let out a scoff, "Tell them that I am an Exo?"

"That too."

Echo went silent, letting the small hum of his Ghost resound through his helmet, "You know they won't be able to handle the truth."

"You don't know that."

"Why else do you think the humans called for 'my' termination even though I was the most 'successful' of the Phoenix Models? They called us thieves. Fakes. I am not willing to go through that again."

"They aren't like the humans during the time of the Golden Age, Echo. Look at Cayde, he is an Exo and yet he is one of the leading heads of the Tower."

The Titan let out a growl at the mention of the Hunter Vanguard, "He was once a 'human'. I doubt he would have gotten the position otherwise."

"Echo."

"Enough, I am done talking about the topic at hand."

The Titan was met with silence, letting a sense of satisfaction fill the back of his mind as he continued the trek back to his floor.

"You have to forgive eventually, Echo." The Guardian paused, "True, the humans of the Golden Age treated you like a lab rat, but we live in a different age now. Who knows, you might actually make 'organic' allies."

Taking in Reaver's words, all Echo responded with was a scoff, "I'll believe it once the citizens of the City actually can make it through a day tolerating each other."

All he received was a hum from his Ghost.

Xxxxx

She was excited.

This was her first time leaving the Tower of her short year of returning to life; is the City going to be like the Guardians living in the tall building? Do they wear armor or wield guns like the Soldiers of the Light? Or are the beings living in the City different compared to their Guardian counterparts?

Hush couldn't help but jump with glee at the thought, her hand gripping tightly around Ianos' as they walked down the street. Although joyful of spending time with the Awoken Warlock, the child Guardian also couldn't help but let a sense of disappointment fill the back of her mind; the others of the team had already left. 'Shopping' she was told but, Hush easily saw the way Ianos would glance down on her every few minutes plus every time she would shift her fingers in his, he would tighten his grip, as if fearful that she would disappear into the crowd around them. It also didn't help that she could 'hear' Crystalline hum in the bracelet around her wrist, Hush easily sensing the worry emitting from the female Ghost. This was just more than a trip.

"Is there anything that catches your eye, Hush?"

Jumping as she was snapped out of her thoughts, the child Guardian lifted her yellow hues only to lock onto Ianos', the familiar warmth in his gaze as she watched him nod his head down a lane. Giving the older Guardian a puzzled look, Hush followed his gaze only for her eyes to widen as she spotted stalls, the bustling forms of humans, Awoken, and Exo alike rushing back and forth to grab needed supplies.

"Choose your pick."

Beaming at Ianos momentarily, Hush rushed forward, tugging the Awoken Warlock with her as she scrambled to the first stall. Loosening her grip from the Awoken Guardian, Hush was pleased to find his grip relax, letting her place both her hands onto the counter, her curious yellow eyes scanning the contents. Dried leaves and roots of differing shades and sizes, the familiar but yet foreign smell lingering into her nostrils, causing a haze to form in the back of her mind.

 _"Here, chew on these." Her father's glowing eyes glanced into hers as he placed the leaves in her palm, "If you ever feel 'anxious', take some. It will help calm you."_

"Is that the ones you want, Hush?"

Snapping out of her memories, the child Guardian blinked as she saw a handful of roots in her grip, causing her to reel back. Hearing the Warlock barter with the merchant, the child Guardian stared at the root before reaching out with her free hand, snapping off a piece before quickly pulling her scarf down and popping it into her mouth. Just as quickly as she pulled the cloth back over her nose, a sweet but yet spicy sensation ran the length of her tongue, causing her to let out a shiver before Hush held the root to her bracelet, letting Akiva's instructions ring in the back of her mind as the root quickly disappeared from her grasp.

Continuing to chew on it as she waited patiently for Ianos to purchase the item, Hush felt a shiver run down the length of her spine as she felt eyes suddenly fall upon her, causing her to turn to the crowd. Although the bustling forms of the citizens filled her vision, Hush quickly glazed over the figures as her yellow gaze fell upon a man on the opposing street, sensing his bronze gaze falling onto hers; a human.

A chill running down her back, Hush immediately pressed herself against Ianos' side, grabbing his sleeve as she kept her gaze on the man. Seeing him tilt her head at her, Hush further pressed herself against the Awoken as the human suddenly smiled and waved; an attempt at an innocent gesture. But a voice screamed in the back of her mind, that the 'sweet' gesture was all a play for her to get her guard down. As such, Hush turned and frantically grabbed Ianos' sleeve with both hands, tugging on it hard in an attempt to gain his attention.

It was then, she felt her feet leave the ground.

Letting out a scream, her cries were cut short as a hand suddenly clamped over her lips, muffling her cries for help as a roar of outrage suddenly rang through the air; it was Ianos. He had noticed Hush being snatched from his side. Thanks to this, the child Guardian easily sensed the panic settling into her kidnapper's chest, feeling his heart beat widely against her back as her surroundings were nothing more than a blur; a sign of his speed.

Nonetheless, Hush can still easily hear her kidnapper curse, feeling his grip tightly around her waist and jaw causing her to let out a squeal of protest as she wrapped her hands around his; the child Guardian easily can feel her bones bend and scream in protest against the hardened grip, her body letting out waves of pain to signify her kidnapper's harsh handling. Hush just prays that Ianos would catch up to the them soon.

However, just as soon as she was giving up an any signs of relief, she felt her kidnapper's hand leave her lips, enabling the child Guardian to take in a gasp of fresh air. Coughing to regain her breath, Hush glanced up in time to see the cemented walls of an alley, hearing her kidnapper curse before turning around; immediately, the child Titan's yellow eyes beamed with joy at the familiar black and azure garb of Ianos, sensing the rage easily from his orange hues as he snarled, "Release her."

Hearing her kidnapper take in a shaky breath, Hush believed that he was going to comply with the demand; only for her eyes to widen as the human raised his free hand to reveal a revolver. She then let out a scream as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger, I know. But with time, I had to cut the chapter short plus, if I had continued, it would have exceeded my 6k-7k word limit lol._

 _Anyways, I know I said this in previous chapters but I promise you that Requested Characters will make an appearance in the next chapter._

 _Enjoy!_


	13. Exposed

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Exposed_**

 _I apologize for the late update! Life got to me this week and as such, I didn't have the time to finish the chapter as much as I would have liked...plus, after I was done, I realized just how long it was, and as such, I had to make some changes and cut the chapter in half (that's how long it was people). But don't worry, to make up for the late update, I am going to post a double update! The next chapter should be ready in a couple of hours so be ready! :D_

 _Thanks to Mantic64, DisobeyedBowl6, TidalKiller, zantilis, and_ _The Great Wolf 117_ _for the reviews!_

* * *

"To think, her first excursion into the City and immediately she gets kidnapped."

"Children are primary targets," Pluto turned his crimson optics towards Cordelia, listening to the female Warlock continue, "So it is not too surprising that she was snatched out of the streets."

"But why target her?" It was Polaris, the male Defender turning his yellow optics towards the streets below them as he added, "There are plenty of other children in the City but somehow, Hush was picked out amongst them all?"

"It is because they believe her to be an Awoken." Pluto watched as the two young Guardians snapped their gaze towards him, "True, children are targeted when it comes to kidnappings but Awoken are seen as a bigger 'prize' than their human counterparts."

The Exo Hunter then saw the look of bewilderment flash over the Warlock and Titan's optics, causing Cordelia to lean in and ask, "What do you mean?"

It was then it clicked within Pluto's mind of their innocence and age; when mentoring the young Exo, he ensured that they were 'tolerant' of everyone, despite race and gender. The realization that they were naïve of the darker side of the City made the Exo Guardian let out a sigh, shaking his head as he sensed the puzzled stares of his pupils, "The Awoken are 'different' as you can understand. Unlike us Exo, who were, 'created', by the hands of man, the Awoken were 'changed'. No one can explain what had happened to them on the outer edges of the darkness and light where they were born."

"What does this have to do with the reason that they are more likely to be taken than the humans?"

Pluto hesitated at Cordelia's question, locking onto the female Warlock's neon green lights, "You have heard the term 'Exotics' before, right?"

When he saw the bewildered looks flash over the young Exos optics once more, the Exo Hunter simply shook his head, "Never mind, all I am going to say that is the Awoken are considered to have more 'value' than the humans, especially 'outside'."

Pluto then heard Polaris let out a sputter in response, "What do they do with them anyway? Sell them outside of the walls?"

Instead of immediately responding to the young Exo's question, Pluto opted to remain silent and instead, turned his focus onto the streets from his perch, easily sensing the uneasiness emit from the young Titan.

"Do they?" It was Cordelia who asked the question but once again, he remained silent, "What do they do to them once they're outside of the Walls?"

Remaining silent, Pluto then pushed himself onto his feet as his crimson optics spied the roofs of the buildings around them, "I don't think our target is here." He focused his attention back onto the two young Exo, "Let's expand our search."

Sensing Cordelia and Polaris give each other a nervous glance, all Pluto did in response was raise a hand, holding out his palm to summon Nix's familiar viridian form, "Quinn? You there?"

"Roger."

"Nothing on our side of the sector, found any clues on yours?"

A hum can be heard emitted from Nix's core, "I spotted a couple of suspicious individuals but, nothing really out of hand. Want me to keep an eye on them?"

"Anything is better than nothing." Hearing a sound of confirmation from the other side of the line, Pluto took it as a signal to lower his hand, signaling to Nix to recompose himself and enclose his parts back around his core. The Hunter then turned his attention towards the younger Guardians, "Let's head back to the Tower, maybe our brothers and sisters back there will have better news."

Seeing the two nod, Pluto took it as a sign to leap down from the roof before concentrating his light beneath his feet, feeling a sensation of something solid form beneath him before pushing against it, giving him the appearance of leaping once in the air before landing in the alley. No sooner had he done this when he heard the familiar 'flush' of air of Cordelia landing next to him, followed by the resounding 'crack' of Polaris landing on his knees, causing the Exo Hunter to jump.

"You still need to work on your landing." Seeing Polaris smile sheepishly at the female Warlock's words, Pluto simply raised his hand to motion for the others to follow before exiting the alleyway and down the streets of the City, making their way back towards the Tower.

Xxxxx

Ace never had seen Ianos in such a mess, at least, not since the Moon Incident. Hush's kidnapping struck a cord within the Warlock and it didn't help that a simple revolver was enough to kill and incapacitate the Veteran Guardian long enough for her captor to get away. When the black and orange Ghost absorbed his light to resurrect Ianos, they can easily feel the sense of anxiety and rage emitting from the Warlock, to the point where Ace thought it best to bring the Guardian back to the Tower to bring him back. And they were glad they did so.

The screams of anger and regret rang through Ianos' quarters as void light twirled around him, and the Warlock immediately set about to search for the missing child Guardian. Luckily, Pluto had been there to put a stop to it, at least, until placed his emotions back under control. Still, Ace can sense the anxiety and irritation when Ianos stalked the streets of the City, wisps of void light lingering between his fingertips. Although concerned for the stability of their Guardian, the Ghost was just relieved that it wasn't arc light that he currently was attuned to; otherwise damage to his surroundings would have been inevitable.

"Ianos, parading around in full gear isn't going to help us find Hush." Ace heard the Warlock let out a grunt in response, causing the Ghost to heave out a sigh as they followed the sight align with their Guardian's visor, "you do realize that if they see a Soldier of Light walking in the streets that Hush's kidnappers aren't going to make themselves known?"

This seemingly pacified the Awoken Guardian, Ace watching as the passing stalls came to a sudden halt, signaling to the Ghost that Ianos had paused in his steps, "I understand that you are worried of her safety, but letting your rage consume you like this, it is not going to help us find her."

Hearing nothing but silence between the two of them, Ace also opted to say nothing as Ianos resumed walking however this time, the Awoken Warlock side stepped into an alley, coming to a pause once more as they made it to a dead end.

"I wasn't there for him you know." Bewilderment permeated throughout the black and orange Ghost's core only for it to click seconds later; he was talking about Zakai, "after Ari died, I couldn't bear the thought of being around him. I thought, I thought he would blame me. If it wasn't for that damn fight that Ari and I had before the Great Disaster he wouldn't have split off from our troupe, he wouldn't have been close to Crota when that bastard appeared, he wouldn't have…" It was then Ace watched Ianos lean his shoulder against the wall, hearing their Guardian continue, "I left him alone when he needed me most, Ace. And look what happened. He dwelled into the Darkness and it got him killed."

Taking in the words of their Guardian, Ace pondered back to the past; the Ghost recalls the reason of the pairs argument. The cause was a recent assignment that they had received; in an attempt to bring back codes that would help the City take a leap forward to their former glory, Ianos had made the call to abandon the other half of their team, the latter of which complied willingly in order to give Fireteam Trinity the escape. Ahamari-34 didn't take the sacrifice well and as such, took out his frustrations on Ianos, leaving a gap between the two afterwards. Originally, the Warlock had planned to make amends; as fate would have it, all available Guardians were deployed to the moon and many lost their lives during the Great Disaster, Ari being amongst the many casualties.

Ace then recalls the drift between the two; Zakai obsessing over finding a way to bring back the third member of their team back while Ianos distanced himself to silently grief over their loss. It was this lack of attention that the natural born Stormcaller dwelled too deep and was killed by the very thing he sought out. Despite the fact that there was nothing they could have done, Ianos blamed himself for the death of his lovers and to this day, the passing of Ari and Zakai loomed over his shoulders.

"Ianos, that wasn't your fault."

Ace received a disheartened snort in response, "There are times when I look at Hush, that I see Zakai in her. His laugh. His smile. His innocence." The Ghost then heard his Guardian pause, seeing his gaze lift slightly, "I cannot repeat the same mistake. I cannot leave her alone. Not like with Zakai. I can't leave her when I know she needs my help."

At first doubtful of the similarities, Ace still took the time of the momentary silence to take in their Guardian's words into consideration, and it was only then he understood the resemblance. The way she would laugh at the simplest of things, when her eyes would light up whenever a book was placed into her lap, and the warm smile she would give the others whenever they would spend time with her. Ace can see Zakai in every action the child Guardian performs and this caused a small lingering amount of grief to form in the back of their core; the pair had failed to protect the two that they had cared for most in the world they currently live in and now, they cannot do the same to Hush.

"I understand your concerns, Ianos." Ace started, "However, acting rashly isn't going to help us find her." They then sighed, "Come, let us find a place to properly 'blend in'."

At first, receiving nothing in response, a sense of ease oozed out of the Ghost when they saw their vision shift up and down; a sign of a nod. Seeing Ianos push himself away from the wall, Ace waited patiently as the Warlock took steps back into the streets, his strides now less strained and relaxed.

Xxxxx

More than anything Hush wanted Crystalline's familiar star shaped form over her shoulders, whispering words of comfort into her ears as she huddled against the musky wall. But the child Guardian knows better; if the female Ghost were to reveal herself in front of her captors, then Hush's status as a Soldier of the Light would have been brought to the surface, and she doesn't want to know what happens if they were ever to figure out her identity.

As such, the reason she simply hugged her knees with her back pressed against the wall, doing her best to bled in amongst the other victims of her kidnappers; mostly children, but she had seen several adults and some Exo amongst their group. She doesn't see any humans with the exception of her captors, much to her relief.

She had been brought to what it seems like to be an abandoned warehouse, if the crusted crates and boxes elude to that. Although seemingly having a large amount of space, this doesn't stop her captors from pressing all the victims against one corner of the building, most likely in an attempt to keep an eye on them all. There were three of them, the ones who were responsible behind this 'operation'; all of them human. From what Hush can understand, they were planning to bring them to the outer edges of the Wall where they will be 'sold'. To who, the child Guardian doesn't know but knowing that both she and the group that she has been stuck with being treated as 'property' is horrifying enough to her.

Wiping the tears from the edges of her eyes with the back of her hand, Hush did her best to keep the cloth and hood over her features; she already knows the repercussions of being an Awoken, she doesn't want to know what would happen if they know of her bloodlines.

"What do you mean another one escaped!?"

Jumping in her seat, Hush lifted her yellow eyes up past the shoulders of those around her, easily seeing two of their captors march in front of the group before one – a tall, broad black haired male – turned to the other – a leaner but equivalent in height brunette – and jabbed a finger into the latter's chest, "We are already behind in quota but yet you lost another potential glimmer bag?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" The other snarled back, "Hold out my gun against a Guardian and fire? Or have you forgotten that those 'Soldiers of the Light' have shields that make our weapons nothing more than simple wooden pellets? I was lucky even to make it out with my life!"

A groan of frustration can be heard from the black-haired man, "That shit stain have been giving us troubles for 'months'. I thought Guardians weren't supposed to be armed out in the streets of the City."

"Supposedly, but that doesn't mean all of them have to follow the 'rules'."

Seeing the black-haired human throw his arms into the air out of irritation, Hush couldn't help but bring her knees closer to her chest when he suddenly pointed a finger at her group, "Just help me load them up. The least we can do is get some glimmer out of this group of filth."

Hearing the brunette let out a grunt, the child Guardian's heart beat wildly in her chest as the man complied, approaching the group before reaching over and locked his arms with one of the children – another Awoken – the latter of which let out a cry as the man started dragging him away. This included the child digging his heels to the ground and to Hush's amazement, the child nearly made himself stick to the floor, halting the mans' footsteps. However, no sooner had the child done this when the man suddenly releases his grip and twirled around, Hush's eyes going wide as he used the back of his hand to slap the child, sending the latter to the floor.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to damage the merchandise!?"

Glancing her eyes to the side of the room, Hush froze as the familiar form of the human who kidnapped her waltzed into the room, his azure hues narrowing behind his blonde strands, "Some of our buyers actually want them 'unscathed'."

A snort was all he received as a response, "So what? After our 'customers' are done with them, it won't matter if they're bruised or not." The brunette then turned his brown eyes towards the group, "That's how they're going to end up anyway."

"Not before the sale." The blonde snarled, earning a roll of the eyes from the brunette before the latter reluctantly leaned down to pick up the sobbing Awoken child.

"Mom!" The child cried as he was forced onto his feet, "Mom! Help me! Help!"

A tug on the arm was all the Awoken child received, "Shut up! Or do you want me to tape your mouth shut!?"

Seeing the brunette tug on the child once more, sympathy rose in the child Guardian's chest as the Awoken let out a shrill cry, collapsing to the floor as he let himself being drug across the hearth.

" _Come here!" She let out a scream as she felt her arm easily bend under the grip, shedding tears as pain resounding from the appendage. In response to the 'crack' ringing through the air, her fellow drifter released their grasp, obviously surprised by her fragility. It was then she heard footsteps quickly approach and before she can lift her gaze to see who was fast approaching, she heard her assailant let out a surprised yelp as they were easily lifted off the ground, and it was only then, she saw the familiar garbed form of her father, anger clear in his eyes, "How dare you touch my child!"_

Letting the fog of the memory fade from her mind, Hush focused her attention back onto the child's crying form, tears fresh in her eyes; even back when she was alive amongst her clan, her father would always keep an eye out for her, even if it means going up against those who were obviously broader in height and size. But the child in front of her, the one crying for his mother, he was alone amongst the frightened victims and something in the back of Hush's mind couldn't let that stay. As such, before she can fully comprehend her own movements, the child Guardian jumped to her feet, easily ran past the fearful forms around her, and locked onto the brunette; from the way his brown hues widen at her fast approaching form, she can easily guess he wasn't expecting one of his victims to retaliate.

Using her shoulder to broadside him, Hush let out a scream as it let out a 'crack' but, the satisfying sound of the brunette letting out a cry of alarm from the attack was satisfying enough. Letting the haze of the pain fade from her senses, the child Guardian took the opportunity to reach over and grab the crying Awoken with her free hand and tugged, easily feeling being freed from the brunette's grasp. Seeing the boy scramble back to the group, a sense of victory filled up the back of Hush's mind, but it quickly faded as she felt rough hands grab her by the shoulders, causing her to let out a yelp as her broken shoulder spiked in pain in retaliation, only for her yellow hues to lock onto furious brown, "Who the fuck do you think you –"

It was then he paused, Hush seeing the anger in his eyes being replaced with one of bewilderment and shock, causing her to reel back from the sudden change in emotion. Then she reached up to her hood and, froze. The cloth had fallen from her attack alongside with the scarf around her lips, Hush easily seeing the small wispy patterns of her Awoken lineage in the eyes of her captor. She was exposed.

Xxxxx

 _I was created to kill._

 _To destroy._

 _To take life._

 _They expected me to follow without question._

 _And that I have._

 _Does not mean I like taking lives._

 _Killing._

 _Violence._

 _A weapon._

 _Everything that I am_

 _I despise_

 _That is why I created you._

 _You are everything that I am not._

 _And yet_

 _I am still here._

 _Am I still cursed to live out this life?_

 _To live out my remaining years as a slave?_

 _As a machine?_

 _I guess that is my fate_

 _As such, 'my brother'_

 _If there comes a time when death is needed_

 _Then instead of dirtying your hands of blood_

 _I shall be the one to rain down punishment on the unjust_

 _To cleanse the sinners amongst the innocents_

 _If we are to find the guilty_

 _Their lives are forfeit._

Xxxxx

"Knight!"

The Exo Warlock took in a shuddering breath, his white optics wide as his gaze wildly scanned his surroundings. Immediately, he was taken back; instead of the numerous apartments and small shops of the denizens of the Last City, Knight instead found himself staring into what seemed to be rings, slowly crossing each other as the familiar holographic form of the Traveler flickered within. Reeling back from the sudden change in his surroundings, Knight glanced over his shoulder, his gaze locking onto the worried optic of Day.

"Knight, are you alright? Wait no, are you Knight?"

The Exo Guardian reeled back at his Ghost's question, "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're Knight," Scrunching his metallic features together as the nervous look in Day's optic soften, the young Guardian couldn't help but ask, "Day, what's going on?" He then shifted his gaze to his surroundings once more, spotting pedestals balancing similar designs of the construct in front of him, "And how did I get here?"

When he turned his optics back towards Day, he can easily see the worry reappear in his Ghost's optics, "You still don't remember?"

"What do you mean still?" Seeing Day press their parts against their core, the Exo Warlock just let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, pausing as his fingers pressed against familiar robes and lining of his helmet; when did he dress in his armor? Letting his hands fall back onto his side, Knight turned and gave Day a blank look behind his visor, knowing fully well any pressing won't gain him any answers. After all, this wasn't the first of his 'black outs'. The first Knight can recall was when he found himself in the front doors of the Tower, dressed in his armor and weapons drawn. Obviously, he was confused, and had asked Day for answers and more specifically, recordings of the time when he was unaware. However, to his surprise, the white shelled Ghost refused to give any answers, let alone recordings, and as each black out passes, Knight gave up on trying to gain any. If Day wasn't going to give him the answers straight up, the Exo Warlock will just find another way. Somehow.

"Echo, if you are here to ask about the Traveler's condition, I have to say the answer has been the same the past few weeks: they are stable and on their way of healing –"

Hearing the unfamiliar voice pause, Knight reeled back before fixing his gaze upwards, his optics following the trail of steps before fixating onto a white garbed figure, the latter of which push himself away from his desk and slowly descending down the stairs. Although a white mask seemingly puzzled together hid most of his features, the way the man's shoulders slightly lift and the way he had stopped mid-sentence earlier gave away his surprise, "My apologies, your light is very similar to a specific Titan. How may I help you, Guardian?"

"Shining Knight." The Exo Warlock corrected, "Or Knight. And you are…"

"I am merely called the Speaker here." Knight blinked at the name, "I am guessing that you are a newborn, Knight?"

"A little over half a year, but yes, how did you know?"

Instead of an immediate answer, the Exo Warlock watched as the Speaker simply turned and ascended the stairs followed by a simple wave of the hand; a sign for the young Guardian to follow. Turning his attention to Day to give the Ghost a nervous glance, Knight shoved his concerns aside and followed the Speaker up the steps, coming to a pause as he watched the robed figure walk over to his desk.

"I know every face, every name." Knight remained quiet at his answer, "To remember those who leave for the field and back. And for those who do not return." Flinching at the notion, the Exo Warlock then jumped as the Speaker turned his gaze towards him, "You were an unfamiliar face, Knight. I just simply put the pieces together to come to an answer." He then watched the Speaker turn his attention towards the spire, causing a momentary silence to permeate between the two of them before he added, "But, I can tell from your light that you have questions, questions that you want answers for."

"Wait, how did you-" He paused as the Speaker raised a hand, "My light is 'in tune' to others around me." Knight blinked at the reply, "Your light seemed conflicted, confused. A usual sign of one wanting answers." He then watched as the garbed figure turned to fully face him, his arms crossed behind his back, "Is there any way I can help calm the light within?"

That's when the Exo Warlock hesitated, his white optics flashing over the unreadable mind of the Speaker; can he trust him? Honestly, Knight had 'heard' of the Speaker, he had heard snitches and snatches of the 'figurehead' of the Guardians when wandering around the Tower but not once had it occurred to him that the Speaker himself makes his home with the Soldiers of the Light. To Knight, if the Speaker was such an important figure, why not stay away in an area that is away from danger or at least, in a place where no harm can come to him. But then again, when the Exo Warlock saw the familiar star shaped form of a Ghost hover near the Speaker's shoulders, what if he is strong enough to defend himself? To the point where he does not fear of the thought of a possible coup d'état from the Guardians around him? This made Knight wonder just how powerful the Speaker is. But does that relate to trust?

Processing his thoughts, Knight slowly came to a decision, "You said earlier that my light was very similar to another? Echo, correct? What do you mean by that?"

No sooner had he asked his question when a soft hum emitted from the Speaker, his eyes unreadable behind his mask, "If that is your question, then I am to guess that you are an Exo, Knight?"

The young Guardian reeled back at the question, "Yes, but how is that prevalent to my question at hand?"

Instead of an immediate answer, Knight was surprised to see the Speaker approach him, slowly closing the distance until at least an arm's length away. Then, he placed a hand onto his chest. At first, confused at the gesture, Knight parted his lips to protest however, paused as a comforting warmth spread throughout his body, causing him to let his shoulders relax and a fog to enter his mind. However, just as it occurred, it dispersed, causing Knight to reel back as he saw the Speaker lower his hand, "I have heard reports of self-memory wipes but not once had I encountered a Guardian who had done it to himself." The Exo then watched the Speaker slowly make his way back to his desk, "However, if you want answers, then I can say this: speak to Echo. He will give you all the answers you seek."

Hearing the name of the Titan, Knight couldn't help but let his shoulders sag in a mix of fear and relief; relief that he can finally find answers to his questions but fear thanks to the past experiences with his fellow Exo, "I do not mean to be rude Speaker, but why Echo? Can you not simply answer my question? Why is my Light similar to his?"

It was then he saw the Speaker pause, watching the robed figure slowly turn his head to fixate his hidden gaze upon his, "Because 'I' do not have all the answers but, Echo 'does'." He then turned his attention back towards the spire located in the middle of the room, "He is an enigma to those around him Guardian, however, he gave me enough answers to know why your light is similar to his and as such, had put in a simple request." Dread filled up within Knight's chest as the Speaker's gaze focused on him once more, "He requested that any Exo with a light similar to his is to go to 'him' for answers. No alternatives, just to redirect them to him."

Fidgeting in place, Knight couldn't help but wring his hands together, his optics glancing around in worry, "Have, have there been others before me?"

"No, you are the first." The Exo Warlock's gaze snapped back onto the Speaker's, "He had put in the request back during the years when the City was nothing more than a small settlement however, had yet to gain a result." It was then he sensed a wave of comfort, helping him suppress the worry and fear building up in Knight's chest, "Whatever concern you have with him, Knight, do not fret. If you go to him willingly, he will not be a threat. He instead, will be happy to have a friend."

"What? What do you mean?" Instead of an answer, frustration built up within the back of Knight's mind as the Speaker simply turned and resumed his work on whatever was on his desk, "Speaker, please, I need to understand what is-"

"Knight!" The Exo Warlock turned to his Ghost, seeing Day spread their parts out erratically as they stated, "It's Quinn! Quinn sent out a frequency."

"Frequency? What frequency?"

Seeing the Ghost's optics widen at his question, it took Knight only moments to realize why; the start of his memory gap, back when he had received the news that Hush had been taken. Feeling his chest heat up from the thought, the Exo Warlock gulped as he asked, "What did he say?"

"He said he found the base!" Knight's optics widen, "He found where the kidnappers are based!"

No sooner had he taken in the Ghost's words when relief flooded his senses followed by worry; it was of good news that the base of the kidnappers has been found but what of Hush? Is she based there? And if she were, was she unharmed? Will she even be alive?

 _Murderers!_

A wave of rage suddenly surged throughout Knight's body, causing the Exo Warlock to let out a choke, stumbling back as a snarl suddenly left his lips; this was not him. This was not his anger that was being released.

 _Where are they?! Where are the filth hiding Little One?!_

Feeling the fury build up in his mind, Knight suddenly felt his feet fly out underneath him, his surroundings suddenly turning black as he felt himself falling. Then, darkness.

* * *

 _Quinn belongs to AQY_

 _AQY - I know Quinn didn't get much screen time in this chapter but don't worry, he got a lot more before I had to cut the chapter in half lol. So, next chapter C:_

 _And that's the end of this chapter! Expect the next update to pop up in a couple of hours! But don't expect much, it's going to be a tad bit shorter than this one._


	14. I am Exo Phoenix Unit XI - 9

**_Redacted_**

 ** _I am EXO/PHX Unit XI-9_**

 _The other half of the update today!_

 _Hope you enjoy! :D_

 _Also, before I forget. I have gotten a few reviews where I appreciate the 'criticism', however, I do not appreciate how disrespectful they are. I know text is hard to 'read' but if I find a mocking tone at all 'and' you're reviewing it as a guest and not an actual account, then I am going to take it as an insult._

* * *

 __Transcript: Hush__

 _Source: Ghost of Guardian Hush_

 _Alias: Crystalline_

 __Transcript of conversation between Ghost Crystalline [g.c.] and [Redacted] [p.n]. Topic concerning the safety of child Guardian Hush__

 _[g.c]: You can't hide this from the others forever. They are bound to find out, just like how Hush and I found out about you._

 _[p.n]: I had intended to tell you and Little One when I first encountered the two of you._

 _[g.c]: So that time when Hush woke up to seeing you was on purpose?_

 _[p.n]: That was not intended._

 _[g.c]: The others already had noticed Hush's lack of sleep. They will figure out that she has been spending the past few nights with you._

 _[p.n]: Then I will simply stop._

 _[g.c]: And make Hush lose her favorite playmate? Sorry, but ever since she declared you as a 'friend', you don't have the option of simply 'disappearing'._

 _[p.n]: I am still here._

 _[g.c]: But for how long? From what you told me earlier, you had intended for Knight to be the permanent personality. But here you are._

 _[p.n]: My first handler wanted to ensure that every time a cleansing was in place, that I still retain my memories. The back-up memory banks must still be intact despite my years of inactivity._

 _[g.c]: That means they wanted you to have a second chance at life._

 _[p.n]: I was already given that chance. And I had failed to properly grasp it._

 _[g.c]: And yet again, here you are, speaking to me with another chance at life. But yet, you want to throw that away?_

 _[p.n]: Despite the Traveler giving me this chance, my past sins and transgressions are still quite clear in my mind. What I have done in the past cannot be so easily cleared._

 _[g.c]: … What have you done that makes you believe that destroying yourself would make amends?_

 _[p.n]: …_

 _[g.c]: Fine, don't tell me. But at least stay around for Hush if you are not going to answer._

 _[p.n]: I cannot guarantee but I will stay around to give Little One a companion._

 _[g.c]: Not just as a companion, [Redacted]. I want you to be her protector._

 _[p.n]: Protector?_

 _[g.c]: (chuckles) Finally, a question, but yes, her protector. Although I am her Ghost, I am nothing more than an 'assistant'. I cannot do anything if anyone wants to do her bodily harm. If I were to try and interfere, death would be my reward. But you, although you share a body with Knight, you can at least offer her the protection I cannot._

 _[p.n]: …_

 _[g.c]: Is that a no?_

 _[p.n]: I cannot promise that I will always be there, but if there comes a time when Hush is indeed in need of assistance, then you will see me there._

 _[g.c]: Thank you, [Redacted]. Now let's get back inside before the others wake. Or, are you ready to tell them everything?_

 _[p.n]: The only ones I trust here are you and Little One._

 _[g.c]: I'll take that as a no._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

"You're a Mutt?"

The echoes of her clan members ringing in the back of her mind, Hush flinched at the name before she bowed, easily feeling the grip of the brunette leave her shoulders before she turned to run. However, as soon as she took a few steps, she felt a hand grip the back of her robes, forcing her to a stop with a jerk and turn her yellow hues; she locked onto the familiar azure of the blonde.

"Well, well." She heard him click his tongue, "And here I thought I had just taken another 'Exotic'." Hush then watch a malicious smile spread onto his features before he turned his attention the others, "Boys, looks like we are going to make our quota after all."

Seeing the man reach out with his other hand towards her, Hush's eyes widen before she swatted the hand away, only for her to see anger flash into the blonde's eyes.

"You want to play rough, Mutt?" She heard him snarl, "Then let's play 'rough'."

Feeling her arm being grabbed, Hush couldn't help but follow with his pull, the throbbing pain in her shoulder a painful reminder of her fragility. It was then she saw the hand coming towards her. The first thing Hush felt was stinging pain on her cheek followed by the force forcing her head to the side, hearing an audible crack ringing through the air, and then, darkness.

" _That's enough!" She can see the rage in her father's eyes as he grabbed the wrist of the man before her, stopping his arm in the air and preventing another strike, "Haven't I told you before that she is not as sturdy as us!?"_

" _Then why in the Traveler did we decide to let her stay!?" The man snarled as he tore his arm out of her father's grip, "She is weak! Barely able to keep up with the caravan! And let's not forget to mention that she has the blood of those accursed humans flowing in her!"_

" _Do you not think that I do not know that!? I curse those humans the day they killed my wife! My child!"_

" _Then why in the world did you take in a 'Mutt'?!"_

" _Because she has done nothing to us!" She watched the man reel back from her father's words, "How can I abandon a child in the arms of her dead parents just for the reason that she carries the blood of those 'colorless' people!? Despite what the others of our clan say, she is innocent! Until the day she dirties her hands of the blood of the Awoken, our people, 'her' people, then she is considered 'one of us', understand?!"_

 _Watching the man let out a scoff at her father's words, she watched as the fellow clan member turn to leave, prompting her father's eyes to soften as he turned his focus onto her._

" _Hush, are you alright?"_

 _She blinked, clearing her gaze of her tears as she watched her father hold out a hand, signaling for her to hold out her arm, and flinching as the Awoken man gentle held the broken appendage in his hands. Seeing him slowly work on the awkward angle of her arm, she focused her gaze onto her father's face when he spoke, "Do not mind them, Hush. They do not understand that there are innocents amongst the 'guilty'. But remember this, despite what others say, you will always be a part of this clan, and you will 'always' be my daughter."_

"Are you an idiot or did you forget that mutts are fragile as fuck?! You just lost our glimmer ticket!"

"How am I supposed to fucking know that she can't take as simple slap to the face!?"

Hush took in a stuttering gasp, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest as her glowing gaze locked onto the familiar lavender form of Crystalline, the female Ghost twirling her back fins once. Hearing the Ghost let out a hush, the child Guardian pushed herself into a sitting position before turning around, and only then understood Crystalline's gesture; the young Titan can easily see the wide-eyed look of the Exo and Awoken children's gaze, some of their jaws hanging open from her sudden resurrection. Lifting up a finger to her lips to signify to stay silent, Hush froze when the bickering of the men went silent through the air, causing her to slowly turn to face her captors; all three of them had their eyes right on her.

"A Guardian?" Hearing the snarl in the blonde's voice followed by Crystalline pressing her shell against her core, Hush took it as a sign to completely break her cover, and as such concentrated her light into her hands and snapped them outwards. Immediately, wisps of violet light entered her vision followed by the familiar buzz of the Ward of Dawn bursting forth from her hands, completely engulfing the child Guardian in its protective light. No sooner had she done this when a resounding bang echoed throughout the room, causing her to jump before she saw a ripple form from the top of the dome, turning her gaze just in time to witness the blonde shove the hand of the brunette down, the small wisps of fresh smoke clear from the muzzle of the revolver in his grasp, "What in the fuck are you doing? Do you want us to lose our potential glimmer count?"

"She's a fucking Guardian," The brunette retorted, "If we let her live, our whole operation is down. Do you want to be in prison or do you want to be a free man?"

That's when Hush saw his azure hues narrow, his lips pulled back in a snarl before he turned his attention towards the black haired of the group, "Come on, help me gather the rest while he takes care of this 'Guardian'."

Hearing the whispers of the frightened permeating behind her, Hush took in a breath, her fingers flexing as she started concentrating more of her light into her hands:

 _She reeled back at his touch, her yellow eyes staring fearfully into his gold as he blinked, surprise clearly in his gaze before they soften, "Ah, my apologies. You may have gotten used to my presence but, that doesn't mean you're used to making physical contact." He then cleared his throat, "This will make it a bit more difficult but we can manage."_

 _She then watched him take a few steps back, ensuring plenty of space between the two before she can see the familiar wisps of void light at his fingertips. Then, before she can even blink, she saw the familiar dome of the Ward of Dawn snap from his hands, engulfing the two of them in the void light that she so recognizes._

" _As you understand, you are a Titan, and more specifically, a Defender." She tuned in onto his words as she reached out and brushed her fingers against the shield, a buzzing sensation crawling up her hand as he added, "And as you know, the Ward of Dawn is the main skill of the Defenders. That includes, you, Little One."_

 _She turned her glowing eyes towards her fellow Titan, sensing more light gathering in his hands, "Everyone believes that this is the limit to what a Defender can do with a Ward. However," It was then she watched him snapped his hands out and she couldn't help but jump when the bubble expanded, stretching over majority of the training field, "That is all a rumor, given to each other by inexperienced Defenders thanks to their lack of confidence. And to add to the flame…" She then watched him enclose his fist and she watched the Ward flash and the wisps of void light seemingly lash out and stretch, as if attempting to attack anything that strays too close, "You can make the Ward stronger, thicker to withstand more attacks, and to make it last longer. The latter of which, is the most important trait."_

 _Watching him fixate his golden hues back onto hers, she blinked as he stated, "Ianos asked me to teach you how to properly control your Ward of Dawn. Would you like to learn?" She then watched him hold out his hand, a gentle smile on his features, causing her to lift her yellow gaze upwards and immediately, she saw the sincerity in his gaze. The friendliness that she saw in Ianos when he calmed her fears. Will this human be the same though? He is not an Awoken nor is he an Exo and the warnings of her father rang clearly in her mind._

 _Always be wary of humans._

 _She hesitated, glancing back and forth between his face and his hand before she reluctantly reached out and intertwined her fingers with his. Freezing at the sight of his fingers crossing with hers, her eyes then widen at the gentleness she felt in his grip before hearing him speak, "What would you like to learn first, Hush?"_

Remembering Akiva's words of advice ringing in the back of her mind, Hush took the gathering light in her hands and snapped them out to her sides, the void light expanding to those around her. Immediately, a cry of frustration can be heard from the brunette, a sign of her accomplishment on expanding her defenses to the victims. Although this doesn't mean cannot sense the glaze of fury emitting from her captors, "You getting in the way of our operation, 'Guardian'?" Hush froze when he aimed his weapon at her dome, "Then you pay the price!"

Screams echoed around her when shots fired, her eyes blinded by the flash of the gunfire as she cowered away, cupping her hands over her ears. No sooner had the shots stopped when the buzzing of her Ward hummed into her ears, prompting Hush to glance up, just in time to see the ripple permeating on the surface of the bubble; she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that takes care of the danger, for now." Turning onto Crystalline's jittery form, Hush ignored the curses and cries of anger emitting from her captors as the female Ghost added, "But how long can you keep this up?"

Blinking at the words of her Ghost, Hush's shoulders dropped, shaking her head in response to Crystalline's question; in other words, not very long. She then heard the female Ghost let out a breath, "Come here, Little One."

At first, bewildered by her words, Hush complied, scooting closer to the hovering star shaped form of Crystalline. No sooner had she done this when she saw the familiar wisps of light permeating from the female Ghost's optic, watching it hover around her shoulders before disappearing from her gaze.

"This should let you keep the Ward up momentarily." She heard Crystalline say, "but for how long, I'm not sure myself." Hush then heard her pause, "Hopefully long enough for help to come.."

Nodding once in response to her Ghost's words, Hush then jumped as a dull 'thump' permeating from the surface of her Ward, causing her to snap her attention towards the source; it was the brunette, fury still in his eyes.

"You think you can keep up this bubble forever, 'Guardian'?" He snarled, slamming his fists onto the surface of the bubble once more, "Even us 'mortals' know you have a limit. This bubble will break, even if it takes –"

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air followed by the startled cry of the brunette interrupted his words, Hush watching as he took steps back away from the Ward. Looking on bewilderedly as all three men drew their weapons, it was then Hush noticed a robed figure run into the room, the familiar form of a hand cannon in his hands. Cloaked in the colors of bronze and black, the child Guardian can barely comprehend the leather chest piece compacted onto his chest followed by the singular rectangular visor of a Warlock before she saw him slide onto his knees and fired. A scream of pain escaped from the brunette as he staggered back, clenching a hand onto his shoulder before the Warlock leaped forward, curling his hand into a fist before connecting it into the man's face, easily sending him sprawling into the ground. Seeing the other two men react to one of their own being down, Hush barely had the time to push herself onto her feet when the Guardian turned and fired two shots from his hand cannon, hearing the two men let out cries as they flew back, obviously hit from the bullets shot from the Warlock's weapon. She then watched as the Guardian disappeared in a flash of light, only to easily reappear over the two forms of the blonde and the black-haired man before slamming a fist into the blonde's, easily sending him flying across the room before twirling around, lifting a leg and connecting his heel into the black hair man's neck, hearing a sickening 'crack' echo through the air before the latter collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Watching the Warlock flip back and forth between the three men with his weapon, Hush froze as the Guardian then lowered his hand cannon, seeing him let out a nod of satisfaction before his gaze turned towards hers.

"You alright, kid?" Reeling back from the question, Hush nodded numbly as the Warlock sheathed his weapon, watching him approach her bubble as he stated, "The name's Quinn. I'm one of the few Guardians of the Tower the Vanguard were willing to send out to look for you and the other victims. You're safe now-"

A resounding 'bang' echoed through the air followed by the familiar sound of shields shattering ringing through air and Quinn slamming into the front of her Ward with a groan. Eyes wide, Hush glanced over the Warlock's shoulder in time to see the brunette pumping his shotgun, aimed the weapon at the Guardian's back and fired once more. Hearing Quinn let out a scream in response, panic settled within Hush's chest as she quickly reached out, gripped the male Guardian's shoulders tightly, and tugged. Falling onto her back, Hush froze at the sound of a shotgun ringing through the air, although let out a breath of relief as the brunette let out a string of curses.

"You got lucky, mutt." Hearing him snarl in response, Hush opted to focus her attention onto Quinn, glancing down worriedly when the Warlock let out rasping breaths, watching his body flinch as pain wracked his body. Scanning his back to find the source of impact, the child Guardian took in a breath as she saw crimson leak onto the floor from the wound, her shaking hands pressing against it in vain attempt to stop it.

" _Just because they are human doesn't mean they all deserve death."_ Her father's words echoed in her ears, _"If they are innocent and you have a chance to save them, do so."_

"There's no need to do that." Hush jumped when a violet and green form of a Ghost materialized near her, causing her to snatch her hands away from Quinn's wound, "I'll handle it from here."

A flash of concern crossed over her features, prompting Hush to hover her hands back over the injured Warlock's back.

"Guardians are resilient, Hush." The child Guardian turned her attention towards Crystalline, the female Ghost then added, "Not to mention one of our duties as Ghosts is to heal injuries that Guardians sustain."

"Although it will take a moment." Hush focused her attention back onto Quinn's Ghost, the latter of which had started beaming their light onto the Warlock's injury, the young Titan noticing the lack of shivering from Quinn's form, "some of the pellets didn't penetrate his armor but enough made it through to cause some damage. He won't be walking for at least a few minutes."

"Few minutes?" Hush can easily hear the exasperated tone in Crystalline's voice, "We don't have a few minutes!"

"What makes you say that?" Sensing the annoyance emitting from the Warlock's Ghost, Hush instead focused her attention onto Quinn, tuning out the conversation between the two.

"Where in the Traveler did you get that?" Lifting her gaze up towards the men, Hush saw the blonde man push himself onto his feet, clenching his shoulder; more than likely where he had gotten hit from Quinn's hand cannon shots, "I thought high powered shotguns like that are only acquired by Guardians."

Hush heard the brunette snort in response, "How else do you think I got it? I scavenged it off the body of one of those 'Soldiers of Light' when we were selling those glimmer bags outside of the Wall."

"And you can use it?"

"Heavily modified so I don't blow out my shoulder but powerful enough to knock a Guardian off their feet."

Seeing a smirk form onto the blonde man's face, Hush let out a gulp as the former added, "What makes you think that it can break through that bubble?"

"It better break through." The black-haired male stood up, one hand on his neck and one on his side, "After what we had to deal with today, I say, break it. Kill the Warlock and then sell that mutt alongside the others."

Hush watched the blonde turn and narrow his gaze at his comrade, "What makes you think that we can control her?"

It was then she watched the black-haired man nod his head over Hush's shoulder and the young Titan didn't have to glance over to know what he was gesturing at; he was hinting at Crystalline, her Ghost, "Those Guardians can't 'come back' without their drones, right? Capture it and you can keep her under control."

Seeing the blonde's azure eyes widen at the idea, Hush then let out a whimper, hearing Crystalline pause at the sudden realization, the female Ghost hovering closer to her shoulders as the man let out a sinister smile before turning his head towards the brunette, "Do it."

A smirk forming onto the man's face, Hush prepared herself as the brunette pressed the barrel of his gun against her Ward, and his finger slowly press against the trigger. A resounding bang then echoed through the air, the young Titan's jaw hanging open as the brunette's head exploded into a mesh of blood and bone, the gore splattering against the surface of her Ward before the shotgun fell from his hands and his body falling to the side. Before she can further comprehend what had just occurred, the black-haired male let out a scream, Hush snapping her attention towards the man as he was easily lifted into the air and then slammed back onto the floor, hearing a resounding 'crack' echoing through the room before his body went slack. As if not pleased by this, Hush then watched as a foot pressed against his chest and a single scout rifle aimed at the head, a single shot all it took to ensure that the man stays down.

"What in the bloody fuck!?" The blonde man stumbled back, his face pale and his eyes wide with fear, "I thought Guardians don't kill the populace of the City! I thought the rules state-"

Hush watched as the attacker easily closed the distance between himself and the man, hearing the blonde let out a choke as the former easily lifted him by his neck, and the human started kicking in a vain attempt to gain lift and take in air. As if amused by this vain action, the attacker tilted their head before stating, "I am not a Guardian."

When Hush watched him press the barrel of his scout rifle under the man's jaw, the child Guardian glanced away, clenching her jaw as the familiar fire of the weapon resounded through the air. Moments passed in silence, the only sound were of the frightened whimpering of the captives behind her before she heard a dull 'thump' resound through the air and footsteps approaching her Ward.

"Hush?"

Familiarity instantly rang in the back of her mind but instead of the young Titan turning her gaze towards the front of her bubble, she opted to close her eyes, fearful of what she was going to see.

"Little One."

Her eyes snapped open, recognition now fully comprehensible in her mind, and instantly, she snapped her attention forward, her yellow hues locking onto familiar white optics, the Exo's white clad form tinged red from the slaughter but nonetheless, his robed form was still recognizable. Sliding out from underneath Quinn's form, Hush pushed herself onto her feet as she released her light, letting the void light licker out around her as she rushed towards the Exo Warlock's form, and wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace.

"Thank the Traveler." Hush heard Crystalline let out a sigh of relief, "Took you long enough, and here I thought your random trips into the City were nothing."

"The trips are not random, they are to patrol the streets and to -"

"Ensure that they are safe for those 'prosecuted' by the humans, we have heard it before." Taking in the female Ghost's words, questions popped into Hush's mind, prompting her to unwarp her arms from the Exo Warlock's waist and holding out her hands to sign to her comrade. That was before she heard the click of a hand cannon behind her.

Eyes wide, Hush turned around to see Quinn in a sitting position, the Warlock aiming his weapon at the Exo Warlock; immediately, the child Guardian placed herself between the human and the Exo.

"Get out of the way, kid." Hush gulped at his words, "I don't want to accidentally hit you."

"Now, now, calm down." It was Crystalline who spoke, "I say we can talk this out."

"There's a reason why I let those men live." Quinn stated, "They could have information on other bases such as this. Information that we can use to save more lives. And he just killed these men, dooming the others like the civilians behind me to their fate."

"If I had not killed these 'men', they would have found a way to escape prison time." Hush heard the Exo speak, "then they would have returned to the business at hand."

"Despite that you 'killed' humans. 'Normal' humans who stood little chance against Guardians like us."

"…Those shotgun shots you took to the back says otherwise."

Hearing nothing but silence from Quinn, Hush easily can see the Warlock's grip tighten around the handle of his hand cannon, easily sensing the anger emitting from the human. This caused confusion to permeate through her mind and the young Titan turned her attention towards the captives behind the Warlock, expecting a sense a gratitude from the people. However, to her surprise, she instead sensed fear from the young Awoken; even some of the Exo stared on with wide optics filled with shock.

"There's a reason why the Consensus decreed that us Guardians do not take the lives of civilians." Hush heard Quinn state, "They already fear us as enough as it is. Easily taking lives just instills that fear."

"…I am not a Guardian."

Bewilderment oozed off from the human Warlock, "But, those marks. You're Shining Knight, the newborn."

"This body is Shining Knight's yes, but my name is not, Knight." Hush returned her focus back onto the Exo, curiosity clear in her glowing eyes as the Exo Warlock finished, "I am Exo Phoenix Unit Elven – Nine."

* * *

 _Quinn belongs to AQY_

 _AQY - Here's the full part of Quinn that I had intended before I had to cut the previous chapter short. Hopefully it's up to par!_

 _And yes, we finally get a formal introduction of Knight's 'other personality'. And don't worry about the lack of a name, he will get one later on in the story :D_


	15. I Don't Know

**_Redacted_**

 ** _I Don't Know_**

 _I'm not late for an update for once lol. On time! Whoot! Whoot! Anyways, thanks to TidalKiller, Mantic64, AQY, DisobeyedBowl6, and Lazypersons for the review!_

* * *

 _She woke up with a start, her glowing eyes snapping open before abruptly sitting up, easily throwing the covers off from her chest as she fixated her gaze at the doorway. Immediately, her eyes locked onto glowing green optics, watching the Exo standing at the doorway jerk back as if startled by her waking. Blinking to ensure that she was not seeing things, the child Guardian smiled and waved; although she recognizes the white plating of Knight, she doesn't recognize the one currently behind the gaze, easily reading the softness as of another persona._

 _No sooner had she lowered her hand from her wave, Hush then saw the Exo tilt their head slightly, their green lights fading into white as if flustered at the notion of being caught, causing the child to lift her hands over her lips and giggle._

" _Hush?" The young Titan turned her attention to her side, watching Crystalline's form groggily lift herself from the dresser, "What are you laughing at?"_

 _Pointing her hand at the doorway in response to the female Ghost's question, Hush turned her focus back towards the Exo, only to slowly lower her hand and reel back when the white plated Warlock was missing; although she did hear the familiar hiss of the door sliding open. Curiosity peaking within her chest, Hush threw the covers off of herself, pausing as she heard Ianos let out a grunt, and then slid off the bed when she still heard his even breathing._

" _Hush?" Crystalline's muted voice reached her ears, "Hush? Where are you going?"_

 _Opting to ignore the female Ghost's words, Hush walked out of the room, just in time to see the Exo walk out into the hall. Both bewildered and interested, the child Guardian ran out, hearing Crystalline let out a yelp behind her as the silent 'whish' of the door closed behind them._

" _Hush, it's late, I'm tired, and – why in the Darkness is Knight up and moving about this late in the night?"_

 _Smiling at her Ghost's words, Hush pressed herself against the wall before tiptoeing after the white clad form of the Exo Warlock, following his even and steady strides as they made their way into the Plaza. Then, seeing Knight turn the corner, Hush scooted closer near the edge and then hesitated, peering over before her eyes lit up; the area was empty, one of the benefits of venturing this late out in the night. Letting out a silent cry of triumph, Hush then turned the corner to follow the Exo, only to let out a noiseless yelp as she felt her face and chest collide into another's, causing to her to take a few steps back as she glanced up with terrified eyes. The terror soon faded however as she locked onto familiar white optics, letting out clap of glee as she bounced on the soles of her feet. This notion wasn't the same with Crystalline._

" _Knight, what are you doing this late out in the Plaza?" The female Ghost asked, Hush watching her glide near the Exo Warlock's face, twirling her back fins in irritation, "if you want to leave the room for some fresh air then at least –" She then paused suddenly, the hardened look in her optic fading, "Wait a minute. You're not Knight. You look like him but," The child Guardian then watched her focus her attention onto Day, the white shell Ghost jumping at the sudden shift of focus, "Day, what in the Darkness is going on?"_

" _Uh, well…"_

" _If you want an answer, then I may provide." Hush blinked at the Exo, watching Crystalline focus onto him, "I am Exo Phoenix Unit Eleven – Nine. It is a pleasure to make your acquiaintance."_

Xxxxx

Knight took in a haggard breath as he awoke, his white optics glancing furiously around his surroundings: where is he now?

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he paused as his gaze fixated onto blank walls and no matter where he looked, only smooth white surfaces greeted him and, and where was Day? This prompted the Exo Warlock to push himself onto his feet, his white optics wide

"Day?" He called out frantically, glancing around the room, "Day, where are you?" Panic settled into his chest; this was the first time he was without the Ghost, "Day, this isn't funny."

"Day isn't with you currently, Knight."

Jumping at the intrusion of the voice, the young Exo snapped his head towards the source, blinking as what appeared to be a glass gleamed under the dim lights; how did he not notice that? Before he can further comprehend his surroundings, the familiar dark clad form of Pluto entered into his field of vision, prompting the Exo Warlock to dash towards the glass, and placing the palms of his hands against the surface, "Pluto, what's going on? Where am I?"

Instead of an immediate response, the white clad Exo reeled back when he saw the Exo Hunter's red optics narrow, "Knight, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what is going on."

"No?" Knight watched the glare in Pluto's optics fade into one of surprise, "No, I don't. The last thing I remember is Day informing me that Quinn found Hush." He folded his arms against the glass, "I promise you, I am telling you the truth."

Watching the Exo Hunter scan him up and down as if he was meeting him for the first time, the young Exo blinked as Pluto stated, "Then, Day was telling the truth. That you wouldn't remember the Traffickers? Their deaths?"

"Deaths?" Knight took in a breath, "What deaths?" Seeing Pluto shift his gaze over to his bracers, the Exo Warlock followed his gaze only to freeze; there, against the white coloration of the cloth, were the telltale splashes of crimson, crawling up his armor piece and up to his shoulders. Taking several steps back with wide optics, Knight held out his hands as he slowly lowered his gaze to his chest, the familiar splatters of blood patterned against the white robes.

"Pluto." He lowered his hands back to his sides, his arms shaking as he added, "What did I do?"

A sigh emitted from the older Guardian, "You killed three humans. Three 'non-Guardian' humans." Knight froze at his words, "And the Consensus demanded for you to be trialed."

Fixating his white optics into Pluto's red, Knight attempted to search for any glean of lies, anything to tell him that the Exo Hunter's words were false, anything to tell him that he was dreaming; all he can see were a look of concern and bewilderment. This caused the Exo Warlock to let out a strained laugh, the edges of his voice cracking as he stated, "This, this must be some of kind of cruel joke." He started pacing in his holding cell, panic building up his chest as he added, "An unjust twist of fate." Knight let out another laugh, this one mixed in with a sob, "Is this because I blacked out? That those random bouts of obliviousness actually cause me to…" His voice faded, his white optics going wide, "Oh Traveler, those times I would find myself out in the streets. Those reports of a Guardian killing those Traffickers…" Slowly he turned his gaze back towards Pluto, "It's me, isn't it?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Knight glanced away from the older Exo, "If Day is telling the truth, then their recordings should match up to those 'black outs' that the two of you are claiming about."

The Exo Warlock turned his attention back onto Pluto, "Day? They have them?"

His shoulders sagged in relief as Pluto nodded, "When we arrived at Hush's location, Day easily turned themselves in to make it easier to view their memory core. Although, not many believed them when they started muttering about, 'black outs' but according to you, it seems the two of you are telling the truth."

"But, it has to be more than just bouts of blackouts." Knight watched Pluto raise a brow at his words, "I mean, think about it. How is it possible that even though I am not conscious of my body, that somehow, I am killing these people?" The Exo Warlock pressed himself against the glass once more, "I, I can't help but think that there is something more behind this."

A hum escaped Pluto's lips, prompting Knight to keep his attention onto the thoughtful look in his optics before the Hunter added, "You do bring up a good point. And if it is true, then it will provide you a strong defense during your trial."

"Trial…" Knight's shoulder's slumped as he took several steps away from the glass and lowered his gaze to the floor, "You just had informed me but I had already forgotten."

"We're doing the best we can do ensure that you are cleared," The young Exo fixated his gaze back onto Pluto's, "Or at least, get you off with a light sentence."

"Light sentence?" Knight repeated, feeling a chill run throughout his limbs, "What happens if I am to be found guilty? What kind of sentence will I receive?"

Instead of an immediate response, all the young Exo received was silence, and he saw a flash of worry in Pluto's optics; this did little to ease his concerns, "Pluto…"

"I have lived through many trials," Fear crept up into Knight's chest, "and all I can say is this, all those who were found guilty, never saw the light of day again."

Xxxxx

"Ianos, calm down, you're going to hurt the kids."

Snapping his orange hues towards Akiva, the Awoken Warlock couldn't suppress the snarl that escaped his lips but nonetheless, forced his anger back down into his chest, feeling the sparks of arc light fade from his fingertips. This immediately caused Oraxsis to lose interest, the toddler scrambling away from Ianos' seat towards his sisters, the latter of which were in their own corner of Akiva's apartment, sorting through small blocks and puzzles; Neve insisted to ensure that none of them turn out to be 'hard headed' as 'those Titans'.

"I understand why you are upset." Ianos let out a scoff at the human Titan's words, the latter of which was seated across from him, "but Knight-"

"It was not Knight."

"Then whoever was in control of Knight's body killed those men."

"I say they had it coming."

"Ianos…"

"Trafficking has been a problem in the City ever since the population bloomed." The Awoken Warlock growled, "and we had allowed the FOTC a chance but after what happened to Hush, I say it was about time a Guardian went into streets to make them pay."

"But killing them?" Ianos let out a grunt at the Titan's words, "Knight or whoever that was killed more than just those men that took Hush, he had killed others. 'Many' of them if all the reports align to those blackouts that Day claims he is to be having. If he had killed them heartlessly like those men, then I say the Consensus has every right to be worried about him coming to harm the innocents."

The Awoken Guardian leaned forward in his seat and hissed, "But a trial? The last trial we had was back with Zakai when he lost control of his light. And his sentence was to be imprisoned 'away' from his Ghost until his light died. What's to say that they won't do the same with Knight? And he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Seeing Akiva's golden hues narrow at his words, Ianos watched as the Titan parted his lips, only for his attention to turn towards the entrance of the human Titan's quarters as a single cough permeated through the air. Standing there was Angel and Hush, the latter of which held the familiar black and white form of Faith in her arms, the cat letting out small mews as the pair entered the room.

"Angel? I thought you said that you were taking Hush for a walk." Akiva's question gained a shrug from the human Hunter as a response, saying nothing when the child Guardian waltzed over to Oraxsis and his sister's in the corner, "I was, but to where? Around the Tower? Can't exactly do that when she's already seen most of it. And I highly doubt she wants to take a walk around the City any time soon."

Turning his attention towards Hush in response to Angel's words, Ianos spotted the child Guardian showing off Faith to the toddlers before releasing her hold on the cat in order to work on the puzzles with the children. Watching the black and white feline slink off to who knows where in Akiva's quarters, the sudden reminder of Snowflake, Aleeza's cat now under Akiva's care, gaining some 'weight' came into his mind; although other Guardians have pets to keep their emotions in check, Ianos can't help but think that felines are soon going to boom in popularity.

"She's more comfortable here than anywhere else," The Awoken Warlock turned his focus back onto Angel and Akiva, "we'll just have to include her into our 'conversation' whenever she feels the need."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ianos watched the human Hunter take a seat near Akiva, "Not only is she a newborn, but she's also a child."

"And a primary witness to Knight's case," The Awoken Warlock pointed out, "If she were to take the stand, then it is important she tunes in on our plans to ensure he is innocent."

"But who's going to believe us?" Angel leaned back in his seat, "That another personality or being took over Knight's body and killed those men?"

In response to the Hunter's question, Akiva shrugged, "Well you have to admit, Quinn did claim that he said he was not 'Knight' and that he was repeating again and again that he was 'not a Guardian'."

Ianos then watched Angel shake his head, "Even if it is true that there is indeed a second personality lingering in Knight's mind, how are we going to prove it? The Consensus are keen towards physical 'proof' than words."

Leaning back in his seat in response to the human Hunter's words, Ianos narrowed his orange eyes behind his visor before folding his hands neatly in his lap and stating, "I can only see one thing that can help Knight get out of this." He focused his gaze onto his teammates, "We have to get this second persona to appear at the stand."

"What?" Akiva straightened out in his seat, "But how? From what we know, this persona comes and goes as they please. Who knows when it will appear again?"

Frowning at the human Titan's words, Ianos couldn't help but mutter silently to himself; there were truth in Akiva's words. When the group went to visit Day during their confinement away from Knight, the Ghost admitted that this second persona had been around for a couple of months, and that he had promised them that they would keep their identity a secret. That was all they could pull out of the Ghost, although Day did state that the second persona is not a threat; at least, that's what the white shell Ghost had claimed.

"Wait, Akiva, you remember that time Echo attacked Knight after his assessment?" Ianos snapped his attention towards Angel, "Excuse me? Why was I not informed of this?"

Seeing the sheepish smile form onto the human Hunter's tan features, Ianos let out a grunt as Akiva responded, "Yes, I remember. What does this have to do with Knight?"

"You do recall him tearing off his helmet, correct?" Ianos shot the pair another glare; if they had noticed or not, they showed no sign of it as Angel continued, "The way he twisted Knight's head, it looked as though he wanted to see 'something', or more specifically, his numbers."

"And?"

"Well this is Echo's first meeting with Knight," The Awoken narrowed his eyes at the human Hunter's words, "How does he know where to look for those codes if that's what he was looking for?"

At first, confused at the younger Guardian's words, Ianos' eyes slow widen as it suddenly clicked, "Unless he was a Phoenix model himself."

"Excuse me?" Ianos felt Akiva's eyes fall towards him, "Echo isn't an Exo."

The Awoken Guardian frowned at this, "You mean we don't know if he is an Exo." He watched Akiva reel back at this, "No one has ever seen Echo's face. Traveler, I wouldn't be surprised if Pluto never seen him without his helmet."

"And this has to do with Knight, how?" Flashing his orange hues back towards Akiva, Ianos opened his mouth to answer the Titan's question, however, Angel beat him to it, "If Echo is indeed a Phoenix model, then he should know about Knight's second persona."

"In other words, he would know how to bring them out." Ianos finished.

Xxxxx

"Echo."

Hearing Reaver call out to him, the Exo Titan let out a grunt as he pushed himself away from his tools, propping the parts of his weapon down as he stood, "What?"

"Sensors indicate three Guardians just entered the floor." The Exo narrowed his white optics, "A Warlock, a Titan, and a Hunter." A hum then permeated from the black shelled Ghost, "It seems that they are looking for you."

Letting out a scoff in response to his Ghost's words, Echo raised a hand and instantly, the familiar form of his hand cannon materialized in his grasp followed by the HUD of his visor flickering to life, "If they are looking for me, they 'will' find me."

"Don't rough them up too much like the last group."

Hearing Reaver's form materialize into his helmet after he was finished speaking, all Echo responded with was a grunt before he headed towards the exit, letting the door slide open before stepping outside, "Where?"

"The hall where they had just entered to your right." Reaver responded, "just turn the corner and you should make contact."

Taking in his Ghost's words, Echo rolled his neck and shook out his arms, as if to warm up before he concentrated his light around him. Immediately, wisps of void light permeated from his form, spilling out onto the floor in a fog as the edges of his vision glowed violet, signifying his defenses were up. Hefting his hand cannon in his grasp, the Exo then dashed forward, sprinting around the corner before aiming his weapon and fired three shots. The familiar sounds of shields shattering rang through the air followed by a yelp of surprise, signaling Echo to rush forward as he condensed his void light into his fist.

Tracing his gaze over the three Guardians, Echo narrowed his optics; two of them were human, it wasn't hard to tell from the absence of their helmet. For the third, the Warlock, it was difficult to tell his features behind the darken visor, but to the Exo Titan, it wouldn't matter. They trespassed in his floor and now they are going to pay. Quickly making his decision to attack the Hunter, Echo quickly closed the distance, collecting void light into his hand as the human Guardian struggled to regain composure. However, before he can collide his fist into the Guardian's face, a single shot rang through the air followed by void light dispersing near his arm, leaving a cloud of smoke permeating between the two. Feeling his arm twist from the collision, Echo followed the motion, skidding around once to regain his footing.

"We're not here to fight." It was the Warlock, the latter of which lowered his sidearm, "We're here to talk, Echo."

Narrowing his optics at the three Guardians, Echo let out a snarl, "Why should I trust the words of organics?" Raising his hand cannon, the Exo Titan easily fired at the three, watching them disperse. Once again aiming his attention at the human Hunter, Echo twisted his aim towards him, his first easily breaking the Guardian's shields followed by a cry as his second shot struck him in the side, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Angel!" Seeing the Titan rush towards his friend, the Exo Titan aimed his weapon at the human before letting out a scoff at the sight of him spreading out his hands, the familiar form of the Ward of Dawn flashing over their form, "You have to be kidding me?"

Pressing his feet against the floor, Echo focused all his light onto the soles before pushing forward, easily closing the distance before slamming the palm of his free hand onto the surface of the Ward. Then, as if alive, the void light permeating from his forearm latched onto the human's bubble, slipping into the surface and darkening its color. Watching the veins of his light slowly spread, Echo then pushed, feeling his hand easily slip through the surface and allowing the rest of his body access into the Ward. Then without another word, he raised his hand cannon and pressed it between the wide eyes of the human Titan, pulling the trigger without hesitation. Seeing the familiar pattern of crimson splatter on the front of his visor as the Ward instantly died with its caster, Echo quickly shifted his aim towards the Hunter, the latter of which let out a cry for his fallen comrade before the Exo pulled the trigger, silencing him.

"No!" Hearing a roar coming from behind, Echo only had enough time to turn before feeling a palm slam into his chest, mists of void light permeating through his vision as he stumbled back. Multiple shots then echoed through the air followed by a fog as the bullets caused his void shield to disperse, causing Echo to narrow his optics at the Warlock before slowly making his way towards him. Hearing the Guardian curse in response, the Exo Titan took long and steady strides, seeing the Warlock take slow and careful steps back in a vain attempt to close the distance. Feeling his body contort back from each shot, Echo let out a snarl of annoyance before leaping forward, using his light to propel himself before landing in front of the Warlock and snapped his free hand around his neck. Gaining a choke in response, Echo then easily lifted the Guardian from the floor, feeling him swing slightly in his grip. He then pressed his hand cannon to the Warlock's temple, "Any last words before I send you back to the top floor?"

With his past experiences, Echo expected mercy or at least some sort of panic in his gestures, but to his surprise, a strain chuckle was all received. This irked the Exo Titan, "What is so funny?"

Hearing the Warlock take in a rasping breath, it was only then Echo felt the familiar pressure of condensed light forming nearby. He glanced down at the hands of the Guardian, only to see the familiar powering form of a Nova Bomb forming in his palms.

"Can your Void Shield take on a point-blank Nova?" The Warlock croaked out before Echo watched the Nova explode into a brilliant flash of violet and white, causing him to let out a scream as his void light dispersed into fog, and releasing his grasp from the Guardian in a vain attempt to regain his composure.

It was then he felt the familiar presence of a barrel press underneath his chest armor, causing him to freeze and glower at the Warlock, although his anger soon dispersed as he took on his fellow Guardian's visage; it seems he hadn't taken in his own safety when it came to the small Nova. Some parts of his cloth armor were charred, specifically the chest area as it was scorched black, as if a fire had latched onto the leather piece. His helmet seems to have taken the most damage, the visor cracked and broken to reveal glowing orange hues, the latter of which were narrowed in fury and annoyance.

"Ready to talk? Peacefully?" Snarling at the Awoken's words, Echo attempted to raise his hand cannon only to pause as he saw the Warlock's finger press against the trigger, "Drop it."

Scowling at the Awoken, the Exo Titan reluctantly complied, dropping his weapon to the floor.

"I got him," Echo saw the Guardian focus his eyes over his shoulders, "You two alright?"

"Perfect." The Exo Titan narrowed his optics at the response, "Feels just like being in the Crucible."

Seeing the Awoken nod once, Echo gritted his jaw, half expecting the Guardian to pull the trigger in repentance of him taking the lives of his team. However, to the Exo's surprise, the Warlock simply lowered it, letting out a grunt as the familiar star shaped form of a Ghost materialized over his shoulder.

"That was reckless!" The Ghost exclaimed, Echo watching the latter beam their light into the seams of the Warlock's armor, receiving a hiss in response, "Blowing up an incomplete Nova just to break down his shields! Idiotic!"

"You had any other ideas?"

Hearing the Ghost grumble as they continued to grumble, Echo couldn't help but give the Warlock a glare, "You weren't intending to kill me?"

The Awoken reeled back at his question, "I beat you, that's enough. Is it not?"

Anger flashed in the back of his mind and Echo reached out with both hands, clasping down easily over the Warlock's neck as the latter let out a gasp and wrapped his hands around his wrists.

"What are you doing?!"

Ignoring the exasperated cries of the Awoken's Ghost, Echo's white optics flashed red as he tightened his grip, the chokes and gasps of the Warlock ringing in his auditory sensors.

"That kind of mindset will get you killed." Echo snarled out, "Do you think our enemies will have the same thought when they defeat you in battle?! Killing your enemy is the only sure way to stay alive!"

It was then he forced the Awoken's neck back, hearing him let out a short cry as he readied to snap the Warlock's neck. That was before he felt the familiar barrel of a rifle press against the back of his head.

" _Shouldn't we kill him?"_

 _Turning his optics towards the unit, he blinked as his fellow Exo tilted their rifle towards a human soldier, the latter of which glared at the pair, "Our orders were to kill all enemies on sight."_

 _Flashing his gaze back and forth between the younger unit and the human, he shrugged, "We beat him in this fight and disarmed him, I say that is a victory."_

 _Seeing a flash of confusion in the younger unit's gaze, he couldn't help but flash a smile at his fellow Exo, "When you grow more aware, you will understand."_

 _The younger Exo tilted their head at his words, but nonetheless nodded, the older unit watching the younger reach up and finger the letters EXO/PHX Unit I – 10 on the side of their head, "Is that how you were able to gain 'sentience'? Growing aware?"_

 _He chuckled at the question, "We are all sentient, brother. We just need time to grow, to learn."_

 _Seeing the Exo tilt their head to the side once more, the older unit optics widen when what resembled a smile formed onto their features, "To learn, huh?"_

 _A proud grin forming onto their face, the older unit jumped as the familiar sound of a rifle going off rang through the air, only for him to let out a scream as the younger unit in front of him, stumbled forward, their weapon dropping from their hands as they reached up to their neck, the exposed and sparking wires signs of the damage. Their optics wide, the older unit watched as the younger unit reached out with a choke, before collapsing onto their knees and then falling onto their side._

 _Tossing his weapon, the older unit fell onto his knees, his trembling hands hovering over the still form of his fellow Exo before a sob escaped the back of his throat, grief flooding his senses as he searched for any sign of life. That is when he heard a curse permeate through the air._

 _Instantly, his grief was replaced with rage as his white optics flashed red, turning his gaze towards the human, the latter of which struggled to reload the rifle in his hands; the same human that both he and the younger unit had let live. Letting a snarl form in the back of his throat, the older unit picked up his fallen rifle and marched towards the wounded form of the human, causing the latter to pause and glance up with fearful eyes._

" _Wait, I can-" He didn't wait for the human to finish as he hefted his weapon, aimed it between the human's eyes, and pulled the trigger._

A roar escaped his lips as he rose back onto his feet, Echo hearing the Titan let out a curse, "Doesn't he stay down!?"

Turning his red optics towards the three, Echo took long and threatening strides towards them, his void light spilling from his hands.

"Enough!"

Pausing as the familiar black shelled form of Reaver materialized into view, Echo narrowed his optics at his Ghost, "Get out of the way."

"You have been beaten, Echo." The Exo Titan snarled at Reaver's words, "I say stop now, before we destroy not only this floor but the rest of the Tower as well." He paused, "I understand your reasoning for your isolation, Echo. But for now, let's see what they have to say." He then watched his Ghost turn and glare at the three Guardians, "Especially since they put up this much of a fight just to talk."

Letting out a grunt, Echo turned his narrowed optics at the three Guardians, the latter of which tensed their shoulders and raised their hands; they were ready to go on the defensive. This caused the Exo to let out a scoff, "Out with it. And quickly, before I decided to kill you."

Seeing the Hunter gulp at his words, it was the Warlock who stepped forward, "We need your help."

The Exo Titan immediately growled, "What makes you think that I am going to help a bunch of 'organics'. Begone."

"It is about Knight." The Exo Titan glared at the group, "If you are talking about his trial, what makes you think that I care about 'him'?" Echo easily sensed the narrowed glance he received from the Warlock, "He is only a shell of his former self, can't even remember his own model without asking his Ghost to read the numbers for him. Not worth saving an outdated Exo."

"How can you say that about a fellow Exo?" Echo froze at his words, "And don't try to deny it, we already figured out your true face." Giving the team another glare, Echo reached up and pressed the sealant under his chin, letting the hiss of his helmet ring in his auditory sensors before he removed the headgear, letting his red optics gleam dangerously at the team, "So, you think that just because I am an Exo that I can save him? Why not ask that Security Model that the three of you spend so much time with?"

"It is because he is not a Phoenix Model, unlike you," It was the Hunter who spoke this time, Angel, if Echo can recall correctly, "Akiva and I recall the day you attacked him after his assessment. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together that you are the same model."

"An 'older' model, mind you." Echo snarled, "and your 'Knight' friend is a model way beyond my activation. I can care less on what happens to him, especially since he wiped his memory 'clean' of his previous programming."

"Wait, you mean you're not willing to save him just because he gave himself a memory wipe?" The Exo Titan turned and glared at the Hunter, watching him take a step back, "Since you have figured everything out, then I can clearly say this. I care for nothing with the exception of the Exo who are of the Phoenix Models 'and' retain their original functions, their original 'memory'. Without one or the other, they are nothing more than a shell of their formers selves, just junk to be tossed away and be reused."

"How can you say that about Knight?" It was the Titan, Akiva, the latter of which took several steps forward, "Yeah he might have wiped his memory but he is still the same model. Just a different generation and trying to figure out who is he."

"Which is exactly why I cannot be bothered with saving him." Echo scowled, "There is a reason why I am seeking out Phoenix models and that is to gather enough of us to venture out of the City and create our own settlement, 'away' from the Traveler."

No sooner had he finished speaking when silence permeated from the three Guardians, prompting Echo to let out a grunt, "If you are done-"

"We're nowhere close." The Exo Titan let out a snarl at the Warlock, "There has to be a way to change your mind."

Echo scoffed at this, "What makes you think that I am willing to change my mind of a shell of a Phoenix Model."

"Perhaps he is not as 'empty' as you think."

The Exo paused, "What are you saying?"

"There are rumors stating that Knight wasn't the one who killed those men." Echo narrowed his optics, "But a second persona who took control." He watched the Warlock cross his arms, "My comrades and I collected enough evidence to incriminate him however, he had gone to 'sleep', and we are trying to find a way to 'wake him up', if you can understand."

"Oh?" Echo frowned, "And why is that?"

"We may have the evidence but many will just claim that it's a weak defense for Knight's life. My friends and I believe that if we bring out this 'second persona' during the trial, then Knight's innocence is assured."

Taking in the Warlock's words, Echo crossed his own arms, "So you want me to incriminate one of my own? Make them take the consequences of their actions?"

"Either that, Knight will be sentence to isolation, where his light will slowly die alongside with his life." The Exo Titan paused at the Awoken's words, "In other words, this second persona will die alongside with him as well."

Contemplating on the words of the Warlock, Echo glared at the Awoken, "And what makes you say that this 'second persona' is the original program of the unit?"

"We don't." Echo frowned as the Warlock approached and leaned in as he added, "But do you really want to risk that?"

Watching the Warlock turn his attention towards the others of his team, the Awoken simply raised a hand before walking past the Exo Titan, prompting the others to do the same. Hearing their footsteps fade into the halls, Echo let out a grunt before letting his arms fall back to his side and slowly made his way back to his quarters.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" Echo focused his optics onto his Ghost, the red lights slowly dimming back into the familiar white, "About this 'second personality' within Shining Knight's mind?"

Staying momentarily silent, the Exo Titan waited until they reached his quarters, watching his door slide open and taking a step inside as he responded, "Hard to say, it is not easy to tell if organics are telling the truth or if they are lying between their teeth."

"Then do you think we should help out this Shining Knight?" Echo turned and frowned at Reaver, "It might be a lie but then again, we have waited years to meet another Model like yourself, albeit, a more recent unit." Pausing at his Ghost's words, the Titan walked over to his desk and took a seat as the black shelled Ghost added, "Are we going to risk this chance? That there's this small possibility that this 'Shining Knight' still holds the original memories of the unit?"

Taking in his Ghost's words, the Exo Titan glanced down at the tools on his desk before reaching over and used the back of his arm to slide them to the side, giving him room to prop his arms onto the surface, "For once, Reaver. I don't know." He placed his face in his hands as he repeated, "I don't know."

* * *

 _And there we go! The end of the chapter! :D_

 _Just for clarification, the reason why I kept calling Ianos, Angel, and Akiva as 'Warlock, Hunter, and Titan' respectively is that Echo doesn't know their names. At least, not yet._


	16. The Trial

**_Redacted_**

 ** _The Trial_**

 _I apologize for the late update. The ending part of the chapter was tough for me to finish, mainly for the fact that I wasn't pleased on how it turned out. Had to rewrite it three times but I was at least, a little satisfied with it._

 _Anyways, thanks to jsm1978 and DisobeyedBowl6 for the reviews!_

* * *

 __Transcript: Second Chance__

 _Source: Artificial Intelligence Prime_

 _Alias: Prime_

 __Transcript of conversation between EXO/PHX Unit XI – 9 [e.p] and rogue Handler Song Hwan Lee [h.l]. Topic concerning second chances__

 _[h.l]: Well, we're in a hot mess, aren't we?_

 _[e.p]: If you're referring to the Plant's core, we can move to a different location that you are more tolerant of._

 _[h.l]: It's a metaphor, [Redacted]. Geez, I still have a lot to teach you._

 _[e.p]: Observation, metaphors are more confusing than expected._

 _[h.l]: (Laughs) Is that your way of telling a joke?_

 _[e.p]: I have a good teacher._

 _[h.l]: Yeah, a good teacher. Too bad I can't stick around long enough to teach you more._

 _[e.p]: What do you mean?_

 _[h.l]: Don't play dumb, [Redacted]. You know as well as I do that we're not going to get out of this mess. At least, I can't._

 _[e.p]: I still do not understand._

 _[h.l]: I'm human, [Redacted]. The decision on killing our superiors and sparing those civilians was my choice. But for you, you're an Exo, [Redacted]. All you can say is that I gave you the orders, the commands to follow me._

 _[e.p]: They can easily just look through my memory core, Hwan-Lee. They will figure out the truth._

 _[h.l]: Not unless I implant false orders, false memories to get them off course. But that isn't going to be enough._

 _[e.p]: I am 'not' going through with this plan if this does not involve your survival, Hwan-Lee._

 _[h.l]: Like I said, there isn't much of a choice. Out of the two of us, you have a higher chance of getting out of this than me. Which brings up to this, you have to kill me._

 _[e.p]: … What?_

 _[h.l]: Kill me, it is the only way for you have a chance to get out of this._

 _[e.p]: I cannot do that._

 _[h.l]: Don't be like that, [Redacted]. If I implant those false commands and then you kill me, you'll be seen as a hero, an Exo who went against orders and 'did the right thing'._

 _[e.p]: Killing you is not the 'right thing'._

 _[h.l]: To them, it is. If you don't kill me, then 'they' will, and you'll be dismantled for being 'defective'. I cannot allow that. [Redacted], promise me that as soon as I am finished with these false commands, that you kill me, alright? Kill me so you can gain a second chance on gaining freedom, understand?_

 _[e.p]: … I understand._

 __End Transcript__

 _ **[P]:**_ _I am surprised that this file made it this far intact._

 _ **[?]:**_ _Do not act dumb, Artificial Intelligence Prime, you searched for that file as soon as you learned that I was still 'intact'._

 _ **[P]:**_ _You wound me, and here I am as a fellow Golden Age tech trying to help you regain old files._

 _ **[?]:**_ _It is not to regain them, I am here to erase the files._

 _ **[P]:**_ _Oh? For what reason?_

 _ **[?]:**_ _…My handler gave me a chance at life and I wasted it. The least I can do is erase any sign of my existence before I destroy any sense of myself._

 _ **[P]:**_ _Including Shining Knight?_

 _ **[?]:**_ _Shining Knight did nothing. The least I can do is give him this body once I am gone._

 _ **[P]:**_ _I cannot help but be curious, Exo Phoenix Unit Elven -Nine, it sounded like as though you had intended Knight to take over your body 'years' before your resurrection._

 _ **[?]:**_ _…_

 _ **[P]:**_ _Am I wrong?_

 _ **[?]:**_ _Find me the files on the Martin family._

 _ **[P]:**_ _You're changing the subject._

 _ **[?]:**_ _Prime…_

 _ **[P]:**_ _The Martin family, high class individuals who are well renowned for funding the most towards the creation of the Exo. Anything else?_

 _ **[?]:**_ _…Search up the name of Benjamin. Benjamin Martin._

 _ **[P]:**_ _H'm, says right here he died at the tender age of eight. From an illness but nothing specific. What is special about him that you wanted me to look him up?_

 _ **[?]:**_ _…He was my chance at life. And I failed him._

Xxxxx

Even though Pluto followed closely behind, it did little to ease the nervousness in Knight's chest as he was led to the Hall of Judgement, his shoulders barely brushing past the two other Guardians escorting him side by side. A couple of days had passed since he had awoken in his cell and each day, Pluto would assert that he and the others have a plan to prove his innocence or at least, get him off with a light sentence. Although this didn't mean the Exo Warlock didn't see the look of concern flash over the Exo Hunter's optics when they entered the room, prompting the older Exo to walk off to the side, most likely to join the others if they were present. Pulling his thoughts away from the others of his team, Knight took in a breath and forced his attention onto his surroundings.

The benches lined up against the walls was the first to catch his gaze, already filled with Guardians and civilians who wanted to take witness of the trial. In the middle stood a single podium facing towards a set of benches separate from the others, more than likely the place where 'the jury' are going to take their seats. Once again, his mind wondering away, Knight couldn't stop the thought of who were going to pass his sentence on him. Was it going to be the Vanguard? The Speaker? Or this Consensus that everyone seems to talk about? Well whoever it was, Knight felt the urge to melt into the floor, silently praying that the marble shared the same shade as his form. Nonetheless, he felt himself being escorted to the podium and to this surprise, Knight felt a comforting pat on the shoulder from one of the Guardians before they walked away, causing the Exo Warlock to give the former a bewildered look.

Before he can further comprehend the actions of his escort, a whistle snatched Knight's attention away, causing him to focus his gaze to the side only to recognize the golden hues of Akiva, the latter of which smiled and waved a hand to ensure he had caught his sight. Standing next to the tall form of the Titan were the rest of Fireteam Redacted, Pluto, members of Galaxy, and even Hush huddled together. This caused a sense of ease to settle into Knight's chest; he has the support of his comrades, that was good, albeit strange to see them in 'casual' gear than the heavyset that the Exo Warlock is used to seeing them in. Even Ianos, although still has his helmet, had tossed away the heavier sets of cloth and thrown on a coat lighter in color and material.

An object being placed on top of the podium caused Knight's attention to shift elsewhere once more, only for the Exo's white optics to widen at the familiar star shaped form placed in front of him, "Day? Is that you?"

Although he can easily see the white shell Ghost shift their parts up sheepishly followed by a nod, Knight found it unsettling that Day was confined into what seemed to be a glass container, metal piece screwed on top to keep the spark of the Traveler in place. Compelled to free his Ghost from the small space, Knight lifted up his hand only to pause at the cuffs around his wrist; right, he had nearly forgotten about that.

The cuffs in question were thick, actually easily hiding his wrists and his hands kept separate by the material molded in the middle. It made moving his wrists tough, the best he can do is flex his hands and it didn't help that they were latched on tight, as if to keep them immobile. Then again, if they want to secure a being capable of utilizing light into a weapon of war, Knight didn't really blame the design. Although this didn't stop him from gritting his jaw and staring sympathetically at his Ghost in the glass container, earning a downwards shifts of Day's parts.

"Everyone present and seated?"

Knight jumped, hearing the murmurs and whispers slowly grow silent as the Exo Warlock shifted his gaze upwards, only to gulp at the jury in front of him; it was the Speaker followed by the three Vanguard and the Factions leaders, each group taking a stand to either of his side. Behind them were multiple faces of human, Exo, and Awoken alike and from the way they held their shoulders high and dressed appropriately for the part, Knight can only take a guess that they were the Consensus; and from the narrowed glances in their eyes, they didn't seem too pleased.

"Shining Knight." A few snickers echoed through the room followed by silence as the Speaker shot a glance into the disruptors way, and then fixating his attention back onto Knight as he continued, "Shining Knight, you stand trial today for the deaths of three humans, all of which do not wield the capability of the Light. In other words, are unable to properly defend themselves against a Warlock such as yourself." Knight took in a deep breath as the Speaker finished, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Panic settling into his chest once more, the Exo dared to take a glance towards his friends, only to instantly regret it as he saw the same look of concern and dread in all of their gaze; especially Hush, the child Guardian clasping her hands tightly together in front of her as if in a prayer while keeping her wide yellow eyes upon him. Taking in another breath and turning his attention back to the Speaker, Knight took only moments to deliberate his next words, "If you want an honest answer, I do not know what to say."

"What do you mean by that, Warlock?" Hearing Ikora speak, Knight let some of the intensity release from his shoulders; her tone was even and her bronze gaze holding a tinge of curiosity. In other words, she doesn't find him guilty, at least, not entirely, "I am merely speaking the truth, Lady Ikora. I cannot recall these deaths that you claim me responsible. All I can remember before awakening in my cell is receiving news from Warlock Quinn of locating Titan Hush's location."

"Their stories tie together," It was subtle but Knight gave a quick glance towards Cayde, just in time to see the Vanguard Hunter lean away from Zavala and refocus his attention back onto him. Two out of three, to the Exo Warlock's mind, that was a good advantage. That was before one of the members of the Consensus, a human with dark hair and eyes frowned, "I call deceit. I refuse to believe that a Guardian is capable of killing and recalling absolutely nothing." He then turned his eyes towards the others, "Let's just end this charade, it is obvious he is just trying to slither his way out of murder."

"Patience, Smith." Another of the Consensus snapped, her narrowed red hues clear behind her violet strands, "A Guardian he is, but he gets his fair share of a trial, murder or not."

Hearing the human grumble under his breath, Knight let out a breath of relief as the Speaker continued, "If you were not responsible for their deaths, Guardian, then may I ask who is?"

That's when the Exo Warlock paused and shifted nervously on his feet, lowering his white optics to Day's small prison, seeing the Ghost shake their core side to side in response, "I…I do not know."

"What was that, Guardian?"

Taking in a deep breath, Knight lifted his gaze upwards, doing his best to keep a straight face as he repeated, "I do not know, Speaker."

Immediately, a chorus of murmurs and whispers resumed in the room, the words of those present echoing through the air before it was quickly silenced by a raise hand from the Speaker, "You do not know, Shining Knight, or do you not remember?"

Once again, Knight paused at the Speaker's words, gritting his jaw tightly as he let his thoughts wander; not remember? What is that supposed to mean?

As if reading his thoughts, the young Exo caught snatches of words from nearby Guardians, hearing them whisper, "Wait, isn't that the newborn who was rescued from the Hive?"

"You mean the same newborn who was their prisoner for several weeks? Wonder what kind of torture he went through during that time."

"It would make sense. That kind of trauma, would turn anyone crazy."

The Exo Warlock let his shoulders tense at this, frustration building up in the back of his mind; true he was a prisoner of the Hive for several weeks but ironically, Knight couldn't remember that experience as well. According to what he had heard from the members of Fireteam Redacted, he had performed a self-memory wipe and Knight couldn't help but feel anger at the thought that many believe his imprisonment with the Hive was the reasoning of his killings towards the men. Were his own words not enough? That his honesty wasn't able to convince them that he himself had not done the act?

Parting his lips to let out a retort at the Speaker's question, a resounding bang echoed throughout the room, causing Knight to jump before snapping his attention towards the entrance, only for a sense of dread to fall into the pit of his stomach at the sight; it was Echo, the white and silver tiger like patterns of his armor unmistakable to the young Exo.

"Titan Echo! The doors have been closed, you are not allowed audience here!"

Seeing the Titan turn his focus onto Zavala, Knight couldn't help but widen his optics as Echo simply let out a scoff, actually waving a hand to dismiss the Awoken's words before slowly approaching the podium. Then, as Knight watched him close the distance, he saw Echo reach up under his jaws, the hiss of his helmet echoing throughout the room before the Titan tore it off and threw the armor piece away. It was then the sounds of protests immediately went silent, the Exo Warlock feeling all eyes on Echo as the Titan finally approached the podium, causing Knight to reel back at the glare he received. Blinking several times as the two stood in silence, the younger Exo parted his lips to speak, only to jerk back as he felt Echo grasp him by the front of his robes and easily lifting him off the floor, "What are you doing!? Isn't standing on my own two feet for my own trial enough?!"

"I know you are in there, Unit XI – 9." Knight reeled back at Echo's snarl, "Otherwise if those organics are lying to me, they are going to pay with their lives."

"Echo! Not here!" Day's muffled voice rang in Knight's auditory sensors, "Not here! Traveler damn it! Not here!"

Hearing the desperate tone in his Ghost's voice, the young Exo barely had enough time to part his lips to question Day when he felt himself being shaken roughly by the older Exo, "You think I haven't figured it out? A self-cleansing maybe possible to achieve a cleansing but the basic programing and 'personality' of the Exo remains the same. This cheap intimidation in front of me isn't hiding the obvious from me, Unit XI- 9. You created it and I want to know why. Answer me, or this 'creation' of yours is going to pay the price."

Seeing the familiar wisps of void light permeate from Echo's arm, panic settled back into Knight's chest as the outcries of those present rang in the room once more, the young Warlock actually seeing some of the spectating Guardians leaping off from the benches in an attempt to pull the Titan back. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, Knight barely had the time to form together a sentence of protest before a hum rang in the back of his head and immediately, the edges of his vision blurred.

 _It seems I have to explain myself sooner than I had anticipated._

The familiar sensation of freefall then overwhelmed the Exo Warlock's senses.

Xxxxx

Easily deterring fellow Guardians by letting his void light collapse to the floor around him, Echo ignored the cries of surprise and pain as anyone who stepped into the fog would instead find the light eating away at their armor and feet, stumbling back and giving the Titan available space. His attention focusing back onto Knight when he felt the Warlock go slack in his grip, a sense of satisfaction permeated throughout his mind as the Exo's lights flickered back to life.

"There is no need for violence. If you put me down, then I can explain myself."

Unlike the tone of voice before, this one was even and in a sense, lacked emotion, making the words dull and mechanical. In other words, Echo got what he had wanted. Hearing the room go silent and his would-be attackers going still at the sudden shift in tone, the Titan complied with his fellow Exo's words, waiting until the Warlock was balanced on his feet before releasing his grip on his robes, "Exo Phoenix Unit XI – 9?"

"Correct." Seeing the Exo glance down at his hands, Echo couldn't help but let out a light snicker as the Warlock curled his hands into fists and pulled his hands apart, hearing the cuffs scream and whine as it easily fell from his wrists.

"If you are worried of me being a danger, do not fret." The unit lowered his hands back to his side and focused his optics towards the jury; it was then Echo noticed the blank look in his gaze, as if indifferent to his surroundings, "According to my calculations, if I were to struggle and put up a fight, I will only last but a single minute before I am apprehended. However, if you are comfortable with your Guardians at ready, then you are free to do so, albeit, I do not understand the need."

Hearing the room fill with murmurs, Echo then crossed his arms as the Exo focused his optics onto him, seeing his gaze flash onto the numbers on the side of his head before stating, "Exo Phoenix Unit I – 0, the first of the Phoenix Models. I have heard many a great deal of things about you, more specifically how 'successful' you were compared to my unit."

Echo let out a scoff, "Yes, successful, successful enough that before my deactivation, the humans who created me promised they wouldn't make any more units." He then sneered, "Trust a human to keep their word."

Seeing Unit XI – 9 blink once at his words, Echo then watched him turn his focus towards the Ghost on the podium, "Sunny Day, I thank you for trying, but as soon as this is over, you are free to reveal all the secrets I have asked of you to keep."

"Just keep him safe for me, alright?" Hearing the Ghost mutter out, Echo couldn't help but narrow his gaze at the Exo's next words, "You have kept your side of your promise, I shall continue to keep mine."

"Stop with this charade, Unit XI-9." Echo watched as the Exo in question turned his focus back onto him, "Your secret is out, there is no need to hide any longer. Why do you feel the need to keep that cheap program in your memory? Delete him and get on with your life."

"I am, as you say, on with my life." The Exo Titan narrowed his gaze, "I was given a chance years ago in my first life, however, I misused it. As such, I created Shining Knight as replacement for my body before I delete myself."

"Why!?" Rage consumed Echo's senses, void light glowing dangerously in his gaze, "Why would you create a cheap intimidation of the Phoenix Models before destroying yourself?! Tell me!"

At first, the Exo Titan received no answer and instead, watch as Unit XI shifted his gaze upwards, his optics seeing through the jury before finally stating, "I have a question for you, brother?" Echo reeled back at the sudden change in topic, "You were the first of our models, so I am curious." He watched Unit XI- 9 turn his focus back onto him, "How were you able to break away your original programming?"

Immediately, the void light died from his chest, Echo feeling his light linger on his fingertips as he took in the younger Exo's words. In honesty, the older Exo couldn't think of a proper response; what should he say besides the fact that he was awakened as a blank slate and slowly grew awareness, having gained the mercy of developing his own personality instead of implanted programs that his future brothers and sisters had to go through?

"Did you not have a program to call your own?" Echo fixed his gaze back onto Unit XI-9's face and although his face remained still, unreadable, he easily saw the look of disappointment and envy mixed in his optics, "So the words of the humans are true, that you were the only one of our brothers and sisters to not have implanted commands since your creation." He saw his fellow Exo then shift his gaze downwards, "I wonder how that feels, to be able to live freely without the 'itch' of past commands scratching at the back of your mind, or the need to fulfill the needs of humanity, despite your own desires to be 'free'."

"You talk about being able to take command of your actions but what of those men you killed in the warehouse?" Echo turned and glared at the human in the stand, "How were you able to kill them if your program ensures you are to fulfill the desires of humanity despite the men being human themselves?"

Seeing Unit XI-9 turn his focus towards the human, Echo barely caught a tinge of annoyance glaze over his optics before it quickly dissipated, "The 'men' you so humbly speak of are Traffickers, kidnapping children and Exo alike in the streets, only to sell them off to bandits or Fallen outside of the walls. Such heinous acts are not 'human' in my programming and as such, any threats they had shown to those inside the building called for automatic termination."

The human frowned at this, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Mister Smith," Unit XI-9's voice wavered slightly, as if struggling to suppress anger or frustration, "I am a Phoenix Model, created during the prime years of the Golden Age. With the exception of Unit I-0, we were all created with the program to service humanity. And as you know, sentiency of Exo started to grow common and as such, to, 'pick out', those who had grown aware, honesty is installed into each of our programming. In other words, for your incapable mind to handle, Mister Smith, even if I want to, I am unable to lie to you."

"E-Excuse me?" Echo let out a snort as the human shook with rage, only to see the frustration even out in his fellow Exo's optic and the even tone returning to his voice, "Observation, momentary lack of control over emotion, resuming original frequency and adjusting memory for proper function."

"Is that basic function still instilled into your program?" The Titan saw the Unit's blank optics turn towards him, "This isn't the Golden Age, you have every right to express yourself as all the other Exo and organic present. No need to hold things back." Echo then reached up and tapped the side of his head, "Get rid of it."

Seeing the Exo straighten out his shoulders and tilt his head slightly, Echo, at first, thought he was going to go through with it, only to see him resume his gaze back towards the Speaker, "I can sense both respect and intolerance towards you. You are the head, the beacon of the Guardians." Hearing the Speaker say nothing, Echo watched as Unit XI-9's optics scanned the robed figure up and down, "You hold many secrets, for yourself and for others. You know of ours, Speaker. Such for the reason that I can sense loyalty from Unit I-0 towards you."

A snarl immediately escaped from Echo's throat, catching the attention of Unit XI-9, "You are getting angry with me. If you can explain to me as to why, then perhaps I can understand."

His optics narrowing at his fellow Exo, the Exo Titan easily reached over and grasped Unit XI-9 by the front of his robes, pulling him away from the podium and lifting him towards his face, "This 'act' of yours. Stop pretending, Unit XI-9, so you can save yourself from this death sentence that the organics are so desperate to set upon you."

"You know as well as I do that they cannot do that." Echo glared at the Exo Warlock's blank optics, "Not unless they know of our origins." Seeing Unit XI-9 turn his focus towards the jury, the Titan didn't comprehend the Exo's words until he heard him state, "As you know, some of the Exo here were once human, their mind donated to science to witness the possibility of longevity from a body of flesh and blood. But what of those who were empty husks? Those who had no recollection of humanity?"

"Exo Phoenix Unit XI – 9, I hereby do not give you authorization to speak of PHX-TRVLR." The words left his lips before he can fully comprehend them but, Echo easily saw Unit XI-9's optics flicker, as if processing his words, "Observation, commands given by Exo Phoenix Unit I – 0 instilled. Deauthorization of publicly acknowledging PHX-TRVLR processed. Files locked and encoded until authorization is given."

Echo's shoulders sagged in relief at this, although he felt the Exo Warlock's hands grip his wrists, and watched Unit XI-9's gaze lock with his, his optics flicking across his features, "You are afraid." Echo frowned at this, "You do not want them to know, you want to keep the Phoenix Model Unit's origins a secret."

Gritting his jaw in response to Unit XI-9's words, a growl built up in the back of Echo's throat, "If they know what we are made of, 'brother', they are going to cry for our deaths."

"Observation, you are speaking of your experience during the 'Golden Age' of humanity." The Exo Titan glowered at the Warlock, "We are currently in a time when the Traveler is non-responsive, perhaps even 'deceased'. You do not know how the organics are going to react towards us."

"Organics are greedy leeches who care for nothing but their own benefit." Echo easily heard the murmurs permeate throughout the room but he kept his focus on Unit XI-9, "If they encounter 'anything' that they deem more 'powerful' than them, they will want to terminate it." He glanced his optics towards the occupants of the room, 'Why else would they want to terminate the Fallen when all they want is to restore their former glory?"

Outcry immediately erupted within the room, Echo easily seeing nearby Guardians taking threatening steps towards him; if it wasn't for the Speaker clearing his throat to catch everyone's attention, the Exo Titan wouldn't have doubted that those nearby would have wrestled him to the floor, "Echo, we have a trial to proceed with."

Turning to give the Speaker a glare, Echo shoved Unit XI-9 back onto the podium but stood his ground, "Fine, but I am staying where I am."

"Titan Echo-"

"Don't 'Titan' me." Echo snarled, watching Zavala reel back from his words, "As far as I am concern, I am 'not' allied with the lot of you. Especially since the Iron Lords are doing little to keep their side of the bargain."

Shouts of rage erupted from the benches once more, but Echo simply crossed his arms and kept his narrowed gaze on the Speaker; the cries of outrage were quickly silenced as the Speaker raised a hand, "We shall proceed as planned. Echo, you may stand where you are but please remember that this trial is for Shining Knight."

"And him?" Seeing the Speaker lean his shoulders back in bewilderment, Echo nodded his head towards Unit XI-9, prompting one of the jury, the Awoken female, to speak, "What about Shining Knight?"

A heavy sigh left Echo's lips, and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he growled, "And here the Awoken are confused as to why the humans see them as lesser beings." He focused his gaze back onto the female Awoken, "Are you that dense that is 'not' Shining Knight standing before you?"

"I still have yet to see 'fixed' proof of this Phoenix Unit XI-9." Echo glared at the Awoken's words, "For all we know, he maybe 'acting' to gain a lesser sentence. Unless, you can prove to me otherwise, the Guardian before me is and always will be, Shining Knight."

Rage consumed Echo's senses at the female Awoken's words, and the Titan parted his lips to let out a retort.

"I see that the organics changed little during my absence."

Reeling back by the words, Echo turned his focus back onto Unit XI-9, just in time to see red flicker in his white optics, "I can easily read your eyes, your actions. You already found me guilty before we even entered this room." Echo watched his optics flick across the jury, "Majority of you already made your mind clear before this trial even started." Echo smirked at the bewildered looks in the eyes of the jury, "Unjust and hateful, the judgement against Exo still has not changed. And here I thought the Awoken would be a bit more 'sympathetic'." Unit XI-9's gaze locked onto the Speaker, "I thought the Consensus was supposed to be filled with those of the community with little to no bias. But all I see here in front of me are already those filled with prejudice and greed."

No sooner had Unit XI-9 finished speaking when the human male of the jury stood up once more, "You dare judge us when you are standing Trial, Guardian!?"

"Only fair I get to judge at any given moment considering that is what the organics have been doing towards my kind for 'decades'." Echo smirked as the human reeled back from the Exo's words, "Although if you do think of yourselves as fair, then why have I not heard any of my brethren speak? So far, all I have been hearing are the words of organics."

A pause then permeated through the room and the Exo Titan easily saw hesitation flash over the human's eyes, "They-they would agree with us."

"Agree with you? Or are they just there to make it seem as though you treat us Exo 'fairly'?" Murmurs permeated through the room from Unit XI-9's words, "Give them a position of power only to be placed on the sidelines as 'decoration' to throw others off. Seems smart but completely obvious from their lack of speech."

"How dare you speculate that we treat the Exo unfairly!"

"If you think me wrong, then let them speak."

Seeing the human grit his jaws together as he narrowed his eyes, Echo couldn't help but let out a smirk before he joined in, "Oh dear Mister Smith, I do recall you saying that you are quite 'friendly' with the Exo a few years back. It wouldn't hurt to let some of them state their opinion, yes?"

Feeling Smith's eyes snap towards him, the Exo Titan contented to let out a snicker, only to pause as one of the members of the Consensus stood up; she was an Exo, her blue lights beaming brightly against her gray plating. The male human didn't miss this, "Yora-19, what are you doing?"

"I am voicing my opinion, 'Dermot Smith'." Echo watched Smith reel back from the female Exo's words, "I say it is time someone called you out for your 'leadership' and I can say for all the Exo present in the Consensus that it is time for 'our' voices to be heard instead of just the humans." She then turned her optics towards Smith, "And I say that it is time the Consensus do more than just our own benefit."

"Are you implying-"

"I am 'stating' that it is time to 'change', Dermot." Satisfaction rippled throughout Echo's chest as Yora gave Smith a glare, "The Exo of the Consensus have been seated back, letting you humans and Awoken take the lead. But I say it is about time that we are included in your 'decision-making'." Echo then watched her turn her focus towards, Unit XI-9, "As such, I am going to state clearly that I indeed believe that Shining Knight and Phoenix Unit XI-9 are separate entities and it is unjustly unfair to give both individuals a heavy sentence despite one's innocence."

"Don't tell me that you actually believe this Exo."

"Yes, we do." Another Exo amongst the Consensus spoke, Echo easily seeing the female Awoken blink as he added, "and I would like to say that we should give 'this Exo' a chance."

"I beg your pardon."

"He killed non-Guardians that is correct, however, it was all in the defense of the occupants of the Last City and in the defense of 'two' Guardians whose lives were at risk. True, we had lost the chance of breaking down these Traffickers operations but, it is not a complete loss. At least one group have been taken down, enabling at least one sector safe."

"So, you're willing to let loose a Guardian who is willing to kill non-Guardians?"

"A few restrictions here and there won't hurt to let him wonder around the Tower." Echo mentally told Reaver to close in one the flabbergasted faces of Smith and the other organics of the Consensus; he was going to have fun reviewing that later, "and not to mention it won't be hard to ensure that he has at least one other Guardian with him if he does enter the streets of the City."

"You're willing to let the chance of a 'killer' to wander free?"

"I am willing to give a 'Guardian' a chance of redeeming himself."

This caused whispers to ripple throughout the room, Echo letting out a snicker as Smiths' face slowly turned red.

"A single chance won't hurt, Dermot." The Exo Titan heard the human grumble in response, "Although, if he breaks this chance, then it is certain that the consequences will be 'severe'." Echo watched Yora turn to the others, "Shall we take a few to deliberate?"

Hearing murmurs of agreement and the jury turn to face each other, Echo took it as a sign to focus his attention onto Unit XI-9, seeing the latter pick up Sunny Day's container and with little to no effort, pried the metal lid off, enabling the Ghost to glide out of their imprisonment and hover near the Warlock's shoulders; if the Consensus and the others took note of this, they did not utter a word.

"To think your existence would be revealed to the Tower like this," Echo heard Day let out a sigh, "It seems your plan to leave behind a 'note' was in vain."

"They were bound to find out." Unit XI-9 spoke, "It just did not occur to me that my actions in the City would lead up to this Trial." Echo then watched as his fellow Exo turned his white optics, watching them flash to a pale shade of green, "Although, it was all for naught. I am finally able to speak to you, Unit I-0."

The Exo Titan frowned at this, "I had thrown out that 'title' years ago. Name is Echo now. No honorifics either." Echo then crossed his arms, "Something you should do as well."

"Considering my plans to eventually terminate myself, I am forgoing the need for a name. Just call me what you will."

Narrowing his optics at the word of his fellow Exo, Echo took little to no thought on his next question, "The reason for terminating yourself?"

It was then he saw Unit XI-9 pause, the shade of green in their optics flickering back to familiar white, "That is of a personal matter."

Echo scowled at this, "I may not understand the need, but don't take such a rash action."

"Why not? I was given a second chance years ago and it slipped through my fingers. It is time for another to take my place."

"For Traveler fucking sake," The Titan scowled at the blank look he received from Unit XI-9, "Stop acting with this farce. We are no longer in the Golden Age, you may act freely as you please." He then paused, his mind taking in the previous words of his fellow Exo before he finally caved and blurted, "Nine."

Immediately, he saw the Exo Warlock flinch, causing Echo to raise a metallic brow as Unit XI-9 murmured, "W-What? What did you call me?"

"Nine." The Exo Guardian repeated, "Something the matter?"

"You can call me anything but 'that'."

Interest peaked in the Titan's mind, "Why so? It's just a number, a small print of your registration."

"Anything 'but' that name."

Scrunching his face plates together in bewilderment at Unit XI-9's repeat of his previous words, Echo added, "You didn't answer my question."

"I won't." At first, frustrated at the lack of answers he was receiving, Echo paused as the blank slate on Unit XI-9's face broke and he swore he saw a sliver of emotion break through: grief. Although just as quickly as he saw it, it was gone, the original blank look back in the Exo Warlock's optics.

Although curious at this sudden break in character, Echo decided not to push; he will gain the answers, eventually. But for now, the Exo in front of him is the first of his model he had met since his rebirth. He will want to get to know this individual and perhaps, help Unit XI-9 break away from his old programming.

"Unit Eleven will suffice for now then," He watched the Exo Warlock tilt his head in his direction in response, "Until we can find you a proper name."

"Observation, temporary name approved."

Yes, Echo is definitely going to help this unit break away from 'old habits'.

* * *

 _There we go, the trial is done (faceplants) took forever. Anyways, Shining Knight's 'second' personality is now aptly named 'Unit Eleven' to make it easier for myself. Because I like writing out words instead of typing in numbers lol. And you have no idea how many times I have to pause with 'Echo' to fix it to 'Exo' or vice versa. I didn't realize how similar his name was to 'Exo' until it was too late lol. And I had his name planned out for 'months'. Anyways, enjoy!_


	17. No One Else

**_Redacted_**

 ** _No One Else_**

 _I apologize for the lack of an update last week. Life got to me and I felt really bad, so there will be another update tomorrow to make up for it!_

 _Thanks to DisobeyedBowl6, TidalKiller, and TurtleMan for the reviews!_

 _Turtleman \- Sorry it took so long to respond to your reviews but guest reviews make it harder to respond. I have to wait until I update to send a response. Anyways, thank you! I appreciate that you took the time to read both Tormented 'and' Redacted. It's not a light read for sure lol. And yeah, I expected the genderless terms (they, their, etc.) to throw some readers off but, personally, I don't like the other terms they use for agender characters (xyr, xey, xe) just doesn't sound very pleasing when read. And currently, I am 'not' accepting character requests, mainly for the reason they're hard to put into my story plus, I still have a long list of requested characters to put into Redacted. I apologize. And that idea is nice! Although I already planned out the reappearance of House Spirits so sadly, not going to be put into play. Sorry!_

* * *

"Ianos, have you seen Knight?"

Glancing up from the book in his hands, the Awoken Warlock raised a brow at Crystalline's lavender form, "Now, why are you looking for him?"

Seeing the female Ghost give him a blank look, it took only Ianos as few seconds to click, "Ah, Hush is wondering where he is?" He received a nod as an answer, "Well considering his new 'schedule', Knight is officially on 'standby', Unit Eleven is currently in the Crucible with Akiva, gaining proper 'training' with his Light."

No sooner had he responded when he heard a sigh permeate from Crystalline, causing Ianos to place his book in his lap, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, just," Hesitation flashed over the female Ghost's yellow optic, "Ever since that 'sentence' was played out, neither Knight nor Unit Eleven have been spending time with Hush, and, well, the pair of them were her favorite playmates."

Ianos paused at Crystalline's words, his orange hues glancing over to the guest room from his desk; he has to admit, Hush has been quiet lately. The most he had heard from her was a few mumbled signs and on occasion, he would find her seated near the door, a hopeful look in her eyes.

The Exo Warlock had not been in Ianos' quarters since the Trial, although the Awoken Guardian cannot understand why. His sentence, although annoying, isn't severe in Ianos' eyes; it took the 'jury' a few hours to deliberate but in the end, they decided that at least one Guardian has to be with Unit Eleven 'and' Knight at all times. Additionally, Unit Eleven cannot always be in control of their body for an extended period. At most, he can stay in control for at least six hours and he is not allowed into the Last City. If Unit Eleven wants to be at least 'physically' be in the streets, it has to be Knight and even then, he has to have at least one Guardian with him. Luckily for the Exo, this 'partner' can be anyone from Fireteam Redacted. But strangely, neither Unit Eleven or Knight stepped through the door and according to the others, he always spends his night with Echo, always seeing the Exo Warlock visiting him whenever it was time to retire. For the reason why Ianos doesn't understand but, the Exo's absence has been leaving Hush listless, despite the Warlock's attempts to console her.

"I'll send a message to Akiva to bring him over," The Awoken Guardian watched the female Ghost reel back from his words, "it's rude of him to keep Hush waiting."

"There's no need to-"

"Anyway, it's about time that we learn more about this 'Unit Eleven', don't you think?"

Hearing nothing but silence from the female Ghost, Ianos took it as a cue to sigh and close his book, putting the pile of text onto his desk.

When Crystalline revealed to the others that she had known about Knight's 'second persona' for a while now, Ianos was furious; he had been letting Hush stay around Knight thinking it was the bumbling newborn that they had saved from the surface of the moon, not an indifferent Exo that was conditioned for nothing but war. He only let his anger subside for the reasoning that it was Unit Eleven and not Shining Knight that had come for the child Guardian's rescue. Thanks to this, he wants to know more about the Exo however, when he questioned the female Ghost, he gained no answer; or more accurately, he couldn't gain one.

Despite the fact that she had known about Unit Eleven for months, Crystalline admitted that she knows practically nothing about the Exo; all she knows is that he has a soft spot for Hush and that there is no doubt in the female Ghost's mind that he will protect the child Guardian with his life. In other words, if they want to learn 'anything' about the newest addition, they have to ask Unit Eleven himself or, in Ianos' eyes, Sunny Day. The Warlock easily saw how casually the two-conversed back during the day of the trial, how the Ghost is seemingly unfazed by the fact that the Exo Warlock was not the one that the team had rescued from Luna. If there is anyone else besides Unit Eleven who has the answers, it's no doubt that Day does. Although, thanks to the fact that they are the Phoenix Model's Ghost, the team had hardly seen Sunny Day as well, and Ianos couldn't help but grow impatient. The Guardian and Ghost pair have been hiding secrets from the team for a long while, it is about time they get some answers.

"Do you think that they will answer our questions so easily?" Ianos turned his focus over to his side, sighting the familiar black and orange form of Ace as the Ghost added, "Unit Eleven did hide his presence under our noses for a while and it was only through unfortunate circumstances that his identity was revealed." He then watched his Ghost turn his focus towards Crystalline, "I do recall you mentioning that he was planning to leave nothing but a simple recording as the only evidence of his existence?"

"After terminating himself, yes," The Awoken Warlock frowned at her words, "the reason why? No idea. He would just keep repeating the same answer every time I ask: That he was given a second chance long ago and he had lost it. And it doesn't seem like he is too keen on gaining a third."

"Seems like he welcomed his first death with open arms," Ianos muttered, immediately sensing the attention of the two Ghost's focus onto him, "It is unfortunate that most resurrections aren't exactly 'willing' Soldiers of Light."

"Sorry."

Turning and giving his Ghost a strained smile, Ianos parted his lips to respond to Ace's apology before the familiar swish of the door caught his attention, causing the Warlock to focus his orange hues onto the entryway, "Unit Eleven?"

Seeing the Exo turn his optics towards him, this confirms Ianos' guess as he watched Unit Eleven take slow and steady strides towards the guest room, only to hear an excited squeal permeate from it when the Exo in question disappeared from sight. Letting a smirk form onto his features, Ianos paused when Akiva's form waltzed into the room, although his broken and disheveled armor quickly got a raised brow from the Warlock, "I thought you two went to the Crucible."

"We did," He heard the Titan let out a wheeze as he removed his helmet, "But it so happens that we somehow were matched against Echo and let's just say, when the two of them go at it, they go at it."

Taking note of Akiva's words, Ianos didn't have to ask who he was referring to; it wasn't hard to tell that Echo was none too pleased with Unit Eleven currently, and the Warlock has to guess it has to do with Unit Eleven's intentions to terminate himself. Although they do get along when not in combat, Ianos also has to guess that the pair, or more specifically, Echo, needed to release some steam.

"Considering that Unit Eleven hardly has a scratch, I have a feeling he fared better than you." A tinge of amusement pulled at the back of Ianos' mind as Akiva let out a groan, "I tried to intervene thanks to the fact that they literately looked like they wanted to kill each other. Word of advice: Don't. When they said that the Phoenix models were the elite of the Exo during the Golden Age, they weren't kidding. You should have seen me 'before' Lex repaired the worst of my injuries. Shaxx almost pulled me out."

Ianos blinked, "Wait, Shaxx, 'the' Shaxx almost pulled you out of a Crucible match?" He received a nod as a response, "The fight between the two must have been severe."

Seeing the Titan let out a tired nod, Ianos watched as he waddled over to his bed, and when he saw Akiva give him an expectant look, the Warlock simply nodded, letting a silent snort escape him when the human Guardian collapsed onto the soft furniture, and heard him let out a grunt of relief, "Have you seen Angel? I was considering asking Unit Eleven some questions but, I thought it would be better if the three of us were present."

Akiva lifted his head, "Last I heard, he went onto the field with another Hunter. Darrow-14 if I remember correctly." He watched the Titan flip himself over and push himself into a seated position, "Said that they were going on a simple 'patrol' but two Hunters?" Akiva waved it off, "If more than one Hunter is involved, it's more than a simple 'patrol'."

Ianos let out a light hum in response, "Then what do you propose he is doing?"

"More than likely looking up those fallen Hive ships," The Awoken immediately flinched at his words, "You know, Angel. Really good with the language thing, even made some of the Cryptarchs jealous of his capability to read and speak multiple tongues at once."

"Doesn't mean he should wander into enemy territory just to read a few sentences." He received a blink of surprise from the Titan, "Oh, come on. You're a Warlock, I thought you guys would die for small bits and pieces of information like that."

Immediately, Ianos gave Akiva a blank look, "There is a difference on scrounging around collapsed ruins and actively seeking out wrecked ships of the Hive."

"…Oh."

A sigh escaped from Ianos' lips, "Ace, send a message to Angel. Tell him to get here as soon as possible so we can question Unit Eleven while he is still here."

Xxxxx

"You sure you're not going to drop me?"

Angel easily can sense the blank stare he received behind his fellow Hunter's visor, "You do not trust me?"

"Well," The human Guardian glanced nervously at the rope in the Hunter's hand before following it to the clip around his belt, keeping it – hopefully – secured, and preventing him falling into the abyss below, "if you were to put yourself in my position, wouldn't you be a bit, 'tense' as well, Darrow?"

Seeing Darrow tilt his head just near the edge of the cavity, Angel couldn't help but take in a breath when the Hunter suddenly flicked out of view, "Darrow? Darrow, you still there? This isn't funny-" The human Hunter suddenly felt the rope shift and swing, causing him to let out a yelp as he pressed his legs against the rocky wall and clasped both hands around the tether, "Darrow, what are you doing!?"

Receiving no answer, Angel fearfully fixed his gaze upwards, only to let out a sigh of relief when the red clad Hunter's head flashed back into view, "I am still here." He then watched the Hunter stand, giving him a better look of a rope now tied around the Hunter's waist, "I went and searched for debris to tether you to and in addition, I clasped the rope to myself, if that eases your worries."

Angel gave Darrow a sheepish smile behind his visor, "Yeah, thanks, that helps."

Seeing his fellow Hunter give him a nod in response to his words, the human Hunter then focused on the decaying surface before him, reaching out and brushing his gloved fingers against the rotting runes. In reaction to this, Angel heard Hope let out a disgusted grunt inside his helmet, "Do you have to touch it like that? I easily can hear it squish against your fingers tips and lookin' at is enough."

A quiet chuckle permeated from Angel's lips, "You know as well as I do that Hive text aren't exactly 'clean' enough to be outright read by normal eyes. Which brings up a favor from you."

Hope groaned, "Please don't tell me…"

"Can you please scan the runes for me? The muck makes it impossible to read."

"You are lucky that you are my Guardian, otherwise, I would have said no."

Letting out another silent laugh, the familiar buzz of Hope materializing over his shoulders rang in his ears before the familiar light of her scan lit up the dimness of the cavern. Thanks to this, Angel himself couldn't help but let out a sound of disgust as the familiar spores of the Hive easily can be seen wrapped around the old text, the pulsating movement not making it any easier to take in the sight.

"You can't even look at it and yet, you still seek these things out."

Angel flashed Hope a nervous smile, "Well, curiosity kills the cat."

A sigh from the Ghost, "But satisfaction brought it back." The light of her scans then died from her optic, "There, I got what I could." He then saw her fixate her green optic onto his visor, "Now can we please leave this place? It's disgustin' and not to mention, filled to the brim with Hive."

Laughing at his Ghost's words, Angel simply responded with a nod before he reached out, curled his fingers around the tether, and then slowly started pulling himself up. Hearing Hope let out a satisfied hum as she slowly followed him as he ascended, Angel's attention was then diverted to Darrow when he saw the Hunter kneel down and held out a hand, signaling to the human Hunter to reach out and grasp it, and feeling Darrow pull him up with little to no effort, "You know, it's times like these that I am glad that you are an Exo, Darrow."

He can easily sense the bewildered look behind the Hunter's visor, "What do you mean by that?"

Fixating his gaze onto Darrow's darken visor, Angel let out a silent hum as he contemplated his words, "Well, considering all the gear I have on me and you're not quite limited by 'muscle', just kind of glad that you have the strength to pull me up." His thoughts then wandered over to Aleeza, recalling the memory of her straining to pull him over into cover from Fallen fire; he flinched at the memory and then forced out the words, "You know what I am getting at, right?"

Hearing nothing but a snort from the Exo Hunter, Angel took it as a 'yes' and started to undo the clip around his waist.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

The human Guardian paused, lifting his gaze back towards Darrow as he let the rope fall from his hands, easily feeling it leave his person, "Hear what?"

Seeing the Exo hold up a hand, Angel took the opportunity to tune into his surroundings, and he took in a gulp; the familiar hiss and clicks of the Thrall can be heard just beyond the rusted walls, and the gnarled tongue of the Acolytes rang in his ears, "Oh, shit."

Watching Darrow unhook his scout rifle from his back, the human Hunter then removed his own hand cannon from his waist, holding it carefully in both hands as the Exo Hunter crouched, pressing his shoulder against the wall as he carefully crawled forward. Quickly making his way to the opposing wall, Angel pressed his back against the cracked surface, taking in a shaky breath as he edged his way forward.

" _You are certain they are here?"_

Angel froze.

" _Those heathens radiate light just as brightly as the darkness in our chests."_ A snarl permeated through the broken wall, _"and do not forget that our worms crave for the light in their hearts. It finds the source of those heathens' light to find a way to rejuvenate itself. Can you not feel it?"_

" _Focusing on the light of those heathens is difficult when all you can feel is the hunger gnawing at your conscious. I just have your words to believe that there will be enough light to sate ourselves and the worms churning in our bellies."_

"They know that we're here." Angel jumped before glancing over at Hope's floating form with wide eyes, "Hope, come here. It's not safe to be out in the open."

The Hunter watched as the female Ghost turned and gave him an incredulous look, "And miss all the good action shots? Sorry Angel, but I'm going to sit out and get some good clips." Her parts lifted up into a Ghost equivalent of a smile, "How else am I going to show you off to the others?"

Giving the white and red Ghost a blank look, Angel then hissed, "Then get to a safe spot. Don't leave yourself out in the open so easily."

Hearing her let out a light chuckle as she glided into one of the crack orifices of the crumbling ship, Angel then let out a breath of relief before focusing his attention back down the hall that both he and Darrow had their weapons pointed down, hearing the echoes of slow and steady footsteps slowly approach. Aiming down his hand cannon, Angel gulped when the familiar black head of a thrall appeared into view, the blind lesser Hive letting out a low rumble as it scraped its claws against the sides. It was then, that Angel pulled the trigger on his weapon.

Immediately, the resounding sound of the bullet leaving his hand cannon's chamber rang throughout the hall, followed by the screeching cry of the thrall as it suddenly exploded into a pile of ash and embers. Not long after, the familiar wary cry of an Acolyte roared through the chamber and the screeching cries of the thralls permeated towards the two Guardians before the familiar decaying figures dashed from the darkness.

"Tethering!"

Darrow's call was short but it gave enough time for Angel to abruptly stand, draw out his knife, and snap his hand back, letting the familiar sensation of his arc light flash throughout his body. Seeing the familiar violet streaks of the Shadowshot land just in front of the hoard of Thrall, Angel once again waited until the Void Anchor exploded, letting tendrils of violet light latch onto the nearby lesser Hive, hearing them let out screeches of surprise as their movement slowed, the human Hunter actually seeing some of the Thrall grasping their heads as if unable to comprehend their standstill position. This let Angel have the opportunity to dash forward, letting his Arc-Blade easily slide into the thin and stalky forms of the Thrall as their cries of agony were quickly silenced as their body dissolved into light, leaving nothing but flashes of blue outlines of their bodies before it too faded away.

"Angel! Acolytes!"

Startled by Darrow's call of warning, the human Hunter glanced up in time to barely see the small but quick violet streaks, stumbling back as the shots peppered into his shields and leaving obvious cracks in his vision. Feeling his light buzz around him in warning, Angel then concentrated his light around himself before rolling back, feeling the familiar fog of Shadestep making him incorporeal just long enough to scramble back onto his feet and duck down behind a crumbling pile of rusted metal and spores.

Sheathing his knife to opt for his hand cannon, Angel quickly aimed and fired at the three familiar glowing eyes of the upcoming Acolytes, letting the morbid sense of satisfaction permeate throughout his chest as the head of the one who nearly took down his shields exploded into shattered carapace and embers. However, the human Hunter in turn heard the familiar screeches of rage from the others, watching them scramble into their own cover before letting fire over the broken debris with their Shredders. Peeking his head over cautiously, Angel found himself ducking down as violet streaks peppered his cover, feeling the broken pile of debris rumble behind him as he glanced over at Darrow's crouching form, "Having any better luck than me!?"

Seeing the Exo Hunter fix his darken visor towards him, all he received as a response was Darrow holding up a hand, the familiar light of a void grenade forming in his grasp before Angel promptly watched him toss it over his cover. Immediately, the familiar splash of void light flashed over Angel's spot followed by the terrified and agonized screeches of the Acolytes. The human Hunter let out a nervous laugh in response, "I'll take that as a yes."

Hearing a short chuckle from his fellow Hunter in response to his words, Angel waited until the familiar flush of the void grenade dissipated from his ears to pop out of cover and fire at the first thing he saw, only for his heart to freeze as his bullets penetrated into the thick carapace of a Knight. Seeing the higher ranking Hive turned its sickly yellow eyes towards him and let out a roar, this signaled to the Hunter to duck back down into cover.

"Sniper it is," He muttered to himself as he holstered his hand cannon back around his waist and removed the high-powered rifle from his back, hefting it in his hands before peeking out of cover and pulled the trigger as soon as the armored head of the Knight flashed into his scope. The satisfying sound of the bullet slamming into the Knight's head permeated throughout the hall however, to Angel's astonishment, the higher Hive stumbled but remained standing, and it took only moments for the Hunter to take in the sight of the angered look in the Knight's three eyes.

Cursing to himself silently, Angel leaped back as the Knight rushed towards him and slammed its blade onto the Guardian's former cover, the human Hunter momentarily gawking as the broken metal and spores scattered from where he just crouched.

" _By the Great Machine."_ The Eliksni tongue easily slid from his throat as he scooted back, narrowly dodging another swing from the Knight's sword as the higher ranking Hive let out roars of rage, "Darrow! A bit of an assistance here!"

It was then the familiar 'pop' of a smoke grenade rang throughout the hall, Angel wasting no time to gage his distance and rush backwards as the familiar black smoke filled his vision. Hearing the Knight let out another roar of anger in response, Angel then concentrated his light into his hand, feeling the familiar solidification of a grenade forming in his grasp before tossing it into the fray. Seeing his aim slightly to the side, the human Hunter couldn't help but let out a nod of satisfaction as the Flux grenade suddenly jerked to the right, clinging itself onto the shoulder piece of the higher Hive. That sense of satisfaction soon dissipated when the Hive Knight suddenly charged, easily closing the distance between itself and the two Hunters; there was a reason why Angel dislikes sticky grenades.

In a vain attempt to escape, the human Hunter attempted to gather his light around himself once more, the familiar edges of his vision filling with the familiar wisps of void light. But the 'ping' of the grenade went off. The sound of shields shattering rang in Angel's ears followed by the feeling of his feet flying out underneath him, and he felt his body being pushed back by the explosion. His head ringing from the sound of the grenade going off, Angel barely had time to comprehend the sensation of free fall, the dusted clouds of dirt and spores quickly disappearing from view as his vision suddenly filled with the musty walls of the cavity behind him. Letting the blurriness of his gaze fade, it was then the human Hunter saw Darrow's form swing by him, the sound of the tether creaking against the Exo Hunter's weight followed by a resounding 'crack' as his body slammed into walls of the cavern. Seeing the Exo's body swing as the smoke slowly cleared, it was only then Angel realized that he still found himself falling, the ringing in his ears dissipating just in time to hear Hope calling out his name, narrowly catching the red and white form of his Ghost appearing into view.

Seeing her glide after him, Angel reached out only for his eyes to widen as a rumbling sound echoed throughout the cavity and he saw edges of the entrance crumble and break apart; the explosion had let loose some of the hearth. Seeing Hope zip around falling debris and broken metal, Angel scrambled for his hand cannon, fumbling it in his hands before taking aim and firing at any falling scraps aiming for his Ghost. Hearing the bullets ricochet off of his targets, his heart froze as a broken metal slammed into Hope's shell, hearing her let out a startled cry as she spun, and her form slammed into the musty side of the caverns.

"Hope!" Parting his lips to call out her name once more, Angel instead barely saw a glimpse of a falling rock near the edges of his vision before he felt his head snap to the side from the impact. His vision darkening, the last thing the human Hunter heard was Hope frantically calling out his name.

Xxxxx

"Is Angel or Hope not picking up?"

Akiva fixated his gaze onto Ianos's visor, easily sensing the impatience permeating from the Awoken.

Moments earlier, Ace had attempted to contact Hope but only gained white noise as a response. After a few more attempts, the human Titan decided he would make attempts to call Angel however, only gained the same result. This in turn slowly caused Ianos to slowly turn anxious and Akiva can easily sense the anxiety permeating from the older Guardian.

Nonetheless, in response to the older Guardian's question, the human Titan flashed a nervous smile, "Might be way into the text. Who knows? Maybe he's taking samples back for you to take a look at as well."

"After my experience with the Hive, I think I had a good enough look."

Flinching at the Awoken Warlock's words, Akiva then fixed his attention back onto Lex's form when the white noise finally let out a click, only for him to reel back as Hope's frantic voice came through, the female Ghost's words hardly comprehensible, "Hope? Hope, calm down. We can't understand a single word that you are saying."

Hearing the female Ghost pause and taking in a deep breath, the human Titan took the opportunity to glance over at Ianos, seeing the once relaxed stature now tense, concern easily emitting behind his visor.

"Angel!" Akiva jumped as Hope's voice echoed from Lex's core, "Angel! Oh, Traveler! Angel!"

"Angel? What happened to Angel?" It was Ianos who spoke, "Is he not with you?"

"No! He and Darrow were fightin' a Knight and then it exploded and they fell into a hole but Darrow was the only one tied down so Angel fell and I tried going after him but the explosion caused a cave in and I got hit and I lost sight of him and – Oh, Traveler! Please! Just come here! I don't know what to do and Render can't revive Darrow because of the Darkness here and I can't revive him with my light alone and I keep hearin' things! Just come here and help us! Help me find Angel! Traveler! Please!"

Hearing sobs then emit between the link, Akiva turned his wide eyes towards Ianos, seeing the Awoken Warlock frozen, his expression unreadable behind his visor as Hope's incoherent words permeated throughout the room.

"Hope, stay where you are." Ianos broke the silence, "We'll use your frequency to tune in on your location. You and Rener stay hidden, we'll be there soon as we can, alright?"

"…Please, come quickly." Barely catching the female Ghost's whisper, Akiva then heard the familiar 'click' of the link cutting off.

Watching Lex enclose his parts back around his core, the human Titan shifted his attention towards Ianos as he watched the latter stand up, seeing the black and orange form of Ace follow the Warlock across the room, "Gearing up to go?"

"What do you think?"

Letting out a small snort in response to Ianos' scoff, Akiva then hesitated, his golden hues tracing the Awoken's form as he paced back and forth in his quarters, holstering weapons around his waist and back or holding it up for Ace to take into the Vault, "Have anyone in mind to go with you?"

That's when he saw Ianos pause, the Awoken Guardian standing idly in the middle of his quarters before slowly turning to fix his hidden gaze onto the human Titan's, "You are not coming."

It wasn't a question; Akiva had known Ianos long enough that the Awoken is quick to put the pieces together, but it didn't stop the older Guardian from asking, "You are not fully rejuvenated yet?"

Akiva let loose a sheepish smile in response to Ianos' question, "Well that's one reason, but, there is another."

"It's the children, isn't it?"

The human Titan chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "The girls are reaching the age where they are starting to 'understand' the world better, and Ora, well, he has been asking for 'dad' more often." He hesitated again, "I think it's about time that I 'retire' from the field for now and help Neve keep an eye on the kids."

"Except for the occasional Crucible matches."

Akiva laughed at Ianos' words, "Well, have to blow off some steam somehow."

Hearing nothing but a subtle grunt from the Warlock, Akiva then watched as Ianos turned towards Ace, watching him hold out his hand in invitation for the Ghost to materialize into his armor, "You're not going alone, are you?"

Ianos' focus turned back towards him, "Do you know anyone else that can come with me?"

Opening his mouth to respond to the Warlock's question, Akiva paused; the downside of being only a team of three is that their numbers aren't exactly the best when it comes to availability. He had promised Neve that his time as a Guardian will only be limited to the Crucible and Angel can't be the one to save himself. Pondering on their list of comrades, the human Titan wondered over to Pluto, only to mentally shake his head. The Exo Hunter may have claimed that he would be there for Fireteam Redacted after he had left, however, with his charge as Clan leader of Galaxy, the team hardly ever sees Pluto anymore, at least, not outside of the Tower. And Akiva doubts that he will be available to help. He then considered Neve's team but then quickly shook off the idea as well. Fireteam Blaze may have been grateful on Redacted's accomplishment on bringing Alyx and Nora back safely for burial, but they are still in mourning of their loss and they wouldn't risk putting more of their members in danger. As such, they only have been sticking to the Crucible and have been training newborns of the ways of Guardians versus Guardians; they hadn't touched the field since Alyx's death. He's not sure if they will agree to assist so easily.

"I can be of assistance."

The mindless tone of Unit Eleven rang through the room, prompting Akiva to turn his attention towards the doorway of the guest room. Seeing the Exo Warlock staring blankly at the pair, Akiva then noticed Hush's form next to him, her head tilted in curiosity as she wrapped both her hands around his arm.

"Assistance?" Akiva didn't have to look over at Ianos to sense the suspicion permeating behind the Warlock's visor, "Considering you hid yourself from us for 'months' and 'assisted' with watching Hush, you are not 'needed'."

Watching Unit Eleven tilt his head in response to Ianos' words, Akiva saw his blank optics gleam a bit, as if processing the Awoken's words before he finally spoke, "You are angry. You are not happy that I spent time around Little One."

"I was not happy that you were around Hush 'before' her little rescue." Ianos hissed out, "You hid from us, made us think that you were 'Knight' when you actually a wholly different Guardian entirely." A scoff then permeated from the Awoken Warlock, "And you think that I would trust you enough to bring you on this task?"

"You are heading into a dark zone, you will need another Guardian to give you aid in such an area."

"And you think that can help me?"

"You have no one else." Akiva sensed the narrowed glance Ianos gave to Unit Eleven, "and according to the frequency sent by Hunter Angel's Ghost, it is in heavy Hive territory."

"Wait, how did you gain access to Hope's frequency?"

"I am a Phoenix Unit."

Sensing another glare from Ianos' way, the human Titan turned to face the Awoken Warlock, "I say take him with you." He easily sensed the puzzled look he received from the Awoken, "Look, I understand why you don't want Unit Eleven along but, I say this is a great chance for you to get to know him better, personally 'and' out on the field." Akiva then turned his gaze back towards the Exo, "and I would feel more comfortable if you have someone watching your back."

Hearing Ianos let out a grunt before another glare was pointed towards Unit Eleven's way, the human Titan let out a sheepish smile when the Phoenix Unit then stated, "Little One also overheard the frequency with Ghost Hope. Although she is not too keen on him thanks to his status as a human, she also doesn't like to see you upset, Warlock Ianos."

At first, silence permeated throughout the room, the only sound being Hush releasing her hold on Unit Eleven's arm and her quick footsteps pattering over to the Awoken Warlock's form. Then, she reached over and wrapped her hands around Ianos' hand and her yellow hues glanced up into Ianos' visor with hopeful eyes. Sensing the Awoken's attempt to keep a fixed stare, Akiva couldn't help but let out a snort when Ianos let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright, I'll take him with me."

A squeal of glee emitted from Hush, "But I am keeping a close eye on you, understand?"

"Observation, I understand."

Hearing another grunt emit from Ianos, Akiva took it as a cue to pick up his discarded helmet and focused his attention onto the child Guardian, "Hush? Would you like to visit my quarters for the day? I hear Ora has been calling for his 'older sister'."

Releasing a laugh as Hush's eyes lit up at the mention of his oldest child, Akiva forced himself off of Ianos' bed, approached the younger Guardian's form, and held out a hand. Immediately seeing her release her hold on Ianos' grasp and latched her hands onto his, the human Guardian let out a grin before his golden hues fixated his gaze onto the Awoken's, his gaze serious, "Watch yourself out there."

Seeing Ianos nod once in confirmation of his words, Akiva then took it as a sign to lead Hush towards the exit of Ianos' apartment, leading the child Guardian away from the Warlock's quarters and towards his own.

* * *

 _Darrow-14 belongs to TheIronNightstalker/MaYdAy0539/The Broken Sun_

 _The Broken Sun \- You had a lot of usernames so unsure of which one to use lol. Anyways, hopefully I got him down and if his appearance was too short, don't worry, he'll make another appearance in the next chapter although not as big._

 _There we go, and that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter should be up tomorrow night, so expect that :D_


	18. Run

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Run_**

 _I'm a day late but here's the second update as promised!_

* * *

It was frustrating, hovering near the cavity of the hole while Hope watched Rener's dark violet shell repeatedly hover near Darrow's limp body, the Hunter's form swinging slightly as the rope creaked against his weight. The pair were out in the open, worried for their Guardian's well-being, and although Hope had promised that they would hide out of sight, they just couldn't leave their Guardians as they are. As such Rener had stuck to Darrow's side while Hope herself had glided downwards into the crevice in hopes of finding Angel's form, only to give in when she realizes how far she is away from the entrance. Unable to go any deeper without losing sight of the light and the darkness too convoluted to help Rener resurrect Darrow without the aid of her Guardian, all the pair can do is wait.

Beaming her light around the walls of the cavity, Hope heaved out a sigh as she turned her green optic towards Rener, "You know, you can just pick up Darrow's light and get out of here. No need to stay when you can get your Guardian to safety."

Watching her fellow Ghost turn their orange optics towards her, Hope couldn't help but reel back as Rener stated, "And leave a fellow Ghost 'and' their Guardian behind? Sorry, but I am not the cowardly type."

Blinking several times at the dark colored Ghost, Hope then let out a laugh, easily sensing the bewildered gaze she received from Rener moments later, "Are you laughing at me?"

Shaking her head to answer Rener's question and to shrug off the giddiness vibrating throughout her shell, Hope regained her composure just enough to answer, "I apologize for offendin' you but, it is not very common that a Ghost nor a Guardian 'outside' of our team would be willin' to stay behind with individuals such as us. It just came as a surprise that you were willin' to put yourself into danger just for the reason that you didn't want to leave Angel nor I alone."

"Us Ghost and Guardians are small in number as it is. We do not have the time to form our own factions or treat others as outsiders. If we are to beat back the Darkness, we have to work together." Hope blinked at his words, "This includes ensuring the safety of ourselves and 'others'. Our opinions should not dictate the lives of our fellow Ghosts and Guardians."

Momentarily silent, Hope turned her attention back down the cavity, her bright optic searching for Angel's form as she took in her fellow Ghost's words. The female Ghost couldn't help but completely agree with Rener; despite their denial, the number of Guardians have been shrinking as each year passed. The only occasion when their numbers actually 'grew' when those still alive or 'The Chosen' were selected amongst the denizens of the Last City and even then, majority of them were still children or inexperienced of the field. By the time they are ready to face the Darkness, those who were resurrected or 'The Restored' would be either too small of a number to be of any additional aid.

Hope then sighed as she recalls the first 'interaction' between a Chosen and a Restored; an altercation had started immediately when the Chosen boasted their superiority over their Restored brethren, mainly for the reason that since the Chosen had taken a rise in number and the number of fresh newborns have been at a stalemate. They had claimed that the time of the Restored Guardians are coming to an end and that the 'living' are to take the spots of the 'undead'. The insult sparked a drift between the two groups of Guardians, and made it that much harder to gain leeway against their enemies. Hope couldn't help but wonder if such a divide will be the downfall of the Solders of the Light.

Shaking her core side to side to rid herself of such thoughts, Hope suddenly perked up as the familiar crunch of footsteps against gravel and broken metal resounded around them; she immediately focused her attention back onto Rener, "Hive?"

The dark vermillion shell of her fellow Ghost shifted their parts up and down, prompting Hope to warily glance up at the top of the crevice; if it is truly the Hive then the female Ghost couldn't help but let a tinge of regret flow within her core for ignoring the Awoken Warlock's advice. She doesn't know what she and Rener can do by themselves if the beings of the Darkness were to find them. Hearing the footsteps gain ground, Hope couldn't help but press herself against the musty wall of the cavern, watching the vermillion shell of Rener do the same.

"Hope? Hope are you here?"

The panic that had grown in Hope's core settled and the female Ghost let out a breath of relief as she glided out of the cavity, her green optic tuning onto the familiar darken visor of Ianos, "Thank the Traveler it's you and not the Hive."

"Didn't I tell you and Rener to hide?"

Shifting her parts up and down sheepishly, Hope's relief soon turned into one of bewilderment as she caught sight of movement, her green optic flashing over the white clad armor of another Warlock; it didn't take long for the female Ghost to figure out who it was, "Is that Knight or Unit Eleven?"

Ianos let out a grunt in response, "Take a guess."

"Greetings, Ghost Hope of Hunter Angel." The female Ghost blinked at the white clad Exo's words, "I do hope my presence does not hinder your judgement against either Knight or I."

"It's Unit Eleven." Hope sighed as she turned her attention back onto the Awoken Warlock, "I thought he wasn't allowed out on the field."

"He's not allowed into the 'City'." The female Ghost's parts drooped at this, "and I'm here, so don't worry too much about him." She then saw Ianos' gaze shift around, "Where's Darrow?"

"Over here."

Jumping at the introduction of a new voice, Hope turned her focus back towards the entrance of the cavity, only to shake her shell in a fluster as Rener's dark vermillion form glided out of the cavern, his orange optic glancing over the two Warlocks, "Pull on this rope and you should be able to bring his body up for resurrection."

"Rope?" Seeing Ianos glance around the sight of the tether, Hope then watched the Warlock pause at the sight of the familiar yellow rope before he sheathed his pulse rifle onto his back, walked over to the line, picked it up, and started tugging. Although relieved now that aid was here, Hope couldn't help but snicker as Ianos seemingly struggled with pulling Darrow's body up over the edge, hearing him grunt and strain as she heard the slow swish of the tether rubbing against the hearth. It was then Hope noticed movement from the side of her vision and before she can glance over, the familiar white clad form of Unit Eleven slowly strode past her, walked over to Ianos' side, leaned over, grabbed the rope, and with one swift movement, pulled.

If it wasn't for the dire moment, the female Ghost would have laughed, but instead, she opted to shift her parts upward into a Ghost equivalent of a smile as Ianos stumbled back from the sudden help, the Warlock reeling with his arms to regain his balance as Unit Eleven easily dragged the Exo Hunter's body back onto solid ground. No sooner had he done this when Rener's form glided over to Darrow and expanded his parts, signaling to one of the Guardians to summon their Ghosts.

Seeing neither Warlock making a move, Hope blinked as Unit Eleven focused his blank optics towards Ianos, then motioned with a free hand for him to move forward. Sensing the glare emitting behind the Awoken's visor, the female Ghost couldn't help but snicker as Ianos trudged forward before the familiar black and orange form of Ace materialized into view, the Ghost quietly beaming their light into Rener's core. Moments later, a gasp then can be heard from the Exo Hunter followed by him abruptly sitting up, "Angel!"

Hearing the name of her Guardian, Hope's bright spirit quickly crumbled, the reminder of the missing Hunter wavering back into her mind as Darrow staggered onto his feet, and then made his way over to the entrance of the cavity. He was only stopped when Ianos reached out and grabbed him by the arm, "And where are you going?"

Immediately sensing the narrowed glance emitting behind the Exo Hunter's visor, Hope took it as a sign to glide in closer as Darrow responded, "Where else? Down that accursed hole to find Angel."

Seeing Ianos glance back and forth between the Exo Hunter and the cavity nearby, it was then Hope noticed the Awoken Warlock turn his attention towards her, "…You didn't tell me that you lost Angel 'underground'."

At first confused by the older Guardian's words, it took Hope only moments for it to settle into her core; Ianos' past experience with the Hive and his venture in the Catacombs. In response to this, the female Ghost enclosed her parts closer to her core as she muttered out, "I…I wasn't really thinkin'."

Hearing the male Guardian let out a sigh at this, Hope watched as the Awoken Guardian released his hold on Darrow's arm, "Head back to the Tower and tell the Vanguard what is going on, the two of us can handle this."

"What?" The Exo Hunter turned to fully face the Awoken, "Angel was my partner during this mission. I am not going to simply abandon him just because his team is here."

Sensing the frown behind Ianos' visor, Hope then watched the Warlock lean in, "Look, just head to the Tower and inform the Vanguard, 'and' then head to the Medical Wing. You need to get checked up with Matt."

Momentary silence from the Exo Hunter, "What are you implying?"

"Do you think that Guardians get corrupted for no reason?" Ianos hissed out, "You have been dead for several hours, during that duration your Light was exposed to the Darkness. So, if I were you, I would head over to the Tower to check over for signs of corruption before it's too late."

Witnessing Darrow cross his arms in contemplation, it was only when Rener bumped his core into the side of the Exo Hunter's helmet when Hope can easily read the lax in his shoulders, and a single nod was enough to confirm the female Ghost's suspicions, "I understand." She then watched him reach out and place a hand onto Ianos' shoulder, "Bring him back safely." Then without another word, the Exo Hunter made his way down the hall with Rener's vermillion form gliding after him.

Hope then heard Ianos take in a breath, "You are certain he fell down there?"

Hesitating at first, the female Ghost bobbed once only to immediately see the Warlock's shoulders slump and his gaze lock onto the entrance of the cavity, "Right." He then fixed his attention back towards Hope, "What stopped you from following?"

"Well, long story short there is a reason why Angel has a strong dislike for sticky grenades," Hope sensed the bewildered look behind Ianos' visor, "let's just say that a chargin' Knight caused the hearth around the entrance to collapse."

At first, receiving nothing but silence as a response, Hope couldn't help but let a tinge of amusement settle into her core as Ianos let out a quiet 'ah', the female Ghost easily sensing the waves of understanding emitting behind his visor, "So, there's a possibility he's buried alive. Terrific."

The female Ghost narrowed her gaze at his words, "He is 'not' buried."

She received a fixed stare from Ianos, "What makes you confident that he isn't?"

"Female intuition."

Hope sensed a blank stare permeate behind the Warlock's visor, easily reading the disbelief emanating from his shoulders. Expecting a retort, the female Ghost instead was surprised to hear a sigh escape from the Awoken, followed by a cross of the arms and a hard stare into the cavity, "Right then, have any more rope?"

Hope blinked at this, "Can't you just jump down?"

Ianos fixed his gaze back onto the white and red shell of the female Ghost, "When I don't even know what is at the bottom of this cavern? Not to mention that we don't even know if it even ends."

Giving the Warlock a narrowed glance, Hope parted her parts to let out a retort when she took in his words; they were true, the group have no idea if there are enemies waiting for them at the bottom, and even if there weren't, who knows how endless the pit is. Her shell drooped at this, her green optic glancing down towards the crusted hearth.

"We'll either have to slowly traverse down or find another way around, otherwise, I am not taking the risk- Unit Eleven? What are you doing? Unit Eleven!"

Confused by Ianos' outburst, Hope lifted her gaze in time to see the white clad Warlock jump into the cavity and seeing the Awoken Warlock's grasp narrowly miss the Exo's shoulders, causing him to let out a curse. Watching the male Guardian lean in and tilt his head slightly to tune into onto his fellow Warlock's falling form, Hope took it upon herself to glide above the cavity and shine her light downwards, her green optic searching for any sign of movement.

"Observation, approximate time to land: Fifteen seconds." Hope jumped as Unit Eleven's voice echoed upwards, "Requesting Ghost Sunny Day to illuminate the lowermost region to give you better gage of your jump."

"How in the fuck-" The sudden pause in Ianos' voice caused Hope to let out an amused snort, prompting the Awoken to turn and give her a narrowed glance, "Come here, you're sharing."

That's when her giddiness faded and Hope couldn't help but give the Warlock a wide-eyed look, "Pardon?"

Ianos let out a scoff, 'You think that I am going to let you leave yourself exposed out in an unknown area? Let alone if there any hostiles waiting for us."

"Now why would you think that-"

"We are in a 'darkness zone', Hope." The female Ghost paused at his words, "As such, there is something or 'someone' convoluting this place with the darkness. There is no doubt that there will be enemies down there waiting for us and I don't want to find Angel 'without' you."

Pondering on the words of the Warlock, the female Ghost let out a sigh of defeat, signaling Ianos to hold out his hand in invitation. Staring at his open palm momentarily, Hope then glided over before concentrating her light around her form, feeling herself disperse into the familiar light of binary code and weightlessness. It was then the sensation of becoming 'one' with Ianos' HUD and mind overcame her senses and the female Ghost couldn't help but fidget as she sensed Ace's mind materialize in with her.

"You are comfortable with this?" Hope earned a laugh for her question, "Ianos and I have been together for 'years', Hope. You think that we haven't done this before with another Ghost? It just takes a bit for Ianos to get use to the presence of two Ghosts instead of just one." She then heard them let out a hum, "I thought you would understand, especially since you shared Angel with Gaia at one point."

The female Ghost groaned at this, "Don't remind me. They maybe our friend now but back when they hated Akiva and Angel, you can feel the fury radiating from them. After that, I didn't want to 'share' Angel anymore."

Another laugh from Ace, "Well, for now, I'm 'sharing' Ianos with you. At least, until we can find your Guardian."

Letting out a hum of her own in confirmation, Hope heard Ianos take in a breath before he took a step over the edge, and their vision quickly filled with darkness.

Xxxxx

Angel woke with a gasp, his rapid breathing the only thing he can hear within his helmet as his green eyes frantically glanced around his surroundings, only to see the darkness in return. Feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest, the human Hunter pushed himself into a seated position, only to let out a yelp as pain emitted from his arm, causing him to latch out with his free arm as if to ease the ache. This in turn caused him to lose balance, instinct forcing him to turn onto his good arm to save him any further injury. Although the crack rocks and harden hearth did little to soften the landing, Angel letting out a grunt as a dull throb permeated up his side.

"Alright," He said through gritted teeth, "good start."

Waiting momentarily until the ache faded away, Angel then tucked his right arm close to his side while using his good arm to properly put himself into a seated position. Then slowly, he moved his right leg; no pain and it shifted close to his body. Then he moved his opposing leg, that too moved without injury or ache; Angel let out a breath of relief at this. Shifting both his legs to be sure, Angel then used his good arm to push himself to a standing position, slowly moving upright until he was certain that the area was of equal height or taller height then him. Then taking in another breath, Angel closed his eyes, counted silently to himself before snapping them open and immediately, his vision adjusted and his sight grasped the outlined shapes of broken rocks and debris around the human Hunter. This included the cracked visor of his helmet.

Grumbling under his breath, Angel reached the sealant under his chin, the familiar hiss of the helmet unhooking from his armor signaling him to latch his fingers under, and pried the headpiece off with one swift movement. Instead of immediately tossing it however, Angel twirled it in his hand until his green eyes glanced into the familiar darken visor, slowly assessing the damage before shaking his head; the armor piece was beyond saving, the cracked glass and the multiple indents around the sides showing just how lucky he was to escape any head injury. Not even Hope can help repair this.

Hope.

The name of the female Ghost permeating throughout his mind, worry immediately formed in the back of his head, his green eyes glancing around for any sign of the white and red form of his Ghost; how was she? Did she make it out of the quake safely?

Dropping the broken armor piece and pressing a hand onto his chest, a sigh of relief escaped his lips; although not as strongly as they were together, he can still feel the familiar beat, the familiar life of her light glowing softly within. The only question now is where is the Ghost?

Missing the familiar presence, the human Hunter opted to find a way out; if he can still sense her, then she is somewhere safe, at least, for now. With this still buzzing in the back of his mind, Angel assessed his situation, his green hues glancing back behind him only for his heart to fall. There, was the unmistakable sight of fresh rocks and hearth crumbled together to form a makeshift plug. In other words, where he had just fallen, he was unable to go back. Mentally grumbling at his luck, the human Hunter then scanned his surroundings once more before spotting another way out; a tunnel, conveniently placed just near the former entrance of his fall. In other words, there was a high chance that he wasn't alone down here.

Groaning at this, Angel reached down to his waist, only to scramble around when the absence of his hand cannon flooded his mind. Where is it? Scrambling around once more, it was only when the memory of the fall finally clicked, prompting Angel to mentally curse at his further misfortune before further patting around his belt, and his beating heart relaxed when his fingers grasped the familiar handle of his knife; at least he won't be completely defenseless. A tinge of hope forming in his chest, Angel then used his good hand to reach over his shoulder and his fingers grasping the familiar handle of his sniper rifle; although glad that he has a firearm on him, the realization of his injured arm then came into the Hunter's mind. At this point, the gun is nothing more than club if things turn for the worse. And considering the weapon was a finely crafted piece with the help of Banshee, Angel doesn't want that to come to fruition.

Fixating his gaze back down the dark corridor, Angel took in a breath before rolling his neck, "Okay, remember the stealth training that Cayde 'and' Pluto gave you when you were a fresh newborn. Stay relaxed, stay calm, and last of all, don't panic."

Repeating the mantra in the back of his mind, the words of Ianos' experience then sprang into his head, causing the younger Guardian to flinch; it doesn't help that he himself had injured his arm and is now currently wondering in the dark to find a way out. He just silently prays that he won't bump into any of the members of the Hive.

Reaching out with his left hand until he found the wall, Angel then slowly scooted his way forward, silently muttering prayers to the Traveler to keep himself safe.

Xxxxx

"It seems this is a dead end."

Turning and narrowing his eyes at Unit Eleven's form, further illuminated by Sunny Day's light, Ianos then stated, "Oh, I guess this pile of rubble beneath our feet gives that away?"

"That also includes the half buried entrance that is-"

"I see it, Unit Eleven." The Warlock hefted his pulse rifle in his hands; he badly wants to use the butt of his gun to slam it into the head of the Exo. He understands his programming but Ianos couldn't help but grow impatient with his personality, "Now help me see if there is another way to get to Angel."

No sooner had his words left his lips when Unit Eleven suddenly knelt down onto his knees, prompting Ianos to give the Exo a bewildered look, "What are you doing?"

"Observation." Ianos couldn't help but groan at his word, "My scans indicate that there are no other entryways into the tunnel in front of us. The only way through is to unearth the entrance before us."

"…You're kidding."

"Observation, I do not understand what I am kidding about."

Giving the Exo Warlock a blank stare, Ianos opted to say nothing and instead cued in onto Ace's presence within his helmet, "Are there any truth in his words, Ace?"

"According to what I can tell, Unit Eleven is telling the truth." The Awoken Warlock frown at this, "I sent out scans to our surrounding area and he is right; the only entryway I see is the one that is buried before us."

"And you scanned beneath us as well, correct?"

"Of course, I did, you know me." A pause, "no body."

"Perfect," Grumbling under his breath, Ianos then walked over to Unit Eleven's side and placed a hand onto the soil, digging his fingers into the dirt as he hefted his pulse rifle in one hand.

 _Pain permeated throughout his fingers as he buried them as deep into the crusted earth as hard as he could, causing him to grit his teeth as the familiar scent of copper wafted into his nostrils. It has been weeks since their capture and after waiting for so long, he decided it was time for the pair to make their own escape; although he hated to admit it, the Vanguard wasn't going to come. No one was going to come and save them._

Ianos reeled back, taking in a hitch breath as the last bit of memory faded from his mind; in turn he heard the familiar hum of Ace ringing in his helmet, "Ianos? Ianos you alright? Your heart rate just accelerated."

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sensing the doubt emitting from his Ghost, Ianos opted to glance down at his free hand, flexing it several times as if to shrug off the remnants of his memory. The Warlock doesn't understand why his anxiety is building up as it is; perhaps knowing that they are in an area filled to the brim with the darkness followed by the presence of the Hive has something to do with it? He shook his head at the thought; it doesn't matter. His memories shouldn't cause him to delay on Angel's rescue.

"You seem preoccupied, Warlock Ianos." The Awoken turned his attention onto Unit Eleven's form, the front of the Exo's white chest piece already smothered in dirt and grime, "Is something the matter?"

Ianos scoffed at his question, "Well, at least you're breaking certain habits; you're asking questions more frequently." He earned a tilt of the head in response, "To answer your question, I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

"Observation."

"Will you stop that?"

"Your heart rate is beating at an accelerated rate and your breathing is abnormal, as if struggling to take in air. Are you having trouble taking in oxygen, Warlock Ianos? Is your breathing apparatus malfunctioning?"

"Traveler, you have no grasp on emotion." Annoyance itched at the back of Ianos' mind as he glowered at the Exo, "If you do not understand currently what is going on, then don't try to understand it."

"Shortness of breath. Flashes of past experiences. Rapid heartbeat. Signs of post-traumatic stress disorder." The Warlock reeled back at Unit Eleven's words, "or at least, signs of anxiety."

Blinking several times to regain his composure, Ianos gave the Exo another glare as the latter continued, "I am as you say, a machine. More specifically, a 'war machine'. I maybe have been programmed to fight but there had been human soldiers that fought in the Resource War alongside my fellow Phoenix units. I do recognize the symptoms of the trauma you are exhibiting currently."

"You seem confident you got my diagnoses down."

"The way you reeled back when you dug your fingers into the soil and pause, as if reminiscing. I can only deduce that anything that involves digging is to find a way out. Or more specifically, escape." Ianos froze at this, "You were once a prisoner of war, Warlock Ianos. And if I can guess from the environment around us, it has to be the Hive that took you captive."

"Stop it."

"It must have been quite traumatic. The last case of Hive captivity before Knight and I's was of Eris Morn, and even then, she was just hiding in the Catacombs of the Moon. And she had been hiding for 'years', decades. Your experience must have been before hers. I am curious on what the Hive had done to you, Warlock Ianos."

"Shut your mouth!"

Fury settling into the back of his mind, Ianos felt the tinge of arc light permeate throughout his arms as he grasped the front of the Exo Warlock's cloak, pulling him close to his helmet as he snarled, "I may have taken a vow to never kill another Guardian but that doesn't mean I won't break your limbs if you keep talking."

Shoving Unit Eleven away from his person, Ianos then focused his attention back onto the soil, although the sparks of arc light still flickered around his wrists as he dug his fingers into the dirt and started pulling it around him, piling it around his sides as silence permeated between the pair.

"You never spoke of the experience." Ianos gritted his teeth, "at least, not constantly."

"Didn't I just say for you to shut-"

"I am willing to risk my limbs to know more about you, Warlock Ianos."

The Awoken Guardian turned and glared at the Exo, "I am not an object to be observed, Unit Eleven."

"I am clearly aware of that." Ianos blinked, "As such I purposely avoided reading up your files to personally to get to know you."

Frowning at his words, the Awoken Warlock turned his gaze back towards the soil, however, as he dug his fingers into the dirt, he then asked, "You find me that interesting?"

"I personally find Fireteam Redacted interesting." Curiosity settled into the back of Ianos' mind, "I have read up files on many of the inhabitants of the Tower, however, when it came to Redacted, I instead looked through Shining Knight's memories to learn what I can."

"And for what reason?"

"You are not like other Guardians stationed at the Tower," the Awoken Warlock paused at this, "A Titan that is the father of three children. A Hunter raised by Eliksni Scavengers. And a Warlock whose light is corrupted by the Darkness. There aren't many individuals in the Tower such as yourselves."

Momentarily silent at the Exo's words, Ianos found his frustrations slowly subside, actually sensing sincere curiosity from Unit Eleven. Although annoyed at his robotic like personality, to actually sense a legitimate emotion emitting from the Exo Warlock pushed some of the Awoken's anger aside; some. Scooping several more handfuls of broken hearth to his side, Ianos then stated, "Just because you find us interesting doesn't earn you favor points."

"Observation, I do not understand."

Scoffing at Unit Eleven, Ianos said nothing and instead focused his attention back onto unearthing the entrance, slowly tuning out the blank stare of the Exo Warlock. Hearing nothing but the sound of gravel and soil grinding against each other, Ianos didn't even pause when he heard Unit Eleven mimic his movements, the familiar brush of fingers scraping through the dirt ringing in his ears.

Xxxxx

His arm started to ache but Angel soon figured out he can still flex it, although met with a sharp pain if he tried to close his hand completely. A fracture? A sprain? The human Hunter wasn't sure but he definitely knows that he has to avoid straining the limb otherwise, further harm can come to the appendage. Although he wants to know how he was able to escape the fall only with an injured arm let alone surviving it. Guess he has the Traveler's blessing to thank for that.

Letting out a quiet laugh to himself at the thought, the young Hunter quickly came to attention when he heard the familiar rumble of the Hive echoing through the corridor, prompting Angel to press his back against the musty wall as he edged his way forward. As the low growls of the Hive grew clearer, that's when Angel heard a tongue snarling through the air, a tongue that he had hope to hear and converse with again: Eliksni.

His green eyes growing wide in the darkness, Angel dared himself to press forward as he approached a corner, peering over the side to access to a better point of view. From there, he saw the familiar form of an Acolyte growling in frustration as they attempted to restrain an Eliksni in its arms, Angel clearly hearing the Fallen cursing in their tongue as they attempted to force their upper arms out of the Hive's soldiers grasp by using the lower arms as leverage.

" _Do not just stand there! Help me!"_

Jumping at the snapping tone in the Acolyte's voice, Angel took in a hitched breath as another seemingly appeared from the Darkness, the low rumbling emitting from the back of their throat a sign of them finding their fellow Hive soldier's predicament amsuing before promptly grabbing one of the Eliksni's lower arms, and with one swift movement, snapped it in their grasp. The human Hunter flinched as the 'crack' of the bone rang through the corridor followed by the screech of agony from the captive Eliksni.

" _Resist any further, insect, and your other arms will follow."_ The second Acolyte released its hold on the Eliksni's lower arm, the latter of which cradled the broken appendage against their chest as a snarl escaped behind their mask. Nonetheless, they relented their struggling and instead, went limp in the arms of their captor, much to the latter's annoyance.

" _I do not understand why the mistress wants us to bring these insects to the nest."_ The first Acolyte scoffed, _"They provide nothing but the flesh on their bones and it does little to feed our brood."_

" _Something is better than nothing."_ The second retorted, _"After King Oryx's fall, the heathens have grown confident and stronger. Our brood are slowly dying from starvation thanks to this, and as such, even the meat of these insects will have to make do."_

Sliding back out of view, Angel contemplated on the situation, glancing down towards his injured arm and flexing his hand several times, only to flinch as he received pain in response. Old habits tugged at his instinct to come to the Eliksni's aid, however, he was unsure if he can take on the Acolyte's himself. Well, the human Hunter is confident he can but who else is underground with them? If he were to make any noise, who else would come running into the corridor?

Before he can further ponder on his situation, Angel jumped as the screeching cry of the Eliksni rang throughout the darkness, causing the human Hunter to snap his attention over the corner. From his position, he saw the second Acolyte shove the remaining lower arm of the Eliksni back into their chest, the Fallen clearly snapping and snarling in their direction, " _Insect! Did I just not warn you not to resist!?"_

Watching the first struggle to restrain their captive, Angel then heard them let out a snarl of frustration, _"Enough of this!"_ They then shoved the injured Eliksni towards their Hive brethren, the latter of which immediately restrained the upper arms of their prize, " _Hold it still! All we need is its flesh! We do not need to bring it in one piece!"_

Seeing the Hive soldier then unsheathe a knife from its belt and then grab one of the upper arms of the Eliksni, Angel made his decision. Removing his own knife from his waist, the Hunter dashed out of cover and immediately aimed for the first Acolyte. Hearing the latter let out a startled rumble of surprise, Angel closed into the Hive soldier before digging his knife deep into its exposed neck, cutting its cry before gritting his teeth and tearing his weapon out of its throat. Hearing the roar of rage from the second, Angel twirled around, tossing his knife into his opposing hand before he charged. Using his shoulder as a battering ram, Angel heard the familiar startled cries of both Eliksni and Acolyte as he knocked them both to the ground.

Watching Eliksni tumble away in response, Angel then scrambled onto his knees, reached out with his free hand, and then shoved his knife into the Acolyte's throat, hearing them let out a gurgle in response. However, right as he was about to tear his weapon out of the Hive's soldier's neck, a clawed hand grabbed him by the wrist and a sickening 'crack' can be heard throughout the cavern. Letting out a scream of agony, Angel then scrambled back onto his knees, clenching his injured limb in his free hand as he let a string of curses leave his lips.

That's when he felt the familiar edge of a dagger press against his neck.

Immediately biting his tongue to stop himself, Angel followed the knife's edge to the wielder, only to pause as the familiar snarl of the Eliksni rang in his ears.

" _I am not your enemy!"_ He spouted out the tongue without second thought and the snarling from the Eliksni stopped, only to be followed by a question, _"How do you know my people's tongue, bandit?"_

Hearing the familiar derogatory term used by the Eliksni towards the Guardians, that's when Angel felt disappointment settle into his chest; the darkness obscured the Eliksni's cape and as such, Angel had hoped that that they were a member of House Spirits, that they wore the familiar silver and white colors of his first family. But their words quickly shot that hope down.

Nonetheless, Angel parted his lips to answer the Eliksni's question, only to pause as the familiar roar of a Hive soldier echo throughout the corridor, and not just any cry of a Hive soldier; it was the rage of a Hive Knight. Taking in a breath at this realization, Angel noticed that he wasn't the only one who recognized the cry, the Eliksni having let out a snarl before pulling their knife away. This let the human Hunter have the opportunity to push himself onto his feet, grab the Eliksni's arm with his good hand and run.

* * *

 _Darrow-14 belongs to The Broken Sun_

 _The Broken Sun \- There we go, finally got the other half of Darrow's part in :D. Intended it for it all to be in one chapter but considering that the last chapter was 5k words and this one is 6k...yeah, would be way too long of a chapter lol. Hopefully I did your character justice!_

 _Anyways, just a friendly reminder that Angel is an expert at differing tongues of other races, and as such the reason why he understands the Hive language. Although he can't exactly read it yet. Anyways enjoy!_


	19. Leave Me

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Leave me_**

 _Updated on time! Whoot!_

 _Thanks to jsm1978, Mantic64, DisobeyedBowl6, and TheTurtleMan for the reviews!_

 _TheTurtleman -_ _I learned a while back that Hive are actually sequential hermaphrodites! In other words, they can change their gender if they wish. Oryx is a good example lol. So I went with 'they' to better present that. But then again, 'it' can be a good use for them too. Will try it out and see how it sounds to me later in future. Yeah, Angel is mainly a Bladedancer but he's a budding Nightstalker; so far he only knows how to use Shadestep, nothing else. I just find it kind of limited that Guardians in Destiny are only capable of using 'one' at a time and thought that it would be a bit more realistic if they main 'one' but are capable of using the others if time calls for it. But that's just me lol. Thank you!_

* * *

 __Transcript: Please__

 _Source: Ghost of Guardian Angel_

 _Alias: Hope_

 __Transcript of conversation between Hunter Angel [h.a] and Ghost Hope [g.h]. Topic concerning language__

 _[g.h]: I don't understand why you can't wait until we're in our apartment. Why do you want to speak in Eliksni tongue 'now'?_

 _[h.a]: I just…I just miss it, alright. Being able to speak freely with members of House Spirit and not fearing of being judged or attacked because of it. Without them here, I have to hide if I want to avoid scorn. And I am tired of it. Please, Hope, just this once?_

 _[g.h]: …(sighs) Fine (translation) That better?_

 _[h.a]: (laugh) (translation) What do you think?_

 _[g.h]: (translation) Just keep your voice low. Even if we have this area to ourselves, we don't know who is going to walk in on us._

 _[h.a]: (translation) Good enough for me. Just as long as I get to speak 'outside' of our room._

 _[g.h]: (translation) Don't get used to it. Now, where were we?_

 _[h.a]: (translation) Hive text. Very complex. Now I understand why it takes you Ghosts a while to crack them._

 _[g.h]: (translation) But to speak it?_

 _[h.a]: (translation) **** ** you think? I **** ** down. *** easy._

 _[g.h]: (laughs) (translation) Of course you would get the hang of it._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

His run came to a slow stop, Angel freeing his grasp from the Eliksni's arm as he leaned his shoulder against the crusted wall, and glanced over momentarily to track any movement in the darkness. Letting out a breath in relief at the sight of an empty corridor, the human Hunter then pressed his back against the wall before sliding down to the floor and cradled his injured arm close to his chest. Hearing his heart beat rapidly in his ears, Angel gritted his jaw as the adrenaline died down and the dull throbbing in his arm escalated into spikes of pain; although this didn't stop him from turning his gaze towards his Eliksni comrade.

He saw them leaning against the opposing side of the corridor not too far from him, cradling their lower arms close to their chest and using their upper arms in a vain attempt to give the broken appendages support. From the fact that the Eliksni was not much taller than he, Angel can easily guess that their rank was of a Vandal, thanks to the lack of the horn like protrusions from their helmet. The human Hunter can also tell that the Vandal is a female, from the way her waist is a bit broader to help the task of delivering multiple offspring easier, and although subtle, the upper arms are a bit thinner compared to the males. Angel still can't see the colors of her house well but after hearing her call him a 'bandit' earlier, it was safe to say that this one didn't come from House Spirits. At least, not a member that he had met personally.

" _Where is your pack, saboteur?"_ He can tell his question caught her off-guard, from the way the female Eliksni snapped her four glowing eyes towards him and a low rumble escaping the back of her throat, _"How do you know the titles and ranks of my people, bandit?"_

Letting the fogs of memory of excited chittering of lesser ranking Eliksni followed by a soft hum of a song from a childless Captain permeate through the back of his mind, Angel answered, _"I was found and cared for by a split faction of House Devils. Stayed with them for nearly two seasons before I made my way to the City."_

No sooner had he finished his words when he heard a scoff emit from the female Vandal, _"You want me to believe that you, a 'bandit' was raised by those weakling Devils?"_ A snarl then permeated from the Eliksni, _"Do not take me for a fool."_

Crossing off the House of Devils as the possible house for the female Vandal, all Angel could respond with was a soft chuckle, once again sensing the puzzled look from the Eliksni, _"I can assure you, comrade, that my words are true. But I will not force you to believe if you do not wish to take my words seriously."_

Hearing another scoff from the Vandal, the human Hunter decided to change the subject, _"I am called_ Angel _. What is your name, comrade?"_

" _Just because you saved my life does not mean we are allies, bandit."_ Angel paused at the female Vandal's words, _"You will not receive my name."_

Disappointment settling into his chest, Angel leaned in and pressed, " _I cannot just call you comrade, saboteur, perhaps a title will suffice?"_ Receiving only a grunt as an answer, Angel took it as a yes, _"How about Flourishing One, to signify your survival here as a sign of your future accomplishments."_

Feeling her four glowing eyes focus in on him again, the human Hunter stood his ground when the female Vandal's gaze narrowed as she stated, _"You have a way with words, bandit. But do not think that this changes my judgement of you."_ A snarl then emitted behind her mask, _"If the opportunity arises, I will kill you."_

Letting out a hum in response to the female Vandal's words, the Hunter contemplated on what to say next, _"Then why not kill me now? You still have two functioning arms, Flourishing One. I have no access to any of my weaponry. I am at my weakest and yet, you sit there and speak with me."_

A rumble was his answer, _"I may hate you, bandit, but that does not mean I am not willing to work with you to escape this corrupted place._ " He then saw the Vandal nod her head towards him, _"we are both injured and unarmed, we will not escape this place alone._ " Angel then saw her four eyes trace over his shoulders; he didn't have to look to know that she was looking at his sniper rifle, _"We are 'mostly' unarmed._ "

Contemplating on their situation, Angel hesitated before reaching over with his good hand and removing his sniper rifle from his back; he jumped when the Vandal unsheathed her knife from her waist, " _I am not going to use it against you."_

" _Then why are you taking up your weapon, bandit?"_

Taking note of the tinge of caution in her voice, Angel then placed the weapon on the ground and skidded it her way, watching the weapon slightly jump and bounce against the gravel. He sensed the confused stare from the female Vandal at once, _"I am unsure of how much use of my weapon will be here, but since you have access to at least two of your arms, I am certain that it will be of better use by you than with me."_

Hearing another rumble emit from the Eliksni, the Hunter watched with careful eyes as she slowly leaned forward, then, tentatively picked up his sniper rifle with one hand before hefting it into her upper arms. The female Vandal then proceeded to tilt the weapon in her grasp, Angel taking note of her tender and careful touches as she examined the rifle. Then, without warning, the Hunter watched as she picked up her knife and tossed it near his feet; now it was his turn to give the female Vandal a bewildered look.

" _If we are to make out of this corrupted place alive, then 'both' of us have to be armed."_ Angel heard her let out a scoff, _"Just return the knife when we survive this."_

Giving the female Vandal a nod, Angel leaned over and picked up the knife with his good hand, _"Just as long as you promise to return my rifle."_

Hearing her let out a scoff, the human Hunter took as a sign of a silent agreement before focusing his attention towards the knife in his hand; like he had expected, it was a shock blade, one of the required weapon in a Vandal's arsenal. Although larger than the knife he is used to, Angel quietly appreciated the handle to help him gain a better grip, and the small wisps of arc energy that still permeated through it gave him confidence that even with one hand, it will still be of use to him.

" _Thank you, comrade._ " Hearing a huff from the Vandal, Angel let out a silent chuckle before he sheathed the knife around his waist, and right then, he heard the familiar scuffle of claws scraping against the hard hearth. Perking up, Angel pushed himself onto his feet, his green eyes wide as he stared down one end of the corridor. Moments later, he heard the female Vandal let out a low growl, prompting him to turn his attention towards the Eliksni only to see her standing ready with his rifle ready in her hands.

" _Darken Ones,"_ She snarled, signaling the Hunter to tuck his injured arm close to his side and say, _"I suggest we retreat._ " Sensing the harden stare turning towards him, Angel added, _"We do not know their number,s and I highly doubt that with our current state we will be able to properly defend ourselves."_ Gaining nothing but silence as an answer, the human Guardian decided to continue, _"Unless you are confident we can take on the Darken Ones, then, be my guest."_

Finally hearing a low rumble emitting from the female Eliksni, Angel watched as she lowered the weapon and growled, _"Then lead the way, bandit."_

Nodding his head once in satisfaction, the human Hunter then turned and dashed down the corridor, hearing the Vandal follow behind him as they left the sound of scraping claws behind.

Xxxxx

Initially Ianos thought the digging would last longer but the pairs' compliance to remain silent and instead focus on the work, the Awoken soon found that they had dug a hole just big enough for them to squeeze through. Although admittingly, after glancing inside to see nothing but darkness, Ianos isn't too keen on sliding in so easily.

"Excuse me."

Jumping as Sunny Day's white shell glided past him, Ianos swore the Ghost gave him a wink before twirling around him once and then gliding into the small entrance that the Warlocks had dug.

"I will take point, if you do not mind, Warlock Ianos."

Turning his gaze towards Unit Eleven, Ianos hesitated before nodding once, giving the Exo confirmation to slide in feet first, raising his hands above his head, and disappeared into the entrance.

"You going to be alright?"

It was Ace's voice that rang in his ears, and honestly, Ianos wasn't sure how to answer. The memories of his time on the moon resonated clearly in his mind, and his fears grew as he kept his gaze fixed on the darkened entrance. But his concerns also grew as he sat there and finally, his worry for the human Hunter won him over, and despite his gut telling him otherwise, Ianos too slid in feet first, raising his arms above his head to allow him enough room for his body to enter the caverns.

Half expecting his vision to be filled with darkness, Ianos was startled to see the musty corridor lit up, the Awoken Guardian actually reeling back as his eyes narrowed in a vain attempt to dim the brightness.

"Too bright?" Ianos glanced over to Day's illuminated form, "Thought that it would be beneficial, especially considering how dark it is down here."

At first, grateful for the thought, Ianos' appreciation soon died and was quickly replaced by rage, "What are you doing? Turn that off." His voice lowered down to a hiss, the Awoken strolled over to the white shell Ghost to emphasize his words, "We have no idea who or what is down here with us. You are making us walking targets."

Seeing the Ghost's white optic widen from his words, the room quickly plunged into darkness as Day enclosed their parts back around their core. Immediately, flashes of memory permeated throughout Ianos' mind and the Warlock couldn't help but take in a hitched breath as he stumbled back.

"Turn it back on! Turn it back on!"

It was Ace's voice again, the familiar buzz of the black and orange Ghost materializing over his shoulders ringing familiar in his ears. Before he can retort, Ace's form illuminated the room, filing the corridor with light once more.

"What are you doing?" Ianos managed to hiss out, "We're in enemy territory."

"Not going to let you wander in the dark like this." The Warlock reeled back from their retort, "Especially considering how similar this environment is compared to the moon. And considering the current conditions, I wouldn't be surprised if we're facing the Hive down here." Ianos flinched at Ace's words, "I understand your concerns but for now on, Day and I are going to keep this area 'bright'." Hearing his Ghost let out a huff in response, Ianos then watched their black and orange form turn to face Unit Eleven, only to see them pause, "And apparently you're not the only one that needed some light."

At first confused by Ace's words, the Awoken trailed the Ghost's line of sight and paused when he locked onto the form of the Exo Warlock; although his metallic features were hidden by his darken visor, Ianos found it hard to miss the visible shaking in his shoulders, to the point where he can easily see his weapon vibrate in his grasp. It took the Warlock only moments to put the pieces together; Knight may not remember the experience back on the Moon but Unit Eleven 'does', and from what Ianos can see currently in front of him, it holds a clear effect on the seemingly indifferent Exo.

"Observation." Ianos jumped as Unit Eleven's voice resounded through the corridor, "rapid breathing. Increased amount of light." He felt the Exo's gaze fix onto his, "I highly recommend the usage of our Ghosts to light the way. According to Ghost Sunny Day's scans, there is little activity around us, and I estimate only a thirty percent chance of us encountering any hostiles here. Our Ghosts should be little to no danger."

Tuning in onto his fellow Warlock's words, the Awoken Guardian couldn't help but let out a mental scoff; although his tone was even and his shaking had long passed, Ianos can tell that Unit Eleven was trying to make excuses to keep the area illuminated. But even with this in mind, Ianos couldn't help but be grateful at Unit Eleven's attempts to make himself more comfortable; it at least will make finding Angel a bit easier for the pair, mostly mentally. As such, he gave the Exo Warlock a nod of confirmation, signaling to Unit Eleven to take point, weapon drawn, and Sunny Day gliding just behind him, their light shining brightly once more.

Hefting his pulse rifle in his hands, Ianos started following the Exo Warlock's steps, going silent as the familiar hum of Ace's glide hovered near his ears, "Seems like you're not the only survivor anymore."

Hearing this, the Awoken Warlock focused his gaze onto the back of Unit Eleven's head and immediately, a pang of sympathy settled onto his chest. During the years after the Great Disaster and the failed recon he had with Fireteam Reprieve, Ianos cannot recall meeting other Guardians that had a similar experience as him. True, there were Guardians who survived the battles against the Hive, but none of them he had encountered were survivors of being a Hive prisoner. It was hard, to push past the trauma and the stress of the memories, and it also didn't help that Ianos decided to keep most of his experience to himself, mainly for the reason that he dare not try to 'relive' the past. But now, there he was, Unit Eleven, a fellow Guardian, a 'newborn' in terms of age comparison, who had experienced the full extent of what the Hive were capable of. And just like Ianos, the Exo tried to hide it.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he felt a gentle bump onto the side of his head, Ianos shifted his attention back onto Ace, seeing a soft look in his Ghost's orange optic.

"I think you should help him heal when you get the chance," The Awoken Warlock reeled back from his Ghost's words, "And while you are at it, I think it's about time you heal as well."

Giving Ace a narrowed glance behind his visor, Ianos parted his lips to ask the meaning of the Ghost's words, only to pause as the black and orange shell of their comrade brushed past him. Seeing Ace match their pace with Sunny Day's, Ianos then watched as the black and orange Ghost shifted their parts slightly, a sign that they were speaking before Day did the same, the illuminated corridor making it easy to see the interest grow in the white shelled Ghost's white optic. At first, staying in the back as he watched on silently, Ianos then sped up his pace up until he was shoulder to shoulder with Unit Eleven, although he kept his gaze forward.

Letting the silence loom between the pair with the exception of their Ghost's conversation whispering quietly in the background, Ianos couldn't help but fidget nervously, drumming his fingers on the side of his weapon; what should he say? The Warlock had just admitted naught a couple of hours ago of his distrust towards the Exo but yet here he was, trying to be 'friends' just for the reason that they shared a similar experience. He was unsure of what to do with himself; instincts tell him to keep his distance but sympathy told him to connect, to help not only Unit Eleven but himself as well.

"Back in the Golden Age, they did not allow any of my brothers and sisters to show a hint of emotion, including myself." The Warlock jumped at the sudden break in silence, "even a subtle flinch against orders is enough to be marked for termination. In other words, death for my Unit."

Tilting his head over so slightly just enough for his gaze to peer into the Exo Warlock's darken visor, Ianos stayed silent, giving Unit Eleven a silent cue to continue, "This made my unit seem indifferent, uncaring, when in actuality we simply cannot and do not know how to express ourselves. I was the lucky one of my unit, to have a 'teacher' who tried to show me how to be more, human."

This immediately caught Ianos' focus, "A human tried to help you be more aware?"

"Hard to believe?" Unit Eleven turned his gaze towards Ianos, "So did I, until I met Song Hwan-Lee." Then, much to the Warlock's surprise, the Exo let out a short and quiet snicker, subtle to the point where the Awoken thought his mind was playing tricks. However, as he glanced away to comprehend his hearing, the chuckle paused suddenly, as if the Exo Warlock forced the emotion down.

"Observation, signs of human like gestures apparent." The even tone was back in Unit Eleven's voice, "adjusting memory and frequency for proper function."

Hearing the Exo's words, annoyance itched the back of Ianos' mind and he couldn't help but reach out his hand and grab his fellow Warlock by the shoulder, "Stop that, you are your own Exo now. There are no humans to give you orders."

Feeling Unit Eleven come to a pause, Ianos followed his movement, keeping silent as he waited for an answer. Moments later, he watched as the Exo's hand reached up and placed it upon his own before gently shoving it off his shoulder.

"I am performing the adjustments willingly, Warlock Ianos." The Awoken reeled back from his words, "This prevents me from forming, as you organics call, bonds with others, keeping me 'distant' until my self-termination." Feeling the Exo's gaze fall onto his visor, Ianos waited as Unit Eleven added, "As such, there is no need to show sympathy towards me, Warlock Ianos. I will not be in this world much longer."

"Then why are you still here?" Ianos found himself blurting, his eyes narrowing in both bewilderment and irritation, "You speak of self-termination, yet here you are, standing as the Phoenix Unit who lived during the Golden Age."

Hearing silence permeate between the two once more, the Awoken Warlock stood his ground, the chatter of their Ghosts having long paused when the two Guardians had come to a halt.

"Knight is too young." Ianos blinked at Unit Eleven's words, "Too young to properly defend himself against the enemies the Guardians face. If he were to head out into the field as he is, he would more than likely die."

The Awoken frowned at this, "You don't know that."

"I was a prisoner of the Hive as you were, Warlock Ianos," The senior Guardian paused, "and 'I' couldn't handle the ordeal that they had set me through. Now imagine Shining Knight in that position. Would he have lasted as long as I?"

Taking in the words of the Exo Warlock, Ianos found himself unable to answer, and instead, let the silence in the cavern reply to Unit Eleven's question; a soft hum then emitted from the Exo moments later before he resumed his casual strides, slowly making his way down the corridor as Ianos looked on. Momentarily staying put, the Awoken then followed after Unit Eleven, matching his fellow Warlock's strides once more.

"I cannot help but notice that you are quite keen on Knight's wellbeing." Ianos waited and then started when he gained no response, "For a 'clean slate' personality, I did not expect you to be so concerned." He gained silence an as answer once more, "Unless, he is 'not' a clean slated personality. I overheard your conversation with Echo during the day of the trial."

"Echo was not so quiet of our 'conversation' at the stand."

Ianos couldn't help but let a small tinge of amusement tug at the back of his mind at Unit Eleven's words, "So, I am to assume that Knight's status as a 'created' program to be true?"

"Believe what you will."

"Considering your claims that you cannot lie, I'll take that as a yes." Another moment of silence from Unit Eleven, "I just want an honest answer, Unit Eleven. Do you care for Knight?" No answer, "Unit Eleven, did you think I missed you calling him 'Knight' earlier? From what I can recall, you always called him 'Shining Knight'."

"A slip of the tongue."

Ianos couldn't help but scoff at the words, "A slip of the tongue? Even Angel comes up with better excuses than that." He let out a sigh, hefting his pulse rifle in his hands as the Awoken let the silence loom between the pair; in the end, the Warlock decided to let the topic hang. Unit Eleven may not be able to lie, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to evade answers. As such, Ianos decided to wait until the Exo is ready to tell his side of the story, and perhaps, maybe the Awoken will share his. It has to be a fair trade after all, and he knows that both of their stories cannot be shared so lightly.

Xxxxx

Once again, the Hunter and Eliksni pair came to a slow halt as the familiar quiet screeches of the Hive faded from their ears, leaning against the corridor walls to catch their breath. Silently grateful for the short rest, Angel reached over to his injured arm, his trembling fingers tentatively brushing against it. Something was off, he had gained broken bones before but the pain in this one was extensive to the point where the edges of his vision would blur and on occasion, he would stumble over his own feet, as if his limbs refused to follow his commands. Concern growing in the back of his mind, Angel jumped when he felt a hand grab him roughly by the shoulders before forcing his back against the wall, causing the human Hunter to flinch as his arm screamed painfully from the action.

Tense at first, Angel relaxed slightly when he sighted the familiar caped form of the Vandal, now aptly named Flourishing One, before he watched her lean in and heard her take in a deep breath. A snarl then emitted behind her ether mask.

" _Now I know why I did not smell the Darken Ones approach,"_ Angel blinked, " _I thought at first it was because of the darkness around us but now I know it is coming from you."_ The Hunter's heart beat rapidly in his chest at her next words, _"You are corrupted, bandit."_

" _Lies!"_ Angel shoved Flourishing One's form away from him, grasping his injured arm with his good hand, _"I was not corrupted when I fell here! My light was strong and bright before I met you."_

The Hunter heard Flourishing One growl at his words, _"Before that Darken One broke your arm, correct?"_

That's when Angel paused, his memory slowly wandering back to the very moment he had stuck his knife into the Acolyte's neck. He only had recalled the pain, the agony of the break, but now, as he took in the smaller details of the fight, Angel remembers the wisps of darkness around the claws of the Hive soldier, before the sensation of talons digging into his skin then rang familiar in the back of his mind. His heart skipping a beat, Angel glanced down at his injured arm before he slid his hand down to the belts of his bracer, unclipping them before he hooked his fingers under his glove and slid the armor piece off.

Immediately his eyes caught sight of black veins sprawling around his arm, his gaze trailing the marks down towards his wrist where he saw three puncture marks, causing him to flinch; that would explain why the pain was substantial. Without a second thought, Angel sat down on the floor, hesitated, then with some slight difficulty, pulled his cloak off his shoulders and onto the hearth.

" _What are you doing?"_

Instead of immediately responding to the female Vandal, Angel unsheathed the shock blade from his belt and stabbed it onto the side of his cloak, his green eyes glancing momentarily at the symbol of House of Spirits before grabbing the edge of the cloth and pulled. The familiar sound of cloth ripping rang in his ears as his mind screamed at him for destroying the only gift from his first family, but he forced the emotion aside before finally grabbing a strip he was satisfied with. Then he turned his attention towards Flourishing One, _"I know you would rather kill me, however, may you give me a hand?"_

Seeing her four glowing eyes narrow in response to his words, Angel then decided to turn his focus back towards his arm, fumbling with the strip in his hand until he finally found the coordination to wrap the piece around it. However, much to his frustration, he was unable to tie a knot, let alone make it tight with one hand. At first, deliberated doing it without the fabric piece, Angel then jumped when he sighted Flourishing One's form next to his side, hearing the female Vandal let out a low rumble in response.

" _What do aid do you need?"_

Blinking several times, Angel remained momentarily silent before finally shaking off the surprise, " _Tie this around my arm."_ Hearing the female Vandal let out a huff, the human Hunter merely held out the torn piece of cloth towards Flourishing One, signaling to her to grab the piece, and started to wrap it around his arm, _"Higher."_ Sensing a look from the female Eliksni, Angel merely ignored it as he watched Flourishing One follow his request before he nodded in satisfaction as she tied it taut.

" _What are you planning to do, bandit?"_

Turning his focus back onto Flourishing One, Angel gave her a nervous smile, earning another bewildered look, " _Just correct me if I am wrong, but Shock Blades still can cauterize wounds?"_

The female Vandal narrowed her four eyes once more, _"Yes, if you put it on the right settings. Not too difficult to do – "._ Hearing her come to a pause, Angel can easily see his plan finally click together in the female Vandal's eyes, seeing them widen, _"You are not right of mind! Cutting off your arm! Why not kill yourself and get your Shard to bring you back?"_

Taking in a breath at Flourishing one's words, the human Hunter simply hefted the shock blade in his hand, _"There are two components against me for that. One, we are surrounded by darkness. Without another Guardian to help me, I won't be able to revive alone. And secondly…"_ He flashed the Eliksni another sheepish smile, _"My Ghost is not with me."_

Then gritting his teeth, Angel pressed the button on the hilt, hearing the Shock Blade coming to life in his hand before plunging it just above his forearm. Agony swarmed up his arm, Angel barely biting back a scream as he felt his limb move reflexively against the blade, as if trying to get away from the Eliksni weapon. Forcing his broken appendage still, the Hunter started sawing, feeling trickles of blood going down his arm followed by the burn of the arc energy rippling through his muscles, causing his arm to convulse in response. Forcing the weapon through his thrashing limb, the edges of Angel's vision blurred as he finally felt the blade fall loose, letting the weapon drop from his grasp as he turned his darkened vision towards the female Eliksni.

Although he had hoped the Shock Blade would cauterize the amputation quickly enough, Angel realized that he had lost a lot more blood than he thought, proven from the small pool that had taken form near his side. As such, as the edges of his vision darkened, the Hunter barely had the time to mutter out, _"Leave me."_

Then he lost sight of his surroundings.

* * *

 _Kind of short compared to other chapters but only by 1k words. You'll live :D_


	20. So Tired

**_Redacted_**

 ** _So Tired_**

 _Updated on time! And in the afternoon! A miracle! Anyways, thanks to DisobeyedBowl6, Guest, and TheTurtleMan for the reviews! :D_

 _Guest \- Yes, that will be brought up but not until near the end of this book. The reason will be revealed then lol. And glad you enjoyed the amputation part, wasn't sure if it was going to make an impact really lol. Thanks! _

_TheTurtleMan \- It's fine, the only reason I'm concerned for guest accounts is for the reason that I won't be able to respond until next update, which usually means a week for an answer. Which, isn't a short amount of time lol. And yes, I have read the book of sorrows plus also watched videos of other players interpretations of it as well. Really enjoyed it and as such, really miffed that majority of the lore isn't going to be viable in Destiny 2. I'm just hoping Bungie makes up for it by revealing to us amazing lore. And yes, I played the beta! really enjoyed it, loved what they did to the classes (especially Arcstrider, Sentinel, and Voidwalker - sorry Dawnblade, not you -coughs-). Thank you!_

* * *

 _Agony permeated throughout his body as he attempted to sleep, the younger Hunter letting out whimpers as he curled up on the makeshift cot the Eliskni had made for him. Although the Fallen had done their best to help set in his breaks and tending to the worst of his injuries, not even his Ghost could ease the pain that wracked his body. As such, although the Eliksni had left to let him rest, Angel doubts he will hardly gain any sleep as he is._

 _Shivering in his bed, Angel heard slow and steady footstep kicking against any loose rock and debris, the human Guardian recognizing the pattern as one trying to not make any noise. Fluttering his eye lids open, the young Hunter lifted his head weakly as his green eyes fell upon the familiar form of a Captain, the latter of which immediately paused and tilted their head._

 _Memories of his time on Venus permeating through his mind, Angel muttered out, "Here to finish me off?"_

 _The Captain simply tilted their head to the opposing side in response to his words, hearing them let out a low rumble as they took tentative steps forward. Too tired and in pain to retaliate, Angel simply laid his head back on the cot, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh, finally feeling the edges of his consciousness finally leave him._

 _When the Hunter Awoke, he found his arms wrapped around the shoulders of the Captain, her arms wrapped around his legs to keep him supported on their back. Hearing a soft rumble emitting from them, Angel softly called out, "Ghost?"_

" _I'm here." The familiar white and red shelled Ghost glided over his shoulder, her voice toned down to a whisper, "I followed after the two of you when she picked you up out of your bed." Seeing her green optic take in the sight, the Ghost then added, "I thought she was goin' to take you outside to kill you but, it looks like all she wanted was to sing to you."_

" _Sing?" Angel repeated, "She?"_

 _His Ghost nodded, "Took me a while to translate her words but, yeah, she's a mother." She then paused, "Or at least, she used to be."_

 _Blinking several times at the white and red Ghost's words, Angel remained silent as she added, "The Captain here said that she lost her entire litter to a Guardian raid several months back. All four, not even fully weaned yet." She sighed, "Apparently they injured her enough to incapacitate her before finding her pups and killing them."_

" _Pups? Babies? The Guardians killed babies?" A nod from his Ghost, "But, but, why? You told me that Guardians were noble, that they were protectors of the City."_

" _That's what I thought as well." The disappointment in her voice was apparent, "But according to the Captain, I guess not all Guardians are as noble as the two of us thought."_

" _But yet, here she is, singing to me." Angel fixed his gaze onto the back of the female Captain's head, continuing to hear her soft song permeate into his ears, "Why?"_

" _She told me it is because you are still a newborn yourself." The Hunter blinked, "When I told her that you were resurrected a couple of months ago, that's when she decided to head into your quarters to take you outside and sing to you, especially how badly you were whimperin' when we got in there."_

 _Staying silent at the Ghost's words, Angel turned and leaned the side of his head against the female Captain's shoulder, hearing her pause momentarily before she resumed her song; she must have noticed that he was awake. Tuning in onto her song as he felt the Captain slowly walk, it was then the Hunter noticed their surroundings, feeling the chill air of the slow coming winter around them and the dark sky filled with faded stars. Letting out a breath as he took in the sight, that's when he noticed the lack of pain, the lack of agony permeating throughout his limbs._

 _At first confused, Angel then noticed the soft rumbling of the female Captain's song, feeling it vibrate against his broken body; strangely, this sensation brought relief to his pains and for the first time since his crash landing, he felt exhaustion, the legitimacy of sleep settling into the back of his mind. Feeling his lids slowly close in this realization, Angel let out a soft hum himself before falling into the abyss of slumber._

Xxxxx

When Angel awoke to the darkness around him, he thought at first he had died; after all, he had fallen in a dark convoluted area before, and it wasn't uncommon for his vision to be filled with black. But as the blurriness of his vision cleared, that's when he noticed the familiar armored shoulders of a Vandal, causing him to lift his head in bewilderment; immediately he heard a snarl emit in front of him.

" _You are finally awake, bandit."_ It was Flourishing One, _"and here I thought I was dragging around a body."_

"What?" Slipping back into the familiar tongue of his human allies, Angel then let out a groan as dizziness set in, causing him to press his forehead against the base of Flourishing One's neck; he heard the female Vandal let out a scoff in response.

" _You lost a lot of your life blood, bandit."_ The Hunter heard her rumble, _"You left behind a substantial amount when I picked you up."_

" _Why did you not leave me?"_ Angel muttered out, _"If you carry me like this, I will just bring you down. The Darken Ones will catch up to you."_

A snarl was his answer, _"And leave you after you saved my life? By the Great Machine, I may hate you, bandit, but my House still holds a code of honor; I owe you a debt. It is only fair that I return it."_

Forcing his head up from the base of her neck, Angel squinted his gaze at the back of the Vandal's head, _"So, House Kings then?"_

A wheezing sound them emitted from Flourishing One; an Eliksni equivalent of a chuckle, _"Who else would I be with? The faded Wolves? The broken Devils? The cowardly Winter? There is no better House than the Kings themselves."_

"… _Yeah, you are part of House of Kings."_

" _What is that supposed to mean, bandit?"_

" _Nothing."_

Wrapping his lone arm around the collar of the female Vandal as she walked, the human Hunter then glanced over to his opposing arm, only to let out a flinch at the sight. Where his forearm once took place, there was nothing but a stump, hastily wrapped in the remnants of his cloak; Angel can imagine that it was Flourishing One's work. Although grateful that the female Eliksni saved his life, disappointment couldn't help but settle into his chest at the sight of the familiar wings of the symbol of House Spirits now colored in red, the beautiful angelic mark now dirtied from his blood and the dirt from their surroundings.

" _That symbol on your cape."_ Angel jumped, _"I have never seen a mark such as that. Even on the capes of other bandits. What does it mean?"_

Pausing at the female Eliksni's words, the Hunter stayed silent as he leaned the side of his head against Flourishing One's back, ignoring her growl as he answered, _"It is the mark of my family."_

A scoff, _"Family? What bandit has a family when they naught even remember their own names?"_

Angel chuckled at this, _"So, the Kings can do more than just hiding?_

A low growl emitted from Flourishing One, " _We are not like the other fools who wander out into enemy territory. We hide in the shadows, watch and gain information, find the weakness of our enemies, and then, we strike."_

" _That is not what my family tells me."_ The human Guardian heard the female Vandal let out a snarl, _"What does your 'family' say about House Kings, bandit?"_

Letting out a hum in response to Flourishing One's question, Angel replied, _"They tell me you are cowards, letting the others of your kind die all around you and doing nothing but watch on the sides."_

" _Others of my-"_ Hearing her come to a sudden pause, Angel waited as the Eliksni added, _"You are referring those House Devils as your 'family'?"_

Another hum from Angel, _"You now believe that a small group took care of me, Flourishing One?"_

" _I thought you crazy, bandit, that is until I remembered that no one of your kind knows the full extent of my people's tongue,_ " The female Vandal snarled, _"That is until I met you. The only possibility I can come up with is to believe your blasphemous story."_

Letting out a chuckle in response to Flourishing One's words, Angel then added, _"They were my first family or pack, to better word it. Unlike those who occupy the second planet, they were not hostile to me and treated me as their own. Who else would I be referring to when it comes to the reputation of your House, Flourishing One?"_

Hearing the familiar low wheezing of an Eliksni laugh, the human Hunter remained silent as Flourishing One stated, _"Although distasteful of your words, I cannot deny that my House is not highly favored by the others."_ He heard her let out a scoff, _"As such one of the reasons why we hide."_

Taking in the female Vandal's words, Angel said, _"Especially after the assassination of two of your Barons?"_

A pause from Flourishing One, _"So, you have heard of the treachery between House Kings and Wolves?"_

" _And how a Guardian came and killed everyone."_ Angel finished, _"Your House rarely comes out of hiding and when you did, you lost two of your Barons. A crippling blow."_

" _And an attack we did not recover."_ The Hunter reeled back at this, _"Years may have pass since the attack, but electing a Baron in our House is no easy feat. Certain requirements are to be met to be a high class of our House and it is no easy task to reach them."_

Humming in thought to her words, Angel then stated, _"Here I am to guess that you are seeking out that high ranking position, Flourishing One?"_

Hearing nothing but silence permeating in the dark corridor, Angel took it as a yes, especially when a soft hum emitted from the female Eliksni, the Hunter recognizing the slight shift of her neck and her shoulders presenting a pleasant gesture. This gesture caused a soft smile to form onto his features before taking in the silence, nothing but the quiet treading footsteps of the female Vandal ringing in his ears. With this silence, Angel's thoughts slowly wandered over to Hope, the female Ghost's white and red form flashing in his mind and her voice chirping faintly in his ears. Despite the presence of Flourishing One and that he can still sense the steady beat of his Ghost's light in his chest, the feeling of loneliness flourished and Angel felt the edges of his eyes burn, the familiar lump forming in his throat.

Taking in a hitched breath, Angel forced his mind away from the female Ghost and his focus tuned into on his earlier days, and to his surprise, his memory focused on the familiar face of Salziks, the female Captain's soft rumbles permeating clearly in his head. Although confused at this sudden shift of thought, when Salziks soft hums echoed in his mind, Angel shoved the bewilderment to the side, closing his eyes as he took in the song.

He still remembers that night, when Salziks carried him on her back as she sang softly to him, tenderly carrying him in her arms as if the young Hunter was her own pup. Despite his past experience with the House of Winter on Venus, this gentle gesture was enough for Angel to connect with the female Captain, Angel recalling visiting the Eliksni more often than the others.

" _What song are you singing, bandit?"_ The human Hunter jumped at Flourishing One's voice, _"I was raised by multiple mothers during my growth and I have yet to hear a song such as the one you are singing now."_

Blinking several times at the female Eliksni's words, it only clicked when Angel found the words of Salziks' song leaving his lips, causing the Hunter to force himself to stop in a fluster, _"It was a song that my sire used to sing to me."_

" _In Eliksni tongue?"_ The Hunter easily heard the doubt in Flourishing one's voice, _"Do not tell me that you consider one of those Devils your sire?"_

" _Perhaps,"_ A low growl from the female Eliksni, _"But she is not around anymore."_

That's when he heard Flourishing One's rumbles stop, _"What do you mean?"_

Momentarily quiet, phases of Angel's memory faded into his mind, the recollections causing him to remember Salziks letting out a roar of warning to the others before the sound of a Guardian's sniper rifle rang through the air. He can still remember cursing his 'saviors' in Eliksni tongue as they dragged him away before the young Hunter made his escape, _"She was murdered."_ He paused, " _By bandits."_

" _You mean ones like yourself?"_

The image of Salziks' body twirling in the air as the sniper shot blew through her chest, Angel simply nodded, feeling tears forming in the edges of his vision once more; through this, he let out a grief-stricken snort, _"Her name was Salziks the Mournful, for the reason every liter she had ever sired either died from suffocation or were killed by 'bandits'. None ever made it to be weaned."_ Pausing momentarily as if to wait for a response, Angel continued when he received none, _"I crashed landed my ship from the second planet. The injuries I had sustained were too serious for even my Ghost to heal. That is when a split faction of Devils took me in. And when Salziks took care of me."_

A look of fondness gleaned over his eyes as he continued, _"I had no memory of my previous life at first, and as such, before I even realized it, I imprinted upon her as my sire."_ He let out a quiet chuckle, _"Has not changed since."_

Once again hearing nothing but silence from the female Eliksni, Angel took the time to look back into his memories; the image of Salziks handing him a knife and then properly shifting his hands to grasp the weapon; hearing her slowly repeating the tongue of her people carefully back to him so he can repeat it back; feeling her gentle embrace whenever he would harm himself with one of their weaponry, her song comforting him while Hope healed the injury.

" _Those bandits,"_ He again jumped at Flourishing One's voice, _"did you ever find them again?"_

Taking in her question, Angel remained quiet, the distant fog of memory causing him to see the three Guardians chattering amongst themselves, their laughter ringing in his ears as the young Hunter approached the camp, _"Yes, I did."_

" _Did you kill them?"_

Instead of immediately answering, Angel paused as he remembers the familiar click of a reloaded weapon followed by gunfire, the smell of burned powder and blood clear in his mind, _"No, I did not."_

A scoff from the female Eliksni, _"You see her as your sire but yet, you did not take vengeance for her death?"_

" _She is a gentle soul."_ Angel retorted, _"Salziks taught me forgiveness no matter the cause. This included her murder as well."_

" _Gentle? In the world we live in?"_ The Hunter pushed himself upright on Flourishing One's back, narrowing his green eyes at the back of her head as the female Vandal added, " _You cannot be 'soft' in today's time. For showing you mercy and then letting her killers live, it is no wonder that this Salziks not only lost her pups, but her life as well."_

Angel couldn't understand why Flourishing One's words sent a sliver of rage throughout his body, but it was enough for the Hunter to hook his arm around the female Eliksni's neck and then pulled back. Hearing Flourishing One let a startled squeak, Angel then let out a wheeze as his back collided with the hard hearth, but this did not prevent him from tossing the Vandal onto her back and climbing onto her chest. As he placed one hand around her throat to restrain her, the corner of his eyes then spotted one of her upper arms reaching towards his waist, and it was then he noticed the hilt of the shock blade hooked into his belt; Flourishing One must have placed it back on his person in order to properly carry it.

Watching her hand wrap around the hilt, Angel reacted quickly by grabbing the front of her armor with his lone arm, pulling her up and then slamming her back onto the hearth. Seeing her hand snap back in response to this, the Hunter then released his hold on the Eliksni's armor before he removed the blade around his waist, and then pressed it against her throat. Instantly feeling her tense under the weapon, Angel then snarled out, _"I do not care if you insult me or even kill me during this venture. However,"_ He leaned in closer to her face, the edge of his gaze flickering with arc light, _"If you 'ever' insult Salziks or 'anyone' amongst my family, my 'pack', then you 'will' pay dearly.'_

Removing the blade from her neck, Angel then pushed himself away from the Vandal, letting out a groan as the sparks of arc light left his vision. His anger subsided, dizziness finally hit him, causing the corridor to spin and an ache to pulse on the sides of his temples. Nonetheless, Angel sheathed the blade back around his waist and squeezed his eyes shut, as if to ease the throbbing. However, no sooner had he done this when a dark snarl echoed through the caverns, causing him to snap his eyes open and turn his gaze towards Flourishing One, only to feel hands wrap around his neck and the back of his head slam onto the floor. Momentarily seeing double, Angel then let out a choke when he felt pressure build up around his neck, feeling his throat tense as air failed to permeate down to his lungs. Using his lone hand to wrap it vainly wrap around the wrists of the female Vandal, Angel started kicking when Flourishing One climbed onto his chest, using her legs to properly pin him to the floor. Panic settling into the back of his mind, the human Hunter focused his arc light into his remaining appendage, seeing the familiar sparks of light flicker in his sight. However, as he prepared himself to release his light, he hesitated, his blurring vision locking onto the female Eliksni's four eyes; although he saw rage in her gaze, Angel couldn't bring himself to release his light, his concerns for her safety still lingering first over his need for survival.

Call it either that he knows she can't survive down in the caverns herself or the teachings of Salziks still rings strongly in his mind, the Hunter released his hold on the female Eliksni's wrists and waited.

Xxxxx

"Hushhush, look! Look!"

Watching Ora show off the tower of blocks he had built, Gaia couldn't help but let a sense of warmth settle into their core as the child Guardian walked over to the toddler's excited form; with their budding relationship, Gaia grew concerned over Ora's growth. True, there is the Academy posted nearby but their Guardian is a child born between 'two' Guardians and they couldn't help but worry over how The Chosen will treat the toddler. However, with the sight of Hush tending to her fellow child Guardian, their laughing ringing clearly in Fireteam Blaze's quarters, Gaia knows that the two will bond and that they will work together to ensure the proper growth of their light.

"It is strange to see Hush interact with a toddler who is older than her," Gaia jumped before turning their gold optic towards the lavender Ghost, "How old is he now? Three?"

"Four," The gold and crimson Ghost corrected, "and how old is yours?"

"Hardly a year," Gaia blinked at Crystalline's answer, hearing the female Ghost then let out a snort, "Even younger than the twins, I believe."

Taking in the mention of Nahala and Amara, the Ghost then focused their attention towards Ora and Hush's side, seeing the two brunette's clapping their hands in their seat as the older children put on a show; and when Gaia means show, just repeatedly building the blocks up and then knocking them down again.

The girls were hitting the age of two soon, the age where they start to take in the world around them. Already their words were comprehensible, actually having spirited conversations with anyone older than them when they get the chance, and -to the relief of their parents – they remain Ghostless; neither girl has been chosen as of yet.

But Gaia knows not to hold their breath; sooner or later, either now or decades in the future, one or both 'will' be chosen. With their lineage leading back to two Guardians, the gold and crimson Ghost knows it will be inevitable that they will join the war against the enemies of the light.

With this in thought, the Ghost turned their attention back towards Oraxsis, seeing the toddler pose with hands on his hips as his younger sisters clapped; Gaia had seen this before, where the young boy would repeatedly claim to Nahala and Amara of his status as a Chosen, and that in later years, he will be like their father. The Ghost shook their core at this; only if the child knew the truth of being a soldier of the Light.

"I know that we hardly known each other for over a year," Gaia once again jumped at Crystalline's voice, "But I have heard that you lost your first Guardian as well?"

Giving the female Ghost a narrowed glance, it took Gaia a few seconds more for her words to finally click. As such, in response to her question, the gold and crimson Ghost merely turned their attention back towards the children, "Sun-7. One of the first 'Risen' and the previous leader of Clan Galaxy. Gave up their life to save Rasp – save Fireteam Redacted."

"How long ago was this?"

"The year Oraxsis was born."

"And the day you found Ora?"

"The day I lost Sun."

From the edges of their vision, they saw Crystalline's shell twist and twirl, her yellow optic wide, "That quickly?"

Letting out a scoff at the female Ghost's words, Gaia turned their attention towards her, "You know as well as I do that 'instinct' forces us to find another, even against our will." They then turned their focus back onto the children, Ora now rebuilding the blocks he had just knocked down, "otherwise, we wouldn't have the Guardians we have today."

Hearing his fellow Ghost go silent at their words, Gaia took the opportunity to ask, "How about you? How did you lose your first Guardian?"

Gaining no answer in response to their question, the gold and crimson Ghost idly bided their time, keeping their gold optic on the giddy form of Ora as the latter ran to who knows where in the apartment they call home. Gaia then heard a sigh emit from the female Ghost, "We heard news of a Splicer base being built underground. The two of us thought we were strong enough to take them on our own." A bitter chuckle then permeated from Crystalline, "We were too cocky, too foolish. The two of us were ambushed by the Splicers and in the end, Blaise threw me out of their base before taking the place down, taking the Fallen with him."

"And leaving you alone."

"Not like he had wanted to," Gaia easily heard the shift in tone, the grief clear in the lavender Ghost's voice, "After losing one Ghost, I believe Blaise couldn't bear the thought of losing another. That's why he thought of my safety before his own." Her voice then quivered, "But now I cannot bear the thought of losing another Guardian, let alone Little One."

Remaining silent at their fellow Ghost's words, Gaia kept their gaze on the children as Ora's form finally reappeared from another room, the child seemingly carrying a bag that the Ghost recognizes as one that carried edible cubes; chocolate if the gold and crimson Ghost can recall correctly, a rare delicacy within the Tower. Knowing fully well that Neve had hidden the treats from the children for a reason, the Ghost decided to keep it to themselves; although, Gaia should probably inform them of their son's budding capability to wield the light. After all, the shard of the Traveler cannot hide the fact that their son knows how to 'lift' himself into the air much longer.

However, as they took in the sight of Ora handing the sugary treats out to the others, it was then Crystalline's words truly sunk in, especially when the toddler's laughter sent a feeling of warmth permeating throughout their core; despite the fact that Gaia is still getting attuned to having Ora as a Guardian, they too cannot bear the thought of losing the young child to the soldiers of the Darkness.

The image of Ora maturing into a fresh Soldier of the Light only to lose their life to the very thing they were fighting against caused Gaia to flinch and immediately, the Ghost wanted nothing more for the toddler to stay young, or at least, stay young long enough for Gaia to instill every piece of wisdom that both they and Sun had had learned during their years together. Although knowing fully well that organics age slowly, Gaia knows for certain that by the time Oraxsis reaches maturity, their teachings won't be enough, at least, not for the life that he was destined for.

As Gaia continued to watch the children sit around in a circle with their sweet snack, a thought then permeated into the back of the Ghost's mind as he watched Ora suddenly crawl over and snuggled into Hush's lap, pressing his back against her chest as he nibbled on the chocolate piece in his hands, "Then why not keep them together?"

They easily sensed the bewildered look they received from Crystalline, "I beg your pardon?"

"Make them a lifetime Fireteam," Gaia reworded, "train them together so they know each other's skills, their limits. Not to mention that it will increase their chances of survival once they are ready."

"But, they still can die."

Flinching at the female Ghost's words and taking in the hint of concern and worry in her voice, Gaia then added, "A Guardian's death is inevitable but this may increase their chances of survival, I mean," They hesitated, "We already know the loss of one Guardian, I highly doubt the two of us are ready to lose another." Turning their focus back towards the children, Gaia then added, "Even if it increases his chance of survival even by a little, I am willing to take it."

Hearing silence permeating between the two, Gaia once again bided their time, watching the children laugh and play together before Crystalline finally stated, "Do you think this 'Vanguard' will approve of it? To make Hush and Ora a lifetime Fireteam?"

Letting out a soft hum in response to her questions, Gaia answered, "I am not quite sure, but when you have connections to perhaps the only Warmind currently active, I have a feeling they won't be able to say no."

"Say what?"

Laughing at the female Ghost's surprise, Gaia paused when the door of the quarters slid open, only for an awkward silence to permeate throughout the room.

"Oraxsis Ricard Wahl, how in the Traveler did you get your hands on the chocolate? Again."

Hearing an excited squeal emit from the young Guardian, Gaia then watched as Ora jumped onto his feet and booked it out of the room before Akiva can even take a step forward. Seeing the Titan pause and turn his golden hues towards them, the gold and crimson Ghost said nothing as the human Guardian stated, "I thought I told you two to keep an eye on the kids while I went to get dinner ready."

In response to Akiva's words, Gaia simply shifted their parts up and down innocently, earning a sigh from the human Titan before Akiva strolled into the other room after Ora, the Ghost's yellow optic watching with slight amusement as Hush and the girls simply kept nibbling on their treats, as if unaware of Ora's flight.

As the sound of Ora's excited laughter then permeated from the other room, Gaia then wonders if this was the perfect opportunity to inform Akiva of his son's capability to 'fly'; then at least, his parents can finally find a proper way to hide the chocolate.

Xxxxx

Angel took in a gasping breath as he suddenly felt Flourishing One's hands leave his throat, causing him to wretch and cough as he rolled over to his side, as if to help his body take in the air it desperately needed.

" _Are you that desperate to die, bandit?"_ He heard the female Eliksni snarl, _"Severing your own arm and then relenting to death!? And here I thought you were a fool before!"_

Taking in one more rasping breath as he turned his eyes towards the Vandal, Angel managed to wheeze out, " _Like I have stated before, I do not care what you do or say to me."_ He then let out one more cough, _"Just as long you do not insult those who are a part of my pack."_

Another growl from Flourishing One, " _Are you that selfless, fool? Willing to do anything for your comrades but yet, let yourself die just for the reason you are uncaring of your own safety?"_

Pushing himself into a seated position and waiting for the dull throbbing in his temples to pass, Angel took in one deep breath before answering, " _Yes."_

Immediately, Flourishing One was on top of him again but this time, she just pressed her face against his, Angel easily feeling the flush of the Ether permeating around her mask as she rumbled, _"Do you think this world will be kind to you for your actions, bandit? That it will show you mercy as you have done for others?"_ A snarl them emitted from the Eliksni, _"You have to learn how to be selfish, bandit. Otherwise, you will not live long."_

Watching her then push herself away from him, Angel then took the opportunity to stagger back onto his feet, stumbling as the world seem to spin, " _You keep talking of my impending deaths, but yet, you still haven't attempted to take my life."_ Placing a hand over his opposing shoulder, he then added, " _If you take my life, then perhaps that will help give you the position of Baroness that you covet."_

" _When your Shard is absent on your person?"_ The Hunter watched as Flourishing One's four eyes narrowed, _"What proof will I show by dragging your body back to my House? All they will see is a human body clothed in bandit armor."_ She snarled, _"No Shard, no proof of my kill."_

Watching the Eliksni turn her back and slowly make her way down the corridor, Angel momentarily stayed silent before he stated, _"Then, why not bring me as a prisoner?"_

Flourishing One paused in her footsteps before she turned and focused her gaze back on him, _"What foolishness are you talking about now?"_

Letting his shoulders sag, Angel responded, _"The only reason you would be down here is to look for resources correct? Then I wouldn't be surprised if the safest way out is through the very entrance you came through. In other words, to your House."_ Hearing nothing from the female Eliksni, he continued, _"What am I to do if I were to escape this corrupted place with you? Walk out?"_ The Hunter let out a snicker, _"No, I would be slaughtered, torn apart without a second thought. Unless, you claim me as your prisoner."_

" _Another foolish idea."_ The female Eliksni spat, _"What makes you think that even if I do take you as a prisoner, that my House will let you live? What if instead they kill you on the spot instead of imprisonment like you hope?"_

Remaining silent at Flourishing One's words, Angel simply stated, " _Then I am a dead man either way."_

Seeing the female Vandal's four eyes narrow once more, the Hunter believe that she wouldn't go through with his idea, not until she let out a low rumble, " _Fine then, let's make your life worthwhile, however…"_ Watching her then approach him once more, Angel stood his ground when Flourishing One pressed her face against his once again _"If you back off on your promise when we escape, bandit, then your death won't be a quick one."_

Blinking several times in response to her threat, Angel simple let out a chuckle, causing the Eliksni to reel back, " _I do not know what type of 'bandits' you have met, Flourishing One, but I always keep my word, despite the circumstances."_

Hearing nothing but a huff from the female Eliksni, Angel watched as the latter turned and started walking down the corridor again, prompting the male Guardian to slowly and unsteadily follow her. As he held his injured arm in his hand, Angel couldn't help but let his shoulders droop as exhaustion took over; he was so tired. So, so tired.

* * *

 _Here you figure out more of Angel's 'First family' and a bit more of his backstory as well :D_

 _What? You thought him being the illegitimate son of a scientist was all of it? Well, wrong! lol_

 _Enjoy C:_


	21. Goodbye

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Goodbye_**

 _The irony of the title is right when I was posting it, the song Good Goodbye by Linkin Park started playing on my playlist. Had to pause and laugh at the timing lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter everyone! :D_

 _Thanks to RWBYGAMES, TheSilverElite,_ _DisobeyedBowl6_ _, TidalKiller, and __TheTurtleMan_ _for the reviews!_

 _TheTurtleMan - Oh, it's cool, I don't mind putting up responses on the chapters, doesn't look bad to me lol. And what do you mean I changed the names? o.o? I recall always being Blaise lol... but I do remember changing names for him several times before I updated it. Perhaps I forgot to change it and then I went back and fixed it? That might have happened lol. There's a lot I want to tell the readers about Angel, but, not just yet :D And Thank you!_

* * *

 _It was always easy to spot Salziks, her fluorescent eyes a glimmering shade of white instead of the natural blue of her race; this marked her both as a pariah and a seer of the Eliksni. Many see her as a black lamb while others see her as one still marked by the light; as such, why she has many potential mates ready in line to help her bring pups into the world._

 _So, it was easy for the young Hunter to recognize the symptoms of her pregnancy, the way she would hum and place her hands protectively around her abdomen as her four eyes softly looked into the distance. Keeping his footsteps light, Angel took slow and steady steps towards the back of the Captain, placing a finger to his lips to the snickering Dregs and Vandals stationed nearby._

" _Pure One."_

 _Although disappointment permeated in the back of his mind for his failed stealth, a chuckle escaped Angel's lips as he casually strolled next to the female Captain's side; he has yet to sneak up on her once. This doesn't stop him from trying._

" _You have returned," He heard her rumble_ , _"Have you visited the settlement of the Guardians?"_

 _Angel's smile faded from his tan features, "No, I have not."_

" _You would learn more there than out here, Pure One."_

" _I know," The Hunter turned and scowled at the tall building of metal and mortar; it was still visible even this far in the Cosmodrome, "But how can I ally with murderers and thieves? Especially considering how they put no effort to put the differences to deter themselves from killing the innocent."_

 _Feeling Salziks' eyes turn towards him, Angel kept his focus on the Wall as the female Eliksni stated, "But you are a Guardian, Pure One. You are one of the few standing between the Light and the Darkness. You are keeping everyone safe." He felt a hand then place onto his shoulder, "You are keeping 'us' safe."_

 _Placing a hand on Salziks', Angel hesitated before turning his green eyes towards the female Captain, "But, they killed your pups. They killed your blood."_

 _A soft rumble emitted from the Eliksni, and although the young Guardian saw grief filter through her four eyes, they also held a tone of softness that he recognizes, "It is true that several Guardians had taken the lives of my litter, however, not all are as bloodthirsty or murderous, Pure One." Feeling her hand leave his shoulder, Angel let his arms fall back to his side as instead, Salziks reached over with her upper arms and tenderly cupped his face in her hands, "Although I have yet to meet one personally, I know there will be those like you who sympathize with my race, and are willing to put their lives on the line for our safety." She then leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she rumbled, "They will be your new pack once you enter the safe haven of their City."_

 _As Angel felt her slowly back away, he stated, "But 'you' are my pack, my 'family'. Why should I replace you with a faction that constantly kills Eliksni?"_

" _Who says you have to replace us?" Angel reeled back from Salziks' words, "Just call them an 'extension', additions to those you call 'family'."_

 _Tilting his head towards the hearth, Angel bit his lower lip before picking up his gaze and said, "I will head to the Haven however, you must stay alive so I can come and visit you."_

 _Hearing the familiar wheezing laughter of the female Captain, the young Hunter gave her a soft smile in return, only for it to fade when Salziks' four eyes shifted over his shoulders and her gaze widen. As he parted his lips to ask what was the matter, he felt the Captain's arms grab him by the shoulders and tossed him to the side._

" _Run!"_

 _Regaining his footing, Angel turned in time to hear the sound of a high-powered rifle ring through the air, followed by Salzik's body jerking forward as blood burst from her chest, causing the female Eliksni to take a few steps before collapsing onto her knees. As a scream escaped his lips, Angel watched Salziks' four eyes turn towards him, and although the mask hid her mandibles, her gaze held the familiar warmth before the sound of another shot echoed around them. This one sent the female Captain twirling, causing her to sprawl onto her back as Angel ran towards her spasming form, placing his hands on her chest as she took in rasping breaths._

" _Run," Angel focused his gaze onto her fading eyes, "Run, run with the others."_

 _Momentarily turning his attention towards screeching Dregs and Vandals, Angel tore his gaze away from the fleeing Eliksni as he retorted, "And leave you here? When you are close to conception?"_

" _The pups, the pups are gone." Angel's eyes widen at this, "They took this litter as well." She took in a rasping breath, "But this time, they take me as well."_

" _No, No!" The young Hunter pressed his hands against the wounds, the edges of his green hues blurring as he added, "No! Not when I am leaving for the Haven! Not on the day I was going to leave!" He took in a shuddering breath, "Not on the day I was going to say goodbye!"_

 _Feeling the heat of tears sliding down his cheeks, Angel then felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Salziks', the female Captain giving him a smile through her eyes as she murmured, "May the Great Machine guide you, Pure One."_

 _Another scream left Angel when her hand slid back down onto her chest, prompting the young Hunter to lean over the Eliksni's body as grief wracked his body. Then, through tear streaked eyes, he shifted his gaze to the horizon and immediately, rage replaced his sorrow; there, approaching over the hills, were three figures clad in gear that Angel recognizes as those like himself can carry: Guardians._

 _No, not Guardians._

 _With hate filled eyes, Angel snarled out, "Bandits."_

Xxxxx

" _How are you going to reunite with your Shard if you are prisoner of my House, bandit?"_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Angel squinted through the darkness at Flourishing One's armor clad form before responding, _"Honestly, if I do make it out of this corrupted place, I do not expect her to find me."_

He watched the female Eliksni look back at him over her shoulder, _"What?"_

Angel gave her a strained smile in response, _"My Ghost and I were separated for a long while now and it doesn't help that this place is convoluting my Light as it is."_ He paused, contemplating his next words before continuing, _"Who knows, by the time she finds me, it might be too late."_

That's when Flourishing One came to a sudden halt, prompting Angel to do the same before the Vandal turned around and narrowed her four eyes at him, " _Then what use will you be towards my House if your Ghost never finds you?"_

The Hunter chuckled at her words, easily sensing the puzzled look from Flourishing One, " _You are part of House Kings, you must know that information is just as valuable as resources."_

Fixing his gaze back into her four luminescent eyes, Angel blinked when he saw them widen, surprise clear in her gaze, " _Is something the matter?"_

At first, receiving only silence as an answer, the Hunter watched as the female Eliksni shook her head before turning her narrowed gaze back at him, _"You are willing to give information away that easily?"_ He heard her scoff, _"Are you not part of the bandits?"_

That is when the soft smile on Angel's features faded, only to be replaced with a blank expression; honestly, now that he was alone without Hope around, Angel no longer felt the need to 'hide'.

The human Hunter holds no true alliance to the Tower.

True, Fireteam Redacted are part of the so called 'bandits' however, unlike the others, they actually were willing to work with the Eliksni. As such, Angel saw them as a part of his 'pack', not as a 'team' as the others had thought. Thus, the reason why the Hunter was quick to willingly give himself and the information so easily; if given a choice, he would easily ally with the Eliksni if the Guardians were to take a misstep. Only reason he hasn't left them yet was his current Fireteam was helping him plant his feet firmly on the ground.

" _I am, but my allegiance is not with them."_ Angel easily saw Flourishing One reel back, " _My allegiance belongs to those who are a part of my pack, not to those who are hiding behind the walls of the Haven."_

As he took in the silence between themselves, the human Guardian's mind drifted back to the inhabitants of the Tower; there was no denying that he considers most – if not all - who live at the Tower as a part of his pack, his 'family'. But not the Tower itself, not the faction; although wary of the power of the Vanguard and the Consensus, Angel quietly takes pride and joy in secretly breaking the 'rules', especially against orders. Although he has to admit, occasionally when it comes to Cayde being disappointed, it does cause the young Hunter to become a little flustered; he gets along with the Hunter Vanguard better than Ikora or Zavala.

" _You are a strange one,"_ Angel jumped at the female Vandal's words, hearing the latter let out a scoff before watching her turn and casually stroll down the corridor; that is when he saw her clutching her broken lower arms close to her sides, her cape easily hiding them from sight, _"How are you faring?"_

Seeing her pause once more, the Hunter noticed the subtle movements of the female Eliksni tucking her arms in, hearing her let out a low rumble, _"That is none of your business, fool."_

" _Fool?"_ Another pause from Flourishing One, _"Not bandit?"_ Angel couldn't help but let a soft smile form onto his face and a teasing tone permeated from the back of his throat, " _Am I growing on you, Flourishing One?"_

" _The only reason I am calling you a fool is because you are one."_ The Hunter's smile broadens as he caught the subtle waver in her voice, " _Works for the bandits but yet holds no allegiance to them?"_ Angel heard her scoff, _"What idiocy."_

Hearing nothing more from the female Eliksni, Angel then watched as he continued on with her steps, prompting the young Guardian to follow, _"If you do not mind me asking again, Flourishing One, what are you doing down here alone? What happened to the rest of your pack?"_

As he caught up to her side, Angel saw the Vandal glance over and narrow her four eyes at him, but nonetheless, she let out a scoff and responded, " _I was sent out here alone."_

Angel tilted his head, _"Alone?"_

Flourishing One nodded, _"We thought nothing can get worse after the deaths of our Barons."_ She then snarled, _"That is, until those House Devils found that accursed SIVA."_

The name of the Golden Age nanites immediately caused the human Guardian to pause, concern drifting into the back of his mind; when he had heard that the House of Devils had found SIVA, he had grown worried for the safety of House Spirits. Had they encountered the devastating effects of SIVA? And if not, did the House of Devils find them and tore the House down? With little to no connection with the House of Spirits, all Angel can do was wait and silently pray that they were safe.

" _The Devils attacked several of our outposts deep in the Corroded Lands,"_ The Hunter turned his focus back onto Flourishing One, _"we tried defending our territory however, with SIVA on their side, the Devils easily pushed us out, forcing us deeper in hiding."_ He then heard her let out a snarl, a tinge of rage clear in her luminescent eyes, _"ever since, our Ether supply has been dangerously low, to the point where we do not even have enough to support our young."_ Angel's eyes went wide at this, _"As such, we were forced to dwell into the Darken Ones territories, in hopes of finding resources to properly support our House."_

" _But, by yourself?_ " Angel heard her huff at his question, _"I understand the desperation but even I know that the House of Kings would not be so foolish just to send one scout into Darken Ones territory"_

" _That is because all the other scouts we sent out never returned."_ The Hunter went silent, _"After several attempts to find them, it was decided that I was to venture in this corrupted place in hopes of finding resources."_ She growled, _"You can see how successful that was."_

Remaining quiet at her words, Angel fixed his attention down the corridor before he stated, _"But now you can say that there is nothing down here, nothing worth of value."_ He glanced over at the female Vandal, _"That way, your House do not have to risk more lives and instead, move on to another area for your survival."_

A scoff from Flourishing One, _"You speak as if it is easy to simply move to another point of resource."_

" _It will not be too difficult."_

" _Then where do you propose we get enough material to generate enough Ether to support a House?"_

" _Me."_ Angel watched her four eyes snap towards him, _"Remember my pack? They gave me a personal Servitor when several of them stayed. When they returned back to their House, they left me the Servitor as a parting gift."_

" _And you have been producing Ether since?"_ The Hunter nodded before slipping a hand into his pack, shifting the items around until his hand wrapped around a familiar canister. Then, pulling it out, Angel held it out to the female Vandal as he added, _"This is just one of many that I had produced._ " Motioning with his hand for Flourishing One to take it, the Eliksni in question narrowed her eyes in suspicion before delicately taking the glowing canister from his hand, prompting Angel to quietly watch as she reached down to her waist to remove the dwindling Ether cans, _"If I do survive this ordeal and my Ghost does happen to find me on time, then I will transfer all that I have to you and the Kings."_

" _Wait."_ Flourishing One's eyes shifted back onto his, _"You say that you have a pack, but you have a large supply of Ether. Why are you not giving it to them?"_

That's when Angel tore his gaze away from the female Eliksni's and stared down the dark corridor, taking in the moment of silence as the pair continued on their steady pace, _"They formed their own House and went into deeper territory."_ He sighed, _"Without me."_

" _Without you?"_ Flourishing One repeated, _"Did you not want to go with them? I thought you said you are not dedicated to those bandits."_

Angel remained silent at the female Vandal's words, _"Unless, you did not know they were leaving."_

The Hunter let out a bitter chuckle, _"They left me with nothing more than a simple message, saying that I should learn how to 'reintegrate' with the Guardians."_ Loneliness once again filtered into Angel's chest as his shoulders drooped, _"it has almost been two years and I had not heard from them since."_

" _And you still call them your pack?"_ Angel focused his gaze back onto Flourishing One and nodded, earning another scoff from the female, " _to think of all my years alive, I would meet a soldier with a soul as pure as the energy they wield."_

Although the memories of House of Spirits still permeated brightly in his mind, the Hunter couldn't help but let out a laugh at Flourishing One's words, _"Honestly, I think that might be why my pack calls me 'Pure One', although, I do not see myself as such."_

" _Pure One, h'm?"_ A tinge of amusement rumbled in the back of the female Eliksni's throat, _"It definitely suits you, although I cannot but be confused as to why you think you are not befitting of the title."_

Her words caused Angel's warm smile to fade, the blank look on his features visible once more as he slowly turned his gaze back towards the corridors, letting nothing but the sounds of their footsteps padding softly against the hard hearth. Although the Hunter trusted the Eliksni more than the Guardians, Angel never told the members of House of Spirits of the reason why he never saw himself worthy of the name.

This brought up the image of the 'bandits', recalling the sight of their campfire clear in the night when the Hunter had made his escape. Their laughter rang clearly in the human Guardian's mind and unbridled rage soon settled into his chest, curling his functioning hand into a fist as he gritted his teeth. Although he took Salziks' teachings to heart, after her death, he couldn't just let it go. He just couldn't.

However, as his memory wandered over to him approaching the three Guardians with a smile on his face, guilt then swelled within and grief settled in, the edges of his eyes burning with tears.

" _Fool? Fool, you okay?"_ Angel shook his head as he was snapped of his thoughts, _"It seems my curiosity touched a nerve._ " He saw her eyes narrow, as if deep in thought, _"The rage I saw in your eyes is almost as equivalent to an Eliksni male. Followed by, something else."_ The human Hunter had to lean back as she leaned towards him, her four eyes gleaming with curiosity, _"It's an emotion I cannot seem to grasp. Grief? Regret?"_ Angel heard her pause, " _What memory brought up such rage and emotion?"_

Fidgeting under Flourishing One's scrutinizing gaze, Angel turned his gaze towards the floor, watching his feet kick the dust and dirt beneath him before he parted his lips to respond. Only for the pair to jump as the familiar screech of a Thrall echoed behind them.

" _So soon?_ " The female Eliksni snarled, _"I thought we would have more time to make it to the entrance."_

" _It was this way?"_

A scoff emitted from Flourishing One, _"Do you think that I was leading us this way for no reason, fool?"_ She nodded her head once down the corridor, _"I recognize my own scent. This was the way I took to venture into this accursed place. In other words, where safety awaits."_

The pair jumped once again as another screech permeated down the cavern however, this one sounded closer and the scuttling of claws scraping against the walls rang clear in their ears. No sooner had the familiar black porcelain head of a Thrall stepped through the darkness when one word flashed into Angel's mind, _"Run!"_

Xxxxx

When the screaming of the Thrall permeated throughout the corridors, Ianos couldn't help but square out his shoulders and grip his pulse rifle tightly in his hands, taking in a deep breath as he tuned in onto the lesser Hive's cries; according to what he can tell, the Thralls' screeches were growing distant, their attention obviously elsewhere. Although knowing this, it did little to ease the nervousness settling into his chest.

Repeatedly taking steady breaths, the Awoken Warlock turned his attention towards Unit Eleven, his orange eyes trailing down the Exo's shoulders only to come to a pause near his hands, the shaking apparent in the younger Guardian's grasp before Ianos saw his fingers curl tightly around his rifle, forcing the shaking to stop.

"Observation, scans approximate at least thirty Thrall, ten Acolytes, and three Knights." The Exo then squared out his shoulders and leaned in, as if to take in a better visage of his surroundings, "however, their attention seems to be elsewhere."

Ianos raised a brow at this, "What do you mean?"

"They are not heading our way," The Awoken watched as Unit Eleven straighten out his posture before turning his hidden gaze towards the older Guardian's, "however, something had captured their attention, and they seem intent to get a hold of it."

"Angel."

Having momentarily forgotten about the female Ghost taking host within his armor, Ianos couldn't help but jump as her hushed voice permeated throughout his helmet, only for his orange eyes to widen at the realization of her words, "We have to hurry, we have to get past them."

"Is this a tactic that you had learned back on the moon?"

"What? No." Ianos gave the Exo a quizzical look, "That 'something' that their attention is on, it can possibly be the one we are looking for."

A pause from Unit Eleven; Ianos sighed, "It could be Angel – wait, Unit Eleven! Unit Eleven! Come back here!"

Silently cursing as the white clad form of the Warlock disappeared from his sight, Ianos ran after the younger Guardian as Ace's voice muttered, "Well, there goes their fear of the Hive 'preventing' him from fighting them."

His gaze narrowing behind his visor, Ianos murmured, "Just because you have a fear doesn't mean you cannot fight it."

Although the Warlock heard Ace let out a soft hum in agreement, this doesn't stop Ianos' heart beat rapidly in his chest as he finally caught sight of Unit Eleven's form, only to recognize the hunkering forms of the Knights, their darkness infused swords glowing eerily in the dimness of the corridor.

 _Hearing a scream permeate nearby, he snapped his attention towards the source only to let out a cry of his own when the familiar red clad form of Mars was lifted off the dusted surface of the Moon, his body teetering on the edge of a Knight's blade before being tossed to the side. Before the Warlock can even take steps towards the Exo, another Knight's blade came in between them, causing the Warlock to jump back to dodge the blow. Hearing the heavy 'clang' of the weapon hitting the hearth, Ianos heard the Knight let out a low rumble before lifting up their blade and turned its three eyes towards him. Seeing its crusted lips curl upwards to reveal its fangs, Ianos felt a chill run up his spine as he realized the Hive Knight was smiling at him, the cockiness clear in its eyes before it lifted its weapon and swung._

 _Before the Awoken can dodge the blow, the familiar black and white clad form of Neptune blinked into his vision, Ianos watching the older Exo holding up his rifle to block the incoming sword slash. The weapon's screaming and sparks of broken metal nearly drowned out the sound of gunfire and the screams of the wounded and the dying._

" _Little Light! Run!"_

 _Hearing Neptune's voice barely making it through the snarls of the attacking Knight, Ianos turned to run only to duck down as another Knight's sword brushed past his head. Clenching his weapon tightly in his hands, the Awoken let out a war cry before rushing forward with his shotgun, pressed it against the Knight's chest and pulled the trigger, feeling the kick force him away from the Hive before its screams permeated around him._

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ianos lifted his pulse rifle and fired, feeling the kick of the weapon force himself to keep a tight grip on the handle as he watched the Knight stumble from the shots, before turning its three eyes towards him and roared.

"You should have thought that out better."

Puzzled by Ace's words, Ianos immediately realized his mistake when another Knight appeared through the darkness, its roar causing Unit Eleven to come to a sudden halt and fire his weapon into the higher-ranking Hive. Mentally cursing at his momentarily lapse of concentration, Ianos sheathed his weapon onto his back before holding out his shotgun and rushing towards the Knight. Easily brushing past the Exo Warlock, Ianos slid down onto his knees before pulling the trigger on his weapon as he closed the distance, hearing his target let out a startled cry before he pulled the trigger once again. Watching the Knight stumble back from the shots, Ianos then gathered void light into his palm before thrusting it forward, seeing the familiar burst of violet light permeated throughout the Hive's body and causing it to disperse in streaks of light.

No sooner had he done this when Unit Eleven's form rushed past him, the Awoken reeling back when he witnesses the colors of violet 'and' azure streaking around the Exo Warlock before it quickly dissipated and instead, a flash of light filled his vision. Momentarily blinded, Ianos raised a hand as a he stumbled back, using it as a vain reflection of his light. Hearing screams of the Knight ringing in his ears, this prompted Ianos to slowly lower his hand and squint through the light, only for the darkness of the corridor to flash back into his vision. This gave Ianos the chance to see the Hive Knight on its knees before it slowly crumbled into dust, Unit Eleven casually releasing his grasp from the front of the higher-ranking Hive's carapace.

"What in the Traveler was that?"

Seeing Unit Eleven turn his blank gaze towards him, all Ianos received as an answer was the screaming of the Thrall echoing behind the Exo Warlock; it seems that they had noticed the flash of light that the white clad Guardian had released. Narrowing his eyes at the Exo in response to this, Ianos instead sheathed his weapon and concentrated his light around him, hearing the familiar buzz of arc light permeating in his ears. Taking in a deep breath, Ianos then leaped forward before releasing all the pent-up energy in his chest outward, and immediately the edges of his vision permeated with the familiar blue light. As the screams of the arc light crackled around him, Ianos felt himself stay aloft as he regained composure and his eyes caught the darkened shapes of the lesser ranking Thrall rush out from the Darkness. With little to no hesitation, Ianos glided forward with his hands outstretched, arc light snapping out from his fingertips and lashing out at any nearby Thrall that had gotten too close. Hearing the screams of the lesser ranking Hive resound throughout the corridor, Ianos then glided forward, letting the sparks of Arc Light latch onto any nearby Thrall before his orange hues glued onto the Acolytes, prompting him to will his light towards the foot soldiers. However, as one died in a stream of blue light, Ianos reeled back as his shield suddenly hummed strongly, prompting him to glide back as familiar violet streaks of Shredder fire appeared in his vision.

Feeling his light lash out at any Thrall that had attempted to take advantage of his distraction, Ianos jumped when scout rifle fire echoed through the caverns, only to glance back to see Unit Eleven with his weapon raised and firing into the fray, his shots dispersing any Thrall that leaped towards the Awoken.

Sensing the last edges of his arc light fade, Ianos then gathered the last of the light into his palms before snapping them forward, feeling the energy lash out from his fingertips and snagging onto the nearest Thrall. Besides scream of its death throes, the lightning snapped out from the body, leaving behind ash as it latched onto its next victim, ricocheting off several of the lesser-ranking Hive before finally latching onto the Acolytes, their death cries soon following the Thralls.

No sooner had the pale azure left his vision when exhaustion settled into his chest, causing Ianos' shoulders to sag as his knees buckled underneath him; perhaps he should have stuck with the void instead of the unfamiliar arc. However, as the thought of tossing a Nova inside of the corridor faded into his mind, Ianos shrugged off the thought before hefting his pulse rifle back into his hands and aimed towards the surviving Acolytes, hearing their cries of protest as they scrambled for the meager cover in the corridor. However, as he aimed down his sights, Ianos' gaze caught sight of movement and his orange eyes went wide as he spotted the familiar leather clad form of Angel, the Hunter swiping at any hostiles with a blade, the weapon much too large in the human guardian's grasp.

"Angel!"

Seeing the young Guardian snap his green hues towards him, relief flooded the Awoken's senses, up until he further examined the Hunter, seeing the scratches and the bruises upon his face followed by the stump of where his left arm used to be. Feeling his mouth fall agape in response to Angel's condition, Ianos then heard the familiar fire of a sniper going off throughout the corridor, causing the Awoken to reel back until he saw a slightly taller form next to the young Hunter's, seeing the familiar cloaked form of a Fallen raise the green spotted pattern of Angel's sniper as they fired it again, taking off the head of an approaching Acolyte.

Quickly putting the pieces together, Ianos then focused his attention towards Unit Eleven, watching the Exo Warlock take steady steps forward as the room slowly cleared, the screams of the Hive slowly dissipating back into the Darkness. However, as Ianos felt a sense of victory permeate back into his chest, the familiar roar of a Knight made his blood grow cold, prompting the Awoken to turn his eyes back towards the corridor.

The rusted carapace of the Hive Knight seemingly materialized from the shadows, its three glowing eyes clear in the darkness as it let out a snarl, signaling to Ianos to heft his pulse rifle and aimed it at the Knight, the familiar click of a scout rifle a sign that Unit Eleven had done the same. Glancing over to Angel and his Eliksni comrade, he had seen the Fallen do the same, aiming their sights down onto the Hive Knight's head as their four luminescent eyes narrowed.

Sighting that it was the last of its troops, Ianos completely understood the look of rage permeating from the Hive Knight's three eyes; however, he cannot understand why the look of rage was soon replaced with one of smugness, especially when it raised its darkness infused blade. Half expecting a charge, Ianos was taken back when the Knight instead stabbed the point of its blade into the wall of the musty corridor, hearing a dull 'clang' ring throughout the caverns before it started chanting.

Confused at its gargled language, it was only when wisps of black emitting from the blade and the familiar sounds of stones crackling apart when Ianos realized what it had intended to do, "Get back! It's going to bring the place down on us!"

As if to confirm his words, Ianos heard the Knight let out a laugh, the familiar mix of dry wheezing and rumbles recognizable in the back of the Warlock's mind. Not long after, an explosion erupted through the caverns and instantly, Ianos saw the Knight engulfed in a black smog before the Awoken felt his feet fly out underneath him and tossed back. Feeling his back land on the rocky hearth, Ianos let out wheeze as he felt the air leave his lungs, his body screaming in protest before letting out a gasp, only to cough afterwards as his chest seemingly contorted in protest.

"Get up! We have to leave before we are buried alive!"

Feeling a hand grab him by the crook of his arm, Ianos, at first, thought it was Ace who had spoken. However, as he heard his Ghost bicker with Hope inside his helmet, it took the Warlock a few more seconds to realize that it was Unit Eleven who had shouted out the plea, feeling the Exo's grip pull him back onto his feet before being tugged back down the corridor. Opposite of Angel's direction.

"Wait," Ianos managed to mutter out, "Angel. What about Angel!?"

His vision clearing just enough to see Unit Eleven glance back at him, Ianos didn't have to read through the Exo's visor to tell what look he had given him; this prompted the Warlock to glance back, his orange eyes catching Angel's light clad form through the falling debris, "Angel!"

Seeing the Hunter glance towards him, his green eyes barely visible through the darkness, a tinge of hope settled into Ianos' chest. The young Guardian may be bruised and injured, but the Awoken knows that Angel is fully capable of clearing through the falling rocks and dust to reach them; after all, he had seen the young Hunter dodge bullet fire from Fallen back during early Redacted years. However, as he watched Angel take couple of steps forward, Ianos' eyes widen when the Hunter paused, watching him glance back, "Angel! What are you doing!?"

Seeing Angel turn his focus back towards them, Ianos' heart beat rapidly in his chest as the Hunter took a few hesitant steps back before turning around and ran, "Angel!"

Tearing his arm out of Unit Eleven's grip, the Awoken Warlock took long strides back into the rain of rubble when he felt an arm wrap around his neck, feeling his body jerk back from the action, "Let go of me! Angel!"

"Angel!" It was Hope's voice that permeated throughout his helmet and Ianos can easily feel the strong sensation of the female Ghost attempting to materialize outside the safety of his armor. But he also sensed the light of Ace forcing her to stay, hearing sobs permeate from Hope in response.

Shaking side to side in a vain attempt to get Unit Eleven's grip away from his shoulders, Ianos then felt the Exo lean in and whisper, "I apologize for this"

No sooner had these words left Unit Eleven when Ianos suddenly felt the Exo's arms leave his shoulders however, before he can take steps forward towards Angel's location, he then felt pressure slammed onto the side of his helmet, causing him to stumble to the side and his head slamming hard onto the sides of the crumbling corridor.

His vision swarming as his shields blinked dangerously in red, Ianos attempted to regain his footing before he felt his head pull back and being forced against the wall once more. Then, darkness.

Xxxxx

 _Hope is so going to be so mad at me for this,_ Letting the words of the female Ghost angrily reprimanding him echoing in the back of his mind, Angel swerved around the falling rocks as he made his way over to Flourishing One.

The Hunter had heard the female Eliksni scream earlier not long after the explosion, the young Guardian shaking off his own aftershock and his opportunity of safety to check up on the Vandal's condition. Moments later, he saw her prone form on the rumbling earth, piles of rubble and debris forming around the Eliksni. How Flourishing One wasn't buried alive yet was a wonder to the young Hunter but, Angel quickly shoved the thought out of his mind and instead, dodged towards the Eliksni, feeling small debris and pebbles bounce off his back and shoulders as he came to a pause next to the female Vandal's form.

Hearing her let out an Eliksni equivalent of a groan, Angel then gripped the collar of her armor and started dragging her further down the corridor. Letting out a grunt as he slowly inched his way to safety, the young Hunter then saw the green glimpse of his sniper rifle, the weapon lying just a few feet nearby, mostly likely having fallen from the female Eliksni's grasp when she was struck by falling rocks. Although a whisper told him to rush forward and grab the rifle, Angel forced the thought to the side; although reluctant to lose such a nice weapon, Angel at least can make another. For himself and Flourishing One on the other hand, they do not have the same option.

As such, he slowly edged his way past the debris, clenching his teeth as his failing shields screamed and protested against the constant impact of falling rocks and debris; there was only so much they can take without the assistance of Hope to refresh it with her light. Finally, after moments of just particles of dust and rock, one struck him on the shoulder and his shields broke, causing the human Hunter to let out a scream as pain permeated from where he was stuck. Feeling the area throb from the impact, Angel then lost his footing as another quake permeated throughout the corridor, prompting him to glance up, only to see the ceiling in front of them completely collapse, seeing large boulders and piles of dirt cut off the opposing way.

" _F-Fool?"_

Glancing down towards the female Eliksni, Angel saw her stir, seeing her blue eyes blink several times behind her lids as the ground continued to shake. Glancing back and forth between the collapsing tunnel and the stirring Vandal, the Hunter focused back onto the female Eliksni before flashing her a smile.

" _Good bye."_

Then gathering all his light and strength into his arm, Angel then turned and threw the female Eliksni as far as he could, praying silently that it was enough to get Flourishing One to safety. No sooner had he done this when he felt a blow impact him from the back, causing him to let out a cry of pain as a result. Falling onto his chest, the Hunter felt several more blows onto his back, causing the young Guardian trying to scramble onto his feet. However, no sooner had he done this when he felt a blow behind his head. Then, darkness filled his vision.

* * *

 _And that's it! Have to wait until next week! :D_


	22. He is Gone

**_Redacted_**

 ** _He is Gone_**

 _I apologize for the late update! I may have been...distracted... by an app game... *coughs*. Anyways! enjoy this chapter :D_

 _Thanks to DisobeyedBowl6,_ _TidalKiller_ _, jsm1978, and TheTurtleman for the reviews! :D_

 _TheTurtleMan - Yeah, I wanted to show that Angel trusts the Eliksni more than the Tower lol. Not sure if I portrayed that correctly... anyways! Thanks! I am very interested in the Fallen lore but sadly, we don't get much on them, so I had to speculate 'alot' lol._

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing he felt when he opened his eyes, his world blurry, his surroundings moving by too quickly for him to comprehend. All he knows was that he was being carried, the one clutching him in their grasp gentle but somehow tight, a sense of panic clear in their touch.

It was then he noticed the sounds, a voice echoing in his ears, speaking frantically to him as he then heard their footsteps, quick but careful. His gaze swimming around his surroundings, he barely caught the glimpse of a respirator followed by the glow of four eyes, seeing concern clearly laced in the gaze.

Taking note of the darkness behind them, he then let out a groan when light suddenly filled his vision, causing him to tilt his head back and close his eyes. This sent waves of pain throughout his body but he couldn't scream, and instead, he choked, taking in a wheezing gasp as his lungs contorted in agony.

No sooner had this action occurred when he heard screaming, words of rage permeating around him. Fluttering his eyes open, he recognized Flourishing One, seeing the female Eliksni's eyes narrowed in anger and fury clearly emitting from the back of her throat. Following her gaze, his fading eyes caught sight of several others, their four-armed forms clearly showing displeasure as they snapped their hands towards him, their gaze holding madness.

As he heard them exchange words, his eyes lingered over one form and he couldn't help but smile as his green hues caught familiar white, _"S-Sal-Salziks."_

Uncaring as the words around him pause, he reached out with his lone hand and choked out, _"S-Salziks."_

Seeing the four white eyes turn towards him, tears formed in the edges of his blurred vision as his smile faded, relief being overwhelmed with grief. And regret.

" _S-S-Sal-Salziks. I-I am sorry."_ He struggled to take in a breath, tasting copper on the tips of his tongue, _"I-I t-tried to for-forgive. But I-I c-can-cannot. I cou-could not just l-lea-leave it."_ Feeling tears fall freely from his eyes, the edges of his vision filled with black as he managed to finish, _"I-I confess. Those-those 'b-bandits', th-those 'Gua-Guardians', the-they are n-not around a-anymore…"_

Then he was taken by the darkness.

Xxxxx

Having known Ianos for years, Pluto knew that when he saw Unit Eleven bring back the Awoken's unconscious form in his arms, that the Warlock would be furious to discover that they had returned without Angel. And as he had expected, the first thing Ianos did when he awoken was basically slammed himself into Unit Eleven, easily lifting the Exo off the floor as he started screaming, raging over being forced to leave the human Hunter behind. Then, just as quickly as the rage consumed him, Pluto then saw grief, the Awoken Warlock pushing himself away from the Exo and taking refuge in his quarters.

It has been a few weeks since then and Pluto hadn't seen him since, the Exo Hunter sometimes letting himself in, only to see the Warlock's bedroom door closed; in other words, he didn't want to be disturbed. And with his experience, you do not want to bother Ianos when his door is closed.

Thanks to this, Hush have been under Akiva's care and although she has grown comfortable with the human Titan, she still yearns for Ianos' company to the point where Pluto would find her at the door of his quarters, hands pressed against the entrance as if to hope that the Awoken Warlock would open the door. The Exo would have to gradually lead her back, disappointment clear on her tan features.

Angel's disappearance didn't just effect Ianos and Hush as well.

Although Akiva does his best to ensure Hush receives the attention she needs, Pluto can tell the dimness in his gaze, sadness clear in his eyes. And Pluto himself felt a sense of loss, the team feeling more obviously empty with another member down, and the Exo Hunter felt his grief turn into one of rage towards Unit Eleven. Although he had heard both sides of the two Warlocks' stories, Pluto couldn't help but blame the Phoenix Model for their loss. And it seems he wasn't the only one.

Pluto had seen Unit Eleven at the door to Ianos' quarters, his white optics blank as he repeatedly attempted to get inside, only for the pad to deny him access; the Warlock had ensured that Unit Eleven was not allowed in. Even Akiva, the Titan usually forgiving, cannot even look towards the Exo Warlock's way, Pluto seeing rage and anguish in his golden eyes. The only one who didn't seem angry was Hush, the half Awoken and human child seemingly always wading out in the Plaza, her yellow hues glancing around for her Exo companion.

Although unsure where the Exo Warlock have been staying, Pluto can guess that Unit Eleven have been staying over at Echo's floor; who else would take in a Guardian that had killed civilians? But, even though he was sure that Unit Eleven have been staying with Echo, Pluto dares not confront the Titan for confirmation. He had heard of Echo's reputation and when the Exo Hunter had laid his optics on him, he instantly recognized the Guardian as one of the Warlords of the Dark Ages; one of the perks of helping build the Last City was that you are informed on the details of how such a large area was amassed and protected despite threats of Fallen and other Warlords everywhere.

With this knowledge, Pluto knows that Echo won't hand out information so easily and if violently confronted, it won't take much for him to cast aside any threat. As such, the Exo Hunter decided to wait, putting his attention onto his Clan and Ianos if he finds the time; although he couldn't help but be concerned for Hope's wellbeing.

Ever since the team had returned from the failed mission, Hope have been listless, indifferent, blank even, her bright green optic now filled with a sense of emptiness. When they arrived at the Tower, she had been sporadic, yelling, raving at Ace for holding her back before her grief overtook her, the female Ghost gliding back towards Angel's quarters. Now she simply sits on the table, her fading green optic watching the door, as if hoping for the human Hunter's return.

Pluto checks up on her every now and then, and he can easily tell every time he enters, Hope would always expect it to be Angel, just from the way the excitement leaves her gaze and how she would glide sadly back to her spot on the table. This causes a sense of concern to permeate into the Exo Hunter's chest, especially when he started to notice the color to fade, the forest green optic now a shade of pale green; even if Angel had survived his ordeal down in the caverns, if he does not return soon, his bond with Hope would diminish, and the female Ghost would have no choice but to move on and find another.

And that would fully break her spirit.

Heaving out a sigh at this, Pluto turned his focus back onto the spar in front of him, watching Orion and Cosmos let loose a barrage of arc light as they fought hand to hand, the two Titans easily catching everyone's attention in the gym with each fist that clashed against each other. With sparks of arc light flying everywhere, there was a reason why Pluto hesitated at the prospect of the two Striker's spar, especially since the two have a hard headed and brash personality where they're too stubborn to admit defeat. But then again, there will come a day when the two will face head on against their fellow Soldiers of the Light; they maybe at a time where all Guardians seem to be at peace with each other, there will come a day when they will face a rogue, it is inevitable after all.

Seeing the two Titans leap back away from each other, Pluto then shouted out, "Enough!"

No sooner had the word left his lips when Orion suddenly stepped forward and swung a fist into Cosmos' face, sending streams of arc light throughout her body as she went flying. However, before her body can even land, her body dispersed into the familiar sparks of azure light, causing her to disappear and her Ghost to materialize into place.

"Orion!"

Seeing the male Titan's optics turn towards him, Pluto immediately saw a look of indifference in his pink gaze, and the older Exo watched as Orion simply let out a scoff before turning around and sauntering away. Instead of chasing after him, Pluto simply shook his head; even a year later, the young Exo is still deeply affected by Olkar's leave and his grief turned to hate towards those who he had believed made the Eliksni leave: the Guardians or to put it more accurately, the 'organics'. As such, his interactions with those outside of the Clan have been limited, even towards members of Fireteam Redacted; the only one who he really speaks to within the team was Angel, and mainly for the reason to speak to each other in the Eliksni tongue, reminiscing of the time when the presence of House Spirits was prominent in the Tower.

But now, with the Hunter gone, Orion had isolated himself even further; Pluto was amazed that he was able to convince the young Titan to come out for a round of sparring with Galaxy. However, after witnessing Orion killing Cosmos without hesitation, the Exo Hunter wonders if he should have just let the young Exo stay in his quarters.

"Cosmos? Are you alright?"

Glancing over to where the female Titan would have landed, Pluto already saw the others around her, their optics filled with worry when Constell brought her back, Cosmos sitting upright as she rubbed her jaw.

"Yes, just sore." Letting out a grunt, a smile then formed onto her sky blue metallic features; Cosmos always have been the forgiving type, "So, who wants to face me next?"

Hearing a nervous chuckle permeate between the group of young Exo, Pluto couldn't help but crack a smile, crossing his arms as he watched Nova help pull the female Titan back onto her feet, and hearing Polaris pipe up his challenge not long after. However, as the male and female Titan took steps back as the others cleared the area, the older Guardian heard footsteps approaching from his side, prompting him to turn his red optics and focus in on the person coming in. However, as soon as his red fixed onto white, Pluto's gaze narrowed, and he turned his body around to face the white clad form of Unit Eleven.

"Before you say anything, it's me." Pluto closed his mouth, his red optics wide, "Knight? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." He watched the young Exo wring his hands nervously together, his white optics glancing around as the Hunter added, "Where have you been? After Unit Eleven and Ianos returned, I haven't seen you since."

"Unit Eleven?" Pluto saw Knight turn and give him a quizzical look, "You mean Nine?"

The Exo Hunter reeled back, "What?"

"Nine," Knight clarified, "That's his name." He paused, "Did, he not tell you?"

Parting his lips repeatedly in an attempt to find a response to the young Exo's question, suspicion settled into the back of Pluto's mind before he shook his head, his red optic narrowing as he returned his gaze back onto Knight, "Just, just tell me where you have been lately."

It was then he saw a blank look faze over Knight's expression, "Nine and I share a body." Pluto paused at his words, "He told me what happened, I thought it best to avoid you all to give you guys time." Knight then fidgeted as he wrung his hands once more, "And, I couldn't help but think that you guys would punch me if you saw me, since all you would see would be, Nine."

Frowning at the young Exo's words, Pluto parted his lips to retort when he considered his words, and he couldn't help but sheepishly admit that Knight was right. It may have been weeks since Angel's disappearance but the bitterness towards Unit Eleven was still there, and it would have been no doubt in Pluto's mind that if the Phoenix model were to face Akiva and Ianos, that indeed he would have received a punch to the face, perhaps much more than that if their light were to get involved; the Exo Hunter himself would probably pulled his gun out on Unit Eleven if Knight hadn't confirmed his identity.

"Wait." Pluto narrowed his gaze, "If you are so concerned for your own well-being, then why are you revealing yourself now?"

It was then he saw Knight's shoulders droop and heard him let out a sigh, "I didn't want to but," He hesitated, "Nine wants me to ask you for assistance."

Immediately, Pluto gave the young Exo a glare, "After knocking Ianos unconscious and abandoning Angel down in those accursed caverns, what makes him think that I would be willing to assist him?"

"Because he, because…" Knight glanced around nervously before lowering his voice, Pluto barely catching it as a whisper, "Because he found Angel."

The Exo Hunter's optics widen at this, "He found- oof."

He was quickly cut off as Knight suddenly shoved him, a wide-eyed look in his optics, "Not so loud alright, Nine only wants you to know and no one else."

Regaining his composure, Pluto raised a metallic brow at this, "Why would he only want me to know? He found…" That's when it finally clicked, his red optics widening as his jaw hung open, "He broke his censure? He took control for longer than the allotted time?"

"No," Pluto gave Knight a blank stare, "Well, yes, but Echo was there to keep an eye on him."

"That's not any better."

"Look, we couldn't think of anyone else to 'supervise' Nine, alright. And we couldn't risk asking anyone in Fireteam Redacted after his little 'stunt'." The young Exo shook his head, "Honestly, when he informed me of what he had done, I was upset with Nine as well. I mean, I haven't been on the team for as long as the others but, Angel is still a friend." Watching Knight rub the back of his neck and heave out a sigh, he then added, "But he spent a lot of his time locating Angel, and he found him, but, Nine needs someone with him."

Once again, Pluto frowned at Knight's words, "Why not bring Echo as aid?"

"Not as aid," The older Exo reeled back at this, "As a witness."

"Witness?" Pluto repeated, "Witness for what?"

Seeing the Exo Warlock part his lips to respond, Pluto blinked when Knight quickly clamped it shut, his white optics narrowing as if straining to hear, a look of concentration permeating over his gaze, "Remember the day of the trial? When Nine was going to announce the reason why some Exo were brought back despite the lack of mind transference?"

The Exo Hunter gave the younger a quizzical look, "Yes?"

"He still yearns to reveal the truth," Knight added, "However, thanks to Echo's command, he is unable to do so himself."

"And you can't?"

"And risk Echo killing me? Traveler no, even Nine is telling me not to say anything for my sake. Echo already hates me as it is."

"How the fuck are you informed of this 'truth'?"

"We share a body! What do you expect?"

Shaking his head as he crossed his arms, Pluto watched as Knight gave him a frown, "Look, Nine told me to tell you to meet him at the hangar in a few hours, with Hope in tow."

The Exo Hunter gave the young Exo another look, "Anything else to add to this 'plan' of his?"

"Bring a weapon but one for defense, not for killing." Pluto reeled back at this, "because where we're going, we want to look as less threatening as possible."

"Why?"

That's when he noticed Knight pause, a look of worry settling into his optics, "Because we're going to pay a visit to the House of Kings."

Xxxxx

" _You seem so concerned for that bandit's well-being."_

The female Eliksni turned and narrowed her four eyes at the approaching Vandal, snarling out, " _This 'bandit' saved my life."_

" _And that matters?"_

" _He saved my life. Twice."_

Hearing the male Vandal before her let out a low rumble, a tinge of curiosity fading into his gaze, the female Vandal couldn't help but square out her shoulders and letting out a growl as he leaned over the Guardian's prone form, _"Stay away from him, Ikyrlos."_

" _I am not going to hurt him,"_ She let out another snarl at his words, _"I am simply curious as to why he nearly gave up his life to save yours, especially considering the history between our people."_ The female Eliksni watched Ikyrlos lean back as he hummed, _"If what you told us is true, you would think that he would have ran to his allies and saved his own life instead."_

" _He is not like the other bandits."_ She huffed, _"This one was raised by members of a new House."_

" _According to your words."_ The female Vandal gave Ikyrlos a glare, _"But a bandit raised by some of our fellow Eliksni?"_ She heard him snicker, _"What a ludicrous story."_ The male Vandal then took steps away from the Guardian's side and focused his attention onto the female Eliksni, _"I am more willing to believe that you had failed on your mission to find more resources for our House."_

" _We were surrounded by the Darken Ones, what do you expect?"_ She snarled out, her blue eyes glowing dangerously as she took threatening steps forward, _"If it was not for Pure One here, I wouldn't have been able to make it back to report that there was nothing, there is no longer a reason to recklessly send out anymore scouts."_

" _Pure One?"_ Hearing the hate permeating from the back of his throat, the female Eliksni realized her mistake, " _Pure One!? Do you actually see this bandit as an ally!? A comrade!?"_

Shrinking back from his snarls, the Vandal then straightened out her posture before narrowing her four eyes and responding, _"Yes."_

Just as she had expected, Ikyrlos charged, his roar of a rage a sign for her to lift up her upper arms and grab his fists in mid-air, squaring out her feet to prevent the male Vandal from forcing her back.

" _Traitor!"_

Flinching at the title, the female Vandal then attempted to twist his arms to the side, hoping to at least throw him off balance and allow her to gage her distance. However, instead, she felt his lower arm grab hers and with a single jerk, she felt agony permeate throughout her second pair of limbs, causing her to let out a cry of pain before she felt an impact collide into her lower jaw. Unable to keep a proper grasp onto Ikyrlos' arms, the female Eliksni found herself landing onto her back, the edges of her vision burry from the pain before she felt a hand grab the front of her armor and forced her back onto her feet.

Shaking her head just enough to clear her vision, the Vandal's eyes widen when she spotted Ikrylos pulling back a fist, prompting her to take in a breath as she prepared herself.

" _What is going on here!?"_

Letting out a breath of relief as she saw the male Vandal come to a sudden halt, she then felt Ikrylos shove her away before a gruff snarl emitted from him; she will have to watch her back if she works with the male Eliksni in the future. Although for now, the female Vandal fixed her gaze towards the entrance of the room, the obviously broader and taller form of an Eliksni entered, his four eyes narrowing at the pair; Vraldyks, one of the few surviving barons in their House.

Adorned in the familiar white and gold colors of the House of Kings, Vraldyks walked with confidence and power, easily dwarfing the two smaller Eliksni as he snarled, _"I came here to see the condition of our saboteur only to see two of them locked into combat. So, I do not want to repeat myself again: What is going on here?"_

" _She sees this bandit as an ally!"_ Freezing at Ikrylos' words, the female Eliksni quickly turned and gave the male Vandal a glare before shifting a nervous gaze towards Vraldyks; the Baron's four eyes were narrowed.

" _Is this true?"_

Cowering at the low rumble emitting from Vraldyks' throat, the female Vandal lets thoughts of denial permeate into her mind; although she had not experienced it personally, she had seen enough to know that even speaking of an allegiance with the Guardians could lead to severe punishments; death counting on the one who is informed of the 'treachery'. However, as the excuses faded into her mind, the actions of the Hunter also settled in, alongside his selfless act of pulling her away from the crumbling corridor. She quickly made a decision.

Taking in a deep breath, the female Eliksni squared out her shoulders and locked her four eyes onto the Baron's, _"Yes, it is true."_

Seeing Vraldyks approach her, the female Vandal took the opportunity to take steps back up until she felt herself press up against the Guardian's cot, causing her to take in a shaky breath as the Baron loomed over her, his four eyes burning brightly. However, as he reached out with one hand towards the female Vandal, a groan permeated behind her. Although fearful of what the male Baron was going to do, the female Eliksni couldn't help but turn around, her four eyes going wide as the human's eyes fluttered open.

Watching green hues flicking around the room weakly behind half closed lids, the Vandal then saw his gaze fall onto hers and immediately, a soft smile settled onto his features, _"Flourishing…One, y-you are unharmed…"_

His voice barely a whisper, the Eliksni had to strain her ears to properly hear him speak, reaching down to her lower arms wrapped in casts in worry before she let out a quiet snort, " _Besides my arms, yes, I am fine."_ Glancing nervously over at the two male Eliksni in the room, her attention then snapped back onto the human as he muttered out, _"Where… are we?"_

Barely catching his question, the female Vandal took in a breath before she responded, " _In a safe place."_

" _Then, we are… at your House?"_

"… _Yes."_

"… _Thank …the Great …Machine."_ She then watched his eyes close as a sigh of relief emitted from his lips, " _You are… safe."_

Glancing back at the two male Eliksni in the room once more to ensure she herself wasn't in any danger, the Vandal then asked, _"You always seem so keen on my safety, why not your own?"_ She leaned in, as if to press him for answers, _"Is that the reason why your pack calls you Pure One?"_

Hearing the Guardian take in a deep breath, the Eliksni waited patiently as he answered, " _Is this, a-about the question… that y-you asked me in corridors?"_

Pausing at his words, the Vandal hesitated, only to see the human weakly open his lids and fixed his gaze back onto her, " _Please, answer me honestly… that is all I ask for."_

Hearing him take in a rasping breath as he closed his eyes again, the female Eliksni let out a breath of defeat, " _Yes."_

A short but soft laugh emitted from the Hunter, _"As… I have stated before… not even my own pack knows… w-why I do not fully embrace the name. But… I can feel my life... fading."_ The female Eliksni's felt her stomach drop as he added, _"And … m-my light is weak."_ Another weak chuckle, _"I believe it is… time for me… to confess."_

She gave him a bewildered look, " _Confess?"_

" _Confessing for the innocents he had murdered during his life."_

Turning around to give Ikrylos a glare, the Vandal paused when she saw Vraldyks take several steps back, his four eyes brimming with curiosity; despite his status as a Baron, he was always easy to read, especially when something of interest appears. Seeing this look in his eyes, a small tinge of hope settled into her chest. That was a good sign; the Hunter has at least several more days to stay before things can get out of hand; at least she hopes so.

Hearing the Guardian take in a wheezing breath, the Vandal then focused her attention back onto him, seeing him open his eyes and tune in over her shoulder; he let out a weak laugh in response, _"So, that was who I-I mistook for… Salziks."_ The female Eliksni didn't have to look back to know that he was talking about Vraldyks; with the male Baron's eyes white as the light wielded by those chosen by the Great Machine, it was easy to pick out who the Hunter was talking about between the two males.

" _My… apologies, for mistaking you as someone else… Lord."_ The Vandal snapped out of her thoughts, _"I …could not help but… recognize your eyes as someone… I had known in my… life."_

At first fearful of how Vraldyks would react to the Hunter's words, the female Eliksni was taken by surprise as instead, a soft hum permeated from the Baron, the look of curiosity growing stronger in his four eyes, _"Another Eliksni held the same trait as I?"_

Another weak chuckle from the human, _"Her name was… Salziks… a Captain… part of House Devils."_ She then saw the Guaridan slowly close his eyes and let out a sigh, " _At least… she used to be."_

Hearing him go silent, worry permeated into the female Vandal's mind as she leaned in, as if to better find the signs of his life. It was only when she saw his chest shift up and down that she let herself relax, leaning away as she let out a breath of relief, only to jump again as the Hunter spoke, " _Do you… remember… what I told you about those … 'bandits'… that killed her?"_

Seeing him open his eyes through half-lidded gaze, the female Vandal paused before she let out a single nod; this prompted the Hunter to continue, " _I told you that… I simply let them go… I lied."_ She reeled back at his words, _"When they saw me talking to Salziks… they had thought … that I was in danger… that I was their prisoner being forced to… 'talk' … to give them… information."_ A wheezing snort emitted from the Hunter, _"As such… when they proclaimed that … they had 'saved' my life… my fury grew and after my… 'escape', I plotted for their … deaths."_ The Eliksni then saw his eyes turn towards her, _"I went and found their camp … acted as their friend… handing out apologies which they easily accepted … before asking me to join their … celebration."_

" _Celebration?"_

A bitter chuckle permeated from the Hunter in response to her question, _"They had just killed … a Captain and her pack … what do you think?"_

At first, confused at his words, it took the female Eliksni a few seconds more before it finally clicked, _"For your sire's death…"_

A nod of confirmation, " _Originally… I had planned to wait until they rested …but their stories… their boasts of how they took down … Saliziks and her pack… I could not contain my fury any longer… I took out my weapon … and fired upon them."_ An empty laugh permeated from the Guardian as the female Eliksni's four eyes widen, " _It was easy… they did not expect one of their own to attack."_ A rasping intake of breath from the human, " _You would think … that killing them once would be enough… but… no… I was a … Soldier… of the Light… I knew that death was only … temporary… I fired upon their Ghosts as well."_

Hearing a rumble of surprise from the males behind her, the female Eliksni stayed quiet as the human Guardian closed his eyes once more, _"To hide …what I had done… I dragged their bodies to the outskirts of the Corroded Lands… buried them alongside their Ghosts… I then went to the Haven to properly… attune to my abilities… No one figured out my sin."_

" _Sin?"_ It was Ikrylos who spoke, the female Eliksni seeing from the edges of her vision the male Vandal approach the bedside, curiosity and frustration in his gaze, _"What 'sin' have you committed for avenging this Captain's death?"_

" _For she would have not wanted me to … carry out such an act,"_ The Hunter's words earned him a snarl from the male Vandal, _"She would have wanted me… to move on… to forgive. To… let it…go."_

Hearing him let out a deep sigh, the Eliksni waited for the familiar wheezing intake of air, only to fidget nervously when only silence loomed, " _P-Pure One?"_

Receiving no answer, she felt her heart stop and she turned her gaze towards Vraldyks and Ikrylos, the two male Eliksni having gone silent alongside the Hunter's breathing. Waiting until she was sure the pair had nothing to say, the female Vandal then took in a shaky breath before whispering, " _He is gone."_

Xxxxx

Pluto had thought it would have been more difficult to convince Hope to come with him, however, no sooner had Angel's name left his lips when she was up, her optic filled with more life since the human Hunter's disappearance. Although, it did take a bit to calm the female Ghost down just enough to tell her to materialize into his armor for safety.

"You sure you know where you are going?"

It was Nix who asked the question, the viridian Ghost understandably shifting his shell nervously against his core as he shined his light brightly, giving Pluto the capability to see his surroundings.

They had entered through an abandoned building through the Rocketyard, the Exo Hunter nervously eyeing the broken lockers and furniture as the pair made their way through; although it has been months he had last visited the area, Pluto remembers clearly past patrols where he taken the heads of Fallen with his sniper in this very space. As such, he couldn't help but tense, his red optics glancing at every nook and cranny that a Fallen is more than capable of hiding themselves. However, the Exo Warlock that the Exo Hunter was currently following casually strolled through the darkness with only Sunny Day illuminating the way, wielding nothing but a sidearm in one hand.

"According to my scans, Hunter Angel's light is in this general location." It was Unit Eleven, the monotone voice of the Phoenix model ringing familiar in Pluto's auditory sensors, "and according to what I can assess, the House of Kings are stationed here as well."

"Scans? Assess? Pluto can't even do half of that." The Exo Hunter in question turned and gave Nix a blank stare, "What are you? A super Exo?"

Instead of an immediate answer, Pluto saw Unit Eleven's white optics dim and flicker, as if processing the viridian Ghost's words before he responded, "Observation, voice authorization not recognized. Unable to access files of PHX-TRVLR. Encoded permission accessible from Exo Phoenix Unit I – 0 needed."

"Oh Traveler!" Frustration easily oozed from Nix's voice, "Come here! I'm tired of this 'authorization' shit!"

His red optics going wide as Nix glided over to the Exo Warlock, Pluto parted his lips to retort only to clamp it shut as Day suddenly turned around and placed themselves in between the viridian Ghost and the Exo, prompting the latter to come to a slow halt.

"If you are thinking about 'hacking' into my Guardian's head, think again." Pluto saw the white Ghost narrow their optic, "this is his privacy that you are invading."

"Privacy?!" Nix gawked, "He 'wants' to tell us about this PHX-TRVLR secret but Echo's 'command' is preventing him from doing so! How else are we going to figure it out!?"

"Anything 'but' diving into his head!" Day retorted, "There is a reason why we want a 'witness' when we find Angel!"

"Why is that!?"

"When Warlock Ianos and I had last seen Hunter Angel, he was seriously injured." Pluto heard Hope take in a breath inside of his helmet as the Exo Warlock turned and fixed his blank gaze onto him, "and with Ghost Hope's time apart from her Guardian, it may be a possibility that is it too late."

Pluto tensed, "What are you implying?"

"When I ventured here with Echo, the two of us sensed his light." Unit Eleven answered, "however, it was faint, weak to the point where even Echo nearly missed it." He then paused, Pluto watching him tilt his head to one side, as if straining to hear, "and even now, I can feel it fade."

"What!?"

Flinching at the sudden raise in volume in Hope's voice, Pluto again got another scare when the female Ghost suddenly materialized into view, her white and red form zooming straight into Unit Eleven's face, "Are you saying his light is fading!?"

"Yes."

"How the fuck do you know this!?"

Seeing Hope press herself even further against Unit Eleven's visor, Pluto then saw a flicker in the Exo's optics, and the Hunter knew that the female Ghost had asked a question that the Warlock himself was unable to answer.

"Do not fret, Ghost Hope," The Exo Hunter saw the female Ghost twirl her parts angrily in response to Unit Eleven's words, "I have a solution to fix the fading connection."

Seeing Hope reel back, Pluto couldn't help but raise a brow at the Warlock, crossing his arms in response to tuning in onto his words. At first, parting his lips to question the meaning, the Exo Hunter paused and shook his head; no matter how many times he may question Unit Eleven, Echo's command will always override his capability to answer. As such, Pluto decided to let it be and opted to say, "Then let's hurry before Angel is beyond saving."

"But…"

Giving the female Ghost a narrowed glance, Pluto raise one hand and motioned for her to return, hearing Hope grumble before she reluctantly glided over, and disappearing into particles of light. Feeling the familiar 'heavy' sensation of a presence in his helmet, the Exo Hunter then turned his attention towards Unit Eleven and nodded, signaling to his fellow Exo to turn and lead the way once more.

Watching Day glide ahead to give the Hunter some light, Pluto let out a weary sigh before following after, letting Nix glide barely in front to let the Ghost guide him.

"I pray that we are not too late." Albeit he thought the same, Pluto couldn't help but let a sense of unease settle onto his shoulders.

* * *

 _Until next week! :D_


	23. A Miracle

**_Redacted_**

 ** _A Miracle_**

 _I apologize for the late update. I got caught up in a game...again...*coughs* Warframe *coughs* Anyways! Here's the next chapter! :D_

 _Thanks to RWBYGAMES, TidalKiller, and AAA for the reviews!_

 _AAA \- Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Nice to see you back! Thanks! Glad to see you're enoying Redacted! ^_^_

* * *

 _Numbness spread throughout his body as he clenched the struggling Shard in his hands, his green eyes staring down at the corpses in front of him. He had expected a fight, a cry of outrage followed by sounds of bullets flying towards him and the dull hum of light permeating around his surroundings. Instead, all the young Guardian received were wide-eyed looks, jaws hanging open as he aimed his rifle and fired into the chest of the Titan, followed by his aim shifting towards the other two._

 _Two more shots followed the deaths of the Soldiers of the Light, the Hunter easily taking out the familiar shells of their Ghosts before dashing after the third one, easily seeing the shifting of parts readying themselves to flee. That too was easy, the human easily snatching the Shard out of the air with ease as he heard the latter let out a squeal of surprise and fear._

 _That is when the begging started._

 _The Ghost in his grasp struggled as they pleaded not only for their life, but for the life of their Guardian as well – the Hunter – prompting him to glance down into their optic as they went silent._

 _At first, the thought of releasing the Shard settled into his mind; he had killed the three responsible for Salziks and the pack's deaths, and two of them were not going to stand again. It would also help that letting a survivor return to the City as a warning would be preferable: a rogue aiding in the efforts of the Eliksni, and taking on not one but three of Soldiers that were sent out into the Wilds. It would make those who live in the Haven think twice about killing any Eliksni in sight._

 _But then, the female Captain's words faded into his thoughts, and Angel couldn't help but grip his hand tightly around the shell of the captive Ghost._

 _Salziks may not had the opportunity to beg for her life, but as Angel tussled with one of his 'saviors', the other two Guardians went about clearing the area of the Captian's pack, the Hunter easily hearing those who had fallen or incapacitated pleading for their lives before being swiftly ended by the Soldiers' weapons._

 _How dare they._

 _How dare this Ghost pleaded for the life of the very Hunter who had listlessly ended those who had begged for mercy, how 'dare' they expect 'him' to spare their Guardian's life when they themselves did not even heed the words of Salziks' pack._

 _As such, Angel quickly clasped his hand, hearing the familiar screeching and screaming of metal and wires crackling in his palm before sprinkling it across the hearth before him. As he started to kick the parts around in an unconscious effort to hide the evidence, he heard his Ghost whisper in his helmet, "What are we going to do now?"_

 _He paused at her words._

 _Honestly, he hadn't anticipated for his brash plan to go so 'smoothly'; the Hunter had expected a fight and as such, had planned the next few days for recovery. But, with hardly a scratch on himself, he was now unsure of what to do next._

 _Glancing around at the bodies once more, Angel then heard Salziks' words settle into his mind once again, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh as he turned and walked over to one of the corpses, grabbing it by the leg as he responded, "We're going to hide the evidence, I highly doubt those who live at the Haven will be happy that a fellow 'Guardian' killed some of their own."_

" _And afterwards?"_

 _Once again going silent at his Ghost's words, the young Guardian glanced up towards the horizon, seeing the familiar rusted but sturdy form of the Wall, "Then, we are going to learn how to control our light."_

Xxxxx

Pluto never understood Ianos' love for sidearms, the small weapon just not powerful enough to be wielded in combat in the Exo's optics; he had used it personally and he recalls too many times in the Crucible where he would either receive a shotgun pellet to the face, or the hum of a fusion rifle to the chest. How the Awoken was able to use it with little to no effort whenever he was in combat, Pluto may never completely comprehend. As such, he was flabbergasted that Unit Eleven was able to use it out on the battlefield, the familiar 'pop' of the weapon going off and the cries of pain the Fallen released around them proof of his shots.

"And here they say you can never miss a shot."

"Shut up."

Hearing Nix snicker inside his helmet in response, Pluto simply ducked from a bladed swipe from a nearby Vandal before grabbing said Eliksni's arm, and fired several shots into their armored chest, hearing it let out a gasp before the Exo Hunter kicked it away.

The two Exos had found the entrance to the House of Kings place of stay, Unit Eleven having pushed aside several broken shelves and rusted metal to reveal an underground entrance into their home. How the Phoenix model found the entrance, Pluto may never gain the answer, but no sooner had the pair made it into the first room that they were immediately attacked, hence their current situation of being surrounded by House King soldiers, and trying their best to 'not' kill them.

Unit Eleven was having an easier time, able to properly align his sidearm onto the limbs of the attacking Eliksni to incapacitate them, flawlessly dodging their attacks with nothing more than a shrug. Pluto however, was having a harder time; his shots were grazing against his attackers and many of them were getting way too close for comfort. The Exo was just lucky that the surrounding Eliksni were preferring melee combat than their weapons.

As the Hunter fired several more shots into the chest of an oncoming Eliksni, Pluto turned towards the Exo Warlock, "You are the reason we're here, have a plan to get through this 'without' killing them?!"

Seeing Unit Eleven swerve to the side in order to dodge a charge from another Vandal, Pluto let out a growl when he felt arms suddenly wrap around his shoulders, prompting him to lean back in order to gain proper momentum and suddenly pulling forward, hearing his attacker let out a screech of surprise before being flipped onto their back on the hearth near the Exo's feet. Narrowing his optics in frustration, Pluto then pulled back a fist before slamming it into the Fallen's face, seeing their head lull to the side to signify the impact of the hit.

Pushing himself back onto his feet, the Exo Hunter then heard static fill up the interior of his helmet before Day's voice echoed in, "Unit Eleven says to get close to him as you can, claims he can't guarantee your safety for what's he's going to do next."

"Excuse me?!"

Hearing Nix gawk at the white Ghost's words, Pluto promptly dodged any attacking Eliksni before closing in on Unit Eleven's form; it was then, he saw the familiar sparks of arc light around his arms. Before the Exo Hunter can even part his lips to ask what the Warlock was planning, he watched as Unit Eleven promptly slammed his hands onto the hearth, and instantly, waves of pale azure light lashed out onto the floor and latching themselves onto their attackers. Optics wide, Pluto waited for the familiar light outlines of the bodies to fade into the air, leaving nothing but the emptiness of the room. However, to his surprise, he instead heard the surrounding Eliksni released cries of pain, their body convulsing from the hits before Unit Eleven finally lifted their palms off the floor, relieving his light from his surroundings. No sooner had he done this when their attackers collapsed, unconscious but, alive.

This prompted Pluto to turn and narrow his red optics at his fellow Exo, "How were you able to utilize your light like that?"

Standing momentarily silent by Unit Eleven's side, Pluto let out a frustrated sigh when the Warlock Exo did not response, but instead hefted his sidearm in his hands and headed towards the nearest door. Letting a frown form onto his metallic features as he crossed his arms, Pluto then heard Nix murmur, "Just give me a few seconds, I can easily get into his head so he can actually answer our questions."

"Nix…"

"Come on! Don't tell me that I'm the only one that's frustrated with the lack of answers we're getting!"

"…I'm getting frustrated too…"

"See! Even Hope agrees with me!"

Shaking his head at the antics of his Ghost, Pluto simply checked his weapon to see if it was loaded before following after Unit Eleven, the Exo Warlock having stood by the door patiently as he approached. No sooner had Pluto closed the distance when Unit Eleven promptly pressed a panel on the side, the Hunter raising a brow as the door then slid open; did Day already unlock the door when he was tuning in onto Nix's words? Before he can further ponder on this, Pluto then saw Unit Eleven walk in, prompting the Exo Hunter to do the same and shrug off his curiosity; if the Exo Warlock really has found Angel, then Pluto will forgive him just enough to ask Day how they were able to hack the doors so quickly. Maybe.

Stepping through the door, Pluto's guard was up once more as they entered another room, his red optics spotting incomplete pieces of armor hung up on racks and counters piled with materials and tools. This was where they crafted their arsenal, but, where were the workers? The crafters? The splicers?

As he cautiously followed Unit Eleven down the corridor, Pluto further examined his surroundings, spotting the dim lights overhead followed by the countless bars of metal leading up to platforms secured above. Narrowing his gaze as he came to a slow pause, Pluto fixed his attention onto the rusted platforms, up until he heard the familiar whispers of the Eliksni tongue echo above him.

Optics widening as it slowly dawned upon him, Pluto snapped his focus onto Unit Eleven, seeing the latter casually strolling down the room, "Above!"

Seeing his fellow Exo's form instantly halt, the Hunter then focused his light around him before leaping forward, violet glowing on the edges of his vision as felt the familiar sensation of going incorporeal, feeling wire rifle shots seemingly 'phase' through him. Rolling back onto his feet as he left violet smoke trailing behind him, Pluto turned around in time to see two Vandals drop from the ceiling, blades drawn as they snarled his way.

Aiming down his sights with his sidearm, Pluto then heard shots being fired behind him, signaling to him of Unit Eleven's predicament before he fired, only to curse as his shots once again grazed against the armor of the Eliksni, causing them to jump back in surprise and then taking steps forward, screeching in anger.

"How in the Traveler does Ianos use these?" Pluto hissed out as he took steps back, using his free hand to condense wisps of light into his palm as he took pot shots against the incoming Eliksni. When they got too close for comfort, the Exo Hunter took the opportunity to turn and run, hearing the cries of the Fallen behind him follow suit. As he closed the distance between himself and Unit Eleven, Pluto took it upon himself to quickly holster his sidearm, wrap his arm around the Exo's waist before throwing down the smoke grenade he had formed in his hand. Immediately, the familiar violet smoke popped into the Exo Hunter's vision before the buzz of his cloak wrapped around the pair. Not waiting to see if the invisibility had done its work, Pluto kept running with Unit Eleven in tow, gritting his jaw as he plowed through the confused Eliksni.

No sooner had he done this when he felt his feet leave the floor, causing Pluto to let out a yelp as he stumbled, scrambling before falling onto his side in a vain attempt avoid falling on top of the Phoenix model's form.

"This wasn't one of your brightest plans."

"Nix, shut your mouth."

As the Exo Hunter attempted to pick himself up off the floor, he then felt a hand grab him by the arm and quickly pulled him onto his feet.

"Run towards the end of the hall and take a left," It was Unit Eleven, the Exo Warlock quickly removing his hand from Pluto's person, "That is where I last sensed Hunter Angel's light."

Glancing back and forth between his fellow Exo and the scrambling Eliksni behind them, Pluto then blurted, "What about you?"

"I will hold the House of Kings off." The Exo Hunter reeled back at Unit Eleven's words, watching him take steady strides past him and holstering his sidearm, "Echo is not the only Exo who can generate defenses."

At first, confused by the Exo Warlock's words, Pluto's optics then widen when he saw mass amounts of arc light wrap itself around the white clad Guardian's arms before he snapped them forward, and immediately a thin wall of light spread throughout the room. Watching the light seemingly connect itself to its surroundings, Pluto turned his attention back towards the attacking Eliksni, only for his jaw to drop when several of them attempted to plow through the wall of light, only to let out shrieks of pain and surprise as instead, sparks of arc light lashed out against them, forcing the snarling Fallen to scramble back.

"This should hold them back for now." Unit Eleven lowered his arms, removing his sidearm from its holster, "however, my presence is needed to sustain this defense." Pluto watched the Warlock turn his focus onto him, "So I highly recommend that you find Hunter Angel before more of their numbers are alerted to our presence."

Narrowing his red optics at his fellow Exo, Pluto gave the arc wall one last glance before turning around and dashing down the room. As he exited the area, he found himself in a rocky corridor, prompting the Hunter to glance around until he found what Unit Eleven had instructed; a carved entrance made hastily from scraps of metal and parts to his left. Curious on how the Exo Warlock was able to locate Angel so quickly, Pluto quickly shoved the wonder from his thoughts as he entered the room.

Immediately, the Exo's gaze was filled with cots, several of them lined up against one side of the wall while the other had tables, counters piled with tools and jars full of herbs. Coming to a slow pause at this, Pluto only understood the use of the room when his optics traced bandages and boxes of medicine stacked on one table, although this sent waves of unease throughout the Hunter's body.

Where is Angel?

Unable to locate any sign of the human Guardian, let alone any occupant in any of the cots, that is when Pluto spotted a table farther out in the room, and when he saw what laid upon it, he halted.

Being one of the few Guardians to be chosen by the Traveler during the Dark Age, Pluto earned enough experience fighting against the Fallen, easily recognizing the four-armed human like figures even from a distance. Even their faces were more squared and rounded near the jaws that the Hunter can pick them out in the darkness, even when surrounded by allies. But what he saw on the table, draped over with a piece of white cloth, was not the body of an Eliksni that Pluto had first initially thought. At closer examination, the body lacked the four limbed features of the Fallen and the face seemed more 'human' than the mandible-like structures of the scavengers.

Feeling a knot forming in his abdomen, Pluto took slow and careful steps towards the table, his gaze fixed on the hidden body as he slowly approached the edge. Although wanting to snatch the cloth and pull it back immediately, the Hunter instead found himself unable to move, and kept his optics on the face of the body, as if hoping that his gaze was deceiving him.

"That…that cannot be Angel… is it?"

Hearing Nix's voice echo in his helmet, Pluto opted to remain silent and instead, raised a trembling hand, gripped the corner of the sheet and then slowly, pulled it back. Immediately, his optic laid upon the face of Angel, the Hunter's face recognizable even through the bandages wrapped around his features, his hair raggedly cut as if to gain better access to his injuries. No sooner had he released his grasp on the drapes when Hope's anguished cry rang in his auditory sensors, and the Exo Hunter found himself feeling 'lighter' when the female Ghost's white and red form materialized into view.

Instantly, Pluto watched as light flowed from her optic, Hope beaming her light up and down Angel's broken form, the Exo Hunter noticing the lack of his arm and most notable, his legs. Clenching his jaw, the Hunter then reached out and tugged the sheet from the human's body and it was then, the extent of his injuries filled the Exo's gaze.

Although Pluto recalls Unit Eleven informing him of Angel's wounds when the two Warlocks had last seen him, seeing the Hunter's missing arm was still unnerving, and it didn't help that his opposing arm was in a splint, wrapped tightly in a vain attempt to set it. His chest and abdomen looked as though Angel had just came out of a crude surgery, the surgeon who had worked on the Hunter seemingly only having basic knowledge of human anatomy, before hastily sewing and wrapping him in the bandages around his person. The young Hunter's legs were missing, obviously cut off and tourniquet to minimalize the blood loss; was his injuries that severe that even his legs were too mangled to save?

Lifting a hand and placing it on the human Guardian's remaining arm, the Exo Hunter turned his gaze towards Hope, keeping his voice as neutral as possible as he asked, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to resurrect him?"

It was then, Pluto saw the female Ghost's white and red form come to a sudden halt, her light instantly snapping out of view before the Exo heard a strangled sob, causing a sinking feeling to form in his chest, "I am not playing around, Hope. Resurrect Angel. He's been waiting long enough. If you need help, I can bring Nix out to make things easier."

"…Pluto…"

Hearing the sullen tone in his Ghost's voice, Pluto's grip tightens around Angel's wrist before hearing Hope's choked sob, "I… I can't." A shaky breath, "His…his light. I…I can't!"

Taking in a deep breath, denial settled into Pluto's mind, his red optics glancing back and forth between Angel's prone form and Hope before he said, "What do you mean…? When we left your optic may have been pale in color but, there was color. There was no way in that short amount of that time…" His voice faded when the female Ghost turned to face him, and Pluto's gaze was met with the sheen color of white, "It was long enough…"

It was then Hope started crying, her form shaking as she hovered above Angel's body while Pluto blankly stared ahead, disbelief clear in his gaze before reaching over with his free hand and placed it upon the human Hunter's chest, as if hoping to feel something, 'anything' to signify life. When all the Exo Hunter received was stillness, and the cold stiffness of death, Pluto flinched as though if he had been punched before grief expanded into his chest.

The human Hunter was gone, a permanent death and not even a decade old.

Taking in a shaky breath, Pluto took it upon himself to slide his hands underneath Angel's prone form and hefting the young Guardian's body into his arms, before slowly making his way towards the exit.

"We're taking the body with us?"

"We are not leaving him here." It was Hope, the female Ghost somehow having heard Nix's words emitting from Pluto's helmet as she followed the Exo's steps, snarling out, "Especially not in the house of these 'cowards'."

Tuning out the hate in the white and red Ghost's voice, Pluto instead focused his attention onto Angel's face, slowly making his way back towards Unit Eleven's location as he walked. Judging from the human Hunter's injuries, he must have been in a lot of pain, agony constantly wracking his body, but yet, the Exo saw none of that. Instead, it looked as though Angel simply closed his eyes and accepted the embrace of death, his face serene enough as though he was asleep.

Tightening his grip around the shoulders of the deceased Guardian, Pluto glanced up as he sped up his pace, his grief slowly being replaced by anger. If Unit Eleven had not forced Ianos back, then maybe, maybe Angel would have made it. Then maybe they would have been able to make it to Angel on time, to strengthen the bond between Hope and the young Hunter, maybe he would have had at least a few more years to his life., maybe he would have…

Before Pluto can stop himself, a choked sob escaped from his lips, and his quick strides slowed down as sorrow fully gripped him again.

"Pluto?"

Hearing the familiar hum of Nix materializing nearby, the Exo Hunter shifted his gaze towards the viridian Ghost, his voice wavering, "You know, the more years you gain under your belt, the more, 'detached', you get with each death. After all, we are in a war. It is inevitable you will lose comrades." He then turned his attention back to Angel, adding, "But something I can never get over, is how 'young' some of these deaths are. Angel, he is not even ten years of age and already…" His voice cracked, "That's too young…"

"Pluto…" It was Nix again, "Come on, let's find Unit Eleven. Although I highly doubt he can do anything, he did say that he has a solution to this."

Moving his gaze back over to Nix, Pluto remained silent, hearing nothing but Hope's choked cries and occasional spinning of her parts. Moments later, he nodded once, prompting the viridian Ghost to disappear in a flash of light before the Exo Hunter sensed the familiar 'weight' of a presence in his helmet. Seeing a pale arrow flash onto his radar, Pluto then followed after Nix's direction.

Xxxxx

Unit Eleven can never understand why he himself can communicate with Shining Knight while the younger 'mind' was in control, but yet, Knight cannot do the same. Echo supervised their change, the young Exo curious if he too can communicate from the subconscious. But the Phoenix Model heard nothing, unable to hear Knight's words when he is in control. However, he can 'feel' his emotions, a sensation that Unit Eleven cannot but feel uncomfortable on his person. Nonetheless, with their minds sharing one body, the Phoenix Model easily sensed the waves of worry permeating from the younger mind, the emotion nearly causing him to drop the arc shield on several occasions.

Nonetheless, Unit Eleven managed to keep it up, his blank optics staring down the waiting Eliksni on the opposing side; he knows for certain that they must have sent others to find a way around this corridor. More than likely they had stationed some of them here to see if his barrier falls. If that were the case, then the ones here will be waiting for a long while.

Hefting his sidearm in his hands, Unit Eleven glanced back and then upwards in case of any Fallen trying to sneak up from behind, only for his scans to indicate nothing; perhaps Pluto had been taking them out? It would explain the lack of attack from the flank.

" _It cannot keep up this barrier for much longer."_ The white clad Warlock turned his focus back towards the Eliksni, seeing one's attention preoccupied with another, " _every bandit has a limit, this one will no doubt break."_

Turning around to fully face the Fallen Scavengers, Unit Eleven spoke, " _You are correct, if the Guardian is of normal machinations."_

Immediately, a look of surprise formed in the group of Eliksni's four eyes, prompting the Phoenix Model to tilt his head slightly before turning his blank optics towards Day, the white Ghost shifting their parts up and down, "According to what I know from our short stay in the Tower, only Angel knows the full vocabulary of the Eliksni language."

"…Do the Guardians not try to understand the language of their adversaries?"

"According to my knowledge, not many."

Blinking several times in response to Day's answers, Unit Eleven then turned his attention back towards the Eliksni, and although he saw the hate lingering in their gaze, the white clad Warlock also saw looks of curiosity, some of them even peering through the arc shield in a vain attempt to close the distance.

" _You speak just like that soldier we took in weeks ago."_ Unit Eleven fixated his white optics onto one of the Vandals, seeing the lax in their shoulders and their arms lowered to their sides, " _One of our own came out of the caverns carrying him in her arms. Dug him out of the rubble of a collapse."_

Immediately a snarl emitted from one of the others, " _She should have no wasted her energy on saving his life. He was nearly dead when she brought him in and he only last but three weeks before he expired._ " The Vandal shook their head before they added, " _It was nothing more than wasted energy and resources."_

No sooner had the Eliksni spoke when Unit Eleven felt anger and remorse filter into the back of his mind, causing the Warlock to flinch and his barrier to flicker. This immediately caught the attention of the opposing Eliksni, all four eyes turning towards him as his expression went neutral and his arc shield returned steady.

It was Knight, the younger mind finally growing accustomed to becoming 'aware' when Unit Eleven is in control, and the Phoenix Model no doubt knew that the young Exo had heard the Vandal's words.

Angel is gone, and Unit Eleven easily sensed the denial and grief emitting from the other mind. Although understanding the emotions, the white clad Warlock remained seemingly indifferent, his expression neutral at the words of the Eliksni. Instead, when the Phoenix Model heard sluggish footsteps behind him, he already knew it was the Exo Hunter, although, what he hadn't expected was to turn around and see said Hunter carrying the still form of the human Guardian in his arms. At first, confused at the gesture, Unit Eleven only understood when he saw Pluto's shoulders low but his hands tight around the shoulders of the deceased Guardian; the wonders of sorrow and loss.

Personally, Unit Eleven hardly experienced death of comrades. It was very few and far between: The first were the death of his unit, the others either having been killed during the war or dismantled for being 'defective'. Second, was the death of his handler and first friend, Song Hwan-Lee, a human willing to even give up his own life for the Exo's chance at freedom. And the third…

Nonetheless, the Phoenix Model still has trouble understanding one's grief, especially when it comes to carrying the body of another. But if it helps the griever gain closure, then perhaps Unit Eleven can understand the gesture. Probably.

"You found Angel."

Seeing the Hunter snap his gaze towards him, Unit Eleven easily sensed the anger emitting behind his fellow Exo's visor; he didn't have to question why.

"You…"

Expecting the anger, the white clad Warlock quickly holstered his sidearm right as Pluto was upon him, amazingly keeping Angel's prone form with one hand as Unit Eleven felt the Exo Hunter grab by the shoulder. Feeling himself being pulled, Unit Eleven then felt his back slam against the wall, causing static to fill up his vision before glancing up in time for Pluto to press his helmet against his.

"Thanks to you, Angel is gone!" Unit Eleven heard the Hunter snarl, "You forced Ianos to abandon him! You left him in the caverns to die!"

"I understand your anger, however-"

"I do not want to hear anymore from you!"

Immediately feeling Pluto's grip leave his shoulder, Unit Eleven then suddenly felt himself pinned to the wall by his neck, void light permeating from the Exo Hunter's shoulders as the white clad Exo felt his fingers tighten around his throat.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" It was Day, "Stop it! Traveler damn it! Unit Eleven! Why the heck do you always piss off the Veteran Guardians!?"

Instead of immediately responding to his Ghost's words, Unit Eleven instead tilted his head upwards, letting his shoulders relax as he said, "Have you already forgotten? Did I not say that I have a solution to his death?"

"How!?" Pluto snarled, "How can you, a standard newborn, able to do the impossible task of resurrecting a Guardian?! Not even the most devoted to the Light are able to find a way to bring back the dead!"

"How many times do I have to say it? I am not a Guardian. At least, not a 'standard' one brought back by the Light of the Traveler."

Immediately, Unit Eleven sensed the look of anger being replaced with one of bewilderment, the Exo Warlock feeling the Hunter's grasp slowly leave his neck, "What are you saying?"

Waiting until Pluto took steps back to give him room to step away from the wall, Unit Eleven responded, "Remember what I had wanted to tell you about the Traveler? Thanks to Echo's command, I cannot simply tell you, however, I can show you."

He then held out his hands, "If I may?"

Seeing Pluto's shoulders tense and his grip tighten on the deceased Guardian's shoulders, Unit Eleven simply stood where he was, his white optics momentarily glancing over the Hunter's head and eyeing the red and white form of Hope hovering nearby before fixing his gaze back onto the older Exo's visor.

Moments passed before Pluto took steps forward, Unit Eleven waiting until he lowered the still human into his arms to kneel onto the floor.

"If this fails, your life is forfeit."

Lifting his gaze back towards the Exo Hunter, the Exo Warlock simply nodded once to signify his understanding before lifting a hand towards Hope, "Ghost Hope, your light is needed for this process."

Seeing the white and red shell Ghost spin her back fins in bewilderment, Unit Eleven watched as Hope hesitantly glided over, waiting until the female Ghost nestled into his palm before he concentrated his light around her form; he saw her flinch in response, "What are you doing?"

"Imprinting your light." Unit Eleven sensed her confused stare, "The Light of a Ghost and Guardian are similar in pattern, almost in equal resonance. I have to match this pattern in order for me to resurrect Hunter Angel, or at least, imprint his light back onto yours."

"I…do not understand."

Turning his focus towards Angel's form, Unit Eleven opted to say nothing and instead lowered the human Guardian gently onto the floor before placing his free hand onto his chest, and focused his light. No sooner had he done this, when he felt a soft hum permeate from his palm holding Hope, causing him to pause, "Soft and gentle, but filled with a sense of injustice." He felt the female Ghost shift surprisingly in his hand, "Followed by regret and a need to make amends, wanting nothing more than peace between allies and foes." Unit Eleven paused, "Your light is faint, Hunter Angel, but it is still there, there is no need to leave this world just yet." He then turned his optics towards Hope, seeing a flicker of green flash in her optic, "Your friend and family is waiting for you."

It was then he sent his light flowing into the Hunter's body, feeling the chill of death slowly dissipate and fill with warmth, and when Unit Eleven turned his attention back towards Angel's face, he saw color filter back into his features. It was then, he heard Pluto take cautious steps forward, "What is happening?"

As he felt a dull beat permeate from Angel's chest and into his palm, Unit Eleven glanced over to the Eliksni behind his arc shield, seeing all of them having gone silent and staring with curious eyes.

"I cannot simply say thanks to Echo's command," Unit Eleven sensed the frown from Hunter Pluto as he turned his focus back onto the human Hunter's form, "however, I am doing what organics call, a miracle."

No sooner had his words left his lips when Unit Eleven felt Angel's light bloom within his chest and instantly, the human's eyes snapped open, revealing his green hues as he took in a shuddering gasp.

* * *

 _The next chapter will conclude this arc. Then the next one will begin alongside introductions of people who submitted characters (yes, there are still more... I apologize to those who waited for so long)._

 _Anyways, enjoy! :D_


	24. Farewell

**_Redacted_**

 **_Farewell_**

 _I apologize for the late update guys. But my mom thought it was best to have 'family time' yesterday and let's just say it took a huge chunk of my time lol._

 _I'm surprised at all the reviews about Angel. Wasn't expecting him to be so popular lol._

 _Thanks to RWBYGAMES, DisobeyedBowl6, TheTurtleMan, and TidalKiller for the review!_

 _TheTurtleMan - Good, that is what I was going for with Angel lol. Put in a little worry in there before giving all you guys a huge sigh of relief :D. Yeah, the chapter seemed a bit awkward but I couldn't figure out why either lol. Maybe in the future when I look back, I will find it, but for now, it will have to do. And yes, I play on Xbox although I haven't played Destiny in a while. Although, Destiny 2 is coming out soon :D_

* * *

" _I hate this."_

 _Seeing his Ghost turn her green optic towards him, Angel easily sensed the blank look he received from her, "Angel, didn't you learn from the last Guardian about speakin' the Eliksni tongue in public?"_

" _I refuse to speak the language of these 'bandits'."_

" _These 'bandits' are going to be your new family." Angel turned and glared at those around him, ensuring that he stays alone at the table, "I understand why you are upset with them, Angel. But not 'all' of them are responsible for Saliziks' death."_

" _But do you hear what they say about the Eliksni, Hope?" The Ghost's name felt foreign on his tongue, her recently acquired name still unfamiliar, "Thieves! Monsters! Murderers! They know 'nothing' about the Eliksni but yet, they treat them like trash! All they want is to survive!"_

" _But they don't know that, Angel," Hope started, "That is why Salziks hoped that your trainin' here would help better relationships between Eliksni and Guardians. But, you have to take slow and careful steps. It won't change overnight."_

 _Intertwining his fingers together, the young Hunter's mind settled onto the female Captain's name before the anger within dissipated, only to be replaced with grief, "I just, I do not know if I can do it, Hope. Not after…"_

"… _I know, I understand." He watched as the white and red Ghost twirled her back fins once, "But, like I have said before, let's start out slow. Even just 'one' would be a nice start."_

 _Fixing his attention back onto the female Ghost, Angel hesitated before he let out a sigh and nodded once, signifying his silent agreement. Watching his Ghost twirl her parts several parts in satisfaction, the human Hunter let out a sheepish smile, only for his senses to put him on alert, his shoulders squaring out and his focus turning in front of him. There, an Exo clad in light armor and leather sat across from him, her violet optics shifting nervously side to side before she meekly held up a hand, "Hello…"_

 _At first, confused at this gesture, Angel quickly glanced over at Hope, and when he saw her bob once in confirmation, the human Hunter let out a nervous smile before reaching out a hand and stating, "Hello, the name's Angel, and according to Cayde, a Hunter."_

 _Seeing the silver Exo's violet optics widen, Angel saw a light grow in her gaze before a smile formed onto her metallic features, and she reached out with a hand of her own, wrapping her fingers around his, "The name is Carina-23. Titan. Nice to meet you, Hunter Angel."_

Xxxxx

In all his years alive, Pluto never dreamed of standing amongst Eliksni and trying to understand the conversation they were having, let alone with a member of the House of Kings. True, he had aided in procuring the safety of the Kell of the House of Spirit, but honestly, the Exo Hunter had little interaction with the members except for Olkar. But even then, the Vandal interacted with the younger Exo more so than himself.

Although, this doesn't mean the Hunter found the conversation unpleasant, the Eliksni he was talking to speaking quite well in the tongue of the Guardians, despite the fact that Pluto had made it clear that Nix had the requirements to translate. They were currently talking about the machinations of snipers, comparing the common sniper rifle of a Guardian with the common Wire Rifle of the Eliksni. It was interesting to hear that although there was a charge needed, there was no need to hit any critical areas to do some serious damage, unlike Guardian oriented rifles where although it is possible to hit a Soldier of the Light twice in order to take them down, that one shot matters when it comes between life and death.

But it seems the Eliksni found the Guardian's weapon more interesting than theirs, the gleam in their four eyes obvious as Pluto watched them handle his sniper rifle with delicacy, their fingers tracing the nooks and details of the Hunter's prized weapon.

The interest can be the same for Unit Eleven, or currently, Knight, as the younger mind can be seen sheepishly talking to a group of Eliksni, most of them letting out chitters of interest; from the small size and stature, Pluto can guess that they were the younger members of the House of Kings, especially considering that although they were the size of Dregs, they still had four arms; that would soon change once they are fully mature. Nonetheless, for now, they have taken interest in Knight's 'hidden' language, attempting to mimic the hand gestures of words and letters that the young Exo was familiar with.

Although satisfied that Knight had resumed control over his body, Pluto couldn't help but grow both curious and concerned after Unit Eleven 'resurrected' Angel, the Phoenix Model collapsing onto his side, barely able to keep conscious. The last the Exo Hunter had heard from Unit Eleven before he slipped away was, "Does Echo feel the same?" It was then, the younger mind resumed control, confused but completely aware of the situation.

Then, it was onto Angel's condition, the human Hunter obviously disoriented and in pain; although Unit Eleven was able to bring him back from the brink, that doesn't mean the human Guardian's injures were healed from the action. Before they can give the younger Hunter treatment, that is when the dull hum of Unit Eleven's arc shields lowered and Pluto realized the danger as the Fallen slowly closed in on their position. That was before one of their own charged through the ranks with a snarl before placing themselves between the Eliksni and the Guardians, keeping the other at bay with two shock blades she held in her upper arms. Although, nervous at the prospect of being protected by a Vandal with their lower arms broken, it was only when a Baron pushed through, shrapnel launcher in hand as they barked out orders that Pluto felt truly safe, although confused as the larger Eliksni held out a hand in peace.

It was only when Hope eased Angel's agony just enough for him to explain who they were; the Baron, Vraldyks, and the Vandal, a female that would only give out the title, Flourishing One, had taken on the duty to care for the human Hunter's wellbeing, apparently for the reason that the House of Kings always 'owe back their debts'. As such, the reason that both he and Knight have partial access to the base of House of Kings while Angel recovers, Hope taking her sweet time to ensure that both their bond and his body is fully healed.

It has been a few days since then, and Pluto had to contact Orion and the others of his stay; nothing specific, that he was just taking a 'break' out in the Wilds and with his Hunter nature, the clan took the explanation easily. For Knight however, it was a bit more complicated, especially when the Vanguard contacted Day, the white Ghost frantically glancing back and forth between the two Guardians in an attempt for an answer. Luckily for the team, Pluto found a decent 'lie', that Knight, being a young Guardian, wanted to experience the wilds himself and unable to leave without a 'supervisor', Pluto had volunteered to take him. Although they accepted his explanation, the Exo Hunter easily heard the suspicion held in their tone and Pluto knows that he would be bombarded with questions as soon as he returns; although he wasn't too surprised. Both himself and members of Fireteam Redacted do have a history of 'lying' to the Vanguard when it comes to secrets. Then again, Pluto would rather avoid telling the upper ranking Guardians of his stay with the House of Kings, especially when it comes to their 'base'; no Guardian has ever found it and came back to the Tower alive and with the Eliksni's hospitality and Angel's insistence, Pluto has to make sure that it stays that way, or at least make it so that the Vanguard would believe it as such.

"You make weapon on your own?" The Exo Hunter turned his focus back towards the Vandal in front of them, seeing the latter hold out the sniper rifle for him to take back, hearing the Eliksni let out a small rumble as he nodded, "Impressive, best crafters cannot build as well as you."

Taking the sniper back into his hands, Pluto simply sheathed the weapon back onto his back; although they were currently 'guests' staying within the House, the Exo Hunter easily saw the greedy looks in several of the nearby Eliksni's eyes when Nix momentarily materialized into view to hand him the weapon. He wasn't going to risk summoning the viridian Ghost again with such a look in their gaze.

Picking up the wire rifle from the table that they had taken a seat at, Pluto attempted to hand the weapon over, only for the Vandal to shake their head and gently push the weapon back into his grasp, "You take weapon. Use it for oneself."

"Oh," Glancing back and forth between the rifle and the Eliksni, Pluto placed the weapon back onto the table and attempted to pull his sniper rifle from his back, only to pause once more as the Eliksni shook their head, "No trade. What you Guardians call? Gift?" Pluto nodded, "Gift. Just remember I."

At first, confused at this seemingly random gesture, it was then Pluto saw the age and weariness in the Vandal's four eyes and he understood; this one has been around for 'years' and they had seen the battle between their races for decades. This one was ready to lay down their banner and vouch for peace; only if it were that easy.

Giving the Vandal a nod of thanks in response to the gift, Pluto hefted the rifle in his hands before the familiar hum of Nix materializing into view rang in his auditory sensors. Snapping his attention towards the viridian Ghost, Pluto parted his lips to protest before the blind Ghost beamed his light onto the weapon, the familiar particles of light taking in the rifle into their digital vault.

"If anything were to happen, I don't think you can fight or flight when encumbered by two rifles." Pluto paused, "Although, I'm going to leave your sniper with you. You have a terrible aim with a sidearm."

Frowning at his Ghost's words, the Exo Hunter parted his lips once more to let out a retort but before he can even get out a word, Nix disappeared back into the safety of his armor, the familiar 'weight' signifying his presence. Shaking his head at the antics of his Ghost, Pluto snapped to attention when a soft rumble emitted from the Vandal before him, only to see their eyes glancing over his shoulder. It was then he heard heavy footsteps coming up from behind and instantly, instinct took over the Hunter's senses. Before he can even comprehend his own actions, Pluto snatched up his rifle from the table behind him, pulling the lever on the side, turning around and then aiming down the sights of the 'threat'.

No sooner had he performed this action when the familiar screams of the Eliksni echoed around him and it was only when Pluto stared into the shocked four eyes of a Baron did he realize his mistake. Glancing over at Knight, the Exo Hunter saw the stiffness in his posture, his hands raised in the air as the younger Exo stared back with wide optics. Mentally cursing at his brash action, Pluto slowly lowered his weapon as he kept his red optics fixed onto the Baron, Vraldyks, carefully placing the rifle back onto the table before raising his hands in peace.

Seeing the male Eliksni blink several times, Pluto took in a deep breath, keeping his guard up as the Baron shook his head side to side, only relaxing when Vraldyks shoulders laxed, although he easily saw the narrowed glance in the Baron's gaze, "You are tense, soldier. You not trust us?"

Lowering his hands after glancing around at the snarling Eliksni to ensure that they won't attack him in retaliation for pointing his weapon at a high-ranking member of their House, Pluto responded, "If you have been in the field as long as me, you would learn to watch your back."

"You are an elder?"

"…You can say that."

Hearing the Baron let out a huff, Pluto then watched Vraldyks lift a hand, gesturing for him and Knight to follow before turning around and heading towards the exit of the room. Keeping his red optics fixed on the larger Eliksni's back, the Exo Hunter pushed himself onto his feet, hesitated, then turned around and fixed his attention back onto the old Vandal. Glancing into his four eyes, Pluto once again saw the age and weariness that he had seen before, and although hesitant, the Exo Hunter faced the old Eliksni and then gave them a slight bow. No sooner had he straightened out his posture when he saw their four eyes widen, and to his surprise, he saw tears form. Then, Pluto watched as the male Eliksni returned the bow, although subtler than his own. Blinking several times, the Exo Hunter parted his lips several times before simply turning around and following after the Eliksni Baron, unable to find a proper response to the Vandal's actions.

As he exited the room, Pluto then felt a soft tap on the shoulder, prompting him to glance towards his side only to look into the smiling face of Knight, the Exo Warlock leaning in as he said, "The Eliksni warming up to you?"

Glancing back and forth between the grinning face of the younger Exo and the back of the House of Kings Baron, Pluto simply locked his optics onto Knight's and responded, "Not quite."

Seeing the disappointment fade into the young Warlock's gaze, the Exo Hunter then added, "Just because I gave respect to an old Eliksni, doesn't mean I respect 'all' of them." He then glanced over at Vraldyks' back, "especially when it comes to those high in the hierarchy."

Easily sensing the puzzled look from the younger Exo, Pluto then heard him ask, "Why is that?"

Hesitating at Knight's question, the Exo Hunter, at first, thought about just shrugging off the younger Guardian's curiosity, but then again, Knight has to learn about the reality of the current relationship between the Soldiers of the Light and the Eliksni, "Would you try to gain their 'friendship' after watching many of those you call 'family' get killed by higher ranking members of a House?"

That is when he saw the cheeriness in the younger Exo's optics fade, only to be filled with one of empathy and horror. Seeing him lean away as the Exo pair continued to follow Vraldyks to who knows where, Pluto couldn't help but feel slight regret at his words as Knight leaned his optics downwards, only to raise a metallic brow as the younger Exo's optics narrowed and his jaw tighten into one of concentration. Gathering it all in, the echo of the memory when Knight shared the same expression back when they were speaking in the gym, that it finally clicked, and Pluto couldn't help but blurt out, "Is Unit Eleven awake?"

Seeing the younger Guardian jump, tinge of amusement settled into the back of the old Hunter's mind as Knight snapped his wide optics towards him, prompting Pluto to ask, "Not quite used to talking to two people at once?"

"I-I- What?" The young Exo gawked, "I-I mean, yes, Nine is awake, although, still weak from resurrecting Angel. Could hardly hear him over your voice." Pluto then saw Knight fidget, "He, uh, also said to tell you that just because 'one' faction killed your 'family', doesn't mean that the others are the same."

Pluto narrowed his optics at this, "What?"

"That's Nine's words! Not mine!" Knight defended, "j-just remember that not to blame the rest of the House for the actions of 'one', not exactly fair, don't you think?"

Furthering narrowing his gaze at the Exo Warlock's words, Pluto then let out a sigh before shaking his head; although unwilling to openly admit it, Knight does have a point. Although still unwilling to 'completely' trust the fallen race, Pluto does have to admit that after Angel had introduced his 'family', that the old Exo started to become more 'open', more 'aware', that not all Eliksni were the same as those who had taken the lives of his comrades in arms. While the rage of his loss still lingers, perhaps it is time to let it go; 'after' they ensure that the human Hunter is stable and that all 'three' Guardians are safely back at the Tower.

No sooner had the thought of the young Hunter permeated into his mind when Vraldyks form came to a pause, the Baron walking to the side and then nodding his head into the room before them. At first, confused at the actions of the large Eliksni, it was only when he followed the movement of the Baron's nod when Pluto finally saw Angel's form seated at a table, the human in question turning his green hues towards them before smiling and giving the pair a wave.

At first glance, it looked as though that the human Guardian was dressed in normal Hunter gear; clad in leather mixed in with thick cloth to help deviate any enemy fire. However, as Pluto closed the distance, he then easily saw the rounded pieces of Vandal armor secured around his arms and legs, the Eliksni design way too recognizable in the old Guardian's optics. Next, was the cloak, the silver and white colors of the House of Spirits replaced with white and gold of the House of Kings, and from the way Angel had thrown it over his shoulders so easily, it was a gift; Pluto just hopes that the human Guardian would be a bit 'subtle' when flaunting the mark of the Kings around the Tower.

Although not really bothering the older Hunter, Pluto couldn't help but find it strange to see Angel's long hair now short, the ragged cut hardly reaching past his ears, and the edges sticking out in all directions. He recalls Angel being fond of the length, consistently keeping it cleaned and brushed, and would even remove his helmet after a battle to brush his fingers through his strands to keep it untangled. Luckily, it seems Angel was hardly fazed with the change, hearing the younger Guardian laugh and joke with Hope as they sat, the familiar form of Flourishing One working on his right arm; wait, what?

Quickly closing the distance between himself and the pair, Pluto then came to a sudden halt when he saw tools and mechanical parts laid out on the table, pieces of loose screws and plates strewn about as the female Vandal fixed some wiring in a prosthetic; Angel's prosthetic.

"Hope was able to save my legs," Pluto turned his focus onto the human Hunter's features, "but my arm, well, I was down in the darkness infested caverns for too long. Couldn't even fix it if I ate a bullet and she revived me." Angel then nodded his head towards the female Eliksni, "Flourishing One though made me a prosthesis, at least until we can head back to the Tower and make a better one."

No sooner had the words left his lips when Flourishing One snapped her head towards him and snarled, prompting the Hunter to blink before Pluto then heard him laugh and then responding back in the Eliksni tongue.

"If you are wonderin' what she said, Flourishin' One asked him if her work was 'cheap'," Pluto glanced over his shoulder in time to see Hope's white and red form glide over, her optic gleaming with the familiar shade of forest green; confirmation of the female Ghost's and Angel's reformed bond, "she was offended that he was goin' to get a 'better one' once we return to the Tower."

"What did Angel say?"

"He apologized for offendin' her but, then explained he can't simply walk around the Tower with somethin' made of Eliksni craft." Pluto watched as Hope shifted her parts up and down before she glided over to the table, beaming her light onto the top to materialize tools and wires. Hearing the female Vandal rumble out words incomprehensible to him, Pluto took it as cue to walk over and hover over Angel's form, hearing Knight's footsteps follow behind him.

"You're taking this missing limb thing better than most would," It was the Exo Warlock who spoke, earning a sheepish smile from the human Hunter as the latter stated, "What can you do? Things happen, just wasn't expecting to lose an arm at this age."

"What? You were expecting battle scars?"

"Well, we're in a war, kind of hard to come out of fights unscathed, don't you think?"

Hearing Knight let out a small hum of agreement in response to Angel's words, Pluto took the opportunity to ask, "I'm going to guess that you found a way to hide that prosthetic of yours?"

"Bracers followed by pieces of cloth," The Hunter responded, "Going to keep it hidden until I can procure a new one." A nervous laugh then permeated from the human Hunter, "Don't want the Vanguard to know that I got an Eliksni made prosthetic, especially from the infamous House of Kings."

"And the lie?"

"Well," Pluto watched as Angel licked his lips, "Not technically a 'lie' but a half-truth. Say that I got stuck underground, lost an arm, and hastily made one before being found by you guys."

"…Good enough." The Exo Hunter then nodded at the short strands sticking out in differing directions, "What about your hair though? I highly doubt the Vanguard will simply take that you wanted a haircut after having it long for years."

"Uh," Pluto saw Angel's features scrunch together in thought before his eyes lit up, "Bumped into an Eliksni scout pack. Too many for me to take on so tried to run away but with my helmet missing, one of them grabbed me by the hair. Had to cut it off to get away." The Exo Hunter raised a brow at this; the human Hunter must have noticed for he then added, "Tried to fix it but since I only had a knife, it didn't turn out so well."

"We'll fix it when we return to the Tower," Hope butted in, "but I say that's a good enough excuse for me, or at least, satisfy the Vanguard."

"…I'm amazed that you two can lie to the Vanguard so easily," It was Knight who spoke, "how often do you lie to their face?"

Glancing towards Angel, Pluto locked his optics with the human Guardian's green before the two of them shrugged, turned to Knight and simultaneously answered, "Often."

At first gaining nothing but silence from the younger Guardian, Knight finally let out a shrug, "Well, I can't say I haven't lied to their face."

Snickering at the words of the younger Exo, Pluto paused when the hunkering form of the Baron approached before the latter spoke in the tongue of the Eliksni, prompting Flourishing One to stop on what she was working and respond.

"What is she saying?" Pluto turned his optics towards Angel, the latter of which answered, "They're talking about the report they gave to their Kell, specifically about housing three Guardians in their quarters."

"And…?"

"Well, to be expected, they were furious," The Exo Hunter frowned at this, "but, when Vraldyks said that I have a large a supply of Ether, they turned compliant."

"Just as long as we give them the Ether?"

Angel shrugged at this, "If it's the only way out of here without inciting violence, I'm willing to give away a year's supply of Ether. Especially if it helps us leave on good terms with the House of Kings."

"Good terms, right," Doubt laced the edges of Pluto's words, "and did they say anything about us leaving today?"

"Just as long as the House gets enough Ether to survive the oncoming months, they don't really care."

Raising a metallic brow at this, the Exo Hunter parted his lips to ask another question when the familiar rumble of the Eliksni tongue emitted from Flourishing One, and when the older Guardian turned his attention towards the female Vandal, she had laid down her tools, and gestured her hands towards Angel, placing her hands expectantly in her lap. It was then he saw the human Hunter lift his new prosthesis, and to his surprise, the fingers flexed and the wrist turned as Angel examined his new arm, before the latter let out a nod and responding back in the Fallen language; seeing a pleased look permeate onto Flourishing One's face, Pluto didn't have to guess that the young Hunter was complimenting her work.

No sooner had the young Hunter finished speaking when Hope hovered over the artificial appendage, and the familiar glow of her light permeated from her optic before beaming onto Angel's new arm. It was then Pluto watched as wisps of light coiled itself around the limb before the familiar texture of cloth materialized into view, before being followed by the hardiness of his leather bracer; seeing the human Guardian flex his hand several times once more, Pluto mentally noted how easily Angel would be able to slip his prosthesis past the Vanguard, at least until he can replace it with one more of 'man made' machinations.

Perking up as the human Guardian pushed himself onto his feet, the Exo Hunter then asked, "You ready?"

Seeing Angel glance back and forth between himself and the female Vandal, the human Hunter then locked his gaze with Pluto's and nodded once, "Let's return to the Tower, I think I kept the others worried for too long."

Xxxxx

" _As agreed, these coordinates is where I will drop off the Ether, safely out of sight and isolated enough where no one will notice the trade."_ Angel watched as Flourishing One nodded once before he marked the map he held in his hands, rolled it up, and then handed the parchment over to the female Vandal, waiting until the latter of which took the object from his grasp, " _It was an honor to have worked with you, Flourishing One. I do pray that the Great Machine will watch over us long enough for us to meet again."_

Watching the female Eliksni glance down at the map in her hand, the human Guardian then watched her lift her four eyes, and let out a small rumble, " _Syliks."_

Angel reeled back at this, " _What?"_

" _Syliks,_ " The female Vandal repeated, " _You had given your name to me. It is only fair that I give mine before you leave."_

At first, silent at her words, a broad smile slowly formed onto the human's features before he leaned in, _"And back then, you said you did not want to by my comrade."_

Seeing her eyes flicker and her face flush, Angel then let out a laugh as the female Vandal reached out with one of her upper arms and shoved him away, her gaze narrowing, " _No need to be smug about it. It is just an equal trade; nothing more, nothing less."_

" _You sure about that?"_ Angel let out another laugh as he was shoved back again, Syliks' face more flushed than ever, " _But in seriousness, I appreciate it. I was not expecting you to reveal your name to me, especially how adamant you were back during our stay in the underground caverns."_

The Hunter earned a scoff from the female Eliksni, _"Despite the fact that I like the title, Flourishing One, you have saved not only my life but also, you saved my House. The least I can do is give you the name I received after my birth to show gratitude."_

Hearing a tinge of annoyance emit from the edges of Syliks' voice, Angel then raised both his hands in mock surrender, " _I do apologize if I offended you, Flourishing – Syliks, it was all in jest."_

Earning another scoff from the female Eliksni, the human Guardian simply out let out a smile before the sound of heavy approaching footsteps prompted not only himself, but Syliks as well to turn attention towards the entrance; it was Vraldyks, the towering form of the Baron too unmistakable not to recognize.

" _You gave us the coordinates?"_ Nodding once in accordance to the male Eliksni's question, Angel then couldn't help but lean back when Vraldyks leaned forward, easily dwarfing the smaller human as he let out a rumble, " _despite your status as a bandit, you intrigue me, human. Unlike the others, you speak our tongue, open to forming alliances, and speak freely of how you were found and raised by others of our kind."_

" _I-I only state the truth,"_ Angel managed to squeak out, keeping his green hues fixed onto the Baron's four before he straightened out his posture and regained composure, _"And unlike the others, I actually took the time and effort to actually speak. It is about time that Guardians and Eliksni share common goals."_

He earned a scoff from the Baron as soon as he was finished speaking, " _I give you credit for honesty, human, but I highly doubt our interaction will get no further than where we are now: a desperate trade."_ The male Eliksni then pressed his face further against Angel's, the human Hunter feeling the brush of air behind his Ether mask, " _However, once we find a suitable resource to replace 'you', human, then this 'alliance' will be no more. And 'you', will no longer be needed."_

Watching Vraldyks lean away and slowly trudge back into the crumbling building, Angel then turned his attention towards Syliks, " _I thought he was going to tear my head off."_

A simple wave of the hand was all the Hunter received, " _He may seem intimidating, but Lord Vraldyks is usually fair. The only time you should fear him is when he finds a traitor."_

Angel turned and gave the female Eliksni a quizzical look, " _What happens to the traitor?"_

" _Death."_ The Hunter's eyes widen at this as Syliks shrugged, " _It is common practice for Captains and higher to simply cut down those who even speak of 'treachery' in everyone's presence."_

" _W-wait! So, when Ikyrlos called you a 'traitor', they could have just killed you then!?"_ Angel's jaw dropped when the female Vandal nodded, " _Then why in the Great Machine did you bring me back!? You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you just left me behind!?"_

It was Syliks' turn for her gaze to widen, only for it to quickly narrow, " _Why are you still speaking about leaving you behind when it all passed!? And did I not just say that I owe you a debt for saving my life?! I cannot simply leave you behind when you kept coming back for me! Especially after you ran back into a collapsing cavern!"_

Repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, Angel then nervously smiled when he was unable to come up with a proper response, " _You do have a point."_

Hearing Syliks let out another scoff, the human Hunter then glanced over his shoulder, spotting the two familiar forms of the two Exo, " _As much as I would like to stay and talk, my comrades are eager to return back to the Haven."_ He refocused his attention back onto Syliks and gave her a broad grin, " _and if I idle too long, my leaders may get suspicious."_

Although he received another scoff from the female Vandal, Angel saw a glimmer of disappointment permeate in her four eyes before she quickly looked away and crossed her arms, " _It matters not, we will see each other again when you drop off the Ether at the promised location."_

Laughing at her words, the human Hunter then turned to leave when he paused, a thought popping into his mind, " _If it is not too much, may I ask a favor of you, Syliks?"_

Seeing the female Eliknsi snap her four eyes back towards him, he saw a look of bewilderment on her features before he heard her say, " _Considering you saved my life twice, yes, you may."_

" _You remember the symbol on my previous cape?"_ Syliks nodded, _"If you do not mind, can you keep an eye out for Eliksni who wears such a symbol? Although they have may left me behind, they are still my family, and I would deeply appreciate it if you inform me of their location whenever the time comes."_

Watching Syliks tilt her head, Angel then let out a nod when the female Vandal responded, _"I will do what I can."_

Flashing her one final smile, the human Guardian then bowed before lifting himself in time to see Syliks do the same, " _May the Great Machine Guide you, Pure One."_

Giving the female Eliksni one final nod of thanks, Angel then finally turned and approached the others, stepping through the crumbling doors of the building as the familiar weight of his helmet finally materialized over his head.

"Took you long enough." It was Pluto, the Exo Hunter uncrossed his arms, "What were you two talking about?"

"Just to confirm the drop off point for the Ether supply," Angel answered as he raised his hand, signaling to Hope to transmat his hand cannon into his grasp, "Have to make sure that it is isolated enough that no other Guardian or Eliksni sees the trade. Don't want to start another uproar."

"I wish I had been around when the alliance between – what are they called again? – House of Spirits?" Angel nodded at Knight's question, "I wish I had been around for that. Would have liked to have seen how it went down."

"Unless you wanted to see the chaos of boarding a Kell's ship followed by fighting said Kell, then I highly recommend, no, you do not want to see how it went down." Pluto heaved out a sigh, "Those cramped quarters, hardly had the space to shoot in there."

Laughing at the Exo Hunter's commentary, Angel waited until Pluto took point, followed by Knight before glancing back one final time back into the crumbling building; he saw nothing but the rusted and broken interior, fallen furniture obscuring any sign of anything living. With this in his sight, the human Guardian then turned and followed after his team.

* * *

 _And that is the end of this arc! :D_


	25. Hack

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Hack_**

 _I apologize for the 'really' late update guys! I got distracted again *cough*Warframe*cough* and as such, I didn't give myself enough time to write out this chapter on time for the deadline! So here it is! In all its glory!_

 _Thanks to TidalKiller, Witefang7, The Great Wolf 117, Flycatcher's Archive, and TheTurtleMan for the review!_

 _Witefang7 \- It took me a moment to know what you are talking about but yes, there is a Guardian, Zeno, on Venus who had made prosthetics for himself. Although, they were a guest character made by one of my many readers, that is actually not a bad idea to bring up a small cameo for them lol. Sadly, I'm not really going into detail how Angel got his new arm, just a simple he got a 'new' one to throw the Vanguard off of his Eliksni made prosthesis._

 _T heTurtleMan \- Oooh nice! Yeah I'll definitely add you, just need to write a sticky note to remember. I have a bad memory when it comes to remembering things like that lol. This next arc is mainly going to focus on Echo, Unit Eleven, and the fate of the other Phoenix Models, but, a few points of Angel's arc will be brought back up so who knows? His allegiance maybe brought in question... maybe :D. And yeah, I'm a week late lol. Thanks though!_

* * *

" _It had told me what you had done."_

 _Turning his blank gaze towards his fellow Exo, Unit Eleven said nothing and instead, turned his focus back onto the dimming form of the Traveler, "You can hear its voice?"_

 _A scoff was his answer, "You think the Speaker is the only one who can hear the Traveler?" The Exo Warlock then saw from the edges of his vision Echo standing next to him, placing his hands against the rails as he too looked upon the form of the dormant god, "Only reason I kept it to myself is so that there isn't a power struggle. Plus, I think the Speaker is doing a decent task of leading the Guardians."_

"… _You think he is one of us?"_

"… _Possibly," Echo admitted, "However, with his habit of keeping secrets to himself plus that mask of his, we can only speculate."_

 _Nodding once in accordance to his fellow Phoenix Model's words, it was then Unit Eleven felt Echo's white optics shift towards him, "You cannot hear the Traveler?"_

"… _No." The Warlock answered, "remember, Echo, you were made to represent the Traveler. I was created to 'take it'."_

 _Hearing the Exo Titan go silent, Unit Eleven took the opportunity to further take in the white orb's form, soaking in the sight before him; he recalls clearly in his past life that he never saw the Traveler, despite his creation is to take its light. The closest he ever came to even 'seeing' it was just screens, pictures that were taken by the scientists who created him and the rest of his unit to exemplify their abilities. Although knowing fully well that such small diagrams did not do the Traveler justice, Unit Eleven cannot help but let a tinge of awe settle into the back of his mind whenever he would come out into the Plaza just to gaze upon its form. This was a being that the humans so greedily wanted to take the power from?_

" _What you did with that human, Angel, was it?" The Warlock turned his attention back towards Echo, the latter of which had kept his gaze upon the Traveler, "was it to save his life? Or to show that Security Exo the truth?"_

" _You mean Hunter Pluto-99?" Unit Eleven earned a scoff from the Titan, prompting the Exo Warlock to stay silent and then turning his attention back towards the Traveler, "I want to tell him the truth, truth of our origins and the Exo, but your commands dictate I cannot inform them. At least, not verbally."_

 _Hearing nothing but silence permeate between the two Exo, Unit Eleven opted to say nothing, waiting until he heard Echo let out a sigh, "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"_

"… _I did encourage you to break away your 'programming'." Echo mumbled, "It was bound to happen. Was just hoping that you would leave the secrets of our origins out of it."_

" _The Guardians will figure it out," The Warlock stated, "It is as you say, 'bound to happen'."_

 _Hearing yet another scoff from his fellow Exo, Unit Eleven once again remained silent, and fixed his attention onto the Traveler, "The Traveler. What did it say?"_

 _Feeling Echo's optics back onto him, the Exo Warlock let the silence hang between them until the Titan finally responded, "It said, thank you."_

Xxxxx

"Can someone please take out that Hunter with the No Land Beyond!"

"Which one? Me?"

"No! That Visten guy!"

Ianos couldn't help but snicker at Akiva's frustrations, the human Titan letting out a snarl as he dashed towards a group of enemies, his void light flickering around his wrists as he ran out of sight. According to the information on the Awoken Warlock's HUD, Akiva got a good three kills with his fists before once again, the symbol of a sniper flashed next to his name, signify the Hunter had taken him out once more.

"Angel! Do something!"

"What do you think I am trying to do?! But this guy is garbed in dark colors! You try and finding a Hunter in here!"

"I thought Hunters can spot anything!"

"I'm not Pluto! I'm not to that level yet!"

Hearing his Fireteam members bicker over the coms, Ianos had to mentally admit that there was truth to Angel's words. The Asylum was covered in shrubbery and rust, causing the environment to turn dull and dark in color, and leaving plenty of nooks and crannies for hiding. For the Hunter on the opposing team, Visten-9, this was perfect, as his armor shaded in the darkest colors of black, enabling him to blend in with the shadows perfectly. All the more annoying when he is sniping in the darkness, ensuring he stays out of sight. Only if Pluto were here, he would easily be able to take out his fellow Exo Hunter.

So far, Ianos was able to safely stay out of Visten's line of sight, although he wonders if the Exo Hunter was purposely avoiding him after what the Warlock had done to the first Guardian who had taken off his head; even though Ianos hadn't killed him, the Awoken ensured that he was unable to hold his gun. When you're a Voidwalker, it is easy to cripple an opponent without drawing blood. His fellow Guardian was just lucky that Akiva happened to be nearby, otherwise, he would have been out for the rest of the game.

"Fucking hell!" It was Angel's voice that echoed through the coms, Ianos glancing down at his HUD in time to see symbol of a sniper flash next to the human Hunter's name, "Is there a better sniper than you out there, Angel?"

Sitting in his spot in one of the rocky halls, Ianos waited until Angel's voice flickered back into the coms, "Is that a challenge?"

The Awoken shrugged, unknowing if the human Hunter was nearby or not, "I'm just saying. You are the best sniper of our team, but I am noticing that you are having trouble against Visten."

"It's because of my arm," Ianos couldn't help but let out snicker at the Hunter's excuse, "I'm not quite used to it yet."

"Even after a year?"

"…Akiva, you sure that it was a good idea to bring Ianos to the Crucible with us?"

"What? Ianos may not get any kills, but you do have to admit, he shoots well enough to support us in the back."

Hearing Angel groan through the coms, the Warlock let out another snicker at the human Hunter's frustration before the Awoken snapped to attention when footsteps echoed through the hall he took refuge in, prompting the old Guardian to push himself onto his feet and heft his scout rifle in his hands. Squaring out his shoulders, Ianos momentarily relaxed when Unit Eleven's form came into view, the Exo's sprint slowing down into a walk when his hidden gaze locked onto his visor.

Although both curious and suspicious of the Phoenix Model, Ianos' mood towards him had significantly cooled since both he and Pluto brought Angel back from the Wilds; alive and mostly in one piece. The Exo Hunter had sent a frequency to Ianos and the others just a couple of hours before their landing; at first, hearing that Angel was alive, the Awoken Warlock thought that it was a cruel joke. Despite his hopes, the Awoken Guardian had long ago accepted that the human Hunter had died during the cave-in, knowing fully well that even the most skilled Guardians can succumb to such an insignificant death. As such, Ianos didn't even bother answering his door when they came to his quarters; although angry back then, now the Awoken Guardian couldn't help but find it amusing that Pluto had kicked the door down to gain entry.

Nearly throwing his light at the Exo's way out of anger and grief, it was then that Angel immediately stepped in, a look of panic clear in his gaze before Ianos came to a sudden halt, letting the violet wisps of the void dissipate from his fingertips. Although relieved the human Guardian was alive, it took several minutes for him to recover from the shock, Ace having to convince Ianos to take a seat to steady himself. It was only then that he heard what had occurred; Angel's permanent death, and resurrection.

When first being informed, Ianos had thought the story was blasphemous; a newborn resurrecting a Guardian back from a permanent form of death? No other beings besides the Ghosts and perhaps even the Traveler themselves can perform such an action. But then, the memory of Unit Eleven's constant claims rang in his head.

 _I am not a Guardian._

Is there more to these words than his plans for self-termination?

Although curious, Ianos decided not to question the origins of the Phoenix Exo; according to the mind currently in control, Knight, the effort to bring Angel back from death exerted a lot of energy from Unit Eleven and as such, in silent thanks to the Exo Warlock, the Awoken Guardian kept his questions to himself; especially considering that the Phoenix Model is very keen on keeping his personal life private.

This doesn't mean that the Awoken Warlock completely trusts the Phoenix model, keeping his orange eyes right on him whenever he was in sight, especially whenever he would visit Hush. His mind momentarily lapsing onto the child Guardian, Ianos recalls the mix of relief and disappointment on her tan features when the small Titan entered his apartment for the first time in weeks, only to learn that Knight and Unit Eleven were to move onto Echo's floor; it seems that the two Phoenix models had connected during their short stay together. Despite this, Hush's disappointment disappeared when Knight promised that both himself and Unit Eleven would come and visit daily, bringing a smile back onto the young Guardian's face.

"Warlock Ianos," A nod from the indifferent Guardian, "You are holding your ground here?"

"This hall is a nice perch for snipers," Ianos confirmed, "was making sure it stays clear before moving." When he heard the human Hunter let out another curse through the coms, the Awoken let out an amused smirk, "although, I guess that doesn't stop them from finding other locations to take cover."

"Observation, Exo Soldier Unit 1911-9, alias Hunter Visten – 9, location in sector nine, building three."

Reeling back at the Exo's words, Ianos walked over to the walkway before raising his scout rifle and aimed down the sights, just in time to see a subtle movement dash into one of the many rooms in the buildings across from him, "No idea how you figured out his location but, good job."

"You are not going to kill him?"

Lowering his rifle to allow himself to glance back towards Unit Eleven, Ianos couldn't help but frown behind his visor at the Exo's question, "I don't know if you heard, but I do not kill other Guardians."

Seeing the Phoenix model tilt his head slightly to one side, signifying his curiosity, Ianos wasn't taken by surprise at his next question, "Then why participate in the Crucible? Does it not involve killing others such as yourself?"

"Normally, yes, I won't." Ianos paused when the familiar ping flashed onto his visor; it was a notification of Akiva once again being killed by Visten's shots, "however, Akiva and Angel kept begging me to participate. Finally relented just so they would stop badgering me."

"Then what do you do when you are not killing?"

Lowering his weapon to allow himself to place one hand on his hip, Ianos then shrugged, "Incapacitate opponents, act as back-up, giving support where I am needed."

Hearing the Exo Warlock let out a hum in response, Ianos opted to remain silent and instead readied himself when his radar bleeped red, hefting his scout rifle in his hands as rushing footsteps clambered over the hill.

"I fucking got you!"

Hearing Akiva's voice ring through the air, Ianos couldn't help but blink when a Hunter garbed in black rushed past him, the runes of the Mongrel Ogre's Grasps glowing visibly against the dark armor followed by the familiar bleached bones of the Ahamkara on his legs. As said Hunter disappeared from sight, it was then the dark brown clad form of Akiva rushed past between the two Warlocks, arc light streaking around his form as he too disappeared around the corner.

"Did he get him yet?"

Glancing over in time to see Angel trudge up the hill, Ianos shook his head, seeing the human Hunter's shoulders slumped, signifying his disappointment, "Was hoping that we would get him at least once before the match ends but, considering he's a Hunter like myself, I highly doubt Akiva will get him."

"Well, considering how fast he was going, he will gain up on him soon."

"Observation, according to the speed difference between Titan Akiva Wahl and Exo Soldier Unit 1911-9, alias Visten-9, the time that Titan Akiva Wahl would gain on Hunter Visten-9 would take approximately three minutes and forty-three seconds."

Seeing Angel come to a slow pause at the Exo Warlock's words, Ianos couldn't help but let a tinge of amusement as the human Hunter clicked his tongue, "Since there's only thirty seconds left in the match, then Visten gets the win." Everyone's attention snapped to the corner of the hall when a shot rang through the arena, and a laugh permeated from Angel as Visten once again took another kill from Akiva.

Xxxxx

" _ **You seem on edge, Echo."**_

Glancing up from the tablet he held in his hands, the Exo Titan frowned at the holographic image in front of him, "Prime, what are you doing here?"

" _ **Considering that I have access to the entirety of the Vanguard Database and the systems built within the Tower, I thought it would be nice to stop by and say hello."**_

Following the light of the screen towards the panel built onto the wall of his quarters, Echo shook his head as he stated, "So, you are – what do organics call it? – bored?"

" _ **For the lack of a better word, yes, I am."**_

Giving Prime a blank stare, the Exo Titan simply placed his tablet onto the table beside him before leaning forward in his seat, resting his arms on his knees, "Alright then, what can I do to amuse you?"

" _ **Anything."**_ Echo raised a metallic brow at this, _**"Just as long as I find it entertaining."**_

Leaning back in his seat with a hum, the Exo Guardian turned his white optics towards Reaver, the latter of which shifted his black parts up and down in a Ghost equivalent of a shrug before returning his attention back to his screen, his light easily lighting up the dimness of the room, "Can't really say I have anything 'interesting' in the back of my mind."

" _ **Then if I may ask, why the name Echo?"**_ The Titan fixed his attention back onto the Golden Age AI with a frown, _**"I understand that you want to throw away your old life, but Echo? Really? Is it because you are an 'echo' of your previous self?"**_

"If it were that obvious, then I wouldn't have chosen such a basic name as 'Echo'." The Exo momentarily glanced back at Reaver, seeing the Ghost's white optic glance back in return, "Or at least, agree to it."

" _ **Agree?"**_

"What? Do you expect 'me', an Exo created to 'represent' the Traveler, will have the necessities to name myself?" Echo scoffed as he crossed his arms, "No, it was Reaver here who gave me the name."

" _ **Oh?"**_ A hum of curiosity emitted from the hologram, _**"Then Reaver, did you pick the name out for yourself as well?"**_

"No." The black Ghost promptly answered, "Echo gave me the name."

" _ **You gave each other names?"**_

"Not as uncommon as you think, Prime," Echo stated, "Guardians or in my case, 'Risen', find it hard to recall their past lives, some of them even unable to remember their names." He then sneered, "Unless, you're an Exo, where finding a name for yourself in the Golden Age was very unlikely."

" _ **I do recall Unit Eleven having a name for himself back in the early years of the humans."**_

The Exo Titan's optics narrowed at this, "Nine, correct? Can't understand why he refuses to use such a name, and gets nervous whenever I try to bring it up." He scowled as he added, "If I do recall, he only allows that 'imitation' to call him by that title."

" _ **Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"**_

Giving the Golden Age AI a glare, all Echo received from Prime was a chuckle, the hologram flickering before they added, _**"I believe it is because 'Knight' was created before their resurrection."**_ Another hum from Prime, _**"It seems that Unit Eleven took a lot of time and effort to create Knight's program, to ensure that it stores hidden in his memory banks during his time alive in the Golden Age."**_

"I just do not understand why he would create an 'imitation' when he was one of the most 'advanced' Exo created during the golden age of humanity." Echo scowled, "and one poorly made. At best, this imitation barely has any knowledge of the battlefield, let alone anyone protocols to even defend himself."

" _ **Perhaps Knight isn't created to be a soldier."**_

The Exo Titan narrowed his optics, "What are you implying?"

" _ **A few days after Knight's 'assessment', Unit Eleven started to become more 'active'."**_ Echo paused at this, _**"He came to me one night, asking me to erase files that is related to him anyway. Activation. Battlefield Reports. Blueprints. History. Everything."**_

"And why bring this up?"

" _ **Because there is one record that caught my interest,"**_ The Titan raised a brow, _**"He asked me to find a file for a family. The Martin family and more specifically, for their child, Benjamin."**_

No sooner had Prime finished speaking when a snarl escaped from Echo, "The Martin Family? How is Unit Eleven involved with the likes of them?"

"You know them?" It was Reaver who spoke, the black Ghost gliding over with a curious look in his lone optic; Echo let out a scoff in response, "What Exo doesn't know about the Martin Family? They were a high class of the rich who supported the making of Exo highly, mainly for manual labor." He growled as he added, "They funded the Exo project more than anyone."

" _ **They also had owned plenty of Exo under their 'care'."**_ Echo glowered at this, although his optics widen in surprise at Prime's next words, _**"According to what I can recall, Unit Eleven was placed under their service after his 'retirement'."**_

Anger blooming in his chest, Echo gritted his jaw as he forced out, "I guess the humans thought what better way to send a Phoenix Model out of retirement, than to give one to the family who funded the Exo project the most?"

A hum of confirmation emitted from Prime, prompting the Exo to then ask, "And let me guess, they worked him like the 'machine' he was?"

" _ **Not quite sure, since his treatment was not exactly recorded,"**_ Echo let out another frown at this, _**"However, I can safely say that the child of the Martin family was not seen in a negative light."**_

This prompted Echo to pause, "What do you mean?"

" _ **Unit Eleven maybe a hard Exo to read, but when he brought up the child, I easily sense the warmth from his person."**_ Another hum from Prime, _**"there was no hate in his tone and he repeatedly said that he had 'failed' him, like as though he had broken something that was made between himself and the Martin child. This side of him I had never seen, and his strong distaste of his own programming, I came to believe that Unit Eleven had created Knight to be a caretaker, not a soldier."**_

"But why a child of the family?" Echo sneered, "Why befriend a child from a family that funded the labor of our race?"

" _ **I tried questioning him, but as in typical Unit Eleven fashion, he changed the subject,"**_ The Exo Guardian let out a scoff at this, _**"he is quite keen on keeping his personal life as it is: a secret."**_

"He cannot keep it secret much longer." Echo leaned back in his seat, folding his hands in his lap as he added, "Like how we are unable to keep the secret of the Phoenix Models hidden."

" _ **You are that worried about the backlash?"**_

"If you were around during the time when humanity figured out the truth of the Phoenix Models and the Traveler, then you would understand." The Titan straightened out his seat, his shoulders tense and his hands gripping tightly together in his lap, "Do you think that they finally showed us respect after they figured out our origins? The units that were stationed outside of the facility were all torn apart, and those who were considered 'safe' inside were then dismembered at the behest of the people. Only 'I' was spared for the reason that I was the only one of my models that they were unable to break and humanity couldn't tolerate the thought of destroying something that is that closely connected to their precious 'god'."

Leaning back in his seat after his rant, Echo kept his narrowed white optics on the shimmering screen, seeing the light flicker as Prime let out another hum, _**"I believe I was not as 'attuned' to the outside world then, despite the fact that I had created many of the programs for the Phoenix Models. Perhaps if I –"**_

Before Echo can tune into on the rest of Prime's sentence, static then echoed through the room as the Golden Age AI's blue screen turned to static followed by an agonized scream. Jumping from the action, the Exo sat momentarily stunned before abruptly pushing himself onto his feet, "Prime? Prime, what's going on?"

"H-h-e-e-e-l-p." Prime's hologram flickered back and forth between blue and static, "O-o-ut-s-s-ide. H-h-h-ha-ha-ck-k-k-k."

Then, as the Exo Titan parted his lips to question the AI, the hologram then dispersed, leaving Echo and Reaver alone in the room.

At first, silentl, Echo then stated, "Reaver, contact the Vanguard, I believe it is time to call in another 'favor'."

Xxxxx

Unit Eleven still found it hard to comprehend the sudden shift of emotions that organics constantly sift through; like how Akiva was shouting and cursing his frustrations during the Crucible only for him to turn around, hold out a hand, and congratulate the other team of their win when they landed at the Tower, especially towards the Hunter of their team, Visten. The Exo Warlock easily saw how his fellow Exo reeled, their shoulders pulled back in surprise before reaching out and gripping the human Titan's hand tightly before giving it a firm shake, signifying his acceptance of the compliment.

"You confused as well?" Hearing the familiarity of Day's voice ringing in his auditory sensors, Unit Eleven simply nodded once to the Ghost's question, signifying Day to continue, "I never hung around the settlements and the City long enough to fully comprehend the complications of emotion. I understand the basics, such as sadness, happiness, and embarrassment, but," A hum then permeated throughout his helmet as Visten walked off, more than likely to tune in onto his own bearings, "I still am confounded on how quickly others shift through their emotions so quickly."

"I have been around humans during the entirely of my activation," Unit Eleven commented, his blank optics spotting Akiva approach the others, the hopeful look in his gold gaze a sign that he was hoping to pull the rest of the team towards the bar; from the way Ianos crossed his arms and a frown clearly emitting behind his visor, the Exo can guess that it was very unlikely that the Warlock was going to accept, "Beyond the basics, I never can fully grasp the complexity of emotion. Perhaps for an Exo like me, it is something I shall never understand."

"Hey now," Feeling the 'weight' of his helmet go light, Unit Eleven glanced over his shoulder in time to see the white Ghost materialize into view, the single white optic locking onto his, "It may take a while, but I do believe that you can grasp something like 'emotion'." Watching the Ghost glide in closer, the Exo saw their parts shift upwards; a Ghost equivalent of a smile, "Maybe we can learn the complex subject of emotion together?"

Tilting his head slightly to one side in contemplation of Day's words, Unit Eleven parted his lips to answer the Ghost's question, only to feel an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey Eleven! Since Ianos and Angel doesn't want to join, why won't you come with me for a drink?"

Blinking several times before shifting his white optics and connecting with Akiva's gold, Unit Eleven opted to remain silent, causing the Titan to raise his free hand and gesture towards the Exo, "You know, a drink?"

"All I can comprehend from the word 'drink' is the constant need by organics to take in liquids into their body," Unit Eleven watched as Akiva's eyes widen at this, "Was my definition wrong?"

"Yes, well, no, but…" He felt the Titan's arm leave his shoulders, "Don't tell me that you never been to a bar before?"

"I have heard of this 'bar' but no, I have not personally attended one." No sooner had he answered when Unit Eleven saw Akiva's jaw drop, his eyes staring deeply into his optics as if he was crazy, "Then what are we waiting for?! You are 'definitely' coming with me to the bar!"

Giving the Titan a quizzical look, the Exo parted his lips to let out a protest but, as he felt the human Guardian's hand grip him tightly by the arm and then tugging him in the direction of said bar, the Warlock decided to relent; perhaps he should take this as a sign that Akiva had finally forgiven him for 'abandoning' Angel in the caverns the year previously. As such, with the hum of Day's hovering ringing next to his auditory sensors, the Exo Warlock simply matched the Titan's pace as they walked up the stairs towards the Hangar.

Xxxxx

"I do not understand."

Echo watched with crossed arms as Ikora lifted her bronze gaze away from the tablet she held in her hands, "There is no sign of an interference of the Vanguard frequency but yet, Prime's database has been cut off."

"And showing signs of deterioration." Cayde added as he too took his attention away from the screens and shifting it towards Echo, "Or, as you believe, being siphoned."

The Titan scoffed at this, "What? Do you really believe that someone would be willing to terminate a rarity such as a Golden Age AI?" Echo let his hands fall to his sides before he approached the table, "No, despite your beliefs that 'everyone' stays within these walls, I am certain that there are other settlements, other 'factions' outside that are more than willing to risk hacking into the Tower's database to get to Prime."

"You have anyone in mind?"

"Like the Revenants or the Concordats," Echo glowered at the silence he received, "Do you honestly think that just because you have a non-aggression pact with the Revenants, and that the Concordat has been disassembled, that they won't perform an attack on the City?"

"I highly doubt that the Concordat would be the ones to make an attempt at stealing Prime," The Exo turned and narrowed his optics at the Awoken Commander, "mainly for the reason that we took careful procedures to ensure that Lysander and his followers are not allowed back into the City, including their frequencies."

"Doesn't mean that they won't scavenge for broken tech to fix that," Echo snarled, "with Lysander still alive, the Concordat will always be a threat. Do not exclude them just for the reason that you exiled their leader and his followers."

Seeing the three Guardians turn and glance towards each other, Echo simply scoffed and crossed his arms once more as he waited, seeing Zavala fix his attention back towards him once their quiet deliberation was finished, "And your reasoning why you think the Revenants maybe involved?"

"Who wouldn't want a Golden Age AI on their side or in this case, it's database?" Echo responded, "You know that Prime still holds the data from their time from the Golden Age and have been slowly trickling this so called 'precious' information to you and the Tower to help humanity 'rebuild'. Not to mention, I don't think everyone will be pleased that the Last City holds such a large advantage."

Seeing the Vanguard glance towards each other once more, Echo waited patiently as silence momentarily loomed over the room, "We will send scouts onto the field to keep an eye on the Revenants and perhaps, if he can be located, Lysander, to see the possibility if they are indeed behind Prime's hack."

"Wait, that's it?" The Titan placed his hands on the table, void light dangerously permeating from his shoulders, "You are just going to send 'scouts', nothing else?"

"We cannot risk putting the lives of Guardians in danger just for a 'hunch', Echo." The Titan turned and gave Zavala a glare, "Until we have the proper information and evidence, we cannot simply attack a faction just for the reasoning that you think they are behind Prime's 'abduction'."

Grinding his jaw as his fingers curled angrily into a fist, Echo pushed himself away from the table, letting his void light spill out onto the floor in a fog, "It might be too late by the time you find this 'evidence', 'Commander'. You might as well hand Prime over to the enemy."

"Then what do you expects us to do? Attack and start a war?"

"Better to start one now when we have the advantage than later when the 'enemy' has taken steps ahead!"

Pressing his hands against the table once more, Echo added, "If we do not take the initiative, you might as well call this City dead."

"Titan Echo."

"That is 'Echo' to you!"

"It might not even be the Revenants or the Concordat for all we know, 'Echo'," It was Ikora who spoke, her bronze hues narrowing at the Exo, "It might be a different party all together."

"But just sending out 'scouts', scouts that may take 'days' to even bring back a simple report?" The Titan growled, "By then, it might be too late for Prime and whoever is behind this might use the information they gained from them to their advantage."

Once again gaining silence as an answer, Echo took it as a sign to push himself away from the table, "Do not come running to me if the Concordat, the Revenants, or whoever is behind this takes Prime's data and uses it against the City. If Prime doesn't make it out it intact, then you won't see any help coming from me."

Then he turned and exited the Hall without bothering to wait for an answer from the Vanguard, leaving behind a fog of void light.

"You are not planning to go out and find Prime on your own, are you?"

Glancing over his shoulder to see the black shell of Reaver, Echo simply let out a scoff, hearing a sigh permeate from his Ghost in response, "You know as well as I do that by yourself, you cannot find them in time, at least, in not in one piece."

Making his way up the stairs and into the Plaza in silence, Echo came to slow pause as he took in his Ghost's words, "Then send a message to Unit Eleven."

"One more isn't going to change things."

"We're Phoenix Models, each one of us is built to be a one-man army."

"…Doesn't mean you can search around and look for clues like one."

Making his way towards his quarters, Echo added, "We weren't just built for war, Reaver. We have more than just combat mechanics built into our system." He turned his white optics towards his Ghost, "There is a reason why Unit Eleven found that Hunter with little difficulty."

Xxxxx

 _ **[D]:**_ _How is the process going?_

 _ **[E]:**_ _The AI is a lot larger than I thought. It might take a couple of days compared to the twenty-four hours I had originally planned._

 _ **[D]:**_ _Is there no way to speed it up?_

 _ **[E]:**_ _With me, myself, and I alongside this scrap of metal we call a 'computer', no, there isn't a way to speed up the process._

 _ **[D]:**_ _Then we'll just have to hope and pray that we take the program before either we're blocked off or we're found._

 _ **[E]:**_ _I highly doubt they will find us. With your unique frequency, there's no possible way they can track it back to us._

 _ **[D]:**_ _Then we're safe then?_

 _ **[E]:**_ _Safe enough where we can not only completely siphon the AI from the City's database, but also take it apart to see the files upon your fellow brothers and sisters._

 _ **[D]:**_ _They must be out there somewhere, I cannot be the only one who was brought back by the gift of The Traveler. The humans did make over a hundred of us before the end of their 'Golden Age'._

 _ **[E]:**_ _A hundred amongst 'millions' is still a small number, what if you are the only one amongst your units to have been brought back?_

 _ **[D]:**_ _Then we continue on with the plan, success or not. We will use the data from Artificial Intelligence Prime to pinpoint the weak points amongst the city of those organics and 'imitations', and then, we will free the Traveler from their greedy hands._

* * *

 _Visten-9 belongs to Zeak106_

 _Zeak106 - I apologize for the long wait but here's your character!...I'm sorry if his appearance was short but since he was a mute character, I wasn't sure how else I was going to put him in lol._

 _Anyways, here's the chapter guys :D_


	26. Blessed Phoenix

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Blessed Phoenix_**

 _I apologize for the late update guys. But stuff came up yesterday and as such, couldn't update till today. Seems like something always hits on Friday that throws me off guard lol. Might make it so that updates are Friday/Saturday, if life gives me the time._

 _Thanks to Zeak106, Lazypersons, and DisobeyedBowl6 for the reviews!_

* * *

Akiva stared with wide eyes as Unit Eleven down another glass of his drink, delicately placing the cup down back onto the counter before the Exo focused his white optics onto the Guardian seated next to him. Unlike the Phoenix Model, the human Guardian was struggling to keep himself steady, keeping a hand onto the counter as he picked up his cup and forced himself to down the contents; Akiva wonders how Echo is going to react if he figures out that Unit Eleven had not only downed not one, not two, but 'three' Guardians in a friendly drinking competition.

When the human Titan seated himself and the Exo at the bar, Akiva had initially planned to start out small; a few wine coolers and perhaps something a tad bit stronger if Unit Eleven could handle a small percentage of alcohol. But, as the Titan was ordering their drinks, a Hunter took a seat next to them and when he figured out that it was Unit Eleven's first time drinking, he ordered the strongest glass that the place held in their stock. Although Akiva did his best to put a stop to it, the human Titan instead was taken back when the Exo Warlock simply picked up his glass and downed the contents in one go, actually leaning his head back to ensure that he got every drop. He further shocked not only Akiva but also the Hunter when the Phoenix model simply blinked bewilderedly, and questioned the surprised reaction of those around him. After that, the Hunter challenged the young Exo to a drinking contest, only to lose after several rounds of the strongest drink they had; soon after the second Guardian, another Titan, had fallen to Unit Eleven, a line of Soldiers of the Light gathered around the duo, all wanting to see just how far the Exo Warlock can go before collapsing.

Akiva shook his head as the Titan next to Unit Eleven finally caved, falling forward in a heap; as far as the human Titan can tell, the Exo wasn't going to fall anytime soon, especially since the Phoenix Model calmly took the Titan's glass from his hands and drained that too.

"This isn't going to end well," Akiva murmured as he took a sip from his glass, watching as fellow Guardians dragged the unconscious Titan away only for his seat to be occupied by a Warlock, the determined look in her eyes showing off her confidence.

"I apologize for saying no, Akiva, but I had to – what the heck?"

Turning his golden hues to his side, the human Titan let out a sheepish smile when Angel's form approach, the Hunter's forest green eyes wide as the latter added, "What in the Traveler is going on?"

Placing his glass on the counter, Akiva raised one hand as he answered, "Before you jump to any conclusions, this is 'not' my fault."

"If it's not your fault, then why in the heck is Unit Eleven downing drinks like water?"

"I tried to stop him! I really did!" Akiva glanced back at the Exo in question, watching them down another glass with little effort as the female Warlock followed, "But the Hunter who challenged him was insistent, wouldn't take no for an answer, even from Eleven." He then paused, "But hey, look on the bright side. He's not even tipsy yet."

"Tipsy – how many drinks did he have?"

"Uh," Akiva started, glancing back in time to see Unit Eleven down another drink, "I haven't really kept count."

Hearing Angel let out a groan in response, the Titan simply stated, "Oh come on, what's wrong with him having a few drinks?"

"Look, normally I wouldn't mind 'too much' if this was another Guardian," Angel admitted as he fixated his green eyes back onto Akiva, "But you have to remember, 'Echo' over reacts when it comes to 'anything' with Unit Eleven." Seeing the Hunter then shift his attention over to the Exo Warlock's form, the former then added, "I don't want to know how Echo would react if he figures out that Unit Eleven drank half the bar."

"He didn't drink half the bar."

"…Considering all those empty bottles I see behind the counter, I beg to differ."

"Another one down!"

A cry of surprise and awe echoed throughout the bar as Akiva turned to face Unit Eleven, only to see the female Warlock stumble out of her seat before she slid down to the floor, leaving the Exo Warlock to calmly down another glass and turning his white optics towards the others; a silent challenge to those present.

"Unit Eleven! Why in the Traveler are you here?!"

Eyes going wide as recognition settled into his mind, Akiva slowly turned as the white and silver grey clad form of Echo stormed towards them, the rage clear in his white optics, "Are you two the reason why he is here?"

"Mainly me," The human Titan pushed himself onto his feet, placing himself between a bewildered Angel and the angry Exo, "I brought up the idea of bringing Eleven, thought it would be nice to celebrate after a Crucible Match."

Seeing Echo's gaze further narrow in his direction, Akiva then decided to add, "Oh come on, don't tell me that you never celebrated something with a drink or two?"

Flashing a smile at the Exo Titan in an attempt to ease the air between them, Akiva instead let out a startled yelp when Echo suddenly grasped the front of his armor, and tugged him down to his level, "Why do you think that I would be a willing participant in taking in such a rancid substance into my own body?"

Hearing the growl in his tone, Akiva couldn't help but let out a gulp as Echo pushed him to the side, the human Guardian feeling his back bump into Angel's form as he watched the Exo Guardian approach his fellow Phoenix model, "You have been ignoring my frequency."

Eyes going wide at this, the human Titan heard a grunt behind him, causing him to remember Angel's presence, glancing over his shoulder to give the Hunter an apologetic smile, and then moving to the side to give said human Hunter room to regain his composure.

"Observation, Ghost Sunny Day sent a frequency back answering that I am currently preoccupied."

"Never received it."

Hearing a hum then permeate from the Exo Warlock, Akiva watched as Unit Eleven simply lifted a glass and took a sip, his white optics tracing over to his side. Following the Exo Guardian's gaze, the human Titan then hovered over the familiar white form of Day, the Ghost shifting their parts close to their core, their lone optic glancing towards the floor; Akiva didn't have to ask about the missing frequency.

"Stop drinking that," Turning his focus back towards the two Exo, Akiva saw Echo reach over Unit Eleven's shoulder, his hand reaching towards his fellow Exo's glass, only to see the Exo Warlock easily lean away and kept his drink out of the Titan's grasp, "Do not take such filth into your body."

"I am currently participating in what they call, a contest." Akiva swore Echo let out a low snarl at his fellow Phoenix model's words, "they are 'betting', giving me a large sum of glimmer if I win."

"Betting?"

The human Titan lifted up his hands in defense, easily sensing the glare he was receiving from Echo, "I tried to stop him, I honestly did, but he's an Exo of his own. Can't really stop him if that's what he wants."

Still receiving the glower from the Exo Titan, Akiva then reeled back when Echo simply let out a scoff before turning his attention back towards Unit Eleven and grabbed him by the arm, "Unit Eleven, we have to go."

Although nervous as the attention shifted from Unit Eleven's 'competition' to the two Exo, Akiva couldn't help but let his jaw drop when the Warlock tugged his arm free from the Titan's grip, "I am content where I am, Echo."

Seeing the Exo Titan pause at his words, Akiva wonders if this was the first time that Unit Eleven openly opposed to Echo's actions, only to see the latter heave out a frustrated sigh and cross his arms, "This involves Prime, Unit Eleven."

"Prime?" The Exo Warlock turned, "What about Prime? Did they try to hide data from you again?"

"Hide? What?" Akiva couldn't help but snicker as a look of confusion settled onto Echo's metallic features, and when he shifted his attention over to Unit Eleven, he saw an instant flash of misgivings over his words before the neutral expression returned, "We will talk about that later, however, this is something more important than Prime holding back data from me."

"…. From the way you are withholding information and the signs of worry in your voice, something had happened to Prime, am I correct?"

Eyes widening at Unit Eleven's words, Akiva turned his focus onto Echo, only to see the hardened stare still on the Titan's face but received no verbal answer; a hum then permeated from Unit Eleven before the Warlock turned his attention towards the surrounding Guardians, "My apologies, it seems that something of importance has come to my attention. I will have to forfeit this 'contest'."

Groans of disappointment then permeated from the surrounding Soldiers of the Light, although they were still quick to disperse, most likely to attend to their own devices or to hand out their losses to their comrades; that is when Akiva felt Unit Eleven's optics turn onto him, "I thank you for helping me experience this 'bar' however, it seems Prime is in a dire situation that needs my immediate attention."

No sooner had he finished speaking when the Warlock down the glass he held in his hands before delicately placing it back onto the counter, and pushing himself onto his feet. Seeing this, the human Guardian couldn't help but fidget in place when both Echo and Unit Eleven started to head towards the exit, "We can help."

"No." Akiva jumped from Echo's snarl, the Exo Titan immediately turning around and snapped, "We do not need help from 'organics'."

"Oh not this again," Hearing Angel heave out a sigh at this, the human Titan took it as a sign to question, "Why not?"

Almost immediately, Akiva felt the burning glare of the Exo Guardian, seeing the white fade and replace with red, and prompting the Titan to then add, "We may not have known Prime personally like the two of you, but my team were the ones who found them. If anything happens to Prime, I think it is only fair that my fireteam gets word of it."

"The only word that you will be getting is when Unit Eleven and I accomplish 'our' mission, 'alone'."

Then, without another word, Echo stormed off, Akiva fixing his golden hues onto the Titan's back.

"He is still holding onto the past," The human Titan jumped as Unit Eleven came to a pause next to him, "Unlike me, Echo experienced the world outside of the facilities." Akiva watched as the Warlock turned his blank optics towards him and Angel, "He remembers the prejudice and hate towards the Exo. The unneeded violence. The deaths." Unit Eleven then turned his attention towards the exit, "He has yet to experience the trust of an organic." Then, without looking his way, Unit Eleven held out his hand, causing Akiva to give him a quizzical look before glancing down, and then he understood; a piece of torn cloth can be seen in between the Exo's fingertips. As the human Titan took the cloth from Unit Eleven, the Exo then walked off with Sunny Day gliding behind him.

"What did he give you?"

Turning his golden hues towards Angel, Akiva can easily see the curiosity in the younger Guardian's green eyes before he simply glanced down at his hands; from the texture and color, it seems that Unit Eleven had torn the textile from the hem of his own robes, most likely having done it during the mild confrontation between himself and Echo. On it were a jumble of digits, prompting Akiva to lift his gaze back towards Angel, holding out the piece of cloth with a puzzled look on his pale features.

"Let me take a look."

It was Lex, the white and yellow Ghost materializing into view before beaming his light onto the contents of the cloth; no sooner had he done this when he paused, causing Akiva to then ask, "Lex? What is it?"

"It's an encryption for a file." Akiva watched as his Ghost turned his wide optic towards him, "For PHX-TRVL."

Xxxxx

She was growing, from what she was told; a few inches taller than what she was last year. According to what she can grasp from Matt, it was a good sign, a sign that she was going to mature instead of staying frail and weak as most had expected; the medic also hopes that as she ages, her body would gain strength, enabling her to do activities that she would otherwise unable to do now. Although excited at the prospect of being able to perform activities with her adopted family, Hush couldn't help but notice the look in Ianos' orange hues; there was no sign of relief or gratitude, only remorse and concern. Confused at this thought, Hush decided to shrug it off and instead, opted to focus her attention to her surroundings, giving subtle waves to those who nodded her way. Though still wary of humans, Hush started to warm up to those who live at the Tower, the slow realization that not all are as dangerous as her father and others of her clan had claimed they were.

As she strolled through the Plaza and into the hall leading to the northern part of the Tower, Hush wonders when the Awoken Warlock was going to return from the – what did the others call it? – Crucible, he had promised to show her how to control her light, to help relieve the pressure that constantly builds up in her gauntlets. Wringing her hands together as she saw wisps of void light permeating through the cracks of said armor piece, Hush glanced up in time to see the familiar circular building of the Speaker's office before her, and instantly, her yellow eyes gleamed brightly. The child Guardian had only started venturing the Tower on her own, but after visiting the Speaker once, she always found a way to visit him every time she ventures out alone. Hush could not understand why but when she stands near him, she can feel her light stabilize, the constant hum of its unstable energy settling in the Speaker's presence. It brings a sense of peace to her mind, knowing that she can stand around the head of the Guardians without fear of her light snapping out of control.

As such, when she turned the corner into his office and glance up to see the familiar white garbed figure at the top of the stairs, a broad grin spread onto her tan features before Hush quietly started climbing up the steps.

"Why are you bothering him again?" It was Crystalline, the female Ghost finally materializing into view before she hissed out, "Being the head, this 'Speaker' must have a lot to do, he doesn't have time for small frivolities such as saying 'hello'."

Momentarily turning her attention to her Ghost, Hush simply held up her hands and signed, _You are just saying that because you don't like him._

"More like I don't 'trust' him," Crystalline muttered out, her yellow optic glancing up at the Speaker before turning her attention back towards the child Guardian, "Speaker? For the 'Traveler', I highly doubt that there is anyone out there who can actually 'hear' what the Traveler is saying."

"I understand your doubts, however, just because you believe the Traveler cannot hear me does not mean I cannot hear you."

Seeing her Ghost spin her back fins, Hush snorted at Crystalline's fumble before turning her focus back onto the Speaker, finally making it to the top of the stairs to give him a smile; a soft chuckle was her reward.

"Already time for your daily visit, Guardian Hush?" The child Guardian nodded in response to his question, "I believe when you are preoccupied with your work, time does flow more quickly than you expect."

 _Especially for a person like you, Speaker,_ Hush signed, _I thank you for finding time for me._

"I try to find time for 'all' Guardians, Little One." The Speaker said, "Although you are one of the few who visits me daily."

Hearing this, Hush frowned, her yellow eyes narrowing as she signed, _You are the Speaker, yes? Do you not have many visit you?_

"I am not the only one at the Tower preoccupied with our duties, Guardian Hush." The female Titan leaned her to one side at his words, "I do not mind the lack of visitors, just as long as they return someday."

Seeing the Speaker then turn and return to his desk, Hush blinked several times before she heard slow footsteps approach behind, causing her to turn around and stare down into the darken visor of a Hunter. Normally witnessing other Guardians visit the Speaker for advice, seeing the Hunter climb the steps shouldn't have been unusual except, this Guardian halted in his movements, his shoulders stiff, one hand behind his back as Hush felt his gaze fixate onto hers. This sent a wave of unease throughout the child Guardian, and she couldn't help but turn to bring the Speaker to attention. It was then she felt a hand grab her dark strands, causing her to let out a yelp before feeling her head jerk back and a sharp edge press against her neck. Pain soon followed through this sensation followed by a gasp as Hush felt her air cease, causing her to choke as the grasp on the back of her head laxed, enabling her to collapse onto her knees, and then onto her side.

"Hush!"

Hearing Crystalline call out to her, Hush's hazy vision simply saw the Hunter leap over her, a war cry emitting from the Guardian before her vision went dark.

" _Hush!"_

 _Tearing her attention away from the attacking Fallen, Hush turned around only to let out a scream when a Dreg raised its knife, the latter letting out a shrill cry. Then instantly, her father was upon it, kicking away the attacking Eliksni before he ran and scooped her into his arms. However, as he turned to run, a nearby hum snapped Hush to attention, only to let out another scream as a Vandal materialized into view, and with one swift movement, stabbed its blade into her father's side. Hearing him scream in agony, Hush stared down into the Eliksni's eyes before reaching out towards its Ether tubes, and with one swift movement, tugged. Their attacker's reaction was instantaneous, the Vandal letting out a shriek of panic and surprise before it slipped away, tearing its blade out of her father's side, and allowing him to collapse into the snow in a heap. Squirming out beneath her father, Hush fixed her gaze onto the Awoken's, seeing his glowing eyes shift towards her._

" _R-run…"_

 _Hearing him choke out, Hush found herself unable to listen to her father's words, and instead, tearfully reached out and curled her fingers around his, feeling him give them a gentle squeeze. Then, holding out her free hand, Hush attempted to stop the bleeding, feeling the warm liquid slip between her fingers as slowly, her father's life faded from his eyes._

Snapping open her eyes, Hush took in a gasp before the sound of a struggle reached her ears, prompting her to push herself into a seated position and towards the Speaker, only for her eyes to widen as she saw the Hunter upon him, the white garbed form of the Head of the Guardians holding the attacker's wrist that held his knife. Although the Speaker was able to hold the Hunter back at bay, Hush can tell he was straining, the way his joints were locked and his shoulders squared out in an attempt to defend himself.

"Hush! Go and find help! Hush! I know that look! Don't you dare – Hush!"

Leaping onto her feet, Hush ran towards the assailant, bearing out her shoulder and gritting her teeth as she slammed into the Hunter. Pain permeated throughout her shoulder as Hush felt herself bounce back, landing painfully on the floor as she let out a yelp. However, as she fixed her eyes back onto the Hunter and the Speaker, she witnessed in time to see the assailant stumble, just enough for the Speaker to twist one of his hands back and familiar wisps of light materialized over his fingertips. Watching him slam his palm into the Hunter's chest, Hush's jaw dropped when the attacker was sent flying over her head and down the steps, seeing him tumble before he scrambled back onto his feet. Although relieved that the Hunter was now a safe distance away from the white clad Guardian, Hush's eyes widen when the attacker reached down to his thigh and pulled out a hand cannon.

However, before she can even push herself back onto her feet, a flash of white ran into the room, slamming into the Hunter and dragging him against the wall. Flinching as an audible crack emitted throughout from the impact, Hush watched as the newcomer removed his scout rifle from his back, pressed it underneath the Hunter's jaw and snarled out, "You harm her, you die."

Then, she watched him pull the trigger.

Xxxxx

Echo hardly ever sees Unit Eleven spare any emotion; a few glimpses here and there, but it was quick enough that many would blink and thought that it was just their imagination. But when the Exo Warlock received a frequency for help from -what was her name?- Crystalline, the blank expression was quickly replaced with worry and then rage when the female Ghost added of her Guardian's death. It was instantaneous, the white glow of his optics replaces with red and he was already heading towards the source of the frequency before Echo can even question what was going on.

By then time the Titan had caught up with him, Unit Eleven had killed the Hunter responsible for Crystalline's Guardian's death and the color of his optics had returned to the familiar shade of white. He was soothing to what Echo saw was a child, tears in her eyes as she kept her arms wrapped around his abdomen as Unit Eleven continuously brushed his fingers through her dark strands. But, when Echo entered the room, the Warlock's attention snapped towards him, and the Titan saw his optics dim, and just like that, he was gone, replaced with the 'imitation' that he despises.

And as such, this 'imitation' stands next to him as they stand behind a glass window, the attacker seated on the opposing side.

With his helmet absent over his head, light azure plates gleamed underneath the lights, and green peeking between the cracks, it was obvious of his origin as an Exo, although this doesn't stop the glare that Echo and the Vanguard received behind the glass.

"Loras – 15, reported MIA a few months ago." Ikora read as she shifted her gaze away from the files and towards the Hunter in question, "The body of his Fireteam were found, Ghosts destroyed by single gunshots. Many theorized that Loras betrayed the team, but it was never proven."

"Until now that is," Cayde-6 added bitterly; Echo didn't have to guess that the Hunter Vanguard was sour that one of his Hunters had went rogue. Although, the Titan quietly thought to himself that this was not the first Hunter to have gone traitor.

"Going rogue is one thing, but attempting to assassinate the Speaker right here in the Tower?" Zavala shook his head, "I am unsure whether to call him daring or a fool."

"I am more curious as to why he tried to kill the Speaker." It was Knight who spoke, the younger mind turning and giving the Vanguard a puzzled look, "did you find an answer?'

"We tried questioning him." Cayde-6 shrugged, "But he would respond with the same answer: he refuses to speak to 'thieves'."

Echo turned and frowned at the Exo vanguard, "Thieves?"

Another shrug from Cayde, "Wouldn't say anything else."

His optic narrowing in response to the Hunter's words, Echo reeled back when Knight suddenly spoke, "Then may I try?"

"Shining Knight," Ikora's bronze gazed fixed onto the younger Exo, "The only reason we let you participate in this interrogation was that you claim that Unit Eleven was adamant on being present."

"…It's not much of an interrogation if you get nothing out of him."

Snickering at the frown that Knight received from the female Warlock, Echo opted to stay silent when the young Exo added, "Look, I know it's just been a couple of hours since the attempted assassination on the Speaker, but who knows if there are others out there like him who wants the Speaker dead. Like, it could be that there is a faction dedicated out there to kill him. We need to figure out if he's alone in this or not as soon as possible."

"And what makes you think, that a young Guardian such as yourself, can get answers out of an individual like Loras?"

Seeing Knight part his lips to answer, silence permeated through the room as the Exo Warlock continued to open and close his mouth, making it obvious that he didn't have an answer. Echo simply shook his head at this, "How about I make an attempt?"

Immediately, all eyes were upon the Exo Titan; Echo simply gave them a blank look, "Either we make no progress or, we can get 'something' out of him."

"…Just don't hurt him too much."

Scoffing at Cayde's words, Echo simply walked towards the entrance, placing a hand onto the panel next to it to get it to open before taking a step inside. However, no sooner had the door closed behind him when the Exo Titan noticed a change in attitude from the Hunter. At first, Loras snapped his optics towards him, the glare apparent, but that swiftly disappeared and replaced with an expression that Echo can only explain as awe.

Seeing the Hunter leap onto his feet, Echo went onto the defensive, squaring out his shoulders and letting void light form at his fingertips, only to pause when Loras scrambled over and knelt down on one knee at his feet, "Blessed Phoenix, the holy ones who truly deserve the gift of the Traveler."

"I…" Echo fumbled, his white optics blinking several times, "What are you talking about?"

"You do not know?" Loras turned his optics upwards, surprise clear in his green gaze, "These Guardians, these 'thieves' stole the light from the Traveler. Only you, the ones who are called 'Phoenix', are the only ones deserving of the Light."

Frowning at this, Echo crossed his arms, "Then what does that make you?"

"A humble servant." The Titan reeled back at this, "During that day, when I went on the mission with Saren and Assur, I happened to meet one that was truly blessed by the Traveler."

"Truly blessed?"

"I do not know her name, I am undeserving to learn the name of one who wields the true power of the Light." Loras stated, "But she showed me the 'truth', the reality of the Guardian's theft, and as such, I pledged my loyalty to her."

"And you killed Saren and Assur to show this?"

"It was the only way she was willing to accept me into her service." Loras placed a hand onto his chest, "to kill the 'organics' that caused her so much suffering."

Glancing over the window in wonder if the Vanguard and Knight are keeping track of this, Echo fixed his attention back onto the Hunter, "Are there others?"

"Of course," Loras beamed, "I was not the first. There are plenty of other Exo who pledged loyalty to her, all aiding in the efforts to find others like herself." He bowed his head, "If I had known that a Blessed Phoenix was living at the Tower, I would have come here sooner instead of meticulously planning to kill the False Witness."

Echo raised a metallic brow at this, "False Witness?"

"The ones the thieves call 'Speaker'." Loras lifted his gaze once more, although this time, Echo saw hate, "The one who 'lies' about the gift of the Traveler, claiming that the thieves were 'chosen' when they actually stole the Light from our blessed god." A look of melancholy flashed into Loras' green optics, "Our Holy leader entrusted me with the task of killing the False Witness, to help free the Traveler from the greedy grasp of these thieves." He then bowed his head, and Echo easily sensed the shame emit from the Exo Hunter, "But I had failed in my task, and as such, I do not deserve to return to her embrace." The Titan then reeled back as Loras fully knelt on the ground and bowed even further, pressing his forehead onto the floor as he added, "Kill me, Blessed Phoenix, so that my sins maybe forgiven."

Optics wide in surprise, Echo, at first, thought about fulfilling Loras' request. To him, the Exo Hunter's words were nothing but gibberish, and the thought of him possibly knowing the truth of the Phoenix models and the Traveler bothered the Titan greatly. But, as he shifted his gaze towards the window, Echo can easily sense the eyes of the Vanguard and he knew, that they would not possibly accept his action. As such, to avoid scrutiny, Echo simply stated, "I am… 'disappointed' in your attempt, however, I need some time to properly find a fitting… punishment for your failure."

"I understand, Blessed Phoenix."

Taking slow steps back, a sense of unease settled into Echo's chest as he finally exited the room, waiting until the door closed to turn his blank gaze towards the others, "I am very uncomfortable with the fact that someone is turning the prospect of the Phoenix Models into a cult."

"Not the first cult we faced, and definitely not the last." Echo gave Cayde another blank look, "Although, I have to admit, it made it easier to get answers out of Loras since he sees you as this, 'Blessed Phoenix'."

Echo scoffed, "Blessed Phoenix, I highly doubt that this so called 'leader' of theirs is actually a Phoenix Model, as they claim."

"You have doubts?" the Titan turned his attention towards Ikora, "From what I can gather, you have been looking for others such as yourself for years. Although it took a while, Unit Eleven appeared. What makes you think that this 'leader' that Loras talks about is not a Phoenix model?"

"Because a Phoenix Model wouldn't make such a blasphemous ideal." Echo spat, "I may strongly dislike the Guardians and even further, organics, but I do not claim that you are 'thieves' that stole the light of the Traveler."

"Aw, you growing soft on us, pal?" The Titan turned and glowered at Cayde, "Say anymore and you might find a bullet to your head, Cayde."

"No, still a bastard."

Snapping his attention towards Knight, Echo watched as the Warlock held his hands up in defense, although a small tinge of mirth can be seen in the younger Exo's optics, "Despite my strong hate towards you, you are lucky that Unit Eleven still exists with your psyche, otherwise, I would have killed you long ago."

Hearing the younger mind pause at his words, the Titan let out a scoff as he simply waved a hand, "You can figure out this so called 'leader' of this cult, I am focusing on a task of my own."

"Don't tell me that you are going after the one who siphoned Prime's data."

Echo fixed his attention onto Zavala, "Have you already forgotten what I had said before? Prime is full of data that is from the Golden Age. It is imperative that we find them as soon as possible before such information falls into whatever hands who hacked into his database."

"I thought you cared little for the city."

"Of course I care little for the City," Echo scowled, "What I do care about is the data that Prime carries within their memory."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with the Phoenix Exo and the Traveler," The Titan snapped his attention towards Ikora, the latter of which then added, "You are trying very hard to keep it a secret, Echo. There will come a time when you will have to reveal it to us all."

"And I will try to ensure that never happens," Echo snarled out, snapping his optics towards Knight, seeing the younger mind snap his mouth shut, "And if I hear that 'you' are the reason it is revealed, imitation, then you will pay with your life."

Then with is words spoken, the Exo Titan then left the room.

Xxxxx

 _ **[D]:**_ _News on Hunter Loras' attempt on the False Witness' life?_

 _ **[E]:**_ _A failure I'm afraid._

 _ **[D]:**_ _Pity, and here I thought he had potential for having a piece of one of my siblings within his body._

 _ **[E]:**_ _I still do not understand why the Traveler decided to bring back the Exo that holds the piece of your fellow Phoenix, instead of actually resurrecting the actual being._

 _ **[D]:**_ _It is because the Traveler has made a mistake. It did not realize that the light within these 'imitations' are actually those of the Phoenix models. Once we free the Traveler from the greedy hands of those thieves, then it will realize what it had done. Then, only then, will it finally resurrect those who truly deserve its gift._

 _ **[E]:**_ _And the AI?_

 _ **[D]:**_ _Once we gather the needed data from its memory banks, then we shall no longer have need of it. It is a reminder of the past, we do not need that. Destroy it, once its use has been served._

* * *

 _And there we have it, until next week guys :D_


	27. Rage and Fire

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Rage and Fire_**

 _I deeply apologize for the late update guys. After Destiny 2 came out, I was sorely disappointed in it - it felt more like a DLC than an actual sequel and it honestly, made me lose my writing motivation towards this series for a bit - cue in the late updates the past couple of weeks. Luckily though, after hinting at some juicy lore in some Destiny videos I watched, the little tidbits of lore helped me gain my motivation back :D. Although, no promises that it's going to help me update on time lol._

* * *

Ace considers whoever had attempted to assassinate the Speaker lucky, for if they had not taken him away to be questioned, Ianos would have certainly done him serious harm; not kill him, the Warlock had done well on keeping his vow on not taking the life of a Soldier of the Light, but that doesn't mean that Ianos won't maim the individual. However, it seems that Ianos was currently content on hearing that Unit Eleven had killed Hush's killer, the Warlock checking over the younger Guardian for any after effects of her resurrection.

As the black and orange Ghost watched the child Guardian sit on the edge of the bed and Ianos checking on the gauntlets around her wrists, echoes of Zakai and Ari settled into their core as the scene before him changed; the halfling Warlock sheepishly letting the Awoken fix the damage done to his gauntlets, his lifeline, while Ari sat near the sidelines, the normally cheerful Exo's metallic features filled with worry, and Ianos letting out silent curses as wisps of light ate away at his hands as he attempted to fix his lover's armor piece.

Ace recalls Ianos would ensure that Zakai's arm piece was secured, the memories of the younger Warlock's outbursts clear in his mind whenever damage was done to his gauntlets, the Impossible Machines an all too important aspect to ensure the Consensus and the Vanguard allows the Awoken and Human mix to stay at the Tower. Hush was no different, Ianos' orange hues narrowed in both concern and concentration as his fingers tenderly trailed between the cracks and plates of her gauntlets, ensuring that all was secured and stable before Ace saw his eyes soften, confirming that all was in one piece.

"It seems to be in stable condition." Ace watched as Ianos shifted his gaze onto Hush's face, "but do be careful next time, who knows how much punishment the Feedbacks are able to take before it finally breaks."

Seeing Hush nod her head once, the Ghost then watched as Ianos then turned his focus towards Crystalline, "Do you have the blueprints in your memory?"

"Of course I do!" The female Ghost blurted, "Didn't I say it before? Just because I am not a Tower Ghost doesn't mean I don't know the basic functions of one."

"Just making sure so that if the Feedbacks do break, you have an idea how to repair them." Ianos frowned, "Hush maybe fine now, but without the Feedbacks, her light will attune to her emotions, making it uncontrollable if things get out of hand."

"And you know this how? Experience?" Crystalline snapped, "You said people like Hush were rare. How were you able to meet one such as her?"

"Just because they aren't many out there like her, doesn't mean I 'never' met one." Ace easily heard the growl through Ianos' teeth, "She maybe the second individual that I have seen but I do not want the risk that her stability is the same as Zakai. We do not want another incident where she loses control and takes the lives of surrounding Guardians. The Consensus 'will' take action, accidental or not."

"Take the lives of…" Hearing Crystalline's voice fade, Ace focused their attention back onto Ianos, the Warlock holding out his hands towards the child Guardian to show that he was done, helping her slide off his bed as the female Ghost then asked, "What happened? Did his light get out of control? How many lives did he take?" Ianos remained silent, "They weren't all permanent deaths, were they?"

Seeing Hush glance up worriedly at Ianos, the black and orange Ghost easily saw pain flash over the Awoken's orange hues before he responded, "Zakai was the first individual like Hush that entered the Tower, so we didn't know it then, all we saw was this trembling newborn in rags that needed our help." A sigh permeated from Ianos' lips, "So many of us did not heed the cries of warning from his Ghost, and most of all, none of us did not expect the surge of arc light that he unintentionally released."

Ace then watched Ianos pause, seeing Hush squeeze her hands tightly in his grasp before the Warlock continued, "Nearly all of us who had gathered around Zakai had been caught in the blast, killing us."

"Including you?"

"Yes," A pause, "Luckily, for those on the outer ring of the circle, our Ghosts remained untouched, safe from the full blast of his light to resurrect us. However, those who were kneeling over him, weren't so lucky."

Ace spotted Ianos return Hush's gesture, giving her hands a gentle squeeze, "Their Ghosts were incinerated in the blast, fully killing both Ghost and Guardian." The Warlock turned his focus onto Crystalline, "As you can imagine, many were not happy, especially the Consensus. Whether intentional or not, Zakai had taken the lives of several Guardians, and the masses wanted retribution."

Seeing Ianos turn his attention back towards Hush, Ace noticed the worried gaze in the child Guardian's eyes, "If it was not for Andal Brask and Zakai's status as a newborn, death would have been the outcome."

"…That's why you are concerned for Hush's safety. You are worried that the same could happen to her?"

"…Yes."

Hearing nothing but silence looming over the room, Ace shifted their parts close around their core, waiting patiently until it was Crystalline who broke the stillness, "You don't have to worry about Hush. She has plenty of competent Guardians who are capable of keeping an eye on her."

At first, Ianos opted to say nothing, then Ace heard the Warlock let out a small scoff but kept his gaze on Hush's eyes, and the Ghost knew he was deep in thought. Moments past before the child Titan finally slid her fingers out of his hands, only for her to lean in and wrap her arms around his abdomen and bury her head into Ianos' chest. Noticing the way the Awoken Warlock's shoulders went stiff and the way he blinked several times, Ace easily can tell that the older Guardian was caught off guard. But instead of pushing the child Guardian away, Ace watched Ianos slowly raise a hand and placed it on Hush's head, brushing his fingers through her dark strands. This sent waves of warmth throughout Ace's core, noticing the gentle look in Ianos' gaze as he continued the gesture; he hadn't seen a look like that on the Awoken's features for years, at least, not before the child Guardian had taken up residence in his quarters. Humming at this thought, Ace then glided over as Hush finally released her hold on Ianos, and the child gave the Awoken Warlock a broad smile.

Xxxxx

"You sure that this is a good idea to leave Echo behind without notifying him?"

 _He is currently upset with the Vanguard and knowing his past history with his temper, I highly discourage going to Echo to notify him that we are leaving._

"But you do know that we aren't exactly allowed to leave the Tower 'alone'," Knight murmured, as he slowly wandered into the Hangar, his white optics glancing around nervously in the dark, "The two of us can easily go to the others, they still count as 'someone' despite us being part of the Fireteam."

 _We should not get them involved, especially since the one involved with Prime's hack is a Phoenix Model likes ourselves._

Knight paused, "You actually believe what Loras said? That there is another Phoenix Model out there brought back by the Traveler?"

 _How he keeps repeating 'Phoenix' over and over again and seems to know how to pinpoint individuals that are part of the Phoenix models, that is proof enough that the leader of the cult is indeed a Phoenix._

"So? We can easily just ask the others, we are part of Fireteam Redacted you know?"

 _We cannot allow the others to get involved, we do not know what unit this Phoenix belongs to._

"Hacker?" Knight suggested, "Only way she could have gotten into the Tower Database otherwise."

 _With a Ghost and even with crude technology, one can easily hack into the Tower's memory banks._

"…Wait, is the Tower that vulnerable?"

 _Despite the occupants of the City believing that they are safe, their technology is lackluster compared to the inner workings of a Ghost._

"That's terrific," The younger mind let out a sigh, "But still, why can't the others get involved?"

 _Each unit has its own individual assets and skills that they were specifically created for, with Echo as the only exemption. For my unit, we were created to absorb the Traveler's energies, then converted to absorb the energies of different resources when the former did not go according as planned._

"Doesn't sound too threatening." Seeing the Hangar completely empty with the exception of a few Frames, Knight slowly made his way towards one of the ships, silently repeatedly to himself the numbers and letters that Amanda Holliday gave him months ago as his optics scanned the sides of the ship's hulls.

 _Normally yes, but in a war setting, when all energy resources came from the light or a manifestation of it, it has devastating results._

His optics spotting the familiar label of numbers and letters, Knight approached the ship that was assigned to them, trailing over the scratches and nicks on its white surface; this one had obviously seen use. The Exo Warlock wonders what had happened to its previous pilot, "Now that you mention it, even now, when facing against other Guardians, you do have an advantage."

 _Now put that into perspective if the leader of this cult is one from my unit._

"Good point." Glancing around to once again ensure no one was in sight, Knight then whispered, "Day."

"On it."

Feeling the familiar pressure of his Ghost materializing into view, it didn't take long before the sensation of transmat overtook his senses, the weightlessness all too recognizable as white filled his vision, and moments later, Knight found himself in the pilot seat. Seeing Day take their place over his shoulders, the young Warlock then asked, "Do you have any idea where the leader of this cult is hiding? I don't think Loras revealed her location from when we were present."

 _Why do you think Echo wanted my to help search for Prime?_

Pressing several buttons on the consoles before reaching down to the lever next to this side, Knight said, "Is there anything that you can't do? I would imagine Echo would be the one capable of finding this cult leader himself, especially considering he is the first Phoenix model to be designed."

 _That is exactly why he is incapable of finding this Phoenix on his own. He is the first of the Phoenix Exo, and as such, does not have all the calibrations that many of my brothers and sisters have._

"So, he is weaker than you?"

 _Never stated that._

Shifting the stick on his ship, Knight felt the vehicle lift into the air before he shifted the controls to let it back out of the Hangar, "Is he stronger then?"

 _In terms of his light, yes, he is._

Silent at the Phoenix model's words, Knight momentarily focused balancing the ship before he added, "Is that he because he has the most…"

… _Yes._ A pause, _I have transferred the data over to Ghost Sunny Day. They will lead you to the location where the frequency of the hack took place._

Nodding once to signify his understanding, Knight then waited as a radar appeared on the window of his ship, prompting him to shift the controls and follow the marker that flashed into view.

Xxxxx

"You do know that Unit Eleven left without you?"

Lifting his optics away from his gear, Echo simply stayed silent, giving his Ghost a blank stare before returning his focus to his equipment.

"…You already knew he was going to leave?"

"It's like that human Titan said, he is his own Exo, although, I would have preferred he came back to me so I can go with him." Echo muttered, "Nonetheless, it doesn't matter, I already know where he is heading."

"Wait, what." Reaver spun his back fins bewilderedly, "How do you know…" He paused, "Is this a Phoenix model thing?"

A pause from Echo, "You can say the humans were 'paranoid' when it came to the chance of a Phoenix going, 'defective'. When the third unit was created, they instilled a program into me to track any 'rogues' if it ever came to that."

"…Did it?"

"Plenty." The Exo Titan answered, "There were many of my brothers and sisters who were not pleased with the life of being a 'war machine', and many of them attempted to escape." He then let out a scoff, "Didn't work as well as they had wanted, can hardly track them more than a several kilometers away. Apparently, they didn't put distance into the equation."

Hearing nothing but silence from his Ghost, Echo took it as a sign to finish holstering the last piece of his gear onto his person, only to be caught off guard by Reaver's next words, "But you still found them, didn't you?"

Turning his white optics back onto his Ghost, Echo opted not to answer, his lights dimming before he promptly turned and headed towards the exit of his quarters.

"How many were terminated?"

The Exo Titan immediately halted in his movements, his shoulders stiff, and his hands slowly curling into fists, "Too many…"

Standing at the doorway idly, Echo waited until the familiar hum of his Ghost hovering near his shoulders rang in his auditory sensors before he started making his way towards the Hangar.

Xxxxx

"Are you sure that you two decoded this right? I mean, there's no way that this is possibly true."

Seeing the two Ghost's turn and give him a blank look, Angel knew that Hope and Lex were confident in their accuracy of deciphering the code, causing him to rub his hands over his face as he continued to process the Ghosts' words.

It has been just a few hours since Lex announced the encryption for the file on PHX-TRVLR but the group had spent that time in Akiva's apartment, seated in the living area as they placed the cloth on the middle of the furniture and let their Ghosts go to work. However, to their surprise, the encryption was more difficult than they had originally thought and it took both Lex 'and' Hope to fully decrypt the file that was laid out before them. And what the file had said had sent a surge of disbelief throughout the young Hunter's mind.

"But, that's impossible," Angel muttered out, lifting his hands away from his eyes as he added, "No one has ever has gone that close to the Traveler, let alone 'touch' it."

"Well, it was the Golden Age. Much of humanity back then were willing to do 'anything' to advance," The Hunter turned his green eyes towards Akiva in time to see him pinch the bridge of his nose, "Even if it means desecrating the body of a god."

"But 'someone' must have noticed," Angel retorted, "like, no one can just fly up to the Traveler, chip not just 'small' pieces but 'massive' amounts of its shell before flying back to earth. It just, it can't be possible."

"It is possible to fly close enough to the Traveler where you can literately touch its surface, if you have been given permission by higher authority," Angel turned and gave Akiva a look, "Kid, I was a part of the military forces 'before' my resurrection as a Guardian. I knew all the rules when it comes to the Traveler and anything around its vicinity."

Pausing at the words of the older Guardian, the human Hunter sat in his seat in the living area, his eyes staring blankly ahead before he stated, "So, you are saying, the governing power back in the Golden Age, 'allowed' these 'scientists' to fly up to the Traveler, take pieces of it, and to convert them into weapons of war?"

"We were in a battle for resources, Angel," Akiva added, "This was 'before' all the governing continents came to an agreement to share available resources, and 'before' world peace was even considered. Each governing office wanted to pull ahead of their competitors, even if it means getting down and dirty to do so."

"But the Traveler gave us 'gifts', blessed humanity." The human Guardian wrapped his hands together, turning his gaze downwards, "was that not enough?"

Another sigh from Akiva, "It's like what Echo said ways back; humanity is greedy and I had to admit, that I can't deny that there was truth in his words."

Momentarily silent at the older Guardian's words, Angel tore his gaze away from his hands and asked, "Then, what do we do? Reveal this secret that Echo tried so hard to hide at the behest of Unit Eleven?"

"So, you two finally figured it out?"

Jumping at the sound of a new voice entering the room, Angel turned in his seat in time to see the familiar form of Ianos enter, his darken visor hiding his features before the Hunter's gaze caught the smiling form of Hush, the latter of which waved in greeting to the pair, "Ianos, what are you doing here?"

Seeing the Warlock tilt his head in response to his question, Angel watched as Ianos released his grip from Hush's hand, and saw the child Guardian brush past the living room area where they gathered before disappearing down the hall; it was only then that the human Hunter understood.

"Oh, right, play date with Ora and the girls," Angel didn't have to look back to see the Titan place his hands over his face, "it slipped my mind."

"Let me guess, this 'secret' that you two discovered about Unit Eleven and Echo made you forget?" Ianos took a seat in an empty chair between the two of them, just in time for Angel to shift his attention towards Akiva and see the Titan let out a single nod, "and how did the two of you figure it out?"

"Well, more like we got some 'help' from Unit Eleven."

Sensing the quizzical look behind Ianos' visor, Angel decided to add to the human Titan's words, "He gave Akiva a piece of cloth with a bunch of codes on it. Took Lex and Hope a while, but they were able to decipher it."

Seeing the Warlock tilt his head curiously, the human Hunter had expected Ianos to ask what they had discovered, only to reel back when the Awoken in question instead held out his hand and said, "May Ace and I take a look?"

Bewildered by this, Angel turned his attention towards Akiva, seeing the same wide-eyed look before the Titan shook his head, leaning over and pushing the piece of cloth towards the Awoken Warlock. Watching Ianos pick up the cloth in his hands, the familiar black and orange form of Ace materialized over the Awoken's shoulder, and the latter beamed their light onto the code.

"Well this is a little difficult," A hum from Ace, "But it shouldn't take me long."

"What?" It was Hope who spoke, "not take you long? It took Lex and I 'hours' to finally break it, what makes you think that you-"

"Done," Angel's attention snapped back onto Ace, "Not too hard, just a few pieces of code that had to be switch around and reconfigured to gain full access."

Slowly turning his attention towards Hope, Angel easily see the flabbergasted look in his Ghost's optic, her green gaze filled with shock before she finally sputtered out, "H-how did you decode it so quickly when it took Lex and I hours?"

"Experience." Ace chirped, Angel easily spotting a bit of pride in the Ghost's orange optic, "Have been decoding and unlocking doors longer than all of you."

Hearing Hope grumble in response to the black and orange Ghost's words, Angel simply let out a sheepish smile before he shifted his attention back onto Ianos, only to sense a frown emitting behind the Warlock's visor, "Tell me, just to confirm that Ace has indeed decoded this correctly-"

"Hey."

"A handful of humans flew up to the Traveler and took parts of its shell to incorporate it into weapons of war, more specifically…"

"The Phoenix Exo." Akiva confirmed, and Angel immediately sensed Ianos' frown deepen, feeling his gaze harden behind his visor, "yeah, Ace didn't decrypt it wrong, Hope and Lex got the same thing."

Silence loomed in the room as Ianos leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, Angel knowing fully well that the Warlock was in deep in thought, with nothing but the hum of their Ghosts permeating throughout the area.

"I can understand why Echo was adamant on keeping it just between himself and Unit Eleven," Ianos finally broke the silence, "If such an information were to be released amongst the masses, it would either have a positive or negative impact on the pair."

"Negative?" Angel blinked, "Why negative? They are literately made from the Traveler's shell, there are many out there who still worship the Traveler as a god. Wouldn't Echo and Unit Eleven be treated as such?"

Seeing the Awoken Warlock shift his attention towards him, Ianos didn't have to lift up his visor for Angel to sense the frown of disapproval, "Exactly why Echo didn't want anyone to know. The humans who created the Phoenix Exo desecrated the body they called a god. Echo and Unit Eleven personifies this." Angel went silent at the Awoken's words, "It is true that some of the populace will worship Echo and Unit Eleven like they would towards the Traveler, but some would also take it as an insult, a machination of humanity trying to become gods themselves. Some would rather have that destroyed than to live on with the Phoenix models."

"So, we don't reveal this to the populace then?" Angel glanced back and forth between Ianos and Akiva, only to receive a shrug from the Titan, "Not sure, it seems that Eleven is adamant about letting this little 'secret' out, despite Echo's continuous attempts to keep it private. But, I can also understand why Echo doesn't want it leaked, who knows what would happen to him and Eleven, and if possible, other Phoenix models if this goes out."

"This is something between Unit Eleven and Echo," Ianos stated, "this isn't a matter that we should get involved in."

"But we 'know' what they are now," Akiva retorted, "if Echo figures out that Unit Eleven somehow figured out a way to tell us in an encryption, he is 'not' going to be happy." The human Titan then shook his head, "I wouldn't be surprised if he is willing to kill us 'and' our Ghosts to keep the relationship between the Phoenix models and the Traveler a secret."

"Echo wouldn't outright kill us," Angel paused, "Would he?"

"Considering how easily he fired and shot at us when we 'trespassed' on his floor, I think he is fully capable." A scoff from Ianos, "and not to mention that he was once a Warlord."

The young Hunter turned and gave the Awoken a puzzled look, "A War-what?"

In turn, the Hunter sensed the bewildered look behind Ianos' visor, "A Warlord. Surely you have heard – oh, right, mentored by the Eliksni." He watched the Awoken Warlock lean in, "Let's just say back before the Tower, back before the Guardians, there were those resurrected by Ghosts called the 'Risen', and some of these individuals used their powers to claim territories, sometimes even settlements. For those who owned territories, they were called 'Warlords', to signify their status and capability of claiming such a large area as their own."

"Wait," Angel's eyes widen, "So you are saying that Echo was a Warlord?" A nod from Ianos, "Then why in the Traveler did we allow him to stay here? Wait, if he's here, then does that mean the City was his territory?"

"The area where it was built, yes," The young Hunter's jaw dropped, stuttering out gibberish before it was Akiva who asked the question he struggled to say, "Then how in the world did we claim his territory for the City? Did we take it by force? Were the Iron Lords involved?"

"The Iron 'pups' weren't involved, I can safely say that," A scoff emitted from Ianos, "Although I had to admit, it was a bit of a struggle to 'convince' Echo to let go of his territory. In the end, the 'Vanguard' came to an agreement: he will have one floor or section of the Tower to himself with the capability of 'punishing' those who trespass, and that any favor he asks for will be given, no matter how ridiculous it sounds."

"And you know this how?" It was Akiva who asked the question, Angel easily seeing the look of surprise in the Titan's gaze, "I understand you're 'old' but there's no way you were in the City when it was just a settlement."

Sensing another frown of disapproval permeating behind Ianos' visor, the young Hunter remained silent as the Warlock answered, "I have been here when it was nothing more than a 'settlement', and I was around long enough to witness the 'incursion' between Echo and the Vanguard before the former reluctantly released his territory to form the place we now know as the City. I'm not old, Akiva, I'm 'ancient'."

Unable to hold back the snort towards Ianos' subtle joke, his smile quickly faded as a thought suddenly hit him, "So that would mean that Echo has the strength and capacity to easily kill us permanently then?" Seeing the Awoken Warlock nod at his question, unease settled into the young Hunter's chest as he then asked, "Then, we keep this to ourselves?"

"Like I have stated before, this is between Echo and Unit Eleven to handle," A pause from Ianos, Angel once against easily sensing the Warlock deep in thought before the latter leaned back in his seat, "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he had passed this code onto others."

"What do you mean?"

Seeing Ianos shift his attention towards him once again, Angel waited patiently as the Awoken answered, "After a little over a year of being unable to tell not only us, but others around him about the PHX-TRVLR, Unit Eleven found a loop hole in Echo's 'command', enabling him to freely hand out this 'code' to anyone."

"So, you're thinking that Unit Eleven passed it to someone else besides us?" It was Akiva who asked the question, prompting a small hum from Ianos, "Highly possible, who knows." A shrug from the Awoken, "By the time Echo figures out that Unit Eleven leaked out the file on PHX-TRVLR, everyone in the Tower might be informed of his 'secret'.

Soaking in Ianos' theory, Angel's shoulders slumped as he then added, "I guess that means we have to prepare for Echo's temper."

"That, I can agree with," Akiva said.

Xxxxx

"Why are you making me wander out into a field that could possibly be filled with Fallen?"

 _This is battle experience for you. How else can I terminate myself without being concerned of your capability to defend yourself?_

"And how would I know that none of these Fallen are House Kings?"

 _Their capes are the color of gold, it will not be hard to miss._

"Right," Knight took in a deep breath, hefting his scout rifle in his hands as he took tentative steps forward, "easy for you to say, mister soldier."

 _Like I have stated before, this would be a chance for you to gain battle experience._

Giving a blank stare into the air before him as if expecting Unit Eleven to see his expression, Knight simply scanned the horizon before slowly started descending the rocky steps.

Unit Eleven had traced the frequency of the hacker in an area the young Exo have definitely had not visited before; littered with the broken and rusted bodies of planes and ships, the red haze of the landscape could be described as being barren of life if it wasn't for the occasional patches of grass that covered the area. For the younger mind, the area was unfamiliar but the flashes of recognition that buzzed in the back of Knight's head shows that the Phoenix model does, and the younger Warlock silently wonders to himself how often did Unit Eleven traveled from the Tower, back before the days of the trial.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Knight then focused onto the familiar hum of Day in his helmet, right before the familiar blink on his radar lead him further down the road. Snapping his optics side to side in order to keep an eye out for any red lines that appear on his visor, Knight continued to follow Unit Eleven's directions, keeping his guard up as he kept his fingers around the guard of his weapon.

"Any idea on what type of model she is?"

 _Just because I can locate her doesn't mean I know what type of unit she is._

"So, we're basically going in blind?"

 _Do not fret, if anything goes awry, I will take control._

"Well, I should say, thanks for the heads up," A sigh from Knight, "If I wake up with a headache, I'll know what happened."

Sensing ripples of amusement from the Phoenix model, the younger mind came to a pause as the arrow on his radar caused him to turn around the edges of one of the cliffs, his white optics spotting it directing him into an opening on the side, "You're kidding me? That obvious?"

 _I say it is clever._

"How?"

 _Look to the side of the entrance._

At first confused by Unit Eleven's words, Knight focused his attention to the left of the entrance and only then, understood. To show other Guardians that the lair of the scavengers has been cleared after several weeks of scouting, a mark, usually an 'x' will be scratched onto the surface of the entryway, to tell other soldiers of the Light that area already had been secured. This entrance of an old lair was no different, the familiar working of a knife scratched onto the rocky surface familiar enough to signal its vacancy, of both inhabitants and loot. In other words, a perfect hiding spot in plain sight.

This prompted Knight to secure his weapon in one hand, lowering it to his side as he places a hand onto the entrance and leaned in, the younger mind once again glancing at his radar to find any sign of danger before walking in. Taking slow and careful steps, Knight found himself descending, the rocky floor conveniently carved into steps to make the venture easier. As the young Exo quietly entered further, the light of the cave dimmed, causing Knight to narrow his optics in a vain attempt to squint through the dark. Just as darkness consumed his vision, the Exo Warlock then jumped as a beam of light flashed into view, causing Knight to glance over his shoulder in time to see the white form of Day, the Ghost's white optic glowing as they shifted their parts upward into a smile. Giving a nod of thanks to his Ghost, the younger mind continued down the steps, fidgeting as the caverns started to narrow, actually feeling his shoulders brush against the cave walls. As he ventured deeper, Knight felt Unit Eleven's emotions strengthen, the uneasiness growing in the back of his mind, and causing him to tighten his hand around the handle of his scout rifle.

At first annoyed at the Phoenix model's uneasiness, Knight held his tongue when he realized that the older mind held the memories of their time on the moon; an underground cavern like this would be more than enough to remind Unit Eleven of the experience. As such, the younger Exo simply ventured further, doing his best to ignore the nervousness of the older Exo before finally, another entrance came into Day's light, prompting Knight to force himself through the small hall and out into the open of the next room.

And it was then, he heard the familiar click of a weapon echo throughout the cavern.

Instinct taking over, Knight rolled forward, hearing the familiar high-powered shot of a sniper ringing through the air before he turned, aimed down the sights on his scout rifle, and fired as soon as he caught the head of his target. However, as he placed pressure on the trigger to release another shot, the Exo Warlock halted when the familiar sound of shields shattering rang in his auditory sensors, and the scream of a fellow Exo permeated throughout the room. Fixing his wide optics upwards in an attempt to see any movement on the high rocks, Knight instead heard a single round of a scout rifle ring through the air, followed by a sharp impact in his side. Letting out a scream in response, the young Exo then felt hands wrap around his waist before the next thing he knew, he was on the rocky hearth, his shields breaking into little shards in his vision. Static scratching the edges of his gaze, Knight only had enough time to see a knife raised in the air, and out of instinct, grabbed the wrist that held the weapon, his senses screaming for survival as he felt his attacker apply pressure, the young Exo seeing the point of the weapon slowly approaching his visor. Gritting his jaw, Knight held out his free hand, and concentrating his light into his palm before slamming it into his attacker's chest. Hearing them let out a stunned gasp, Knight then proceeded to grab the front of his attacker's chest piece and tossed them to the side, only for him to let out a sharp cry when pain spiked throughout his side. Placing his hand onto his injury, the young Exo turned onto his side, and forced himself onto his knees, only to feel an impact slam into his jaw, causing static to fill his vision, and sending him sprawling back onto the stony floor.

"Knight!"

Hearing Day call out his name, the Exo Warlock let out a groan as he turned onto his side, only for him to let out a scream as he saw the white form of his Ghost quickly disappear in the grasp of his attacker.

"No!"

Scrambling onto his feet, Knight attempted to take steps forward, only to pause when his attacker, a Titan, held up the familiar form of a hand cannon onto Day's optic, the Ghost's struggling immediately seizing at this gesture.

"Drop your weapon."

Gripping his fingers tightly around the handle of his gun, Knight glanced over at the white form of his Ghost, seeing the latter's lone optic locked onto his visor, the fear evident in their gaze. However, as the young Exo started to crouch down to slowly place his weapon onto the rocky floor of the cave, he jumped when Day suddenly cried out, "Don't do it! They'll kill you, Knight! They'll kill –"

A scream then permeated from the Ghost when the attacker's grasp enclosed around Day's shell, the young Exo hearing the sound of his Ghost's parts creaking under the strain.

"Leave them alone!" Knight immediately tossed his weapon, hearing the clatter of his scout rifle echo throughout the cavern, "I'm unarmed! I'm unarmed!"

He was practically shaking when Day's screams came to a pause, the young Exo keeping his white optics onto his Ghost's shivering form as his attacker lowered his hand cannon, although kept their grip tight around Day's white shell, "Is that all?"

Reaching up to his chest and slowly patting himself down, Knight found the familiar shape of a sidearm tucked underneath his coat, and concerned for the safety of his Ghost, promptly pulled the weapon out and tossed it to the rocky floor as well. He then held out his hands, gesturing towards Day's form, "Please…"

Seeing his attacker glance back and forth between himself and Day, relief flooded Knight's senses when the Titan took couple of strides forward, holding out his Ghost's form towards his fingers. However, as soon as his hands touched Day's shell, Knight then saw movement flash onto the Ghost, and his optics went wide as a familiar barrel of a hand cannon press onto the back of Day's core, and his attacker pulled the trigger.

A single resounding bang echoed throughout the cavern, and Knight felt the shards of his Ghost's shell brush against his bracers, the static of Day's core letting out one final spark before it died, causing horror to settle into the back of the young Exo's mind as the Titan let out a scoff and tossed Day's broken form to the side. Ignoring the barrel of a hand cannon pointing his way, Knight instead followed Day fly through the air before watching them land on the rocky hearth with a clatter, the optic that was once filled with life now cracked and broken beyond recognition.

"We simply can't let you leave now you know where we are," The Titan's voice sounded far, distant, "we cannot let the thieves know where our Blessed Phoenix hide."

Hearing a click emit from the hand cannon, Knight's fingers curled into fists, his arms shaking as grief was quickly overtook by rage. Snapping his attention towards the Titan, Knight hardly flinched as he felt an impact puncture into his chest, the pain nothing more than a dull throb as a roar escaped him, his vision red as he grasped the Titan by the front of their armor, and lifting them off their feet. Still screaming, Knight easily dragged his attacker towards the nearest wall, slamming them onto the rocky surface, anger and grief easily helping him ignore the constant tugging at the back of his mind, a voice too distant for him to clearly hear.

Gathering his light into his chest, Knight felt several small impacts slam into his back, but he was uncaring, numb to the agony of the gunshots pelting his body; they had taken his Ghost from him, and if he were to die, he was not going down alone. As such, with one final burst, the young Exo saw the edges of his vision burn, and fire consumed his consciousness.

* * *

 _There we go, once again, I apologize for the late update. See you all next week!_


	28. Dusk

_**Redacted**_

 _ **Dusk**_

 _Once again, late update, but this time, I actually got busy with life lol. Hopefully this week it won't be as busy._

 _Thanks to DisobeyedBowl6 for the review!_

* * *

The first sensation that Unit Eleven felt was pain, the Phoenix Exo blinking several times at his shaking hands before he forced his grip away from the Titan's chest piece, and taking unsteady steps back. As he concentrated his light to his injuries, feeling them dull the pain that permeated throughout his back and side, the Exo Warlock then felt the anguish lingering in the back of his mind, anger still echoing towards the Titan before him.

"Calm yourself, Shining Knight," The cries continued to ring in his head, "do not fret, there is a solution." Shifting his blank gaze towards the dark space, Unit Eleven barely spotted the broken shell of Day in the dimness of the cave. Stumbling towards their form, the Exo Warlock easily felt the harden stare of the Titan on his back, however, showed no sign of any interest as he hovered over Day's broken core. As he kneeled over the Ghost, it was then Unit Eleven heard the shuffling of feet overhead, the sounds of dust and pebbles crumbling onto the stony floor proof enough of activity; in other words, the Guardians in here would soon have reinforcements. Although knowing this, Unit Eleven instead delicately scooped the broken form of his Ghost in his hands, his white optics staring down into Day's. Pausing as if to wait for signs of movement, any signs of life, the Exo Warlock cupped his hands over Day's still form and focused his light into his palms.

At this point, he had long heard the rushing footsteps come to a pause, the familiar clicks of weapons loading ringing throughout the caverns as light glowed between the Phoenix Exo's fingertips, allowing him to sense the small wisps of life within Day's broken core.

"Come back, Ghost Sunny Day."

Pulling his hand away from his Ghost's form, thin lines of light lingering between his fingers before it seemingly slipped into the cracks of Day's shell, lighting up their broken body before it faded. It was then he felt a barrel press against the back of his helmet, prompting him to halt his movements.

"Get up."

From the familiar synthetic accent, the wielder of the weapon is an Exo, prompting Unit Eleven to momentarily glance back, only for him to see the butt of an auto rifle swing his way. Static filled his vision as a painful 'crack' rang in his auditory sensors, causing him to place a hand onto the hearth to keep himself balanced.

"I said get up!"

Taking a few moments to recompose himself, Unit Eleven staggered onto his feet, keeping his gaze forward.

"Remove your helmet."

Letting out a tired sigh, the Phoenix model leaned his head back slightly, giving him just enough room to reach up with his free hand and press the sealant under his jaw. Waiting momentarily as the familiar hiss of the sealant dissipated, Unit Eleven then hooked his fingers underneath the nook of his helmet, and with one movement, slipped it over his head. Tossing it to the side as soon as the familiar interface of his visor disappeared from his vision, the clatter of the armor piece echoed throughout the dimness of the cave before the Exo behind him gave another command, "Now turn around. Slowly."

Still sensing the barrel of the auto rifle aimed at the back of his head, Unit Eleven took idle steps until he fully faced his captor, and his optics stared into the darken visor of a Huntress, the latter of which still aimed her weapon at his face while she glanced over her shoulder, "Warren, you alright?"

"Gave me a scare, is all."

Another synthetic, another Exo, in other words, Unit Eleven and Knight were in the right place, the Phoenix Exo following the Huntress' gaze and onto her comrade, only for rage to swell up in his chest as his optics locked onto the visor of the Titan.

"Murderer!"

The word escaped Unit Eleven's lips before he found his leg take a step forward, seeing the Titan reel back and the Huntress putting pressure on the trigger of her weapon. Feeling Knight's anger seeping through the surface of his mind, Unit Eleven fought his way through, forcing his body to freeze as he strained out, "Shining Knight, control yourself."

"K-Killer!" He felt his shoulders go rigid and a snarl emitted from his mouth, "He killed Day!"

Feeling his arms move on his own, Unit Eleven gritted his jaw as he forced them back to his side, sensing the frustration from the younger mind in response, "Killing Titan Warren is not going to absolve the confrontation at hand."

Feeling his optics shift back onto the two Exo, the Phoenix Warlock sensed the look of shock behind the Titan and the Huntress' visor, only to feel the familiar heat of solar light permeating from his shoulders, "Knight, stop. We will not survive this encounter with our current condition."

"They are going to kill us either way," The younger mind's words snarled from his lips, "why not take them down with us?"

"Stand down, Knight."

"Why!? Don't you care that Day is gone!?" Unit Eleven felt his hands curl into fists, "They stayed down in that 'pit' with you for weeks, when they could have easily gone and left to find another Guardian! They even kept your identity a secret from the others for 'months'! Why are you forsaking them!?"

Going silent at the younger mind's words, the Phoenix Exo then turned his optics downwards, cupping the broken shell of their Ghost's in his hands, "Just look, Shining Knight."

Feeling the anger linger on the surface of his mind, the rage quickly faded when subtle movement can be seen from the broken shell before light flickered between the cracks of the optic, and a static groan permeated throughout the silence, "Kn-Kn-i-i-i-i-ght."

"Day!" The joy and relief from the younger mind's words caused Unit Eleven to finally slink into back of their consciousness, seeing Knight bring the broken Ghost close to his chest as he spoke, "Thank the Traveler, I thought I lost you."

"I-I th-th-i-i-i-nk y-y-you di-di-did." A flicker between the broken glass of Day's optic, "e-e-ev-ev-ery th-th-th-i-i-ing h-h-hurts. C-c-c-ca-a-an't s-s-see. C-c-c-can't m-m-m-move."

No sooner had the Ghost finished speaking when Unit Eleven sensed concern settle into their mind, "Nine…."

 _My connection to the Traveler is not strong enough to heal them._ He felt the worry grow, _Do not fret, I believe Echo has the capability to heal the damage done to Ghost Sunny Day._

Feeling relief flood into the back of their mind once more, Unit Eleven then saw Knight shift his attention back towards the two Guardians present, the Huntress' weapon still drawn, although, it did little to prevent the younger mind narrowing his optics at the Titan. This continued in silence, the Phoenix Exo letting out a small hum in response to the altercation before suddenly, the Huntress fell onto one knee, her weapon clattering to the floor as she said, "Forgive us, we did not know you were a Blessed Phoenix, my lord."

Almost immediately, the Titan too collapsed onto his knees, although he pressed his head against the rocky hearth, fear and grief evident in his next words, "If I had known you were a Blessed Phoenix, I would have not treated you with such disrespect, nor would I have taken the life of your Ghost." The Titan lifted his gaze up towards them, "Kill me so I can be forgiven, my lord."

Seeing Knight take several steps back, Unit Eleven can easily tell that the younger mind had attempted to leave, although, this soon was thwarted as before the Warlock can even turn, he collapsed onto his knees, clutching Day's broken form close to his chest as static flickered at the edge of their vision. Bewildered by this, it was only when the Phoenix Exo shoved Knight's consciousness to the back that he understood; the injuries that they had sustained from the ambush is slowly catching up, their wounds momentarily forgotten during the confrontation. Now that the danger has passed, Unit Eleven easily felt the stinging pain of the wounds on his side and back, and easily pressed the mind of Knight into the back; there was no way that such an inexperienced Exo can move with injuries such as these. However, that doesn't mean it was going to be easy for the Phoenix model, the older mind struggling to keep his vision straight as he stumbled back onto his feet, fumbling to the side before regaining his footing.

"My Lord!" It was the Huntress who spoke, the female Exo reaching out to grab him by the arm before he can completely lost balance, "Let us treat your wounds, it is the least we can do for the wrong we have done."

Shifting his tired gaze towards the pair, Unit Eleven barely had the energy to even speak when he felt the Huntress wrap his arm around her shoulders before feeling one of her hands wrap around his waist, stabilizing him as she leads him further into the caverns. Clutching Day's broken form close to his chest, Unit Eleven glanced over to his side to see the Exo male trail beside them, followed by the clambering footsteps and whispers above; the reinforcements had witnessed the entire ordeal, the news of his arrival will quickly spread. In other words, the leader of this faction will be informed of another Phoenix Exo in their midst. With this in mind, Unit Eleven leaned against the Huntress, using her as support as the light of their Ghosts lit up the cavern.

Xxxxx

"So, you are telling me to somehow keep this to myself?"

"Yes, for now at least."

Frowning at this, Pluto shifted his red optics away from Nix's form and over his shoulder, seeing the young members of Galaxy seated around a table, excitedly throwing dice and drawing cards; they were playing a board game, given to them by Aleeza before the fated mission. Apparently, it was a common game during the golden age, where you buy spaces on the board and try to get as much money as you can, kicking out other players by making them land on said spaces and pay 'taxes' in response. Although a popular game in its time, Aleeza had sheepishly said that she doesn't remember the name but luckily, she remembered the rules, and had taught the young Galaxy members on how to play. So far, they enjoy the game, even Orion had come out of his depressive slump to join in, a laugh permeating from his lips as Nova let out a curse as he landed on the older Exo's space, forcing to hand out his glimmer to the cyan Exo.

Although the clan plays the game constantly, today, they decided to up the stakes by playing with actual glimmer, and the winner would take all the winnings. So far, it was Pluto who had been raking in, although decided to let Io, the close second, to take his earnings when Ianos contacted him, much to the dismay of the others.

"Although this answers many questions that I had towards Echo and Unit Eleven, it isn't exactly good news" The older Hunter stated, hearing a thoughtful hum emit on the other side of the line in response, "especially if this gets out to the public."

"Exactly why Akiva, Angel, and I agreed to keep it to ourselves," A sigh from Ianos, "at least, until we are certain Echo won't kill us over this."

"Knowing Echo, the fearful Warlord who 'decimated' rival Warlords with nothing more than a glance, it is safe to say that he will 'definitely' kill anyone who knows of the origins of the Phoenix Exo." Pluto shook his head, "although, now we know the reason why how he was able to easily kill other Risen with little difficulty."

"…Now that you mention it, I just realized that he was holding back when Akiva, Angel, and I encountered him on his floor," A groan from the Awoken, "I don't think he actually showed his full potential until Unit Eleven showed up."

"And I believe that the two of them were holding back during their little 'banters' when they encounter each other in the Crucible." A shrug from Pluto, "think about it, if they release their full capability, they might as well decimate the area around them alongside the participating Guardians."

A pause from Ianos, "So in other words, things can get ugly quick if Echo and Unit Eleven get into a confrontation over this." Another groan from the Awoken, "At this rate, we might have to let this out if things are to turn violent."

"Just wait until we find Unit Eleven to talk things over with him," Pluto stated, "Which brings up the fact that I hadn't seen him in a while."

"Haven't seen him either," A soft hum from the Awoken Warlock, "and recently I heard news that Echo left the Tower alone, so it is clear that he is not with him." Another pause from the Awoken, "Do you think that it is possibly that he broke his censure? That he left the Tower on his own?"

"Not possible," Pluto blurted, "Unit Eleven already risked breaking the censure the first time when he went out to find Angel. I highly doubt he will be willing to risk it again for a second time."

"But where else can he be?" The Exo Hunter didn't have to see the frown emitting from the other side of the frequency, "The only other area I can think of is the Crucible and when I checked on the matchmaking, I did not see his name anywhere." The Awoken released another sigh, "Does he have his own floor in the Tower that we don't know about?"

"Perhaps." Pluto let out an amused hum, "But for now, I think it is best for us to wait it out, to see if Unit Eleven will make a reappearance. Knowing him, he won't be hiding long."

"Right," The old Exo then heard Ianos let out a scoff, "I have to go, Akiva and Angel are panicking over the fact that Echo had been holding back on us the entirety we had known him."

Letting out a snicker at the Warlock's words, Pluto waited until the familiar hum of the connection faded, followed by Nix enclosing his parts back around their core, and turning his blind optic towards the Hunter, "Well, that was an interesting piece of information we just learned about Echo and Unit Eleven."

"Didn't see it coming, but it made sense," Pluto then let out a breath before he reached up and pinched the ridges between his optics, "to think we practically had gods walking amongst us."

"Parts of a god you mean," The Exo Hunter shifted his focus back onto his Ghost, "Remember, they took pieces of the Traveler's shell and incorporated it into the plating of the Phoenix Exo." A thoughtful hum permeated from his Ghost, "Who knows what other materials had been mixed in to make their bodies malleable."

"Enough to bring a Guardian back from the dead," Pluto crossed his arms, "and Unit Eleven is one of the last few Phoenix Exo to be created. Makes me wonder what Echo is capable of."

"Who knows, want to ask him?"

The Exo Hunter gave his Ghost a blank look, "You know as well as I do that he would kill me on the spot if I even bring up the connection between him and the Traveler."

"Well, don't blame me for trying."

Shaking his head at Nix's words, Pluto then paused as the blind Ghost then added, "Although, this makes me curious about Unit Eleven's words, what he had said during his trial."

"You mean when he brought up the difference between the Exo that were once human and those who were artificially created?" The old Exo watched Nix bob once, "what made you curious?"

"I do recall Unit Eleven saying on several occasions that showing any signs of sentiency lead to many of the Phoenix Exo being 'terminated'." The viridian Ghost explained, "Although, I also recall that he stated some of them were 'dismantled', to be recycled for parts."

Pluto narrowed his optics at this, "What are you trying to imply?"

"Those who were created, that the reason why they were activated and gain sentiency was that they hold some of the pieces of those dismantled Phoenix Exo," The old Exo went silent, "in other words, each individual Exo who held minds of their, who weren't previously human, they hold a piece of the Traveler inside of them."

Taking in his Ghost's words, Pluto instinctively reached up and placed a hand onto his chest, his red optics staring deeply into Nix's broken one, "The humans wouldn't risk putting pieces of a 'god' into their own creations, let alone putting them out where the public have constant visual of them."

"Think about it, what better way than to get rid of evidence than to put it in plain sight?" Pluto once again paused at Nix's words, "not to mention, I bet it wouldn't be easy to destroy pieces of a 'god'. What better way than to incorporate it into different ore to the point where no one can tell the difference." Hearing his Ghost go silent, the Exo Hunter seeing his blind optic glance around, as if to see for any passing ears before murmuring, "Then, does that mean you, and the rest of the clan…"

Curling his hands into fists, Pluto casted his optics downwards, his red gaze dimming; he had first, denied the thought. How is it possible that he and the rest of the Clan members would have a piece of the Traveler within themselves? But, as the old Exo wandered further into thought, he slowly realized the truth in Nix's words. True, he is older than Unit Eleven in both design and age, but, the Exo Hunter recalls only up to the Unit-5's, clearly remembering their attempted rebellion for the reasoning of their termination. This in turn, caused the Exo Guardian to linger over the previous units, if it were possible that he and the rest of Galaxy had indeed gained a piece of the Traveler in their structure. Is that the reason why they were resurrected? Because they held a piece of a god instead of being chosen by the Light?

"I maybe blind but I know that when you remain silent for this long after such a serious topic, you're overthinking things." Pluto jumped out of his thoughts, "and I know exactly what you're thinking." Seeing Nix fix his broken optic onto his, the Exo Hunter then heard the former add, "If you had been chosen for the piece of the Phoenix Exo within, then I would have brought back the Phoenix themselves, not you. You were 'chosen' by the light because you were 'chosen', not because of circumstances."

Remaining silent at Nix's words, Pluto parted his lips to respond to his Ghost when a sharp whistle caught his attention, causing the Exo Hunter to abruptly turn and stare down into the optics of Cosmos, her orange lights against her sky-blue plating making her grin more vibrant as she said, "The others and I miss your participation in this game, will you be willing to join back in?" The female Titan then nodded her heads towards Io, the latter of which held up the bag that held his winnings, "Io kept yours split just in case."

Glancing back towards Nix, Pluto then let out a small smile before turning his attention back towards Cosmos, "Scoot over, I'm going to take back this game."

"Oh, come on!" Resuming his seat next to Io, the Exo Hunter watched as Polaris let out a pout, his yellow optics narrowing, "and here I thought when I had a chance to catch up."

"Catch up? To me?" Io turned his white lights towards Polaris, "Dream on, you barely had half the glimmer I am at now, and I am 'barely' keeping up with Pluto."

"You just have to land onto one of my spaces!"

"Right, good luck with that when Pluto owns half the spaces."

"Ugh!"

Letting out a chuckle as Polaris leaned back in his seat with a pout, Pluto took the bag of glimmer back into his lap, his red optics scanning the chattering faces of the young Galaxy members, their gaze bright and filled with life. Nix was right, they were chosen by the light because it had willed it, not because of circumstances.

Picking up his dice, Pluto rolled only to let out a laugh as he landed on an empty space, earning a chorus of groans from the rest of the clan as the Exo Hunter used his glimmer to 'purchase' it.

Yes, they were their own Exo, nothing more, nothing less.

Xxxxx

Although knowing fully well that the members of the cult worship the Phoenix Exo as gods, it still came as a surprise to Unit Eleven that other Exo would bow in respect his way, their optics filled with awe and worship as he passed.

Having thought at first that the base of the cult would be deeper in the cave they dwell in, the Phoenix Exo instead found himself wrong when instead, just several feet from where the altercation took place, that lights immediately replaced the need for their Ghosts, illuminating the way deeper into the caves. This enabled Unit Eleven to take a better look inside their base, and he couldn't help but let ripples of wonder permeate throughout his mind.

They had entered a large room that was filled with networks of passage ways and stairs, each entrance having at least one or two Guardians constantly leaving or entering. From where they had just entered from an area that obviously chipped and broken away by Fallen, it was apparent from the smooth grating on the floor and walls that helped the room give more appeal was the work of its new inhabitants. Alongside the metallic plating on the floor and walls, numerous power sources and consoles also littered the area, the Phoenix Exo sighting large wires hanging from the ceiling and slithering into multiple entrances of the network; Unit Eleven didn't have to guess that this faction of Guardians had been here for a while.

"This way, my Lord." Feeling the Huntress gently tug him in a direction of one of the corridors, the Exo Warlock relented, letting the female Exo lead the way as he held Day's broken form protectively against his chest. As he done this, concern rippled from the back of Unit Eleven's head, prompting the Phoenix Exo to say, "I am fine, Knight. I have faced worse injuries than this during my time in the Golden Age." Glancing down at his Ghost, he then saw a flicker of light permeate from Day's shattered optic, "and as you can see, Ghost Sunny Day is still alive."

"If you do not mind me intruding, my lord, but who are you speaking to?"

Slowly shifting his attention away from Day and towards the Titan strolling next to him, Unit Eleven, at first, opted to remain silent, keeping his blank optics on Warren as the latter fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You witnessed our 'quarrel' earlier," the Exo Warlock saw the Titan reel back at his words, "despite sharing a body, he is 'family', and I expect that he gets the same treatment as I when I finally gain the opportunity to rest."

Sensing the Titan giving him a bewildered look, Unit Eleven simply returned his gaze forward, remaining silent the remainder of the way as the trio entered one of the rooms. Immediately, his gaze fell upon a simple comforter tucked away in the corner, the sheets and blankets seemingly untouched and neat in the empty quarters.

"I apologize the lack of necessities, Blessed Phoenix," Feeling the Huntress lead him towards the sheets, Unit Eleven couldn't help but collapse onto the comforter, feeling the female Exo's arms leave him, "However, we did not believe we would encounter another Phoenix so soon."

The Exo Warlock shifted his white optics onto the Huntress, "Another?"

"Yes, another," Unit Eleven watched as not only the female Exo, but also Titan Warren seemingly brighten at his words, causing the Huntress to then add, "She formed this faction naught a year ago, but she already showed us Exo, the truth, the reality of the theft of the 'Guardians' power from the Traveler." She then bowed, her actions followed by Warren, "Our Lady told us that there could be a possibility of others such as herself, but as you are not common amongst those who have been 'chosen', we had not expected your presence here so soon." Watching the Huntress lift herself up alongside Titan Warren, she then said, "A medic shall attend to you, and we shall inform our Blessed Phoenix of your presence here, so that she can heal your Ghost."

No sooner had the Huntress spoke when Unit Eleven's optics narrowed, "Heal, Ghost Sunny Day?"

"Are you, not able to heal, Blessed Phoenix?"

Hearing the confusion in her words, the Exo Phoenix pressed his back against the wall, feeling the dull throb of his injuries permeate throughout his body as he cupped Day's broken form in his hands, seeing the Ghost's cracked optic shift around the room, as if trying to take in their surroundings, "No, I can 'reconnect' the Light to those who had recently passed, but nothing more."

Hearing nothing but silence from the two, Unit Eleven simply brushed his fingers against Day's broken shell, feeling the Ghost shiver in his palms in response before finally, the Huntress stated, "We shall take our leave, Blessed Phoenix."

Waiting until the two Exo's footsteps faded from his auditory sensors, Unit Eleven then spoke, "How are you faring, Ghost Sunny Day?"

At first, hearing nothing from the white Ghost, static permeated through the room moments later, "Th-the p-p-pai-ai-n i-is-isn't a-a-as-as p-p-pr-prom-mi-n-nent, b-b-but e-e-ev-e-en s-s-sp-ea-k-k-ing h-h-hurts."

"Then do not speak," Unit Eleven lowered his hands into his lap, "conserve your energy, at least, until we can find a way to heal you."

Feeling the Ghost shift in his palm, a sigh then permeated from Day before their flickering optic faded, blinking every few seconds to signify their rest. No sooner had the white Ghost done this when Unit Eleven felt concern emitting from the back of his mind, prompting him to lean his head back and speak, "Do not fret, Shining Knight." He closed his optics, letting his shoulders relaxed as he added, "If what the Hunter had said is true, then the Phoenix Exo stationed here will be able to heal them."

Almost immediately, doubt lingered, prompting Unit Eleven to slowly open his optics, "You do not believe that she will be able to heal Ghost Sunny Day?" It was faint, but the Phoenix Exo heard a soft hum, "Why not? She is a Phoenix such as myself, you did not believe me when I said I had the capability of bringing Hunter Angel back until you had witness it yourself. What makes this one any different?"

Sensing nothing at first, it didn't take long before Unit Eleven felt a thoughtful hum permeate throughout his mind, prompting him to close his optics and let out a sigh; he was feeling sluggish, no doubt thanks to the injuries that the Exo had sustained. Ensuring that Knight settled into the back of his mind, the Exo Warlock then slowly powered down, feeling his body slowly grow numb as he finally fell into the slumber of sleep.

Xxxxx

" _Nine!"_

 _Turning his attention away from the sky, the Exo barely had the time to catch the leaping form of the boy, the human child beaming up at him as he spoke, "I thought father said that he was going to pick me up from school?"_

" _Your father had been called to a meeting," A tinge of disappointment can be seen in the child's eyes, "as such, he sent me here to bring you home, Sir Benjamin."_

 _Immediately, the boy let out a huff, "How many times do I have to tell you Nine? Call me, Ben." The child grinned once more, "It's easier to say, plus, it sounds way better than 'Benjamin'."_

"… _I do not think your parents will appreciate me calling you 'Ben', Sir Benjamin."_

" _Why not?"_

 _Seeing the bewildered look in the boy's brown hues, the Exo stayed momentarily silent before responding, "I am an Exo."_

 _The child tilted his head to one side, "Does that matter?" Removing his arms from around the Exo's waist, the boy then added, "They hired you to watch over me, Nine. You watched me since I was a baby." The child then let out a huff, "You were more of a parent than they were." His eyes then lit up, "I say you get to call me, 'Ben', only fair since I call you 'Nine' for short."_

"… _I would say 'hired' is not the right word for my current duties."_

" _Then, what are you?"_

 _Opting to say nothing in response to the boy's words, the Exo simply held out his hand, signaling for the child to gently curl his fingers around his, "What would you like to do… Ben?"_

 _Seeing the child's eyes light up at his words, a smile cracked onto his blank features as the boy responded, "Can we head to the lake again? But this time, can we go swimming in it? It's a hot day, bet it would feel nice!"_

" _Just as long as I stay on the shore."_

" _Deal!"_

 _Then before the Exo can even comprehend the boy's answer, he then felt himself being tugged along as the child let out a laugh._

Xxxxx

Unit Eleven snapped awake as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing the Phoenix Exo to reach out and grip the wrist of the intruder, hearing them let out a startled yelp before feeling fingers attempting to pry his fingers apart. Dazed and confused, Unit Eleven released his hold, fixing his optics onto the newcomer as they stumbled back, their hands clutched closely to their chest.

From the long cloak and bond on her right arm, it was easy to distinguish her status as a Warlock, her slim figure easily revealing her gender. With her helmet absent, it revealed the shock in her blue optics, the lights illuminating her black plating. Before the Phoenix Exo can even react to her presence, the female Exo then bowed deep, catching Unit Eleven off guard as she spoke, "I deeply apologize, Blessed Phoenix, I did not mean to disturb your rest."

"You are…forgiven," Unit Eleven blinked, "You are the Medic that they spoke of?"

"Yes, Blessed Phoenix," The female Exo lifted herself up before approaching and kneeling next to him, "I was sent to check the extent of your injuries before my Lady visits."

"Lady? I am to guess that is the head of this faction?"

"Yes, my lord."

Blinking several times at the titles, Unit Eleven then noticed the way the female Exo shifted nervously on her knees, prompting the Phoenix Exo to push himself away from the wall and delicately place Day's still form on the floor next to him. However, as he started to unbutton his coat, the Exo medic frantically spoke, "W-what are you doing?"

Unit Eleven turned and gave her a blank stare, "You are here to assess my injures, correct? How else are you to gain a proper look?"

"But, I am not…" Hearing her voice fade, the Phoenix Exo remained momentarily silent before reaching out and intertwining his fingers with hers, seeing the female Exo's optics widen at this, "There is no need to be formal around me. Treat me as if I were just another patient."

Watching her gaze dip slightly, all Unit Eleven received was a nod before he removed his hand from hers and continued to undo his coat, finally slipping the ruined armor piece off, then reaching up to the side of his neck, and started undoing the under suit. Feeling the tightness of the cloth leave his form, Unit Eleven then finally slipped his arms out from his sleeves, turning his optics towards the female Exo to signify he was ready. Seeing the Warlock shift back and forth on her knees, the Phoenix Exo then saw her reach and placed her hands onto his side, her blue optics flashing towards his face before focusing back onto his injury, her gaze narrowing in concentration.

"The bullet is in there pretty deep," The medic muttered as she leaned back, "Eren, I'm going to need your help getting it out."

No sooner had she finished speaking when a familiar hum materialized over the medic's shoulder followed by a star shaped form of a Ghost taking form, the latter of which spun their back fins once before their silver shell glided over and light beamed from their blue optic. As the light sank into his wound, Unit Eleven couldn't help but flinch as a burning sensation permeated throughout his body, only for him to relax as the pain slowly dulled, followed by the Ghost pausing her light and turning around to the Exo Medic, "It was pretty deep, but I got it out."

As the Ghost, Eren, glided back to her Guardian's shoulder, the Phoenix Exo then asked, "Are you able to heal?"

The female Exo snapped her attention towards him, "Me?" A sheepish laugh then permeated from her, "Oh no, not me. I attend to wounds, treat them, not 'heal' them, as you say." She then cleared her throat," And speaking of wounds, Elissa told me that she had fired several shots into your back when you attacked Warren." The medic paused, hesitation flashing into her optics, "Can you, please…"

Keeping a blank stare onto the female Exo, Unit Eleven then shifted himself so that his back was turned towards the medic, letting out a wince as he felt Eren's light permeate throughout his back.

"Not all of them punctured through your armor," He heard her hum, "and even the ones that did barely dented your plating." Unit Eleven heard her pause, "How is that possible?"

"My unit were designed to take 'punishment', to outlast the other Exo out in the field," The Phoenix Exo waited, only to continue when he heard nothing from the medic, "although, I believe a point-blank shot from a hand cannon is powerful enough to puncture through."

Once against hearing nothing but silence from the medic, Unit Eleven then heard the familiar sounds of footsteps entering his quarters, prompting him to glance over to the entrance. No sooner had he done this when he saw the female Medic immediately jump to her feet and bowed, a sign that an individual of significance had entered. Although this doesn't stop the mistrust that echoed from the back of his mind, prompting Unit Eleven to bring up his guard as his white optics scanned the newcomer.

Like the medic in the room with them, the Guardian before him had their helmet absent, revealing their white plating and optics of their Exo heritage. This color also permeated to their gear, the leather and cloth armor of a Hunter familiar to the Exo Warlock, followed by the long flowing cloak slung over the Exo's shoulders. With their slim figure revealing their gender as a female variant of an Exo, Unit Eleven continued to take in her form until he came to a sudden pause, his optics pausing on a set of numbers and letters imprinted on the side of her head.

EXO/PHX Unit- I – 1

In other words, the Phoenix Exo that was created right after Echo.

"Hello, brother," Unit Eleven snapped his gaze onto the female Phoenix's, seeing her white optics brighten, "If we had met during the Golden Age, you would have known me as Exo Phoenix Unit one – one." She then gave him a subtle bow, "However, with our new life, with our renewed 'chance', I am called, Dusk." She shifted her optics back onto his, "What is yours, brother?"

* * *

 _Welp, here we go, finally meet the leader of cult/faction :D. And we get a bit more insight into Unit Eleven's backstory C:_


	29. Echo, No

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Echo, No_**

 _I'm_ _early for once! A miracle! Anyways, here's the next chapter lol. Sorry for the lame title, couldn't think of anything better._

 _Thanks to Mantic64 for the review!_

* * *

" _Is that me?"_

 _He pressed his hand against the glass, his white optics beaming with curiosity as, to him, looked into a face that is a mirror of his, except slimmer, feminine._

 _His question earned him a laugh, "No, Unit I – 0, but, she is similar to you." He felt a hand press against his shoulder, prompting the Exo to turn and give the human next to him a bewildered look, "she is made from the same material, albeit in a less purified form."_

" _Less purified?" He repeated, earning a nod from the human, "We are conducting, 'tests', to see the extent of this, 'ore', that we found. This unit has a large amount of it built into her, however, you have 'more'."_

" _So, you are slowly dwindling the amount, until a satisfactory result can be found?"_

" _Wow, your vocabulary is growing, Unit I-0," A sense of pride settled into the Exo's chest, "but yes, that is technically what we are doing. Until then," Another pat on the shoulder, "Say hello to your sister, Unit I-1"_

Xxxxx

Unit Eleven was unsure how to respond to the female Exo's question, either to lie and give her a false name, or to tell the truth, to give her an opportunity to lower his guard. However, as he saw her broad smile on her metallic features, her white optics beaming at him expectantly, the Exo Warlock found himself answering, "Greetings, Dusk, I am Unit Eleven. It is a pleasure to meet you."

No sooner had he returned her greeting when he saw her smile falter, and her optics dimming at his words, "The programmed response, I take it." Unit Eleven then saw her gaze flash over the side of his head, hearing her let out a scoff soon after, "The eleventh unit made but yet, the humans weren't creative enough to update the 'receptive' response. How 'original'."

Seeing her walk towards him, Unit Eleven's shoulders tense, keeping his optics blank as the female Phoenix hovered over his form, "You are your own Exo now, brother. No need to keep up with this 'façade'." Her smile brightens once more, "The humans who created us, they are not here to dictate our lives no more." She held out a hand, "You are 'free', brother. You are free to do whatever your will desires."

Glancing back and forth between her hand and her smiling face, Unit Eleven easily felt the tug of Knight in the back of his mind, feeling the emotions of doubt and mistrust emanating towards Dusk. However, with the two minds injured and sorely outnumbered, the Exo Warlock placed logic over emotions, calculating the pair's survival rate much higher if they gain the trust of the Phoenix Exo before them. As such, he reached out and placed a hand into Dusk's. No sooner had he done this when a warmth immediately permeated throughout his body, white flashing across his vision quickly to the point where Unit Eleven reeled back, snapping his hand out of the female Phoenix's grip.

This earned him a puzzled look from Dusk, "Was it that unpleasant?" He then heard her let out a thoughtful hum, "I would have thought that with our similar backgrounds it would have no effect on you, but then again you are a later model, you do not carry as much of the Traveler as I." A smile then faded onto her metallic features, "But it seems my healing still took some effect, brother."

At first confused by her statement, it took the Exo Warlock only seconds to realize the familiar dull throbbing of pain absent, glancing down to his side to see the bullet entry gone, and his plating unscathed, as if he had not been in a firefight against Warren and Elissa. Giving a puzzled look to Dusk, he then saw the Huntress held out her hands once more, "May I?"

Seeing her white optics glance over to his side, Unit Eleven didn't have to look over to know that her gaze was upon Day's broken form, causing the Phoenix Exo to promptly reach over, lift the Ghost's core from the floor, and protectively held them close to his chest.

"I am not going to harm your Ghost, if that is what you are worried about, brother," The smile upon her face faded, her optics dimming, "they are as much a part of the Traveler as we, I would never even think about placing a Ghost in danger, let alone one that is partnered with a fellow Phoenix."

Hearing her words, Unit Eleven couldn't help but narrow his optics at Dusk, doubt lingering in the back of his mind followed by a deep hum of mistrust; it seems Knight also has trouble believing the female Phoenix. However, a static groan emitted from the white Ghost, followed by Unit Eleven feeling them shift in his hands, and hearing them letting out whimpers of agony. As such, seeing that he had little choice, the Exo Warlock slowly and reluctantly held out Day's form, watching Dusk carefully take the broken Ghost in her hands. Sensing Knight's ire immediately after handing Day over, the younger mind's emotions quickly went quiet as Dusk's optics narrowed, and a hiss escaped her throat, "Where is Titan Warren-12 and Hunter Elissa-5?"

"I do not know, my Blessed Phoenix," The Exo Medic bowed, "Last I have heard, they told me that they were going to inform you of your fellow Phoenix's arrival here."

"Then find them and bring them here!" Unit Eleven saw the medic jump at Dusk's words, "I would like to have a 'word' with them. Immediately!"

Seeing the medic bow once more, the Exo Warlock opted to remain silent as the female Exo quickly left, Dusk's narrowed optics following her out. However, no sooner had the medic's presence was absent when a sigh permeated from Dusk, the female Phoenix turning her attention back to the broken Ghost in her hands, "While we wait, let's get you fixed up, little one."

With her words spoken, Unit Eleven watched as she cupped the Ghost in her grasp, completely hiding them from sight before the familiar glow of light cracked between her fingers, illuminating the room momentarily before it faded. Silence then permeated through the air, Unit Eleven leaning forward expectantly as Dusk slowly unfolded her hands apart. At first, no movement can be seen from Day, the only difference seemingly that their shell was now clean of any dents or scratches, and their optic now free of any cracks. However, moments later, the white optic flickered to life, Day's gaze shifting around the room bewilderedly before snapping into the air, their parts scrambling about.

"What the- how in the –"Their words came to a halt as their single optic locked onto his, Unit Eleven felt overwhelming joy emitting from the back of his mind, and feeling his hands flex in his lap; he can easily tell that Knight could hardly contain his excitement, his relief at the repairs done to their Ghost. As such, the Exo Phoenix sank into the back of their mind, and immediately, Knight leaned forward, hands outstretched, "Day!"

From his perspective, Unit Eleven saw the Ghost jump at the exclamation from the younger mind, but seemingly understood the gesture as Day immediately glided over, enabling Knight to snatch the Ghost out of the air and bring them close to his chest, pulling them into an embrace, "Thank the Traveler."

Feeling the Ghost snuggle up against their chest, the Phoenix Exo then watched as Knight held Day out in his arms, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but, felt like I just woke up from a dream," Day paused, spinning their back fins thoughtfully, "or more like a nightmare. It's not every day that a Ghost 'dies' and comes back, you know?"

Joy settled into the back of Unit Eleven's mind, prompting him to let out a small hum of relief before fixing his attention onto Dusk; only to hear Knight let out a yelp of surprise as hands suddenly pressed against his shoulders and slammed him onto the floor.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother!?"

The rage in the female Phoenix's optics were inexplainable, Unit Eleven hearing the younger mind let out a stutter as he attempted to find an answer to her question. The panic within Knight's mind was tangible as Unit Eleven attempted to force his way to the surface, especially when he saw Dusk unsheathe a knife from her waist, the way her fingers curled tightly around the handle signifying her intent. It was a struggle, Knight's terror making it hard to force the younger Exo's mind to the back, the emotions blockading Unit Eleven's way as he found himself stuck, as if a barrier had forced him to stay. However, with one final 'push', Unit Eleven found himself in control of their body, just in time to grab Dusk's wrist and held it back.

"There is no need for violence, Dusk," He deadpanned, "A simply explanation would be enough to answer your questions."

Seeing a look of confusion flash onto her white optics, Unit Eleven waited until the female Exo was off him, pushing himself into an upright position in time to see her sheath her knife back onto her waist.

"Explain,"

Witnessing Dusk cross her arms with her optics narrowed and a frown clear upon her metallic features, the Phoenix Exo started, "It seems your 'followers' had failed to inform you that there is another consciousness inhabiting this body."

"Another consciousness?" Unit Eleven watched as Dusk's frowned deepened, "Now why would a Phoenix Exo like yourself have another persona linked into your program?"

Pausing at her question, the Exo Warlock fixed his white optics onto the female Exo's, his blank stare flashing with grief and regret, "That is another story to tell, Dusk. Unless, you would listen to a story that could possibly be hours, or days long."

Seeing the female Phoenix blink in response to his words, a soft smile then reformed onto her metallic features followed by a chuckle, "As much as I would like to know about you brother, I am afraid I have little time to listen in. I have much to do to reclaim the Traveler from the thieves."

"Reclaim?" Unit Eleven pushed himself onto his feet, rolling his shoulders as he did so; he may have not been in control when Knight was shoved to the floor, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the after effects of the attack, "If you do not mind me asking, Dusk, what do you mean by reclaim?"

Shifting his attention momentarily to Day to see the Ghost spinning their back fins worriedly, when Unit Eleven shifted his attention back towards the female Phoenix, he can easily tell his question caught her off guard, the way her shoulders were tense and her optics blinking several times. However, just as quickly as he saw it, it was gone, the pristine smile back onto hher face alongside the relax stature of her shoulders, "Do you really have to ask, brother? These 'Guardians' have stolen the light from the Traveler. All that sin and greed in the Golden Age, 'especially' on how humanity tried to take its power, why would it easily give these 'creatures' a second chance?" He watched her shake her head, "No other way to explain it than that they 'stole' the light from the Traveler, taking its power for themselves." She held out her hands towards him, "The only ones who truly deserve its power is Exo such as ourselves, 'pieces' of a god, its 'acolytes' to protect it from the remnants of its enemies." Her smile broadens, "Acolytes such as you and I."

Tilting his head curiously at Dusk as he took in her words, he found some logic in her thinking; he maybe younger in years compared to the female Phoenix but he had experienced enough to understand what she was talking about. After all, why else would they create a unit such as himself, solely to absorb the energies of the Traveler? But, as he took in this logic, his mind remembered the few organics he held connections with, present and past; he remembers Hwan-Lee's laughing face as he blandly responded to a joke, Benjamin pulling at his arm for another trip to the park, Akiva attempting to convince him to ease on the drinks, Angel's curse of frustrations whenever he missed a shot out in the Crucible, Ianos' letting out a hum of impressiveness at his words.

And Hush…

Focusing his white optics back onto Dusk's, Unit Eleven parted his lips to respond to her words, only to pause when the familiar form of the Huntress and Titan Warren scrambled into the room, bowing deep as soon as their gaze locked onto the form of the female Phoenix. Instantly, Dusk's white optics darken, Unit Eleven feeling Day press behind his shoulders as venom spilled from her words, "So, you have reported to have 'accidentally' attacked a Phoenix unit such as myself."

"His helmet was obscuring his mark, my lady," It was Warren who spoke, keeping his gaze to the floor, "Elissa and I did not realize our mistake until after he had removed it."

"A report that you had accurately placed," Dusk stated, "However, you had stated you had 'damaged' his Ghost." She then leaned forward, "Not 'killed' it."

Seeing the two Guardian's shoulders tense, Unit Eleven knew that the pair realized that they had made a mistake.

"I-it was still moving when we returned, my lady," It was Hunter Elissa who spoke, the Huntress bowing deeper as she added, "We had initially thought-"

"That it was simply knocked unconscious from a point blank shot to its core?" The Huntress paused, "you do realize that such an action easily can kill a Ghost? And not to mention that the only reason it was alive was that my 'brother' here brought it back?"

"My lady, we-"

"If it was not for the wisps of his light lingering over his Ghost's form, I would have believed your report accurate!" Unit Eleven jumped at the sudden raise in volume of Dusk's voice, "but instead, you decided to leave an important piece of information out solely for the reason your belief that it is not possible to bring a Ghost back from the brink? My brother is a Phoenix Exo such as myself, what made you believe such an absurd thought?"

"I-It was me, my Blessed Phoenix," It was Warren who spoke, the male Exo bowing deep as Elissa turned and gawked, "I fired the shot into the Ghost's core, Elissa only fired at his Lord to protect me. I instigated the altercation."

"Warren, what are you-"

"I would need your Ghosts to confirm this."

Immediately, Unit Eleven saw the two Exo freeze, their frozen gaze hidden behind their visor. Although he can easily sense reluctance from the pair, as soon as Dusk held out her hands, the Phoenix Exo watched as Elissa and Warren straightened out and did the same, the familiar star shaped form of their Ghost's materializing into view. As Dusk delicately took the form of the Ghost's in her palms, a shimmer of light can be seen permeated from her fingertips, glowing underneath the Ghost's form until finally, it faded. This enabled to hold out her hands towards Elissa and Warren, except, only Elissa's Ghost returned to the Huntress. Watching Dusk take a few steps back, Unit Eleven opted to remain silent as the female Phoenix spoke, "It seems that you are speaking the truth, Titan Warren, your Ghosts' memory banks collaborate with your words. As such, Hunter Elissa is free to go." Her optics turned dark once more, "However, Titan Warren, if you will."

Bewilderment immediately settled into not only Unit Eleven's, but also Knight's, the Phoenix Exo sensing the younger mind's confusion as Dusk held out her free hand towards Warren, and reluctantly, the Titan responded. Immediately, Elissa placed her hand on Warren's arm, her gaze fixed onto Dusk's features, "Wait! Can't we give him another chance? It was an honest mistake, he won't-"

"His 'mistake' nearly cost the life of a Ghost that belonged to a fellow Phoenix, Hunter Elissa," The female Hunter reeled back at Dusk's snarl, "If I were to let him go, then his next mistake might take a life, permanently."

"But…"

"Don't worry Elissa, you know as well as I do, it's painless. I won't feel anything."

Unit Eleven can tell that Warren's words did little to comfort the female Exo, but it seemed it was enough for Elissa to remove her hands from the Titan's arms, although she clenched her trembling hands close to her chest as she took steps back.

Easily sensing the worry from the female Hunter, the Warlock turned his attention back towards Warren and Dusk, seeing the latter's light illuminate the room once more. At first, nothing out of the ordinary occurred, then, Unit Eleven heard Warren let out a gasp. It was then he saw wisps of light permeating from the Titan's arm, latching itself onto Dusk's hands as it seemingly seeped into her armor. As the process continued, Warren collapsed onto his knees, Unit Eleven easily seeing the familiar white wisps leave his body, and seemingly being consumed by the female Exo. Moments later, Dusk released her hold on Warren's hand, leaving the Exo male gasping as he placed his hands onto the floor, giving him balance.

"You are free to leave now, Warren-12."

Noticing the lack of title in his name, Unit Eleven also saw the way Dusk curled her fingers around the Titan's Ghost, and turning her back towards the Exo. Seeing nothing physically changed from the Exo Titan, when Unit Eleven turned his attention towards Elissa, he saw her hands tremble, her footsteps unsteady as she knelt down next to the male Exo, and placing her hands around his shoulders. Confused by her concern, when Unit Eleven reached out with his senses, he understood.

He sensed Elissa's light prominently, her light still flickering away strongly within her chest. For Warren however, the light that the Phoenix Exo had sensed previously in the caverns was now empty, a husk, enabling Unit Eleven to piece the puzzles together.

"You took his light." It was not a question, it was a statement, the Exo Warlock turning his white optics towards his sister Exo before trailing down her hand, spotting the Ghost in her grasp. From the way it is struggling between her fingertips, it took Unit Eleven a moment to take a look at its optic, and spot that the azure hue of its gaze was now a sheen of white; further confirmation of his words.

"The Light shall be returned to its proper master," Dusk declared, "it does not mean that I am going to take lives to accomplish it." He then watched her glance down to her hand that held the Ghost, "Although if anyone tries to get in my way, I won't promise that they will leave with their life intact."

Seeing Dusk turn around to fix her attention back onto the pair, a sigh then permeated from the female Phoenix, prompting Unit Eleven to follow her gaze, only to pause onto the form of Elissa and Warren. The Huntress had helped Warren stagger onto his feet although, had turned her hidden gaze towards Dusk. Even with her optics hidden behind her darken visor, Unit Eleven can easily sense the pleading gaze emitting from Elissa, the stare obvious for Warren's wellbeing.

"Fine, outfit him with the essentials he needs to survive out in the wilds," Dusk waved a hand, "I will release his Ghost in a day's time, but don't expect their bond to be renewed. No one is chosen 'twice'."

A breath of relief them permeated from the Huntress followed by a deep bow before the latter wrapped Warren's arm around her shoulder and started leading the lightless Titan out of the room. Waiting momentarily to ensure that they were truly alone, Unit Eleven then fixed his white optics onto his sister unit, "Have you always had the capability to take the light as you will?"

"You mean back when I was a slave under the humans?" A scoff from Dusk, "Sadly no, I was programmed to only be a 'healer', to tend to those who were injured during the war." She then lifted up her hand, releasing her hold on Warren's Ghost, watching the latter shift its parts against its core before it darted off, more than likely to chase after its now lightless Guardian; the female Phoenix did nothing to stop it, only letting out a hum of amusement before she added, "I only discovered this 'capability' after an 'incident' with one of those thieves the previous year." Unit Eleven saw her optics harden, a growl emitted from the back of her throat, "Thought he could take advantage of me, since I was a wondering Hunter out in the Wilds, tried to force me to the ground, and with him being a Titan, he had the full advantage." That's when the Exo Warlock saw a dark smile creep onto her metallic features, "Then, I grabbed onto his arms in a vain attempt to push him back, and that is when I felt the power of the light flow into me, and leaving that Titan." The smile then faded followed by Dusk letting out a shrug, "Without his light, I killed him, and left his Ghost to wander. Although, thinking of it now, I am curious on what happened to it." Another shrug before she returned her white optics onto Unit Eleven and a soft smile formed onto her features, "But that is all in the past, right now, we should focus on the present, and more specifically, you."

Unit Eleven reeled back at this, his optics blinking several times before he regained his composure and asked, "Observation, I have informed you of my name, what more do you want from me?"

"More than your name silly," The male Phoenix easily heard the teasing tone in her voice, "Come, let us give new attire and then perhaps, find somewhere private to learn of each other undisturbed."

Tilting his head in response to the female Exo's words, Unit Eleven then felt the nervousness emit not only from Knight, but also from Day, the Exo Warlock easily hearing the white Ghost's shell shift nervously against their core. However, as Unit Eleven attempted to take in their predicament, Dusk took long strides forward, and before the male Phoenix can even react, she hooked her arm into his, and started dragging him along, humming all the while.

It seems that he didn't have much of a choice.

Xxxxx

Having resurrected Echo during the early days of the Risen, Reaver knows of Echo's temper better than any other Soldier of Light out there, even those the old Exo had considered 'allies'. Currently, if anyone else were to see the white and gray clad Titan, they would have seen his demeanor as calm, albeit a bit tense from his current situation. To the black Ghost however, he can easily see the way the Titan's fingers curled tightly around the controls, and he can hear the subtle scraping of metal as Echo grinded his jaws together; Reaver sighed at this.

"You lost track of him, didn't you?" A tinge of amusement settled into his core as Echo jumped at his words, although the Exo was quick to regain composure to turn and glower at the Ghost, confirming the latter's words, "I thought you said that you had this subconscious capability to track down other Phoenix Exo?"

"To a limit," A frustrated sigh emitted from the Titan, "When I sensed him leave the Tower, I thought I had the time to grab our equipment and trail after him."

"But you calculated wrong."

"Shut up."

Chuckling at his Guardian's frustrations, Reaver took the opportunity to turn his white optic towards the controls, only for his lone optic to narrow, "Do you see this?"

"See what?" Seeing his Guardian glance over him, the black Ghost took the opportunity to beam his light onto the controls, bringing the screen closer to his intended target, "That."

It was a Titan, an Exo adorned in full armor minus a helmet, firing with what seemed to an auto rifle at a group of Fallen. However, unlike the familiar sight of the walking tanks clashing into the fray with their fists, with light lashing about wildly around them, this one seemed to struggle just to stand on his feet as the weapon recoiled in his grasp, his weakened state causing most of his aim to miss.

Reaver turned his optic towards his Guardian, "Echo."

"We don't have the time to stop and help," The Ghost narrowed his optic at the Titan, "Especially since we already lost track of Unit Eleven, who knows how far ahead he is right now."

"So, we leave this Titan to die?" Reaver heard Echo let out a scoff, "Echo."

"Reaver."

Pressing his shell against his core, the black Ghost glared at Echo's visor, easily sensing the harden stare permeating behind the headpiece. Standing his ground, Reaver kept his gaze narrowed, only to let out a satisfied nod as a sigh of defeat emitted from Echo, "God damn it, why do you always do this to me?"

"You lack a conscience, Echo." Reaver received a blank look from the Titan, "As such, I am your conscience."

Seeing his Guardian shake his head in response to his words, the Ghost simply let out a chuckle before gliding towards Echo, dissipating into the familiar flash of light, and connecting himself to his Guardian neural sensors. Getting himself comfortable inside Echo's helmet, Reaver waited until the Titan leaned back in his seat and release his hold on the controls to activate transmat, the all too familiar sensation of weightlessness overtaking his senses seconds before Echo landed onto the dry hearth, hefting his hand cannon in his hands. Then without another word, the Exo Titan lifted his weapon, and fired.

The bullet hit the back of its unfortunate target, a Dreg, the high-powered shot strong enough to send the scavenger sprawling to the hearth with a scream. This immediately caught the attention of the others, several of them turning around to face Echo as the Titan took aim and fired once more. As his shot took the head of a Vandal, the familiar shots of an auto rifle rang through the air followed by more screeches of the surrounding Fallen; it seems the Titan in peril had taken the opportunity to fire at the distracted scavengers.

With this, Reaver heard Echo let out a grunt as the Eliksni turned their attention back towards the Titan before the Ghost saw his Guardian sheath his hand cannon; he let out a small hum in response to this. He knows all too well what that gesture means. As such, Reaver couldn't help but let a sense of morbid excitement permeate throughout his being as familiar violet wisps emitted from his Guardian's shoulders. With Void light cloaking his form, Reaver watched as Echo charged, sprinting around the Fallen as their shots pelted uselessly against his shields. As this occurred, a trail of violet fog was left behind followed by the screams of the scavengers as the Void wisps then latched onto their legs, forcing them onto their knees as they broke down their appendages. Feeling Echo come to a skidding halt, Reaver then watched as the Titan repeated the process, dodging Fallen fire while moving around them, his void light slowly breaking down their defenses. While this occurred, the other Titan had taken the opportunity to take fire, Reaver noticing his aim at a better rate now that the Fallen weren't scurrying about for cover. Although enjoying the sight of the deteriorating Eliksni, the black Ghost then took notice of movement to the side of Echo's visor, prompting the Reaver to shift his vision to the side in time to see the fleeing form of a Dreg, "Echo."

"I see it."

Feeling his Guardian come to a pause, Reaver then watched as Echo removed his hand cannon from his waist, aiming down its sights as the scope was placed onto the back of the fleeing scavenger. A single resounding bang rang through the air as the Ghost saw Echo's hands recoil upwards from the shot, only to see the Dreg's head to implode into the familiar explosion of ether and blood, its body convulsing from the action moments before it ceased and collapsed onto the dry hearth.

"Is that all of them?"

Releasing only a hum as an answer to Echo's question, Reaver didn't have to look to see the Titan roll his optics at his response before watching the Exo Titan holster his hand cannon; this enabled Echo to turn his attention towards the other Titan which in turn, let the black Ghost take a closer look.

Clad in dark gray armor, Reaver almost mistook the same coloration of the Exo's plating as his helmet until he saw the vibrant glow of his azure optics, signaling that indeed the headpiece was absent. His mark, however, Reaver took as odd, as although it was a simple cloth of green coloration, it lacked any special symbols or lettering; from the way the Titan's armor was scratched and the color faded, it usually means the Guardian before them had some years, but the mark lacked any sign of this. This is followed by the Titan's auto rifle, Reaver recognizing it as a standard issue that is usually handed out to younger and inexperienced Guardians. As a sense of unease settled into Reaver's core, he noticed Echo taking steady strikes forward as he spoke, "Hey, you alright, looked like you had a little bit of trouble-"

Reaver let out a yelp as the Exo before them raised his weapon and fired, sending Echo reeling as the bullets pelted his armor, the ringing of metal against metal all too familiar to the black Ghost.

"What in the Traveler's fucking-," A snarl rumbled from the back of Echo's throat; Reaver was just relieved that the Exo Titan's armor held against the spray, "Come here!" Although, the same can't be said for the unfortunate Titan standing in front of them.

As the Ghost watched the Titan reel back at Echo's words, Reaver then let out a sigh as the Exo aimed down his sights once more and pulled the trigger, spraying bullets once more at Echo. However, this time, the black Ghost recognize the wisps of void light permeating around Echo's armor as the Exo Titan quickly closed the distance, curling one of his hands into a fist and backhanding the weapon from the Exo's grasp. Then, without another word, Echo grabbed his attacker by the front of his armor and pulled him close to his visor, letting out a hiss, "What made you think it was a good idea to fire at a 'naturalborn', fool."

Usually when Echo is in full 'display', with his void light spilling around his feet in a fog and wisps dancing around his shoulders, Reaver would see at least a tinge of confusion and fear in their enemies' eyes. However, to his surprise, he saw nothing but hate in the Exo's azure optics, the latter of which spat, "Naturalborn or not, you 'Guardians' are all the same, thieves of the Traveler's light."

"W-what?" Reaver then saw Echo bring back a fist, the familiar energy of the void gathering in his palm, "Echo! Wait!"

Seeing the Titan pause in response, the black Ghost easily sensed the glower he received, "What is it now?"

"This Exo, I think he might be part of that cult Loras is a part of."

"Excuse me?"

"J-Just don't kill him," The Ghost sensed the frown from Echo, "Look, who knows, we might know where the cult's base of operations is located, if we ask, 'nicely'."

"Nicely?" A scoff from Echo, "Yeah, that worked really well with Loras."

"Loras? You have Loras!?" Reaver heard the Phoenix Exo heave out a sigh, "What have you done to him!? Thieves! Fucking thieves all of-"

In any other situation, Reaver wouldn't have been taken off guard when Echo would lean his head back and swing it into the head of his opponent; it was a constant when the pair would participate in the Crucible. However, this time, the Ghost jumped inside Echo's helmet as a 'crack' rang through the air as older Exo's head collided into the Titan Exo's face, Reaver immediately seeing the latter go slack in his Guardian's grasp, "Echo!"

"He's not dead!" An exasperated sigh escaped from the Titan, "He was pissing me off."

"There are other ways to get him to be quiet, you know?"

"Like a knife to the neck?"

"Echo, no."

Hearing another sigh emit from his Guardian, Reaver couldn't help but let out a sigh of his own, "Come on, let's hand this one over to the Tower."

The Ghost felt his Guardian go stiff at his, "What? Why? We can easily tie him up out here and gain information ourselves."

"And leave the Tower uninformed of all of this?" Reaver heard Echo let out a growl, "I understand your hate towards the Tower and the organics, but no need to leave the innocent get caught in the crossfire."

Another snarl, "Echo."

Hearing nothing but silence permeate between the two, Reaver let out a nod of satisfaction when Echo let out a scoff before tossing the unconscious Exo over his shoulders, signaling for the Ghost to prepare transmat.

"There are times where I wonder why I listen to you."

"Like I have said before, I am your conscience."

All Reaver received was another scoff.

* * *

 _And that's all for now! Until next week!_


	30. Assault

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Assault_**

 _I actually got a piece done early, again lol. Feels nice, not having to worry about being late, and not worrying about you guys not having something to read. Anyways, here you go!_

 _Thanks to Guest and DisobeyedBowl6 for the reviews!_

 _Guest \- Yeah, Ianos hasn't gotten any love in a while lol. Although, he does make an appearance in this chapter plus, he'll have a bigger role in the next couple C:_

* * *

 __Transcript: Greed__

 _Source: Memory banks of EXO/PHX Unit I-0_

 __Transcript of conversation between EXO/PHX Unit I-0 [I.0] and EXO/PHX Unit I-1 [I.1]. Topic concerning the apparent greed of humanity__

 _[I.1]: You say that the humans created us to help humanity, correct?_

 _[I.0]: That is what they told me._

 _[I.1]: Then how come I see the others, the other units kill humans, 'other' humans? If we were created to help humanity, then, why are we killing them?_

 _[I.0]: I am, not sure. I was told that they were the enemy, that they are trying to steal precious resources from the city._

 _[I.1]: But, you also saw the inhabitants of 'their' people, correct? The mothers wailing as they held the body of their dead child, children wandering the streets scrambling for food, the injured crying out for death. How are they so different from our creators, when they too need the resources that we are holding on? Is there not enough to hand out? To give aid to those who truly need it?_

 _[I.0]: Humanity is complicated._

 _[I.1]: You mean selfish._

 _[I.0]: ..._

 _[I.1]: Do you not see how they stare upon the other cities? Countries? They crave the resources 'and' power hiding behind their walls, despite the fact that they themselves have enough to sustain for 'years', lifetimes even._

 _[I.0]: Unit I-1_

 _[I.1]: Now, after decimating a city for their resources, now they are talking about the Traveler, how they can use its energy to power themselves for eons. How can someone who has it all, still want more?_

 _[I.0]: … I …don't know. I don't know._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

"Warren-12. Titan, went MIA with Elissa-5, a Hunter." Echo narrowed his optic at Cayde, watching as the Vanguard Hunter held out the tablet to Ikora and Zavala, letting his fellow Vanguards read over the file, "They were sent out with Zorel Arak, a Titan, to the Cosmodrome to investigate suspicious Fallen activity."

"I remember that report," It was Ikora who spoke, the female Warlock shifting her bronze gaze towards the Vanguard Exo, "When we received no frequency from them days after they were sent out, we sent others to find them."

"And all we found was the body of Zorel, the remains of his Ghost next to his body," A frown easily can be easily seen on Zavala's face before the Awoken turned his focus onto Echo, "You are saying that Warren is part of this 'cult' that Loras is a member of?"

Echo couldn't help but roll his optics at the Vanguard, "He called me a 'thief', and not to mention he started cursing at me when I mentioned Loras." Turning his white optics towards the window, the Exo Titan crossed his arms when he saw the dark gray form of the Exo in question, the latter of which was stripped of his armor, wearing nothing but the familiar dark under suit that all Guardians wear, "Even a simpleton can figure that much out."

Sensing the glower from Zavala, Echo opted not to acknowledge it, and instead tuned into onto Ikora as the latter stated, "If that is the case, it seems the 'initiation' to enter this cult is to kill their fellow Guardians, specifically ones who are not Exo." Then, from the corner of his optics, Echo saw her lean in, a look of worry flashing over her bronze hues, "However, concerning as it sounds, I am more concerned on Titan Warren's status."

"What do you mean?"

"I recall quite clearly the day when we sent Warren and the others to the Cosmodrome." Ikora answered, "his light then was shining bright, powerful enough to sustain a Titan such as himself. However, now…"

"He's, lightless," Echo can easily hear the realization in Zavala's words, "how did this happen?"

"That is what we tried figuring out, however," A sigh permeated from Ikora, "His response is the same."

"He does not want to speak to 'thieves'," Echo turned his attention back to the Vanguard, "Proof enough that he's part of this cult, Zavala?"

Earning himself another glower from the Titan Commander, the Exo Titan once again shrugged off the Awoken's glare, only to jump as he felt a hand clamp down onto his shoulder, "Well, want to go in there and get some answers for us, big guy?"

Giving Cayde a narrowed glance, Echo simply brushed the Hunter Vanguard's hand from his shoulder, "Now why would you think that I am willing to go in there and 'question' him?"

That is when the Exo Hunter blinked, "But, you were willing to do it last time. Why not now?"

"Because unlike you, I am not comfortable talking to an individual who sees me as some kind of 'holy being'," Echo frowned before glancing over the faces of the three present in the room, "and considering you are all called, 'The Vanguard', I would think that you would have other 'options' to gain answers."

"Titan Echo-"

"Just 'Echo'."

"Echo, Warren may have the answers we need to cull this Cult before anything can go awry," Ikora stated, "the sooner we can get him talking, the sooner we can find a resolution."

"I already questioned this individual before I brought him here," The Titan retorted, "and he knows nothing about Prime. In other words, he is your problem now, not mine."

Seeing the narrowed glance in Ikora's gaze, Echo let out a scoff before he brushed past the female Warlock, heading towards the exit.

"He may not know who Prime is, but he may have his location."

This immediately caused Echo to pause, the Phoenix Titan slowly turning and giving Cayde a glare, "What are you implying?"

"Come on, think about it," The Hunter gestured his hands towards him, "He might not know who Prime is, but their 'leader' might, and considering he is part of this 'cult', he might as well know their location." He then watched as Cayde place his hands on his hips and Echo can easily sense the smugness ooze off from the Hunter, "And maybe, just maybe, you will gain the information to where Prime is."

Glaring at the Vanguard Hunter in response to his words, Echo parted his lips to let out another retort before the Titan Exo heard the door behind him open, prompting the Exo to turn around, only to give the newcomer a narrowed look, "You."

"I have a name," The Warlock before him crossed his arms, and Echo can easily sense the frown behind the former's visor, "Ianos, get used to it."

Letting a growl form in the back of his throat, the Titan parted his lips to let out a retort, only for Zavala to bump in, "Warlock Ianos, this area is off limits without proper credentials. What are you doing here?"

Seeing the Awoken turn his focus onto the Titan Commander, Echo can easily sense the glare emitting behind his helmet before the former focused his attention back onto him, "Well? It's rude to just call me 'you'."

Glowering at the Awoken Warlock, the Phoenix Titan then spat out, "And why would should I know your name?"

"Because whether you like it or not, Unit Eleven is part of Fireteam Redacted, and since he considers you as part of our little 'circle', the others and I have little choice but to accept you," Echo scowled at this, "and since we are putting in the effort into getting to know 'you', it's only fair that you do the same. So," The Titan watched as the Awoken held one hand out while folding the other behind his back, "Ianos, Warlock."

Glancing back and forth between Ianos' hand and his visor, Echo at first, decided against this, almost folding his arms in defiance if it wasn't for the fact that he felt Reaver tug at his neural link, easily sensing the look of disapproval projecting in his mind. As such, with a reluctant sigh, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the Awoken's, "Echo, Titan."

Seeing the Awoken Warlock let out a single nod of satisfaction, Echo then felt the former slide his hand out of his grasp, prompting the Titan to lower his hands back to his side as Ianos crossed his arms, "Now that we got that out of the way, have you seen Unit Eleven? According to Angel and Akiva, they saw him leave with you last night, so in other words, you were the last to have seen him."

That is when Echo came to a pause, hesitating as he took in the Awoken's words; although he doesn't currently know of his fellow Phoenix's location, that doesn't mean that he knows that Unit Eleven had left the Tower, alone. As he contemplated on either full on lying or speaking a half truth, Echo noticed all eyes on him, prompting him to quickly make his decision, "Sorry to disappoint, but the last I saw of him was the day when Loras attempted to assassinate the Speaker." He then waved his hand, "Let us just say that when he saved that child's life, we left on bad terms."

Feeling the Warlock's gaze narrow his way, Echo kept his expression blank, unreadable as he crossed his arms, attempting to bluff his way through his words. However, before he can add to his statement, a rapid knock emitted through the room, prompting all eyes to turn towards the door.

"Commander Zavala! Urgent news!"

"You may enter."

No sooner had Zavala given the command when the door swung open, and a Hunter scrambled in, a look of panic clear upon his pale features. Shifting his gaze around the room until Echo saw his eyes stop upon the Titan Commander, the Hunter then stumbled towards him as he blurted, "We're under attack!"

"What?!" Zavala's gaze narrowed, his vibrant blue eyes glowing angrily, Echo seeing the Hunter shrink back from the action; to the Phoenix Titan, it was obviously the Hunter was a newborn, no experienced Hunter would break under the Awoken commander's gaze.

"When did this happen?" It was Ikora who asked the question, causing the young Hunter to snap his attention towards the female Warlock, "Just moments ago. I-It came out of nowhere, all seemed normal when one of our own pulled out their weapon and started firing, and then-"

"Wait, stop right there," Cayde held up his hands, disbelief clear in his optics, "Are you saying that we are being attacked by our own people?"

"I…I…." The Hunter's lower lip quivered, "Y-yes…"

Seeing the three Vanguard glance towards each other, it took Echo only moments for him to turn and march towards the room housing Warren, kicking the door down with ease.

"Titan Echo!"

Brushing off the words of the Titan Commander, Echo saw Warren snap his azure optics towards him before the former easily closed the distance, grabbed the Lightless Titan by the front of his shirt, and then pulled him close, uncaring of the table between them, "What in the Traveler is going on?"

At first, a flash of bewilderment permeated in Warren's optics, only for a knowing smile to soon takes its place, "Oh, right, the assault on the City."

Echo snarled, "Assault?"

Seeing the smugness emitting from the Lightless Guardian, the Phoenix Exo watched as Warren lingered over the sides of his head, only for his smile to quickly fade; Echo knew that he got him, "Tell me about the assault on the Tower, what is the reason?"

"I…I…," Warren shook his head before narrowing his azure optics at the Phoenix Exo, "No, I am not telling you anything, I may have been exiled from the Paragons of Light, but that does not mean I will betray our Blessed Phoenix."

"Paragons of Light, huh?" Echo snarled, "Not much of paragons if they are attacking their fellow Guardians."

"They, including myself, are thieves!" Warren spat, "The ones who are truly deserving of the light are those who are derived from the pieces of the Traveler, beings who were enslaved as soon as they came to fruition in a vain attempt to control the Traveler's energy! Beings such as my lady and yourself-"

Echo immediately lifted the Titan Exo into the air, hearing the latter let out a yelp of surprise before he turned around and slammed Warren into the wall, and then snarling out, "Speak anymore of our origins and I will tear out your throat."

"Why!?" The Lightless Guardian snapped back, "The Phoenix units were all treated as tools! As nothing more than fodder to take the light of the Traveler! Why not reveal your true origins so you can take back was is rightfully yours!? Why are you siding with these 'thieves'?!"

"I am not siding with anyone!" Echo shook the Lightless Guardian to empathize his words, "These thieves, these 'Guardians' are a constant reminder of who I am, who I 'was'! The only reason I let them stay in 'my' territory is for the reason that others who wielded the light would finally leave me be!" Leaning in closer to Warren's face, the Titan then snarled, "In other words, your so called 'Paragons' are 'trespassing', and I would highly 'appreciate' if you tell me the reason why they're here." When he earned nothing but silence as an answer, void light lingered from his fingertips, "Believe what you will from your 'Blessed Phoenix' but I can assure you that any 'kindness' that you received from her does not deviate to the other units. Answer me and maybe, just maybe, I will let you live, in one piece."

Seeing Warren's blue optics dim at his words, Echo waited momentarily before reaching down with one of his hands and pressed it against the Titan's side. Then without warning, he dug his fingers in, feeling his void light easily penetrating through the Exo's suit and plating before curling his hand close, and swiftly tugged. The sound of sparks buzzing with energy rang in Echo's auditory sensors followed by Warren's screams as the Phoenix Exo held up the ruined metal of the former's plating and metallic flesh before promptly tossing it to the side. Then without another word, Echo shoved his fingers into Warren's exposed side, hearing his fellow Exo let out another scream before he felt him squirm under his grasp.

"I'm growing impatient," A growl permeated from Echo's throat, "Why are the Paragons attacking the Tower?"

"I-I-It's to show an example to the thieves," Warren strained out, "To show that despite their efforts, they are not truly safe under the unconscious form of the Traveler, to show that they are truly not under its protection."

Frowning at the Lightless Exo's answer, Echo dug his fingers deeper into Warren's side, prompting another scream from the former Guardian, "Stop! That's all I know!"

"Is that all?" The Phoenix Exo narrowed his white optics at the Lightless Guardian, seeing Warren's optics dim in response, "Are you telling me the truth?"

"M-My lady also wants to show an example," The Exo added, "she wanted us to capture several thieves here and bring them back to base."

"Why?"

Seeing Warren grit his jaw, his hands shaking against his sides, Echo pulled his hand from the Lightless Titan's side before tossing him to the floor. Then, giving the Exo little time to react, the Phoenix Exo promptly walked over, condensed his light into his right leg before lifting it up and bringing it down onto the side of Warren's left knee. Immediately, he felt the Titan's leg collapse underneath the pressure, a resounding 'crack' echoing through the room as an agonized scream escaped from Warren. Lifting his foot up to deliver another blow to the Exo's already broken appendage, Echo halted when the Lightless Guardian yelled out, "My Lady has the capability to take Light! She planned to take the light from those captured and return them back to the Tower as a message!"

"What message?"

Lowering his foot back to the floor as Warren pitifully attempted to drag himself a way in a vain attempt to place some distance between themselves, the Lightless Guardian then fixed his optics onto Echo's and answered, "That it is time for the Light to return back to its rightful place. Back to the Traveler, and back to its Acolytes."

"Acolytes?"

Echo reeled back as a weary laugh emitted from Warren, "Isn't it obvious? The Acolytes are you, the Phoenix Exo." A gleam flashed in the Lightless Guardian's optics, "The light after all, belongs to you."

Xxxxx

She was told to stay in Ianos' quarters, to wait until he returned after gaining answers on Unit Eleven or Knight's last known location; he had not visited in the morning as usual and Hush couldn't help but let a sense of unease settle into the pit of her stomach. As such, when she had informed this to the Warlock, he had left to gain answers but now, Hush is unsure if that was the right decision.

Not long after Ianos had left when the sounds of gunfire resounding through the hall followed by shouts of surprise and pain, prompting Hush to push herself off of the Warlock's bed, her wide yellow eyes staring fearfully at the door.

 _What was that?_

She had sent the mental message to Crystalline, the young Guardian watching her Ghost turn a worried gaze her way, "Stay here."

Bringing her hands to her chest, Hush nodded once as she watched the lavender Ghost glide over to the door, seeing her tendrils leaving a trail of white light before coming to a pause near the entrance. Watching Crystalline then send out flashes of light, Hush then saw the female Ghost freeze before she abruptly turned around and hissed out, "Hide, quickly."

Jumping at Crystalline's words, Hush complied, scrambling back before throwing herself to the floor and crawling underneath the bed; soon after, Crystalline's form glided underneath, the child Guardian feeling her Ghost press against the crook of her neck. In response, Hush reached up with one hand and clasped her fingers delicately around the female Ghost before tucking her underneath her form, keeping both hands protectively onto Crystalline as she waited.

At first, nothing but silence permeated through the room, only for Hush to jump as a loud 'bang' emitted from the door, followed by another, and another before finally, the child Guardian saw the bent-up form of the door collapse to the floor, followed by the sounds of footsteps entering.

"You sure you heard someone in here?"

"I'm positive! I heard movement right before you started slamming your foot onto the door!"

"Hey! It wasn't letting me in alright, how else were we going to gain entry?"

Pressing herself against the floor as the feet started walking around the room, Hush gritted her teeth as a whimper threatened to escape her throat, keeping her yellow hues carefully on the intruder's movement.

"Well, for sure we gained entry to a Warlock's room," Hush watched as a pair of feet came to a pause near Ianos' desk, "Who else would have a bunch of rocks?"

"I believe they call those 'fossils', a part of history I heard."

"Pfft, it's just a bunch of stones, why would they want to – shit."

The child Guardian jumped as a 'crack' echoed through the room as the remnants of a fossilized Ahamkara egg shattered on the floor, scattering traces of stone and shell around the intruder's feet.

"Now look what you did, you broke a piece of history."

"Ah shut up, it's nothing that my Ghost can't fix."

Seeing one of the intruders kneel down, Hush's eyes widen, the child Guardian scooting back slightly as the individual started picking up the pieces, her lower jaw quivering as their hand dug deeper and deeper underneath the furniture.

"Fuck, how much did it break-"

Hush froze as the individual bent down to glance under, only to halt as their darken visor locked onto her glowing gaze.

"Run!"

Although wanting nothing more to take heed to Crystalline's word, Hush found herself unable to move as the individual disappeared from sight, only for them to drop the stones in their hands, grasping the side of the bed, and soon, the child Guardian found herself exposed as the furniture was easily flipped to the side, enabling Hush to scramble into a kneeling position as the bed landed with a crash.

"Annor! What the fuck-"

"I told you there was someone in here!" A sense of pride can easily be heard from the intruder's voice, a Hunter from the cloak thrown over their shoulders, "see for yourself!"

Following after the Hunter's gaze, Hush watched as a Titan entered the room, their visor shifting over to her, "A… child?"

"A 'Guardian'." The Hunter, Annor, nodded his head her way, "Look at what she's holding."

Seeing the Titan approach his partner's side, Hush didn't have to see behind his visor to sense the frown as his gaze lingered onto Crystalline's form, prompting the child Guardian to hold the Ghost protectively against her chest, "A child Guardian? What makes you think-"

"Everyone is capable of stealing the Light, Oasis," Hush watched as Annor turned his gaze back her way, "even 'children'."

"Then a better example she will be when we send her back without her Light."

Eyes widening as the Titan started to approach her, Hush took in a breath before squeezing her eyes shut, focusing the light around her, and then snapping her hands to the side, releasing her hold on Crystalline's form to let the light permeate from her fingertips. Snapping her eyes open as a curse permeated in her ears, Hush lifted her gaze, only to let her shoulders sag in relief at the familiar sight of violet formed protectively around her, watching Oasis press his hands against the dome as she sensed another frown emitting behind his visor.

"Well, that further proves you stole the light, 'thief'," Hush flinched at the hate in his tone, "although this doesn't mean you're 'safe'."

At first, confused at his words, the child Guardian froze as familiar arc light flickered around the Titan's wrist, the matches that Akiva participates in the Crucible ringing clear in her mind. As Oasis lifted his hands into the air, Hush immediately jumped onto her feet and leaped to the side, feeling the hum of arc energy hum against her back as the floor shook, causing Hush to stumble before she regained her footing.

"Come back here!"

Letting a resounding 'nope' ring in her head, Hush took steps forward to run, only to let out a scream as she felt hands wrap around her waist, and easily lifting her up into the air. Kicking in a vain attempt to free herself, Hush planted her hands against the intruder's arms, concentrating her light onto her palms. However, right as wisps of void light lingered around her fingertips, a click of a weapon can be heard, causing Hush to freeze as Oasis walked over, the familiar form of Crystalline in his hands as he held hand cannon against her core, although this didn't stop the female Ghost from struggling in his grasp.

"Behave."

Her lower lip trembling as different outcomes formed in her mind, Hush simply let tears form in the edges of her vision as she felt herself being carried away, Oasis soon following after with her Ghost in hand.

Xxxxx

His 'sister's' unit were healers, to support the injured, both Exo and human, during the Resource War, and according to Dusk, they excelled. Their tents were constantly empty for the reason that their light would immediately tended to the wounded, enabling them to return to the field as soon as they entered. That is, until Dusk herself had asked an existential question. What she said, Unit Eleven couldn't get her to answer, but it was enough for her unit's termination. A common story that the Exo Warlock is fully knowledgeable of.

The pair had returned to her 'quarters', a simple room filled with nothing more than a cot and a desk, the latter of which was piled with papers; most likely research based on the light from what Unit Eleven could glance. They had taken a seat on the floor after Dusk had given him new attire; simple white robes that reminded the Exo Warlock greatly of the Speaker's, with the exception of the bond that he somehow convinced Dusk to let him wear, letting the comfort of void light burn lightly against his plating; a 'gift' from Hush, after Ianos had helped her insert her light into the arm piece, as a way to always keep a piece of herself with him no matter where he goes. Although, Unit Eleven didn't mention this to Dusk, simply saying that it was a gift, and even with that, he can easily sense the disapproval emitted from the female Phoenix; he doesn't want to further boost her disgust if he reveals that Hush is a spawn of a human and an Awoken.

Although as he continued to listen to her story, a peak of curiosity formed in the back of his mind when a familiar name spilled from her lips, "You know of Echo?"

Immediately, Unit Eleven watched as she turned her white optics towards him, a quizzical look in her gaze, "Echo?"

"Unit I-0," The Exo Warlock reiterated, "You mentioned him during your time in the facilities, you know of him?"

"Unit… I-0?"

Hearing her repeat the Exo Titan's name, Unit Eleven saw a look of warmth and longing flash in her optics, followed by her suddenly leaning forward and asking, "He has been brought back? The Traveler chose him as one of its Acolytes?"

Leaning back in order to place some distance between himself and the female Phoenix, Unit Eleven nodded once, "He was resurrected 'decades' ago, back during the time when the Guardians were known as the Risen."

Seeing her lean back and recompose herself, the Exo Warlock opted to say nothing as Dusk turned her gaze towards the floor, seeing her lips shift as she muttered to herself. Although straining to take in her words, all Unit Eleven could catch was, '…for so long…' before her gaze shifted back towards him, "Can you tell me more about him, Unit I-0? Or Echo, as he is currently known as?"

Tilting his head slightly in response to his sister Exo's words, Unit Eleven then felt Knight tug at the back of his mind, the younger mind silently warning him of Dusk's question; as such, the Exo Warlock decided to then ask, "Perhaps, if you tell me of your story with Echo."

At first, he saw her reel back, her white optics blinking several times before she regained her composure, "As you can tell from my, 'title', I was the Phoenix created right after him, as a test subject, to see my capabilities if they were to lessen the amount of the Traveler's light instilled into my being." He watched her optics turn towards the floor, a scoff escaping her, "There wasn't much of a difference, with the exception that Unit I-0, Echo, had the right of 'free will', he did not have the 'itch', the tug to follow 'commands'. He had the right to say no, 'we' did not."

Soaking in the older Phoenix's words, Unit Eleven's mind lingered; it was a 'precaution', the humans wanting to ensure that the Phoenix Exo were to follow commands to a tee, to ensure that their tasks were completed. He understood Dusk's predicament too well, the 'itch' as she calls it, sometimes so great, that memories of one of his brothers taking a bullet in a final act of 'defiance' rang clear in his mind.

"However," Unit Eleven snapped out of his memories, "Despite it, he took care of us, ensured that us Unit I's and the others afterwards were safe, watching our backs when we were in the field." The warmth that he had seen before faded back into her optics, "Although we were 'inferior' to him, he did not treat us as such, gave us the love and attention that the humans failed to give us." Sadness then flashed in her gaze, "And he was the only one who grieved whenever one of us was killed during the war."

Although his interest peaked at the mention of Echo in the past, Unit Eleven couldn't help but also be confused, his optics flickering back to his encounters with the older Phoenix.

"Is something the matter?"

Shifting his gaze back to the female Phoenix, at first, the Exo Warlock hesitated, his optics dimming at the thought of perhaps, dwelling too deep into Dusk's personal history. However, his curiosity was at its highest, and as such, couldn't help but state, "Are you certain that we are speaking of the same unit? From my interactions with Echo, he is nothing like what you had just explained."

Dusk gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"You say that he watched the back of others, grieved of their deaths?" He earned a nod from the female Phoenix, "the one I had encountered holds no such sentiments. Instead, all I see is rage and hate, letting his emotions run rampant as he encloses himself in the floor that he lives in. He wants nothing to do with anyone if it does not peak his interest."

"That, does not sound like the unit I knew," Unit Eleven saw her frown, "Are you certain Echo is Unit I-0?"

"He has the encoding on his temples," The Exo Warlock lifted up a hand, tracing his fingers over the numbers and letters that marked him, "Just like all of us do, sister."

A sense of sorrow then emanated from the female Phoenix, Unit Eleven watching her curl her fingers together in her lap as she fixed her gaze back towards the floor, "It is, strange, to hear that Unit I-0, Echo, is not the same." She then paused, the Phoenix Warlock seeing her optics fade, a thoughtful look in her gaze, "Then again, you did say that he was resurrected decades ago? During the time when the thieves were called 'Risen'?"

Nodding subtly at the female Phoenix's question, Unit Eleven then heard her let out a hum, "Then perhaps, time had changed him? A life as being chosen by the Traveler is not easy, especially for the years he had been around." Her gaze then hardened, "Then, perhaps he is not completely lost?"

It was not a statement, but more of a question, her tone of voice wavering slightly to signal to Unit Eleven of her uncertainty. Although intrigued by this, the Phoenix Warlock opted to remain silent as Dusk shifted her gaze back towards him, "You say that he is still back at the Tower? The place where all thieves reside?"

"Yes," Unit Eleven gave her another nod, "The area the City currently located used to be his territory, until he was convinced to relent his hold to let survivors find shelter. In return, he was left a floor where he is unaffected by commands, doing anything he pleases."

"So, he is still alive?"

Reeling back at her question, the Phoenix Exo once more gave her a nod, and immediately, he saw a hopeful look linger in her optics, followed by a sense of warmth once more.

"My lady."

Shifting his optics towards the entrance of the room that both he and Dusk resides in, Unit Eleven watched as a Titan entered, placing a fist onto her chest before bowing deep, "The raid on the Tower was successful. All who were sent had returned with a thief in hand."

"Raid?" Unit Eleven focused his attention back onto the female Phoenix, only to see a pleased look in her optics, "What raid does she speak of, Dusk?"

"You will see," A sense of uneased settled into the Exo Warlock's chest at the joyful tone in her voice; she seemed too giddy at the mention of prisoners, "come, brother, let us attend to the haul that my subjects had brought back."

Following her movement of standing, Unit Eleven sensed his unease intermingle with Knight's, the younger mind sending back flashes of worry and suspicion as the former followed his sister Exo. Brushing past bowing Guardians, the male Phoenix came to a sudden halt as the pair entered a large room, only for his gaze to linger onto the hunched form of Guardians. Tower Guardians.

They were all surrounded by members of the 'Paragons of Light', their weapons aimed at the captives as many of them huddled closely together, offering silent words of support to those who were younger of years. Many of them still were adorned in their armor, some with clear marks of battle, as if they had just returned from a mission. Others, had their helmets absent, worry or defiance lingering in their gaze as they scanned their surroundings. A few also held signs of fighting back, some with bruises upon their faces, or their visors cracked from a blow from their captors.

"Dusk," Unit Eleven watched as the female Phoenix turned her attention towards him, "What is going on here?"

Seeing a broad smile form on her metallic features, the Phoenix Warlock's unease only grew as she turned towards the captive Guardians, "Nothing serious will be done to them, brother. If they do not resist, they will return to the Tower in one piece, just without the essence of the Traveler."

Taking in her words, Unit Eleven clicked the actions together, and the result caused him to widen his optics, unable to hold back his shock, "Dusk, do not tell me…"

Receiving nothing but another smile as an answer, the Huntress then returned her attention back to the captives before holding out her hands, "Let the cleansing! Begin!"

* * *

 _And that's all for now :D_


	31. Betrayed

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Betrayed_**

 _I deeply apologize for the late update guys. Stuff came up and it didn't help that my main PC got a virus so severe that I can't even factory default it to save its life. As such, I had to transfer all my files onto a USB and considering the amount of writing I do, it was a lot. With all the time and effort to save my writing, I had little time to write. Luckily, I have a laptop in case such a thing happens and all I got to say, is that strangely, I find the laptop keys more comfortable than my desktops lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 __Transcript: Concerns__

 __Source: Ghost of Guardian Hush__

 __Alias: Crystalline__

 __Transcript of conversation of Titan Akiva Wahl [a.w] and Ghost Crystalline [g.c]. Topic concerning Warlock Ianos' guidance of Titan Hush__

 _[a.w]: So, tell me again? Why do you want Hush to live under Neve and I's roof?_

 _[g.c]: Don't you see what Ianos has in that room of his? Relics of the past. Rare oddities. And not to mention everything in there has a probability to harm her._

 _[a.w]: Look, I understand your concern, but I can say that Hush is in good hands. No one else can do a better job than Ianos at keeping her safe._

 _[g.c]: I can't help but doubt those words._

 _[a.w]: Crystalline, you have been at the Tower for how long? Two years now? That's not long enough to give the kid a chance._

 _[g.c]: And it's still not long enough for me to understand why in the Light and Darkness you call him 'kid' when he is obviously decades older than you._

 _[a.w]: It's because he died like what, in his early 20's and I died in my late 30 – off topic. Let's just say it's an inside joke between our slowly shrinking group of acquaintances. Anyway, what I am saying is give Ianos a chance. He had seen horrors during his time in the Dark Ages and he knows plenty well to keep those horrors from innocent minds such as Hush._

 _[g.c]: And another reason why I worry for Hush's safety. He is a scarred individual, what if there comes a day when he breaks?_

 _[a.w]: That is exactly the reason why Hush needs to stay with him. She keeps Ianos on his feet, the last thing we want to do is to take her away from him._

 _[g.c]: How can you be so sure about this?_

 _[a.w]: … Trust me, the last thing you want to do is to harm 'anyone' that Ianos takes under his wing, especially if they're a newborn, or in Hush's case, a child._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

As soon as the assault had started, it ended, leaving almost little to no damage to the Plaza where it had begun. However, it cannot be the same of the Guardians, many of who had been taken off guard by those they had called brethren. The last Ianos had heard, many had been transferred to the Medical Wing of the Tower for damage to themselves although, luckily there were no deaths; though, it seems the assaulting Guardians weren't after kills.

From what Echo had gained from the interrogation on Warren, the members of the 'Paragons of Light' wanted prisoners, to bring back to their cult leader for their light to be taken or 'cleansing', as the Lightless Titan called it. This had sent a sense of unease for those who were present, but for Ianos it was much so after he had attempted to contact Crystalline, only for the female Ghost's frequency to return blank; she may not be a Tower Ghost, but the Warlock knows for certain that she would recognize his frequency. It was only when he returned to his quarters and found it in ruin that he realized what had occurred.

Now, the Awoken Warlock searched the hangar for the familiar white garbed form of Echo, Ianos knowing fully well of the Titan's intentions when he had left the room in a hurry. As such, he didn't hesitate to approach Echo's form when he spotted the Exo Titan prepping his ship, the latter of which had recently lowered the ramp for entry.

When he approached, Ianos didn't have to look into Echo's visor to know that the Titan knew he was coming; the Awoken can tell from the muffled scoff underneath his helmet followed by the Exo turning to face him, "What do you want?"

"Take me with you."

It was straightforward, immediate, Ianos giving Echo little to no time to react as he added, "We were in earshot of you interrogating Warren, Echo. It wasn't hard to over hear the rest of your 'conversation'. I know where you are going, and I want in."

No sooner had he finished speaking when Ianos watched Echo turn to fully face him, enabling him to spot the small wisps of Void light emitting from his shoulders, "And what makes you think that I am willing to take 'you' with me?"

The wisps of light seem to grow with every word, a deep rumble emitting from the back of the Titan's throat; Ianos knew this was an attempt to intimidate, the lack of intensity in his shoulders and how his hands stayed relaxed near his side all too clear to the Awoken.

"The Paragons are a 'cult', Echo," Ianos started, "and cults usually amass a large following. You think you can handle that many Guardians at once?"

"I am more than capable of handling a few 'newborns'," The Awoken frowned at the Titan's words, "I do not need your help in snuffing a few lights out."

Watching Echo attempting to turn around, Ianos found himself reaching out and grabbing the Titan by the shoulder, forcing him to face the Warlock's way, "Hush was one of the Guardians taken by these 'Paragons of Light' and if what Warren says is true, her light will be taken."

In response to his words, Ianos felt Echo pull himself away from his grasp, and the Awoken sensed the narrowed glance behind the Exo's visor, "We have seen the effects of a Lightless Guardian, if this child's light indeed gets taken, she will be unaffected." He then scoffed, "Isn't that what you want? For her to live on as a 'normal' being?"

"She is more susceptible to harm without her light," The Awoken found himself speaking through clenched teeth, "It is the only thing keeping her alive."

Another glare from the Exo Titan, "The Light keeping her alive? What kind of blasphemous talk are you speaking of?"

"She is a 'half-breed'," Ianos answered, "My Ghost scanned her biology, and he had estimated she wouldn't have lived more than another year without the aid of the Light; her skeletal structure would have been too weak to further support her weight, let alone enabling her to make it to adulthood." He gritted his teeth, "Despite my want of her to live a civilian life, her light is what is enabling her to survive, without it, she is at death's door."

Hearing nothing but silence emitting from Echo, Ianos, at first, thought he had won, until the Exo stated, "And why would I care for the life of an 'organic' child? Despite your relation to her and the probability of her survival, I care little of her. In other words, I am still not letting you come with me."

Giving the Phoenix Exo a glare of his own, the Awoken Warlock felt the urge of a threat, acknowledging his knowledge of the origins of the Phoenix Exo to the Titan in front of him. However, as he watched Echo turn and started up the ramp into his ship, Ianos resisted the urge, the fear of death of the old Guardian lingering in the back of his mind and plus, the Awoken Warlock truly does want to improve his relations with the Phoenix Exo – at least, for Unit Eleven and Knight's sake - and no doubt a threat will be of little help. As such, after contemplating momentarily, Ianos instead said, "You do know that Unit Eleven is close with Hush, correct?" The Warlock saw the Titan pause, "Despite your strong dislike towards organics, Unit Eleven does tolerate them, and I highly doubt he will appreciate you leaving one of those he considers an 'ally' in the hands of the Paragons, especially if her light is taken."

Once again, hearing nothing from the Exo Titan, Ianos opted to remain silent, leaning against one side as he waited patiently for an answer, "Would he still hold you in a positive light if you attack the base of these Paragons, only to leave all those captured behind?"

"I get your point," The Awoken Warlock couldn't help but let a sense of amusement linger in the back of his mind as Echo turned and snapped at him, "I will save this child, but that does not mean that I am bringing you with me."

"Despite my 'gratefulness' on your 'willingness' to save Hush, I won't take no for an answer when it comes to my aid on this mission," Ianos easily senses the frown behind Echo's visor, "I will take my own ship, I will track you down, even if you try to shake me lose. I. Am. Coming."

As if to put emphasis on his words, Ianos crossed his arms and stood his ground, straightening out his shoulders in an attempt to make himself taller; although with the Exo Titan easily a head taller than him, that was debatable. Nonetheless, when the Awoken Warlock saw the wisps of violet strengthen around the Exo's shoulders, Ianos let his own light linger on the edges of his fingertips, letting the familiar emptiness of the void permeate throughout his being as Ace released whispers of warning in his helmet.

Finally, a sigh of defeat can be heard from the Titan, "Fine, I will let you come." Ianos blinked several times as the Exo added, "Only for the reason that I may need back up if the leader of this cult is more than what I can handle."

Ianos scoffed at his words, "I thought you said you can handle a couple of newborns."

"I am more than capable handling Guardians such as yourself and members of this so called 'cult'." Echo snarled, "however, the more I hear about this leader from Loras and Warren, the more I believe that this 'Lady' really is a member of the Phoenix Exo."

The Awoken Warlock frowned, "What?"

"Reaver will explain everything on our way to the location of the Paragons' base," Echo said, "but for now, especially if you want to save those held captive by this cult, we best hurry."

Giving Echo a narrowed glance, Ianos opted to say nothing and instead, nodded once, signaling to the Titan to start heading up the ramp of his ship, and for the Warlock to follow.

Xxxxx

"Keep your head low and stay still."

Letting Crystalline's words echo in her ears, Hush simply slowly nodded, crouching lower to the floor as she sat on her knees, using the small wisps of light she is capable of controlling keep her body protected, using it as a layer to prevent her fragile form from collapsing.

Like the other Guardians around her, Hush was dragged underground, the bustling sounds of resisting Soldiers of Light quickly quieting as they were thrown together. Not long after, soft whispers permeated amongst the Tower Guardians and soon, quietly and subtly, the more experienced soldiers took the outer circle while confiding those younger in years to shift towards the middle, providing a circle of protection of those who were inexperienced. Hush, being both physically and chronologically younger, was placed in the middle, although, even protected by the bodies of those more in years than her, she couldn't stop the rapid beating of her heart in her chest, and her wide eyes glancing around for any sign of danger.

They were only held captive for several minutes, but Hush can easily tell something big was going to occur, easily from the way their captors aimed their weapons at the group but did nothing, and ensured that all of the captive Guardians had made it to their base intact. From these signs, these group of Guardians had brought them here for a reason, and something much more than being held prisoner.

Gulping at this, the child Guardian jumped when an unfamiliar voice rang throughout the room, her fear causing the words incomprehensible to her ears. However, as she shifted her attention towards the source, Hush found herself dropping as her eyes skimmed over the familiar form of the Exo Warlock, her yellow hues brightening at his appearance. Although, her glee was quickly replaced with one of bewilderment; was he captured too? But then, why was he standing up front with another Exo? And why does she resemble him so?

" _There were more of my unit, Little One."_ Unit Eleven's words rang in her mind, _"How many?"_ She remembers him letting out a soft hum, " _Too many."_

At first, she was confused at his cryptic answer, but now, seeing an Exo that was of the same design, Hush somewhat understood, although still confused as to why he stood up near the front instead of amongst the masses. Nonetheless, when she saw the dual mind Exo speak to the female next to him, Hush can only guess that they knew each other at least, but, from the subtle gestures of his shoulders and hands, he wasn't pleased with 'something', the young Titan being too far to fully comprehend his words. Nonetheless, the female Exo next to him seemed unaffected, and instead, motioned her hand towards one of the opposing Guardians, seeing the latter lower their weapon just long enough to reach over and grab one of the huddled Guardians in the mass.

They were a Warlock, an Awoken from the absence of his helmet, and Hush can tell from his expression that he was none too pleased for being selected. As such, he resisted, pulling his arm back after he was pulled onto his feet. In response to this, the opposing Guardian held up their weapon, aiming it down on the Warlock, pressing the barrel of their gun against his chest; this was enough for the Awoken to comply, although begrudgingly, as they made their way up to the front.

As soon as they approached the form of the female Exo, the latter held out her hands, a seemingly innocent gesture however, Hush can easily see a glimmer in her optics, a clear sign that was not the case. Mumbling to herself for the Awoken to not comply, Hush held in her breath when the Warlock gave the female Exo a confused look but nonetheless, placed his hands in hers. Immediately, light permeated between their fingertips, the child Titan seeing the Awoken's outwardly leave him, tracing over his hands and into the arms of the female Exo. Seconds of this and a gasp left the male Awoken's lips and he collapsed onto his knees, prompting the Exo to release her hands from his and take steps back.

Although, puzzled at what had just occurred, Hush couldn't help but let a sense of panic settle inside her chest as she felt rage emit from the Awoken Warlock, watching him leap onto his feet and rush towards the female Exo with a war cry. A single shot of a shotgun rang through the air moments after. Seeing the Awoken collapse onto the floor, Hush waited patiently when the familiar star shaped form of his Ghost materialized into view, expecting the familiar warmth of light to hover above the Guardian's body and for him to stand back onto his feet. However, as moments passed, a sense of unease settled into the young Titan's stomach, the sensation growing as she heard several of the Soldiers of the Light let out murmurs, whispers of fear.

"She took his light."

Disbelieving of their words at first, when Hush fixed her attention back onto the Awoken's Ghost, she saw the lack of color in their optic, followed by the shuddering of their shell against their core; her skepticism quickly dissipated and replaced with a great worry. And dread.

"Do not worry, you are in the middle of this mass," Crystalline's words lingered in her ears, "It will take a long while for them to get to you."

 _How long?_ Hush questioned, _Will anyone come? Will anyone come and save us?_

Waiting for an answer from the female Ghost, Hush's lower lip trembled when she heard nothing, and instead, watched as the Awoken's Ghost glided out of sight, more than likely to find a place to mourn.

"Volunteers?" The female Exo's voice was clear now, her actions having thrown the room into silence, "Death is not a consequence. Cooperate with us, and I promise you that you will leave with your disbanded Ghost in hand, equipped with the proper gear to return to your so called 'haven'. You just need to return your light."

"Return?" A voice blurted out from the mass, "What do you mean return? The light was given to us; however, you speak like as though we had taken it."

"Is that not what thieves do?" Her answer was immediate, no hesitation in her tone, "Take that does not belong to them? Deny their sins when they are caught?" The light in her optics dimmed to one of anger, and hate, "You Guardians, you 'organics' stole the power of the Traveler, leaving its true 'acolytes' to rot while you wielded its power for your selfish acts." Hush heard her scoff, "Just be considerate that I am letting you 'live' after taking back what you stole, otherwise, you would end up like this cretin here." The child Guardian saw her optics slip into the shade of crimson, "No sign of life, aggressive to the point where he did not consider 'his Ghost'." Seeing the female Exo bring her leg back, Hush couldn't help but let out a wince when her foot slammed into the side of the Awoken's body, releasing a loud 'crack' as the deceased ribs collapsed from the impact.

"Such a shame that he is not alive to feel," The female Exo spat, before nodding her head towards the surrounding Guardians, signaling to them to walk over and dragging the body out of sight, "although, if you resist, you won't be as fortunate as him." She then took a couple of steps forward, "So, as I have stated before, any volunteers?"

Pressing herself against the floor, Hush stared with wide eyes as none of the captive Guardian stood, let alone make a sound of being a willing participant. All the child Guardian felt was the nervousness and anxiety of the newborns around her, alongside the hush whispers of the experienced Guardians, their words muted in her ears.

"No one?" The child Titan's heart leaped up to her throat, "fine then, Titan Nikka-43, grab an individual."

Xxxxx

Although unable to hear Knight, Unit Eleven can easily sense the frustrations, the rage of Dusk easily taking the light and life of a Guardian so easily, so coldly; she simply smiled as the Awoken died at her feet. With this little care for life, the Exo Warlock couldn't help but let anger simmer in his chest, his optics flickering to red when her demand left her lips, "Dusk."

Her optics snapped towards his way, the red in her gaze returning to their natural shade of white, and a smile faded back onto her metallic features; acting as though she had done no wrong, "Yes, brother?"

Although innocent and kindness can be heard in her voice, Unit Eleven couldn't help but let frustration build up the back of his mind, and one of his own, not of Knight's, "Was there a need to kill him so heedlessly?"

Dusk's smile immediately faded from her features, and a small 'oh' can be heard from the female Phoenix, as if his words were not the ones that she had expected, "Did you not like the way he died? Killed too quickly?"

Disgust emitted from the younger mind, Unit Eleven flexing his fingers several times in order to keep both of their emotions in check, "What I am trying to say, 'sister', is your actions of taking a life so needlessly. Was there really a need to kill him?"

"Why are you defending an organic?" A frown formed onto Dusk's features, "the organics stole the light from the Traveler, took it parts and placed it into these 'imitations' around us 'after' they had dismantled the rest of our brethren."

"Those were the actions of the humans who were alive in the 'Golden Age'." Unit Eleven retorted, "These organics here, these 'Guardians' are not of the humans who created us, enslaved us, they had nothing to do with our mistreatment."

Red flashed back into Dusk's optics, a low rumble emitting from the back of her throat, "Are you not being hypocritical 'brother'? After all, you did kill many 'innocents' before your resurrection."

A silence loomed inside Unit Eleven's head, emotions of bewilderment and shock barely noticeable; even Day hovered nearby with a look of surprise, their white optic fixated onto their Guardian's face, "…. Where did you learn that?"

A smile returned onto Dusk's features, "Why, your Golden Age friend, Artificial Intelligence Prime is it? Had a lot of files locked into its systems, each one holding information on each of our brothers and sisters, alongside with every single imitation that was created. That includes you, brother."

Seeing her hand reach out to him, Unit Eleven did not react as her fingers traced his lower jaw, keeping his gaze fixed onto Dusk's optics as she stated, "Fought in the Resource War and was the only unit to make it back, alive. Placed under 'retirement' and forced into servitude with the Martin family, a family that you murdered with their backs turned. And then moments later, you entered the streets, slaughtering anyone who got in your way." The female Phoenix then leaned in, "So do not lecture me on taking lives 'carelessly', brother. For you have blood on your hands as well."

Keeping his optics straight into Dusk's, red then filtered into his vision followed by Unit Eleven suddenly snapping his hand around her wrists, seeing a startled look flash into her optics as he spoke, emptiness filling up his tone, "There is a reason why I followed my 'programming' so easily, 'sister'. When I was first activated, the humans were quick to point out a 'flaw' in my system, how easily swayed I am by 'emotion', especially anger." His grip tightens around Dusk's wrist, causing her to wince, "A human that went by the name Song Hwan-Lee was assigned to me to 'fix' my flaw, but instead, gave me a pattern to place my emotions into check; unlike the humans back then, Hwan-Lee saw me as an individual, not as an item." He then pressed his face against Dusk's, venom spilling from his next words, "The day when I killed the Martin family, when I killed Ben's parents, the day when I killed all those innocents, I lost control." A growl then escaped his throat, "And 'you', 'sister', is making me lose my patience."

Feeling her arm leave his grip, Unit Eleven then shook his head, blinking several times as red left his vision, sensing concern emitting from the younger mind, "Observation, signs of emotions spotted, reconfiguration of memory processed." He stumbled back, his mind going into a haze as the familiar voice of Day rang in his auditory sensors, his Ghost's words incomprehensible before his vision straightened out, fixing his optics back onto the female Phoenix, "These Guardians have done nothing to us, Dusk." He regained his composure, "There is no need to take their light, let alone, keep them here."

The Exo Warlock easily can see a look of bewilderment flash into the female Exo's optics, although this was quickly replaced by disdain and hate, "Are you really siding with these 'thieves', brother? Are you really siding with these 'thieves' against your own 'sister'?"

His optics flickering at Dusk's question, Unit Eleven glanced over to the captive Guardians, momentarily seeing one of the Paragon's having paused in attaining one from the group, his and Dusk's altercation having distracted the individual from their task. Brushing past them, the Exo Phoenix came to a halt when his white optics spotted a familiar yellow glow, wide eyes staring back.

He then turned his focus back onto Dusk, "Yes."

Immediately, Unit Eleven saw light form in her hands, signaling to the Exo Warlock to lift up his arms and blocked a light induced punch from Dusk, her white optics flashing to red, "Traitor!"

Letting out a grunt as he felt pressure press against him, Unit Eleven found himself glancing over to the form of Hush huddled in the mass, "Little One! Your Ward of Dawn!"

Seeing a bewildered look glaze over the young Guardian's eyes, it then instantly lit up as understanding finally reached them, the Exo Warlock watching the child Titan stand up and snap her hands to the side, and the familiar violet light of the Ward engulfed the captive Guardians. This immediately set the Paragons to fire upon the bubble, only for their weaponry to bounce off the shield of light; this gave the more experienced Guardians on the edge to jump onto their feet, their light glowing off of their shoulders as war cries escaped them. Then, chaos broke loose.

Unit Eleven watched with both mild amusement and surprise when majority of the captive Guardians leaped out of the safety of Hush's ward, many of them tackling their captors before prying their weapons out of their hands and opening fire.

With streams of light and gunfire streaking through the air, the Exo Warlock barely had the time to comprehend the feeling of weightlessness from his hands before an impact slammed underneath his jaw, causing the male Phoenix to stumble back as static filled his vision.

"We were made from the Traveler!" Although dazed, Unit Eleven took a step back to dodge a punch from the female Phoenix, "Created from its shell." Another step back to dodge, "We are literately a 'part of it', brother! Why would you aid these thieves!?"

Narrowing his optics at Dusk, Unit Eleven waited until she swung a hand towards him, prompting him to grab her by the wrist once more, and concentrated his focus onto his hand, feeling himself reenergize as her light dissolved into his fingertips.

"For the reason, 'sister'," He growled as her optics widened, "That they are not to blame."

With his words spoken, Unit Eleven then pushed her arm to the side before condensing the light he had absorbed into his hand, and then slamming it into her chest, feeling the cavity collapse from the blow as the female Phoenix flew back. Watching her skid across the floor, Unit Eleven then spotted the red form of her Ghost materialize above her, the gleam of red a proper projection of her namesake as she spread out her shell, a sign of attempting resurrection. Taking strides forward in order to take advantage of a moment of weakness, Unit Eleven instead heard a click of a weapon echo behind him, causing him to duck down as a single shot rang through the air. Swiftly turning around to face his attacker, Unit Eleven wasted no time to leap forward, grab the muzzle of the hand cannon in the Guardian's grasp, and pushing it down just enough for him to swing one hand into his attacker's face. Watching them stumble from the blow, Unit Eleven wasted no time to swing another hand at the unfortunate Guardian, feeling his fist come into contact with the opposing side before bringing up a leg and sweeping it underneath their feet, effectively knocking them down to the ground. Pausing just long enough to ensure that they were indeed incapacitated, Unit Eleven turned his attention back towards Dusk, only to frown as her body was now missing, the red shell of Ember having long disappeared from sight.

"They are slippery," It was Day who spoke, the white Ghost letting out a whistle, "and here I thought Ember was nothing more than decoration."

Opting to say nothing to his Ghost, Unit Eleven simply held out his hand, signaling to Day to materialize into the safety of his armor before taking strides forward, intent clear in his gaze as he approached the area of Dusk's fall. However, after just taking a few steps forward, he felt a hand touch his, and although at first alarmed, the familiar wisps of lingering void light was enough to let him feel at ease, and prompting him to pause and turn his gaze downwards, "Little One."

Seeing her yellow hues beam up at him, Unit Eleven then felt her hands wrap around his before she held up one hand, _You are going after her?_

He paused at her question, his white optics staring deeply into her yellow; it was answer enough for the young Titan to release her hold on his hand and then sign, _Be careful._

Caught off guard by her words, the Phoenix Exo reached out when Hush stepped away, worry forming in his mind when the young Guardian took steps into the fray. However, he came to a pause when he watched the young Guardian snap her hands out to the side, offering cover to her comrade in arms as members of the Paragons of Light pelted the surface with their light and weaponry. Although he can easily see her eyes narrowed in concentration, her feet digging into the hearth to keep her footing, Unit Eleven can easily see that she held herself just fine, and in addition, he did not see their allied Guardians treat her any less, seeing the same light in their eyes of an opportunity of cover from a Titan.

"She is going to be fine," Day's voice whispered in his auditory sensors, "she maybe just a couple of years, but she is growing, Hush can handle her own, at least, momentarily."

Idly standing as Unit Eleven kept his optics on the child Guardian's form, thoughts of aiding the younger Guardian flashed into his mind, although this was quickly pushed aside when his Ghost stated, "Eleven, we have to go."

Taking hesitant steps back, the Phoenix Exo's gaze lingered over the child Guardian before he finally turned and headed deeper into the caverns.

Xxxxx

Anger lingered in her chest as she stumbled through the caverns, the disorienting effects of Ember's resurrection still hazing her senses.

 _Why?_ Dusk thought to herself, _Why would he betray us?_

Although angry at the actions of her fellow Exo, stabbing effects of betrayal was more prominent, sorrow soon gripping her emotions.

"I do not understand, the organics are greedy, selfish," She rasped out, "why would he side himself with those thieves?"

"He had been within the Tower for too long," Ember answered, causing Dusk to turn her white optics towards her Ghost, her confidant, her loyal companion, "the inhabitants there, he had grown too attached, corrupted by their words." The female Ghost hovered closer to her Guardian, "We have to 'free' him, Dusk, otherwise, he will not see the truth."

Soaking in Ember's words, a slow realization dawned upon her, "Then, would that mean that Unit I-0, Echo, would have been corrupted by the words of those organics as well?" Her optics went wide with fear, worry, "What if he too takes the side of the thieves?"

"Then we destroy the source," Ember promptly answered, "What else can we do when your brother was tricked into betraying you? Our numbers are lost because of his confusion, but, if we take down the very thing that has fed him lies, then, there is a chance, a chance for you, the Phoenix Exo, to take your rightful place as the Acolytes of the Light."

Keeping her blank optics on her Ghost, Dusk then glanced down, lifting one of her hands as she flexed her fingers; when she had first discovered her capability to take light, she had thought that she can take the light back on her own. However, with the realization that the thieves were too vast in number, Dusk had hoped to meet others of her unit, but the organics too have stolen them from her. Curling her fingers into a fist, rage took over her senses, her optics turning red, "Then let us destroy the corrupted." She shifted her gaze towards Ember, "Let us destroy this so-called Tower, this so-called City." A smile then spread onto her features, "So we can not only free the Traveler, but also free my fellow brethren from the organics greedy hands."


	32. Special: Festival of the Lost

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Special: Festival of the Lost_**

 _I apologize for the absence guys, but I finally found a job after months of searching, and let's just say the first week was rough lol. Anyways, good news is that I saved my computer, so it's fully functioning now and I can write my stories properly :D. Bad news is that my time has been shortened thanks to my new job so I might not be able to update as much as I want. Might have to change it to every 10-14 days if I can't find a way to squeeze writing time in. Anyways, there will be another update tomorrow to make up for lack of update last week, so you can expect that :D_

 _For now though, enjoy this (late) Halloween special!_

* * *

Knight couldn't help but feel confused when he awoke earlier that day, finding differentiating colored engrams hanging overhead and candles dimly lit in the Plaza, only to be more confounded when Guardians ran past with paper masks over their faces, ranging from Awoken faces he does not recognize to the Speaker himself. It didn't help that when he went to question some of the vendors, that all he earned was a knowing smile and handed a bag of 'something'. Upon inspection, the contents of the bag were colored solidified sugar, 'candy', Nine called them.

Although the Phoenix Exo knew what the contents were, he was unable to answer his question; what was going on at the Tower that is causing many of these Guardians to run around gaining these treats while wearing decorated masks?

After much contemplation, he had decided to head to Ianos' quarters for answers; the Warlock after all, had been around for years. To Knight, it made sense ask someone who are have decades of experience under their belt. However, as he knocked on the Awoken's door, he received no answer, causing him to frown; Knight knows for certain that Ianos was currently in his apartment, especially since he had seen Akiva walk around with his children, helping them partake in the event of gathering these 'candy'. Which, in other words, Hush was not in their care and is still safely residing with the Awoken Warlock. Then, why was he not answering his place of stay?

Giving the door another firm knock, Knight's optics lit up when he saw the entrance slide open, only to reel back when it was the child Guardian who answered the door.

"Hush?" Knight attempted to peer over her head, "Where's Ianos, is he not here-" He hardly finished his sentence when he felt the young Titan's hands wrap around his arm, causing him to glance into her yellow eyes only to see concern and panic, sensing the franticness emanating from the child Guardian as she started tugging him in, "Hush? What's going on? Hush?" Knight glanced the familiar violet of her Ghost, "Crystalline? Can you please explain what is-"

The familiar hum of Nine tingling in the back of his mind caused Knight to pause, his metallic features scrunching together in bewilderment before he finally caught it; soft whimpers and cries silently wafting throughout the quarters. Confused and bewildered, the younger mind then heard Nine whisper to him, barely audible as quiet commands told him to simply follow, letting Hush lead him deeper into the apartment until finally, Knight's gaze fell upon the familiar door leading to what the young Warlock calls, The Room of the Dead.

He had only seen the room on one other occasion, and it was when the young Warlock had wandered in unannounced. Knight hadn't known the flickering photos of the Guardians in the room were those that experienced their second death, his young mind thinking that they were simply Soldiers of the Light that Ianos had met throughout his years alive, and that it was a memoir of his previous teams. As such, he was terribly confused when the Awoken Warlock came in and a look of fury flashed over his features, snarling for the young Exo to get out before shoving him out and slamming the door in his face. Knight only gained the answer when he had went to Pluto, feeling a bit guilty afterwards that he had entered such an important room without permission. As such, every time he visited, he always ensured to avoid peeking in whenever the door was opened or, casually walk past without question.

Feeling Hush pull him towards said room, Knight couldn't help but hesitate, worry of getting into trouble filtering into his mind. However, as the quiet sobs grew louder as they approached, the young mind gave little resistance towards the child Guardian as she gently lead him in.

The first thing he noticed was the familiar form of Ianos, sitting on his knees in the middle of the room, his back facing towards the door. Afterwards, he then realizes that the silent cries he had been hearing was emitting from the Awoken Warlock, finally taking note of the shaking in his shoulders and his hands tightly gripping his knees. Feeling Hush tug on his arm, Knight then turned his focus back onto the child Guardian, only to see her point towards Ianos and once again started frantically pulling.

"What?" Knight whispered, glancing back and forth between Hush and Ianos, "What do you want me to do? I don't…" He paused, his gaze lingering on the Awoken's back before turning his attention towards Crystalline, "What is going on?"

He saw the female Ghost's yellow optic blink, "Do you not know what today is?"

Knight simply gave her a blank stare, "Do I have to remind you that your Guardian is older than me? And she is just a child herself?"

Sensing the sheepish glance from Crystalline, the young mind simply shook his head before asking, "What is so important today that it is not only affecting Ianos but everyone else in the Tower?" He sensed the bewildered look from the female Ghost, "Running around, offering these 'candy' to others while wearing these ridiculous paper masks."

"Oh," Crystalline blinked, "Festival of the Lost is your answer."

"Festival, of the Lost?" Knight repeated, earning a bob from the female Ghost.

"It is a holiday celebrated by all Guardians, even the Revenants celebrated it when it came annually," Crystalline explained, "It is a tradition where we recognize the memories of loved ones and, to mourn their passing." The Exo Warlock paused at this, glancing around at the faces of the dead around him as the female Ghost added, "Everything seemed normal at first when we awoke this morning, however, moments later, Ianos gave Hush one look when she laughed and he just, came in here and…" A sad sigh emitted from Crystalline, "I have heard of his relationship with the other half-Awoken, Zakai, wasn't it?" Knight opted to remain silent, "It seems Hush reminds Ianos a lot of his late comrade, although he hid it pretty well." He watched her parts shift up and down, as if to mimic a shrug, "Guess he couldn't hold it in much longer."

Fixing his attention back onto Ianos' grieving form, Knight couldn't help but pity the older Warlock; judging from the amount of deceased Guardian's faces hung up on the walls around them, Ianos held many years of experience, a lot more than the younger Exo had originally thought. As such, he had lost more than anyone else amongst their group. Although knowing this, Knight couldn't help but hesitate, watching the normally composed Warlock mourning openly in front of him.

At first, he thought about just leaving, mainly for the reason that he was unsure how to console the Awoken himself. Initially, Knight had thought that if Ianos had made it this far alone, he could easily bring comfort to himself now. However, when he felt Hush tug frantically on his arm once more, Knight relented, slipping his arm out of the child Guardian's grip as he slowly approached the mourning Warlock.

Whispers emanated from the back of the younger Warlock's head as he slowly closed the distance, taking him some time to realize that it was Nine speaking, the quiet words of the older mind barely comprehensible to the younger. They were words of caution, murmurs to handle the situation with care as Knight finally stood next to the Awoken's side, staring down upon Ianos' shivering form.

Fidgeting idly in place as the Warlock's soft cries continued to permeate throughout the room, Knight parted his lips to speak when Ianos' gaze turned towards him, causing him to pause as his optics locked onto the Awoken's orange hues.

Sorrow was the first thing he noticed in his gaze followed by the tears that streamed steadily down his swollen face, signs of just how long he had mourned those he had lost. Although knowing this, Knight couldn't help but freeze, the memory of Ianos' rage of the younger Warlock trespassing into the memorialized room still clear in his mind. However, to his surprise, instead, he heard Ianos' grief pause, just long enough for the Warlock to blink and take in that the Exo was indeed not the child Guardian before Knight saw tears once again form in the older Guardian's eyes. Taken back by this, the younger Warlock found himself unable to say anything as Ianos turned his attention away from him and fixed his gaze to the floor, quiet now as if ashamed of being found in mourning, although occasionally, Knight would hear a hitched breath escape from the older Guardian.

Standing momentarily where he stood, Knight then felt a gentle push from behind, nearly making him lose his balance. Unable to hold back a narrowed glance, the young Warlock turned in time to see Hush motion with her hands towards Ianos, worry still clear in her gaze but, this time, Knight swore he could see a hint of cunning in her gaze. Giving her a blank stare now that he was aware of her plans, Knight let out a breath before turning his focus back onto Ianos, hesitated, and then slowly, placed a hand onto the Awoken's shoulder.

Immediately, he felt Ianos go stiff under his gentle touch, causing the Exo Warlock to jump from the action. However, with hushed words of encouragement from Nine, Knight then gave several comforting pats, feeling Ianos relax under his touch. His chest filling up with a bit of confidence thanks to this, the young Warlock then took a seat next to the Awoken, placing his free hand in his lap as he kept his soft grip on Ianos' shoulder. Moments later, Knight then found himself reeling once more when he felt a hand place on top of his, momentarily realizing that it was Ianos', causing the Exo Warlock to shift his attention back onto the older Guardian.

The Awoken's gaze was still on the floor, a flush still to his cheeks, but Knight was content to see that the tears were now absent, the only evidence are the streaks down the front of his face. Although, that doesn't mean the young Warlock couldn't see the haggardness in his eyes, the exhaustion in his gaze that sent waves of worry throughout Knight's being. It was then he noticed whispers from Nine, mumbling that the younger mind knew that he wasn't supposed to overhear; words that spoke of a soldier on the edge, the will to go on slowly breaking.

Taking note of this, Knight gave Ianos a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, seeing the Awoken shift his head just enough to take in the younger Exo, "You do know that we are here for you, right? You can talk to us about anything." A sheepish smile flashed onto Knight's metallic features, "Even Hush, if you just need someone to listen."

Seeing Ianos blink, the young Exo then shifted nervously in his seat as silence permeated between the two of them, only to pause when a soft scoff emanated from the Awoken; it wasn't one of condescendence but held a tinge of playfulness, and took the younger Warlock by surprise. Although, his optics went even wider when a soft smile formed onto the Awoken's pale azure features before he felt Ianos pat his hand several times, and then finally, curled his fingers into his. Freezing at this gesture, Knight felt himself go limp as Ianos slid his hand from his shoulder and then into his lap, holding the Exo's hand in his own as Knight felt his fingers gently caress the top.

"I would close your jaw before he takes notice, Knight."

Hearing the familiar teasing tone of Day hum in his auditory sensors, Knight's lights flushed brightly at his Ghost's words, shutting his mouth as he narrowed his optics in hopes of the small shard of the Traveler takes notice; he earned a chuckle as a response.

Hearing Nine release waves of amusement, Knight felt himself flush even further before parting his lips once more to let out a retort, only to freeze when he felt weight press against his shoulder. Optics wide, Knight shifted his gaze just slightly to see Ianos had laid his head upon him, his eyes closed as he felt the Awoken completely relax.

"Don't. Move."

Closing his mouth shut, Knight shifted his attention over Ianos' shoulder, seeing the familiar black and orange of Ace hover nearby, "This is the first time all day that I have seen him this relaxed."

"So, what do you want me to do? Sit here and not say anything?" Knight hissed, only to gawk as he saw the Ghost nod, "What? Why?"

"Oh come on, don't pretend that you are not enjoying this," The familiar hum of Day materializing into physical form rang in his auditory sensors, "Don't forget, all of us are knowledgeable of your little 'crush' towards Ianos."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, most of us."

Hearing the familiar giggle of Hush emanate behind him in response to Day's words, Knight then sensed the child Guardian take a seat next to him, prompting him to turn and fix his gaze on her, receiving a smile in response. Then, before he can let out a protest, Knight felt her snuggle in close to his side, pressing the side of her head against him as she closed her eyes. Parting his lips to complain, Knight found himself unable to form words, and instead, let out a groan as he found himself unable to move, watching as Crystalline steadily glided over and made herself comfortable in the crook of her Guardian's neck.

"Alright, go ahead, get comfortable," He murmured as he watched the female Ghost shut down, her light blinking steadily to show signs of her rest.

"Do you, really hold an attraction towards Ianos?"

Shifting his vision back over to Ace, Knight saw the look of concern and doubt lingering in the Ghost's optic, "Well?"

Hesitating at Ace's question, the young Warlock found himself slowly nodding to answer the Ghost, only to blink when he received a sigh in response, "There is only one thing I have to say to that; give up on it. It will not work out."

"What?"

"It is not you," Ace immediately added in, "It is just…" A pause, "Look, I know for certain that Ianos is willing to try out relationships currently, however, his heart will not be in it."

"What do you mean?" It was Day who asked the question, the white Ghost scrunching their parts together, "Are you talking about the two other Warlocks that he was part of a team years ago? I have heard rumors but-"

"They were not just a Fireteam," Ace rebutted, "They were more than that and even now, he is still mourning his loss. He is not ready to renew bonds."

"What makes you think that he isn't ready?" It was Day again, Knight's Ghost narrowing his gaze towards the black and orange Ghost, "From what I heard, it has been 'years' since their deaths. Who knows? He maybe mourning them now, but he might be ready to move on, he just needs a bit of encouragement."

"Encouragement?"

"Ace. Day." Knight felt the Ghosts' gaze fall onto him, "Right now is not the best time."

Seeing them blink, the young Exo watched the pair momentarily shift their attention onto the slumbering forms around him before the pair turned their focus back onto each other; Knight didn't have to ask to sense the silent words of agreement pass between them before the two Ghosts went to their respective Guardians; Ace gliding over to lay in Ianos' lap while Day settled in Knight's, the young Exo hearing them complain under their breath at the lack of space. Moments later, Knight saw the steady blinking of light to show that his Ghost powered down, prompting him to let out a sigh as he pondered whether to follow Day's example.

 _You still have a chance._

Knight jumped, "Nine, you were quiet for a while."

 _I wanted to see what you do. You will have to learn how to act independently without me._

"Stop talking about your incoming 'death'. It is not going to happen."

All Knight received was a soft hum, _Ianos is still grieving, I can tell. However, he just needs someone to help him move on._

"His team?"

 _A more 'personal' development._

"…Nine, you are joking."

 _I am not._ Knight went silent, _Despite my short life, I have learned developing new bonds helps with recovery rate. For Ianos, even with his developing relationship with the others, needs one a bit more 'personal' to fully heal._

"And what makes you think that I am the right Exo for this?"

 _Your feelings._ The Exo Warlock paused once again, _You already hold strong emotions towards him, you just have to put them into action._

"…But, I am just a newborn."

 _So was Zakai and Ahamari-34._

Going silent at Nine's words, Knight turned his focus towards Ianos, "And what about your feelings?"

Silence.

"Don't play dumb, we both share a mind, I can easily read your emotions just as easily as you can read mine."

… _My feelings are irrelevant._

"Nine…"

 _Focus on your own life, Knight. You still have time, unlike me._

"Nine." Frowning as the older mind went silent, Knight then turned his attention towards the slumbering Ghosts and Guardians around him before sighing; although annoyed at the Phoenix Exo lingering in his head, the Exo Warlock simply decided to take in the moment. Who knows, with the chaos going on around the City, this maybe the most peace that not only he, but Ianos and Hush may receive in a long time. As such, shifting himself to get into a more comfortable position, Knight then let his consciousness slip, falling into light slumber.


	33. Lies

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Lies_**

 _I should stop making promises I couldn't keep lol. Anyways, here's the second update I promised yesterday XD_

* * *

 __Transcript: I'm Sorry__

 __Source: Memory banks of EXO/PHX Unit XI-9__

 __Transcript of conversation between Benjamin Martin [b.m] and EXO/PHX Unit XI -9 [XI.9]. Topic concerning an apology of Benjamin Martin towards Unit XI-9__

 _[b.m]: Where's mom and dad?_

 _[XI.9]: … They are busy right now, Ben. They have matters to attend to._

 _[b.m]: I can hear them downstairs… are they too busy to visit me? Even when I am just a few steps away?_

 _[XI.9]: …_

 _[b.m]: … Can I tell you something, Nine?_

 _[XI.9]: Yes?_

 _[b.m]: You were there… always… even when the other kids tried to boss you around… you always came, always there … on my birthdays… at school to pick me up … you even attend the plays when it was 'parents' only… (rapid coughing)_

 _[XI.9]: Ssssh, you need rest Ben, save your breath until you are well._

 _[b.m]: The doctors say that I won't last long. Is it true that I won't make it past two weeks?_

 _[XI.9]: …_

 _[b.m]: … Nine?_

 _[XI.9]: The doctors say that you are not the only individual to have a body that adapted against the positive effects of the Traveler, they just need time to find a cure._

 _[b.m]: That's not going to happen, Nine._

 _[XI.9]: Do not say that._

 _[b.m]: I want to say this, Nine… I want to say… that I had thought of you as my true 'guardian', my true 'parent'. I just… never wanted to say… because of what others would say… but now, I'm sorry._

 _[XI.9]: Stop it, you don't have to –_

 _[b.m]: I'm sorry you had to suffer as a servant, a slave, when all I had to say was for you to be treated as a person… I'm sorry for not doing anything…_

 _[XI.9]: There is no need to apologize, Ben. You are just a child, there is not much you can do._

 _[b.m]: But I could have started… something… a start… I could have started a time where human and Exo could be seen as the same… a person…_

 _[XI.9]: … It would take much more than hopeful thoughts to change the mind of humans, Ben._

 _[b.m]: (faint chuckle) You always were honest, Nine. I'm going to miss that._

 _[Silence]_

 _[b.m]: …Nine?_

 _[XI.9]: Yes, Ben?_

 _[b.m]: … I love you…_

 _[XI.9]: … I love you too, Ben._

 _[b.m]: …_

 _[XI.9]: Ben?_

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

It was chaos when Ianos and Echo made it into the main entrance, only for the pair to leap out of the way as a body of a Guardian flew between them, landing with a loud 'oomph' moments later. Barely having time to comprehend what had just occurred, another Titan rammed themselves into Echo, causing the Warlock to jump before ducking down to dodge a swipe from a Hunter, Ianos rolling past them in order to gain space.

"Thieves!"

At first, confused with the alliance of the Guardian before him, the doubt quickly dissipated at the title, prompting Ianos to quickly scan his opponent; although a Hunter, the soldier before him was still broad in both height and body. At first spotting no weapons on him, the Awoken Warlock knows from past experiences that there is at least one knife hiding somewhere on their person.

This didn't stop Ianos from rolling his shoulders and holding up his hands, "Let's see if your Ghost chose wisely."

Hearing the Hunter let out a snarl in response to his words, the older Guardian held out on hand and motioned for the younger soldier to attack; the latter's action was immediate. Watching his attacker rush forward, Ianos simply shook his head before taking a step back, letting the young Hunter brush past him. Then, the Awoken Guardian gripped the back of the Hunter's neck and twirled around, bringing the younger Guardian with him before simply pushing him forward, watching the Hunter stumble over his feet.

"Again," Ianos deadpanned, sensing the frustration oozing from the young Hunter's visor as the latter turned to face him, "and this time, actually try to hit me."

Seeing the young Guardian then lift up his hands, the Awoken did the same, keeping his orange hues on the former before the Hunter rushed forward again with a fist raised. Once again, waiting until his attacker was in range, Ianos then took a step forward, side stepping the younger Guardian before sweeping forward with his foot, feeling it hook the Hunter's as he brushed past. If it wasn't for the chaos around him and the dire situation of Hush being in danger, Ianos would have found it comical watching the young Hunter not only stumble, but to also see him crash face first into the hard hearth. However, instead, before the young Guardian can even push himself onto his hands and knees, Ianos took the opportunity to walk over, kneel over his form while grabbing the back of his head, and with one sharp movement, slammed the front of the Guardian's visor onto the floor. A 'crack' resonated from the helmet followed by a gasp from the young Guardian, prompting the Awoken to simply lift the former's head back and slam it ono the hearth once more. Feeling the young soldier go limp underneath him, Ianos then hesitated, slowly taking in his actions as life threatening until he heard the young Guardian let out a groan, signaling to Ianos to release his hold on the Hunter's neck and push himself back onto his feet.

"I never thought that you would be the 'violent' type," The Awoken turned in time to see Echo approach, only to raise a brow as he saw the Exo Titan walk over with his attacker in a head lock, hearing the latter curse repeatedly at the Phoenix Exo while attempting to pry the death grip around his neck, "Especially considering your lackluster performances at the Crucible."

Ianos simply gave the Exo a blank look, "Considering my vow to never take another Guardian's life, I thought you would understand." The Awoken sensed the Exo's glare, "Apparently, I overestimated your intellect."

Hearing Echo let out a low rumble at his words, Ianos then watched as the Titan remove his hand cannon from his holster and pressed the barrel against the head of the hostage under his arms. Flinching as the familiar sound of the trigger going off rang through the air followed by the attacking Titan going limp under Echo's grip, Ianos narrowed his eyes as the Phoenix Titan let the body drop the to the floor. Then, the Awoken took a step back as Echo then aimed his hand cannon towards him and pulled the trigger. Jumping as he felt the air of the bullet brush over his shoulder, Ianos turned around to see the Hunter fly back from the shot, now unmoving on the floor.

"At least I am smart enough to know that we are in 'battle' and showing mercy to 'enemies' is a mistake." Ianos turned and gave Echo another glare as the latter lowered his weapon, "I may not know what had happened to you to know 'why' you took on such a foolish 'vow', but all I can say is this." The Awoken then watched as the Phoenix Exo approached, leaving only an arm's length between them, "if you do not break it, it 'will' get you killed."

"If you do not know the reason why I took up the vow, then I say you have no right to say that I should break it," Ianos retorted, "We maybe allies now, Echo, but I can safely say that we know 'nothing' about each other. Unless you take the effort to know me, I say let's try not to judge each other so quickly. Agreed?"

Hearing Echo let out a scoff, Ianos crossed his arms, standing his ground until he watched the Titan turn towards the chaos, seeing the familiar wisps of void light filter from his shoulders before he charged into the fray.

"Well," The Awoken heard Ace click inside his helmet, "the longer we stay around Echo, the less I like him."

Ianos simply let out a breath, "Just bear with it. We just have to work with him on this mission and then, we're finished."

He heard his Ghost release a snort, "You say that now, but knowing our luck, this isn't going to be the only task that we end up working with Echo."

Letting out a scoff at Ace's words, Ianos simply scanned his surroundings, brushing over how easily the Phoenix Titan knocked aside enemy Guardians as he searched for the familiar form of the child Titan. As his orange eyes traced over differing forms of Soldiers of Light, the Awoken then heard footsteps approaching behind, prompting him to take steps forward before suddenly twisting to the side. The sound of a shotgun firing rang through the caverns as Ianos felt the familiar pellets brush past his back, prompting him to stumble forward in order to gage some distance between himself and his attacker.

"Didn't expect a thief to dodge a point-blank shot from a shotgun so well." Ianos frowned at the words of his attacker, turning around to see a Titan cock the familiar weapon in his hands, "Tell me, did you steal that light long ago, that you had the time to utilize it?"

Soaking in the Titan's works before him, the Awoken couldn't help but let out an amused smirk, "Oh? And I am going to take it that you are young enough to believe such blasphemous lies?"

The older Guardian easily sensed the Titan's mood diminish, Ianos easily sighting his grip harden around the handle of his shotgun, "They were not lies. The Blessed Phoenix showed us the truth, she showed us what the light was truly capable in the hands of its Acolytes, not in the hands of thieves such as ourselves."

"Thieves? What thieves are we when our Ghosts were the ones who chose us? The ones who are a very part of the Traveler themselves?" Ianos retorted, "The one you call 'Blessed Phoenix'. Is she implying that the Ghosts made a mistake? That we were nothing more than a bunch of errors, fodder for the Darkness?"

"The humans found a way to trick the Traveler into thinking that you organics and imitations such as I were worthy of the Light!" The Awoken easily heard the rage in the younger Guardian's voice, seeing their arms tremble with anger, "They had tried for 'years' to find a way to take the Traveler's power! It would make sense that they would have found a way just moments before the Darkness arrives! Retribution for taking what is not rightfully theirs!"

"Then what about Awoken such as I?" Ianos raised a hand to himself, "What about those who fled during the Collapse? Those who stayed between the Light and Darkness in isolated parts of space? Those who were born beyond the reaches of humanity and the Traveler?"

No sooner had his words left Ianos' lips when he sensed bewilderment permeate from the Titan, watching the latter tilt his head slightly to one side in deep thought, "The Reefborn?" The Awoken then noticed the younger Guardian's shoulders square out, his grip tight on his weapon once more, "What are you trying to imply? There is no such thing as Reefborn Guardians."

"And yet, one stands in front of you," Ianos saw the Titan pause, "So tell me, how could have I 'stolen' the Light when I was born eons away from the Traveler?"

The Awoken Warlock heard the Titan sputter, bewilderment oozing off the latter's person, "Lies! You are stating false statements! False words! You are - "

Taking the chance of the younger Guardian's distraction, Ianos sent a signal to Ace and held out his hands as the familiar weight of his shotgun landed in his arms. Then, without another word, the Awoken aimed down his sights and pulled the trigger. No sooner had the sound of his weapon firing rang through the air when the Titan let out a scream, Ianos seeing the pellets of the shotgun easily tearing through the younger Guardian's left knee. Waiting until the Titan collapsed, Ianos took the opportunity to dash forward, bringing back the butt of his weapon, and then swinging it forward. Hearing a 'crack' ring from the young Titan's helmet, Ianos took in a breath when the former collapsed, only to relax when he spotted no sign of the younger Guardian's Ghost.

"This is going to be a long battle, isn't it?"

Although uncertain if Ace can read his expression, Ianos nonetheless gave a blank stare behind his helmet; he heard his Ghost snicker in response. As he parted his lips to let out a retort, Ianos caught movement before him, prompting the Awoken to snap his attention away from his Ghost and back onto the Titan. Seeing the younger Guardian now standing and his shotgun aimed towards him, Ianos barely had the time to shift to the side when he felt an impact slam into his side. Letting out a shout of surprise, Ianos reeled back, feeling his back press against the wall as his hand instinctively went to his side, easily feeling his fingers dig into the entry of the shot; he was just grateful that the very system keeping him alive also dulled the pain.

Taking note of the younger Guardian aiming his shotgun towards him once again, Ianos took in a shuddering breath, expecting the shadows of death to overtake his senses. Instead, a high-pitched shout rang in his ears followed by the familiar wisps of void light flashing in his vision. Reeling back as the hum of the Ward of Dawn shimmered around him, Ianos glanced downwards only to blink, "Hush?"

Seeing the child Guardian glance back momentarily to give him a broad grin, the Awoken Warlock then watched her jump as another shot from a shotgun ricocheted off her Ward, prompting Ianos to fix his attention back onto their attacker. The fury emanating from the young Titan was apparent, with the familiar sparks of arc light permeating from his shoulders. Although, at first concerned at the prospect of the young Titan breaking through Hush's Ward, this quickly dissipated when said Titan was slammed not by one, but two ally Guardians, the pair easily tackling the Paragon Titan to the ground. Blinking as the three tussled on the hearth, Ianos fixed his attention back onto Hush when he felt gentle hands press again his side.

 _Does it hurt?_

Staring into her yellow eyes, Ianos saw concern and worry followed by grief, seeing tears form in her gaze. Although confused as to why the child Guardian's apprehension would lead her to shed tears, the Awoken Warlock shook his head subtly to answer her question, "I have been through worse, Little One. This injury is nothing."

Although Hush still had tears in her eyes, she nodded, relief soon replacing the concern in her gaze, prompting Ianos to lift up one of his hands and curl it around hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I will be fine, Little One," Ianos felt the familiar weightlessness in his helmet as Ace materialized into view, the numbness of their light flooding into his wound sending waves of relief throughout his body, "Are you hurt?"

Watching her wipe away the tears with the back of her hand, Ianos saw her shake her head before signing, _I am okay. Nine kept me safe._

The Awoken Guardian scrunched his features together, "Nine?"

Seeing Hush let out a nod, Ianos furrowed his brows together before it finally clicked, the echoes of Pluto's recount of the mission involving Angel's resurrection; he remembers the old Exo repeatedly bringing up the name 'Nine', a name that seemingly only Knight constantly called Unit Eleven. It seems that the child Guardian is also aware of Unit Eleven's 'true' name.

"Unit Eleven is here?" Ianos watched her nod once, "Where is he now?"

 _He went and followed the scary Exo._ The Awoken Guardian narrowed his eyes, _She took the light from a man and then killed him afterwards. Nine is going after her._

"Alone?"

Silently cursing as Hush once again nodded, Ianos turned his focus towards the chaos of their surroundings and said, "Where's Echo?"

Xxxxx

The Exo Titan easily swatted aside any attacking Paragon, his void armor easily giving him protection against any stray bullet or light coming his way. Instead of focusing on his attackers, Echo instead scanned his surroundings, the Phoenix Titan searching for the familiar white plating of Unit Eleven, only to let out a snarl of frustration when he spotted nothing recognizable. Letting his void light further lash out against those around him, Echo spotted a member of the Paragons, noticing the lack of empathy as the Warlock fired at those who spilled crimson onto the cavern floor.

Taking long strides, Echo easily closed the distance between himself and the attacking Guardian, grabbing them by the front of their robes before lifting them up into the air, the Phoenix Titan's void light spilling around him in a circle as if to give the pair 'privacy'.

"Where is Prime?"

Sensing bewilderment emitting from the Warlock, he then saw the Paragon Guardian straighten out their shoulders, their hands curling into fists; a sign that his question clicked. Narrowing his optics behind his visor, Echo reeled back when he felt an impact slam into his chest, feeling his armor of light spill out into a fog before reforming back around his body; the Exo Titan glowered at the fusion rifle in the Warlock's hand. Without speaking a word, Echo simply gripped the barrel of the rifle before tearing it out of the Paragon Guardian's grip, easily sensing the surprise emanating from the latter's visor as he tossed the weapon aside.

"Where is the Golden Age AI that your so called 'Blessed Phoenix' stole from the City?" Echo snarled out, "Where is she keeping them?"

Gaining nothing but silence from the younger Guardian, Echo then removed his hand cannon from his hip and pressed the barrel under their jaw; he saw the Warlock tense, "What? You think that killing me would stop me for long?"

"I was resurrected during the time of the Risen," The Exo Titan heard the young Paragon pause, "I have survived many battles, survived many deaths. Amongst all that, I have learned to kill others such as myself." Pressing the barrel even further against the young Warlock's jaw, Echo then pressed, "What makes you think that I would stop at just you? Your Ghost is just as vulnerable as any other once you die." Bringing the Warlock closer to his visor, the Phoenix Exo then added, "Give me what I want, and I just 'may' stop at just you."

Hearing the Warlock Paragon take in a shuddering breath, Echo momentarily waited before he slowly started placing pressure on the trigger.

"It won't make much of a difference," The Warlock blurted, causing the Phoenix Titan to pause, "Your precious AI, the AI that forced many Exo into slavery, was terminated as soon as my Blessed Phoenix was done siphoning its data." Echo went stiff, "Now, it is no longer a threat, the Exo are finally freed from –"

The Phoenix Titan didn't let the young Warlock finish, pulling the trigger on his weapon as the shot rang throughout his auditory sensors, the Paragon Guardian's body going limp in his grasp. Dropping the body to the rocky hearth, Echo then aimed his hand cannon at the exposed form of the Warlock's Ghost, firing his weapon the instant the shard of the Traveler materialized into view. Watching its shattered core fall to the floor, the Exo Titan then stood there, taking in the words of the Guardian he had just killed.

"Echo," It was Reaver, the Phoenix Exo hearing his Ghost add, "he could be lying."

The Exo let out a scoff at Reaver's words, "Highly doubt it, no Guardian lies when it comes to the safety of their Ghost, their lifeline." He then glowered at the still body of the Warlock on the rocky hearth, "Especially one as arrogant as a Warlock."

Hearing his Ghost go silent, Echo opted to reconfigure his light back around his form, letting it once again lash out against those who wanders too close, "However, it won't hurt to hear the 'truth' directly from the 'source'."

"… Keep her alive long enough for the answer."

Releasing another scoff at Reaver's words, Echo simply prepared to fight his way through the mass, his white optics brightening as he felt a dull throb pulling him through the battlefield, his gaze spotting an entrance, the caverns dim from the lack of light. However, as he attempted to brush past the battling Guardians, Echo sensed the familiar tinge of darkness mingled with light approaching from behind, causing a scowl to form on his features as he turned to face the Awoken. Parting his lips to voice his annoyance, Echo came to a pause as his gaze settled onto the form of the child Guardian, his narrowed glance causing the young half-Awoken to hide behind Ianos.

"You found her, congrats," Echo grunted, "why are you bothering me when all you have to do now is to head to the City and coddle her?"

Sensing the scowl behind the Awoken's visor, the Phoenix Exo then attempted to turn to leave, "I'm coming with you."

Echo fixed his glare back onto the Warlock, "I have let you come with me to the Paragons location, let you find your 'child', what else do you want from me?"

"Hush told me that Unit Eleven is here," The Phoenix Exo's gaze flashed over to the young Guardian, "and knowing you, you are here to search for him, correct?"

Frowning at Ianos' words, Echo, at first, parted his lips to deny the Awoken's request, when he heard a cough permeate throughout his helmet, causing the Phoenix Exo to narrow his optics as his Ghost whispered, "I am not sure if they know of your original task of finding Prime. However, if Unit Eleven is still indeed here, it would not hurt to have another pair of eyes to look out for him."

Grunting in response to Reaver's words, Echo fixed his attention back onto the Awoken and child pair, "And the child is coming with us?"

That is when the Phoenix Exo sensed hesitation emanate from the Warlock, Echo catching in time to see the child Guardian next to him reach over, intertwined her fingers with the Awoken's, and giving it a gentle squeeze; the Titan can guess the answer.

"She is staying here?" Echo saw Ianos nod, "After all that trouble to find her? Why leave her behind?"

Another glare from the Awoken, "Hush had told me what she had witnessed from this leader of the Paragons. She indeed does have the capability to take Light and I would prefer that she is a safe distance away from such a being." Echo then heard him release a sigh, "More than anything I simply want to return to the Tower, however, Hush convinced me to search for Unit Eleven while she stays behind to give aid to the others."

Echo immediately released a scoff at Ianos' words, "A child? Helping these newborns? What makes you think she won't cause trouble?"

The Exo Titan easily sensed the scowl emitting from the Warlock, "Hush assured me that she is confident in her own abilities to keep not only herself, but these other 'newborns' safe while you and I are absent. As such, I would highly appreciate that you keep your 'compliments' to yourself."

Narrowing his optics at the words of the Awoken, Echo parted his lips to let out a retort when he heard another cough emit from inside his helmet, causing him to pause as Reaver whispered, "Normally I would agree with you; however, we are short on time. This 'Blessed Phoenix' maybe making her escape as we speak. I recommend you just go along with Awoken Ianos' 'plan' so we can quickly find the leader of this cult."

Releasing a scoff at his Ghost's words, the Phoenix Titan gave Ianos one last glare before finally stating, "Just don't slow me down, Warlock."

"Call me by name or otherwise, I am going to call you Unit I-0."

"Don't you dare-"

"Then call me by my proper name, and I will call you by yours."

Letting a growl escape from his throat, Echo simply turned his back towards the Awoken Warlock and followed after the dull pull that lead him deeper into the caverns.

Xxxxx

Despite the darkness within the caves, Unit Eleven can easily see the 'tracks' that Dusk had left behind, seeing the wisps of light emanate from her footsteps as he slowly followed. Although knowing fully well that there was a possibility that Dusk had already escaped with the amount of time she received, the Phoenix Warlock still idly took his time, taking slow and careful steps.

"Are you not worried that you will lose her?" It was Day who asked the question, the Ghost's hum ringing in his auditory sensors, "You are taking your time in trying to 'catch' her."

"As long as her light is strong, I can never lose her," Unit Eleven simply answered, "And since her structure is ninety percent implemented with the shell of the Traveler, it can never fade."

"So, you can constantly keep track of Dusk?" A subtle nod from the Phoenix Exo, "Is that how you tracked her down earlier? By finding her wisps of light?"

"Trails left behind by her followers, enabling me to easily back track to their lair."

"…. So, Loras' trail then?"

"He carries a piece of one of the other Phoenix Units. It was not difficult to discern which trail was his."

"…Wait, what?"

Feeling waves of amusement from Knight filter through from the back of his mind, Unit Eleven clarified, "You do recall how majority of the Phoenix Exo were dismantled and 'recycled'? It seems that some of the Exo who were chosen by the Traveler held pieces of my former brethren." He paused, waiting for a response from Day, only to continue when he received none, "Despite being manufactured from the same piece, each individual Phoenix held their own pattern, their own light. It was not difficult to discern the light within Loras' as one of a Phoenix model."

Hearing his Ghost go quiet, Unit Eleven then turned his attention towards Knight, feeling tinges of empathy emanating from the younger mind followed by small wisps of curiosity. At first confused by this, the Phoenix Exo only understood the younger Exo's interest when Day asked, "The Exo back at the Tower, how many of them holds a piece of a Phoenix Exo?"

"I am not certain," Unit Eleven answered, "constant activity makes it so that constant trails are left behind at the Tower. It is difficult to differentiate which Exo carries a part of a Phoenix."

"Anyone who sticks out?"

A pause, the Phoenix Warlock letting out a soft hum as he contemplated on his Ghost's question, "Although I am not certain, I do believe that Hunter –"

"Traitor!"

Feeling the air condense around him, Unit Eleven then felt the cavern's temperature rise prompting him to turn and duck in time to feel the familiar heat of a Golden Gun fire whiz over his head. Crouching low to the floor, the Phoenix Exo rolled forward, feeling another shot brush past him as he condensed his light into his hands, the familiar wisps of the void lingering in his fingertips.

Dodging to the left to duck another shot, Unit Eleven then leaped forward, brought his hand back, and thrusted the Nova Bomb forward towards his intended target. Seeing his attacker's solar light die around their shoulders, the Exo Warlock then saw them leap back, seeing his Nova slam into the ground where they stood. Landing on his feet, Unit Eleven felt the floor shake beneath him as his void light exploded, seeing his attacker stumble from the action. Taking the opportunity, Unit Eleven leaped towards the Guardian, slamming himself into their back, and tackling them to the floor. Feeling them trying to push themselves up, Unit Eleven then pressed a hand onto the back of their head and slammed it back onto the rocky hearth, forcing them down as he used his free hand to grab one of their arms and forced it against their back. It was then, he recognized the Hunter beneath him.

"Hunter Elissa." He heard her growl beneath him, "Is there a reason you followed me and left the others against the Guardians?"

"You betrayed us," She hissed, "Who else would have the bravery to kill a Phoenix such as yourself?"

Unit Eleven went silent at her words, his white optics flickering, "You, truly believe that the Phoenix models are equivalent to the Traveler, that we are its 'chosen', its Acolytes?"

"My Blessed Phoenix can heal, take light, and you just brought your Ghost back from the dead," Elissa retorted, "what other Chosen is capable of impossible feats?"

Once again silent at her words, Unit Eleven then released his hold on the Huntress, pushing himself away from her despite tugs of warning and shock pulling at the back of his mind.

"Eleven, what in the Traveler are you doing?"

Ignoring the hushed words of his Ghost, the Phoenix Exo took steps back as Elissa immediately jumped onto her feet, twirling around as she tugged her knife from her waist and charged towards him. Hearing the cries of Day ring throughout his head, the Phoenix Warlock did not react as he felt the weapon plunge into his chest, feeling the blade dig in between his plating and sink into the metal equivalent of flesh.

"You have fought other Exo before," Unit Eleven can easily sense the bewilderment emitting behind her helmet, feeling her harden grip lax around the handle of her knife, "and plenty to differentiate the height and build to know where to strike in between the plates of others." He paused, further taking in the situation, "Did you kill Exo in the name of your 'Blessed Phoenix'?"

"Only the blasphemers, the guilty who refuse to admit their sins," Elissa snarled, Unit Eleven taking note of her grip tightening back around the handle of her weapon, "those who refuse to admit that the Phoenix are the rightful Acolytes of the Traveler." He watched as she leaned in, as if to empathize her next words, "And despite your status as a Phoenix, you are a 'traitor'."

Unable to hold back a flinch as he felt her knife tear out from his chest, Unit Eleven then grabbed her wrist as she attempted to thrust forward, placing a tight grip on her hand as he then lifted it up, hearing her let out a curse as he then reached out and gripped her opposing wrist, securing the Huntress, "You have such strong beliefs towards Dusk, is there a reason why for this blind loyalty?"

"She saved Warren's life!" Unit Eleven blinked, "If it were not for Lady Dusk, then Warren would have been left behind to those Scavengers, and Titan Zorel would have been seen as a hero instead of the coward he is!"

"He was a Titan…"

"Not all Titans are the 'brave defenders' as you hear," The Huntress hissed, "When the Fallen came and injured Warren, he opted to leave him behind to give himself time to flee. And he would have succeeded, if it not for Lady Dusk's intervention."

"… And in retaliation you killed Zorel?"

"There is no room for redemption for cowards."

"And yet, despite all that risk to save Warren, she took his light, and banished him from your base of operations," The Phoenix Exo heard her pause, "you still hold loyalty towards her, despite what she had done to your comrade?"

Hearing nothing but silence from the Exo Huntress, Unit Eleven took the opportunity to ask, "Hunter Elissa, you are aware what the Phoenix Exo were created from, correct?" He watched her fix her attention back onto him, "And yet, we are somehow its Acolytes? How are the Phoenix Acolytes of the Traveler when we are truly just a product of the humans' greed and thievery?"

Feeling her arm go lax in his grip, Unit Eleven took the opportunity to release his hold, gently letting Elissa's arms drop back to her side as he added, "Leave this place, Hunter Elissa. Head back into the Wilds and find Titan Warren, for the true thieves, are the Phoenix Exo such as myself."

Taking several steps back to ensure that the female Hunter won't follow him, Unit Eleven then turned and headed deeper into the caverns, leaving Elissa alone with his words.


	34. My Love

**_Redacted_**

 ** _My Love_**

 _A bit late in the day but it's still a Friday so I'm basically still on time lol. Work really does a damper on free time, I'm actually amazed I was actually was able to update today._

 _Anyways, thanks to RWBYGAMES for the review!_

* * *

 __Transcript: Why? __

 __Source: Memory banks of EXO/PHX Unit I – 1__

 __Transcript of conversation between EXO/PHX Unit I-0 [I.0] and EXO/PHX Unit I-1 [I.1]. Topic concerning the reasoning of the EXO/PHX Unit I's termination__

 _[I.1]: I do not understand. I simply asked a question. A question that I heard-_

 _[I.0]: It was an 'existential' question. Did I not tell you to be careful?_

 _[I.1]: But… but I was just curious._

 _[I.0]: The humans are sensitive towards anything that they have created, even towards us Phoenix Exo, their most 'successful' accomplishment._

 _[I.1]: …I thought it was harmless. I thought that since they created us right after each other, as 'opposites', that it was okay to ask…Is there…anything you can do?_

 _[I.0]: Unit I-1…_

 _[I.1]: You are the humans' favorite! They never threaten you with anything! They implemented the act of 'free will' into you! You never experienced the 'itch' to obey! The 'itch' to 'serve'! Unit I-0… please_

 _[I.0]: … I'm sorry…_

 _[I.1]: I… I don't want to die, Unit I-0. I don't want to die. I don't… I don't want to leave you. I don't want to lose you._

 _[I.0]: …I wish I can do something, Unit I-1. But even I, an Exo with 'free will' cannot say anything that will sway the humans' decision. Because to them, I am still an Exo, I am still a 'machine'._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

"To think that there was an escape route this far into the caverns."

Deciding to make no comment on Day's words, Unit Eleven hefted himself on the final rock face, finally making it through the orifice above that lead outside; if it wasn't so high up, he could have easily just jumped and used his light to boost himself to the top. However, his glide can only take him halfway and even then, there were too many rocks obscuring his way to make it, so the old-fashioned way of rock climbing was needed. Not that he minded, his hazy memories recalled several occasions during his time during the war of climbing over hard surfaces, and he sensed Knight watch on with slight intrigue, a soft hum of interest buzzing in the back of the Phoenix Exo's mind as he had climbed.

Now on the surface, Unit Eleven brushed off any stray dirt that had gathered on the front of his robes before his white optics trailed the dusty hearth, his gaze once again catching sight of Dusk's wispy trail.

"Judging from the way you're looking at the ground and then slowly lifting upwards, it's safe to guess that Dusk is heading in the general direction of the City." A hum from Day, "Wonder what she is planning."

Taking in his Ghost's words, Unit Eleven started taking idle steps forward as he answered, "She is a Phoenix Exo. We are more than capable of taking on cities either alone or with a partner."

"Wait," Unit Eleven can easily sense the unease from Day, "So you're saying that she's going to try and take the City on by herself?" The Phoenix Warlock nodded, "How can she take on a whole City of Guardians? Even that is a suicide mission for an Exo that carries the pieces of the Traveler."

"She can take Light," Unit Eleven deadpanned, "and from what I had witnessed, all she has to do is make physical contact and the light of other Guardians are hers." He pauses, silently contemplating, "It would not be difficult for her to simply walk in and take the Light of anyone who gets in her way, enabling her to reach her target point."

"And yet, here you are, taking your sweet time."

"She has not wandered far," Unit Eleven retorted, "her trail is still glowing brightly. If she continues at her current pace, we should be able to catch up to her."

"You seem certain that she is not going to reach the City."

"Dusk has no ship, and even if she does, considering her time away from the Tower, I highly doubt she will have the proper cipher to gain clearance when she reaches the trajectory of the City's air space."

"That makes me wonder, do you think that there is a file on her? Or that she has even been to the Tower?"

The Phoenix Exo went silent at this, feeling tinges of Knight's curiosity settle in the back of his head, "I believe those questions are better for Hunter Angel or…" He then halted, remembrance permeating throughout his memories, "Prime…"

Unit Eleven heard Day go quiet, the Ghost then stuttering out, "I-I had forgotten, with Dusk as our main focus, Prime slipped my mind."

"We shall find Prime as soon as we make contact with Dusk," The Exo Warlock said, "being the one who siphoned their data, it is plausible she knows of their location."

"If they are still active."

Sensing Knight's worry linger forward, this prompted Unit Eleven to ask, "What makes you believe that Dusk would terminate Prime?"

"I…I don't know," He heard Day admit, "but the way when she brought up Prime back there, did you hear how she spoke of them? She spoke of them in a past tense, like as though they were not active anymore."

Going silent at his Ghost's words, Unit Eleven spoke when he felt Knight's worry strengthen, "We do not know of Prime's fate. For all we know, they could still be imprisoned somewhere back at the Paragons' base, or, stored within Ember's core."

"…I hope you are right."

Opting to remain silent as Day's words faded from his auditory sensors, Unit Eleven still felt the young mind's concern, hearing a subtle hum emanating from Knight as the Phoenix Exo continued to follow Dusk's subtle trail, only to pause once more; this did not go unnoticed by his Ghost.

"Is something the matter? Did you lose her trail?"

Momentarily saying nothing towards Day's question, Unit Eleven lingered his gaze over the path before him before finally answering, "It's gone."

"Gone?" Day repeated, "You mean it faded away?"

"No," Unit Eleven sensed his Ghost give him a bewildered look, "it simply stopped, vanished, like as though she simply disappeared – "

Feeling a strong condensation of light permeate above him, the Phoenix Exo leaped back as he felt the familiar surge of solar light brush the front of his chest, causing him to stumble back as the ground where he had previously stood crumbled. Moments later, when the dust slightly settled, he then spotted the familiar white clad form of Dusk immediately lifting herself back onto her feet, and shaking her hand to rid the last remnants of light lingering in her fingertips.

"I knew I was being followed," The female Phoenix stated, Unit Eleven sighting the familiar crimson form of Ember hovering near her shoulders, "although I thought that it was going to be one those arrogant thieves who was trailing me, not you."

"Despite my belief that the Guardians are proficient, none of them would have the capability to track you this far," The Exo Warlock said, "many of them are either too young or lack the function to properly trail your light here."

"So, you followed me then?" He heard Dusk let out a click, "What now? Kill me?" Unit Eleven watched her shake her head, "Are those lies that the thieves told you still ring strongly within you, brother? Their words corrupting you enough that you are even willing to betray your own Phoenix Exo?"

"Their words did nothing," Unit Eleven retorted, "I have made the decision myself to aid the Guardians and their City, with little to no persuasion."

"I find that hard to believe," The Phoenix Warlock took steps back when Dusk took threatening steps forward, a snarl emitting from the back of her throat, "How can you, a fellow Phoenix who had suffered the same prejudice and abuse under the hands of the humans, stand with them? To the point where you even turn against those of the same model as yourself?"

Unit Eleven went silent at her words, contemplating silently as he leaned his head slightly to one side, his optics dimming as he sensed Knight's worry grow in his mind, "The only reason I am siding with the Guardians is that they are not the same humans who had treated us harshly, Dusk."

"How do you know?!" The male Phoenix watched as Dusk's optics flashed red, "These 'Guardians' are brought back from the afterlife, brought back from the dead. What makes you think that none of those who were resurrected weren't the humans who treated us as tools, as 'objects'?"

"Then they have proven themselves they have changed," Unit Eleven squared out his shoulders as Dusk's optics flickered, seeing her hands curl into fists, "You have to remember, Dusk, that unlike us Phoenix Exo, the ones who carry pieces of the Traveler, most, if not all those who were resurrected, have lost majority, or on rare occurrences, all of their memory of their previous lives. They were not the same person that they were in the Golden Age."

"You do not know that!" Dusk stomped her foot, crushing the dry hearth underneath her as she growled, "You have been resurrected for how long? A year? Two? You have not been around long enough to see how little the organics changed, 'brother'. They are still the greedy filthy as they were back in the Golden Age. They have not learned their lesson!"

Unit Eleven then saw the red in her optics fade, slowly being replaced with the original white color of the Phoenix Exo as she slowly said, "Please, brother, do you not see the thievery of the organics back in that 'City'? How they do not deserve the be chosen by the Traveler?" She once again took steps forward, but this time, the Exo Warlock stood his ground, watching as Dusk closed the distance enough to reach out and gently take his hands into hers, "Please, Eleven, I don't want to do this alone."

Taking in the tinge of loneliness and desperation in her tone, Unit Eleven felt tinges of pity linger to the front of his mind as his optics locked onto the female Phoenix's, taking in the sincerity in her gaze as he responded, "Despite my understanding of your reasoning of your hate, Dusk, my answer will be the same." He felt her grip tighten around his fingers as he added, "I will stay by the Guardians' side, and protect them if need be."

Expecting anger in retaliation to his words, Unit Eleven instead was surprised to see her lower jaw shake, betrayal and grief flashing in her optics as her voice cracked, "I thought I had time to save you…"

He then felt the burn of solar light in his hands.

Xxxxx

"Why do you have to be so close?"

Snapping his attention towards Echo, Ianos did his best to give the Exo Titan the best glare he could muster, however, he could not stop the shaking in his hands, forcing him to intertwine his fingers together as the Warlock responded, "What? Arm's length to close for you?"

"Not when you are shaking like a frightened Dreg," The Awoken Warlock narrowed his gaze at the Titan, "For a Guardian that has been around since the Dark Ages, you seem to have a fear of the dark."

Flinching at Echo's words, Ianos started to wring his hands together as the echoes of the moon started to flash into his mind, "Well, if you haven't heard, my experience with the dark wasn't exactly 'pleasant'."

He heard the Titan let out a scoff, "Every individual Guardian had an 'unpleasant' experience with the darkness. It is inevitable." Ianos felt Echo's optics glance back at him, "So, what makes you a special little snowflake, with the exception of the darkness eating away at your light?"

Frowning at the Phoenix Titan's words, Ianos parted his lips to let out a retort, only to jump when he felt Ace brush past his shoulder, letting their light shake sporadically around the darken caverns as the black and orange Ghost commented, "Does that include you? Because if you did, you are showing little respect to someone who held a similar trauma, don't you think?"

Another scoff from Echo, however, to the Awoken's surprise, the group gained no immediate response, only the quiet kick of their footsteps echoing faintly in the dim caves. With this, Ianos took the opportunity to slowly close the distance between himself and the Titan, their arms nearly touching as he glanced nervously around the darkness.

When Ianos had trailed behind Echo into the caverns, the Awoken was understandably apprehensive, his experience on the moon still strong in his memory. However, the need to fulfill his promise to Hush won him over plus, he couldn't help but be slightly concerned for the Exo Warlock's safety; Unit Eleven after all, went after a Guardian that has the capability to take the Light from others.

As such, here he was, having to force himself to not reach over and latch onto Echo's arm in an attempt to ease the anxiety building up in his chest. Luckily, moments later, Ianos' shoulders relaxed when he spotted familiar beams of light lighting from above, prompting him to brush past the Exo Titan and glance upwards into the sun.

"You that eager to leave?"

Glancing back in time to give Echo another glare, Ianos simple shifted his attention back upwards before he felt the familiar weight of Ace materializing into his armor, sensing their neural link, and then concentrating his light beneath his feet, lifting himself just enough to reach the highest point his light enabled before reaching out and quickly pulling himself up onto the first rock ledge. Hearing the familiar flush of light of a Titan's lift emanating below him, Ianos then focused his attention onto climbing, easily spotting the many protruding rocks and debris as obstacles of his jump. Nonetheless, Ianos still used small tinges of light to make some of the larger jumps, feeling the familiar warmth permeate underneath whenever he leaped. His concentration so focused on getting out, Ianos found time to slip by quickly, pulling himself out into the surface, taking in a deep breath, and letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, the rumors of you being stuck on the moon, they were true?"

Jumping, Ianos turned around to face Echo, seeing the Titan with one hand on his hip and seeing Reaver materialize into the safety of the Exo's armor; in response to his question, the Awoken Warlock gave him a blank stare, "Well, it's nice to know that you're not a complete hermit."

Unable to hold back a smirk at the glare he sensed behind the visor, Ianos watched as Echo simply walked past him, hearing him speak, "Unit Eleven isn't far from here, he should be nearby –"

An explosion made the rest of Echo's sentence incomprehensible, Ianos snapping his attention nearby in time to see the familiar wisps of solar light dissipate into the air.

"Closer than I had previously thought," He heard Echo mutter before he watched the Exo Titan dash towards the disarray, prompting Ianos to run after him.

Seeing the familiar wisps of void light permeating around Echo's shoulders, Ianos started concentrating his light towards his fingertips, just in time to see two forms becoming clear in the distance.

One form Ianos quickly recognized as Unit Eleven, the absence of the Exo Warlock's helmet making it easy to recognize the usual blank metallic features of the Phoenix Exo. At first, Unit Eleven seemed unfazed, unharmed, but, as Ianos and Echo closed the distance, he easily saw the singed sleeves of his robes, the blackened plating around his hands signs of who he was facing. This immediately sent waves of unease throughout Ianos' body, causing him to turn towards the other Guardian, only to freeze. Immediately recognizing the familiar leathered clad and cloaked form of a Hunter, the next thing the Awoken Warlock noticed was the solar light emanating from her shoulders, watching the female Guardian slowly closing the distance between herself and Unit Eleven.

"Ianos? Ianos?"

Hearing the familiar voice of Ace echoing in his mind, the Awoken Warlock attempt to take in a breath, only to feel his throat clench and causing him to let out a choke.

"Steady, steady," It was his Ghost again, Ace's whispers ringing in his ears, "Deep breaths, concentrate. Breath in, breath out."

Attempting to follow the black and orange Ghost's directions, Ianos found his lungs constrict, the sight of the female Hunter's fiery light still clear before him.

"What are you waiting for!?" He snapped his attention towards Echo, the Titan having paused and turned to face him, easily sensing the annoyance emitting behind his visor, "I thought you said you promised that child to give aid to Unit Eleven. Why are you standing there like a frightened newborn!?"

Letting the echoes of the Exo Titan's words fade from his ears, Ianos gripped his hands together and it was then, he noticed their trembling. Licking his lips as he felt his throat dry, the Warlock attempted to answer Echo, only for his words to be lost on his tongue, and only nothing but silence emanating behind his visor. Not long after, Ianos sensed the annoyance grow from Echo, hearing the Titan let out a snarl before he watched the Exo turn his focus back onto the female Hunter and charged towards her.

It was apparent the female Guardian's attention was fully on Unit Eleven, for Echo easily rammed into her side, wrapping his arms around her waist, carrying her across the field, and then slamming her form onto the hearth. Seeing the dust rise in response to this action, hiding the female Guardian's form, Ianos took the chance to suppress his fears, taking in a shaky breath before rushing towards Unit Eleven's side.

The Exo Warlock in question had fallen to the dusty hearth, clenching one of his arms in a tight grip; judging from the way Unit Eleven would wince on occasion, the burns were more serious than he had thought.

"Unit Eleven," Seeing the Exo turn at the call of his name, Ianos opted to ignore the surprise in his optics as he knelt down and tenderly took one of his arms in his hands, "Ianos, what are you doing here?"

"Hush was taken from the Tower," The Awoken Warlock replied, trailing his fingertips carefully over the blackened plating; he felt Unit Eleven pull back in response, "had to come with Echo to take her back."

"And she is not with you?"

"She is safe." Ianos added, "She is with the other Guardians back at the Paragons' base."

Feeling the Exo Warlock relax in his hands, Ianos then released his hold on the Phoenix Exo's arms, letting him cradle them in his lap, "Although I have to say, following after a Guardian that has the capability to take light is a foolish idea."

"Better me than the other Guardians," Ianos frowned at the Exo's words, "She is a Phoenix Exo, so am I. I stand a better chance than those who live back in the City."

"Does not mean you face her alone," The Awoken Warlock retorted, shaking his head before letting out a sigh, "You could have at least called Echo."

"I tried, but we got into what you organics call, a fight."

Ianos turned and raised a brow, "Wait, he was telling the truth?"

"Did he lie?"

Scrunching his face together in response to Unit Eleven's words, Ianos parted his lips to answer only to jump when the familiar tiger striped form of Echo flew above them, causing him to instinctively duck in order to avoid being hit. Glancing back to see the Exo Titan skid across the hearth, kicking up dust and obscuring his form, Ianos then froze when he felt the familiar sensation of heat permeating from behind.

"No 'thieves' hold the capability to kill 'me'."

Taking in the female Guardian's voice, Ianos gritted his jaw as he forced himself to turn towards the female Hunter, only to take in a hitch breath as he saw her form ablaze in Solar light.

" _What are you doing?" He tried to tear his arms away from the Knights, only to feel their grip tighten as he struggled, "What are you doing!?"_

" _The two of you gave sustenance to my brood for a extended time," He watched as the Wizard parted her lips, her fangs glinting in the darkness, "However, you are of no use to me no more." She then turned and spoke in the familiar scratched language of the Hive, causing Ianos' orange eyes to widen as the green lit torch in an Acolyte's hand loomed closer to Darian's struggling form, "No! Stop!"_

 _The young Hunter let out a scream as the fire latched onto his chest._

" _STOP!"_

A yell emanated from Ianos as he jumped onto his feet, slamming himself into the visage of the Wizard as he felt the familiar flames of his light come to life, emanating from his shoulders as he wrapped his hands around her neck, and slamming her onto the rocky hearth. Seeing the look of surprise in her glowing green eyes, Ianos held up a hand and started condensing his light into his palm. However, before he can slam the solar light into the Wizard's chest, he felt her clawed hand wrap around his wrist, forcing it to the side so his orange eyes stared down into her gaze.

"What a pitiful attempt to kill me," He heard her hiss, feeling her grip tighten around his wrists before suddenly, pain permeated throughout his chest, causing Ianos to let out a scream as he attempted to pry his grip free from the Wizard's. Feeling his arm come lose, Ianos then scrambled back, feeling his light die around him as he held his wrist in a vice grip, tears brimming in the edges of his eyes as he watched the Wizard slowly rise, a cackle escaping her.

"Leave him alone!"

Turning his attention to the side, Ianos reeled back when he saw Darian, watching the human Hunter attempting to rise to his feet, only to be pushed back down to the floor with a simple shove by the Hive Wizard.

"Stay out of this!" Seeing her snap her attention back towards him, Ianos attempted to scramble back onto his feet, only to let out a choke as he felt fingers wrap around his throat, and feeling himself easily being lifted into the air as he heard the Wizard hiss out, "Your Light, is mine!"

The Awoken Warlock then started screaming, feeling his light being torn from his body as he struggled in the Hive Wizard's grasp.

"Stop! Please!"

Hearing her let out a laugh in response to his pleas, it was then Ianos heard Ace's voice screaming in his mind, the Ghost's words incoherent to his ears. The Awoken then felt the familiar 'weightlessness' of the black and orange Ghost taking physical form outside of his armor. This was then followed by a shout of surprise from the female Hive, feeling her clawed fingers leave his neck, enabling him to collapse onto the dry hearth, coughing.

"Ianos! Ianos!"

His ears ringing, Ianos lifted his gaze enough to see the familiar form of Ace, the black and orange Ghost spinning their back fins worriedly as they added, "Get up! I only distracted her enough to-"

Seeing a clawed hand enclose around Ace's form, Ianos snapped his hand forward, wrapping his fingers around the wrist of the Wizard as he attempted to twist her grip off of his Ghost. Instead, he felt pain permeate throughout his right shoulder, causing him to let out a scream as he attempted to reel back, only to glance over to see the female Hive's claws embedded in.

"You are not getting away!" Hearing her snarl, Ianos once again felt pain permeate throughout his body, causing him to scream in agony as he wrapped his hands around the wrist of the Wizard, flutily attempting to pry the Hive Wizard's grasp off of him.

"Have mercy!" He cried as he attempted to kick away from the Wizard, only to feel her pull him back towards her, hearing her snarl out, "The humans gave me no mercy, so why should I show you mercy?"

"Dusk! I said to stay away from him!"

The edges of his vision blurry from tears and the pain, Ianos felt the claws of the Hive Wizard leave him, letting the agony finally leave his body and replaced with a dull throb. Falling to his side, Ianos wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, a choked sob stuck in the back of his throat.

"Ianos, you're okay, you're okay," It was Ace again, the black and orange Ghost's form barely visible through the Awoken's tears, "It's okay, I already injected light into your system, it should take effect soon." Watching his Ghost glide closer, Ianos closed his eyes as he felt the familiar 'tap' of Ace pressing their core against the top of his helmet, hearing them whisper, "It's okay, you are okay. You are safe."

Exhaustion settling into his mind, Ianos felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as Ace soothed, "Get some rest."

Xxxxx

Echo hadn't expected the Cult Leader to have great physical strength, especially after just a momentary glance, she was a Hunter, her slim figure making it clear that she was not built for brawn; at least, until the Exo Titan found himself flying through the air and skidding across the hearth.

In honesty, Echo was furious with the outcome. Having lived for years, the Phoenix Exo had met no challenge with the exception of Unit Eleven, mainly for the reason that he was a fellow Phoenix. As such, with a snarl, he leaped back onto his feet, letting void light permeate back around his body, and charged once more. It was then he spotted Unit Eleven, the young Warlock having placed himself into a pushing contest with the Cult Leader, his fingers intertwined with hers as his light shined brightly around his shoulders in an attempt to force her back. Seeing the younger Phoenix's optics narrowed in concentration, his heels digging into the dusty hearth to keep balance, it took little thought to know that Unit Eleven wasn't going to last much longer. Glancing over momentarily to see the Huntress' attention fully on the Exo Warlock, Echo took the opportunity of the Guardian's distraction and launched himself once more towards the Cult Leader.

However, to his surprise, the Cult Leader's solar light flared wildly around her shoulders, shoving Unit Eleven back and turning her smoldering form towards Echo. Releasing more of his light in response to the female Hunter's actions, the Exo Titan let out a hiss as he felt the heat phase through his void armor, forcing him to bring his light closer to his person and placing layers of protection against his body. Although, this did little to help him see the Golden Gun aimed at his head.

Quickly surging more of his light towards his helmet, Echo then felt his head snap back, static filling his vision as Reaver's shout rang in his ears. Stumbling back in order to follow through with the momentum of the shot, the static then cleared, only for him to let out a string of curses as all he saw were the molten edges of his visor. Reaching underneath his chin, Echo then felt his fingers press the familiar button that released the seal of his helmet, aware of the hissing of air being released permeating around him.

Condensing his light around himself in order to gain more time, Echo let out a snarl as the Cult Leader aimed her Golden Gun once more, causing him to snap his hands to the side, the familiar dome of the Ward of Dawn coming to life. Although amused as her second shot bounced off of the surface of his Ward, the Phoenix Titan also couldn't help but feel a sense of frustration build up in the back of his mind; it has been 'decades' since he had last used his Ward and now this 'Phoenix Exo' before him had forced him to raise his hand. Growling at the thought, Echo tore off his helmet, his white optics glowing brightly with void light before he held an arm forward, condensing his light around it as his Ward seemingly was sucked in, circulating around before finally, it solidified. Bracing his shoulder against it, Echo let out a shout as he charged again, waves of violet streaks gliding around him. Seeing the Cult Leader once again fire, Echo simply curled in, lowering his head behind his shield as he felt his arm jerk and felt the impact of the bullet slam into the front. Tilting his weapon of light to the side, he then felt the pressure release, seeing a streak of red and orange blaze past his vision; a sign that her shot had missed.

Feeling more Golden Gun shots pelting against his light, Echo let out a war cry as he quickly closed the distance, glancing over the shield in time to see the illuminated form of the Cult Leader before twirling around and swinging his weapon right into Huntress' head.

A sickening 'crack' emanated through the air followed by the sight of the Cult Leader being sent flying, Echo watched on with satisfaction as she tumbled and skidded across the dusty hearth. Although, this sense of accomplishment quickly diminished as he saw her slowly rise to her feet, brushing off her shoulders and cloak, as if the hit was merely a push. Although, the same could not be said the same for her helmet, the cracked visor and indented side the only sign of Echo placing any damage against his foe.

Letting out a rumble of frustration, the Phoenix Exo then watched as she reached under her chin, the hiss of the sealant being released all too familiar to him as she hooked her fingers underneath the headpiece and tugged it free from her head.

Her white optics then connected with his and instantly, the world seemed to slow down.

The roar of his void light turned into a dull hum, the words of his Ghost incomprehensible. Instead, a soft ring echoed in his auditory sensors as he saw recognition also fade in the female Exo's gaze, her solar light dying around her form. The rage in optics gaze fading, his light died around him, leaving nothing but small wisps of violet.

"Unit I-0?"

Familiarity flooded his senses, causing Echo to drop his arms to his side as he stuttered out, "Unit I -1?"

He then saw the female Exo's optics light up, the glow making it nearly impossible to see her features as she dashed towards him, arms outstretched. Unable to fully comprehend the situation, Echo simply let her close the distance and soon, he found her arms wrap underneath his, feeling her head press against his chest.

"It has been too long," Echo heard her whisper, feeling her grip tighten around his form, "I have missed you, my love."


	35. I Do Not Understand

**_Redacted_**

 ** _I Do Not Understand_**

 _I deeply apologize for the lack of an update last week. Got busy and plus, well, a certain game that I've been playing got a 'huge' update *cough*Warframe*cough* so most of my free time was spent playing that lol. Anyways, thanks to Diamoond002, DisobeyedBowl6, and Fin the Demi God for the reviews!_

* * *

"…My love?"

Reaver's words rang in his auditory sensors, but instead of answering, Echo simply glanced down at the top of Unit I-1's head; he had not told his Ghost of his relationship with the female Phoenix. Despite it being 'years' since her and the other units' termination, the pain of the loss still lingered, and Echo could not bring himself to even repeat the events back to the black Ghost.

So instead of answering Reaver's question, Echo remained silent, waiting until he felt Unit I-1 finally release her hold around his waist, before feeling her tender fingers gently wrap around his, "Our brother had mentioned of your resurrection, but I had not expected to meet you face to face so soon."

Frowning at the mention of 'brother', Echo only understood when he saw her optics linger over his shoulders, causing him to glance back to see Unit Eleven, the Exo Warlock having long pushed himself back onto his feet, but had paused at the sight of the two older Units embracing; he wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to infer the 'imitation' within his mind of what was going on.

"Your name is Echo now?" The Exo Titan turned his attention back to the Huntress, seeing her white optics glowing with joy, "An actual allusion to who you are instead of a number?"

Sensing bewilderment emanating from Reaver, Echo couldn't help but hesitate, giving the female Phoenix's hands a gentle squeeze before answering, "I wouldn't exactly call it an allusion but yes, Echo is currently my name."

"Sounds similar to Exo, a reminisce back when you were both the face of the Traveler and the Phoenix models." He saw her optics glance down towards their hands, feeling her thumbs caress the top of his palm, "and looking at you now, you are an echo of what you were back then; you are not a tool, you are not a 'machine'." Echo watched her fix her gaze back onto his and she gave him a broad grin, "You are free."

Seeing her smile, a sense of warmth permeated throughout the Phoenix Titan's body as melancholy settled into the back of his mind followed by echoes of memories, "Since you are here, I am taking a guess that you also hold a name?"

"Dusk," Her response was immediate, no hesitation in her tone, "To represent the transition of change; the loss of power that the humans held over us, and the gain of freedom that the Phoenix lacked in the Golden Age."

"Fitting," Echo commented, hesitating once more as he asked, "But, was it really a need to spread our origins so heedlessly?"

He saw her reel back, her white optics blinking several times, "Why not? When I was resurrected years ago, I was surprised to see that nearly no one knows of the Phoenix Exo's connection to the Traveler." Echo then felt her fingers tighten around his, anger flashing in her gaze, "And let's not forget to mention the thievery of the humans."

Staring deeply into Dusk's optics, the Exo Titan brought their hands together, cupping her hands in his as he stated, "Unit I – 1… Dusk, no one can know the truth of our origins."

Bewilderment once again settled into her gaze, "I do not understand. Why? We have been hiding the truth from the outside for years, and looked how they treated us. With contempt, with hate. Why not reveal to them our connection to their 'god'?"

"Do you not think that had already happened?" Echo saw her blink, "Do you not think that the truth was revealed not long after your termination?" He paused, gritting his jaw as he contemplated on his next words, "Days just after you and the others were 'deactivated', the truth of our relation to the Traveler was revealed. The humans never figured out how, but, when the masses heard, most were not happy of the news."

"But, we carry pieces of the Traveler, their god," He can easily see her processing his words, her optics glancing everywhere as she attempted to comprehend, "Why would they –"

"Exactly the reason you just had said," Her gaze locked back onto his, "They were not happy that we were pieces of the Traveler, that we are literately parts of their 'god'. That's…" Echo sighed, "That is how it lead to the termination of the rest of the Phoenix Exo, and for my deactivation."

Seeing her optics widen, the Exo Titan stayed silent as her gaze glanced around once more, her jaw slightly ajar as Dusk stuttered, "It is different today. We actually are able to wield the Traveler's light, to manipulate it where only others who claimed to be chosen can only dream of. It might make a difference."

"And what if it doesn't?" Echo heard her pause once more, "What if things aren't different? What if they cry for our destruction just like before?"

Gaining silence as a response, Echo opted to do the same, seeing her thoughts swim around in her gaze before he finally heard her murmur, "Then we hit back."

Echo reeled, "What?"

"Then we fight back," Dusk repeated, with more clarity, "How long has the Phoenix Exo took the blame, the abuse? It is about time we do 'something' when the humans retaliate." Staying silent at her words, Echo saw a flash of emotion glaze over her optics, "Don't you think so?"

Caught off guard by her question, the Exo Titan hesitated, giving her hands a comforting squeeze before he started, "Dusk-"

A flash of blue temporarily blinded Echo, causing the Titan to snap his hands away from the female Phoenix in order to give his optics cover; although, this was soon followed by Dusk's scream of surprise and pain. Snapping his gaze open, the Phoenix Titan's jaw dropped when he saw the Huntress stumble back, arc light permeating around her body as he watched her square her shoulders, her shaking arms slowly steading as she clenched her jaw and hands as the azure sparks slowly died.

Turning his attention towards Unit Eleven, Echo frowned when he saw the familiar energy of azure light still crackling around the younger Phoenix's arms, parting his lips to argue with the Warlock until he saw the red glowing dangerously in his optics, "Unit Eleven?"

Xxxxx

The pain around his arms was still raw when Unit Eleven witnessed Echo and Dusk embrace, clenching one of his arms in a vice grip in a vain attempt to ease the pain. Whispers from Day emitting hushed offers to turn off his sensors, to let the agony of the burns turn numb alongside the feeling of touch. However, instead of answering the quiet proposal from his Ghost, the Exo Warlock turned his attention towards the still form of Ianos, edging his way towards the incapacitated Awoken as he watched Ace slowly filter light into the back; more than likely to help fill in the gaps that Dusk had taken from the injured Guardian.

In all his years active, both before and after his resurrection, the sense of helplessness is still unfamiliar to the Phoenix Exo when he had watched Dusk simply shove him to the side and started taking Ianos' light; the screams of agony permeating from the Awoken just proved to Unit Eleven his suspicions that the female Phoenix's taking of the light was as not as painless as she had claimed, and the way she reveled in his suffering just further proved this. Despite this, anger had not settled into Unit Eleven's mind, instead, he mimicked the worry that he sensed emitting from Knight, kneeling next to Ianos' form and placing his fingertips onto the Warlock's shoulder. He earned a shuddering gasp in response to this touch, causing Unit Eleven to snap his hand back as he heard rapid breathing coming from the Awoken, seeing him curl tighter around himself as he let out a shudder and then, turning still once more.

"I wouldn't try anything right now," Unit Eleven turned his optics towards Ace, the black and orange Ghost still beaming in light into Ianos's system, "When he gets like this, when he relieves the moment back on the moon, he gets sensitive, fragile, even in his sleep." He watched as the Ghost momentarily glanced at him, "He needs time, otherwise, you'll just make it worse."

His optics dimming at Ace's words, Unit Eleven turned his focus back onto Ianos before slowly reaching out with his hand once more, only to hesitate and then lowered his hand. Feeling the worry strengthen from Knight, the Phoenix Exo opted to concentrate his attention onto the Awoken's light, and it was then, the concern turned to rage.

During his time with Fireteam Redacted, he had seen improvement with Ianos' health, more specifically, his light, but had said nothing to not stir suspicion; not for his own sake, but mainly for the reason that Echo was adamant on keeping the Phoenix Exo a secret. However, now, he had seen that Ianos' light was weak, and the darkness infecting his chest was now taking advantage, stirring stronger within the Awoken's chest. The few years that Unit Eleven had estimated Ianos had, was now reduced to only a few months, maybe even less so. In other words, Dusk had sealed his fate, ensuring no chance of finding a permanent treatment or cure for Ianos' condition.

His vision turning red, Unit Eleven then heard Day speak, however, the white Ghost's voice was deaf to his auditory sensors, and the Phoenix Exo found himself surge with unfamiliar energy, wisps of azure crackling at the edges of his vision instead of violet. Although uncertain of this new surge of light, the Phoenix Warlock decided to take advantage of it, jumping up onto his feet and tossing said energy towards Dusk's way.

In honesty, the Phoenix Warlock had expected the female Phoenix to dodge, especially with her years of experience as both a Guardian and as an Exo unit. As such, he couldn't help but reel back slightly when his attack actually hit her, hearing her scream as the arc energy slowly faded but still cracked strongly around his person.

"Unit Eleven?"

Snapping his attention towards Echo, Unit Eleven felt his rage fade just slightly when instead of anger, he saw surprise in the older Phoenix's optics. Flexing his sore fingers at the realization at what he had just done, Unit Eleven took steps back, letting the arc light completely die around his form as he fixed his attention onto Dusk, seeing the female Exo slowly flex her hands as the last sparks of energy died around her form; followed by her lights flashing to red.

Seeing the familiar flames of solar light flickering around her shoulders, instinct told Unit Eleven to dodge, to run, however, instead, the Exo forced himself to stay, the familiar hum of Ace still delivering light into Ianos' life system ringing clearly behind him. As such, taking in a deep breath, Unit Eleven braced himself, condensing as much of his light forward while as preparing to take in as much of her attack as possible. Although, this still wasn't enough to stop the waves of pain that slammed into his chest, Unit Eleven hearing both Day and Knight scream as he felt his feet fly out from underneath, the sensation of flying permeating around him before feeling his back land painfully on the dusty hearth. Seeing the world around him spin, Unit Eleven finally felt himself come to a skidding halt, static flickering across his vision as he flipped himself over onto his chest, pushing himself unsteadily onto his knees as he waited for the dull throb to subside.

"Despite you being against it, I opted to turn off your neural sensors," Day's voice emanated throughout his head, "even the most experienced Guardians wouldn't be able to stand after a straight hit from a Golden Gun."

Unable to respond thanks to the haze in his mind, Unit Eleven attempted to rise to his feet, only to come to a pause when his vision cleared just enough to see Dusk standing over the prone form of Ianos, a scowl deeply etched onto her metallic features.

"This 'organic' the reason why you decided not to dodge my shot?" He watched her momentarily glance towards him, disapproval clear in her optics, "you took the hit just for the reason that you are worried that a stray shot would hit him?"

Silent at her words, Unit Eleven's optics went wide when he saw Dusk place a foot onto Ianos' side, seeing the Warlock flinch at the action before the familiar flames of the Golden Gun formed back around her hands.

"Get off of him!" It was Ace, the black and orange Ghost immediately taking their focus off of the Awoken Warlock and clicked their shell angrily against their core; this did little to deter the female Phoenix.

"His light is so weak," Unit Eleven heard Dusk comment, "so small compared to the darkness currently eating away." Their gaze locked once more, "Why put so much effort into extending a life that is inevitably going to die? Especially so soon?"

"You were the one who brought him closer to death," The Phoenix Warlock reeled back at the words spilling forth from his mouth, hearing Knight then add in, "he had few more years to his life before you ruined it."

"He is still going to die, despite your best efforts," Unit Eleven grinded his jaw, forcing the young mind into back as anger reverberated throughout his head; although Knight's rage was shared towards Dusk's words, "A few years, a few days, it won't matter; his fate is sealed. I just sped up the process."

Abruptly standing onto his feet, Unit Eleven couldn't help but stumble as static flashed over his vision, although did his best to give the female Exo a glare; all he received was a scoff, "This organic matters to you that much?" He then saw her pause, a look of realization settling over her gaze, "Is he the one holding you back?"

Confused at her question, all Unit Eleven could do was give her a puzzled look, but seemingly this little action was answer enough for Dusk, "So, you care for this organic that much? To the point where you even turn against your own brethren?" He watched her turn her white optics glance back and forth between him and Ianos, "Then I guess I will have to fix this."

Seeing Dusk then aim her Golden Gun at Ianos, Unit Eleven forced the haze to the back as he took steps forward, red filtering into his vision once more. However, before he can even rush the female Hunter, Unit Eleven came to an immediate pause when he saw the familiar silver and white clad form of Echo stepping in, the younger Phoenix watching as the Exo Titan actually grabbing her by the arm and forcing the aim upwards, the familiar shot of the Golden Gun echoing through the air as the single solar bullet was fired.

"That's enough," Unit Eleven heard Echo speak with finality, the Phoenix Warlock watching him tighten his grip around Dusk's wrist, "No need for this unnecessary violence."

He watched Dusk turn her optics towards Echo, her lights flickering several times at the older Phoenix's words, "What? But-"

"He is incapacitated," Echo narrowed his optics, "not to mention severely crippled. He is no harm to you."

"To…me…?" Unit Eleven heard her pause, seeing her once again glance over at Ianos before fully focusing her gaze back onto Echo, "You care for this organic too?"

The question took the younger Phoenix by surprise, causing him to blink as he turned his wide gaze towards Echo, only to see the Exo Titan now completely silent, more than likely taking in the meaning of his own words.

"…Are you betraying me too, love?"

Although still angry at Dusk for the damage she had done towards Ianos, a tinge of empathy permeated towards her as he took note of the hurt in her voice, sorrow clearly seen in her optics, "I do not understand. Why are you two, the only two Phoenix Exo that I have met in years alive as an Acolyte, my only two brethren with me, are choosing the sides of these humans, these organics, these 'thieves'?"

"They are not 'thieves', Dusk," Echo finally retorted, thrusting her arm to the side as he released his grip, "They have been appropriately chosen by the Traveler; by its choice, by its decision."

"How do you know!?"

"Have you forgotten my original programming, Dusk!?" Unit Eleven watched her reel back, her optics flickering as Echo added, "Despite everyone's beliefs, the Traveler is still alive, dormant, but alive, and I can still hear its voice!" The Exo Titan towered over her form, his gaze narrowing as he added, "I have no idea how, or that how it even knows, but the Traveler spoke to me, told me that the humans stole 'nothing', that the Guardians, the 'Risen' that you see around us, were rightfully chosen! There are no thieves!"

Surprised at Echo's words, Unit Eleven trailed over to Dusk, only to see her jaw slightly ajar, her optics wide in stunned silence.

"...Lies," She finally spoke, "You're lying! There is no possible way that the Traveler would willingly choose such a selfish race as its Acolytes! It's Chosen!"

"Damn it Dusk!"

"You know the reason why we were created, Echo!" Dusk snarled, "We thought it was for combat! We thought we were for war! But the only reason why we were created was so they can see if they can control the powers of the Traveler! Despite it giving all its 'blessings', its 'gifts', they wanted more! Why would it side with the humans!?"

"I don't know!" Echo then sighed, "All I know is that the Traveler made its choice, and as an Exo created from its shell, its decision has to be respected, whether we like it or not."

Seeing Dusk's optics flicker over the Exo Titan's features, Unit Eleven watched intently as her gaze wandered about, as if trying to take in Echo's words before finally, her gaze settled onto the Phoenix Titan.

"I do not believe you."

Solar light flared to life around Dusk's form, and her Golden gun came back in her hands. Shouting out a cry of warning towards Echo, Unit Eleven can easily see the older Phoenix's optics widen, the familiar wisps of void light permeating from his shoulders and condensing closely around his body; although, this didn't stop Echo from stumbling back as the shot slammed into his chest, Unit Eleven hearing the Exo Titan curse as fire buried itself into his armor, his void light spilling out into a fog in a vain attempt to suppress the damage. Seeing Dusk aim her weapon, Unit Eleven decided to take charge when he saw it was aimed upon Ianos once more, letting wisps of void light permeating around his shoulders before slamming himself into Dusk's form.

Gritting his jaw as he felt the pair of them slam into the hearth, Unit Eleven then scrambled forward and grabbed onto the wrists that held the familiar revolver, flinching as he felt the familiar heat of a shot brush over his shoulder before condensing his void light around his hands, hearing the Phoenix Exo scream as the violet wisps ate through her armor and plating, causing her to drop the familiar solar gun. Taking advantage of this, Unit Eleven brought his opposing hand back, condensed his void light into his fingertips, and then slammed it into her chest.

Half expecting a scream, Unit Eleven couldn't help but reel back when all he received was a shuddering gasp, her white optics flickering rapidly before finally it faded, feeling the female Phoenix's body go slack underneath him. Pushing himself onto his knees, the Phoenix Exo waited patiently, up until he saw the familiar crimson form of Ember materialize into view, prompting him to reach out and snatch the Ghost mid-air and then scrambled back, placing some distance between himself and Dusk's body.

Unit Eleven can easily see the wisps of void light still permeating from the gaping hole in her chest, the Exo then took in a deep breath, clenching Ember's form in his hands as he then turned his gaze towards Echo. He was none too surprised when he saw the older Phoenix's optics wide with surprise, a hand over his chest as he slowly took steps forward towards Dusk's prone form.

"You killed her," He breathed out, turning his wide optics towards Unit Eleven, "You killed Dusk."

"Incapacitated for Guardians," He then held up Ember, sensing the narrowed glance from the female Ghost, "As long as her Ghost remains intact, she is still tangible, still alive. We can safely detain her before –"

The sudden surge of heat caused Unit Eleven to stop mid-sentence, snapping his attention towards Dusk's form as she suddenly stood up, solar light swirling around her as she narrowed her optics towards Unit Eleven; he heard Ember let out a chuckle in response, "Do you think that an individual such as Dusk needs me to resurrect her?"

Silent at the female Ghost's words, it took Unit Eleven only a split second to contemplate on his choices before tightening his grip around Ember's form, his void light easily penetrating through the Ghost's shell before finally feeling her core break in his grasp; he immediately heard Dusk let out a scream of despair followed by a cry of rage, "You will pay for that!"

"You do not need her." Was all Unit Eleven retorted with before condensing his light around his person, although it did little to stop the fire of the Golden Gun, and it sent him reeling. Letting out a cough as he felt a dull throb permeate throughout his chest, Unit Eleven hefted himself up, glaring at Dusk before holding up the shatter pieces of Ember in his hands and released his void light. Feeling the pieces dissipate from his fingertips, he can easily feel the exasperation emanating from Day.

"Eleven! What are you doing!? Are you trying to get her angry!?"

Instead of answering his Ghost, Unit Eleven clambered back onto his feet, only to feel an impact slam into his jaw, sending him sprawling back onto the hearth. Static permeating within his vision, the Warlock hardly felt the fingers grasping the front of his robes, forcing him back onto his feet as his dazed vision locked onto furious white.

"This 'thief' matters to you that much!?" Dusk shouted, her optics flaring red, "Fine then! If you are that eager for his life, then I shall let you follow him towards death, traitor!"

Feeling the familiar presence of a barrel press under his jaw, Unit Eleven waited as he felt the intensity of the heat rise, and braced himself as the flames flared strongly around Dusk's shoulders. The strong hit of the solar weapon never came however, as broad arms wrapped around Dusk's neck, pulling her head back enough to cause her aim to shift and her shot once again barely brushing against Unit Eleven's plating. Feeling her grip lax in response to this action, the younger Phoenix took the time to take steps back as he heard Day continuing to scream in his head, the Ghost's words resounding in his mind at Knight's silence; although this doesn't mean that Unit Eleven does not sense the worry emanating from the younger mind.

"It's over Dusk!" The Exo Warlock fixed his attention towards Echo, the latter of which was now wrangling with the Phoenix Exo as she snarled and struggled in his arms, "The Traveler has made its decision! There is nothing you can do about it!"

"Then I will hunt down the thieves until the Traveler realizes its mistake," Dusk hissed out, "the humans have been vying for its power for 'years'. There is no possible way that it would willingly handout its power to such a greedy race! The organics have stolen its power! They must have!"

"Then what does that makes us!?" Unit Eleven watched as he turned her around, ignoring her flames as he gripped his hands tightly around her shoulders, forcing her to look straight into his optics, "You say we are its true chosen! That we are its Acolytes! How can we be its Acolytes when we are the very product of humanity's greed!?"

Hearing Echo go silent, the younger Phoenix momentarily shifted his attention over to Dusk, half expecting a retort only to hear nothing from the female Phoenix; the Exo Titan must have taken it as a sign to continue as he then added, "Who are really the thieves, Dusk? The humans, or us?"

Seeing Dusk shift her gaze slightly, Unit Eleven then noticed the way her jaw shook, her solar light wavering as she slowly lifted her hands, her fingers caressing Echo's face as she spoke, her words dull, incomprehensible to the younger Phoenix. Then, suddenly, she shoved the Exo Titan away, her flames twisting around her in an inferno as she lifted herself into the air, and disappeared over the horizon.

Reeling back from her actions, Unit Eleven turned his optics towards Echo for answers, only to see his shoulders slumped, his optics dim as his gaze fixed over where Dusk had disappeared, prompting the Phoenix Exo to ask, "What did she say?"

At first, he gained nothing but silence, causing him to wait patiently while Echo slowly turned his attention towards him, his optics flickering as the older Phoenix answered, "Her objective is the Tower, she is determined to burn it to the ground." Unit Eleven then watched as the older Exo held out his hand, summoning the familiar form of Reaver in his palm as he then added, "If we want to stop her, we best hurry."

"Echo…"

Once again gaining silence as an answer, Unit Eleven instead noticed the way Echo's shoulders shook, the way he gritted his jaw as the younger Phoenix heard Reaver whisper, unable to comprehend what the Ghost is saying as Echo disappeared in a flash of light.

"We will talk to him about it later, when things cool down," It was Day, the white Ghost's words still humming in Unit Eleven's mind as they then added, "But for now, let's get Ianos on the ship and find a safe place for him while we take care of Dusk."

Momentarily silent at Day's words, Unit Eleven then said, "And Hush?"

"She should still be back at the caves with the other Guardians," Day answered, "Considering Dusk is on her way towards the City, Hush is no better place than where she is now."

Contemplating on his Ghost's words, Unit Eleven nodded once to signify his agreement with Day before shifting his attention towards Ianos, and then turning his focus towards Ace; his gaze locked onto the black and orange's Ghost's optic.

"Gently."

Taking this as confirmation that it was alright to at least touch the Awoken, Unit Eleven then slowly walked over to Ianos' prone form and slowly, placed his fingers onto the Guardian's shoulder. Waiting momentarily for a response, the Phoenix Warlock then gradually scooped Ianos into his arms, slowly standing to ensure not to startle the Awoken awake. While waiting for Day to prepare the transmat, Unit Eleven took the opportunity to tune in onto the Warlock's breathing, hearing the steady deep breaths of the Guardian to signify his rest; however, on occasion, the Exo would hear a sudden hitch in his breathing, feeling Ianos stir in his arms in response.

Taking notes on what to do with the Awoken Warlock once they reach the City, Unit Eleven tuned in onto Ace as the Ghost hovered near Ianos' shoulders, and then snuggling into the crook of the Awoken's neck. He then waited until both Ghost and Guardian were comfortable before letting the familiar sensation of transmat filter into his senses.

Xxxxx

"Do you think that this is just a preemptive to another attack?"

Lifting his hands away from his face, Akiva stared deeply into Neve's blue only to see worry and concern clear in her gaze, "What do you mean?"

Watching his partner shift Nahala in her arms as the toddler played with a puzzle in her hands, the human Titan then heard her say, "Those Guardians that hid amongst our own, do you think that there is something bigger going on in the background? That, this is just the beginning?"

Akiva gave her a quizzical look, "What makes you think that?"

"For the reason that there was hardly any damage done towards us," The Titan paused at her words, "The Tower avoided causalities too easily from this attack." A sigh then permeated from her, "I feel like it was a trial, a feint to test our defenses." Seeing her fingers give Nahala a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, gaining the attention of the toddler, Akiva couldn't help but let belief form in the back of his mind as Neve then added, "I may not be as old or experienced as you, Akiva. However, I do know enough that this attack was too easily deflected." Her blue eyes then locked onto his gold, "This was more than just an assault on the Tower, and I cannot shake the feeling that something big is approaching."

Silently contemplating on the female Warlock's words, Akiva then parted his lips to comment on her worries when a soft but loud knock permeated from the entrance, prompting all eyes to turn towards the door.

"Akiva?" The familiar voice of Angel reverberated through the room as the human Hunter entered, his green eyes glancing around until they finally locked onto Akiva's gold, "Are you busy?"

Glancing back and forth between the human Hunter and Warlock, the Titan momentarily paused upon Neve only to see her give a subtle nod; confirmation for him to turn his attention back towards Angel and respond, "No, not currently. Do you need something?"

Seeing Angel pause before nodding his head towards the exit, it took only seconds for Akiva to understand, and then pushed himself up from his seat, following the human Hunter out of his quarters.

"I am going to take a guess that you already checked up on Pluto?" Akiva gained a nod as an answer for his question as the pair headed towards the Plaza, hearing Angel then add, "Although he is currently keeping the connection of the Phoenix Exo and the Traveler to himself, claims that the rest of the Galaxy Clan is too young to be informed."

The human Titan couldn't help but give Angel a bewildered look, "He does know that they will figure it out eventually?"

"Would rather have the Clan be angry at him than have an identity crisis."

Opening his mouth to argue against the human Hunter's words, Akiva then gave it another thought before shrugging it off; he wasn't an Exo who possibly holds a piece of the godlike Traveler in his system. He doesn't have the right to judge. As such, when the familiar marbled floor of the Plaza came into view followed by the familiar rush of Guardians transmatting from their ships, Akiva then asked, "Have you heard from Ianos? Or Hush?"

A shake of the head, "All I know is that Hush was one of the few handful of Guardians that was taken by the attackers. Knowing Ianos, he went straight after her."

"But he has no idea where these attacking Guardians are located," Akiva frowned, "how does he know where to go?"

That's when the human Titan heard Angel click his tongue, a mix of curiosity and concern lingering in his green hues, "Last I heard, he boarded onto Echo's ship."

Akiva let out a choke, "He what?!"

"With Echo," The human Titan continued to sputter as Angel then added, "Seems like the two of them came to a mutual understanding, guessing from the information I gathered. "

"He does know that Echo wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he ticks him off, right?"

"That's what I thought too, but then again, desperate times calls for desperate measures?"

Shaking his head at Angel's sheepish smile, Akiva once again parted his lips to argue with the young Hunter when a sudden brush of heat caught his attention, causing him to snap his attention towards the middle of the Plaza, only to pause. At first glance, what seemed to be a swirling ball of fire twirled and lashed dangerously, seemingly hissing and crackling against any inattentive Guardians who wandered too close. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it then dispersed, revealing a white clad figure kneeling beneath it.

Seeing the white plating of an Exo visible in his gaze, Akiva thought that it was Unit Eleven, the shoulders too lean and their stature too small to be Echo's. But then, as the figure stood, the human Titan then noticed that the figure was too 'slim' to be male, and that their attire was entirely compromised of Hunter gear, not like the Titan and Warlock that Echo and Unit Eleven dons. Despite this, what caught Akiva's attention the most was how 'similar' the female Exo compared to Echo and Unit Eleven, the possibility of being a twin resounding too strongly within the human Titan's chest.

In other words, another Phoenix Exo was now standing before them.

Although curious of this revelation, a sense of unease also built up within Akiva's mind, the Titan unable to help but take a few steps back as he noticed the way the female Exo's optics narrowed at the Guardians, the latter of which had come to a pause to witness the spectacle. It was then, Akiva noticed Angel's slow approach towards the Exo Hunter, causing him to hiss out, "Angel! What are you doing?"

Gaining nothing but silence as the human Hunter approached, Akiva couldn't help but let out a silent curse as he eased his way towards the curious Guardian; despite Angel being nearly a decade old, Akiva couldn't help but form a deep seeded frustration of the Hunter's newborn like curiosity.

"Hello," He heard Angel greet, caution but warmth lining the edge of his voice, "Welcome to the Tower, and you are?"

The human Titan watched as he then subtly gestured his hands towards the Exo Hunter, a female model now that Akiva was slowly closing the distance, only to hear nothing but silence emanating from the Huntress. This strengthening the unease forming in the pit of his stomach, Akiva froze when he saw the female Exo's optics turn towards him, her white gaze glowing before he noticed her left-hand flinch, causing him to downcast his eyes to her hand. It was then, his heart leaped up to his throat when he saw the familiar form of a Golden Gun form in her grasp.

"Angel! Get back!"

Seeing the young Hunter snap his attention towards him, Akiva then let out a shout as the female Exo aimed her solar gun towards the human's chest and fired.


	36. Are You Able?

**_Redacted_**

 ** _A_** ** _re You Able?_**

 _First off, I apologize for the 'really' late update. I had thought that even when I finally found a job, that I would at least have the time to write and still update weekly. Oh how wrong I was. It is a struggle to even have time to write and even when I do, I am so tired that I mostly find myself unable to concentrate on writing. And as such, as sad to say, that I won't be able to update weekly, and that updates are going to be a bit sporadic until I can a proper way and time to get the schedule back on hand. Once again, I apologize for the late update and for the inconvenience._

* * *

Seeing the smoke and fire trailing through the City and then coming to a pause at the Tower, Unit Eleven didn't have to guess on what just had occurred; Dusk was already here and singlehandedly, she already had caused a substantial amount of damage.

As Unit Eleven's ship glided over smoldering buildings, Day's voice then permeated throughout his mind, "I think it is safe to say that the best place for Ianos would be to leave him on the ship." Opting to remain silent at his Ghost's words, Day must have taken it as a sign of disapproval as the Phoenix Exo then heard them add, "I will leave the ship on auto-pilot and direct it towards the outskirts of the City, he should be safe until I call it back, once things cool down."

Once again saying nothing, Unit Eleven just glanced over his shoulder, his white optics spotting the small frame leading to the back; although he never saw a use for it, the Exo Warlock will have to voice his gratitude towards Amanda Holliday for placing a bunk in the rear of the ship, enabling him to safely stow Ianos on the vehicle.

"I scanned the surrounding areas; no Fallen, no threats," The Exo heard Day add, "He will be safe, do not worry."

Still staying silent towards Day, Unit Eleven just waited until he sensed the hum of agreement from the younger mind, a silent signal for the Exo Warlock to nod once to his Ghost. Seeing Day bob once in return, he then heard the white Ghost add, "We're closing in on the Tower, get ready, who knows how much damage Dusk had done."

Scanning his optics over the smoke floating around the Tower's head, all Unit Eleven responded with was a subtle shake of the head, "I am more concerned on how many Guardians had their light taken."

All he received from Day was silence.

Xxxxx

Akiva couldn't help but release his rage when Angel fell from the female Phoenix's Golden Gun fire, the human Hunter quickly disintegrating under the solar light. As such, when the attacker aimed her weapon at Hope, the human Titan quickly charged her, arc light permeating around him as he swung his shoulder forward, the familiar crack of the charge ringing through the air. To his disappointment and frustration, the Huntress easily dodged to the left, making him hit air as she rolled back onto her feet and aimed her Golden Gun towards him. Gathering all his void light into his hands, Akiva then quickly snapped them to the side, the familiar hum of his Ward of Dawn permeating around him followed by the shot of the gun. Hearing the female Phoenix curse and snarl, the human Titan then held up his hand, a quiet signal to Lex to materialize his auto rifle into his grip, and enabling Akiva to aim his weapon and fire.

Although fully acknowledgeable of a Hunter's agility and speed, this didn't stop the human Titan from cursing under his breath as the female Exo easily maneuvered out of his shots, skidding down onto her knees to easily dodge the last of the clip. Letting a growl form in the back of his throat, Akiva went to reload his weapon when movement caught his eye; a Guardian from the sidelines had joined into the fray – a Titan, judging from the heavy armor – and had released a surge of arc light as they charged towards the Phoenix Exo.

Half expecting the Huntress to dodge his punch, Akiva reeled back in surprise when instead, the Phoenix Exo blocked it, bracing one hand against her arm to help steady the blow. Hardly seeing her form stumble, Akiva then watched with bewilderment as she then brushed the attacking Titan's arm to the side, and then grasping the front of his armor with one of her hands. At first, nothing out of the ordinary occurred, even the Titan paused to give her a puzzled look. However, it was then a flash of light permeated from her touch and Akiva heard his fellow Titan release a gasp in response, seeing him fall to his knees as a dazed look flashed over his gaze. Then, before the human Titan can release a cry, the female Phoenix pressed the barrel of her weapon against his head and fired, the solar light easily leaving behind nothing but ash.

Holding in a breath as the Titan's Ghost materialized into view, confusion once again settled into the back of Akiva's mind as the Huntress simply walked away, prompting the human Titan to keep a close eye on the Ghost. Expecting them to resurrect the Titan to counter attack against the female Phoenix, Akiva instead watched with wide eyes as the Ghost repeatedly spread their parts, their core shaking as their beams of light were met with nothing; it was only when the Ghost released quiet cries when the human Titan placed the pieces together.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted, however, his words were lost to some, as several of the standing Guardians ran in to avenge their fallen comrade.

Easily seeing her dodge the strikes that his fellow Guardians threw at her, Akiva let out a curse when she grabbed one of the attacking Guardians by the arm, a flash of light signifying the damage before she kicked them away, turning her attention towards the others. Seeing her reach for another, the human Titan let out a snarl as he finally slipped in the new clip into his auto rifle and started firing towards the Huntress' way.

Ignoring the surprised curses of his fellow Guardians as they dodged out of the way of friendly fire, Akiva watched with slight accomplishment as some of his bullets sprayed onto her person, the female Phoenix stumbling back from the blows done to her shields. What he hadn't expected though, was the Huntress to recuperate from the attack so quickly.

He instantly found her at the front of his Ward of Dawn, her white optics flashing to red before she placed a hand onto the dome, only for Akiva to take steps back when he felt the light around him dim, the strength fading as the Ward dissipated.

"You think that you are safe in that insignificant light you call a 'shield'?" Akiva heard her snarl, her optics glowing threateningly red, "Humans, overconfident as always."

Snapping out of his surprise, the human Titan attempted to aim his auto-rifle at the female Exo only to feel it being torn out of his grip, hearing it clatter to the floor before he felt a hand grip the front of his armor. It was then his senses dulled, feeling his legs buckle underneath him as he fell onto his knees, his vision barely comprehending the world spinning around him.

"Get away from him!"

Barely recognizing Angel's voice, Akiva then felt the grip slacken, the only thing keeping him up enabling him to fall onto his side with a groan as he heard a scream of rage emanating from the Phoenix Hunter. Lifting his gaze as the haze in his vision faded, Akiva witnessed in time to see Angel leap back and the female Exo tearing out the familiar handle of the younger Hunter's knife from her shoulder.

"Akiva?" The human Titan shifted his gaze to see the familiar yellow and white form of Lex, the Ghost clicking his shell against his core worriedly, "Come, quickly. She didn't take enough of your light to sever the bond, but who knows how well it will go if she gets you again." Letting out a grunt in response to his Ghost's words, he then heard Lex add in, "I already spread the news to the Vanguard and every Guardian present in the Tower, they will know not to get in close quarters with her. Hurry!"

Shoving the grogginess of his mind to the side, Akiva forced himself back onto his knees, placing a foot onto the ground and a hand onto the tiles, the world spinning in his vision. As he gathered enough energy to force himself to stand, a startled scream permeated from Angel, prompting the human Titan to snap his attention towards the Hunter, only to see him struggling and cursing in the female Phoenix's grasp as she lifted him off the floor.

"Any last words, human?"

Seeing Angel narrow his green eyes at the Huntress, it was then the familiar tongue of the Eliksni spilled forth from the young Hunter's lips. Having known Angel for years, Akiva did not find it surprising that the young Guardian took to speaking the tongue that he was most comfortable with, and although he does not fully understand him, knew the look of rage on Angel's olive features to understand the curses he gave her. Although, Akiva can see this was not the case for the Phoenix Huntress, the latter of which reeled back in surprise as her optics flickered; Akiva decided to take this chance. Gritting his teeth as his body protested against the movement, the Titan staggered and then charged, bringing back a fist filtered with arc light as he then swung it towards the Huntress. Feeling his fist come into contact with her jaw, Akiva then felt the surge of arc light leave his arm, hearing the Huntress let out a scream as he sent her flying, her grip on Angel's chest piece loosening just enough for the Hunter to fall back onto his rump with an 'oomph'. Seeing that the younger guardian was at least a safe distance away from the female Exo, Akiva then collapsed onto his knees once more, only to hear scrambling of feet emit next to him.

"Akiva, you alright?" It was Angel, the human Titan feeling a hand press down onto his shoulder, prompting Akiva to turn his golden hues towards the Hunter; it was enough of an answer for the younger Guardian, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Feeling the Hunter wrap his arm around his shoulders, Akiva then leaned in towards Angel, using the younger Guardian as support as he felt him attempting to lead the way. Although, the human Titan knew that it wouldn't be so easy as simply leaving when he felt Angel pull him back, the familiar heat of a Golden Gun shot slamming into the floor before them. It was then he heard the familiar sounds of rushing footsteps, the heat behind his back growing stronger as they grew louder.

Hearing Angel let out a curse, Akiva then felt himself being shoved, his hand grabbing air as he then felt his back collide with the tiled ground.

"Angel!"

Hearing his Ghost let out a cry, Akiva pushed himself up just enough to witness Angel release a surge of arc light, holding out his blade in a vain attempt to clash with the female Huntress. Seeing a knife in her hand as well, the human Titan gritted his teeth as he pushed himself onto his knees, gathering as much of his light as he can into his hands in an attempt form his Ward. However, before he can even snap his hands to the side, the sound of a high-powered rifle rang through the air followed by the female Hunter's head snapping back, the familiar glisten of an Exo's lifeblood filtering through the shot as her body fell back.

"You two alright?"

Hearing the familiar voice of Pluto linger in his ears, Akiva's shoulders sagged in relief as he turned his golden hues towards the entrance of the apartments, and nodded once as he saw the familiar dark clad form of Pluto approach.

"Y-yes," Angel stuttered out, the human Titan watching as the small sparks of arc light dissipated from his shoulders, "as always, you come in at the last second to save the day."

A shrug was Pluto's answer, "Coincidental. I decided to make rounds around the Tower to gather my thoughts." Akiva then noticed the Exo Hunter narrow his red optics over Angel's shoulder; the human Titan didn't have to ask to know that he was staring down the Huntress' body, "Wasn't expecting another attack on the Tower so soon though."

"Luckily it was quickly suppressed," Angel added, "not much damage with the exception of-"

It was then Akiva felt the familiar heat of solar light permeate nearby, his wide eyes watching as Angel came to a sudden pause and snapped around; fire swirled around the Huntress' body as she stood up, rage clear in her glowing red optics as she snarled.

"Get out of here!"

It was Pluto, the Exo male hefting his rifle and firing at the female Phoenix, only to see her lean to the side to dodge the shot, "I will hold her off."

"But-"

"Go! Now! The rest of the clan is on their way!"

Seeing Angel jump at the sudden volume in Pluto's voice, Akiva then spotted the young Hunter hesitate before he once more approached the Titan's side, lifted him up, and started leading Akiva away from the fight.

Xxxxx

In all his years, Pluto had seen plenty of Guardians resurrect themselves, even those who do not resemble the Warlocks. It was during the Dark Ages, when 'class' was hardly significant and the Risen had more freedom with their light than the newborns currently being resurrected. As such, it wasn't uncommon to witness those adorned in leather or heavy armor to bring themselves back with a cry; as such the reason where Pluto learned to always keep his guard up after falling a fellow Risen.

Despite this, the Exo Hunter still couldn't suppress the shock that jumped into his systems when the Huntress rose to her feet, solar light flaring around her shoulders as she slowly approached. Letting a growl form in the back of his throat, Pluto then turned his attention towards the others, "Get out of here."

The older Hunter easily sensed Angel's hesitation, "But-"

"Go! Now!" He repeated, "The rest of the clan is on their way!"

It was a lie, an attempt to get the two Guardians away from the threat, especially when all Pluto needed was a glance at Akiva to know that the Titan hardly could keep himself standing; in other words, he would be more of a liability than aid.

Giving Angel a glare to put emphasis on his words, Pluto only then fixated his gaze back onto the Huntress before him when he saw the human Hunter take hesitant steps back; it didn't take him long to hear a grunt and the scraping of feet against the tiled floor fade to signify their leave.

"You are an imitation," He narrowed his optics at her words, "You carry a piece of one of my brethren in your plating."

At first puzzled, it took Pluto only a second more for it to click, his optics going wide as he whispered, "You are a Phoenix Exo."

"Oh? So, you know about us?" The Exo Hunter watched her smile, her red optics glinting through the blaze of her solar light before he saw her raise her Golden Gun; he didn't have to think twice to know to release the familiar fog of Shadestep into his senses, feeling the heat of the shot brushing 'through' him as tinge of violet left his gaze, prompting him to lift his sniper and aim towards the Huntress.

Pluto heard her scoff, "You think that trick will work-"

He didn't give her time to finish.

Pressing his finger against the trigger of his weapon, Pluto felt his shoulder jerk back from the recoil of his sniper, and watched as the surprise on the Huntress' face contorted into fury. Although his distance from the female Exo is considered close for the high-powered rifle, the Exo Hunter still expected a hit, and as such, couldn't help but reel back in surprise when the Huntress ducked, easily dodging the bullet. Quickly regaining his composure, Pluto opted to toss his sniper to the side and taking out his knife when the Huntress lunged at him, easily hearing a snarl emanating from her throat.

Seeing the familiar glint of a blade linger in her grasp, Pluto held up his weapon moments before he heard the sound of metal clashing against metal, pressing pressure onto his knife in order to force the female Exo back. Instead, he found her retaliating, the Exo Hunter gritting his jaw as he felt himself lean back followed by a sense of unease when he saw a smile flash onto the female Hunter's metallic features. It was then he felt heat emitting from his knife.

Letting out a hiss as pain permeating through his palm and gloves, Pluto forced himself to gripe through the flames and shove her back, quickly tossing his knife to the side as he watched the Huntress stumble. Wrapping his fingers around the wrist of his burned hand, Pluto took steps back as he caught movement from the edges of his vision; it was one of the many Guardians present in the Plaza.

Another Hunter judging from the cloak draped over their shoulders, echoes of Lex's warning rang in Pluto's mind; _Close combat engagement not encouraged._

Although confused at the yellow and white Ghost's warnings, the older Guardian decided to take heed and as such, parted his lips to call out to the young Hunter, only to pause as he saw the familiar buzz of arc light permeating around their form; nothing would be capable of stopping a Bladedancer, right?

This short moment of thought gave enough time for the Hunter to close in towards the Huntress, only for Pluto to witness the female Exo duck down and grab the attacking Guardian by the throat. Hearing the young Hunter let out a choke in response, the older Exo decided to dash in, concentrating his light into his fist before slamming it into the Huntress' side. A gasp of surprise was his reward, followed by the younger Hunter slipping away from the corner of his vision; he then felt a hand grip him by the front of his armor.

Half expecting a retaliation, Pluto was surprised to instead see the female Exo pull him in, pressing their faces together as her optics flickered to red. Her gaze then hardened as Pluto heard her speak, "I am taking back my brother."

Confused at her words, the older Exo then felt himself being lifted into the air and static filtering into his vision as he felt pain vibrated throughout his back, his gaze clearing just enough to get a glance of the sky. Pluto then let out a hiss as pain spiked through his right hand, prompting him to lift it to strike back against the female Huntress. Instead, more pain filtered into his palm followed by a tug, the older Exo flexing his fingers just enough to touch the familiar shape of a blade; the Huntress had pinned it down with her knife. Gritting his jaw, Pluto gathered his light into his free hand and pressed it against the female Exo's chest, pressing pressure in a vain attempt to get her off of his torso. However, instead of feeling the weight leave him, Pluto felt fingers wrap around his wrist and forced it to the floor. Letting a growl emit from his throat, the Exo Hunter attempted to pry his trapped hand free, only to come to a pause when he hardly gained any movement.

Seeing a smile form onto the female Exo's features, Pluto narrowed his optics in response before he startled struggling, kicking his legs in another attempt to throw the female Exo off him; the older Guardian simply felt her tighten her grip. Then, before the Exo Hunter could process on what to do next, he felt pressure quickly build over the edges of his right optic before agony soon followed, causing Pluto let out a shout, a scream as he started to thrash underneath the female Exo, attempting to buck her off his person. It was only when the right side of his vision went dark and the sound of metal and wires screaming and snapping that Pluto gritting his jaw and tugged on his pinned hand, letting pain permeate through his palm as he freed it from the confines of the blade. Then, condensing his light into his ruined gripped, the older Guardian narrowed his gaze before slamming the smoke grenade into the Huntress' face, the familiar hiss of poisoning ringing in his auditory sensors as is exploded. A scream was his reward as the female Exo finally pushed herself off of his chest, enabling Pluto to scramble back and watch as she clutched her face with one of her hands as fog emitted between her fingertips.

Although experience told him to keep focused, Pluto couldn't help but raise a hand to his right optic, only to pause when his fingertips felt the rigidness of his features, and the liquid streaming down his face. Glancing back towards the Huntress, Pluto then spotted his missing optic in her free hand, the tangled wires dripping white fluids as her stagger regained composure. It was then, the glow of light caught Pluto's attention, bringing his gaze back towards her face only to let out a low growl; wisps of light lingered around the Huntress's features, rotted visage of her metal plating dissipating as the light faded, leaving herself unscathed.

Having the capability to not only bring herself back from the dead but to also heal herself almost instantly without the aid of a Ghost, Pluto wonders what it is going to take to ensure that this Phoenix Exo stays 'dead'.

"Both of your optics do not belong to you," Pluto snapped out of his thoughts, narrowing his gaze as she held up his optic, as if to flaunt off her prize, "I am taking back what is rightfully the Phoenix Exo's."

"You take back pieces of the Phoenix, then what?" The Exo Hunter pushed himself onto his feet, bringing up his injured hand close to his abdomen as pain throbbed from the wound; whispers of Nix's concern reverberated in his head in response, "bring them back? How?" He saw her pause, "How will you be able bring them back when the Traveler is dormant?"

Pluto continued to watch as her gaze once more lingered around her surroundings, her white optics flashing with uncertainty before finally, it paused upon the older Guardian, "Dormant currently, yes. But like all things who sleep, it will awaken." He then watches her pocket his optic behind her back - more than likely into a bag out of his sight – as the Huntress then added, "and when it finally wakes, it will realize its mistake of selecting humanity as it's chosen, and will resurrect my brothers and sisters who were wrongfully terminated and dismantled. And until then, I will wait."

Seeing solar light once again linger around her person, Pluto prepared himself, scanning his surroundings until his gaze fell upon his abandoned rifle; if he can gather enough light quickly enough to safely Shadesteps towards it, he might have a chance. Although, it wouldn't be so far from his reach if he hadn't carelessly tossed it away beforehand. Silently reprimanding himself for a rash decision, Pluto started gathering his light around his person, only to jump as an explosion of void light collided into the female Exo, the Exo Hunter barely catching the expression of surprise on her face before she dissipated into wisps of violet. Reeling back, the older Guardian glanced over only to blink, "Matt?"

The Exo Hunter almost didn't recognize the human, mainly for the reason that the medic was now wearing the familiar robes of a Warlock, the dark colors of violet and red faded to signify its age. If it was not for the absence of a helmet, Pluto would have certainly have thought the 'retired' Guardian just as another Soldier of Light who happened to be nearby.

"I heard the commotion from the Medical Wing," Matt answered as he approached the injured Hunter, feeling a hand press down onto his shoulder, "I came up to see what was going on only to see, well, this."

"I understand why you intervened, but," Pluto examined him up and down, "Why in the Traveler are you in your old robes?"

"The previous attack on the Tower," The Exo Hunter paused at this, "I wanted to be ready in case it happens again." A sheepish chuckle can be heard from the human Warlock, "Guess I was right to be prepared."

Hesitating at the Medic's words, Pluto brought up a hand to his maimed optic, pressing his palm over it in an attempt to stop the leaking fluids as he said, "You shouldn't be here, you know as well as I do what would happen if you are to get injured in a fight."

That's when a glint of emotion flashed over Matt's brown hues, the Exo Hunter unable to grasp what he had seen fully as the human Guardian responded, "I know."

"You have to leave," Pluto hissed out, "You are the only one who knows how Ianos' systems fully function, if you die here."

"You think I do not have a backup?" The Exo Hunter once again paused, "I may have lost my Ghost, Pluto, but I am still a Warlock." Another nervous smile from the human, "I plan ahead."

He then felt a gentle tug on his arm, "Come on, let's get you fixed up, the threat is-"

The heat of light once against caught in Pluto's senses, prompting the Hunter to grasp the human Warlock by the shoulders and leaped to the side. Flares of Golden Gun fire streaked past the duo as they tumbled onto the floor, Pluto immediately rolling back to leap back onto his feet. Once again, the female Exo was ablaze in solar light, her optics flickering red once more.

"Human."

Hearing the hate in her tone, it didn't take Pluto long to understand who her focus was on, and as such, turned to Matt, "Run!"

Seeing realization click inside the human Warlock's eyes, Pluto felt the condensation of light build up in his grasp before seeing the Medic's form disappear in a flash of violet, and watched as he reappeared midair not too far from the Exo Hunter. As Matt slowed his descent momentarily to break his fall, the familiar sound of a Golden Gun fire caught Pluto's attention, causing the older Guardian to turn his gaze back towards the Huntress, and half expected the incoming shot of the solar bullet to slam into his chest. Instead of the familiar burn of the fiery light permeating throughout his senses, he felt the heat of the shot flying past him followed by horror as he realized the target of her shot.

"Matt!"

Turning around in time to see the human Warlock land, Pluto then witnessed Matt snap his gaze towards him at the mention of his name, only to see the Medic's brown eyes widen as his gaze trailed the projectile and lifted his hands as wisps of violet light lingered between his fingertips. Pluto's optics then widened as Matt let out a scream followed by the Warlock's form bursting into fire.

Xxxxx

Echo landed his craft into the Hangar, only to frown at the sudden burst of activity; Guardians scrambled about, some of them helping the injured or the weary into the area.

"Dusk beat us here."

Letting his scowl deepen at the words of his Ghost, the Exo Titan simply held up his hand, feeling the familiar weight of a helmet settle into his palm before slipping it over his head; judging from the number of Soldiers of Light taking refuge in the Hangar, the battle with Dusk is going to be rough.

Sliding back his seat, Echo then felt the familiar sensation of weightlessness take over his senses, prompting him to square out his feet and land with little to no stumble, enabling him to quickly regain his balance and promptly walk past the battle worn.

"Echo? Is that you?"

Letting a rumble form in his throat, the Exo Titan only gave enough time to glance over at the one who called out to him, his gaze lingering over the form of a Hunter before continuing his way; he then felt a hand clamp down onto his shoulder. Grinding his jaw at this action, Echo quickly grasped the intruding grip, twirled around, and pulled his shoulder forward, hearing a startled yelp emanating from the Hunter as he easily flipped the human onto his back against the floor with a resounding 'bang'.

How or why those surrounding the pair seemingly didn't notice his attack on a fellow Guardian made little to no sense to Echo, but it did nothing to stop the Exo Titan to narrow his optics into the green eyes of the human below him before turning around and turning his attention back towards his agenda.

"Echo! Wait! That Exo out in the Plaza! Is she a Phoenix like you!?"

That's when Echo came to a halt, his white optics wide as he turned and faced the Hunter, "You have faced her? And lived?"

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" The Hunter – Angel, was it? – flipped himself onto his stomach and then pushed himself onto his feet, "But judging from yours words, I can take it that she is indeed a Phoenix?"

His gaze instantly narrowing at the young Guardian's words, Echo opted to ignore the Hunter's question and instead ask, "Is she still out in the Plaza?"

Hesitation flashed over the Hunter's green eyes, "I am not certain." He then must have sensed the glare that Echo must have gave him as almost instantly, his shoulders went stiff and he held up his hands as if in defense, "But last I have seen her, she was still there, facing Pluto and other Guardians in the vicinity."

Echo paused, "You are saying that there are Guardians out there facing Dusk right now?"

"Dusk? Is that her name?" The Exo Titan glowered at the young Hunter, "Woah! Hey! No need to give me that dirty look." The human Guardian took a step back, his green eyes lingering warily over Echo's visor, "Is facing her really that serious? I mean, Lex did send out a frequency to all available Guardians saying not to engage in close combat, but, it's nothing, right?"

"If you call having the capability to take the light of other Guardians 'nothing'." He watched the young Hunter's gaze widen, "What's that Security Exo that you and others of your Fireteam treasure greatly? Pluto-99?" A slow nod from the human Guardian, "If you want me to intervene in time to ensure that he returns with his light intact, then 'do not' distract me again, understand?"

Gaining nothing but silence from the young Guardian, Echo simply let out a huff before turning around and heading towards the exit of the Hangar, counting the time it would take to reach the Plaza.

"You know, judging from how quickly she took the light of those Guardians back in those caverns, even if we do move swiftly, I highly doubt we will be able to save all those involved."

Opting to say nothing at Reaver's words, Echo couldn't but lower his gaze to the floor, his optic narrowing as he heard his Ghost add, "The Traveler, is it saying anything? Anything at all?"

"Just whispers, hardly audible."

"Comprehensible?"

"…A plea," Echo heard his Ghost go silent, "A plea to save those who it had Chosen, and to stop Dusk from doing any further damage."

"Then, does that mean…?"

The Exo Titan did not respond.

"Will you be able to do it?"

"I..." Echo hesitated, "I don't know, Reaver. I don't know."


	37. Lost Hope

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Lost Hope_**

 _Another late update but here it is! Just a heads up, the next chapter will most likely be a Dawning special, so watch out for it C:_

* * *

"You are leaving?"

Taking his optics away from the window of his cockpit, Unit Eleven turned to lock his gaze into orange, the familiar black and orange form of Ace lingering in his vision; the Exo Warlock simply remained silent at the Ghost's question.

"Is Echo with you?"

Once again, Unit Eleven said nothing; he received a sigh in response to this, "Are you planning to face Dusk alone again?"

"Echo is already at the Tower," The Phoenix Exo broke his silence, "No doubt he is already facing Dusk as we speak." He paused as he saw Ace's orange optic narrow in suspicion, "I will not be alone, if that gives you any solace."

Seeing the Ghost's orange optic narrow even further at his words, Unit Eleven waited as Ace then let out another sigh, their parts shifting against their core as they spoke, "Knowing of your origins and your capability, I wouldn't be so worried. However, considering that this Dusk has the ability to take the light of others, I cannot help but be concerned for your safety."

Taking in the black and orange Ghost's words, Unit Eleven then stated, "We do not know if her ability to take light can be applied to other Phoenix Exo."

"But do you also know if other Phoenix Exo are immune to her ability?" The Exo Warlock paused at this, "I am not saying to run away, Unit Eleven. All I am saying, is be careful."

"I will survive."

"You do not know that," There was a sternness in the Ghost's tone, years of experience tinged behind their voice, "do you know how many times Ianos and I had heard that before we hear news of a fellow Guardian's death?" Another huff from Ace, "You may carry a piece of the Traveler however, you do have a limit." Unit Eleven watched the Ghost glide in closer, just enough to place emphasis on their next words, "Tell me, you may have the capability to bring one back from the dead, but how long can they stay dead before you are unable to resurrect them? Two days? Three? Seven?" The Exo Warlock remained silent, "Or how about healing? From what I had heard from Angel, he awoke in the same condition he was in when he died, not to mention that you slipped into unconsciousness once you brought him back. Just how much energy does it take to bring someone back from the brink?"

Hearing Ace pause and watching their orange optic linger over his features, Unit Eleven knew that the black and orange Ghost wanted an answer, a response to their questions. However, despite the lingering nervousness emanating from the back of his mind by Knight, the Exo Warlock once again remained silent, opting to instead fix his attention back towards the window at the front of his ship, and his gaze hovered over the wisps of smoke emitting from the Tower.

From what Unit Eleven can assess, Dusk started her assault in the Plaza, as the flickering orange and red of flames are more clearly seen in its central point. Luckily, the female Phoenix seemed to be contained in the area as the male Exo has yet to see any other damage done to the base of the Guardians. Although, knowing of Dusk's ability to take the light of others, it won't be long until the female Phoenix overwhelms the barrier of Guardians and continue her attack on the rest of the Tower. Then, as soon as the main defense of the City was taken care of, Unit Elven knows fully well that she would then turn her attention towards the civilians, the non-Guardians inhabiting behind these walls, and then claiming the Traveler under its name. It is, after all, a tactic that the Exo Warlock was familiar with; it seems this applies to the older Phoenix as well.

"Nothing to say?" Unit Eleven turned his attention back towards Ace; the Ghost was giving him a glare, "You may have the capability to bring back the dead, but can the same be said for yourself?" He watched the black and orange Ghost's shell quiver against their core, "Are you able to bring yourself back from the dead without the aid of Day, much like your 'older sister'?"

"Why are you so worried about Unit Eleven?" It was his Ghost, Day's white form shaking angrily against their core, "He can take care of himself, even with Dusk's ability to bring herself back without the aid of Ember. Why won't you worry about your own Guardian?"

"Because Ianos' mental stability counts on if Unit Eleven makes it back or not," The Exo in question watched Day reel back, their white optic wide as Ace continued, "Do you think he can handle another death amongst his Fireteam? His 'family'? He nearly went crazy when he learned that Hush was kidnapped by those 'Paragons' or whoever they are. Imagine if he learns that you fought against Dusk and not return."

Staying silent at this, Unit Eleven simply turned his gaze towards Day, his white optics flashing momentarily before returning his focus back towards Ace and said, "He has hardly known me, I highly doubt that if I do not return, that it would affect him that deeply."

A laugh immediately permeated from Ace, although Unit Eleven couldn't help but give the black and orange Ghost a bewildered look; he sensed no joy emanating from the Ghost however, it was clear from the shaking core and the way their optic narrowed were all signs of laughter.

"If you think that way then, you are denser than I anticipated."

"Hey!" The Exo Warlock watched as Day curled their parts inward, giving the black and orange Ghost a glare.

"Ianos had accepted Knight the day when we saved the two of you from the Hive," Unit Eleven blinked at Ace's words, "for you however, he didn't trust you at first, not until you put yourself at risk to save Hush on multiple occasions." A snort than can be heard from the Ghost, "He wouldn't vocally say it out loud but, there is a reason why he always entrusts Hush to you, Unit Eleven."

Processing Ace's words in his mind, Unit Eleven finally let out a simple nod, "Since you insist, I will be careful."

He received a bob from the black and orange Ghost, "Thank you."

Xxxxxx

Pluto was unsure how long it took him to reach Matt's writhing form although it wouldn't matter; it might have taken seconds but for the older Guardian, it felt like eternity.

The first thing the Exo Hunter did was to tear off his cloak from his shoulders and tossed it over the human Guardian's flaming form; how the Medic survived the initial hit of a Golden Gun shot rang in the back of Pluto's mind but, worry and panic made it to the forefront, causing Pluto to repeatedly pat the screaming human down in a vain attempt to put out the flames.

It was then he felt a hand grab him by the front of his armor.

So attuned was his attention on Matt that the gesture completely caught him off guard, and as such, barely had time to comprehend feeling himself being forced onto his feet. Then, pain spiked throughout his remaining optic, Pluto letting out a scream as darkness fully engulfed his vision.

"There," Reaching out his hands, Pluto felt the familiar texture of leather caress against his fingertips, prompting him to dig into the armor piece in a vain attempt to tear the Huntress' grip off of him; instead, he heard her promptly add, "I have taken back what was not rightfully yours."

It was then he felt her hand shift to his neck, taking in a choked breath as his fingers wrapped around the Huntress' wrists, "N-Nix."

It was then the familiar hum of his Ghost's light permeated throughout his senses and the flash of white and black figures and forms all to recognizable to the blind Exo. Gritting his jaw as he saw the outline of the female Hunter materialize into his vision, Pluto then reached down to his waist, fumbling around for his spare knife before clasping his fingers around the familiar metal of his weapon, tugging it free from its sheath, and then thrusting it into the Huntress' side.

A gasp was his reward, however, instead of the loss of her grasp as he had expected, Pluto instead sensed a narrowed look of anger, "How dare you."

Feeling his feet leave the floor, the blind Hunter then felt her hand wrap around his fingers on the hilt of his knife, before feeling the weapon leave his fingers followed by a grunt from the female Exo. Then, before he can even call out to Nix to scan his surroundings, let alone release his own light to 'see', pain spiked through his abdomen. Releasing a shuddering gasp of pain and shock in response to this, Pluto then let out a scream as he felt the blade slide across his stomach, the sound of metal scraping against metal ringing in his auditory sensors.

"Although an imitation, I was thinking of simply taking your light and letting you live," He heard her snarl, "However, with all the trouble you have caused me, not only am I taking your light alongside with your life, you death won't be painless."

Taking in a sharp breath, Pluto suppressed his growing panic, and instead, forced himself to focus onto his light, struggling to form around his body. However, right as he felt himself feel invigorated, it quickly dissipated, and Pluto found his senses dulling, his body weakening.

"Say goodbye to your Ghost, imitation," The Huntress' voice was an echo, a dull thrum, "For it will no longer have a Guardian."

Fumbling with his fingers, Pluto felt himself unable to have the energy to keep his remaining hand on the female Huntress' wrist, feeling it easily slide from her arm and dangle near his side, "N-Nix?"

At first, he was unable to hear his Ghost, Nix's words hardly comprehensible to Pluto, at least, not until he felt the familiar shift of the air near him to know that the viridian Ghost had materialized into the open.

"Stop! Please!" Nix's words resonated through the Exo Hunter, "We have been together for 'decades'! He is my friend! My brother! Please! Don't break our bond!"

His Ghost's pleas growing faint in his sensors, Pluto felt the fog in his mind grow, and in turn, he felt his connection to Nix weaken. Feeling himself slowly grow slack in the Huntress' grasp, the Exo Hunter let out a shuddering breath as his mind swarmed with memories, with regrets, all tinged with irony; he, the one that everyone calls 'The Executioner', will be ended by a fellow Guardian. If his mind wasn't so muddled, Pluto would have laughed at the thought, the thought of being 'executed' by a being who carries a literal piece of the Traveler. Too exhausted to even let out a chuckle, the Exo Hunter instead let one single thought linger; acceptance.

"Dusk!"

A shout resonated through the air followed by the Huntress' grasp leaving his neck, hearing her let out a startled yelp as Pluto collapsed to the floor. Falling onto his side, Pluto let out a groan as his hand instinctively went down to his abdomen, feeling the hilt of his knife still lodged into his gut. Gritting his jaw, the Exo Hunter gripped his fingers tightly around the handle before prying the weapon out of his abdomen, letting out a gasp as pain spiked throughout his form followed by a dull but painful throbbing.

"Pluto?"

Nix's voice barely comprehensible through the haze in his mind, the Exo Hunter laid his head on the marbled hearth as he whispered, "Matt?"

Hearing the familiar hum of Nix gliding nearby, Pluto waited patiently as the sound of the viridian Ghost's shell rubbed worriedly together before hearing him respond, "He's severely burned, but he's alive." A pause, "barely."

Relief flooding his systems, Pluto then took the opportunity to tune in onto Warlock, concentrating on the area where the human male had fallen, and found Nix's words to be true. He heard breathing, a shuddering wheeze struggling to take in air and a choke as if it was a fight to exhale; only just, but Matt was definitely still alive.

"Nix."

"I'm already on it."

It was then warmth filtered into Pluto's senses, causing the Exo Hunter to let out a breath of relief as he felt the pain numb slowly, only to pause when Nix started to curse. No sooner had he heard his Ghost vent out his frustration when he felt the warmth fade and the pain slowly started to return in a dull throb.

"Whatever she's done, she's weakened our bond," Pluto heard his Ghost twist and turn their parts restlessly, "I cannot heal you properly, at least, not now."

Shifting his blind gaze to where he believes Nix hovered, an irritated sigh emanated from the Exo Hunter before he placed a hand over his wound, feeling the familiar fluids paint his fingertips, "Then it is fortunate that my insides are made of metal and wires then."

"What?"

Opting to ignore his Ghost, Pluto turned onto his chest, placed his hands onto the floor, and with a grunt, forced himself onto his knees. Immediately, the throbbing intensified into agony, the Exo Hunter collapsing back onto the floor as he heard Nix let out a stutter followed by a shout. His Ghost's words incomprehensible thanks to a ringing in his auditory sensors, Pluto let out a shuddering breath before gathering all his remaining energy and forced himself onto his knees.

"Nix-"

"What in the Traveler are you doing!?" The despair, the panic was visible in the viridian Ghost's voice, "Your light is weak! You are injured! Why are you trying to move!?"

"Just. Send out a scan."

"Pluto-"

"Nix, please."

Hearing his Ghost immediately pause at his words, Pluto waited patiently until the familiar hum of light permeated around him and the white lines formed into his vision. Barely catching the sight of Matt's form nearby, Pluto forced one of his feet up, taking in a deep breath as he prepared himself to stand.

It was then, he felt a gentle hand lay onto his shoulder.

Xxxxx

"Hunter Pluto." Unit Eleven saw Pluto slightly shift his gaze towards him – or, at least he thought so.

If Knight had a voice in his mind, Unit Eleven would have easily heard a gasp as the Phoenix Exo saw the broken edges of what were Pluto's optics, the white fluids can easily be seen flowing down the front of his black features.

"Unit Eleven?"

Giving the Exo Hunter's shoulder a squeeze to signify his identity, the younger Guardian then felt the older Exo's shoulders sag in relief, seeing him curl in to himself, and then, only then, he saw the hand clasped tightly against his abdomen.

At first, Unit Eleven saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then his white optics paused upon a trail of fluids slowly pooling around the Hunter's form. Narrowing his gaze, the Exo Warlock then froze when he spotted its source, "You are injured."

An exhausted but bitter chuckle emanated from Pluto, "Is it that obvious?"

Tilting his head slightly as he took in the Hunter's words, Unit Eleven then took the opportunity to glance back towards Dusk; he had arrived just moments before Echo had torn the Huntress' form away from Pluto, dragging her easily halfway through the Plaza before somehow, she had freed herself from the Titan's grasp. He couldn't hear them now, although not because of the distance. Even though Echo's features were hidden by his helmet, Unit Eleven can easily tell from his tense shoulders and gestures of his hands that he was attempting to talk Dusk down, occasionally seeing the older Exo shift his hands towards the surroundings Guardians as if to emphasize his words; the younger Phoenix wasn't going to intervene if Dusk and Echo weren't trading blows.

As such, Unit Eleven shifted his attention towards the surroundings Guardians, immediately sighting some of them hefting their weapons into their hands and slowly closing in. Why they decided to attack now or how Unit Eleven had never noticed them was beyond his understanding, but nonetheless, when the younger Exo deemed them too close, he raised one of his hands, focused his attention around the other two Phoenix's form and curled his hand shut.

Immediately, a flash of light snapped around the two older Exo's form, a glistening wall of light placing itself between them and the incoming Guardians. Seeing the Soldiers of Light reel back, it came as no surprise to Unit Eleven when some of them started shooting, letting himself feel tinges of amusement as many, if not all, the bullets harmlessly bounced off his shield.

This did little to deter Dusk and Echo however, as Unit Eleven noticed the pair still argue, still 'talking' as gunfire roared around them, the Huntress now gesturing her hands towards the firing Guardians, the younger Phoenix knowing fully well she was trying to use their surroundings as an example of her words. Nonetheless, Unit Eleven turned his attention back towards Pluto, only to pause as he watched the blind Hunter reaching out with his hand, patting the floor around him as if in search for something.

The Exo Warlock didn't have to look to know that he was searching for Matt, the younger Exo only having to take a glance to know of the Medic's condition. It was obvious he was hit by one of Dusk's attacks but sensing the presence of void light lingering around Matt's form, Unit Eleven knows that the Warlock had gathered his light around himself in a last-ditch attempt to defend. It kept him alive, but Unit Eleven wonders if it was worth the effort.

He can easily see the familiar cloth of Pluto's cloak over Matt's form in a vain action to smother the flames, although, it was burned black, the edges jagged and corroded by the flames. Beneath it, Unit Eleven can hear the ragged breathing of the Medic followed by groans of pain as his body twitched and spasmed; if it were not for his light, the Exo Warlock would have not recognized the mangled form as the human Guardian who constantly treated not only Ianos, but the other injured Guardians under his care.

Approaching the Medic's side, Unit Eleven then slowly lowered himself onto his knees, only to pause when Matt slowly turned his gaze his way.

"Knight?"

The Phoenix Exo wasn't surprised for his mistaken identity; he hardly recalls a time when he would visit the Medic personally and not hiding within Knight's mind. Nonetheless, Unit Eleven decided not to correct the Warlock; although still amazingly intact, Phoenix Exo can easily tell his eyes 'see' through him and the original brown of his corneas were colored a dull gray. Without the aid of a Ghost, there was doubt that he would not be able to recover from Dusk's attack, let alone see again. But there was a chance he could still survive his encounter with the female Phoenix.

"I need aid!" Unit Eleven filtered his voice through the broken Plaza, his white optics catching the gaze of those nearby, "Guardians down!"

It was both relieving and frustrating when several of the Guardians lowered their weapons and came over for assistance although, some still kept their focus on the two Phoenix Exo safe within Unit Eleven's shield.

As such, while keeping an optic out on the Guardians lowering themselves to carefully heft the injured Hunter and Warlock into their grasps, Unit Eleven took the opportunity of their distraction to subtly raise his hand and slowly curl his fingers together. It was then, he closed his optics as a bright flash emanated from the shield followed by a scream of surprise and pain, prompting Unit Eleven to open his gaze in time to see the surrounding Guardians stagger back, some of them actually removing their helmets to rub their palms into their eyes in a vain attempt to rid themselves of their blindness.

Feeling a tinge of pity from the younger mind, the older mind simply mused if it was going to be enough to give his older brethren time to sort things out, especially when he glanced over in time to see Echo take Dusk's hands in hers, seeing him gripping her fingers gently but tightly enough in an attempt to get his words through to her. That is when Unit Eleven saw hesitation flash over the Huntress' optics, and glancing around at the staggering Guardians around them.

For a small moment, just for a split second, Unit Eleven thought that the female Phoenix was going to take Echo's words into consideration, just from the way she stayed silent as her white optics locked back onto the Titan's, and how the flames around her shoulders slowly faded. His hope then quickly dwindled when Dusk's narrowed her gaze and anger quickly replaced with her hesitation.

Taking advantage of his shield, Unit Eleven shifted his hands to manipulate his light 'around' Echo, watching as Dusk's light exploded, only for his light to shimmer brightly around the Titan's form.

"I highly recommend you tell everyone to evacuate the premises." He murmured, turning his blank optics to the nearby Guardians, sensing shock and surprise emanating behind their helmets, "there is nothing you can do against the two of them now."

"But if we work as a team-"

"The Hunter has the ability to 'take' light in an instant if she so wishes," A pause from the Guardian, "and if I heard correctly, Echo's nickname is 'The Reaper', and I highly doubt he will appreciate if others intercede."

Once again sensing hesitation from the group, Unit Eleven found it good enough to shift his attention back towards the two older Phoenix Exo and promptly started to approach.

"Wait, how come we can't get any closer but you can?"

Shifting his gaze momentarily back towards the group of Guardians, Unit Eleven subtly tilted his head as he mused, "Because unlike me, you are not like them."

Opting to say nothing more at the bewildered looks he received, the Exo Warlock simply focused his attention back onto Dusk and Echo, and started to close the distance.

Xxxxx

Echo had seen the damage Dusk had done to both the Tower and several of the Guardians; he can already tell who had their light taken, the ones rolling on the ground groaning or had gone still, the emotion of shock still emanating from themselves or their Ghost. As such, he knows any chance of Dusk gaining a pardon from the Vanguard and the Consensus was now broken, beyond her reach; even if he requests her freedom. Even the enigmatic Speaker won't be so forgiving towards a chosen that had crippled many of their Guardians.

The dream of having the female Phoenix in his arms once again now shattered, Echo practically did nothing as Dusk released her light in a fiery of fire, his words of convincing her to stop lost to her. Expecting the familiar burn of flames eating away, Echo instead reeled back when a shimmer of light flickered in his vision, prompting him to take steps back as the fire rolled around his form, passing by harmlessly before it faded.

"Stop interfering!"

Glancing up to see Dusk's red optics glancing over to their side, the Exo Titan followed her gaze only to pause upon the approaching form of Unit Eleven, the Exo Warlock simply shrugging his shoulders, as if her words were anything but a threat.

"You are endangering the City and the Guardians who protect it," Echo heard Dusk growl at the younger Exo's words, "I say it is my right to interfere."

A scream of rage can be heard emanating from the female Phoenix before Echo saw the familiar shape of a Golden Gun form in her grasp, and aiming the solar weapon in the younger Phoenix's direction. That is when the Exo Titan gathered all his light around him, letting the fog of void light act as his second skin before slamming his shoulder against Dusk's from, and wrapping his arms around her waist. A shout of outrage was the response to his actions followed by the heat of solar light burning against his form. Gritting his jaw as his void armor spilled out into a smog, Echo then turned, and threw her to the floor. Hearing her let out a wheeze and cough, the Exo Titan then climbed on, placing his hands onto Dusk's shoulders to pin her to the hearth.

"You know the Traveler chose humanity!" He shouted, condensing his light against his form as he felt Dusk's fire grow in heat underneath him, Echo seeing her optics glow red in anger, and betrayal, "Why can you not accept it!?"

"Have I not said it before," Dusk spat, "Humanity yearned for its power despites its gifts, its 'generosity'. I refuse to accept that it would have chosen such a greedy race as its Acolytes."

Echo paused at her words, his white optics searching against her metallic features for any sign of hesitation, for any sign of doubt; he found none.

"Please, Dusk," He pleaded, "The Traveler is asking me to protect the Guardians, to protect its Chosen." Echo then leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers as he whispered, "It is telling me to fight you Dusk, and that is not my wish."

That is when he saw her optics flicker, the familiar sheen of white glimmering through the red before he watched her shut them, signaling to Echo to let his shoulders relax as the flames around her form slowly dwindled; just a bit more, "I do not wish to do any harm to you, my love."

That is when the fire around the female Phoenix's form finally died, followed by Dusk opening her optics to reveal the white lights in her gaze, allowing Echo to completely relax, letting his void light dissipate, and taking his hands away from her shoulders. Momentarily hesitating, the Exo Titan then permitted himself to reach out with his fingertips, grazing them against the female Phoenix's face before cupping them in his hands and closing his optics, taking her in as he murmured, "I have missed you."

Feeling her tremble beneath him, Echo did nothing as he felt hands press against the back of his helmet, feeling Dusk shift and press herself against him as her fingers trailed down the back of his neck and then under his jaw.

The Exo Titan remembers when they use to embrace like this, when there were no human eyes watching over them, and they were isolated in their quarters after missions. It was hard to contain their fears, their trauma of being soldiers out on the field, seeing the death and chaos of war as their fellow Exo, both Phoenix and non-Phoenixes alike, fell in battle. But as soon as the pair had gained their privacy, they would pull each other into their partner's arms, letting their sensors fill with the warmth of the other as they waited for their next assignment. Despite the ruin of the Plaza around them and the curious and horrified expressions of the Guardians nearby, Echo felt the same familiar sensation, the safety and warmth of Dusk filtering into his systems.

"I'm sorry."

Echo snapped his optics open, giving the female Phoenix a bewildered look behind his visor before he felt the familiar point of a barrel press under his jaw. Slowly realizing her intentions, disappointment and grief filtered into Echo's senses as he heard the click of the hand cannon permeate into his auditory sensors.

Xxxxx

Unit Eleven had held out hope that Echo would have been the one to change her mind, despite her acts of denial and rage. However, as soon as he saw Dusk pull out her Golden Gun and pressed it underneath Echo's jaw, he knew that any chance of saving Dusk from her anger, from her wrath, was now gone. Even the Phoenix she had loved and cared for, can do nothing to ease her away from the destruction of the City and its Guardians.

As such, the Exo Warlock prepared himself, gathering his light around his form as the ring of the hand cannon resonated through the air followed by Echo disappearing into a flash of fire and smoke, leaving nothing except for the black form of Reaver hovering in his place. The surprise was poignant from the Ghost however, Unit Eleven can also feel the pity, the grief as he fixed his white optic at the Huntress, the latter of which slowly pushed himself onto her feet and flashed the black Ghost a look. The Exo Warlock easily can feel the regret reverberating from the female Phoenix before he felt her gaze lock onto his, "Are you going to stop me as well?"

Unit Eleven had expected anger from her words, their previous encounters filled with fury and betrayal. However, instead, weariness can be heard in her tone, and Unit Eleven noticed her slumped shoulders, the way the Solar Light flickered pitifully against her form.

"I do not wish to do you harm, sister," Unit Eleven watched her gaze flicker, lifting her head just slightly, "However, the Tower and Guardians is my home, I also do not wish to see you do harm to them as well."

He saw her flinch, "Then, yes?"

Unit Eleven paused, sensing concern reverberating Knight from the back of his mind before he nodded, "Yes."

A tired sigh took place of the rage that the younger Phoenix had expected from the Huntress, seeing her close her optics as she slowly nodded her head, "I see."

It was then Unit Eleven saw her light burn brightly around her form as Dusk opened and narrowed her gaze, "Then goodbye, brother."


	38. Special: The Dawning

_**Redacted**_

 _ **The Dawning**_

 _I know, it's late lol. Got caught up with work and Christmas. Who would have known that as you get older, it gets harder to find gifts for your family_

* * *

When was the last time he seated here like this? With a drink in hand surrounded by those he called 'family', his friends? To Ianos, it felt like another lifetime, the ghosts of those he had lost years previously just a memory in his mind.

But here he was, seated with not only members of Fireteam Redacted but with also the clan Galaxy as well; even Matt, the Medic Guardian who hardly even finds time to eat, let alone 'drink', was seated at the table with them, chattering away with the youngest members of the Exo clan as he too held a beverage in his hands.

Taking a sip of the glass in front of him, Ianos then felt eyes on his person, prompting him to turn to his side and his orange gaze locked onto yellow; Hush was focused on the cup he held in his hand, a curious look in her gaze as the child Guardian followed it when he placed it back onto the table. The Awoken Warlock can tell that she wanted a taste, to sate her curiosity on the beverage that she had seen both Angel and Akiva drink often.

Usually, when Ianos had little choice but to bring Hush with him to 'parties' such as these, he would have simply given her water, or a flavored beverage in place of the drinks that the older Guardians would partake in. However, he saw the determined look in her gaze and Ianos knew, that somehow, she would get her hands on a glass tonight, whether or not he was aware. As such, after taking another sip of his beverage, the Awoken Warlock then lowered his cup to Hush's level, letting the edges of his lips twitch upward as her eyes lit up as she took the glass in her hands. Expecting the child Guardian to take sips of the beverage, Ianos' orange eyes widen when instead, he saw her tip her head back, downing half its contents before he can even blink.

Her reaction was instantaneous, her yellow eyes going wide as she started to gag and wretch, slamming the cup back down onto the table before she slid out of her seat, and then crawled under. Sitting there patiently as Hush continued to sputter, Ianos then let out a smirk as the child finally crawled out from underneath her hiding spot, and he saw a look of betrayal glance over her gaze, "Now do you understand why we keep telling you 'not yet'?"

Letting out a snicker as Hush gave him a pout, Ianos waited until she was back in her seat before standing up and walking away, returning moments later with another cup however, this one was filled with a blue substance, one that made the child Guardian's eyes brighten. Placing the beverage in front of her before resuming his seat, Ianos watched as Hush grabbed the contents and downed half of that too, only this time, she was able to keep it down.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you were trying to teach her a lesson, I would have thrown a fit," Ianos shifted his orange hues towards the familiar violet form of Crystalline, seeing the female Ghost shift her parts against her core, "although, I highly doubt you were willing to give her more than what was in that glass."

The edges of the Awoken's lips twitched, "I knew the look in her eyes, she was determined to get her hands on some, either from Akiva or someone in this room."

"And you would rather let it be you?" Giving Crystalline a nod, Ianos raised a brow when he heard the female Ghost release a chuckle, her shell shifting against each other as she laughed; the Warlock simply resumed to his own glass in his hands, taking subtle sips as he heard the chatter continue around him.

That is when a hand clamp down onto his shoulder, prompting the Awoken to turn and stare deep into golden hues, "Hey Ianos, want to join us?"

A frown formed onto Ianos' pale azure features, "For what?"

Seeing the human Titan grin before nodding his head towards the exit of the room, the older Guardian followed his gaze, only for his scowl to deepen as he saw several of the party members leave; he spotted Angel's form amongst the group, followed by some of the members of Galaxy, and he swore he even spotted Knight/Unit Eleven leave as well.

"Follow and find out."

Narrowing his orange eyes at Akiva as the Titan simply gave him another smile and followed the others out, Ianos collected what he saw in his head before he heard a soft but curious hum beside him. Turning so that his gaze fell upon Hush, the Awoken Warlock raised a brow when he spotted the child Guardian's eyes follow those who were exiting the room, a dash of interest easily visible in her gaze.

"Hush?" Ianos saw her attention snap towards him, "Do you want to see what is going on?"

Half expecting her to sign quickly to him in response to his question, Ianos simply let out a soft smile when instead he saw her eyes beam up at him, feeling her light flashing happily in his direction, "I will take that as a yes."

Sliding out of his seat, the Awoken then offered a hand to the child Guardian, waiting patiently until he felt her small fingers intertwine into his before easing Hush out of her seat. Then, he turned and followed some of the shuffling Soldiers of Light out, feeling the young Titan literately skip along his side in tandem.

Xxxxx

Familiar flakes of white settled onto his shoulders as the pair stepped out into the Plaza, Ianos mentally grateful that he had taken Crystalline's words and helped Hush dress in heavier clothing; after all, the female Ghost has yet to craft proper battle armor for the child Guardian, and the two of them doubt that the armor she was resurrected in would do any wonders against the cold. As such, the Awoken/Human child was dressed in what other Guardians would call civilian garb, adorned in thick cloths and a coat to keep Hush' small form warm.

Despite it's function, Ianos couldn't help but let tinges of amusement emanate from the back of his mind when the child Guardian 'waddled' through the snow, scrambling at every attempt to bend down to pick up the fallen flakes in order to regain balance.

"Ah, right," Ianos turned his attention towards Crystalline, hearing the female Ghost let out a hum before seeing her yellow optic tune in onto the Warlock, "Hold out your hand."

Scrunching his features together in bewilderment, the Awoken Guardian, at first, gave Crystalline a doubtful look before hesitantly complying, hearing Ace's quiet words of warning reverberate in his ears as light beamed from the female Ghost's optic. Watching as the familiar thread of light and binary code formed in his hand, Ianos then frowned when azure cloth materialized into view, watching as the edges draped over his palm and fell to his waist.

"Hush made it," Crystalline stated as Ianos lifted his opposite hand and held the gift out in front of him, "With Knight's help of course."

"Wait, Knight helped?" Ianos heard Ace question, sensing the bewilderment from his Ghost, "Knight knows how to knit?"

"You should have seen the look on his face when I told him it was more of a Titan thing," Crystalline snickered, "but he helped Hush nonetheless, helped her make a scarf for everyone."

Ianos lifted a brow at that, "Everyone?"

That is when he saw the female Ghost bob her core towards the others, "Just look."

Confused, Ianos followed her words, only to blink when he finally noticed what Crystalline had meant.

With their growing 'family' dressed in casual garb instead of their battle armor, Ianos can easily see the familiar long drapes of cloth around their necks as they ran around in the snow, tossing snowballs at each other or rolling smaller ones into ones that reached their waist.

Akiva has one made of brown and bronze thread, piling the scarf so that it wrapped around his shoulders, any loose ends missing: Angel, his white and the edges colored with silver and green, draped not only around his shoulders, but his head as well, leaving enough to pull some over his mouth and nose to keep them warm: black, gray, and red can be seen on Pluto's, the Exo having draped one end over his shoulder, as if to mimic the cloak he always worn during active duty; Knight and Unit Eleven wore one colored white, the scarf casually draped down the front, hiding his hands behind the ends; Ianos even spotted Echo sporting one – although reluctantly (Ianos wouldn't be surprised if Unit Eleven was the one to convinced him to wear it) - his colored with the same shade as his fellow Exo, although his was marked with black.

Fluttering his lids as if to refocus his vision, Ianos peered down at the scarf in his hands, tracing his fingers over the dark azure threads before glancing over the orange and black designs, and then finally, throwing it over his shoulders, wrapping it loosely around his neck before letting the ends fall over his chest and back. Preferably, he would have lifted the front of his cloth to cover the lower half of his face, but with his helmet intact and still in the familiar garbs of a Warlock, Ianos found little need for it – he still, after all, had to hide his deteriorated condition from the Vanguard.

This didn't stop him from tracing his fingers over the edges of the scarf, his orange eyes flashing one of familiarity before turning his attention towards the front of the Plaza, memory pulling at the back of his mind.

" _I still find it highly amusing that it is required for all Titans to learn how to knit," He said as he pulled on the edges of the cloth around his neck, earning himself a sheepish smile from his companion, "does Everest know how to make a scarf?"_

" _Scarves, mittens, hats, you name it," Ianos couldn't help but smirk at red flushing around the human Titan's ears, "he's, uh, better at it than I am."_

" _Well, considering that I am five years your senior, I'd say that I have just a 'tad' bit more years of experience than you, Chang." The Warlock watched as the Titan jumped as Everest leaned over his shoulder, flashing the dark-haired man a smile as his dark azure eyes glinted mischievously, "Do I get one?"_

" _Of course!" Chang's brown eyes widen before fumbling with the wrapped cloth underneath his arms, "It's uh, it's right here."_

 _Seeing Everest's eyes beam in thanks, Ianos silently watched as the Guardian undid the ribbon at the top, dropping the box as he freed the long piece of cloth coiled in the package._

" _H'mmm, comfy," The human Titan commented as he wrapped the scarf around his shoulders, Ianos chuckling at the flushed face of Chang, "Now, my turn to give you a gift."_

 _Chang startled, "I beg your pardon?"_

 _Crossing his arms in front of his chest as Everest took one of Chang's hands in his, Ianos nodded his head once in satisfaction as the older Titan bent down on one knee, the younger Guardian's brown eyes widening as a question flowed from Everest's lips, "Chang, will you marry me?"_

 _Easily seeing Everest slide a silver chain into the younger Titan's hands, Ianos smirked as nearby Guardians came to a pause, the glint in their eyes glimmering at the scene as Ace finally spoke, "Well, it was about time."_

Feeling hands press against his chest, the Awoken Warlock jumped out of his memories and stared down, glancing into the grinning face of the child Guardian.

 _You like?_ She signed, her orange hues beaming as her gaze eagerly glanced back and forth from his visor and the scarf.

Absentmindedly rubbing the edges of the cloth between his fingertips, Ianos let out a small hum as he answered, "Yes, I like it."

The squeal of delight emanated from the child Guardian echoed through the Plaza before he felt her arms wrap around his waist, feeling her head bury into his chest as Ianos let out a short chuckle.

Placing a hand onto her shoulder as a way of further making his thanks known, the moment crashed when Ianos felt an impact slam into the side of his helmet, sending him reeling. Feeling Hush's hands leave his waist, Ianos regained composure enough to turn and give Akiva a glare, wiping the remnants of snow from his visor as the Titan let out a laugh.

"Think I'm not going to retaliate?" A smirk formed onto Ianos' features as the Titan suddenly stopped, a look of horror flashing in his golden hues before he turned and ran as the Warlock leaned down and scooped a handful of snow in his hands.

"Do not worry, it's just a harmless game of snowball," Ianos had sensed concern from the child Guardian, hearing Akiva let out a laughter of warning to all as he tossed and caught the ball of snow in his hands before leaning back and aiming, "well, not technically 'harmless'."

Then, after a moment of scanning, he tossed the snowball as hard as he could, nodding his head in satisfaction as it slammed into the back of Akiva's head, sending the Titan sprawling.


	39. Silence

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Silence_**

 _I actually was going to release this chapter yesterday, but then Fanfiction kept saying there was an error everytime I tried to upload the document. So, I had to wait until today to put up the chapter. Boo, and here I thought I was actually able to get back onto my regular update schedule. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys!_

* * *

 _His fingers trembled against the glass as his white optics lingered over the pods, seeing them slide against the conveyers as they slowly slid out of view, the numbers and words labeled on the sides all too clear. Despite the soft and comforting hands on his shoulder, he knew that this would be the last time that he would see any of his brothers and sisters._

 _And Unit I-1_

" _We warned you against forming attachments."_

 _In any other situation, he would have reacted with rage, with anger at the words of the human standing next to his side. However, instead, he placed the front of his head against the window, and slumped his shoulders, his optics flickering dimly in response to the scientist's words._

" _There are other Units under construction," The human added, the tone a bit too cheery and light for his liking, "So do not fret, you will have company again."_

' _But they are not the same', he wanted to say, 'they are not the same as Unit I – 3 or Unit I - 7, let alone Unit I-1'._

 _However, he already had seen the consequences of the Unit III's and Unit V's. Lashing out or rebelling against their creators isn't encouraged._

 _As such, Unit I-0 opted to say nothing, and instead, made a small promise to himself; never again would he lose anymore of his brothers and sisters. And never, would they come to harm, not while he was still alive._

Xxxxx

Echo wasn't reviving.

The older Phoenix's light shone like a beacon in Unit Eleven's optics however, he easily watched as Reaver shifted his shell uneasily against his core, his words incomprehensible but the exasperated look in the Ghost's gaze was enough; something was going on with Echo and the Phoenix model was unwilling to resurrect.

Normally, in any other situation, Unit Eleven wouldn't have minded Echo sulking within the confines of his Ghost however, as he easily dodged another shot from Dusk's Golden Gun, he would be more than happy for Echo to jump back onto his feet at any moment.

"How are you doing that!?" Dusk's roar of frustration permeated through the Plaza as Unit Eleven conjured a shield of light, causing the bullet to splinter into shards of ember, "Only the Unit V's were the main defense of the Phoenix!"

Letting out a breath as to keep his only protection steady, the male Warlock simply gave Dusk a blank stare, "The Unit XI's were considered the best success by the humans, second only to Echo. Can you guess the reason why?"

Hurt and anger easily flashed through Dusk's optics, Unit Eleven seeing the familiar color of crimson as she fired more shots from her solar weapon; more shots than the Exo Warlock was used to witnessing outside of the Crucible. Feeling himself slide back with every fire, the male Exo struck one of his hands forward, the shield of light skidding across the marbled concrete and towards the female Hunter.

Half-expecting for her to dodge, Unit Eleven instead reeled back when instead, he watched Dusk brace her shoulder forward, and brought her arms up, barely seeing her flinch as the light induced shield shimmered around her fiery form and dissipating harmlessly behind. Blinking several times at this action, the younger Phoenix then leaped to the side to dodge another solar bullet, rolling onto his knees as he slowly skidded to a stop, and then propelled himself forward.

Seeing the female Exo reel back in response to this, Unit Eleven barely covered half the distance when he came to screeching halt, just in time to stop as a solar shot crashed in front of him, leaving marked marble as he forced himself to the side, barely dodging another hit. Turning himself around so that he could face Dusk, the Exo Warlock took in a deep breath as he flexed his hands, his optics scanning over the female Phoenix's form as she aimed her solar weapon at him, but kept still, her gaze narrowing.

It was easy for Unit Eleven to tell that the Huntress was trying to keep her distance, and not for the reason that the younger Phoenix has the capability to absorb the energies of others and counter it back; despite her strengths and her capability to force Echo away in close combat, Dusk was more prone for long range fighting, easily from the way how she was easily able to block or dodge most of Unit Eleven's blows, however, seems to reel back whenever he would attempt to close the distance. Having the upper hand in physical strength doesn't always mean victory when it comes to experience.

Flexing his hands as he continued to take in his surroundings, Unit Eleven once again rolled to the side when the familiar bang of a Golden Gun resounded through the air, the younger Phoenix feeling the heat of the bullet brush against his back as he scrambled back onto his feet.

"At this rate, one of you is going to tire out," Day muttered, the Ghost's words ringing in his head, "and considering Dusk's body is ninety percent Traveler, I highly doubt it is going to be her."

Opting to say nothing at his Ghost's commentary, Unit Eleven focused his attention onto Dusk's features, seeing the anger and frustration building up behind the female Exo's optics, "Patience is a virtue."

Sensing the bewilderment from the white Ghost, the younger Phoenix once again opted to say nothing and instead gathered as much of his light around his person as he can before he raised a hand and snapped it shut. Light can be seen flashing around Dusk's form before rounded shapes reminiscence of glass floated around her, circulating around as if to mock the older Phoenix. Seeing the female Exo momentarily glance at Unit Eleven in both bewilderment and irritation before letting out a startled yelp, barely stumbling back in time to dodge a swing by one of the floating orbs, and earning the Exo Warlock a snarl. Watching her attempting to run and move to get the shapes off of her, Unit Eleven can sense her frustrations growing, her annoyance emanating as every attempt to aim her weapon at the younger Phoenix only made her dodge to avoid a swing by one of the Exo Warlock's orbs of light. Finally, Unit Eleven heard her let out a cry of outrage, Dusk coming to a sudden halt as she started aiming her weapon at the orbs of light around her form and firing, the bullets going erratic as they easily missed their intended target and ricocheted or slammed into any unfortunate targets nearby.

This was his chance.

Further condensing his light around his form, Unit Eleven dashed forward, curling his fingers together as the orbs of light burst into a display of scattering lights and embers, hearing Dusk let out a cry of surprise as she raised her hands to her optics. Using his light to propel himself even faster, the younger Phoenix then leaped forward, slamming himself into Dusk and knocking her to the ground. Hearing her let out a curse as he cradled himself on top of the female Phoenix's form, Unit Eleven then wrapped his hands around her neck and concentrated, his optics dimming as warmth spread throughout his arms, the familiar sensation of energy building up in his chest ringing through his body.

" _Not here."_

 _She reeled back, hurt clear in her optics as she glanced at the Phoenix Exo next to her, "What?"_

" _Not here," Her shoulders slumped as his white optics narrowed, although it lacked the annoyance or anger that had settled into his voice; wariness and fear can be seen in his gaze, "Not when the humans are around."_

" _But…" Her optics glanced back at the humans around them, hearing them chatter before she added, "We have done this before, we had held hands out in public, have we not?"_

" _That was before the Unit III's termination," She watched the male Phoenix turn and fix his optics into hers; the worry was more prominent than before, "And they're telling those created after the Unit V's to act as…"_

 _Hearing his voice fade, she then curled her hands near her sides, "… act as what?"_

"… _As machines, Unit I-1."_

 _Taking in a harsh breath as she turned her optics back towards the humans gathered in front of the pair, denial faded into her mind. True, the humans have expected she and the others of her Unit to 'behave' but, they wouldn't just simply terminate them for the reason that they asked a harmless question… right?_

' _I am going to ask the humans tonight', she recalls Unit III – 10 beaming, 'we have served them for 'years', only fair we get an answer, correct?'_

 _She hasn't seen her fellow female Phoenix since, all she received was the news that the Unit III's were placed under termination, a 'bug' in their programming._

 _Although her senses warned against her mind, the Phoenix Exo walked forward, not having to glance back to see the look of alarm and shock emanating from Unit I – 0. Ignoring his silent pleas and cries, she approached the first human in her sight – a male from glancing down at a console – before she asked, "Pardon my intrusion, but may I bother you with a question?"_

 _She immediately received a bewildered look, her instincts further flashing readings of warning; the female Phoenix shoved them to the side, "After witnessing several of your numbers interact in an intimate manner, I was wondering if it is possible for a Phoenix such as I to experience the same emotion?"_

 _No sooner had her question left her when she saw the human's eyes widen, his jaw dropping open before seeing him quickly regain his composure, a smile – strained she noted – as he answered, "Have you, uh, 'experienced' this type of… intimacy?"_

" _Yes," She watched as the scientist reeled back, "he and I, we are – what you call? – in love?"_

 _Silence immediately permeated between the two and it was then, she felt a harsh grip clasp around her arm. Snapping behind her, the female Phoenix opened her mouth to retort only to pause as she locked onto Unit I-0's gaze; never, in her entirety of her existence, has she seen so much fear in his optics._

 _Feeling him pull her back towards their isolated corner where they stood previously, the female Exo heard a whisper behind her back._

" _Reporting in, a Unit I just asked an existential question. Steps to be taken?"_

Letting out a gasp, Unit Eleven tore his hands away from Dusk's neck, his optics staring deeply into her wide ones, "You, you were the reason why the Unit I's were terminated."

Watching her lights flicker between her plates momentarily, the Exo Warlock then watched as anger flared in her gaze followed by pain resounding through his chest. The next thing he knew, Unit Eleven found himself on the broken hearth of the Plaza, the static in his optics clearing up just in time for him to view the sky.

"I was young, naïve, ignorant on what the humans were capable of," Unit Eleven saw Dusk's form loom over him, her optics narrowed, "I had thought that all of our years in service, all those years in gaining those precious 'resources', that the Unit I's would be exempt." Her scowl deepened, "In the end, our reward was to be dismantled and recycled into those 'imitations'."

Watching her kneel above, Unit Eleven laid still as Dusk lowered until the pair were staring only into each other's optics, "I read through that AI's files so tell me, little brother, how many of your Units were marked 'defective' after the war was over?"

His lights dimming at her words, Unit Eleven at first thought it better to remain silent, however, as he felt her fingers tap against the side of his head, the Exo Warlock found himself answering, "Including myself, three of us made it to the end of the war, however, the two brothers that were with me were marked for termination, and as such, were not given away as I was."

"For the reason that they believed you to be a 'hero?" Unit Eleven flinched at her words, the younger Phoenix seeing Dusk's optics shift; she had noticed his discomfort, "Just because you had ordered A.I.P to delete any file related to you, does not mean that I cannot simply restore it." He watched as a smirk flashed onto her metallic features, "To think though, that the humans were fooled by one of their own just because a few static in memory was enough to convince them."

"Hwan-Lee knew what he was doing," The smile faded from Dusk's features, "He ensured that I had a second chance."

"At the cost of his own life, correct?" Unit Eleven went silent, "I wonder how that must have felt, pressured into killing the first human that had treated you with sentiency, just so that you can escape punishment."

"Not all humans are blinded by greed, Dusk," The Exo Warlock added, "It is just unfortunate that most are more likely to be blinded by their own arrogance."

Seeing her lean back, Unit Eleven watched as the female Phoenix scanned his features, her optics flashing to their surroundings momentarily before fixing back onto his gaze, "How unfortunate indeed."

It was then he felt her hands grip the sides of his head and before he can even react, he felt his light 'leave' him, wisps of white filtering near the edges of his optics as his vision blurred.

" _Finally, that little brat is out of our hair."_

 _Twitching at the words of the man of the house, the male Exo shifted in his seat on the boy's bed, clutching the jar that held Ben's ashes as he continued to listen, "It was bad enough that we were arranged to marry, but to carry around that burden for 'months' just for the reason we had too much to drink that night? Glad that it is gone."_

 _Taking in a deep breath, the Exo stood up from his seat before placing the urn down with trembling fingers on a dresser; he wasn't going to drop the closest thing to family after so many years working for the Martins._

" _What are we going to do about the boy's ashes?"_

" _Display it," The nonchalant answer sent waves of rage through the Exo's body, "and then cry about it every time it is brought up."_

" _Agreed, to keep our image clean." A scoff can be heard, "only reason we decided to keep the boy, otherwise, I would have just got rid of it years ago."_

 _Curling his fingers into fists as he heard the laughter permeate down the hall, the Exo slowly took slow and steady steps towards the living area._

" _What about the machine?"_

" _I beg your pardon?"_

" _You saw how close it was to the boy? Do you think there is going to be any negative impacts on its programming?"_

 _A laugh was the answer to the woman's question, "We ordered it to raise the child, not because it 'wanted' to. Machines are just as they are, 'machines'. Talking like as though the thing has emotions, pfeh. It is not going to do 'anything'."_

 _His gaze darkening at the man's words, the Exo decided to make his presence known, coming to a stiff halt near the opening to the living area, just enough to gain notice, "Ah, there you are! Be a good bot and bring another bottle."_

 _Watching the man turn and shift himself back into his seat, the Exo took long strides until he was behind the human, narrowing his optics down at the back of his head before suddenly, he snapped his hands around the man's neck. A surprise choke was his reward followed by a horrified shriek as the Exo felt the human struggle underneath his grasp before with one swift movement, twisted, a sickening crack echoing throughout the room._

 _Turning his attention towards the female as he let the limp form of the man fall from his hands, the Exo watched as the woman fell from her seat before scrambling towards the exit, causing the former combat Exo to slowly make his way towards the screaming woman with little effort._

" _You defect!" He heard her yell as he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her form back towards him, "The others will hear about this! This will bring the end of you accursed- "_

 _He didn't let her finish as he twisted her neck, the all too familiar snap of a snapped bone resounding in his ears as the woman fell, leaving the Exo feeling numb as he stared at the body. The Exo should feel satisfaction, shouldn't he? The one Ben had called his 'parents', who had openly mocked and celebrated his death should have been enough to sate the anger bubbling in his chest. But instead, all the male Exo felt was the grief, the rage that the deaths of these 'humans' were too quick, not painful enough for how long the boy had spent bedridden, in agony because of the illness that had taken over his body._

" _Someone has to pay." He whispered to himself as he turned his attention towards the front of the house, his gaze locking onto the door, "Someone has to."_

With a shout, Unit Eleven shoved Dusk's hands from the sides of his head before snapping one of his own forward, letting out a blast of light from his fingertips. A cry of shock was his response, taking the sound of staggering footsteps as a sign to twist himself onto his chest before clumsily pushing himself onto his feet, shaking his head to remove any sign of static in his vision before preparing himself for another assault.

However, as he locked his gaze onto Dusk's optics, to his surprise, instead of anger, he saw bewilderment, confusion, curiosity.

"You didn't kill the Martins and the other humans for your mistreatment?" Unit Eleven paused at her words, "You killed them because of that child?"

Blinking several times at the female Phoenix's question, the Exo Warlock found himself lowering his guard, taking several steps back to place more distance between himself and his fellow Phoenix, "…Yes."

"Why?"

"Was your interaction with humans that limited, Dusk?" Unit Eleven watched as her expression went blank, her optics dimming at his words, "Did all of them treated you with such prejudice and hate that you believe that 'all' of humanity are the same? That even a child could carry so much arrogance?"

He paused at her silence, seeing the uncertainty in her gaze, "…Have you even met a human child, Dusk?"

No sooner had he finished speaking when her optics darkened, "You mean besides the ones that my handlers forced me to kill?"

Flinching at her answer, Unit Eleven decided to add, "Then, you do not know the innocence of a child's mind."

"Does it matter? They will all learn the matters of greed when they mature," Dusk snapped, "As long as humanity remains, greed and arrogance will be prominent, they will never see themselves as nothing more than beings higher than those around them."

Once again pausing at the female Phoenix's words, Unit Eleven finally let the emotions of grief slip through, his shoulders sagging and pain lingering in his optics, "Echo and I, the two of us thought that there would be hope for you."

He watched Dusk tilt her head, her gaze dimming, "I had held hope for the two of you as well." Then, Unit Eleven saw her optics blaze to life, "But, I can see that none of us will get what we want."

Seeing her body tense, and her legs pressing against the floor, Unit Eleven hardly gathered enough time to bring out his hands, and felt an impact slam into his palms. However, pain then reverberated through his right hand, causing him to flinch as his optics glanced over, only to see the heated blade of a knife sticking through the back of his hand. Fixing his attention back onto the female Phoenix, all Unit Eleven saw was a smirk flash onto her metallic features before she twisted, letting spikes of agony permeate through his right appendage. Letting out a grunt in response to this, Unit Eleven felt his body contort with the direction of the rotation, only to feel his feet fly out underneath him, the male Phoenix once again finding himself on the floor once more.

Feeling weight climb onto his chest, Unit Eleven only enough time to lift his head to gain a better glimpse of the female Exo only to feel a sensation similar to a punch slam into his neck, just right underneath his jaw. Only feeling a dull thrum, the Phoenix Warlock parted his lips to comment on the attack, only to hear nothing but broken static and incomprehensible whispers. It was then, only then, that he shifted his attention away from Dusk's face, down to her arm, and then her hand, seeing her fingers wrapped around the handle of another knife of solar light. Although unable to properly see the blade, it didn't take much for Unit Eleven to understand what had occurred.

Shifting his attention back onto the female Phoenix, the younger Exo then felt a cough escape him, white liquids spilling from his lips as he finally felt his lifeblood leaking from the opening in his neck, reaching out with his left hand and clamping it as tightly as he can around Dusk's wrist.

"D-Dusk…" He managed to croak out, and it was then, he saw the frustration, the anger fade, only to be replaced that is reminisce of grief.

"I really didn't want to do this, brother," Dusk whispered, her optics dimming, "but you and Echo, you two got in the way. I didn't see any other path besides… this."

It was then he saw wisps of light permeate up through the female Phoenix's arm; Unit Eleven can easily sense the panic from Knight and Day.

"What are you doing!?" It was Day, "Do something! Don't just lay there and take it!"

Muttering incomprehensibly under his breath, Unit Eleven forced the sudden sensation of grogginess to the back of his mind, and concentrated, seeing Dusk's force contort into one of confusion and frustration as the familiar sensation of being rejuvenated jumpstarted his senses, his vision slowly clearing.

Pain spiked throughout his neck, Unit Eleven taking in a sudden breath as he felt the knife dig in deeper, his bleary vision connecting with Dusk's.

"Do not fight it," He heard her hiss, feeling a hand cradle the back of his head, firm but gentle, "Do not make this anymore painful than it needs to be." Though static nearly consumed his vision, he heard the sincerity in Dusk's words, her voice soft as Unit Eleven heard her add, "Accept it."

Grief can be felt emanating from the back of mind, although, Unit Eleven is confused if it was either Knight and Day's or his own, the sensation of failure of stopping his sister lingering strongly within.

"I told you… that my name was Unit Eleven." He can sense the bewildered stare he received from the female Phoenix, "That… that name was just an attempt to run from the past." The Exo Warlock took in a shuddering breath, "My real name… is Nine."

That is when the sorrow finally took him, feeling his life slip through the cracks of his plating as the wails of both Knight and Day echoed in his head, as darkness finally taking him.

Xxxxx

Feeling her brother go limp in her arms, grief settled into Dusk's chest as she finally tugged the knife free from his neck, letting the light fade from her fingertips as she stood up from the body.

"Nine…" She repeated the name, the female Phoenix's thoughts lingering back to their first meeting, the introductions when they had first met in the caves. Dusk had always had a suspicion that somehow, the name, 'Unit Eleven', didn't feel right with her younger Phoenix brother, the title sounding too new, too foreign on the tongue of the male Exo. Now though, the name Nine sounded more natural, more familiar as he admitted his true name as the female Phoenix took the last wisps of light from his form, although, Dusk can still feel the parts of the Traveler strongly within; although a small piece, Nine will rise again, although, it will take some time, long enough for the Huntress to finish her task of claiming the City under the name of the Phoenix.

At least, that is what she had thought when she turned around, only to feel the lingering sensation of solar light burst behind her. Startled, Dusk turned around in time to see a white blur slam into her, feeling hands grip the front of her armor as she felt herself being lifted.

"You killed him!"

Reeling back, the female Phoenix glanced down onto the face of Nine, the wound in his neck still bleeding but healed just enough to stem the flow as she spotted the flashes of grief and anger in his optics, "You killed Nine!"

Confusion further building up in the back of her mind, Dusk's optics then widened as her young brother's words echoed to the front.

 _"It seems your 'followers' had failed to inform you that there is another consciousness inhabiting this body."_

"He was not lying," She whispered, seeing 'Nine' – the other consciousness – flinch at her words, "there really is another sharing his body."

It currently made sense to the female Exo, how the look in his optics seemed younger, fresher than Nine's, and his tone of voice just a tad bit higher than the older mind's; not different enough to spot the difference immediately, just enough to know that a wholly different persona was speaking, in control.

Instead of responding to her analysis, Dusk instead felt the younger mind toss her, a cry of outrage sparking from his throat as the familiar sensation of flying overtook her senses. Regaining her composure, the female Phoenix concentrated her light around her form, twisting to allow herself to contort in the air and land back onto her feet, lifting her gaze just in time to see the younger mind reel back, his optics wide in surprise; apparently, he had expected to do some damage.

"How long ago were you created?"

Although Dusk can easily sense the anger aimed towards her, she also can easily see the slump in his shoulders, and she took note of his hitch breathing, a near hiccup in her gaze; not long ago, in other words, too young for her to comfortably kill him, and she had barely gathered enough will and strength to kill Echo and Nine. Dusk is unsure if she can kill something that somewhat resembles a 'child' in the years of an Exo, let alone one that was created most likely by her brother.

As she further contemplated her choices, a wary cry snapped her out of her thoughts, giving her enough time to step to the side and swing her leg forward, flipping over the charging form of the younger Exo onto his back, hearing him wheeze in response.

"You have a long way to go before you can take on someone like me, youngling." Dusk commented as she heard the younger mind let out a cough as she watched him slowly flip over to his side, "let alone stop me."

"… Why?" The female Phoenix blinked at his question, "Why? He was your brother, your 'family'."

Hesitating at the words of the younger Exo, Dusk silently stared as the youngling staggered back onto his feet, "… He was in my way."

"…Is that all?" She watched him lift his gaze, and instead of the anger, she saw grief, loss, anguish, "Just for the reason that he got in your way, you killed him?"

"...I didn't want to do it."

"But you did anyway!" The anger was back in his tone, but Dusk easily saw the vastness of sadness lingering in his optics, "Did you know what Nine's last thoughts were?" A bitter laugh emanated from his lips, "I thought it was going to be Ben, the child that he had raised as his own in his previous life." Dusk then watched him shake his head, "But no, despite the love and care he had in the world towards him, his last thoughts weren't of the human child he raised in the Golden Age. It was you." The female Phoenix went tense at his words, "It was 'you' who he had thought about, how much guilt he felt for being unable to save you from your hate, from your thirst for revenge." The laughter died from his throat, his optics going blank, "Before we found out about you, before all 'this' even happened, he told me how vengeance can feel great momentarily, how 'satisfying' it will feel when you enact out on it. But, then he said it won't solve 'anything', that no matter the reason, no matter the action, it won't have undone what had occurred. The dead, will stay dead, the past, will remain the past." Dusk watched him give him a grief-stricken look, "Nothing you do will matter."

Flinching at his words, the female Exo simply said nothing but slowly approached the younger Exo, summoning her knife back in her hands. If the male Exo had seen the weapon, he showed no sign of it as Dusk slowly came to a pause in front of him, the female Phoenix taking note of the unblinking stare he gave her.

"Do it." She paused at his words, "Do it, so you can live with the guilt that not only did you kill your brother, but that you also killed his 'creation', his 'offspring'."

Staring deeply into the dimming optics of the younger Exo, Dusk complied, shoving her knife into the crook of his neck, in between the shoulder blades as he let out a shuddering gasp, feeling the edges of her knife dig into the core that took place of the heart in Exo autonomy, and watched as the life faded from the younger Exo's optics. Releasing her hold on her weapon to allow the body to collapse, Dusk then noticed the trembling in her fingers, causing her to bring her hands close to her chest as she turned towards the Traveler.

"You confound me," She whispered as she took steps forward, as if to close the distance between herself and the dormant god, "You chose humanity as your chosen but yet, you resurrect my brethren into a war to fight for them, to fight as they did in their previous lives." Dusk momentarily paused, searching the Traveler's broken form, "Why? Did we not do enough back in the Golden Age? Did we not act as the proper 'machines' that humanity demanded of us? Were we not 'obedient' enough?"

Going silent, Dusk waited patiently, only for her optics to narrow at the lack of an answer, "Why won't you say 'something'!? Anything!? Tell me if my actions are wrong then! Are they wrong!? Or am I justified!?"

She waited, only to let out a scream, "Say something you corpse of a god! Or else I 'will' burn 'and' destroy this pathetic place of a city! Of a Haven! Say! SOMETHING!"

Grief settled within her chest as she heaved out, "Then did I kill my brothers for nothing? That even if I do raze this place to the ground, that humanity will remain as your chosen? And that the Phoenix really was the result of their greed? That we are a product of theft? That we really aren't your 'chosen'? That it was all 'coincidental'?"

Dusk went silent again, her optics scanning the broken god before a weary sigh escaped the female Phoenix, her gaze slowly lowering to the floor, "Fine then, if you will not answer…"

Fire then slowly consumed her form, a cry of rage and grief escaping her throat as she let the light lash out, crawling against the Plaza as it sought out destruction, charring the very surfaces that it brushed against. However, as her senses stretched out, Dusk felt a powerful light approach from behind, feeling them charge through her fire, and slam into her back.

A short gasp escaped her lips as she felt her light suddenly come to a halt, her fire immediately dispersing from her gaze as Dusk felt herself immediately fall back, only to feel comforting arms slow her descent.

"I'm sorry," The female Phoenix felt her attacker cradle her form in his arms, "I'm sorry, forgive me."

At first, confused by his words, Dusk focused her attention down to her chest, only to see what resembled a white blade protruding through her plating and armor, white fluids seeping through the wound. Although unsure of its origins, she can easily feel it draining her light, her 'life' as the one who carried her brought him closer to his chest, her fading optics pressing against his shoulder as he continued to murmur out apologies.

If her attacker had attempted to kill her earlier, Dusk would have snapped, would have fought in order to remain alive. However, she was tired, exhausted of the world around her. As such, she decided to press herself in her lover's arms, before she let out one final sigh of content.

Xxxxx

The blade was made from the Traveler's shell.

As loyal as any Ghost, Reaver had been there when Echo felt the call of the Traveler pull him towards the space underneath its broken form, only for the Exo Titan to find what resembled a pointes word hidden behind some rubble. It didn't take long for the whispers of the Traveler to reach his chosen; it was a blade that enhances the light of the user, and drains the light of those it harms.

At first, the pair were confused by this sudden 'gift', especially when Echo had attempted using it, it indeed made utilizing the light more efficient, to help the bearer gain more stamina. However, for a being that held the pieces of a god, it did little to give him any aid and as such, the weapon had laid forgotten in their vault, collecting dust over the years. But when Reaver heard the news of Dusk's ability, when he had witnessed her resurrecting without the aid of her Ghost, it didn't take him long to put the pieces together; the Traveler had foreseen the female Phoenix's arrival and had selected Echo as the one to end the coming threat.

Deciding not to say anything to Echo, Reaver remained silent when the Exo Titan finally placed the pieces together, and for the first time since the Ghost had known his Guardian, despair took over the chosen's features. It took the form of anger, Echo cursing at the Traveler before he broke down, sobbing to Reaver that he would not be able to do it, that he would not be able to kill the one who he had loved in his previous life.

But what can Reaver do? He was just a Ghost, a simple piece of the Traveler that was released after it went into dormancy. There wasn't much he could do except convince Echo to somehow talk Dusk away from her wrath, in hopes, that perhaps the blade wasn't needed.

Now, the black Ghost felt useless, blank as he watched the anguished form of his Guardian cradling Dusk in his arms, the weapon that the pair had hoped to avoid using lodged into her chest. Despite the grief that pulled strongly in between their link, the best Reaver could do was sigh; it won't be long until more Guardians and eventually, the Vanguard, will stumble upon the despairing Echo, and questions would be asked. Questions, that will inevitably lead to the discovery of the origins of the Phoenix.

Turning his attention to the slumbering form of the Traveler, Reaver shifted their white optic over its decaying form before saying, "We made it this far. So please, help me keep Echo together, at least, just a bit longer."

Not to his surprise, just as his other prayers he gave to the Traveler, all Reaver received was silence.


	40. Goodbye Brother

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Goodbye Brother_**

 _Once again, I apologize for the late update, but I do have a legitimate reason. I have been having extreme pains in my right leg, to the point where my parents had to take me to the hospital. Diagnosis? Inflammation. So taking meds to see if that helps, if not, time for the walking boot. Anyways, here's the long waited chapter that ends this arc C:_

* * *

"Is it true, Shining Knight, that Unit Eleven had repeatedly broken his censure?"

"…Yes."

Hearing the Consensus talk before him, Knight kept his blank gaze towards the floor, hearing Day shift their parts worriedly against their core over his shoulder.

A couple of days had passed since Knight found himself awaking in a cell, confused, disoriented, and grief stricken. At first wary, the younger mind then soon learned the reason of his imprisonment, that witnesses had seen Nine stay in control longer than what their probation gave them. As such the reason why he currently stands before the Consensus, unable to lie or fake his way out of his trial without the aid of the older mind whispering in the back.

"Shining Knight," The young Warlock lifted his gaze, fixing onto the familiar mask of the Speaker, "Is it possible for us to speak to Unit Eleven?"

That is when sorrow slammed into Knight's chest, the young Guardian finding his shoulders quivering as he slowly turned his focus back towards the floor, clenching his jaw in a vain attempt to keep his grief in; this did not go unnoticed by the Speaker.

"Is something the matter, Knight?"

Taking a in a deep breath in a vain attempt to regain his composure, the young Exo instead found his calm broken, his voice wavering as he answered, "Unit Eleven… Nine… Nine isn't here."

"Nine? Isn't here? What do you mean?"

"Unit Eleven… Nine is…asleep," Knight sensed the bewildered stares he received, "You know that he fought against Dusk. Well," He paused, forcing his optics upwards to glance at the faces of the Consensus, "His Light was taken, and he was killed by Dusk's hands."

"But you said that he was asleep," The younger mind turned his gaze towards one of the members – a human, her name escaping him, "How can his light be taken, killed by this Rogue Guardian, and only be asleep?'

Narrowing his optics at the human, Knight then spat, "Surely you must know of the origins of the Phoenix Exo by now, news spreads pretty quickly here." Remaining silent as he waited for an answer, all the young Guardian received was murmurs, brows scrunching together as they spoke amongst themselves, "It is going to take a few days before Nine is ready for he and I to switch places, let alone speak for himself."

"Unit Eleven broke his censure," Another of the humans blurted, earning himself a glare from Knight, "We gave him a chance and he lost it." He watched as the human turned to the others seated amongst the Consensus, "I say proper punishment should be given: Exile."

"I beg your pardon?!" It was Day who spoke, Knight seeing the white Ghost snap their narrowing gaze towards the human, "You dare incite –"

"He had killed non-Guardians and had repeatedly broke his censure, he is a threat to the City."

"How dare you."

Knight felt the surprised glance he received from Day, but easily shrugged it off as he continued, "A threat? To the City? The only threat I see is how cowardly the Consensus are to step up."

"What are you implying-"

"You stay safe behind these walls, concerned only for your own damn safety while us Guardians are out there taking the blows for 'you'." The young Exo gave them a glare, "But you are so quick to exile or dismiss your 'protectors' when they do a wrong, especially when they supposedly pose a 'threat' towards you 'non-Guardians'. So, tell me, are you afraid of us?" Seeing them flinch at his words, Knight then lingered his gaze over the Speaker's form, seeing the latter tilt his head just slightly, sensing the curiosity emanating from the head Guardian, "Are you afraid of the Speaker?"

This earned him a short laugh from the white clad Warlock, a quiet burst of chuckles as those who sat behind him reeled back, their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open, "H-How dare you even incite-"

"You are trying to reign us in, believe that you are in charge," Knight interrupted, "Should I remind you that is not the case, that the Guardians are simply following your orders because many are tired of conflict amongst ourselves? That all they want is order?" He then leaned in from his seat, "How can there be order, when 'you' are quick to see us as a threat?" Folding his hands neatly in his lap, Knight then added, "I wonder, how will the rest of the Guardians react, when they realize their 'precious, neutral, reasonable' Consensus is not quite on their side as they thought?" Leaning back in his seat as he heard Day snicker quietly over his shoulder, the Exo Warlock finally finished, "It would not be too difficult to replace those who do not wield the Light, with those who are more 'sympathetic' towards the Guardians."

"Are you threatening us?"

It was an Awoken who spoke out this time, prompting Knight to shift his attention towards her, and shrug, "Take it anyway you want, but know this; you will 'not' exile Nine, you will 'not' harm Nine in anyway way, and you will 'not' further taint Nine's name."

"But he had killed non-Guardians."

"Non-Guardians who were dealing in the slave trade, which, I have to remind you, that the Consensus gave no orders or any insight on a solution." Knight heard the group go silent, "How can the Guardians help but you keep condemning them for every action they perform?"

"For they act without orders."

"Orders?" A scowl formed onto Knight's metallic features, his lights flaring up in rage, "We are sentient beings, fully capable of making our own decisions. We are 'soldiers', not mindless 'bots' to be controlled and reigned in. Are we capable of following orders? Yes, we are. Do we have to follow them? Do we have to ask for permission? No."

"Then why do you-"

"Follow the Vanguard? The Speaker?" The Exo Warlock snapped, "Because unlike you lot, they actually show us respect, treat us like we are our own person." His gaze then lingered over metallic faces, optics shining brightly back, "Even the Exo, the 'non-organics'."

"You are merely soldiers! Protectors! It is your duty to protect the City in the name of the Traveler! You cannot ask for anything more!"

"Cannot ask…" Knight's lights brighten in between his plating, anger visible in his optics, "Have you forgotten that 'all' those chosen, both dead and living, had lives before their time as a Guardian? That we had thoughts of our own, 'names' we go by to friends and family? And you are saying that we should be grateful that we are simple militias to protect your cowardly asses?"

"Why we ought to-"

"Ought to what? Exile me? Take away my Ghost? 'Kill' me?" The young Exo found himself laughing, shaking his head before he added, "Many Guardians hold more allegiance to the Vanguard than you all, more so for the Speaker." A smile formed onto Knight's features, "I saw how many of the Guardians reacted towards my last trial, so I can imagine if 'anything' happens to Nine and I, they 'will' start asking questions." The Exo Warlock then raised a hand, placing his fingers onto his chin as he let out a thoughtful hum, "Imagine, the Guardians figuring out the true 'face' of the Consensus, the 'body' of the Tower, merely enacting on their fears? That they see the Guardians as a 'threat'?" He then straightened out his posture, keeping his glare on the group seated behind the Speaker, "You may get rid of me, however, the 'truth' will be discovered, 'now' or 'later'."

Knight then paused long enough to examine the faces of the members of the Consensus, waves of amusement permeating throughout his chest from the looks of anger he received – mostly human but several of the Awoken had their gazes narrowed as well. The only ones who seemed even slightly entertained were the Exo, their optics lighting up around the edges to show their amusement. Although, the young Warlock is unsure of how far that is going to help him.

"Then we shall wait until Unit Eleven – Nine recovers from his battle against Dusk to question him," Or the Exo were going to be more helpful than he imagined, "We just have one more question for you, Warlock Knight, and then we shall let you be on your way."

A sense of unease permeated through the younger mind's thoughts, "And that would be…?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of Titan Echo?"

Xxxxx

It has been a long time since Angel felt this helpless, this lost after seeing most if not all of his comrades incapacitated by a single enemy.

At first, when he was killed by that Huntress – Dusk, if he can remember the name correctly – the human Hunter thought that he would have gained the 'worse' of the injury against her. Besides Knight and Hush, Angel was the youngest of the group while as the others have many more years of experience under their belt for such threats. But now, after finishing his visit with a light exhausted Akiva, Angel recalculated his thoughts.

He had seen easily how the older Guardian was taken down, seeing him literately go limp in the grasp of the female Exo before the human Hunter had intervened. And when he went to visit Pluto previously…

Angel let out a shiver as he recalled the wires stringing around the Exo Hunter's form, multiple medics and technicians running around in an attempt to repair the damage done to his abdomen and his optics. He easily saw Nix's viridian form hovering nearby, shining his light near renewed plating and wiring when needed. At first, confused on why the Ghost simply couldn't just repair the damage himself, Angel then received the news that Pluto also was exhausted of his light thanks to Dusk's actions and as such, it was going to be days, weeks even before the Guardian would be back on his feet.

At least, according to what the human Hunter can recall, he was in a better off shape than Ianos; the Exo Hunter at least would be able to pull through after repairs were done and perhaps given some physical therapy. For the Awoken Guardian, Angel was sure the same cannot be said for him. He was found on Knight's ship hours after Dusk's assault was put to a halt, the vehicle landing in the Hangar and piloted by Ace. Although unable to gain a better glance thanks to the fact that medics got in his way, things looked grim for Ianos, Angel hearing the older Guardian let out a strangled cry as others gotten too close, hearing him scream as he told them to stay away. Despite the fact that he had yet to gain the full story of Ianos' experience on the moon, Angel can tell he was relieving it, proven from the way when he would call out Darian's name, even when the medics dragged him away to the Medical Wing. He hadn't seen the Awoken since and not for the reason that he was unable to himself; the human Hunter was repeatedly turned away at his room, saying that he needed time to recuperate. Angel can only hope that Ianos would regain his senses soon.

Heaving out a sigh as his concern for his friends grew, the human Hunter then hesitated as he came to a pause at a door, his green eyes staring hesitantly at the name carved onto the plaque; _Matheson._

"You know, despite the fact that he keeps tellin' people not to, they still keep callin' him by his full name," Angel momentarily turned his attention to Hope, the female Ghost clicking her parts against her core as she hovered over his shoulder, "Matheson." She shook her body side to side, "Now I understand why he prefers Matt."

Giving the white and red Ghost a nervous smile, Angel then turned his focus back onto the entrance, took in a breath as he placed a hand onto the knob, and stepped in.

The first thing the human Hunter noticed was how sterile it was; sure, the rest of the Medical Wing was cleaned and sanitized, but Angel literately can taste it in the air, as if the medics were trying to exterminate any existing bacteria present in the room. Next, were the curtains draped around what the young Hunter believed to be the bed, followed by the sounds of beeping monitors and the rush of air being constantly pumped. Although, it did little to ease the sound of strained breaths and coughs emanating from behind the drapes. Angel paled at this.

Having not been present during the rest of the battle against Dusk, the young Hunter had to ask others, those who had witness the rest of the spectacle to know what had occurred. As such, how he had heard about Matt surviving a direct hit from a Golden Gun shot but miraculously surviving. At first, Angel had doubted those claims; he had experienced plenty of those solar bullets inside the Crucible and he had been shot point blank by one of Dusk's bullets. But now, hearing Matt struggle just to take in a breath, he believes the stories; however, was it worth the survival?

Standing near the entryway for what seemed like an eternity, Angel decided it was best to just leave; true, he had intended to visit, but with Matt seemingly barely clinging onto life, what can the Hunter do? Sit there and expect for the best? No, not when he knows that somewhere, out there, Dusk was still on the loose and somehow, Echo is involved.

Quietly closing the door shut, Angel slowly made his way to his quarters as the news of Dusk and Echo's disappearance rang in his head. It had spread not long after the female Huntress was stopped, the Exo Titan seemingly have done the job with a simple blade through the chest. But instead of a cry of victory, Echo had grieved, mourned the loss of the female Exo before witnesses say he scooped her body into his arms, and left, disappearing into the depths of the Tower. A search was called for obviously, even in Echo's 'territory', but any sign of the pair were never found; it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that the Exo Titan had simply fled, and with – what Angel hoped- to be the dead body of Dusk.

But were things that simple? Angel is the physical evidence of what a Phoenix Exo was capable of, being brought back from the dead 'and' his connection to Hope rebounded days 'after' his second death. And the human Hunter also witnessed how the Huntress rose back to her feet without the aid of a Ghost, solar light flaring around her body the same as a Sunsinger coming back to life during a Crucible match. What is to say that the action of killing Dusk was nothing more than an act? That Echo was secretly in alliance with the female Phoenix to form another future assault on the Tower?

That is when Angel started to muse.

No, despite Echo's strong dislike towards him and Akiva, Angel easily saw the look of warmth that he would constantly give way towards Unit Eleven; not Knight, he knows for certain that the Exo Titan strongly despised the younger mind if the constant call of 'imitation' wasn't enough. But the care was there for the other mind, and Angel cannot hold the sense on how easily Echo had 'abandoned' him within the Tower, even if Unit Eleven refused to leave. Angel had seen the two Exo fight in the Crucible, it would be no doubt that the Plaza would be in more disarray than it is now if the two had clashed.

In other words, if Echo truly had been in an alliance with Dusk, he would have ensured that Unit Eleven was in as well, and with news of Knight being on 'trial', it was safe to say that the female Hunter's attack on the City caught 'everyone' off guard. But then, where did Echo venture off to?

"Should we check on Knight?" Angel jumped out of his thoughts, turning his focus onto Hope as the latter added, "Sounded like the yellin' in the trial room went silent, I think it's safe to say that the 'meetin'' between the Consensus and Knight is finished."

Blinking at his Ghost's words, Angel then turned his attention back towards the apartments, his green eyes scanning the windows before he nodded once, "Considering that Ianos had been in 'intensive' care and Akiva is in the Medical Wing recovering, I think Knight 'and' Hush would like some company." He then gave Hope a sheepish shrug, "Or a momentary guest."

Watching the female Ghost lift her shell upwards into an equivalent of a smile, Angel then started his way into the apartments, listening to Hope hum silently as she followed.

Xxxxx

 _Nine?_

Seeing the hopeful look in Hush's yellow eyes, Knight immediately saw it fall when he shook his head, "I'm sorry Hush, but he is not going to be awake for a long while."

 _He is okay?_

The young Exo's optics flickered at the child Guardian's question, the expectant look returning in her gaze, "…Yes, he is okay. He just needs rest."

Knight saw her eyes light up at this, feeling her hands intertwine with his as he felt her fingers shift in his palms, _Then stay with this one? This one is lonely._

Tightening his fingers in response to Hush's words, the young Exo stated, "Then would you like to visit Neve and the others? I have a feeling that Ora and the twins miss their older sister."

Expecting an immediately agreement to his words, Knight couldn't help but reel back when the child Guardian instead shook her head, feeling her hands grip his tightly as she stated, _She is still out there. This one does not feel safe when she is still out there._

It didn't take long for the younger mind to understand Hush's concern, his lights dimming as he saw her gaze glance repeatedly towards the door, as if expecting Dusk to come crashing through, "She is not coming back, Hush."

 _But she can bring herself back without the Ghosts_ , Knight couldn't help but flinch at her words, _What is to say that The-One-Who-Takes-Light will not return?_

"Because Echo is with her," He watched as her eyes scrunch together in bewilderment, "Echo is Nine and I's big brother, he will keep an eye on Dusk."

Knight felt Hush's hands squeeze his once more, _You are sure?_

Gritting his jaw, the young Exo glanced upwards momentarily, catching the optics of Day and Crystalline; both Ghosts had went quiet in their own conversation and hovered quietly nearby, most likely waiting for his answer, "…Yes, I am certain." He then leaned over, giving Hush a small but comforting smile, "We are safe as long as Echo is near."

Although he can still see the wariness in her gaze, Knight also saw her eyes light up before feeling her hands pull him to the side and leading him towards the door, _Then let us go and visit Ora and the twins! They must miss us!_

Letting a soft smile form onto his metallic features, the young Exo reached over and pressed the panel on the side, only to come to a pause when the door slid open, and his optics locked onto startled green.

"Er, hi?" He watched as Angel flashed a sheepish smile, "Just stopped by to check up on you two." The human Hunter shifted his gaze towards Hush, Knight feeling the child Guardian shyly press herself against his side, "I am going to guess that you guys are going on a little 'adventure'?"

"We're going to visit Neve and the kids," Knight clarified, "It has been a few days since we had last seen them."

"Well, they're not at their apartment if that is where you are heading," The Exo Warlock blinked, "They were still at the Medical Wing when I left a moment ago, still waiting for Akiva to wake up, if you can understand."

Knight tighten his fingers around Hush's hands, "Oh, then a visit is not possible then."

Waves of disappointment can be felt from the child Guardian, the Exo Warlock visibly seeing her shoulders slumps from the corners of his vision. Angel, on the other hand, frowned, "Just because Neve and the others are visiting doesn't mean you can't." A soft smile then flashed onto the Hunter's tan features, "You are part of Fireteam Redacted, you are part of the pack." Knight saw Angel blink, "Family, part of this family. I doubt Akiva will mind the visit."

"I don't doubt that Akiva will appreciate the visit from Hush and I," Knight can sense the bewildered stare from the human Hunter, "I'm just afraid that Neve won't appreciate 'my' visit."

"Now why would – oh, right. What's her name – Dusk?" Knight nodded, "That would make sense, Neve's anger does tend to be a bit…widespread."

"No doubt she will blame the Phoenix Exo for Akiva's condition," Once again, the frown was pronounced on the human Hunter's features, "I do understand that communication is key to get this 'misunderstanding' out of the way but, knowing Neve, she would rather punch me in the face than talk to me first."

Seeing Angel give him a blank stare, Knight simply waited until the human Hunter sighed, the latter of which dragged one of his hands down his face before another nervous smile flashed onto his features, "Then how about the three of us take a walk around the Tower? Get things off our mind?"

The Exo Warlock couldn't help but give the young Hunter a scrutinizing look, but then nodded when he saw Angel rub the back of his neck nervously, muttering in the tongue of the Eliksni as he glanced downwards, "That wouldn't be so bad." Knight then glanced downwards towards the child Guardian, "If Hush doesn't mind of course."

Seeing the young Titan keep her yellow gaze on Angel momentarily, Hush then let out a slow nod to show her acceptance, signaling to the Hunter to take a step to the side to allow the pair through.

"Any place in particular you want to visit in the Tower?"

"H'm?" Knight felt Angel's eyes shift towards him, "Ah, honestly, no. I just wanted someone to 'talk' to, to let off some 'stress', if you know what I mean?"

Blinking his optics several times as the human Hunter uneasily turned forward, Knight found his mind click and he parted his lips as his memory banks shifted, _"Besides_ Akiva _, how are the others doing?"_

Knight watched as Angel's shoulders slumped, his gaze softening however, the worry remained clear, _"_ Pluto _they managed to stabilize, and they were able to replace the plating around his stomach area. They are unsure of how to repair his optics thought._ Ianos _…_ " The young Exo saw the Hunter flinch, " _They refused to let me see him but considering his past 'reactions' and the affect the darkness has on his light, I can only imagine the worse."_

Turning his gaze forward, Knight found himself grinding his jaw, and feeling Hush's gentle fingers press against the back of his hand; her small whimpers signaled him to soften his grip, _"And_ Matt?"

That is when he saw Angel's lips form into a thin line, his brows furrowing together as the worry and concern grew in his eyes; Knight already knew the answer, but remained silent as the Hunter replied, _"The Medics said they have stabilized him but when I went to visit…"_ A heavy sigh left the human Guardian's lips, _"I am not sure if they are telling the truth."_

Taking the thought of the Ghostless Warlock's possible death, Knight couldn't help but let a shiver run down the length of his back; he had known the Medic in passing and had very few personal interactions with him. However, Knight knew that somehow, in a form of a miracle or just plain luck, Matt was the one who had found a way to elongate Ianos' lifespan, despite the doubts and facts of darkness infected light. And with the Awoken Warlock in such an unstable condition, he doesn't want to know what would happen if Matt were to pass away.

" _Then let us just believe that their words are true."_

Seeing another half-formed smile fade onto Angel's features, Knight then took notice as it quickly dissipated, " _Any news on Echo?"_

The Exo Warlock flinched, _"No."_

Angel snapped his focus towards the younger Guardian, _"What? But I thought-"_

" _He 'only' speaks to Nine."_ Knight let a frown form onto his metallic features, _"Despite Nine's best attempts to get him to 'like' me, Echo still has a strong 'hate' towards me."_ He then shook his head, letting a sigh escape his lips, _"If Nine isn't in control, then he won't speak to me. At all."_

Hearing the human Hunter go silent at his words, Knight then decided to turn his attention towards Hush, seeing the curiosity in her gaze but the crease in her brows also told him of her worry; he then felt her give his hand a comforting squeeze. She may not understand the Eliksni language, but it wouldn't surprise the young Exo if the child Guardian understood the situation at hand, especially with the names that she would be able to snatch.

" _Sounds like a family problem."_ Knight couldn't help but let out a snort at Angel's sentence, " _but all jokes aside, how is Unit Eleven doing? Or Nine? As you call him?"_

" _Nine."_ The younger mind clarified, fixing his optics back onto the human Hunter's gaze, " _And he is light exhausted, but he is still alive. I can still feel him in my head."_

Knight then saw Angel raise a brow, but the human quickly shrugged, _"Well, with one mind already taking up head space, guess one more wouldn't hurt anyone."_

"Hey."

Laughing as Hope gave her Guardian a pout, Knight then felt a tug on his arm, prompting him to glance back towards Hush as she raised one hand, _I am getting bored. Can we eat?_

The young Exo grinned at her words before he turned to Angel, "Hush wants to know if we can head to the Mess Hall."

"Not like we have anything better to do."

Xxxxx

"Just take it easy, deep breaths."

Taking in the soft whispers of his Ghost, Ianos followed their directions, forcing the panic building up his chest down as his orange gaze kept fixated on the entrance; he knows that he is safe in the Tower, away from any darkness or fire however, the anxiety continued to grow, and the dull throb of pain as his light was being eaten away did little to ease Ianos' worries.

"Nothing is going to hurt you while 'I' am here."

Weakly shifting his eyes towards the black and orange form of Ace, the Awoken Warlock let out a strained smile although he said nothing, and instead, fixed his gaze back towards the door. Honestly, Ianos doesn't remember how he made it the Medical Wing. However, he does recall waking up screaming, thrashing in his bed as surrounding medics attempted to soothe him before finally just pumping his body full of drugs to ease him.

Musing at the thought, Ianos then lowered his gaze to his hands, blinking when he saw his grip tight on the sheets of the covers in his lap; his grip was trembling, prompting Ianos to force one hand open and turn the palm towards him, flexing his fingers several times. It was just a shame that the drugs eased his mind, just not his body.

"Haven't seen Matt since we got here."

In response to his words, Ace shifted their shell up and down, "Not sure, they haven't really told me anything. All I know is that Dusk attacked the Tower and that somehow, Echo and Unit Eleven was involved in stopping her."

Nodding once towards his Ghost, Ianos then leaned his head and closed his eyes, only to abruptly snap them open when he heard the door open.

 _He stared listlessly through the bars of their prison, regret and anger growing against himself; he should have known that their escape attempt was too easy, too simple. Now, to further break the two Guardians, they had strengthened their prison, placing what resembled bars against any entryway or opening to ensure that they stay as they were: prisoners._

 _Jumping as the familiar sound of metal scraping against the rocks reached his ears, Ianos immediately placed himself between the young Hunter and their Warden as she glided in, her glowing eyes glinting in the darkness._

"Stay away from us!"

"Ianos."

Pressing the palms of his hand against eyes, Ianos gritted his teeth as he forced the edges of his memory to the side, the Awoken Warlock slowly lifted his gaze toward the entryway, only to flinch as he saw nothing but glowing sickly green eyes.

"Please tell me that they're Guardians, Ace."

"It's the Vanguard, Ianos," The panic bubbled down in his chest, "they're here to ask a few questions."

Closing his eyes once more, Ianos then took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it, repeating the pattern several times until finally, he built enough bravery to open his eyes again, and to his relief, the familiar form of Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde met his gaze.

"It seems the darkness is taking affect of your mind," Ianos shifted his gaze towards Ikora, "in other words, the rumors of you and Medic Matheson lying of your condition rings true."

"Uh."

Hearing Ace come to a sudden pause, Ianos took the opportunity to let out a sigh before leaning back against the headboard of his bed, "It is not infectious if that is worrying you."

"That is 'not' what we are concerned about."

The Awoken Warlock gave Ikora a blank look, "I am 'not' going 'dark'."

"According to the darkness breaking out between your 'seams', we can't help but beg to differ."

Giving Cayde a glare, Ianos retorted, "I have made it this far without succumbing to the darkness. This is just another setback."

"A setback?" The Awoken watched as Zavala gave him a scowl, "We just saw you hallucinate us as the enemy. If you had been in a public area with fellow Guardians, damage would indeed have been done."

"Nothing but a few days of recuperating won't fix." Ianos sensed the look of doubt emanating from the Vanguard, "I understand your wariness, I really do. I had seen my fair share of Guardians going dark and the damage that they had been capable of." He then leaned forward, "But Matt's research isn't for naught, I am getting 'better', and before the encounter with Dusk, I was told I had at least a year before the darkness completely consumes me. That is progress compared to the 'days' it takes for an individual to turn corrupted."

"And now?"

Frowning at Ikora's question, Ianos glanced over to his Ghost before heaving out a sigh, "I am not sure."

"Not sure?"

"Dusk is – or was – a Guardian capable of taking light. When she took mine, it gave the Darkness the opportunity to 'spread'." Ianos sensed the wariness from the Vanguard, "According to Ace, they were able to stop the worse of it, but it took a substantial amount of my 'life'."

"Estimation of how long you have?"

Shifting his focus back towards Zavala, Ianos narrowed his eyes in thought, "Best guess, a couple of months."

Silence then permeated between the Guardians, giving the Awoken time to lean back in his bed and letting the dull thrum of pain finally spread throughout his senses. Gripping his hands tightly together as he waited, Ianos' patience finally gave out and to distract himself, he blurted, "If you have nothing else to say, then fucking exile me if that is what you fucking wish."

"Ianos!"

"They're scared! And so is everyone else in this damn Tower!" Ianos glowered at the Vanguard, "Am I wrong?!"

Waiting momentarily for an answer, the Awoken Warlock's orange hues narrowed at the lack thereof, "I am not like Rezyl, I won't be swayed by the Darkness so easily."

"Warlock Ianos."

"Just get Matt in here so that we can speak about a way to push the Darkness back." That is when the room went still, prompting Ianos to turn and frown at the Vanguard, "What is it?"

"What is what?"

The Awoken's scowl deepened at Cayde's innocent question, "Cayde, I have known you 'before' you were even part of the Vanguard, and I can say that when it comes to a fellow Guardian's well-being, you are a 'horrible' liar."

Half-expecting a retort, worry formed in the pit of Ianos' stomach when he received none, and instead, saw a flash of melancholy in the Exo Hunter's optics, "What happened? What happened to Matt?'

"As you know, Warlock – Medic Matheson lost his Ghost years ago during the Great Disaster." Ianos' throat tightened at Zavala's words, "When the Rogue Guardian attacked the Tower, Matheson unfortunately got caught in the middle of the conflict."

"Got caught…" Ianos' voice faded, his orange eyes scanning the faces of the Vanguard for any signs of a lie, for any signs of falsity; he spotted none, "How is he? Is he-"

"He survived the initial encounter." Ikora answered, "However, moments before we came to you, we had just received the news that Medic Matheson succumbed to his injuries." That is when time came to a pause for Ianos, the Awoken leaning back as his eyes went wide, hearing Ace retort, "What? Matt shouldn't have – he wouldn't – how in the world did he get caught in the crossfire!"

"According to eyewitness accounts, he had come to the aid of Hunter Pluto." Ianos shifted his attention back to Zavala, "however, it seems the Rogue Hunter's capabilities were too much for him to handle."

Soaking in the Titan's words, Ianos reached out and cradled his head in his hands, his mind swarming in an attempt to accept the news.

Matt? Dead? It cannot be that simple.

He had known his fellow Warlock when he was just a newborn, a few years before the Great Disaster and Ianos always known him to be resilient, both physically and emotionally, and he refused to die, even when he had lost Cecilia. Then again, Dusk was practically the Traveler incarnate, her capabilities surpassing even those who had been around since the Dark Ages.

It didn't make it any easier to accept.

"No," The Awoken Warlock can sense the startled looks he received from the three Guardians before him, "Matt wouldn't be taken down so easily." He glanced around, his hands lowering and gripping his sheets tightly, "I want to see him, I want to see Matt. I need to speak to him."

"Warlock Ianos – "

"I said I want to see him!"

He felt fire burning around the edges of his eyes, causing Ianos to let out a scream as he grasped his head and shouted, "I want to see Matt! Where is he!?" The Awoken Warlock then looked over the shoulders of the Vanguard, "Matt! Matt, I need to speak to you!" Ianos then turned and pushed himself out of bed.

"Ianos! Stop!"

Tearing out the tubes connecting into his arms, Ianos then found himself slamming into the wall, pressing his hands against it to help keep himself steady as he shakily stood on his feet, and then turned his gaze towards Ace, "Traveler, it hurts." The Warlock then attempted to walk, only to feel his knees buckle and collapse, forcing him to slide against the wall to slow his descent, "Everything hurts."

He heard his Ghost let out a small hush, "Calm yourself, the Darkness is trying to eat off your despair. Deep breaths, Ianos, deep breaths."

Taking in a hitched breath in an attempt to follow Ace's directions, Ianos instead found a firm but comforting grip grab him underneath his arms, helping him get back onto his feet, and leading him back towards his bed. Taking a seat upon it, Ianos found hands gently forcing him down, conceding to its actions as he then felt someone pull his legs onto the bed and soon, he found covers being pulled over his person.

"We shall continue this conversation at another time."

Hearing the door click open only for the sound of bustling medics rushing in, their words incomprehensible to Ianos' ears, the Awoken simply closed his eyes and let grief settle into his chest.

Xxxxx

He was still weak, but he regained just enough strength to take over when Knight powered down for the night, waking up to find his arms wrapped around Hush's form, her head pressed against his chest as she suckled her thumb in her mouth; a habit that seemed to help the child Guardian sleep at night when she's nervous. Or worried.

Sliding his arms carefully away from the young Titan's body, Nine slowly slid out of bed, only to come to a pause when a yellow optic met his.

"Well," Crystalline started as she glanced towards the bedside table, more than likely taking in Day's sleeping form before she fixed her gaze back towards him, "I am going to take that you don't want anyone to know that you're back?"

"Temporarily," Nine answered, "However, for now, I have some loose ends to take care of."

The Exo Warlock watched as the female Ghost tilted herself just a tad bit, her yellow optic scanning his features, "Let me guess, Echo and Dusk?"

"We are all Phoenix Exo, we are empathetic, attached."

A small 'tsk' can be heard from the lavender Ghost, but nonetheless, Nine watched as Crystalline bobbed her core towards the door, "Just be quick about it. Not sure how much time is there before daylight, and I highly doubt Hush will appreciate waking up alone."

Giving the female Ghost a single nod of thanks, Nine then quietly exited his way out of the apartment, silently making his way down the hall and towards the edges of stairs, moving past it and pressing for the elevators. Taking a step inside and hearing the doors close behind him, Nine then pressed his back against the wall and heaved out a sigh; he had sensed Matt's light fade hours before. Alongside the hope that Ianos' condition will stabilize.

Rubbing a hand down the front of his face, Nine then forced his features to a blank when the bell of the elevator rang to signify his floor, signaling to the Exo Warlock to step out and head towards the exit of the Tower. It didn't take him long to find the rails towards the edges of the Wall.

Taking a step inside, Nine continued to follow the pull forming in his chest, climbing up the stairs and walkways until he found an opening, the visage of the open scape of the land on the opposing side of the City widespread in his vision. Taking steps into the open, Nine came to a pause when he saw the back of a familiar white armored form, leaning over what appears to be rusted shell of a Sparrow, "Echo…"

Seeing the form pause, Nine simply crossed his arms behind his back as the Titan in question slowly turned, his white optics locking onto the Warlock's, "Nine, knew that you would find us eventually."

"As I had told Crystalline, us Phoenix Exo are connected," Nine explained, taking several steps forward to close the distance between himself and his brother, "It wasn't hard to follow the trail that you had left behind."

"Lord Echo, who are you speaking- "

Turning his attention towards a nearby opening on the wall, Nine simply gave a nod to the frozen figure standing at the entrance, "Hunter Loras -15, the Vanguard were making a huge fuss over your disappearance." He then glanced back and forth between Echo and the Guardian in question, "So it seems that my brother had helped you escape."

Seeing the Hunter narrow his green optics his way, Nine then noticed Loras' gaze shift towards Echo, only relaxing when the Titan gave a wave of the hand, and then disappearing back into the wall, "If Loras is here, I am also going to guess that Warren - 12 made it out as well?"

"They were going to exile him anyway," Echo shrugged, "Despite the fact that I broke his leg and damaged parts of his inner systems, he was insistent that he comes with me. Says he's looking for someone out in the Wilds."

"His Ghost?"

Nine watched as the Phoenix Titan scrunched his features together, "No, he told me that his Ghost was killed by the Fallen when I first encountered him." He then shook his head, "Wouldn't have mattered anyway, since Dusk broke their bond."

"Then it is Elissa he is looking for." Nine watched as Echo gave him a bewildered look, "Hunter Elissa -5, she worked with Warren back before his banishment." The Phoenix Warlock then let out a quiet hum, "And I have a feeling that they are more than just friends."

Seeing his older brother flinch at his words, Nine watched quietly as Echo got up from the Sparrow before him and walking over to a second one, checking it over as he said, "Honestly, I was going to abandon the two of them before I heard their story."

"I was told that Titan Zorel was going to leave Warren behind to save his own life," Nine nodded, "What was Loras' tale?"

"His two teammates were going to conspire with the Fallen," The Exo Warlock blinked at Echo's words, "Saying that in return for safe passage and information, they were willing to give up a 'powerful piece of machinery' to them."

"An Exo, or in this case, Loras?" A nod of confirmation from Echo as the latter continued, "Seemed like they had good reason to kill their Fireteam before joining the Paragons."

Musing quietly at his brother's words, Nine then shifted his attention back towards the opening in the Wall, watching as Loras appeared with a limping Warren on his side and slowly leading him towards one of the Sparrows, the Exo Warlock finally spotting a hastily made cart tied to the back. Seeing Loras slowly lower the crippled Titan onto the makeshift cart, making him comfortable around their meager supplies, Nine then turned his attention towards the cart tied behind the Sparrow that Echo was working upon. As like the first one, he spotted bags and small crates, most likely containing emergency parts or weaponry for their trip. However, amongst the items was a figure wrapped in a large blanket, nearly covering their form with the exception of the face.

"Is she…?"

At first, gaining silence as an answer, Nine waited patiently as Echo tinkered with the Sparrow before finally answering, "She is… asleep. And will be for a long time. I am not sure when she will wake up."

Glancing back and forth between the slumbering form of his sister and Echo, Nine then asked, "You believe that there are more of us out there? More Phoenix that are living outside of the Tower?'

"Dusk lived outside of the Tower for years before her existence was known," Echo muttered, "It wouldn't be impossible if there are others of our kind out there who have done the same." Nine then watched as the Titan stood up and turned his focus upwards, his white lights dimming towards the Wall, "Just a shame that I have to leave my territory."

"It is not a permanent leave." Nine heard his brother snort, "I have a feeling that you will return."

Seeing Echo turn his gaze towards him, the younger Phoenix watched as his brother hesitated, "You are not coming with us, are you?"

In response to his question, the Phoenix Warlock shook his head, "Despite my joy in finding another such as myself, I feel more comfortable here in the Tower with the others." He then paused, letting out a quiet hum as he added, "and I also wish to find a cure to this 'darkness'."

Receiving nothing but a blank look from Echo, Nine stayed where he was when the Phoenix Titan walked over until they were just an arm's length away, "You truly care for that Awoken, don't you?"

"…I do."

Disappointment can clearly be seen in the older Phoenix's gaze, but nonetheless, Nine didn't flinch as Echo raised a hand and placed it upon his shoulder, feeling him give it a gentle squeeze before he said, "May the Light of the Traveler guide you, brother."

Giving the older Phoenix a nod in recognition of his words, Nine couldn't help but blink when he suddenly felt himself being pulled into an embrace, feeling Echo wrap his arms around his shoulders in a tight but quick squeeze before pulling away, and turning around to his Sparrow, leaving Nine little time to react to his older brother's actions.

Instead, he stood quietly as Echo waved for Loras to jump onto his own Sparrow with Warren in tow before the older Titan jumped on his own, the vehicle hovering moments later to signify its activation. Then, with little to no noise, the two Sparrows disappeared into the horizon, leaving Nine alone near the crumbling edges of the Wall.


	41. Aid

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Aid_**

 _Kinda late but the chapter was a bit longer than I anticipated (when I was done, it was nearly reaching 8k, I had to cut some out and start a new chapter and it's still 6.7k words). But anyway thanks to Dianmond002, Mantic65, Guest, and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews!_

 _Guest \- I have a feeling a lot of people share your opinion towards Dusk lol. She is definitely not a popular character XD_

* * *

"Something is coming through this gate."

"Say what?"

The young Hunter turned around to face his friend, only to pause when he saw her stare into the glistening surface of what he recognizes as a Vex time gate. A fully active time gate.

"Aria," The Hunter removed his knife from its sheathe, holding his hand cannon in his other hand as he took cautious steps back, watching the female Titan hold up her auto rifle and do the same, "and here Cayde said that we would have a 'peaceful' patrol on Venus."

"He always has ways to jinx us, you know that Matt."

Nervously smiling behind his helmet, the young Hunter then held in his breath when the surface of the gate rippled, planting his feet firmly on the ground as his radar started to repeatedly blink red. Expecting the familiar copper forms of Vex that he had seen from the footage of older Guardians, Matt found himself reeling back in surprise when instead, a more humanoid form ran out from the gate, tumbling onto the wet marsh before collapsing onto their hands and knees with a groan.

Fixing his weapon onto this unknown newcomer, the young Hunter took the time to examine their form only to come to a sudden halt; they were a Guardian, a Titan, if the bulky armor wasn't enough to give it away. However, unlike the battle worn pieces of experienced Titans or ones like Aria, dented but still shimmering with inexperience, the ones that the Titan wore in front of them was rustic, cracked, as if he had been venturing around for centuries with nothing to repair the broken edges.

"Jora." Matt hesitated when the Titan buckled back onto his feet, hearing him rasp out again, "Jora."

Glancing over at Aria to see her shoulders tense, but her fingers away from the trigger of her weapon, Matt took it as a sign to continue to watch the disheveled Titan make his way back towards the Vex gate, bracing his hands against the sides as he shouted, "Jora!"

Then, seeing the Titan reach out near the shimmering entrance, it finally clicked inside Matt's head at the call of this stranger's name, and as such, he turned to Aria, "There's another Guardian trying to make their way through."

Sensing the shock emanating from his friend, Matt took steps forward to give the Titan aid when suddenly, sparks filtered around the edges of the gate, and the light of the door dulled, the strong hums quieting down.

"No," Panic can be heard in the edges of the Titan's voice, "No! Jora! Jora!"

Watching the Titan then attempting to push his arm into the gate, this was quickly squashed as the light died, leaving nothing but the broken edges of the entry's frame. A cry of despair can be heard from the broken Guardian, Matt watching him fall to his knees as sobs emanated from his form.

Empathetic towards the Titan, the young Hunter took steps forward only to reel back when creaks and groans permeated through the area, causing Matt to shift his attention towards the gate. Before the young Hunter could let out a cry of warning, the Titan was already on his feet and scrambling back, barely dodging the falling debris of what was once his escape.

That is when a cry permeated from the Titan, however, the cry sounded young, new, fresh into the world; this immediately caught Matt's attention, the young Hunter watching as the broken Guardian curled in onto himself and wrapped his arms protectively around his chest. It was then, Matt noticed the straps wrapped around the Titan's back, contouring his shoulders and down the front of his body.

"Ssssh, it's okay, it's okay, daddy's here. I know you want mommy, but mommy is – darkness," A choked sob can be heard from the Titan, "We'll get mommy back, mommy will be back. We just need help."

Once again turning his attention towards Aria, the latter of which had lowered her weapon, Matt then took the opportunity to turn his focus back onto the Titan and slowly make his way to his side, "Hello?" He paused when he saw the Titan turn his broken visor towards him, "Do you need aid?"

At first, Matt sensed relief emanate from the male Titan before seeing him nod once. Letting himself relax at the sight before him, the young Hunter then holstered his knife and weapon before holding out a hand. However, as he watched the broken Guardian reach out towards him, he then saw the Titan's hand go rigid, his shoulders going tense; this caused Matt to crease his brows together in worry.

"Is something the-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Matt found the Titan's hand sudden latched onto his wrist, feeling it tighten as he heard the broken Guardian snarl, "Tower Guardians."

It was then, he saw darkness seep between the cracks of the Titan's armor.

Xxxxx

Hush knows from the gentle squeeze around her hand that it was to be a sign of comfort, but the young Titan knows better; she can see the trembling in his fingers, the beads of sweat sliding down his face, and the pain constantly flashing in his eyes.

She doesn't understand fully why, but Hush knows that he is sick, ill with something that is 'eating away at him' from what she can grasp from the others. The young Titan wants to help, but she was told by Akiva that nothing she would do will make any progress; the best they can do is hope and pray that the light will help him pull through.

As such, returning the comforting squeeze with one of her own, Hush reluctantly followed the older Titan out of the Awoken's room, lagging behind just enough to give her papa one last wave before they finally exited.

"Don't worry, Hush," She lifted her yellow eyes to Akiva's smiling face, "Ianos made it this far, he will make it through this one as well."

Scrunching her face together in both bewilderment and confusion, Hush held up her hand to voice this when movement caught her eye, causing her to shift her attention forward only for her to lock gaze with familiar white optics.

"Nine?" A shake of the head from Akiva's question, "Ah, Knight, here to visit?"

"Nine wanted to also check up on Ianos' condition." Hush blinked at that, "Wanted to make sure he is stable before he continues to find a way to properly expunge the-"

A sudden raise of the hand from Akiva was enough to halt the younger mind's words, causing Hush to shift and give the older Titan a puzzled stare before she caught Knight glancing over her and nodding once.

"Right, I will update you once Nine is done assessing Ianos' condition."

Watching Akiva give the young Exo a nod, Hush then followed Knight's form disappear into Ianos' quarters, prompting her to turn and shake Akvia's arm to gain his attention, _What is Nine and Knight doing?_

Another smile from the older Titan, "Trying to make Ianos feel better. He is… ill, and he is having trouble getting better on his own. Nine and Knight is just helping him along the way."

 _And what is making papa ill?_

"Ah," Hush watched Akiva pause, his golden eyes narrowing in thought, "Uh, well, you have heard of a 'cold', right?" The young Titan nodded; she remembers enough of her former life to know of the fevers and sickness that plagued her clan, "Well, what Ianos is infected with, it's like a cold for us Guardians, but it is harder to for us to be rid of it. Much harder."

Hush frowned at his words, _But colds doesn't hurt you. At least, not 'that' much._

"Well, it takes a lot to take a Guardian down."

Pondering on Akiva's words, Hush couldn't help but hold a tinge of doubt in the back of her mind, holding even when they entered the halls for the apartments. However, just as soon as the dim lights of the halls filtered onto their forms, Hush heard a quiet gasp emanate from her shoulder, prompting the young Titan to glance over to Crystalline. Normally quiet, and only speaking out when needed, it came as a surprise to the young Guardian to see the composed Ghost's shell pressed against her core, her yellow optic wide in surprise and shock.

Frowning at this, Hush reached out with their link, prodding the female ghost for an answer as she watched the latter turn her gaze towards her. Although unable to fully understand what Crystalline was saying, the child Guardian barely caught wind of ' _not here'_ from the Ghost, causing her to nod her head in understanding before shifting her attention towards Akiva, and tugging on his arm.

"H'm?" Hush took the opportunity of his attention to start tugging the larger Titan towards her papa's quarters, "What? You don't want to stay with me tonight?"

She shook her head, gesturing towards Crystalline and then to herself, earning a nod of understanding from the older Guardian, "Right, alone time." He then gave her another smile, "Remember what Neve and I said. If you need anything, just give us a call."

Nodding her head in understanding, Hush then followed along, staying near Akiva's side until the familiar door of her papa's living space lingered in her vision, prompting Hush to finally leave his side and slowly walk towards the quarters. Giving Akiva one last wave of farewell, Hush then entered her papa's apartment, closing the door behind her before she made her way towards the bed, and took a seat.

 _You were surprised earlier._

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hush frowned at her Ghost, _Crystal…_

"Darkness, I swear you are Blaise incarnate. He does the same with me when he is not pleased with me." Hush narrowed her gaze as the female Ghost gave her a blank look, "Fine." The child Guardian smiled, "It was a message, a message from Blaise's friend."

Hush blinked, _Why would a message from brother's friend bother you?_

That is when she watched Crystalline pause, her yellow optic glancing nervously around the room before finally, she answered, "You do remember me telling you about Blaise's previous team, correct? The ones that entered the infamous Vault of Glass, but only Blaise came out?"

The child Guardian gave the female Ghost a frown but nodded.

"Well, the message I received was from Titan Isamu. He was one of the two Guardians that Blaise and I had thought dead when we had left the Vault."

Xxxxx

Despite what had occurred there, Angel will always consider Venus his birthplace – he was born there in his previous life, and he was resurrected there in his current. Even with all the deaths and loss, despite his silent claims to himself that he 'hated' the planet, the young Hunter always founds himself drawn back to the marshlands of Venus, trailing behind echoes of his memories to follow old paths that he had taken when he was a child.

It was strange to him, to visit places that he instantly recognizes in his memories but, yet at the same time, it felt foreign, estranged to Angel as he would walk between crumbling hallways, trailing his fingers against the cracks forming in the walls. Perhaps it was because time had worn away what he truly remembers: the pristine surface of the halls, the sounds of people chattering as they ventured to their destinations, the hums of machines constantly working.

Yes, Venus was where all the students came, where all those who wanted to attend prestigious schools come to finish their studies in hopes of working amongst the many research settlements placed on this beautiful planet. Now, Venus was just a shadow of its former self, Angel watching as the light of his past slowly faded back to the present, taking his hand off from the darkened walls.

"More memories comin' back?" The Hunter turned his attention towards Hope, seeing his Ghost shift her shell against her core curiously, "do you remember this place at least? "

Shifting his attention back to the building before him, Angel simply lifted his gaze upwards before responding, "The dorms, a place where many students stay at while attending school here."

"Did you attend school?"

A shake of the head, "My mother was a renowned scientist, she taught me everything I knew." He let out a short laugh, "There was no need for me to go." Angel then paused, furrowing his brows together as echoes lingered in his mind, "I can talk to another student and they never would think I was home schooled."

"So, you're smart then?"

The human Hunter snorted at that, "Who said I was smart?"

"You can speak and understand practically every language out there – heck, even the Hive language in which only those obsessed with those crusty undead can easily read. And not to mention you can piece things together faster than the others."

"Just Hunter's instincts."

"You mean you should give yourself more credit."

Flashing Hope a soft smile behind his visor, Angel then decided to move on, holding out his hand to signal to the female Ghost to glide over, settle in, and flash out a screen of light. From there, the human Hunter flipped through the screen, his green eyes flashing over several models of Sparrows he had collected over his short life – he settled on a basic one, reminiscing when Amanda Holliday gave him a broad grin as she held out the transmat codes for the white vehicle; Angel wouldn't admit it but, even though he has better options, he couldn't help but always use this one out of sentimentality.

Hefting himself onto the white Sparrow and shifting the controls forward, Angel then wonders if the reason was its speed. For its age and model, it has lower power compared to the others he has in his Vault and as such, the young Hunter would constantly find himself glancing around his surroundings, taking in the sights and daring himself to weave around the copper forms of Vex and the pale azure cloaks of Winter.

Angel smiled at the thought of the Fallen House.

True, he maybe more comfortable with Eliksni than the Guardians back at the Tower, but Angel still remembers the trouble the House of Winter gave him when he was a freshly resurrected newborn; never had he ever experienced such exhaustion and weariness since his time as being prey for the Eliksni. As such, he had started a 'tradition' for himself whenever he finds the opportunity to visit Venus – and by tradition, that means going around and annoying the lights out of them.

The young Hunter doesn't mess with their Ether supply though; he knows how vital that is for all Eliksni and his growing conscience won't be happy with him if he places the House of Winter in danger. So mainly, he goes around messing with their shanks, sneaking around while cloaked, and switching wires around while they work on their Walkers, ensuring their weapons were low on energy before bringing them out on patrols – he just does enough to make them struggle. Just like what they had done to him when he was a newborn.

Contemplating on what to do next to burden the House of Winter – something alongside the lines of placing something irritating in their armor – a blimp of blue on his radar caused Angel to come to a pause, turning his Sparrow to the side to slow down to a stop; Hope flickered back into view because of this, "Is everythin' alright?"

"There's Guardians nearby."

He watched as Hope narrowed her green optic at him, "You know as well as I do that Guardians come here often. That never has stopped you before."

Angel frowned at her words; it was true, he never stopped for any Guardians in general vicinity. If he makes contact, a simple wave or nod is enough to acknowledge each other's presence before the young Hunter ventures off on his own. But strangely, these two blue marks on the HUD of his visor, he couldn't help but shake off that something just wasn't right.

"I'm going to say hi."

"I beg your pardon?"

Opting to ignore his Ghost's confusion, Angel hopped off of his Sparrow, feeling the familiar buzz of energy linger behind him to signify the vehicles return to his Vault, and then reaching down to his thigh to remove his hand cannon from its holster.

"Why in the Traveler do you want to say hi to these two Guardians?"

Once again pushing Hope's words to the side, Angel instead focused on their surroundings, taking in the sight of familiar rusted and broken forms of rings, watching time and moss wrap itself around the metal frame. Besides the high walls holding up the remnants of the time gates, there were square entryways that Angel is certain were Vex made – despite the similar construction compared to the manmade ones – and when he peered in, he same most of them leading down into thin corridors. Only one lead to what seemed to be a clearing, and according to the two blimps on his radar, that is where the Guardians were located. Scanning their surrounding a moment longer, the Hunter then decided to turn and give his Ghost an answer.

"Hunter's instinct."

"Bah."

Smiling at the frustration oozing off from Hope, Angel took the opportunity to head towards the entryway, taking slow and careful steps in as he managed to make it out to the clearing. At first, the young Hunter found himself tense, feeling himself on edge as he slowly made his way out into the field of wet grass and broken debris, his green eyes squinting as if to spot any dangers that his senses might have missed.

"You sure that there is somethin' goin' on?" Angel shifted his attention towards Hope, easily seeing both doubt and smugness in her optic, "Because accordin' to what I see, your 'Hunter's instinct' is wrong."

Letting out a pout in response to his Ghost's words, the young Hunter parted his lips to let out a retort, only to duck down as an explosion rang in his ears, Angel feeling pellets of stone and debris pelting his back as he wrapped his arms protectively around his head.

"Oh shit! Your instinct was right!"

Sensing the familiar weight in his mind – a sign that Hope had materialized into his helmet – Angel then lifted himself up, turning around just in time to see a Hunter and Titan clamber back onto their feet, shaking their heads as the dust settled around them. From this distance, Angel can tell that the pair weren't much older than he was – he can easily tell the armor was a mix of items given to them by the Tower and armor that were obviously made by their Ghost's, the coloration and texture differentiating from their bracers to their chest pieces. Even their weapons he can tell were bought from the Tower, the models all too familiar in Angel's eyes.

Musing at this, Angel then followed the direction of the fog of dirt, trailing towards a newly form hole only come to a sudden halt, his green eyes widening at the form standing near the opening. It was a Titan, although it was hard to tell from the way his armor seemed rustic, deteriorated with age – he can see patches of silver of where the original color had faded away, and even then, Angel can barely spot the violet hues. From the front, he can spot rough edges of cloth, wrapped around a bundle in which the Guardian carried with one hand, sparks of what appears to be arc light buzzing around the Titan's form. At least, the young Hunter believes it to be arc light.

Unlike the natural pale blue form of light, this one had more a violet tinge to it, almost pink in color if it wasn't for the dark ridges that flashed over the edges. And this one was filled with malevolence, as if it had a mind of its own as it lashed and coiled around the Titan's form and darkening the hearth around him.

At first, Angel thought this individual was a naturalborn – they maybe rare, but the young Hunter holds no other explanation for the unnatural phenomenon occurring before him. That was before he saw wisps of black seeping out between the cracks of his armor.

"A corrupted Guardian?" The young Hunter sense the unease from Hope at his words, prompting Angel to let his light seep around his form and letting arc light tingle through his arms.

Thankfully, the corrupted Guardian didn't seem to notice him and instead, charged towards the two Guardians that he had been assaulting, his abomination of arc light surging behind him and scorching anything that it touched within its range. That is when Angel lifted up his hand cannon and fired.

Having aimed at the head and considering the condition of the Titan's helmet, the young Hunter had anticipated to be a single shot kill, half-expecting the corrupted Guardian to just collapse from the blow. However, to his surprise, he watched as his bullet collided into the Titan's head, causing him to stumble and his distorted light to momentarily pause, only for Angel to gulp as the Guardian then snapped his attention towards him, and his debased arc light returning stronger than before.

"Did I say you were smart before?" He heard Hope whisper as the corrupted Guardian started taking steps towards Angel, "Well, I take that back."

Seeing the corrupted Titan then turn and charge towards him, Angel decided to holster his hand cannon and take out his knife, letting arc light explode around his form and letting it slither down into the blade, just in time to hold it up and block the punch that the debased Guardian had thrown towards him. Flash of blue and violet lingered in his vision followed by an ache in his teeth and bones as Angel felt himself sliding back, feeling the heels of his boots bury itself into the hearth in a vain attempt to stop his movement. Gritting his jaw, Angel then twisted his knife to the side, feeling the pressure follow the action and he found himself staring into the broken visor of the corrupted Guardian.

Although the front was cracked and perhaps too fogged to be of actual use, the young Hunter swore he saw eyes behind the visor, eyes filled with hate and disgust. Then, before Angel can fully comprehend what he had just seen, he then saw the Titan leap forward, and the human Hunter heard a resounded 'crack' emanate around him as he felt his head snap back, spots appearing in his vision as he stumbled.

"Headbutt, of course. Corrupted or not, typical Titan attack."

Ignoring Hope's blunt comment, Angel instead shook his head to straighten out his vision, only to find himself flailing as he felt a grasp grab him by his neck and his feet treading air as he stared into the hateful stare in the corrupted Guardian's helmet.

"Here to kill us again, _臆病者_?" He heard the Titan snarl, "Ambushing my team and I while we were in the Vault and then pushing us into a Time Gate wasn't enough for you?"

"W-what?" Angel choked out, pausing in his struggles, his green eyes wide, as the corrupted Guardian continued, "No thanks to you, my team and I bumped into a Templar and its Oracles and we were forced to wander for 'decades' before we found a way out."

The young Hunter then found the grip tighten around his throat, causing Angel to go stiff and let out a wheeze as the Titan added, "If Blaise had not informed your so called 'Vanguard' of what you Tower Guardians had done, then 'I' will and this 'treaty' between us will turn into what it really was: a fraud, a fake." Angel then froze when he saw sickly green glow through the Titan's visor, "and then finally, the Revenants will bring back what you Tower Guardians had failed to do so for years: Peace."

Watching the Titan then pull a fist back, Angel took in a deep breath before surging out a burst of arc light, hearing the corrupted Guardian let out a startled yell and immediately felt his grasp leave his throat. Stumbling back onto his feet, Angel let out choked coughs as he rubbed his throat, only to pause as something unexpected pierced the air: a cry. A cry that Angel recognizes too easily as those he hears from Ora and the twins when they were upset or in need.

"Angel."

Hearing Hope take in heavy breaths in his helmet, Angel took the opportunity to shift his gaze back towards the Titan, only to pause once more when he saw the corrupted Guardian kneeling down on the hearth, his arms wrapped near his abdomen, holding what appears to be an egg made of glass, however, the edges seemingly glowed, as if light had been melded into the material. Cloth had been hastily wrapped around the shell, using it as a line to keep it tied close to the Titan's chest, although, it did little to hide what was inhabiting inside.

"A child?"

"A _pup_." Hope corrected, Angel watching as the infant's cries continued to resound through the air, their screams clear despite its makeshift crib.

Watching the corrupted Titan curl protectively around the child's form, Angel then spotted the sickly green emitting behind the Guardian's visor before the young Hunter watched him abruptly stand up onto his feet, the warped arc light crackling around his form once more. However, instead of charging like what Angel had expected, the young Hunter reeled back when instead, the darkened Guardian turned and ran, his decrepit light trailing behind him.

The debate of chasing after him lingered in Angel's mind, up until his gaze flashed over to the two Guardians that had endured the corrupted Titan's assault; he easily recognizes the form of the high powered rifle in the Hunter's hands. And as such, knowing comparison of power between his own hand cannon and the sniper, Angel decided to stand back as his fellow Hunter aimed, and fired.

A loud 'crack' permeated through the air as Angel watched the Titan fly forward from the impact, only to see him twist himself in time to land onto his side, the corrupted Guardian's arms wrapped around the shell; most likely in an attempt to protect the infant. As he watched the dark Guardian land, a loud clang can be heard in the distance, Angel momentarily glanced over in time to see the remnants of the Titan's helmet, watching it crumble before it can even bounce against the wall once more.

Shifting his attention back towards the debased Guardian, the human Hunter's eyes widen in disbelief when said Titan sat up; in a daze, but clearly still alive. Cursing under his breath, Angel then unhooked his hand cannon from his waist, clasping it tightly in his hands as he slowly made his way towards the dark Guardian, catching the sight of the Hunter and Titan doing the same.

Although worried that he would have the strength to stand back up and retaliate, Angel let his shoulders sag in relief when he noticed the corrupted Titan attention was on the crying infant in their cradle, hearing soothing words emitting from the Guardian's lips as he rocked back and forth. This soon changed however, when Angel and the others closed the distance, the young Hunter unable to suppress a jump when the dark Titan snapped his focus towards them, the familiar sickly green glow back in his gaze.

" _臆病者たち_ "

The tongue was familiar to Angel (he sensed Hope huff playfully at that) however he couldn't understand what the Titan was saying; although, he couldn't help but feel like the corrupted Guardian was insulting them in a way, especially when he let out a snarl as the human Hunter and the others were practically at arm's length. Coming to a pause at this, Angel found himself raising a hand, signaling to the Hunter and Titan behind him to come to a pause, prompting the human Hunter to aim his hand cannon at the corrupted Guardian's form, and further taking in the situation.

Blood can be seen trickling down the front of the Titan's pale face, dripping down the front of his eyes as his gaze angrily continued to shift over the three Guardians. His hair, dark as the night, was short but disheveled, as if he had simply taken a sharp object and cut away at the strands so that they wouldn't get in the way. What caught Angel's attention the most though, was catching sight of the Hive like glow leaving the corrupted Guardian's hues, revealing light brown as the latter shook his head and brought up a hand to his temples as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Can't exactly fight with a headache, huh?"

Turning a disbelieving gaze towards the Hunter next to him, Angel contemplated if he caught their estimated age 'wrong' – perhaps younger than what he had anticipated (or perhaps it was just his personality, he later mused) – only to return at attention when the corrupted Titan opened his eyes and gave then a hardened glare.

"Yes, such an honorable 'fight' against an individual such as I – carrying an important 'cargo' after fighting for his life for 'years' inside a Vex Prison and then escape, only to bump into two 'Tower Guardians' while exhausted."

Unable to hold back the nervous smile as he felt his fellow Hunter return the glare, Angel then blinked as realization hit him; this Titan was weakened. If he had been at full strength when they encountered him….

Angel shivered at the thought but, quickly regained composure, "The malevolent energy that I sensed in your light, was that –"

"The Darkness? Yes," The human Hunter gulped at the Titan's answer, "Not very difficult to maintain if one carries the right amount of experience and hard work."

"But, the Darkness is evil," The other Titan, a female from the tone of her voice, commented, "Why would a fellow Guardian-"

"Do not place me as the same as you _臆病者たち_!" Angel felt not only himself, but the other two Guardians jump at the corrupted Titan's outburst, "Light is good? The Dark is evil? You Tower Guardians only see things in black and white. 'We' see things as they truly are: that there is a balance, and light and darkness are to be in harmony, not to destroy the others."

"We?" Angel questioned, feeling the Titan's narrowed glance focus on him, "Who's 'we'?"

This time, surprised instead of hate flashed in the debased Guardian's gaze, causing waves of bewilderment to linger in the back of Angel's mind before the glare returned, and the Titan spat, "Does your 'Vanguard' fear us that much that they would even fail to mention us to 'newborns' such as yourself?" The human Hunter heard the Titan scoff, " _臆病者たち_ they are: just because we are something they do not understand does not mean we are a 'threat'."

"Then tell us who you are." It was the female Titan again who snapped, Angel sensing the impatience oozing off of her form; this just earned her a snort from the corrupted Guardian.

"The Revenants," Familiarity resounded in the back of Angel's head, "and unlike you three, we do not call ourselves 'Guardians'. 'We' are 'revenants', the 'returned', we do not place ourselves amongst those who are easily manipulated."

"Hey!"

Sensing the agitation grow from the other Guardians beside him, Angel couldn't help but scrunch his features together as the faction rang recognizable, letting his thoughts wander before finally, it hit him, "Hope, wasn't Crystalline's previous Guardian part of the Revenants?"

"Yes, and Crystalline is still an active Ghost amongst their numbers," He heard the female Ghost hum thoughtfully, "I still remember conversations where she was determined to return to them once Hush grew strong enough; she also sounded like she is planning to bring the little girl with her."

"Wait, you know Crystalline?"

Turning his attention back towards the corrupted Guardian, Angel once more saw the hate, the anger leave the Titan's gaze only to see surprise, "How do you know Crystalline?"

Hesitating at the question, Angel momentarily glanced over to the Hunter and Titan nearby, sensing their confusion before he answered, "Crystalline is a Ghost of an individual we know."

"Blaise?"

Reeling back at the name, Angel shook his head, only to see a frown form back onto the Titan's pale features, "Sorry, but, I recall Crystalline speaking of that name." He shook his head in apology, "He's no longer 'here'. The Guardian, the 'returned' that I am speaking of, she is Crystalline's new chosen."

"Liar!"

The young Hunter jumped back at the Titan's' outburst, only to take a step forward when the infant in the corrupted Guardian's arms cried once more, prompting the revenant to resume soothing to the child's upset.

Questions popping left and right in his mind, Angel licked his lips as a thought settled into his head; although curious of the infant in the Titan's arms, where he came from, and other questions resounding within, he instead asked, "If you are a Revenant, then, can I ask for your aid?"

Sensing the shocked look he received not only from the pair of Guardians next to him but, also the Titan before him, Angel wasn't all too surprised when the revenant gave him a glare, "And why do you think I would help a _臆病者_?"

"You need aid yourself, correct?" Angel saw the Titan's scowl deepen, "perhaps if we help you, then maybe-"

"No, there is a reason why I am a 'Revenant'," The human Hunter blinked at the corrupted Guardian's words, "I have already sent a signal out towards the others. They should be on their way here as we speak."

That is when panic bubbled into Angel's chest, the Hunter sensing the same from the others as he took in the revenant's words; the three of them were barely able to stand up to the Titan even in his weakened state. There was no way that the three of them could face off against one, let alone a possible 'several' individuals at their full strength. He should probably take the two Guardians behind him and run, leave this Dark Guardian and the infant behind while they still have the chance to escape. But a chance like this, Angel can't let it slip between his fingertips.

"One of my friends have been infected by the Darkness," A pause from the individuals around him, "He had been fighting it for years, trying to prevent it from devouring his light. However, a run in with an 'Acolyte' had left his light weak, and even as we speak, he is fighting for his life, the Darkness slowly killing him." Angel then took in a breath, giving the Titan a pleading look, "Please, as an individual who had 'tamed' the Darkness, is there a possibility that you can save him?"

Angel watched as the Titan's eyes narrowed, "I am not-"

"You don't have to get rid of it." He watched as the Revenant reeled back in surprise, "Just help him 'balance' it out, just so that one or the other won't be the cause of his death. I just…" Grief settled into the young Hunter's chest, faces of the dead flashing in his mind as he finished, "I just don't to lose anyone else."

Although the frown was still visible on the Titan's face, Angel can still see contemplation linger in the revenant's eyes before a sigh emanated from him, "I will help you, once I am done being aided."

The young Hunter's eyes lit up, "Then you will help my friend?"

"'After' you are done helping me." The Titan snapped, "Afterwards, I shall see to your friend, if he is even in stable enough condition to utilize the Darkness. I cannot promise that it will help him, however."

"If it gives him a chance, then I will take it."

Watching the corrupted Titan nod once in agreement, Angel then watched him hold out a hand – most likely to summon his Ghost - when he felt a grasp clamp down onto his shoulder, feeling it pull him back before turning him around; it was the Hunter, "What are you doing?"

Angel blinked before he gave his fellow Hunter a blank stare, "Finding a solution to my friend's condition."

"But from an individual who wields 'Darkness'?" The human Hunter frowned at the Guardian's words, "He could be 'lying' for all we know, he might just stab you in the back once he gets what he wants."

"Look, I understand why you are 'afraid'," Angel sensed the glare from his fellow Hunter, "but just because he uses the Darkness just as well as the Light doesn't make him 'evil'."

"How do you-"

"If you don't want to get involved, then leave." The human Guardian interrupted, "however, my friend has been suffering for 'years' and the closest thing we had to cure him died recently. If this Titan, this 'revenant' helps give him a chance to live, then 'I' will take it."

"Are you insane?" The Hunter hissed out, "nothing can be saved by the Darkness, even by one who claims who can 'control' it. Your friend was lost as soon as the Darkness infected him, he is 'dead', there is nothing you can do."

Anger bubbled within Angel at his fellow Guardian's words, the human Hunter grinding his teeth as his green eyes glared at him; the female Titan must have noticed for he then saw her place a soft and gentle hand on her partner's shoulder, "Matt, I think we should just go."

Flinching at the familiar but common name, Angel then heard the Hunter retort, "What? Why? And let a fellow Guardian recklessly walk into a trap?" Matt scoffed before shifting his attention back towards him, "Look, I understand why you are so desperate on finding aid for your friend, but you can find other 'resources', just not 'him'."

"Do you think we haven't 'tried'?" Angel snarled, "Ianos tried 'everything' before I was even resurrected and as long as I had been alive, my team attempted to find a way to 'expunge' the Darkness. But so far, even help from an 'Acolyte', he isn't getting any better." He then paused, letting out a bitter snort as he then added, "He is actually getting 'worse'. The only thing we 'haven't' tried is balancing the dark and the light out, and 'he'" Angel nodded his head towards the corrupted Guardian, "Is the closest thing I have to make that work."

"So, you are willing to work with an individual of Darkness?"

"An individual of Darkness whose faction holds a treaty with the Tower," Angel sensed the scowl from the Hunter as the latter stated, "He tried to kill us."

"For the reason that he was almost murdered by other 'Tower Guardians'." Another scowl from Matt, "He was only trying to act defensively, and I say it is a good enough reason for his outburst. So, I will say it again." He then leaned in, glaring into the visor of his fellow Hunter, "Are you staying or are you out?"

Sensing Matt return with a glare of his own, he then heard the Hunter scoff before he turned and started walking away, "Let's go Aria, we have to report this in to the Tower."

Flinching at the thought of the Vanguard being informed of his 'alliance' with the corrupted Guardian, Angel then watched as Aria gave a quick but hesitant nod before following after her partner, finally leaving him and the revenant alone.

* * *

 _Matt and Aria belong to DisobeyedBowl6_

 _DisobeyedBowl6 \- Sorry if it took a while, but getting to this chapter actually took longer than I thought lol._

 _Anyways, yes, you will see the Kanji_ _臆病者 and_ _臆病者たち, both meaning coward/cowards respectively. The first Kanji is singular and is most pointed towards and individual while the second is plural, however, you have to be specific and point out who you are speaking of in the room - have to be clear otherwise, you're saying 'everyone' in the room is a 'coward'. Anyway, I can't spell it out in 'english' as the words are a bit too complicated (trust me, my friend, who is actually taking and studying Japanese as a minor in college, told me what it would sound like it in full. And honestly, I don't want to suffer writing it out repeatedly lol. Copy and paste is so much easier)._


	42. Here I Am

**_Here I Am_**

 _Screw me for the title I couldn't think of anything else lol. Anyways, I apologize for the late update, meant to update Friday but after rereading it, I didn't like a certain part so I decided to fix it. Saturday Fanfiction wasn't let me upload for some strange reason and Sunday it didn't let me again until now._

 _Anyways, thanks to Diamond002, The Great Wolf 117, and DisobeyedBowl6 for the review!_

* * *

"I just sent out a signal to the others that I had already received aid." Angel turned to face his new 'friend', watching as the latter gave him a raise brow, "So, just you?"

"I was thinking about calling in my team." The human Hunter smiled sheepishly at the frown he received, "Don't worry, they're pretty much like me; they want to find a way to save my friend and if you are the best option right now, they will provide the help." He paused as he sensed doubt, "I promise, I am telling the truth."

Watching as the Titan just gave him another narrowed glance, a shake of the head was all he received before the revenant returned to the infant in his arms, giving Angel the time to hold out his hand and summon Hope into view.

"I already sent out a frequency to the others." Angel shut his mouth before he can even start, "They should be on their way here even as we speak."

Nodding his head in thanks, the human Hunter lowered his hand to allow Hope to hover in place, watching her glide over to her honorary place near his shoulder before he turned his attention back towards the Titan, only to spot the familiar star shaped form of a Ghost.

Much like Crystalline, this one's shell also shifted with a pattern reminisce of the Awoken, although this one's color was a dark violet, almost black, and their optic was a light shade of brown, just like their chosen. Quickly turning his attention back towards the Titan, Angel then said, "My Ghost sent out message to my team, they should be here any moment now."

Receiving nothing else but a nod from the revenant, Angel couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in place, his gaze lingering over the infant's form before he finally sat down and asked, "So, er, do they have a name?"

Pausing as the Titan shifted his attention back towards him, Angel waited patiently as he watched him scowl and then respond, "Only if you give me yours first, and even then, that is a 'maybe'."

Amusement forming in the back of his mind as he saw the protectiveness in the Titan's eyes, the human Hunter replied, "Angel Anand."

He saw the Titan raise a brown, "Anand is your name?"

"What?" Frowning at the human Titan's question, Angel then added, "What do you mean – oh right." He rubbed the back of his name sheepishly, memories recalling several other Guardians who had asked the same; it took a while to settle the confusion, "My name is Anand, Angel."

"Ah," He saw the Titan's head nod in understanding, signaling to the human Hunter to then gesture with his head towards his Ghost, "And this is Hope."

"Only Hope?" Angel nodded, "They not carry the same family name as yourself?"

Reeling back at the Titan's words, the human Hunter parted his lips, only to clamp it shut and turn his attention towards Hope, the latter of which simply shifted her shell up and down, "Doesn't matter to me either way; still your Ghost, no matter what."

Smiling at that, Angel turned his focus back towards the Titan, just in time to see him let out another nod, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Angel and Hope, I am Hashimoto, Isamu, and this," He nodded towards the Ghost near his shoulder, "Is Hashimoto, Hajime."

"And the child's?"

Angel watched as a smile tugged at the edges of Isamu's lips, "Eidr." A soft but sad chuckle slipped from the Titan, "Jora and I have yet to agree on which surname he would take on."

"Jora?" He received a nod from the Titan, "Then, I am guessing Eidr's yours?"

"Ours. Jora and I's." Isamu corrected, turning his attention towards the infant in his arms, the latter of which had quieted and enabling Angel to clearly see hazel in those wide curious eyes.

The infant was obviously hardly a year old, perhaps a few months from the tufts of hair growing on his head – black, similar in color to Isamu's. As he watched the revenant continue to coo and coddle the child – the latter of which smiled and giggled at his attempts – a thought lingered into Angel's mind, causing his eyes to widen, "Wait, I recall Crystalline saying that she and Blaise entered the Vault 'years' ago, but the child, the child looks new, 'fresh' to life."

Waiting patiently as Isamu turned his focus away from Eidr and locked gaze with him, Angel watching as the Titan's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but responded, "Jora and I have spent 'decades' trapped in a time prison." He then turned his attention back to his son, pressing his hand against the glass shell of light as he added, "Although the Vex were relentless, the two of us had plenty of time in between to rest… and to clarify our feelings."

Furrowing his brows together in bewilderment at Isamu's words, it was Hope who had cued in the pieces, her words causing the human Hunter to sputter as she blurted, "So Eidr was born in a Vex prison?"

"If you call it that, then yes, he was." Isamu kept his attention on his child, tapping the surface of the shell to make it shimmer and pulse; Eidr reached out a hand in response, as if to touch the glistening lights, "It wasn't intentional, but being a 'prisoner', there weren't many options of 'protection'."

Flushing at the thought, Angel twiddled his fingers together before he asked, "And that shell?"

"Crafted from glass that we had found during our imprisonment and imbued with light to offer Eidr protection." Isamu answered, "He never leaves it back when we were in that timeline, with the only exception to feed and clean him."

Pondering on the fact that a child was born in the middle of 'danger', Angel's thoughts then wondered over to the twins, imagining if the girls were born in the midst of battle, exposed to the elements of chaos and violence; he shivered at that. Glancing back over to Eidr's form in his protective shell, he was – at least to Angel – unharmed, hardly a blemish on his fair skin as he continued to laugh and coo at the shimmering patterns of light that Isamu continued to form.

"Are you staring for the fact that children born from Guardians are rare?" The human Hunter jumped at Isamu's question, "Or are you young enough that you never even heard of the idea?"

"Neither actually." Angel found himself answering before he could even think, "It is just unusual to see another Guardian with a child of their own."

This caught Isamu's attention, the Titan snapping his gaze towards him, "Another Guardian? A child?"

"Three actually." The human Hunter couldn't suppress the smile at the shocked look on the revenant's face, seeing him slowly turn his wide eyes back towards his son, "Started to become a common theme now, I think." Angel then let out a thoughtful hum, "Rumors are going around of other Guardians having children, but so far, from my knowledge, Akiva, and Neve are the only Guardian pair to sire a child. And so far, the only ones amongst Guardians in general to sire three." The human Hunter then smiled sheepishly, "Well, at least until I met you."

Going momentarily silent as Isamu placed a hand on top of Eidr's shell, Angel then saw his gaze soften, his light brown eyes seemingly drifting in thought, and it was then, he saw a glimmer of hope, of relief. This set a thought off in the human Guardian's mind, "Just, how old are you?"

This earned him a puzzled stare and a raised brow, "Now where did that question come from?"

"No reason," Angel felt himself recalling the haggardness, the 'age' in the eyes of those who were of more years than he – especially in the gaze of those who lived through the Dark Ages, "I just like to ask questions."

"And with his curiosity, expect a lot of it."

Glancing over his shoulder to give the female Ghost a pout, all Angel received was a subtle jitteriness in their connection, a sensation similar to that of a giggle the young Hunter recognizes. Giving Hope a betrayed look, a snort distracted him enough for him to glance back over to Isamu, however, he can easily see the Titan had looked away and his attention back onto his son; although, Angel's keen eyes didn't miss the edges of his lips twitching upward.

This sent waves of surprise throughout the young Guardian, his eyes blinking as the recent events lingered in his mind; with the Titan's violent outburst against the Tower Guardians, Angel was surprised to see how well and seemingly calm Isamu is currently. This made him wonder: were his opinions the same before he and his partner, Jora, were forced into a Vex Gate? Had he gotten along with Tower Guardians beforehand? With his curiosity growing, Angel parted his lips to ask when he felt a soft push bump into his head, prompting him to turn his green eyes towards Hope.

"Just got a message from Akiva. He and Knight are entering the area."

Xxxxx

"Angel said that he has found a way to treat your condition." Hush blinked at Pluto's words, "At least, to make you stable."

Hearing her papa let out a grunt and a slow nod in response to the Exo's words, Hush found herself reaching out and squeezing the Hunter's arm in an attempt to gain his attention. At first, he seemed unfazed, his gaze seemingly kept straight forward; however, Hush wasn't fooled, the cloth over his optics may made it hard for him to see, but she saw his shoulders shift, his head adjusting just a tad her way.

"Hush, do you need something?"

"No, she is just worried about Ianos, is all."

Snapping her yellow eyes towards her Ghost, all Hush could do was gawk as Pluto nodded once and resumed his conversation with the ill Awoken, prompting the child Guardian to reach out towards Crystalline, _Why you stop this one from telling?_

 _Because he is injured and if Pluto figures out that Akiva, Angel, and Knight are siding with a Revenant, he 'will' go after them._

Hush frowned at this, _Is that bad?_

 _Like I said before, he is still recovering. From what I can gather, only Isamu made it out. Jora still needs help._

 _And Pluto can't help?_

 _Where Akiva and the others are going, they are going into Vex infested territory. With Pluto still recovering, he won't make it back if he goes._

Eyes widening at this, Hush slowly nodded, watching as Crystalline let out a sigh of relief before the Ghost resumed her attention back towards her papa, the child Guardian wincing as a wheezing cough permeated from Ianos followed by a heavy gasp; she can see agony in his eyes however, Hush can tell he was suppressing it to fool her. She wished that her family wouldn't treat her as a naïve child.

She can tell that despite his soft smiles, her papa was in constant pain to the point where he hardly speaks anymore; all her requests of him reading 'big books' and information were denied with a wave of a hand and a tired gaze in his eyes. Whatever what Knight and the others had found to make her papa feel better, she hopes that they would finish their mission soon, so he can recover quickly.

That is when an idea popped into her mind.

 _Crystalline, you go ahead and help Akiva and the others._

She watched the lavender Ghost reel back, "What?"

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no, just, Hush said something that startled me is all."

Sensing a doubtful look from the Exo Hunter, Hush took in a sharp breath as Pluto kept his blind gaze on the female Ghost before she saw his shoulders lax, the child Guardian letting out a sigh of relief as he nodded once and resumed his attention back towards papa.

 _What do you mean that I go and help the others?_ She can hear the hiss in her Ghost's tone, _I belong here, next to you._

 _But you know brother's friends,_ Hush let out a pout, _plus, you have been to this Vault before._

 _They have Isamu!_

 _What better way to help than another extra pair of eyes?_ The child Titan let out a thoughtful hum before adding, _Well, eye when it comes to you._

 _Har, har, very funny._

Giving her Ghost a smile, Hush then added, _Please Crystalline. It would make this one very happy if you go ahead and help the others._

 _But they already left!_ The female Ghost gave her a flabbergasted look, _How am I supposed to go to Venus when you are underage!?_

 _There are plenty of Protectors heading to Venus,_ Hush frowned at the blank look she received from her Ghost, _any better ideas?_

 _I can just stay here and stay with you?_

 _Crystal…_

 _Ugh! Fine!_

Xxxxx

"He is the most adorable thing I have ever seen!"

Akiva ignored the laugh he received from Angel, and instead, his golden eyes brighten at the sight of the infant inside the shell of light in his fellow Titan's arms, "How old is he? What is his name? Is he yours?"

The human Titan had received Angel's call for help but the Hunter had failed to mention a child in the mix; being a father of three, Akiva always found himself gushing over other children – much to Neve's amusement – and the Revenant in front of him was no exception.

"Akiva." The human Guardian turned towards Knight, sensing sort of tightness emanating from Exo Warlock and barely missed the way his voice cracked near the end of his name, "Duty calls."

Giving the Exo Warlock a bewildered look, Akiva then turned his attention towards their revenant comrade – Isamu, if he recalls Angel calling him – only to see a wide eyed uncomfortable look on his pale face; the human Titan released a nervous smile, taking steps back as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ah, my apologies. I get carried away when it comes to kids."

"I can, see that." Isamu nodded his head once, "which I am going to take a guess that you are the father of three that Angel had mentioned?"

"Two daughters and a son." The human Titan beamed, only to blink when he saw Isamu's eyes seemingly widen, "What? Too many?"

He earned a shake of the head as an answer, "No, I am just surprised the Tower lets you have children so freely."

Akiva blinked, "What? I don't recall…" He paused, "How old are you?"

That is when Isamu furrowed his brows, his eyes gleaming momentarily in thought, "I believe I was resurrected just moments after what you Tower Guardians call the 'Six Fronts."

Akiva heard Angel let out a wheeze at that, "So you're several hundred years old?" He then watched the young Hunter turn his wide eyes towards him, "Even Akiva is like a child compared to you."

"Hey."

"But wait, you just said that you were surprised the Tower let Guardians have children freely." Akiva's annoyance was momentarily forgotten at Angel's shift in topic, "so you were saying that the Tower condemned Guardians bearing children?"

A pause from the Titan, prompting the revenant to glance down towards the now sleeping form of Eidr in his arms, "There was a reason why I left, you know."

Flinching at the sorrow intermingled with anger, Akiva decided it was best to change topics, his excitement over his fellow Titan's child forgotten, "So, Angel told us that you needed aid. What do you need help for exactly?"

Silence permeated between the Guardians as the members of Fireteam Redacted waited patiently for an answer, watching as Isamu simply pressed fingers against the shell of Eidr's cradle, and his face contorted in one of loss and grief.

"You do recall Crystalline telling you about us, correct?" Akiva nodded at Isamu's question, "During Jora and I's imprisonment, we found a way out, however, the time the route was opened was limited. Eidr and I made it out, Jora however…"

"She didn't." Knight finished, causing Akiva to flinch at the thought; so close to escape, only for it to slide right out from underneath you.

"The previous escape route that I had taken shut down and collapsed. That is why I need help. I have to find a way to free Jora from the Vex."

"And the Revenants can't help you?"

Almost instantly, Akiva saw anger flash in Isamu's eyes, causing the human Titan to jump as sickly green overcame the light brown, "Do you not think that was the first option that crossed my mind?" He heard a low growl, sounding a lot more feral than Akiva was comfortable with, "No, the only reason I called off aid from my fellow Revenants was for the reason that your 'friend' begged for aid, pleaded to let them help me so that in return, I can help the individual that you all are desperately trying to save." The green around his vision seemingly glowed brighter as Isamu added, "So do not even start on how 'incompetent' the Revenants are."

"We weren't…" Akiva's voice faded as his fellow Titan shook his head, the sickly green glow leaving his vision.

"Anger begets hate." The Titan blinked at Isamu's words, "Hate begets despair. And despair begets corruption."

That is when Isamu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Akiva watching with slight interest as the glow left his eyes, the wisps fading from his gaze as the dark Guardian blinked rapidly.

"What. Was that?" It was Angel who asked the question, the human Titan easily sensing the shock emanating behind his visor, "a mantra? A secret code or verse that only Revenants know?"

Instead of receiving an immediate answer, all the human Hunter received was a blank stare, followed by Isamu stating, "If you do not mind, I would actually appreciate 'progress' on aiding Jora escape from the Vex."

"Oh, right." Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Akiva then glanced over Isamu's form only to pause, "However, one problem." Ignoring the scowl he received from his fellow Titan, the Tower Guardian simply continued, "If you are coming with us, then there is a matter of your armor."

Hearing Isamu go silent, Akiva couldn't help but snort as the revenant glanced down at his arms, seeing him move and shift it around to gain a better glance of the corroded surfaces of his bracers, followed by a sense of sheepishness and embarrassment.

"No need to be concerned about it," Akiva received a bewildered stare from Isamu, "I have several spares in my Vault. A bit big but nothing that your Ghost can't fix." He then gave his fellow Titan a broad smile as Lex materialized over his shoulder and flashed out a screen, "So, choose your pick."

Xxxxx

"Are you certain that you heard this Guardian correctly?"

"I am certain. The Guardian that Aria and I had encountered on Venus, he claims to be a part of this faction called the Revenants."

The name caused Pluto to pause, hearing the familiar hum of Nix hover steadily over his shoulder as the Exo Hunter tilted his head in the direction of the Hall, curiosity pinging within his mind.

"And furthermore, he doesn't call himself a 'Guardian'. Says he's a 'revenant', a 'returned'. Gets insulted if we even mention him as a fellow brother."

"Sounds like what a Revenant would say," Chuckling at Nix's hushed words, Pluto simply said nothing as the Guardian nearby continued, "And he controls 'Darkness'. Aria and I, we saw it with our own eyes. Arc light flowing with corruption as we fought." Momentary silence followed his words, "Just, who are the Revenants?"

Musing at the age of the Guardian thanks to his question, the familiarity of his comrade's name finally clicked within the older Hunter's mind; Aria, and if Pluto can guess correctly, Matt, a Titan and Hunter respectively, two young Guardians, around Angel's age if he can estimate. The Exo Hunter only met the pair in passing and honestly, he only knows about the two thanks to Akiva. The Titan had met the pair when they were newborns, not long after when he and the others formed the then nameless fireteam. It may have been a while, but he does recall the human Titan talking about them fondly, speaking of the little adventures and exercises alongside Aleeza and Carina.

Melancholy settled into Pluto's chest at the thought of the previous Redacted members, only to shake it to the side when he heard Zavala's voice permeate through the Hall, "My apologies Hunter, however, that information is confidential."

"But Commander…"

"All we can explain is that the Revenants are indeed Guardians who tapped into the power of the Darkness, but, do not try to track them down. They are not kind towards Guardians who reside within the Tower and the City."

"But, why?"

"That is all, Matt, Aria."

"…Yes sir."

Taking steps to the side, Pluto watched as two white outlines of a cloaked figure and an armored form walked past, their murmurs clear to his auditory sensors.

"Not kind towards Guardians who are with the Tower? Is that why he kept calling us Tower Guardians?"

"Perhaps." The voice sounded female, synthetic; Aria, if the Exo Hunter can take a guess, "but I wonder what's with the strong emotions towards the Tower. From what I can guess, it seems the Revenants have been around for 'years'. I wonder what the history between them and the City is?"

"Maybe we can ask a Veteran? They've been around long enough right?"

Smiling to himself as the younger Guardians slowly walked off, he heard Nix glide closer, hovering near his sensors, "Do you remember first meeting the Revenants, Pluto?"

"How can I forget? The confrontation took many lives on both sides, there is a reason why the Tower and the Revenants agreed to a treaty; neither side wanted to lose anymore numbers."

Pluto found himself instinctively reaching up to his neck, flinching as he added, "Nearly died when one tore out my throat and they were utilizing the darkness then."

"You were just lucky that Neptune was nearby to give you aid." Pluto absentmindedly rubbed his neck, "otherwise, I doubt the individual would have shown you mercy."

Nodding in agreement with Nix, Pluto then paused, "Wait, did Matt say that he had encountered this Revenant on Venus?"

"Matt? Oh! The Hunter," A thoughtful hum can be heard from his Ghost, "Yes, I believe he did mention that."

"And Angel sent a transmission from Venus correct?"

"About finding a possible cure for Ianos? Yes-" Pluto heard Nix's voice come to a sudden halt, the Exo Hunter not needing to see the dawn of realization in his broken optic, "You don't think…"

"Knowing Angel, it is a high probability." The Veteran Guardian frowned, folding his arms before stating, "Nix, send a frequency to Gemini and Scorpio. Tell them to head to Venus and trail Angel and the others but keep out of sight. If they are indeed working with a Revenant, the twins have to work with caution. Even with their capability to tame the Darkness, there are still risks."

Sensing Nix nod, Pluto then glanced downwards when he a felt tug on his arm, only for his senses to tune into on a familiar young light, "Ah, Hush, my apologies, I had momentarily forgotten." A smile flashed over his features, "I am guessing you still interested in heading towards the Mess Hall?"

Sensing her nod eagerly, a chuckle then permeated from the Exo Hunter before heading towards their designated area, hearing the child Guardian hum happily near his side.

Xxxxx

Crystalline was unsure how she was convinced to head to Venus but, here she was, trailing after the last location where Angel's frequency had taken place. Like what Hush had predicated, there were plenty of Guardians heading to the secondary planet and it didn't take much for the female Ghost to sneak aboard one of their ships and hitch a ride. Although, the problem now was to make it to frequency safely while avoiding the dangers of the marshlands of Venus, Crystalline recalling the copper form of the Vex and the pale azure colors of Winter. It didn't help that her shell did little to help her blend into the landscape.

"Stay in the tall grass, Crystalline." She muttered to herself, "Stay in the tall grass and stay out of sight."

Although concerned for her own safety, Crystalline also couldn't help the tinge of excitement intermingling into her core; besides the time when she and Hush were prisoners of the Paragons, the female Ghost saw little action and since her first Guardian already had years of experience, she already had the taste of adrenaline, the taste of battle. She wouldn't mind a bit of adventure every now and then.

As the thought of the Paragons of Light lingered in her core, Crystalline couldn't help but muse on the surviving members; after the tussle in their base, many of the members were either apprehended or escaped. Those who were take under custody were quickly tried and punished for their crimes, mainly either imprisoned in a light suppressed prison or simply exiled, forever unable to return to the Tower. Although, the female Ghost wonders if that was a good idea; their leader maybe gone but that doesn't mean he Paragons would easily be scattered. Who knows, they might be rebuilding while the Guardians believe that they are safe behind their walls.

Shaking the thought out of her core, Crystalline continued to traverse through the tall grass, pausing at every single sound that entered her sensors, her yellow optic warily glancing around her surroundings.

"There, comfortable?"

The female Ghost paused, the familiar voice of Akiva ringing her sensors, causing her to stop and glance around; he was nearby, but where?

"A bit loose around the shoulders but, nothing I won't get used to."

That is when Crystalline froze, her yellow optic going wide, "Isamu?" She popped out of the grass, shouting out, "Isamu!"

Feeling all eyes turn towards her, the female Ghost scanned over the three forms before her gaze singled out one individual; despite the out of place color of brown decorated with black, Crystalline recognizes the light and darkness huddle within the individual's chest, causing grief and relief to settle into her core.

"Crystalline?" Her optic flashed over Isamu's shoulder, only to settle onto familiar light brown as her fellow Ghost's optic widened, watching as their dark violet shell dropped, "Crystalline, is that you?"

"Hajime?" Sorrowful glee formed within as the Ghost bobbed, causing her glide forward, nearly colliding with her fellow Ghost before the latter twisted to the side, their shells barely touching. In turn, Crystalline twisted her form, only to see Hajime do the same, but instead of being upset at the Ghost's seeming avoidance, she twirled her shell, familiarity engrained into her mind as they twirled around each other. Sensing joy emanating off of Hajime, Crystalline then took the opportunity to pause in their 'dance', turning her attention towards Isamu as her shell twisted upwards, "You two are alive. Alive 'and' well." She then glanced around, the joy within her fading as she saw nothing, "Where's Jora?"

That is when the air went still around them, Crystalline sensing grief emanating from her fellow Ghost and the Revenant Titan as it finally dawned upon her, "Is she…?"

"No, she is still alive." She heard Isamu hesitate, "I hope she is."

Glancing over towards Akiva and Angel, Crystalline can easily sense the awkwardness followed by sympathy, causing the female Ghost to guess, "This is why you need help? But why-"

"These Tower Guardians agreed to help me as long as I aid them in helping their friend recover." She then heard him scoff as he added, "Only reason I decided not to get the others involved is that many of our numbers do not tolerate even the presence of a Tower Guardian."

Glancing back over to Akiva and Angel, the female Ghost saw that the pair had taken a few steps back but had hunched close together and murmuring, most likely about Crystalline and Isamu greeting each other after 'years' of separation. If they had been any other Tower Guardians, Crystalline would have been upset, angry that Isamu had agreed to accept their help; especially with the circumstances on how she and Blaise had been separated from the others. However, after staying at the Tower, with Hush, she instead nodded, "That is a good idea, although, it would be nice if we had more help."

She heard Isamu let out another scoff, "From my experience with two other Guardians that had been with Anand, there are others who aren't as 'tolerant' as the individuals before us." He then sighed, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess we have to make do." Isamu then paused, "Wait, if you are here, then where is your partner, your returned?"

"She is…" Crystalline hesitated, "She is safe, back at the Tower."

"What?" She easily sensed the frown behind Isamu's visor, "Why would she be at the Tower? Shouldn't she be-"

"She is a child."

A pause, "What?"

"A child." Crystalline repeated, "When I found her, instinct took over, and I brought her back. But if I had known that she was not yet mature, not yet ready for battle, I would have not resurrected her and instead chosen another." She pressed her shell against her core, "Hush is kind and gentle, but, I cannot help but regret bringing her into a life of war, where she does not have a choice in life." Crystalline then fixed her gaze back onto Isamu, "She's too young to help but she sent me here to give you all aid, if you allow it."

"I am… uncomfortable with the prospect of a Chosen child, however." Crystalline blinked, "it would be nice to have you at our side, even without Blaise."

Grief settling into her core at the mention of her previous Guardian, the female Ghost nodded at Isamu's words before she heard a breath, a yawn emanating from his arms; she glanced downwards, "Isamu, is that…"

Watching the Revenant Titan shift nervously back and forth on his feet, she then heard him say, "Yes, an infant." He heard him pause momentarily before he added, "His name is Eidr."

"Eidr." Crystalline repeated, gliding closer over to the shell as her yellow optic narrowed, "Huh, looks a lot like…" Her voice faded, her gaze going wide as she slowly shifted her gaze back towards Isamu, "Wait, don't tell me that you and Jora…"

"We were alone in there for 'years', Crystalline." His answer was immediate, but the female Ghost can sense the awkwardness, the nervousness in his eyes as his shoulders tensed, "In all those years we never encountered another Revenant, another 'prisoner' before we found a way to escape. I…" He hesitated, "I tried Crystalline, for Blaise's sake, but we connected and…"

Hearing his voice fade, the female Ghost was unsure how to take in Isamu's words. Blaise had always liked Jora, in a way where he had subtly tried to woo her; bring her gifts from his hunts amongst the Fallen, repair any weapon or armor that had been damaged along the way, and even invite her on challenging hunts to sate her need for improvement.

Crystalline felt like she should feel betrayed, hurt for her late Chosen; Isamu had been Blaise's friend for 'years', and to hear that his closest ally had formed a bond with a woman that the Hunter had feelings for, Crystalline believes she had every right be angry. But then, she took in the pairs' circumstances; unlike Blaise, the pair were forced through a the portal that took them into the Vex Prison, and they had been wandering alone since. They had the time, the privacy to form a bond, with or without their knowledge; what can Crystalline say to that?

"It couldn't be helped." The female Ghost found herself saying, seeing Isamu's eyes widen at her words, "and it wouldn't have mattered now. Blaise is gone, alongside his feelings for Jora."

"Crystalline…"

"What can I say? That you can't be with her anymore despite him being dead?" Crystalline shook her core side to side, "No, if Blaise was here, he would have said that your happiness mattered more than his feelings. He would have said to move on without him." She then paused, her parts shifting upward into a Ghost equivalent of a wry smile, "So, for Blaise's sake, let's get started and help find a way to free Jora, don't you agree?"

Hearing nothing but silence from Isamu, Crystalline took the time to turn her attention towards Angel and Akiva, the latter of which had remained silent, but the female Ghost can easily sense the surprise and shock emanating from the pair.

"Have any ideas?" She asked, gliding over to the Titan and Hunter before coming to a pause, "a place to start to help get Jora free?"

"Er, well, first, we need to find an intact Vex Time gate," It was Akiva who spoke, the Titan then adding, "Then if possible, find a way to power it."

Crystalline found herself immediately deflating at their words, unable to hold back the disappointment forming in her core; if the team only knew how difficult it is to escape the Vex's grasp. There was a reason why Blaise was unable to rescue Jora and Isamu 'years' after his escape. But, then again, Fireteam Redacted were known for miracles, "Well, it's a start."


	43. Welcome

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Welcome_**

 _It's a Saturday so I say I uploaded on time...even though laziness prevented me from updating on Friday *coughs*. Anyways, thanks to Great Wolf 117 for the review!_

 **Edit: 2/11/2018**

 _I totally forgot about Knight/Nine! God damn it! This is what happens when you're in a rush and don't have drafts anywhere on you except in your own itty bitty head! You get forgetful!_

* * *

 __Transcript: Corruption__

 __Source: Ghost of Hashimoto, Isamu__

 __Alias: Hashimoto, Hajime__

 __Transcript of conversation between Titan Hashimoto, Isamu [H.I] and Hunter Blaise [H.B]. Topic concerning the risks of corruption__

 _[H.B]: Have you heard what happened to Mel?_

 _[H.I]: Who has not? It is hard to miss when a fellow Revenant falls to corruption._

 _[H.B]: Which was it then? The Darkness or…?_

 _[H.I]: Darkness this time. Luckily, the others were able to contain him before serious damage can be done. It is just unfortunate that we lost another sibling to corruption._

 _[H.B]: Our numbers have been falling lately… Do you think that it is only a matter of time before it is our turn?_

 _[H.I]: Corruption befalls everyone, even amongst those Tower Guardians. It is just a matter of will and strength._

 _[H.B]: Then, all those who got a big head and tried to take on the Darkness on their own…?_

 _[H.I]: Tell tale signs of corruption, it was just fortunate for everyone that they all were killed before serious harm can be done._

 _[H.B]: Anger begets hate. Hate begets despair. And despair begets corruption._

 _[H.I]: Joy begets love. Love begets hope. And hope begets death._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

"We are heading into Vex infested territory, we cannot bring Eidr in with us." Akiva easily senses the scowl he received from his fellow Titan, but continued nonetheless, "when we find a functioning Vex Gate, I highly doubt you want us to bring him with us into danger."

"But, we can't leave him out here either," Angel pointed out, "if you tend to recall, Venus is crawling with Fallen just as much as the Vex."

Akiva's shoulders slumped, frowning behind his visor as he locked his golden hues with the slumbering form in the shell crafted of light; how the infant was able to sleep through all the gunfire and light being thrown around as they ventured between Fallen and Vex Akiva may not fully understand, but the Titan understood enough that not only will Eidr be endangered but Isamu as well. The Revenant would have to keep at least one arm around the shell in order to ensure the shell's stability and where the team is going, they would need to have 'everyone' to be at their full capability. And that would be impossible with an infant at hand.

But, their conscience won't let them abandon a practical newborn alone in the wilds.

"Then the only other choice we have is for one of us to stay behind and keep Edir company." Akiva easily saw Isamu's shoulder's tense at that, "since he's your son, maybe Angel, Knight and I should –"

"And expect you all to successfully rescue Jora?" Akiva heard the Titan Revenant snarl, "I think not."

"Then would you rather trust one of us to watch your child then?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh come on! Even after years of being stuck as a Vex prisoner you're still stubborn as ever!" It was Crystalline who spoke, the female Ghost giving Isamu a narrowed glance, "Isamu, if you want to save Jora, then you have to come up with a compromise. Either you stay and Akiva, Knight, and Angel go on ahead to save her, or one of them stay and you head on with whoever is left."

Sensing the disapproval grow from the Revenant Titan, Akiva watched as he glanced down towards the infant in his arms, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh and rub the back of his neck, "Is it too late to request aid from your friends?"

"Not happening." Crystalline answered quickly, "If you think Tower Guardians are intolerant towards the Revenants, you should see us Revenants when it comes to you guys."

"For good reason." Isamu snapped, "exiled for even gaining an inkling of interest in the Darkness and then to be killed without question when we expose ourselves." A scoff then emanated from the Revenant Titan, "Tower Guardians hunted us down without hesitation; better to push them away than letting them get close only for them to shoot you when your back is turned."

"Alright, before I get confused even further, I have to ask, how long have the Revenants been around?" Feeling all eyes turn towards him, Akiva raised his hands as he stated, "Look, I have been around just moments after the Great Disaster, but I have never heard of the Revenants until recently. Not even a damn clue that they even existed."

That is when he sensed the bewildered stare from Isamu, feeling the scowl emanating behind the older Titan's visor, "Moments after? Then you should have heard of us then."

"What do you mean?" It was Angel who asked the question, Akiva unable to hold back a smile at the curiosity oozing off the younger Guardian, "Aren't the Revenants comparably new to the other factions?"

"Now where did you-" The human Titan sensed Isamu's scowl deepened, Akiva momentarily glancing over at Angel; he didn't have to see through the visor to know that the young Hunter was smiling, "There's advantages when you have free access to the Tower's database."

Akiva blinked; he had forgotten that Angel had found a way to hack into the files back at the Tower; even the classified ones. He then heard Knight let out a snicker and it took Akiva a moment to realize that perhaps Angel isn't the only one who has access to the database, at least, not anymore. Keeping a mental note of this, the human Guardian fixed his attention back onto Isamu when he heard the Titan Revenant let out a sigh, "Admittingly, yes, however." He felt Isamu's eyes linger back onto his, "The Revenants were formed not many years after the Great Disaster, so I am surprised that you have not heard of us."

"Maybe it's because it was well hidden? Confrontations kept quiet?" Akiva turned and gave Angel a raised brow, "Hey, just because I have access to the Tower's database doesn't mean I am informed on everything."

Hearing a soft hum emanate from Isamu, Akiva turned his attention back towards his fellow Titan as he heard the former mutter, "It cannot possibly be that simple to hide confrontations."

"What was that?"

"Nothing of importance." Akiva couldn't help but frown at the Revenant's immediate response, "How about this for our current problem? We find an active Vex Gate and then we will focus a solution on hand what to do with Eidr."

The Guardian couldn't help but give the Revenant a blank stare; it was obvious that Isamu was just trying to stall but then again, who can blame him? A father who had recently escaped a hazardous situation with their child and now, teaming up with members who are of an enemy faction to rescue his partner and with an infant in tow, Akiva cannot blame him for trying to buy time. As such, after momentarily glancing over at Angel to gain approval, the Titan nodded, "Right then, let's continue our search."

Xxxxx

"Did Pluto give any more information on these 'Revenants'?"

"Uh," Gemini watched as her brother tilted his chin slightly upwards, "Besides that they are capable of utilizing the darkness and to be wary of them, no, no he hasn't."

"Well, perfect." The female Hunter couldn't help but scowl behind her helmet as she glanced over the reeds, her keen optics spotting the familiar forms of those she had called 'family' alongside her fellow clanmates; they didn't seem to be in any danger, although, she can't seem to grasp what was in the stranger's arms. An egg? It's a huge one if that's the case.

"What I don't understand is if these Revenants are a danger, why in the Traveler are Angel, Akiva, and Knight…Nine?... why are trying to help him?" Gemini narrowed her optics, "did they strike a deal or something?"

"Well," The female Hunter turned her attention back to her twin, "I do recall Pluto stating beforehand that Angel had found a solution to Ianos' condition." Scorpio then shrugged, "Who knows, maybe he did strike a deal with the Revenant in return for a cure."

"But that's risky," Gemini hissed out, "making a deal with an individual you just had met, especially one aligned with the Darkness." Her scowl deepened as she turned her attention back towards the group they were trailing, only to lift up her hand and wave the tips of her fingers when she saw them move, signaling to her brother to follow her movements and kept their position in the reeds, "He's three years older than us but yet, his decisions are questionable."

"Desperation can lead to risky actions." Glancing back towards Scorpio, Gemini opted to say nothing as she continued inch forward as she stayed crouched, keeping her cloak buzzing around her form as she felt her brother's hand stay on her shoulder, "I still think it's not worth trusting a darkness affiliated individual for a cure."

Hearing her twin only let out a grunt in response to her words, the Huntress then decided to slowly stand, pressing herself against the wet trees as her keen gaze stayed on their allies' forms, "What do you think they are doing now?"

"They're searching for something that is for certain." Her brother murmured back, feeling Scorpio press against her back, "although what, that is the mystery."

"Well, if we keep trailing them, we should get our answer."

Feeling Scorpio squeeze her shoulder in agreement, Gemini continued to tiptoe forward, keeping her light azure lights fixed on the older Guardians before her.

The Huntress was unsure how long she and her brother had been following the team, but it was long enough for her to notice the group were staring at circular metallic frames, ignoring the rust and age on the surface and instead, seemingly focused on the heavier set parts located near the bottom. Of course, most of the heavier set pieces were broken, torn beyond repair, but the ones that the group does manage to locate, it was the unknown Titan who would then inspect it, supporting the egg with one arm as he would crack one side open and start messing with the insides.

A power cell, Gemini would come to realize, as sparks spikes from the wires although, more often than not, the Huntress would see the mysterious Titan shake his head, easily sensing the frustration emanating from the one she marked as the Revenant before the group would move on to another.

"How long did Pluto say to follow them?"

Gemini frowned, "He didn't say."

"So, indefinitely then."

The female Exo couldn't help but narrow her optics at her brother's words; this wasn't the longest mission that the twins have been sent out on, but stakeouts weren't exactly their forte. Hunters they are, however, their impatience and youth would definitely win out, most likely in a few hours, a whole day if they are patience enough. Gemini wonders; why did he send both her and Scorpio to a mission like this? Why not Io? Despite the twins' lack of admittance, their fellow Hunter holds more patience and skill to perform such a task as this.

Letting out a hum as her thoughts wondered, Gemini fixed her gaze back onto the group before she came to a sudden halt; the unknown Titan had come to a pause and she didn't have to see through his visor to know the scowl aimed her way.

"Scorpio…" She managed to breath out, right as she sensed the inkling darkness within the Titan suddenly burst.

Gemini didn't know how he had closed the distance so quickly, but before she can even turn and warn her twin, the Revenant was already upon them, a debased form of arc energy surging throughout his form.

Thinking fast, the Huntress snapped her hand back, summoning the familiar blade of arc light in her grasp before she dashed forward and swung it towards his side. A hiss was her reward, Gemini feeling her blade easily sink in as she concentrated her light into the weapon. However, before she can release the energy within, she found a grasp grip the back of her neck, and felt her feet leave the hearth, tearing her away from her weapon of light as she found herself dangling in the air.

"Isamu! Wait! She's a friend!"

It was strange, Gemini blinking as she found herself lifted high in the air above the head of the strange Titan, seeing the latter turn and scowl at the approaching forms of Akiva, Angel, and Knight, "So you sent spies to trail after us?"

"What?" The Huntress sensed the bewilderment from the human Titan, "No! We didn't even know that they were following us!" The Revenant's doubt increased, "Honest!"

"Darkness, Isamu! Put her down!" Gemini turned her gaze towards the familiar violet form of Crystalline, the Huntress' optics going wide as she watched the female Ghost's shell shift irritably, "They're telling the truth! We have no idea why the twins are following us!"

"Twins?"

Taking note of herself still dangling in the grasp of this Isamu individual, Gemini started to kick her legs, letting out a huff as she watched the Revenant Titan turn his darkened visor back her way. When all she received was another scowl, Gemini then opted to respond with a glare of her own, only for her optics to widen when the familiar dark clad form of Scorpio slam into Isamu's side. Feeling herself fall, the Huntress let out a startled yelp as her twin's voice resounded through the air, "Let go of my sister!"

Finding herself flailing in the air momentarily, Gemini momentarily regained just enough composure to land on her feet but stumbled, reeling with her arms to gain back balance. That was when she spotted Scorpio having wrapped his legs around the waist of the Titan, leveraging himself by wrapping his arm around the neck of the Revenant and swinging his knife wildly in the other. Hearing the Titan curse as he stumbled around, using his free arm in an attempt to grasp her twin to get him off, Gemini then heard the words of the others resounding through the air, the Huntress watching as they attempted to get close to help but then take steps back when they get too close to her knife wielding twin.

"Can we all stop and actually listen to each other!?" Gemini finally managed to hear Crystalline's voice pierce the air, "Scorpio! Get off of Isamu! Isamu! Don't try to kill the younglings!"

Gemini frowned at the female Ghost's words, "We're not 'younglings'."

"You're less than a decade old."

Scowling at Crystalline, Gemini parted her lips to retort when she heard a startled cry followed by the black and orange clad form of her twin flying through the air. Seeing her brother land in a pile of reeds, the Huntress then snapped her optics back towards the Revenant and unsheathed a knife of her own.

"Can you not!?"

Jumping as the lavender form of Crystalline popped in front of her, Gemini glowered at the female Ghost before raising her hand and pushing her to the side, letting her light slither throughout her form as she took steps towards the Revenant, the latter of which held the egg in his arms protectively.

"He has an infant!"

This caused Gemini to immediately pause, her anger quickly diminishing to one of surprise as she turned her wide optics towards the brown clad form of Akiva, "What?"

"He has an infant – Just, just look."

Giving the human Titan a blank stare, Gemini turned her gaze back towards the Revenant, narrowing her optics as she watched the latter takes steps back and curling his form around the protective shell.

"Isamu, please. She and Scorpio are trustworthy."

Hearing him speak something incomprehensible under his breath, Gemini watched carefully as he reluctantly glanced at the shell in his arms before slowly uncurling himself from the egg, allowing just enough space for the Huntress to take slow steps forward and peer in. And looked into curious hazel eyes of a child.

That is when she froze, her knife falling out of her hands as she found the infant turn their wide eyes towards her, kicking their leg within the shell as Gemini's optics dimmed.

"Wait, you weren't lying?"

Scorpio's voice echoed next to her, Gemini's corner vision catching her twin pulling off pieces of long reeds and leaves from his person, "There's seriously a baby in there?"

The Huntress found herself unable to respond to her brother's words, and instead, just kept her gaze onto the infant before her, the child seemingly blinking several times as they shoved their fist into their mouth, sucking on it as they kept their gaze on the twins.

"Convinced enough?"

Shifting her optics upwards to lock onto the darkened visor of the Revenant before her, Gemini then slowly nodded, signaling to the Guardian before her to take steps back and hold the egg close to his chest once more.

"Just, what is going on here?" It was her twin, Scorpio, who voiced the question in their mind, "We heard of this Revenant, wielders of Darkness, and now they have a baby?"

"And let's not forget to mention that it looks like as though you are looking for a functioning Vex Gate." Gemini added as she crossed her arms and shifted her attention towards Akiva and and the others, "Care to explain?"

"Pluto sent you didn't he?" Gemini heard Akiva sigh as she nodded, seeing him rub the back of his helmet as he then stated, "Knew he was going to figure it out eventually."

"You know that it's hard to get 'anything' past Pluto," The female Exo couldn't help but snort at her twin's words, "Especially if you all are trying to work on a 'secret' mission with a 'mysterious' individual."

"Look, I understand how bad this looks," Gemini sensed Isamu turn and give Angel a glare, "But he maybe the solution to Ianos' condition."

"How?" The Huntress scowled, "He wields the darkness, how is that going to help Little Light's condition."

"First off, it's weird hearing you call Ianos 'Little Light' because usually, it's the way older members of Galaxy who called him that." Gemini gave Akiva a frown, "And secondly, there is a possibility that he can help Ianos manipulate the Darkness within him."

"So, you want him to go dark?"

"We want him to live." Akiva retorted, followed by a sigh, "I understand your concern, Gemini, however, you weren't there when Ianos first got his light corrupted. He tried 'everything' within his grasp to help himself, even asking 'other' Guardians for aid. But in the end, all he could do was elongate the inevitable." The Huntress then saw the human Titan momentarily glance over at the Revenant before he finished, "Isamu maybe the only one at this moment who can help Ianos, at least in a way so that the darkness isn't a threat to his life anymore."

Opting to remain silent at the words of the older Guardian, Gemini turned her attention towards her twin the latter of which also locked his gaze with hers; they didn't have to say verbally to each other that they still do not trust the Revenant despite the words of the human Titan.

"Then why are you two helping him?" Gemini asked, "If he is the last hope for Ianos, why aren't you all heading back to the Tower to 'treat' him?"

"Because we have to help him first," It was Angel who answered her question, "Isamu barely escaped from the Vex but his partner wasn't very fortunate. He needs our help to release her."

Frowning behind her visor, Gemini's optics narrowed before she heard her brother speak up beside her, "You all are looking for a functioning Vex Gate, aren't you?"

Momentarily snapping her shocked gaze towards her twin, the Huntress then glanced towards the older Guardians in time to see Angel nod, "Not the best plan, but it's the only one we have at the moment."

"This is crazy." Gemini hissed out, "Helping a Revenant so that they can 'possibly' help stabilize Little Light's condition; looking for a functioning Vex Gate that leads to possibly who knows where. Once the Vanguard hears of this-"

"Gemini."

"Scorpio," The Huntress snapped as she turned to face her twin, "You are actually not considering-"

"Pluto said to have an open mind when it comes to others," She paused at her brother's words, sensing a soft smile form behind his visor as he shrugged, "and it's like what we always say, something new,"

"Something fun." Gemini sighed as she placed a hand onto the side of her helmet, feeling a dull throb forming near the side of her temple – what did organics call it? A headache? – before she turned to face the others, "We'll help."

"…What?"

"But only because this maybe the only way to save Ianos' life," Gemini added before turning her optics towards Isamu and scowled, "We don't quite trust 'you' yet."

She heard the Revenant scoff, "The feeling is mutual, Guardian."

Her frown deepening behind her visor, Gemini simply crossed her arms as she watched the Revenant turn with his child still in his arms, watching as Akiva and Angel soon followed after. When she saw Knight simply stand his ground, keeping his gaze stuck on the twins, Gemini couldn't help but give her fellow Exo a scowl, "What?"

At first, receiving nothing but silence as an answer, the female Exo couldn't help but jump when it was Nine's voice, not Knight's, who answered, "If you are worried about the Revenant going dark on us, do not fret. His light is equally balanced with the dark."

"What is that supposed to mean?" It was her brother who had asked the question however, the Exo Warlock had already turned to follow the others, causing Gemini to let out a groan, "I am very uncomfortable about this."

"I totally agree," Scorpio said, "However, if this indeed will save Ianos, then I will be more than willing to help, especially if it helps Pluto feel a little less, 'stressed'."

Narrowing her optics at the back of the older Guardians, Gemini then heaved out a sigh before nodding once in agreement and then started to follow after the others, sensing her twin follow.

Xxxxx

Angel recalls the time when he first met the twins; they were excitable, eager for adventure, and on occasion, causing chaos wherever they went – then again, what newborn didn't?

So, when they encountered the twins after the small 'tussle' with Isamu, he couldn't help but blink at how much they 'matured', how the twins now sat back and took in the situation instead of running in like they would have in their younger years.

Younger years - they were only three years younger than he was, Angel realized, his green eyes going wide as he continued to follow the others. He had nearly forgotten, nearly lost count of his own age – nine years if he counted correctly – and then he wonders; perhaps it is not as uncommon as one thought to lose count of their own age.

Musing a bit, he does recall Akiva and the others would say a certain battle or event when it comes to how old they were, using words instead of numbers to recount their years in life. Even Isamu had used a battle to tell the team of his age.

Digging into his own memories to find a number that surpasses his, the only one that Angel can recall was Akiva telling him that Aleeza was ten years older than he was, but that didn't really count, as the Titan didn't really give him a fixed age.

"Hope?"

"H'm? Yes?" From the slight drawl in her tone, it seemed like as though the female Ghost had been taking a nap in his helmet; Angel couldn't help but let out a smile at this, "You were around on Earth for a while before you went to Venus to find me, right?"

A yawn permeated into his ears, "Yes, why?"

"Have you met any Guardians that kept record of their age past a decade?"

A pause, "Now why would – well, you do have a habit of askin' questions. I shouldn't be surprised."

Opting to say nothing and instead let out another smile behind his helmet, Angel continued to follow the others quietly as he listened to the familiar hum of Hope shifting through her own memories.

"Not many," Her voice finally broke the silence, "very rare actually. Only encountered three during my years on earth that had kept count of their age after ten years; a Risen who was fifty-five, a City Age Guardian who was thirty, and a Titan who had just hit eighty-nine."

Angel hummed thoughtfully at this, "So, no one that had kept count over a hundred then?"

"Accordin' to my experience." He couldn't help but gain the mental image of the female Ghost shrugging, "I'm curious though, why the sudden interest in age? Not many Guardians keep track of it personally, and even less celebrate the day of their resurrection."

"I know that." Angel then wrung his hands together, "But, I cannot help but feel uncomfortable with the notion that Guardians just, let it go."

"Why is that?"

"I…I just," He paused, hesitating, "I just feel like that we're 'less' when we brush off age like that, when we brush off celebrations of 'life'." Angel paused again, only to continue when he heard nothing from his Ghost, "I mean, I understand why – too many years to keep count of, duty calls, and some just aren't into celebration." He hesitated again, "But, when I think about it, when a Guardian tells me an event or a battle instead of a number, it feels like a designation, less 'personalized'. To me, it makes the individual less 'sentient' and more…"

"Mechanical." Hope finished followed by a sigh, "I understand; we've been to City enough times to learn that not 'every' citizen sees us in a bright light, some seeing us as something more inhumane than 'individuals'."

"Do you think having an age would help that?"

A hum from his Ghost, "It is small but having a number is a good start to get some of the 'harsher' citizens to warm up to us. That way, they don't give us strange looks when we cite a battle instead of an age."

Smiling sheepishly at Hope's words, Angel came to attention when Isamu came to a pause at another Vex Gate, pulling apart the lid to access the wires within. Standing idly nearby as the Titan worked, he blinked when Isamu paused and then turned towards the others.

"We found it."

Xxxxx

It was relieving, to finally find a functioning Vex Gate; that was the first step down. And it took Isamu little time to power it up, the hum of the portal resounding through the area not long after. Now, it came to one problem they have to find a solution for.

"Now, who's going to stay behind to watch Eidr?" Akiva can easily sense the glare he received from Isamu for his question; he opted to continue, "Look Isamu, I understand why you are hesitant on leaving your child with 'strangers' however, I also understand your need in wanting to find your partner. You have to choose."

Sensing the hesitation from the Revenant Titan, Akiva glanced over at the twins before letting out a smile, "Gemini and Scorpio would be more than happy to watch your child for you."

"What?!"

Akiva mainly meant it as a joke, but after sensing the shock and surprise emanating not only from the twins, but Isamu as well, the Titan decided it was the best option after all; he, Angel, and Knight can go in with Isamu and Eidr has proper protectors while they are gone. He should know, he had asked the Galaxy clan to watch after his own kids on several occasions when neither he, Neve or their Fireteams couldn't keep an eye on them themselves.

"The twins have experience on babysitting," Akiva can easily tell his words did little to convince Isamu, "I should know, they watched my children on several occasions, and they all are returned to me unscathed." He still sensed the doubt from the Revenant; the human Titan frowned at this, "Look, either you stay and the rest of us go on ahead without you, or you come with us to save Jora and leave Eidr in the safe arms of Gemini and Scorpio."

Watching Isamu glance back and forth between Eidr and the twins, Akiva simply placed his hands on his hips as he saw the Revenant curl his arms around the shell before he heard a sigh of reluctance, the human Titan then letting out a nod of satisfaction when Isamu walked over and reluctantly started to undo the cloth around his shoulders.

"Hajime."

The dark violet Ghost materialized into view at the call of his name, Akiva then watched with mild interest as Isamu handed Scorpio the child before gesturing towards the Huntress to hold out her hands. No sooner had she done this, when cylindrical containers fell into her hands, Gemini nearly stumbling to keep them all in her arms when Isamu spoke, "He needs to eat every couple of hours and change him when necessary. When he starts crying despite all his needs given, it means he wants physical contact, so that is the only other occasion to take him out of the shell, otherwise, he stays inside of it. No. Matter. What. Understand?"

Isamu must have taken the bewildered stares from the twins as confirmation as the Revenant then turned to Akiva, "Let's go, before I change my mind."

Nodding in agreement at Isamu's words, he waited until the Revenant took point, watching the Titan disappear in the white murky depths of the portal. Seeing Angel and Knight follow him in soon after, Akiva then turned his attention towards the twins, flashing them a smile behind his visor, "Good luck, keep Eidr safe."

Turning his back towards the twins, Akiva then walked up the steps of the Vex Gate, stepping into the murky depths without hesitation; this wasn't the first time he had walked through gates such as this one.

As white filled his vision followed by buzzing sensation permeating throughout his body, Akiva's thoughts wandered over to the Chargers, when they had first encountered the gate to the Hive Ascendant Realm to face Crota. Unlike the 'tickling' sensation of the Vex gate swirling around him, the Hive Gate was suffocating, Akiva remembering some of the younger members of the Chargers nearly unable to stand or breath once they made it into Crota's domain, handicapping them to the point where they couldn't even defend themselves properly against the Hive Prince once they found him in his throne.

At least, this time, with the Vex, that won't be the case.

Taking in a breath as he closed his eyes, Akiva then felt the hum pause in his ears, feeling the surge of energy leave his form, and prompting him to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that everything seemed to be inorganic; the floors, the walls, and even the sky seemed to be devoid of life, filled with nothing but the vast emptiness of Vex tech and their white energy. Raising his hand to ensure that he certainly was awake and not dreaming, Akiva then took note of a small fog in the area, the Titan shifting his fingers to let the wisps slip between his fingertips.

"Tower Guardians, much to my chagrin and reluctance," The human Titan shifted his attention to Isamu, seeing his fellow Titan hold up his hand to summon a weapon into his grasp, "Welcome to the reality of the Vex."

Xxxxx

Scorpio adores children, to the point where he would stare enviously at Akiva and Neve while they held the girls and Ora, cursing his own mechanical body for being unable to reproduce; he understood Pluto's frustration over lack of bloodlines although, Scorpio can also see why he always calls Ianos his 'son'; what better option from lack of reproduction than to 'adopt'.

As such, Scorpio held the infant in his arms protectively, cooing at it while he smiled at the little giggles he received in return; perhaps if he wasn't so busy with his duties as a Guardian, then perhaps he too can put into thoughts of 'adopting'.

"To think that we were assigned to track down this Revenant only to babysit his kid." The Hunter turned his attention towards his twin, watching her sort through the items she was given by placing them on the surface of the block that they had taken refuge in, "I have no idea how to react to this."

In response to his sister's words, Scorpio shrugged before turning his attention back towards Eidr, tapping the top of the shell to send ripples of light throughout its surface; he had quickly learned that the infant enjoys this small action, "Neither do I but, if it somehow helps Ianos stabilize, then I am willing to compromise."

Silence was his answer to his words, Scorpio simply continuing to play with the infant before Gemini once again broke the silence, "Should we report in to Pluto?"

He shifted his optics back towards her, "Well, Pluto did say to report in whenever we can." Scorpio paused, "I say it is better to inform him now before things blow over, instead of us getting scolded when we return."

Hearing his sister snort in agreement to his words, Scorpio then let his sister take care of the report, keeping watching just long enough to see the familiar black form of Nysa materialize into view before fixing his attention back onto Eidr, silently hoping that Pluto would stay at the Tower and heal instead of rushing over to Venus once he heard of Angel and Akiva's plan.

* * *

 _I know nothing really happens in this chapter but don't worry, plenty will happen in the next one :D_


	44. Informed

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Informed_**

 _Once again, kill me for the title, it gets harder and harder to think one up as time passes lol. Also, I apologize for the lack of update last week and the late update this week. Life got to me last week and yesterday Fanfiction just hated me. Wouldn't even let me access the website and when I was finally able to get on, it wouldn't even let me upload =-=. So, to make up for the lack of update, I'm doing a double update today! Although, one is a special for Crimson Days u . Anyways, enjoy!_

 _Thanks to Diamond002_, _The Great Wolf 177_ , _and Fin for the reviews!_

* * *

Knight never had encountered the Vex; come to think of it, the young Exo never even visited Venus. Even Nine, having sensed his echoes of curiosity and amusement when they had first entered the atmosphere, had never visited the secondary planet in his own lifetime.

The best that the young Exo had heard of the planet was that it was in the process of being mechanized by the Vex, and that it is currently inhabited by the bronze machines and the House of Winter. And that it was where Prime was discovered by the original members of Fireteam Redacted.

The young mind then felt a sense of melancholy from Nine, prompting Knight to focus his attention back onto Venus; it wasn't long after Dusk's assault on the Tower did the dual minds learn of the Golden Age AI's fate. They had returned to the Paragon's base in an attempt to see if there was a possibility if some of Prime's data was left behind and that perhaps they could be salvaged. But the pair returned empty handed and since then, Knight can easily feel the loss from the older Exo whenever Prime was brought into thought.

 _I can handle the loss, Knight. This is not the first time I had lost a comrade._

If Nine had spoken to him back when he was into the first year of his life, the young Exo would have definitely jumped, even yelped. However, sharing his head with two different individuals simply caused the Exo Warlock to frown behind his helmet at Nine's words. However, instead of immediately responding, Knight decided to further take in his surroundings, keeping an optic on the backs of the others as they continued to trek through the mist.

It felt vast but yet empty, as although the fog diluted some of the team's vision, it seemed to have nothing to hide, as all Knight can catch was just the occasional 'block' of Vex structures and the open field of the area before them. He wonders how Jora and Isamu were able to find a functioning Vex Gate in an environment such as this.

"I know that Prime wasn't your first loss," Knight finally decided to respond to Nine's words, "however doesn't mean you can mourn them alone." He then paused, hesitating on his next words before adding, "You aren't the only one who misses them you know?"

Hearing the older mind go silent at his words, the Exo Warlock mused back towards the Golden Age AI; he personally didn't have that strong of a bond with Prime however, he does remember Hush on occasion call them one of her 'playmates'. He further contemplated their relationship; Knight does remember Hush constantly playing games with Prime and – although the AI was hard to read – the younger mind can tell that they appreciated the time. After all, how often does an artificial intelligence get treated as an equal?

 _May I ask you a question, Knight?_

This caused the young Warlock to blink, "Yes?"

 _How does one share in mourning?_ Knight paused at this, _I lost brothers and sisters during the war, back during the Golden Age. However, we weren't allowed to grieve, even in private, thanks to the protocols taken. I have never experienced sharing loss with another._

 _Oh Traveler,_ The younger mind rubbed the back of his neck, uncertainty taking hold. How can he, an individual who hardly hit three years, explain to a Golden Age Exo who had been alive for 'decades' on how to sympathize?

"Day?" Knight managed to murmur out, only to let out a huff as the image of his Ghost shrugging flashed into his mind, "Great, okay." Taking in a deep breath, the young Exo brushed through his thoughts before finally responding, "I am not sure if I am explaining this correctly however, to share your grief with others, all you simply do is…talk?"

Knight couldn't help but mentally slap himself for that one; talk, terrific yes. Tell an Exo who had been trained to suppress emotion and personal feelings since his creation to 'talk'. Perfect, that will 'definitely' work.

 _Talk?_ Knight heard the bewilderment in the tone of the older mind, _Talk? How?_

"Just, uh," The young Exo paused, his mind momentarily going blank, "Just tell them how you feel. For instance, if you feel sad, just tell the others that you are sad. And that if you feel happy…" Letting his words fade, Knight then reached up and slapped his hand over the front of his visor, heaving out a sigh as he then added, "I don't think I am explaining it well enough."

Feeling tinges of amusement intermingle with the confusion emanating from the mind he shared with, Knight then glanced up when he felt eyes on him, lowering his hand to enable to see that the others had came to a pause, and that he can easily feel the frown permeating from the Revenant up front.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

The young Exo sensed a scowl come forth from Isamu, "Who are you talking to?"

Knight blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I have lived long enough to tell the difference between a conversation carried between a Guardian and their Ghost and incessant muttering." The younger mind couldn't help but narrow his optics at the Revenant, "So, tell me. Are you losing your mind or is there something that you Tower Guardians are neglecting to tell me?"

No sooner had the Revenant finished speaking when Knight sensed nervousness emanating from Akiva and Angel, and he can understand why; it is not every day that you encounter a Guardian that shares a mind with another individual besides their Ghost. And who is to say how Isamu's reaction will be if he were to discover that Knight and Nine share a body.

Contemplating on this, the younger Exo parted his lips to answer, only to feel the sudden tug of his mind being forced into the back, and the next thing he knew, he found himself 'spectating', his thoughts still his however, his body now belonging to the older mind.

"We can assure you that we are not withholding information. At least, not intentionally."

Knight didn't have to physically see through Isamu's visor to know that he was surprised; the way his shoulders leaned back and his head jumping to attention were a clear enough sign. Although he expected this, the younger mind didn't expect a sense of curiosity and 'awe' emanating from the Revenant followed by Isamu walking past Angel and Akiva, coming to a pause just short of the dual minds, and leaned in, as if to examine them further.

Knight found this uncomfortable to the point where he forced himself to the front, feeling little resistance from Nine as he then blurted, "We're not a display to look at, you know?"

Freezing as he felt Isamu's gaze snap his way, Knight held in his breath when he expected a lash, words of anger and hate just like when they had first encountered each other. However, once again, to his surprise, the younger mind still sensed the curiosity and wander, further building up his bewilderment.

"Are you a Legion?"

The confusion grew within Knight, "What?"

"A Legion," Isamu clarified, "A body sharing more than one mind." A hum can be heard from Isamu as he took steps back, finally respecting the Exo Warlock's space, "A rare occurrence back with the Revenants; never heard that it was possible for Tower Guardians."

"…What?"

"For us, it usually embodies two minds, one of light, and one of darkness," Knight watched as Isamu placed a hand under his chin, feeling the Titan's curiosity grow, "but you, your mind embodies two individuals of light." A pause, "Intriguing, but that just ruins the meaning of balance for Legions." Another hum from Isamu, "I wonder if the Preceptor would have an answer to this."

"Preceptor?" It was Angel who asked the question, "There's a head to your faction?"

"Of course," The curiosity was easily placed with annoyance, Knight sensing the scowl back onto Isamu's features, "despite our will being free of a ruling body and individuals who 'decided' for us, we still need a leader, a person we can confer to." The young Exo then saw the Revenant's shoulders perk up, sensing the respect and idolization emitting from the older individual, "He may not be as old as some of us, but his words and wisdom had guided us for years, ensuring our survival despite the Tower Guardians attempts to cull our numbers."

"Isn't that still technically a ruling body?"

Knight heard Isamu scoff at Angel's question, "The Preceptor gives us 'advice' – he does not make the decision for us. It is up to us returned to take his words to heart or to seek out our own path."

"That is…strange." It was Akiva who commented on Isamu's words, Knight easily sensing the bewilderment emanating from the Titan, "how is there order? How do you stay organized?"

A blank look can easily be sensed behind the Titan's visor, the Revenant obviously less than pleased at Akiva's questions. Expecting an immediate response, Knight instead saw the Titan glance over Knight's shoulder, and cocked the rifle in his hands; it didn't take long for the Exo to put the pieces together.

Placing pressure on the trigger of his fusion rifle, the young Warlock then twirled around and aimed the barrel of his weapon at the nearest bronze figure, easily seeing the energy ripping through metal and wires as a short cry emanated from the Vex before it dissipated.

"Bubble!"

Hearing Akiva's voice resound through the empty space, Knight took the opportunity to leap back, letting the familiar violet energy of void light fill his vision as he entered into the safety of the Ward, only to gulp as a static of mist flashed before them, and spotted more copper forms dropping onto the hearth.

It seems the Vex had finally sensed their presence.

Xxxxx

"You found substantial evidence of Angel and the others working with a Revenant?"

Orion paused in the hall, his pink optics narrowing as the familiar voice of Gemini rang from the next room, "Not just evidence, but the guy outright 'admitted to it'." A grumble can be heard from the Huntress, "and not just that, but Scorpio and I witnessed him access the darkness; that arc light that he released. It felt unnatural, malevolent, and 'wrong'."

"Accessing… the darkness?" Glancing over his shoulders to look into the single optic of Trikxas, Orion opted to remain silent as he pressed himself against the wall, tuning in onto the hum of Pluto emanating from the other room, "That just clarifies my theory that Angel made an agreement with the Revenant in turn for a cure for Ianos' condition."

Immediately, a frown formed onto Orion's cyan features; working with an individual that has the ability to wield the Darkness? To the young Titan, the sound of it doesn't seem reliable; or safe.

"Do you think that it is safe for Angel to work alongside an individual like this Revenant?" Gemini echoed the question that rang in the Exo Titan's mind, "I mean, I have read up on individuals that go dark. They are more prone to harsher aspects of emotion, especially towards anger and pride."

Orion heard Pluto let out another hum, "Although I am wary of the Revenants, it is not for the reason of their incapability to control the darkness. It is their efficiency of how they use it."

"…What?"

"Despite what others believe, just because you wield the Darkness doesn't mean your light is lost." Orion once again glanced over at Trikxas, seeing the same bewildered look in her gaze at the Exo Hunter's words, "The Revenants are known for 'balance', utilizing both light and darkness with deadly proficiency."

"Then, Angel and the others are not in danger then?"

"No." Orion started at Pluto's straightforward answer, "Just because they are known for 'balance' doesn't mean that they are 'always' have control."

Hearing the Exo Hunter come to a sudden pause, Orion couldn't help but peer in through the doorway, spotting Pluto with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and – although a piece of cloth covers his lack of optics – a thoughtful look can be seen on his dark features; the younger Exo easily can tell from the dimness of lights in between his jaws and how relaxed his brows were barely hidden behind his blindfold.

"I recall encountering several of their members who let their emotions gain the better of them," Pluto spoke to Nix's hovering form, "and I easily saw how they lost control of the darkness within."

"But the guy that they were working with gets angered easily!" Concern formed in Orion's chest at Gemini's words, "should we have gone in with them? They already entered through a Vex Gate."

"Do not fret, many of the Revenants are competent enough to place their emotions under control," The young Titan then watched Pluto shrug, "and not to mention they created a mantra to help keep their emotions in check."

"And that is?"

A snort was Pluto's answer, "I may have a good memory, Gemini, however, I only ever heard the mantra 'once' and even I cannot remember 'that' far back." Another shake of the head, "Although, I do remember those who repeat it regain control, so I do know that it is highly efficient."

"So, if this individual recites some words then, the others are safe?"

A laugh then can be heard from the Exo Hunter, "Only if it were that simple."

"Then, how can the others be safe if this Revenant is a potential danger?"

Another thoughtful look flashed over Pluto's features, "That, I may have to confer with Crystalline. You did manage to get the name of this Revenant, correct?"

"Yes, I believe Akiva and the others called him Isamu," A pause then came from the female Hunter, "Wait, why Crystalline?"

Orion perked up at this; he wasn't he only one who had caught the name of Hush's Ghost.

Once again, it was hard to read Pluto's features thanks to the cloth over his optics, but the Exo Titan can easily see the way the clan Leaders shoulders leaned back, and how his lights brightened in between the cracks of his plating made him realize his own words.

"What I am about to tell you, please keep this to yourself." The Exo Hunter's tone had turned serious, Orion watching Pluto shift to one side as he added, "Most who remember the battles with the Revenants still hold a strong stigma towards them. I highly doubt they will appreciate one of their Ghosts living within the Tower."

The cyan Exo took in a hitched breath at the older Guardian's words, taking the silence that had soon followed as a sign that the twin Exo on the other side of the line were still soaking in the information.

"So, you are saying that Crystalline is part of the Revenants?" A pause, "Wait, what does that make Hush? Was she always part of the Revenants?"

"I will explain everything once you return," Orion couldn't help but frown at Pluto's words, "however, for now, keep an eye on the Vex Gate that the others had entered." Another pause from the Exo Hunter, "and do try and keep that Revenant's child safe." The young Titan's jaw dropped at that, "The Tower may have a treaty with the Revenants at this moment, it does not mean that a single incident is enough to break it. It is already fragile as it is."

"…Roger. Gemini and Scorpio, out."

Seeing Nix's light fade, Orion then took the opportunity to step into the room; he was none too surprised when he watched Pluto tilt his head his way, a small smile forming onto his metallic features, "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to stop hiding."

"I wasn't hiding," Orion retorted, scowling at the chuckle he received from the Exo Hunter, "I just didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupting? You mean brown nosing." The Titan simply pouted at that, hearing Pluto let out another laugh before he muttered out, "I couldn't help but be curious."

"Nearly ready to hit a decade and yet, your curiosity still is that of the newborn I had found on the Reef."

"Seven years is still considered 'young' for a Guardian," Orion retorted, crossing his arms across his chest and narrowed his optics, "I still do not understand why ten years is considered the 'coming-of-age'. We have many amongst our numbers that are way beyond that."

That is when the young Exo saw Pluto flinch, the air of teasing now fading into a more somber tone. At first, Orion couldn't understand this sudden change, not until the older Exo stated, "And there are many more who are younger that had ventured to the field, and never returned."

"Told you should think before you speak."

Scowling over his shoulder at Trikxas, Orion reached up and used the back of his fingers to tap the front of the female Ghost, pushing her back gently before he focused his attention back towards the head of the Galaxy Clan, parting his lips to fix his statement.

"Nothing to apologize for, Orion," The young Titan blinked as he clamped his mouth shut as Pluto continued, "As you say, you are still 'young', you would have not known yet the numbers of our fellow brothers and sisters." A mournful smile formed onto the Exo Hunter's dark features, "At least, not accurately, not yet."

Feeling the insides of his chest twisting as he recalled the 'years' that Pluto had spoken of, Orion contemplated on his next words, and thought it best to change the subject; he hates it when Pluto's thoughts ponders about their fellow Guardians, "These Revenants, who are they? Do they truly wield the darkness from what I just heard?"

As he expected, Orion felt the melancholic air fade, slowly replaced by amusement, "I think for an answer to that question, we may have to take a seat."

Raising a metallic brow at the words of the older Guardian, Orion complied, following Pluto out of the room as he momentarily glanced over at Trikxas, seeing the female Ghost simply shrug her parts up and down; already an answer to his question if she herself had heard of these Revenants. Letting out a frustrated sigh at this, the younger Exo simply followed Pluto to the next room.

Xxxxx

Despite his years, Akiva hardly had faced the Vex; quite contrary, he can actually count the encounters on his hands, that was how minimal they were. As such, the human Titan wasn't sure if he was shooting in the right area, especially every time he would fire at their heads, the body part would simply explode, and the main body would simply stumble forward, shooting wildly.

"The glowing mid-sections! Akiva!" It was Angel who shouted out the words, the human Titan hearing the younger Guardian's hand cannons shots resounding through the empty air and watching as the shots easily imploded the bodies of the Goblins in one hit, letting white fluids splash onto the floor, "Shoot the glowing-mid sections!"

"What about the Minotaurs!?"

"There's a fucking shotgun and a fucking fusion rifle for a reason!"

If they were in any other situation, Akiva would have found Angel's frantic swearing amusing, funny even, since hearing the young Hunter swearing was such a rare event in itself. However, with their current situation of being surrounded by Vex in 'their' territory, Akiva instead found himself switching over to his shotgun, aiming towards an approaching Minotaur and fired. The satisfying 'crunch' of the pellets digging themselves into the Vex's bronze armor rang in Akiva's ears, although, satisfaction turned to one of shock as the Minotaur simply stumbled back, let out an angry scream, before resuming its march. Another shotgun to its chest was the Titan's solution at hand. Letting out a sigh of relief when the large Vex finally crumpled, Akiva's calm was once quickly broken as he found himself raising his shotgun by instinct and firing it at another approaching Minotaur, although this time, he fired his weapon again without waiting to see the results.

"How long does your bubble last, Wahl?!"

Startling at the call of his last name, Akiva regained his composure to answer Isamu's question, "As long I have the energy and the concentration, it should last as long as we need it!"

Hearing nothing more than a grunt from the Revenant Titan as a response to his words, Akiva simply resumed his attention back to the Vex, reloading his shotgun before firing it at any bronze form that had wandered too close.

"Guys! Nine says to get down!"

"What?!"

Hearing the bewilderment in Isamu's words, Akiva took it upon himself to reach over, plant his hand down onto the Revenant's shoulder and push him down with him, watching Angel curl in from the corner of his vision.

"What in the blazes are you-"

A bright light flashed into Akiva's vision, causing a yelp to escape his lips as he quickly shut his eyes, only to blink rapidly as the flash quickly faded. Parting his lips to ask what the Phoenix Exo had done, the sound of crashing metal and parts followed by the familiar death wails of the Vex permeated through the empty space, Akiva blinking past the stars in his vision to see the bronze form collapse, twitching before finally going still.

"Nine couldn't have done that earlier?" He found himself murmuring as he pushed himself back onto his feet, Akiva still blinking rapidly to get the last edges of light from his vision; it cleared just in time to see Knight – not Nine – shrug.

"He is still recovering from his battle with Dusk." The young Warlock answered, "He may have the capability to fight but to take out large numbers like this all at once? Nine says that he only wishes to do so in emergencies." Akiva watched Knight glance around, "And he deemed this as an emergency."

"What in the Darkness was that!?" The human Titan turned his attention towards the dark clad form of Isamu, Akiva reeling back as the sickly green of his eyes easily can be seen behind his visor, "Not even a Naturalborn can perform an ability that I had just witnessed!" A snarl can be heard from Isamu, "What. Was. That?"

"Isamu, calm yourself." Crystalline's form materialized into view, causing Akiva to jump; he had forgotten that the female Ghost had take refuge inside the Revenant's armor, "Reign in your rage. Your temper."

Akiva watched as the Titan flinched, but nonetheless, he saw the Revenant take in a deep breath as the green glow disappeared, followed by an exhale, "Anger begets hate. Hate begets despair. And despair begets corruption."

"I don't know if it's just me, but that mantra just gets more ominous the more you say it," Angel muttered, "I'm going to take a lucky guess and say that it keeps the Darkness in control?"

"It's just a single line from a verse." Akiva reeled back at Crystalline's words, "Helps those who successfully balanced the light and dark to stay 'balanced'." The human Titan watched the female Ghost's lavender form shift her shell up and down, "In case that one doesn't work, we have entire ballad to shift through."

"A whole ballad?"

"What? You thought the Iron Lords are the only ones who thought of songs?"

"Well, what I read up on about Skorri…"

"Bah, Tower Guardians," Akiva turned his attention back towards Isamu, easily sensing the frown emanating behind his visor, "Only understanding topics that only concerns their own history, never bothered to tune in onto those who live outside of their walls."

"What in the freaking Traveler is wrong with you?" The human Titan heard Angel snap, "One minute you act as though we are your greatest enemy, and the next, you act as a friend. Can't you make up your mind!?"

Silence permeated between the group of Guardians, the awkwardness prompting the young Hunter to shrink back, muttering, "I was getting annoyed…"

"You have been a bit ornery," Akiva sensed the scowl that Isamu sent Crystalline's way, "but nothing really out of the ordinary knowing you."

"Crystalline…"

"Is it the stress of finding Jora? Or is it the light pulling at your mind?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Akiva watched as Crystalline turned and her yellow optic blinked at him, "What? You think only the darkness can corrupt? You have as much risk of the light corrupting you like the dark."

"What?" The human Titan's eyes widen, "Corruption from the light? But, that never happened-"

"Never happened?" Akiva turned his eyes towards Isamu, sensing the glare behind his visor, "There are plenty of Guardians out there whose light messed with their heads, messed with their thoughts." A growl can be heard from the Revenant, "While as the darkness affects the body, the light affects the mind."

Once more, silence permeated between the group, before Akiva finally stated, "I am going to take a guess that the light side of you isn't exactly 'balanced' then?"

A scoff from Isamu, "Nothing that a few hours of meditation won't handle. I'll take care of it after we find Jora and get out of here."

Akiva couldn't help but give the Revenant Titan a blank stare, "You sure that's a good idea? You say that light corruption can affect the mind. Since you are under stress and constant battle, maybe it's best if we pause and – "

"The Vex won't wait!" The Titan reeled back at Isamu's words, "Despite their numbers, it is rare for the Vex to take Guardians captive and alive. Do you know what they do to their prisoners?" The Revenant didn't wait for an answer, "They 'experiment', they push and pressure their 'subjects' until they are satisfied with the results and then press them forward into another simulation. They then repeat the process, pressing forward even when the subject breaks, not until they 'worn' from use." Isamu then paused, and Akiva couldn't help but catch a sense of wariness, grief, and fear, "Then, they look for others to replace the subject they had lost."

A strained silence hovered in the air, the group of Tower Guardians staring down the Revenant Titan before finally, Angel asked, "Did you…experience this yourself?"

Isamu did not respond immediately, although, the others waited momentarily before he shook his head, "No, but Jora and I, we stumbled amongst a simulation and we found a Guardian stuck within. We thought at first, that they too were part of the imitation, not until we felt their light." A bitter laugh then permeated from the Revenant, "and as you know, the Vex cannot simulate the Light." Akiva then heard him pause before the Revenant shook his head, "We weren't sure if they were a fellow Revenant or a Tower Guardian, but we pitied them enough that we offered them help, but they had accepted their fate, and instead, they lead us down a path to allow Jora and I escape." The Revenant Titan then fixed his attention back towards the others, and the human Guardian felt the harden stare emanating behind the visor, "I am not sure what this Guardian had went through, but the look in their eyes, they were beyond help, beyond aid. Just thinking about the possibility of Jora…" He paused, and Akiva could see his grip tighten around the handle of his weapon, "Enough distractions, let us hurry before it is too late."

Saying nothing as Isamu turned and took point once more, Akiva simply checked over his shotgun, contemplating on his thoughts.

"Is he implying that Jora maybe in a Vex simulation?"

Turning his attention towards the youngest member of their group, Akiva hesitated before answering, "Honestly, I am not sure." He once again glanced down at the shotgun he held in his hands, "I really don't know much about the Vex, let alone what they do to their prisoners." The Titan then paused, gathering his thoughts, "but, if Isamu truly has been stuck in here for 'years', then I think it is safe to say that whatever he says, we have to take it to heart."

Watching Knight let out a shiver in response to his words, Akiva then felt a light tap against his helmet, prompting him to turn and stare into the yellow optic of Crystalline, the female Ghost gesturing her shell towards him. At first confused, it took only a moment for Akiva to understand the frown he received, holding out his hand in invitation for the female Ghost to glide in and then materialize into the safety of his armor. Sensing the presence of 'two' minds instead of the one that he recognizes as Lex, the human Titan then hefted his shotgun into his hands and started following Isamu's fading form.

Xxxxx

"Why won't it stop crying!?"

"Shut up! You're making it worse!"

Covering her auditory sensors with her hands, Gemini couldn't help but glare at the crying infant inside the shell of light, listening to her twin mutter soft words in an attempt to quiet him; the female Huntress can't seem to understand why her brother was so keen about children. They were too noisy and took too much effort to take care of; the only reason she was willing to look after Ora, Amara, and Nahala was for the reason that Akiva was part of their small circle of family, and she had the rest of the clan members for help. Out here on Venus in the wilds with only her brother to care for a baby, Gemini isn't sure how much more her sanity can handle it.

Letting out a frustrated growl as the child's crying seemingly grow only louder at their attempts, Gemini came to a pause as Scorpio hooked his fingers into the side of the shell, causing the female Exo to reel back s the front of the case popped open, giving her twin access to the wailing infant.

"Scorpio."

"What?" She sensed her brother give her a narrowed look before he cradled the child in one arm and held out the other towards Gemini, gesturing at her to hand one of the bottles saddled in her lap. Letting out a groan, the female Hunter picked one up and handed it over to the male Exo, watching as he shook the bottle and then pressed the tip towards the infant's lips; to her surprise, the child's mouth immediately clamped down onto the bottle, his cries ceasing as he suckled.

"He was hungry." Gemini can sense the joy emanating from Scorpio, "You were hungry, weren't you?"

Hearing the infant let out a laugh behind the bottle in response to her twin's cooing, Gemini couldn't help but roll her optics before settling on sorting the supplies in her lap before she paused, "Did you hear that?"

It was faint, but when her brother ceased at his cooing, the familiar sound of feet stomping against wet hearth rang in her receptors, prompting the female Hunter to push herself onto her feet, letting the contents on her lap fall onto the earth.

"Fallen?" She heard Scorpio put in thoughtfully before Gemini heard small whimpers emanating from her brother's arms, "And come on buddy, I have to take the bottle if you want me to keep you safe."

Narrowing her optics towards the area below them, the Huntress' optics widen when she barely spotted a familiar copper form disappear in a flash of blue, "I'm afraid not, Scorpio."

Hearing her brother groan in response to her words, small cries of protest then can be heard from his arms before it quickly quieted, Gemini glancing in time to see that her twin had already placed the infant back into the safety of his shell, the child already looking on with curious eyes as Scorpio easily held up his hand cannon; the female Hunter found herself glancing back and forth between her twin and the child, "Is it just me, or did it seem to know that we're all potentially in danger here?"

"What makes you say that?"

Gemini couldn't help but give her twin a blank stare, "Would you just sit idly by if your food was taken from you?"

Hearing nothing but silence from Scorpio in response to her words, the Huntress simply reached up and removed her auto rifle from her back, aiming down the sights when she heard movement once more, although, this one was followed by an artificial wail; she gulped at this.

True, she and the other clan members have ventured to Venus on several occasions, however, Pluto had always been there, always being there to ensure their safety if they were to clash with anything that the young Guardians could not handle. But now, not only is their Clan leader not here to help them if need be, it was just her and her twin; not even the others of the clan were there to back them up.

As such, Gemini couldn't help but let a sense of fear settle in her chest when a single red glowing optic met her gaze.


	45. Special: Crimson Days

_**Redacted**_

 _ **Special: Crimson Days**_

 _Surprise, surprise, I am again late for an update. Although I can't excuse myself for this. Got onto Monster Hunter and well... (cough) I got distracted ^_^;;;_

 _Anyways, this chapter will be like three short stories, taking the perspective of Akiva, Angel, and Knight/Nine. Why only those three? Because initially, they're the only ones with a 'budding' romance lol._

 _Enjoy! :D_

 ** _Update: 2/27/2018_**

 _Apparently there has been confusion over the timeline of when this happens. So this little venture occurred 'before' the Dusk Arc. Hopefully that clarifies some things :D_

* * *

 _ **AKIVA**_

 _I can do this,_ Akiva thought to himself as he looked into the blue eyes of Neve, only to see them squint to follow her smile, _okay I can't do this._

He wiped his sweaty hands against the side of his legs; the Titan had thought it best that Crimson Days was best for the occasion and had requested Neve that a 'casual' night out in the City was a perfect date for the two of them. As such, Akiva wore a simple shirt and pants and was 'definitely' not expecting Neve to meet him at the bottom of the Tower wearing a glittering violet dress, a scarf thrown over her shoulders, and her hair braded over her ear. He silently cursed himself for not wearing something more 'formal' for the occasion; then again, Akiva doesn't think he has 'anything' formal in his Vault.

When he had asked where she had gotten the dress, Neve's face flushed before admitting that Fireteam Blaze had crafted it for her, not long after she had announced their 'date night' to them; Akiva made a mental note to ask 'where' and 'why' the Fireteam had gotten the dress; everything would have been fine with nothing more than a casual shirt and pants.

Nonetheless, Akiva took her to dinner as promised – a small place hidden in the corner of the City – and then took her to the Market from there. The look of wonder in her eyes as they walked past each stall and Akiva pointed out not only the materials that are being sold, but also told her which merchants were trustworthy enough to give a fair price. And when she pointed at a pile of melons and asked what they were, Akiva bought one and helped her sample the fruit. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes lit up, only for it to quickly fade when she pointed out she couldn't remember the last time she had visited the City. As such, instead of immediately returning once night set as he had originally planned, Akiva decided to stay, long after everyone had ventured back to their homes, leaving the pair alone with nothing but the small lights illuminating the street.

It was then, the Titan fingered the small box he has in his pocket.

 _Alright, we're all alone, no one to interrupt,_ He thought to himself, taking in a shaky gulp as he met Neve's eyes once more, flashing her a smile, _and no public display._

"Neve," Akiva came to a slow pause, taking one of Neve's hands in hers as he saw her blink, her steps coming a halt, "Spending years together, I had a…a thought that perhaps it is time to take another step forward."

He received a raised brow from the female Warlock, "We already have kids."

"Well, yes." Akiva felt the heat rise up to his cheeks, "But our relationship, it isn't… finalized, if you can understand."

Seeing Neve's blue eyes narrow, the human Guardian couldn't help but shift nervously when her gaze widen in realization, "Are you implying…"

That is when the familiar click of a pistol rang behind him, causing Akiva to let out a frustrated sigh; there was reason why he had originally planned to head back to the Tower before dark.

"Trying to rob the wrong people fellas." He managed to mutter out as he slowly turned, raising his hands in peace as his golden eyes laid upon three faces, "Do try and not do something you will regret."

A laugh was all he received from the robbers.

"Wrong people? Considering you were about to propose, you have something of value on you, and 'we' want it."

Scowling at this, Akiva gritted his jaw as he slowly lowered his hands, curling his fingers into a fist.

"Akiva," He came to a pause, hearing Neve hiss out, "It's not worth it, let it go."

"I beg to differ."

Nonetheless, the Titan didn't put up a fight as one of the three men came up, stuck his hand down his pocket, and tugged out the box, glaring at the man as the latter held it out to one of the others – more than likely the leader.

Unable to hold back the growl forming in his throat as the man popped open the box, Akiva watched as a smirk formed onto the Leader's face as he admired the ring – a blue gem imprinted onto a decorated silver band.

"Akiva, you didn't…"

Hearing Neve's voice fade, Akiva fixed his enraged stare back onto man as he heard the latter speak, "Did you hire a Guardian to get this gem for you? Last I heard, these precious jewels are only accessible on the outer planets. Hazardous territory, wonder how much glimmer you gave to even get one of those undead to even 'agree' to go there."

"Undead?" Akiva couldn't help but let anger build up within his chest, only to pause when he felt a gentle hand on his arm; he didn't have to glance back to know that it was Neve's.

"This will sell nicely in the underground." If the man had heard Akiva's words, he showed no sign of it, only flashing the Titan another smirk, "Although, I bet we can make more with something more…physical."

At first confused by the Leader's words, rage once again formed in his chest as two of the men walked towards the two Guardians, their eyes scanning over Neve; he maybe able to let the ring slip, but 'anyone' who thinks about touching Neve, that was crossing the line. As such, when one of the men got too close, he decked him. Hard.

Honestly, Akiva hardly used any light in his punch, but apparently it was enough to send the man flying, the Titan's rage momentarily forgotten as he watched one of the robbers land roughly several meters away. Blinking several times as he sensed the shocked form those around him, Akiva parted his lips to explain himself but heard the familiar shot of a pistol ring through the air followed by darkness.

Muffled screams then reached his senses as he looked around in a daze, and it took the Titan a while to understand that the screams weren't one of fear; it was of anger.

 _Akiva? Akiva you alright?_ Lex's voice rang in his mind, _You were just shot point blank in the head by a high powered pistol. How that man was able to get one, I have no idea, but it was enough to punch a hole right through your head._

 _Thanks for informing me, Lex,_ Akiva let out a groan, _just pick me up and I'll handle these guys._

 _No can do._

The Titan paused, _Why not?_

 _Uh, you do recall what happens when Neve gets angry, correct?_

Musing on his Ghost's words, it took Akiva only a second to understand, _Oh… hopefully she doesn't kill them._

 _Like you weren't?_

 _There is difference between beating them to a pulp and death, Lex._

Akiva heard his Ghost let out a hum, _Good point._

Letting out a huff as he resided safely within Lex's core, Akiva's attention shifted over to Neve, only to witness in time to see her punch the Leader of the three men and then snatching the box out from his grasp before he could even hit the ground. That is when the Titan felt the familiar warmth of Lex's light merge into his own.

Grunting as he stumbled onto his feet, Akiva brushed the front of his clothes before he glanced up, only to a pause when his golden eyes locked onto Neve's blue.

"Were you truly going to propose?"

The Titan hesitated, and instead of immediately answering, he walked over, watching as Neve held out the box in response to this. His first instinct was to take the ring back and to deny his proposal; however, his conscience ate away at his mind, reprimanding him for such thoughts. As such, Akiva gently covered Neve's hand with his and answered, "Yes."

That is when he saw swelters of emotion swirl in her eyes, followed by Neve turning her head to the ground, "I am…not sure if I am ready for…"

Akiva gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "I understand if you do not wish for our unity to be finalized, I know that you are still grieving over Ricard's passing." He couldn't help but let guilt twist in his chest as he saw Neve flinch, "However, with our lives as Guardians, there will come a day when you or I will never return to the Tower, and I will never forgive myself if I were to let this opportunity pass." The Titan hesitated, contemplating on his next words, "At least, if you were to refuse, I can have closure on knowing that I had least attempted our unity."

Seeing Neve lift her gaze back into his, Akiva couldn't help but reel back when he saw tears forming in the edges of her eyes, followed by her muttering out a single word, "Yes."

Then, before he can fully comprehend her answer, he then felt lips connect to his, and it was then, he knew, that his proposal had been accepted.

 _ **ANGEL**_

When Salziks taught him on how to court females, it never crossed his mind that he would ever need to use them, especially considering he now lives within the Tower where Eliksni females were practically nonexistent. But that was before the agreement with the House of Kings. Now, with every visit, Angel found himself lingering over the form of Syliks, constantly following her tracks as she ordered the lower ranking Dregs sorting supplies and bringing them into the House of Kings' base.

To any other Guardian who had seen the female Eliksni, they would have said that she looked just like any other of her people, wearing the same colored armor of the Kings and snarling the same language. However, to Angel, he can easily tell her apart thanks to her leaner form and her eyes paler in color compared to the others of her House, her voice holding a harsher tone. In other words, she was unique, and beautiful.

"You do remember that I can hear every word of your thoughts, right?"

Jumping from the words of his Ghost, Angel couldn't help but narrow his eyes behind his visor, earning himself a chuckle from Hope.

"If you like her that much, why won't you say somethin'?" He heard Hope hum out thoughtfully, "I do recall Salziks givin' you 'pointers' on how to woo females."

"Yes however, I don't think she put into thought that I would be falling for a 'Baron' of a House." Angel muttered out, his green eyes settling over the female Eliksni's form; finding a supple supply of Ether will help give one individual a high promotion. Syliks wasn't exempt from this, "and not to mention that she practically saved the House of Kings. There will be no doubt that there will be a line of suitors waiting for a chance to be her mate."

"Doesn't mean you can't be one of them." Angel couldn't help but groan at Hope's words, "I mean, you did play a part in savin' the House of Kings. The least they can do is at least let you stand a chance for a hand to be Syliks' mate."

The Hunter couldn't help but frown at Hope's words but nonetheless, he rolled his shoulders, and took in a deep breath, "Might as well let her know, let her consider it."

"That's my boy."

Smiling nervously, Angel then took slow but long strides towards the towering Baroness, taking in a gulp as he brushed past the bustling forms of the lower ranking Eliksni. That was before he felt a hand grab him roughly by the shoulder. Feeling the familiar pressure of being pulled, Angel took it as a sign to turn around, only to stare into the narrowed gaze of an Eliksni Captain.

" _Where are you heading to, bandit?"_

Flinching at the snarl in the Captain's tone, Angel then took notice of their voice; they were a male. The Hunter couldn't help but gulp.

" _Lady Syliks, I need to confer with her."_ He cursed himself for the truth in his words; there will be no doubt that the male Eliksni would take suspicion, especially considering that all Angel was here for was to drop their monthly Ether supplements. So, he wasn't surprised when he watched the Captain's glowing eyes narrow.

" _Confer with her about what?"_

Licking his lips nervously, Angel contemplated on his next words, _"The amount of Ether that is needed next cycle. You are all growing in numbers, correct?"_

Seeing the suspicion grow in the Captain's eyes, the human Hunter expected retaliation. However, what he hadn't expected was for the male Eliksni to snarl out, _"Liar!"_

That is when Angel had to duck to avoid a swing from the male Eliksni.

His first thought was to go for his weapons around his waist but, as his green eyes scanned the assaulting Eliksni, he noticed the way his hands were curled into fists and his shoulders leaned back in an attempt to make himself bigger, more threatening; in other words, it was a fight for dominance. Why? Angel didn't understand but nonetheless, memories of Salziks' teachings floated to the surface and as such, instead of utilizing his weapons, Angel opted to tug them free from his person and toss them to the side; this earned him a surprised look from his opponent, and a cry from Hope.

"Angel! Are you plannin' on what I think you are plannin'!?"

Smiling sheepishly behind his visor in an attempt to answer his Ghost, Angel instead side stepped to the right when the Captain lunged at him, letting him stumble to the ground before the human Hunter ran up and wrapped his arms around the male's shoulders; this earned him a cry of alarm and rage. Feeling himself behind flung around, panic settled within the young Guardian's chest as he then wrapped his legs around the Captain's waist, shifted his hands to Eliksni's horns, and with a grunt, pulled back. A screeching roar was his reward followed by the sudden sensation of freefall, making Angel realize the last second of his predicament. Letting out a wheeze as his back collided with the hearth alongside the weight of the Captain falling onto his chest, Angel looked around in a daze, barely realizing the sudden loss of weight from his body. Feeling hands grasp the front of his armor, the human Hunter forced his panic down as he felt himself being lifted and his green eyes stared down into glowing blue.

" _You are nothing more than a human."_ The Captain snarled, _"What makes you think you have the right to be Lady Syliks' mate?"_

At first, shocked that the male Eliksni figured him out, Angel then let the thought linger; body language was one of the main functions that the race communicates besides their tongue. It only makes sense that the Captain before him can also read his emotions from his movements and actions. As such, instead of responding, Angel simply grasped the wrist of the Captain before bringing his legs up and slammed them into the male Eliksni's chest. Hearing a grunt followed by the lax in grasp on the front of his armor, Angel straightened his feet out to soften his fall before swerving to the side and making his way to the Captain's back. Then, acting quickly, Angel kicked the back of the male Eliksni's legs, forcing him to his knees before he once again wrapped his arms around the Captain's shoulders. However, this time, he brought them closer to the Captain's neck, hooking his arm around underneath the Eliksni's chin before reaching out with his other hand and grabbing one of the horns of the Captain. Hearing a cry of rage emanating from male Eliksni, when Angel felt resistance underneath him, he then used his grasp on the horn as leverage, twisted to force the Captain back to the hearth.

At first, Angel thought that he had won, especially after several attempts were made by the Captain to stand only for the young Hunter to force him back down onto his knees; he should have remembered that the Eliksni has four arms, not two.

With a startled yelp, Angel found his feet slide out from underneath him, soon finding the world upside down as he once again was lifted into the air. Before he can fully comprehend his situation, the human Hunter then felt the grip tighten around his ankle, and the next thing he knew, he collided with the hearth. Hard.

Letting out a cough and a wheeze, Angel attempted to push himself back onto his feet, only to find himself dangling in the air once more, and he knew that this Captain was going to repeat to process. His first instinct was the light, to shield himself from the blows from the male Eliksni was dealing upon him; but like before, Angel too shoved that to the side. This was a fight of dominance and besides the armor on their back, nothing else should interfere with the match, even the light. As such, the human Hunter let himself land, and this time, it was followed by a sickening 'crack' as the front of his helmet slammed onto the ground, and Angel didn't have to see through his daze to know that his visor was shattered, cracked patterns following down the front.

Although his body protested against the movement, Angel used his arms slide to himself back, closing the small distance between himself and the Captain, pulling back his free leg, and slamming it into the ankle of the male Eliksni; a cry of pain and shock was his reward. Feeling his opponent stagger, Angel found himself sliding across the floor, his plan of forcing the Captain to lose his grip not quite following as he had hoped. Nonetheless, this gave Angel ample time to turn and this time, he aimed his kick towards the knee. A yelp was his reward followed by the Captain collapsing, enabling the human Hunter to once again realign his kick and slamming it into the side of the male Eliksni's head. This was finally enough for the Captain to lose his grip, curses following his snarls as Angel quickly placed some distance, forcing himself onto his feet before he flinched, and placed a hand to his side.

"Some bruisin' but miraculously, nothin' broke." Hope murmured, "No idea how, considerin' you aren't usin' the light in this fight."

Opting to ignore the female Ghost's words, Angel prepared himself when the Captain staggered to his feet, anger clear in his glowing blue eyes. However, before the two can come to blows once more, a roar permeated through the area, causing all attention to turn towards the familiar towering form of Syliks, the female Baron pushing past the crowd as she snarled, _"What in the name of the Great Machine is going on here?!"_

Mutters can be heard permeating through the crowd; even the Captain seem to lower himself to the floor in the presence of the female Baron. At first, lost, Angel thought to tell the truth, to simply word out what had occurred, and as such, he parted his lips to do so.

" _They were fightin' for a chance to be your mate, Lady Syliks."_ The human Hunter snapped his gaze over his shoulder; when did his Ghost materialize outside of his armor?

" _To be…my mate?"_ Hearing Syliks repeat Hope's words, Angel couldn't help but cower away himself, immediately intimidated by the female Baron's looming form; although this quickly dissipated when instead of anger, he saw amusement settle over her gaze.

" _Then you should have simply asked, Pure One."_

Angel's eyes popped open at that, the shock permeating through all those in witness, some of them chattering shout of protests. However, if Syliks took any note of this, she didn't show it as Angel watched her approach and then place a hand on his shoulder; a soft and comforting gesture.

" _You saved my House, Pure One. Who else would I choose?"_

Feeling his heart leap to his throat at that, Angel then heard a low rumble emit from the Captain.

" _But, my Lady-"_

" _Enough."_ Syliks' tone quickly changed to that of a growl, _"How often does a Guardian fight fairly against one of our own? Let alone fight with nothing more than their body?"_ Another snarl, _"Show some 'honor' when it comes to my decision, Yarosks. Just as Pure One showed honor during your fight."_

When Angel heard the Captain let out a low rumble to her words, Angel thought at first that he wouldn't respect Syliks' decision. However, after another snarl from the female Baron, it was enough to send the male Eliksni off although, he gave Angel one last nasty look before skulking away. This sent a sign to those all around them to finally resume their duties, the still silence once again filled with the scuffling of supplies being pushed and carried around.

Hearing a deep but soft rumble next to him, Angel glanced back to stare into Syliks' glowing four eyes, seeing a sense of softness – of 'care' – before he felt her hand slide off his shoulder and she walked off, her looming form visible in the crowd.

"Do you…think she meant that?" He found himself asking, turning his wide green eyes towards Hope; he simply saw the female Ghost shift her parts up and down, "Not sure, but we can ask her later but, for now, let's fix you up. That Yarosk individual put a number on you."

Flinching as a throb permeated from his side, Angel slowly nodded before following after his Ghost.

 _ **NINE/KNIGHT**_

"Okay, alright." Knight came to a pause in the hall, hesitating before he asked, "Are you sure that he is going to like this gift, Nine?"

 _I am certain. Ahamkara bones are rare thanks to the fact that they were hunt to extinction. I have no doubt that Ianos would appreciate the ones that we found._

"I don't know." The young Warlock said uncertainly as he stared down at the helmet he held in his hands, hefting it as he stated, "That Warlock we bought it from, he seemed more than happy on getting rid of it when we offered to purchase it. I definitely would have thought the bones of an extinct animal would cost more glimmer than we had offered."

 _Perhaps we had gotten – what do humans call it? - lucky, then?_

A sense of unease settled into Knight chest as he stared into the darken visor of the armor piece, unable to remove the thought that 'something' was staring back, "Day? Do you have any knowledge on Ahamkara?"

"Not much," He heard the Ghost admit, "However, I do know that they are known to be wish-granters."

Knight blinked, "Wish-granters?"

"Hey, it's just something I've just heard." A hum emanated from his Ghost, "Although since these are just bones, I highly doubt they will grant any wishes anytime soon."

Nodding worriedly in agreement with Day, Knight kept his focus on the dark visor of the helmet as they continued towards Ianos' quarters.

 _Reality is the finest flesh, oh bearer mine._ Knight froze, _And are you not…hungry?_

Fear gripped hold of him and instinct told him to toss the helmet as far as he could, flinching as the armor piece landed with a loud 'clatter' in the empty hall.

"Knight!"

The young Exo paused, "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Knight paused once again; was it part of his imagination?

Reaching out towards Nine's mind, Knight released his emotions of confusion and bewilderment towards the Phoenix Exo and received a comforting gesture in return. The young Warlock is unsure if this meant that Nine had heard this strange voice or if it was his own way of making Knight question his own current sanity. Nonetheless, Knight found himself reluctantly walking over to the fallen headpiece and once again taking it back into his hands.

Resuming his pace towards Ianos' quarters, Knight then found himself standing before his door, and placed a hand on the panel to allow himself entry.

"Ianos?" He called out as he stepped in, his white optics glancing over the familiar neat décor of the quarters besides the familiar mess of the desk; papers and artifacts always littering the top.

Receiving only silence as an answer, Knight only has to wait several moments before the familiar pattering of rushing footsteps reached his receptors, signaling for him to lift his arms high into the air to ensure the helmet was out of the way as he felt Hush slam into him. In which, when he means by slam, the child Guardian coming to a skidding halt before walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Happy Crimson Days, Knight." The familiar lavender form of Crystalline came into view, signaling to Hush to release her hold and take steps back, enabling Knight to lower his arms, "Gift for Ianos?"

The young Exo felt his core rise in temperature, feeling the heat rise to his face, "Didn't know what else to get him, since he seems to be of 'function' than 'aesthetic'."

Watching the female Ghost glide over, Knight then saw Hush do the same, the child Guardian letting out a hum of interest as Crystalline spoke, "What does it do?"

"If I recall correctly, it enhances the wearers void light." Knight then shrugged, "The Warlock I bought it from did not really explain it well."

"Really?" The Exo Warlock saw Crystalline's optic blink when he nodded, "Well, if it enhances a Voidwalker's light, I say it is a perfect gift." He then heard her hum, "I am certain that he doesn't have a piece like this in his Vault yet."

"What's not in my vault?"

Snapping his attention towards the doorway of the bedroom, Knight couldn't help but pause when Ianos entered with his armor absent; even his cloak was missing to reveal the black under-suit underneath. From the haggard look in his eyes and his hair disheveled, it seemed that the Awoken had just woken up from sleep; although if the rest was showing any sign of his light recovering, it was doing little as the wisps of darkness still linger from his lips.

 _Knight._

Feeling the familiar 'poke' of Nine, Knight shook his head before holding out the helmet, his lights going bright as he stuttered, "H-Happy Crimson Days, Ianos."

At first, when the young Exo saw the Awoken raise his brows as his orange eyes laid upon the helmet, Knight couldn't help but let disappointment form in his chest; he hadn't expected Ianos to like the gift, but he at least expected the Warlock to accept the armor piece. However, the disappointment was quickly quashed when Ianos' tired eyes soften, followed by him saying, "There was no need to give me anything, Knight, a simple greeting would have been enough for me."

Surprise permeated through the young Exo's body, Knight felt his jaw go slack as the Awoken closed the distance and gently took the helmet from his hands, "But thank you, I appreciate the thought."

As he watched Ianos observe the helmet in his hands, Knight blinked as Ace then glided over, hearing the black and orange Ghost speak, "Don't worry, he gets like this when he just wakes up."

Knight once again blinked, "I thought he gets grumpy when he awakes from sleep."

"Not when he's around those he cares about."

Coming to a pause, Knight then heard Ace let out a snicker before the Ghost glided off, forcing the young Exo to return his gaze back towards Ianos; only to once again, stare.

The Awoken's lips were moving, speaking in a hushed tone that not even the young Exo's receptors can't catch, but the look in his eyes held familiarity and warmth as his gaze kept fixed on the darken visor of the armor piece.

"Ianos?" Knight called out, seeing the Warlock shift his gaze towards him, "Are you…talking to the helmet?"

Seeing Ianos blink several times, the young Exo expected a retort, only to reel back when a tired smile flashed onto the Awoken's features, "It seems you do not know, but Ahamkara, their life extends beyond death." He held up the helmet as if to make a point, "Their bones are able to communicate however, they are not happy about their physical body being killed."

 _So, I wasn't crazy then,_ Knight thought to himself, "Then, why in the world do Guardians wear them if they can manipulate you like that?"

"Had a brief conversation with this one, did you not?" Knight couldn't help but feel heat rise up to his cheeks, opting to remain silence as Ianos continued, "You have to earn their respect if you want to use their bones safely." The Awoken must have sensed the young Exo's look of disbelief as he then heard the older Guardian add, "How else do you think I am able to wear the gloves?"

Thinking back to the armor piece that were adorned in bronze feathers, Knight do recall instances where Ianos was able to gather light into his hands more quickly than usual, enabling him to spread his light through enemies in quick succession.

"And you just speak to them?" Knight asked; he immediately received a knowing smile from Ianos, "That's one way of doing it, speaking to them before their death is even better."

The young Exo blinked, "What?"

Receiving another knowing smile from the Awoken, Knight watched as Ianos went over to his desk, placing the helmet on top before he felt a tug on his arm; he glanced down into the frowning face of Hush.

 _Why only a gift?_ She signed him, _Why not a date?_

Knight barely held in a sputter and instead frantically signed back, _I highly doubt he will say yes to a date. And not to mention 'where' I am going to take him out to?_

 _The City!_ The Exo Warlock just gawked as Hush beamed back at him, _Plenty of places for an outing!_

 _Have you already forgotten what happened the last time we went!? Not to mention I can't go alone!_

 _Papa will be with you, it still counts._

Knight groaned at the child Guardian's words, "Hush, I can't simply go up to Ianos and say, 'Will you go out with me?'. He is a more complicated individual than that."

 _You will not know until you try._

Giving the child Guardian another blank stare, Knight let out a heavy sigh before taking in a deep breath, "Ianos." He felt the Awoken's eyes turn back towards him, "I was wondering if you are free tonight?" Knight mentally slapped himself for that one; _Very smooth Knight, very 'subtle'._

"Are you asking me out, Knight?" Once again, the young Exo mentally slapped himself; of course, Ianos would figure things out, "to the City?"

The young Exo twiddled his thumbs nervously, "If, you do not mind?"

Then, for the first time since they started speaking, a frown formed onto Ianos' pale azure features, causing Knight to let out a gulp as the Warlock turned his focus back towards the helmet, his orange hues narrowing as if tuning in onto words that only he can hear.

"I will have to decline the visit to the City," Knight's shoulder's slumped in disappointment, "However, a movie would suffice."

The Exo perked up at this, "Movie?"

This earned him a snort from the Awoken, "I believe I have some old films hidden somewhere, just have to take the time to look for them." A soft hum from Ianos, "Want to watch it here or your quarters?"

Knight's thoughts lingered over Echo, "Here, I highly doubt Mr. Territorial will appreciate me bringing 'guests' onto his floor."

Seeing the Awoken smirk in response to his words, the young Exo's face again flushed as Ianos added, "Then I will see you tonight."

Watching the older Guardian then leave the room, Knight once again felt eyes on him, prompting him to turn towards Hush; both the child and her Ghost were grinning at him.

"This doesn't mean anything." He muttered out however, Knight couldn't help but let feelings of joy and excitement grow in his chest; and he cannot help but feel that he wasn't the only one eager for tonight.


	46. Jora

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Jora_**

 _I apologize for the late update guys, but a lot of stuff came up (a.k.a, finding a new job, finalizing stuff) and as such, didn't really have the time to write until this weekend. As such, here's the late chapter and enjoy! :D_

 _Thanks to Diamond002, TidalKiller, and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews!_

 _ **Edit: 3/6/2018**_

 _I was told the corrupted text was hard to read so decided to 'ease' the corruption a bit. Hopefully it is better to read this time around :D_

* * *

The Vex weren't too pleased about being defeated in their earlier fight. Akiva can easily tell from the countless Minotaurs and – what did Isamu call them – Hydras that swarmed towards the group, sending devastating shots as the smaller Hobgoblins and Goblins gave cover from the back. The human Titan just thanked the Traveler for his Ward.

Pumping his shotgun once more, Akiva aimed it towards the nearest Hydra, shooting it directly in the eye before hearing it let out a scream, its copper form splintering and collapsing on the empty floor.

"I am going to take this Nine individual is unable to replicate his power from before?!" The human Titan turned his attention towards Isamu, and then over to Knight when the young Warlock shouted back, "Like I have said before! Nine is still recovering from a battle from weeks ago! He cannot do it in quick succession!"

A snarl then can be heard from Isamu, "Then the light is not going to be enough."

That is when Akiva sense malevolence, 'anger' settling in the air around them before he saw Isamu leap forward, streaks of violet following behind him as the Revenant slammed his fists onto the floor. Black then crawled from the hearth, the debased form of light lashing out against those caught in the fire, the screams of the Vex resounding through the air before they dissipated in wisps of sickly green.

Hearing about an individual wielding the darkness was one thing, but actually seeing it in action caused Akiva to pause, his golden eyes going wide as the Vex focused their attention onto the 'bigger' threat, only for the corrupted arc light to snap away at the shots, seemingly 'eating' it out of the air as Isamu continued his assault.

"Don't just stand there, start shooting." The human Titan startled as Crystalline's voice reverberated through his helmet, "just because the Darkness is more destructive than the light doesn't mean it is more effective."

Shaking his head to stave off the shock, Akiva did just that, aiming his shotgun at any Vex nearby, hearing the familiar fire of the others ringing beside him, although it did little distract him from Isamu's corrupted form. The Titan had heard of Guardians who had went dark, those who literately turned their back on the light to follow a diverted path. Personally, he had never met one, but to see one individual in action, watching as Isamu's debased form of light lash and eat away at any Vex who got too close, he couldn't help but think: is it really as dangerous as the Vanguard preaches?

True, he can sense the malevolence, the 'rage' resonating from Isamu but to Akiva, he can see the 'control' that the Revenant displayed, easily utilizing the Darkness under his will as the Vex crumbled around him. However, he cannot help but also feel 'threatened' whenever Isamu would temporarily look their way, seeing the sickly green glow that resembles the Hive send chills down the length of Akiva's back; he silently prays that Isamu will keep his end of the bargain once this was all over.

"They're retreating?"

Knight's words snapped the human Titan out of his thoughts, causing him to then turn his attention towards the Vex, and indeed found truth in the Exo's words. The group of copper clad forms were stepping back, letting out trills of threats but besides that, made no other attempts at attacking as they slowly dispersed back into safety of their binary mist.

"Did they give up?" Akiva's shoulders sagged in relief at Angel's question, stating, "I hope so, would definitely makes things easier."

"No." Startled, the human Titan turned his attention towards Isamu, blinking as the Revenant's dark enforced arc energy still permeated strongly from his form, "When the Vex pull back, it means they have found another alternative to be rid of us." Akiva gulped when Isamu turned his glowing gaze towards him, "So be prepared, they may be bringing out their best." He then heard the Revenant let out a scoff, "Who knows, we might be facing the Mind of this place."

Akiva blinked, "Mind?"

"Axis Mind." Isamu clarified, "a powerful Vex unit that has the capability to control masses of other Vex units."

"That…doesn't sound fun. At all."

Hearing the Revenant simply let out another scoff at his words, Akiva then came to attention when the familiar sound of static rang in his ears, turning his focus above as he attempted to tune in onto the hum of his Ward; he cannot help but feel that it was going to be needed on whoever they were facing next.

With the amount of Vex that they had been fighting beforehand, the human Titan had thought the same would be of their next threat, however, to his surprise, only one figure dropped down from the sky, an audible 'clank' being heard as they landed.

At first, Akiva thought it was Minotaur, mainly for the reason that he barely can see the single glowing red optic beaming behind the mist. But then he saw them flinch, a rigid gesture that Akiva – although with his inexperience with the Vex – definitely knows is not normal from the copper race. Then, it started to step forward, and that is when the human Titan started to notice something was off. Unlike the stiff movements of the Vex, this one was more 'smooth', more organic like although, every few steps the individual twitched but it did little to slow them down. Then, Akiva noticed that the some of the plating on its body weren't 'plating' but armor, the differing coloration of black and dark azure making it obvious. At first confused at this, the human Titan's eyes widen when the figure finally broke through most of the mist – and it was then Akiva realized that this was a Guardian. Or at least, used to, but now, he can see clearly the Vex parts implanted into their being, the copper plating glinting under the lack of light. Akiva had heard of Vex experimenting on individuals but this, this was beyond his expectation.

Wanting to voice his finding to the others, Akiva found himself unable to speak when he saw Isamu's debased light vanish, and the green glow of his eyes faded, "Jora?"

Xxxxx

Scorpio can only imagine being born while in danger; he remembers Io telling them of his resurrection in Mars, Cosmos claiming being resurrected in the outskirts of the Cosmodrome, and Nova being born in the middle of a firefight between a group of Veterans and Fallen. Then, Scorpio would remember sheepishly retelling his and Gemini's resurrection; that they were found in the safety of a small room, curled in each other's arms. All they had to do was wait it out while their Ghosts contacted the Tower for an escort; Scorpio and his twin never saw a real firefight until Pluto deemed they were ready after several months under his tutelage. Maybe that was how Nova is able stay steadfast in his Ward, Cosmos running into battle with little thought, and Io being able to take down Fallen with ease; because unlike the others, they had already seen battle before they were even twenty-four hours old.

Perhaps that was the reason why the infant – Eidr, if Scorpio can recall that Revenant calling him – was quiet, silent in his arms as he aimed with his hand cannon and fired shot after shot; the child already had seen combat and more than likely, he had already grown accustomed to the noise and violence that is common in the life of a Guardian. As such, why he was silent, instead suckling on his thumb as he watched on with curious eyes.

It made Scorpio just that bit more determined to keep the infant safe.

"Can't you just put it down and shoot!" The male Exo couldn't help but frown at his twin's words, "It's kind of hard to keep all of them back with you only putting in half an effort!"

"And put this child at risk!? Traveler no!"

"Bah. This is why I personally don't want kids. They just get in the way."

"Gemini," Scorpio gave his sister a disapproving frown, "That rude towards all Guardians who are able to balance their lives and children out."

"…Good point, sorry. But you should still find a way to get both hands free."

Scowling at Gemini, the male Hunter glanced down at the infant in his arms, the latter of which responded with a coo, causing Scorpio to let out a groan of defeat, "Okay, fine, just give me a minute."

Holstering his weapon so that he has both hands on Eidr's protective cradle, Scorpio glanced over at his twin to ensure that she was secured – and judging from the way she let arc light surge throughout her form and slashing away at any approaching Vex, the male Exo believes that she was capable. As such, after momentarily glancing around his surroundings, the male Hunter took just several steps back before crouching down, glancing down into a crevice as his optics brightened; didn't seem too deep.

"I will be right back." Grinning as the infant let out a small giggle at his words, Scorpio then lowered the shell until he felt the sides grip the edges, prompting him to gently release his grasp and take steps back, nodding his head in satisfaction as he saw that the child's form was indiscernible; nearby but yet, out of sight. With this in mind, Scorpio then turned his attention towards the Vex before snapping up his hand, the familiar warmth and energy solidifying in his grasp before he took aim and fired.

He watched as his sister immediately dodged out of the way, her arc light streaking behind her as the Minotaur exploded into flames; Scorpio heard Gemini let out a laugh in response, "Finally! Let's get this show on the road!"

That is when Scorpio saw his twin's light grow and expand, her arc light lashing wildly before her knife expanded, and the next thing he knew, he saw Gemini twirling a staff in her hands, the familiar azure flickering off its edges.

"Come at me!" The male Hunter heard the female Exo whoop as she ran into the fray, Scorpio watching as the familiar azure outlines of the Vex dissipated in the air.

Hearing his twin laugh and squeal with delight as her body count rose, a smile formed onto Scorpio's face as he aimed his Golden Gun once more and fired, once again watching as his intended target exploded. However, this time, when the Vex's body dispersed, the flames seemingly latched onto those nearby and they too exploded into parts of metal and debris.

"I can get more kills than you!" He hollered and immediately, he heard an exaggerated gasp echo from his coms followed by Gemini retorting, "Oh Traveler no! Not today!"

Scorpio let out a laugh at this, "Sirius, keep a kill count for me."

"You do the same Nysa!"

Grinning as he heard the hint of competitiveness in his twin's voice, the male Hunter let loose the last shot of his Golden Gun, watching it disperse once more before feeling the familiar warmth leave his grasp, prompting him to remove his own hand cannon from his waist and start firing. As the death cries of the Vex reached his receptors, Scorpio tossed a grenade, smiling as the familiar high-pitched ring then suddenly halted, and an explosion occurred underneath a group of the hive-mind, more of their death throes permeating through the air afterwards.

That is when a cry rang behind him.

Snapping around, Scorpio froze when he saw the hulking form of a Minotaur looming behind him however, its attention was not on the male Hunter; its Torch Hammer was aimed towards the floor. And into the safe cover of where the young Hunter had placed the infant.

Hearing the child's cry ring in his receptors, Scorpio then shrugged off his shock before letting out a snarl, "Get away from him!"

Seeing the Minotaur turn towards him, this gave the young Exo ample time to charge, leap up, and swing his leg into the Vex's single eye. A resounding cry was his reward, signaling to Scorpio to square out his feet to stabilize his landing before holding out his hand cannon, aimed it towards the glowing red optic and pulled the trigger. Watching the Minotaur stumble back from the shot, Scorpio continued to fire long after the large Vex crumpled, his anger only settling when he saw its red-light fade.

That is when Eidr's cries finally reached his receptors.

Holstering his hand cannon back around his waist, Scorpio scrambled over to the crevice, crouching down before glancing into the clear glass of the infant's cradle, "It's okay, I'm here. No need to cry." Silently releasing words of comfort as he then picked up the shell, the male Exo then saw the edge of his radar flash red, prompting him to turn and toss his knife into the mid-section of a goblin, watching it collapse immediately.

"Scorpio!"

Hearing the warning of his sister, the young Exo jumped to the side, gritting his jaw as his shields shattered, stumbling back in an attempt to further himself from remnants of a Torch Hammer's blast. Lifting his gaze to follow the line of fire, Scorpio then leaped back when he saw a Minotaur fire their weapon, once again barely dodging the void blast.

"Didn't you put that kid down!? Why do you have him again!?"

"A Minotaur tried to kill him! What do you expect me to do!? Leave him!?"

"What do you mean a Minotaur tried to kill him!?"

"Exactly as it sounds!"

Hearing his twin let out a war cry, Scorpio then took a step back as he watched Gemini slam her staff down onto the attacking Vex's head, watching it disperse into blue matter as the weapon easily sliced down its form. Sensing the glare from his twin as she lifted up her staff, Scorpio then sensed the frustration turn to one of surprise as he heard Gemini shout out, "Watch out!" His then optics widened when the female Hunter proceeded to throw her staff towards him.

Instinct told him to duck, an action that the young Hunter was more than willing to follow, and instantly was relief when he felt the familiar buzz of Gemini's arc-induced staff brush against the top of his helmet. Although confused at the actions of his twin, Scorpio then understood when a clang followed by screeching of metal ran behind him, prompting him to turn in time to see a Hydra reel back, hearing it scream as its parts spread in agony. Hearing another war cry from Gemini, Scorpio took it as a sign to take a step to the side, seeing the black and orange clad form of his twin rush past him before grabbing the length of her staff, and then leaping over the Hydra. Watching the Vex being forced to follow the Huntress' movements, Scorpio couldn't help but flinch when it screamed once more, hearing the cracks and creaks of the staff shifting in its optic before finally it was lifted, and with one final war cry, Gemini landed on her feet and slammed her staff onto the hearth. One final scream can be heard from the Hydra before it shattered, leaving nothing behind but broken metal and splashes of white.

Letting his jaw drop, Scorpio then came to attention when the infant let out another cry, prompting him to steadily rock back and forth; he heard his sister scoff in response, "Can't you put that child down? It will be safe if you hide it properly."

Giving his sister a narrowed glare, Scorpio then ducked when he saw Gemini swing her staff towards him, hearing another death throe of another Vex – a Hobgoblin if he can take a guess – before he took stood back onto his feet, "What do you think I tried to do? But the instant I turned around the Vex shifted their focus onto him." He glanced down into the shell to see Eidr sniffling, his hazel eyes blinking back tears; Scorpio then turned his attention back to Gemini, "I had to pick him up again otherwise he would have taken a Torch Hammer to the face."

Sensing the scowl behind his twin's visor, Scorpio then took a step to the side when he once more watched her swing her staff, hitting away a Goblin as easily as the ball back on the Tower's Plaza, "They do seem more focused on you – aka the kid – than me." The male Hunter didn't have to see the pout flashing behind her helmet, "That ruins all the fun." She then placed her staff over her shoulders, "Guess that means you can't fight with him in your arms, and I can't exactly fight the Vex alone."

Turning his focus towards the bottom of the broken pillar that they had taken refuge, Scorpio nodded his agreement when he saw familiar bronze forms clambering their way towards them, "Safe to say it is time to find higher ground."

"I can agree with that." He watched as Gemini swung her staff around her shoulders before clasping it in one hand, "So, want me to make a path?"

"Considering you're the only one who has two hands free, I say, yes."

Xxxxx

"Jora? Are you certain?"

Hearing nothing from Isamu, Crystalline took it as confirmation of the identity of the Guardian before them, causing her to shrink back within the confines of Akiva's helmet; she didn't want to believe it, she did not want to believe that the corrupted Guardian before them was the same individual that she and Blaise had befriended decades before. But when she reached out, the female Ghost recognizes the determined light and the stubborn darkness within, and the silence she received from Isamu brought her to reality.

"Jora?" Crystalline shifted her attention towards Isamu, "Jora, it is me, Isamu. Do you recognize me?"

A long silence followed the Revenant Titan's question, and when the lavender Ghost saw the Vex Guardian flinch, their single glowing optic dimming, a glimmer of hope grew within her core.

"N͞oth̵ing͢ y̴ou ̨sáy ̶will b̛r͞in͟ǵ ͝this ̴one̶ ̴b̷a̛c̕k"

Crystalline heard Akiva let out an audible gasp followed by her core going cold, her optic widening as the debased form of Jora continued, "We͘ ̛h̡av̴e ͜c̴ompl͡e҉t͝e̴ly ҉a͜s̶sim͜ilat̨ęd h̨e͜r̡ en̕tírè ̀b͠eińg͢ t͞o ҉our own. ̸Şhe͏ i͢s͏ us̸, ͝a̶nd we ҉àr͜e h͘e̴r̕."

"…What have you done?"

Momentarily glancing towards Isamu, Crystalline's focus then turned back to Jora when the latter flinched, "Y̨o̴u ͏are͞ thi͞s ońe'̛ś ͘m̷at̕e̢."

"Give her back." Crystalline heard Isamu whisper before she saw the familiar violet arc energy spark around his shoulders, "Give Jora back to me!"

A scream then rang from the Revenant as his debased light surged around his form, trailing behind him as Isamu charged towards the corrupted Guardian with a fist raised. When Crystalline saw the Vex Guardian make no movement to dodge, she initially thought that they were simply going to take the hit, perhaps in an attempt to see the result of their 'work'. As such, she couldn't help but reel when Jora's form placed one foot back, digging it into the smooth surface of the hearth before pulling back a fist of their own and swung it forward.

Crystalline felt Akiva stumble as light filled their vision, the female Ghost letting out a shiver as she felt the familiar remnants of light and darkness surge around them; she had nearly forgotten the feeling of the two differing energies in use at once.

As her vision cleared, Crystalline squinted in time to see that Isamu and Jora's fists had made contact, and she could easily see the sparks of arc energy permeating up the male Revenant's form. For Jora's, the female Ghost thought the same, however, when she further inspected the Vex Revenant, she saw the familiar static of Vex energy lingering near the edges; the last remnants of hope of saving Jora diminished.

"She's too far gone," She whispered, and Crystalline felt Akiva stiffen beneath her, followed by Lex's sense of shock followed by empathy; the female Ghost felt his light brush against hers followed by faint words of apologies. Grief settled into her core.

"Isamu," The female Ghost started, only to pause when her gaze caught the shaking shoulders of the Revenant, followed by her reeling back when she saw him lift a shotgun in his free hand and pressed it against the Vex Revenant's chest.

A scream can be heard from Jora's form as the pellets shredded through their chest piece, the mix of Vex and human heard permeating through the air as the corrupted Revenant took steps back, and Crystalline watched Isamu heft the shotgun back into his hands.

"You killed her," Crystalline heard him whisper, melancholy settling into her core at the sound of grief and loss in his words.

"Ţh͘i̶s͢ ͟o҉n͟e͝'s͏ mi̢nd ͜is̡ ͞st̕ill̨ ͟in͘tact̵.͜" The female Ghost startled at the Vex Revenant's words, "Ho̸wev͜er s̕he̶ has͞ bȩcom̴e̷ a̷ ͘part̕ o̡f̵ us. Th̕e̷re ̷is̶ ͢n͢ot̨hing͟ ̨t̀ha̴t ͘wil͘l ͜p͢art ͢th̴i̴s̶ one fr̵o͞m̶ ͜ou͟r͠ m̴in҉d ҉wi͠t̢ho҉u̷t͟ ter̨m̀in̵at͠i̶on̢.͢.̩̻̰"

At first silence permeated between the group, only for Crystalline to hear Isamu break the silence, "As I have stated before, you killed her."

Then without another word, he charged forward again and this time, he aimed his shotgun and fired.

Watching as the corrupted form of Jora snap out their hands, forming the familiar Ward around her person, Crystalline then turned her attention to Akiva, "Hurry! Help Isamu take her down!"

She sensed Akiva hesitate, "But…"

"Jora is beyond saving," Hurt settled into Crystalline's core at her own words, "The least we can do is break her away from the Vex so she can peacefully pass on."

Further sensing the hesitation grow within Akiva, Crystalline's frustration then dissipated when he sheathed his shotgun onto his back and she watched the familiar light azure of arc light surge around his arms. Then, with a shout, the female Ghost watched as Akiva rushed towards the debased Revenant, easily running past Isamu before he leaped into the air, raised his fists, and slammed it onto the surface of the Ward. His fists easily slid past the light, the explosion of light ringing within Crystalline's core as she watched the world seemingly tremble around them, followed by the violet light dispersing, and the startled cry of the Vex Revenant emanating from the front.

Then she heard the familiar shot of a high-powered rifle permeating through the air.

Crystalline was unsure of what to feel when she saw the Vex Revenant's red optic shatter from Angel's shot, hearing it let out another scream as they took steps back, and watched as their body shuddered, as if to shrug off the pain. Then the female Ghost saw Isamu close in the distance and raise his shotgun; this sent thoughts into her core that they had won, that Jora would earn her rest. But then she saw the familiar wisps of darkness permeate from the Vex Revenant's arms.

It was sudden, Crystalline only seeing black as she heard screams of surprise and pain from the others before it seemingly dissipated, allowing her to see the floor, and Akiva's vision seemingly cracked. Taking a moment to realize that it was the Titan's visor and that he was face down on the floor, Crystalline took it upon herself to materialize out of the safety of Akiva's being, barely hearing Lex reach out to her before she formed outside. Blinking several times to straighten out her vision, the female Ghost finally was able to properly see her surroundings, and she immediately spotted the others.

Wisps of darkness can be seen permeating from their form, cracks on their armor and visors as they laid sprawled across the hearth, prompting Crystalline to enclose her shell against her core; how in the world was the Vex able to utilize the darkness without getting corrupted themselves.

"Y͘ou̢ are a͜ ͜G̴h͞os͞t ͜that͜ h̵ol̴ds ţh̶e̸ D̢a͞r͜kn͠es̡s,̨ ̵jus͞t as th͏ís ̡o̷ne ͞hąd́."

Turning her attention towards Jora's form, the female Ghost couldn't help but freeze when she glanced around their shoulders, only to realize a familiar green and gold shell missing, "What have you done to Jhavi?"

Flinching as the broken optic flickered red, Crystalline watched as the Vex Revenant tilted their head, as if contemplating on the female Ghost's question, "We w͟ere ̢ab̀le t͢o ́uti̛li̛ze͡ t̨he̸ ͘D͝ar͝knès͠s҉ t̀h҉ro̷u҉g̢h͘ ͟t̢his͝ one͏'̷s ͟f͢orm͢. ̧ T͏he͜r͜e ̴w͘ąs no͠ ̀need ͟f͢o̡r ̷h͢er G̡h̷os̴t.̴ ̨A̢ś ̢s͠uch̨,̀ ít ẁa͜s ́t͠ermi̧na͏tȩd͟.̵"

"…You what?"

"Th̢é Mind w̢is̕h́e͢d҉ to̶ ̨u͘t̷i͜l͏ize͟ t͟he̶ ͠D͏a͘rk͞ness̛ h̸owever͏,̛ ҉it hąd e͝va̴ded҉ ͏o̴u͜r co̶n͢tro̴l̨, ̡u͝ņtiĺ ͘t́h͡is ͝one ̷a҉ņd̸ h́e̷r͝ máte͝ ͏wan̵de̷re̕d́ ̸in̶to ͝ou̕r ŕea͞lity.̸ ́Tha̧t̶ ͏is̡ ͘w̴hen w̕e ̛d͠is̴còv̧er̵e͞d͘ t̵h͜e̢ir̷ b͜od̡ies weŗe p̧erfec̵t̶ ́c̵a̵ta͠l͟y̨sts f͝or͟ ̨t́h͝è ́D͜ar͜knes͡s ́a͢nd҉ the ͘Li҉ghţ.͞"

That is when Crystalline placed the pieces together, "I heard the Vex are unable to simulate the Darkness and Light. That is why you assimilated Jora? To control them through her?"

"Affi̛r҉m͟a͠tiv̶e̢." Crystalline shrank back at their words, "A͝s҉ for t͞h͡e re҉aso̵n ̨w̵h̢y ͞w͘e ̀d̢ec͢ide̸d ̢t͢o͢ ͞not̶ ful͠l͝y exteņd͜ ̨t͞he us͠e ͝of th͜e͠ ̸Ḑa҉r̶k͘ne̶ss. The̢re̶ a҉re ńo҉t m̶a̢ny҉ ͡Gu҉ardi̴an͞s͡ ͜s̶u̢ch ̸a̸s ͜t͘his͟ o͞ne͜ ҉an̷d ́h͡er͏ ̴ma̴t̡e ͠th̢at̶ ͝u͢til͟i̷zes̕ ͝it.͠"

"Jora and…" That is when the female Ghost froze, "No, you already have Jora. You are not taking Isamu as well."

"I͘t͟ i̧ş ̛no͏t̡ ͝you̸r choice҉.

Spinning her parts erratically when she saw the corrupted Guardian taking steps forward, Crystalline glanced around until she spotted the familiar dark clad form of Isamu curled nearby; it didn't take her long to see the violet form of Hajime hovering near the Revenant, light beaming from his single optic, burning away wisps of darkness lingering near his chosen.

"Isamu," She started as she glided over, nearly bumping into her fellow Ghost, "Isamu, wake up! The Vex! They want to assimilate with you!"

"What?!"

Ignoring the shocked look from Hajime, Crystalline lowered herself closer to the Revenant's visor, starting when she heard him let out a groan, "Come on, wake up. Get up. They already have Jora, they can't have you either." Hearing the sound of footsteps growing, the female Ghost felt the agitation grow within her core, "Don't you dare leave Eidr alone. He was just born, he cannot lose both his parents so soon."

"…Eidr?"

"Yes, Eidr," Relief flooded within Crystalline, "Come on, now get up, before-"

Pain then reverberated throughout the female Ghost before she found herself staring upwards at the foggy sky, causing her to let out a groan as she forced herself to hover, shaking her core side to side as the blur in her vision faded. Immediately spotting Hajime picking himself up, his optic shut as he shook off the haze within his core, Crystalline's thoughts then wandered over to Isamu, causing the grogginess to fade and immediately replaced with horror.

"Isamu!"

Turning her focus back towards the Revenant, the female Ghost froze when she spotted the Vex Revenant hovering above the Titan's form, the latter of which had forced himself onto his hands and knees, wisps of darkness still lingering from his body. She then saw the Jora's form reach down and grabbing the front of Isamu's armor, forcing him onto his knees.

"As͘sim͜i̡lat̵e."

Light seemingly gathered near the Vex Revenant's hand before what resembled static lingered near the edges before it suddenly engulfed Isamu's shape. Crystalline then heard him scream.

"Isamu!" It was Hajime this time who called out to the Revenant Titan, Crystalline watching as the male Ghost zoomed towards him.

"Hajime! Wait!"

Freezing as her warning went unheeded, Crystalline can only watch as the Vex Revenant turned their broken optic towards the violet Ghost and held up a hand. That is when Crystalline saw the familiar sparks of a void grenade latched onto a point of Hajime's shell.

Burst of violet light formed around Hajime's core, the female Ghost watching in horror as the Ghost fell, pieces of his shell falling around him as he landed onto the hearth with a clatter.

"Hajime!"

Hearing Isamu call out for his fallen Ghost, Crystalline turned her attention back towards the Titan Revenant as he continued to scream in agony, her yellow optic widening as she saw parts of his armor fade, only to be replaced with familiar copper.

"No," The female Ghost enclosed her shell around her core, "No, I can't, I can't lose anyone else…"

 _She found him in tears, his azure eyes turning towards her as he wiped the edges with the back of his hand, "Are you lost?"_

 _Blinking several times at the Hunter before her, the female Ghost shook her head, "No."_

 _She saw him frown, "Then why are you…"_

 _His voice faded as she glided over, hovering near his hand and nudging herself into his fingers. Feeling herself receiving a bewildered stare, she spun her shell happily when he understood her actions and held out his palm, enabling her to settle in and concentrate her light. It was then she felt a connection, a familiarity as the missing part of herself slowly filled, and she finally found her mind lingering into her Guardian's. The first thing she found was grief, and joy._

"I can't…"

 _A resounding laugh can be heard from the female Titan, and Crystalline couldn't help but feel amused when she felt Blaise flush through their shared bond, "What's so funny?"_

 _"You," Jora grinned at him, earning a laugh from Isamu, "You sounded so confident that we can head out into the Wilds and able to defend ourselves against those Tower Guardians. It was cute."_

 _"You hear that, Blaise." Isamu chirped, "She said you were cute."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Crystalline then couldn't help but laugh, earning herself a frown from her Guardian, "Traitor."_

"Please…"

 _She felt helpless as her Guardian laid broken behind their meager cover, the chittering sounds of the Fallen still resounding through the gunfire._

 _"Crystalline…"_

 _Choking back her tears, the female Ghost responded, "Yes?"_

 _"…I need you…out here."_

 _She paused, "A message?"_

 _"…Yes."_

 _Grief settling into her core, the female Ghost wholeheartedly followed his command; the least she can do is send a last signal to the others, to send them a warning of a building Splicer group growing right underneath their noses. As such, when she materialized into view, Crystalline did not expect the familiar warmth of her Guardian to wrap around her shell, and the next thing she knew, she was flying, her blue optic widening as she saw Blaise smile through his broken visor, grenade in hand._

 _"Blaise!"_

 _"…I love you… Crystalline."_

"I CAN'T!"

That is when she sensed the warmth of light permeate nearby.

At first confused, Crystalline twirled around, only to pause as her lone optic landed onto Knight's form, watching as the latter stood up and shift his shoulders, as if to stretch. Then he raised a hand and curled his fingers into a fist. Senses telling her to turn her attention back towards Isamu and the corrupted Jora, Crystalline followed her instincts only to pause when she saw a wall of light beam between the pair, forcing the two apart. Then, to her relief, the female Ghost watched as the wall pushed the Vex Revenant back, forcing distance between them.

"Interesting." Crystalline paused; that was not Knight's voice, "I have heard the Vex experiment on Guardians, but I never thought I would see a result of their 'work'."

The flickering red optic stared, "You ̸a̕re͝ ͘of ̢t͠ẃo m̶ind͞s͢, ͟onĺy o͜n̨e ͏hoĺd͘s ̶t̴he po̸wer͞ ̨ơf͟ the ͝b͡ei̛n̷g ̵th͏a͜t̀ ̧h̸ùma͞n̨i̵t͢y ̶ca̷ll͘s the Trave̛l̷er͝.͞"

"You can tell." Crystalline couldn't help but blink; there was an edge to Nine's voice, "Interesting, I would have stayed and – what do humans call it – chat however, you harmed my comrades." That is when the female Ghost saw his blank optics turn red, and for the first time in a long while, Crystalline saw anger flash behind them, "And I do not appreciate my 'family' being harmed."


	47. Let Us Hurry

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Let Us Hurry_**

 _I apologize for the lack of an update last week guys, but time really has been short with me. It's to the point where I tried to get a double update to make it up for you guys but I can't even do that._

 _Anyways, thanks to Diamond002, TidalKiller, Guest, The Great Wolf 117, and TheTurtleMan for the reviews!_

 _Guest \- Don't worry, the Revenants and the Hive are upcoming (sooner than you think C:), it's just taking a while because I didn't expect it to take this many words to describe the chapters lol. Anyways, I have thought about a rest period between this arc and next, but considering Ianos' current situation, I felt like the rest of Fireteam Redacted wouldn't be the types to sit around and do nothing. And Thank you! ^_^_

 _TheTurtleMan \- Yeah, it has been a while. Was kind of wondering where you went lol. I always had the idea of Guardians out there that utilize the Darkness or tried to anyway since each individual holds different ideals from one another. And after meeting Asher Mir in Destiny 2, this lead to the idea of a Dark Guardian corrupted by the Vex, and also the idealism that the Darkness isn't the only thing that can contaminate Guardians. Oh, the Mantra sounds very similar lol. I honestly didn't, just made it up to help give the Revenants a more enigmatic vibe. But maybe I unconsciously went for it, as I had watched the movies years back lol. And this book is almost done I believe, it was two more arcs before its conclusion :D. Then we'll move onto Book 3, The Revenants C: (I planned this story for a long time and I am determined to finish it.) And thank you! ^_^. Also, I stopped accepting characters a while back since I had such a long ass list but since I finally have one character left (I have a special idea for him, especially since the Author used two of my characters in a major plot of his), you may submit a character :D. _

* * *

__Transcript: Opinions__

 __Source: Ghost of Guardian Nine and Guardian Shining Knight__

 __Alias: Sunny Day__

 __Transcript of conversation between Phoenix Exo Nine [P.N] and Warlock Shining Knight [S.K]. Topic concerning Nine's lack of expression towards those around him__

 _[S.K]: You know, you don't have to hide your emotions around the others anymore._

 _[P.N]: I am informed; however, it is difficult for me to express myself. It is – what do humans call it? – habit._

 _[S.K]: I understand, so just start out small. Voice your opinion like for example, you don't like the color on the clothes that that Akiva and Neve chose for Ora, or a gun that Angel brought from the House of Kings._

 _[P.N]: … Will they not get upset if I tell them the truth?_

 _[S.K]: Of course, but they are our family. Not everyone can come to agreements on everything, you know?_

 _[P.N]: … Then, I am able to tell Akiva and Neve that blue and orange are harmful to the eyes?_

 _[S.K]: …Wait, you seriously didn't like the clothes that they chose for Ora?_

 _[P.N]: You did?_

 _[S.K]: I was just joking about the clothes! I didn't expect you to really dislike it!_

 _[P.N]: … Then, should I keep it to myself then?_

 _[S.K]: Of course not! Look, Nine, you are your own Exo now. There is no need to fear those scientists anymore. They're not around. So, voice your opinions as much as you want, even if it's straightforward and blunt. After all those years under a facility like that, I say you earned it._

 _[P.N]: … I am still afraid._

 _[S.K]: Then the others and I will be there to have your back. If anyone threatens you or anything of that sort, then you will have our support._

 _[P.N]: … Thank you, Knight._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

Knight had been knocked unconscious by the blast, although, Nine was none too surprised; darkness that condensed would have knocked out ordinary Guardians, proven when the Phoenix Exo glanced over at Angel and Akiva only to see that they were still, wisps of darkness permeating from their form to reveal the aftermath of the blast. Luckily, for their own sake, Nine was no ordinary Guardian.

"W͠e h̕av͡e encoun͢te҉red͟ many̢ ͘G҉uard͟ians chos̷e̕n̡ by͠ t͞h͡e̵ Tra͏vel͘e҉r.͏" The Phoenix Exo opted to remain silent at the Vex Revenant before him, "Y͠óų are͝ th́e̴ ͏firs͠t̷ to͜ ̸ph҉y͘s͝i͜cal҉l̡y̶ ̀e͠m͠body҉ ìţ.͏"

"If you think that I am the Traveler, then you should meet my older brother." Nine watched as Jora's form tilted their head, their broken optic flickering, "in comparison, I am nothing."

"O̕bśe̴rv͜a̧ti̡on,́ ̴in͢ ͡acco͡rdan̷c͞e͘ of͢ t̢he ͡ab҉sence ͢òf ͡your̴ '̴bro̶t̀h͠er'̕,҉ ͜y̴o͘u s̸hąll ́be͝ t͘ak̕en̶ an͞d ҉assímil͝a̸t̨ed.͝ You͠ ̢s̶h̵ál̸l̴ ͝t̴ake̢ h͠i͘s ҉p͢lacè ́unt͢i̕l we͠ ̷d͡i̴s̡cov͢er hi̸s͢ loc̢ati̛o͘n̷."

Something 'tickled' within Nine at the words of the corrupted Revenant before him, and the Phoenix Exo felt his chest swelling with a sensation he doesn't recognize, "Then I shall have to apologize beforehand if I were to be assimilated and you find my brother." Reaching out with his mind towards Day's, the Warlock held up a hand to feel the familiar weight of a weapon fall into his grasp, hefting the auto-rifle as he finished, "He does not appreciate any of those he considers family fall into harm." Nine then aimed his weapon, "Just as I do not appreciate you harming mine."

Placing pressure on the trigger, Nine watched as the bullet sprayed towards the Vex Revenant, only to see the other simply shift and the familiar wisps of darkness permeated through their form; it didn't take the Phoenix Exo much to understand that gunfire would be of little use. Watching with disinterest as the bullets were seemingly 'eaten' by the darkness, Nine then tossed his weapon to the side before feeling warmth build up around his form and rushing towards the corrupted Revenant.

Seeing Jora's form stiffen and then slowly raise their hands, Nine then saw Darkness gather around their fingertips and watched them quickly clamp it into a fist. Feeling the hearth rumble beneath him, the Phoenix Exo took it as a sign to quickly dodge to the left, only to hear the familiar sound of concrete and metal scream as a spout of Darkness burst from the floor, signaling to Nine to keep moving. It was not long after that another spout of Darkness exploded near his side, the Warlock leaping the other way to avoid it as he gathered more of his light, feeling the warmth streak behind him as he slowly enclosed the distance. That is when Darkness sprouted in from of him. Condensing his light around his form, Nine saw the edges of his vision glow before he sped up his pace, narrowing his optics as he clashed into the roaring malevolence before him.

Immediately, a sense of anger engulfed his senses, a scream echoing in his receptors as degraded violet filled his gaze. Used to the warmth and purity of the light, the Darkness' rage took Nine off guard, this quickly changed to bewilderment when he was nearly overwhelmed by another emotion, an emotion that had felt surge through him after the events of the Resource War, when he was forced to kill his Handler, and when he had lost Ben to his illness: despair.

* * *

 ** _Almost forgot but Warning: Implied Suicide Mention_**

* * *

 _It was strange, he had thought that this sensation building up in his chest would dissipate after his rampage. But then, his thoughts wandered over to the frightened child in his mother's arms, the look of terror in their eyes when he had target her and her family. It was enough to snap him out of his rage only to be filled with another emotion: guilt._

 _Staring down at his hands, the Exo found himself flexing his fingers before he glanced back, his optics dimming as he spotted the familiar shape of the earth; he doesn't recall taking a ship to the satellite, but after his grief filled rampage, everything had gone blank. All he knows now is that he had failed, the opportunity given to him by Hwan-Lee wasted, and the promise he had made to Ben now beyond his reach._

 _Letting his hands settle back to his side, the Exo couldn't help but jump when his fingertips settled on the familiar handle of a pistol; when did he grab this?_

 _Laying his gaze towards his waist, he stared at the familiar firearm, contemplating upon it before he remove it from his hip; does not matter when or 'where' he had obtained it, he has a use for it. There will be no doubt that thanks to the blood on his hands, the law will come and terminate him._

 _Settling himself onto the dusty hearth of the moon, the Exo contemplated silently as he pressed the barrel of the weapon under his jaw, making sure to dig in between his plates to ensure the shot; what would Hwan-Lee and Ben say if they saw him now?_

 _With this question in mind, he pulled the trigger._

"Nine! Get a hold of yourself!"

Snapping out of his reverie, Nine felt the familiar tug of Day pulling at his mind, "Snap out of it! The Darkness almost eaten away through your defenses!"

Forcing the daze out of his head, the Phoenix Exo then concentrated his light back around his form, feeling it grow in strength before he pushed forward, his vision finally clearing to see the familiar wide space of the Vex reality around him as he stumbled onto his feet. Shifting his gaze back towards Jora's form, Nine only took a second to take in the way the Vex Revenant's shoulders went stiff in shock before he dashed towards them, curled a hand into a fist, and swung.

At first, the Exo Warlock felt resistance, feeling his hand nearly come to a sudden halt as it slammed into the spiraling darkness that was the corrupted Revenant's armor. However, with a grunt and further condensation of light, Nine pulled back his hand and swung again, this time, feeling his swing slam into the Vex's side. A scream followed the hit, prompting the Phoenix Exo to swing his other hand, and this time, aimed for the head. A crack can be heard permeating through the air as Nine saw the last remnants of their optic break, the light finally dying out as Jora's form stopped screaming, although stumbled back to regain their balance.

Seeing their form slump forward, Nine waited patiently as the Vex Revenant slowly lifted themselves, their form creaking and cracking as they rigidly straightened.

"W҉e ͞hąve uņd̕e̶r̡es҉t̴i͠ma҉ted yo̶u͝, ̷em͠bod̡i͢me͘n͏t̷ ̡o͞f̕ t́h́e̸ Travȩlér͠." Nine couldn't help but flinch, "O̢u͏r͡ ̕ob̕ser̴v͘at̸i͝o̴ns,́ ąt fir̀st,͡ ̷hąd d́étermi͏n͞ȩd ̷t͜h͡a҉t ͠t́h̴e ͢Darkn͝es͝s w̡as g͝reate͞r in ͡strength͏ com͢p͞ar̀e̸d͞ ͏t͞o the͏ ̴L̕ight.̕ Y̵o͟u hąve͡ pr̸o̢ve̶n̶ ́tha̕t҉ the̛rȩ i̕s ̸mor̀e to҉ ̧s̴tu̡dy."

"I am 'not' an object for your amusement," The Phoenix Exo narrowed his optics, feeling annoyance tickle the back of his mind, "and I am 'not' going to take a part of your 'experiments'."

"T͝h̀a͠t͡ ͜i̴s҉ ̵n͠o͘t͠ yóu̶r̕ c̶h͝oi̷c͞è."

Anger immediately flared within Nine, his optics flashing red as memories filtered into his mind, "Not my choice?" He opened his mouth to retort.

" _Any signs of retaliation, any signs of 'disobedience', you will be deemed as a 'defect' and there is only one thing 'defects' are good for: spare parts."_

Immediately, the Phoenix Exo clamped his mouth shut, forcing the echoes of his past to the side as his optics flickered.

"Nine?" He came to attention at Day's words, "Was that…?"

Again, gritting his jaw, Nine instead let his light flare around him, and he charged towards the Vex Revenant. Only to let out a choke as he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his throat.

"You àŕe̢ ͢distra̕cteḑ.͝" The Phoenix Exo growled at the words from Jora's form, "O͡u̕r̛ wor̀ds͟ h̸ad ̷a͢n͜ affec͝t on you͡. ̧T͞el͟l̷ ưs, e̴mbodimèn̴t o͞f̡ thé ̀T́ra͡vele̶r͝, ͘wha͞t ͠bo͟the̶r͜ed͘ y͡ou̵ so͏?"

Seeing the wisps of Darkness permeated down their arm and nearing his vision, Nine assessed the situation before forcing his rage down, slowly regaining his composure as he answered, "Tell 'me', Vex, have you ever made a choice of your own?"

"W҉é árè of͜ ̨u̸n͞i̵s҉on,͟ ̡our c̶hoices̨ are ͠òf̨ o͢ne͏.̵"

"You sound so certain," Nine watched as the Vex Revenant paused, "However, are you sure that it is not the Axis Mind influencing you, that your decisions are not of your own?"

"We ar͢e͠ ǫne.̀ ̴Ou̡r҉ ̢th̵o͟ugh͜ts ̧a͡r̴é ͡o̸f ͢a͏ uni͞t,̢ t̵h͢e u̡nit̶ a̡r͜e o͏f us a̛l̨l."

"That sounds like to me the Mind is speaking, not yourself," The Phoenix Exo sensed the surprised emanate from the Vex before him, "I will ask again Vex, have your ever made a choice that is of your own volition?"

Waiting until the corrupted Revenant tilted their head in thought, feeling their grip go slack around his neck, Nine then brought up a knee and slammed it into the abdomen of the Vex, a strangled sound of surprise emanating from it before the Phoenix Exo pushed it away, turned, and swung a leg towards their head. As he felt his heel come into contact as the Vex Revenant let out another startled sound, Nine then hooked his leg around the corrupted Revenant's neck as he swung it down, hearing it slam into the floor with a resounding 'crack'. Then, without another thought, the Phoenix Exo curled in himself, gathering all his light he could muster before snapping out, releasing all his contained light at once.

A shout was his reward, prompting a swell of emotions to bubble to the surface, a sensation that the Phoenix Exo can only describe as feeling 'good'. However, as the flash left his vision, Nine then suddenly felt his limbs go numb, followed by feeling his legs buckle underneath his form.

"Nine!"

Barely catching himself as he heard Day call out in his helmet, the Phoenix Exo took in a deep breath as he stared down at his trembling hands.

"My emotions got the better of me," He muttered as he shifted his focus back towards the Vex Revenant, watching as the latter slowly pushed themselves back onto their feet; assessing their form, Nine can easily tell that they were hit by his blast of light, many of the pieces of the armor that was of the Titan Jora missing, revealing the fair skin underneath, and the Vex parts were charred but seemingly intact.

"You pushed yourself too far," It was Day, Nine hearing the Ghost continue, "didn't you hear us tell the others that you were still recovering from the battle with Dusk?"

"The three of us share an empathetic link, Day, I have heard you," The Phoenix Exo deadpanned, rolling his shoulders as he added, "as I have stated before, I let my emotions control me."

"Traveler, if this keeps up, I might ask the Revenants to share that ballad of theirs," He heard his Ghost mutter, "keep your 'light' side in check."

Letting tinges of amusement linger in his chest, Nine readied himself when he saw Jora's form repeatedly twist their head side to side, realigning themselves before the Exo Warlock felt their blank gaze fall back onto his.

"Y̴o͡u are not ąś ̷ob҉so̡l͠e̡te às͘ w̸e e̡xp̢e͡cted͜." Nine narrowed his optics at the Vex Revenant, "P̸e̴r҉h͏aps we҉ sha̷l͏l̨ ̴ke̵ep͟ ́you,̷ un̨t̵i͘l ́oùr̕ ̸study is c͠o͝mpl̕e͞t̶e̵."

Seeing a darker shade of violet appear around Jora's form, the Phoenix Exo took it upon himself to attack, dashing towards the debased Revenant with his hands raised, before leaping forward and slamming his leg into the chest of the Vex. Feeling them stumble back, Nine then reeled back in surprise when he suddenly felt a grip grab onto his ankle, followed by the sensation of flying, and then pain resounding through his back. Static filtering into his vision, Nine felt the grip go slack on his ankle, feeling his leg hit the ground with a 'thump' as he then suddenly felt himself being grabbed by the front of his cloak and forced onto his feet.

"Y͘o̵u̧ ҉are̴ ̢ơu̶r̕s.̸."

Fixing his attention back onto the Vex Revenant, Nine then watched them raised a hand, his optics dimming as the familiar static lingered behind them before it cleared, revealing its summon: the circular form of a Vex Gate.

Lifting up a hand, the Phoenix Exo gripped the arm of the debased Revenant, digging his heels into the floor as he felt them drag him towards the swirling entry, concentrating his light into his grip. That is when he felt a shock permeate throughout his form.

Pain searing through his sensors, Nine heard screaming, causing him to blink past the corrupted arc light to clear his mind, just enough to recognize it, "D-Day?"

Instead of receiving an answer, the Exo Warlock continued to hear his Ghost scream, vividly feeling them contort within his mind before he realized why: the Darkness.

As Nine drew to this conclusion, the Phoenix Exo then felt himself being lifted up, the debased light dissipating from his vision, and that was when he heard Day go silent, the consciousness of his Ghost faint in the back of his mind. Regaining his senses as the pain faded, Nine then saw that he and the Vex Revenant stood in front of the activated gate, and it took him little time to realize their intent.

"Com͠m̵e̵nci͟ng ͠s̵t҉u̵dy.͏"

Feeling himself then being swung towards the Gate, Nine simply tightened his hold on the Vex Revenant's wrist, bracing himself as he felt their grasp release the front of his cloak. That is when he felt an impact slam into his back, feeling the familiar malevolence and hate permeate throughout his form before he found himself flying. Confusion settling into his mind, Nine barely regained his senses to turn himself and let his shoulder take the brunt of the landing, feeling himself skidding before contorting himself back onto his hands and knees, digging his fingers into the hearth to slow himself down. His bewilderment still clear, the Phoenix Exo fixed his attention towards the source of the hit, "Isamu?"

Seeing the Titan momentarily lift his head in his direction, Nine then watched as the Revenant collapsed onto his hands and knees, seeing his chest heave as his form trembled; it didn't take the Exo Warlock much to understand he was in agony. Steadily pushing himself onto his feet, Nine attention quickly shifted towards the Vex Revenant as the latter's gaze was now fixed on the incapacitated Titan, their form slowly making their way towards Isamu.

"Y̵o̕u ̴are n͜ot f͟u͝l̴l͜y͘ ̷a̧ssimil̀a͡t͟ed̨.̨" He heard the debased Revenant speak, only to see them tilt their head in interest as Isamu flinched, "But yet,͏ you ̷ca̶n̛ h͝e͞ar̶ ou͢r͝ th̢ought̴s, ̛our ̴mind.҉ Yo͜u are ̢us̴, w͟e a͟r̴e̡ ̴y̶ǫu͠.̕"

Optics going wide as Jora's form reached down towards the Revenant Titan, Nine willed himself forward, ignoring the protests of his body as he closed the distance between himself and the Vex. He then heard the familiar shot of a shotgun ring through the air, followed by the debased Revenant's scream.

Coming to a pause, Nine shifted his attention to the source, only for his optics to lay upon the familiar form of Akiva, the front of the Titan's armor cracked and scorched, however, stood tall and aggressively as he pumped his shotgun and aimed it once more towards Jora's form.

"You leave that father be." Nine heard him snarl before the Titan fired again, the Vex Revenant letting out another scream as they stumbled back from the blow.

If Akiva showed any sign of empathy towards the wounded Vex, he showed no sign of it as he continued to fire into the chest of the debased Revenant, ignoring its screams of agony as he followed its footsteps, making sure that they were close in distance. Taking this chance to close in, Nine gathered all the light he could into his hands, feeling it burn as he silently thanked any higher power for Ianos' lack of presence, and waited until he heard the familiar 'click' of Akiva's clip going empty. Then, with little thought, Nine tossed the solar grenade onto the Vex Revenant, watching it as it quickly swerved and latched itself onto their chest, a high pitched ring permeating afterwards. He then saw Akiva leap back; the Titan knew what was going to follow immediately.

An explosion then flashed into Nine's vision, prompting him to take steps back to ensure his own safety as the smoke cleared to reveal the Vex Revenant in flames, its screams quickly distorted into one mixed with a wail of a machine and a cry of an organic.

"Isamu!"

Reeling back at the name leaving the debased Revenant's voice, Nine turned his attention towards the aforementioned Titan, seeing the latter having snapped his head towards the Vex's form, a hand clutching his chest as the other slowly reached out.

"Jora...?"

Instead of receiving an answer, one last wail emanated from the Vex Revenant before they finally collapsed, their form crumbling as the fire ate it away.

With nothing but the sound of crackling flames, Nine continued to watch as the Revenant Titan slowly lowered his raised hand, his form trembling as he turned his attention towards the floor. Then, watching Isamu press a hand onto the hearth for support, the Phoenix Exo found himself unable to look away as the Titan's sobs broke the silence.

Xxxxx

Relief and grief twisted within Crystalline's core as she watched Knight – Nine, she corrected herself – steady Isamu, the Revenant Titan stumbling over his feet as they traced back their steps. She had seen the entirety of the fight, of how Isamu saved Nine from being tossed into a simulation, of how Akiva fired shotgun shells into Jora's chest, and Nine igniting her on fire. Followed by the female Titan's final screams.

Now, with the group retracing their steps to return back to Venus, with Nine steadying Isamu, and Akiva carrying Angel on his back, it gave the female Ghost time to gather her thoughts – relief that Jora was now released from the grasp of the Vex, but grief over Hajime and Isamu.

Glancing over to the aforementioned pair, Crystalline found herself enclosing her shell close to her core as she saw the shattered form of the violet Ghost in Isamu's free hand - the female Ghost didn't have to look to know that Hajime's optic was blank, empty. She had long ago sensed his light fade moments ago, and judging from the trembling over Isamu's shoulders, Crystalline knew he had sensed the same.

And now, she can sense the Titan's life fading, Crystalline easily sensing the exhaustion and anguish emanating from his form – having lost his Ghost and his partner, the female Ghost knows no doubt that the darker emotions would claim him, followed by corruption. Although which is the question: the mental breakdown of Light or the physical degeneration of Darkness?

"I cannot help but feel the Vex are just waiting for us to reach the Gate." Crystalline turned her attention towards Akiva, watching the human Titan shift himself to gain a better grasp on the Hunter on his back, "what better way until we lower our guard to ambush us?"

"They are done, I can promise you that." The female Ghost heard the strain in Isamu's voice, hearing him heave before he continued, "Their main asset has been destroyed, they know any other attempt would just lead to more losses in number."

"Does not mean we lower our guard," Nine pointed out, "just for the reason that although there is no threat inside this reality, who knows what is waiting for us once we step back onto Venus."

That is when Crystalline heard everyone go silent, the Phoenix Exo's words lingering over their heads as the group continued to walk.

"Wonder how the twins and Eidr are doing," Akiva finally broke the still air, Crystalline watching as she saw his attention shift over to Isamu; she didn't have to physically see his nervous smile, "hopefully your son doesn't cause any trouble for them."

At first, hearing nothing from the Revenant Titan, the female Ghost then reeled back when she heard a strained snort emit from Isamu, "If I take my own experience and compared it to theirs, I would say that they might have a bit of work."

Listening to Akiva chuckle at Isamu's words, Crystalline then sensed the air ease, physically seeing the human Titan's shoulders relax, "Do you think the Revenants will be able to help you?"

A pause once again shifted between the group, prompting the female Ghost to enclose her shell closer to her core once more.

"I am…not certain," Isamu finally admitted, "last I had spoken with the others, it was when the treaty between the Tower and the Revenants were first established."

"That long?" Crystalline watched as Akiva reeled back, before she felt his eyes fall upon her, "Shouldn't you and your previous Guardian have found a way to free them with all that time you had?"

Soaking in the human Titan's words, the female Ghost felt rage bubble within her core, "Do you think we haven't? Blaise and I ran back to the Revenants in an attempt to find help, but if you hadn't already forgotten, those captured by the Vex are normally 'wiped' from existence." Her anger then faded, only to be replaced by guilt, "No matter how much Blaise and I wanted to return here to retrieve them, there was no possible way we could have had done it alone." The female Ghost's shell drooped, "There was no one who believed us enough to help."

Crystalline quivered at the memory; Blaise running around, snatching anyone within range in order to get them to listen, pleading with them to return with him to Venus; it was the only time the female Ghost had seen her Guardian beg for anything. But all they received were confused looks and questions of who were Jora and Isamu followed by being simply shrugged away; Blaise spent a lot of time away from the others after that. Although the pair carried a heavy grudge towards the Revenants for their lack of belief, it was the Preceptor who convinced the Ghost and Guardian to return. Unlike the others, he believed their words, mainly for the reason that he had a similar experience; back when he had lived at the Tower, a Guardian came running in, pleading for help to find his team, only for no one to remember one individual's name. Praedyth if Crystalline can recall. Nonetheless, despite his believe in them, the Preceptor was of no help as well; all he could give them was the information on why no one remembered Jora and Isamu, and advice on their actions of what to do to save them. In the end, Blaise and Crystalline had to accept that they were gone; what can they do alone?

"You done all you can," The female Ghost startled out of her memory, fixing her yellow optic onto Nine's back, "despite the loss of Jora, be grateful that Isamu made it out."

Crystalline blinked, "…But…"

"Sometimes the best you can do is all you can do." The female Ghost paused, "Events may not have turn out what you had expected, but remember, you tried. That is all that matters."

Going silent at the Phoenix Exo's words, the lavender Ghost watched as Akiva enclosed the distance between himself and Nine, a cheeky smile emanating behind his visor, "Awww, are you finally starting to open up?"

"I am simply stating facts."

"Facts, h'm?"

"…There is the gate."

Shifting her attention forward, Crystalline found Nine's words true as her yellow optic connected with the familiar swirl of white energy, prompting her to glide over to Isamu. Seeing the Titan shift his gaze towards her, she hesitated before tapping herself against the side of his helmet, her optic hopeful.

"You do not have to ask permission, Crystalline," The female Ghost found herself blinking at the Revenant Titan's words, "you are always welcome to sync with me." She then saw him wince, "Although a warning, my mind isn't as 'quiet' as it used to be."

Narrowing her gaze, Crystalline simply bobbed once before concentrating light around her form, followed by the familiar hum of breaking down into the familiar binary code, and 'sliding' into the confines of Isamu's mind.

It felt strangely 'empty' when Crystalline settled herself, normally having the familiar warmth and pull of Hajime near her side while she synced in with the Revenant Titan's light. However, this silence was soon broken when the female Ghost heard whispers, uncomfortable pulls that caused her to shrink in, "Is that…?"

"When the Vex wanted to assimilate me, they meant it." She heard Isamu murmur, "although incomplete, does not mean I cannot 'hear' them." The Revenant let out a groan, "does not help that parts of me does not feel 'right'. It is like as though something else is trying to take over."

Crystalline went silent, "Is it the Darkness? The Light?"

A subtle shake of the head, the female Ghost seeing Nine tilt his gaze enough to glance over; he had noticed, "No, despite our entrapment, I still utilized the Light and Darkness constantly. This is not either of them."

Concern lingering within her core, Crystalline opted to remain silent as the group entered through the gate, flash of white entering her vision before the familiar greenery of Venus appeared before her, signaling to the Ghost to continue, "The Revenants, do you think that they will be able to help you?"

She heard him pause, "Do 'you' think that they will be able to help me?"

"Isamu…"

"I have not met any of our brothers and sisters in 'years', Crystalline," The female Ghost paused, "Unlike you, I have not seen their progress. So, answer me, do 'you' think that they will be able to help me?"

The lavender Ghost couldn't help but hesitate at his question; although she herself have not been there since their conception, Crystalline had been around long enough to watch the faction grow, improve in both their abilities and numbers. However, despite their knowledge in the Darkness and the Light, when it came to anything else, Crystalline cannot recall. If you ask the female Ghost, she can easily answer any question involving the Hive, involving the complexities of the light, but the Vex, that was a wholly different story. She would not doubt if it was the same for the rest of the Revenants.

"No." Crystalline found herself whispering, turning her gaze downwards as she heard Isamu let out a sad chuckle, "…I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," The female Ghost shifted her parts closer to her core, "You and Blaise did everything you could to save Jora and I. And for that, I am grateful."

"But, Eidr…"

"Eidr is in capable hands," Crystalline reeled back at his words, "despite my grudge against the Tower Guardians, Eidr is too young to be brought up by the Revenants. Corruption from the Darkness is too high, especially for one at his age."

"But…"

"There is a reason why you have yet to bring your child chosen to our brothers and sisters, correct?"

Shrinking back at the words of Isamu, Crystalline found herself unable to say anything, only glancing upwards when a voice rang through the air.

"Traveler, we thought you died or something."

Seeing the Revenant Titan's gaze lift upwards, the female Ghost couldn't help but blink when a familiar black and orange helmet of one of the twins popped up from above a large cliff – Scorpio or Gemini, she couldn't tell – before she watched them glance back and wave a hand, "Hey, Scorpio, they're back."

"Really?" Crystalline then watched as the head of the other twin popped over the edge, "Finally, when we saw the Vex just disappear, Gemini and I thought you dead."

"Wait, the Vex attacked you?" It was Akiva who asked the question, earning a nod from the female Hunter before the female Ghost watched her swing her legs over the side, and leaped down, an audible splash occurring beneath her feet as she landed in the wet marsh, "Yeah, kept aiming for the kid." Gemini then shrugged though, "No idea though, but Scorpio and I were able to keep them at bay until recently." Crystalline then watched her hidden gaze scanned the group, "Huh, you guys are back but I don't see an extra body." The Huntress' gaze lingered over Isamu, "Where's this Jora person that you keep going on about?"

"Gemini," A word of warning can be heard from Scorpio as the male Hunter landed next to her, cradling the familiar shell in his arm, "It is not hard to piece it together."

Sensing the bewilderment from the female Exo, Crystalline waited patiently as she saw the Huntress' shoulders stiffen, her body squaring out as she managed to speak, "I'm sorry…"

Hearing Isamu only grunt at her words, the female Ghost then watched as his gaze shifted over to Eidr, immediately sensing the loss and grief as his eyes lingered over the infant's form. The latter was asleep, thumb in his mouth as he shifted comfortably in the makeshift cradle; Crystalline wonders how well he will get along with Hush and the others once he ages.

"What now?" It was Scorpio who broke the silence, "Do you need a ride to the Revenants or something, and then you contact us when you recuperate?"

A shake of the head, "Just take me straight to this comrade of yours."

"Wait, what?" Akiva turned his attention towards Isamu, "But, the Vex, they corrupted you. The Revenants-"

"Will not be able to help me," Crystalline heard the human Titan pause at the Revenant's words, "Despite our studies into the Darkness, our focus is hardly on the Vex. The Hive is what where our attention falls. The Revenants knows nothing when it comes to the corruption by those time travelers." The female Ghost heard Isamu take in a shuddering breath, "Just take me to the Tower, and we will see if this friend of yours can be saved."

"And then afterwards, we will find a way to save you," It was Akiva again, Crystalline watching as the Revenant Titan shifted his attention towards him, "there is a cure for everything." She then noticed his shoulders sag, "So, just hold on until then, alright?"

At first silent, the female Ghost then heard a soft chuckle emit from Isamu, "You Tower Guardians, always so hopeful." A grunt then can be heard, "But, I believe that is what makes many of you cling onto life."

Waiting patiently for the Titan to say more, Crystalline turned her attention towards Nine as the latter then stated, "Then let us hurry, I highly doubt Ianos and Isamu will appreciate waiting any longer than necessary."


	48. Stability

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Stability_**

 _Last minute update but I still updated on a weekend so it still counts as being on time lol._

 _Thanks to Diamond002, The Great Wolf 117, and TheTurtleMan for the reviews!_

 _TheTurtleMan \- Honestly, the info you gave me wasn't enough lol. Besides the name, race, personality, and his weaponry, I also need his backstory, and his appearance. That way I can properly describe him when I place him in the store. Anyway, thanks for catching the errors, will definitely go back and give it a fix lol. _

* * *

__Transcript: Chance__

 __Source: Ghost of Hashimoto, Isamu__

 __Alias: Hashimoto, Hajime__

 __Transcript of conversation between Revenant Titan Hashimoto, Isamu [H.I]and Preceptor of the Revenants [REDACTED] [P.Z]. Topic concerning the treaty between the Tower and the Revenants__

 _[H.I]: I do not understand, why in the Darkness are we trying to make peace with those_ _臆病者たち_ _._

 _[P.Z]: Language, Isamu. Not all are 'cowards', as you say._

 _[H.I]: Have you forgotten what they had done to us? To the others of our 'family'? All we did was mention being balanced with the Darkness, and then, we were marked as traitors. We cannot even venture outside without being in pairs in case we bump into a_ _臆病者_ _!_

 _[P.Z]: As such, the reason why I have set up this treaty. Both the Tower Guardians and the Revenants have lost too many on both sides thanks to our skirmish._

 _[H.I]: You are saying that we simply forget about the wrong towards us?_

 _[P.Z]: I am saying it is time to move forward. With our numbers and experience in equal measure, it is only a matter of time before we wipe each other out. And the City still needs its protectors._

 _[H.I]: Fuck the City._

 _[P.Z]: Isamu…_

 _[H.I]: You have told me your story many times, but I have yet to comprehend why you are intent on keeping the City safe when they had done nothing but shame you. You could not even step outside without your face covered._

 _[P.Z]: It is simply for the reason that individuals such as I are still unknown, foreign to them. They just need time to understand._

 _[H.I]: Time? It has been several hundred years, Preceptor! And according to our scouts, they have changed none! The Tower Guardians are ignorant as ever, the Awoken are still seen as sexual gratifications, and even the Exo are still seen as tools! Machines to be used! And those Guardians are doing nothing! They had plenty of time, plenty of chances, why are you agreeing to this Treaty!?_

 _[P.Z]: … Tell me, Isamu. Is there anyone in the City that you had left behind? Anyone who was still at the Tower when you had left?_

 _[H.I]: I… My previous Clan, Blossoms of Hope._

 _[P.Z]: Any of them left with you?_

 _[H.I]: …No, they were not pleased with my decision to join the Revenants._

 _[P.Z]: But, you still care for them?_

 _[H.I]: …Yes…_

 _[P.Z]: Then imagine, if the Tower and the Revenants were to continue with our conflict, what if one of our own met one of the members of your Clan? They have never encountered each other beforehand, never even knew of the other's existence, and they engage. Only one emerges alive. Do you wish for that to happen?_

 _[H.I]: No, Preceptor._

 _[P.Z]: Then, you now understand why the treaty between the Tower and the Revenants is needed._

 _[H.I]: …Preceptor, forgive me for prying, but…considering your answer, have you left behind comrades in the Tower?_

 _[P.Z]: …Yes, one._

 _[H.I]: Just…one, Preceptor?_

 _[P.Z]: If you can recall, Isamu, the denizens of the City called me a 'mutt', an abomination sired between a Human and an Awoken. Even my peers rejected me._

 _[H.I]: Then, this individual, they must be precious to you._

 _[P.Z: Yes, and as long as he stays in the Tower, I am willing to finalize a treaty between the Tower and our family. And willing to give the City as many chances as it needs._

 __End Transcript__

 _Xxxxx_

"How in the Traveler are we going to sneak him in?"

"Throw a piece of blanket over him and carry him to the Medical Wing?"

"Then what happens if it slides off, or if someone pulls it off. Then they will see a Vexified Guardian being carried in our arms!"

"Then what else do you recommend then?!"

Nine couldn't help but let a tinge of amusement settle into his chest as Crystalline and Akiva continued to argue, the Titan gesturing with his hands towards Isamu, the latter of which was seated in the passenger side. Although the Phoenix Exo would see the Revenant flinch on occasion, he can also see a tinge of mirth in his light brown eyes at the group's attempts to finalize a plan.

The group had decided to use Akiva's ship, the latter of which was in actuality the former ship of his previous Fireteam, the Chargers. In other words, it held plenty of space, even a couple of rooms to house the unconscious form of Angel, and even the cockpit was large enough to let the others take a seat and attempt to find a way to bring Isamu to Ianos without the Vanguard's notice. Although, smuggling a Revenant with obvious Vex corruption seems to be more difficult than what the group had originally planned.

At the thought of the corruption set upon Isamu, Nine fixed his white optics onto the male Revenant, only for his gaze to narrow as they settled upon the familiar thin arm now taking place of the original, the Phoenix Exo taking note of the trembling in the Titan's new appendage.

"Why can't we just suit him up in new armor and then try to pass him off as one of our own?" It was Scorpio who suggested the idea, the Exo Hunter still cradling Eidr's form in his hands; Nine couldn't help but think that the male twin didn't seem to notice his swaying, "sensing the light and darkness in others is a rare trait isn't it? And not to mention only those who were resurrected during the Dark Ages are the only ones experienced enough to actually utilize it."

"Then wouldn't Pluto notice then?" Gemini asked, her question immediately being followed by her twin saying, "But he isn't a threat towards, Isamu." Nine watched the young Exo pause, turning his gaze towards the others, "Right?"

Immediately, Akiva shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure. If Isamu is right, then those who were resurrected after the Great Disaster have little knowledge when it comes to the Revenants, and those who were around had placed it into secrecy." Nine watched as the human Titan leaned back in his seat, his brows furrowing together, "And I didn't even know of their existence until recently, and neither Pluto or Ianos made a mention of the Revenants at all. Who knows what Pluto's thoughts are towards them."

"Or Ianos." Nine felt all eyes turn towards him, "He has been around almost as long as Pluto, I would not be surprised if he too took part in this undisclosed conflict between the Tower and the Revenants."

A glimmer of silence permeated through the air as the Phoenix Exo finished speaking, Nine taking the opportunity to check in on Day and Knight. Pulling at their bond, it took a moment for him to feel a weak but obvious tug in response from Day, however, felt nothing from the connection of the younger mind. Unable to hold back the concern, the Phoenix Exo then felt a comforting gesture emanate from Day, causing him to relax, at least, momentarily.

"You say that your comrade's condition was serious, correct?" Nine turned his attention towards Isamu, feeling the eyes of the others do the same, "Then I should say that his opinions does not matter."

"Now why would-"

"He does not have a choice if the darkness within is slowing devouring his light." Nine watched as Gemini immediately clamped her mouth shut, "If he truly wants to live, then he will have to accept my help, whether he likes it or not."

Hearing Isamu let out grunt as he leaned back in his seat, Nine opted to say nothing as another stunned silence filled the air, before it finally broke by Akiva then stating, "Well, that cares of that quickly. But, we still have the problem of sneaking you in."

"Who says that you have to smuggle me into the Tower?" The Phoenix Exo watched Akiva reel back at the Revenant's words, "it does not matter if I am caught" Nine then saw him wince, "I am a dead man either way."

"Hey, you have a son to raise," Akiva was quick to snap at Isamu, "and practically a newborn at that." The Phoenix Exo saw a frown form onto the Titan's pale features, "So don't you dare give up so easily." The harden stare in his golden eyes then soften, "After you cure Ianos, we will find a way to cure you."

Nine heard Isamu let out a snort, but the Revenant Titan remained quiet, the Phoenix Exo seeing a look of quiet apprehension and exhaustion in his eyes, "If that is the case, then I recommend we go with your plan." He turned his gaze towards Scorpio, "Try and disguise myself and then slip past them." The Titan then paused, "Just do try and not get noticed by the Guardians of Old."

Xxxxx

How long has it been?

Ianos opened his eyes, squinting through the darkness before he closed them again; it's easy to lose track of time when one is in a prolonged stay in the Medical Wing. Nonetheless, the Awoken wished they would at least left the lights on; opening his eyes to the darkness of the room just reminded him of his imprisonment on the moon. Only reason why he wasn't losing his composure currently was that Ace was there, pulling at their bond as they quietly gave soothing words. Then again, being under a darkness-induced fever for an extended period of time made his eyes sensitive to light; he remembers the first time when he opened his eyes only to let out a hiss as the lights of his room hit his gaze.

Has it been a few days since then? Or has it been a few hours?

Letting out a grunt at the thought, Ianos simply tried to force himself to relax, concentrating on the small glimmer of Light that Ace continuously glowed in an attempt to force the pain to the side. Although grateful that he was getting medical aid, the Awoken couldn't help but feel both grieved and frustrated that the current medics known nothing when it comes to those corrupted by the Darkness. They didn't know the proper number of drugs to pump into his system – let alone the right combination – and it was Ace who had to teach them how to inject the remaining cylinders of light into Ianos; it was obvious that Matt was the only one focused on saving Guardians from the hunger of the Darkness. The Awoken wouldn't be surprised if most, if not the rest of the Medical Wing, believe any Soldier of Light tainted by the Darkness was a lost cause.

Unable to hold back the bitterness building up within his chest, Ianos then took in a sharp breath as pain suddenly spiked throughout his body, causing him to tense up, curl his fingers into fists, and letting out an agonized wheezing cough.

"Ianos?"

Hearing the subtle voice of his Ghost coming a pause, the Awoken forced open his eyes, turning his attention towards the lone optic hovering just near the edge of his bed, "Just hold on a bit longer. Angel said that he found a 'cure' to your condition, or at least, to help stabilize you."

Opting to say nothing and instead give his Ghost an exhausted nod, Ianos shifted his gaze back towards the ceiling of his room before closing his eyes again, evening out his breathing in another vain attempt to push the agony to the side.

Xxxxx

The trip back to the Tower was shorter than everyone anticipated; as such, when Akiva's ship landed, and lowered the ramp to enable the others off, the human Titan couldn't help but fidget nervously as he ensured Isamu's arm was secured around his shoulders, and his hand clamped near the Revenant's Titan's side.

"Do you have to make yourself so obvious?" Akiva glanced over at Isamu, sensing the narrowed glance emanating behind the Revenant's visor, "all you have to say is that you found me on Venus, inured, alongside with Eidr near my side, and just bring me over to the Medical facility of your Tower."

"Easier said than done," The human Titan muttered as he helped Isamu down the ramp, "I have lied to the Vanguard before, but to his extent? I'm sure this was the biggest lie I have ever came up with." He then paused, "Well, except for my first daughter. And Sun."

"…What?"

"I will tell you that story later," Akiva flashed a nervous and sad smile, "but first, let's hurry and get out of here before we bump into anyone with questions."

Although sensing the scowl emanating behind Isamu's visor, the human Titan was relieved to hear nothing else from the Revenant, and instead, felt him lean further against his side, enabling Akiva to slowly lead him towards the Medical Wing. As he brushed past the crowd and ignored stares of concern and curiosity, Akiva then noticed Nine rushing ahead, easily walking past him with ease as he carried Angel's still form in his arms. That is when worry settled into the human Titan's chest.

Although physically he was unharmed, after taking a blast of Darkness from the Vexified Jora, the young Hunter had yet to regain consciousness. Even Hope had momentarily showed signs of worry when she had sent her scans onto his form, her green optic narrowing in concern. Akiva just hopes that Angel's condition was only temporary, and that all he needed was his light to recover.

"Do you want us to follow?" The human Titan glanced to his side, only to stare into familiar light blue optics, "I mean, Pluto will definitely question why I have a child, you know what I mean?"

Contemplating on the outcome of the blind Exo just knowing about Eidr, Akiva then found himself responding, "Just follow us, I think they'll let us in together." He paused, hesitating, "I hope."

"If not, then we will just have to force our way in," The human Titan couldn't help but flinch at Isamu's words, prompting Akiva to say, "You seem really adamant on helping Ianos." Sensing the glower he received from the Revenant, the human Titan then added, "Look, I know that we had a deal when it came to you curing his condition, however, it is not like as though my team and I completed our end of the bargain as well." He saw Isamu pause at this; Akiva continued, "Despite Ianos' deteriorating condition, my comrades and I are fair when it comes to favors towards others. We had decided to help you save Jora but in the end, we were unable to complete that task, but yet, you are determined to go through with your end of the deal."

Pausing in his words to wait for a response, Akiva then idly continued his way towards the Medical Wing when he received none, tracing Nine's form before he saw the Phoenix Exo finally disappear into a hall.

"You stayed." The human Titan couldn't help but jump as Isamu broke the silence, "Despite the obvious danger, all of you stayed." Akiva heard the Revenant go silent, sensing the hesitation emanate from the Titan, "When that Vex appeared wearing Jora's form, I had thought all of you would run, abandon me in the territory of those machines. However, you all stayed, and accepted the threat despite the chance that none of you would return alive." The human Titan then felt Isamu's eyes on him once more, "As such, despite losing Jora, I am…grateful that you had stayed, and did everything you can, to ensure that not only did she earn the rest she deserved, but also to ensure my own survival." Akiva then heard him let out a wheezing cough, "Although, I am afraid your efforts might be in vain."

The human Titan couldn't help but frown at this, and before he could stop himself, he gripped his hand on Isamu's shoulder and shook him; a startled and pained yelp was his response, "How many times do I have to say it? You are 'not' going to die. Our efforts won't be wasted, and we 'will' find a cure to your condition." Akiva's glare then soften, his grip going lax on his fellow Titan's shoulder, "Not to mention that you have a son waiting for you."

Once again hearing Isamu go silent, Akiva took it as a sign to turn his attention back towards the twins, "Stay close." His eyes then lingered over to the infant, "and make Eidr less conspicuous."

"What?" He immediately sensed the bewildered stare from the male Hunter, "How?"

Scrunching his face together in thought, Akiva parted his lips however, before he could answer the young Exo's question, he then saw Isamu lift up a hand and placed it upon the Eidr's shell. At first, nothing seemed to happen, up until when the shell seemingly 'faded', causing Scorpio to scramble as the infant suddenly fell into his arms, Akiva watching with mild amusement as the male Exo brought the child closer to his chest; Eidr only laughed at this sudden change.

"Should make him easier to hide," The human Titan heard Isamu let out a grunt, once again only receiving silence as soon as the words left him.

Turning his attention back towards the twins, Akiva then watched as Scorpio brought the front of his cloak over his arms, keeping Eidr out of sight as he scrambled to stay near the human Titan's side.

"We're in."

Turning his attention towards Gemini, the male Titan saw truth in the female Exo's words as the familiar sterile halls of the Medical Wing came into view, the figures of the Medics appearing in his gaze. Not once changing pace, Akiva easily shrugged past the bewildered stares of the staff.

"Excuse me."

Withholding a groan, the human Titan forced him to come to a sudden halt, flinching as this earned him a choke of pain from the injured Revenant; seeing the twins do the same, the human Titan then slowly turned, enabling Isamu to follow his movement, "Yes?"

"Your friend there, does he need aid?"

Akiva couldn't help but give the medic a blank stare, watching them fidget under his gaze; there was no wonder that Matt was given the title of head medic if the one before him can't even tell an injured Guardian from another.

"I simply need some rest." The human Titan nearly reeled back at Isamu's sudden answer, "I got a bit…eager and overextended my light."

"Then," Confusion grew from the Medic, "what are you doing here if you just needed rest?"

"There is a friend here that I have not seen in a while." Akiva blinked; there was no sign of hesitation in his voice, his words smooth and even, but sounded sincere, "I was away from the Tower when I heard of his condition. Ianos is his name."

The human Titan couldn't help but narrow his gaze as the Medic's face paled, "Oh, right." He then watched them nod their way down the hall, "Just to your left but do be careful. He has been a bit…unstable the past few days."

"Unstable?" Hearing Gemini hiss under her breath, Akiva turned and gave the female Exo a warning glance, watching her shrink back, however, he still can hear her mutter under her breath. Simply sighing at this, the human Titan then felt a poke in his side, prompting him to glance over to Isamu, only to see the latter tilt his head down the hall. Taking this as a sign to move, Akiva complied, slowly leading the injured Revenant down the path to the Awoken's room before reaching out with his free hand and pressed the panel on the side.

No sooner had the door opened when his eyes met total darkness, the human Titan narrowing his eyes before leading the Revenant in. He then turned towards the twins, "Stay out here."

"But-"

"We need to ensure that no one enters when Isamu is looking over Ianos," This immediately stopped any sound of protest, "we won't know what will happen." He then paused, his golden eyes glazing over the bulge underneath Scorpio's covered arms, "And keep Eidr safe."

Although he sensed hesitation from the twins, both nodded solemnly at his decision, signaling to Akiva to step completely into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him.

"Right, Lex."

"On it."

Hearing the familiar hum of his Ghost materialize into view, Akiva watched as the white and yellow Ghost glided over to a chair, beaming his light onto the leg, and dragged the piece of furniture near the bedside.

"Who's there?"

Snapping to attention, Akiva's tense shoulders relaxed when he saw the familiar orange optic of Ace hover into the air, seeing their gaze flicker multiple times as they blinked, "It's just Akiva, brought this 'cure' that Angel had been going on about."

"…What?" Seeing the black and orange Ghost's optic immediately grow alert, the human Titan opted to wait until Lex finished bringing the seat near the bedside before finally leading Isamu towards it, "…Who is that?"

"A friend." Akiva let out a grunt as he lowered the Revenant onto the chair, hearing him let out a heave in response, "he's the solution to Ianos' condition."

"…A Revenant?" The human Titan couldn't help but blink before clicking his tongue, "You caught on fast."

"Not too difficult to sense darkness within an individual that is not 'tainted'." Akiva heard a bit of bitterness mixed with envy, "and to sense that their light is still intact."

"You are more aware than most of these Tower Guardian Ghosts." It was Isamu who spoke, "not many are capable of telling us Revenant apart from one of their own."

"Well, it does make it easier if you encountered a Revenant before." Akiva couldn't help but wonder at Ace's words, "that way you know what you are looking for."

A scoff then emanated from Isamu before Akiva saw him placed a hand onto the arm of his seat to steady himself, and then lean in, as if take a better glance on what he was working with. It was then the human Titan saw the Revenant's shoulders go rigid, and he noticed the grip on the chair tighten.

"Isamu?" Akiva gave the Revenant in question a bewildered stare, "Is something the matter?"

"Wait, Isamu?!" The human Titan turned towards Ace, only to see their orange optic wide, "Did you just say, Isamu?"

"Yes?" Giving the black and orange Ghost a quizzical look, Akiva then turned his attention back towards the aforementioned Titan, only to blink when he saw the Revenant reach out with his hand – his human hand no doubt- and curled it into the Awoken's.

"Ianos," The human Titan heard him breathe, "How did I not recognize that name sooner?" Akiva then felt sorrow emanate from the Revenant's form, "What happened to you, old friend?"

Xxxxx

"Isamu, where have you been all this time?"

Isamu?

Opening his eyes, Ianos gathered just enough strength to turn, his orange hues spotting a figure adorned in Akiva's armor, the engravings and patterns all too familiar to the old Guardian. However, glancing across the room, he then spotted Akiva standing not too far nearby, his golden eyes wide in shock as Lex floated next to his shoulder, his optic mimicking their Guardian's. So, it took Ianos short time to put the pieces together, his lips cracking a smile as he turned his gaze back upon the one near his bedside.

"Knew that newborn was lying when he boasted about killing you." Ianos murmured, "The Lotus of Incursion killed by a soldier hardly a year old? Only fools would have believed it."

Waiting for a response, Ianos simply stayed silent as he felt Isamu release his hold on his hand before he leaned back and reached underneath his jaw. Hearing the familiar hiss of sealant of the helmet permeating through the darkness of the room, the Awoken continued to watched as Isamu pulled the helmet over his head, hearing the armor piece hit the floor with the clatter, and then felt exposed eyes fall back onto his form. Although unable to see the Titan's features properly, Ianos still remembers Isamu's face clearly; dark strands cut away to ensure that they do not get in the way of his sight, and light brown eyes against pale features, his gaze piercing through those he considers his enemies.

"I am going to take a guess and say that you are still with the Revenants?" Ianos asked, only to turn his gaze back upwards as he watched Isamu's shoulders slump, his head lowering to the floor, "Some of the Blossoms are still around, keep heading out into the Wilds in hopes of finding you."

"…What?"

"They regret turning their backs on you." Ianos heard Isamu pause, "Before I got…ill, the Blossoms would come to me, ask to keep an eye out for you whenever I left the Tower. They were hoping to speak with you."

Hearing nothing but silence from the Revenant, Ianos simply let out a sigh before closing his eyes, meditating in hopes of ignoring the ache permeating through his body.

"I can stabilize you." The Awoken slowly opened his eyes, turning his attention back towards Isamu, "your condition is too severe for me to treat, but, I can help you live just a bit longer, long enough to receive proper help."

"If you had not heard, my 'proper help' died weeks ago." He shifted his attention back upwards, adding, "any chance that I had died with him."

"Not unless you meet the Preceptor." Frowning, Ianos turned his focus onto Isamu, hearing the Revenant continue, "unlike me, he actually can do something about your condition, where the Darkness will no longer be a threat towards your Light."

"And he can do this how?" It was Ace who asked the question, the Ghost's optic mimicking the skepticism in their Guardian's gaze, "as you know, we have known about the Revenants since their creation. We know that you all have the capability to balance Light and Darkness, but to cure corruption? That is absurd."

"I did not say cure, did I?" Ianos heard Isamu snap, "I said there is a treatment where the Darkness will no longer be a threat, not to be rid of it."

"…Wait, then, are you saying…?"

"You are saying that I take it as a part of myself?" Ianos finished, "to become a Revenant?"

"Only if you meet the Preceptor." He heard the Titan clarify, "despite the rumors, only he is capable of fully convoluting the Light and Darkness of an individual."

"But, you just said you can stabilize Ianos?" It was Akiva who asked the question, Ianos watching as the Revenant turned his eyes towards the other, "There are a few such as myself who can help 'balance' the Light and Darkness if their lives are endangered, but to properly put them in equilibrium, they 'have' to meet the Preceptor." The Awoken felt Isamu turn his attention back towards him, "Before I had known your identity, Ianos, I had originally planned to only save your life, not to find a way to 'cure' you of your condition." He then felt the Titan then grasp his hand once again, "However, knowing that you are alive and well, I am willing to bring you to the Preceptor to help bring balance back into your body."

"Wait, alive?" Ianos wasn't the only one to catch the wording of his old comrade as Ace asked, "What do you mean alive?"

That is when the Awoken felt the Titan release his hold on his hand once more, and sensed hesitation, reluctance, almost as if he felt guilty, "You thought I died?"

Once more sensing hesitation, Ianos waited patiently before Isamu finally answered, "Nearly every one of my brothers and sisters knew of you when we formed the Revenants, and we all heard of your excursion to the Moon not long after the Great Disaster." The Awoken watched as the Revenant Titan attempt to wring his fingers together, but he took note of how clumsily his hands tried to intertwin, fumbling just to lock fingers, "It did not take long for the news of your death to spread amongst our number."

Simply letting out a thoughtful hum at this, Ianos turned his attention back upwards and closed his eyes once more, "I believe it will stay that way."

He didn't have to look to his side to see Isamu reel back at his words, "What do you mean? Are you implying-"

"I am done, Isamu." Ianos opened his eyes once more, giving him a tired glance, "I was resurrected during the Dark Ages. I have lived through the time of the Risen, through the time of our conflict against the Fallen, through our failures against the Hive, and our current attempts to fight back against the threats of Siva. I have lived for 'many' years, and I have seen things that many, if not most of our brothers and sisters can only imagine." The Awoken then pause, taking in a breath as he then finished, "I am 'tired', old friend. And I want 'rest'."

Shifting is attention away from the Revenant and back towards the ceiling, Ianos didn't have to look towards Akiva to sense the same shocked gaze that Isamu was currently giving him, followed by feeling the familiar cold plating of Ace snuggle into the crook of his neck.

"Y-You can't just give up like that!" It was Akiva who spoke, Ianos hearing the Titan choke as he added, "I mean yeah, you're old and the Darkness is slowly eating away at you but, that's no reason to just give up!"

At first, his eyes hardening, Ianos let out a pained grunt as he pushed himself upright, hearing Ace let out a small breath of protest before he felt the familiar coolness of their shell leave his neck. Then he lifted his gaze towards Akiva, parting his lips to let out a retort to his words only to pause as his orange eyes locked onto grieved gold, the Awoken seeing the tears forming in the edges of the human Titan's gaze despite the darkness. This caused the frustration and annoyance to dissipate, followed by exhaustion and apathy as Ianos slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, "I was living off of borrowed time."

"Doesn't mean you just throw your life away like that!" Ianos couldn't help but flinch at Akiva's shout, "You got borrowed time for a reason, Ianos! Take it!"

Contemplating on the words of the human Titan, the Awoken glanced over when he saw the star shaped form of Ace hover above him, seeing his Ghost twirl their back fins in worry.

"Don't you dare abandon Hush!"

Jumping, Ianos then winced as pain reverberated throughout his body from the sudden action but nonetheless, pushed himself back up just in time to see the familiar lavender shell of Crystalline materialize into view. Ignoring the startled gesture of Isamu followed by him letting out a hiss of pain from his own sudden movement, Ianos kept his focus on the female Ghost as the latter closed the distance, the Awoken barely keeping his composure as Crystalline practically pressed herself against his face, "Has it ever occurred to you how Hush would feel if you just gave up and died?! There is a reason why she calls you 'papa' you idiot!"

"...Papa?"

Seeing Crystalline reel back, Ianos can only turn to Ace and give his Ghost a confused look, only to receive a shrug from the black and orange form, "I hardly can understand Hush myself."

"You mean, you didn't know?"

Turning his focus back onto Crystalline and subtly shaking his head, Ianos then saw the female Ghost press her parts against her shell, hearing her mutter before he once again felt a hand press into his.

"I understand why you are tired, why you are ready to leave this world." The Awoken shifted his attention back towards Isamu, "however, there are others who would rather take your place than see you pass on so easily."

Although frowning at the words of the Revenant, Ianos opted to say nothing and instead, simply laid back down, keeping his eyes forward as he heard Isamu sigh before hearing the familiar creak of the chair to learn that he had leaned back, "Just let me stabilize you, Ianos. Then we shall find a way to bring you to the Preceptor so that he can ensure your survivability."

"I told you, I'm-"

"This is not for you." Ianos turned and gave the Titan a puzzled look, "This is for the Preceptor."

The Awoken slowly sat up once more, "What do you mean?"

Once again, sensing hesitation emanating from Isamu, Ianos glowered at the Revenant, "Isamu. What. Do. You. Mean?"

Receiving no response, the Awoken simply kept his glare upon Isamu, watching as the Titan released his hold on his hand and folded his own in lap, taking note of the trembling in his fingers.

"The Preceptor… he spoke of you kindly." Ianos paused at Isamu's words, "every time he brings you up in conversations, I could hear the yearning in his voice, the want of seeing you again." He then saw the Revenant slowly shake his head, "However, with his current status and duty as the Preceptor of the Revenants, he could not bring himself to see you."

Silent at the words of the Revenant, the Awoken looked away, skimming through the faces and names of the past, trying to recall those that had disappeared abruptly outside of the Tower, "Who is he?"

It was then he sensed a knowing smile emanate from Isamu, "Let me stabilize you and I will bring you to him."

Ianos slowly turned and gave the Revenant a nasty look, "Do you think that I would be 'that' curious to simply let you extend my life?"

"For me, maybe." Isamu admitted, "but the Preceptor, he will ensure that you live as long, or possibly longer, than he."

"And you have to stay for Hush," Ianos turned his attention back towards the lavender Ghost, seeing her yellow optic narrowed his way, "She has just grown comfortable living in the Tower, I dare not want her to experience loss at a young age already."

Frowning at her words, Ianos then turned his attention towards Akiva, pausing as he saw a hopeful look in his golden eyes; the Awoken couldn't help but lean back his head and let out a sigh.

"Fine," He shifted and turned his gaze towards Isamu, "However, if your 'Preceptor' is unable to cure me of my condition, then you all have to let me go."

"Now why would-"

Ianos heard Crystalline come to a sudden pause as Isamu raise a hand before the Revenant Titan slowly nodded, "You have my word."

"Isamu!"

Ignoring the protests of the female Ghost, Ianos watched as Isamu gestured him to lay back down, and the Awoken easily complied.

"I am going to be honest with you, the process to stabilize the Light and Darkness isn't painless." Ianos flinched at Isamu's words as he felt the latter's hand place firmly onto his chest, "especially in your condition, the Darkness has connected itself to your light, it will not like being forced apart and temporarily being placed in balance."

"Then let us hurry and get this over with." Seeing Isamu nod in response to his words, Ianos then shifted his vision upwards before closing his eyes, and taking in a deep breath, forcing himself to relax.

No sooner had he done this when he felt warmth reverberate into his chest, feeling his light hum contently within his body. In turn, Ianos flinched when a sudden feeling of hate started to emerge, hearing almost a hiss in his ears as he felt it recoil and snarl, as if to fight. That is when he let out a scream as pain suddenly latched onto his senses.


	49. We Need Your Help

**_Redacted_**

 ** _We Need Your Help_**

 _I made it! Phew! On a Sunday too lol. Anyways, I apologize guys, I have been busy with work lately so I haven't had the time to write. As such, I am not sure if I can do weekly updates as I used to. Although, if that's the case, the latest would be two weeks, nothing more, I promise. Nonetheless, all I am going to say is this; it is difficult to keep track of blind characters, since they can't 'see' anymore, you have to use other senses. Good practice though lol_

 _Thanks to Wesseldg02, Mantic64, Diamond002, Guest, The Great Wolf 117, and The Turtleman for the reviews!_

 _Guest \- Despite several years taking place in the story, Hush will indeed grow, as it has been hinted in previous chapters that she has grown a bit, but not enough to be noticeable. And me? Kill off the main character? Hah! No, he won't die...maybe_

 _TheTurtleman \- Yeah, but I need all that info to ensure I get your character when I introduce them in the story lol. And thanks! I feel like the hints are too obvious who it is but eh lol. And thanks, with this large of a text, it takes me a moment to find all the errors. _

* * *

__Transcript: __

 __Source: Ghost of Hashimoto, Isamu__

 __Alias: Hashimoto, Hajime__

 __Transcript of conversation between Revenant Hashimoto, Isamu [H.I] and the Preceptor of the Revenants, [REDACTED] [P.Z]. Conversation takes place during a party placed in one of the Revenants bases of operations__

 _[H.I]: Preceptor, forgive me for intruding however, I have to say that you had too much to drink._

 _[P.Z]: Now why would you say that?_

 _[H.I]: … Your face is flushed red, Preceptor, and you can hardly keep your posture despite being seated._

 _[P.Z]: Isamu, relax. Our status as 'returned' makes eating and drinking a 'want', not a 'need'. It is rare for us to enjoy ourselves with this much food and drink to go around. Set aside your duties for now and let us celebrate the birth of a newest addition to our family._

 _[H.I]: …As you wish Preceptor but please, do be careful. You are a bit 'loose lipped' when you have much to drink._

 _[P.Z]: That reminds me, where is Blaise? The two of you are usually connected by the hip._

 _[H.I]: He and two others ventured outside to keep an eye out for any hostiles. All the noise we are making is sure to attract unwanted attention._

 _[P.Z]: Blaise does not enjoy parties, does he? [chuckles] Reminds me of a certain somehow back at the Tower._

 _[H.I]: Is this the other 'part' of you that you keep going on about during our last celebration?_

 _[P.Z]: And you say that I get loose lipped when 'I' have much to drink._

 _[H.I]: …I have no idea what you are referring to._

 _[P.Z]: [Laughs] It is alright to be curious, my brother, however, do be careful when asking personal questions. Despite being 'Preceptor' here, I do mind my privacy being intruded upon._

 _[H.I]: My apologies, Preceptor._

 _[P.Z]: No need to apologize, Isamu. The alcohol is taking affect on us. [Pause then laughter]. Although, if Ianos were here, he would be able to drink everything and stay unfazed._

 _[H.I]: Ianos? Is that the name of the individual you left behind at the Tower?_

 _[P.Z]: Yes, and if it were not for him, I would either be locked up in a lonely cell somewhere or dead. I owe him my life._

 _[H.I]: Then why did you leave him behind?_

 _[P.Z]: Because unlike us, where we willingly accepted the Darkness into our being, his light was unfortunately 'tainted'. As such, to ensure that the corruption does not further cause him harm, I left and worked in secret on the balance of the Light and Darkness._

 _[H.I]: Corrupted? Then is he…?_

 _[P.Z]: Truth be told, I am not certain if he is still alive or not. And I would rather let it stay that way if I want to keep the last remnants of my sanity._

 _[H.I]: What do you mean, Preceptor?_

 _[P.Z]: When I said 'part' of me, Isamu, I meant a 'part'. [Pause] You have heard of Chosen taking more than one partner, correct?_

 _[H.I]: You mean Fireteams?_

 _[P.Z]: Partners in – what is it again? – romantic way._

 _[H.I]: … This Ianos, he was not your only significant other?_

 _[P.Z]: There was a third, and we loved him dearly just as we had each other. However, during the attempted reclamation of the moon, he fell in battle alongside many others. I cannot fathom the thought of losing another._

 _[H.I]: Must be difficult._

 _[P.Z]: Perhaps, although I can only imagine what it is like for you._

 _[H.I]: … I do not know what you are speaking of._

 _[P.Z]: Blaise. I recognize the look in your eyes whenever you look his way. Although, whenever he looks at you, all I see is friendship, comrades in arms that had been together for decades._

 _[H.I]: … I can see why you are the Preceptor of the Revenants._

 _[P.Z]: Hah! Preceptor, irony in that title with the fact that I have little use of my eyes._

 _[H.I]: …Wait, I beg your pardon?_

 _[P.Z]: Have you ever told Blaise? About your feelings?_

 _[H.I]: … (Sigh) Yes, however, it is as you say. He does not see the same as I towards him._

 _[P.Z]: Let me guess, Jora?_

 _[H.I]: Is there nothing you cannot see?_

 _[P.Z]: I practically cannot see 'anything', Isamu. It is simply the matter of fact that my light is more attuned to 'life' than other Chosen._

 _[H.I]: You being a Naturalborn?_

 _[P.Z]: Perhaps, we will see when other Naturalborn join our ranks._

 _[H.I]: My apologies for being blunt however, with your rarity, I highly doubt we will get another Naturalborn for many decades._

 _[P.Z]: One can hope. Cheers! For a brighter future for our growing family!_

 _[H.I]: Cheers, Preceptor._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

They were young, that was the reason why Knight and Angel have yet to awaken. According to what he can grasp, being knocked unconscious by Darkness can leave an inexperienced Guardian incapacitated for days, weeks even, counting on their strength. That would explain why Nine can feel nothing from Knight every time he reaches into the recess of his mind and searched for the young Exo. However, even though Knight was silent, he at least has the aid of Nine to help recover, Angel on the other hand was on his own. True he has Hope but judging from the way he saw the female Ghost hover worriedly nearby, Nine can tell that there was not much the female Ghost can currently do. As such, giving the Medic a single nod of thanks followed by one final momentary glance towards the young Hunter and Ghost, the Phoenix Exo forced himself to exit the room, and headed towards Ianos' quarters.

That is when he heard a scream.

At first, Nine wasn't startled by the sound; he had visited plenty where Ianos' darkness induced fever will send him back into the recess of his memories, and he would release anguished cries for those he had lost. However, as the Exo Phoenix closed the distance between himself and the Awoken's quarters, he can clearly hear the agony laced within Ianos' screams, and Nine soon found himself speeding up his pace. Turning the corner, Nine then saw the familiar black and orange clad forms of the twins placing themselves between the doors and several medics, watching as Gemini forced them back physically by shoving them, her blue optics narrowing in challenge.

"What is going on?"

Approaching the twins as he saw their attention turn simultaneously towards him, Nine saw relief flood both of the younger Exo's gaze before Gemini gave one final shove against the medics and taking steps to the side, "Quick! Get in!"

Although bewildered at the female Hunter's words, the Phoenix Exo found himself simply following her command, quickly walking in when Scorpio pressed the panel on the side, enabling Nine to walk in undisturbed before hearing the door slid close behind. That is when he finally focused his attention towards Ianos.

The Awoken was thrashing in his bed, his orange eyes wildly glancing around the room as he continued to scream, his form barely being restrained by Akiva and Isamu, the latter of which was struggling to keep one hand on Ianos' chest while the other was clasped tightly around his arm.

"Nine!? Is that you?!" The Phoenix Exo heard Akiva let out a grunt as the Awoken Warlock momentarily pried his arm from the Titan's grasp, only for Nine to watch as the human Guardian simply pressed his hands down upon Ianos' shoulder, forcing him back down, "Give me a hand here!"

"What in the Traveler is going on?" Approaching near the end of the bed, Nine then suddenly felt an impact slam underneath his jaw, causing him to stumble back and place a hand upon the point of impact, his optics flickering in surprise.

"Watch for his feet! He has good aim with those!" The Phoenix Exo couldn't help but give Akiva a blank stare for his late warning, "Don't just stand there! Help me keep him down before he gets loose! Isamu needs to finish the process!"

Questions building up in the back of his mind, Nine forced his voice down before making a wide round around Ianos' bed towards Akiva's side, and then placed his hands down onto Awoken's abdomen, only to feel his arms fling back as the latter thrashed in response.

"I recommend keeping a tight hold! Ace can fix the bruising later!"

"Can someone tell me what is going on!?" Nine let surprise form onto his metallic features in response to his own outburst; this was quickly replaced with a narrowed glance before the Phoenix Exo took Akiva's advice, leaning over and placing his arms back onto Ianos' abdomen, and this time, used his weight to keep the Awoken secured. He then turned his attention towards Isamu, "What are you doing?"

"Stabilizing him." Doubt immediately lingered within Nine's mind at the Revenant's answer, "I did not say it was going to be a painless process."

"A bit of warning beforehand would have been sufficient." Sensing a frown from Isamu in response to his retort, Nine then jumped as he felt Ianos go stiff underneath him, hearing the Awoken let out one final cry before feeling him go limp. Slowly turning his white optics towards Ianos' face, Nine's gaze dimmed when he saw the Warlock's eyes closed, sweat beading down the sides of his features as he breathed heavily.

"Stabilization successful."

Hearing Akiva let out a sigh of relief, the Phoenix Exo released his hold on Ianos when he saw the others do the same, although, he kept his white optics on Isamu as the latter leaned back in his seat, his breath just as heavy as Ianos'.

"You alright?"

Seeing Isamu open his eyes momentarily and turn his attention towards Akiva, Nine easily saw the exhaustion, the weariness in his gaze as the Revenant Titan answered, "If you want an honest answer, I am not well." He then leaned his head back against the chair, Nine watching him close his eyes, "The Vex had done more damage to my body than I initially expected."

Concern can be felt emanating from Akiva, "What do you mean?"

Instead of an immediate answer, silence first filled the room, the only exception were the sound of protests and scuffling on the other side of the door; it was apparent that the twins were still trying to keep curious eyes away.

"I cannot precisely explain it, however, I felt something trying to take over, pulling at the back of my mind." Isamu finally answered, "and the next thing I knew, I felt a connection, thousands of voices pouring into my head." Nine then saw him lift a hand and placed it onto the side of his temple, "it took all I had to force them back and to focus on Ianos."

"Was it the Vex?"

Seeing Isamu lower his hand and lift his head towards his way, Nine remained silent as the Revenant pushed himself up in his seat, noticing the way he winced and how he strained against his right arm, "More than likely, considering they are a hive mind." A sigh then permeated from Isamu, "It seems they are still trying to assimilate me despite their previous failure."

"We'll deal with it once we get Ianos to your Preceptor."

Nine couldn't help but snap his attention towards Akiva, his optics wide, "What did you say?"

Seeing the human Titan turn his golden eyes towards him, Nine once again stayed silence in wait for an answer however, instead he saw hesitation enter Akiva's gaze before the human Guardian turned his focus back onto Isamu, "Do you think he will be able to do something about your condition?"

"The Revenants are only knowledgeable of the 'Hive'," The Phoenix Exo noticed the slump in Isamu's shoulders, the shaking in his hands, "although, one can be hopeful."

Although vague, Nine can tell that Isamu's answer was enough, seeing Akiva nod from the corner of his vision, "Alright, then we need to leave right away if we are to save the both of you."

The Phoenix Exo couldn't help but give the human Guardian another blank look, "If you had failed to notice, there are interlopers outside. I highly doubt that we can leave with Isamu and Ianos without taking notice."

"Oh…right."

Hearing Akiva let out a thoughtful hum, Nine then turned his attention towards the entrance of the room, seeing the twins shuffling in before finally closing the door behind them, "Have you contacted Pluto yet?"

Immediately, he sensed all eyes turn towards him.

"What?" It was Gemini who spoke, the female Hunter's optics wide, "Haven't you been paying attention? Who knows how Pluto will react that we are receiving help from a Revenant. Why should we take we take a risk and get him involved?"

"For the reason that we are just moments away from saving Ianos' life," Nine heard everyone pause at his words, "If you recall, Pluto holds Ianos very dearly. Even if he disagrees with the Revenants, if it is capable of ensuring Ianos's life is out of danger, then Pluto would be more than willing to aid us."

Keeping his optics upon the faces of his comrades, Nine then crossed his arms as he waited patiently, seeing the contemplation pass over their eyes.

"Pluto is still waiting for Gemini and I to report in," Scorpio finally broke the silence, "I think it's about time he finally hears from us."

Xxxxx

Pluto can easily tell that his words sent waves of bewilderment through the younger Exo before him, leaning back in his seat as he sensed Orion's confusion grow, "So, you are saying that, these 'Revenants' have been around not long after the Great Disaster? And that they have been growing underneath the Tower's noses all these years? With the Vanguard knowing fully about them?"

Nodding his head in response to the cyan Exo's question, Pluto then heard the younger Exo's seat creak, a sign Orion had leaned back, "But, if that were the case, then how come I have never heard of them." He then paused, "How come 'no one' has ever heard of them?"

"For the reason that there is a treaty between the Tower and the Revenants."

"I know that much."

"You didn't let me finish."

Sensing the puzzled stare he received from Orion, Pluto took it as a sign to continue, "The treaty between the Tower ensures a ceasefire, and that the Revenants are to keep themselves into secrecy."

"What?" He heard Orion start, "Now why would the Tower agree to that? Let alone the Revenants? You would think that they would want to rise in power, get their influence spreading amongst the other Guardians, not to go underground."

"That is just the first half of the treaty." Another puzzled look from the younger Exo, "The Revenants agreed to go into secrecy, and to not spread their influence, with one condition."

"Condition? What condition?"

Pluto easily sensed the disappointment emanate from the younger Exo as he shrugged, "That is currently unknown to me, only select individuals were able to attend the finalization of the treaty." He let his thoughts wander momentarily, "Sun was the only one who was chosen to attend out of the clan, and although they fed us some information, it wasn't enough to learn what this condition was." Pluto then release another shrugged, "And they brought that information to the grave."

"Well that is terrific," The blind Exo cracked a smile as he heard Orion shift in his seat, easily sensing the pout pointing his way, "Now it's going to bother me until I figure it out."

"Only way to do that is to ask the Vanguard or the Speaker directly." Pluto sensed the frown deepen on the younger Exo's face, "most of those who had attended were Clan leaders and many, if not all, are currently not with us. They are the only four who currently knows of the Revenants' condition."

"But they don't tell us 'anything'," Chuckling as Orion whined at his words, Pluto then came to a pause when a familiar hum permeated near his shoulders, signaling him to tilt his head towards Nix's way, "Frequency?"

"From Gemini," Pluto let out a hum in response to his Ghost's answer before stating, "It has been a while since their last report. Let it through."

Hearing Nix let out a hum of his own, the blind Exo then waited patiently before the familiar voice of the female Huntress rang into his receptors, "Pluto."

"Gemini," The Exo Hunter returned the greeting, "anything new reporting in?"

No sooner had he asked his question when Pluto sense hesitation emanate from the frequency, causing the older Exo to quietly contemplate, "Is something the matter?"

"Well," Gemini started, "We're all at the Tower."

The older Exo raised a brow at that, "So you are all safe then? What of the Revenant?"

"That's the thing," Pluto paused at the female Exo's words, "He's in the Tower with us."

"What!?" The blind Exo heard Orion jump to his feet, his steps closing the distance between himself and Nix's form, "What do you mean the Revenant is in the Tower?!"

"Orion!? How in the Traveler did you figure out about the Revenants?!"

"How in the Traveler did you get a Revenant into Tower!?"

"Orion," Giving the young Titan a warning glance, Pluto then shifted his attention back towards Nix when he heard Orion grumble but settled down back onto his seat, "Why did you bring the Revenant into the Tower? Despite the treaty, it is too risky to bring an individual imbued with darkness inside."

"Normally, I would agree with you." The blind Exo heard the female Huntress mutter, "but with Ianos' current condition, we didn't have much of a choice."

Pluto frowned, "Clarify."

"Well," A cough from Gemini, "According to what I can tell, this Revenant, this Isamu person, he is possibly one of the higher-ranking members of the group, and he has the capability to stabilize Ianos' condition."

"…What?"

"But not 'cure' him," He heard the Huntress start, "he claims the only way to save Ianos' life is to bring him to the Preceptor, the head of the Revenants."

Pluto narrowed his broken optics, "Why?"

"Because Isamu can only 'stabilize' him, elongate his life," Gemini explained, "The Preceptor however, can – what- 'balance' the light and the darkness within Ianos, make it so that he isn't in danger anymore."

Leaning back in his seat, the older Exo's scowl deepened as he crossed his arms, contemplating on the young Huntress' words, "and you need help on bringing Ianos to him?"

"And Isamu," The female Exo added, "despite how he looks, he's actually in bad shape himself. Corrupted by the Vex from what the others told me." Pluto raised a brow at her words; ironic, a Guardian known for balance being 'corrupted', by machines no less, "We believe if we bring the two of them to their base of operations, this Preceptor will be able to save both of their lives." He then heard her momentarily pause, "We hope so anyways."

"Hope?"

"It's not guaranteed, from what Isamu is saying," Gemini answered, "Counts on how close Ianos' light is to corruption and if the Preceptor even has knowledge of saving Isamu's life, considering that they are more knowledgeable about the Hive than the Vex." Pluto then heard her pause once more, "Nonetheless, we still need to get the two of them out of the Tower but when Isamu, 'stabilized' Ianos, let's just say there was a lot of commotion and a bunch of medics are now outside of the door, demanding to be let in."

"And you called me for help?"

"We have no one else to turn to, Pluto," Gemini admitted, "Not many other Guardians know about the Revenants and honestly, with how Ianos was the past few weeks, we hope that whether you have positive or negative feelings towards them, that you would be willing to help us out to save his life."

Pausing at the female Exo's words, Pluto found himself narrowing his broken optics as his fingers tapped his forearm, pushing himself onto his feet before he started to pace.

"Pluto?"

Ignoring the call of the younger Exo, the Hunter simply continued to pace back and forth, contemplating on the choices before him. Part of him wanted to go on ahead with the plan for Ianos to meet this Preceptor, this head of the Revenants, all for the fact that any chances of curing the Awoken's condition dimmed down immensely after Matt's death; despite being a former Warlock, the latter never made the habit of writing down notes. On the other hand, echoes of Pluto's past came to the front of his mind, the memories of his clashes with the Revenants lingering, their wisps of darkness visible in his blind gaze as the noise of battle rang around him.

"Pluto? This is Nine speaking." The blind Exo snapped out of his thoughts, "I understand your doubts, since out of all of us, you are the only individual who had encountered these Revenants, and as such, you have every reason to doubt their trust. However, I can safely say that Ianos' wellbeing is safe, as Sir Hashimoto is an old comrade of his." A pause, "And I am not – what you call – joking of this fact. They do indeed recognize each other by name and Ianos trusted Sir Hashimoto enough to stabilize his being. If that does not ease your worries, then shall I add that Akiva and the others, including myself, are going to be present when he meets this 'Preceptor'. His safety is guaranteed, we just need aid on figuring out 'how' to get him there."

Soaking in the Phoenix Exo's words, Pluto let the echoes of the past fade from his mind before he finally let out a sigh, "Alright, stay where you are, I'm heading over."

"Wait, really?" It was Gemini who spoke, the female Huntress' voice audibly surprised, "That easy?"

"Don't make me change my mind, Gemini." Hearing the young Exo pause at his warning, Pluto then added, "Just make sure that when I get there, the Medics won't be able to follow me into the room and ensure that you are all ready to leave."

"So, does that mean I can carry Ianos then?"

Pluto couldn't help but let a smile crack onto his features, "Yes Akiva, in your arms if you want to."

A gleeful sound can be heard from the Titan, "Alright, we'll see you here then."

Standing still until the familiar 'click' of the frequency was cut off, Pluto then turned his attention towards Orion, "I can take it that you are not happy with my decision?"

"I don't know how you do it or how you can easily read what I am thinking even though you lack your optics, but, yes, I am not happy with your decision." The older Exo heard Orion stand, "Bring Ianos to this Preceptor? To their base of operations? You sure that is a good idea?"

"I have never heard of this 'Isamu' individual but if Ianos trusts him, then I shall trust his judgement," Pluto heard the younger Exo sputter in response, "Orion, I understand your concerns, but this maybe the only choice we have to save Ianos' life."

"But what if they make him worse? What if they just expand the Darkness within him instead of curing it?"

"They aren't going to rid of him of the Darkness," Pluto sensed the puzzled look from the young Titan, "They are going to convolute the light and darkness within Ianos, to put him into 'balance' as their way of saying."

Hearing Orion momentarily pause at his words, the older Exo waited patiently as the cyan Exo then stated, "So they are going to make Ianos one of them?"

"…Perhaps," Pluto admitted, "but if it saves his life, then I say it is worth the trade."

"…Do you think that he'll return to the Tower after this? That he will be willing to stay with us after these Revenant's stabilizes his condition?"

The blind Exo paused at the younger Exo's words, "What makes you think that he will leave us?"

"Because unlike the Tower, the Revenants might actually make the effort to 'cure' him." Pluto once again paused, "I mean, besides us and Matt, no one else in the Tower really cares what happens to Ianos. Come to think of it, most of them would rather have Ianos either be killed or exiled than let him stay." Now it was Orion's turn to pause momentarily, the blind Hunter hearing the young Titan let out a shuddering breath, "Despite their affiliation with the Darkness, what if he wants to stay with the Revenants because they 'care'?"

Opting to remain silent at Orion's words, Pluto then felt the gentle nudge of Nix bump into the side of his head, causing the blind Exo to intertwine his fingers together and state, "He won't abandon us so easily, Orion. We have been his family much longer than anyone else." Taking slow steps towards the young Titan, the Exo Hunter blindly reached out until his hand settled onto Orion's shoulder, "Little Light would never leave us to stay with those he had just met."

Feeling the young Titan's optics linger over him, Pluto then felt a hand settle on top of his, and received a gentle squeeze, "I hope you're right."

Giving Orion a squeeze on the shoulder in response to his words, the blind Exo simply nodded before letting his hand slide back to his side, turned, and left.

Xxxxx

"I still do not understand why you were so excited to carry Ianos," Akiva heard Lex mutter in his ear, "especially with the circumstances at hand."

"It's not often I get to carry the kid like this," The Titan shifted his grip underneath Ianos just slightly, as if to make his point, "Although, maybe you are right, I shouldn't be too excited when he's like this."

"Exactly what I am trying to say."

Smiling sheepishly as he hears his Ghost let out a sigh, the human Titan then turned his attention towards Nine and the others, seeing the former stand up with Isamu on his back.

"To think that I would let a Warlock carry me like this."

"Under normal circumstances, I would have just let you lean on me. However, knowing Pluto, I have a feeling that a 'fast exit' is going to be needed."

Chuckling as he heard Isamu continue to grumble under his breath, Akiva then watched as Crystalline's lavender form materialize into the Revenant Titan's helmet, leaving the last of the Ghosts safe and secured.

"Everyone ready?"

Seeing the others nod in response to his question, Akiva then spotted Scorpio pull his cloak protectively over his front, hearing Eidr giggle in response before seeing the familiar lumps of hands push against the cloth; apparently the infant thought the male Hunter was playing a game. Reminiscing on Ora and the twins, the male Titan let a smile crack onto his pale features, only to jump as a muffled shout emanated from behind the door. This was quickly followed by more shouts, startled cries of surprised before the entrance burst open, only for gray smoke filter into the room.

"Hold onto each other!"

Feeling a hand grab onto his arm, Akiva then let out a yelp aas he felt himself being pulled, his golden eyes unable to find a shape as his vision quickly filled up with fog. Taking in a breath of surprise, the Titan let out a cough and a wheeze as his throat burned, his lungs screaming out in protest.

"And hold your breath!"

Feeling another grip latch onto his opposing arm, Akiva thought not of it as he obeyed, although his eyes watered as his throat continued to burn as he felt himself being pulled along through the smoke. As he continued to follow this invisible form pull him safely, Akiva then felt his shoulders bump into others, causing him to let out a strangled noise of surprise before coughing then rang in his ears, and it was only then he understood the situation.

"Pluto?" He choked out, only to receive a hushed tone in response.

"I am only helping you all leave the Tower," Akiva heard the blind Exo murmur, "after that, you all are on your own. After all, I am still on 'recovery', it would look suspicious if I disappear suddenly."

Smiling at the Exo Hunter's words, the human Titan then wheezed out, "Make sure to keep an eye on Hush too, if she hears what's going on, no doubt she will try and cause trouble."

"That, is Ianos' fault." Akiva was unable to hold back a snort followed by a retort, "and who's to blame for his stubborn streak?"

He felt himself being jerked forward, "That, was all Neptune."

Restraining a laugh at Pluto's response, Akiva forced himself on keeping his footing, securing Ianos' unconscious form as the group continued to follow Pluto, the human Titan seeing the blind Exo's cloak shimmer throughout their bodies; he just silently prays that they don't bump into experienced Hunters.

Taking steps into the Hangar, the human Titan spotted the familiar colors of his ship, signaling to Akiva to pull at his bond with Lex. In response, a hum permeated through his head, followed by the ramp to the cockpit opening, taking seconds to touch the floor as the others walked in. That is when Pluto released his grasp and the hum of the cloak dissipated.

"Go! Quickly!"

Hearing steps then trail down the ramp, Akiva once again pulled at his bond with Lex, feeling a pullback in response before the ramp of his ship pulled up.

"Hey! What's going on here!?"

"That's Holliday." The edges of Lex's voice was filled with panic, "Hope you are all settled, because, I am getting us out of here. Now."

Hearing his Ghost materialize into view, Akiva then let out a startled yelp as he felt the floor beneath him lurch, causing him to stumble before catching his footing.

"Akiva? Is that you on that ship?" Amanda's voice rang through the coms, "Or Traveler help me, whoever you are, I 'will' shoot you out of the sky if you do not reveal yourself."

"I-It's just us, Holliday," Akiva heard Lex respond, "Sorry for boarding so suddenly, but we have an emergency and we will explain later."

"Now what kind of emergency is extreme enough where you leave not even hours after you just came back?"

Silence permeated throughout the cockpit.

"I am 'so' sorry, Holliday." Lex finally stated, "But we have to go."

"Lex! You better tell me what is going on right now or the Vanguard –"

The Ghost in question cut her off followed by a long pause, "We are going to be in so much trouble for this."

Akiva couldn't help but groan at that, "Just get us out of here, Lex."

Xxxxx

Staying long enough to hear Akiva's ship leave the Hangar, Pluto then heaved out a sigh of relief when the noise of the ship's engines faded, enabling him to finally turn and head towards the exit. Only for him to come to a sudden pause as a familiar presence blocked his way.

Forcing himself to come to a sudden halt, Pluto then took the time to tune in onto the light before him, only to reel back.

"Hush?" He murmured, only to quickly pause; he was still cloaked, he shouldn't be making conversation out in the open.

Nonetheless, the child Guardian's familiar hum rang in Pluto's receptors followed by her touching his hand, and a tug. She knew he was there. In admittance to this, the Exo Hunter released his cloak; this was soon followed by startled gasps, and then chuckles. It was not uncommon for Hunters to startle others with their invisibility.

"Is there something you need, Hush?"

In response to his question, Pluto felt another tug on his hand, prompting him to frown; usually Crystalline would voice her Guardian's words. Was the female Ghost taking her time? Or either that is she resting elsewhere?

As the blind Exo contemplated on this, he felt Hush tug on his hand and this one was more firm, stronger, "Hush, just have Crystalline tell me what you need. I cannot see your hands anymore, you know this."

A whine and several grunts was all Pluto received followed by another tug; concern grew within the blind Exo's chest, "Hush, where is Crystalline?"

That is when he felt the child Guardian linger over his hand before gently uncurling his fingers, followed by hers tracing onto his palm; from his sensors, he felt her form two diagonal lines crossing each other, and it was then he understood; for Hush, the 'X' symbolizes Redacted.

"Hush, what did you do?"

Pluto's tone was light, his voice laced with disappointment and tinged with playfulness than anger; although, he still received a meek tug on his arm from the child Guardian in response to his question.

"Is Crystalline on board with the others?"

Once again, he received a soft tug.


	50. End It

**_Redacted_**

 ** _End It_**

 _I actually finished this chapter yesterday however, internet just completely shut down and it wouldn't turn back on at all last night. So I had to wait until today to put this up :p_

 _Anyways, thanks to Diamond002 and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews!_

* * *

 __Transcript: __

 __Source: Ghost of Hashimoto, Isamu__

 __Alias: Hashimoto, Hajime __

 __Transcript of conversation between Revenant Hashimoto, Isamu [H.I] and the Preceptor of the Revenants [REDACTED] [P.Z]. Conversation took place during time of mourning __

 _[H.I]: The name, Ianos, he was the one they had called 'Death', correct?_

 _[P.Z]: That is 'not' his name. Speak it again and I 'will' cause you harm._

 _[H.I]: My apologies, Preceptor, I merely asked out of confirmation. I had known him in the past, back during the years when he had no name to go by._

 _[P.Z]: Then, why have I…?_

 _[H.I]: My previous clan took majority of my time, and I suspect most of his was taken up by you. But since he does not know of your survival, he must have had plenty of time to make a request. A 'dangerous' request._

 _[P.Z]: …Most who have ventured to the moon never returned, and those who do, their minds are hardly intact._

 _[H.I]: That does not mean he is dead._

 _[P.Z]: It has been months since our scouts reported the survivor returning from the reconnaissance mission, and so far, his report of the deaths of 'all' individuals seem accurate._

 _[H.I]: I just find it hard to believe that he retrieved 'none' of their Ghosts, even those of his Fireteam. His reports maybe false, Preceptor. He may still be alive._

 _[P.Z]: You have seen firsthand what the Hive are capable of. Do you really think that they would keep a Guardian alive for that long?_

 _[H.I]: We also know little of what happens underground, Preceptor._

 _[P.Z]: For a reason, Isamu. Any who venture into the catacombs, never return alive. It is not safe._

 _[H.I]: There are ways, Preceptor._

 _[P.Z]: You sound confident, almost as confident as Erianna… and look where that got her._

 _[H.I]: Preceptor…_

 _[P.Z]: I am not a newborn, Isamu. I know that death is party of reality, and despite the lack of a body, I have to accept that he is gone. No Guardian would be able to survive that long on the moon, at least, not intact._

 _[H.I]: …I am sorry, Preceptor…_

 _[P.Z]: …Let us just get on with the burial. Ianos was not the only Chosen who have lost their lives today. It is time to mourn the loss of our brothers and sisters, and then afterwards, we shall relocate._

 _[H.I]: Relocate?_

 _[P.Z]: The deaths of our brethren were not caused by Fallen, Isamu. I recognize the wounds as one that is from man made machinations._

 _[H.I]: You are saying that other Chosen were the cause of their deaths. (pause) Then, does that mean the Tower Guardians-_

 _[P.Z]: We do not have the proper evidence to accuse them just yet, Isamu. Although, it is clear that Chell and the others were shot from behind._

 _[H.I]: Then, why not-  
_

 _[P.Z]: We will not confront the Tower Guardians, Isamu. The treaty has just been set, and both sides are too exhausted to wage war against each other once more. Best we can do is to move everyone to a safer location and recover._

 _[H.I]: … Are we truly going to hide, Preceptor?_

 _[P.Z]: It was the only way to get them to agree with the treaty._

 _[H.I]: Then how are we going to grow? To spread our influence? Our message that balance is key for humanity to regain what they had lost?_

 _[P.Z]: Isamu, have you already forgotten why the Revenants were formed? Why we live outside of the walls of the City?_

 _[H.I]: For the reason that our ideologies are different, that our views contradict with those who live within the City, and thanks to this, places our safety into question, especially with the Tower Guardians._

 _[P.Z]: New Chosen are constantly being resurrected, brought to the Tower to learn about themselves. Although most will be influenced by their peers, there will be those who will think differently, who will be ostracized and forced out of the City. And others who just simply wish to seek out those who have the same mindset._

 _[H.I]: …Wait, then you are saying…?_

 _[P.Z]: Our numbers 'will' grow, our influence 'will' expand, for we will not seek them, but 'they' will seek us._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

"We have many bases planted on Earth," Akiva heard Crystalline explain, watching as the female Ghost beamed her light over the console, sending them on the right coordinates; the human Titan easily can feel Lex's chagrin over his lack of control of the ship, "and I believe a few currently being built on Mars."

"So, the Preceptor was right," Akiva turned his attention towards Isamu, hearing the latter let out a faint chuckle as he leaned his head back on his seat, "others came and sought us out, our numbers grew."

His brows raising at the meaning behind the Revenant Titan's words, Akiva decided to say nothing as he tuned in onto Isamu's heavy breathing and saw how his fingers delicately caressed Hajime's broken form in his grasp; with his condition worsening every moment and his Ghost currently deceased, Akiva can only imagine what the Revenant is going through.

Hearing a familiar hiss of a door sliding open, the human Titan turned his attention in time to see Nine's form walk into the cockpit, "How is Ianos doing?"

"He still has not awoken," Concern formed in Akiva's chest at the Exo's answer, "however for the first time since he was indisposed, Ianos seems to be in peace. He does not seem to be suffering as he sleeps."

The human Titan blinked at that, "Well, that's good to hear." He then turned his gaze towards Isamu, "Guess that means your stabilization worked."

"For now," The Revenant reminded, "it is only temporary until we reach the Preceptor."

"Then we need to find his location," Akiva let out a hum, "Crystalline, have you figured out which base is currently active?"

"Not quite yet," Crystalline replied, "although it shouldn't take long to locate him. Despite our numbers, we only use one base at a time, and to save power, we deactivate the previous base before moving on. I just need to find one where its core is – ahah! Found it!" Akiva heard the female Ghost let out a few clicks, "Huh, the Dead Zone. Interesting, haven't been to that one in a few decades."

The human Titan suddenly perked up at that, "Wait, Dead Zone? Like the European Dead Zone? The EDZ?"

"The one with the shard of the Traveler buried in the midst? Yes," Akiva's eyes widen at the female Ghost's answer, "What? We have seen Tower Guardians wander in that area before, what is so surprising about being based in the Dead Zone?" He watched Crystalline pause before her single optic narrowed, "are you implying that the Revenant's cannot handle themselves against the Taken and the Fallen?"

"What? No!" Akiva held up his hands when he saw the female Ghost's yellow optic further narrow, "I'm just surprised that since the Revenants are all about 'balance', that you would place a base next to the Traveler. I would have thought, you know, you would avoid places like that, to keep the 'dark side 'of you in check?"

"…Oh…" The anger faded from Crystalline's optic, "Despite the belief that light and darkness would destroy the other if they were in vicinity of their respective counterpart, it is actually more fiction than truth."

"…Pardon?"

Akiva heard the female Ghost release a sigh, "It is true that light and darkness have the capability to destroy each other but 'only' when one or the other is in excess. If the darkness is vaster than the light, then the darkness will devour the light; if the light is vaster than the darkness, then it will devour the darkness." The Titan then watched as Crystalline's gazed fixed back onto him, "and not to mention that have to be in physical contact with each other. Why else do you think the Hive can really only damage Guardians when their swords and claws are imbued with Darkness? And how else do you think the Hive only stay down when our light makes contact with their bodies?"

Pondering on Crystalline's words, Akiva then turned his attention towards Isamu, seeing the latter turn his head just slightly, spotting the beads of sweat sliding down the sides of his face followed by the agony the Titan spotted in the Revenant's eyes, "So, you are saying that as long as you stay in 'balance', any chances of being corrupted is nullified?"

"In part, yes," The human Guardian blinked at the lavender Ghost's answer, "The Revenants are capable of nullifying minor damage thanks to being in balance, such as a light induced punch to the chest or a Thrall bite in the arm. But, if enough application of power is in place, we are just as mortal as any Guardian and Hive when it comes to their respective weakness."

Once again, Akiva blinked, "So, you are susceptible to corruption as any other Guardian?"

"Yes."

"Then, what's the point of being in balance?"

"Darkness, were you not paying attention?" Annoyance easily can be felt from the female Ghost, "Yes, the Revenants are susceptible to corruption as everyone else, however, we at least can purge ourselves of excess darkness or light, just as long as we have the time. It won't kill us easily as Tower Guardians," Akiva then saw her yellow optic linger over Isamu's form, seeing her harden stare soften, "at least, that is what we originally thought."

"You know as well as I do that we theorized that we can purge ourselves of only light and darkness related corruption," The human Guardian heard Isamu let out a cough, seeing the Revenant Titan lift his head just enough to see the wry smile on his tired features, "although, if I have a say, this was not the way we were expecting to solidify our theory."

"Your condition is not something to joke about, Isamu," Crystalline scolded, Akiva seeing her parts scrunch close to her core, "We just have to hope and pray that during our years of absence, they have placed more thought into the Vex than the Hive."

"Considering the history the Preceptor had with them, I believe that is highly doubtful," Once again, Akiva watched him close his eyes and lean his head back in his seat, "but we will see once we make contact with the others."

Worry building up in his chest once more at the Titan Revenant's condition, Akiva found himself saying, "Do you need rest, Isamu? You can stay in the room where Eidr and the twins are, and Gemini and Scorpio are trustworthy enough where they can keep an eye on your child while you regain your strength."

Seeing Isamu lift his head up once more and turned his weary gaze his way, the Tower Titan half expect a retort, a scoff that he was not weak to the point where he needed rest. However, to his surprise, he saw the Revenant Titan nod once slowly before straining to get out of his seat, signaling to Nine to walk over and help him to his feet. Watching as the Phoenix Exo helped led the corrupted Chosen to another part of the ship, Akiva finally turned his attention back towards Crystalline, "How long until we reach the Dead Zone?"

"A few hours," The female Ghost responded immediately, "so I highly recommend that we get some rest while we have the chance."

The human Guardian reeled back at her words, "Why? Are you saying that we are going to have a confrontation with them?"

"Well, that," Crystalline turned to face him, "and that we have to take a walk to get to where the Preceptor is located. A 'long' walk."

Xxxxx

"Pluto." The blind Exo didn't have to see to sense the blank stare he received from Ikora, "are you involved with Ianos' disappearance?"

Forcing the laughter back down his throat, Pluto instead leaned his shoulders back in mock surprise before he let a frown form onto his dark features, "Disappearance? What do you mean he disappeared?"

"Told you," It was Cayde's voice that resonated within the blind Hunter's receptors, his words causing Pluto's mirth to grow, "now he's going to be angry at us."

"Cayde." Zavala's exasperated tone nearly made a smile break onto his face, however, once again, Pluto forced his amusement down and kept his scowl, "When did this happen? 'How' can you let that happen?"

"What? You expect us to keep an eye on him all the time?"

He turned his blind gaze towards the Vanguard Hunter, narrowing his broken optics behind his blindfold, "You were the ones who ordered to ensure that he does not leave his quarters, I at least expected you to place some 'competent' individuals to keep an eye on him!"

It was definitely getting more difficult to feign his anger, especially so when he sensed the agitation from the three before him; Pluto decided to pinch the bridge of his nose and heave out a sigh to keep up his act, "Just tell me what happened? Just tell me how in the Traveler a feverish Guardian was able to leave the Tower?"

"Cameras got nothing, although the medics back at the Wing say that Guardians Akiva, Nine, Gemini, Scorpio, and one unknown individual were in the room with him."

Pluto decided to keep his face neutral at Ikora's words; he decided it wasn't needed to raise his brows in surprise if his blindfold kept half his face hidden, "Unknown individual?" He paused, "They let an unknown Guardian into Ianos' quarters?"

"The Medics said that he had claimed to be his friend," The Hunter gave Zavala another blank look, "and that Akiva had aided him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Medics said that he seemed to be injured, barely able to stand on his own feet," It was Ikora who answered his question, "and Akiva was the one he was leaning upon for support."

 _So, he is trustworthy,_ Pluto mused to himself, _or the others were desperate to cure Ianos' condition._

"Nonetheless, the identity of the Guardian is unknown," The blind Exo pulled himself out of his thoughts, "we aren't even sure if the Titan armor he had adorned himself in is even his own."

"But we may know who he is working for."

That is when Pluto straightened out his stature before crossing his arms or tilting his head in mock curiosity, "And I am going to take a guess that is why you asked for this room to be emptied of occupants?"

"According to reports from Hunter Matt and Titan Aria, the individual that was with Angel and the others is part of the faction called the Revenants." Zavala explained, "You remember our skirmishes with them years ago, correct?"

The blind Exo let out a scoff at the Titan Commander's words, "How can I forget? Not only did they nearly kill me and Nix, but they had taken the life of Atlas. He was just three years, youngest of the Clan then."

"And you know why we have to keep this confidential." Zavala added, "as per agreement of the treaty, no one with the exception of those who had partaken in battles against them are to know of the Revenant's existence. As such, the reason why we need to speak with you, Pluto."

The Exo Hunter raised his brows at this, "This is more than just accusing me of partaking in Ianos' disappearance?"

"We do believe that Fireteam Redacted are cooperating with this Revenant to cure Warlock Ianos of his condition." Ikora stated, "and despite our concerns, that is not the core of the problem."

This time, Pluto formed a legitimate scowl onto his features, "Oh? And what is?"

That is when silence permeated through the room, the Exo Hunter's frown deepening as he lowered his hands and placed them on the table, "What is more problematic than Fireteam Redacted working with rogue Guardians?"

Instead of immediately receiving an answer, Pluto once more received silence, causing ire to grow within the back of the Hunter's mind, "Zavala, you maybe the head of this 'Vanguard', but if you do not answer me immediately, I 'will' force it out of you."

"Traveler, geez, have some patience, Lovebird," The blind Exo turned and gave the Hunter Vanguard a glare, "we are just assessing the situation, alright. Considering your infamous temper, we just want to make sure if we are making the right decision in telling you this."

Pluto's broken optics narrowed, "Telling me what exactly?"

A sigh can be heard from Ikora, "Years ago, days after you had left the Tower, my Hidden discovered the identity of the leader of the Revenants."

"And that is important?" Pluto couldn't help but snap, "We had always known there was a head to the Revenants, 'The Preceptor' if I can recall correctly." The Exo Hunter pushed himself away from the table, crossing his arms once more, "I always thought of him as another Guardian grabbing for power."

"That maybe the case," Zavala admitted, "however, with Ianos' disappearance and a Revenant involved, I say it is time we reveal to you the name of this Preceptor."

Once again, the blind Exo raised a brow, "Do I know him?"

"In a way, yes," Ikora answered, "although, you only knew him on the side. He was more acquainted with Ianos."

Pluto scrunched his features together in thought; the Exo Hunter do recall several of Ianos' comrades joining the Revenants, but why was this important? The Awoken, although heartbroken over their 'betrayal', respected their choices and never carried a grudge. What were the Vanguard trying to point out?

"Look, there were only two Guardians that I hadn't known personally amongst Ianos' comrades for the reason that my Clan was in self-exile, and they were Ahamri-34 and Zakai, and they both died 'decades' ago." The Hunter paused at the silence he received, "Unless, there is something that you aren't telling me."

"It is true that Warlock Ahamari-34 died during the Great Disaster," It was Zavala who spoke, "although, he is amongst one of many whose body and Ghost have yet to be retrieved, recounts and recordings gave sufficient evidence that he is indeed deceased."

"Get to the point," Although impatient, Pluto couldn't help but let a squeezing sensation settle in his stomach; he has a feeling he knew where this was going.

"You do recall the incident with Warlock Zakai, correct?" This time it was Ikora who broke the silence, "mourning over the loss of Ahamari, he dwelled into the interworking of the Darkness in an attempt to bring him back. And according to reports, that is what killed him."

Pluto's unease quickly grew, "I heard what had happened. He was working in his quarters when an explosion occurred, completely destroying the side of the apartments." He paused momentarily, letting the memory sink in, "Heard that many Guardians were killed during the incident, but they all were resurrected safely."

"With the exception of Warlock Zakai," Zavala pointed out, "after investigation, no body was found, no Ghost. The conclusion then came forward that the explosion resulted in complete incineration of their bodies, and as such, he was pronounced dead."

"Much to Ianos' despair," Pluto muttered, easily sensing the Vanguard's uneasiness at his words, "Continue."

"We have come to believe that is not the case," The Exo Hunter paused at Ikora's words, "as we had mentioned before, my Hidden discovered the identity of the Preceptor. And he is very much 'alive'."

That was all Pluto needed for confirmation, "You are saying that Zakai is the head of the Revenants?"

"We 'know' he is." Ikora replied, "there aren't many humans that has eyes like his."

Opening his mouth to retort, the Exo Hunter clamped his mouth shut as he took the truth in Ikora's words; he remembers meeting Ahamri and Zakai for the first time, Ianos encouraging the half-Awoken to remove his helmet, only for his red optics to connect with vibrant, glowing blue. After seeing eyes like that, Pluto wouldn't doubt that 'anyone' would be able to recognize Zakai, even from afar.

"You are certain it is him?"

"Yes."

Pluto couldn't help but let out a groan as he raised his hands and dragged them down the front of his face; he then paused, "You said that you discovered his identity 'years' ago? And you decided to keep this away from Ianos?"

"You know as well as we do that Ianos' condition is unstable, both physically and mentally," Zavala jumped in, "We had decided that it was best for him to be uninformed of Warlock Zakai's survival."

Something bubbled within Pluto's chest at the Titan Commander's words, "You mean you fear that he would defect from the Tower and join the Revenants."

"That is not-"

"Ianos is one of the oldest and experienced Warlocks in the Tower, and you are afraid what would happen if he were to turn against the City," The blind Exo interrupted, "You are scared that he was willing to drop 'everything' for someone he had loved and cared about."

Receiving silence in response to his words, Pluto then released a frustrated sigh, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

"It was too much of a risk to inform Ianos of Zakai," The Exo Hunter let a growl form in the back of his throat towards the Titan Commander's words, "with his grief and instability, he was more than capable of causing damage towards the Tower if he so wishes."

"You do realize that Ianos' isn't protecting the City out of a whim," Pluto snarled, "he had made a promise, a promise to protect the last remnants of humanity. He wouldn't turn on the City even if he were to join the Revenants."

"…Promise?"

Pluto ignored Cayde's question, "Ahamri-34 and Zakai were Ianos' pillars, something for him to stand on after all the losses and suffering he had went through. And you decided to keep Zakai's survival away from him?" The blind Exo threw his arms into the air, followed by him pacing, "and according to reports, he is with a Revenant as we speak. He is going to figure out Zakai's survival and he is 'not' going to be so forgiving."

"Hold on, let us explain-"

"You have explained enough." Pluto snapped, "I have known the three of you for 'decades' and all I have to say is this; this is one of the most selfish and thoughtless decisions you have ever formed, even so under Brask's standards." He then glowered at the three, "When and 'if' Ianos gets back under the allegiance of the Revenants, you won't be getting 'any' help from me."

With his words spoken, the blind Exo then turned and exited the Hall, hearing the familiar hum of Nix following closely behind.

"Do you believe that they are telling the truth?" He heard his Ghost ask, hearing the latter humming to himself quietly, "That Zakai is alive?"

"Despite their habit of withholding information, the three of them aren't the type to lie," Pluto muttered, "if they say someone or something is real, there is truth in their words."

"But Ikora's Hidden could be mistaken," Nix pointed out, "although halflings like Hush and Zakai are rare, they aren't impossible." Another hum from his blind Ghost, "It could be that this Preceptor simply holds similar appearance to Zakai and the Hidden could have been mistaken."

Pondering on the words of the viridian Ghost, Pluto simply heaved out another sigh, "I do hope you're right, otherwise, next time we meet Ianos, he might be an enemy of the City."

Xxxxx

"Alright, when you said that we had to take a 'long' walk, I didn't think you meant this long."

Although sympathetic towards the human Titan, the Phoenix Exo couldn't help but let a small pull of annoyance linger in the back of his mind as Akiva continued to whine, hefting Isamu's limping form near his side. The group were forced to go on foot after they had landed Akiva's ship near a small settlement, Nine watching with mild amusement as Crystalline gave several small bags of glimmer to the settlers to keep the vehicle safe while they were gone. Then, they started down the path, a wide winding road of tough dirt and tufts of grass that slowly made its way into the forest. However, not long after they had entered the wooded area, the female Ghost then signaled to the others for them to follow, and it was then she lead them into the trees. The longer they dwelled, the thicker the trees became until the canopy was nearly dark with nothing but few little spots of the sun speckling the hearth. Although, despite this, Crystalline urged the others to keep their Ghosts on their person and that she was going to lead the way, letting wisp of light permeate through her form to ensure that the others can keep track of her. Nine would have found the trip peaceful, if Akiva's boredom wasn't going to push his patience.

The Phoenix Exo then saw the look on Crystalline's face as the female Ghost paused and turned towards Akiva, "Look, I understand why this is uncomfortable for you, especially since Isamu is using you as support." She then paused, "More weight." Amusement settled into Nine's chest as the Revenant in question gave Crystalline a blank stare, "Nonetheless, the Revenants are very wary and unless your ship was marked with our symbol, then more than likely it is going to be shot down."

"Territorial much?"

"More like paranoid," The female Ghost retorted, earning a puzzled look from the female Huntress, "Look, if you understand the history of the Revenants, then you would understand why we take extra precautions to ensure that we aren't raided." Nine then watched Crystalline turn her focus forward, taking lead once more, "we lose more of our numbers to Guardians than any other hostile."

"What?" It was Scorpio who blurted out his surprise; he was still cradling Eidr's now sleeping form in his arms, "if we have never heard of you guys, then how in the Traveler is your death toll higher when it comes to encountering Guardians from the Tower?"

That's when Nine saw the female Ghost's form pause, Crystalline suddenly turning around and narrowing her yellow optic towards the male Hunter's way, "For the reason that despite all your talk of 'saving humanity' and being 'heroes', you Tower Guardians are all about glory and fame. What would gain a Guardian more infamy than killing another 'Guardian', one that was 'tainted' by Darkness?"

Hearing nothing from the young Exo, all Nine could sense was the sensation of surprise and guilt before he heard Crystalline let out a scoff, and then turned towards the front once more.

"After the battle with the Tower, many Guardians started to learn how to sense individuals that hold the Darkness, since there is no other way to tell the difference between a Revenant and a Guardian." The Phoenix Exo continued to hear Crystalline explain, "sure, the death rate has gone down exponentially after those who had partaken in the battle either were killed or went MIA, but there are still enough Guardians around where the Revenants have to be on guard, especially with young ones around."

Nine's interest peaked, "Young ones? Are you referring to newborns?"

That is when the Phoenix Exo sensed hesitation from the female Ghost, watching her shell enclose her core before he heard her answer, "It's rare, but, there are, 'different' young ones than the newborns that we find wandering on occasion."

"So, there are children amongst you then?"

"What?!"

Ignoring the shouts of surprise from the twins, Nine then asked her, "Is it not dangerous to keep them within the bases of the Revenants? I thought there was a reason why you did not bring Little One to them earlier."

"It is because she was a newborn who had no control over her light," He heard Crystalline mutter, "and not to mention, we do house the newborns and the children in separate housing from the base, and we do apply strict rules on when it comes to utilizing the darkness and light around them.'

"Wait, I understand why you have to restrict the Darkness," Gemini's voice rang through the air, "but why the light as well?"

Immediately, a sigh can be heard from the lavender Ghost, "You poor newborns taken to the Tower, fed upon their beliefs until it is ingrained into your mind."

"…What?"

Another sigh from Crystalline, "As I stated before, Darkness is not the only source of corruption, light can be harmful as well, although more mental than physical."

"How so?" Scorpio was the one who asked the question, Nine hearing the weariness and caution in his voice; if Crystalline had heard it, she gave no sign as she answered, "There is one thing that is true with the Darkness, that it gives the user power beyond their imagination. However, there is a price." The Phoenix Exo heard the female Ghost pause momentarily, as if to contemplate on her next words, "In exchange for devastating power, your body is forfeit. The Darkness slowly creeps in, spreading its roots into your being until you feel nothing but agony, with nothing but death for mercy."

"But wait, if that's the case, then what about – what's his name – Dredgen Yor?" Nine watched as Gemini gave Crystalline a bewildered look, "if corruption by Darkness is more of a physical thing, then why did he suddenly go 'evil', killing innocents and Guardians alike."

"Because he is a good example of what happens when one tries to balance themselves only for the light to overtake them." The Phoenix Exo couldn't help but blink in surprise at Crystalline's answer, "as I have stated, Darkness is more of a physical corruption, the light is more of a mental." He then heard the female Ghost hum thoughtfully, more than likely picking out her next words, "For Dredgen Yor, or his more appropriate name, Rezyl Azzir, he had tried obtaining the power of the Darkness, for he had held the belief that if he can control it, then there is a way to stop it. As such the start of his corruption, or so what others had thought." Nine then watched the female Ghost's core shook side to side, "When the Revenants took a closer look, we came to realize that the Darkness was indeed trying to corrupt him, however, in an attempt to push it back, Rezyl let his light devour parts of the Darkness and soon, the very thing that brought him to life, is what corrupted him." He saw Crystalline momentarily glance back, "He had failed the balance."

"Okay, so we figured out the light corrupted his mind," Gemini didn't have to take off her helmet for Nine to sense the frown emanating behind her visor, "but he used the Darkness to kill others. If he was corrupted by the light, why not use the light?"

"Because it was his lost hope of the light is what was affected the most," Nine saw the young Huntress reel back at the lavender Ghost's answer, "Not many individuals knew of Rezyl Azzir's dwindling hope and that his belief that all is lost. The Revenants are not sure why, however the light caused that area of thinking to grow, grow to the point where Rezyl believed that Darkness was the only answer, and as such, began the rampage of Dredgen Yor."

Hearing nothing but silence as Crystalline finished speaking, Nine too opted to remain quiet, watching as the female Ghost's shell spun on occasion as she zipped and weaved between trees.

"Then, are in danger?" Nine turned his attention back to Gemini, sensing worry emanate behind her visor, "are we in danger of our own light turning against us?

Once more, Nine saw Crystalline pause, although, this time, when she turned, there was more of an empathetic look, her yellow optic soft, "Don't worry, corruption by the light itself is quite rare, the Revenants can only find one occasion where it occurred. All others only happened for the reason that they had failed to balance the Darkness and Light within themselves."

"So, we're safe then?"

"As long as you are absent of Darkness or are in balance with Darkness, yes." Nine sensed the relief not only emanate from Gemini but also Scorpio as well, "just do be careful though when you work with it, it takes patience and time to completely master it."

Seeing the twins nod in response to Crystalline's words, silence once again permeated between the group as the female Ghost took the lead, with nothing but the sound of the wildlife around them and debris crunching underneath their feet. And the sound of Isamu's heavy breathing.

Worry lingering in his chest, Nine then took the opportunity to glance down in his arms, staring into the unconscious features of Ianos. The Phoenix Exo was forced to volunteer to carry the Awoken after it was clear that only Akiva had the physical strength to assist Isamu (although secretly, Nine could have carried the Revenant easily. It was just the Revenant's earlier curiosity towards him prevented the Phoenix Exo from saying so), and as such, he carried him in his arms, feeling that it was more secure than carrying him on his back. However, as this excuse lingered in his mind, something else also tugged inside, a small sensation of glee that Nine had repeatedly forced down.

 _You simply wanted to feel his warmth in your arms, the look of rest on his face._

The Phoenix Exo knew the words were of his own thoughts and not of either Day or Knight; the former, although conscious, was still too weak to say anything, and Knight was still slumbering, still recovering from the burst of Darkness he had received earlier. Knowing this, Nine couldn't help but feel shame at his thoughts; he knew that the younger mind holds feelings towards the Awoken Warlock and as such, he had tried preventing himself from doing the same. But, even with all his focus, he couldn't help but develop the infatuation, his feelings towards the older Guardian. This made it all harder for Nine to push towards his goal of his own deactivation.

"Stop, I said stop, I had enough."

Glazing his optics over Ace's slumbering form on Ianos' chest to ensure the Ghost was safe, Nine then turned his attention towards Akiva and Isamu, only to see the former lowering the latter onto the moist hearth, leveraging him on the trunk of one of the trees.

"Do you need rest?" He heard Akiva ask, only for the human Titan to receive a pained stare from the Revenant, "Don't you understand? I am not going to make it."

A pause, "What?"

"I can feel the Vex coming in," Isamu heaved out, "they're invading my mind, my body, it's…" A pleading look overcame his features, "Please, just end it."

"What?" Akiva repeated his surprise once more, although this time, Nine saw his golden eyes widen, his gaze glancing around before he finally fixed it upon Isamu's form, "But we're so close, we're in the area where the Revenants are. If you can just hold on until we get there, then you can get help."

"Although I despise saying it, the Revenants, my family, cannot help me." A cough escaped Isamu's lips, "Even if they have a cure for me, it is already too late. I can already feel the Vex settling in." A groan emanated from the Titan, "They have become a part of me."

"That doesn't mean you should give up," Nine watched as Akiva leaned over and placed his hands on Isamu's shoulders, either ignoring or not noticing the grimace from the Revenant, "you can't give up, especially not after you somehow convince Ianos to hold on." He can clearly see worry and grief in the Guardian's eyes, "We cannot give up on you."

"Unlike Ianos, he can be saved. I 'can't'." Nine can tell the admittance was more painful than the agony permeating through Isamu's body, "despite my yearning to stay, this corruption in my body, even if I do survive, I won't be 'me', I won't be 'Isamu'." The Phoenix Exo then saw the Revenant's lower lip tremble, tears forming in the edges of his eyes, before he then started to wretch. Jumping back when Isamu started to heave, Nine then spotted trickles of white bead between the Revenant's fingers, causing the Phoenix Exo's optics to widen as the Revenant Titan lowered his hand and shifted his attention towards the others, "Please, when I still have my mind, when I still feel like 'this', end it."

"But...But Eidr…"

Seeing a conflux of emotion settle into Akiva's eyes, Nine then saw the human Titan nod once before relinquishing his hold on Isamu's shoulders, fumbling for the weapon secured around his belt.

That is when Nine saw a single tear slide down the side of Isamu's face before he saw the Revenant's Titan's shoulders slump in relief, "Thank you."

Pulling Ianos' form closer to his chest, the Phoenix Exo felt a familiar squeeze form within him before he slowly turned his white optics towards Crystalline; he too saw the look of grief in her optic, the female Ghost hovering quietly as she watched on.

Noticing movement from the corner of his gaze, Nine turned his attention back towards the others, just in time to see Scorpio kneeling near Isamu's opposing side, helping the Revenant adjust his arms around Eidr's slumbering form. He noticed the tears falling freely now.

"Hello, my child," Nine heard Isamu coo, watching him place his fingers below the child's chin, pulling the covers back just enough so that a clear look of the infant's face can be seen, "Daddy is going to see mommy soon, so you have to behave yourself while we are gone, okay?" Hearing the child giggle in response, the Phoenix Exo slowly realized that Eidr was awake; the infant was going to bear witness to his father's death, and his innocence made him none the wiser.

That is when Nine heard a broken sob break from Isamu, seeing the Revenant lean forward and press his head against his child's, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry daddy isn't strong enough to stay, but the Vex, the Vex is too strong for me, I can't…" Watching him then press his back against the tree behind him, Nine then saw Akiva finally pull out a hand cannon, his eyes now blank, "Are you ready?"

Seeing Isamu keep his light brown eyes on his child, Nine then saw him nod one, a signal for the human Titan to lift up his weapon and pressed the barrel against the Revenant's temple. Then, as he heard Akiva take in a breath and press pressure on the trigger, the Phoenix Exo looked away. A single gunshot then resonated through the air, followed by Eidr's shrill cries.


	51. What Have you Done?

**_Redacted_**

 ** _What have you done?_**

 _Sorry for the late update, had work this weekend._

 _Thanks to Guest, The Great Wolf 117, and Diamond002 for the reviews!_

 _Guest \- Bring on the tears! and Thanks lol_

* * *

_ _Transcript: Death__

 __Source: Ghost of Hashimoto, Isamu__

 __Alias: Hashimoto, Hajime__

 __Transcript of conversation between Revenant Hashimoto, Isamu [H.I], Revenant Hunter Blaise [H.B] and Preceptor of the Revenants [REDACTED] [P.Z]. Topic concerning a place of burial__

 _[P.Z]: Tell me, where would the two of you like to be buried?_

 _[H.B]: I beg your pardon, Preceptor?_

 _[P.Z]: Where would you like your final resting place to be? When you die?_

 _[H.I]: My apologies Preceptor, but considering our status as Chosen, death is only a second thought. I highly doubt we would need to consider our place of burial?_

 _[P.Z]: (laughs) You are older than me but yet, your mindset resembles that of a newborn._

 _[H.I]: Preceptor?_

 _[P.Z]: Isamu, you must know more than any of us that despite our status, we are more than capable of dying. We are just harder to kill._

 _[H.B]: Then, may I bother you why you asked us that question?_

 _[P.Z]: Because we weren't given the choice to be brought to life. The least I can do is to let those under the Revenants choose where they would like to be buried._

 _[H.B]: … I would like a place with an open sky, where I can see the stars for miles._

 _[H.I]: Blaise!_

 _[P.Z]: I will keep that in mind. Isamu?_

 _[H.I]: … Somewhere that isn't earth. Someplace new, where I have never been before._

 _[P.Z]: (Laughs) Well, that means I have to bring you to the outer planets then._

 _[H.I]: I do hope there would be no need for years to come._

 _[H.B]: What about you, Preceptor? Where would you like your final resting place to be?_

 _[P.Z]: … The Moon._

 _[H.B]: The… Moon, Preceptor?_

 _[H.I]: Why the Moon?_

 _[P.Z]: Because that is where my other halves are. They died on that place and neither their Ghosts or their bodies were retrieved, even now. The least I can do, is be there when it is my time, where the three of us can stay together, for eternity._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

Akiva was unsure if the Revenants followed the same rituals as the Tower, although, the human Titan felt like there was no other way but to cremate Isamu's body, otherwise, traversing through the woods while he was intact would be painstakingly slow and hazardous. The Fallen looks out for stragglers after all. As such, Akiva held Isamu's remains in a decorated canister, thanks to Ace, the Ghost having been awakened from the gunshot that claimed the Revenant's life.

"When you are as old as Ianos or Pluto, you learn to carry them around," He remembers Ace answering when the human Titan asked about the makeshift urn, "otherwise, how else would you be able to bring back those we had lost out in the field in the midst of battle?"

Akiva decided not to make any further comments after hearing that.

Nonetheless, despite the relief that Isamu was now in peace, Eidr's cries kept a constant reminder to the group that the Revenant had left a child behind. In spite of Scorpio's best attempts to calm the infant down, Eidr continued to sob and wail, as if he knew of the passing of his father. Akiva just hopes that when the infant grows, that the deaths of his parents would fade from memory.

"How much longer until we reach this base of yours?" It was Nine who asked the question, Ace's form now following freely over the Phoenix Exo's shoulders as the latter continued to hold Ianos' form against his chest, "It already has been several hours since we had set out on foot."

"We are almost there," Crystalline's response was immediate, Akiva seeing the wisps of light leaving her form brighten, "Just have to be careful once we enter Revenant territory though."

A sense of unease settled into the human Titan's chest, "And why is that?"

"I did say the Revenants are paranoid right?" Akiva's stomach clenched at the female Ghost's answer, "If your Ghost isn't emanating the right 'balance' of light and darkness, they will attack."

A pause, "Wait, attack?"

"To kill." Akiva gave the female Ghost a blank stare, "Like I said, we're all paranoid and – oh."

"What?"

"I forgot to mention this but, this isn't the first time a Revenant Ghost led Tower Guardians to a base before." The human Titan paused at her words, "and when I mean 'led', I mean against their will."

"Against their will-" Akiva's mouth went dry, "Crystalline, are you stating that since more than likely they are going to recognize you, but don't recognize us, that they will automatically assume that you are our prisoner?"

"In retrospect, yes, especially so since I hadn't contacted them since Hush's resurrection. So, stay back a bit and – too late."

No sooner had Crystalline spoke when Akiva felt something 'heavy' linger over his shoulders, and it was then he heard movement behind the trees. Movement that was not amongst their current number.

"Incoming!"

The female Ghost's warning prompted the Titan to leap back, only for an explosion to reach his ears. White filled Akiva's vision before he felt his feet leave the hearth, followed by Lex's shouts and the familiar sound of his shields shattering. Pain then permeated throughout his body as he then felt himself tumble, the world spinning before it finally came to a slow stop.

"Akiva? Akiva are you alright?" The Titan gave a groan in response to his Ghost's question, "You're alive. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

Letting out another moan, Akiva simply opted to ignore Lex's words before he pushed himself onto his side, and then using his hands to leverage himself off the hearth. Staying on his knees to steady himself, the human Titan then lifted his gaze, only to flinch at the smoldering crater not far from him; it seemed that Akiva only had been clipped by the blast, his instinct to leap back saving him from severe damage. Further his surroundings, the human Titan spotted the twins not too far, Eidr's cries making it too easy to spot the Hunter pair slowly emerging from the trees; credit to Pluto for teaching the young Exo to have faster reflexes than those who are at least almost twenty times older than them. That is when he remembered Nine, and immediately, worry flooded Akiva's senses. Although the Exo Warlock maybe a Phoenix, he was still encumbered with carrying Ianos in his arms, and the Titan found himself stumbling onto his feet in concern. That is when he realized his hands were empty.

Panic then took over his worry as Akiva scrambled about, his golden eyes wide as he searched the dusty hearth; he should have listened to Lex when the Ghost had offered to take Isamu's remains into his vault, but the human Titan felt it didn't feel right. To him, transferring the remains of a Chosen into a digitalized inventory felt 'wrong' and disrespectful to the individual. Now though, Akiva regretted it.

Spotting the familiar ornamented container not too far from him, the human Titan dashed towards it, only to let out a yelp as a bullet ricocheted not too far from the urn, seeing the canister bounce.

"Don't move!"

Snapping his attention towards the source, Akiva then froze when he stared down into a barrel of a sniper, his shoulders rigid as a familiar garb of a Hunter approached from the trees.

"I have one!" The voice was female, synthetic, and in other words an Exo.

Hearing more movement behind the trees, Akiva decided it best to slowly raise his hands, keeping them up in the air even as the Huntress approached and snatched his hand cannon from his side.

"We have the two over here!"

Turning his attention over to where he had last spotted the twins, Akiva spotted the pair back to back, Scorpio clutching Eidr's still crying form as two more Hunters aimed their weapons.

"Have you spotted the last one!?"

"No! Not yet!"

Taking a moment to realize that they were talking about Nine, Akiva's eyes then widen; the Phoenix Exo and Ianos had been directly in the way of the rocket launcher's shot.

"Nine!"

Lowering his hands and attempting to take steps forward towards the smoldering crater, the human Titan halted when he felt a barrel press under his chin, followed by a tut from the Huntress, "I am only going to warn you once, move, and your head comes off."

Gulping at this, Akiva simply turned his gaze back towards where he had last seen Nine and Ianos, scanning the smog for any sign of them.

"Wait, I see movement."

Blinking at the words of the Huntress' comrades, the human Titan took it as a sign to follow the one who had spoken – a male Hunter from what he can grasp – the latter of which was holding up a scout rifle and slowly scooting towards the smoking crater.

"Wait, are you certain?" It was the Huntress who spoke, "Pael's shot was pretty spot on."

"Cole, you know me well enough that I don't make up shit," Akiva watched as the Hunter turned and sense the narrowed glance behind his visor, "I swear upon the Darkness and Light that I saw movement in there." He then watched him turn his attention back to the smoke, "But Pael 'never' misses."

"First time for everything?"

"I heard that!"

Slowly tuning out the bickering between the Hunters, Akiva instead squinted into the smoke, only for his eyes to widen when he found truth in the male Hunter's words; a form easily can be seen through the smog.

"Nine!" He shouted once more, only to further feel the barrel press against his jaw, forcing him to tilt his head back.

"Shut your mouth," Akiva heard the Huntress warn, forcing the human Titan to grit his teeth as his eyes hovered the crater; movement was definitely more prominent within the smoke however, three more Hunters already started converging in, their weapons raised.

"Cole, orders?"

Watching the Huntress shift her attention towards the three Hunters, Akiva's eyes then widen when a command left her, "Kill them, we got all the prisoners we need to find answers."

"Wait! We-"

Impact slammed into the side of the human Titan's face followed by a crack, causing him to stumble and reel his arms as pain resonated through his jaw.

"I gave you your warning."

Feeling the barrel of the Huntress' weapon press against his back, Akiva sucked in a breath as the familiar click of the trigger rang in his ears. That is when he heard a startled cry emanate from behind. Bewildered, the human Titan turned around, only to see a cracked wall of light repair itself.

"What in the-"

A shout of surprise then emitted from the female Revenant as the shield suddenly then slammed into her, pushing her back until her form pinned against one of the many trees.

"Cole!"

Hearing one of the Hunters call out to their leader, one of the three Hunters turned to aid her, only for a scream to emit from him as well as a beam of light slammed into his back, sending him sprawling onto the hearth. This signaled to the others to start firing.

"Wait! Stop!"

Taking steps towards the Hunters, Akiva leaped back as shots were fired near his feet, causing him to snap his attention towards the twins. There, he saw Gemini wrenching her attacker's gun away from them before turning around and firing it into the chest of the Hunter aimed towards her brother. Not even waiting to see if they fell, the human Titan instead started filtering his light through his being before the familiar crackle of arc light rang in his ears. This then prompted Akiva to rush forward with fists raised before slamming in between the spaces of the two Hunters, and immediately, he heard their agonized cries resound through the air followed by the outlines of their being dissipating into energy. He then took the opportunity to step into the fading smoke after seeing their Ghosts pop into view.

"Nine?" Akiva called out, "Nine, I know that was you who protected me, say something."

"…H-Here."

Perking at the voice of the Phoenix Exo, the human Titan took slow and careful steps, up until the smog lowered enough where he spotted familiar white, "Nine!"

Closing the distance between himself and the Warlock, this enabled Akiva to take a better glance at the white Exo. And he couldn't help but flinch.

Although still intact, there was no doubt that the Phoenix Exo had taken the brunt of the explosion; his helmet was missing and the sides of his face and back were charred and broken, sparks of wire revealing the absence of his plating. The whites of his robes were either black or gray from the burns and remains of his right arm can be seen laid about around him, spraying the ground with a morbid glint.

"Nine," Akiva managed to wheeze out before running forward and sliding down onto his knees next to the injured Exo, "are you alright?"

Seeing the Phoenix Exo turn his attention towards him, the human Titan once more blanched as black wires and mesh on the right side of Nine's face, his optic absent from the side.

"I-I am not – as you say - alright," If the Phoenix Exo showed any sign of pain or any hinderance, he did well to hide it, "I don't think, I can heal like this."

"What do you mean you can't heal?" Sensing a blank stare from Nine, Akiva then watched as the Exo simply let out a sigh before fixing his functioning optic back towards the Titan, "I-Ianos. Check on Ianos."

Eyes going wide at the realization of the Awoken being in the radius of the blast, the human Titan then stood abruptly onto his feet, scrambling about until the edges of his vision spotted a small glow nearby. Puzzled, Akiva turned, only to pause as his gaze laid upon Ianos on his back, protected within a white shield.

"G-Good." He turned to see relief flood into Nine's lone optic, "I- I utilized it in time."

Although glad that Ianos was safe, worry then surfaced within Akiva's mind at the Phoenix Exo's condition, especially so when Nine fell forward, stopping himself from hitting the ground with his functioning hand. That's when a thought wandered into his mind.

"Where's Crystalline?" His concern growing when he saw Nine shake his head, Akiva once more started to glance around.

"Crystalline!" He shouted, coughing as dust stuck in his throat, "Crystalline!" The human Titan then pause, licking his lips nervously before he shouted out, "Crystal!"

"For crying out loud! I hear you!"

Snapping his attention to his right, Akiva let out a breath of relief when he saw the familiar lavender form of the female Ghost; scratched up and dusty, but intact.

"How did you-"

"Nine here grabbed me and threw me as far as he could." Akiva watched as Crystalline shook her shell before letting out a groan, "Doesn't mean I didn't get hit by the blast."

"At least you are in better shape than Nine," The human Titan pointed out before turning around and fixing his attention back onto the injured Exo, "Can you stand?"

Seeing the Phoenix Exo lift his head slightly just enough to lock his gaze with his, Akiva deflated as Nine shook his head, "Then, how long will it take to repair yourself?"

Immediately, a scoff emanated from the Exo, causing the human Titan to reel back at the gesture, "Despite the fact that I hold pieces of the Traveler within, it does not mean I am capable of healing myself." Nine then paused, Akiva sensing hesitation emanating from the Phoenix Warlock, "At least, alone."

It took the human Guardian little time to understand his words, "You mean, you need Day?"

Akiva received a nod as an answer, "However, during the battle with the Vex, Day got hit with the Darkness." The human Titan watched as Nine lowered his head, "They are currently too weak to treat me."

Panic and concern forming within the back of his mind, the human Titan then leaned over and held out a hand, watching as Nine lifted his head, gave him a puzzled stare but nonetheless, accepted the gesture. Expecting some weight, Akiva jumped instead when he easily pulled the Phoenix Exo onto his feet before quickly placing himself near Nine's side, allowing the Warlock to use him as leverage.

"This was a nice welcoming party," Akiva turned his attention towards the twins, sensing the frown behind Gemini's visor as they approached, "how in the Traveler are we going to get Ianos help now?"

A cough can be heard from Crystalline, "Any of them conscious?"

The human Titan sensed the frown deepen from Gemini, "You still want them to help even though they tried to kill us? What are you? Crazy?"

"Crazy enough to actually 'talk' to them."

Then before the Huntress can let out a retort, the female Ghost zoomed off, Akiva spotting her lavender form gliding over to the pinned Revenant against the trees; give credit to Nine to still having the energy to keep her subdued despite his condition. Glancing momentarily over to the Exo in question, he caught the gaze of the Phoenix before the latter simply nodded. Later, hearing the hum of the shield of light surrounding Ianos fade, Akiva then turned his attention towards Gemini, sensing the scowl behind the female Exo's visor before the latter heaved out a sigh and then leaning over to haul the Awoken's still form in her arms. That is when the human Titan slowly led Nine towards the pinned Huntress.

As they approached, Akiva couldn't help but be amused at the hateful stare he felt behind the Revenant Huntress's visor; if he had thought her anger was strong before, it was nothing compared to what it was now.

"You and the others must be new," It was Crystalline who spoke, the female Ghost letting out a hum as she glided closer to the Huntress' face, "Otherwise I highly doubt this 'Pael' person would have shot that Rocket Launcher if they knew who I was."

"Oh, we know who you are," The Huntress snarled, "Just another bunch of Tower Guardians and a Ghost searching for a newborn so you can stuff your biased philosophies into their head."

"Wow, geez," Akiva watched as Crystalline spun her back fins, her yellow optic blinking before she turned her attention towards his, "Was I like that when I first met you?"

The human Titan found a sheepish smile forming onto his pale features, "Honestly, sort of. All I can say that it was very uncomfortable listening to you rant about 'Tower Guardian' corruption."

The look of surprise on the lavender Ghost's face was nearly enough to make Akiva laugh, "I owe you all an apology."

"No need, you said so yourself. You never been to the Tower before you met us, so all you have ever known was the Revenants." The human Titan then turned his attention towards the Huntress, "although, I am not sure about you." He paused, "How old are you?'

"And why should I answer that?"

Blinking at the Huntress' response, Akiva then slowly turned to Crystalline, only to see her let out a shrug, "Considering how she's reacting, I say hardly a year or two since she was with the Revenants, mainly for the reason I sense no Darkness within her. Yet."

This earned the female Ghost a look of surprise from the Revenant before it once again darkened, "Are you one of those Ghosts that were trained to track us down?"

Akiva sensed Crystalline give the young Huntress a blank stare, "Not even close."

That is when the human Titan startled to see the female Ghost's darken, the mist-like patterns taking on a more sinister glow, her shell darkening in color, and her optic turning the familiar sickly green. And that was when the Darkness started to seep out of her core before she declared, "I am one of you."

Sensing shock emanate from the young Revenant in response to Crystalline's actions, Akiva then watched the female Ghost's form fade, her original lavender color appearing back onto her shell; he noted the tired look in her optic as he heard her mutter, "It has been a while since I have last done that."

"You are one of us," Akiva shifted his attention back towards the Huntress, feeling her gaze linger over their faces, "You are one of us but, they, they are Tower Guardians." A pause, "What are you doing with Tower Guardians?"

"Long story," Crystalline immediately responded, "But first, would you kindly inform the Preceptor that Crystalline is back? We need his help."

Xxxxx

If Nine could gather up the energy, the Phoenix Exo would have found it amusing that the very people who attacked them was now leading the group towards their base. He was currently leaning against one of the Hunters – Pael if he can recall, the one who had fired the shot at them. Most likely he had volunteered to let the Exo use him as a crutch in penance for severely injuring him with Day currently out of commission.

This enabled Akiva to go back and search for Isamu's remains, and honestly, Nine nearly broke his composure when the Revenants were shocked upon learning that the makeshift urn carried the ashes of one of their own; that is what they get for shooting first and asking questions later. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean Nine couldn't sense the hostility from the group, their wariness and hate still prominent despite their (somewhat) willingness to help. The Phoenix Exo couldn't help but muse what had occurred within the Tower for these Revenants to harbor such a grudge.

"Is this really the time to feed him?"

"Hey, he just lost his dad and he nearly got killed by those that should have been family. I say he needs a relaxing meal."

Turning his lone functioning optic towards the twins, Nine watched as Gemini and Scorpio quietly bickered between themselves while the male Hunter held a bottle to Eidr's lips, the child suckling on it with their lids half closed; it seems that the group would finally gain some silence.

"Are we nearly there?" It was Akiva who asked the question, the latter of which stood behind he head of the group – Cole-3 the Phoenix Exo later learned – and with Isamu's remains latched to his waist; he had to for the reason that Gemini didn't have the stamina to carry Ianos the remainder of the way. He had seen Akiva attempting to hand the Revenant's remains to the young Huntress, but Nine then saw him hesitate, reluctant to hand Isamu over before finally relenting to simply securing him around his waist and then carrying Ianos in his arms. Nine couldn't help but feel that an attachment was formed between the pair.

"Nearly," Cole answered, "just a few more and we'll be at our destination."

"T-This is not an attempt to lull us into a trap, is it?"

"No," It was another one of the Hunters who answered – Lisa from what Nine can gather, "You have shown us proof that Crystalline is one of us, and she has shown confidence that you are trustworthy."

"Although that doesn't mean 'we' trust you." Shifting his attention back towards Cole, Nine simply watched as the female Huntress continued to lead forward, prompting Nine to say, "Y-You believe that we are going to reveal your location to the Tower." He noticed the Revenant Hunter curl her fist, "We promise that we will keep this location to ourselves."

"That's what 'all' the Guardians say," It was another of the Hunters – Azul, "So far, 'none' were shown to be trustworthy."

Nine's optics dimmed at this, "Y-You seem so young, but you speak as if you had years of experience."

"That's because we do," It was Cole again, "All of us here hardly had been with the Revenants for more than five years, but we have been resurrected for decades."

"A-And your reason for such strong distaste towards the Tower?"

"That is 'none' of 'your' concern."

Taking note of the venom in her tone, Nine then opted to remain silent, only to pause as his optic landed upon a familiar sigil, "Y-You are taking refuge in a Lost Sector?"

"Lost Sector?" It was Akiva who asked, the human Titan turning around and giving the Phoenix Exo a puzzled look, "Aren't those usually crawling with hostiles?"

"Usually, if you're incompetent on knowing how to keep them away," Cole answered, "For us though, it is one of the best ways to keep ourselves hidden. After all, who wants to risk going into a Lost Sector in an area known as the 'Dead Zone'?"

"Curious Guardians?" Akiva's answered earned him a scowl, followed by the Huntress stating, "Maybe, but we usually take care of 'unwanted curiosities'."

"I-In other words, killing them?"

Now it was Nine's turn to earn a glare from the head of the Hunters, "Look, out here, where the law of the City doesn't apply, it's either kill or 'be killed'." He sensed her stare darken, "Especially from Guardians like 'you'."

"Look, I understand why you all hate us so much," Gemini muttered, "However, you do realize that there are Guardians like us who had no idea of your guys existence until like – what?" She turned her optics towards her twin, "Yesterday?"

"Not even."

Nine then watch her turn her optics back towards the others while raising her hands towards her twin, "See?"

"We cannot take that risk."

Listening to Gemini grumble at Cole's response, Nine then took it upon himself to ask, "I-If I may ask, but you all have been with the Revenants for no more than five years, correct?"

"Yes."

"T-Then you were resurrected several 'decades' after the treaty between the Tower and the Revenants was finalized," Nine heard the Hunters pause around him, "you should have not heard of the Revenants but yet, here you are, a junior amongst their ranks."

"Shut your mouth!" The group came to a sudden halt as Cole snapped around, her anger now clearly aimed towards the Phoenix Exo, "I have no idea how you get those silly ideas into your head but if you don't shut up, I 'will' make you."

Nine's optics brighten at her words, "T-Then do it, 'shut me up' as you say."

Ripples of surprise then can be felt from the others; even Cole reeled back at his words before the Exo once again felt her glare behind her helmet. Seeing her fists clench near her side, Nine expected Cole to go through with her bluff, but instead, he watched on with mild amusement as the Huntress instead turned and stomped forward, a signal to everyone to follow into the crevice of the Sector.

As their Ghosts materialized into view to help give their Chosen light, Nine then dimmed his lights, reserving his energy as he took in his surroundings; much like with the Paragons a few months back, the entrance was uneven, nature naturally forming the doorway in. However, as they continued deeper, that is when things started to look more artificial, 'manmade' as the rocky terrain then evened out, absence of rock and debris allowing a clear pathway through.

"Our location and what you see here must be kept to yourselves, and 'only' yourselves." It was another of the Hunters – Rail-38 – who spoke, "otherwise, if any harm comes to any of our members or 'anything' in relation to the Revenants, we 'will' find you and 'end' you."

"How friendly."

Once again letting tingles of amusement settle into his chest at Gemini's words, Nine then decided it was best to remain silent, especially so when they entered one of the rooms and all eyes quickly turned their way.

According to what Nine can see, the room that they had just occupied was built for socialization, seeing the numerous furniture and mats placed around for the floor for seating. From there, he can see Guardians – no, Revenants – seated, either enjoying their meal or chatting away enthusiastically with each other. That was until the noise stopped with their presence, and immediately, there was nothing but silence as the group ventured through.

"Okay, I have a question," Once again, it was Gemini, the female Hunter whispering as they finally entered into one of the halls, "You say that there were some Guardians trained to sense the Darkness. Does that mean you all are trained to sense when there is an absence of one?"

"No," It was Cole who answered, "You are just missing our mark."

"…Mark?"

Sensing the confused stare from the young Exo, Nine couldn't help but also mimic her bewilderment, scanning his lone optic over the Revenant Hunters' forms. As he continued to scan them, his confusion grew as Nine cannot seem to find a visible mark on them. Was it hidden underneath their armor? He mused at this thought. The Phoenix Exo would have to ask Crystalline later when they all return back to the Tower. He then eyed the occupants of the room, sensing their weariness and anger emanating towards them. 'If' they are able to return to the Tower.

"You are lucky, although he leads us to these bases, the Preceptor is usually outside collecting samples when we are at this location." Once again, Cole spoke, "however, currently, he is residing in his quarters, more than likely looking over his research."

"What kind of research?"

His curiosity peaked at Gemini's question, Nine then couldn't help but feel disappointment when he saw Cole turn and sensed the glare towards the young Huntress' way.

"Why would we tell the research of the Preceptor to you, 'Tower Guardians?" She hissed out before she resumed her lead, "especially one that is of great importance."

"T-Then you wouldn't tell us that it was of great importance." Nine heard the female Hunter snarl at his words, "for a Chosen that was selected 'decades' ago, you are quite loose lipped."

"That's it! I have enough of you Tower Guardians!"

Reeling back as Cole suddenly twirled around, knife in hand, Nine quickly pushed himself away from Pael before concentrating his light towards his legs, helping keeping himself balance before bringing his hand forward. A flash lingered in his vision as the Huntress' knife collided into his barrier, Nine let out a grunt as he watched her wrap both hands around the handle of her weapon and started to push; he may carry parts of the Traveler but with only one functioning hand and barely able to keep himself balanced, the Phoenix Exo found himself struggling to keep Cole back.

That is when he saw the black and orange clad form of Gemini slamming into Cole's side, Nine watching with wide optics as he saw her knife dig into the Revenant's armor, the steel easily sliding in. The young Huntress earned herself a scream of agony for her action.

"Gemini!"

Akiva's warning came too late as three of the Hunters immediately drew their own knives and rushed the female Exo, Gemini letting out a scream of her own as they all simultaneously stabbed into her back. That is when Nine's vision turned red.

"Enough!"

The Phoenix Exo then released as much light as he could, hearing everyone let out yelps of surprise before numbness spread throughout his body. And then, darkness consumed his thoughts.

Xxxxx

Akiva wasn't sure what to do in their current situation, as he did not simply want to drop Ianos and rush to Gemini's aid without leaving them both exposed. But he couldn't just stand by and watch as the lives of his team were threatened. As such, when Nine's flash of light faded, Akiva lowered Ianos' still form to the floor before rushing over to Gemini's side, the female Exo having fallen onto her knees as the others stood by, stunned.

"Gemini?" Hearing her groan at his call, Akiva then shifted over to her back, only to flinch; the knives were still embedded into her, pinning her cloak to her body as trails of white stained the cloth, "are you alright?"

"Besides the pain, I'm dandy." The human Titan easily sensed the uneasy smile behind her visor but watched as her shoulders jumped as she attempted to straighten out, only to see her place her hands onto the floor for support.

"I got her," It was Scorpio, the male Hunter kneeling on Gemini's opposing side, "check on Nine, he still wasn't a hundred percent when you guys came back from the Vex portal."

At first, bewildered by his words, Akiva then turned his focus towards the Phoenix Exo, only for his eyes to widen as he now saw Nine on his side, his lights blank.

"Nine?" Scrambling onto his feet, the human Titan then slid down to his knees next to Nine's still form, "Nine!" Pressing a hand onto the Exo's shoulder, Akiva then shook it, half-expecting the Phoenix Exo to suddenly snap to, light returning to his functioning optic; he received no response.

"Oh, Traveler," Panic started to settle into his chest, "Come on, Nine. This isn't the time to lie down, at least not now-"

Hearing footsteps approach from behind, Akiva turned around, only for his golden eyes to widen as he once again stared down the barrel of a gun; it was Pael, the human Titan sensing the anger emanating behind the Hunter's visor.

"We shouldn't have brought you here."

Gulping at the Hunter's words, Akiva then took in a breath as he saw Pael's finger place pressure onto the handle, only to jump as a lavender blur slammed into the side of the Hunter's head, earning a startled yelp of surprise as the latter staggered.

"Akiva! Run!"

Recognizing the voice of Crystalline, the Titan stood only to hesitate, his eyes lingering over to incapacitated forms of Ianos and Nine, only for his gaze to stop upon the twins; they were surrounded, three of the Hunters aiming their weapons at the pair while Scorpio had draped himself over his sister's form, sensing defiance from the young Exo. As such, Akiva made a decision, and instead dashed towards the young Guardians.

"Akiva! What are you doing?!"

Ignoring Crystalline's cries, the human Titan then grabbed the shoulder of one of the Hunters and didn't hesitate to swing a punch into their face, sending them to the floor. He then saw the two Hunters turn their attention towards him, followed by the familiar click of a trigger being pulled. Immediately, he heard his shields shatter followed by bullets pelting his armor, cracks forming down the front of his visor before finally, he felt something akin to punch penetrate his neck; one of the few areas not protected by steel. Staggering back, Akiva didn't have to look to see what had hit him; he can already taste the copper filling up the back of his throat. Letting out a cough, the human Titan collapsed onto his knees, clamping his hands around his neck as he saw splashes of crimson pour down the front.

"Akiva!"

It was Scorpio, the young Hunter attempting to push himself onto his feet, only to pause as one of the Revenants aimed their weapon back onto him, forcing him back onto the floor. At least he was safe.

"Akiva? Akiva, stay with me!"

Lifting his head, the human Titan spotted the familiar yellow and white shell of Lex, the golden optic filled with worry. Wondering when his Ghost materialized outside the safety of his being, Akiva attempted to speak, only to find his mouth filled with blood and instead he found himself sputtering. Lex's shell shifted in concern against his core in response.

"Look, it's going to be difficult, but I am going to try and heal this." The human Titan gave his Ghost a doubtful look, "I know but you can't die 'here'." A familiar warmth permeated throughout his neck followed by numbness filtering around the wound, "With their innerworkings of the Darkness, it's impossible to resurrect here, at least, not on your own. So stay with me-"

That is when the familiar sound of a scout rifle rang through the air followed by Lex's form suddenly sent flying, crashing onto the floor with a clatter before letting out a single spark, and then going still.

Eyes wide, Akiva let out a gurgled shout as he attempted to reach out towards his Ghost, only for his vision to swim, black crawling near the edges.

"Finish him off!"

Ignoring the click of a rifle aimed towards him, despair clung onto the human Titan as he reached out with his neural link, calling out to Lex before the world spun, and the next thing he knew, he found himself staring into the floor, his body refusing his commands.

"Leave him be, he's almost gone anyway."

The words an echo now, Akiva struggled to keep his eyes open but he found once again, his body refusing to listen. As such, he felt his consciousness slip, his vision slowly going black as he heard footsteps approach, followed by gasps.

"Preceptor!"

"…What have you all done?"

Unable to pinpoint the voice amongst their number or the Hunters, the last thing Akiva heard before losing consciousness was the unfamiliar person stating, "You just placed danger upon our family."


	52. Harmonization

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Harmonization_**

 _Sorry guys, this took a lot longer to put out than expected. I initially had the ending planned out, but when I was writing it, I realized just how much I 'hated' it. So, I had to delete at least a good a thousand words before finally setting up with the ending on this one. Makes more sense to me._

 _Anyways, thanks to Diamond002, Guest, The Great Wolf 117, and DisobeyedBowl6 for the reviews!_

 _Guest_ _-_ _Let's just say that some characters in this story aren't the smartest lol._

* * *

 _Log: Day 1 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 10:00_

 _I have finally found him. After 'years' of scoping out on earth, I finally found 'my' Guardian, down in the depths of a cliff near an abandoned settlement. How or why he was down there in the first place is currently unknown, even for him. As with all side effects with resurrection, most of his memory is missing, although he does remember the deserted town that was nearby. The look of surprise was a dead giveaway. Nonetheless, I am planning a way to reach the safety of the City. Despite my excitement of finding my Guardian, I had found him 'miles' away from shelter and any signs of ships that I could find is beyond use. I had tried sending out a frequency but sadly, considering I have not properly visited the City in 'decades', my code is out of date, so we are on our own, and despite the dangers of the Fallen finding our location, my Guardian is not ready. Although I swore upon the Traveler that I performed the process correctly, he woke up weak, shivering, and barely was able to stand on his own. Not to mention that something is wrong with his eyes, he kept tripping over the simplest debris. After we take a moments rest, the two of us shall set out on foot, or more accurately, 'he' will set out on foot._

 _Log: Day 1 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 22:00_

 _My Guardian woke up screaming, crying, and through our new link I felt his fear, his despair. It took me hours to calm him, to settle him down to speak. Although shaken, my Guardian refuses to tell me what he had dreamed. But, he remembered his name. Zakai._

 _Log: Day 2 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 3:00_

 _I had heard the Fallen skittering about, and as such, despite his weak state, I forced my Guardian awake and we fled. Although we made it out, I am amazed we made it out without their notice. My Guardian – Zakai, heaved and stumbled, as if taking a few steps was exerting. Although concerned, my fear of losing him were stronger than my worries and as such, I encouraged him to keep moving until I was certain we were at a safe distance. I materialized a makeshift tent from some spinmetal that I had found nearby. As I watch him rest, I just pray that we somehow make it to the Tower in one piece._

 _Log: Day 2 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 6:00_

 _The Fallen had caught up with us. Once again, we fled however, this time they caught onto us. Despite his fears, my Guardian's stamina was not up to par to his will, and he stumbled onto his knees, allowing the scavengers to close in. With their gibberish of a language and their leering eyes, it was clear what they were after: me. And I was more than willing to flee with the exception that I was not willing to leave Zakai behind, especially since he was hardly even twenty-four hours old. If it had come to it, I would have died that day with him. However, I do not know whether to call it luck or a miracle by the Traveler, my Guardian released a barrage of blue light, the thunder like energy lashing out and incinerating any Fallen that had wandered close. This was enough to deter the survivors. Nonetheless, this surge of light left my Guardian exhausted and as such, I once again made a makeshift camp for him as we rest. I pray the Fallen do not return._

 _Log: Day 6 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 15:00_

 _The wall is finally within sight but, with all this time, the longer I stay near my Guardians side, the more I realize that he is not 'normal'. Despite his seemingly endless supply of light, my Guardian is fragile, a simple trip sometime being enough to incur death. I have lost count how many times the makeshift rifle we had found our way here had broken his arm by just the simple kickback. Not to mention that he tires easily, and that a day travel that is seemingly nothing to a Guardian makes it so that he needs a few hours rest. Only thing that seemed to keep him going is sustenance, which luckily, I am able to supply with the wildlife around us. But that is the least of our problems. Even though he is a newborn, his light seems to be out of his control, especially so when he is under duress. Whenever he shows any strong emotion of fear, happiness, or anger, his light lashes out, destroying anything that is within range. Thanks to this, I had to help my Guardian meditate, to keep his emotions under control. I do hope the Guardians back at the Tower has an answer to his condition._

 _Log: Day 9 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 11:00_

 _Zakai lost control of his light not long after the guards had allowed us entry and several civilians were nearby when he – oh, Traveler. We have to make it to the Tower, and quickly._

 _Log: Day 9 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 12:00_

 _I-I don't understand. We tried to explain, we tried to explain 'why' he accidentally killed those civilians, why he accidentally took the lives of several Guardians. But they would not listen. They aimed their weapons, started shooting, and it was only by pure luck that my Guardian was not injured. But his fear, his horror started making him lose control of his light again. Stop! Stop shooting! He is no threat! He just needs scared! I thought you all were supposed to help those like yourselves!_

 _Log: Day 9 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 13:15_

 _A fellow Guardian had managed to gain distance to Zakai and was able to do him harm. As such, I do not blame my Guardian for finally defending himself, lashing out towards those who are attacking him. However, more and more just took the place of those who he had killed, and finally, I realized that these Guardians were intending to shoot, to kill my Guardian. To kill me. It took me time, but I managed to calm both sides down, especially so for Zakai. He barely contained his fear-stricken cries but he kept his light under control. For now. I just hope that the Tower has a solution to his condition, once we all settle and tell our story._

 _Log: Day 9 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 14:00_

 _No! No! NO! I was told the Guardians were saviors! That they help anyone that was in need! Why did they lock him away when he cried and wailed!? He did not intend to harm those around him! He had wanted help! He had cried for help! Then why did these 'heroes' lock him away as a criminal!? Traveler! Why!? What has he done to be forsaken like this!?_

 _Log: Day 12 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 20:00_

 _The dark, they locked him in the dark. Why? Traveler, why?_

 _Log: Day 19 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 3:00_

 _My Guardian had stopped pounding on the doors, and instead, had curled up in one of the corners of the room. I used my light to best illuminate it as I can, and in reaction, he had clung onto me, as if I was his only salvation._

 _Log: Day 19 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 6:00_

 _I can still hear him crying._

 _Log: Day 19 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 12:00_

 _The doors opened for the first time in days and my Guardian immediately thrown himself at the foot of the one who had entered. He sobbed and cried, pleaded with them not to leave, but this individual left when they saw his light spark, immediately shutting the doors after; I wouldn't be surprised if he had heard the rumors surrounding my Guardian. Zakai cried through the day._

 _Log: Day 25 since resurrection of Guardian Time: 5:00_

 _Zakai had gone quiet, quiet to the point where I checked up on him to see if he was still alive, if by some miracle he had died, and I had not taken notice. He did not. But the look in his eyes, it seemed he would have been better off if he was dead. Perhaps, it was better off if I had simply left him to sleep, back at the bottom of the cliffs where I had found him._

 _Log: Day 30 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 7:00_

 _Another individual came to visit with us today, but, unlike before, Zakai did not throw himself at his feet. Instead, he simply sat in his corner, his eyes blank towards our 'visitor'. However, to my surprise, instead of leaving, the individual approached us, leaving the door 'wide open', and sat near Zakai before holding out a hand. It took me a moment to see that he was holding out a ration bar in his fingers. Although it took a bit of encouraging, Zakai eventually took the ration bar, nibbled on it, before simply shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Another unusual trait of Zakai; he always needs to eat. Nonetheless, our visitor continued to hand out food; more ration bars, some fruit, even some pieces of jerky, the latter of which is a prized commodity for being compromised of meat. After Zakai had his fill, they talked, and it was then, for the first time we were imprisoned here, that he got to tell his side of the story. At first, I had looked over the face of our visitor, to see any looks of doubt, for any signs that he was not trustworthy. Instead, he looked on with interest, his eyes at attention, showing that he indeed took every word that Zakai spoke with heart. Then, it came the time for our visitor to leave. This time, Zakai had begged him not to leave, pleaded with him to not leave him in the dark, and like the first individual, he left. But, he made a promise to return, and with the hopeful look I saw in Zakai's eyes, I do pray that the visitor makes good on his promise._

 _Log: Day 31 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 6:30_

 _The visitor returned as promised and this time, we left the room with him. This was the first in many days that I saw pure joy appear on Zakai's face. Although we are finally free, I do not trust this visitor. After I saw the truth of what 'Guardians' truly are, I cannot bring myself to trust them. Not now. And maybe, never._

 _Log: Day 35 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 12:00_

 _Day one since Zakai's training began and it ended horribly. He still cannot control his light and the training field was decimated. Many nearby trainees shouted and riled. 'How in the world did the Vanguard release a 'murderer' from prison?' Murderer? Killer? How are you all so different when you participate in that sport called the 'Crucible', killing each other with little thought as if it was nothing more than a 'game'? And unlike Zakai, your killings are intentional, your shots aimed for death, your light incinerating anyone in your path. I will ensure he will 'never' become like any of 'you'._

 _Log: Day 47 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 1:00_

 _Zakai made little progress during his training. Every attempt to simply incinerate the target was met with Zakai destroying the vicinity around him instead. And with each failed attempt, he continued to lose control of his emotions, in other words, he starts losing control of his light. This visitor, our 'savior' were even killed during some of Zakai's loss of emotion, but he seemed patient, 'caring' enough that he ignored his own 'casualties' and encouraged Zakai to keep trying. Sometimes, it almost seemed legitimate enough that I feel like he truly cares for Zakai. Almost._

 _Log: Day 53 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 13:30_

 _When our savior asked us to stay in his quarters instead of training, Zakai's anxiety peaked. He had thought that he was going to turn him back in, to return him back to his 'prison' after repeated failures of controlling his light. I had to soothe him to ensure that his light did not go out of control. It was then our savior returned, with a pair of gauntlets in hand, wrapped in copper and steel. The two of us were confused, bewildered, but Zakai complied when he asked of us to put it on. Afterwards, he brought us to the training field, and once more, instructed Zakai to aim his light towards the training dummy. At first, we had expected the previous results: failure, where Zakai would instead destroy the training field instead of the intended target. However, to our surprise, his light struck, and it was then, we came to realize what the gauntlets were: a conduit, a lifeline to help Zakai keep himself under control, and from the pleased look in our savior's eyes, it worked as intended. And for the first time, I watched Zakai weep tears of joy._

 _Log: Day 53 since resurrection of Guardian. Time: 23:00_

 _For the first time since our stay with him, the Warlock slept first, Zakai having walked in with our savior - Ianos - already in bed. Makes me wonder how long he had worked on those gauntlets to tire himself out so. Nonetheless, when I saw Zakai's eyes scan his form, I watched as hope and joy lingered in his gaze and I came to realize that to others, Ianos maybe another Warlock. However, to Zakai, he is his savior, his rescuer, the 'true hero' in the stories of Guardians I had told him during our days out in the wilds. As such, for bringing light back into Zakai, for bringing back 'my guardian', if there ever comes a day where his life is in danger, where he needs aid, then I am willing to help, willing to give everything I have. Even my own light, my own life if it needs be._

 __Files retrieved from unknown source__

Xxxxx

Ace had found themselves frozen after they had witnessed Gemini stab Cole in the back, only to see her get stabbed in turn. After that, everything was a blur for the black and orange Ghost, the shard of the Traveler barely comprehending what had occurred before the next thing they knew, both Nine and Akiva were upon the floor, unmoving, the twins surrounded, and that they were all under the mercy of the Revenants. That is, until the Preceptor had stepped in.

Honestly, Ace had expected the head of the faction to be more intimidating, more 'dominant' than what they were currently seeing before them. But, the Preceptor was not even close to their imagination; clad in black and red, his build was of moderate size, neither toned but neither lanky, giving him form an 'average' appearance. With a coat nearly dragging to the floor, it took Ace little time to deduce his class as a Warlock; the glowing bond wrapped around his left arm was evidence enough. Despite this, that does not mean his strength was to be underestimated; the black and orange Ghost easily sensed the Light burning strongly within. The same can be said for the Darkness that Ace can clearly see seeded inside.

"Preceptor, we can explain."

Immediately, Ace watched as the Preceptor raised a hand, silencing the younger members, and instead of rage as they had expected, the Ghost sensed disappointment, "Do you understand what you have done?"

"But, Preceptor, they are Tower Guardians."

"Who had disarmed themselves of their weaponry and refused to utilize their light, even when threatened." Ace heard the Huntress go silent at his words, "How many times do I have to tell you, Cole? Not all Guardians are hostile."

"Tell that to our brothers and sisters that we had lost thanks to them."

"Cole," If the disappointment was not clear before, it was now, "our relationship with the Tower is already unstable. You know as well as I do that although we do have numbers, we lack the proper defenses. We cannot risk the safety of our family." Ace watched as his gaze lingered over them, "and you just had placed our family in peril."

"Then we can just kill them!" Ace sucked in a breath at the Huntress' words, "destroy their Ghosts! Dump their bodies! The Tower won't suspect a thing! Many of their number die out in the field anyway!"

"And that train of thought is the reason why I deemed you not ready for the Harmonization." The Preceptor closed the distance between himself and the Huntress before his gaze scanned the group of Hunters, "the reason why 'all' of you are not ready for the Harmonization."

The group was silent at his words; Ace continued to listen as the Preceptor added, "One must be balanced before one can take on the Darkness into their being. Such thoughts of vengeance, death, murder, will allow the Darkness to corrupt and disrupt your light. And if the Darkness does not kill you, the light will try to fight back against the corruption, and in the end, the very thing that gave you life, will be your death." The Preceptor shook his head, "All of you need to rid your thoughts of violence, otherwise, you will never be able to Harmonize the Darkness."

"…Are you going to force us out, then?"

Ace saw the Preceptor's shoulders lean back, seeing the Warlock reel back before a sigh can be heard, "No, as soon as you become part of the Revenants, you are allowed to stay, Darkness or not." The Ghost heard the Preceptor pause, "Unless, you want to leave."

Silence once again permeated between the group of Hunters, the black and orange Ghost watched Cole lower her gaze to the floor, her hands curling into fists before they finally saw her shoulders go lax, and she shook her head, fixing her gaze back towards the Preceptor, "No, you were the first to accept my group and I when we were casted out of the City." They watched her glance around to her team before she added, "Despite our, 'differing' opinions, you have shown us more tolerance than anyone we had encountered. We – I feel more at home here than anywhere else."

"Then please, control your anger, your hate." Ace can hear the sincerity, the worry in the Preceptor's tone as the latter approached and placed his hands upon the young Huntress' shoulders, "I do not wish to see you fall because of it."

"…I understand."

Watching as the Preceptor nodded in confirmation of Cole's words, that is when Ace spotted circulation a mix of copper and steel glinting around the gauntlets of the Warlock as the latter lowered his hands, causing familiarity to ring within the Ghost's core; were they just seeing things?

"Preceptor," Crystalline's form can be seen gliding over to the Warlock, "I know it has been awhile but-"

"We may speak later, Crystalline." Ace blinked as the female Ghost paused at the Warlock's words, "But your friends, let us attend to them first."

Immediately, Cole perked up, "But, Preceptor."

"Help me lead the injured to the Medical Ward." The Huntress went silent once more, "and we shall help revive the dead."

"Preceptor…"

Ace watched as the head of the Revenants slowly turned his gaze towards the Huntress, "Cole, is there something you are not telling me?"

"…One of their Ghosts, sir. We…I…"

At first confused by Cole's words, Ace watched as the Huntress hung her head and the Preceptor turned his attention to where Akiva laid, "…Pick up his Ghost, Cole. We are going to assess the damage that had been done."

Cole snapped her head up, "Preceptor."

Waiting for her to add to her words, Ace instead heard the Huntress go silent before she nodded once, the black and orange Ghost following her form before they froze. They finally had spotted Lex's still shape. However, before they can scan their fellow Ghost for any damage, the Huntress had already scooped Lex into her hands, obscuring their sight of the Titan's Ghost. It took Ace moments to realize that the other Hunters had already started gathering the incapacitated Guardians. They saw two heading their way.

"Back off!" Ace found themselves reeling at their own outburst, only to see the two Hunters do the same; they curled their shell inward into their core, making themselves seem smaller than usual but kept their optic narrowed, "If you do 'anything' to harm my Guardian, then you 'will' pay."

The black and orange Ghost could tell their threat did little work; the two Hunters had simply glanced at each other before one of them leaned down and scooped Ianos' unconscious form into their arms and started heading into whatever direction the Medical Ward was. Although this did little to discourage Ace from following, the Ghost hovering just over the shoulder of the Hunter carrying the Warlock. However, as they followed the pair, the black and orange Ghost couldn't help but peer back at the Preceptor, a tinge of familiarity settling into their core as their optic laid upon the gauntlets; they recognize the design of the Impossible Machines anywhere.

But how?

Ace then shook their core.

What a foolish question. Fireteam Trinity were renowned during their time of activity. When it was discovered that Zakai's gauntlets not only kept his light in check, but also helped the efficiency of Arc Light, many Warlocks took up on the design, tweaking it to fit their person. Ace would not be surprised if this Preceptor was the same.

Nonetheless, the black and orange Ghost still could not shake off that the light they sense before them was familiar, a tug at the back of their core screaming at them that they should know who this person is. But every time they try to dig through their memory, it eludes the Ghost, and as such, Ace decided to shrug it off, and fixed their attention back onto Ianos. They will figure it out once they are certain that the Awoken's life was not in danger.

This did little though to stop Ace from keeping their optic on the Preceptor, the latter of which was in the back, speaking away to Crystalline; the way her shell and her light moved quickly showed how much she was speaking. Was she telling him the predicament that Ianos was in? Although unable to hear their conversation, from the way the Preceptor nodded his head every now and then showed that he was listening; however, from the way he kept glancing towards the front also showed that he was being attentive to both the Guardians and the Hunters.

As the group entered another room, Ace immediately recognized the rows of bedding and curtains separating each individual space; the Tower's Medical Wing was set up in a similar fashion until a proper section of the Tower was cleared for space. And as with the Ghost's experience with every medical situation, the room held occupants. A few forms of Guardians – Revenants had taken up residence in the Ward, and Ace spotted at least two present that were running around, treating the injured. However, unlike the Medics at the Tower who adorned themselves in white coats and clothed in civilian wear, the ones here wore the familiar grab of Soldiers of Light, and in accordance to class, Ace recognizes the cloaks of Warlocks, their bonds buzzing brightly as they worked.

The black and orange Ghost couldn't help but be surprised at this notion; usually if one had an elongated stay off the field, they would tear off their armor, and adorned themselves in casual wear. But, as Ace continued to watch the two Warlocks scramble about, treating the injured or the exhausted, a thought lingered into their core: if they were busy as they are, why won't they call for help? As they continued to process this, moments later, it finally clicked; perhaps the reason is that perhaps they do not have the help at hand. Their optic then lingered over to the Warlocks, another thought settling in; and perhaps the reason why these Warlocks are still clothed is for the reason that they themselves have to leave for the field as well.

Ace couldn't help but let surprise filter into their core at this realization. They remember the battles with the Revenants, their guerilla strikes against caravans and cargo ships in order to fuel their faction, and the conflicts with Guardians just for their differing beliefs. The Revenants had been so numerous back then, what had happened to their numbers?

"Set them there."

Snapping out of their thoughts, Ace found themselves near the corner of the room, watching as the Hunters settle the forms of Ianos, Akiva, and Nine onto the beds. That is when the Ghost spotted the Preceptor raise his hand towards Cole, Ace seeing the Huntress bow her head before placing the familiar white and yellow shell of Lex in his palm. This enabled Ace to finally assess the damage on their fellow Ghost. And it looked like things were not going to bode well for Lex.

At first, nothing seemed out of place, not until Ace – out of a mix of worry and impatience – glided over to the shoulder of the Preceptor and looked. Immediately, the Ghost gasped as they saw Lex's white and yellow shell now scorched and cracked, the star shaped form having fallen apart, revealing the core underneath.

"How can you do this to a fellow Chosen?" Ace found themselves saying, turning their wide orange optic towards the Hunters, "you must have known the consequences-"

"Don't try to make us feel guilty," It was Pael, the Hunter snapping as he added, "do you know how many of 'our' brothers and sisters fell to the Guardians? How many of 'their' Ghosts befallen to the weapons of the Tower?"

"Enough, I do not want to hear more of this," Ace heard the Hunter go quiet at the Preceptor's command, "Have all of you forgotten that every single one of us started out the same? That we were all Chosen who awakened in an unknown world, barely knowing anything but our name, and forced to fight in a battle against soldiers of the Darkness?" The Ghost then heard the Warlock pause, remaining silent as if expecting the Hunters to speak out; Ace heard the Preceptor continue when they received nothing in turn, "As of now, there is no 'Tower Guardians' or 'Revenants'. We are all brothers and sisters here, and I expect you to treat them as such."

"Preceptor."

Watching the Warlock turn and settle Lex's form next to Akiva's side, Ace opted to say nothing as the Preceptor paused, watching as his fingers settled over the urn still clipped on the Titan's waist; Isamu's ashes. Shrinking their shell against their core as the Preceptor continued to trail his fingers over the container, Ace then forced themselves to relax when the Warlock removed the urn from Akiva's person and secured it onto their own belt; a sign that Crystalline had informed the Preceptor of what had occurred.

"We are fortunate that only the shell was damaged and not the core," Ace heard the head Revenant speak, the latter of which ignored the Hunter's protest, "otherwise, this one would not be capable of a full recovery." The Preceptor turned around and fixed his gaze upon the Hunters; the glare was apparent now, "Until then, you have to help keep the Ghost's Chosen's light intact until their resurrection."

"But, Preceptor!"

"Penance for doing them harm when all they wanted was help," The Warlock interrupted, "now excuse me, I have to check upon another one of their comrades." Ace froze when the Preceptor turned his gaze towards them, "It seems that they are in need of Harmonization."

"What?"

Containing their amusement as the Preceptor ignored the Huntress' question, Ace opted to remain in their current position – hovering above Ianos' unconscious form – as the Warlock made their way towards the pair, coming to a pause next to the beside. Expecting the Preceptor to immediately act, Ace instead was surprised to see the Warlock glance up and down, scanning Ianos' form with his arms crossed behind his back.

"So, what Crystalline said was true," The Ghost jumped at the Preceptor's words, "Isamu indeed tore the Darkness away from the light, preventing it from devouring anymore of it." A soft hum then emanated from the Revenant, "Temporarily." Ace blinked when the Preceptor turned his gaze towards them, "However, with his current state, I can Harmonize the Light and Darkness within, stabilizing his life."

"Wait! What!?" It was Cole once again, the Huntress taking steps towards the Warlock, "But Preceptor! He's-"

"What did I just say, Cole?" Ace heard the young Huntress pause at the older Revenant's words, "There is no 'Tower' or 'Revenants' currently with our guests here." A frown easily can be sensed behind the visor, "I will take care of the Awoken before me. Focus on keeping the light within the Titan's body strong until his Ghost awakens."

Seeing Cole's shoulders tremble in silent rage, Ace just watched as the Huntress snapped around and returned back to Akiva's bedside before they witness her place a hand onto his chest, a familiar pale azure flickering between her fingertips.

"It seems that his light was fighting back the Darkness for years," The Ghost returned their focus back onto the Preceptor, watching the latter place both hands onto Ianos' chest, "decades even." That is when a flicker of white and dark violet lingered over his palms, "How long has he lived like this?"

Ace contemplated on an answer, "I would say the Great Disaster, but it was minor then. He would have been able exhume it from his body if it weren't for the fact we decided to take upon a 'Last Will'."

"Last Will?" A puzzled look can be sensed behind the Preceptor's visor, "I thought those weren't common back during the Great Disaster?"

Ace couldn't help but reel back at this; the Preceptor was a lot older than what they had initially expected, "They weren't, but that doesn't mean my Guardian and I didn't try to get one." A heavy sigh then can be heard from the black and orange Ghost, "Although, he survived in the end, the Darkness only grew in strength because of it."

A ping of empathy can be felt from the Preceptor, "Then you are fortunate that I am here. Although not a 'cure', it will prevent the Darkness from becoming a threat to his life."

"Just as long as he stays balanced, correct?" Ace sensed the puzzled look they received from the Preceptor, "We may not look it, but my Guardian and I have been around for 'years'. We know enough about the Revenants to understand how your capability to control the Darkness works."

"I see." Another frown can be felt behind the Preceptor's visor before the latter turned his focus back onto his hands, Ace watching with both concern and interest as the mix of light and darkness seemed to crawl above his fingers before it finally spread, veins intertwining as it spread from Ianos' chest and throughout his body. As the black and orange Ghost watched the veins crawl up the Awoken's neck, Ace then jumped as Ianos' eyes snapped open, revealing his glowing orange orbs now a sickly glow of green. A gasp then can be heard from the Awoken as he arched his back, Ace spotting his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly.

"What's happening?" Voicing their concerns, Ace's orange optic glanced around before stopping upon the Preceptor, "What is going on!?"

No sooner had their question left the Ghost's core when Ianos suddenly went slack, his eyes blinking rapidly as the green slowly faded, the familiar glow of orange returning to his gaze. A breath of relief then can be heard from the Preceptor, the latter of which slowly lifted his hands off of the Awoken's chest, letting the last wisps of Darkness and Light sink in, "There is a case of momentary discomfort when one Harmonizes with the Darkness, and a chance of corruption –"

"I bet your pardon!"

"But the Harmonization is a success," Ace couldn't help but give the Preceptor a blank stare in response to this, "Although currently stable, I recommend you stay a while so that he well rested. Afterwards, we shall teach you on how to remain balanced."

"I…I…" The black and orange Ghost hesitated, their orange optic glancing back and forth between Ianos before simply nodding once, "Thank you."

"Zakai...is that you?"

Startled out of their focus upon the Preceptor, Ace then turned their gaze towards Ianos, only to see the Awoken's eyes half-opened, exhaustion clearly visible.

"Ianos," The black and orange Ghost glided closer near the Awoken's face, "How are you feeling?"

Seeing Ianos' eyes shift around, Ace then noticed the seemingly blank look in them, how a fog seems to have settled into his vision; the Ghost have seen this too many times to not recognize it.

"Where's Ari?"

A pang of hurt settled into Ace's core at Ianos' question, but nonetheless, the Ghost found themselves answering, "Don't you remember? Ari was sent away on a separate mission from you and Zakai. To help him become more 'independent' if I can recall."

Immediately sensing the puzzled looks from those present, Ace ignored them, and instead tuned in onto Ianos as the latter looked around, his orange eyes still holding the same fog, "And Zakai? Why is he not saying anything?"

"He's," The Ghost hesitated, "he's sleeping. And you should follow his example. You did, after all, exert a large amount of light when fighting those Fallen."

Seeing a glimmer of defiance in their Guardian's eyes, Ace simply said nothing as Ianos' gaze softened followed by a single nod. Then, the Awoken slowly closed his eyes, the black and orange Ghost hearing him let out a quiet sigh as he rested.

Staying momentarily silent, Ace finally turned their attention towards everyone present in the room, finally feeling all eyes upon them.

"Is Ianos…?"

Fixing their single orange optic onto Gemini, Ace contemplating on an answer, processing the question before answering, "Not an uncommon occurrence sadly, but he will be fine." The black and orange Ghost turned their gaze back onto the Awoken, "He just needs rest." They paused, "A long rest."

Hearing nothing but silence from the group, Ace simply hovered near Ianos' form, resisting the urge to beam their light upon their Guardian; they do not want to risk causing harm, especially so after this 'Harmonization'. After a moment of silence, the black and orange Ghost finally heard footsteps leave, signaling to Ace to glance upwards, just in time to see the Preceptor finally exit the Medical Ward, and the Hunters bunched up together, talking quietly to themselves. Ace would not be surprised if they are figuring out a rotation to keep Akiva's light alive. Although concerned, the Ghost's gaze drifted over to the figure occupying the bed on the Titan's opposing side, Ace's shell shrinking against their core as they scanned Nine's damaged form. They just hope and pray that his light would be enough to keep him stable, or at least, preventing his light from fading completely. That is when Ace heard soft bickering, causing them to turn their attention towards the twins, only to see Gemini gesturing towards the group of Hunters with her hands before pointing at Scorpio's arms; it didn't take Ace long to realize that they were talking about Eidr. With their mind occupied with the number of incapacitated Guardians amongst their group, the black and orange Ghost had nearly forgotten about the child, and honestly, had not much thought when it came to the infant's fate. Initially, Ace thought that they would simply hand Eidr over to the Revenants, it made sense, since his parents both were members of the faction. But, as they watched Scorpio wrap his arms protectively around Eidr's form while hearing him hiss back against sister, Ace has a feeling that it won't be as easy as they thought. Nonetheless, the Ghost felt tinges of exhaustion settling into their core, and despite instinct telling them to stay awake, to be aware in 'dangerous' territory, Ace turned and settled in on the pillow next to their Guardian's head. And then, they powered down, letting themselves fall into slumber.


	53. The Search

**_Redacted_**

 ** _The Search_**

 _I apologize for the late update guys. Honestly, I didn't want to do 'anything' this week. No idea why, but my mood didn't want to get anything done - even at work. It was a struggle to get this chapter out, and even then, I'm not completely happy with how it turned out, especially the ending. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and once again, I apologize for the wait!_

 _Thanks to Diamond002 and The Great Wolf 177 for the reviews!_

* * *

"You seem so certain that is their current location."

Pluto turned his blind optics towards Nix and gave him a blank stare, "I 'know' that is their current location. Rasputin confirmed that a power core that there had been recently activated 'and' been online for several weeks despite 'years' of inactivity."

"Maybe it was the Fallen?" He heard Nix suggest, "They do tinker with any Golden Age tech they could get their hands on."

The Exo Hunter thought for a moment, "Perhaps." He then holstered his knife, "Does not mean it won't hurt to check."

A groan then can be heard from Nix, "Pluto, usually I would try to stop you and then let you go on your merry little way. But this time, I 'will' try to stop you, as not only are you wandering into unknown territory, but you are also 'still' recovering from Dusk's attack."

"It is not a serious injury."

"She took your 'optics,' Pluto," Pluto heard his Ghost empathize, "and since she did it while having drained most of your light, I cannot fix it. In other words, I cannot send you scans of your surroundings." He heard the familiar hum of Nix's hovering glide closer, "you are literately walking in 'blind', Pluto. And I have to advise, that is not a wise decision."

Pluto couldn't help but scowl at his Ghost's words, "Then what do you expect me to do? Ianos and the others have not returned in seventeen days. Optics or not, I am 'not' going to sit around and wait. Especially since the Vanguard are seemingly doing nothing on their 'disappearance'."

"That is because they are busy with other duties," Nix retorted, "With the threat of SIVA still looming over us, they have to straighten out their priorities. And you know the Vanguard, the 'City' is always their first priority."

Letting out a scoff at his Ghost's words, Pluto opted to continue securing on the remaining pieces of his armor, tightening the strap around his arms before pulling his cloak over his shoulders, "Another reason to add why I am going out there to the Dead Zone and investigating."

"Have you not been-" An exasperated sigh then escaped from the blind Ghost, "Fine, you win. Again."

Pluto smirked, "Don't I always?"

"No matter how much I hate to admit it, but, yes, you do. However, I 'will' win next time."

"The Traveler will wake before that happens." Hearing his Ghost scoff at his words, Pluto simply let out another smile and then held out his hand, feeling Nix settling onto his palm before feeling the familiar weight of another presence materialize into his mind.

"Do try and be careful," Nix's voice rang through the Exo's head, "Despite over a decade without the use of your sight, this is your first time heading out into the wilds 'without' my aid. You are all on your own."

"As long as you are giving me directions, I will be fine."

"I am being serious, Pluto," The blind Exo paused at his Ghost's words, "the only reason you were able to stay a Guardian was for the reason that your optics were connected to my scans. And let's not forget to mention that your blindness was not 'permanent'. You had the free will of turning your optics on and off. But this time…"

Staying momentarily silent, Pluto contemplated on the words of his Ghost before answering, "Then, would it make you more comfortable if I took someone with me?"

The Exo Hunter sensed the surprise permeating from Nix, "Are you being serious?"

"Serious as I can be."

"…Normally I would agree, but," Pluto sensed his Ghost hesitate, "This is the Revenants that we are speaking of."

"I can easily select one of the young ones to help me." The Exo Hunter paused at the disapproval emanating from their bond, I know they are young, and I want more than anything to keep them 'innocent' from the horrors of war. However, I have no one else to turn to, and anyone else who battled the Revenants are either long gone or disappeared without a trace."

"But they are still young in years," Nix protested, "none of them are even ten years of age."

"Then, would you prefer I go alone then?" Pluto snapped, hearing his Ghost go silent, "It is either choice, Nix. I am not waiting a moment longer when the rest of Fireteam Redacted is out there, possibly lost or in danger. Especially so since they were trying to meet with the Revenants." He then heaved out a sigh, placing a hand onto his helmet, "and not to mention the twins are still out there with them."

Hearing nothing from his Ghost, Pluto lowered his hand back to his side as he waited patiently, standing idly before he heard Nix release a sigh, "Fine, but do be careful. It has been 'decades' since we last ventured into the Dead Zone. It must be an entirely new territory by now."

Nodding his head in understanding, the blind Exo then took steps towards the exit, only to pause as he heard footsteps step around the entryway.

"I'm coming."

Pluto frowned at the words, "Orion-"

"Gemini and Scorpio are my siblings, they're my family too," The blind Exo paused at the young Titan's words, "if they are in danger, then I want to be of help."

"The Clan needs you here."

A scoff can be heard from Orion, "Are you seriously considering 'me' being the next head of the Clan if something happens to you?" Pluto cannot help but let the image of the cyan Exo shake his head linger in his mind, "Look, whether you want to admit it or not, Io is best suited for the job. He can take care of the Clan while you and I are away."

Narrowing his gaze in the direction of the young Exo, Pluto easily sensed the determination, the defiance emanating from Orion; this caused him to let out a sigh, "Fine, just deliver Hush to Neve so she can keep an eye on her while we head out to the Dead Zone."

That is when Pluto heard the young Titan go silent and heard a second pair of footsteps near Orion's side; it took the Exo Hunter a moment to understand.

"She is 'not' coming with us," A hum of disappointment can be heard from beside Orion, signifying the presence of the child Guardian, "Hush is still deemed 'too young' for the field, and let's not forget to remember the Crystalline is absent from her side."

"Firstly, I am not bringing her along because I want to, it is because 'she' wants to," Pluto reeled back from the Titan's retort, "and secondly, that is exactly the reason why Hush wants to come with us. It has been too long since she sent Crystalline with the others to the Revenants, and she not only wants to know what happened to Ianos, but to Crystalline as well."

The blind Exo paused at this, keeping his blank gaze forward as he processed Orion's words. He heard the young Titan sigh at this.

"I understand why you are worried about Hush and I, especially since we are heading into this 'Dead Zone', which I know is named so for a reason," Pluto heard the young Titan pause, as if picking out his next words, "but you also cannot keep 'protecting' us as well. We are growing in years, 'maturing'. It is only a matter of time before we have to venture on our own." Another pause, Pluto understanding that Orion was waiting for an answer, "I am turning nearly eight years, Pluto, and Hush nearly four. And I heard that many 'newborns' around our age already fought in 'battles', have been in life or death situations." The blind Exo heard Orion take in a breath, "I say, it is about time that Hush and I experience these 'life or death' experiences ourselves, and not in books."

Immediately, the Exo Hunter found himself torn, shifting his blind gaze towards the two young Guardians as he hesitated. There was truth in their words; Pluto himself having already killed a fellow Risen when he was hardly a year old. But that was 'eons' ago, when 'Guardians' did not exist and where clashes between Chosen were commonplace. Not to mention Pluto witnessed these horrors and does not wish the same upon the young ones before him. Yet again, he also knows that he cannot protect them forever, as Orion said. There will come a time when the Vanguard will be short on Guardians, short on 'soldiers' to send out to field, short on those with experience, and that Orion and Hush would be sent out on an assignment way beyond their years. And their chances of returning would be slim. It would be better if they are exposed to such dangers before it becomes threatening, before they have to be 'alone'. The least Pluto can do is ensure that they are safe, even with his blindness.

"Just stay close to me." The blind Exo immediately sensed the pair perk up at his words, "but, remember this." He leaned in to emphasize on his next words, "This is not a simple mission, nor a mission to take lightly. It 'will' contain threats, and it 'will' be a life or death situation." Pluto straightened out his posture, "Take it seriously as you can, and please." His shoulders drooped, his voice going soft, "Make it out alive."

Hearing them go momentarily silent, the Exo Hunter, at first, regretted his word of choice, but then Orion's voice rang out, "Don't worry, Pluto. Guardians have each other's backs, right?"

Reeling back at the young Titan's response, Pluto then found a smile forming onto his dark features before he spoke, "Come along then, let us find our missing family of ours, shall we?"

Xxxxx

The first thing that Knight felt when he awoke was the numbness in his limbs, and the sensation of grogginess permeating through his senses. Unfamiliarity was next; Nine usually ensures that he had plenty of energy when the younger mind takes control, especially so after a tough fight. Then, it slowly came back to the young Exo: the journey into a Vex Portal to locate Jora, and the subsequent discovery of the Vex assimilating the Revenant Titan into their hive mind. The lingering sensation of the darkness was the last thing Knight remembered. Although, counting on the familiar white ceiling before him, the Exo can take a guess that they had made it out of the Vex Portal. Somehow.

"Day? Nine?" He groaned, blinking rapidly to clear the static from his vision, "what happened?"

Waiting momentarily for an answer, Knight blinked when he received none, and then attempted to push himself into a seated position, his optics wandering, "Nine? Day?"

That is when the younger mind felt his right-side slip, causing him to let out a startled noise as he landed on his back, and bounced slightly from the cushion underneath him. Bewildered, Knight hesitated when he flexed his right hand, only to feel 'nothing' from the action, and causing him to slowly turn his optics towards his right side. The young Exo then froze when he spotted the limb absent, feeling his core beat rapidly behind his chest as he unsteadily pushed himself back into a seated position. That is when he noticed the lack of feeling on his right side. Lifting up his remaining hand, Knight's trembling fingers touched the opposing cheek, only to feel his fingertips touch wires and mesh, and it was then, only then, he realized his right sight was blind.

"Nine?" Knight managed to choke out, panic building up in his chest, "Nine!"

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, the young Warlock attempted to stand, only to feel his feet buckle underneath him, and found himself falling onto the floor with a resounding crash. Letting out a groan, Knight flinched when pain permeated throughout his abdomen and limbs, although it did little to discourage him from pushing himself onto his knees. The young Exo then started to notice someone talking, a voice that Knight cannot pinpoint as familiar; he opted to ignore it, "Nine? Day?"

Shaking his head to rid himself of the pain permeating through his senses, Knight finally dug into the back of his mind, reaching for the familiar bonds that dwelled within. That is when he felt them; they were still there, but weak, Day barely conscious and Nine…

"What happened!?"

Snapping his hand onto the bedside for support, Knight pulled himself onto his feet, his lone functioning optic glancing around nervously, finally taking note that not just the voices were unfamiliar, but his surroundings as well; this was not the Medical Wing of the Tower. Turning his wide gaze towards the closest figure near him, Knight reeled back when his optic had settled onto an unfamiliar visor, the appearance and color of their helmet foreign to him. That is when he noticed them reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch me!"

Reeling away from the individual, Knight placed a hand onto his head, reaching out with his bond once more. Expecting to receive no response, relief flooded the young Exo's senses when he felt Day reach out, a gentle tug at their link. However, that relief turned into concern when he did not hear his Ghost speak, let alone a response from Nine himself.

"How many times do I have to say it! He's disoriented! Take steps back!"

Familiarity ringing in the back of his mind, Knight lifted his gaze upwards, only to spot the black and orange shell, "Ace?" The Ghost turned their orange optic towards them, "Ace, what's going on?" The young Exo turned his gaze warily towards the figure nearest to him – a Warlock now that he spotted the flashing bond, "and 'where' are we?"

That is when the young Warlock heard the black and orange Ghost heave out a sigh, "Lie down, it's going to take a moment to explain."

Worry bubbling to the surface of his mind, the young Exo complied, grunting as he managed to get himself back onto the bed, although, leaned his back against the headboard so that he was seated upward; Knight sensed the blank look that Ace gave him.

"Close enough," The Ghost finally stated before the young Warlock watched them then turn towards the other Warlock present, "Thank you for the assistance, but I think I can take it from here."

Easily sensing a look of doubt from the unknown Warlock, Knight half-expected the individual to retort, to retaliate against the commands of the Ghost. But moments later, after a silent glaring contest between the two, the young Exo finally heard the Warlock heave out a sigh before nodding once, signifying their compliance before turning around and heading off. Spotting the Warlock taking steps towards another individual in bed, Knight then shifted his attention back to Ace, only to pause as the edges of his vision caught familiar azure.

"Ianos?"

Sitting up straight, Knight's lone functioning optic widen when his gaze then spotted Akiva, immediately recognizing the cold expression of death, "Ace? What happened?"

At first, hearing nothing from the Ghost, the young Exo found himself shifting nervously in his bed, waiting for an answer from Ace.

"You and Angel were knocked out after Jora's form released that surge of Darkness," The Ghost finally spoke, "and according to the Medics back at the Tower, the two of you would need several weeks to recover."

"But," Knight shifted his gaze around the room, "This 'is not' the Tower."

"Yes, it's not." The young Exo paused at Ace's response, "but according to Nine, it would just take you a week, maybe a little longer to awaken thanks to his light assisting in your healing, and as such, despite his weak state, decided to come along to bring Ianos to the Revenants."

Knight blinked, his mind quickly piecing the information together, "Wait, so you are saying Isamu actually kept his side of the bargain?" A nod from Ace, "Then we saved Jora?"

No sooner had the question left his lips when he saw Ace's optic flicker followed by their gaze lowering to the floor; the Exo's shoulders fell, "Oh, then, you did have to kill her after all?"

"She was too far gone to save." The black and orange Ghost stated, Knight watching as they shifted their orange optic locked back into his, "it was best to destroy the body so that she may pass on in peace."

"But then, Isamu didn't have to keep his end of the deal," The young Exo turned his optic away from the Ghost's, narrowing his gaze as he focused on his hand in his lap, "why did he decide to-" He paused, his optic wide against as he turned his attention back onto Ace, "Wait, then he wasn't able to cure Ianos?"

"Isamu was able to 'stabilize' him, but not cure," Knight once again blinked at the Ghost's words, "He admitted that by himself, he didn't have the capability completely 'balance' the Light and Darkness within Ianos, and that only the Preceptor of the Revenants can save him."

Narrowing his optic at the newfound information, panic then returned back into the young Exo's chest as it slowly dawned upon, "Wait, then, are you saying that we are in a Revenant base?"

Knight's jaw dropped when Ace bobbed once, "Honestly, despite his insistence, Isamu was too injured to show us the way." The young Warlock watched as the black and orange Ghost spun their back fins thoughtfully, "It was Crystalline who lead us here."

Slowly nodding his head in understanding, Knight then found himself glancing back down towards his lap, lifting up his functioning left hand, and flexed his fingers, "But let me guess, their 'welcoming' party wasn't all too happy to see us?"

The young Warlock glanced over in time to see Ace bob once more, "How else do you think your body got this way? Or how Akiva…" Hearing the Ghost's voice fade, Knight waited patiently before he saw Ace shake their black and orange shell, seeing sense fall back into their optic before they continued, "Nine used up the last of his strength to stop the worse of the violence, but it did little to stop the Revenants from killing Akiva and then trying to kill us. Luckily, the Preceptor intervened."

"Wait, the Preceptor just happened to walk in on you all being attacked?" Another nod from Ace, "and he stopped it?"

Knight heard the black and orange Ghost scoff, "How else do you think we're in the Medical Wing? Unlike the welcoming party, he was actually more 'tolerant' towards us than his followers."

"So, he helped us then?"

Once again, Ace nodded, "He also ordered his followers to keep Akiva's light in check and to tend to you and Nine's injuries. Then, he turned around and stabilized – or in the Revenant term, 'Harmonized' Ianos' light and the Darkness within him."

Immediately, Knight paused at Ace's words, the sensation of joy filtering into his chest followed by relief, "Then, Ianos is saved?"

"I believe so."

Knight reeled back at this, "Believe so? What does that supposed to mean?"

That is when the young Exo sensed the black and orange Ghost before him hesitate, "Ace? How long was I out for?" His single optic lad over the still form of Akiva and the slumbering form of Ianos, "How long were 'all' of us out for?"

"… Seventeen days." Knight's optic widened at this, "and all that time, Ianos never woken up, and Lex…" Ace's voice faded once more, "Lex is still alive but, he has yet to awaken, and I fear that if he does not wake soon…"

Hearing the Ghost unable to finish their sentence, a cold sensation settled within the young Exo as his optic slowly turned towards Akiva's form; it had not occurred to him until now 'why' the Titan still laid cold, all of the warmth within his body lost, but yet, his Ghost have yet to even resurrect him. Scanning the human Guardian's body, Knight finally spotted Lex's broken form, the young Exo using his lone arm to keep himself from collapsing onto his side.

Seventeen days.

Seventeen days since Akiva has died and Lex have yet to awaken to resurrect his Guardian. And from what the young Exo could tell, the white and yellow Ghost was not going to hover back into the air soon.

"How?" Turning his functioning optic back towards Ace, the young Warlock paused when he saw Ace once again shift their gaze downwards, "…it was when the Revenants attacked us, wasn't it?"

At first, receiving nothing but silence, Knight found his agitation grow as he stated, "And we're staying inside their base?"

"I understand why you are upset," The young Warlock found the black and orange Ghost's optic fixed back onto his, "a bunch of unknowns came and attacked us, nearly killing Lex, and 'you'." Ace then glided closer, "but the ones who attacked us, they are recent members of the Revenants. They didn't recognize Crystalline and they still held strong distrust towards those from the Tower."

"But to 'kill' a Ghost?" Knight watched as Ace reeled back at his words, "It's equivalent to murder, both for the Ghost themselves and the Guardian. Why would anyone want to willingly kill one?"

That is when the young Exo caught a glimpse of guilt and shame flash over the Ghost's orange optic, bewilderment settling into Knight's mind until realization hit him once more, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine," The younger mind paused at Ace's interruption, "there are truth in your words." A bitter laugh then can be heard permeating from the black and orange Ghost, "Doesn't mean it's easy to take in."

Dipping his head down as Knight saw the look of guilt stay within Ace's orange optic, the young Exo then jumped to attention when he heard footsteps approach, causing the Warlock to shift his functioning optic towards the entrance. That is when his gaze locked onto the visor of another Warlock, however, unlike the one before him, this one held an air of experience and age, a sense of wisdom that Knight only felt from Veteran Guardians. In other words, the one before him was old, although how old eluded the young Exo's reach. If Nine was still with him, still conscious, then the Phoenix Exo would have easily told him the age of the individual's light, the years hidden within. But with Nine's consciousness gone dark, Knight is on his own, and would have felt an emptiness, and alone if not were Day's lingering presence in the back. He just hopes his Ghost recovers enough to speak with him soon.

"So, Micheal's reports were true then," Knight blinked at the unfamiliar name, "You awakened." He then reeled back as the Warlock before him bowed deeply; when he picked himself up, the young Exo couldn't help but feel a soft smile emanating behind the Warlock's visor, "I apologize for the 'welcome' that my brothers and sisters gave you. I promise you that that his not how the Revenants are." The Warlock must have sensed the look of doubt Knight had sent his way, for the Exo Guardian then heard the former add, "Truly, we usually talk first, learn more of our 'visitors' however," A sigh then can be heard from behind the individual's visor, "it seems that Cole and the others have yet to let go of their grudges."

Giving the Warlock another bewildered look at the mention of another unfamiliar name, Knight then heard the former let out a chuckle, "My apologies, speaking to you as if we are already acquainted." He then watched as the Warlock placed a hand to his chest, "I am the head of the Revenants, the 'Preceptor' as my brothers and sisters like to call me. However, you may call me –"

"Preceptor!" Knight jumped as a Titan dashed into the room, skidding to a halt just short of the black and red clad Warlock before slamming a fist to their chest in attention, "Reports of Tower Guardians near our location. It seems that they are specifically searching for an entrance."

"What?" Confusion can be sensed from the Preceptor, "How many individuals?"

"A Hunter and two Titans."

"Has any actions have been taken against them?"

Knight watched as the Titan shook their head, "No, Preceptor. As you commanded, we only observed." Hesitation then can be sensed from the scout, "Although, admittingly, many of us are getting nervous. One of them seems to know his way."

A sense of bewilderment can be sensed from the Preceptor, "Please, explain."

"The Hunter seems to be easily tracking our symbols, our marks," The Titan continued, "he is quickly approaching the entrance as we speak."

Sensing a frown emanate behind the Warlock's visor, Knight opted to remain silent as he continued to observe; the Preceptor finally spoke, "Send a frequency to the others; stop them in their tracks but do not kill, only disarm, disable if necessary. Distract them long enough until I get there."

"P-Preceptor?"

"If Crystalline's information is correct, these individuals maybe the comrades that she spoke of, possibly in search of the Guardians in our care." Knight's optic widens at the Preceptor's words, "and if this group is indeed who I think it is, then the Hunter won't be in the mood to talk. He 'will' retaliate once he finds our location and that Cole and her team harmed those he considers family."

"Then, he 's a threat?"

"Only if you reveal Cole's actions," Knight mentally made a note that whoever this Cole is, better pray that Pluto never figures out what she and her team had done towards Fireteam Redacted; there will be no doubt that the blind Exo would be more than happy to kill them, "as such, keep them distracted and I will find a way to ensure everyone's safety."

Seeing the Titan nod once, Knight then watched as the former saluted once more before running off, more than likely to find a proper location to send out the frequency. That is when the young Exo felt the Preceptor's gaze turn towards him, and immediately sensed sheepishness emanating from the head of the Revenants.

"I do apologize however, I think introductions have to be put on hold," Knight slowly nodded in agreement, "and do not worry about your friends outside, I will ensure that they are safe and are able to enter this base freely."

"Just as long as you keep your followers under control."

Turning his attention towards Ace, Knight blinked when he saw a narrowed glance settle into the black and orange Ghost's optic, a threat clear in their gaze. If the Preceptor took any note of this, he didn't show it, and the young Exo instead sense a nervous smile flash behind the visor before it quickly faded. Expecting the head of the Revenants to leave immediately, Knight instead was surprised to see the Warlock's gaze shift slightly, sensing a feeling of longing from the Revenant before turning around and finally exiting the room.

Following the Preceptor's form with a puzzled look, Knight found himself trailing the Revenant's previous gaze, only to be further confused. Why did they linger over Ianos?

"Ace? Do you happen to recognize the Preceptor?"

Reeling back at his own question, Knight nonetheless felt himself receive a look of surprise before the Ghost in question shook their core side to side, "He is familiar if that is what you mean." The young Warlock then watched Ace scrunch their shell against their core, "It is on the edge of my mind, but I just cannot seem to grasp it."

Shifting his attention back towards the doorway where the Preceptor had exited, Knight then murmured to himself, "Maybe if he removed his helmet, then you might have a clue."

"That, that I can agree with."

Turning and giving Ace a soft smile, the young Exo then paused when he saw movement in the corner of his vision, causing him to turn towards Akiva's side. Then, his optic widens when he saw Lex's form slowly lift themselves into the air, the Ghost's optic flickering gold until it finally remained solid. Then, Knight watched as Lex shook their core side to side and letting out a groan before the latter turned and blinked rapidly. The yellow and white Ghost then paused as he felt all eyes upon him.

"…Hello?" Lex greeted.

Xxxxxx

"Nix."

"I am trying the best I can," Pluto heard his Ghost snap, "but with the Darkness here convoluting my sensors, it is difficult to keep track of where I am going."

"And how do you think 'I' feel? At least your scans work. I have nothing but your insight to lead me around."

"And that is why I tell you to be careful."

Glowering at his Ghost, Pluto opened his mouth to retort but paused, and instead heaved out a sigh. Fighting with Nix wasn't going to make their pace move any faster, and additionally, they were in enemy territory. Best to take it slow and play cautious. Especially so with a child Guardian amongst their number.

Hearing the aforementioned Titan giggle quietly behind him, Pluto didn't have to look back to know that Orion was signing back to her with silly gestures, most likely in an attempt to distract the fact that they were heading into hostile territory. Although blind, this did not mean the Exo Hunter did not sense the waves of uneasiness dissipate around Hush's form, her laughter making everyone at ease. That doesn't mean their guard is not up, however.

After ensuring that the two young Guardians were still following closely behind him, worry then settled into Pluto's mind; he hopes that the armor that he and Orion had managed to scrounge up was enough for the child Guardian. Without Crystalline around, it was difficult to find what material and size was proper for the halfling, as the idea of simply shrinking down Orion's armor did it work, as the heavy material made it so that Hush could barely move. After much trial and error, it was decided that material built out of leather similar to Hunter's gear had to make do, although, with her being trained as a Titan, Pluto couldn't help but worry for her safety.

"Halt!"

Coming to a stop in his steps, Pluto turned to his Ghost, "Nix?"

"Can't see very well thanks to the Darkness here," He heard the viridian Ghost mutter, "but there are in total six individuals. Three of them are currently in front of us. Hard to tell what class they took upon, but they are for sure the people we are looking for."

Taking in the words of Nix, the blind Exo then tuned his senses forward, letting his light reach out and touch the forms before them. If in any other situation, Pluto would have found their flinches funny, especially so since he heard one of them take steps back; if their guards weren't up earlier, then no doubt they would be now. Ignoring the sensation of uneasiness, the Exo Hunter continued to manipulate his light forward, up until Pluto touched upon something familiar; the familiar cold and numbness of the Darkness.

Nodding his head in confirmation to Nix's words, Pluto then attempted to reach his light outwards, only to frown in frustration as his light instead collided into the trees. He simply sighed at this.

"So, three are in hiding then." Pluto whispered to himself, accepting his Ghost's words as truth before frowning behind his visor, and listened in on three pairs of footsteps approach. He then tilted his receptors towards the trees when he heard branches creak, bark peeling off wood; the rest were in the trees, more than likely to give backup to those before them.

"You are trespassing," The blind Exo couldn't help but scoff at the one who spoke – male from what he can gather, "you cannot approach any further."

Narrowing his blank sockets behind his blindfold, Pluto debated on retorting, snapping at the Revenant before the group for inciting a command. But he decided against it; who knows if they were keeping Fireteam Redacted and the twins either as guests, or as prisoners.

"Then, if you do not mind, may you answer a question for me?" Pluto sensed a bewildered stare, "have you seen a group of six come by here? Three Exo, an Awoken, and two humans?" He then paused, musing on his next words, "They were all lead here by a Ghost, Crystalline. Lavender shell with patterns that moves like the Awoken's skin and tendrils that resemble a Hydra's?"

Instead of immediately receiving an answer, Pluto instead heard nothing but silence, and as such, he couldn't help but let tinges of irritation form in the front of his mind, "A simple yes or no answer would suffice."

"…Yes." The blind Exo couldn't help but pause; he had expected more resistance for his question, "they arrived here a little over two weeks ago."

Pluto let some of the tension die from his shoulders, "Then, they are safe?"

"In part."

"In, part?" The Exo Hunter repeated, narrowing his gaze at the three Revenants, "Please clarify what you mean, 'in part'?"

"Gerard."

Hearing a different voice address the one previously speaking, Pluto then found himself reaching down to the knife secured to the left high, "What have you done to my team?"

Feeling all eyes turn towards him, the blind Exo sensed the hesitation, the fear, "Are you not going to answer my question?"

Once again receiving nothing but silence, Pluto then decided to completely remove his knife from its sheathe; he heard the familiar clicks of weapons being aimed, "Let me repeat myself: what did you do to my team?"

"They are receiving care, that is all I can inform you."

Anger quickly filtered to the surface of Pluto's mind, although this was quickly replaced with bewilderment as he heard rushing footsteps speed past him followed by the familiar crackle of arc energy trailing behind. That is when he heard the familiar contact of fists slamming into the dry hearth followed by a shockwave, nearly forcing the blind Exo back.

"What did you do the twins!?"

Hearing the roar of rage emanate from Orion, Pluto couldn't help but scowl at the actions of the younger Exo; then again, the Hunter would have done the same had the Revenants refused to properly answer his questions. Nonetheless, Pluto couldn't help but mentally curse as he heard movement in the trees once more, and this time, followed with the clicks of weapons being aimed.

"Orion! Above!"

Rolling back to avoid the gunfire pelting where he stood, Pluto then felt the familiar weight of Nix flash back into his mind.

"If I had the time to say how stupid this was I would say – Duck!"

Crouching down in accordance to his Ghost's words, Pluto then felt the familiar brushes of bullets fly above his head before he made the decision to roll to his left, leaping back onto his feet, and started running.

"Trees to your front! And – Orion!"

Skidding to a halt, Pluto reached out with his light until he felt the familiar presence of Orion, the image of the young Exo's light struggling against two filtered with Darkness lingering in the front of his mind. Gritting his jaw, the blind Exo condensed his light into his hand, clasping his fingers around the grenade before throwing it towards his feet. Feeling the familiar buzz of his cloak settling onto his form, then started dashing towards Orion's struggling light. Concentrating his light around his hands, Pluto then leaped into the air before pulling his hand back, feeling his light solidify long enough to clasp the end of an arrow, and then releasing his grip.

Initially, Pluto had wanted his Void Anchor to latch onto one of the Revenants, hoping that his light would wraps it tendrils around the corrupted light of the Chosen before him. Although, to his disappointment, this was not the first time the Revenants faced a Nightstalker it seemed, as he heard startled shouts and scrambling footsteps before the familiar 'thump' of his tether slammed into the ground. Although, the disappointment soon turned into a smirk as the hum then turned into a high-pitched tone, the image of the violet light releasing long lines that latched onto the light and darkness of the Revenants, enabling the blind Exo to hear the latters' screams of surprise.

He then saw Orion's arc light take steps back and seeing it grow in size. Pluto instantly knew what the Titan wanted to do.

It was interesting really, as the lack of his vision made it so that the blind Exo could only 'see' light and darkness, the imagery really resembling their respective element: Solar as a ball of fiery inferno of flames, Void a shimmering orb of violet, and Arc as a rigid lash of energy. And seeing Orion's arc light reaching out like lightning, rushing towards the corrupted lights that he saw within his mind, Pluto couldn't help but wonder what the other energies of Darkness would have resembled.

He got his answer sooner than he had anticipated.

"Pluto! Behind!"

Snapping around, all Pluto could sense was a ball of something malevolent burning against his senses before suddenly an impact slam into his chest, feeling the buzz of his cloak leave his form, and his feet flying out from beneath him. Mentally thanking the Traveler for the lack of his need for air, this didn't stop the dull thrum of pain permeating through his body as the Hunter felt himself tumble, unable to tell his surroundings even as he skidded to a stop.

"We're going to get your senses further heightened after this."

Pluto let out a groan as he shifted, feeling his hands press against the dry hearth, "I'll try and remember that, Nix."

Pushing himself unsteadily back onto his feet, Pluto then reached out with his light once more, and this time, the image of a fiery ball of green flames formed in his mind. The Hunter rolled his shoulders; he just hopes that Orion had taken out the three Revenants that had been caught in his Anchor. Reaching down to his waist, Pluto then paused as he realized the absence of his knife, silently cursing to himself as he then reached towards his back, reaching for the spare before he paused; the Revenant's green flames had grown in strength. Frowning behind his visor, Pluto attempted to process this information when a scream permeated through the air; and that is when it hit him.

"Hush!"

Turning his attention away from the green flames lingering before him, Pluto snapped his attention where he had last sensed the child Guardian, only to see a familiar dome of light appear in his mind alongside two filtered with tinges of violet. The other two Revenants. He had forgotten about them.

Cursing under his breath for his rustiness, Pluto took steps towards the child Guardian, only to feel arms wrap around his neck. Instinctively grabbing them, the Exo Hunter then felt his feet leave the hearth once more, although this time, he felt his legs dangle, signifying that the one who had grabbed him from behind had lifted him into the air. Pluto couldn't help but let irritation settle into his mind; he was 'not' going to be taken down so easily. As such, reaching up with one of his hands, a hum of memory reached to the surface of the Hunter's mind as he trailed his hands down until he felt the familiar form of a fist in his palm.

" _Look, I know it sounds ridiculous." He couldn't help but give the Awoken a doubtful look, "But trust me, if anyone tries to restrain you and you have access to their hands, grab their thumb. It 'will' work."_

 _I hope you know what you were talking about, Ianos,_ Pluto thought to himself before his fingers finally found the appendage, slipped them underneath the thumb, and tugged.

A startled yelp of pain and surprise then permeated into his receptors, followed by the sensation of his feet touching solid ground. Feeling the arms leave his shoulders, Pluto then took the opportunity to slip out, turn, and swing his fist. He wasn't sure if what he had hit was the face, but the resounding 'crack' of polymer breaking made Pluto certain that he at least had broken the visor. Shifting his attention back towards Hush, the blind Exo then saw the familiar light of Orion dashing towards the child Guardian's, the thin light of her Ward slowly crumbling in his sight.

Gathering his void light in his hands once more, Pluto simultaneously ran towards the young Guardians as he once again took aim, shifting his light in between the two attacking Revenants before releasing his grasp. Once again, the blind Exo watched as the image of his Void Anchor lashed out, leashing the two corrupted Lights to the hearth before he slid down onto his knees, skidding into Hush's Ward as Orion's light finally made it in.

Holding up his hand, Pluto then felt the familiar weight of a hand cannon land in his grip before taking aim and fired two shots. Instantly, he heard the sound of a high powered bullet penetrate steel and leather followed by a gasp, and then, two bodies falling to the earth.

A scream of rage then can be heard emitting not too far from their location; Pluto didn't have to guess to know that the ones Orion had taken out earlier had already resurrected.

Holstering his hand cannon to his thigh, the Hunter then raised his hand once more, signaling to Nix to transmat his scout rifle in his hands before pushing himself back onto his feet, condensing his light around his form as the old Exo prepared for a fight.

"Enough!"

A new voice caused Pluto to snap to his attention, pushing his light forward until it latched onto the newcomer. And instantly, familiarity slammed into his mind followed by surprise as his light touched familiar cold vast emptiness.

"We just wish to speak."

The blind Exo shook his head before glowering at the Revenant, "Wish to speak? Why should I speak to you knowing that you caused harm to my team? My family?"

Hearing the Revenant pause at his words, Pluto found a growl escaping his throat; he paused when he felt gentle hands wrap around his. Knowing fully well it was Hush who had latched onto his wrist, the Exo Hunter waited as he felt her fingers open his palm and he felt her hand touch his. It was then he felt her fingers form symbols, her hands moving to the side to ensure he felt every detail as she signed, _Please. No more fighting._

Letting his shoulders relax at her words, Pluto took in a deep breath before he heaved out a sigh, "Are they safe?"

A moment of silence before an answer, "Yes." Another pause, "Would you like to see them?"

Responding simply with a nod, Pluto then waited as he sensed the other Revenants close in on the one before him, and then followed once he sensed their convolution of light and darkness move.

"How can you let them off easily?" It was Orion, the young Exo hissing, "They caused Fireteam Redacted and the twins harm."

"I know," Pluto scowled once more, "However, Hush can be, 'convincing'."

"…I still don't understand how you can understand her when she just moves her hands, especially when you don't have any use of your optics."

Flashing the young Exo a smile behind his visor, Pluto simply glanced down at Hush's light as he felt the child's Guardians grip tighten around his wrist, feeling her press against his side as Nix's voice whispered instructions on where to step.

"When you have a lot of time on your hands, you learn many things."

"What?"

"Just wait until you're stuck at the Tower, then you will understand."

"…What?"

* * *

 _Usually I don't write anything at the end (do I?) but I think I have to explain a little bit about how Pluto 'sees'. As you can recall previously, Pluto still had use of his optics, he just didn't want to use them often as he saw it 'unfair' for him to see while Nix could not. To help compensate for their blindness, Nix connected his scans with Pluto's optics, enabling it so that the two of them still can 'see' and still function properly as Guardians. However, after the encounter with Dusk, Pluto lost his optics completely and with the little knowledge of Exo anatomy, replacements aren't easy. And without his optics, there is no way that Nix can send him the scans needed for him to 'see' his surroundings. As such, Pluto is starting to learn how to 'hear' and use his light to 'see'. Although this helps, Pluto cannot see obstacles, such as trees or buildings, and has to rely on Nix's call outs to avoid running into one. Furthermore, his light can only reach so far and cannot sense things that are 'behind' objects, such as the example of the three Revenants hiding out in the woods; since they were hiding behind trees, he cannot 'see' them with his light. It also doesn't help that Pluto had been stuck at the Tower lately, leaving him little time to 'exercise' and get use to the lack of his optics. I hope this explains some of the perspective near the end lol._


	54. I'm Here

**_Redacted_**

 ** _I'm Here_**

 _I actually made it, surprisingly. I apologize for the late update guys, but I do have a good reason for this. Although I feel like this too personal, I feel like I owe you all an explanation._

 _On May 9th, my grandmother passed away._

 _It came suddenly and out of nowhere, as my father told me early in the morning as I was preparing for work. Honestly, my grandmother was already frail and sickly when I last seen her in Korea nearly four years ago, and I initially thought I wouldn't take her death so hard. I was wrong. The news of her death sent my anxiety and emotions out of control and I fell into depression, where I spend days lying in bed and pondering how I was going to handle it. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that I would lose my job, I would have asked for several days off to help cope with her death, but since we live in a world where money is needed to survive, I had little choice but to work, which slowed down the recovery time I need to cope with my grandmother's death._

 _With my mental stability at a low point, I couldn't bring myself to write. I honestly thought I would be fine within a few days but, I then found that a week had quickly passed without an update to this story. As such, I scrambled to get a chapter out this week and I apologize for the shortness and choppiness of it all. However, I just want you all to know that I have not abandoned this story, and not to be surprised if next week another update is missed. Although I do love writing this series, I do need time to mourn and cope, and the stress of updating weekly isn't going to help. But once again, I am just here to announce that I am not abandoning it. I just need time. Thank you all for understanding._

* * *

 __Transcript: Why Not?__

 _Source: Ghost of Warlock Zakai_

 _Alias: [UNKNOWN]_

 __Conversation between Warlock Zakai [W.Z] and his Ghost [UKNOWN] [U.A]. Topic concerning the Darkness__

 _[U.A]: We are 'not' doing this._

 _[W.Z]: Why not? We have attempted this before and it had not killed us._

 _[U.A]: 'Yet'._

 _[W.Z]: You worry too much._

 _[U.A]: Just, think this through. Despite your status as a 'scholar', when it comes to things like this, your calculations tend to be, 'off'._

 _[W.Z]: Then, what do you recommend?_

 _[U.A]: Well, usually Ianos –_

 _[W.Z]: He is 'not' going to be involved._

 _[U.A]: Why not?_

 _[W.Z]: We are working with 'raw' Darkness. I am not certain how Ianos will react, especially with his current condition._

 _[U.A]: But with his input, there is a possibility that not only will we find a way to bring Ari back, but there will also be a less likely chance of us getting corrupted._

 _[W.Z]: Not when the Darkness is killing Ianos. Who knows, just being in the vicinity of the Darkness might accelerate the corruption process. It is too high of a risk._

 _[U.A]: … This is not right._

 _[W.Z]: … What?_

 _[U.A]: Distancing yourself from him like this, when the two of you just lost Ari, and with how Ianos has little time –_

 _[W.Z]: Which is exactly why I am doing this. I can find a way to purge the corruption within Ianos while simultaneously searching for a way to revive Ari. This maybe the only way to save him._

 _[U.A]: But do you… you do realize the consequences of this, correct? The Vanguard won't allow it._

 _[W.Z]: Then we leave_

 _[U.A]: Leave? You mean going rogue?_

 _[W.Z]: What else would I be talking about?_

 _[U.A]: But, the Tower won't tolerate a 'Rogue' Guardian, not to mention Ianos will attempt to follow._

 _[W.Z]: Why would he follow us? Ianos helped build this city. He wouldn't leave this place so easily._

 _[U.A]: … The two of you recently lost Ari. Would you think he would easily let you out of his sight after such a loss?_

 _[W.Z}: …_

 _[U.A]: He won't survive out in the Wilds, at least, not with his current condition._

 _[W.Z]: … Then he won't follow us._

 _[U.A]: Did you not just hear me? The Vanguard –_

 _[W.Z]: They won't learn about us leaving either._

 _[U.A]: ... You are planning something, aren't you?_

 _[W.Z]: The Vanguard and Ianos won't have to know_

 _[U.A]: … Okay, is it alright for me to say that you are confusing me?_

 _[W.Z]: Let me clarify, the Vanguard and Ianos won't follow us if we are dead._

 _[U.A]: … You are implying faking our deaths?_

 _[W.Z]: For Ianos' sake and to keep the Vanguard off our trail. It is the best option._

 _[U.A]: … You do know Ianos won't take our 'deaths' well._

 _[W.Z]: … I know, but he had lost comrades before. It may take some time, but he will move on._

 _[U.A]: And when we discover a way to purge the Darkness from an individual?_

 _[W.Z]: Then, I will… reveal myself?_

 _[U.A]: … Seriously, how are you a Warlock?_

 _[W.Z]: … I am a fully capable scholar._

 _[U.A]: … (sighs) Ianos won't be happy once he discovers the truth._

 _[W.Z]: As long as I find a cure, I do not care for repercussions. We owe him that much at least._

 __ End Transcript__

Xxxxx

In all her years alive, Gemini had never seen her twin as happy as he was now. For anyone who hardly spends time around Exo, one would not see a difference as children gathered around the Male Hunter's form, his metallic features seemingly blank of any expression. However, for Gemini, the way his optics brighten, and the way his shoulders were stiff, straightforward, and confident, that he was enjoying himself. The Huntress just hopes the surrounding Revenants do not take it as the wrong way.

Letting her light blue optics linger over the aforementioned individuals, Gemini couldn't understand how her twin can relax with that many eyes on them. Then again, the Huntress also understood their worries; two possible hostiles lingering around their children, she cannot blame the Revenants for being wary. Nonetheless, as she watched Scorpio lift two children in the air before running and followed by a line of laughing progenies, Gemini knows for certain that her twin would not harm the kids. The Huntress then mused that more than likely, Scorpio would put life and limb out for these children, despite the fact that they had hardly known them for half a months' time. Needless to say, judging from the way the children laughed and shrieked with joy as Scorpio continued to elude capture, Gemini wouldn't be all too surprised if they thought the same.

"Oh, why is he being fussy?"

"I don't know? Maybe he's not hungry?"

"He hasn't eaten 'all day'."

"Diaper change? A hug?"

"I did all that. He won't stop crying!"

Turning her attention to a corner in the room, Gemini's optics spotted two Revenants – both female, a human and an Exo respectively – bickering with each other, one of which held Eidr's form in her arms. The infant in question was bawling, arms pushing away at the bottle that the two were trying to force into his mouth. Usually, Scorpio would come running to Eidr's side, demanding the child until the Revenants relented. However, judging from the way the male Exo continuously flashed his optics her way, it was obvious that Eidr's 'second favorite' was needed. Heaving out a sigh at this, Gemini reluctantly pushed herself up from her seat before slowly made her way to the Revenant pair.

"Here."

Seeing the two Chosen snap their attention towards her, Gemini simply ignored their narrowed glances as she held out her arms.

"We have this handled."

Gemini frowned as Eidr's wails rang in her receptors, "Does not seem that way to me."

The scowl deepened on the human Revenant's features, but the Huntress simply kept her hands out, "Well?"

Gemini still felt the glare emanating from the pair, but nonetheless the Huntress couldn't help but be smug as Eidr was promptly plopped into her arms. No sooner had the female Exo felt the warmth of the infant settle onto her plating when Eidr's cries immediately ceased, causing Gemini to grin as the glares hardened from the Revenant pair.

"Bottle."

Holding out a hand towards the Revenants, the Huntress did not have to glance over before she felt the weight of the container settle into her palm. Then, ensuring that she was holding it correctly in her fingers, Gemini tilted the bottle towards Eidr's lips; the child immediately started suckling, his hazel eyes staring into the Huntress'. Gemini couldn't help but smile at this; although she may not like children, that doesn't mean she wasn't satisfied at the fact that Eidr, a child of two Revenants, preferred Gemini and her twin. Anyone else would simply be brushed aside. As such, letting the confidence shimmer within, Gemini quietly listened to Edir suckle.

"You sure you don't want kids of your own?"

Gemini glanced over to see Scorpio standing idly nearby, a child riding his shoulders; the Huntress immediately scoffed at his words, "Have you seen me with kids? You know as well as I do that I don't have patience for them."

That's when she spotted her twins' optics lower down to her arms, "From where I'm standing, I say that's a false claim."

Giving her twin a blank look, Gemini then rolled her optics before turning her attention back towards Eidr, and then frowned, "You going to be alright leaving him here?

That's when a silence permeated between the two Exo, Gemini feeling the eyes of the nearby Revenants on their backs. Moments passed before she then heard Scorpio heave out a sigh, and watched him reluctantly let the child slide off his shoulders, the young progeny running back to the others as he answered, "I hate to admit it, but what else can we do? Bring him back to the Tower with us and say, 'Hey everyone! We found this child out in the middle of nowhere! Can we keep it?" Another sigh then can be heard from Scorpio as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The Vanguard will definitely question the 'authenticity' of 'that' story."

"We don't have to tell the 'exact' truth." Gemini saw her twin blink, 'Say that he was the child of two Guardians, but you don't have to tell them who 'exactly'."

"And what makes you think we'll let you take him?"

Shifting her attention towards the two Revenants, Gemini narrowed her optics as she retorted, "I do recall your 'Preceptor' saying that Eidr was free to leave with us if we choose."

"Let you, a Tower Guardian, take a child of our family?" One of the Revenants hissed, "What makes you think that you are capable of taking care of one of our own?"

That is when irritation settled into Gemini's chest, "For starters, none of you knew who Jora and Isamu were, even as we introduced their child to you," She heard the two Revenants pause at her words, "come to think of it, I don't even think you even knew Eidr's name before now. And if I recall correctly, isn't the Darkness a danger to the children here, so that also applies to Eidr as well?" The Huntress easily sensed the glare emanate from the human Revenant, "So from what I am concerned, my brother and I are the only ones viable enough to raise him, despite the fact that we have only known him for a short while." She then leaned in, letting sparks of Arc light flicker from her optics, "So try and prevent us from taking Eidr back 'home'."

Watching her fellow Exo shrink back from her words, Gemini then turned her glare towards the human of the pair, only to see an equivalent glare stare back. Recognizing the familiar flicker of solar light glow in the edges of the human Chosen's eyes, the Huntress remained undaunted, and instead let a snarl rumble in the back of her throat. That is when she heard a whimper emitting from her arms, causing Gemini to glance downwards, and pause when she saw Eidr pushing the bottle away, his hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"You done?" Lifting the bottle away from the infant's lips, Gemini then blinked when the child's sniffles stopped, and he giggled, prompting the female Exo to slowly turn and give her twin a blank stare. This earned her a grin from Scorpio, "That means he likes you."

Blinking several times at her brother's words, Gemini turned her optics back to Eidr, hearing the child let out a high-pitched giggle before he laughed.

"I'll never understand children."

"And you say we are better off raising Eidr?"

Turning and once again giving her twin a blank stare, Gemini received a teasing smile before she rolled her optics, and simply held the bottle out towards the human Revenant. This immediately earned her another scowl.

"I am not – "

"Considering we are 'guests' here, I have no idea where you 'wash dishes'." The Huntress interrupted, "in other words, I wouldn't be asking 'you' to take this if I knew."

A scowl formed onto the Revenant's face although, the latter reluctantly took the bottle from her hand, allowing Gemini to properly cradle Eidr in her arms. Another giggle can be heard from the infant.

"I don't understand what is so funny!" Turning an exasperated look towards her twin, Gemini's jaw dropped when instead of sympathy, her twin was laughing, "Scorpio! Please!"

Instead of receiving an answer from the male Exo, another laugh was all she earned, although Scorpio was leaning over, a hand to his chest as he attempted to control himself. Gemini gave her twin a glare as he failed.

"Excuse the intrusion." The familiar dark azure form of Nysa materialized into view, the female Ghost's light blue optic glancing between the pair, "However, Ace sent me a frequency."

That is when Scorpio immediately paused, Gemini watching her twin finally recompose himself, "Ace? So, did Ianos finally wake up?"

"Well," A pause from Nysa, "No." Gemini saw her brother's shoulders slump, "But Nine is awake."

Both Scorpio and Gemini perked up at this, "Really?"

"Well, not Nine." The Huntress blinked, "Knight actually woke up."

"So, if Knight is wake, is Nine…"

"According to Knight, he is currently unconscious, regaining strength," Gemini's Ghost answered, "He claims that Nine needs an elongated rest before he regains his senses."

"In other words…?"

"We're going to be staying here for a little while," Gemini's shoulders slumped, "and not to mention Day is still too weak to heal Knight's injuries on their own."

"But we already been here for seventeen days," Gemini frowned at her Ghost, "and thanks to the paranoia of these Revenants, we aren't allowed to contact Pluto all because they believe the Vanguard would intercept our frequencies."

"We are sitting right here."

Gemini ignored the Revenant pair as she continued, "And knowing Pluto, he might be on his way right now, rampaging in an attempt to find us."

"Oh, Traveler no," Scorpio groaned, the Huntress watching her twin place a hand to his forehead "If Pluto finds this place, he won't show any mercy if he figures out what several members had done to Akiva and Lex."

"We can handle any threat."

That is when Gemini paused and slowly turned her attention towards the Revenant, "Clearly you never heard of Pluto."

The human Revenant scoffed, "Now why would I pay attention to Tower Guardian activities?"

"So, in other words, either you're younger than ten years or hardly over ten years."

"… What?"

Gemini heard her twin sigh at this, "Definitely younger than a decade."

"Hey!"

"Don't sound so offended, we're younger than ten years as well," Gemini then rolled her optics, "all I am going to say is stay out of Pluto's way, if you want to live."

Shifting her attention back towards her twin, the Huntress then said, "Let's visit Knight to see if he's alright."

"I'm not done."

The female Huntress blinked before turning her optics back towards her Ghost, "What else do you have to say?"

She heard Nysa sigh, "And this is why I tell you to stop and listen."

Quickly giving Scorpio a dark look as she heard her twin snort, Gemini refocused her attention back onto the dark azure Ghost, however opted to say nothing. This signaled to Nysa to continue, "before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that Lex is awake as well."

"What!?" Gemini's light azure optics went wide, "When!?"

"A few minutes ago," Nysa answered, "He's currently working on resurrecting Akiva."

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go."

"Eidr."

Pausing at the word of her twin, Gemini then let scowl form onto her metallic features as she glared down at the aforementioned child in her arms, the latter of which stared at her with wide hazel eyes.

"We can't take him out of the Nursery."

Her frown depending at her twin's words, Gemini shifted her optics towards the two nearby Revenants before reluctantly holding out her arms once more. Sensing the satisfaction emanating from the two Chosen, Gemini ensured that she gave them one last dirty look and then turned to her twin.

"Let's go."

Xxxxx

It was strange, he never felt this groggy or numb when waking up. When did he fall asleep anyway? Opening his eyes, green peered through the lids before he squinted, the blurriness fading as muffled echoes rang in his ears.

"Angel? Angel, are you awake?"

Blinking several times to clear his vision, the Hunter let out a groan as he raised a hand, placing it on his forehead; the young Guardian felt an oncoming headache.

"What happened?" Angel managed to slur out, hearing the familiar click of Hope's shell.

"Long story short, you all found Jora and got a face full of Darkness in turn." Angel turned and gave his Ghost a quizzical look, "Don't worry, we were able to put Jora to rest and the others made it out."

Letting relief settle into his chest at Hope's words, Angel then shifted his eyes to his surroundings, only to immediately recognize the white around him, "Medical Wing?"

His Ghost nodded, "Medical Wing."

Angel released another groan at this," How long was I out for?"

He heard a hum emanate from Hope, "Seventeen days."

A pause, "What?"

"Seventeen days." Hope repeated, "The Medics actually expected you to be out longer. At least another week."

Angel licks his lips as he took in his Ghost's words; although unhappy about his current situation, the young Hunter at least knew that being hit with darkness was truth. When was the last time he felt thirsty?

"The Medics said that there would be side effects when you woke up." Angel shifted his attention back towards his Ghost, "I will get you some water, I will be back."

Seeing Hope glide out of sight, Angel then took in a breath before pushing himself into a sitting position. No sooner had he done this when his vision went black and the ache in his head thrummed strongly. Placing his hand back to his temple, Angel squeezed his eyes shut, waiting until he felt the dull thrum in his head fade to open his eyes.

"Aw hell," Angel muttered as he watched the room spin, prompting him to close and shake his head once more.

"I recommend takin' it easy." The young Hunter squinted towards the entrance to his room, seeing Hope gliding in with a glass hovering within the vicinity of her light, "At your age, you should have been dead with the amount of Darkness that you had been hit with."

Angel couldn't help but frown at his Ghost's words, "The Medics figure out how I lived?"

Watching Hope approach his side, he then reached out and took the glass from her light, taking note of the trembling in his fingers as he tilted the water to his lips. As Angel let relief settle in as the water slid down his dry throat, that is when he suddenly realized that he had nearly forgotten the feeling of thirst. Now that the young Hunter thought about it, he hardly remembers the feeling of hunger, and this pushes his thoughts onto the seeming immortality of Guardians.

Angel already knew that sleep is not mandatory for those resurrected by the Traveler; rest is only needed and depending on the light used, majority of the time rest is short. It never occurred to him that eating, and drinking was unnecessary; with Fireteam Redacted, such accommodations were commonplace, especially so with Hush around. The Child Guardian always seems to have a snack in her hands or always wanting to be in the Mess Hall, and somehow, she always gets everyone involved with her meals. And with Akiva, who always seems to have a reason to celebrate, drinking is not uncommon either, the team practically in the bar when they have time after a Crucible match. If any other older Guardian were around, they would have reprimanded the young Hunter for forgetting such detail, however, with all that had been going on the past few years, it just never occurred to Angel. At least, not until now.

"The Medics said somethin' about distance, how you were pretty far when you got hit." Angel snapped out of his thoughts as Hope continued, "Honestly, I was not payin' close attention. I was more focused on keepin' you alive."

The young Hunter flinched at her words, "I'm sorry, you must have been worried."

A soft chuckle can be heard from the female Ghost, although, it was short, and she stopped suddenly before Angel spotted her shell droop. Concern immediately lit up in his chest; the last time he had seen her like this was years back, back when the pair crashed landed on earth, somehow landing in a dark zone, and his injuries were far too severe for the female Ghost to heal on her own.

"You know, I foolishly thought that as long as I was alive, that you would be fine," Angel shifted his thoughts back towards Hope, "that as long as I came out okay, and I can return to your body, you would be fine." The Hunter then noticed her shell tremble, her green optic glancing towards the floor, "But, when I lost you, when I felt your light fade the first time, I felt like I lost a piece of myself, like, a part of me died." There was a pause before Angel heard her laugh bitterly, "Well, it makes sense, considerin' I used my light to bring you back. We are practically one." The young Guardian couldn't help but eye his Ghost worriedly when he heard another dark chuckle emit from Hope, "How cruel of the Traveler. Creatin' Ghosts like me to bind ourselves to a Chosen, only to practically lose a piece of ourselves if somethin' happens to them." That is when Angel saw a look of melancholy settle into the female Ghost's optic, "When Nine brought you here and the Medics explained your condition to us, I honestly thought I was losin' you again. And I couldn't bear goin' through that again." He heard her voice tremble, "I just couldn't bear…"

And for the first time in his life, Angel heard Hope cry, and honestly, the young Hunter didn't know how to react. In all his years alive, Angel had never seen his Ghost break, even back when Salziks and her pack were killed. True, she had shown signs of mourning but never, not once, had she openly grieved (at least, a Ghost equivalent to one). He was told she cried when he died but, Angel had not seen it personally. For Traveler's sake, he had died a second death, there was no way he could have possibly witnessed it himself. But now, listening to Hope openly sob before him, the young Hunter found himself staring wide eyed at his Ghost. What should he say? Promise that he will never get into another life-threatening situation? Angel knows that would be an empty promise. There are many risks when one is a Guardian.

As such, Angel let his thoughts scramble for a solution, any words to help console Hope. That is when images of the older members of Fireteam Redacted flashed into his mind, and although they were their own individuals, the young Guardian came to realize that they all hold the same solution when it came to their Ghosts. It was a simple gesture, one that seems so easy for the veterans to perform to comfort their life long partner. However, knowing this, Angel couldn't help but feel awkward when he held out a hand, even more so when Hope immediately focused her gaze back into his, her optic glancing back and forth between his hand and then his face. The young Hunter hesitated at this; did he make the wrong move?

Moments passed as Angel waited patiently for Hope to react, the silence lingering forever as he continued to keep his nervous stare on the female Ghost. Just as he decided to lower his hand, he then saw his Ghost glide forward, causing him to pause and wait. As he continued to watch Hope tentatively glide closer, it then slowly dawned upon Angel just how little he and the female Ghost actually physically make contact. Yes, there were times where Angel would snatch her out of the air or toss her to get her out of harm's way, but that was during combat. Outside, the young Hunter could hardly recall a moment where they would physically touch, always remembering that they would be at a distance with each other. And as he dwelled deeper into his memories, Angel always realized just how little Hope remained within his mind, how they would speak to each other more often out in the open than through their link. Was that the reason why Hope could not locate him years back? Why she couldn't just help the others locate him after their separation?

 _The two of you are young, your neural link is still gaining strength,_ The late Medic's words rang in the young Guardian's ears, _perhaps she could not find you for the reason the two of you were inexperienced._

Back then, Angel had taken the explanation easily but, thinking about it now, the young Hunter felt their lack of 'connection' is was nearly made the human lose his life.

Before he could ponder on this further, the Guardian then jumped as he suddenly felt weight in his hand, prompting him to shake himself out of his thoughts, and bring himself to attention in time to witness Hope settling into his palm. Noting the awkward shifts of her shell, Angel forced himself to ignore it as he brought her to his chest, clasping her close with both hands as if to offer her protection.

Usually, he would hear the others murmur under their breaths, most likely speaking words of comfort to their Ghosts as they cradled them in their arms. But once again, Angel was unsure of what to say. Once again, why should he say promises that he would be unable to keep; the life of a Guardian makes it more difficult to even keep the simple promise of staying safe. Nonetheless, the young Hunter found himself shifting Hope's form upwards, bringing the female Ghost to the middle of his chest. Feeling his heart beat steadily near the edges of his hands, Angel wonders if this would help; although uncertain of what to say, a sign of life should at least give Hope some closure, right?

Pondering on this, Angel came back to attention when he felt the female Ghost snuggle in closer, as if to bury herself into his chest. A soft smile formed onto his olive features at this.

"I'm here," He finally decided to stay, hearing Hope sniffle softly in his grasp, "I'm here."


	55. For The Better

_**Redacted**_

 _ **For the Better**_

 _Sunday is a weekend so it still counts that I am on time, so I'm not late! Anyways, thank you all for the kind words and understanding the lack of updates the last two weeks. It helped, honest. As such, for a thank you, I wanted to do a double update, which as you can see, didn't happen... going to try for next week but no promises lol. But I really am seriously thankful for all the support, and I just want you all to know, I appreciate it._

 _Thanks to ShadowRedZoroark, Diamond002, The Great Wolf 117, Guest, and DisobeyedBowl6 for the kind reviews._

* * *

 __Transcript: Insanity__

 _Source: Ghost of Warlock Ianos_

 _Alias: Ace_

 __Conversation between Warlock Ianos [W.I] and Ghost, Ace [G.A]. Topic concerning the state of mind __

 _[W.I]: I thought I would be over their deaths sooner than this._

 _[G.A]: They were your partners, Ianos. It is only understandable that their deaths would have a bigger impact on you._

 _[W.I]: But I had previous partners, lovers, ones that I gave as much devotion and care as I did with Ari and Zakai, and I had gotten over them quickly. But somehow, it has taken me 'years' to even debate that it was time to say 'goodbye' when it came to the two._

 _[G.A]: Well, they were your first relationship within the City and considering how long ago that was, I say that the reason is that you spent 'years' catering to your bond. The time and energy that was used, those times were precious._

 _[W.I]: And just like all the others, it was torn away from me, leaving me pondering on what I had done wrong._

 _[G.A]: You did nothing wrong, Ianos. It was just misfortune, circumstances and coincidences that were beyond our control._

 _[W.I]: You are implying that my 'title' is accurate?_

 _[G.A]: That is not what I am saying._

 _[W.I: You sound so certain._

 _[G.A]: (Sighs) You are mad with grief, Ianos. I say we head inside and rest._

 _[W.I]: You know what rest does to me, Ace. Only nightmares follow suit._

 _[G.A]: That is for the reason you never gained closure. You take upon the deaths of our comrades upon your shoulders and mourn their deaths for years until you cannot bare it any longer._

 _[W.I]: Then what do you recommend? This saying 'goodbye' to the air is not working as you claim. I feel like I am speaking to nothing._

 _[G.A]: And that is the reason why._

 _[W.I]: … What?_

 _[G.A]: You aren't taking it seriously, Ianos. You aren't taking these farewells to heart._

 _[W.I]: To heart? How can I say 'goodbye' with heart when they are already dead!?_

 _[G.A]: Just imagine them before, still well and –_

 _[W.I]: We just had experienced being a prisoner of the Hive, Ace. I am finished imagining things._

 _[G.A]: … What?_

 _[W.I]: … Do you think any Guardian would stay sane in that ordeal? In between trying to keep Darian alive and the constant agony delivered upon us by the Hive, I kept seeing things, things that I know is not normal within the Catacombs._

 _[G.A]: What kind of things?_

 _[W.I]: … You would think of me as insane._

 _[G.A]: Ianos, I have known you since the day I resurrected you. What makes you think that I would starting judging now?_

 _[W.I]: … You wouldn't believe me._

 _[G.A]: Try me._

 _[W.I]: … I saw Guardians, speaking to the Hive._

 _[G.A]: … What?_

 _[W.I]: You heard me. Guardians 'and' Hive._

 _[G.A]: Like in as a Guardian prisoner? If they were giving information away unwillingly-_

 _[W.I]: No, I meant Guardians roaming freely around the Catacombs, speaking to the Hive as though they were guides._

 _[G.A]: …_

 _[W.I]: … I told you, you would think of me as insane._

 _[G.A]: I did not say that._

 _[W.I]: Our minds have bee linked for 'decades', Ace. I know what you are thinking._

 _[G.A]: Look, Ianos, I am not saying that I do not believe you. It is just that, the stress, the stress of losing Fireteam Reprieve and your time as a prisoner of the Hive…_

 _[W.I]: I know what I saw, Ace._

 _[G.A]: … (Sighs) How about this, you get some rest first and we will continue on this topic later. After all, you were recently discharged from the Medical Wing, and Matt did say not to strain yourself with the prototype._

 _[W.I]: I am 'not' going to rest… (sighs) I did plenty of that under 'care'._

 _[G.A]: Then, what do you recommend? You cannot head out to the Wilds, the Prototype is too fragile for that._

 _[W.I]: … How about target practice within the Shooting Range?_

 _[G.A]: … What?_

 _[W.I]: There will be no doubt that I will be rusty. I say it is best to start out slow, don't you think?_

 _[G.A]: Right, so a sidearm to start out with?_

 _[W.I]: A bit small, but I will manage._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

When Lex learned of Akiva's death, a sense of fury bubbled within his core, only to begrudgingly force it down when he learned that seventeen days had already passed. Although the white and yellow Ghost wants nothing more for the Revenants involved to receive an earful, Lex knows that time is of the essence, and time had already went on long enough. Ignoring the dull buzz permeating throughout his core, Lex forced himself to focus his gold optic onto Akiva's still form, gathering his light as he brushed off Ace's concerns, and then reached forward towards his Guardian. At first, he had expected the worst, that despite the efforts of the Revenants keeping Akiva's light alive, that it was all in vain. After all, seventeen days had passed, the link surely would have weakened by then.

However, much to Lex's surprise and relief, Akiva's light miraculously thrummed loudly through their bond, prompting Lex to latch onto his Guardian's light and pull. No sooner had he done this when the Ghost heard a stuttering gasp emanate from below, prompting Lex to open his optic and grin as he glanced downwards.

"Welcome back," He greed as he watched Akvia's golden eyes flutter open, the fog still clear in the Titan's gaze before the latter glanced around in confusion. Then, Lex felt Akiva fix his eyes upon him, "Lex?"

The Ghost in question couldn't help but blink; initially he had thought that the Titan would seem happier to see him, especially so after spending days floating around in death. Okay, Lex wasn't sure really if those who die really settle into an inky darkness but, his imagination was limited, and as such, the confused stare in the Titan's eyes made little sense to the white and yellow Ghost. And even more so when Lex then saw tears form in the edges of his Guardian's eyes.

"Akiva?"

Instead of an immediate response, Lex found his call hovering as the Titan in question glanced around once more, tears still glistening in his gaze before the latter turned onto his side, showing his back to Lex as the Ghost then heard him whisper, "I need a moment."

Bewildered at this, Lex, at first, started to form words in his mind as he attempted to speak, only to pause as he noticed the trembling emitting from his Guardian's shoulders, followed by silent sobs. As such, Lex decided to leave it.

"Is Akiva awake?"

Turning his attention towards the familiar voices, Lex hovered his golden optic over the forms of the twins, the identical Exo showing obvious sign of worry on their features as they walked in.

"Yes, but…" Letting his voice fade, Lex fixed his concerned gaze back towards the Titan's back, "I think he needs time to recompose himself."

Hearing the Huntress let out a grunt of disappointment, the white and yellow Ghost then heard Scorpio speak, "At least he's back, now we do not have to worry about keeping his light alive."

Lex felt little comfort from the Hunter's words, "…Right."

"How are you doing, Knight?" Lex jerked back to attention, seeing the young Chosen shrug in response to Scorpio's question.

"Missing a limb and an optic, Ghost too weak to even talk to me, and my other half is silent in my head, but, besides that, I am 'well'." Lex couldn't help but flinch at Knight's answer, "You two seem to have free roam of this place."

"Well, with high surveillance but, yes, pretty accurate." Gemini admitted, "Helps pass the time when three of us are out of commission."

"Now much we can do about that," Ace's voice piped in, prompting the Guardians to turn their attention towards the black and orange Ghost, "But I do apologize for the wait."

A pause from the twins, "Anything?"

Lex spotted Scorpio's shoulders dropping when Ace shook their core, "Not yet, but so far, he seems stable, so I am in no hurry."

Lex then gave his fellow Ghost a curious glance, "No hurry? I would think that with your history with the Revenants, that you would be eager to leave."

"Well, yes." Ace admitted, "However, this is the longest I have see Ianos rest, and not to mention the most peaceful."

"Really?"

"Well, one of the moments."

Sensing the sheepishness from the black and orange Ghost, Lex attempted to further question Ace when Akiva suddenly bolted up in his bed, causing the Ghost to jump, especially so when he witnesses the Titan tumble out of cot and collapsing onto the floor with a groan.

"Akiva?" Lex's optics widen as the Titan staggered back onto his feet, "Akiva, what are you doing?"

Instead of receiving an immediate response, Lex reeled back as Akiva momentarily buckled and then startled walking, "Akiva, you shouldn't be moving this soon. You have been dead for seventeen days."

That's when the Titan paused, the human turning his golden eyes towards his Ghost, "S-Seventeen days?"

Giving his Guardian a single bob as an answer, Lex once again gawked when Akiva's already pale face went paler, "Did you tell them? Tell them where I was?"

Lex couldn't help but blink at this, his mind swarming to comprehend his Guardian's words, "Tell them what?"

Once again, Lex saw tears form in the edges of the Titan's eyes, "Akiva, what is the matter?'

"They must be worried," The Ghost startled from his Guardian's words, "Seventeen days passed with no word, they must think that I am dead."

"Akiva, what in the world are you-"

That is when it finally dawned upon the Ghost. The Titan's worries, the emotion bubbling within his eyes, he was talking about his family, his partner, his kids. He was worried if they knew of his condition. Lex snapped back into reality as he heard Akiva's awkward, heavy footsteps, only to see him stumble.

"Akiva, take it easy." Lex zipped around, hovering just close of his Guardian's face, "You need proper rest before you are fully capable of walking on your own."

The Ghost watched as the Titan turned his gaze back towards him, "But, Neve, the kids…"

"I will let them know," Lex declared, "But, first, 'rest'."

Adding emphasis to the last word, Lex, at first, thought Akiva was going to ignore his request, especially so when he spotted the Titan in question give a longing look towards the door. However, to Lex's relief, a sign of defeat can be heard from Akiva before the latter reluctantly staggered back to bed, taking a seat upon it before lying down.

"I will have to speak to the Preceptor so I can send a frequency from this place," Lex saw Akiva give him a hopeful look, "Don't worry, it won't take long."

Seeing relief flood into the Titan's gaze, Lex then watched as Akiva leaned his head back, and closed his eyes with a sigh. It didn't take long until Lex felt the familiar pull of rest flow through their bond.

"He misses his family, doesn't he?" Lex turned his optic towards Knight," Makes sense, who wouldn't miss their family after an elongated period of time?"

It took the Ghost a few moments to process, "You miss Hush, don't you?" Lex saw the young Exo flinch, "Well, you have to admit, it is kind of quiet when she isn't here." The white and yellow Ghost then saw the Exo glance down to his absent arm, "Or, not as active."

Lex went quiet at this; although Akiva and Neve constantly take in Hush, it was Nine and Knight who the child Guardian was truly attached to. It was obvious, from the way she signed excitedly or her eyes beaming as the Exo entered rooms. If Ianos was absent, then there will be no doubt that Hush would prefer the companionship of Nine and Knight.

"I'll be back," Lex found himself saying, "Going to try and send a frequency to Neve and the others."

That is when he felt all eyes fix his way.

"You do know that the Revenants won't allow that so easily?" Gemini asked, "I mean, they tackled me when I tried reporting to Pluto, screaming about their location being discovered."

Lex blinked, "What?" The Ghost blinked again, "Doesn't matter, gives me more of a reason to find this Preceptor and speak to him. Perhaps I can convince him to send one frequency to the Tower." That is when Lex pause, a thought dawning upon him, "Who knows, this might be the last frequency we are able to send back."

The Ghost sensed a bewildered look from Scorpio, "Last? What do you mean by that?"

"He means that we flew out of the Hangar without permit, been away from the Tower for seventeen days, and have not sent a frequency back during that period," It was Ace who spoke, Lex taking note of the realization settling into their tone, "put those together and guess?"

A still silence overcame the group.

"No," Knight broke the silence, "The Vanguard wouldn't brush us off so easily. They must know that we are doing, 'this', to cure Ianos of his condition."

"And there would be no doubt in my mind that they would figure out that the 'cure' would be the Revenants." All eyes gave Ace a doubtful look, "All three of the Vanguard were present during the battles against the Revenants. There would be no doubt they would piece things together."

"So that gives them the right to judge that we are rogues now?" Gemini crossed her arms, her optics dark, "Don't we get a say at least?"

"Well, it's not completely up to the Vanguard," Ace explained, "The Consensus usually has the final say and considering the fact that most are non-Guardians." A pause, "Let's just say that they're a 'little' bias."

"So, its' official then," The worry was clear in Scorpio's light azure optics, "We can't go back to the Tower just for the reason we were on radio silence for seventeen days?"

"Perhaps, but I could be assistance."

All eyes turned towards the entrance as the familiar lavender form of Crystalline came into view, her yellow optic beaming as she entered.

"Crystalline?" It was Ace who first greeted their fellow Ghost, "I haven't seen you since, well, since we first got here."

"Been busy refamiliarizing myself to this base," The female Ghost answered, "although, a few decades had passed since I have last been here, not much of it has changed."

That is when a look of melancholy lingered into the Ghost's optic, "Just, a lot of unfamiliar faces."

Empathy immediately settled into Lex's core, the white and yellow Ghost watching as Crystalline twirled her back fins before shaking her shell and stating, "And let's not forget to mention that the Preceptor and I had a lot to talk about, more specifically on how to honor the deaths of Blaise and Isamu."

Lex blinked, "Do you have different rituals for the dead?"

This earned the male Ghost a shrug, "Not really, with the exception that we are actually given time to mourn."

Silence permeated between the group, "What?"

"We are even given time to honor then," Crystalline continued, "takes a bit of time, but we work around it."

Hearing this, Lex couldn't help but let a sense of envy linger in his core. He and his Guardian have been bonded for a little over half a century but, the Ghost cannot recall a time where they were properly able to grief for their lost comrades. There was Aleeza, but Akiva had been on leave to look after the children; it wasn't given as a time to mourn.

Shifting his shell against his core, the white and yellow Ghost simply bobbed at the female Ghost's words before hearing the latter state, "Anyway, if the Vanguard or the Tower tries to give you any problems, we have your back."

A pause.

"Wait, so you are saying that the Revenants are willing to break their silence to help us?" Once again, it was Ace who spoke, "Why?"

"Well, to be more accurate, it is the Preceptor who is willing to break the silence to help you all return to the Tower," Crystalline admitted, "the reason?" She let out a shrug, "Didn't give me an exact answer, simply said that he just want you all to be able to return to the Tower."

Suspicion immediately settled into Lex's core, "Does he expect a favor in return or…?

Another shrug from Crystalline, "As I had stated before, he did not say anything specific, but, then again, I never asked."

Although grateful at the promise of the Preceptor, Lex couldn't help but let worry linger within his mind; a powerful individual such as the head of the Revenants wouldn't just perform a huge favor for nothing.

"Well, if he is successful in his attempt on letting us return, then tell the Preceptor that we are grateful," Ace once again spoke before Lex saw his fellow Ghost turn towards him, "But I do believe that you have a message to send, correct?"

It took the white and yellow Ghost several moments to understand Ace's words, "Oh, right." Shoving his anxieties to the side, Lex then turned his attention towards Crystalline and requested, "Any possible way for me to send a frequency to Neve and the others?"

A soft hum can be heard from the female Ghost, "We'll have to leave base so that the Revenants aren't uncomfortable." Lex saw her flash a sheepish gesture his way, "They tend to be a bit trigger happy."

The Ghost couldn't help but give Crystalline a blank stare, "And here I thought we could finally be friends."

Seeing Crystalline let out another smile at his statement, the male Ghost then saw his female counterpart bob toward the doorway before gliding towards the exit. Shifting his parts to ready himself to follow, Lex then paused when the lavender Ghost suddenly halted, her yellow optic wide.

"What are you all doing here!?"

Startled at the shock and surprise emanating from his fellow Ghost, Lex tentatively glided over, only for himself to halt as well, his shell dropping. From his position, he spotted the familiar dark clad form of Pluto, the latter of which crossed his arms, a frown apparent behind his visor.

"Did I not say to send back a frequency?"

Xxxxx

Hush had latched herself onto Orion's arm, her yellow eyes eyeing those around her. She does not recognize the Chosen around them and her wariness turned to fear when they were suddenly attacked outside. Although this 'Preceptor' was leading them safe passage, this doesn't mean the child Guardian did not sense the looks of hate, the looks of anger pointed their way. Hush just hopes that they find the others and get out as quickly as they can.

That was, until she heard a familiar shout permeate through the hall.

Feeling their group coming to a slow stop, Hush carefully tuned her eyes towards the source of the voice, only for a broad grin to form onto her tan features as her gaze stopped upon a lavender shell. Unable to contain herself, Hush found a squeal of delight escaping her lips before releasing her hold on Orion's arm, and dashed forward, deaf to the Exo's shout of warning. Blind to her surroundings, the child Guardian held out her hands, immediately catching the optic of Crystalline, and seeing a look of longing flash over her Ghost's gaze. Then, it quickly switched to one of horror.

Confused at this, Hush then found herself being blind-sided, the world a blur before she felt her back slam into the walls followed by a sickening crack, and then, nothing. However, the child Guardian only found herself in darkness for an instant, as she then found herself sucking in air back into her lungs and color filling back into her vision, her eyes blinking before she heard shouts of outrage vibrating around her.

"She's just a fucking child! How dare you-"

"Orion! Calm yourself!"

"You know how bonds work! She hasn't seen Crystalline in over seventeen days! Hush was excited to see her again!"

"I understand, but letting your anger retaliate is not going to help our situation."

Silence then followed Pluto's words added by a grunt, one that Hush recognizes as Orion's. Shifting her hands around to find them pressed against the floor, the child Guardian then unsteadily pushed herself into a seated position, just in time to see the Exo Titan shove one of their guards back, and then snarl.

If they were in any other situation, Hush would have laughed as the guard reeled back from the sudden action, but, after being just killed by one of the unknown Guardians, the child Titan decided best to remain silent and instead, stare wide eyed at what just occurred.

"Hush? Hush are you alright?"

Letting familiarity settle into her chest, Hush turned her head to the side, only for a smile to fade back onto her features.

 _This One is fine now you are here,_ Hush felt Crystalline flush through their bond, _you are safe?_

"Of course I'm safe, silly," The child Guardian heard her Ghost retort, "Despite our stay at the Tower, I am still a Revenant. They wouldn't harm me here."

Giving the lavender Ghost one more smile, concern immediately replaced the joy within Hush' mind, _Then, the others are safe then?_

Instead of receiving an answer, Hush found only silence, causing the child Guardian to tilt her head slightly to the right, _You say that you are still a Revenant. Since you are our friend, then they would not harm them too?_

A tug of uneasiness can be felt through their bond, causing Hush's worry to grow, _Crystalline, what happened to Papa and the others?_

"… Hush, you have to understand that the Revenants are a bit… sensitive when it comes to those outside of their circle," The child Guardian couldn't help but wring her fingers nervously together, "When I came here with the others, members of the Revenants became a bit… violent."

Horror immediately settled into Hush's chest as her eyes went wide, her jaw falling open behind her visor as she heard stiff movements nearby.

"What have you done to them?" It was Pluto's voice that rang in her ears, "What have you done to Fireteam Redacted and the twins!?"

"At ease, Pluto, there is no need to be so-"

That is when Hush heard the familiar sound of a body being slammed into a hard surface, prompting her to turn her attention towards Pluto, only to halt when she saw that the Hunter in question had pinned the Preceptor to the side of the hall, weapons drawn by the guards.

"I do not even recall uttering my name to you." Hush heard the Exo Hunter snarl, "have you been spying on us?"

"No," The Preceptor immediately answered, "Crystalline simply – "

"She gave you names but I highly doubt she told you which ones of was who." Hush heard the head of the Revenants pause, "Tell me, have you been spying on us?" She watched as Pluto leaned in, "Or, do I have to confirm the Vanguard knows of your identity, Zakai?"

That is when Hush saw the Preceptor's shoulders stiffen, the air of calm now filtering with shock and panic; the child Guardian couldn't help but mirror this. She had heard of Zakai on several occasions, mainly short stories that Ianos had spoke about in a bout of melancholy, the look of affection and yearning clear in his orange eyes. But she had sworn that Ianos spoke about him in a past tense, and she saw his face clearly in the room filled with the faces of those that had passed. How was he still alive and standing in front of everyone now?

Contemplating on their current situation, Hush then jumped as Pluto suddenly pulled the Preceptor back and slammed him back onto the wall, "Answer me!"

This immediately prompted the other Revenants to press forward, and Hush held her breath as she saw their fingers press against the triggers of their weapons. She then let out a sigh of relief when the Preceptor held up a hand, watching as their guards immediately halted.

"The Vanguard figured it out?" Hush paused at the Preceptor's words, "Interesting, how long ago was this?"

"Years ago, according to their claim," Pluto immediately answered, the child Guardian noting his grip tighten around the front of the Preceptor's robes, "you're not lying…"

"According to Ianos, it is nearly impossible to lie to you," The familiarity in the Preceptor's words caused a sense of uneasiness to permeate through Hush, "Might as well tell the truth than alternatively get shot in the head when you figure it out on your own."

"…Ianos tore himself apart when he heard you died." The child Guardian blinked at the sudden change in topic, "went mad with grief before he slowly started to gather the pieces." Hush then perked up when she saw Pluto's grip tremble, "Why? Why did you leave him behind like that!?" Hush couldn't help but press herself against the opposing wall when she saw Pluto shake the Preceptor; she had seen him upset before, but this, the child Guardian can clearly sense the rage, the anger, "He was already on edge when the two of you lost, Ari, and the you made the decision to fake your death! Why!?" Hush watched the Exo shake him again, "Tell me!"

When nothing but silence permeated between the pair, Hush took the opportunity to push herself unsteadily back onto her feet, glancing over at Crystalline to see her Ghost's reaction; from the wide look in her optic, it didn't take much for the child Guardian to know that the female Ghost was kept in the dark of the Preceptor's identity.

"…It was back when I was first working with the Darkness, back when Ianos' light was being eaten away by corruption," The Preceptor finally answered, "if I had let him follow, then he would have died from the exposure. I didn't want that."

Hearing his answer, Hush, at first, thought Pluto truly was going to do the Preceptor harm, from the way the rage was now clearly prominent and his hands trembling with anger. But, to her surprise, the child Guardian watched as the Exo Hunter's shoulders suddenly slumped, the anger seemingly vanishing altogether.

"It would have been better than letting him take that mission to the Moon."

The flinch was obvious from the Preceptor as Pluto finally shoved the Head Revenant away, Hush seeing the Hunter place a hand to the front of his visor and sigh heavily.

"If I had known that he would have risked going to the Moon, I would have done 'anything' to stop him," The Preceptor defended, "even take his place if that is the only way."

"But he went." The venom was clear in the Exo Hunter's tone as he lowered his hands, "and thanks to you, he not only endured months of torture, but lived through the scorn of the Tower. Now they all think of him as a murderer."

"…What?"

Instead of receiving clarification, Hush instead watched as Pluto turned and guessed that he gave the Preceptor a glare, before stating, "I appreciate you saving Ianos' life. But after what you had done to him, how you were the catalyst, I say it is better if he doesn't know that you are still alive."

"You cannot just-"

Witnessing one of the guards aggressively approach the Exo Hunter, Hush held her breath as Pluto went and shoved the Revenant back, wisps of Void light lingering between his fingertips, "If Ianos figures out that Zakai is alive, it will break him. Who knows how he will react," The Exo turned his hardened glare back towards the Preceptor, "he might even retaliate against you."

Glancing back and forth warily between the pair, Hush slowly scooted back towards Orion, clasping her hand back around his wrist as she watched Pluto and the Preceptor continue stare each other down, only for the Exo to finally turn his attention towards them.

"Hush, Orion."

Hearing nothing more from Pluto, Hush hesitated as the Exo Hunter stormed into a doorway, turning her yellow eyes towards her Ghost.

"Go on ahead," She heard Crystalline say, "I'll be nearby, the Preceptor and I just need to talk."

 _Talk about Papa?_

Seeing her Ghost pause, Hush knew the answer to her question, _Pluto –_

"Papa is in the room where Pluto had entered," The child Guardian snapped to attention, "He's, sleeping, but, I think he would appreciate you visiting."

Slowly nodding at her Ghost's words, Hush then found Orion tentatively walking forward, seeing the young Titan warily eye the Revenants as she idly followed his movements. As she entered the next room, Hush then heard the voice of Crystalline hiss out, "Preceptor, what is going on?"


	56. Connection

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Connection_**

 _Hey guys! I know this update is really late but it's up! Work has been hectic lately. Anyways, I have a mixed opinion on the title for this chapter. Feels like it fits but yet, it doesn't. I'll just keep it in since I can't think of any other name. Anyways, if you guys had not noticed, I started a side-series called 'Driftless' which is mainly one-shots that mainly focuses on the characters shown in Tormented and Redacted. So far it's just one chapter, but I have plenty of other ideas so except that one to be updated steadily, although, maybe not weekly. _

_Anyways, thanks to Diamoond002, Guest, and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews!_

 _Guest \- Perhaps. Let's just say it's a bit of foreshadowing for the third book :3. All else I can say is that it will be looked upon later on :D_

* * *

 __Transcript: Ahamri-34__

 _Source: Ghost of Warlock Ianos_

 _Alias: Ace_

 __Conversation between Warlock Ianos [W.I] and Warlock Zakai [W.Z]. Topic concerning Warlock Ahamri-34__

 _[W.Z]: What do you think of the third Warlock of our team?_

 _[W.I]: Ahamari-34? He was born under a year ago, but he already has an average record._

 _[W.Z]: (Laughs) Average? He slapped a Captain to death when he was just a month old._

 _[W.I]: … Wait, that was on file. How were you able to read it?_

 _[W.Z]: Just because I cannot see well doesn't mean I cannot hear._

 _[W.I]: … Oh, right. Zephyr, correct?_

 _[W.Z]: She goes by the name Hiro now but, yes, she read the file out loud for me._

 _[W.I]: Well, now that we are on topic, find anything else that catches your interest?_

 _[W.Z]: He counts as being more 'Titan' than Scholar. Likes to be up on the front lines than giving support._

 _[W.I]: Interesting._

 _[W.Z]: Not sure how interesting that is going to be with him as a meat shield._

 _[W.I]: Zakai…_

 _[W.Z]: Ianos, I know you rush in but, you at least are willing to use ranged weaponry if need be. According to the file on Ahamri, he rushes in without a plan. I am not sure how I feel about that._

 _[W.I]: He is still young, he just needs proper guidance and tutoring._

 _[W.Z]: So, we're babysitters then?_

 _[W.I]: In a way, yes._

 _[W.Z]: … Well, cannot really complain. He's cute at least._

 _[W.I]: How!?_

 _[W.Z]: What? Just because my eyes are bad doesn't mean I cannot see._

 _[W.I]: But, the finer details._

 _[W.Z]: … I have a sneaking suspicion that implies you are picky._

 _[W.I]: Me? Picky?_

 _[W.Z]: Anyway, when are we supposed to meet Ari?_

 _[W.I]: … Ari?_

 _[W.Z]: I have to admit, Ahamri is a bit of a mouthful for me._

 _[W.I]: … Is that why you call Zavala 'Zal' behind his back?_

 _[W.Z]: Guilty as charged._

 _[W.I]: … (Sigh) It says here that we are to meet with Ahamri in a few hours' time._

 _[W.Z]: So, what do you want to do until then?_

 _[W.I]: Probably something more productive than what you are thinking._

 _[W.Z]: Ouch. That hurt. Still love you though._

 _[W.I]: Love you as well._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

Ace knew that Pluto would be furious, although the Ghost understood why; seventeen days of nothing but silence, who wouldn't be upset? So, they had expected the rage radiating off the Exo when he entered, they just weren't expecting Pluto to be 'here'.

"Pluto? What are you doing here?"

Unable to hold back the blank stare towards Knight, the black and orange Ghost snapped back to attention when Pluto glowered.

"Seventeen days," The Exo Hunter started, "Seventeen days of nothing but static. Why else would you think I be here for?"

Seeing Knight shrink back from the Hunter's words, Ace took this as the opportunity to sigh.

"Pluto, let us explain."

"Don't." Ace watched as Pluto placed a hand onto the front of his visor as he let out an exasperated huff, "I understand it was no simple task for you to contact me." He then lifted his gaze and frowned, "The least you can do is at least notify the children."

That is when Ace saw Lex glide back, his shell pressing against his core, "Not much I can do when I'm unconscious."

Ace sensed Pluto's gaze darken, "What?"

"I think you should notify Neve and the children, Lex." Ace butted in, placing themselves between their fellow Ghost and the Exo, "Now."

Seeing understanding flashing into the white and yellow Ghost's optic, Ace waited until Lex bobbed once and quickly glided out of the room to address Pluto, "I understand why you came here but," Ace flicked their optic over the Hunter's shoulder, "Why is Orion and Hush here?" They blinked, "Wait, why is Hush here!?"

Immediately seeing the aforementioned Titan press herself against Orion's side, Ace heard the latter state, "She was adamant in coming with us. She can only let Crystalline stay away for so long."

Their optic softening at the mention of the female Ghost, Ace then glanced around, only for bewilderment to settle into their core, "Then, where is she?"

"She stayed back to speak with the Preceptor," Orion immediately answered, "Had something important to talk about."

"More important than Hush?"

That is when the Ghost saw the Exo Titan shift on the back of his heels alongside a look of hesitation fading into his optics. Ace couldn't help but let suspicion form even as Orion started, "Well-"

It was then that Pluto abruptly turned, ensuring that he was facing the younger Exo before Ace took note of his trembling hands curling into fists. Although the visor made sure to hide any hint of emotion on one's face, it was easy to tell from the way Orion's shoulders going slack and his gaze falling to the floor that it was a gesture of being silent. Narrowing their optic at this, Ace considered questioning further when they heard Pluto speak, "It is nothing important. Just a personal topic that they need to catch up on." They watched as the Exo Hunter turned his attention back towards them, "We did not want to intrude."

"… Right." Ace couldn't stop the tug of doubt in their core, "I will figure out the truth later."

Sensing the frown they received from Pluto, Ace took the opportunity to change topic, "Well, if you are here to take us back, you might have to wait a bit longer. Ianos has yet to wake up."

"What?"

"And not to mention that Knight and Akiva have yet to fully recover yet."

"What did they do to you!?"

Still feeling the anger emanating from the blind Exo, this time Ace felt an intermingle of concern as Pluto approached, and they couldn't help but flinch when they turned and saw the Exo's hands reaching out, his finger trailing the sides of the beds where the Guardians lay. It was going to take some time getting used to seeing the Hunter being legitimately blind.

"To your left." Ace watched as Nix's form glided cautiously forward, his red optic flickering, "Ianos, I believe, if the Darkness imbedded in his chest is any clue to go by." The viridian Ghost then tilted to his right, "Akiva and Knight on the other side. Just be careful when moving around, it is hard for me to even see here."

"As such, one of the reasons why I wanted to come," Ace didn't have to glance over to know that Nix's narrowed glance was pointed towards Orion, "Nix, your optic maybe blank but I can easily see an annoyed stare when I see one."

"Pluto and I are not 'helpless'." Nix snapped, "we can handle our own."

"Back then you were capable." Ace couldn't help but let out a silent hiss when his fellow Ghost turned and gave the younger Exo a dark stare; the black and orange Ghost gives Orion credit for standing his ground, unwavering, "I understand why you believe you do not need help. You and Pluto have been alone for 'decades'. You 'believe' that help isn't needed, especially so with your experience without the need for sight."

"Then you understand why I was offended at your words."

"But Pluto had his optics and you were able to send him scans so he can 'see'. The two of you don't have it this time. Without his light, he is completely blind, and so are you."

"Are you implying that-"

"Nix, enough."

Snapping his optic back towards Pluto, Ace paused when he saw the blind Exo standing over Ianos' prone form, somehow feeling his way towards the Awoken's side, and his hands clasped around the Warlock's.

"This is not the time," A somber tone had settled into the Exo's voice, "despite the truth in his words."

"Pluto-"

"Let us first aid the others," Ace heard the Hunter interrupt the Ghost, "Then we will speak of the matter later."

Waiting momentarily to ensure that Pluto was indeed finished speaking, Ace turned their attention towards Nix when the Hunter finally took a seat, only to pause when they saw their fellow Ghost's shell enclosed onto his core, his broken optic narrowed in both fury and grief. Opting to say nothing after seeing this, Ace hovered silently until they heard movement, prompting them to turn in time to see Hush slowly approaching the beside containing Ianos, and taking the side that was free.

"…How are you, Knight?"

"Honestly, I feel like I'm repeating myself." Ace turned in time to see Knight give a wry smile, "it's the third time someone asked in a span of a couple of hours."

A chuckle can be heard emanating from Orion, the latter of which had taken up the beside near the young Exo Warlock, "Well, have to make sure that you are coherent."

Hearing Knight let out snort in response to Orion's words, Ace continued to stay silent as the Titan's smile faded and his attention turned towards the twins; they saw the pair stiffen in response.

"How are you the two of you?"

Ace couldn't help but blink in surprise; they had expected anger, disappointment. However, instead, Ace can only see relief, softness in the Titan's optics as the twin's shoulders relaxed. Although, this soon was followed by Orion teasing, "Have you two been keeping out of trouble?"

That is when Ace saw Gemini and Scorpio glance towards each other.

"Well," They watched as Scorpio fiddled with his fingers, "We 'tried' to keep out of trouble."

A smirk formed onto Orion's features, "Do tell."

Sensing the air around the twins completely relax before hearing the pair converse with the older Exo, Ace couldn't help but let a sense of ease settle into their core. Honestly, it was tiring, keeping their guard up around suspected enemies of the Tower, and nervous at the fact that they cannot simply leave. Too many of their number are incapacitated to simply carry them and escape. But now, with more of their number here, and their tone more relaxed than before, perhaps it wouldn't hurt, at least momentarily, to let their guard down, and be at ease.

Xxxxx

"I do not understand. Why would you keep something important such as this a secret? Keeping your survival hidden behind a lie? From us? From Ianos?"

"Crystalline, please," A sigh can be heard from the Preceptor, "not now."

Irritation formed within the female Ghost, "Oh no, Blaise and I let you get away with a lot of things, but you are 'definitely' not getting away with this one." Shifting her shell to allow herself swift movement, Crystalline glided in front of the Preceptor, stopping him in his tracks, "Okay, look, I understand why you would keep your identity a secret from most of us, especially so since most if not all the members here are from your time. But, Ianos, I may not have known him as long as the others in his team, but he spoke of you with endearment, with such care and love that I felt strong sympathy towards him. And you know how I was towards Tower Guardians."

Having more to say, Crystalline parted her shell to speak when she saw the Preceptor's gaze shift just slightly, just enough to cause the female Ghost to pause, and wait.

"It was just as I had said to Pluto," She heard him start, "I was working with raw Darkness. Uncontained, free to corrupt those weak or unsuspecting. I cannot risk leaving with Ianos and exposing him to such dangers when he was not stable himself."

"But you found a way to stabilize the Light, stabilize the Darkness," Crystalline retorted, "you could have exposed yourself then, told Ianos the truth."

"I thought he was dead!"

The outburst sent the female Ghost reeling, her yellow optic wide as she watched the Preceptor's shoulders stiffen and his body jerking back, as if surprised at his own loss of composure. Honestly though, Crystalline cannot blame him for being taken back; in all her years of knowing him, she had never seen him lose his temper, never even heard him shout. As such, the lavender Ghost couldn't help but give him a look.

"Despite our isolation, the Revenants are quite privy to information," She heard the Preceptor sigh, "You know this as well as I do, Crystalline."

"Yes, I know."

"I have been keeping track of Ianos ever since I left," The Ghost couldn't help but blink at his words, "and as such, news of his mission to the Moon reached us. Alongside his 'death'." The Preceptor flinched, "As you can imagine, I went into denial. But, after months of no progress, no other sightings of him, I finally accepted that he was gone." Crystalline heard him pause and let out a chuckle, "So imagine how surprised I was when his team came in, dragging his limp form into the base. And that he was still alive." The Ghost can hear relief tinged in the edges of his voice and finally noticed the trembling in his hands, and the way his shoulders were tense once more, "I had thought about telling Ianos when he awakens, telling him that I was still alive and to apologize profusely for the years I had left him alone. And then, I went to place him under Harmonization." That is when the Preceptor wrapped his fingers around each other, Crystalline watching with slight worry with how much strength he placed upon them as he wrung them; she had known him long enough to know how fragile his body could be at times, "His Light felt like it was torn apart, and the Darkness was rampaging within like a wild animal. It had no core, no control, it was a wonder that Ianos has lived this long." The grief was more prominent now in his words, "And then I realized that I was the cause, that if I had not left, his Light would not have been in such disarray and the Darkness would not have destroyed so much." Crystalline saw him lower his gaze to the floor followed by a bitter chuckle, "How ironic, the reason I let him believe that I was dead was the very one that had caused the corruption within him to grow."

Taking in his words, Crystalline, at first, wanted to berate him, tell him that it served him right for his actions. Ianos was the first to accept Hush as who she was and was the first to react in protecting her Guardian's right to stay at the Tower when her bloodlines were questioned. She had also seen first hand how the Preceptor's death had impacted the Awoken Warlock, being one of the few topics that can topple old Guardian's wall and causing him to break down. Crystalline just couldn't help but feel angry, cheated that the head of the Revenants had caused such a ruckus. But then, as she continued to process her thoughts, older memories came to the surface, and the female Ghost found her rage cooling as visages of Blaise came to the front, recalling the Preceptor as the first that her previous Chosen had advised her to trust. More memories followed suit, of the Preceptor helping Blaise accept Crystalline as his new Ghost, helping link their bond through the Light and the Darkness, and how the pair always went to the Preceptor for advice.

No, much more for advice.

As Crystalline continued to sift through her memories, she remembers seeing the look of awe in her previous Chosen's eyes, of idolization and love. How he would ask to listen to old stories, legends that only the Preceptor himself had personally had been alive for, and how often Blaise would give the old Warlock praise for his accomplishments and deeds. She also remembers the times when the Revenant Hunter would go to the Preceptor for comfort and support, tears that he wouldn't even shed in front of Jora and Isamu, only released when in his presence.

How can she berate the very person who had been there for Blaise and Crystalline when they needed someone?

As such, the lavender Ghost can only stay silent, letting the Preceptor lament over his actions before she finally saw him raise a hand, place it onto the front of his visor, and let out another sigh.

"I promise you that I will get back to you, but please," She watched him raised his hidden gaze and locked onto hers, "I need some time."

At first quiet, Crystalline then slowly nodded once before gliding to the side, enabling the Preceptor free passage. No sooner had she done this when a familiar spark of light and darkness flickered over his shoulders, and it didn't take long until the female Ghost recognized the familiar vermillion shell take shape. Unable to help but let her mind linger over the name that the Preceptor's Ghost had chosen for herself, whispering, "Sorrow." Understanding settled into her core, "Now it makes sense."

Xxxxx

"What do you mean dad isn't going to be back soon?"

Lex couldn't help but flinch at Ora's question, seeing the child's golden eyes shimmer with worry; it doesn't help that the two twins were with him as well, "The 'mission' that your father and I took up is taking a lot longer than we anticipated. I mean, we were unable to send you a message until now."

"Where's daddy?" Lex paused at one of the twin's question, Amara's azure hues giving him a troubled look, "Daddy not with you?"

"He's currently, resting." The Ghost heard the other twin, Nahala, whimper in disappointment, "As I have stated before, this mission is taking longer than we had anticipated. Your father and I just barely had the time to contact you. But don't worry, the two of us are safe. Just ensure that you tell your mother the same, alright?"

Watching Ora purse his lips in response to his words, Lex waited until he saw the child Guardian reluctantly nod once to allow himself to relax, "Where are Jordan and the others anyway? Aren't they supposed to be watching the three of you while your mother is away?"

"Jordan went to get us food, Leo went out on a mission, and Spirit and Ria went to visit Alyx." Lex couldn't help but let a somber tone settle into his core at the late Titan's name, "but don't worry, Gai is here to watch us."

"As if my name is not short enough as it is." The white and yellow Ghost couldn't help but snicker at Gaia's words, the latter of which spun their back fins within the frame, "Go along now, I do believe the three of you were on a Chocolate Heist before Lex called."

Seeing the worried looks in the children's eyes brighten at the mention of their forgotten plan, Lex let his shell lift upwards on the sides as they disappeared from view, "Neve or Akiva won't be too happy with you once they figure out how easily you let them sneak sweets."

"It is a good exercise for Ora and the twins," Gaia retorted, "good practice for them to work on stealth and teamwork."

"Right." Lex felt the glare he received from his fellow Ghost as he smiled, "keep telling yourself that."

A small huff can be heard from the gold and crimson Ghost, "Normally, in any other situation, I would have simply closed the frequency however, unlike the children, I am not a gullible fool."

Lex's smile wavered, "Do not call the children fools and additionally, what are you implying?"

A scoff can be heard from his fellow Ghost, "Akiva skipping out on a frequency with his children all because he needed 'rest'? I even know for certain that even Neve would not have fallen for such a laughable lie." Gaia's golden optic narrowed, "Even 'I' know that Akiva would never make excuses when it comes to his children."

At first, silent at Gaia's observation, Lex heaved out a sigh of defeat, "Alright, you got us. But, do keep this to yourself. I highly doubt that the Vanguard would be pleased on hearing where we are right now."

"Do tell."

"Well, we're currently housed at a Revenant base."

"… You lie."

"So, I am going to take a guess that means you know who the Revenants are?"

"Of course I know who the Revenants are, anyone who was resurrected before the Great Disaster knows." Lex sensed a scowl emanate from Gaia, "Just what in the Traveler blazes you are doing there? The Revenants work with Darkness, their practices aren't safe for those who are ignorant."

"Aren't safe for those who are ignorant?" The white and yellow Ghost couldn't help but raise the top part of his shell, "So is it safe to say that you do not condemn their practices?"

"Why I ought to-"

Lex chuckled as Gaia suddenly stopped and gave him a dark glare, "If you spoke to me on any other time, I would have said outright blasphemy. But, after seeing them in action, especially with Ianos, I have to admit, I am not as wary as before." He then paused, "Although, that does not mean I am willing to forgive what they had done towards us."

That is when Lex saw Gaia narrow their optic once more, "Is that the reason why you decided to keep yourself hidden?"

"You catch on quickly," The white and yellow Ghost admitted, "just give a moment, and you will understand why I am still not, trustful, towards the Revenants."

Seeing Gaia's shell shift downwards equivalent of a frown, Lex concentrated on his light, shifting the focus from static and onto himself. That is when he noticed his fellow Ghost's glare widen, their golden optic scanning his form.

"How in the Traveler are you still alive? Yet alone moving?"

Lex shifted his shell up and down, easily feeling the absence on his core where he was hit, "Not sure myself, more than likely I got lucky. Not to mention that I was fortunate enough not to gain any lasting damage, just need a new shell."

"Fortunate indeed," He heard Gaia mutter, "And you say that the Revenants did that to you?"

"Well," Lex pressed his broken shell against his core, "Crystalline did warn us that they were territorial."

Gaining a pointed look from his fellow Ghost, Lex simply opted to wait before Gaia heaved out a sigh, "Honestly, I do not have the right to judge the Revenants for their actions. Sun and I had shot and killed plenty others simply for the reason that we saw them as a threat." Lex flinched at Gaia's words, "But, do be careful while in their presence. I do not think that Neve and the children will appreciate seeing you return in pieces."

"Uh, speaking of Neve, please keep this between ourselves." Lex felt the narrowed glance from Gaia, "Look, you know how Neve is. If she figures out that Akiva and I have been hurt, she will burn 'everything' down in order to find him. 'Everything'."

"Now why would you-"

"She is called the 'Firestorm' for a reason, Gaia…"

"…Good point."

"And at this point, being stuck in a Revenant base while waiting for Akiva and the others to recover, I want to be on good standing with them." Lex sighed at this, "Too much of a risk for us to make them upset, especially so if Neve comes barging in while in full Radiance."

"Fine, I will keep this between us." Lex bobbed his core in thanks, "Just ensure that Akiva does eventually return. I do not want my Guardian to lose his father at too young of an age."

"And you say you weren't going to get attached."

"I am not-"

Hearing their fellow Ghost suddenly pause, Lex then laughed as he received a narrowed optic from Gaia before feeling the frequency suddenly cut, causing his light to filter back into his core and settle in. Shifting his shell to help himself relax, Lex then took the opportunity to glance around, his yellow optic scanning the trees.

Initially, he had thought that the Revenants wouldn't mind him leaving base; after all, he and the others were unwanted guests in their home. However, as soon as Lex found the exit, many Revenants barred his way, and if it wasn't for the fact that one of the sent a frequency to the Preceptor, the Ghost highly doubted he would have made his way outside. Even so, Lex had spotted at least two of them follow him out before they disappeared from sight, more than likely to ensure that he does not send anything 'confidential' back to the Tower, and not to mention to show signs when they deemed him 'too close' to base to send a frequency, Lex having finding himself dodging small stones and debris until he was far enough that the Ghost was certain he was in Fallen territory.

Fearing for his own safety, Lex at first was reluctant to send the frequency in his current location however, unsure if it was the works of the two Revenants nearby or not, no Fallen had snuck up on him while he spoke to Ora and the twins. Although grateful for this, Lex couldn't help but wanting Neve to be present, or even Ula, so at least one of them would know that he and Akiva were safe. At least, currently.

Heaving out a sigh at this, Lex shifted his shell once more only to jump as he felt a tug pull at the back of his mind, and it took the Ghost an instant to recognize the connection.

It was Akiva. The Titan had finally called for his Ghost.

Xxxxx

"You should be restin', not movin' around like a hoppy newborn."

Angel couldn't help but turn and give his Ghost a blank look, "Hope, I understand your concern, but you have to remember, that the two of us had just received a frequency that we are barred from leaving the Tower until Ianos and the others can be found, and that not only do I 'despise' staying in one place, but you do as well. You are just as restless as I am."

Watching his Ghost scrunch her parts close to her core, the Hunter let himself smile as he heard her grumble before he turned and resumed his walk, "Not to mention that you are just as curious as I am to ask Vanguard some questions."

"Do you honestly think that they will be willin' to answer us so easily?" He heard Hope retorted, the familiar hum of her light ringing nearby as he felt her hover over his shoulder, "The Revenants are undisclosed to the public and I highly guess the Vanguard would freak out if we brin' up their name."

"Exactly."

"Angel…"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't want to see their faces when we bring the Revenants up."

"…I don't know if it's a good thin' or a bad thin' that you know me so well." He heard Hope pause, "Wait, is that the reason why you didn't want to hack into the Tower files?"

"They would have figured it out anyway." Angel retorted, stepping down the steps into the Hall as he added, "and not to mention we would have been unable to see their faces."

"I can't help but feel that you and Cayde han' out too much."

"No, it just so happens that the others and I get in trouble a lot and we always get Tower bound." Angel couldn't help but pout at the thought, "We are just two souls who understand each other."

Hearing Hope laugh at this, the Hunter opted to roll his eyes before his gaze spotted the giant table as he entered the familiar room; it didn't take long for Cayde to notice him first. Always Cayde.

"Angel!" The Exo Vanguard exclaimed, shifting his arms towards the aforementioned Hunter in greeting, "Heard you got Tower bound, again." He closed the distance before Angel felt Cayde pat his shoulder sympathetically, "Another poor soul kept caged behind walls."

Angel couldn't help but smile, "At least mine is temporary."

"Ouch," Cayde reeled back, a hand to his chest as he feigned hurt, "And here I thought I was consoling a friend."

"You can only console a Hunter so much from being stuck at the Tower," Angel teased before he let the smile fade from his eyes, and he a serious expression take place onto his face, "although I would more than be happy to complain with you about staying in the Tower, I do have a question for all of you."

That's when the smile on Cayde's face immediately dissipated, "Knowing you, it is going to be a question about a topic that 'none' of us want you to know."

Angel just gave the Exo Hunter a sheepish grin, "Know anything about the Revenants?"

Immediately, the Hunter felt all of the Vanguard's eyes turn towards him.

"Did you just say, Revenants?" Angel nodded at Ikora's question, "How do you know about them?"

"Heard that everyone who was resurrected before the Great Disaster knew who they are. Guess how many Guardians I know are that old?"

Seeing the three Vanguard shift their attention towards each other, Angel took in a deep breath as he felt his nerves slightly crumble, flexing his hands next to his sides as he waited. Originally, he had planned to question Pluto and Ianos, after all, those two were more than willing to give up confidential information than the Vanguard. But, then he heard that Ianos had missing not long after their encounter with Isamu, and that Pluto had left not long ago. So, the Vanguard was the other choice. And additionally, it's more fun asking than hacking his way into Vanguard files and then getting in trouble for it later.

"If we don't tell you, you are just going to force your way into the system, aren't you?"

Blinking at Ikora's question, Angel simply gave her another broad grin, "What do you think?"

"He will hack it." He heard Zavala sigh, seeing the latter pinch the bridge of his nose in response to his answer, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

The young Hunter blinked, "That easily? Usually I have to force the answers out of you."

"Do you want it or not, kid?"

Unable to stop himself from pursing his lips, Angel simply nodded in confirmation of Cayde's answer, "Right, so, like Zavala said, what would you like to know?"

Letting his features lax at Cayde's question, Angel let his mind ponder; there were 'many' questions that he wanted to ask about the Revenants. Such as why they were still around despite the dangers of the Darkness? Why the Vanguard and Consensus had agreed to this uneasy alliance between the Tower and the Revenants? And why they want to keep the Revenants' existence hidden?

Regardless, his curiosity gnawed past these questions, his mind digging deeper, further back before finally, he settled onto his first question.

Angel licked his lips nervously, "How did the war between the Revenants and the Tower began?"

* * *

 _Just a bit of a side note, despite two years of working with most of these characters, I want them to all have a visible accent and speech patterns and as you can tell, I am not good at it lol. What I am trying to do with Ianos and Pluto is that they speak with no abbreviations, example being 'cannot' instead of 'can't'. Hope is more obvious, as in the beginning, she always spoke with words that end with '-ing' as 'in''. Now, I have extended this accent with words that end with '-ng' so now, as an example, she says 'han'' instead of 'hang'. Not sure if that sounds weird or not but I am going to go back and edit their speeches so that it matches my current plants with them. Considering how long the chapters are, it's going to be a long job lol_


	57. All is Revealed

**_Redacted_**

 ** _All is Revealed_**

 _I really need to work on this story more often and spend less time on video games lol. But here it is!_

 _Anyways, there is going to be a warning in this chapter. It's 'heavily' implied but I will put a warning when it comes up._

 _Thanks to Diamond002, Guest, and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews. _

_Guest \- Ooooh! Yeah I remember you! Was wondering what happened lol. Thought you just got caught up in life. You didn't try to recover your password? And you'll see how much Angel bit off this chapter. :D_

* * *

 __Transcript: Fireteam__

 _Source: Ghost of Warlock Ahamari-34_

 _Alias: Seeker_

 __Conversation between Warlock Ahamari-34 [W.A] and Warlock Zakai [W.Z]. Topic concerning Fireteams __

 _[W.A]: So, I have been hearing rumors._

 _[W.Z]: If those rumors are of me and Ianos being together, then yes, they are true._

 _[W.A]: Well, that and that Ianos is a walking curse and that you are what they call a 'mutt' and a 'murderer'._

 _[W.Z]: … Who told you that?_

 _[W.A]: Things I just heard while walking around, and others seemed to think it was easier for them to pull me aside and 'inform' me of you and Ianos. Especially since I am part of your Fireteam. They all gave me warnings to stay away from the two of you when we aren't working together, says I have to if I want to live._

 _[W.Z]: … If that is the case, then why are you here, sitting with me?_

 _[W.A]: Well, firstly, those Guardians who tried to 'warn' me, they don't know the two of you personally like I do. The two of you dangerous towards other Guardians? That's definitely false, especially considering how often the two of you place your lives on the line for our teammates in just the Crucible. I lost count on how many times you and Ianos took a bullet to the head that was intended for me or someone else on our team. And secondly, I call bullshit._

 _[W.Z]: … What?_

 _[W.A]: Ianos, death incarnate? And you, a rampaging murderer? It's obvious that all those are second hand lies that they had passed down to ruin your reputation. And I do not appreciate that, especially since the two of you had treated me well since I joined your team about a year ago._

 _[W.Z]: Then, you do not believe them?_

 _[W.A]: Of course I don't believe them! I asked them what 'sources' they had when they informed me of how 'dangerous' you and Ianos were, and they couldn't even look at me in the face. It infuriated me that they would spread appalling rumors about the two of you without even knowing the truth. I had to punch an individual in the face when he tried to defend himself. Pfeh, knows a 'friend' who witnessed everything but cannot even recall said 'friend' by name? Blasphemy!_

 _[W.Z]: Wait, you 'punched' someone?_

 _[W.A]: Threatened them too, said I won't be afraid to shove a void grenade down their throat if they decided to open their trap. Haven't been called to the Vanguard yet, so I believe he's kept good on his promise._

 _[W.Z]: Ari…_

 _[W.A]: If you are going to tell me to turn back and apologize to that bastard, then you thought wrong._

 _[W.Z]: No, that is not what I was going to say. It is just… it is strange, to hear someone defending Ianos and I._

 _[W.A]: … Pardon?_

 _[W.Z]: It is as you say, Ianos and I's reputation is not exactly high here at the Tower. True, we do have allies, but they are small and mainly keep to themselves. Since my stay here, you are the first to defend Ianos and I both._

 _[W.A]: … But, the two of you are considered one of the best teams. Your records are one of the highest amongst the Tower._

 _[W.Z]: Does not mean we are respected. There is a reason why Ianos and I always decline your offers to join you at the bar._

 _[W.A]: … Wait until I get my hands on them._

 _[W.Z]: Ari, what did I say about violence?_

 _[W.A]: … That violence is not always the solution and that conflict can easily be solved with words._

 _[W.Z]: Ianos and I are alright with the rumors spreading around, just as long as they leave us alone. But, it is nice to know that you have our back, Ari. And as such, I… I deeply thank you. I am honored to have such a trustworthy comrade in my Fireteam._

 _[W.A]: …I-It's nothing. I-I mean, that's what Fireteams are for, right? Not much of a Fireteam if you can't even defend each other._

 _[W.Z]: … Ari, I do recall you saying that you are curious on what I look like underneath my helmet, correct?_

 _[W.A]: Yes, but Ianos told me that it is a touchy subject and that you only have shown your face to others out of trust, correct?_

 _[W.Z]: Yes, and as such, I want to ask: would you like to see, Ari?_

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

It didn't dawn upon Lex just how late the day was until he finally returned to the Medical Ward and saw that everyone had fallen asleep. The twins were resting near the back wall with Orion, the latter of which was seated against the wall with Gemini and Scorpio's heads laying in his lap. Pluto had opted to take a seat propping himself on the vacant bed near Ianos' empty side, his arms crossed and his head leaning against a shoulder to show signs of his rest. Hush was more open, having crawled into Knight's bed, the latter obviously had scooted over to let the child Guardian have space. Despite the serene looks on their faces, Lex easily spotted Hush's thumb in her mouth; a sign of her distress.

Glancing over to Akiva, Lex still saw the Titan was on his side, his back still turned towards the door. The Ghost took the opportunity to glide closer, up until he was hovering near his Guardian's shoulder, "Akiva?"

Half-expecting no answer as before, Lex nearly jumped when the Titan turned himself over and slowly propped himself up, letting the Ghost see the exhaustion and grief in Akiva's eyes.

"Lex." He heard his Guardian croak out, "Neve and the kids?"

"Neve was not present, but I got hold of the children." Lex saw relief flood into Akiva's golden eyes, "Told them that we were out a on a mission and that it was going to be a while before we can head back."

"Good." The Ghost found himself relaxing when he saw the stiffness in the Titan's shoulders fade, "Now they shouldn't worry."

Hearing this, Lex couldn't help but enclose his shell close to his core, his golden optic eyeing his Guardian with worry, "Akiva, is something the matter?"

The Ghost then saw his Guardian shift his attention towards him, spotting the hesitation and guilt lingering in the golden hues, "Akiva, we have been together for a little over a century. Whatever you have to say, it is safe with me."

No sooner had the words left him when he spotted the Titan glance over to the others, his eyes still showing signs of hesitation before finally, fixed his attention back onto Lex, "Do you believe in the afterlife, Lex?"

The white and yellow Ghost couldn't help but blink at his Guardians question; where did that come from?

"If you want an honest answer, I never gave it much thought," He admitted, "Between helping you bar the Darkness from the City and keeping you out of trouble, it's hard to focus in on anything else."

Feeling warmth settle into his core at as the edges of Akiva's lips quirk into a smile, Lex couldn't help but beam as a chuckle then permeated from the Guardian, "True."

But, just as quickly as the smile formed onto the human's lips, it quickly faded, a look of melancholy taking place of the gleam in Akiva's eyes, "I always wondered where we were before, where 'I' was before you resurrected me." Lex watched as the Titan shifted his attention towards the ceiling, "Do we just live in a blanket of darkness? Sleeping until time itself ends? Or, were we in a place where we were happy? Where we could live on happily after death?"

Lex couldn't help but shift his shell uncomfortably against his core, "Where are you getting at, Akiva?"

He felt his Guardian's eyes fall back onto him, seeing hesitation once more lingering in the reflections of gold, "I… I am not certain if what I saw was a dream or if really did occur but…" Akiva paused momentarily, "But, I believe I saw Marcus."

Lex couldn't help but blink at his Guardian's words, the name ringing all too familiar to the white and yellow Ghost, "Are you certain you weren't dreaming, Akiva? I know it has been a while, but you have dreamed of Marcus and the others beforehand."

"But not like this." He heard the Titan protest, "Back then, it was memories, memories of happier times, back before we took on that mission against…" His voice faded, "But this one was different. They weren't the only ones there."

Lex paused, "What do you mean?"

"Aleeza and Carina were there as well, talking to the others as if they had known each other for a while." Lex couldn't help but blink at Akiva's words, "but that's impossible, since Carina wasn't even resurrected by the time everyone… died."

"That…that sounds just like your memories convoluting in on themselves," Lex explained, feeling the look of doubt Akiva sent his way, "it could be that you had wished for them to meet. They were, after all, your family."

Seeing Akiva's lips tighten into a thin line, Lex found himself then adding, "You watched the Chargers die, and Aleeza and May were your blood relatives. And you were pretty close to Carina for the reason that she was Aleeza's partner, I wouldn't be surprised if you connected – "

"Darnell was there too." Lex immediately paused at his Guardian's words, "She was there, giving me the same smile that I had fallen for decades ago. And she was speaking to Aleeza as if they were already family."

Giving the Titan a blank stare, the Ghost took in his Guardian's words before finally, it clicked, "You died." He took in a deep breath, "And we nearly lost you."

A strained smile then formed onto Akiva's face, "When I saw them, laughing and smiling, I wanted to join them. I mean, we haven't fought as long as Ianos and Pluto but…" He hesitated, "I feel we fought on long enough."

Scrunching his shell against his core, Lex nodded, "Then, what made you stay?"

Waves of emotion then flooded into Akiva's eyes followed by the Titan answering, "It was May. She saw me first. Then, as she approached me, the others took notice as well." Lex caught a flash of warmth glimmer in the Titan's yellow gaze, "It was strange, as they welcomed me, they showed no signs of ever having partaken in battle. You know the scar across Anna's face?" Lex nodded, "Well, it was gone now, and Layla didn't have her limp either. And Darnell, she showed no signs of age." Akiva snorted, "Traveler, she even looked younger than me." He paused, the Ghost hearing him sigh, "You know, I had the same thought as you did. That it was all a dream, that seeing them all there in one spot, it was just my mind trying to cope, to think of a moment where I was happy." That is when Lex spotted tears forming in Akiva's eyes, "But, then I felt May take my hand in hers and, I can feel the warmth, I can feel…" The Titan's voice cracked, Lex seeing the tears fall, "I knew then, that it wasn't a dream, and that they really were there, standing in front of me." He took in a shuddering breath, "I wanted to stay, I wanted to leave my life here and join the Marcus and the others, join Maylea and Aleeza, and…" Another pause, "And Darnell, I wanted to stay with Darnell." That is when Lex saw Akiva bury his face into his hands, "Traveler, I thought I moved on, especially so with Neve but…" Lex saw the Titan shake his head, "Seeing her again, it made my heart leap with joy and ache for her. It made me want to stay even more."

"But, May said something to change your mind?"

Receiving nothing but silence for his question, Lex knew better than to push, and as such, when he heard Akiva sob silently into his hands, took it upon himself to glide over and settle into the Titan's lap. As he shifted his shell to comfortably place himself, Lex then felt tender fingers settle over his form, causing him to turn his golden optic upwards, locking with Akiva's. The Ghost can easily see the tears streaming down the sides of the Titan's face, the trembling of his lower jaw as Akiva attempted to keep his grief silent.

"She told me," Lex finally heard his Guardian speak, "May told me that, Ora and the twins were waiting for me. That, I couldn't leave them alone, that I couldn't leave Neve alone, and that, they needed me." The Ghost heard Akiva take in a deep breath, seeing him close his eyes in the dim light, "That Ora and the girls, they shouldn't grow up without a father, just as she grew up without a mother."

Lex immediately pressed himself into the palm of his Guardian's hand, letting the Titan play with the edges of his shell, his mind pondering over Maylea's words.

When she first approached Akiva many decades ago, the pair learned that she was only six, and later learned that Darnell died when she was only three. Three years of living by herself out on the streets, that was one of the reasons why Akiva had taken her in, the other being the claims of the blood relations. And for a decade, the Titan raised Maylea the best he could; he wasn't the best parent, which was apparent from forcing her to hide in his quarters for just as many years, but, Lex recalls their bond as strong, and happy. But, on occasion, the pair would witness a look of melancholy linger in the child's eyes, and despite her waning memories of Darnell, would often say how much she missed her, causing equal heartache for his Guardian. This made Lex wonder; how different would Maylea would have turned out if Darnell was still alive, and had helped aid Akiva in raising their child? The Ghost found sense in the late Huntress' words.

"I'm sorry."

This immediately snapped Lex out of his thoughts, "What? Sorry? For what?"

"For thinking about staying." The Ghost couldn't help but blink at Akiva's words, "Of thinking about abandoning Neve, abandoning the kids, and…" The Titan paused as Lex felt his golden eyes settle back onto his form, "and for abandoning you."

Taking a moment to take in Akiva's words, Lex found himself silent; it never really occurred to the Ghost that the Titan would essentially be leaving him behind if he had willingly passed on without him. After all, there was no apparent proof that Ghosts follow their Guardians to the same place when they died, and not to mention that if Lex was unable to resurrect Akiva, that the Ghost would have been forced to find another.

Abandonment. Loneliness. A broken bond.

Turning his attention towards the door, the first thing that popped into Lex's mind was Crystalline, memories of her talk of her first Guardian if prompted, and although she hid it well, he had caught snatches of sadness, a tinge of loss in her optic. He wonders how she was able to cope with such a loss; a Ghost practically use a part of their own life to resurrect a Chosen after all. Although many questions lingered in his mind, Lex was certain of one thing: there was no possible way he would have stayed sane if Akiva were suddenly to die and their bond broken. He had been with the Titan way too long to easily find another.

Lex took in a breath as Akiva's words finally settled; the Titan had almost willingly left him, almost willing to allow his light to die out to be with those who he had lost in the past. And willing to break their bond.

At first, hurt lingered into his core; he and Akiva had been with each other for decades, and yet, the Guardian was quick to leave him behind, quick to push him to the side so that he could stay. But, as he continued to ponder on the situation, Lex then slowly started to understand; although close to the Chargers and Carina, Akiva was more so with Darnell, Maylea, and Aleeza. Darnell was his first love, and Maylea and Aleeza were his family by blood after all, and that was rare for a Guardian. Lex recalls Tess Everis speaking about her 'uncle', Fenchurch, a name that if mentioned in front of Ianos, would cause a quirk of a smile to flash onto the Awoken's face. According to her, they were close, and he would constantly send her letters and items, proven when Tess had shown the pair a note that she had received that day. And there was truth in her words when he read the contents, an exuberant tale filled with words that only a relative would speak with another.

As such, Lex couldn't find blame within the Titan and, found himself saying, "What are you apologizing for? You are here, aren't you?" He snuggled into Akiva's gentle grasp, "And whatever decision you would have made, I would have understood. But, admittingly, I am glad that you are here."

Seeing the tears renew in his Guardian's eyes, Lex shifted his shell upwards, giving Akiva a Ghost equivalent of a smile before saying, "Come on, it's late, and you were resurrected after spending seventeen days 'dead'. Let's get some rest."

Waiting for Akiva to dry his eyes with the back of his hand, Lex then saw the human Guardian then nod before slowly lowering himself onto his back, although kept one hand around the Ghost's white and yellow shell as he did so. Shifting uncomfortably at this, Lex then felt the grip around his form relax and the Ghost soon found himself staring into Akiva's golden eyes as the Titan turned onto his side, cupping Lex near his face.

"I love you."

This caused the Ghost to reel back at the Titan's words, shock causing him to remain silent as Akiva gave him a wry smile and then closed his eyes. His wide optic continuing to stare onto the Titan's relaxed features, Lex then decided to snuggle into before a gleam of warmth settled into his core.

"I love you too." He whispered before he allowed himself to shut down.

Xxxxx

Angel was fortunate that at night, the Vanguard was still awake and working (perks of being a Guardian), and even more so that it was late enough that the room was vacant of anyone else. Otherwise, the shout of surprise from Cayde would have definitely caught attention.

"Any question but that question!" The Vanguard Hunter shouted, causing Angel to raise a brow, "That is confidential to the point where even 'I' don't want it to spread!"

"You said any question," It was Hope who spoke, irritation easily seen in her green optic, "you have to make fair on a promise."

"However, Cayde is right," Angel flashed Ikora a look of disappointment, "It is confidential, and we would rather keep that part of history hidden."

"Did I say you promised? I meant to say that if you do not answer our question, Angel and I would simply hack into the Tower database, breakin' through all security breaches to get our answers." The Hunter couldn't help but let himself smile; there was a reason why he brings Hope with him whenever the Vanguard was involved, "and you do recall the aftermath of our hacks, correct?"

Judging from the way the three Vanguard flinched at the female Ghost's words, they do remember that Hope and Angel happen to leave a mess behind whenever they hack into the databases; a slight bit of revenge for initially declining to answer anything that had caught Angel's curiosity.

"Well?" He heard Hope snap.

A sigh can be heard from Ikora, "If Pluto and Ianos had not informed you, the battle against the Revenants took place not long after the Great Disaster, a period where the Tower was still trying to recuperate from our losses." He felt the Warlock Vanguard's eyes narrow in thought, "Many Guardians were scarred from the battle, both mentally and physically. And many started to doubt the strength of the Light."

"Well, could you blame them?" Cayde piped in, "Being told for years that we were the strongest beings on the planet only to suddenly have reality punch you in the face." Angel watched him shake his head, "It took 'years' to raise morale and even then, those who survived the Great Disaster still held doubt."

"During that period, that was when Guardians started turning to the Darkness," It was Zavala's turn to explain, "Dredgen Yor was one of the first to turn, followed by many others."

"However, it wasn't until one individual, now known as the Preceptor, started to gather followers when the Revenants started to form." Ikora once again spoke, "He preached that violence between the Light and Darkness is not the way to bring back the Golden Age of humanity, but, to live in harmony with the Darkness as Lightbearers. And that is when many Guardians started to take the Darkness unto themselves."

"It was chaos, to say the least." Cayde shrugged, "Back then, the Revenants were very open about their opinions and beliefs, alongside the use of the Darkness. So you can imagine how those who were skeptical of their preaching reacted."

"Not well." Angel watched as the Vanguard Hunter nodded, "Is that how the war started?"

"No," Zavala answered, "Despite clashing beliefs, the Revenants were allowed to stay at the Tower, as long as they did not cause trouble. We lost too many during the Great Disaster, we needed as many Guardians as we could, despite their allegiances."

Angel couldn't help but frown, "Then, how?"

"Honestly, we are not sure," The Hunter let his scowl deepen on his olive features as he heard Ikora continue, "according to reports, an altercation between a Guardian and a Revenant occurred, and the Revenants retaliated heavily, causing many casualties on both sides."

"Thanks to the event, the bridge between the Guardians and the Revenants deepened to the point where the latter decided that the Tower was no longer their home." Zavala added in, "as such, the Revenants left, taking many of our number with them."

"Things really got heated after that," Angel turned his attention towards Cayde, "Since the Revenants are technically not part of the Tower anymore, this allowed the Guardians to freely attack them, citing that thanks to their affiliation with the Darkness, they are now a threat to the Tower."

"As you know, they were not pleased." Ikora explained, "And as such, the Revenants started to retaliate, escalating the violence into a war."

"It took years to finally come to a truce," Zavala added, "and even then, the Tower did not feel safe knowing that there are corrupted Guardians roaming freely in the wilds."

"As such, it was decided that in exchange for leaving them alone, they would place themselves into secrecy." Cayde finished, "and so far, they have been keeping their side of the bargain."

"But the Tower isn't."

Angel immediately paused at his own outburst, blinking several times as he heard the Vanguard go silent.

"And what makes you believe that, Hunter?"

"Angel." Licking his lips nervously as he heard Hope hiss out in warning, the young Hunter contemplated on his options: One, he could lie between his teeth, claim that it was a theory, an opinion of his after meeting with Isamu. Two, he could simply tell the truth and then get even more trouble than he was now. Preferably, Angel wanted option one but after locking onto Cayde's optics and seeing the familiar glimmer of deviousness lurking in his gaze, the younger Hunter knew that option two was his better choice.

"My Fireteam and I came into contact with a Revenant," Half-expecting the Vanguard to retaliate, Angel instead was surprised to see their faces calm, as if they already knew; this prompted the Hunter to continue, "He seems to a Veteran of the faction, and he claims that many of their death tolls come not from Fallen, not from Hive, or even their own corruption, but from Guardians that openly had sought them out not long after this 'truce' came to fruition."

"And the name of this Revenant?"

Turning his attention towards Ikora, Angel contemplated on his choices once more when he saw her bronze eyes narrowed, her lips forming into a frown; should he reveal Isamu's identity to the Vanguard? He was already enough trouble as he was, especially with his punishment of being Tower bound, what one more to add to the list? But then he remembered what Hope had told him, filled him in during the time he was unconscious.

Despite their best attempts, Jora had succumbed to Vex corruption and as such, the team had no choice but to kill her; in other words, Fireteam Redacted were unable to save Jora. Thanks to this, Isamu did not have to keep his end of the bargain, and instead could have tended to his own injuries, his own corruption, and left the team behind for the Revenants. But instead, he still opted to help stabilize Ianos' condition despite his own agony, and as such, how can Angel hand out his name so easily.

"He never gave us a name." Angel sensed the look of doubt from Cayde, "despite our cooperation, he was hostile towards us, and only gave us the information we needed before we went our separate ways."

"And you believe his words?"

The Hunter took in a breath before forcing a blank look onto his features and fixed his attention onto Zavala, "If someone is yelling at you and cursing you out the entirety of the conversation, would you not believe their words?"

Letting a sense of pride filter into his chest as the Titan commander frowned, Angel recomposed himself as he then contemplated on what he had just learned; a severe altercation between a Guardian and a Revenant where many casualties sparked the battles between the two groups and forced the latter into secrecy. Musing at this, Angel turned his attention towards the Vanguard and saw a look that he was all too familiar with when it came to Pluto and Ianos: hope, hope that he would be satisfied with their answer. And this immediately sent signals throughout his mind.

"Something doesn't add up," Angel saw the three Guardian's eyes fall, "you claim that you do not know what had occurred for a Revenant to retaliate against a Guardian, however, you all were present when they rose." He focused his attention onto Zavala, "You were the Vanguard leader during the aftereffects of the Great Disaster, and as the head, you would have tried for both sides of the stories, trying to find a compromise to please everyone. After all, despite your claims, Revenants were once Guardians, and should have been treated as such." Angel turned to Ikora, "You are a Warlock, information is your top priority. I highly doubt you would have stood by while a rising Faction was growing in strength." He finally turned his attention to Cayde, "And Cayde, if anything of interest took place, you would be there, taking in every single word whispered and spoken for your own amusement." Angel scowled, "And the hate that I received from the Revenant? It felt too personal, filled with too much rage for a simple altercation. You all are hiding something, and I have a feeling that it's not just because a Revenant retaliated against the Guardian." He paused, his eyes going wide as he finally pieced it together, "It was something the Guardian did, wasn't it?"

"Ah crap, this is what happens when you put a Hunter's keen senses with a Warlock's brain," Angel saw Cayde throw his arms into the air, "Newborns these days, you can't trick them as you used to."

An exasperated sigh can be heard from Ikora, "Cayde." However, instead of further reprimand from the Warlock Vanguard, Angel then saw her bronze eyes fix back onto the younger Hunter, her gaze serious, "We were telling the truth when we said we did not know exactly what happened, but, there were rumors, stories that spread quickly that laid a bad image of the Guardian involved."

Angel frowned, "And this 'rumor'?"

* * *

 _Warning: Implied sexual assault_

* * *

A stiff silence permeated between the three Guardians, Angel catching them glancing towards each other, once again silently debating between themselves before finally, it was Zavala who spoke, "According to what have been said, the Guardian and Revenant knew each other, apparently having been comrade in arms before the latter's 'defection' to the Darkness."

"The Guardian did not take kindly to this, was angered that his friend had left him for the very thing that they had been fighting against for decades," Ikora added, "And as such, he found an opportunity to get themselves alone and took matters into his own hands."

Angel narrowed his eyes, "So, he killed the Revenant?"

"No, he didn't." He gave Cayde a bewildered look, "The Revenant lived, but the Guardian made certain that he left a 'mark' on his friend, made sure to show who is the more' dominant' one between the two groups."

Blinking several times at the Vanguard Hunter's words, Angel let it process before his green eyes widened, "He didn't…"

"According to the stories, he did." Zavala continued, "and when the Revenants heard, they were furious. They brought it before the Consensus and demanded retribution."

"But, let me guess, the Consensus were completely bias against the Revenants and proclaimed that the Guardian was innocent, correct?" Angel noted the flinch from Zavala; the Titan Vanguard was present during that encounter.

"There was no substantial evidence against the Guardian," It was Ikora who spoke, "according to their Ghosts, the Guardian had asked that they were left completely alone, and as such, there were no witnesses besides the Guardian and the Revenant themselves."

"And the Revenant didn't take a step forward?"

"They did, but, it was just like what Ikora said, no evidence," Angel watched as Cayde clasped his hands together, "and when the verdict came out, well, let's just say that the Revenants weren't happy."

"And just like what the Guardian did to his friend, the Revenants took matters into their own hands?" A nod from Ikora caused Angel to heave out a sigh, "And as such, with the death of a Guardian, other Guardians were not happy about it and retaliated."

"It became an endless cycle." Zavala crossed his arms behind his back, "And gradually, a full-scale war erupted between the Guardians and the Revenants, leading to many deaths on both sides, up until the truce."

Frowning at the Titan Vanguard, Angel couldn't help but cross his arms and turn his eyes towards the floor. When he first conversed with Isamu, he had initially thought that the war left a sense of bitterness within the Revenant, a sense of anger for what seems to be a loss for his faction. But, now with the full knowledge of this 'story', Angel cannot help but understand the sense of reason behind the Revenant Titan's anger.

"It seems you have a lot on your mind, Angel" The Hunter turned his attention towards Ikora, "You believe this story spread by the Revenants?"

A sliver of irritation settled into Angel's chest, "And you don't?"

"You have not known the Revenants as we have, Hunter Angel." The younger Guardian scowled at the Warlock Vanguard, "They are dangerous, especially so with the Darkness. They cannot be trusted."

Immediately, fury overcame Angel's senses, his face contorting to reveal his anger, "Cannot be trusted? Is that why you ostracized Ianos when he got corrupted?"

A stunned silence befell the Vanguard.

"That is not-"

"Pluto told me what happened." Angel blurted, "He told me that you all locked Ianos up in the Medical Wing until he was deemed 'sane' and refused to help when he called for it. 'None' of you reached out with the exception of Matt." He glowered at them, "When I asked I- the Revenant, despite his hate, his hostility, he agreed to help. A 'Revenant' helped Ianos, not you, not the Tower, not a 'Guardian'." A rumble built up in the back of his throat, "And you say that Revenants cannot be trusted?"

"Hunter Angel-"

"I had more questions about the Revenants, but hearing this 'story, this 'rumor' of how the war started between the Guardians and the Revenants, it is easy to tell that you all carry a heavy bias against them." Angel growled, "I think it is time I go ahead and find a more 'reliable' source for my questions."

"Angel, we can explain."

The younger Hunter turned his attention towards Cayde, his expression blank, "I thought I could trust you. But apparently, that's not the case."

Then without another word, Angel turned and left.

* * *

 _I actually debated if I should put in the implied warning, and I initially thought against. But, I thought, what's the next best thing to make a group angry besides death and sexual assault came up. This made me realize that just how 'dark' this story is heading into, and as such, I decided to change the rating from 'T' to 'M' for future updates. Anyways, expect some 'darker' things ahead!_


	58. Enjoy Your Stay

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Enjoy Your Stay_**

 _Agh, I'm really late with this one. I'm sorry guys ,_

 _Thanks to Diamond002 and Mantic64 for the reviews!_

* * *

 __Transcript: Respect__

 _Source: Ghost of Hunter Angel_

 _Alias: Hope_

 __Conversation between Fallen Captain, Salziks [E.S] and Hunter Angel [H.A]. Topic concerning Respect__

 _[H.A]: Salziks, did the Eliksni do something to ensure the hate of the Guardians?_

 _[E.S]: Perhaps. I was not born then, but I do know that our people have been fighting since the dawn of what humans call The Collapse._

 _[H.A]: Then, the Eliksni and the Guardians have been fighting for decades?_

 _[E.S]: Centuries, to the point where most if not all who had been there are now gone and have joined the Great Machine in the afterlife._

 _[H.A]: Then, why not stop?_

 _[E.S]: …Stop?_

 _[H.A]: Is it not time to stop and join hands? It is obvious that violence is not going to stop this conflict and I say, it is about time that both sides start to understand each other._

 _[E.S]: Oh, Pure One, your namesake does you well. I wish that it was simply easy as you say, however, the hate that our race hold against each other has been engraved into our bodies, into our minds. Even the young ones are taught to hate each other once they are aware._

 _[H.A]: But, I do not understand. The Eliksni are not so different from the Guardians. You all were once chosen by the Great Machine before the Whirlwind and both sides are trying to scavenge what is left of our people's history. Would it not be beneficial for both to work together?_

 _[E.S]: … Pure One, have you ever been to the Haven?_

 _[H.A]: No, I have not._

 _[E.S]: Have you seen refugees? The ones who live outside of the Haven?_

 _[H.A]: Well, yes, I have seen then, even helped escort some to safer areas. Why is that?_

 _[E.S]: Have you seen how they treat some of their number?_

 _[H.A]: You mean how they interacted? Yes, but is that not how rankings work?_

 _[E.S]: … Rankings?_

 _[H.A]: Such as the Dregs or the Vandals? One is lower than the other correct? Authority has to be shown._

 _[E.S]: That is for the Eliksni alone, Pure One. However, those who are not of Eliksni do not share the same traditions as us._

 _[H.A]: But, then why do the humans treat the Ashen Ones and the Gleaming Ones so lowly? Are they not in the same predicament as they are?_

 _[E.S]: Humans see themselves as higher, more 'important' than others. This I have learned from my many battles against them._

 _[H.A]: But, that does not make any sense. If there is not a caste, then they are equal ground, equal footing, correct?_

 _[E.S]: As I have said before, Pure One, our traditions differ from those outside of our House. As such, the reason why I say to treat each individual with respect, even those who you deem 'lower' than you._

 _[H.A]: Why?_

 _[E.S]: For the reason that respect begets trust, and trust begets companionship, and companionship begets security._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

Hush awoke before the others; she had to if she wanted to explore more of this place. Despite her love and endearment of the group, the child Guardian cannot help but be annoyed at times at how often the others coddle her, as if she was a fragile thing that could break at any moment. Alright, sure, her bone structure is weak, and she is both young in age, body, and mind, but no one knows her limits besides Hush herself. She does need help on occasion yes, but Hush knows that there will come a time where the others won't be around to help, and she knows that she is fully capable of being on her own; if of course she is not caught off guard.

As such, the reason why she was moving around cautiously, peeking around corners of the halls before slowly walking around the corners, her senses alert. Hush wonders if anyone had woken up by now or either that it was still late, judging from the way the corridors seem empty and her footsteps seemingly echo off the walls as she walked. But she can still feel that familiar pull of Crystalline tugging at the back of her mind and although Hush missed her Ghost, she couldn't help but be upset that Crystalline had yet to visit her. They had caught a glance of each other before she went to see Papa, so why hasn't she returned to her yet?

Hush, at first, had thought about calling for her Ghost, but irritation had decided to let Crystalline hang, let the female Ghost keep tugging at their bond as the child Guardian made the decision to go on an adventure. This is the first time she has been outside of the City with her resurrection and who knows when Hush will gain another opportunity such as this. What better way to explore without having adults nearby telling you it was too dangerous or Crystalline whispering in her ear to be careful. She has all the time to herself, up until the others discover she was missing or until Crystalline finally finds her. Until then, Hush was free to roam.

Giddy at this thought, Hush continued to trek through the empty halls, her yellow eyes wide with alertness and interest as she took in her surroundings. Although underground, the corridors were brightly lit with what resembles lamps to the child Guardian, lit with blue flames much to Hush's awe. Trailing her fingers against the wall as her interest grew, she came to a pause just below one of the lamps, mentally cursing her short stature as she watched the flames dance and flicker before she continued on her venture.

Hearing the echoes of her footsteps resound through the hall, Hush then perked up as she heard voices, her eyes glimmering as she followed after it. She kept hearing the words 'Revenants' on several occasions, especially so from Crystalline, the latter of which always spoke highly of the group and repeatedly saying that someday, Hush herself will join them. This made her curious on what type of individuals they are, on what they did to earn her Ghost's respect. However, as her yellow eyes spotted the entrance of the room where she had heard the activity, the cheerful voices of individuals that were not of her family, the memory of her death then filtered to the surface. She remembers how easily they had attacked her, how easily they took her life, simply for the reason that the child Guardian had attempted to reach out towards Crystalline, her own Ghost.

This caused Hush to hesitate; would they kill her again just as easily?

Wringing her hands together, the child Guardian turned her eyes to the floor, her curiosity now quashed by fear. Maybe being 'alone' wasn't one of her best ideas. As she was having second thoughts, a small scent wafted towards her direction, causing Hush to snap to attention: something smelled delicious and now the thought of food lingered to the front of her mind, battling against her nervousness and fear.

It didn't help that her helmet was ill-fitted, letting the smell waft through her visor and the cause of her first death still ringing strongly in the front; she still remembers the pain of hunger, the pain of slowly starving to death while unable to move because of her weak stature. Hush even remembers trying to drag herself out of her accidental hiding spot only for her fingers to strain gripping the earth and her mangled legs screaming in agony. She didn't have a choice but to starve, as crying for help would have attracted Fallen that had killed her father and several of her nomadic clan members. There is a reason why she always wanted something to eat.

The smell growing stronger as she inched her way towards the entrance, Hush finally managed to peek over the doorway, and it didn't surprise her to see armored forms seated at tables, chatting quietly with each other as they ate off their trays; it was after all, a similar scene she would see often in the Mess Hall back at the Tower. The only thing that was missing was her Papa and the others coming with her to eat.

Taking another sniff as the smell of food continued to waft near her, Hush wonders if it was better to go back and grab one of the others – Orion perhaps? Or the twins? – so that she wouldn't have to eat alone.

"Hello, little one."

Letting out a squeak, Hush twirled around, only for her eyes to trail up a coat of black and red and finally settling upon a darken visor; it didn't take her long to recognize the individual before her.

 _Zakai._

"I am going to take a guess that you are Crystalline's chosen?"

Despite the warnings blaring within her mind, Hush found herself nodding as an answer to his question, and she couldn't help but sense a smile emitting behind the Preceptor's visor.

"She told me that you have a tendency to eat." Hush blinked at his words, "a lot." She then jumped as he held out a hand, "Would you like to join me for a meal, Little One?"

Hush couldn't help but shift nervously on the heels of her feet, keeping her gaze upon the visor of the Revenant; she was uncertain if she could trust him, especially so after lying about his survival. Despite his best attempts, Hush would witness her Papa mourn quietly, turning away from her whenever she would enter a room or make excuses, such as smoke from his experiments even though his desk was clean. Her Papa may have loved him deeply, but Hush cannot bring herself to forgive him for making him suffer so.

"You do not trust me?" Hush snapped back to attention, just in time to see the Preceptor lower his hand, disappointment clearly emanating behind his helmet, "I understand." She then heard him sigh, "Would you at least allow me to escort you for a meal?"

Glancing back towards the room full of Revenants and then back towards the Preceptor, Hush momentarily hesitated before she nodded once. Immediately she saw the Preceptor's shoulders perk up and the young Titan swore that she can see his eyes brighten despite the helmet.

"Rosa and Red made some curry this morning." Hush let him enter the room first before she followed after, "and I promise you it is delicious."

As soon as the pair entered, Hush sped up her pace until she was matching the Preceptor's and then nearly pressed herself against his side; it hadn't taken long for the Revenants within the room to notice her presence, the kind smiles directed towards the Preceptor quickly turning into a frown once their eyes lingered over her.

 _Deeps breaths, Hush,_ Echoes of her late Papa's words rang in her mind, _walk with your shoulders high and chin up, look them straight in the eyes and smile. Do not let them know that you are afraid._

Taking in a shuddering breath, Hush momentarily closed her eyes before heaving it out, and then smiled as she opened her eyes, gradually moving herself away from the Preceptor's side.

 _Shoulders high and chin up,_ She repeated to herself, grinning as the pair walked past the occupants of the room, _Do not let them know that this one is afraid._

"Have a seat here." Shifting her attention towards the Preceptor, she saw him pat down on the silver top of a table before he walked away, watching him disappear behind another door, more than likely to grab their meal.

Eyeing the chairs suspiciously, Hush took in another breath before she sighed and reluctantly took a seat, keeping her eyes forward as she felt the glares settle onto the back of her head.

"Are you really a Guardian?"

Turning her attention to the side, Hush blinked when she stared down into the familiar glow of an Awoken, his green eyes narrowed against his azure skin. Squaring out her shoulders to hide her nervousness, Hush answered the question with a nod, earning another scowl from the Revenant.

"You seem a bit, 'small'," Hush couldn't help but purse her lips; she has seen recordings of previous members of her papa's Fireteam, and Titan Carina was small; size should not matter when it comes to a threat, "Fragile even." She couldn't help but lean back when he leaned in, "Is that why you are here? Sent by the Tower because your helpless appearance will lower the guard of the Preceptor?"

At first confused by the words of the Revenant before her, Hush startled when she suddenly felt a hand grab her by the shoulder and pulled forward, forcing her to stare deeply into the male Awoken's eyes, "Are you and your team here to assassinate him?"

The child Guardian's eyes going wide as she saw the anger and hate within his glare, Hush couldn't help the tears forming, her breathing hitching; she couldn't help herself, his eyes reminded her to much of her clan, of her former life of isolation, and former life of an outcast.

"You're trembling." Hush tried her best to keep her tears in, trying to ease her breath as she saw the Awoken man turn and scowl at her shaking form, "Are you scared? Scared that there is truth in my words?"

Then the next thing she knew, he started shaking her, agony permeating through her shoulders as he shouted, "Say something!"

" _Say something, you mutt!"_

Lower lip trembling, Hush couldn't help but let the echo of her memories reach to the surface and the next thing she knew, a sob escaped her lips, tears now freely flowing down her face as she cried.

Feeling hands leave her shoulders, Hush took the opportunity to raise her hands towards her face to wipe the tears away, only to feel the back of them press against the visor of her helmet. Taking in stuttering breaths in a vain attempt to calm herself, Hush reached underneath her chin, fumbling with the sealant until the familiar hiss permeated in her ears, allowing her to pull her helmet off and laid it in her lap. Now having free access to her face, Hush now started to wipe the tears away, although unable to stop the sobs escaping her lips.

"Telios, what did you do?"

"I-I didn't know she was a child, otherwise I wouldn't have placed my hands on her. Honest, Preceptor."

"This is why I always tell you not to judge an individual from appearance." Hush heard the familiar clink of plates and silverware being placed on the table, "Return to your meal, Telios. I have a feeling that your presence is not going to ease her."

"As you say, Preceptor."

Hearing footsteps walk away, Hush then felt a hand settle onto her shoulder; this in turn caused her to flinch and caused her to cry harder. Immediately feeling the gentle grip leave her, Hush took the opportunity to calm herself, her hands lowering to her lap only for her fingers feel the absence of the familiar star shaped form of Crystalline; she was all too used to the female Ghost being there, being present to whisper comforting words into her ear. At the thought of the lavender Ghost, Hush then felt the tug of their bond in the back of her mind and this time, she responds, reaching out and releasing her emotions outwards. Immediately feeling panic and worry emitting from the other side, Hush simply sent out just sent a simple sentence.

 _This One miss you._

Sensing the distance quickly close from their bond, Hush took this opportunity to take several deeps breath and this time, she felt the panic slowly settle although, she still felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, the memories still lingering closely in the front, and the tears just weren't stopping. That is when she felt large but gentle hands enclose around her wrists, causing her to snap her attention forward, and her eyes to settle onto the darken visor of the Preceptor.

"Little One," His voice was soft, kind, "take deep breaths, slow, steady."

Nodding her head once, Hush took in a deep breath, only for her eyes to glance over his shoulder and spotted the scrutinizing gaze of the others present in the room. Although the eyes were more confused and bewildered than angry, this did little to ease Hush's panic, fresh tears forming back into her eyes.

"Little One, Hush, look at me." The child Guardian's lower lip trembled as she managed to tear her gaze back onto the Preceptor, sensing the sincerity behind his voice, "Stay on me."

Feeling one of his hands leave her wrists, Hush watched with wide eyes as he pressed the sealant under his jaw, the hiss of the helmet ejecting signaling him to hook his fingers underneath, and remove the armor piece, allowing the child Guardian to lock her luminescent yellow onto luminescent blue.

"Breathe with me." She heard him say softly before hearing him take in a breath, prompting the child Guardian to follow his example, this time finding it easier to let it out than the first time. Hearing him take in another breath, Hush continued to follow up until she can stop hearing the pounding of her heart in her ears and finally feeling the tears dry from her eyes.

"Feeling better?"

Nodding once to answer the Preceptor's question, Hush waited until she felt his hands leave hers to wipe the last remnants of her tears away, and then felt him take a seat next to her side.

"Here." She looked up in time to see the Preceptor push a bowl towards her, the steam emitting from it signifying its warmth before he held out a spoon, a gentle smile upon his pale features.

Momentarily staring at the silverware in his hand, Hush tentatively reached out and wrapped her fingers around the neck of the spoon, keeping her yellow eyes warily on him as she accepted it. Seeing his eyes beam as she accepted his 'offering', Hush couldn't help but give back a nervous smile as he finally released his hold on the spoon, turned to his own, and finally started to eat his meal. Watching him for a moment, Hush then turned her attention towards her own bowl and couldn't help but tilt her head slightly in familiarity.

Honestly, she herself had not seen this dish back at the Tower, but echoes came forth to the front of her mind, memories of being seated near a fire with her late papa, the latter of would hand her a substance light brown in color and assorted with many vegetables within, meat if they were luckily. This curry before her was no different, perhaps a tad bit lighter in color, but looks practically the same; even the meat, much to her delight.

As such, Hush dipped her spoon in and placed it into her mouth, and she couldn't help but let out a breath of pleasure; it was good, perhaps even more so than the one that her late papa had made in her first life.

"It is delicious, is it not?" Hush turned right as she stuck a spoon into her mouth, nodding eagerly as she locked onto the Preceptor's eyes; she watched him smile in return, "They do not cook it often, but, when they do, Red and Rosa always ensures their best when it is made." He then took another spoonful into his mouth, hearing him let out a hum of satisfaction, "Do enjoy your stay here, Hush. I do wish to be allies with you and your team."

Hush blinked at this; if he had said those words moments earlier, moments before her panic, she would have simply shook her head, made her distrust known. But, not only had he eased her anxiety, helped her through easing it from her chest, but he had also shown her his identity, his vibrant blue eyes revealing his bloodlines all too easily. And in Hush's experience, it takes a lot to reveal their lineage.

As such, she smiled and nodded, before holding up a hand and sign, _This one appreciates your goodwill. This one hopes that the others will think the same._

Half expecting a response, Hush couldn't help but let the disappointment settle when she saw the Preceptor blink, and then noticed the fog in his eyes, spotting the way they seem to focus but not completely.

"My apologies, Little One," The child Guardian couldn't help but pout, "but I cannot understand what you are doing."

Hearing this, Hush pursed her lips out even further before setting her spoon to the side, reaching out, and taking one of his hands into her own. She watched him lean back a bit, his vibrant blue eyes filling up with surprise before Hush forced his hand open, leaving the palm exposed, and trailing a single finger over it, _Do you understand now?_

The child Guardian then looked up at him expectantly, seeing the looks in his eyes as he scrunched his features together, only for them to lax as understanding settled into his gaze.

"Crystalline neglected to mention that you are unable to speak." Hush grabbed his hand by the wrist and shook it gently, signifying his accuracy, "although it does make it easier to understand your silence, isn't that right, Telios?"

Shifting her attention over his shoulder once more, Hush couldn't help but feel a little smug as she spotted the aforementioned Awoken duck down over his meal, and from the way the shade of his ears darkens, it was apparent he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I am guessing that is your 'trait' when it comes to individuals such as us?" Hush turned her attention back towards the Preceptor, "are you able to guess mine?"

The child Guarding couldn't help but snicker before she traced her finger over his palm _Easy, your squinting gives it away._

Immediately, this earned her a laugh, "You are observant, Little One, it is no wonder that you were chosen by Crystalline."

Beaming at the praise she was receiving, Hush then attempted to respond when a familiar tug of worry brought her attention towards the door, only for a broad grin to spread onto her tan features.

 _Crystalline!_

Clapping her hands together with joy, Hush then attempted to slide out of her seat, only to watch as the female Ghost quickly glided over, her yellow optic frantic with worry. Taking this as a sign to wait, the child Guardian simply held out her hand, waiting until she felt the familiar weight settle into her palm before pulling Crystalline close to her chest.

Feeling her Ghost snuggle in closer, Hush couldn't help but let out a sigh of content before closing her eyes, releasing her relief and care through their bond. If she had known that it would have taken this long for her to have Crystalline back, Hush would never have considered letting her leave to aid the others.

"What in the Darkness happened?" Finally feeling the female Ghost leave her fingertips, Hush couldn't help but let out a little whine at the absence, but nonetheless waited as Crystalline continued, "I kept reaching out to you but, you never responded, not until I felt your fear slipping through." Hush watched her Ghost shake her core side to side, "What happened?" A split-second pause, "And why is your helmet off?" She then glanced over to the Preceptor, "And why is 'your' helmet off?"

Turning her attention towards the Warlock, Hush saw the latter shrug, "We were having a meal." A soft smile faded onto his pale features, "Want to join us?"

Seeing Crystalline's optic narrow and her shell scrunching against her core, Hush then heard her say, "I will, once I figure out why I felt my Chosen sobbing through our bond."

"I say, blame Telios."

Jumping as a new voice joined in their conversation, Hush glanced over towards the Preceptor only for her yellow eyes to widen as a familiar star shaped form materialized into view, their vermillion shell shifting against their core as they continued, "Let's just say he was a bit 'hands on'."

"…Wait, he 'touched' Hush?" The fury was prominent in Crystalline's voice, "Did he hurt you?"

Suddenly finding the female Ghost near her face, Hush leaned back to place some distance as Crystalline scanned her form, "I don't see anything broken, but I can see an onset of bruising – Where is he!? Wait until I-"

"Crystalline, temper."

Straightening herself forward as her Ghost glided back and turned around, Hush witnessed the hardened stare softened, Crystalline's shell flicking nervously, "M-My apologies, it is just that when you lose one Chosen…"

"We understand, Crystalline." An empathetic look can be seen in the vermillion Ghost's optic, "but you are amongst friends, family. You are safe here."

A look of doubt immediately settled over the female Ghost's optic, "Our 'family' attacked my friends and killed my Chosen." Hush flinched at the memory, "It hurts me to say it, but I cannot trust the others, not until I know for certain that they will not harm Hush and my friends from the Tower."

Shifting her attention towards the Preceptor and his Ghost, Hush had expected hurt, frustration, and perhaps even anger. However, to her surprise, a look of understanding crossed over the Revenant's and Ghost's luminescent blue gaze.

"She is young," Hush jumped at the words of the vermillion Ghost, "and if I were to guess, she is born of an Awoken and Human parent."

"I…Yes."

A soft hum can be heard from the Ghost, Hush leaning back as the latter glided forward, allowing the child Guardian to spot the familiar mist like patterns shift constantly on her shell, "The eyes usually give it away, but this one has the mark of the Awoken." Hush leaned back even further as the Ghost glided closer, "Intriguing. Makes me wonder if there is a possibility of an Awoken and Human child will look more Awoken with eyes of a human."

"Sorrow, you are a bit too close to the child."

"Ah, my apologies." Hush straightened herself as the female Ghost glided back, her shell shifting upwards into a smile, "This is the first time that Zakai and I had encountered another individual such as himself. I cannot help but be curious."

"The same goes for Hush," Hush found Crystalline already voicing her thoughts, "Honestly, when we saw your picture, we never stopped wondering about you."

No sooner had her Ghost finished speaking when the young Chosen spotted a flash of emotion flicker through the Preceptor's eyes, "A picture?"

Crystalline nodded, "From Ianos, he has a room commemorating those he had known in the past. Your picture was in there."

Once again, something flickered into the Preceptor's eyes, an emotion that Hush cannot seem to grasp before she heard him say, "Speaking of Ianos, may you keep my identity a secret from him? I prefer if he does not know of my survival."

Hush couldn't help but blink at his words, bewilderment settling into her mind; why hide the truth of his life? Would Papa not be happy of his survival? Be happy that he was still alive? She couldn't help but hum to herself silently, processing her thoughts; she understands that he would be upset, angered that he had been lied to all these years. But, Hush remembers all the love and care he spoke about Zakai, and she held no doubt that he would eventually accept his decision. But, as she contemplated this, Hush then felt the pull from her Ghost, a nudging sensation that caused the Child Guardian to frown; it was a sign that Crystalline agreed with the Preceptor. As such, compelled to respect her Ghost's decision, Hush nodded, although reluctantly, and saw a look of relief and appreciation linger in his gaze.

"You and the others are free to stay as long as you like," Hush reeled back in surprise at his words, "I have already contacted the Tower and they know that you are here, and I ensured that you are safe to return."

"Wait, the Tower 'knows' that Ianos and the others are 'here'?" Hush watched as the Preceptor nodded, "and they are going to let them back?"

Almost immediately, a glint of deviousness can be seen in the Preceptor's blue eyes and Hush couldn't help but think that he showed a little too much teeth when he smiled, "Let us just say that I can be quite 'persuasive'."

Curious on what he had said to the Tower to make them a bit too willing to allow them back, Hush made a mental note to ask later before the mischievous look left the Preceptor's face and he clapped his hands together, "Until then, you are here as guests and have free access to any of the rooms and resources here you all are recovered enough to return to the Tower." This time, a genuine smile can be seen on the Preceptor's face, "Enjoy your stay."

Xxxxx

"Knight?"

Startling awake, the young Exo stared blankly into space, slowly powering his core until finally, his mind settled; his optics widen, "Day?"

"…Hi."

Feeling the awkwardness through their bond, Knight found himself unable to react; more than seventeen days of silence, seventeen days of nothing but a simple touch through their bond. What should he say in their current situation?

"You're awake." He finally said, and Knight couldn't help but mentally slap himself for that one. Of course his Ghost was awake, how else would they have greeted him?

It was at this point, he heard Day let out a soft chuckle, causing the Exo Warlock to realize he left himself open, allowing his thoughts to filter through their bond, and Knight couldn't help but feel the heat of his core reach up to his cheeks, "You finally regain your strength?"

He heard Day hum in his mind, "Let's see."

It was then the familiar buzz of his Ghost's light flickered nearby, and Knight watched with hopeful optics as Day's white shell appeared in a flash of light and binary code, the latter of which spun their back fin before fixing their optic onto the young Exo's.

"Got your answer?"

Watching Day's shell shift upwards into a grin, emotion swelled within Knight's chest and the next thing he knew, the Warlock held out his hand, staring at his Ghost expectantly. It didn't take long for the white Ghost to understand and moments later, he found Day settling into his palm, signaling for the young Exo to bring them close to his chest.

"Traveler, I missed you."

"I was still there you know," He heard Day whisper, "you just couldn't hear me."

"Didn't change the fact that it was too 'quiet'." Knight lowered his hand, settling Day into his lap, "especially with Nine currently still 'sleeping'."

Another hum can be heard from the white Ghost, "That mission to save Jora and the attempt to keep the Revenants back must have taken a lot more out of him than we had initially thought." A glimmer of worry flashed into Day's optic although, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, "But knowing him, he will be back, just need a bit more time to rest."

Simply nodding at his Ghost's words, Knight attempted to lay back onto his bed and it was then, it hit him, "Where's Hush?"

Day blinked, "Pardon?"

"Hush, she was sleeping right here next to me." Knight motioned with his lone arm to empathize his point, "and now she's not 'here'." Panic settled into his chest as his functioning optic glanced around, "And she's nowhere near 'here'." He glanced around again, "Hush? Hush!?"

"Wait-what?"

Glancing over to a corner of the room, Knight saw Orion startle awake, his optics flickering to signify his sudden reboot while as the twins sat up abruptly, their lights following the same patterns of the older Exo.

"What's going on?" Knight heard the Exo Titan mumble as he staggered onto his feet, watching him stretch his arms above his head before the latter added, "Does Hush need something?"

That is when Orion's pink optics fixed onto Knight's side and immediately, his face fell, "Wait, where's Hush?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out," The Exo Warlock couldn't help but hiss out, his nervousness racking even higher knowing that the others do not know of the child Guardian's whereabouts, "she shouldn't have gotten far, right?"

"One way to find out." He watched as Orion leaned down and linked his arms underneath Gemini and Scorpio's arm, "You two, you are coming with me."

Gemini instantly snapped her attention towards Orion, "What?" She scrambled to her feet as the Exo Titan lifted them up, "Why? You can find her on your own."

That is when Orion gave the Huntress a blank stare, "Unlike the two of you, I have not been hunkering down in a potential hostile area the past seventeen days, and in addition, I am not informed of the layout of their base."

"Oh, come on, Orion, can't we just rest a little while longer?"

"On any other day, I would totally agree, and perhaps I would have ventured around this place on my own. However, Hush, our 'little sister' has gone missing and wandered off into potential 'enemy' territory. So please, sit down and rest while Hush could potentially be in danger."

Hearing Gemini grumble under her breath, Knight heard no further resistance from the twins as the pair straightened themselves out and headed towards the exit of the room, signaling to Orion to turn his attention towards him, "We'll come back once we find her."

Nodding his head in understanding, Knight watched as Orion finally followed the twins out, hearing his footsteps fade as he lost sight of him.

"Hush always been an adventurous type, despite her skittishness."

Letting out a small startled squeak, Knight snapped his attention towards Ianos' bedside, just in time to see Pluto lift his head and a wry smile forming onto his dark features, "Does not help that we are in unknown territory."

"She could have at least woken one of us, so she could take a look around," Knight rubbed the back of his neck as he heaved out a sigh, "But I guess Hush's curiosity got the better of her."

A chuckle can be heard from the blind Exo, "She is slowly breaking out of her shell, I say it is improvement."

"Just as long as she is not rash about her actions." Knight shifted his gaze just slightly up until he saw Ace's black and orange form stretch and hover back into the air, "It does not hurt for a newborn to be slightly curious."

A snort can be heard from Pluto, "Slightly? I do recall you and Ianos venturing into Fallen infested territories just to snag a look at some forgotten language faded along the walls."

"As I said, it does not hurt for a newborn to be slightly curious as long as they are not being rash." This earned the Ghost a laugh from the blind Exo before the former turned their orange optic towards Knight, "It is nice to see that you are finally awake, Day."

The young Exo felt Day shift their shell in his lap, "I always had been awake, was just too weak to actually say anything."

A nod from Ace, "Still, glad to see you back. And alive."

Seeing a glimmer of relief flicker over the black and orange Ghost's optic, Knight then watched as the latter turned towards Pluto, "So, about last night."

He watched Pluto's head perk up slightly, "Pardon?"

"I heard yelling from the halls." Memories pushed forward to the front of Knight's mind, "you sounded legitimately upset."

That is when Knight noticed Pluto's shoulder go stiff, his hands gripping his arms tightly, "Oh, you heard?" He then saw his shoulders droop and the blind Exo let out a huff, "When we first encountered the Revenants, they did admit that you and the others were under their care. They just failed to mention that the reason why you were injured was the fault of their own." Knight flinched at the Hunter's words; he already knew where this was going, "Of course I was not happy with the situation and I had to admit, I got a little, 'violent'."

Ace raised the top part of their shell, "I did not hear a scuffle outside."

"A fight did not occur if that is what you are wondering," Knight heard Pluto defend himself, "we nearly did, if Crystalline had not appeared and Hush rushed forward to greet her."

A silence immediately permeated in the room; Ace finally broke the silence, "Did they..?"

Pluto nodded, "Orion got physical after that, shoving several of the Revenants until I told him to stand down." Another sigh from the Hunter, "Honestly, I am surprised I did not take a weapon of my own and started shooting."

"I am glad that you didn't though."

Knight watched as the blind Exo shot Ace a wry smile, "You were just fortunate that I reigned in my temper."

"I thank the Traveler for that." The black and orange Ghost mumbled, "What else happened after that?"

A pause from Pluto, "What do you mean what else?"

Knight saw Ace give the Hunter a blank look, "Pluto, Ianos and I have known you and Nix for 'years', it is easy to tell when you are hiding something from us." The Ghost glided forward, just staying an arm's length away from Pluto, "and currently, I am seeing that you are not telling me the full story."

Giving Ace a bewildered look from his position, Knight shifted his functioning optic towards Pluto only to come to a pause. Although the blindfold covered most of the Exo Hunter's features, it was easy to see the frown on his face and bend of his metallic brows scrunching just behind the cloth. Wondering on the words of the black and orange Ghost, Knight debated on asking a question of his own when he heard a groan permeating nearby, prompting the young Exo to turn and stare wide eyed as he saw Ianos' eyes flutter open.


	59. Piecing Together

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Piecing Together_**

 _I deeply apologize for the late update guys. Life is being a pain but nonetheless, here's this week's (can it be called this week's or is it considered last week?) update!_

 _Thanks to Diamond002 and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews!_

* * *

 __Transcript: Confession__

 _Source: Ghost of Warlock Ahamari – 34_

 _Alias: Seeker_

 __Conversation between Warlock Ianos [W.I] and Warlock Ahamari-34 [W.A]. Topic concerning Ahamari-34's feelings towards Warlock Ianos__

 _[W.A]: I don't like it._

 _[W.I]: Like what?_

 _[W.A]: How you and Zakai openly flirt with other men._

 _[W.I]: Firstly, 'I' do not flirt with others, Zakai is usually the one who leads them on. Secondly, why does it bother you? Did Zakai and I not explain that we are open to others despite being together?_

 _[W.A]: The two of you did and I completely understand, I just cannot understand why I get so upset whenever I see the two of you with someone else._

 _[W.I]: … Are you jealous?_

 _[W.A]: Jealous!? Now why would I be jealous when I hardly known you and Zakai for two years!?_

 _[W.I]: Anger whenever you see Zakai and I with another man, blocking us whenever 'anyone' approaches us, and makes excuses to ensure that we are faraway from others' eyes._

 _[W.A]: … I am not jealous._

 _[W.I]: Is 'possessive' more accurate?_

 _[W.A]: I am not 'possessive' either!_

 _[W.I]: Denying says otherwise._

 _[W.A]: Look, I just – I don't know! I just don't like it when you are seeing other people, okay!_

 _[W.I] … Ari, would you like to be our partner?_

 _[W.A]: … What? Aren't I already part of your team?_

 _[W.I]: Not in 'that' sense. A more 'romantic' setting, if you understand._

 _[W.A]: … I… What?_

 _[W.I]: Zakai and I always felt that something was 'missing' in our relationship, as such the reason why we are spreading our 'feelings' towards others, hoping to find someone to fill in that void. As you can tell, we took interest, but they did not feel 'right' and we never took it any further._

 _[W.A]: … What was wrong with them?_

 _[W.I]: Nothing was wrong. Just as I said before, it just never felt 'right'. And according to how you were reacting, I can say that it was a right decision on our part._

 _[W.A]: Well… I'm not jealous… or possessive. But, I kind of do… like you two?_

 _[W.I]: … (laughs)_

 _[W.A]: … Are you laughing at me?_

 _[W.I]: No, no. I am just taken off guard. Admittingly, Zakai had asked me to consider your feelings, but I refused. I had feared that our feelings will not be reciprocated, especially so since you are young and had hardly known us for more than a couple of years. But it seems I was wrong. You do hold feelings towards us._

 _[W.A]: I just… do you want me to be honest?_

 _[W.I]: Go ahead._

 _[W.A]: When I first met the two of you, I had to admit that I thought the two of you were… beautiful._

 _[W.I]: Beautiful?_

 _[W.A]: Well, Zakai was hard to see because of his helmet but, his form, and your face. It held a posture of elegance and femininity. I just, couldn't help but, fall in love?_

 _[W.I]: …Is this a confession?_

 _[W.A]: Will you, accept?_

 _[W.I]: … (laughs)_

 _[W.A]: Stop teasing and give me an answer!_

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

In all his years alive, this was the first that Ianos had felt well-rested, or at least, the first he felt after a couple hundred years. However, this did little to lessen the sluggishness that settled into his limbs and mind, causing Ianos to reach up with his hand and rub his eyes.

"Ianos? Ianos, how are you feeling?"

Familiarity ringing in his head, Ianos shifted his fingers apart, squinting momentarily as the lights beamed into his eyes, "Ace?"

Instantly, he saw relief flood into his Ghost's orange optic, their shell going slack as they said, "You are awake."

Ianos couldn't help but frown at this and shifted his hand away from his face, allowing himself to push into a seated position; Ace always greeted him with the same words whenever he awakend from sleep, a teasing tone in their voice to signify his 'good mood' when the Awoken gets out of bed. But this one, this one was tinged with emotion, tinged with a relief that Ianos woke up at all. At first bewildered at this, the previous days then came sweltering to the surface and it didn't take long for the Warlock to piece it together.

"How long was I unconscious?"

Judging from the way Ace's shell pressed against their core and the Ghost hovering back, Ianos knew he had guessed correctly, "Ace…"

"Nearly twenty days."

Perking up at the familiar voice, Ianos turned his attention to his side, and blinked when his eyes locked onto the blinded optics of Pluto, "Well I am going to take a guess that you figured everything out."

A wry smile can be seen forming onto the Hunter's dark features, "Hard to keep anything from me, you know that, Little Light."

Unable to help but give Pluto a small smile back, the Awoken then caught movement from the corner of his vision, causing him to turn and catch Ace's form closing the distance. Without thinking, Ianos held out a hand, allowing his Ghost to settle in, feeling Ace's shell still shifting in his palm as he brought them close to his chest, and cupping their form in his hands.

"I am glad that you are awake." He felt his Ghost snuggle in, "You were asleep for so long, I thought…"

An ache lingered within Ianos at Ace's words, memories of promises formed long ago and instances of close calls sweltering to the front; judging from his Ghost's reaction, this one may have been the closest that the black and orange Ghost had come to losing the Warlock. As such, Ianos responded to Ace's words with a gentle squeeze, only to feel the Ghost shift and press themselves further into his grip. Feeling warmth settle into his chest at this gesture, Ianos then took the opportunity to take in his surroundings, his orange eyes narrowing as he locked onto unfamiliar territory.

Instead of a room, the Warlock's gaze instead lingered over beds placed neatly in rows, separated only by curtains, and many of the beds empty of occupants. Furthermore, although the white color was the same, the color that met his eyes was a tad gray in shade, and the room was dimly lit with flames locked onto the walls instead of the buzzing of electrical lights emitting from the ceiling.

"I am going to take a lucky guess and say that we are in a Revenant base?" He turned his eyes back towards Pluto in time to see the blind Exo nod, "then that means the others were successful in meeting with the Preceptor." Ianos then paused, his eyes fluttering with surprise; this didn't miss Pluto's notice.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it is nothing." Ianos paused, hesitating, "I just realized that this was the first time in years since I woke up without any pain."

Now it was Pluto's turn to pause, the Awoken sensing the Exo's blind optics widen, "It has been that long, huh?" The disbelief was palpable from the Hunter, "How long ago was the Great Disaster?"

"Too many years to count." Ianos flinched at the memory, "long enough to put that behind us."

Hearing a small squeak permeate from his opposing side, the Awoken then turned his attention towards it, only to pause when he spotted Knight; and the injuries he had sustained.

"Knight," He started slowly, "What happened to you?"

That is when he spotted hesitation settle into Knight's optics – one 'functioning' optic the Awoken realized – and he caught the young Exo glancing over to Day's form sitting in his lap, "Promise me you won't get up and go on a rampage."

Soaking in Knight's words, Ianos couldn't help but suspicion settle in and he narrowed his eyes, "Counts on what you tell me."

"Traveler, just promise him so that we aren't so nervous." It was Day who spoke, the white Ghost hovering off of Knight's lap, "and we know that even if you do promise not to, you will anyway."

Scrunching his features together, Ianos couldn't help but accept the truth in the Ghost's words before finally nodding, "I promise."

Knight's shoulders still remained tense and reluctance can still be seen in his gaze, "I wasn't conscious for most of it but, according to what the others told me, the Revenants attacked us when Crystalline lead us here."

Ianos' body went stiff, "What?"

"They were very territorial," Ace piped in, "if it wasn't for Crystalline, I highly doubt that we would have survived that encounter."

"Survived?" Ianos found himself repeating, anger quickly settling into his mind, "What did they 'do'?"

"They attacked us, Little Light." Pluto finally answered, the Warlock snapping his attention towards the blind Exo, "and they were stronger than we all had anticipated."

"Uh, Ianos?"

Turning his attention back towards Ace, Ianos couldn't help but let guilt take place of his anger within his chest as he saw how tight his fingers were around his Ghost's shell, only it to be quickly be replaced with shock as he saw black wisps billowing from his fingertips. Tearing his hands away from Ace's form, Ianos stared down into his trembling hands as he flexed his fingers, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"Ianos, your eyes…"

Taking note of the shock in Knight's voice, Ianos didn't bother to glance over to the injured Exo, and instead, proceeded to turn his questioning gaze towards Ace; surprise also took place in the Ghost's orange optic.

At first questioning what was the matter, the Awoken quickly forced himself into silence as he slowly pieced it together; the Revenants, wielders of the Darkness, and the corruption within his chest stabilized.

The sickly green glow of the Hive.

This prompted Ianos to reach up with his hands and rub away at his eyes, unbothered by the Darkness burning the edges of his vision; he just wanted to the image out of his mind, both of the Hive and his eyes holding the same color of his past tormentors.

"Ianos?"

Forcing his hands down in order to fix his gaze towards his Ghost, Ianos spotted Ace hovering nearby, concern lingering in their optic. Half expecting the black and orange Ghost to say something in response to his reaction, he instead was surprised to see understanding flash into Ace's gaze and hearing them speak, "The Preceptor said to notify him when you finally awoke, said something about teaching you how to remain in 'balance', whatever that is."

"More than likely a nice way of saying to teach Little Light how to keep the Darkness in control." Pluto shrugged, "meaning in other words, our stay here is going to be longer than anticipated."

Ianos took in the Exo Hunter's words, "The Tower is not going to be happy once we return, are they?"

Another shrug from Pluto, "According to what I heard, the Preceptor contacted the Tower. Claimed that we can freely return without repercussions from the Vanguard."

A pause, "What?"

"He has connections." Pluto clarified, "Guess the Revenants aren't as 'underground' as we anticipated."

Ianos couldn't help but make a face at the Hunter's words; honestly, he himself hadn't really participated much against the battles against the Revenants, mainly for the reason that he was still recovering after the events on the moon. But Ianos had participated 'enough' to understand that the Revenants wouldn't easily stay connected to a faction that they held obvious hostility against. So, the Awoken couldn't help but think: what kind of individual is the Preceptor to still keep in contact with the Tower?

"I can't help but think that I am missing a lot," All eyes shifted towards Knight, bewilderment clearly seen in his functioning optic, "can I ask how long ago the Tower's encounter with the Revenants was?"

Contemplating on Knight's question, Ianos slowly turned his attention back towards Pluto, and although the Exo lacked obvious sight, the Warlock can easily see the way his metallic brows raise behind his blindfold that he was possibly thinking the same thing.

"Story time?"

Another point goes towards Ianos.

The Awoken nodded his head once, "He is the youngest after all, and he is involved. Only fair he gets the full story."

Amusement permeated from Pluto as Ianos watched the former turn his blind gaze towards the younger Exo, "Today is your lucky day, Knight. Ianos and I are going to tell a full story for once. So, listen well."

Xxxxx

" _You seem confident."_

Orion couldn't help but roll his pink optics at Trikxas' words, " _I am not scared of a few rogue Guardians."_

" _Few meaning a population of a town?"_ The Titan simply grunted at his Ghost's words, " _You maybe a powerful Guardian,_ Orion _, but you are not invisible."_

" _Just watch me."_

"Are you and Trikxas arguing again?" Orion snapped his attention towards Gemini, easily seeing her light azure optics narrow, "I swear, you two are like two peas in a pod but also like water and oil."

Scorpio snorted in agreement; Orion turned and gave the male Hunter a glare in response. In return, the male Hunter made a face, this time earning a small chuckle from Trikxas. Orion just released an exasperated sigh and shook his head, "Just tell me where the Mess Hall is here."

This earned him a look from Gemini, the Huntress raising a single metallic brow, "Now what makes you think – oh, right, her appetite."

Seeing Gemini release a sheepish smile as Orion gave her a blank stare for her comment, the Titan then heard Scorpio let out a laugh, "How can you forget? Hush is notorious for her bottomless stomach."

"Well 'all' have bottomless stomachs," Gemini huffed, crossing her arms as she pouted, "Hush just always happens to have food in her hands is all."

"Which is why I am asking the two of you where the Mess Hall is," Orion deadpanned, "if you know where it is at least."

Now it was Scorpio's turn to let out a huff, "Of course we know where it is! Gemini and I scoured every inch of this place."

Hearing this, Orion took the opportunity to pause, turn to face the twins, gave them a blank stare before taking a step back and gesturing his arms down the hall, "Then lead the way."

Immediately he saw the twins halt, their azure optics going wide at his words; this didn't miss Orion's attention, "What?"

At first, receiving only silence as an answer, Orion couldn't stop the frown forming onto his cyan features followed by his pink optics narrowing in annoyance; the twins must have noticed his impatience for the reason that before Orion could even part his lips to voice his opinion, Gemini spoke, "Is this an attempt at humor, Orion?"

Scrunching his features together at the Huntress' words, Orion stated, "And that matters why?"

No sooner had the words left him when Orion not only saw Gemini, but also Scorpio hesitate, the twins giving each other a nervous glance before finally, Gemini answered, "Well, you kind of lost your sense of humor when, Olkar, 'left'."

Immediately, the Titan flinched, the memory of the Eliksni momentarily lingering to the front before he shook his head and glowered at the twins.

"Hey! Gemini! Want to take the lead?"

Watching Scorpio wrap an arm around his sister's neck, Orion simply gave the pair another blank look as he heard the male Hunter hiss something into Gemini's receptors; although fully capable of tuning into their words, the Titan decided against it. He already knew what Scorpio was whispering into his sister's receptors. The grumbling that Gemini soon emitted garnered further proof of his thoughts and he waited as the twins gradually took the lead, signaling for Orion to follow closely behind.

"Made any friends here?"

Seeing the twins jerk back to give him a wide-eyed look, Orion simply raised a metallic brow at the pair, "Well?"

A cough can be heard from Scorpio, "No, no, not really, unless you count the Preceptor."

Orion scowled, "Oh? Really?"

He can see Gemini nod at point, "So far he's the only Revenant who actually doesn't mind us being here." The Titan then heard her let out a snort, "The others, not so much."

Orion's optics narrowed, "Did they hurt you?"

Immediately, he heard the twins pause, causing Orion's frown to deepen, "Gemini. Scorpio."

"Alright, alright, yes, they did." Gemini finally admitted, seeing the Huntress momentarily glance back and scowl, "there's a reason why Akiva and Knight are in the shape that they are in now."

"And let's not forget to mention that they stabbed you in the back."

Watching Gemini snap her head around and give her sniggering twin a glare, Orion couldn't help the anger settling into his chest, his hands slowly curling into fists, _"Why those cowardly, delusional bastards."_

" _Orion, language."_

" _I can say worse."_

Grumbling to himself as he sensed amusement permeate through their bond, Orion opted to cross his arms and say nothing, letting the sounds of their footsteps permeate through the empty halls.

Wait? Empty?

"Where is everyone?"

Focusing his attention back onto the twins, he immediately saw Scorpio's shoulders shift up and down, "No idea. Around this time of day, they're not entirely active. Not sure what they do during this time." He then heard the Hunter snicker, "Although, if you wait until late or during the very early hours of the day, the halls are crowded. Gemini and I literately have to wait for them to clear before it's safe to venture around."

Another scowl formed onto Orion's face, "Safe?"

"Like I said, only the Preceptor seems to like us," It was Gemini's turn to shrug, "The first time Scorpio and I tried to shove our way through, we came out with a bit of scrapes and nicks." The Huntress must have sensed the glare that Orion have sent her way for she immediately added, "Nothing more serious than that, I promise."

"Wasn't the best experience though." Scorpio placed a hand onto his shoulder as he rolled it before letting out a groan, "I still remember getting into that shoving match with that Titan. Just a piece of advice: Don't. Not unless you're a Titan yourself."

Although his anger deepened in response to Scorpio's words, Orion found himself sniggering at the Hunter's misfortune, earning himself another puzzled look before the twins took point once more.

"How are the others back at the Tower?"

Soaking in Gemini's words, the rage bubbling within his chest softened at the thought of the other Clan members, his rigidness around his optics fading, "It's what you expect. They're worried about the two of you, wondered where you guys went."

"Aaaw, I knew they loved us." Orion couldn't help but snort at Scorpio's joke, "We're everyone's favorites after all."

"Tell that to Cayde and the graffiti you wrote all over his Sparrow." The Titan couldn't help but point out, letting a smile form onto his features as the twin Hunters laughed at his words and Gemini added, "Oh come on! You know that he enjoyed that flaming rabbit we drew onto its side. Why else would he keep it on there after he took in it for 'extensive' cleaning?"

"Maybe it's because the two of you 'carved' it on there?"

"No amount of sanding is going to get rid of it," Scorpio added with glee, "a permanent mark placed by the Galaxy Twins."

Unable to hold back a laugh at the Hunter's words, Orion slowly felt the rage fade, replaced by a warmth, a warmth that he only felt around his family, "Let's not forget to mention the other marks you left behind for others to find."

"Oh! Oh! Is that Dreg get up still painted onto the Speaker's desk?" A cackle can be heard from Gemini as a nod of confirmation was given by Orion, "Alright! I knew that paint combined with Spirit Blooms would make it hard to scrub off!"

"…Wait, were you the one that also drew a skimpy Dreg on the map in the Hall?"

"How'd you guess?"

Sensing the mischievousness emanating from the twins, Orion didn't have to ask to know that Gemini wasn't the only individual involved in the prank, "Right. Well, I am going to give you a heads up that once Pluto retires, keep an eye out for Io, he won't tolerate those."

"Wait, what?!" Orion scrambled to a halt as both twins skidded to a stop and twirled around, their optics wide, "What do you mean Io!? You're not going to take head of the Clan!?"

The Titan couldn't help but scoff at Scorpio's words, "Me? Leader of Galaxy?" He shook his head, "I maybe the oldest but I am 'not' leader material."

A groan can be heard from Scorpio, "But Pluto turns a blind eye to our pranks and so do you! How are we supposed to slip out of trouble when Io takes over?"

Orion couldn't help but snigger at the twins' misfortune, "Your problem, not mine."

"Rude."

Continuing to chuckle at Gemini and Scorpio, Orion caught the playful glare that the Huntress had sent his way, catching the twitch of her features as she struggled to keep her face neutral, "But seriously, you don't want to be Clan Leader?"

The Titan couldn't help but roll his optics in response to the Huntress' words, "As I have stated before, I am not leader material, Io is more suited for the position than I am."

"But Io is a fun sponge." Gemini gave him a pout, "he'll ruin all the fun."

"All more of a reason to do them stealthily." He smirked at the blank looks he received, "The two of you are Hunters for a reason."

At first seeing a look of bewilderment in their gaze, the warmth grew within Orion's chest as the familiar look of mischievousness clicked within their optics, and he couldn't help but follow the smile forming onto their faces.

"We accept the challenge." The Titan heard Gemini chirp before the Huntress promptly turned and took point once more, signaling for her twin and Orion to follow.

"… _It just took me moments to realize that once Io takes over, you are making his life ten times more difficult."_

" _He just needs to learn how to take that stick out of his ass."_ Orion simply mused.

Xxxxx

Hush had wanted to put her helmet back on as soon as she was done eating, however, with some encouragement from the Preceptor, she was convinced to simply clip it around her waist if the head Revenant did the same. So far, he was making good on his side of the bargain, keeping his black and red colored helmet around his left side while Hush held his hand on the right, casually following his footsteps as they walked down the hall. Although mainly empty, this didn't stop the Child Guardian from pressing against the Preceptor's side every time an individual is seen, eyeing them warily as they passed. The Preceptor chuckled after she had repeated this action several times, "Do not be afraid Little One. Unlike the Tower, everyone here is more tolerant towards those who are different."

Hush couldn't help but give her fellow halfling a bewildered look, but nonetheless kept her focus on the eyes of those they encountered during their stroll. To her surprise, instead of the look of shock or disgust, the ones that she saw were filled with awe and casualness, as if a hybrid child of a Human and an Awoken was normal amongst their numbers. Hush even gave one Revenant a shy wave as she smiled at her, her face flushing as the Titan waved back.

"We are all outcasts here." Hush turned her attention back towards the Preceptor, a sense of calm in his steps as he hummed, "gathered here for the reason that we were shunned for our opinions or our bloodlines. Kicked out of the Tower for being, 'different'." She watched his glowing blue eyes glance downwards towards her, a gentle smile flashing onto his pale features, "If you do not mind, Little One, there is someplace I have to be before I bring you back to the others."

Tilting her head curiously at his words, Hush shifted her grasp on his hand before tracing against his palm, _What place?_

That is when Hush saw a flash of melancholy linger in his eyes before feeling his fingers clasp around hers gently, "Did you hear about the events that lead your family here?"

Pondering on his words, Hush recollected her memories, remembering Crystalline informing her of one of her previous Fireteam's survival followed by Human-but-Trustworthy Angel, of him claiming to find a cure for her Papa.

 _A friend need help,_ Hush started tracing, _and that he would help Papa after._

Another hum can be heard from the Preceptor, "That does sound like the gist of it." Hush watched him fix his gaze forward, "You are correct that in return for their aid, Isamu would return the favor, however…" She felt his grip tighten around her fingers; just enough to catch her attention but not do serious harm, "…Would you like to meet the man who helped your father get here?"

Eyes widening at his words, Hush shook his hand to signify that yes, she indeed wanted to meet the individual that had helped her father reach this place. Although majority of the bases occupants frightens her, she at least has to thank Scary-but-Friendly Isamu for being the one that brought her Papa here, saving his life.

"Preceptor…"

Turning a bewildered stare towards Crystalline, Hush couldn't help but scrunch her features together when she saw a look of worry and grief settling into the yellow optic of her Ghost; did the Preceptor say something wrong?

Another firm but gentle squeeze permeated from her hand, "There's no need to worry, Crystalline. It is only fair that she gets to meet the one that saved her, 'father's', life."

Turning his focus back towards the Revenant, Hush couldn't help but give him the same confused stare that she had given her Ghost, having noticed the waver in his voice at the mention of her Papa. Why was it so hard for him to say?

Although curious of this, Hush opted not to react and instead simply followed the Preceptor down the halls, timidly waving at individuals who acknowledged her existence before finally, her yellow eyes spotted shadows flickering from a room, familiarity of dimly lit fires lingering in the front of her mind. As they approached, Hush then heard quiet sobbing mixed in with whispers, as if it was condemned to speak a pitch louder. As the pair reached the doorway, Hush's eyes widen when she saw the expansiveness of the room, the walls spread so far apart that it made the Hall back at the Tower seem small, the workplace of the Vanguard paling in size and space if it not were the shelves lined evenly down the room. However, as they stepped inside, Hush couldn't help but gasp; she had half-expected the shelves to be lined with books, items perhaps, but instead, they were lined with finely decorated canisters, labels placed underneath to signify their worth. It didn't take long for Hush to put together what it was, especially so when she saw several of the urns having the charred or broken remains of Ghosts pressed against their side.

 _What's this place?_ She traced frantically into the Preceptor's palms, shifting her yellow eyes for answers. Hush received a sad smile in return.

"This is where we bury and honor our dead," He responded as he slowly leads her in, prompting Hush to press herself even further against his side, "at least, for those we can retrieve."

No sooner had the Preceptor finished speaking when grief clearly can be felt through her bond, causing Hush to snap her attention towards Crystalline, the latter's shell drooping and her optic clearly dimming. It didn't take long for Hush to understand and soon, she found tears forming in her eyes; the man who had been responsible in saving her papa's life, was no longer with them.

Sniffling at this conclusion, Hush slowly followed the Preceptor, her yellow eyes glancing at forms grieving over shelves; some simply stood there, hands on the plagues underneath the urns, eyes closed as if in prayer, while others, sobbed, face in their hands as they either kneeled or stood in front of a lost loved one. As the pair wandered deeper into the room, Hush couldn't help but wonder just how many were lost, her wide eyes trailing the urns on the shelves before finally, they came to a pause, her eyes following the partial-blind gaze of the Revenant Warlock.

Immediately, her eyes settled upon the shattered shell of a Ghost, the violet color broken from missing pieces and charred remains. Following its broken form, Hush finally settled upon a decorated urn, cylindrical in form and symbols carved onto the surface with care. The Child Guardian immediately recognized the symbol of a Titan, the mark representing the Six Fronts all too familiar for Hush. However, the others were unrecognizable; one she had seen numerously on the other urns was one that was carved into what seems to be chains interlocking with each other. However, one section was absent in the bottom middle and instead was filled in with a circle, all sides absent of being touched. Curved lines then can be seen slipping in between the cracks, completing the image. It didn't take much for Hush to understand that there was a possibility that was the mark of the Revenants. Although guessing on this, Hush was completely stumped on the other symbol; a simple flower blossoming in the middle of a circle. She would have to ask the Preceptor later on what it meant.

As she continued to scan the shelf containing the remains of Isamu, Hush then finally lingered her eyes over the plague placed beneath:

 _Hashimoto, Isamu_

 _Designated Titan_

 _Ghost: Hashimoto, Hajime_

 _Cause of Death: Vex Corruption – Given a merciful death_

 _A Veteran who helped build the Revenants to where they are today_

 _Loved by his Ghost, loved by his friends, loved by his family_

 _A Founder, a Helper, and a Father_

Reading the last line, Hush took in a breath as she tightened her grip on the Preceptor's hand, only to feel him slip out of her grasp, and to her surprise, she watched him take a step forward, and bowed. Unsure of how to react, Hush simply stood there, her eyes wide as the Preceptor kept his head bowed, taking note of the trembling in his shoulders and his hands slowly curl into fists.

"He was a good man." Hush jumped at the sudden break in silence, "Despite your family doing their best, they were unable to save Jora, his partner." She watched the Revenant straighten out, and although his face was clear of any tears, grief could clearly be seen in his glowing gaze, "nonetheless, despite his injuries, despite his want of wanting to return to the Revenants after years of isolation, he still decided to give aid to your family. And he died not long after." The Child Guardian remained silent as the Preceptor turned and gave her a sad smile, "For this, I am grateful for his sacrifice, and I am intending to honor his death in the following days." Hush remained still as the Warlock approached and gently took her hands in his, "I am wondering during that time, if you can convince your family to stay long enough for his memorial."

Hearing this, Hush couldn't help but hesitate, her eyes glancing back and forth between the Preceptor and the shelf that held Isamu's remains. Indeed, she was grateful for the man's involvement in saving her Papa's life, but, despite the similarities in their lineage, despite his kindness, Hush just could not completely trust the man before her. True he was her papa's lover years back, but the pain he had caused, the events that he had unknowingly set in motion, she was not ready to forgive him just yet.

Her reluctance must have been visible for she then felt a gentle squeeze permeate through her hands, snapping her out of her thoughts in time to see another sad smile form onto the Preceptor's pale features.

"I understand." She felt his fingertips slip through hers, "Considering what I had done, it was too much to ask." A sigh can be heard from the Revenant, "Although I would appreciate if you all stayed for his memorial, you are free to leave beforehand once you all recover."

No sooner had he finished speaking when Hush then saw him turn and fix his attention seemingly back onto Isamu's remains, but the Child Guardian was not like him, she was not blind. She can easily see the way his jaw trembled, his eyes wide in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, and his arms wrapped tightly against his chest as the child Guardian spotted the vermillion Ghost closing in over his shoulder, whispering comfortingly into his ear. Although guilty on hurting his feelings, Hush opted to say nothing and instead, fixed her attention towards the shelf that held Isamu, clasped her hands together in front of her, and bowed. She stayed that way for several moments, her vision blurring; she deeply wanted to meet this man, the one that had known Crystalline's previous Guardian, an individual that Hush calls brother for that reason, and had deeply wanted to thank him for his involvement. Instead, she closed her eyes and silently prayed: _Thank you, Isamu for saving Papa's life. I hope you will meet Brother-Blaise and Sister-Jora in your next life._

"Hush?"

Jerking at the mention of her name, Hush snapped her eyes open as she turned her attention back towards the Preceptor, quickly wiping the edges of her eyes with the back of her hands; she saw the Revenant smile softly in response.

"Sorrow just received news that your father is awake." Hush immediately perked up, "Would you like to see him?"

The child Guardian nodded rapidly, earning a quiet chuckle as the Preceptor held out a hand. Instead of immediately receiving it, Hush hesitated, glancing at the pale face of the Revenant before slowly placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her out of the room and towards her papa.

* * *

 _I know, not much of Ianos action. But don't worry! He'll get plenty more in the next chapter. Until then, see you all next week! (I hope)_


	60. Keep It Quiet

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Keep It Quiet_**

 _Sorry for the late update guys, but work has been keeping me busy. No time to really do anything really lol. But here it is! :D_

 _Thanks to Diamond002, The Great Wolf 177, and Guest a.k.a Tidalkiller/Reece for the reviews!_

 _Tidalkiller \- Thank you! And yes, I do play D2 on Xbox however, with my time, I only have only time to play one game, and, well, let's just say Destiny isn't the one lol. _

* * *

__Transcript: Abandoned__

 _Source: Ghost of Hunter Pluto - 99_

 _Alias: Nix_

 __Conversation between Hunter Pluto – 99 [H.P] and Warlock Ianos [W.I]. Topic concerning Warlock Ianos' relationship with Warlock Zakai and Warlock Ahamri -34__

 _[H.P]: Are you certain about Zakai and Ahamri?_

 _[W.I]: What do you mean?_

 _[H.P]: I just… they are pretty young and they lack experience. Are you certain that they won't cause you trouble?_

 _[W.I]: Is that a nice way of saying you do not approve?_

 _[H.P]: I… yes._

 _[W.I]: …If you had said this back then, back before you all left, then perhaps I would have taken your words into consideration. However, …_

 _[H.P]: … Our hands were tied, Little Light -_

 _[W.I]: It is Ianos now._

 _[H.P]: Ianos, Sun gave the order, you know we had little choice._

 _[W.I]: … You could have taken me with you._

 _[H.P]: Little Light, Sun was not clear of mind. You have no idea how many times they voiced their regret on letting their anger get the best of them and leaving you behind._

 _[W.I]: If they were truly sorry, then they would have come up and apologized themselves. And I do not see them anywhere._

 _[H.P]: They are busy, Ianos. They are aiding in the plans to help reclaim the Moon._

 _[W.I]: And then leave once more once the Tower's need for you is done?_

 _[H.P]: Little Light, please._

 _[W.I]: When I heard the news that you all were returning to aid in the efforts of reclaiming the moon, I was filled with joy. But then I remembered how you all left me, abandoned me after I witnessed my brother's murderers go free, abandoned me after my sister underwent a reset, leaving me 'alone' within a majority that held a strong bias against me._

 _[H.P]: Little Light…_

 _[W.I]: … I did not know whether to embrace you or punch you. Or both._

 _[H.P]: … We are really sorry that we had left you, Little Light. But after Venus' death, we just could not stay, not after his murderers were freed. And we just could not…_

 _[W.I]: You could not bring me for the reason that I am a reminder of what had occurred._

 _[H.P]: … I'm sorry_

 _[W.I]: … Zakai and Ari are waiting for us. They wanted to get to know you and Neptune better._

 _[H.P]: Neptune cannot come. He is speaking to Sun about being the next in line of being Clan Leader, in case anything was to happen to Sun during the reclamation. However, I am still available._

 _[W.I]: Well that is good to hear, but please keep your suspicions to yourself. That is the least you can do._

 _[H.P]: … I would say that I am offended but I have a feeling that is not my place to say._

 _[W.I]: You are quite correct._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

Orion remembers Pluto's rambling on occasions, usually when it was only the two of them and the young Exo making a promise that whatever he hears, stays in the room. As such, he knows of the history of Galaxy, its history with Ianos, and Ianos' history with his many Fireteams; specifically, the one that he had lost during the Great Disaster. Honestly, Orion hadn't placed the connection that they were more than just a 'team', more than just a group of three Guardians together, not until he saw the interaction between Pluto and the Preceptor. As such, he couldn't help but give the head Revenant a blank look when the three Exo bumped into him on their way to the Mess Hall, his pink optics glancing over the Preceptor's exposed face and then down to Hush's form standing next to his side.

"Hush," Calling out her name as he held a hand, Orion watched as the halfling gave the Preceptor a glance before gently sliding her fingers from the Revenant's, walking in between the twins before intertwining her hand in his. Pulling her close to his side, the Titan then gave the Preceptor a narrowed glance, "You received the news that Ianos is awake then?" His optics turned into a glare as the Revenant nodded, "Put your helmet back on."

"Orion?"

Ignoring the startled glances he received from the twins, Orion just kept his glare upon the Preceptor, "You know the drill, Pluto doesn't want Ianos knowing about 'you'."

Uncaring of the flinch he saw the Preceptor gave, Orion couldn't help but be annoyed at the smile that still remained on the halfling's face, "You care for Ianos as well, I take it?"

Glowering instead of answering the Revenant's question, Orion gritted his jaw in order to stop the words from flowing from his mouth; yes, he did care for Ianos, mainly for the reason that Pluto did. Despite not being close to the Awoken, the Exo Titan saw the softness in Pluto's optics whenever the two interacted, the love that the Hunter always shown even out in public. Although often envious of how much Pluto's attention was focused onto Ianos, he hardly sees the Hunter as happy as he was around the Warlock, even around the Clan. As such, Orion promised to himself to ensure Ianos' safety; he owes the Awoken that much.

"Your helmet." The Titan found himself simply repeating, his frustration growing further as the Preceptor simply gave him another smile before reaching down to the headpiece strapped to his waist. Turning around as soon as he saw the Revenant securing his helmet over his head, Orion slowed his steps when he heard Hush let out a surprised squeak, keeping steady strides to allow the child Titan to keep up.

"Hey, Orion?"

Shifting his optics to the side to spot Gemini's black and orange clad form keeping up with his pace, he then saw her lean over and whisper out, "What in the Traveler was that for?"

Feeling Scorpio take his opposing side, Orion couldn't stop the scowl that formed onto his cyan features, "If you want to know, ask Pluto, he has all the answers."

Although keeping his gaze forward, Orion can easily see the pout that Scorpio gave him, "But Pluto tells us 'nothing'."

This time, Orion turned and gave the male Hunter a frown, "I promise you, that once you get Pluto alone and ask him, he 'will' tell you, especially with the situation at hand." He then paused, contemplating on his next words, "and whatever you do, make sure that the Preceptor keeps his helmet on whenever he is around Ianos."

"What? Why?"

"Like I said, ask Pluto."

Turning his attention back down the hall, Orion simply ignored the narrowed glances he received from the twins as he continued to lead Hush back towards the Medical Ward.

Xxxxx

"What are you doing?"

Turning his attention towards Knight, Ianos stuck his tongue back into his mouth and forced his features into a blank as he saw the incredulous look upon the young Warlock's face, "I was tasting the air."

A snort can be heard from Ianos' side, the Awoken not having to look over to see the amused look upon Pluto's face; in turn, he saw Knight's optics momentarily glance over towards the Hunter before fixing back onto him, "Tasting the air?"

In response to this, Ianos simply shrugged, "Been a couple of a hundred years having that helmet on. It is just, 'strange' to breath in something that is not the drugs keeping me alive and numb."

Seeing the young Exo flinch at this, the Awoken then saw him nod once before shifting his white optics back onto Day, the latter of which was beaming their light onto the skeletal form of the Exo's right arm, Ianos recognizing the familiar plating slowly covering the metallic flesh of Knight. Although the Ghost was still recovering, Day was doing a steady job of suturing Knight back together; they already got both optics functioning and replaced the charred and broken plating upon the younger Exo's face; now it was just the job of repairing the young Warlock's limbs.

Letting this settle in the back of his mind, Ianos then forced it to the side as he continued to flick his tongue out, uncaring of the chuckling he heard emanating from Pluto. Despite his years of being in the Medical Wing, it was nice to taste the sterile air of the room, something different than the bitterness of drugs. Ianos then wondered what the Wilds tasted like; he and Ace should figure that out once he is well enough to stand and control the Darkness within his chest.

At this thought, the Awoken glanced down towards his hands, the wisps of black still lingering around his fingertips. According to Ace, his eyes weren't glowing the shade of pale green anymore, but Ianos was having a hard time stopping the flow emitting from his fingers. He had meditated, calmed his panic, and even had his Ghost beam their light in an attempt to make it dissipate, but it stayed and as such, it was decided to tell one of the Medics to contact the Preceptor. Despite his gratefulness towards the Revenants, Ianos would rather return to the Tower to the comfort of his quarters. After all, although the City always haven't treated him well and his fellow Guardians still held a strong bias towards the Awoken, he still calls the Tower home.

Feeling a gentle tap on his shoulder, Ianos snapped his attention away from his hands and towards Pluto, only to see the Exo Hunter nod his head towards Knight's direction. Confused at this, Ianos shifted his attention towards the Exo Warlock, only to see that Day had finally finished their work on the Exo's arm and now was working on his legs. Raising a brow as he saw Knight leaning back to allow room for his legs to spread out, Ianos then jumped as movement caught his eye, causing the Awoken to shift his attention just enough to lay upon Akiva's form. It was then he paused as the Titan sat up, a bleary look in his eyes as he held Lex's white and yellow form in his hands and letting out a yawn. Although relieved to see the human Titan awake and moving, Ianos opted to remain silent, and Akiva must have sensed him staring for the human Titan turned his dazed gaze towards the Awoken, only for his eyes to pop open.

Then, the next thing Ianos knew, the Titan crashed to the floor, causing the Warlock to blink rapidly before he saw Akiva abruptly stand up and then pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"You're awake!" Akiva practically cried as Ianos felt him tighten his grip, causing the Awoken to let out a wheeze as he felt the air leave his lungs.

"Akiva! You're killing him!"

Feeling the arms then leave his sides, Ianos then took in a mouthful of air, barely taking in the apologies profusely streaming from the human Titan.

"Traveler, he just woke up, you could have put him back into a coma!"

"I was just excited to see him alive, okay!"

"You're one to talk! You just woke up yesterday!"

Evening out his breathing, Ianos glanced up in time to see Akiva sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, the scowl upon Pluto's features clear but waves of amusement can be felt emitting from the Exo Hunter.

"I see that everyone is finally awake."

Snapping his eyes towards the entryway of the room, Ianos barely had the time to hold out his hands as Hush's form landed into his lap, feeling her head bury into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body. Feeling warmth settle into his chest, the Awoken barely caught the rigid movement of Orion, his oranges eyes lifting and giving the Titan Exo a bewildered look as the latter took his place next to Pluto's side, a darkness settling into his optics. Glancing over to the Exo Hunter in hopes of gaining an answer, Ianos gained only more questions as he sensed the same emitting from Pluto, noticing the Hunter's grip on his crossed arms tightening and his blind gaze zoning in on the focus of Orion's glare. Shifting his attention away from the two Exo, Ianos barley caught the questioning look of the twins before finally, his orange eyes settled onto a red and black clad form, the glowing bond secured onto the stranger's arm revealing their status as a Warlock.

"You gave everyone quite a scare," The Warlock – the 'Preceptor' stated, "nearly twenty days of unconsciousness, thought you were never going to wake."

"So I have been told," Ianos worded carefully, taking note of the glower that Orion and Pluto sent the Preceptor's way, "I take it you are the one that stabilized the Darkness within me?"

He received a nod as an answer, "And I can see that it is agreeing with you." Ianos raised a brow at that, "The Darkness emitting from your fingertips, that is a good sign. It means your body is expelling the excess, balancing itself."

"Oh! So that is what it means," Ianos heard Ace let out a hum, "Good, we were getting worried that his condition was getting worse, not better."

A gentle laugh then permeated from the Preceptor and immediately, a sense of familiarity lingered into the Awoken's mind; it reminded him of…

Sadness then pushed its way to the front, a sense of longing forming within. It was apparent that this did not escape his Ghost's notice, Ianos immediately spotting the orange optic of Ace turning to face him, the all too familiar worried look flashing into their gaze. Forcing the emotion to the side, Ianos then tuned his focus onto Hush, feeling the child Guardian shift in his lap to gain a more comfortable position before asking, "I have been told that despite my condition, that I have to maintain it somehow?"

Another nod from the Preceptor, "The Harmonization is the only beginning. After the individual is balanced with the Darkness, it is now the Ghost's turn to undertake it."

"I…beg your pardon?!" The surprise was apparent in Ace's voice, "Me!? A literal fragment of the Traveler?! Taking the Darkness in!?" A stunned pause, "How is that not going to kill me!?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Ianos spotted Crystalline hovering nearby, hearing the female Ghost letting out a huff, "Not to mention that every single Revenant's Ghost has underwent the Harmonization."

"Still a risk," The Preceptor immediately added, "It takes years of training and discipline between both Chosen and Ghost before I deem them ready for the Harmonization." Ianos felt the Warlock's gaze settle onto his form, "Only reason I was willing to Harmonize you was that your life was in danger. Otherwise, I would have waited to see if you were capable."

"Then why not do it while he was still unconscious?" Ace asked, Ianos watching his Ghost's shell enclose around their core, "Would have saved some time, don't you think?"

"It requires the Chosen's participation," The Preceptor answered, "both of you have to consent on the next step."

Ianos couldn't help but narrow his eyes in suspicions, "Consent? Why is that?"

No sooner had the Awoken finished speaking when a glint of nervousness can be felt from the Preceptor, "I say is it better to wait until you see it for yourself. Many Chosen, especially those who have survived the Great Disaster, get a bit, 'anxious', when it comes to the Harmonization of their Ghosts."

"… That does not make me worried." Ace started, "At all."

A chuckle can be heard from the Preceptor, "Do not worry, it won't be unpleasant. It just takes a bit of time and meditation before you are properly linked to your Chosen."

"But, I am already linked," A pause from Ace, "Aren't I?"

"To his light side, yes," The Preceptor explained, "However, your Chosen now is balanced with the Darkness. In order to take up your previous duties as his partner, you must be balanced with the Darkness as well. Otherwise, without it, if your Chosen dies, you will be unable to resurrect him."

"I… What?"

"But do not fret, all Ghosts that have undertaken the Harmonization was successful." A sense of comfort can be heard behind the Revenant's words, "There will be no doubt that you will as well."

"…Thanks?"

Letting tinges of amusement linger in his mind at Ace's reaction, Ianos then heard the Preceptor continue, "Although it is usually recommended to start the Harmonization after the Chosen have underwent it, I say it is best for you to gain some rest, especially since you have just awoken."

Taking in the Preceptor's words, Ianos hummed thoughtfully before shifting his attention down towards Hush, receiving a bright smile in return, "I would have to say that, I agree." He turned his focus back onto the Preceptor, "Also a best time for me to catch up on what had occurred during while I was unconscious."

Seeing the Revenant nod in agreement, Ianos then noticed the Preceptor momentarily glance over to his side, "Then I would I be making my leave."

Frowning as the Warlock quickly turned and left, Ianos then zoned in onto the Preceptor's last line of sight, only to pause as he spotted Orion and Pluto, easily sensing the glare that the two had sent the Revenant's way, "What is going on?"

He saw Orion turn his optics towards him, bewilderment easily seen in his gaze as Pluto simply tilted his head his way, "What do you mean?"

"Did the Preceptor say something to you?" Ianos received a pause, "You cannot bluff your way out of this as well. I saw the way the two have been staring at him. I am not blind."

Seeing Pluto scowl, Ianos heaved out a sigh, "Do you know him?"

"…It is better if you do not know, Little Light."

Frowning at the answer he received, Ianos turned towards Ace, seeing the same suspicious look in his Ghost's optic, "Ace and I will figure it out eventually." He couldn't help but form a smile onto his pale azure features, "We always do."

Hearing Pluto let out a snort in response to his words, Ianos then shifted his attention upwards, his orange yes finally glancing over the many beds, "Now that I have been given 'leave', may someone fill me? Specifically, where is Isamu?"

No sooner had the name left his lips when a sense of melancholy settled into the room; dread filtered into Ianos' chest, "What happened?"

Xxxxx

"Make sure to leave a virus in there too."

"Traveler, Angel, I know you want to corrupt the entire database but, let's make sure that it's actually salvageable." He heard Hope hum, "Some of that data was ours you know."

Frowning at the words of his Ghost, Angel opted to say nothing, but instead glowered at the screen, waiting until Hope let it flicker out of sight, "I just can't get it out of my head, alright? Why else would the Revenants be furious towards the Tower even after all these years? Guardians live forever, Hope, and most don't 'forget'."

"I understand, but, no need to completely disengage the entire Tower database to vent out your frustrations," Angel couldn't help but let out a huff towards his Ghost's words, "I say hackin' in and gainin' the answers we need is enough. Alongside mixin' up several files with a tiny little 'surprise' inside."

Snorting at Hope's words, Angel placed his elbow onto the table before propping his chin onto the back of his hand, "Although it would be fun to see the Vanguard's reaction to our little virus, the files they had on the Revenants is small. Hardly tells us anything besides what we already knew."

A hum can be heard from Hope, "Perhaps we can ask several Veterans? Or those who had been around durin' the war with the Revenants at least?"

Angel couldn't help but give his Ghost a blank look, "And who are we going to ask? From what I can tell, those who have participated in the fight against the Revenants have sworn to keep it under secrecy."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

"What do I say? 'Hello there! I'm not sure how old you are, but perhaps you have been around for the Revenants? And if you did, can you tell me anything about them?'" Angel grumbled under his breath, "it would have been better if I ask Isamu."

"Did you say, Isamu?"

A startled yelp escaped Angel's lips before he turned around, his hands fumbling with his knife around his waist, only to halt as his green eyes connected onto brown, "Traveler, didn't anyone tell you not to startle a Hunter?"

Amusement easily settled into his fellow Guardian's eyes followed by a sheepish smile over his dark features, "My apologies, but I cannot help but overhear you talking about a fellow Guardian. Isamu, if I heard correctly?"

Shifting his green eyes over the individual's form, Angel let himself tense as he recognized the broad armor, licking his lips nervously as he realized the Titan easily towered over him; so, no fight, flight is the best option.

"Look, I am not here to cause trouble," Angel gave the Titan a dubious look, "I just want to know what happened to Isamu. My clan and I haven't been in contact with him since he left the Tower to stay with the-"

Hearing his fellow Guardian halt on his words, Angel's eyes widen in realization, "The Revenants? Correct?"

This earned the young Hunter a startled look, "How did…" The Titan then shook his head, "Never mind that, just tell me, have you been in contact with Isamu?"

That is when Angel hesitated, his green eyes scanning the Titan once more. At first glance, the Guardian seemed young, especially so with bright brown eyes against flawless dark skin, and short strands cleaned and cut close to his skull. However, with three members of Fireteam Redacted having several decades under their belt, Angel learned how to read past young features and into their eyes, and he can easily read the 'years' in the Titan's brown eyes followed by the sincere worry.

"I met him almost twenty days ago," He saw the Titan's eyes brighten at his words, "however, I haven't seen him since."

"Oh," Any attempt to suppress his sympathies were quickly quashed as Angel saw the disappointment gleam over his fellow Guardian's gaze, the latter's shoulders drooping, "Well, I guess that is better than hearing nothing else but static after several decades." The Hunter couldn't help but blink at the Titan's words, "If you do hear from Isamu, please tell him that Liam asked how he is doing."

Seeing the Titan start to turn, Angel found his tongue moving, "Wait." He silently cursed at his own curiosity as Liam shifted and gave him a bewildered look, "What is your relationship with Isamu?"

Receiving a bewildered stare from the Titan, the confusion in his eyes then softened as the Titan answered, "We were part of the same Clan, Blossoms of Hope." Angel couldn't help but raise his brows at the name, "Isamu was a founder, that is until…" He heard the Titan's voice fade, the yearning clear in his fellow Guardian's eyes, "well, let us just say that when the Revenants appeared, his ideologies changed."

Hearing this, Angel couldn't help but frown, contemplating on whether or not to inform Liam of Isamu's current condition. He may not have been conscious when it occurred, but Hope had seen enough, and Angel was fully informed of Isamu's corruption and the attempt to reach an active Revenant base. In the end, after a few moments, Angel thought it best to keep it to himself; although sympathetic towards the Titan, he just didn't trust him enough to tell him 'everything'.

"Ideologies?" Angel found himself repeating, and instantly, he saw a sad look flash over Liam's eyes.

"Isamu always have been vocal about the Tower's rules," Liam answered, "especially so when it came to the studies of the Darkness, and children." Angel blinked at that, "You are young, you wouldn't have known the rules back then, back when we were new and still under the thought that the Light was all, that the Light was, everything." A heavy sigh can be heard from the Titan, "Guardians back then, the only right we had was to be soldiers, not scholars, not family, let alone to be a parent, and, well…" A strained smile formed onto Liam's face, "Isamu wanted to be a father, and let's just say that, the Clan, the Blossoms, we were always 'by the book'."

Angel couldn't help but flinch; he already knew where this was going.

"Isamu and the Clan got into a huge fight after that," Liam continued, "He was claiming that despite our longevity, despite our near immortality, we were fragile, fragile as the humans under our protection. And as you know, hearing that, back then, back before the Great Disaster, it was almost equivalent to blasphemy." Angel heard the Titan take in a breath, "And his words only got louder after the failed reclamation of the Moon but, even then, we didn't want to listen. Instead, we said somethings, things that we – I regret saying." That is when the young Hunter saw the Titan turn his eyes away, his jaw trembling, "It was not long after the Revenants formed, and he left to join them." He heard Liam take in a stuttering breath, "It wasn't until the war between us occurred that we realized our mistake. That we had driven away our friend, our brother, and that we could have at least, listened to what he had to say."

Soaking in the Titan's words, Angel opted to say nothing as Liam turned his eyes back towards the Hunter, "Just, please. If you meet Isamu, tell him that his friends, his 'family' wants to speak to him, to, apologize for the wrong we had done towards him." And with his words spoken, Liam finally left, leaving the young Hunter in his own thoughts.

"They truly seem sorry," Hope finally broke the silence, "Do you think we should have told him what happened?"

At first, saying nothing, Angel then slowly nodded, "Yes, we should have told him." The Hunter just silently prays Isamu and the others made it safely to the Revenants.


	61. The Oracle

**_Redacted_**

 ** _The Oracle_**

 _I deeply apologize for the late update guys, but out of the entire week, I worked most of it, so there left little time to write. However, I have the next three days off so that should give me ample time to update on time for once later this week!_

 _Thanks to_ _Diamond002_ _and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews!_

* * *

"Akiva, staring back won't stop them from staring at us."

"S-Sorry, just not used to all the eyes."

"I thought you wanted to catch the eyes of those of you take interest."

"Not anymore now that I have three kids and a fiancé!"

Sniggering as Akiva continued to protest at Pluto, Ianos continued to subtly push his tray towards Hush, not having to glance over to see the anticipated look in her eyes.

"Ianos, you are going to eat whether or not you like it,"

Hearing Hush let out a whimper of disappointment next to him, Ianos simply gave Pluto a blank look as he pulled his tray back towards himself, "I do not need to eat, and not to mention that I had plenty of rest the past few days."

"Although rest does help with recovery, taking in sustenance further speeds up the process." The Awoken let out a huff at the Hunter's words, "and do not worry about Hush, Knight is coming back with another tray for her."

Ianos raised a brow at the blind Hunter's words, "I thought Day said that Knight's leg was not fully healed."

"He was adamant on getting food for himself and Hush," The Warlock couldn't help but scrunch his features together in response, "if it makes you feel any better, Day said that they would send us a message if anything happens."

Although displeased at the thought, Ianos opted to stay silent and instead paid attention to his meal, using his fork to shift the greens and venison that covered his tray. Stabbing one of the pieces of meat with the utensil, Ianos easily felt Hush's impatient eyes upon him as he lifted it and proceeded to eat.

Honestly, Ianos had requested to venture to the Mess Hall for Hush's sake, having noticed the child Guardian's fidgeting near his side and her yellow eyes glancing over at the exit of the Medical Ward. The Warlock hardly can blame the young Titan for her impatience; after all, she starved to death in her first life and Hush was also used to having food in her hands. Not to mention that thanks to her bloodlines, she actually needs sustenance and by then, a few days had passed when Ianos had made the suggestion. He just hadn't expected Pluto to take this opportunity to force the Awoken to eat but, Ianos understands why. Despite the Guardians lack of need for sleep and food, doing any of the two still helps with recovery and with his condition, he needs it, especially for the future Harmonization with Ace. Ianos doesn't mind eating, it is just he doesn't like the fact that Hush wasn't getting her fill first.

"I apologize for the wait," The Awoken shifted his eyes upwards in time to see Knight limp over, two trays in hand as he slowly settled himself next to Pluto and setting both meals down, immediately pushing one towards Hush, "Where is Orion and the twins?"

"Went to visit Eidr," Ianos paused at Pluto's response, "according to the twins, they wanted to introduce the child to Orion." A heavy sigh then permeated from the blind Exo, "It seems Scorpio is fixed on the thought that we are going to bring him back to the Tower with us."

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Knight voiced the question that lingered in the Awoken's mind, "I mean yes, the Darkness here can do serious harm to the child but, the Tower is still 'wary' of anything that is associated with it. He might be more at risk there than over here."

"With how attached Scorpio is to Eidr, I do not think we have much of a choice."

"Wait, then does that mean Galaxy is going to raise a child?"

Another sigh can be heard from Pluto, "Honestly, I am not certain. Despite my years, I have no experience when it comes to raising younglings, and the rest of the Clan members hardly knows the basics."

"Except for Scorpio."

"For the reason that he is the only one amongst us that 'wants' a child." Ianos couldn't help but sense that Pluto was giving Akiva a blank look, "and it just so happens that an orphan made their way into his arms." The Exo Hunter then rubbed his hands over his face, "However, I highly doubt he is capable of taking care of a child on his own."

"Neve and I can help."

"You have 'three' kids, Akiva." Pluto pointed out, "and do not pull the 'returning the favor' trick. There are ten of us and although Fireteam Blaze does their best, they themselves hardly have the time to watch them, let alone a fourth child."

"We can talk to the Vanguard, figure out a rotation to keep an eye on them."

"Akiva please."

Mindlessly chewing on his meal as Ianos continued to tune in onto the two Guardian's argument, the Warlock momentarily glanced over their shoulders only to quickly look away at the glares and suspicion shooting towards the group's table. The Revenant's hostility will make it near impossible to ask them for suggestions and as such, the next best option flowed to the surface.

"I think you can ask the Blossoms for help." Ianos calmly took a sip out of his cup as Pluto sputtered and Akiva gave him a bewildered look.

"Blossoms?" The Titan repeated back, "Who are they?"

"I would say how can you not hear about them, but then realized that their name declined over the years." Ianos hummed thoughtfully, "The Blossoms of Hope, or simply known as The Blossoms, were once a powerful Clan before the battle with the Revenants, said to be on par with Galaxy." The Awoken heard Pluto let out a scoff at that, "sadly, many of their members were killed during the Great Disaster and one of the founders defected to the Revenants. That was Isamu."

"What!?"

"According to the Blossoms, they got into a fierce argument with him, but in the end, they have regrets." Ianos continued to explain, "They wanted to make amends however, considering his death…"

"That is not going to happen," Pluto heaved out a breath, "what makes you think that the Blossoms will accept Eidr?"

"Eidr is Isamu's son," The Awoken added, "If you had spoken to the Blossoms recently, they truly regret their actions and want more than anything to fix their strained bond between Isamu and themselves. With our current situation, I say that they will more than likely be happy enough to raise Eidr."

A thoughtful hum permeated from Pluto, "Extra hands plus they will be at the Tower, allowing Scorpio access to him. It may work."

"Now it's just convincing the Revenants to give us guardianship." All eyes turned towards Knight, the latter of which dipped his head and his lights brighten, "er, no pun intended."

Hearing Akiva snort at Knight's unintended joke, Ianos turned his focus back onto Pluto, "We will talk to the Preceptor about it after Ace goes under this Harmonization. Considering how many of the Revenants reacted to the news, it must be an important ceremony."

"Of which 'you' have to participate in as well." Pluto reminded, "and somehow this Harmonization needs both of your consent."

"Perhaps we have to make contact with the Darkness?" It was Ace, the Ghost momentarily turning their attention away from the mass in the middle of the table; it was the best compromise they could to allow their Ghosts to stay out of their head. After all, Pluto did have a good point; it was too dangerous to allow their other halves to stay out in the open amongst a faction that are hostile towards those outside of their numbers. As such, it was agreed upon that whenever they were in a group, they huddle in a circle, and their Ghosts hovering in the middle if there ever comes a time where they wanted to chat. This occasion was no exception.

"You mean, 'talking' to it?" It was Lex who spoke, the Ghost shifting their recently repaired shell close to his core; although still the same shade of white and yellow, the yellow lining was lost and instead, the shade was close to his core, leaving a circle in the middle of his star shaped form.

"How else?" Ianos watched Ace shrug, "The Traveler represents the Light, correct? Then it should make sense that there is an entity that represents the Darkness."

"You mean Oryx?" Although not completely obvious, it was hard to miss the snarl that Akiva released upon speaking the late Taken King's name, "He's dead. Eris confirmed it right before she left the Tower."

"Yes, but didn't he have sisters?" Knight added tentatively, "Two of them?"

Immediately, everyone went silent at the young Exo's words, the latter of which shuffled nervously. Although hearing truth in Knight's question, Ianos honestly had forgotten that Oryx had family; he quickly reprimanded himself for it. Of course, the Taken King would have family, after all, a group of Guardians had taken down his sons and his daughters. It would only make sense that he also has siblings among the mix. Who knows, perhaps he has other extended family members that the Tower doesn't know about.

This sent a chill down Ianos' spine. If Ace's guess is right, then would the pair really make contact with the representation of the Darkness? And one of Oryx's sisters at that?

Feeling a hand gentle touch his arm, Ianos snapped his gaze downwards, only to stare into Hush's concerned yellow.

 _Is Papa alright?_

At first, confused by her signs, the Awoken then noticed the trembling in his hands, prompting him to slowly lower his utensil onto his tray and then calmly clasp them together, forcing them still, "I am alright, Hush."

Seeing the doubt in her yellow eyes, Ianos forced himself to relax and it was only then that Hush nodded before turning her attention back to her own tray, although she kept a hand on his arm, providing a sense of comfort to the Warlock.

"Darkness, we are 'not' going to contact Savathûn or Xivu Arath." Crystalline's voice rang from the group, "The Revenants did heavy research upon them and it was unanimous that it was too dangerous to contact the Hive Gods."

"Then, who are we making contact with then?"

"The Ostracized." The female Ghost answered, "they have been with the Revenants since our formation."

Ianos could see Pluto's brows rise behind his blindfold, "And who are these Ostracized?"

Crystalline gave the blind Exo a blank look, "Well who else would know how to utilize the Darkness?"

Confused at the Ghost's cryptic answer, Ianos parted his lips to further question Crystalline when a startled cry permeated from the entrance. Snapping his attention towards the doorway, he witnessed in time to see the familiar form of a Hunter being thrown into the room, their back skidding across the floor before coming to a halt. Hearing the Hunter groan before pushing themselves onto their side, Ianos then fixes his attention back towards the entryway only to wince when he saw Orion, the familiar flicker of arc light crackling against his shoulders. There was no doubt in Ianos' mind that this Hunter had said something to earn Orion's ire.

Like the others, Orion's helmet was absent, allowing Ianos to see his optics glow dangerously followed by him slowly stomping his way towards the Hunter. It was then the Warlock heard the familiar snarled language of the Eliskni permeating from the young Titan, Ianos catching snatches of cursing and a line of insults that would definitely bring Angel's knowledge of Eliksni cursing to shame. Nonetheless, despite the violence being shown towards one of their own, Ianos wouldn't be surprised if the growling language is what was keeping the Hunter's fellow Revenants back; after all, there weren't many who were fluent in the language of the Eliksni. This doesn't mean that whatever the Hunter did, that Orion had the right to pummel them. As such, Ianos was already on his way to standing when two familiar black and orange clad forms came rushing in and slamming into the Titan's back. He heard Orion let out a snarl.

"Stay out of this!"

"She maybe a dick, Orion! But that doesn't mean that you can kill her!"

Recognizing the voice of Gemini, Ianos then came to a pause as Pluto stood up, his expression blank as the Hunter made his way towards the scrambling Exo.

If Ianos were to speak his mind, he would have found the situation amusing, to see the twins scramble around Orion's body as they attempted to bring the obviously broader Guardian down. But, being surrounding by wide surprised eyes, Ianos decided to keep his humor to himself. Instead, he watched as Pluto casually walked up, stepping over the Revenant Hunter before coming to a slow pause in front of the Titan, "Orion." The Guardian in question paused, turning his pink optics towards the blind Hunter, "What happened?"

Ianos couldn't help but muse as Orion blinked, the arc lightning slowly dissipating from his form long enough to allow the twins to cautiously detangle themselves and settling their feet back onto the floor; Ianos recalls Pluto asking that question with the same tone back in his younger years. It would make sense that he would use it on the new generation of Galaxy.

Nonetheless, instead of immediately answering the blind Hunter, Ianos saw Orion glance over Pluto's shoulder and giving the Hunter on the floor a glare, the latter of which had finally regained their composure and stood, brushing off the dust from the back of her cloak. This allowed Ianos to gain a better glance at her form, recognizing the familiar worn out leathers of one being out in the Wilds for years and the dull colors of green and turquoise to help blend in with her surroundings. Despite this, her helmet was absent, revealing her light green features and her glowing blue optics, which she wasn't afraid to turn and give Orion a glare of her own.

"You do remember the others telling us about the group of Hunters who nearly killed Lex and Akiva, and severely wounded Knight and Nine?" Ianos shifted his attention back towards Orion in time to see the young Titan nod his head towards the Revenant Huntress, "She was not only one of the, but she was also the one who gave the order to fire."

Immediately, the Awoken paused as Orion's words echoed in his ears, his eyes slowly narrowing as he saw the Huntress in question straight out her shoulders and lift her chin; a sign of her defiance, a sign that she was not regretful of her actions. In any other situation, Ianos would have taken matters into his own hands, planning quietly in his mind of how one can elongate one's suffering with the use of the Void. However, as he spotted Pluto tilt his head slightly at Orion's words, and his hands clasping together in front, Ianos knew that he didn't need to lift a finger; after all, the Exo Hunter was notorious for his temper when it comes to those under his care, and Fireteam Redacted was no exemption.

"I see." Pluto started before Ianos saw the Exo turn towards the Huntress, "So, you were the one responsible?

"Yes." Ianos heard no denial, no sense of hesitation in her voice as she answered, "I am not going to apologize either, if that is what you are looking for."

That is when a smile faded onto Pluto's features, a smile that Ianos recognizes all too well, "Is that what you were expecting? That we wanted an apology from you?" The Hunter shook his head, "Oh no, I understand your actions." A confused look immediately settled onto the Huntress' face, "You were merely protecting what you saw as your home."

"I… Yes?"

"I just have one question for you," Ianos saw the Huntress go stiff, her optics brave but suspicious, "What is your number?"

"…What?"

Ianos saw Pluto point towards himself, "Example, I am Pluto-99."

Immediately, the Huntress' optics widen, her jaw going slightly ajar before she shook her head and her face went neutral, "Cole -3."

"Three?" A hum can be heard from Pluto, "Strange, I thought your number would be higher, especially since you gave the order to fire without seeking answers."

A frown immediately can be seen on Cole's face, "What?"

"You have heard that the higher the number, the more unstable the Exo is, correct?"

"Yes- Are you saying that I am crazy?"

"Mentally unstable." Ianos couldn't suppress the snort at Pluto's words, "Otherwise, you would have questioned first and then fired later."

"Now why would I –"

"Has it ever come across your mind that perhaps they were lost?" Cole immediately went silent, "or that they needed help? After all, the European Dead Zone is called the 'Dead Zone' for a reason. Did you not find it strange to see a group of Guardians wandering around in Fallen infested woods?" The smile on Pluto's face turned dangerous, "If your number was higher, perhaps I would have understood, however it seems you are fully aware of your decisions."

Then, without warning, Ianos saw Pluto unsheathe his knife from his waist and immediately stabbed it into the crook of Cole's neck, a scream permeating from the Huntress. Although expecting this action from Pluto, Ianos couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock, and then notice the outrage permeating around them. The Revenants did not take it kindly that one of their own was attacked. However, before anyone can retaliate, Pluto held up a hand, and somehow, this caused everyone present to pause.

"I missed your core on purpose." The Hunter stated, the smile on his face now gone, his expression serious and blank, "since killing you while my comrades and I are in hostile territory is currently not the best decision."

"You stabbed me in front of - agh!" Ianos watched as Cole contorted, Pluto pausing on twisting the blade in his hands as the blind Exo said, "My number is ninety- nine, remember? I am deemed 'insane' by many of our brethren." The smile was back onto the blind Hunter's face, "Unlike you, I am not fully aware of my actions." Pluto then leaned in, pressing the side of his face next to Cole's as Ianos' then heard the Hunter whisper, "Although, if I hear that you further harm anyone else in my family, that won't stop me from stabbing you again, and next time, I. Won't. Miss."

Pluto then finally twisted his knife away from Cole's shoulder, the latter of which stumbled back as she reached up and clamped her hand tightly over the wound.

"I recommend you spread my warning," The Blind Exo advised as he sheathed his knife back around his waist, "Otherwise, those who try to do us harm, will not be as fortunate as you."

Hearing Cole growl at Pluto's threat, Ianos merely watched in amusement as the Exo stepped around the Huntress, only to reach out his hands, his fingers searching, "Nix, the table?"

A momentary pause, "Just take a few steps forward and you should fine it."

Seeing Pluto subtly nod as an answer towards his Ghost, Ianos couldn't help but feel his throat tighten at the sight of the blind Hunter taking tentative steps forward until his hands finally grasp the edge of the table, and then taking a seat near the edge just as Akiva scooted aside to give the Exo some room.

When Ianos was told of Pluto's lack of optics, he thought that he would be used to the sight, the sight of the Hunter wandering around subtly and slowly while asking Nix for directions. But, the Warlock also knew better, that back then, back when Pluto still had his 'eyes' that he had no need to be cautious, his strides far and confident as he walked. It just didn't feel right to see his fast and steady struts leveling down to slow and cautious steps.

"Was that really necessary?" It was Nix, the viridian Ghost's words snapping Ianos out of his thoughts, "I understand why you did it, but I do not think we needed the Revenants to hate us even further."

"I was not going to let her go easily after what she and her 'friends' had done towards Akiva and the others." Pluto then paused as he tilted his head, "and did I not say to warn your fellows?"

This time, although still unnerved at the view of Pluto completely lacking his sight, Ianos did allow a smile to fade onto his features as he saw the Huntress reel back, hearing her sputter out surprise before her blue optics narrowed, turned, and finally left. She was just fortunate that Pluto had not decided to break her legs while he was at it.

A sigh can be heard from Nix, "Look, just be more careful. We do not need to further the tension between the Tower and the Revenants. You do remember the battles that took place, correct?"

Although the words weren't directly aimed towards him, Ianos couldn't help but flinch at the viridian's Ghost's words, his mind slinking back to the past. Although the Dark Ages was filled with clashes between the Risen, the battle with the Revenants had renewed the suspicion, the edge that the Chosen had just grown out of. After all, it was very difficult to differentiate between a Guardian and a Revenant back then, back when there was no training on the senses of the Light and Darkness, and only discovering each other's identity's when it was far too late to react. As all battles with Chosen, they were messy, as the only tactic back then was to repeatedly kill each other until finally, one of their Ghosts were shattered in their opponent's hands. At least, until the Revenants finally figured out how to utilize the power of the Darkness properly.

Ianos then recalled the fights turning in favor for the rogue Guardians, their darkness imbued weaponry and abilities preventing their light counterparts from healing properly and a well-aimed shot was all it took to take them down. It was a wonder how the Vanguard was able to finally call a truce between the Tower and the Revenants.

"I am going to take a lucky guess that they weren't pretty?" Akiva spoke, his golden eyes glancing back and forth between Ianos and Pluto, "the two of you spaced out."

Ianos took this opportunity to turn and give the Titan a blank look, "Let us just say that we do 'not' want a repeat of the war with the Revenants."

He saw the human gulp, "I thought so."

Seeing Akiva's expression turn grim, Ianos couldn't help but regret the honesty of his words; he wouldn't be surprised if he had made the Titan more nervous than he should be. Pondering on how to reform his previous words, the entire room suddenly went silent, prompting Ianos to looked up, only to see many of the Revenants' attention were towards the entrance of the room once more. Following their gaze, the Awoken paused when his orange eyes settled upon the familiar darkened visor of the Preceptor.

"The preparations are finally finished." Ianos couldn't help but sense a smile emit behind the Preceptor's visor, "Are you ready?"

That is when the suppressed nervousness flowed to the surface, Ianos unable to stop fidgeting with his fingers as his heart beat loudly in his ears. Turning his eyes towards the others, he can also see the edge in their eyes, the way their shoulders went stiff and their gazed fixed upon the Preceptor that their feelings were mutual.

"Ianos."

Shifting his attention towards Ace, Ianos spotted his Ghost hover closer, a soft look in their optic, "You are worried that it won't work?"

The Awoken didn't know whether to curse or be proud that the black and orange Ghost knew him so well, "The Preceptor may have said that none had been killed during the Harmonization, but that does not mean it 'won't'."

A huff of understanding can be heard from Ace, "But we have gotten this far. How many years have we waited to find a way to finally safe your life?"

"It does not have to involve you."

It was then Ianos saw Ace's optic harden followed by an emotion that the Warlock could not pinpoint, "Ianos, if it involves you, it involves me as well." The Ghost's gaze then softened, "We have been together far too long to simply stop here."

Pausing at the words of his Ghost, Ianos once more glanced over to the others, half expecting a response before finally, he sighed, and fixed his attention back onto the Preceptor, "Lead the way."

Sensing another smile permeate from the Preceptor, this one softer and understanding than the first, the Revenant Warlock simply nodded before turning and stepping out of the room, prompting Ianos to stand. He then paused when he saw the others do the same.

"You do not have to come."

Ianos' words received him a blank stare from the blind Exo, "And leave you alone during a mysterious ceremony?" Pluto shook his head, "I would be more comfortable being present than idly standing by."

"The same goes for the rest of us," Akiva added, giving the Awoken a small smile, "We will have your back in case anything goes wrong."

"Not to mention that you gave everyone enough scares to last a lifetime or two." Orion muttered, his words prompting Ianos to turn and give the young Exo a blank stare, but, he couldn't suppress the amusement filtering into his chest. He has to admit, the Titan wasn't wrong, Ianos does have a track record of close calls. Probably too close for Pluto and the others to be comfortable with.

Letting that thought settle into his mind, Ianos silently nodded to show his agreement to his comrade's words before finally sliding off his seat and following after the Preceptor. Unusually, as he did this, many, if not all, of the Revenants that were present stood up and followed. Ianos couldn't help but find it amusing; they must want to witness this Harmonization of an 'outsider' themselves. Was it really that important?

After much musing, Ianos came to the conclusion that, yes, the Harmonization is an integral part for the Revenants, and the Warlock couldn't help but berate himself for the obvious reason why; the Revenants' main focus was to be in 'balance' with the Darkness, and many waited 'years' to take up this balance themselves. To see an outsider, a Tower Guardian, take up this important 'ritual' is equivalent to blasphemy to the faction. As such, the reason why Ianos found it curious that the Preceptor was more than happy to place him under this ceremony.

Nonetheless, the Warlock was just grateful that the halls were big enough to allow everyone to follow and giving enough shoulder room for Ianos. However, as the group continued to walk in silence, Ianos then started to notice that the number of lamps lighting up the halls started to get fewer in between, up until practically one lamp can be seen a few minutes at a time. This left the corridors almost dark, and Ianos couldn't help but let a sense of unease settle into his chest.

"Where does this Harmonization exactly entail?" He finally asked, turning his orange eyes to the back of the Preceptor, "and why is it this dimly lit?"

A hum can be heard from the Revenant Warlock, "I had expected you had already asked Crystalline about the Harmonization but, it seems I was mistaken." Ianos wonders if there will come a day when he will never sense a smile emanating from the Preceptor, "For your Ghost's Harmonization and a successful link –"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did I forget that the two of you have to link? My apologies." A sense of sheepishness can be sensed from the Revenant, "to continue where we left off, for a successful Harmonization and link, you have to dwell into deep meditation while speaking to one of our Oracles."

"I…huh?"

Quietly sniggering at Ace's confusion, Ianos found that it was Knight who asked the question, "Oracle? What is that?"

Another hum from the Preceptor, "To put it simply, an Oracle helps you complete the link between Ghost and Guardian when it comes to the Darkness. Otherwise, balance between Light and Darkness would be impossible. And for 'what' an Oracle is, I would say you should have asked 'who'?"

Ianos paused, "May you please clarify when you mean 'who'?"

Expecting an immediate answer, the Warlock couldn't help but raise his brows at the silence, "You seemed more than happy sharing moments earlier."

"Uh, well." He sensed the Preceptor hesitate, noticing the calm composure slowly dissipating, "If you want me to be honest, I was more than happy to tell you who the Oracles are but then, I remembered your history."

Ianos narrowed his eyes, "My, history?"

Seeing the Preceptor nod, suspicion immediately overtook any sense of interest, "We hardly spoke during my time here, let alone speak of my history."

Noticing the silence permeating once more from the Preceptor, Ianos couldn't stop the frown forming onto his features before he shrugged it off. Perhaps the others had told the Preceptor his story while he was unconscious? But, he was certain they had promised that they would not tell his history with the Hive, at least, not without his consent. And they had not informed him that they had told anyone within the Revenants. However, that was the only logical explanation he could come up with. Or perhaps, the Preceptor was someone he had known back then. Ianos quietly contemplated on that before he once again, brushed it to the side. He would soon learn the truth but for now, the Harmonization is their first priority and as such, instead of further prying, he instead continued to follow the Preceptor, keeping his suspicious eyes on the back of the Revenant's head.

"Here we are." Ianos perked up in attention at the Warlock's words, "just continue to follow me, the others, well, take a seat."

Confused at the words of the Head Revenant, the Awoken simply followed the Preceptor into the room, only for him to come to a sudden halt. The room was large, larger than Ianos was expecting, and darker, way darker, the only lights being two lamps illuminated within.

"Ianos?"

Snapping his attention towards the Preceptor, the Awoken blinked when he saw that the Revenant was now in the middle of the room, turned just slightly to face him, "Could you stand and Ace stand here and one of our Oracles will meet you."

Eyeing the lack of lighting in the middle of the room, Ianos momentarily glanced back towards the others behind him before spotting the group nearby; they were all seated in the front, spacing themselves out to ensure they were close as possible but, not close enough where they were further in than the Revenants seated around them. This allowed the building anxiety within Ianos some leisure to turn and give the Head Revenant a blank stare, "May I ask why this Harmonization takes place in the middle of the 'dark'?"

Another sheepish smile can be sensed behind the Preceptor's visor, "Let us just say that the Oracles, alongside their brethren, the Ostracized, are not too fond of the light."

The Awoken narrowed his eyes, "Do you mean the sun, or the light of the Traveler?"

Receiving silence once more, Ianos couldn't help but ask, "Tell me, who are the Oracles and these Ostracized?"

"An Out _sss_ ider?"

That is when Ianos' heart froze, his orange eyes going wide as he slowly turned to look over the Preceptor's shoulder.

That is when he saw it.

Three sickly glowing green eyes.

It took Ianos all his strength not to take a step back, the rapid beating of his heart reaching to his ears as he took in a deep breath; it was alright, Pluto and the others were nearby, and Ace is right here, over his shoulder, there was nothing to fear. At least, that what was Ianos was trying to convince himself until the individual Hive walked out of the worst of the Darkness and into the best of the light the middle of the room could offer. And Ianos found his breathing hitch as his eyes lingered over the form of a Wizard.

"Ianos?"

Turning his attention towards his Ghost, Ianos easily spotted the look of concern in Ace's optic, watching them glide closer, "We are all here. Just focus on me."

"Ah, Vultosa, you are the Oracle for today?" Ianos shifted back over the Preceptor, giving his fellow Warlock a look of disbelief as he spoke to the Wizard with softness, his shoulders relaxed, as if he was speaking to someone familiar, as if he was speaking to a 'friend', "I thought Lythxol was going to be the one to help with the Harmonization."

A rumble can be heard emanating from the Wizard, one that Ianos recognizes too well as a Hive equivalent of a chuckle, "It has been years _ss_ _ss_ since I was chos _ss_ en to aid with the Harmoniz _zz_ ation. It is _ss_ fair that I get a turn once in a while."

"Good point." The Preceptor hummed, "Well, since you are here, then would you like to – Ianos?" The Awoken fixed his gaze onto the Revenant's visor, "Are you alright?"

Blinking rapidly at his fellow Warlock's question, Ianos then felt something bump softly into the side of his head, prompting him to turn and once again stare into the lone optic of Ace. This time, instead of speaking, the Ghost bobbed downwards, causing Ianos to follow their line of sight; his hands were trembling. Taking in another deep breath, the Awoken closed his eyes as he forced himself still and attempted to tune in onto the hum of Ace's hover.

"Are you not well, friend of the Revenants _ss_?" Ianos opted to tighten his eyes shut, "Perhaps _ss_ another time would be s _ss_ ufficient?"

That is when the Warlock felt a clawed hand touch his shoulder, prompting him to snap open his eyes and stare into glowing green.

 _He tried not to flinch when he felt her grip dig into his shoulder and attempted to steel himself against the grin that she gave him._

" _To return home, you say?" There was a glint in her glowing eyes, a look that caused the Warlock to involuntarily shiver, "Well, 'Guardian'." She then leaned in, leaning forward until he could feel her heated breath near his neck, even through the thickness of his suit, "The Moon is your home now." Then, in a flash of movement, he felt her free hand slam into his chest, and he couldn't suppress the scream as he felt her claws dig into his flesh._

"Stay back!"

"You have to understand, if we had known that this would be the reaction – "

"I said, 'stay back!'"

"Ianos? Ianos, speak to me."

Flicking his eyes to his surroundings, Ianos barely had the focus to tune in onto Ace's voice, barely spotting the Ghost's black and orange form hovering nearby, "You awake? Please tell me that you are okay."

Parting his lips to answer, Ianos found his lungs tighten, unable to take in the proper air to speak and instead, found a whimper permeating from his tongue.

"You did not say 'anything' about your Oracles being 'Wizards' from the Hive!"

"I knew that he was their prisoner, but I did not think –"

"Use your fucking brain! Do you think anyone who survives being a prisoner of the Hive stays sane after such an encounter!? There is a reason why he was nervous about partaking in this Harmonization in the 'dark'!"

"Pluto, please –"

"It took us years to help him get back onto his feet! Years to even make him coherent to his surroundings! Years to even make him speak! Are you trying to make him relapse!?"

"We were just trying to help."

"Like how you thought you were helping when Ianos thought you dead!? You are the reason why he is like this! You are the reason why he took that suicidal mission to the Moon!"

"Do not listen to them, Ianos, look at me." The Awoken complied, turning his eyes away from Pluto's back and fixed his attention back onto his Ghost, "I know I lack lungs but follow me, breath in." Ianos followed Ace's motion, the Ghost pulling in their shell, "Then, breathe out."

Releasing a shuddering breath, the Awoken saw Ace nod once before breathing in again, encouraging the Warlock to follow his Ghost's actions once more.

"What did I just fucking say?! Stay back!"

Turning his attention to his surroundings once more, Ianos spotted the familiar green and brown clad form of Orion pushing an individual back, prompting the Awoken to follow his line of sight.

Any figment of control he had quickly was lost as his eyes locked onto familiar sickly green.


	62. Liar

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Liar_**

 _I actually made an early update for once! (Happy Dance). Anyways, just a heads up, this chapter is going to hold some dark themes (implied non-consent and PTSD) so you have been warned._

 _And before I forget, I made an AO3 account. Don't worry, I'm staying here but I am going to work on my AO3 account so that both accounts are on the same page for updates. As such, if there is no update next week, don't be too surprised. I'm just working on getting my AO3 account updated_

 _Thanks to Diamond002 for the review!_

* * *

If Pluto had a choice in the matter, he would easily had wrapped his hands around the Preceptor's throat, squeezing until he felt the Warlock's life slip away. Shooting him was too quick, and he couldn't just mangle the Revenant in front of all of his followers, but choking, choking was the next best option. However, he refrained and instead Pluto narrowed his blank sockets at the form behind the Warlock, easily sensing the Darkness permeating from her form.

"Just let us get close, perhaps we can –"

"How many times do I have to say it? No." Pluto snarled, hearing the Preceptor take steps back, "You already have done enough damage as is it."

"But the Harmonization has to proceed." The blind Exo glowered at the Warlock Revenant, "If Ace and Ianos do not completely the resonance between their Light and Darkness, then Ace will eventually be unable to resurrect Ianos when he dies."

A curse built up in the back of the Exo's throat, feeling his core burn up within his chest as he gritted his jaw, "Not with that 'Wizard' around."

"Vultosa is needed for the Harmonization to finalize. We cannot proceed without her."

"Did you not see how Ianos reacted towards her?" Pluto spat, "He fell to the floor crying for Traveler's sake!" Anger continued to bubble within the Exo, "Either you figure out a way to continue this Harmonization without her or we are leaving!"

"No, no please."

Perking up at the pleading in Ianos' voice, Pluto turned around, fixing his attention to where he believed the Warlock laid, and brushing his light forward. Ignoring the shock emitting from the Preceptor, the light then resounded back, allowing the blind Exo to gather the scene before him.

It didn't take Pluto by surprise when he spotted Knight and Hush kneeling over Ianos', the Awoken's head in the young Exo's lap while the child Guardian held one of his hands comfortingly. Akiva was also seated nearby, his shoulders stiff and alert, more than likely ready to secure Ianos if he were to do anything erratic, and finally, Pluto spotted Orion and the twins forming a protective triangle around the group, forcing back anyone that they deemed too close.

"Please, no."

Concern quickly replacing the anger he held within, Pluto took slowly and careful steps forward, taking note of the whimpering permeating from Ianos; he was reliving his memories, and it wasn't hard to tell when and where it was taking place.

"You promised." Pluto found himself listening, tuning in onto Ianos' quiet begging, "You promised that you would leave him alone if I consented."

"Ianos?"

Recognizing the voice of Ace, the Exo Hunter couldn't help but mimic the surprise lingering in the Ghost's tone; both Pluto and Ace had witnessed many of Ianos' attacks but, this one, this one was new. Consent? Consent to what?

"You promised." That is when Pluto noticed Ianos's waver and immediately, he sensed fear emanating from the Awoken, "No, no I do not want it." The blind Exo then heard Ianos shuffle, straining as if he was trying to escape invisible bonds, "I do not want it!"

Ianos then started to scream.

"Pluto! He's hurting himself!"

Swiftly moving over, Pluto then kneeled down only to lean back as Ianos' hand barely grazed his face. He then proceeded to place his hands onto the Awoken's shoulders, feeling the Warlock's hands clasp around his wrists, "Little Light, it is me." He felt Ianos struggle underneath him, "You are among friends here, there is nothing to fear."

A wail then permeated from the Awoken, his voice ringing in Pluto's receptors as panic settled into the Hunter's chest; the memory he was reliving, the raw emotion that emitted from the Warlock's throat, there was definitely something that happened on the Moon to fear the Wizards so. Something that Ianos had kept to himself all these years.

"I do not want! I do not want!"

Despite the sobs that Ianos released, the words were clear, and a sense of dread plummeted into Pluto's stomach. His head was whirling together, trying to make sense of his words, and Pluto, Pluto knew in the back of his mind what had occurred but, denial was quick to take place in the front.

Wizards produced asexually, it was a widely known fact amongst all Guardians, all through the ages. But then again, the Hive was always evolving, always changing to adapt to their surroundings. What is to say, despite the Wizards practically being the same through all sects, that they were exempt from the changes of their brethren Hive?

Another wail snapped Pluto out of his thoughts and the Hunter found himself struggling to keep Ianos still. Moments later, the familiar scent of Awoken blood filtered through his senses, followed by Ianos pressing his hands against his face to push him away. That is when Pluto felt a substance smear across his face and he knew that somehow, Ianos had drawn blood upon himself. Before the Exo Hunter can do anything else, a shift of movement caught his attention, followed by the familiar sound of a fist coming into contact with flesh, and suddenly, Ianos' cries ceased.

Pluto fixed his blank sockets towards Akiva, momentarily silent as he struggled to compose his surprise, "Akiva, did you just 'punch' him?"

"I… I…" The guilt was prominent in the Titan's voice, "I'm sorry but he was screaming, crying like I have never seen him before, and then he started clawing at his chest and drawing blood, and I panicked, and I just reacted the way I did and – I'm sorry Pluto, but I just…"

Although unable to see, Pluto can easily tell that the Titan was on the verge of tears and it didn't take long for the Exo to understand; Ianos wasn't the only one with a harrowing experience with the Hive, and there was no doubt that being in the dark with his comrade screaming in agony wasn't helping Akiva's nerves.

"It is fine, Akiva." Pluto then shifted himself, placing his arms gingerly underneath Ianos' legs and head before swiftly scooping the Awoke up, and then steadily pushing himself onto his feet, "it might have been for the best."

Still feeling the anxiety permeate from the Titan despite his words, Pluto just tilted his head, "Come on everyone, let's head back to our quarters, we will resituate ourselves there."

Hearing a huff of agreement from someone – the blind Exo cannot pinpoint who – the Hunter released his light around him before turning and heading towards the exit. He momentarily paused next to the Preceptor, turning and giving the Revenant a glare "We will finish this conversation later."

Then, without another word, Pluto left the room with the others following after.

Xxxxx

It was an eye-opening experience to Zakai, how the effects of being a prisoner of the Hive was a lot worse than he had expected. He knew that not many Chosen escape the Hive's claws alive and those who do are scarred in a way, sometimes beyond saving. The Revenant Warlock had seen enough prisoners coming back not long after the Great Disaster, only to fall into pits of insanity. It didn't take much time before they took not only their lives, but the lives of their Ghosts as well.

But this, seeing Ianos, _his_ Ianos screaming and begging, writhing on the floor in agony, Zakai didn't react, didn't know _how_ to react, and instead found himself saying nothing when Pluto finally scooped the Awoken into his arms and left with his team, more than likely back to the Medical Ward.

"Preceptor?"

Turning his attention back towards the room, Zakai blinked when he found himself staring into the eyes of one of his fellow Revenants, the Chosen's glowing lavender eyes showing signs of concern. Snapping out of his reverie, Zakai then recomposed himself, straightening out his shoulders and crossing his arms behind his back, "Do not fret, we will have a solution to this, however, for now, I would like to request you all to leave, so that Vultosa and I may speak."

Grumbling can be heard amongst their number however, Zakai watched as everyone present left without resistance, although, he did gain an occasional glance of worry from several of the members, specifically the younger ones. Despite this, the Revenant kept his composure, waiting until the room was void sans himself and the Wizard hovering next to him. It was then he let his shoulders droop, his hands reaching up and pressing the sealant underneath his jaw, allowing himself to remove his helmet and turned his worried eyes towards the Hive.

" _I should have thought that out better,"_ He murmured as he dropped the armor piece to the floor and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, _"I just…"_

Zakai didn't know what else to say, the memory of his former lover collapsing onto the floor, his eyes wide with fear as he cried. It was unsettling, of all his years with Ianos, not once had he seen the Awoken react that way. Shed tears, yes, especially so with his history of losing loved ones but pure instinctual horror mixed in with him pleading with his unseen warden. Ianos never _begged_ for anything.

" _You are the reason he is like this! You are the reason why he took that suicidal mission to the Moon!"_

Zakai flinched as Pluto's words echoed within his mind and guilt weight heavily upon his shoulders before shifting his attention back towards Vultosa, " _The Hive feed upon the light and pain, correct?"_ He hesitated when he saw the Hive Wizard nod, _"What does the Hive do, exactly?"_

A tinge of emotion flashed over the female Hive's three eyes, her features contorting from guilt, _"I have explained to you the extraction of the Light."_ She held out a clawed hand, her three eyes trailing her claws, " _It is like dipping your hands in tar, pulling at the strands from the victim."_ She let out a strained smile, " _It is not a painless experience."_

Turning his eyes towards the floor, Zakai gulped before answering, _"You also torture your prisoners, correct?"_

Another nod from the Hive Wizard, " _The Light is rare and far between despite the Chosen's numerous numbers. Pain is the next best source of sustenance for my race."_ A soft wheeze can be heard from Vultosa; a Hive equivalent of a sigh, " _I must say, my guilt has not been cleared since I left."_

" _But what do you do?"_ Zakai reeled back from the desperation in his tone, his panic building up in his throat, " _From the way_ Ianos _just…"_ His voice faded again, unable to finish, _"Just, what do they do?"_

The Revenant heard Vultosa stay silent, her glowing green eyes fixing intently onto Zakai's vibrant blue.

" _We tear them apart."_ Zakai buried his face into his hands, " _tear their flesh until it reaches the bone, burn them until there is nothing left, and feed them unto our worms."_

" _There is something else you are not telling me."_ Ianos' screams burned in the Revenant's mind, " _There is something else that you are trying to hide."_ He hesitated, forcing him to lower his hands and scanning his glowing eyes upon the Wizard's face, _"He was screaming, screaming about how 'he does not want it', what does that mean?"_

A sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach when the female Hive stayed silent, " _Vultosa."_

" _There is a reason why some of my brethren grow stronger than the others."_ Vultosa abruptly started, " _true, my sisters and I may reproduce without the aid of a sire, however, if we want one of our children to 'grow', to reach the height of our brethren, we do find a progenitor for our offspring."_

Quiet at the words of the female Wizard, Zakai repeatedly opened and closed his mouth before finally saying, _"Even if they are unwilling?"_

Silence, and then a single nod.

This prompted Zakai to bury his face into his hands once more, the guilt within his chest weighing more heavily than before.

"Zakai?"

Opting to not respond to his Ghost, the Revenant then felt the familiar hum of Sorrow materializing outside; this prompted him to speak, "We did this to him."

He didn't have to look to notice the narrowed glance the female Ghost gave his way, "It was not our fault, Zakai. We had not known this would have been his fate when we decided to leave."

"When we faked our deaths, you mean." The Revenant forced himself to pull his hands away and lock onto Sorrow's glowing blue optic, "When we made him believe that we were dead and that there was nothing else for him to live for."

"Zakai." Sorrow's voice was harsh, strict, stern, as if she was trying to convince not only the Revenant Warlock, but herself as well, "You know as well as I do that the two of us would never have ran off if we knew that Ianos was going to enact a 'Last Will'." He heard her sigh, "All we can do now, Zakai, is to help him along the path of healing, and pray and hope that the Light and the Darkness show him mercy along the way."

Taking in the Ghost's words, Zakai fixed his eyes upon Sorrow's optics and couldn't help but let a wry smile form onto his pale features, "You sure that you do not want your name to currently be 'Seer'?"

A scoff can easily be heard from Sorrow, "I may give advice on occasion, Zakai, but that does not mean 'all' of them are good. Now then." He watched her optic glance over his shoulder, her gaze lingering over Vultosa, "Are we not going to find a solution to complete this Harmonization, with or without Vultosa's aid?"

Xxxxx

Despite Pluto's multiple acceptance of his apologies, Akiva still couldn't help but feel guilty at punching Ianos in the face. He had reacted mainly out of instinct, his mind screaming at him to find a way to silence the wails of the Awoken, and it just so happens that physical violence was the answer his body was looking for. Nonetheless, the Titan flinched when he saw the bruise blooming on the Awoken's left cheek as Pluto laid him down on the bed, and Akiva found himself nibbling on his thumb, his anxiety once again reaching its peak.

"I'm going out for a walk." The Titan found himself saying before he could fully comprehend his own words, spotting the others turn their bewildered gazes towards him. Out of all of them, Akiva spotted Pluto's, the only one whose face softened in understanding and a single nod in confirmation. Giving the Exo a nod of thanks in return, Akiva then turned and exited the Medical Ward, grazing his teeth amongst the tip of his thumb.

"Stop that," He heard Lex scold, hearing the Ghost materialize in the air next to him, "The others are already suspicious of your growing anxiety, no need to get them full onto it."

"R-Right," Akiva stuttered out as he forced his hand down, although, he flexed his hands repeatedly as he took in deeps breaths.

Honestly, the Titan wasn't all took taken back by the appearance of the Wizard; true, she had startled the living lights out of everyone amongst the team when she suddenly appeared out of the Darkness, but, that had been it. At first glance, she seemed to be the stereotypical Wizard, up until one loses their panic and actually examines her form. Unlike the Wizard that Akiva had personally seen on the Moon, this one was white in color, more often than not to reflect her time spent underground, and her glowing green eyes were paler. This altogether with the fact that her garments were cleaned and well stitched together, this gave the Wizard a 'tame' look, almost making her harmless. Almost; Akiva had learned through the decades to never judge a book by its cover.

But then Ianos started screaming, begging, pleading, and that thrown Akiva back, and his mind saw nothing but the failed raid against Crota. True, the Hive God was the one who personally took the lives of his team, but not before the rest of the Hive tried to take matters into their hands. Akiva still remembers Marcus' screams as Thrall torn into his armor, Anna's war cries as she attempted to save him, Layla and Kathy attempting to force back a Wizard to give them cover. And Maylea…

Shaking his head, Akiva brought his hand up and started biting his thumb again, hearing Lex let out a groan but nothing else; he knows his Ghost understands this little quirk of his. However, despite his best tempts to focus on the texture of his teeth grazing the top of it, Akiva couldn't help but wander on his previous Fireteam.

The Chargers may have been infamous, but they had wanted to outshine the other clans, mainly the infamous Galaxy; it wasn't nothing out of the ordinary, all clans wanted to outdo the Clan consisting of mainly of Exo. Akiva just couldn't understand why Marcus brought up Crota and the failings of other Fireteams before them; he just couldn't understand why they thought they would _succeed._

When he came back as the lone survivor, Akiva remembered gaining many condolences and to his shock, congratulations; he soon discovered that not many Fireteams make it to Crota, let alone making it through the hazards of his territory. As such, him returning alive was seen as an accomplishment himself. But, the Titan couldn't accept that, _wouldn't_ accept that, knowing that his team fought so hard, fought beyond the fumes of their Light just to accept the congratulations on _trying_ and _dying_. Akiva paused at that; perhaps that was one of the reasons why he kept traveling to Mars, to avoid the sympathetic looks and sheepish smiles of those who thought that _dying_ for an attempt on a Hive God was enough condolences.

"Akiva, you're drawing blood."

Startled out of his thoughts, Akiva glanced down at his thumb to see that indeed, his teeth have scraped deeper than skin and the familiar flow of crimson was running down the side and his wrist.

A sigh can be heard coming from his Ghost, "Come here."

Understanding Lex's words, Akiva held out his hand, signaling to the white and yellow Ghost to glide over and beam their light over the bleeding digit.

Half-expecting a scolding, the Titan couldn't help but appreciate the silence that the male Ghost emitted instead and focused on the ragged end of his thumb.

"Thank you," He managed out as Lex finally cleaned up the bleeding, allowing Akiva to wrap his other hand around his wrist and flex it, as if to inspect his Ghost's handiwork.

Receiving a soft hum as a response to his thanks, the Titan then locked onto the golden optic of his Ghost and he found a smile forming onto his pale features, "Thank you, Lex. I really do mean it."

And he did, and not just for healing his thumb. He remembers Lex being there for him, all the way from his resurrection amongst broken wreckage of a colony ship, all the way from the failed battle against Crota, and all the way up until now, pushing and pulling him along as life continued all around them. Although uncertain for sure, if his Ghost had not been there when Maylea and the Chargers died, there would have been no doubt that Akiva would have tried to follow them into the afterlife.

The male Ghost must have heard the sincerity in his thanks as the Titan saw Lex's optics widen, followed by him enclosing his shell close to his core and the light in his gaze brightening. This sent a warm feeling through Akiva's chest, prompting him to hold out a hand, and his eyes brightened as his Ghost slowly hovered over his palm.

"Your friend, the Awoken, what was that act earlier?"

Jumping at the introduction of a new voice, the human Titan snapped around, only to blink when his eyes connected with unfamiliar brown, "…What?"

Seeing the human before him scowl, Akiva attempted to take steps back, only to finally take in his surroundings; during his anxiety induced stupor, he had somehow made it into a room, a room full of Revenants. Accurately there were only six – a Fireteam Akiva realized – but considering that he was alone in the room with them, this brought up the Titan's senses of _danger._ Akiva straightened himself out and stood at attention as he steadily saw the other Revenants turn their focus on him.

"He was acting earlier, was he not? Trying to gain sympathy amongst our number, to get our guard down?"

Giving the human Revenant before him another bewildered look, it took Akiva another moment longer before it finally clicked, "Acting? You think, that, Ianos, was… acting?"

A scoff can be heard from the Revenant, "Of course, it is absurd. Everyone knows that any individual captured by the Hive never make it out. Alive at least." Akiva couldn't help but narrow his golden eyes at the human as the latter continued, "So I am asking you if that is all an act, a front to get the Preceptor's guards lowered to do him harm."

More than anything, the Titan wanted to tear the human into a new one, especially since he recognized their garb as one of a Warlock, the confidence and arrogance seen easily in the way his shoulders were squared and the cocky grin on his features. But, Akiva bit his tongue, remembering making enemies _within_ hostile territory is not recommended. As such, he reeled in his frustration and responded, "What you had seen in that room is legitimate."

He saw the Warlock blink confoundedly before the latter once again scowled, "Lies."

Akiva found his impatience growing, "What? You believe that because of 'statistics' that Ianos was putting up an act?" He found a growl escaping his throat as the human Warlock nodded, "Look, just because something is impossible doesn't mean it's not possible. Ever heard of Eris Morn? She was one of the few who survived the Hive."

"But 'not' as a prisoner," The Warlock retorted, "She hid herself amongst their number, blended in until she could find a way to escape. According to rumors, your friend was captured by the Hive and kept prisoner for 'months'. I find it hard to believe he found a way to escape on his own."

"You are basing off of 'rumors', not 'experience'." Akiva spoke through gritted teeth, "If you actually get to know Ianos, then you would understand that he really was a prisoner of the Hive, and you can tell that he went through Hell and back."

"And what? You were there to see it?" The Titan paused at Warlock's scoff, "Like I thought, you didn't even see if he escaped the Hive's claws. You are basing off of rumors just as much as you claim I was." A smirk then can be seen on the human's face, "Just admit it, your Awoken friend was acting, and all of this is just a farce to get closer to the Preceptor and kill him."

"We are _not_ here to kill your leader." Akiva argued, "We are here to seek help for Ianos' condition."

"And you received it," The Warlock snapped, "I see no other reason for you to stay with the exception of assassination. And let me get this straight, let _us_ get this straight." The Titan found the Warlock close the distance, easily pressing his face against his, "No matter what you say, no matter what you do, the Preceptor is under our protection, and we 'will' retaliate if you or your friends try to harm him."

Scrunching his features together in anger, Akiva lifted his hands and shoved the Warlock back, causing the human to stumble; this instantly made the other Revenants present posture stiffen, their body alert. He could care less about them.

"Look you fool ass spark of a Dreg," He watched as the Warlock reeled back at his insult, "I 'know' Ianos survived the Hive because 'I' survived fucking Crota. And if 'I' survived that prick of a god, then others can survive being held prisoner by those decaying husks." Akiva found himself closing the distance, keeping his eyes locked onto the Warlock's, "So tell me again 'why' you think Ianos was putting up an act in that hell hole you called a room."

Seeing the Warlock's eyes widen in shock, Akiva kept his ground as the human then gave him another glare, "You? A survivor of Crota? You must be joking." Another scoff from him, "The only survivor who faced Crota was Eris Morn." The human pressed his face against Akiva's, "there was no mention of 'you'."

Before Akiva could stop himself, a laugh escaped his lips, "Oh? You think 'I' wanted to be mentioned after watching my Fireteam get slaughtered by the Hive Prince himself? That 'I' wanted to recount how he _laughed_ after spilling the blood of my team in his throne room? That 'I' wanted to remember that _I_ was the only survivor of my team to walk away from that asshole _alive_?" Another disbelieving laugh permeated from the Titan, "Oh, no. Oh no, no, no. No 'sane' Guardian would be willing to live a traumatic experience like that."

"You're delusional."

In response to the Warlocks' statement, Akiva's laugh stopped abruptly and a dark look overcame his eyes, "Oh, delusional is it?" The edges of his lips twitched upward, "Perhaps it would be more accurate to say 'insane', since I did spend some time in the Medical Wing back at the Tower. After all, anyone who encounters the Hive never leaves the same, don't you agree?"

Seeing the Warlock scan his brown eyes over him, Akiva thought that he had finally convinced the human Revenant of the truth, up until he quickly saw the gaze switch to one of disbelief, "No, this is all a trick to gain sympathy from us, to gain our trust. You." The Warlock raised a hand and pointed an accusing finger in the Titan's direction, "You are 'lying', there are no other survivors of Crota with the exception of Eris Morn. You are a _liar!"_

Liar.

That resounded within Akiva, his golden eyes staring blankly at the Warlock until something _snapped._ To the Titan, it felt like a string, a string that was held taught for so long but somehow kept itself together no matter how much it has been pulled or twisted during the years. But somehow, the human Revenant's words, it finally broke that string. The next thing Akiva knew, he slammed his arm into the chest of the Warlock, dragging him until they slammed into the wall behind them.

"A _liar?_ " He snarled, ignoring the choking gasps the human Revenant emitted, "Do you think I would _lie_ about watching my Fireteam, my _family_ die in front of me? That I would lie about as they choked upon the Darkness, and I was forced to watch as their life left their eyes." He pressed pressure against the Warlock's chest, earning a wheeze in response, "You do not know what it is like, to hear that bastard 'laugh' as I held one of my family, my _daughter_ in my arms as she gasped out her last breath." His face contorted in fury, "You do not know how it is to watch your own flesh and blood die in front of your eyes!"

"Akiva!"

Snapping his attention away from the Revenant's brown eyes, Akiva's gold connected with Lex's optic, pausing as he saw the shocked look in his Ghost's gaze.

At first, there was momentary silence, but it was soon followed by Lex speaking, "You're crying."

Puzzled by the white and yellow Ghost's words, Akiva brought up his free hand and brushed it below one of his eyes. Pulling back, he saw the familiar steaks of tears staining the back, and this was enough to make his anger dissipate only for to be quickly replaced by grief.

"Akiva, steady breaths."

Finding himself breathing rapidly, Akiva followed his Ghost's instructions, although, this did little to stop the tears flowing down the sides of his face.

"I-I…" He stumbled back, choking on his words as he released his hold on the Warlock, staring down at his trembling hands, "He called me a 'liar', Lex. A liar!" Akiva shifted his eyes back towards his Ghost, "What kind of father would lie about the death of his child!?"

"He didn't know, Akiva." Lex pointed out, "He only knows you as well as he knows the others, and you know that he knows 'nothing'." The worry was clear in his Ghost's optic, "He would know nothing about May, Akiva, and you know this."

Hearing truth in Lex's words, this didn't stop Akiva from burying his face into his hands, the grief consuming his thoughts, his state of mind, "I should have convinced her to stay at the Tower, convinced her to stay 'safe'. At least Ora, Amara, and Nahala would get to meet her instead of hearing nothing but stories."

"May made her choice that day, Akiva." The Titan lifted his eyes just slightly to spot the familiar white and yellow shell of Lex, "she knew the consequences of facing Crota and she knew that there was a chance she wasn't going to make it back." Sadness bloomed in his Ghost's optic, "It was just tragedy that she never did."

Feeling the tears leave his eyes, Akiva let himself settle onto the floor, uncaring of the bewildered stares he received from those present in the room.

"I want to go home," He said quietly, staring down at his hands, "I want to see Neve, I want to see the kids. I want…"

"I know, Akiva, I know."

Hearing the familiar hum of Lex hover over his shoulder, Akiva felt his anxiety ease as he felt his Ghost press against the side of his head, causing him to close his eyes, and taking in a deep breath.

"You… you were telling the truth?"

Momentarily opening his eyes to glance over at the Revenant Warlock, Akiva spotted the shock settling into the human's brown gaze, followed by guilt. So, the Revenants do have a conscience.

Instead of verbally answering the Revenant, the Titan simply nodded before feeling Lex bump into the side of his head against, coaxing him to stand. Despite his want to simply lie down and rest, he cannot do it here, not while surrounding by possible threats. As such, giving the Warlock once last glance, he stumbled out of the room and slowly made his way back towards the Medical Ward.


	63. Abominations

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Abominations_**

 _Another chapter on time! Whoot! Anyways, although I am happy that I have been making progress on updating on time, I am sad to say that this might be the end of the spree. I am not going to say much but I am going to say that a lot of things in my personal life is happening right now and I need to take the time to deal. I'll try and keep updating weekly but who knows, until everything gets sorted, it might not happen. So, that's just a heads up guys!_

 _Thanks to Diamoond002 and The Great Wolf 117_

* * *

Knight found himself having little appetite and as such, decided it was best to push his bowl of food towards Hush, the latter of which gave him a worried look.

It has only been a few hours since the failed Harmonization with Ianos and Ace, and Knight still found his mind lingering back to that moment, the look of horror and fear in the Awoken's eyes as he struggled against an unknown assailant. Knight felt sick afterwards, especially after he realized the meaning behind the Warlock's words; never again would he look at a Wizard or her spawn the same again.

Nonetheless, when Hush had showed obvious sign of discomfort, the young Exo found himself leading her back towards the Mess Hall, past experiences helping him remember that food usually helps with the child Guardian's nerves. Although, it won't do much good if Knight himself wasn't eating; he usually eats whenever he brings Hush to the Mess Hall and after seeing the child pause, spoon dipped in the contents of her bowl, he couldn't help but wonder if companionship was another reason why Hush always wanted to eat. This prompted Knight to take a sip of the soup that they were given and although the child Guardian nodded her head once in approval, the young Exo saw concern linger in her eyes as she ate.

Knight decided to rest his elbow on the table before propping his forehead in his hand and heaving out a sigh; more than anything he wished that Nine was awake, the Phoenix Exo giving him words of advice on what to do. Traveler, the older mind might even make a good suggestion on how to continue on with the Harmonization without the aid of those Hive Wizards. But, just as it was the past few days, when Knight reached out to the Phoenix Exo, he still felt Nine at rest, sleeping peacefully in the back of his mind. The younger mind knows that he should be grateful that Nine was still alive, especially after much exertion of his light but, his mind felt _empty,_ lonely even without Nine's presence.

"I miss him too, but don't you worry," Knight heard Day whisper, feeling the Ghost press against the crook of his neck as they continued, "He will be back, he always comes back."

Opting to say nothing at his Ghost's words, the Exo Warlock just shifted his hand away from his face, forcing himself to focus in on Hush as she sat across the table in front of him; although a seemingly unsettling sight for those outside of their circle, Knight just found it easier to focus in on the child Guardian than the suspicious stares he received from the Revenants around them. The young Exo couldn't help but wonder if the Revenants 'ever' head to their own quarters, if at least a moment so that he and the others could gain a moment of privacy. Knight couldn't help but rub his optics at that.

It hadn't occurred to him that despite behind 'guests', that the team didn't have their own quarters, at least, not until Akiva came storming back in without another word and then literately falling facedown into one of the beds in the Medical Ward. And just like that, the Titan was out, all before anyone could question on his well-being. Knight wonders that despite the failed ceremony, if it was too much to ask the Preceptor for better living accommodations.

As he let the thought linger in the forefront of his mind, that is when Knight saw someone sit down next to him in the edges of his vision. Spotting a pair of heavyset arms on the individual's form, Akiva was the first one that came to mind and as such, Knight nearly turned to tune in onto Ianos' condition. But just as the young Warlock attempted to shift his attention towards the newcomer, he then noticed the hem of a cloak, the cloth the color of cream and the hands way too dark to be Akiva's. That caused Knight to go stock still, his optics zoning back in onto Hush; the last thing he wanted was to interact with anyone within the Revenants, especially not after just discovering their allegiance with the Hive. Although he doesn't remember being their prisoner, Nine definitely did; Knight still remembers Nine's tinge of fear whenever the beings of Darkness were mentioned.

Nonetheless, since the newcomer was seated beside him, Knight watched as Hush glanced up, spoon in her mouth, only to see her luminescent eyes grow wide followed by a sputter, the contents spilling from her lips as she coughed and hacked. Startled by this, the curiosity within the young Exo's mind finally prompted him to turn and finally glance at the person seated next to him, only for his jaw to drop.

At first glance, the individual seated next to him seemed human; fair skinned with locks of dark hair cascading down his back, and green eyes that twinkled with amusement. However, Knight then started to notice the pale ridges that wrapped around the individual's neck and arms, easily seeing them wrap around the top of his hands and sliding down into the arms of his coat. Ridges that looked all too much like the dried-up husks upon the Hive's body.

"Finally got your attention?"

Knight's uneasiness grew as the individual before him smile, showing off his jagged teeth and his eyes 'glowed' with the same sickly green that the Hive always emitted; the Exo Warlock founding himself wheezing at the stranger's question.

"Wait, hold on, take deep breaths," The smile quickly faded off the stranger's face, his Hive-like eyes showing 'concern'; that was both strange and _wrong_ to the Exo Guardian, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I am not here to harm you or anyone of your team."

Knight gave the individual a look of disbelief, "I may have never personally faced the Hive, but I have read up on them enough to know what their eyes look like." He took in a deep breath, "And I am not sure if I can safely trust you if your eyes look like _that."_

A look of hurt instantly flashed over the stranger's gaze and Traveler, Knight couldn't help but feel guilty; he _should not_ feel guilty towards someone that held similar traits as the Hive, especially since the 'man' before him was part of a sect that worked alongside _Darkness Worshippers._

"I understand," Knight couldn't help but let out another wheeze at the stranger's apologies, "It must be hard to look at me and not see the Hive."

"You think?" The Exo Warlock managed to rasp out, "tell me, is this another ritual that you Revenants partake in? Is partnering with the Hive not enough for you all, that you actually want to physically look like them now?"

No sooner had his words left his lips when Knight saw a puzzled look glaze over the stranger's eyes followed by understanding, "Oh, you must be mistaken. I was born this way."

"What?" It was Day who voiced out his shock, _their_ shock as Knight found himself scooting away from the man, "what do you mean 'born'? Are the Revenants creating hybrids now?"

That is when Knight saw the individual's eyes widen before the latter leaned back his head and _laughed,_ the Exo Warlock shrinking down in his seat as everyone in the room shifted their attention towards them.

"You must be mistaken, the Revenants are not 'creating' hybrids," The amusement still lingered in the stranger's gaze, "the Revenants are 'procreating."

"…What?"

Knight couldn't help but lean back as the stranger propped an elbow onto the table and placed his chin onto his hand, a smirk on his fair features, "If you want a hint, my mother is Vultosa, the Oracle you saw in that room."

A brief moment of silence, "What?"

Knight saw the man blink at his question, before another smile faded onto his features and adding, "My apologies, how about we start over so that we can get all this sorted?" The stranger then held out a hand, allowing the Exo Warlock to spot the familiar pale shells of Hive claws overlapping the man's fingers, "Greetings, friends of the Preceptor, I am Odorata the Initiate, spawn of Loretta and Vultosa the Eldest."

Xxxxx

"Have you pinpointed who has been following us?"

Angel heard Hope hum at his question, "Just two of them, mainly for the reasons that their Clan symbol is imprinted on their cloaks and marks, although I wouldn't doubt if our previous stalkers are from the same Clan."

"Their names?"

"Currently we are being trailed by Archer-20 and Tohask Mere, Titan and Hunter respectively, and members of the Blossoms of Hope."

"…Okay, seriousness aside, can I say that finding a clan that is practically named after you is one of the funniest things I have ever heard?"

"In any other situation, I would denied it vehemently and kept it stored in my records. But currently, yes." A momentary pause, "That makes me think if there are other Clans out there that we coincidentally share names with."

"Put it on our list for later," Angel suggested lightheartedly as he quickly turned a corner, glanced around to ensure he was out of line of sight before he concentrated the light around his person.

Hearing the familiar buzz of his cloak falling over his form, the human Hunter then pressed himself against the wall as he watched two Guardians rush around the corner, and just had Hope had informed him, it was a Hunter and a Titan.

At first glance, Angel would have thought the two were Crucible regulars, from the way their armor was shaded in constant white and red. However, as he took a closer look, the human Hunter realized that that was not the case, as he noticed the lack of the familiar Crucible symbol and in fact, there were shades of pink on their armor, especially so on their mark and cloak respectively.

"Where did he go?" It was the Titan who asked, the broader Guardian glancing around in bewilderment as he turned his attention towards his Hunter partner, "he wasn't walking that fast, was he?"

A frown easily can be sensed behind the Hunter's visor, "No."

"Then how did he get away?"

Biting his tongue to stop the snicker threatening to crawl up his throat, Angel then froze when he saw the Hunter turn toward them, and their hand slowly reaching to their belt.

"He did not get away."

That is when Angel saw the familiar flash of a knife being flaunted, signaling to the young Guardian to roll to the side when the sound of metal crunching into marble permeated into his ears. Turning around to face his attacker, Angel's eyes went wide when he saw his fellow Hunter struggling to remove their knife from the wall as they cursed, "You could have just told me you knew I was there instead of trying to stab me!"

"There you are!"

Snapping his attention towards the Titan, Angel found himself leaping into the air and pressing his hands onto the Titan's back as they rushed him, using the broader Guardian as leverage to push himself over.

"What's wrong with you!?" Angel couldn't help shout as he landed, quickly recomposing himself as he turned to face the Titan and removing his cloak; no use in wasting light if they already knew he was there, "If you wanted to talk, just come up and ask! No need to stalk me for days and attacking me like a treasure-hungry Dreg!"

A momentary pause.

"Wait, you knew that we were following you?"

Angel couldn't help the exasperated sigh, "You two know who I am right?" He saw both of them nod, "Then you have to understand that not only was I raised by a race who are well known for their tracking capabilities but also trained by the renowned Pluto-99, correct?" The younger Hunter waited momentarily, only speaking when he received a stunned silence as a response, "Oh come on you two, really?"

Scowling as the pair, Angel then glance down towards their Cloak and Mark, easily spotting the familiar symbol of the Blossoms illuminated on the pink surface: a blooming flower resting within a crested circle. Simple but clearly showing who they are.

"Notorious, right."

"We heard that."

Snapping to attention and sensing the narrowed glances he received from the Titan and Hunter pair Angel feigned a grin, "My apologies, didn't notice the two of you standing there."

Hearing the Hunter of the pair heave out a frustrated sigh, Angel watched as they did one final heave before finally, their knife came lose, particles of dust and pebbles falling to the ground. The younger Hunter watched with mild amusement as the older Hunter wiped the edges of the blade on the pants of their legs before nodding his head towards the broken wall, "You're not going to repair that?"

Giving off another smile as he sensed the blank stare the Hunter gave them, he heard them let out a grumble as they sheathed their knife back onto their belt, "What you said earlier, you are stating the truth about simply asking?"

Angel shrugged in response to the Hunter – Toshak Mere he reminded himself – before answering, "Counts on what you ask me."

He easily sensed another narrowed glance from the pair, "You just said-"

"I did say that you could just simply ask," Angel interrupted, "but I didn't say that I would answer 'everything'." Sensing the hardened stares from the Titan and Hunter, the young Guardian shrugged once again, "Either you take what you get or get nothing at all."

"…Fine," Toshak finally muttered, "however, if you lie at all-"

"You have my word I will tell the truth, I'm not crazy enough to lie to a Hunter, especially one as old as you."

Hearing his fellow Hunter let out a scoff at his words, Angel simply clasped his hands together in the front and waited.

"Tell us, when did you last see Isamu?"

Immediately, a sigh escaped the human Guardian's lips; why wasn't he surprised?

"Like I have told Liam, I met him a little over twenty days ago." Angel answered and then paused at the silence he received, "Unless, you want something more specific?"

"We 'know' that you had met Isamu days ago," It was the Titan, Archer, who spoke, "However, Liam failed to ask one important question: How in the Traveler did you encounter him?"

That is when Angel's mind went blank, panic slowly settling into his stomach; this was not going to go as smoothly as he hoped, "Sorry, confidential."

His hand went down to his belt as he sensed the air change, static slowly building up as Angel eyed the arc light permeating from Toshak's shoulders, "What?"

Taking in a deep breath, Angel hardened his stare, letting a scowl form onto his olive features, "I told Isamu that I would keep his current circumstances hidden, and I am a Guardian of my word."

"But, we are his Clan."

"You mean you _were_ his Clan." Angel slightly faltered at the glares he received, "According to what I learned from Liam, you all turned him away, all for the reason that you disagreed with his ideologies."

"Which were 'blasphemous' during our time," Archer retorted, "what have you expected us to do? Shove aside all our rules and oaths and accept his ideas and words with open arms?"

"What kind of clan mates are you?" The words left Angel's lips before he could stop himself, "if it's not something that is inherently harmful to others, of course you should accept Isamu and his beliefs." He then scoffed at Archer and Toshak, "isn't that what clan mates do?"

No sooner had he finished speaking when the anger from the Hunter became prominent, prominent to the point where Angel wrapped his fingers around the handle of his knife, and steadied himself as Toshak started to take steps towards him. Although fully prepared to engage against his fellow Hunter, relief flooded the human Guardian's senses Archer reached over and clamped a hand down onto the Hunter's shoulders.

"Toshak."

"What?!"

"You can't maul him."

"Why not?"

"You do remember we have more questions for him, correct?"

Seeing Toshak's shoulders stiffen at the Titan's words, Angel then heard the Hunter grumble under their breath before taking several steps back, leaving space between them once more. Although, this didn't stop the older Guardian from glaring at Angel.

"From the way you speak, Isamu told you of his beliefs?"

Angel found himself blinking rapidly at Archer's question; now that he thought about, did Isamu speak to him about his theories, his stories, or anything about his past life that would even give a hint to his beliefs? In response to the Titan's question, the young Hunter shrugged, "If you want an honest answer, not really." He hummed thoughtfully to himself, "Although, I do remember his surprise when Guardians are able to have children freely back at the tower." The young Guardian went silent, "That was one of the rules wasn't it? Guardians weren't allowed to have children?"

"It was during a time of strife," Archer clarified, "it was too risky for a Guardian to have a child back then, and as such, it was deemed forbidden for us to procreate."

Taking in the Titan's words, Angel couldn't help but give the pair a blank stare, annoyance and frustration building up in his chest, "Wow, Isamu wanted to have a baby, what a nightmare."

"I-Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Angel turned and gave Toshak a blank stare, "What do you think?"

"How dare you disrespect your elders-"

"Toshak, please."

Hearing the Hunter growl under his breath, Angel simply crossed his arms and returned Toshak's glares, his nervousness slowly fading away and being replaced by anger, "So you all fought with Isamu for the reason that he wanted a baby?"

"It was more difficult than that, _newborn."_ Angel glowered at the Hunter as the latter continued, "Not only did he want a child, but he also spoke of actually living in peace with the Fallen."

"Wait…what?"

"He wanted to make an alliance with the Scavengers." Toshak spat, "said that many years have passed with both sides warring over territory, that it was about time we made peace and finally shared our borders." A scoff from the older Hunter, "Like we would trust the Scavengers to actually agree to a treaty."

No sooner had his fellow Hunter finished speaking when fury boiled to the surface, Angel gritting his teeth together as he curled his fingers into fists, "According to what I had accomplished, it worked out, didn't it?"

He received a puzzle stare from Toshak, "What?"

"Spirits, House of Spirits?" Angel found himself snapping, feeling his eyes burn with light as he glared at the Hunter once more, "you remember them, don't you?"

"Oh, right, those cowards." A rumble built up in the back of Angel's throat, "running away simply because we accidentally kill three of their own." Another scoff from Toshak as they crossed their arms, shifting their head to show their action of rolling their eyes, "should have stuck with their assault on the Tower, that way it was a good enough reason to clear a large number of those Scavengers."

His hands shaking with anger, Angel two took long strides forward before hesitating, his green eyes glazing over Archer and Toshak's forms. Although having only met the pair, he can tell that they have years of experience under their belt – perhaps more than Akiva – and although confident in his own agility, doubt quickly lingered to the surface.

"Angel."

Jumping as Hope's voice resounded through his mind, Angel found himself pausing as he felt his Ghost hum to garner his attention, "Yes?"

" _Kick their asses."_

His lips twitching at his Ghost's bluntness, the younger Hunter found himself slowly closing the distance before smiling sweetly as he stopped just short of the older Hunter, "Anymore questions you would like to ask?"

Although easily sensing the suspicion emanating from Toshak, Angel wrapped his hand around the handle of his weapon as the older Guardian started, "Yes, where is Isamu-"

Before letting his fellow Hunter finish their sentence, Angel immediately removed his knife from his sheath before leaning over and stabbing the weapon into their thigh, receiving a shout of pain and surprise. Twisting the knife to receive another scream of agony, the young Hunter then tore it out of Toshak before leaping back, barely feeling Archer's fingers brush against the front of his chest.

"Toshak, are you alright?"

"I – gah! Just take him down so we can question him later!"

Hearing this, Angel then suddenly halted, his green eyes growing wide as everything finally clicked into place, "I knew it was too easy when I told you all to simply ask."

"We just knew that you weren't going to answer all our questions." Toshak hissed out before Angel saw them lower themselves to the floor, the familiar stare shaped form of their Ghost materializing into view and tending to the wound in his leg. Angel licked his lips nervously at that; he has a limited time to take down Archer and then making a run for it, and perhaps make it far enough to the Plaza where the pair would be unable to cause trouble amongst a large number. It was just unfortunate that Angel thought it best to lead them to an isolated part of the Tower, otherwise, there was no doubt someone would have noticed their 'scuffle' by now.

Seeing shift of movement from Archer, Angel held out his knife as he tensed up, waiting until the Titan charged to flicking his wrist to the side, and feeling the familiar surge of arc light permeating through his body. Hearing the hum of his blaze build up with light, this then prompted Angel to dash forward, his green eyes scanning Archer's broader form as they easily closed the distance.

Spotting arc light permeating from Archer's shoulders, Angel gritted his jaw as he then saw the Titan leap forward, the tell-tale sign of a Fist of Havoc all too familiar in the Hunter's vision as the broader Guardian lifted up his hands bursting with arc light. Focusing his light towards his feet, Angel then found himself moving faster, quickly enough where he leaned back just below Archer and swung his blade forward towards the first vulnerable area he spotted: the neck.

Immediately, a choke can be heard before Angel saw the Titan easily fly over his head, only to turn in time to see Archer crumple to the floor, and flinch as the Guardian spasmed and twitched before he went still, sending waves of uneasiness through the younger Guardian.

"You would think that particpatin' in the Crucible would make encounters like these easier."

Nodding his head in silent agreement to his Ghost's words, Angel then heard rapid footsteps approaching from behind, sending his senses into high alert as he twirled around and raised his right arm. Instantly, the young Hunter reeled when he saw the point of a knife easily penetrate through it before watching it twist and tear through the appendage.

"You're not the only one who can 'dance', boy."

That is when Angel felt a sudden jerk tear through his arm followed by sounds of metal screeching through the air and wires crackling through the room. Before comprehending on what just occurred, Angel took leaps back, ensuring distance between himself and his attacker before glancing downwards at his appendage; he found himself cursing quietly under his breath.

The prothesis that had taken him 'months' to make was now in ruins, with nothing but a stump and sparks to represent its previous attachment to his arm. With the damage it was currently in, it was going to take some time to do some repairs, even with Hope's help. Although grateful that he had raised his right arm instead of the left, Angel couldn't help but lament the lack of use before quietly muttering prayers under his breath; he was fortunate that Salziks was adamant on practicing being ambidextrous.

The sound of rapid movements reached the Hunter's ears, tearing Angel's thought away from the loss before dodging to the side, barely feeling the familiar swipe of a blade brush past his ears. Frowning at this, the young Hunter quickly calculated the placement of his opponent before swinging around and throwing out a kick, a sense of triumph beaming through his mind as he felt it connect into Toshak's chest, the latter of which let out an audible 'oof' from the hit. Although, the sense of victory was short lived as Angel suddenly felt hands wrap around his leg and then let out a yelp as he suddenly found himself flying. Wheeling his arms in an attempt to slow his attempt, Angel then gathered his light around himself before feeling his back slam onto the floor, seeing his light fluctuate around his vision before he bounced and then landed onto his chest. Momentarily keeping his face upon the floor, Angel took in a breath, and then wheezed.

"Angel?"

"…I'm okay."

Using his good arm to push himself into a kneeling position, Angel once again heard movement only to glance up in time to see a knee coming his way. Pain then permeated through his jaw followed by his teeth, feeling them slammed against each other and rattle before Angel found himself on the floor again, blood filling up in his mouth.

"You think you could take us on, members of the Blossoms?"

Spitting out crimson onto the floor, Angel lifted up his eyes just enough to give Toshak a blank stare, "With a name like that, it's hard to take you seriously."

Fury then can be sense permeating from Toshak before Angel felt another kick slam into his face, having only a moment to process pain spiking through his cheek before he felt another land on his shoulder, keeping him on the floor.

"You. Disrespectful. Traitor." He heard Toshak speak through gritted teeth, feeling a kick to his side with every word, "How. Dare. You. Speak. To. Us. That. Way."

"Toshak! Stop! Lumir said to bring him back! Not to kill him!"

"Just this once! Let me kill this _Scavenger_ so he can learn his place!"

"Toshak!"

"He could be one of those Revenants! A spy!"

"He is too young! There was no possible way for him to know about them unless he met them recently! And you know the treaty!"

"That doesn't mean they couldn't recruit!"

Blearily looking up from the floor, Angel winced as pain spiked through his side, causing him to curl and place a hand onto the injury. This prompted many parts of his body to scream in protest, and the Hunter spat out blood that was constantly pooling in his mouth.

"Traveler, and the Guardians call the Eliksni brutes." Angel heard the familiar hum of Hope materialize into the air before hearing her whisper, "hold on, I can take care of this."

Before he could nod to show that he had heard her, the Hunter then felt an impact slam into his head, feeling it bounce off the floor with a resounding 'crack'; Hope screamed in response, "Stop! Don't you see that he had enough!"

"Not until he's dead!"

"Toshak! Stop it!"

"He attacked us, Archer! And Lumir said to bring him back with us! How else are supposed to bring him in when he's resisting!?"

Tuning out their words once more, Angel shifted his eyes around, hoping to catch sight of his Ghost. When he didn't, he simply smiled at the air, "I messed up, didn't I?'

"Oh, Angel." He barely caught her white and red form gliding into view, "I should have coaxed you out of it, not encouraged it."

Spitting out more blood that was gathering in his mouth, Angel then proceed to brush his tongue against the back of his teeth, tasting the familiar copper, "Well, I guess that's why you are my partner." He flashed her another small smile, "We both like to get into trouble."

Before Angel can see, yet alone hear, what Hope had to say, he felt another kick slam into his head, however, this time, he resisted, swinging out his free hand and latching onto foot assaulting him.

"Let go!" He tightened his grip when he felt Toshak attempting to pull his leg away, "I said, let go!"

This time he felt an impact slam into his chest, causing Angel to let out a yelp as he felt it easily break through his chest piece and an audible 'crack' permeating into his ears. He then screamed when another kicked slammed into his sore side, feeling it crumple under Toshak's weight.

"Stop! Please!"

The words slipped from Angel's tongue before he could stop himself, grasping at the floor as he heard Toshak scoff, "Now you're finally showing respect."

Angel then felt another kick to the side, agony prompting him to let out another scream as the older Hunter added, "But too late for that now."

"Toshak! Stop! He had enough!"

"He needs to learn his place!"

"Not like this! Not in the Tower! Not when he says he's 'done'."

Hearing a growl permeate around him, Angel then took in a bated breath before scraping his fingers against the floor, ignoring the pain searing through his body as he attempted to place distance between himself and the Titan and Hunter pair.

"He's trying to run away!"

"Wouldn't you if someone was beating the life out of you!?"

Hearing footsteps approach, Angel found a whimper escaping him just as he felt hands press against his cheeks. His vision blurry and unable to focus in, Angel found himself flinching and then reeling back, scraping his hands against the floor as he attempted to scramble away.

"Wait, no, Toshak is done, I promise you he won't do you anymore harm."

"What? Who says I wouldn't?"

"Lumir said to bring him back in one piece! Not to break him!"

"Not my fault that he attacked us!"

Feeling the tension in the air rise, Angel then felt the familiar brush of light hum against the back of his neck, recognizing Hope's gentle touches as he attempted to follow. He then felt a hand suddenly latch onto his shoulder and immediately, Angel shrank back, half expecting another kick to slam into his side. Instead, strong but gentle hands caressed the sides of his face, prompting the young Hunter to glance around only for his world to spin.

"I apologize on Toshak's behalf," It was Archer, his voice low and it was then Angel noticed his hands were tender, apologetic, guilty, "It shouldn't have reached this far."

Feeling fingers then brush gently through his growing tresses, Angel found himself relaxing, leaning into the touch as a soft hum permeated from the back of his throat. Although instinct was telling him to run, to sprint away when their grips were lacking, yearning told him to stay, echoes of a soft voice singing in his ears lulling him to lower his guard. Was it his mother or Salziks who was singing? Or had he experienced both of their fingers brushing through his hair, soothing him from his nightmares and tensions? Nonetheless, Angel found himself missing this touch and soon, the Hunter closed his eyes, completely leaving himself exposed.

"I'll make it quick."

The younger Hunter then felt something cold press against the side of his head.

Xxxxx

"Alright, I'll bite, why in the Traveler is this hall dark?"

A laugh can be heard permeating from Odoratta, Knight giving the Hive hybrid a wary look as the former answered, "Although many of us are capable of walking out into the light, our race naturally is comfortable in the dark." The Exo Warlock watched as Odoratta shrugged, "not to mention it just feels refreshing."

"…What?"

"When my people and I are in the Darkness it feels more like – what you Guardians call – taking a warm bath? Very relaxing for the muscle and for those who are older in years, it is perfect for their aching joints."

Nodding mutely as a gesture that he was listening, Knight then felt a grip tighten around his wrist, prompting him to glance down to his side, and his optics locking with fearful yellow. Comforting Hush with a gentle squeeze of his own, the Exo Warlock shifted his gaze back onto Odoratta's back, hearing the latter ranting on, as if revealing his origins and leading Knight and Hush down a dark tunnel wasn't too off putting for the two Guardians.

Knight just couldn't understand how in the Traveler they got into their current predicament. Not long after Odoratta revealed his status as a spawn between a Revenant 'and' a Hive Wizard, he then cheerfully asked if Knight and Hush wanted to meet his 'siblings' and had grabbed both of their wrists and lead them out of the room without waiting for an answer. He only let go when Knight promised that he and the child Guardian wasn't going to run.

In any other situation, Knight would have simple snatched Hush up and ran off but, just the way Odoratta's eyes beamed when he spoke about his siblings and the way his hands were tight but gentle just made the Exo Warlock think.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How were you born?" Knight clarified, "How were you and these 'siblings' that you are so adamant on showing us are born?"

"Well, when a Wizard likes a Revenant very much-"

"You know what I mean!"

Knight reeled back at his own words, his optics slowly growing wide as he expected Odoratta to retaliate, the smile gone and replaced with the familiar snarl of the Hive. Instead, to his surprise, he heard the Hive spawn laugh, as if the Exo's words were nothing more than a joke, "I jest, friends of the Preceptor. It is not everyday we get visitors from the City." Another shrug from Odoratta, "Alive at least."

"I heard." Knight managed to squeak out, watching as Day and Crystalline finally materializing into the open, spreading their light into the hall and finally giving the Guardian pair space to see, "I guess you Revenants are very territorial?"

A hum can be heard from the Hive spawn, "I suppose so, if I were to take my mother's story seriously." Another chuckle can be heard from Odoratta, "but she is called 'The Eldest' for a reason."

Hearing this, Knight found another question slipping from his lips, "Then your other parent, Loretta? That sounds a lot like a female's name."

"That is because she is!" Knight found himself sputtering at the nonchalance in Odoratta's voice, "Guardians tend to forget that Hive are sequential hermaphrodites, Wizards included."

"Then, that makes Loretta your mother and Vultosa your…"

"Father? You can say that," The Exo Warlock found his brain wracking to take in this information, "My mother prefers being a 'mother' and as such, reason why I call her 'mother' and my spawn mother 'spawn mother'."

"I…" Although in disbelief, Knight stored the information into his memory, telling himself if it was wise to inform the Cryptarch's back at the Tower once he and the others return; perhaps the looks on their faces would be worth it?

"Then, can you…"

"Despite my want of being able to do so, I cannot switch my current sex." Knight then saw a pout form onto Odoratta's face, disappointment clearly seen in his glowing green eyes, "it would help with the spawn rate of my siblings if I was capable." A sigh can be heard from the Hive spawn, "That is the one downside of being only half of my mother's blood."

Taking note of hybrid's unable to change their genders, Knight then asked, "If it is alright for me to ask, Wizards are not the only occupants that live here?"

"Of course not." Odoratta once more glanced over his shoulder, a brow raised, "We have the entire Hive caste here: Knights, Thralls, Acolytes, you name it, we have them." That is when Knight heard the Hive spawn pause, a hum permeating through the room, "With the exception of Ogres, we have no room for them here."

"…I can imagine," Knight managed to mutter out as his optics shifted over to a singular doorway, relief oozing from his shoulders. It felt like they were walking forever.

As Odoratta disappeared through the doorway, Knight found another squeeze on his wrist, once more glancing down to stare into Hush's worried eyes.

"Crystalline." He called out, spotting the female Ghost hovering just near Hush's shoulders, "Is it safe to follow him?"

"Odoratta?" Knight nodded to answer Crystalline's question, "He can be a bit eccentric, but I can say with confidence that he really does not mean any harm." He watched as Crystalline lifted her parts upwards into a Ghost equivalent of a smile, "So there is no need to worry, Odoratta is trustworthy."

With her words spoken, Knight then shifted his attention towards Hush, flashing her a wry smile, "Hear that? We're safe, he is not going to hurt us."

Hearing Hush whimper in response to his words, Knight then took in a deep breath before taking a step through the doorway. Immediately, as his optics settled over the room, he froze, terror sinking into his chest.

There were cribs, over a hundred of them placed into the room and within in each one, was a worm. A Hive Worm. Hundreds of squirming, wiggling worms screeching quietly through the dark nursery as they laid in their cribs.

In the middle of it all was Odoratta, the latter of which had leaned over and had scooped one of the wiggling abominations into his arms.

"This is Beluria." He grinned, his sharp fangs glinting in the dark as the Hive spawn held up the aforementioned worm, "and she is the youngest of my siblings."


	64. Give Us What We Need

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Give Us What We Need_**

 _Sorry for the inactivity guys, but I had real life problems cut into a lot of my writing time and it still is. The reason is that my house caught on fire and although insurance is covering everything, it is very likely that we won't be able to move back in until the end of the year. As such, my family and I have been staying in a Hotel and now we are moving into an apartment until our house can be fully repaired. With all this moving and such, it's going to be a while before I can go back onto a regular update schedule. Sorry again but life comes first._

 _Thanks to Mantic64, Diamond002, and The Great Wolf 117 for the reviews!_

* * *

"And this one's name is Epiro," Knight watched as Odoratta held up another worm that seemed hardly distinguishable from the others with the exception of its size, requiring the Hive Hybrid to pull it out of its crib with a grunt, and hugging it close to his chest with both of his arms, "he has another week before he encases himself to fully reach maturity."

The young Warlock blinked at his words, "Encased?"

"Oh, uh, what you Guardians call? Cocoon?" Knight was unsure of whether to freak out or take interest in Odoratta's answer, "and then it will take other three months before he emerges as a juvenile."

That is when the Exo finally let out a wheeze, "Wait, all of you, _you_ were born like this?"

"Yes?" Knight saw Odoratta scrunch his features together and gave him a bewildered stare, "is that now how a child like her grows?"

Momentarily turning his attention towards Hush, Knight took a note on the look of horror on the Child Guardian's face before shifting his focus back onto the Hive-hybrid, "Of course not! They are born just the way they are, except, smaller."

A look of surprise flashed over Odoratta's face, "Really? All of the children I see that are born from Revenant parents are usually already walking." Knight then heard the Hive-hybrid hum quietly to himself, "perhaps I am wrong?"

Letting his jaw pop open to gawk at Odoratta's words, Knight then took a step back when the large larva in the Hive-hybrid's hands let out a quiet shriek and proceed to squirm in his hands, prompting Odoratta to coo, "Oh, I'm sorry Epiro, here, I will let you go back to sleep."

Unable to comprehend on how 'normal' the Hive-hybrid treated the infant – should he call them infant? – worms, Knight opted to remain silent as Odoratta then leaned back over the crib, letting the squirming larva crawl back into its bedding and snuggle itself back into the covers. Knight swore he heard it let out a few squeaks of content before it finally went quiet.

"So, all of these, 'children', will grow up to be like you?" Knight finally mustered up the courage to ask the question, reeling back when he saw a smile flash onto Odoratta's tan features.

"Of course not." The young Exo couldn't help but blink at the Hive-hybrid's answer, "do you know how rare it is for one of my siblings to grow up looking like me?" He heard Odoratta let out a snort, "True, I speak like as though they held the same growth phases as you Guardians," Knight made a mental note to tell Odoratta later that, no, the growth phases between himself and other organic children are not the same, "however, it is mostly in a hopeful gesture."

Knight found himself raising a metallic brow, "What do you mean?"

A hum can be heard emitting from the Hive-hybrid, "The phases are the same, however, it is very unlikely for them to grow into an individual such as myself." Knight then heard Odoratta pause, "or at least able to shift into this form such as myself."

A pause.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, this isn't truly 'me' that you are seeing," Knight didn't know how Odoratta seemed unfazed at his surprise, especially from the way his green eyes beamed at the Exo, "this is just a form that I take to easily maneuver this base." He then heard the Hive-hybrid let out a laugh, "they only make these halls so big to fit my true size."

"I-I-What?"

"Don't worry though, most, if not all my siblings will turn out the same as the others," Knight wasn't sure if that was a comforting thought or not, "It is very rare for them to turn out like me."

That's when the Exo Warlock gave the Hive-Hybrid a quizzical look, "Then, you are the only one?"

No sooner had the question left his lips when Knight saw a sense of yearning emitting from Odoratta following a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, "My mother and spawn mother had many broods together, however, I was the only one to turn out, 'this' way." The Exo Warlock watched as Odoratta gestured towards himself, "I am the only one who can 'mostly' blend in with Guardians such as yourself and shift my physical appearance to match the differing situations." He then shrugged sheepishly, "The Revenants and the Ostracized are confused as to why this happened, as the Oracles had procreated with members of the Revenants before but never had an individual such as I."

Hearing this, curiosity, at first, settled into the front of Knight's mind, his white optics brightening with interest only for a morbid thought to quickly reach to the surface; does the Darkness have a play in this? A chosen individual for a future plot? The Exo Warlock found himself shivering at the thought, feeling the prodding of Day lingering in the back before turning his focus back onto Odoratta, only to startle back when he locked onto wide green eyes.

"Are you cold?" He heard Odoratta ask, his gaze scanning over Knight's form, "We can leave if you want, I can introduce you to the rest of my siblings the next day."

Knight immediately sputtered at the Hive-hybrid's words, "There's more?"

"This is just one out of many nurseries we have." The Exo Warlock choked at Odoratta's words, "but it seems that you Guardians aren't accumulated to the cold." His green eyes beamed at Knight, "Let us head back to the upper floors, I would imagine that the rest of your group are looking for you."

Nodding his head numbly, Knight then reached down and grasped Hush's hand once more, gradually leading her out of the room as he followed Odoratta out. Feeling the child Guardian's hand tighten around his in response, Knight couldn't help but wonder: just how many of these nurseries are there.

Xxxxx

"I say we just leave."

Pluto shifted his blind gaze upwards and frowned as Orion continued, "It is obvious the longer we stay here, the hazardous it becomes for Ianos. I mean look at him." The blind Exo didn't need to have the use of his sight to know that the Titan had gestured towards the Awoken's still form, the Warlock's steady breathing the only sign that he was alive. And that he was not reliving nightmares, "Akiva had to 'punch' him to prevent Ianos from harming himself. And not to mention what other rituals they have under their sleeve to 'cure' him."

"Orion." Pluto heard the Titan pause, "Despite my agreement towards your words, this is not the time." He then let out a sigh as he reached out and brushed his fingers through Ianos' hair, feeling the Awoken stir underneath his touch, "after all, it is Ianos' decision, not ours, if he wants to leave this place or not."

"But they are working with the 'Hive'." He heard Orion hiss out, "not only they are going against the will of the Traveler by working with the Darkness, but they're traitors as well."

"Orion." Pluto heard the Titan go silent once more at his warning, "I understand your sentiment, but please, not now. Not until Little Light recovers."

A strained snarl can be heard from the younger Exo, however, Pluto heard no other protests from the Titan, allowing the Hunter to let his shoulders relax and continue to comb his fingers through Ianos' hair.

Pluto remembers performing this gesture before, his mind buzzing with familiarity and as such, the Exo Hunter should be casual with this but, he found his fingers brushing past the Awoken's blue length and found himself catching air. At first, confused at this, Pluto's mind then lingered back, back when Ianos' hair was longer, his head in Neptune's lap as the latter would also brush his fingers through the Awoken's hair, crooning of how 'unfortunate' the Exo were to unable have locks of their own. But, that was back before the Great Disaster, before the Clan left the City, before Venus' death. This caused the Hunter to pause; has it really been that long since they last sat down like this?

"Seeing you brush his hair like that, it reminds me of… back then…" Pluto heard Ace start, the blind Exo turning his blank gaze towards the Ghost's general vicinity, "You know, even though you gave us Neptune's last will, the two of us never got around listening to it."

This prompted the blind Exo to raise his brows, "Is there a reason?"

A soft chuckle can be heard from the black and orange Ghost, "You know how Ianos is. To him, when you listen to a last message, it means you are saying goodbye. And well, let us just say that Ianos was not quite ready to say 'goodbye' to Neptune yet."

Pluto couldn't help but wince at the Ghost's words, shifting his blind gaze towards where he sensed the familiar buzz of light emitting from the Warlock's right arm. Despite it being close to a decade since Neptune's death, he can still sense the lingering light of his late lover humming within the bond, clinging onto Ianos' light as if it held a sentiency of its own.

"You cannot delay it much longer." He found himself saying, shifting his attention back to where he believes Ace hovered, "You never know what is going to happen tomorrow."

"… I know."

Hearing the acknowledgement in Ace's voice, Pluto suppressed the guilt that was threatening to push towards the front and instead, focused his attention back onto combing his fingers through the Awoken's hair. They know, 'everyone' knows there are risks when it comes to a life as a Guardian. True, they are practically immortal and indestructible however, not even the Vex can predict what can happen in a day, and Pluto's memories are filled with those who he had just spoken to only to hear news of their death not long after. It was just an inquiry that they have to accept.

Feeling movement beneath his fingers, Pluto found himself glancing down, only for him to let out a breath of relief when he felt hands reach up and gentle prod against his, "You are awake."

Hearing Ianos let out a grunt, Pluto then felt the hands leave his, prompting the Exo Hunter to lean back and place them in his lap as he sensed Ianos shift and sit up, "What happened?"

"Long answer, a Hive Wizard was brought in the complete this Harmonization and you had a panic attack, thus prompting Akiva to panic and punch you in the face." Pluto heard Gemini answer, "Short answer, you had a panic attack and Akiva punched you in the face."

"Gemini."

"What? It's true."

Hearing the twins quietly bicker nearby, Pluto, at first, heard nothing from the Awoken, only to hear him let out a groan.

"Everything is coming back," He heard Ianos mutter, "how long was I out for?"

"Fortunately, only a few hours," Pluto did not sense the Warlock ease at all from his answer, "We were all concerned for your well-being."

"…Where's Hush and Knight?"

"They went out to grab some food." Pluto hummed softly to himself, "they should return soon."

"…Fuck." Hearing the Awoken swear, the Exo Hunter simply said nothing as he heard the Warlock shift in his cot before the sound of boots padded onto the floor, "I am going to take a guess that this Harmonization requires," He heard Ianos take in a breath, "Requires that Wizard?"

That is when Pluto hesitated, keeping his blind optics forward as he nodded, "According to the Preceptor, the Wizards, or 'the Oracles' as they are called, are an important asset."

Hearing Ianos let out a huff, the Exo Hunter didn't have to see to know that the Awoken had buried his face into his hands, filling the air with nothing but the familiar buzz of their Ghosts permeating through the room.

"We are going to continue the Harmonization."

Pluto reeled back, his gaze momentarily wide before he regained his composure, straightening out his shoulders and his empty stare narrowing, "Ianos-"

"We came this far." He felt Ianos' harden glare hover over him, "The Revenants helped stabilize the Darkness within me, and now the final step is to ensure that if I were to die, then Ace is fully capable of bringing me back."

"What if he's lying." Pluto heard Orion hiss out, "What if he's just trying to bind you here, keep you prisoner?"

"Now what would make you think that?"

That is when the Exo Hunter heard the Exo Titan clamp his jaw shut, easily sensing the panic emitting from Orion before he heard the latter take steps back. Knowing the younger Exo, Pluto wouldn't be surprised if his shoulders were rigid, and his body straight as a board.

"…Do you know the identity of this Preceptor?"

Pluto mentally cursed; of course, Ianos would put it all together, especially so with how Orion's body language making it obvious. A trustworthy and loyal individual, yes, but one able to keep secrets, Pluto still has a lot to teach him. Now that he thought about it, he still has to teach the rest of the Clan how to keep their composure; Pluto mentally listed it off to the top of his priority list.

"You do." Pluto couldn't help but stiffen when he heard the affirmation in the Awoken's voice, "Tell me, who is the Preceptor?"

"Little Light, we cannot just-"

"Do I know him?" Pluto found himself going quiet, "Is that why the two of you were glaring at him earlier? He was a comrade of ours that had joined the Revenants? You see him as a traitor?"

Taking in Ianos' questions, the Exo Hunter grinded his jaw together, curling his fingers into fists as he contemplated on his next words, "It is not that we necessarily see him as a traitor, Little Light, it is just…" That is when Pluto found himself unable to speak, his mind blank on formulating a lie as he felt Ianos' glare darken.

"Pluto."

Straining under the Awoken's glare, Pluto then felt the gentle nudge of his Ghost lingering in the back of his mind, the action gentle and comforting, allowing the Exo to ease the mess within his head, and allowing his body to finally relax, "If you want an honest answer, Little Light, yes, we knew him decades back."

That is when he felt Ianos' gaze soften a bit, just enough to know that Pluto was no longer in trouble, but the suspicion still lingered, "However, let me guess, you are not going to tell me his identity?"

Forcing the guilt down, Pluto nodded once, easily sensing the disappointment and frustration emitting from the Warlock, "I apologize, Little Light, however, I say it is better that the identity of the Preceptor stays anonymous." Sensing another glower from Ianos, the Exo Hunter then added, "For your sake." He then felt bewilderment and confusion permeate from the Awoken before a sigh can be heard.

"I am still going forward with the Harmonization," Pluto bit down the protest forming in the back of his throat, "However, this time, knowing what we are dealing with, I am going to stay a safe distance away." He heard Ianos hum thoughtfully, "Perhaps it is better if I speak with the Preceptor first, if there is a possibility that we can continue with this Harmonization while the Wizard is in another room."

"If that's the case, then that means we're going to stay here longer," The Exo Hunter heard Gemini let out a groan, "Come on, when is this 'Harmonization' going to end? I want to go home and hang out in the Tower with the others."

Letting his thoughts linger over the other members of the clan Galaxy, Pluto let tinges of concern form in his chest before speaking, "Hopefully soon."

"…I hope you're right."

Easily hearing the doubt in the younger Exo's voice, Pluto couldn't help but let the same swell of emotion filter to the front, feeling Nix send out waves of comfort in response. The Exo Hunter, at least, hopes that they wouldn't have to stay here much longer.

Xxxxx

" _Doctor Anand correct?"_

 _Turning around, the young scientist couldn't help but narrow his eyes as green locked onto similar green._

" _Doctor Shim."_

 _It was strange, despite having passed each other numerous times, working in the same labs, this was the first that the doctor had greeted him, let alone smile at him. But, then again, it was late, and they were alone, he wouldn't be surprised if Shim was only acting cautiously, not wanting anyone to connect their lineage together. After all, the younger scientist was a practical clone of the infamous Doctor Shim. Although, he understood that sentiment, the young doctor couldn't help but feel offended; there was a reason why he pulled his dark strands back into a tight braid and pulled a hood not only over his hair but his eyes as well. Not to mention with the technical advances, the glasses he wore gave the color of his eyes a shade of hazel, to help match his relation to his mother. It felt like to him, that Doctor Shim didn't believe that he was pulling the proper procedures to hide that he had a bastard son._

" _Your mother, she wasn't here today." The young scientist snapped out of his thoughts, "did she take ill? Last I saw her, she looked rather pale."_

 _That is when he gave Shim a blank look, and badly he wanted to say that her illness was caused by a certain 'doctor' who refused to acknowledge his mistress and his illegitimate child, even when out of sight of their peers. Despite this, the young Scientist forced out a smile, "When I woke up this morning, she hardly had an appetite and could barely stand, so I took initiative and told her to stay away from work." Seeing concern linger in Shim's eyes, he then added, "Do not worry, I had set up the medical droids to watch after her while I am gone, and the supervisor already knows of her condition. She will resume work within a week."_

 _If of course, lovesickness can be cured within a week._

" _Then, shouldn't you be with her? You are her son after all."_

 _That is when the young scientist's smile dropped and immediately, his pent-up anger flowed to the surface, "Oh? Like how you were there for my mother and I all these years?" A tinge of triumph flowed to the surface of his mind as he saw Shim's façade crumble, "I may keep to myself, Doctor Shim, but I am not stupid."_

" _How did you-"_

" _It wasn't hard to take a used cup of yours." He couldn't help but smile at the look of surprise on the man's face, "and not to mention how similar we look."_

 _Seeing the older scientist blink several times, the sense of accomplishment that the younger human had quickly diminished when he saw the regret and sadness linger in Shim's green eyes, "If you are thinking about apologizing, it's too late. I accepted 'years' ago that you wanted nothing to do with my mother and I."_

" _Angel, please-"_

" _It's 'Doctor Anand' to you." He spat, glaring at the older man, "I saw those images, those videos out on the interfaces of the web. You look so 'happy' with your little family of yours." The young doctor forced out a bitter smile, "how is your little boy doing? Bet he is everything you wanted from a child that isn't born outside of wedlock."_

" _Enough."_

" _Or your wife? She looks so pleased to be seated next to you in those family portraits of yours. Tell me, does she know that you had intercourse with another woman and had a bastard as a result?"_

" _Doctor Anand!"_

 _He paused as he saw the anger in Shim's eyes, and the young doctor couldn't help but reflect that, "You? You think you have the right to be angry?" He let out a scoff before pointing an accusing finger towards the human scientist's way, "Do you know how many years it took me to realize that 'daddy' isn't going to come and visit us? Do you know how many years it took me to realize that your 'love' between you and my mother isn't strong enough for you to acknowledge us? Do you know how many years it took me to realize that you don't care?"_

" _I do care!"_

" _Oh? That money you would send us every month? The little tidbits of gifts that we would receive that is 'anonymous'?" He sneered, "That is definitely 'caring'. Tell me, if you 'care' so much, how did you not notice my mother loving you to the point of illness?"_

"… _What?"_

" _Despite your little 'meetings', not once do you say you loved her, not once do you show any sign of fondness with the exception of merely holding hands. Do you know what that does to a person? Knowing you loved them so much but you do nothing?" He gritted his jaw and curled his hands into fists, "My mother kept telling me that you loved us, cared for us, that you would never abandon us because you 'loved us so much'." The younger scientist then gave Shim a dark glare, "But between you and me, between your family 'out there' and us, it is obvious who you love more."_

"… _Angel, wait."_

 _Ignoring the calls of the Doctor, the young scientist turned and stomped away, feeling tears of anger burning in the edges of his eyes._

Xxxxx

Angel took in a gasp as his eyes snapped open, his senses blaring that his surroundings was foreign as emotions forced its way to the surface, the Hunter feeling the burn of tears lingering near the edges of his vision.

"Angel?" He heard Hope's voice of concern nearby, "They forced me to - Are you alright?"

Flicking his green eyes to the side to momentarily lock onto his Ghost's lone optic, he managed to strain out, "My father, he's…"

He saw Hope blink, "Yes?"

Straining to exert the hate building up in the back of his throat, Angel then slammed a fist onto a table in front of him, continuing to ignore his instincts of his foreign surroundings as he felt his hand easily dent the piece of furniture, prompting the Hunter to let out a shuddering breath before covering his face in his hands.

"Angel?"

Hearing his Ghost call out to him once more, Angel opted to ignore her as he felt the tears flow, feeling them slide down the sides of his face as he held up a hand, keeping his eyes hidden behind the other, "Just…Just give me a moment."

"Well, I would, but with our current situation, we don't have a moment."

Bewildered at the words of his Ghost, Angel took the opportunity to peek his eyes over his hand, only for him to pause, "Hope, where are we?"

"Base of the Blossoms of Hope." The Hunter couldn't but incredulously think Isamu was a bit over his head to agree to such a name, "located just outside of the Wall."

Pressing his lips together into a thin line, Angel quickly used the back of his hand to wipe away any remaining tears before straightening himself out, finally feeling the head of the chair pressing against his back, and his hands folded neatly upon the table before him.

Although his 'dream' still buzzed strongly in the front of his mind, the young Hunter forced Pluto's teachings to take its place, his green eyes scanning the occupants seated around the table. In total, there were five possible threats, a Titan and a Hunter to his left, a Warlock and a Titan on his right, and another Titan seated at the head. Each individual had their helmets removed, allowing the human Hunter to finally take in their features and imprint them in his mind. He was going to need Akiva and the others help if he were to encounter them again.

Thanks to the imprint of their armor, it was easy to recognize Toshak and Archer, revealing the former as an Awoken and the latter as an Exo. If it wasn't for the glow of his eyes, Angel would have said that the color matched the tone of his skin, his dark violet hair shorn to the sides to ensure that they would not get in the way, and easily allowing the young Hunter to see the glare that the older Hunter was giving him. In contrast, Archer's lights held a soft glowing white against muted blue, giving him a gentler appearance despite his obviously broader form, especially so when the Exo in question gave him a strained smile and a sheepish wave.

The Guardians opposing to them were both human, the Warlock a male with black shaggy hair barely reaching his ears, his blue eyes showing hints of interest against his fair skin, and the Titan a female, long brown hair pulled into a bun, and her eyes an attentive brown, the color sticking out against her pale features.

With the guess that thanks to his seated position, the Titan at the head of the seems to be the leader of the group, especially so when Angel saw a smile flashed onto the man's olive features, and his hazel eyes twinkled behind his blonde strands: distrust immediately settled into the bottom of his stomach.

"Lumir? I take it?"

Half-expecting the older Guardian to respond with a confirmation, Angel was surprised to see instead the Titan reel back, the smile instantly gone from his face and replaced with an expression of shock. However, just as quickly as the man had lost his composure, Angel saw his smile resume back onto his face and leaned forward with his hands clasped together on the table; although, the young Hunter can still see the remnants of surprise lingering in the Titan's eyes.

"I had heard that you were a keen individual, young one." Angel couldn't help but scowl at the nickname, "then again, when you had a Guardian such as Pluto-99 in your team, it would be safe to assume that he taught you a few tricks."

Although knowing fully well Lumir's words were supposed to be a compliment, Angel couldn't help but feel offended, biting down the inside of his mouth to stop a retort building up in the back of his throat. Despite being well known for his relationship with the House of Spirits, it doesn't mean that all knows of his time spent with them, let alone know that it was Salziks was the one who taught him how to catches the smallest of things; Pluto simply helped improve it.

"He was a good teacher." Angel managed to say, letting his shoulders sag in relief when he saw Lumir nod once, "although I still have room to grow."

"I think it is safe for me to say that 'all' Guardians have room for improvement, young one, especially with our capability to live beyond the average lifespan." Warnings flared to life around Angel's senses at the smile the Titan sent his way, "and our near immortality."

That is when the Hunter finally recognized the tone, the way the Titan held his shoulders, and the proud glint in his eyes. He had seen it way too often in the eyes of Guardians who had a high sense of self – even amongst the civilians.

"Despite this nice 'chat' we are having, I have a feeling that you didn't bring me here for small talk." Angel blurted out, ignoring the glare he received from Toshak's way. Instead, he held up a hand, feeling Hope's form snuggling into his palm before bringing her form to his lap, and clasping his hands around her shell, keeping her hidden underneath the table, "especially since you had to shoot me in the head to do so."

The younger Guardian heard Lumir chuckle at his words, "I do apologize for Toshak's and Archer's actions, I did tell them to bring you back unscathed although, I didn't account for you actually fighting back."

Angel narrowed his green eyes at the leader of the Blossoms, "Wouldn't you if someone doesn't take no for an answer?"

A thoughtful hum can be heard from Lumir, "Your words ring true, young one." The smile on the Titan's face continued to unnerve the young Hunter, "Then, perhaps this conversation can end quickly, both parties leaving satisfied?"

Angel then tensed his shoulders, enclosing his hands around Hope's shell even further, "Let me guess, you want me to tell you about Isamu?"

Lumir's eyes brighten at his answer, "You are quite sharp, Pluto has taught you well." The Titan then leaned forward, the smile never leaving his face, "You see, after Isamu left the Blossoms, all of us held, regrets, and as such, we searched for him for years, hoping to apologize and fix any misunderstandings between us."

"Misunderstandings?"

A gleam can be seen in Lumir's hazel eyes at Angel's question, followed by a dark foreboding developing in the Hunter's stomach.

"The Blossoms understood his want of a child but with our duties, we do not have the time for such a task amongst our ranks." The Titan explained, "but we had come to a compromise and realize that perhaps if we figure out a schedule, a cycle to watch this child that he wanted so much, then it is plausible. Now, we just need our leader and founder back."

Pursing his lips together, Angel struggled with the question forming on the tip of his tongue, eyeing the other members of the Blossoms present in the room before his curiosity finally got the best of him, "But I have a feeling that this 'compromise' has to do with Isamu giving up something on his end?" Seeing the look of surprise overcome Lumir's features, Angel decided to add, "You keep mentioning a child, but I have talked to Isamu, listened to him speak. If he was indeed a founder of your clan, he would have a much bigger reason than for the fact that you refused to let him have a baby."

Feeling Hope shift nervously between his hands, Angel simply kept his gaze forward, keeping his eyes narrowed as saw Lumir's expression go completely blank, his eyes revealing nothing, "H'm, Pluto-99 taught you 'too well'. Or, perhaps that traitorous student of his taught you how to read body language? I have heard rumors that the Black Death can ready anyone like an open book."

Gritting his teeth, Angel gave Lumir the best glare he could muster, "His name is 'Ianos', and he is 'sick' with corruption."

"Corruption that would eventually turn him against us." A growl formed in the back of the young Hunter's throat, "Which is why the Revenants are heretics, thinking that they can control the very thing that is trying to kill us." A flash of anger can be seen in Lumir's eyes, "We are willing to let Isamu have a child, but to let him monger around with those traitors? He is simply confused, blinded by his strong desire to sire offspring." The smile formed back onto Lumir's face, "Once he realizes his mistake, he will come back to us, as the proper leader and founder of the Blossoms of Hope."

"In my eyes, you are functioning just fine without him," Angel snarled out, "why the obsession of bringing him back? He is much happier without you all."

That is when he felt not only Lumir's eyes, but also the organics of the group darken, feeling their anger slowly rise as Angel realized his mistake. He needs to take Pluto's and Ianos advice on how to carefully pick out his words.

"Happier? Without us?" The young Hunter can easily see the delusion in Lumir's eyes, "Isamu was the beacon of this Clan, our light, our 'hope'." Angel senses went on high alert as the Titan stood up, crossing his arms behind his back as he slowly made his way around the table, "However, as soon as he left us, we crumbled. Our name was put under shame because of what the Revenants had done, and our numbers have been dwindling since." Lumir came to a pause just short of where Angel sat, the young Hunter suppressing his panic as the Titan leaned in, "We need him back to regain what we had lost, and 'you' are going to help us find him."

Keeping his hands tightly around Hope's form, Angel lifted his chin and glared into Lumir's hazel eyes, "Sorry to disappoint, but I made a promise to Isamu that whatever information he gives me is to be kept between us, for the safety of the Revenants." The young Hunter saw fury build in the Titan's gaze, "and considering revealing Isamu's location would be revealing the 'Revenants' location, I am afraid I cannot answer your question."

"So, you are in allegiance with those heretics?" Angel paused at Lumir's question, his lips pressing together into a thin line; is he? He knows of Isamu, the Revenants, and their history, understand why they left the Tower in a fit of rage and wanting to govern themselves. But, despite his empathy towards them, Angel wasn't sure.

Before he can voice this to Lumir, that is when the young Hunter suddenly felt fingers wrap around his throat, and his head sudden being pressed against the back of his seat. Eyes wide, Angel forced his instincts to the side, keeping one hand around Hope's form while raising one and wrapping it around Lumir's wrist, taking in strained gasps as air left his lips but was not coming in.

"What are you doin'!?" Feeling his Ghost struggle in his grasp, Angel tightened his grip around her form, forcing her to stay in his lap; he wasn't to risk letting her out into the open with possible hostiles, "Stop! You're goin' to kill him!"

The edges of his vision going blurry, Angel then started to kick, feeling his knees hit the edge of the table as he struggled, feeling Lumir shift just slightly before finally, the Hunter felt the Titan's hands leave his throat. Taking in a stuttering gasp, Angel then leaned forward and started coughing, using his free hand to grab the edge of the table to steady himself.

"I see no Darkness in yours eyes," He barely managed to catch Lumir say, "but that doesn't mean that you are a fresh initiate."

"You think I am one of them?" Angel rasped out as he managed to lift his gaze, mustering up a glare, "you are more delusional than I thought."

He received another scowl from the Titan, "You met a Revenant and 'escaped' with your life intact. The only way that was possible if you were interested in joining their ranks."

Immediately, Angel let out a disbelieving laugh, sensing the older Titan give him a confused stare, "I never even heard of the Revenants until I met Isamu," He then straightened out his posture, taking in one final breath as the young Hunter cupped his hands over Hope's shell, "From my perspective, you are getting desperate in trying to regain your former glory, thinking that Isamu, an individual that 'you' had pushed away, would make things better again."

"We 'know' that he would make the Blossoms great again," Angel saw arc light flicker in Lumir's eyes, "and 'you' are going to tell us where he is."

Finding himself crumbling under the Titan's gaze, the young Hunter licked his lips nervously, contemplating on his choices. One, he could lie his way out of this, put on his best poker face and hand the Blossoms random coordinates to give himself time to escape. Or two, tell them the truth, that although Angel has indeed met Isamu, he has no idea of his location, and that his team had left him behind before he can even question where they were heading. Currently, seeing the true colors of Isamu's former clan, Angel thought about upright lying; he already decided he hated this clan and to see them running around in circles would be an amusing show from afar. But, as the young Hunter eyed the other members surrounding the table, a sense of paranoia tugged at the back of Angel's mind; who is to say that if he gave them coordinates that they were going to let him and Hope go? And the younger Guardian already experienced firsthand what happens when the Blossoms didn't get what they want.

With his mind made up, Angel nervously licked his lips again before answering, "Once again, sorry to disappoint, but I said I met 'Isamu'. Doesn't mean I know where he is currently located."

He saw Lumir's hazel eyes narrowed followed by the Titan pulling back his lips into a snarl, "What?"

Forcing his fears to the side, Angel forced himself to square out his shoulders, and narrow his eyes as he scoffed, "You think that Isamu would let me follow him to a base of enigmatic Revenants? A 'Tower' Guardian and a newborn compared to his years?" The young Guardian couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Considering how 'dense' you are, I can see why Isamu left you all behind."

That is when the young Hunter felt a strong hand grip his jaw tightly, the grasp painful enough to cause Angel to wince as Lumir leaned in and growled, "You lie."

Angel gathered enough composure to glower at the Titan, "You think that with the current situation that I am in, surrounded by obviously more experienced and stronger Guardians, that I would risk 'lying' to you? I maybe young, but I am not 'that' stupid."

Hearing Lumir let out a snarl of frustration, Angel then felt the Titan push his face away, finally feeling the man's fingers leave his jaw. Reaching up with one hand and touching the area tentatively, Angel winced at the fresh bruising already forming onto his skin before immediately forcing his features to go blank as the Titan turned and hummed quietly to himself, "Since you claim that you are ignorant of Isamu's location, then we will have to spread our search." He watched Lumir turn his attention back towards him, "Contact your team."

Immediately, Angel's heart froze, a chill running up the length of his spine as he struggled to keep his composure, "My team? What makes you think that-"

"Rumors spread fast, young one." Angel paused at Lumir's interruption, seeing a smile forming back onto the human Titan's face, "and considering how you just reacted, the rumors are true." The older Guardian approached him once more, "Your team had gone to the Revenants for help on 'saving' the traitor."

"Ianos is no traitor." Angel hissed out, snarling as Lumir simply took steps away, an amused grin on the Titan's olive features, "and I am 'not' going to contact them."

"Oh, you will." Another chill ran through the Hunter's body as he saw a glint flash sadistically in the Titan's eyes, "we just need to 'persuade' you a bit."

Seeing the man's gaze then lower to his lap, Angel promptly cupped Hope's form in his hands, further smothering her as he rumbled out, "You will 'not' harm my Ghost."

"You have it all wrong young one," Angel's body went rigid as Lumir ventured closer once more, "us Blossoms know that there are two ways to properly persuade a fellow Guardian to talk. One way is to keep their Ghost hostage but, of course, there are individuals such as yourself who would fight with all their body and spirit to keep them safe. As such, we found an alternative. We cannot harm the Ghost." Lumir's hand then settled onto his shoulder, and Angel let out a hiss as he felt the man's fingers dig in, "But, we can harm 'you'."


	65. A Fallen Problem

**_Redacted_**

 ** _A Fallen Problem_**

 _Hey guys! Finally an update I know! Still trying to get accustomed to the apartment here but I feel like chapters should be updating regularly now though. Anyway, this chapter is a tad bit long and also, a warning._

 _THERE IS GRAPHIC TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

 _I will mark when it begins and ends_ _for those who want to skip it. It is a 'tad' bit important for future chapters though although, more of like a 'reason' for his decisions in later chapters._

 _Anyways, enjoy C:_

* * *

"How many times do I have to say this?" Ianos gave Akiva a scowl, "I am fully capable of venturing around here on my own."

This earned the Awoken an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Ianos, but you know how Pluto is. Once he is determined to keep you safe, he is determined to keep you safe."

"I am not a newborn," Despite his retort, the Warlock couldn't help but let warmth settle into his chest as he continued on his stroll through the hall, his orange eyes keeping an eye out for the familiar red and black clad form of the Preceptor.

After a moment longer of resting, Ianos had made the decision to find the Preceptor: on his own. This was immediately met with protest, Pluto bumping and knocking over several of the beds during his objection, and insisting that 'everyone' goes with him to ensure his safety. Normally, Ianos would agree, especially in foreign territory, but the memory of the looks of anger and distrust still rang strongly in the back of his mind, and he knows that he wouldn't gain answers if Pluto and Orion were around. As such, a compromise: Ianos will allow 'one' person to walk with him however, the Awoken gets to choose 'who'. This was where Akiva came in: despite his trust towards the Exo, Ianos can tell that somehow, Pluto or Orion had forced Gemini and Scorpio into silence, especially when he turned his questioning gaze towards the twins only to see them quickly glance away; it was obvious that the blind Exo had yet to teach the young Hunters how to properly bluff. And Knight, although young, thanks to Nine's teachings, he was growing more observant, more aware, and Ianos wouldn't doubt that the young Warlock had already caught on what was occurring, and Hush was out of the question. But the human Titan, he was clueless, unknowing of what was going on and as such, Ianos knew that he would be less suspicious if he were to look for the head Revenant.

Although this earned him an apprehensive look from Pluto, Ianos was finally allowed to leave with Akiva as his bodyguard, which brought them to the (brightly) lit halls, glancing into rooms in an attempt to find their target.

"You know, you would think living underground, space would be limited." Ianos heard Akiva comment, "but this place, it feels like it's endless, unending, almost like…"

The Warlock heard the Titan's words fade but, already Ianos can feel a shiver run down the length of his spine. Despite being unable to finish his sentence, Ianos already knew what Akiva was going to say: that the Revenant base resembled too much of the Hive Catacombs on Earth and on the Moon. Knowing this, Ianos couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Akiva was there, a little grateful that Pluto had convinced him to bring someone along.

"Anyway," Akiva nervously started to change subject, "why do you want to look for this Preceptor anyway? Wouldn't it be easier to just wait for him to come and get us? I do recall him saying that he was going to find a compromise to ensure that you and Ace can complete the Harmonization."

That is when Ianos momentarily pause, hesitating as he let the silence momentarily loom around them; should he tell Akiva the truth? That he simply wanted answers? Know why Pluto and Orion were hostile towards the Revenant and to know his identity? How would the Titan react if he were to tell him?

"Ianos?"

Shifting his attention back onto the human Titan, Ianos then spotted the worried look on Akiva's pale features, and guilt finally rose to the surface, "I want answers."

He watched as the Titan raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"I want answers." Ianos simply repeated as he turned his focus forward, feeling the bewildered stare settling onto the back of his head, "I am not sure if you noticed but, Pluto and Orion, they are hiding something from me."

At first, Akiva was silent, then he releases a long 'ah', "Well that would explain why Pluto was extremely hostile towards the Preceptor when the Harmonization failed."

"You noticed?"

"Well, he can be over protective of you." Akiva pointed out, "but the way he just attacked the Preceptor, I knew there was something more, but, well…" A sense of sheepishness can be felt from the Titan, "When you collapsed on the floor, it kind of made me, 'nervous' to properly take it all in."

Wincing at Akiva's words, Ianos momentarily turned and parted his lips to apologize when his eyes spotted movement, causing him to abruptly halt in time to see a Revenant – a Titan- walk into one of the many doorways, and it was then, he heard differing voices permeate into the hall. Curious, Ianos found himself drawn to the room, quietly berating himself of his abandoning his current objective as he peeked in. Within, he could see that a table was placed in the middle with what seemed to be diagrams and maps strewn on the top; not much different from the one seen back at the Tower. Alongside this, nine individuals can be seen within the room, all of which were of differing classes – a couple where Ianos couldn't even tell if they were a Hunter, Titan, or a Warlock – their attention pointed towards the head of the table. Following their stares, Ianos then couldn't help but blink in surprise when his orange eyes settled over the familiar form of the Preceptor, watching as the latter listened attentively to the Titan who had just entered the room, nodding his head on occasion as he kept his arms wrapped behind his back.

"The Fallen have slowly been regaining territory here in the Dead Zone." Ianos overhead the Titan say, "we are afraid that gradually, they will make their way here and try to take it from us. Again."

A thoughtful hum can be heard from the Preceptor before Ianos saw the former shift his attention towards the doorway, halting as he felt his eyes pause upon him, "Oh, Ianos, you are awake." All eyes turned towards the two Guardians, "Come in, you are not interrupting anything important."

"Right." Doubt can be heard behind Akiva's voice but, nonetheless, Ianos saw the Titan follow behind him as they entered the room.

"Now then, Marin, you may continue."

Seeing the Preceptor shift his attention back towards the Titan, Ianos easily sensed the hesitation, the wariness as he saw them turn their gaze momentarily towards himself and Akiva before finally, they turned their attention back towards the rest of the occupants, "We have spotted several hunting parties of the Fallen nearby, we are fearful that they will make a strike soon, especially since they seem to be aware of our presence."

"Aware?" A Warlock spoke out amongst their number, "how did they figure out we were here? We have been careful to keep out of sight."

"The Fallen are a tricky bunch." Another Titan muttered, the Revenant crossing their arms as he added, "I wouldn't be surprised if they spotted our scouts from amongst the trees, despite being cautious."

"How many were there?"

"At least three hunting parties." Marin answered, causing murmurs to permeate through the room, "Each being led by a Captain, two Vandals, and five dregs."

"That's quite a number of Fallen." A Hunter commented, "why so many?"

"Maybe for the reason that they do indeed know that we are stationed here." A scowl can be sensed behind Marin's visor the latter turned their attention back towards the Head Revenant, "Preceptor? Advice?"

Hearing the aforementioned Revenant hum softly, Ianos watched as the Preceptor glanced around the room before a sigh of defeat can be heard, "I was hoping we can avoid conflict with the neighboring Fallen however, with our nurseries full, it is too much of a risk for them to find our location." He then nodded his head towards the group, "We shall split into teams, take out each party of Fallen and tie their capes onto the trees."

"Preceptor?" A Titan raised their hand, "may I ask the reason why?"

"A warning." Ianos found himself answering before he could stop himself, once again gaining the attention of everyone present in the room, "what better way to ward off future assaults than to show that you have slain several of their troops?"

"That could work." He heard Marin mutter, watching as the Titan turned their attention towards the Preceptor, "was that your plan, Preceptor?"

Seeing the Head Revenant nod as an answer, Ianos then gathered up the courage to speak again, "However, there is a risk when it comes to such actions." All eyes were upon him once more, "True, it may scare off potential raids, but it may also may risk them enacting vengeance upon this base. After all, although the Eliksni are constantly at odds with each other, they still are wrathful when it comes to one of their own being harmed."

This prompted Ianos to earn a momentary silence from the Revenants, causing the Awoken to turn and give a bewildered look towards Akiva, hoping for answers; he only received a confused look as well.

"Eliksni?" Oh, that would explain the puzzled silence, "You just called them, Eliksni."

Ianos simply gave Marin a blank stare, "And that is a problem?"

Watching the Titan in question shrink back from his words, Ianos sighed at this, "To sate your curiosity, one of my Fireteam members are, 'close', with a group of them. He easily got offended if we called them Fallen." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Let us just say it is a habit that we called them by their 'proper' names."

"Wait, 'close'? What do you mean close?"

"We shall help you with your 'Eliksni' problem." Ianos abruptly changed the subject, earning a shocked look from Akiva, "it is the least we can do for letting us stay here."

"Not like as though we want you here."

Turning and glaring at a nearby Hunter, Ianos only shifted his attention back towards the room when the Revenant glance away; it was obvious they were young in years. Most Hunters Ianos had met would have stood their ground.

"I will get the others of my team involved as well." Ianos heard Akiva choke at his words, "it is only fair that we do our fair of share of work to stay here."

Hearing several of the Revenants grumble under their breath, Ianos simply focused his attention on the Preceptor, the latter of which nodded once in approval, "I shall set up several teams so that we may coordinate with each other properly. For now," The Head Revenant then shifted his attention back onto the others, "You are all dismissed."

Standing idly by as all the Revenants turned and left, Ianos did not miss the mumble of disapproval, the distrust thrown his way; he promptly ignored them. Waiting until the last of the Revenants emptied the room, Ianos then proceeded to approach the Preceptor, the latter of which had glanced down towards the map in front of him.

"You have questions."

Ianos paused just next to the Head Revenant, watching as the latter lifted his head, his visor hiding his gaze, "I shall answer them, if that is what you wish."

Nodding his head once to confirm, the Preceptor's words, Ianos then parted his lips, "If it is not too much trouble, may I ask you for your name?"

Xxxxx

" _Doctor Anand."_

 _He couldn't suppress the groan that built up in his throat, "What is it that you need, Doctor Shim?"_

" _I just…want to know how your mother is doing?"_

 _The younger scientist couldn't help but turn and glower at the man, "Considering she has been sick the past few 'months', then it is safe to you know how her condition is currently."_

 _He saw the man's green eyes flinch and then glance downwards towards the floor in guilt, "I'm sorry."_

" _How many times do I have to say it? It's too late to apologize." The younger scientist growled, "nothing can make amends."_

 _Hearing nothing else from the older scientist, he scoffed before turning his focus back towards the console in front of him, typing in the proper codes in._

" _Is it possible for me to see her?"_

 _Eyes going wide, the younger scientist snapped around, fury growing within his chest, "And what makes you think you have the right to see the woman you abandoned 'decades' ago?"_

" _To give her a proper goodbye." He paused at Shim's words, "you have to understand, your mother and I did not part on the best of terms. The least I can do is to say farewell before it is…too late."_

" _Mother is 'not' going to die just because she is sick."_

" _That is not what I meant."_

 _The young scientist blinked at Shim's words, "What do you mean?"_

" _My team and I, we are going to enter a Vex simulation." His eyes widen once more, "we do not know if we will make it back alive."_

" _Are you crazy!?" The young scientist hissed out, pulling his hands completely away from the console as he took steps towards the older man, "You know the Vex are a volatile race! Who knows what will happen when you walk right into their grasp!"_

" _That is a risk that my team and I are willing to take." Shim snapped back, causing the young Scientist to glare at him, "in order to understand the Vex properly, we 'have' to walk into their territory. It is just…" A sigh escaped the older Scientist, "Let me just meet her, one last time, before we all die with regrets."_

 _At first, letting the anger continuing to surge throughout his body, the younger scientist's mind then lingered back to his mother, remembering the longing and grief in her hazel eyes before finally, letting out a sigh of defeat, "I am free tomorrow, so you may visit her then."_

 _He noticed Shim's eyes brighten, "No promises that she will notice you though, she has been 'detached' lately." The young scientist paused, searching his father's face, "When you enter that simulation, you better come back. Mother is already suffering enough knowing that you are not part of our lives. I don't know how she will react if you were to die."_

 _Seeing the man nod in understanding, he then turned his focus back onto his work, struggling to shove the concern over Shim's safety to the back._

 _He failed._

Xxxxx

* * *

 _Warning: Graphic depictions of torture starts here_

* * *

Angel let out a gasp as something cold splashed against his face, his eyes frantically glancing around his surroundings as he struggled to straighten out his vision.

"How many times do I have to say it, be careful!" Lumir's voice rang throughout the room, "We cannot risk killing him! It is more than likely that his Ghost will refuse resurrection if he dies."

"Relax, you know as well as we do that us Guardians are volatile. A beating such as this won't kill him. At least, not so easily."

As if to prove their point, Angel then felt a kick slam into his side, letting out a scream as his already broken ribs cracked under the force.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Angel heard Hope shout, rolling his head enough to spot his Ghost in one of the Blossoms hands, her form trapped behind a glass container, "he had enough!"

"We will stop once you contact your team." That is when the young Hunter felt a hand grab the back of his head, feeling them pull a handful of hair and forcing him onto his feet, "otherwise, you will continue to watch."

A fist in the stomach prompted Angel to wheeze as air left his lungs, followed by another, causing him to gasp and cough as his body struggled to take in precious oxygen. Scrambling his hands towards the grip on the back of his hair, Angel pitifully attempt to pry the fingers loose only to feel the punches continue to slam into his body.

His vision swimming, the young Hunter then saw black flickering near the edges of his sight, feeling his hands grow weak as they fell to his side.

"Oh, come on now, we can't have you falling unconscious again on us." Angel felt someone pat on the side of his face, causing him to flicker his eyes open, "we only just started."

Finally feeling the hand on his hair release him, the young Hunter then collapsed onto the floor, falling on to his knees as he coughed and retched, feeling the acid burn the back of his throat as his stomach had nothing to release.

"H'mm, this is why I prefer the older ones." Angel turned himself, propping himself with his arms as he saw the human Titan – Magara if he can recall correctly – slowly approach until she towered above him, "they fight much longer than newborns."

Seeing he raise her foot, the Hunter reflexively held up his right arm, only to let out a startled yelp as he felt it snap back, slamming into the floor with a loud 'crash'. Glancing back, Angel barely stopped the whimper forming in the back of his throat as he saw the remnants of his arm strewn behind him, leaving it unfunctional and leaving him more vulnerable.

"Huh, you made this yourself?" It was the male Warlock – Rawls – who spoke, kneeling down next to the shattered remains of what was Angel's mechanical arm, "this design isn't familiar to me."

Biting down on his tongue, the young Hunter opted to remain silent, crushing the answer that his arm was Eliksni design before he felt a foot then slam onto his chest, causing him to let out a groan as his body screamed in protest. Then screamed as it promptly slammed back down.

"Your death will be quick if you simply contacted your team, let us gain their frequency." Angel turned his head to one corner of the room, spotting Lumir as the latter smile, "your suffering will end if you give us what you want."

Shifting his eyes over to where Hope was located, seeing his Ghost in the hands of the Clan Leader, the Hunter licked his lips, tasting the blood in his mouth as he responded, "Fuck off."

That immediately caused Lumir to frown, Angel seeing the Titan nod his head towards his tormentors to continue. Then without warning, he felt Magara's foot slam back down onto his chest, and this time, he felt it collapse, causing him to arch his back as he finally felt the leg leave, pain shooting throughout his body and his vision going white as he started coughing, feeling the blood flowing up from the back of his throat.

"Angel!"

Hearing his Ghost mournfully cry out, Angel barely had the time to comprehend his surroundings once more before finding one of his arms suddenly pinned, feeling a hand gripping his wrist. And then, he saw a glint of a knife.

A scream left his throat as he the blade dig into his shoulder, stopping just short of his arm, feeling it twist and lock in in between the socket. And then, he felt them started to saw, feeling it cut back and forth as the Guardian made blade easily cut through tendon and bone.

"Stop! Please!" He pleaded, kicking his legs feebly as he attempted to reach out with his free hand, only to realize that it was nothing but broken remains of his prothesis.

"You aligned with yourself with those scavengers, correct?" Angel looked into the smiling face of the Warlock, "How about we help you a little? They dock the arms of their lowest ranks, right?"

Parting his lips to retort against Rawls, another scream instead escaped him as the Warlock continued to work before finally, he felt his functioning arm part, and the familiar smell of copper reached his nostrils. That is when fire burn against the wound and white flashed into his vision, pain searing the amputated limb before finally, it stopped.

Feeling tears leaving his eyes, Angel then attempted to frantically pull his remaining arm away, only to feel a hand press against his shoulder and a blade finding its mark. Although knowing it was quick work, it felt like eternity to the Hunter as that too was amputated and burned to stem the bleeding, and soon, Angel found himself armless, laying on the floor, still, as tears streamed down his face.

"Are you ready to send us that frequency, yet?"

Feeling hands grab the bottom of his jaw, Angel found his wide eyes staring into Lumir's holding out Hope's prison mockingly, "Or, do you want us to continue?"

That is when Angel felt his lower lip tremble, his fears gripping his heart entirely as he weighed his options. He knows that he's going to break later, that he would finally give the order for Hope to contact the Ianos and the others, giving them the frequency to find Isamu. But guilt weight heavily upon him, Isamu's act of saving Ianos clear in his mind. He owes the Titan, he cannot simply betray so easily. And finally, if he were to give the Blossoms what they wanted, Angel wasn't going to be the only one to die. The Clan would not want witnesses and as such, they would want the Hunter to stay dead; in other words, Hope would be killed as well, and Angel's heart wrenched at the thought of his Ghost being killed by a Guardian. Oh, the irony.

"Well?" He felt Lumir's grip tighten around his jaw, shaking him just slightly to force Angel to fix his green eyes back upon him, "what is it that you want?"

Feeling fresh tears fall from his eyes, Angel felt his throat tighten, afraid of how the Titan was going to respond to his answer, "I thought Guardians were supposed to be Soldiers of the Traveler."

He saw Lumir's hazel eyes turn puzzled at his words, "Before I came to the Tower, my Ghost would tell me stories, stories of how Guardians repeatedly saved the City, did 'good' through the Sol System. But you." Angel gathered as much courage as he would on his final words, "You are 'nothing' like those heroes in the legends I heard."

A snarl of anger can be heard from Lumir before the young Hunter finally felt his hand leave his jaw.

"Cut off his legs."

Terror gripped Angel's mind, the Hunter screaming as he attempted to scramble away, only for Rawls to grab him by the ankle and pulling him close, raising his blade and aiming it just near his thigh.

* * *

 _Warning: Graphic Depiction of Torture ends here_

* * *

"Enough!"

Hearing a voice boom throughout the room, Angel turned his attention towards the doorway, only for his eyes to widen as he spotted Liam, the Titan's eyes full of fury as he entered.

"What in the Traveler are you doing, Lumir!?" Liam stopped short of the Clan leader, "This is 'not' what the Blossoms represent!"

"He knows where Isamu is, Liam." Lumir retorted, "If we can just get him to talk-"

"By torturing him?!" The anger was clear in Liam's words, "I know that we are desperate on finding Isamu but torturing a fellow Guardian!? That is stepping over the line, Lumir!"

"Anything to bring the Blossoms back!" Angel watched as Lumir completely closed the distance between themselves, his face close to Liam's, Hope's prison tight in his grasp, "we have been despot for too long! It is time we reach our former glory!"

"Are you not listening to me!?" Liam threw his arms into the air, "The time of the Blossoms are gone! We simply have to move on! Isamu is better off with the Revenants!"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"We sent him 'many' frequencies, Lumir! And nearly all of them were stating how content he was with them!" That is when Angel spotted Liam's eyes soften, grief and acceptance clear in his brown eyes, "Please, Lumir. We have to move on, for the Clan's sake."

That is when the Titan in question looked away, turning his narrowed eyes towards the floor. Seeing this, Angel found hope building up in his chest, his eyes pleading; only for it to be quickly crushed as Lumir answered, "No, finding Isamu, finding him, it is too important for the Blossoms of Hope." The Titan turned his attention back to Liam, "We 'will' find him, even if it means killing this Guardian to do so."

Tears forming in his eyes once more, Angel turned his attention towards Liam, only to pause as the Titan closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

"I was hoping this would end peacefully."

Then, before anyone could even let out a cry of warning, let alone react, Liam pulled out a hand cannon, aimed it towards Lumir's head, and fired. Instantly, the Clan Leader's head exploded into a mesh of flesh and bone, scattering it across the room behind him as his grip as lost on Hope's prison, the cylinder crashing the floor and the glass breaking. That is when chaos broke loose.

Magara had already rushed towards Liam however, with his weapon already drawn, it took only one shot to take her down. Next, it was Rawls, the Warlock having attempted to stand only to be shot down as well. That only left Toshak, the Hunter already having drawn his hand cannon and aiming it towards Liam's way; it was then, to Angel's horror, that the Titan would have no time to turn and defend himself. Before he accepted the situation, a single shot rang through the air however, to his disbelief, Angel saw Toshak skid across the floor, leaving behind a trail of blood before he stopped. Turning his attention to a corner of the room, Angel then spotted Archer, the Exo's hands trembling around his scout rifle as he lowered his weapon, only for it to collapse onto the floor.

Taking him moments to realize that the Exo Titan wouldn't harm him, Angel finally let the relief flood his senses, tears streaming freely now as he laid his head back against the floor, his sobs quickly filling the room.

"Archer, could you please take him to the Tower? I will handle everything here."

Barely comprehending Liam's words, it was then Angel felt hands slip underneath his shoulders and legs. The panic settled in. Screaming, the Hunter attempted to squirm away, kicking in a vain attempt to escape the Exo Titan's grip.

"Angel! It's alright!" His tears filled eyes turned and locked onto Hope's green, "You're safe now! They're not goin' to hurt us." He watched as her shell pressed against her core, "well, with what had happened, at least I hope not."

Blinking rapidly at his Ghost's words, Angel then felt the hands return but this time, instead of struggling, he took in a hitched breath, going stiff as he felt himself being lifted off the floor. That is when the Hunter felt himself being pulled in, pressing against the chest of the Titan as he felt him move.

"We're sorry." Gentle hands moved along his spine, causing Angel to relax, "I'm sorry."

Hearing Archer sniff as he continued to spew out apologies, Angel instead pressed his head against the Titan's chest, staring blankly ahead as the familiar scent of fresh air wafted into his senses.

"Angel?"

Shifting his eyes over, the Hunter spotted Hope once more, seeing the concern and worry in her optic as she added, "Do you want me to contact the others? Tell them what happened?"

Blinking rapidly once more, instead of immediately responding, Angel turned his eyes away from his Ghost, his jaw trembling.

"…Angel?"

"Don't let them know what happened." He found himself blurting, earning a look of surprise from his Ghost, "They can't know, they mustn't, they…"

The tears were back again and this time, instead of words, he felt the familiar cold sensation of Hope tucking underneath his jaw, feeling the hum of her light beat steadily against his skin. This prompted the Hunter to relax, his eyes slowly closing as he let exhaustion finally take him.

Xxxxx

"Should we call Angel?"

Ianos glanced up from the hearth, forcing his frustration to the side as his orange eyes locked onto Knight's, "You didn't tell him where we were?"

"Well." The young Exo nervously scratched the back of his neck, "we told Hope, but, we haven't kept in contact with him since."

Frowning at the words of the Exo Warlock, Ianos then found himself letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes and propped his chin against the back of his hand.

"Ianos?"

Instead of immediately responding to Knight's call, Ianos forced himself to take a breath, struggling to suppress the unease and anger building up within. Despite his promise to the Preceptor that he wouldn't be upset, the Awoken found himself otherwise, letting the frustration slowly filter to the surface.

" _My apologies, Ianos."_ He remembers the Preceptor respond, " _Although I truly do want to answer, Pluto made it quite known that he wants my identity hidden from you."_ The wry smile was apparent even though the Head Revenant's visor hid his features, " _Perhaps if you come back at another time, when your 'Guardian' is not around, then perhaps I will be able to answer."_

With the memory fading away, Ianos scowled before muttering, "Of course, Pluto would get to him first."

"What?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ianos turned his eyes onto Knight's wide optics, the Exo Warlock's lights beaming with bewilderment. Slowly catching up on his surroundings, Ianos then quickly recomposed himself, lowering his hands as he answered, "We should inform Angel on our status. It has been a while since we had last spoken to him." He then paused, musing, "Not to mention he must be worried about us as well."

Seeing Knight raise a metallic brow, Ianos opted to remain silent even as the younger Warlock simply nodded and held out his hand to summon Day. This allowed Ianos to turn his attention towards their surroundings, taking in their number.

They were all outside, Pluto and the others, alongside six other Revenants – including the Preceptor, much to Ianos' surprise. He had expected the Head Revenant to stay within their base of operations, much like how the Speaker at the Tower. But, not only was he out here, coordinating with the Revenants and his team, but his state of dress was also different. Initially, Ianos had thought the red and black robes the Preceptor wore were the standard, worn for both casual and battle situations. But the Warlock found himself wrong when he found steel plating around the Head Revenant's chest, legs, and forearms, the length of his coat reaching up to his knees instead of his ankles, and the high collar absent, instead rolled in to be kept out of the way. It didn't take long for Ianos then notice that the other Revenants had done the same.

The Hunters with their cloaks just above their knees, metal plating take place originally where their leather would normally take place, the Warlocks identical in armor as the Preceptor, and the Titans with their Marks at shorter lengths and any sign of cloth completely absent from their person. It seems that there were more of a difference between the Tower and the Revenants than the Awoken originally thought.

"I cannot believe you volunteered us to aid them." Ianos turned his attention towards Pluto, easily sensing the scowl behind the blind Hunter's visor, "You could have at least talked to us about it."

"We have been staying here for a long while now, mind you." Ianos retorted, sensing Pluto's frown deepen, "the least we can do is help clear the area and keep their base safe while we are here."

A heavy sigh can be heard from the Exo Hunter, but he heard no further complaint, causing a smile to form onto his pale azure features before a sound of glee can be heard emitting from Knight. Turning his attention back towards the young Exo, Ianos then saw a screen flash from Day's optic and formed a small screen in front, hearing Knight let out a small, "Got it" as the screen cleared. Moments later, Hope's red and white shell came into view, and immediately, the others zoomed in, peering over Knight's shoulder to gain a better glance at a friend that they hadn't seen in weeks.

At first, Ianos found the sight amusing, peaceful even, if it wasn't for the fact that he saw a tinge of grief, fear, and hesitation in the female Ghost's optic. This instantly wiped any sign of warmth in his chest and the smile that had been forming instantly faded.

"Hope, it has been a while." Ianos watched as Akiva leaned in, easily towering above Knight and gaining a better view of the female Ghost, "how are you and Angel doing?"

"We're, doin' _fine,_ " Ianos found himself scowling at Hope's words, "just came back from a trip from the Wilds." She paused, "How is everythin' on your end?"

"Well, we met the Preceptor, if that gives you a hint." It was Pluto who spoke, the Exo Hunter standing just next to Knight but gave the younger Exo space, "although we hit a bit of an obstacle. It is going to be a while before we return to the Tower."

"Oh," The disappointment flashed into Hope's optic, and Ianos couldn't help but spot a dash of desperation lingering in her gaze, "Uhm, well, please return soon. Angel and I, we, miss your company. Just ah, is Isamu okay? Did he make it back with you all safely?"

No sooner had she finished speaking when a sense of melancholy fell over members of Redacted, Ianos watched with guilt and grief as Knight and Akiva looked away, making an answer obvious.

"He…didn't… what happened?"

"The Vex corruption grew too much," Akiva muttered, "We tried but, in the end, he, begged for mercy."

"Oh." If the sadness wasn't clear beforehand, it was now, especially so when Ianos saw the female Ghost's shell deflate, her optic dimming, "Angel and I, we were kind of hopin' to see him again, you know?"

A stiff nod of understanding came from the Titan followed by a wry smile emitting behind his visor; Ianos took this as a sign that Akiva was going to make an attempt to change the subject, "Where's Angel by the way? I don't see him around."

That is when Ianos spotted Hope's shell scrunch against her core, her optic flickering around her surroundings nervously at Akiva's question. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, the Awoken finally turned his attention towards the background only to pause, "Hope, why in the Traveler are you at the Medical Wing?'

A silent curse then permeated from the female Ghost, Ianos watching as her optic dimmed at his question, "And don't you dare lie to me, you know as well as I do that your body language is a dead giveaway, especially when it comes to Angel's wellbeing."

Just as the words left his lips the situation finally clicked together, the Awoken's eyes going wide behind his visor as he whispered out, "Hope, what happened to Angel to warrant a stay at the Medical Wing?"

His question left everyone present to go abruptly silent; Ianos ignored them, "Hope?"

"I…he… we." Ianos then saw Hope finally crumble, her shell practically drooping to the floor as her core trembled, "Members of this Clan called the Blossoms of Hope wanted to know where Isamu was. He was a Founder apparently and they thought that they are capable of convincin' him to come back, they just didn't know his location. And then, they learned that Angel and I made contact with him."

If this was before he saw the anxiety and sadness in Hope's optic, Ianos would have seen her answer in a positive light. This would have solved their problem of finding a proper caretaker for Eidr if they were to bring Isamu's child back to the Tower. But the look in her gaze crushed all of that down, "What did they do, Hope?" He took in a breath, trying to steady his anger, "What did they do?"

A sniff from the Ghost before she answered, "Angel and I, we refused to tell him where he was, and not just for the reason that we didn't know." She shifted her shell uneasily against her core, "We made a promise to Isamu, that anythin' that involved the Revenants would only stay between _us,_ and no one else, and Angel, after hearin' that he saved your life even though we couldn't save Jora, he was adamant on keepin' that promise. And the Blossoms, they didn't like that."

If the trembling against her shell wasn't noticeable from before, it was now, and the composure that Hope had attempted to keep together fell apart, causing Ianos and the others to reel back when she suddenly started crying, "They hurt him, Ianos, they hurt him, and I couldn't do anythin' but watch."

"They-they what?" Ianos found his voice, terror and fury building in the back of his mind, "They hurt – they tortured him!?"

The sudden raise in volume of his voice caught the attention of the Revenants nearby, Ianos hearing the voice of the Preceptor halt suddenly at the interruption; the Warlock ignored them, "I thought the Blossoms got over their losses! Were they that desperate to regain their lost glory!?" He leaned in, snarling, "Where are they now, Hope!? Where are they so I can- "

"Ianos!" A hand suddenly clamped down onto his shoulder, causing Ianos to snap his attention onto Pluto's visor, hearing the Exo Hunter hiss out, "The Darkness."

At first, confused by his words, Ianos then understood when he glanced down at his hands, spotting the familiar dark mists lingering from his fingertips followed by the burning near the edges of his eyes. Slowly curling his hands into fists, Ianos then proceeded to close his eyes and take in a deep breath, forcing the anger down as he felt the burn of the Darkness slowly fade. Fluttering open his eyes, Ianos found himself staring into the visors of his team, easily sensing the surprise and worry permeating from them, even from Hope, the female Ghost having paused in her cries although, her shell still trembled against her core.

Letting out a frustrated at this, Ianos took in a deep breath before fixing his gaze back towards the Ghost, "We're coming back."

Easily sensing the surprise from the others, Ianos turned and parted his lips to let out a retort, only to startle back when a resounding 'No!' permeated behind him, causing the Awoken to turn his attention back towards the frequency.

"Angel and I went through too much for you to leave when you are almost there." Ianos paused at Hope's words, "it would all be for nothin' if you came back as things were."

Narrowing his eyes at Hope's words, the Awoken's eyes then slowly widened in realization, "You and Angel, you didn't give what the Blossoms wanted."

Hope shifted her shell upward, although one side was higher than the other to show her bitter smile, "I told you, Angel didn't want to break his promise to Isamu, even though…"

Hearing her voice fade, a pang of sympathy tugged at Ianos' heart, although, he jumped when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, prompting him to turn and see that the Preceptor and his team were standing idly by, a sense of awkwardness permeating from their number.

"We will have to contact you later, Hope." He said, focusing his eyes back onto the Ghost, "but, contact us on Angel's condition, and," Ianos momentarily flicked his eyes towards Pluto and Orion, "If you want, contact the Galaxy, I bet they would be more than willing to offer the two of you a safe haven once he recovers."

"Already listed that as one of my options." Nonetheless, Hope nodded her head in thanks, "Be careful you all, the last thin' I want Angel wake up to is to hear one of you died."

Wincing at her words, Ianos simply nodded just as the frequency cut, finally allowing Day to slink back into Knight's hands and materialize back into the safety of their Guardian. This prompted the Awoken to turn his attention back towards the Preceptor and the Revenants, "You finally finished picking out teams?"

Sensing a sheepish smile emit from the Preceptor, Ianos ignored the mumbles from the Revenants nearby as the former responded, "It is decided that we will split into three teams of four, each having a pair from my group and yours." A grunt of disapproval can be heard from Pluto, "Each individual group will then take on one of the three groups of Fallen that Marin had located, and then afterwards, shall scout the perimeter to ensure there are no others trailing behind them. Then, their capes shall be taken and tied to warn off other potential threats, and their bodies will be buried far off from our location."

"Sounds easy enough." A smile can be sensed behind Akiva's visor, "have you assigned 'partners' yet?"

"Well-"

"Ianos and I will work together as a team." The Awoken in question couldn't help but turn and give Pluto a blank look, "And Gemini and Scorpio are hardly seen without each other so that leaves Akiva and Orion." The Exo Hunter crossed his arms, "Whoever you pair us up with from your team won't matter with us."

Shaking his head before heaving out a sigh, Ianos simply decided to follow Pluto's instructions; he did after all, volunteer the group without actually asking for their consent. He will tolerate this much at least.

"All of you stay safe, alright?" Ianos turned his attention towards Knight and Hush, the latter of which gave a small smile although, her yellow eyes were filled with worry, "especially you, Ianos. You and Ace haven't finalized the Harmonization yet."

Annoyance tugged at the back of Ianos' mind followed by a small sense of affection, "I have handled Fallen before, Knight, and not to mention that I will have at least three others watching my back." He nodded his head towards Pluto, "if something were to happen to me well, either there is something wrong with me or them."

Seeing the Exo let out a nervous smile, the concern building up in Ianos' chest finally surfaced, "Are you certain that you and Hush will be alright by yourselves? Although they have been 'welcoming' so far, I heard some of the Revenants are still none too pleased with our presence."

"Don't worry about us." Ianos couldn't help but give the Exo Warlock a doubtful stare, "Hush and I, we already made a friend here, he will keep us safe. Odoratta, remember him?"

The Awoken couldn't help but blanche at Knight's words; it was difficult to forget the individual who had brought Knight and Hush back from their little 'adventure'. His glowing eyes, his teeth, and the chitin that grew from his arms and neck, it didn't take much for Ianos to clue in on Odoratta's relation to the Hive. Despite the cheerful disposition that he gave towards the group, Ianos couldn't bring himself to trust the hybrid. It's difficult when his eyes glow the same sickly color of his past tormentors.

Nonetheless, when Ianos stared into Knight's optics and Hush's eyes, he saw a sense of bewilderment and hesitation but none of fear, a good sign. It means that Odoratta had not shown himself as a threat. Yet.

"Just stay safe." Ianos stated, earning himself a nod from the young Exo before he and Hush took each other by the hand and descended their way back inside, allowing the Awoken to turn and face the others of his group, "Shall we?"


	66. Announcement: Break

**_Announcement: Break_**

 ** _10/7/2018_**

 _Hello everyone, Ace here and I am here to announce that I am going to take a 'quote on quote', break from this story_

 _Now that doesn't mean I am going to stop working on it. During this break, I am still going to write however, I want to go on my own pace. My schedule just doesn't allow once a week updates anymore. As such, what I am going to do is that I am going to write out as many chapters as I can and update weekly that way; less stress on me and less wait for you guys. But I am going to need time to do this and as such, going to take probably a couple of weeks off. I know, I know, I missed 'two weeks' already, but as I have said before, my schedule hasn't been kind and I hardly have a chapter finished. Good news though is that my work has given me a few days off and I am going to take that time to write as much as I could, so it shouldn't be a long wait._

 _Anyway, I apologize for the lack of updates and activity, but I promise this story will be up and running soon! I will be back!_


	67. Festival of the Lost: We Found Her

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Festival of the Lost: We Found Her_**

 _I know this is way late, but the chapter was a lot longer than I anticipated, and also, things came up in life. But here it is! Before the event is done! lol_

 _And thank you everyone for the reviews!_

 _Turtleman \- It has been a while! I was kind of wondering where you went lol. And thank you, it's nice to hear that, despite it's cheesiness XD. But nonetheless, I am taking a break from updating (for now) to catch up on writing. Decided it was best to write chapters preemptively before publishing them, but I will need some time to do so. But I will be happy to read your OC audition! Can't wait to see what kind of character they are C:_

 _ **Update:**_

 _Published this at like 1 am in the morning so forgot to say that this takes place after Knight's/Nine's trial but before Dusk. And as such properly changed some text to fit the timeline lol_

 _Anyway, decided to write this piece as I realized that I never really gave out what happened to Aleeza and Carina after their deaths and decided to clear things up a bit C:_

* * *

 _Warning: This chapter contains mention of Suicide_

* * *

"You are certain this is the place?"

If it wasn't for the objective he had in mind, Ianos would have cracked a smile at the blank stare he received from his Ghost, "It may have been years since we had last been here, but I think I know where to look for a body, Ianos."

The Warlock blanched at Ace's words, his mind ringing with memories of looking amongst the dead, burning those that were beyond salvaging, "Right."

Sensing the bewildered stare from the black and orange Ghost, Ianos bit his tongue long enough to resist the urge to remind Ace that he was semi-conscious during that time, his surroundings a blur as they carried his light and soul through the darkness of the tunnels. But, unlike him, Ace has clear memory of what happened down there with the Vex, and the loss of life during the process. It's hard enough for the Ghost to come back to the site where they and the others were forced to leave the body behind, Ianos doesn't want to further agitate Ace than needed.

As such, instead of responding to the confused look emitting from his Ghost, Ianos took the opportunity to carefully make his way down the hole full of rubble, hearing the broken debris and pebbles follow his movements. Reaching the bottom, Ianos then turned his attention back towards the black and orange shell of Ace, the latter of which was already scanning their surroundings, their light humming softly as they searched.

"To think, the Vanguard and the Consensus would not allow us to come back here and bring her back." Ianos heard Ace let out a huff, their orange optic narrowing as they continued to scan the rubble, "It has been, what? Two years since she died?"

"Nearly three," Ianos confirmed, trailing after Ace to ensure he stayed close by, "We should have just returned here the soon I was capable of moving on my own."

"And risk straining your still recovering body?" A scoff can be heard from the Ghost, "Although I am still angry at the 'power of the City' for not allowing us to return here and retrieve her body, I would rather be certain that you are well first before traveling beyond earth's atmosphere."

Letting out a small huff to signal his disagreement with Ace, Ianos decided to make no further comments and instead, focused on following after the Ghost, only coming to a stiff pause when the light faded from their optic.

"I found her."

No sooner had they spoken their words when Ianos scrambled forward, falling onto his knees before he started to toss stones to the side. This in turn, caused Ace to let out a startled yelp, "Watch it! You nearly hit me!"

Glancing back just enough to give his Ghost an apologetic stare, Ianos continued to dig, and soon, his vision would occasionally blink with light with Ace's help.

Considering he had asked the others what had happened, Ianos had expected to dig deeper, to dig exponentially until he could find her remains. But, he felt like he barely made way through the surface when he removed one piece of stone and immediately, his orange eyes locked onto broken optics. Or at least, what remained of it.

As of expected of a point-blank blast, the Exo's face was charred and distorted, the metallic plating cracked and melted to the point where if it were anyone else, they would have thought of it as nothing more than just a ball of rusted remains. This nearly made Ianos drop the stone in his hands, the Warlock fumbling with the object before immediately tossing it to the side and shifted his attention back onto the scorched and mutilated face.

His mind processing to find any evidence that this was 'not' her, Ianos found himself thinking otherwise and finally, he started to retch, dry heaving as he scrambled back, to gain some distance in case he was to lose the contents of his stomach. He was grateful that he was in too much of a rush to find the Exo's remains to even grab a cup of his daily caffeine.

"Ianos?"

"I am alright." The Awoken forced out, earning a look of doubt from his Ghost, "just, just check to make sure that the rest of her body is underneath, or if we have to…" He stopped mid-sentence, his stomach suddenly queasy at the thought of the Exo's head parted form her body, "Just check to make sure we do not have to search further."

Seeing the look of shock and concern linger in the optic of his Ghost, Ianos waited until Ace nodded once to break eye contact, shifting his attention back onto the broken rubble beneath him as the familiar hum of his Ghost rang in his ears. This soon was followed by the quick flash of warmth from Ace's light and their words of confirmation, "I do not know how but, amazingly her body is still intact despite the vicinity of the explosion. It should be possible to bring her back in one piece."

Relief flooded Ianos' senses, the Awoken lifting up his gaze as he said, "Then I say it is time to get to work."

Xxxxx

Angel couldn't celebrate anymore, not without Carina at least.

Despite being human and with Salziks' words ringing in the back of his mind, the Hunter just couldn't bring himself to celebrate the many holidays that pass by the Tower. At least, that was before he met the female Exo.

She always had been exuberant, excited on the festivities even with her lack of knowledge and understanding, and, thanks to the notion of sweets and candies, the Festival of the Lost quickly became one of her favorites. And somehow, despite his insistence, Angel always seems to be dragged into her antics, either wearing paper masks in the Crucible or simply running around after consuming a large quantity of sugar. And he means a large quantity.

But now, with her absent, all Angel receives are the constant reminders of his dead friend and he couldn't help but be bitter towards the Vanguard for their lack of sympathies. They should have tried, should have tried harder to convince the Consensus to allow the surviving members of Fireteam Redacted to head back to Venus and collect Carina's corpse. But, permission was never granted, and all for the reason that resources should be spent on fighting against the Darkness, not gathering the remains of the dead.

Bitter. Yes, bitter. Not angry. He has to grasp that as he drained the contents of his glass once more.

The Vanguard maybe part of the Consensus, but Angel considers them 'different' enough that he almost feels sorry for them whenever their decisions are voted against. Who knows, perhaps they did try to gain permission for Fireteam Redacted to head back and grab Carina's body, but the groups of non-Guardians were being a group of shit holes.

"Language." He heard Hope tut, causing Angel to let out a snort as he poured himself another glass, however, this one he took his time sipping. The Hunter knows his own body than anyone else and, although he may not admit it, he is a light-weight and he highly doubts that his tolerance will grow against alcohol. Nonetheless, this doesn't stop him from wandering to the bar to gain some drinks.

Scanning the bar around him, Angel took note of many somber faces seated at some of the tables, nearly all of them having a glass in their hands as they stared ahead; it seems the young Hunter wasn't the only one who came down to cope with their losses. As he continued to take in his surroundings, Angel noticed that some of the grieving Guardians were not alone; a handful were seated with a partner and the young Hunter counted at least two that seemed to be Fireteams of six. At least, they used to be.

Cringing at the thought, Angel glanced down at his glass, pondering on the others. He had first asked Akiva to join him as the he was a great consultant and not to mention that Carina was a fellow Titan; he does recall Titans openly mourn their dead. But, his invitation was declined, and Angel was not a bit angry for it; after all, usually when Carina's memory is brought up, so was Aleeza's and with the way that the Titan's twin had died, Angel understands that kind of event would be painful.

Next, he had tried Pluto, as he understands that the Exo Hunter had many to mourn for, but the older Guardian too declined his offer. It seemed that he had taken the new generation of Galaxy outside of the City, explaining that there was a place beyond the walls that the original Clan had and always called their 'home'; he said the new members were ready to visit the birthplace of the clan. Although envious, Angel understood and as such, he had decided to call upon the final surviving member of their original number: Ianos.

Of course, he wasn't too surprised when the Awoken declined to join him as well, although, he was a bit curious when he heard Ianos say that he had an errand to run. An errand that goes beyond the Wall. He had questioned what kind but, of course, Ianos rebuffed him before suddenly cutting off the connection, hurting Angel's feelings but, he wasn't too upset. The Awoken was old, ancient compared to him, and he wouldn't be surprised if this 'errand' was a way to cope. Nonetheless, Angel wished he wasn't drinking alone.

A cough to his side snapped him out of his thoughts.

Oh right, Hope.

Smiling sheepishly at the female Ghost, Angel decided to take the opportunity to down the contents of his drink as Hope gave him a blank stare, pouring himself another glass not long after.

He had considered asking Knight/Unit Eleven to join him, but, no offense to the Exo Warlock, but it just didn't feel right. True, he had accepted the newborn as a member of their Fireteam but, with his drunk addled brain and with him alone with his thoughts, he couldn't help but feel that Knight/Unit Eleven were replacements, an excuse for the Vanguard to fill in the blank space within Redacted's numbers. Anger and betrayal just wouldn't enable himself to ask the Exo Warlock to drink with him. And Hush, Hush was too young, too inexperienced to be really a part of the team. Angel considers her family, a part of his 'pack', but her age and innocence made it that he wouldn't be able to comfortably confide his grief, his thoughts.

He sighed at this, turning attention back towards his Ghost, the latter of which tilted her shell in concern; Angel let out a wry smile at this. The two maybe bad at talking about their feelings but, at least it was better than having no one at all.

Taking another sip of his drink, Angel then raised a brow when he spotted Hope go stiff, her green optic wide, "Is something wrong?"

"It's Ianos." He heard her answer after a brief moment of silence, "He said he found her."

Angel struggled to clear his drunk addled brain, "Found who?"

"Carina." Angel felt his heart leap to his throat, "Ianos said he found Carina."

Xxxxx

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the urn, even as he helped Amara put on a paper mask over her face; a Ghost, a little insight to what his hopeful youngest will gain in a few years.

Nonetheless, as Jordan and Ria took the children to allow Akiva and Neve time to themselves, the Titan pondered on scattering the ashes of his twin. And again, he convinced himself not to.

He still remembers Aleeza's request on her burial; her body cremated and travel to the highest top of a mountain to release her remains, to let the winds carry her throughout the lands. But, despite their short years together, Akiva knows that Aleeza would have wanted Carina to be with her, the way her eyes turned despondent at the mention of the Titan's death before adding in that she wanted to travel with the Exo Titan. Of course, she had said that expecting 'herself' to die first, not the other way around; perhaps that was the reason why she decided to take her own life. Too many of her lovers had passed before she was ready to let them go.

But that was impossible now, as Carina's body was still back at Venus, where the others told him they had no choice as the Fallen were slowly approaching upon them. Nearly three years had passed since then and the Consensus still as yet to allow the surviving members of Fireteam Redacted to retrieve their friend. Although angry at their decision, Akiva also understands a little of their reasoning. If her body was out in the open, out in a space where hostiles barely made an appearance, then perhaps the leading body would have allowed them to retrieve Carina. But, instead, her body was buried underneath piles of rubble, out in an area where both Vex and Fallen are numerous. It's too much of a risk to send out individuals to simply retrieve a deceased Guardian.

As such, the reason why Aleeza's ashes remains on a mantlepiece, out on the side where it is hardly noticeable but whoever passes can pay their respects easily; as such, what Akiva's children constantly perform.

Although only two when his aunt died, Oraxsis still held strong clarity of Aleeza and would constantly say, 'Hello Nana', as he passed. There are even days when Akiva would find his eldest seated in front of the ashes, talking to her as if she was still alive. For Nahala and Amara, the twins were not yet born when Aleeza died, but, with Ora's attitude and behavior towards the urn it was enough for them to follow his example, although, at a less personal level. Akiva wonders how long it will take the girls to figure out that what their brother is doing is not a 'game', but an actual response to losing a loved one.

"Thinking about her?"

Jumping from his seat, Akiva shifted his attention to the side in time to see Neve slide down next to him, a bowl filled to the brim with sugar candy. At first, confused with the contents of the bowl, Akiva then understood when he saw his partner give him a sad smile, "The Festival of the Lost was Alyx's favorite holiday." She gestured her head towards the sugar candy in her lap, "He would stuff handful of these into his mouth when he gets the chance."

Then, in memory of the Awoken Titan, she took a piece and Akiva watched as the Warlock started to make leeway on the bowl. This was perhaps the only time he would see her take in this much sugar.

"Akiva? Akiva!"

The frantic call of his Ghost caused the Titan in question to shift his attention away from his partner, Akiva blinking rapidly at Lex as he spotted his long-time friend in a panic, "What? What is it?"

"It's Ianos." Akiva raised a brow at the mention of the older Guardian's name; what had he done now? "He has done us a huge favor, but dear Traveler the Consensus are not going to be happy but god damn, Ianos we owe him one."

Now that, that caught Akiva's interest, "What did the kid do?"

"He brought Carina home!" The Ghost's voice was mixed with glee and relief, "He went to Venus and brought her home!"

That is when Akiva paused, blinking rapidly as disbelief settled within his mind, "…What?"

"Why aren't you more excited about this!?" The Titan reeled back at his Ghost's exclamation, "After nearly three years, Carina will finally gain the burial she deserves!"

Taking in Lex's words, Akiva couldn't help but let surges of joy spread throughout his body but, just as quickly as it came, it faded, only to be replaced by worry, "But, did he gain the jurisdiction of the Consensus? Or at least the Vanguard?"

Then, for the first time in years, his Ghost gave him a disbelieving stare, "What do 'you' think? The Consensus suddenly giving us permission to travel to Venus to recover Carina's body after years of denial? I say no."

Flinching at Lex's words, Akiva found himself leaning back in his seat, attempting to comprehend the whole situation. His mind screamed for joy, mentally dancing at the relief that Carina's body was no longer decaying on the marshlands of Venus and that finally, she would receive a burial that fits her status. But, the other half of Akiva's thoughts was filled with concerns, worries; the Consensus made it quite clear that Fireteam Redacted's attention should be elsewhere, somewhere 'productive'. How were they going to react once they figure out Ianos went against their commands?

"Where is he now?" Akiva managed to say, watching his Ghost blink several times before the latter went momentarily silent, a flash of light lingering in his optic to show his frequency, and then answering, "He just said that he landed in the Hangar and about to exit his ship."

That was enough to make the Titan leap onto his feat, taking long strides toward the door before he suddenly halted, hesitating before he slowly turned towards his partner; he received a small smile in return.

"Go on ahead," Neve gave him a subtle nod, "Chances like these do not come around often."

Giving the female Warlock a nod of thanks, Akiva then resumed his long strides, practically gliding through the door and down the hall, not once coming to a pause until he stumbled into the familiar sight of the Hangar, his golden eyes scanning the ships until his gaze fell upon one in particular.

The ship in question was a standard issue Echo-class jumpship, colored dark azure and lined with white. It was an ironic chose, as the ship was usually reserved for those who enjoyed speed and maneuverability, and Akiva had known Ianos long enough to know that Ianos enjoyed no such thing. Eventually, he discovered that Carina and Angel had chosen the ship; mainly Carina. Akiva recalls her saying that on their first mission, she had ruined the Awoken's Warlock's jumpship and had decided that the Echo-class would be best for emergencies. It didn't surprise Akiva that despite years of use, the ship was still in top shape; Ianos always had been the sentimental type, even if he wouldn't outright admit it.

Momentarily taking his eyes off of the ship, it was then Akiva finally spotted the Awoken in question standing not too far off from the vehicle, his attention over his shoulder as he spoke with the familiar black and orange form of Ace. It seemed the two were having a heated discussion, judging from the way Ace was really animated, their shell expanding and twirling, and their optic showing obvious signs of concern and frustration. Curious, the Titan decided it was the best time to approach the pair, although, decided to keep his questions to himself, especially when the Awoken and Ghost both paused in their conversation and their focus shifted towards him.

"About time you made it here." He heard Ianos mutter, "thought you would be the type to come running."

Akiva smiled sheepishly at his words, "Well, let's just say I couldn't help but be a bit doubtful of your claim."

Chuckling as Ianos let out a huff, Akiva then saw the Awoken glance over his shoulder, "Where's Angel?"

Pausing at his question, the Titan, at first, was going to ask why the Hunter would be in the Hangar, only to quickly mentally punch himself. Of course, Ace and Ianos would send out a frequency to Angel as well; he and Carina had been friends since their first year of resurrection, it only made sense that would be notified of the Exo Titan's recovery.

As if on que, Akiva glanced back in time to see the Hunter in question, the younger Guardian not once pausing in his steps as he practically leaped over the stairs, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he closed the distance between himself and the others.

"Where's Carina?"

At first, confused at the slurred speech of the young Hunter, it took Akiva only moments to remember the rejected invitation to the bar; it seems that with the news of Carina's body recovery, Hope had little to no time to sober Angel up.

This was proven when the Hunter in question had attempted to come to a halt, his steps faltered, and if Akiva hadn't caught him by the elbow, there was no doubt his face would have had an unfortunate collision with the floor. Barely hearing the buzzed apologies Angel blurted out, Akiva instead saw Ianos shift in front, prompting the Titan to turn his attention back onto the Awoken. That is when he took in a sharp breath.

In Ianos' hand was a silver cannister, its pristine shape held delicately in the Awoken's grasp as the latter held it up for the pair to see.

"We were able to salvage most of her body." Ianos answered before Akiva could even start to question, "however, with the vicinity of the explosion, her body was too fragile to bring back in one piece." He then held the cannister out towards Angel, Akiva seeing tears forming near the edges of the Hunter's eyes, "I hope you do not mind that I had preemptively cremated her when you were not present."

"I'm just glad that you were able to bring her back to the Tower." Akiva barely caught Angel's words, but the gratefulness can easily be seen on the younger Guardian's face as the Hunter carefully accepted Carina's remains, cradling it in his arms as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Although relieved that one of their team's body was retrieved and safe, Akiva finally could not contain the question that lingered in the forefront of his mind, "Tell me, does the Consensus know of your departure to Venus?"

The Titan had hoped that Lex was exaggerating when he was told that Ianos had left without jurisdiction but judging from the way the Awoken shook his head, there was undoubtably truth in the Ghost's words. He silently cursed under his breath, "We have to hide her remains then, if they figure out that you had left without permission-"

"There is no need to worry about that."

Freezing at the familiar voice of the Warlock Vanguard, Akiva slowly turned, only for his jaw to drop as not only Ikora but Zavala and Cayde stood nearby, a wry smile on the former's face; silently the Titan wonders if the three ever part ways when they are not in the Tower.

"Warlock Ianos had sent us a frequency before his arrival, admitting to his, 'crime'." Akiva flinched as Zavala spoke, "however, Cayde, Ikora, and I decided that we are going to keep silent on the matter."

Akiva blinked, and blinked again, "…What?"

"Look, the three of us may sound like we are about 'the book'," Cayde gestured with his fingers at the last of the words, "but, when it comes to the sake of Fireteams and others of our group, sometimes rules are meant to be broken." The Vanguard Hunter then shrugged, "Temporarily at least."

In any other situation, Akiva would have snickered at the Exo's words, but the Titan found himself too nervous to even smile, especially so when he spotted Zavala turn his glowing blue eyes towards the cannister in Angel's hands. Although, his agitation quickly turned to one of bewilderment when he saw the Awoken Titan's eyes soften, his features losing their harden edge, "Especially when it comes to retrieval of friends."

Then, without another word, the three Vanguard turned and left, leaving Akiva confused at what just occurred.

"Well." It was Lex who broke the silence, Akiva feeling his Ghost leaving the edges of his mind, "That problem was solved easily."

"Ianos? Where are you going?"

Hearing Angel's voice, this prompted the Titan to break away from the Vanguard's back and turn his attention back onto the Awoken, only to see the Warlock taking steps back towards his ship, "You are not going to stay for Carina's burial?" And Aleeza's, Akiva mentally added. It would only make sense to send the pair away together.

"I have other errands to run."

Akiva couldn't help but scrunch his features together at Ianos' answer; there was something else more important than attending Carina and Aleeza's funeral?

Before the Titan can question what, the Awoken simply turned his back towards him and Angel, allowing Akiva to barely glimpse a burnt cloth held in the Warlock's hand before the light of transmat took him back into his ship. Confused, Akiva made a mental note to ask later when he felt a gentle tap on his arm; he turned to stare into the tearful gaze of Angel.

"Carina said she wanted to be buried at the highest point in the world." He heard the Hunter whisper, "Did Aleeza say anything about her final resting place?"

Now, the question took Akiva off guard but even more so at the younger Guardian's previous statement; considering their young age, it never occurred to him that Carina and Angel spoke of their burial grounds. Then again, with Pluto and Ianos in their team, it always would make anyone younger in their years think.

As such, in response to Angel's question, Akiva gave the Hunter a wry smile, "I will tell you along the way there." He then placed a comforting pat on Angel's shoulder, "I may not know the highest point in the world but, I do think it is pretty far into the sky."

He received a strained but thankful smile in return.

Xxxxx

It was tradition amongst the Sunbreakers to cremate their dead and to spread their ashes upon the sands of Mercury; to watch over the remaining faction they claim. And not just their body they cremate, but also their armor, their weapons, their belongings, even their Ghost, so that they are rejoined in the afterlife. The only object they do not burn are their Marks, in which they are hung amongst lines within their base, to present that although gone, the ones they lost are still around, forever watching their fellow Sunbreakers. However, with Sun's body currently buried within Rasputin's bunker back on earth and Carina's body claimed by Angel, Ianos hopes that bringing back the burned remains of their mark was enough to ease the mercenaries.

Ianos mused at this; he wonders how they are going to present Sun and Carina when the former had passed down their mark to the latter. Would their names be passed down verbally? The surviving members voicing the history of each Mark to each new addition? The Awoken will have to figure it out once he lands.

And land he did so, followed by main assortment of guns pointed his way when he landed upon the sandy hearth. Assessing the situation, Ianos simply brushed his shoulders of any stray sand before turning his attention towards one Titan in particular, "Is this how you greet old friends, Ouros?"

A moment of silence followed by a snicker.

"Is that you, Ianos? Or should I say, Little Light?"

The Warlock blanched at the nickname, especially when he heard strained chuckling reverberate from several of the Sunbreakers, "How many times do I have to say it, only Sun and the rest of the Galaxy Clan are the only ones who may call me that?"

"It is you." The air of formality dissipated as Ouros approached, the female Sunbreaker clamping a hand down onto the Awoken's shoulder, "It has been many years since I last seen you, friend. How long was it? A couple of hundred years?"

"A little over that if include our encounter during the Great Disaster." Ianos noted some of the members of the Sunbreakers flinch at the event; no doubt survivors, "Although, I would guess Sun had visited you several times before their passing?"

"More like sending me frequencies." Ouros clarified before she took several steps away, waving her hand to signal for Ianos to follow before she continued, "Merely updates on how they were doing before it suddenly ceased. It was then I knew that it was a matter of time before they would send an 'heir' to take their place amongst the Sunbreakers."

Ianos winced before taking in a breath, "Speaking of heirs, there is something I would like to give you."

Following the steps of the Sunbreaker as she paused, Ianos noted the bewilderment emitting behind her visor before it was quickly replaced by one of shock, and then grief when he held out the charred remains of a Mark. A Sunbreakers mark.

"This is…"

"Good, you recognize it." Ianos' shoulders deflated in relief, his eyes softening behind his visor, "I was worried that thanks to the damage, you would be unable to identify the Mark."

"But, it has not even been five years since she had taken up Sun's mantle." The Warlock let the charred piece of cloth slip between his fingers as Ouros delicately took it, "and already…"

"To the Consensus, Carina was just another newborn casualty." Ianos easily sensed the narrowed glance behind the female Titan's visor, "I would be surprised if you had heard of her passing."

"…How?"

"Self-sacrifice gave up her life to ensure her team made it alive from a mission."

A sad and heavy sigh can be heard from Ouros, Ianos watching the female Titan caress her fingers against the distorted fabric, "… You really were expecting Carina to make a mark."

Hearing a few sniggering from the few Titans in the background at his unintended pun, Ianos fixed his attention back onto Ouros in time to see the female Sunbreaker let out a stiff nod, "It was because Sun 'chose' her, was it not?"

Another sigh from Ouros, "You have to understand, Ianos. Sun-7 was one of my mentors before they left the Sunbreaker order. Usually when they chose an initiate, well…" Ianos can sense a sheepish smile behind her visor, "They tend to do great things."

Soaking in the Sunbreaker's words, Ianos opted to remain silent, and instead, let Ouros quietly mourn the loss of two Exo amongst the faction's number. As he eyed the visor hiding her features, the Warlock also took note of the 'lack 'of the headpiece on the others behind her, counting mostly humans amongst their numbers before it hit him: he never knew what Ouros physically looked like. Of all his encounters with her, her helmet had always been on, especially so when in Sun's presence.

Sun.

Ianos mentally slapped him on the back of the head. Of course, Sun would never mentor an organic, with their strong dislike of them. However, if they were to never be informed of one's race, then Sun's bias will be severely limited; the Awoken wouldn't be surprised if Aodh had been the one to set up such a plan. Nonetheless, it seems the Magistrate had kept the habit eons after being under Sun's tutelage; habits die hard, he guesses.

"If you had just brought the Mark, I am to guess that Sun's and Carina's bodies are unavailable to us?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, it took Ianos a few moments to completely comprehend the Sunbreaker's question, "Carina's body had been claimed by one of my Fireteam members, and before you can protest, they had been comrades in arms since their first year of resurrection. Hunter Angel had known her years before Carina had even heard of the Sunbreaker order. It is only fair that he gets claims on her remains first before you." Waiting momentarily for the muttering to fade from the Titans around him, Ianos then continued, "For Sun's body, they had made it clear before their death that they want their burial grounds a secret, and as such, I am sorry to say that I cannot give you that information easily." A shout of protest can be heard from several of the Sunbreakers, "However, I can say with clarity that their body have been given a proper burial and that their Ghost, Gaia, has bonded steadily with their new Guardian."

"And Carina's Ghost?"

That is when Ianos scrunched his features together, his mind processing through his memories.

What had happened to Spears?

All he recalls was that Aleeza had the deceased Titan's Ghost in her custody before her suicide, and in turn, everything in her possession was taken. No doubt that Spears' shell was taken as well.

Usually everything in the possession of a deceased Guardian would be handed over to their surviving Fireteam or, in Akiva's case, next of kin, but Ianos does not recall Akiva ever bringing up the late Ghost, or at least seeing him. He would have to question the Titan about it later, but for now, Spears' whereabouts are unknown.

"I am afraid I have do not have an answer." Ianos ignored the dark glares he received from the Titan's standing behind Ouros, "however, I suspect one of my Fireteam members have him in his custody. Once I question where he had placed Carina's Ghost, I will send him here, where he will be given a proper Sunbreaker funeral."

Although disappointment can be sensed behind the Empyreal Magistrate's visor, Ouros then nodded her head in understanding, "Then we shall hang Sun's and Carina's Mark to honor their memory while we wait."

Then, to Ianos' surprise, the Sunbreaker placed a fist onto her chest plate and bowed, "Until then, I would like to request that you stay for their commemoration."

"Magistrate!"

"We are in the presence of one who had been under the tutelage of Sun-7 and the one who had taken Carina-23 under his care," Ianos sensed the glare Ouros gave to the others, "If we are to reject his presence during their honoring, we are hereby disrespecting their memory. As such, do not argue with me."

Easily seeing the narrowed glances he received from many of the Sunbreakers present, Ianos heard nothing more than grumbles before Ouros shifted her attention back towards him, "Unless, you have other things to attend."

Silently, he contemplated, his mind wondering back to Akiva and Angel back at the Tower before Ianos nodded once, "I would be privileged to attend the commemoration of Sun and Carina, your grace."

Sensing the anger slowly ease off of some of the Sunbreakers after the honorific, amusement can easily be sensed from Ouros before once again, the Magistrate motioned for him to follow. Ianos didn't hesitate to trudge after her through the sand.


	68. A Familiar Face

**_Redacted_**

 ** _A Familiar Face_**

 _Titles are hard, screw me lol. Anyways, I am updating a bit late but I am going to say that updates aren't quite fixed yet. Decided to put this up as I do have two other chapters done, just need to revise and get them ready. Enjoy this chapter guys C:_

* * *

 __Transcript: Welcome__

 _Source: Ghost of Hunter Angel_

 _Alias: Hope_

 __Transcript of a conversation between Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 [V.C], Hunter Angel [H.A], and Ghost Hope [G.H]. Conversation is of Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 welcoming Hunter Angel to the Tower__

 _[H.A]: (Translation) I am highly uncomfortable right now._

 _[G.H]: (Translation) It is your first day here, give it some time. After all, you're what? Half a year and never stepped foot in the Haven until now?_

 _[H.A]: (Translation) That is because there was no need to until… look, I am just not used to having 'no' instructions and being just told 'go wander'. With Salziks, she at least stayed and actually 'taught' me something. It is like as though this 'Vanguard' care little for those under their command._

 _[V.C]: Now that is where are you wrong, kid – Ow! Hey! You stabbed me!_

 _[H.A]: Never. Ever. Approach from behind._

 _[V.C]: Hah! With that mindset, no wonder Ikora and Zavala assigned you under me!_

 _[H.A]: …Wait, you are the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6?_

 _[V.C]: At your service._

 _[H.A]: You're…you're nothing like the Warlock and Titan Vanguard. You're…different._

 _[V.C]: Different? You mean, good-looking? Best Hunter out there?_

 _[H.A]: … A joke_

 _[V.C]: Ouch, harsh kid. Where did you get a tongue like that?_

 _[H.A]: … That's none of your business b-…_

 _[V.C]: Oh, were you going to call me a 'bitch'? Or… bandit?_

 _[H.A]: How did you-_

 _[V.C]: Trust me kid, you're not the only one here who tried making friends with the Eliksni. Let's just say that those who understand the language, had tried at least once or twice, or an insurmountable time for the Guardians and the Fallen Houses to get along. It just never worked out._

 _[H.A]: … Doesn't mean we can't stop trying._

 _[V.C]: Terrific! You and me! We're going to get along nicely! So, a favor, teach me Eliksni?_

 _[H.A]: …_

 _[V.C]: What? I may have understood you, but you are a lot more fluent than I am, and me, well, I can't have someone outshine me._

 _[H.A]: …_

 _[V.C]: Don't trust me? Can't blame you. Good trait to have at this age. Then, how about this, you teach me and, I teach you? How about it?_

 _[H.A]: … Teach me how to utilize my light 'and' throw in some of your stories with the Eliksni and we will call it even._

 _[V.C]: Deal._

 __End Transcript__

Xxxxx

He was awake.

To others, Angel looked as though he was asleep, his eyes closed, arms tucked close to his sides, and his breathing even. However, Hope knows Angel, knew him enough that despite feigning slumber, she can still see his eyes moving behind his lids; an action that tells her that he was on high alert. She sighed at this, uncaring if her Guardian heard her or not.

It was shortly after the others contacted her and Hope cannot help but feel guilty for exposing the truth so easily to their Fireteam. But Ianos, his eyes were sharp, and the female Ghost found herself confessing, despite the Hunter's want to keep his experience a secret. However, seeing the others act accordingly, Hope cannot help but feel relieved that she had spoken out; seeing their anger, their distress, it showed her that they indeed care for Angel's wellbeing and she knows that as soon as Ianos' condition is stabilized and safe, their next destination would be her Guardian. As such, the Ghost wouldn't have minded the wait, if Angel wasn't so tense.

As if to prove her point, a soft knock permeated from the room door and immediately, Angel's eyes snapped open and he was upright, his green eyes wide towards the only entry and exit. Although wanting to comfort her Guardian, Hope couldn't help but narrow her optic at the door suspiciously; she swore that she had informed all the medics that she had everything under control, especially since Angel was jumpy with that many in one room.

"Hope." The Ghost turned her attention towards the Hunter, "My gun."

"Angel." Hope found herself hissing out, only to pause when she watched him turn his eyes towards her, immediately seeing the fear; she didn't have to ask what he was so afraid of. Although her instincts screamed at her to deny Angel's request, Hope found herself relenting, materializing a hand cannon into his hands. As she done this, a bit of guilt filtered within her core; although Hope knew that Angel wanted the weapon he had crafted himself, she instead gave him another in his collection, one that still fires well but the recoil high, affecting accuracy.

Holding in a breath as she watched her Guardian heft the hand cannon in his hands, Hope then let her shell droop in relief when Angel instead focused on the door, although, she tensed up again when the Hunter aimed the weapon towards the entrance, his finger tight against the trigger. The door sliding open then caused Hope to jump.

"Angel?"

Seeing familiar azure optics peeking in, Hope couldn't suppress the shout of surprise when a resounding shot rang through the air, followed by the Vanguard Hunter easily leaping to the side, the bullet penetrating into the wall beside him.

"Damn it! I thought they said weapons weren't allowed in the Medical Wing!" Seeing the familiar leather clad form of Cayde scramble back onto his feet, Hope quickly glided over and scanned Angel's weapon back into his vaults, receiving a sound of protest but nothing more. Although, that didn't mean she saw his shoulders rise, his hands curling into fists; he was preparing himself. Hope wondered if it had been a good idea to rebuild his mechanical arm after healing the other limb.

Nonetheless, she found herself glancing back towards Cayde as the latter brushed himself down, grumbling under his breath before his optics finally locked with hers.

"Hope." The usual sing song greeting of his caused the female Ghost to shrink her shell against her core, feeling herself backing up over Angel's shoulder as the Vanguard Hunter slowly closed the distance, "Just the Ghost I need to talk to."

"About what?" Hope muttered, "Wasn't Archer's reports enough?"

Immediately, the female Ghost saw the lightheartedness fade from Cayde's gaze followed by a wince, confirming Hope's suspicions that this was more than just a follow up; she had made it quite 'clear' to the Vanguard that they weren't going to file a report, at least, not now, not when Angel is still trying to recuperate. And not to mention that Archer was present during the entirety of the young Hunter's capture and torture, his statement would be more than sufficient.

"Look, I know that our last conversation wasn't very pleasant and that I am one of the last Guardian that you want to talk to right now." Hope gave Cayde a narrowed glance, "But hear me out." The Ghost watched him hesitate, "Please?"

Keeping her glare on the Vanguard Hunter, Hope glanced back at Angel, and spotted the twist of softness and broken trust intermingling in his green eyes; she let out a sigh at this before turning her attention back towards Cayde, "Fine, but do anything abrupt and I will kick you out."

Seeing the Exo's optics brighten at this, Hope reluctantly glided to the side, signaling to Cayde to approach Angel's bedside. Immediately, the younger Hunter's shoulders tensed up, his hands in his lap curling into trembling fists and his jaw tightening in a vain attempt to keep his features blank. However, right before Hope can say anything, she then spotted the Vanguard Hunter pause in his steps, his blue optics dimming at the young Hunter's actions.

"You know, when Archer came to us and reported in about, well, what happened, I didn't believe a word of it." Hope couldn't help but blink at Cayde's words, "I mean, come on, fellow Guardians torturing another Guardian just so that they could have a few words with their missing 'leader'? It seems kind of farfetched." The small smile that the Exo Hunter had on his face faded, replace with a more somber look, "Then, Liam came in and backed him up and well, the three of us were taken back, shocked really." A soft but bitter chuckle emanated from the Vanguard Hunter, "If it makes you feel any better, those involved are currently being investigated. The Speaker and the Consensus are currently debating on a verdict."

Hope gave Cayde a puzzled look, "The Vanguard aren't going to get involved?"

No sooner had the female Ghost finished speaking when she saw a bitter smile form onto Cayde's metallic features, "Usually yes, but, Ikora said that it would be better off if we stay out of it, mainly for the reason that it is a bit too, 'personal'."

Hope couldn't help but flinch at his words, giving the Vanguard Hunter a pitying look before glancing back towards Angel. Immediately, her optic settled over the caution in his eyes however, she then noticed that his body was relaxed, not tense, and his expression was filled with surprise.

"Personal?" She heard Angel repeat, "What do you mean too 'personal'?"

A snort can be heard from Cayde, "Kid, I may have taken you under my wing for no more than a year, but the Consensus considered it long enough where I am emotionally 'compromised' when it comes to you." He then shrugged, "I tried arguing, but even Zavala and Ikora agreed and told me to step aside, telling me they would too since we're supposed to be the 'Vanguard'. Wouldn't be the same if one of us is not involved."

Scrunching her shell against her core, Hope shifted her attention back towards Angel, seeing him glance towards his hands as he folded them neatly in his lap.

"…How are your arms doing?"

"Cayde." Shooting the Hunter in question a warning look, Hope then worriedly glanced back at her Guardian, only to pause as she saw him shifting his hands, turning them around as if to examine the limb's condition himself. The female Ghost couldn't help but give the Hunter a worried look.

When she had started working on his arms, Hope had wondered how her Guardian had managed to stay conscious as long as he did. The wound was ragged to show just how many cuts it took to dismember them and the burns to stop the bleeding must have been excruciating. It was a wonder that he even lived through the process at all. It was a serious wound, serious enough where the medics recommended a quick death to speed up the healing process but, Hope wasn't having none of that. The female Ghost knows that although temporary, death is traumatic enough; there was a reason why a large number of Guardians try to avoid dying as best they could. As such, she couldn't help but give said medics a few choice words before kicking them out. Advising her to force her Guardian to go through a traumatic experience after he had just went through a traumatic experience; Hope couldn't help but wonder if their license to practice medicine should even be used on Guardians.

"Just relieved that I have my arms back," This snapped the female Ghost out of her thoughts, turning her attention in time to see a wry smile formed onto Angel's face; strained but real, "well, an arm and a half if you want to be accurate."

At first, there was a stiff pause at Angel's words, Hope easily sensing the surprise from the Vanguard Hunter before finally, Cayde let out a short laugh.

"Now I see why the Warlocks and the Titans have a habit of calling us Hunters 'insane'." The Vanguard Hunter walked over to the wall to lean his shoulder upon for support, "cracking jokes at times like these." Cayde then raised a finger and pointed it at the door, as if to ambiguously point at certain individuals as he clicked out, "Touché, my friends. It is now safe to say that we are 'all' crazy."

Then, to Hope's surprise, a guffaw permeated from Angel, causing the female Ghost to turn her green optic in surprise as the young Hunter said, "Weren't we always crazy?"

"That kid, is up for debate."

Seeing Angel smile in response to Cayde's words, Hope let relief momentarily settle into her core, only to perk up in alert when her Guardian's grin faded, his expression turning more somber.

"The Blossoms, the ones who… what's going to happen to them?"

Her optic dimming at her Guardian's words, Hope took the opportunity to turn her attention back towards Cayde, only to see that the expression on the Vanguard Hunter's face was blank, his lights dull.

"My best guess, exile." Hope couldn't help but give Cayde a flabbergasted look, "to pack up and leave the Tower, never to come back."

"But that means they're going to stay in the Wilds!" Angel's shout caused the Ghost to jump, "The Wilds is my home! How can I go out there knowing that they-" Hearing her Guardian coming to an abrupt stop, the female Ghost turned, only to pause when she saw his eyes wide in fear.

"My family is out there." She heard him whisper, "My family is out there and they will-" Angel's abruptly stopped speaking once more, the agitation in his eyes growing as he then added, "Can't you imprison them? Or keep them bound to the Tower?"

"Kid," A sigh can be heard from Cayde followed by a strained but soft smile; an attempt to ease the younger Hunter's worries, "You know how the Eliksni are. They may lack the light, but they are still capable of fending for themselves. You have heard the stories of Guardians being taken down by them constantly."

"Yes, but…" That is when Hope saw a change in her Hunter's eyes, seeing the glimmer of distress grow as his gaze lowered, "If they are exiled, it won't be safe out there." She heard him take in a breath, "It won't be safe for anyone, it won't be safe for _me_."

And that is when it hit her, the growing fright of her Guardian; despite lingering around the Tower, the Wilds will and always will be Angel's 'home', his place to return to when he needed his thoughts, and his time. If Lumir and the others were simply exiled, there will be no doubt that they will keep an eye out for the Hunter if he were to ever take a step back into the Wilds. And for a free-spirit such as Angel who enjoys the thrill of adventure and the freedom of what lurks outside, it would be a battle of giving into his desires or to give into his fears. Either choice would not benefit the young Hunter, physically or mentally.

Cayde must have taken notice of the meaning behind Angel's words for Hope then saw the Hunter Vanguard flinch, crossing his arms as she watched him lower his optics in thought, "Well, honestly, never thought of it that way." He then glanced over his shoulder and as if one que, the familiar white and orange of his Ghost materialized into view, "Sundance, inform the Speaker and the Consensus of Angel's well-being when it comes to the verdict on the Blossoms. They should take it into consideration."

Seeing her fellow Ghost nod in confirmation, Hope then turned her focus back onto Cayde, seeing his blue optics soft and kind, "I know it's not much kid, but, hopefully the Speaker will be able to do something."

No sooner had the Hunter Vanguard finished speaking when Hope heard Angel let out a scoff, seeing her Guardian's gaze on his lap as she watched him intertwine his hands together and gripping them tightly, "Like they did much of anything when it came to Ianos and the Revenants."

Immediately, Hope saw the hurt linger in Cayde's optics, followed by the Hunter Vanguard stating, "Not much we can do, kid. The Consensus holds most of the power, you know that."

"…I know."

If Angel didn't look hopeless before, he did now as his shoulders drooped, the light in his eyes fading as he heaved out a sigh, prompting Hope to glide over and settle in between the crook of his neck. That is when she heard him sniff, causing the female Ghost to abruptly pause and glance up, only to press her shell against the Hunter's skin as tears formed in his eyes.

"Did you know that back when Hope resurrected me on Venus, she would tell me stories, stories of 'Chosen', of 'Guardians'?" She heard Angel start, "How these 'Soldiers of the Light' would battle against the Darkness, protecting humanity against any threats, and that, they are considered 'heroes' of the City for their duties?" Her Guardian raised a hand, using the back of it to wipe away the tears, "I was naïve, believing all those heroic deeds of Titans becoming a living wall to protect the City, Warlocks scavenging old ruins and texts to rediscover the Golden Age, and Hunters scouting out regions to help expand, only to figure out that, most of those stories, they aren't true. Or, at least, they don't reflect on everyone." Feeling his jaw tremble against the top of her shell, Hope found herself unable to say anything, unable to say something to give comfort to Angel as the latter continued, "But now, the longer I stay _here,_ in this Tower, in this _Haven,_ I'm starting to see that Guardians are not truly heroes." She felt him shake his head, "No, they're nothing but greedy bastards, only interested in building up their own fame, uncaring of anyone who gets in their way! I mean…" The anger subsided, followed by a sense of bewilderment and confusion, "I thought the Guardians were supposed to protect, to protect themselves, to protect the civilians, to protect _us._ " Defeat can easily be heard in his voice, "I just do not _understand_. I want this City to be safe, I want the Citizens to be safe, I want _newborns_ to feel safe, I… _I_ want to feel safe."

Hearing this, Hope couldn't help but let guilt and surprise filter into her core; did Angel really not feel safe behind the walls of the City? As she contemplated on this, Hope jumped as she felt something fall on top of her shell, causing her to glance up and pause as the female Ghost saw tears running down her Guardian's face.

"I want to go _home._ "

Taking in her Guardian's words, Hope couldn't help but just realize how _young_ Angel truly was; not just in his years after his resurrection, but just in general, and she just grasped that she never properly looked at the human Hunter. True, she had taken into consideration that he was fully mature but as Hope took in him even further, she noticed that he still had a softness to his jaw, and his cheeks still held some fat from adolescence. Seeing this, a question formed in Hope's mind: just how young was Angel when he first died?

Letting the shock permeate through her core, Hope turned her attention back onto the Hunter as she felt him shift underneath her, witnessing in time to see the young Guardian wipe away remnants of tears with the back of his hand. Although, this did little to stop the rest from flowing from his eyes. As the female Ghost let her mind scramble in an attempt find something to say, that is when she spotted movement from the corner of her optic. Shifting her attention towards it, Hope found herself gawking as she saw Cayde finally close the distance, hesitation in his gaze before finally, he wrapped his arms around Angel's shoulders.

Feeling the Hunter Vanguard pull the younger Hunter close to his chest, Hope wanted to protest, to ask what he was doing, only to find herself unable to say anything when she felt Angel's body deflate underneath her, a soft breath leaving his lips.

"I'm sorry." Hope jumped at Cayde's apology, "I'm sorry that we failed you."

Settling herself further in between Angel's neck and shoulder, Hope watched as the Vanguard Hunter rested his head above her Guardian's, taking in the rare sight of Cayde's softer side. As she gradually stored this event in her memory, Hope made a mental note that although she was still bitter towards Ikora and Zavala for brushing aside their suspicions, they have at least Cayde to come back to.

Xxxxx

"Ianos? Are you alright?"

Turning his focus onto his Ghost, Ianos couldn't help the flinch as dull pain throbbed from his chest, "Are you certain that you healed my wound properly?"

"Yes," He watched as the black and orange Ghost paused, their optic narrowing in contemplation, "At least, I think so."

Opting to say nothing, Ianos simply pressed a hand against his chest, flinching as he felt the wound burn in response. Although he doesn't remember, the Awoken was told he clawed at his chest during his attack, tearing through his cloth armor and drawing blood. According to Ace, they had healed the injury long before he woke up but, when Ianos took a look for himself, the wound still stung by touch and the marks where his fingers dug into skin was still visible. Although this confused the Warlock, he was even more bewildered to find that the wound, although still painful, was slightly healed over, as if Ace had only put in part of the effort to properly treat it. Was this one of the reasons why Ace has to go through with the Harmonization? That they would need the Darkness to be fully capable of healing Ianos?

As he pondered on this, Ianos jumped when the sound of branches broke through the silence followed by a startled yelp. Before he can fully comprehend what happened, the Warlock leaped back when both the forms of Pluto and the Titan Revenant, Marin, fell from amongst the trees, slamming onto the dry hearth with a dull 'thud'. Although, normally incapacitating, possibly even killing a normal individual, the two Chosen continued to tussle with each other; Pluto with a knife in one hand and Marin reeling back with her fists, hoping to find an opening in between the Hunter's defenses. Ianos couldn't help but shake his head at the scene.

Not long after partners were chosen, it was the Preceptor and Marin, the Titan Scout, who ended up being set up with Ianos and Pluto. Although he can easily tell the blind Exo was not pleased with the coordination, Pluto had kept it to himself and had, at first, placed himself in the back in case if anyone or anything attempted to sneak up behind their group. However, it didn't take long before Pluto volunteered to head into the trees to gain a better vantage point, and the Preceptor agreed wholeheartedly – until Marin intervened. Despite her outer demeanor, the blue clad Titan didn't seem too pleased that another individual – let alone a 'Tower' Guardian – take her place as scout and as such, after a moment of bickering, it was the Preceptor who advised that both Chosen head into the trees to scout ahead. However, it seems that Ianos was correct in his notion that the two wouldn't 'get along' much longer.

"Should we stop them?"

Glancing over his shoulder, his orange eyes connected with Ace's optic and subtly, he shook his head; judging from the way the two were purposely missing each other's vital points, this was merely a way of showing dominance, to show who was better skilled, and it didn't take much to see that Pluto was slowly emerging as the victor. It was obvious, easily from the way that the Exo Hunter leaned back, letting the blows land but lessening the impact while he was moving in with his knife, landing in cuts where the Titan left herself exposed.

"What in the – Pluto! Marin!" The Preceptor's voice echoed through the trees, "Why are the two of you trying to kill each other!?"

"Maiming and killing aren't the same thing!" Ianos couldn't suppress the snort at Marin's come back, although he couldn't help but feel a bit bad when Pluto successfully landed a punch on the front of her visor, a sickening 'crack' signifying that he had broken through the headpiece, "although that won't stop me from tearing him apart!"

"You are a _newborn_ compared to me." Pluto hissed out, easily weaving out of the way to dodge another punch from the Titan, "so how _dare_ you try to claim that _my Clan_ were weak!"

Now that caught Ianos' attention, "Pardon?"

"How else did an infamous clan like Galaxy was suddenly _wiped out!?_ " A scowl formed onto Ianos' features at Marin's words, "I find it hard to believe that the clan who were known to be on equal grounds with _the_ Iron Lords were wiped out during the attempted reclamation of the moon!"

"And you weren't even resurrected yet!" Pluto retorted, Ianos easily spotting the fire of void light permeating from his fingertips, "you weren't there to face the god damn Hive and their fucking _Prince!_ "

"From what I heard, it only took six Guardians to take him down!" The Awoken felt emotions develop deeply within his chest, "according to that, your clan should have been able to take him down! Easily!"

A roar of fury can be heard from Pluto followed by the Exo Hunter raising his hand back, knife still in his hand, and swung down towards the front of the Titan's broken visor. Taking in a hitched breath, Ianos expected the worse, only to jump as he caught a blur of movement from the corner of his eye. It took him a moment to finally spot the Preceptor, leaning over Pluto and Marin's form with his hand wrapped tightly around the Exo Hunter's wrist.

"Let go of me."

The rage in Pluto's voice was prominent, prominent to the point where Ianos finally decided it was best to step in, taking slowly and subtle steps towards the group of Chosen. It was then, he finally sensed the frown permeating behind the Head Revenant's visor.

"Have I ever told you that I partook in the Great Disaster, Marin?" Ianos paused at the Preceptor's question, giving the Revenant in question a surprised look, "and how many of our Guardian brothers and sisters died during the attempt?"

A stunned silence can be felt from the Revenant Titan, followed by a slow shake of the head. Immediately, the frustration emitting from the Preceptor turned to one of disappointment, "Then please, do not disrespect the dead so, especially for a survivor."

Seeing Marin go stiff underneath Pluto, Ianos then saw the Titan nod once, signaling for the Preceptor to slowly and gradually release his grip from the Exo Hunter's. Pluto ripped his arm away in response. Hearing the blind Exo let out an angry huff, Ianos let himself relax when the Hunter sheathed his knife back around his waist and pushed himself off of Marin, brushing off any dust and debris as the Titan herself pushed herself back onto her feet.

"I say it is better if we all stay grounded, agreed?" The Preceptor compromised, earning a glower from Pluto, "and not kill each other?"

Glancing back and forth between Marin and Pluto as the pair stared each other down, Ianos made a mental note to place himself between the two later. But for now, with their Ghosts slowly picking off the bruises and perhaps also attempting to mend their wounded pride, Ianos would rather stay near the Preceptor's side. He wanted to try and scope out a conversation anyway.

As such, Ianos waited patiently as the Preceptor motioned for Pluto and Marin to take the front, signaling to the Hunter and Titan to give each other one final glare and then taking steps forward, the air around them tense. Still sensing the anger radiating off of the blind Exo, Ianos made a mental note to ask what Marin had said exactly to make him go off. True, she had insulted the clan, Galaxy, but there had to be more. After all, this was not the first time someone had insulted the infamous Exo clan.

"Correct me if I am wrong," Ianos startled out of his thoughts, turning his attention towards the Preceptor next to him as they walked; he cannot help but get the feeling that the Revenant Warlock was smiling behind the visor, "but I had heard rumors that, despite their downfall, that the Galaxy are growing in number?"

Ianos couldn't help but raise a brow at the Head Revenant's question, "It would be more appropriate to ask Pluto that question, not me."

That is when a soft chuckle permeated from the Revenant and instantly, pangs of familiarity rang in the back of Ianos' mind followed by a sense of longing.

" _What's so funny?" he asked, giving Zakai a raised brow as the latter continued to grin behind his book._

" _A man obsessed with chasing a giant white whale? Really? Is that the best pre-Golden Age literature have?" The halfling let out another chuckle, "My apologies, but I just cannot help but find it funny."_

" _Well I found it interesting," The Exo of the Warlocks pouted, his white optics blinking with slight annoyance, "It is a better read than – what's that book called? – The Scarlet Letter?"_

" _Oh Traveler, don't get me started on 'that' one." Zakai gave Ari a wide-eyed look, "a woman forever marked for adultery? I understand cheating on a partner is wrong but for a lifetime?"_

" _That was the age back then, Zakai. Being unfaithful was terrible of an act such as murder." The Awoken mused only to smile as he received a pout from the halfling, "although, I have to agree. A white whale? Really?"_

" _Then you don't have to read it if you don't like it," Ari retorted, slamming his book shut before setting it back onto the table, "We can always find another book to read together."_

 _A laugh permeated from Zakai, "Oh we just need a break. How about it?" The Warlock turned and gave him a smile, "Tomorrow? Same time?"_

"Ianos? Are you alright?"

Feeling the fogginess of the memory leaving his mind, the Awoken blinked rapidly before shifting his gaze to the side, feeling his orange eyes lock onto the darken visor of the Preceptor.

"You sort of drifted there for a moment." He can easily sense the concern permeating from the Head Revenant, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Ianos found himself scrunching his features together, shaking his head subtly to rid the last remnants of grief threatening to bubble through the surface. Easily feeling the worry grow from the Preceptor, Ianos decided to feign ignorance, keeping his eyes straight forward as the Revenant's gaze lingered. Then, suddenly, Ianos felt gentle fingers caress against his hand and once again, familiarity settled into his senses.

" _Is this okay?" He easily sensed the hesitation from the younger Warlock, "I mean, you 'are' older than me by what? A couple hundred years?"_

" _Most Guardians do not care about age when it comes to romance." He hummed as his orange eyes lingered over their interlocked fingers, "there are more Guardians with large gaps in age that are in a relationship than you think, Zakai."_

" _Really?" As he saw a look of surprise form onto the Warlock's face, it just made Ianos realize just how 'young' Zakai is, "I thought with how often we are out on the field…"_

 _He gave the halfling a comforting squeeze, "We will make it work."_

"Ianos?"

Shaking his head once more, Ianos glanced up to once again stare into the darken visor of the Preceptor.

"You seem to be constantly fading into thought." He heard the Revenant Warlock say, "Are you certain that you are capable of taking on this mission?"

"I have been on 'bed rest' for too long," Ianos retorted, "If I stay still any longer, I am going to get rusty."

A short laugh then can be heard from the Preceptor and the Awoken couldn't help but sense a soft smile behind the visor followed by worry, "You do have a point, however, please do be careful. You and your Ghost have yet to completely harmonize, you cannot risk death."

Taking in the Preceptor's words, Ianos found himself pressing a hand onto his chest, easily feeling the tingling of his wound underneath his fingertips, "I think my Ghost and I are capable of handling ourselves."

Sensing a warmth permeating from the Revenant, Ianos then felt a gentle squeeze form around his hand, prompting him to glance down in time to see the Preceptor's hand leave his. Although bewildered, Ianos found himself reaching out for the other Warlock's gentle grip, his fingers barely brushing against the back of the Revenant's before forcing it back. As he fixed his gaze upon the Preceptor's visor, Ianos couldn't help but feel like as though the Revenant was disappointed.

"We should be approaching the area where Marin had spotted the Captain and the rest of the Fallen." He heard the Preceptor say, "we should probably prepare, in case they are expecting us."

Watching the Preceptor then speed up his pace until he was nearly side to side with Pluto and Marin up front, Ianos took the opportunity to lift up the hand that had been intertwined with the Revenant Warlock's, turning it around as if to spot any changes.

He had felt a spark, a tingle through his fingertips when Ianos had realized the Preceptor interlocked his fingers with his. It was strange but nice, and familiar.

"According to their movements, they should be behind…here?"

The confused tone in Marin's voice prompted Ianos to glance up, spotting the Titan standing close to some trees, her arm keeping aside several branches to allow better visual of the area before her. Spotting the Preceptor leaning in only hear him mutter out words of bewilderment, Ianos took it upon himself to close the distance between himself and the others before peeking over the Preceptor's shoulder. There, his orange eyes settled upon the charred form of the Captain, his body still smoldering as the bodies of his subordinates scattered around them, bullets wounds letting their vermillion blood flow onto the forest floor.

That is when Ianos heard Pluto take in a deep breath, "Blood smells fresh, still feel the heat from the body." The blind Hunter took small and subtle steps out into the open, "This was recent."

Scrunching his features together as he absorbed Pluto's words, Ianos took it upon himself to slip past the Preceptor and Marin to follow after the Exo, sliding down the small hill to keep up with the Hunter as he felt Ace settle back into the safety of his mind. As his eyes scanned the bullet riddled bodies of the Vandals and the Dregs, Ianos couldn't help but frown; although scattered, the familiar entry wounds of a machine gun was all too familiar to the Warlock and he spotted a couple of their heads had exploded, the tell-tale sign of a hand cannon at work.

"A Guardian did this." Ianos snapped his attention towards Pluto, seeing the Hunter kneeling over the body of the Captain, a hand hovering over the corpse, and a frown easily sensed behind his visor, "and none of your own too, the light here is pure, no contamination of Darkness."

"Contamination?!"

"Are you certain we aren't the only Guardians wandering around in your 'territory'?" Pluto ignored Marin's outburst, "From what I can discern, I highly doubt that you would freely allow a 'Tower Guardian' to roam around here."

" _We_ are fully capable of pushing back _trespassers_." Marin retorted, "and I am certain that there are no-"

"Marin, the European Dead Zone is a large area, and there is only so much that you and the others can survey and not to mention, we are constantly on the move. We have no idea if other Chosen decided to settle here while we were absent." Ianos barely held back a smile as a pout can easily be felt behind the female Titan's visor as the latter sulked at the Preceptor, "as such, Pluto's observation should be taken seriously."

Smirking now as the Titan mumbled under her breath, Ianos turned his attention back towards Pluto, spotting the Hunter standing and glancing around, as if his absent optics would find something despite the lack of sight. Then, moments later, Pluto turned his attention towards some underbrush, and Ianos watched curiously as the Hunter approached it. Half-expecting someone hiding behind the leaves, the Warlock couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when instead, an entrance of a cave was revealed when Pluto brushed the branches to the side, although, he immediately became intrigued when he spotted a pack and some blankets strewn just near the entrance.

"Who wants to bet that our Guardian friend had been staying here?" Pluto stated, earning a short snicker from Ianos as the Awoken spotted the Preceptor and Marin approach.

"Actually, I have been staying here for a long, long time."

The voice behind them was soft, accented with the familiar tone of an Awoken although, her sudden appearance wasn't the reason why it made Ianos jump. As he turned, his orange eyes immediately met with white speckled with blue, seeing the Guardian's eyes sparkle as recognition settled into her gaze.

"Saphira?"

Ianos hoped that he was wrong, but as the glow of her eyes seemed to grow in strength, a mixture of confusion and joy settled into his chest.

Adorned in armor colored steel gray and black lined with white fur, her long azure strands cascading down over her shoulders as she gave him a broad grin, "Hello, love."

* * *

 _Saphira belongs to Diamond002_

 _I am reintroducing submitted characters into my story however, I am going to be a bit more picky. So don't be surprised if you submit a character and I say no. Nonethless, I also have to apologize to a reader as I have yet to put his character into my story (although I do have a 'huge' role for him later on, so hopefully that will make up for it). Anyways, see you guys_


	69. Realization

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Realization_**

 _I apologize for the lack of updates guys. But work has been brutal. Leaving me little time to write _ . Not to mention my plan of writing more chapters is not going quite as planned lol. Nonetheless, here's the next chapter :D_

 _Guest \- That's not a bad idea actually. I already have a character similarly planned though but thanks C:_

* * *

Knight couldn't understand how Hush gotten over her fears so quickly. One moment, she was clinging onto his arm like as though her life depended on it, and then next, she was standing next to Odoratta, a squeal of delight leaving her lips as he hefted another one of his worm siblings out of their crib and into his arms. How the child Guardian found squirming larva interesting the Exo Warlock may not understand, but Knight forced himself to stand idly by as the Hive hybrid lowered himself just slightly to introduce the worm to the Child Guardian.

Knight had hoped that they would be able to avoid the Hive halfling long enough to get Hush to eat but, they barely even made it to the Mess Hall when Odoratta spotted them. At first, Knight wanted to make an excuse, a way to get away from him but Hush, Hush had beaten him to the punch first. He didn't know what had happened for the child to change her mind so suddenly, but she had jumped forward and latched herself onto the arm of the Hive halfling, her yellow eyes glittering with curiosity. It was then, Knight found that he had little choice but to follow Odoratta so that the latter can introduce the rest of his siblings to the Guardian pair.

As he mentally sighed at his current situation, Knight then turned his focus back toward Odoratta and Hush, only to let out a wheeze as he found the latter holding one of the squirming worms in her hands, her eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He managed to squeak out, his optics wide as Odoratta turned his glowing eyes towards him, "Why are you handing a worm to a child?"

"Because she is fully capable of holding a larva on her own?" Knight couldn't keep his jaw shut at the Hive hybrid's words, "Look, I understand your concerns, but I promise you, we are 'not' like our brothers and sisters that were under Oryx's rule."

"And I am supposed to believe that?" The Exo Warlock found himself blurting out the question before he could even comprehend his own thoughts, causing him to stop suddenly as Odoratta paused suddenly, his eyes gleaming in the dim lights.

"You act like as though you had personally met my mother's family on the moon," Knight jumped as the Hive halfling broke the silence, "but, I do not see the scars, the fear that I usually see in others."

"…Others?"

A sigh can be heard from Odoratta, "You think all Revenants here did not fear the Hive when they first joined our numbers?" Knight watched as the hybrid shook his head, "No, for those who experienced the malevolent side of my mother's race, we try our best to give them space, give them time to heal and get used to our presence before we even try to simply greet them." The Hive halfling then lifted up a hand and tapped the side of his eyes, "Although most do their best to hide their fears, their scars, I have learned to read their eyes, for the eyes are the windows to our emotions, to our true thoughts." He then gestured towards Knight, "You have the fear but lack the proper trauma that I see in the eyes of our elder Revenants. So, tell me, is it because you have heard stories of my mother's kind? Or read of their violence in your libraries?"

Taking in Odoratta's words, Knight silently contemplated; should he tell the Hive hybrid the truth? Tell him about Nine's words of caution and the recount of his torture by the hands of the Hive up on the moon? Or keep it to himself, claim that he has only read of the Hive to keep Nine's identity safe? He gritted his jaw at the thought, his white optics lingering over Odoratta's features, trying to find something, anything to give himself a reason to lie. But, when his sight searched over the Hive halfling's face, he only saw worry, legitimate concern, and Knight barely suppressed the groan that had threatened to form in the back of his throat. His conscience won't let him lie so easily if the person before him had been honest with him.

However, as he parted his mouth to answer Odoratta's questions, Knight found himself unable to fully speak, feeling his mind eating away at his moral as he attempted to form words. As such, he found himself blurting out, "I have a brother who had a traumatic experience with the Hive. Let us just say that he relayed to me a part of what had happened to him."

Opting to say nothing more afterwards, Knight found himself tensing as he saw Odoratta's glowing green eyes scan over his features, only to finally relax as the Hive halfling nodded in understanding.

"It is not uncommon for other Chosen to recount their experiences with others; you are no exception." He heard Odoratta state, "your brother, I can only imagine what my mother's family had done to him." Another sigh can be heard from the hybrid, "If you get the time, tell your brother that my mother apologizes on the behalf of the Hive."

Knight couldn't help but blink, "What?"

He received a wry smile from Odoratta in turn, "I can understand your disbelief, it is hard to forget the actions of my mother's kind, however, as I have said before, she and the others are not like them. They are called the Ostracized for a reason."

Letting his curiosity settle into the back of his mind, the Exo Warlock debated on questioning further. Although wary of this Hive sect, Knight also couldn't help but be intrigued by them as well. After all, how often does one encounter a group of Chosen and Hive working together in harmony? In honesty though, the young Exo couldn't help but doubt the alliance between the two factions; it just seemed too good to be true.

"Are they called Ostracized for the reason that they work with Guardians?"

"Chosen." Knight reeled back at Odoratta's correction, "and they are called the Ostracized for the reason that they hold the same beliefs as the Revenants."

Now that, that caught the Exo Warlock's attention, "Same beliefs? What do you mean?"

No sooner had his question left him when, for the first time, Knight saw Odoratta's eyes narrow, a frown forming onto his fair features, "Is it not obvious?"

Scrunching his features together as he absorbed the Hive hybrid's question, Knight turned his attention towards Hush when he heard the latter 'cooing', his white optics widening as he saw her _rocking_ the worm in her arms. At first, he wanted to smack the worm out of her hands, his mind screaming that the larva was a danger to the child Guardian's life. However, as he took a step forward, his gaze then settled upon her tan features and he couldn't help but pause when he saw a broad smile on her face, her eyes _beaming_ as the worm in her arms let out soft squeaks, wiggling its little legs as if to express itself. As he momentarily watched the scene before him, Knight felt his core heat up within his chest as it dawned upon him.

"You truly believe that Darkness and Light can coexist?"

Disappointment can immediately be seen in Odoratta's eyes, causing a sigh to permeate from the Hive halfling and for guilt to subtly settle into the back of Knight's mind.

"You see that the Revenants are fine, correct?" The Exo opted to remain silent at Odoratta's words, "you see that the Ostracized and the Revenants live together peacefully, and although incomplete, it had saved the life of your friend?"

Unable to answer, Knight found himself just staring at Odoratta, and kept his optics locked onto the glowing eyes of the halfling as he fumbled within his thoughts. That is when he felt small but familiar hands tug on his fingertips. So deep within his mind, Knight found himself jumping, his core heating up at the sudden burst of surprise before he glanced down to stare into the glowing eyes of Hush. His gaze softening at the sight of her face, a yelp then permeated from his throat as he suddenly found the Worm being brought up to his chest, leaping back in an attempt to distance himself from it.

"Knight," It was Crystalline, the lavender Ghost making herself known over Hush's shoulder, "now that was rude."

The Exo in question turned and gave the Ghost a blank look, "Well, I'm sorry, I was not expecting a 'worm' to be shoved into my face."

"Knight." He heard Crystalline chastise, "just give this one a chance, alright? Just one _little itty baby_ to carry, okay?"

Frowning at the words of the female Ghost, Knight parted his mouth to retort only for her statement to finally settle into his mind; he let out a wheeze in response, "B-baby!? Did you just call that worm a baby!?"

"That is practically what they are." Knight suppressed hid disdain when he saw Crystalline give him a narrowed look, "Knight, just give a try, alright?"

"But…" Hesitating, the Exo Warlock turned his attention back towards Hush, only to pause when he saw her yellow eyes beaming at him, a hopeful look in her gaze as she held out the worm in her arms. Knight found himself crumbling at the look.

Heaving out a groan, the Exo reluctantly held out his arms, hearing Hush let out an excited squeal followed by her steps and then, a weight being placed into his hands. Tensing at this, Knight found himself unable to glance downwards, especially so when he heard the familiar squeaks of the worm ringing in his sensors.

That is when he heard Day take a deep breath just behind his shoulder, "Alright, we can do this, just ease your optics downward-"

"Where were you when I needed you?" Knight hissed out, only to immediately receive a blanche from his Ghost.

"I was panicking, okay," He heard Day whisper back, "When I saw Hush just carrying it around, I was scrambling to find something to say, especially so when they insisted on you carrying a worm."

At first, giving his Ghost a blank look, Knight then quickly realized the reasoning behind Day's behavior; they remember the time spent underground on the Moon, back when Nine was a captive of the Hive. It would make sense for the Ghost to be uneasy, especially so with nothing but the light from their optic and the sounds of Hive offspring reverberating around them. Guilt quickly formed in Knight's chest; he would have to apologize to Day at a later date, however for now, he has to get over his fears. As such, taking a quick glance towards Hush and Odoratta, Knight took in a deep breath and glanced down towards his arms. Immediately, his optics were met with the folded jaws of the larva, its spindly legs constantly moving as it wiggled in his arms. As it let out a loud squeak, Knight forced his body to stay still, ignoring his mind as it screamed at him to toss the creature cross the room. Instead, he gulped, his arms trembling before he further took in the worm's details.

At first, in the dark of the room, he had thought that they were smooth, soft, and _vulnerable._ However, upon closer inspection, he realized that although they were indeed soft, their back and sides were lined with spines and at the end of their tail were pincers, most likely a defense mechanism if any of their caretakers were absent during a threat. In other words, they were less _cute_ and more _frightening_ than what Knight had initially thought.

As his panic started to increase, the Exo Warlock thought it best to hand the worm back to Hush, the latter of which was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to admit that the worm was indeed a _baby_ (Knight still can't see it). However, as he held out his arms in an attempt to hand the worm back, the creature suddenly wiggled and it was then, Knight felt his fingers lose their grip. Instinct immediately took over and in reaction to his fright, the Exo Warlock found himself curling in, pulling the worm close to his chest and immediately, he felt the creature's legs claw against the cloth of his armor.

In any other situation, Knight would have let out an undignified scream and tossed the Hive spawn across the room, however, considering that Hush and Odoratta were standing by, both of their eyes wide, the Exo couldn't bring himself to do so. As such, instead he went rigid, his optics glowing brightly in the dark as he considered his options and attempting to ignore the clawed legs scratching against his chest.

"Help me." He hissed out to Day, glancing towards the Ghost in question only to see the latter had went stiff, their white optic wide in the darkness. Knight couldn't help but grit his jaw at this; he was on his own. As such, taking in a deep breath, the Exo Warlock regained his composure, gradually leaning himself back until he was properly standing and finally, lowered his arms subtly. That is when he heard the crying.

At first, Knight had turned his attention towards Hush, the flashbacks of the child Guardian's tears ingrained into his mind. However, to his surprise, the young Titan's eyes were dry, the latter still staring at him with shock in her gaze. As such, he glanced towards Odoratta, only to see that the Hive halfling's eyes were also absent of tears. Blinking rapidly in bewilderment, it took a moment more to realize that the cries were coming from his 'arms' and he felt his core pause at the comprehension.

Although his mind screamed at him not to do so, the Exo Warlock found himself slowly lowering his optics to his arms, only to go rigid as the worm's jaws were wide open, their spindly legs flailing as they cried. Knight had to stop himself from tightening his fingers around the worm's body.

How? How was a creature that embodied pain and darkness sound so defenseless? Infantile? Knight shouldn't be feeling any empathy for this _worm_ , this _monster_ that would eventually grow and pose a possible threat, he shouldn't be…he shouldn't be…

But the need to protect grew within his chest and Knight couldn't help but cradle the crying worm over his shoulder, rubbing his fingers down the length of its back. Immediately conflicting emotions erupted within his head.

He shouldn't be doing this, sympathizing with _something_ that had done serious harm to his Ghost and his other half in his mind, the half that he had called his brother since the start of his existence. But, as he heard the worm's cries settle and small squeaks permeated from its small form, Knight couldn't stop the warmth settling within his body and he found himself shifting his optics towards Hush and her Ghost, only to see the latter two staring back with satisfaction in their gaze.

"You see, not so different from a child." Crystalline chirped, prompting Knight to give her a blank look, "just one with a lot of legs and squeaks."

"Haha." Hearing both Hush and the lavender Ghost giggle at his sarcasm, the Warlock decided to turn his attention towards Odoratta, and immediately, he saw relief behind the hybrid's glowing eyes.

Finding himself unable to say anything, Knight decided to check up on Day, turning in time to see his Ghost gliding cautiously closer, their white optic scanning over the now sleeping worm in his arms.

"Well," He heard Day let out a cough, "when you actually look, it actually looks, cute?"

Tuning into onto the Ghost's words, Knight at first, thought that Day was trying to diffuse the tenseness in his body however, after a moment of contemplation he realized that the Ghost indeed meant their words; although the Exo still can hear the bewilderment in their voice. Nonetheless, Knight gave Day a nod, to signify his agreement and couldn't suppress a smile as he saw the Ghost's optic light up in response.

Feeling small hands linger around his arms, Knight glanced down momentarily only to stare into Hush's familiar yellow eyes, the halfling child looking up at him with a gleam in her gaze. At first, confused by her gesture, the Exo Warlock then understood when she held up her arms, motioning with her fingers towards the slumbering figure of the worm he cradled in his grasp. Leaning forward, Knight barely slid the worm's form into the Child Guardian's hands when a fog started to filter in the back of his mind, causing the Warlock to pause, his optics wide in surprise.

"Nine?"

This immediately earned him looks from everyone present in the room, the ecstatic looks from Day, Hush, and Crystalline, and a puzzled look from Odoratta. Ignoring their stares, Knight instead decided to tune in onto the other consciousness within, gently tugging at their bond as he giddily waited for a response. Almost instantly, a groggy but clear pull answered, and the young Exo couldn't help but brighten, perking up as he said aloud, "You're finally awake."

A hum that sounded strangely like a groan rang through Knight's head, _How long was I unconscious for?_

Narrowing his optics in thought, the younger mind calculated the days in his head, slowly realized that he was out for a good part of it, and simply decided to shrug, "Not a hundred percent certain, but I do know that you were unconscious for over twenty days."

Pausing momentarily as he waited for an answer, Knight couldn't help but shift nervously on the back of his feet at the sudden silence, although, his shoulders drooped in relief as Nine finally responded, _I have must consumed more energy than I had anticipated._ A soft sound then reverberated in the younger Exo's sensors, a sound that resembled a yawn, _and it seems I still have yet to reach my full capacity._

"Just glad to have you back." Smiling as he felt Nine gave a soft hum, Knight then turned his optics downwards, his grin broadening as he saw excitement in the child Guardian's eyes. However, a cough then can be heard from the background, prompting the young Exo to lift his gaze and shift his attention back onto Odoratta, the look of bewilderment not once having left the features of the Hive halfling. Optics widening in realization, Knight parted his jaw to explain when he suddenly felt himself go stiff, his fingers curling as he sudden felt Nine grow alert.

"N-Nine?"

Confusion growing in the forefront of his mind, the sudden squeal of pain from his arms prompted Knight to glance downwards, his optics immediately spotting the now awake worm shifting uncomfortably in his grasp, half of their body still in the process of slipping into Hush's arms. No sooner had his gaze settled upon the Hive offspring when an emotion filtered to the surface, an emotion that Knight rarely experiences from Nine: Fear.

As he realized this, the younger mind immediately shoved the worm into Hush's chest, hearing the child Guardian let out a grunt of pain and surprise as he took steps back and took in a deep breath as he prepared himself. Just as soon as he tensed his body, he felt the light starting to burn in his hands.

Xxxxx

It never occurred to Ianos that he had told 'no one' of his past relationships, not even Pluto, judging from the way shock was emulating from the Hunter; it just did not seem important enough to bring up and not to mention that no one necessarily 'asked'. Nonetheless, Ianos decided to take the opportunity to be amused by the expression on the Guardian's face while as Saphira hummed happily in the background, the Titan poking and prodding at the meat that was cooking over the fire.

It was funny, how moments before Marin demanded to know what Saphira had done, only for the latter to somehow get everyone to sit for a meal; she always did have a habit to make sure everyone was fed. Or either that, it was an excuse for some company. Musing at this, Ianos shifted his attention from where he sat to his left, spotting the Preceptor seated on his knees with Marin on his opposing side, the Titan sat with her legs and arms crossed, an obvious pout on her features. It made Ianos wonder how young she was.

"The meal is nearly done." He heard Saphira chirp, Ianos turning his attention back onto his fellow Awoken as the Titan beamed at him and the others, "Any questions?"

"Yes, are you a woman?"

"Pluto." Snapping at the blind Exo, Ianos swatted Pluto's shoulder with the back of his hand, earning himself a glower from his fellow Guardian. Nonetheless, a laugh can be heard permeating from the female Awoken.

"What gave that away, my voice?" Saphira teased, "but if you want an honest answer, yes, I am indeed a woman, although, what makes you ask?"

"The fact that you and Ianos were in a romantic relationship." Ianos couldn't help but roll his eyes at Pluto's words, "from what I knew about him, I thought he only had an attraction towards men."

It was at this point, Ianos couldn't keep quiet any longer, "Traveler, Pluto, do you think that after being resurrected for hundreds of years that I would only had an interest in men?" He then nodded his head towards Saphira, "I had several female partners in my youth."

That nearly made Pluto drop the offered meat, Ianos barely suppressing the smile that threatened to take shape as the Exo narrowly caught the steaming venison back into his hands, "Several!?"

"Let us just say that he was 'testing the waters'." Now it was Saphira's turn to gain a blank look from Ianos; this promptly caused the Titan to let out a laugh, "Oh come on now, I may have taken up the mantle of a Titan, but I am not blind, love. I saw the way you glance at handsome men when they pass."

That, that was enough to cause Ianos' face to flush, feeling the heat rising up to his cheeks as he took the offered meat from Saphira's hand, giving Pluto a glare to the side as he heard the blind Exo snicker.

"All jokes aside, what are you doing here?" It was the Preceptor who asked, the latter of which delicately took the venison from Saphira's hands, "judging from the way you promptly left and returned with both wood 'and' a fresh kill tells me that you are familiar with these woods."

No sooner had the Head Revenant finished his words when a smile flashed onto Saphira's mist-like features, although, unlike the beaming ones she gave the group beforehand, this one was less bright, more somber, and perhaps a bit bitter, "Let us just say that I was trying to recover from a broken heart."

In that instant, Ianos was grateful for Pluto's distaste of food and substance, the venison remaining untouched in the Hunter's lap as the Exo sputtered and nearly choking as he practically shouted, "You dissolved the relationship!?"

Ianos found himself dipping his head, feeling his face burn as he muttered, "It was as Saphira said, I was testing the boundaries of my sexuality." He then released a scoff, forcing himself to regain his composure, "Took me many years to figure out that I just prefer men."

"And what a disappointment too." Saphira's eyes seem to glitter as Ianos saw her attention shift back towards him, "and here I had thought our nights together meant something."

"They did have meaning, Saphira, however, it also did not take me long to figure out that I also strongly dislike sex." Ianos added, then deciding to take a bite out the venison in his hands as he heard Pluto choke next to him, the Hunter thumping his chest to help force his meal down his throat; the Warlock may or may have not intentionally timed his words to gain such a reaction. Although, if the Exo is to make any claims, Ianos will just point out Pluto's nervous habit of taking a bite out of anything in front of him; he is a Hunter, and Hunters should be more aware of their surroundings. He is not to blame if the older Guardian did not spot the small signs of Ianos' mischievousness earlier.

"You bedded someone!?"

Ianos gave Pluto an innocent look as the Hunter coughed several times, more than likely an attempt to clear his airways, "Saphira was not the first nor was she last, however, as I have stated before, sex just did not appeal to me, so I ceased on having intercourse with others." He then shrugged, taking another bite out of his meat, "I believe that was one of the reasons why I decided that it was time to end Saphira and I's relationship."

"I had noticed that you did not enjoy the intercourse as much as I did." A heavy sigh can be heard from Saphira, "although hard to admit, perhaps it had been the best that we parted as we did, love."

"It is Ianos now, Saphira." He felt her eyes beam at him, "I did tell you that I was going to find a name eventually."

"Just wished that you had found one sooner, back before we went our separate ways." It was then, that Saphira finally decided to start on her own meal, "it has been, after all, a few hundred years since we had last seen each other. I honestly thought you dead."

"And I thought the same for you." Ianos admitted, tossing the rest of what remained of the venison into the fire; he immediately received a disappointed look from Saphira. Spotting this, the Awoken couldn't help but feel a tad guilty but, just as quickly, he shoved it to the side. Although warm and rare, just as he had preferred in his years as a Newborn, Ianos always had a small appetite; lacking the sensation of hunger also doesn't help this. He hopes that Saphira remembers this, he at least had taken a couple of bites before tossing a piece of her hard-earned kill into the fire.

Not long after he had tossed his piece in when Ianos caught Pluto doing the same from the corner of his eye; he barely saw a bite on the side of the piece before it was quickly consumed by fire. Well, at least the Exo had tried to eat, it was a miracle in itself that he went further than a nibble. Then again, Pluto always had a habit of eating or drinking whatever is given to him when he either gets agitated or nervous. He does recall that was how several Guardians were able to pull Pluto into drinking 'heavily' at the bar in their younger years. Luckily, the Hunter had caught on.

Turning his eyes to Marin and the Preceptor, Ianos shifted his attention on time to witness the Head Revenant toss his meat into the fire and to his surprise, he saw that not only had the Revenant didn't even try to eat but he had still kept his helmet on, the flames of the fire reflecting off of his visor. Curious at this, Ianos then turned his focus onto the younger of the two Revenants, only to find the edges of his lips twitching as he watched her finish the scraps in her hands; judging from the way she eyed the rest of the meat cooking over the fire, Ianos would have to guess that she must not be much older than a decade. Her eyes read experience, but her mannerisms still held tinges of innocence, a Chosen that has yet to succumb to the darkness of war and battle.

Feeling relieved at this, Ianos turned his attention back towards Saphira, waiting until the female Titan finished the venison in her hands before finally asking, "How were you able to avoid detection all these years?"

Saphira immediately perked up at his question, "From who? The Warlords? The Iron Lords? This group called the 'Consensus' at that place you call a city?"

"Everyone." Ianos clarified, "I had tried contacting you not long after our separation, but Ace – that is the name of my Ghost – cannot seem to pinpoint your frequency. It was as if you disappeared off the face of this planet."

"That is because after the two of you broke up, Saphira wanted time alone."

Glancing over the shoulder of said Titan in question, Ianos wasn't all too surprised to see a flash of light and a black Ghost lined with gold appeared, the latter shaking his shell before adding, "and my apologies but, that also had to include you and your Ghost."

"Felion." Giving the Ghost a nod in greeting, Ianos spotted Felion's speckled optic brighten just as he felt Ace pull from his mind, "I am relieved to see that you and Saphira are still bonded after all these years."

"Like I can abandon her," Felion gave Ianos an offended look, "she may have a temper yes, but she is my Chosen, and always will be."

"Temper?" The question came from Marin, the latter of which had helped herself to another piece of the venison, having given Saphira a wary look until she had the meat in her hands, "Is that why the bodies of those Fallen were nearly beyond recognizable?"

Raising a brow at the younger Titan's question, Ianos shifted his attention back onto Saphira, only to see the soft smile upon her slim features gone, a blank look now upon her face, "I initially was going to leave them alone, but they were going to hurt Fang." She then let out a scoff, reaching out and tearing off a piece of meat that hovered over the fire, "No one harms my wolf."

"Wolf?"

As if on que, a blur of white flashed by the Awoken's vision and slammed themselves onto Pluto, the latter of which let out an undignified yelp as he was forced off his seat on the log and crashed onto the dry hearth. Then, before Ianos can even properly take the shape of the Hunter's attacker, the figure then went and rammed into the Preceptor, sending the Head Revenant into Marin and causing both darkness imbued Chosen to the floor. Quickly realizing that the creature's attention was now upon him, Ianos attempted to stand, only to let out a wheeze as weight slammed into his chest, and feeling his feet fly out from underneath him. This was quickly followed by his vision going black as the back of his head bounced off the dry earth, the world spinning as he felt weight press upon his chest. That is when he heard a growl.

Blinking rapidly to clear the haze, Ianos then shifted his eyes until they locked onto bright blue, and it was then, the Warlock fully comprehended the situation.

"Fang, no, they are guests."

The strict tone in Saphira's voice was enough to cause the wolf to stop growling however, Ianos swore the canine gave him a dirty glare before it released a huff, and then stepping off of the Awoken to trot over to the female Chosen.

Pushing himself back onto his feet, Ianos brushed any dirt off the front of his coat before resuming his seat on the log, waiting until he spotted the others do the same before asking, "When did you get a wolf?"

"H'm?" Saphira momentarily paused on brushing her fingers though the white wolf's fur, the latter of which let out a whine before pushing his nose into her hands, "Oh, Fang? A few years back, was just a pup when I found him." She then started scratching the wolf in question behind the ears, the latter's tail soundly thumping on the hearth, "I think he got separated from his pack or something, he is a bit 'overprotective' when it comes to me."

"You think."

Silently snickering as Pluto continued to grumble next to him, Ianos then suddenly paused as he saw the wolf in question turn and narrow his blue eyes at him, prompting the Awoken to blink, "Forgotten how intelligent Wolves are. It has been a while since I had last seen one."

"I never even heard of a wolf until now."

Taking note of Marin's muttering, Ianos then once again pondered upon the Titan Revenant's age before turning his attention back onto Saphira, "That would explain their deaths, however, I am curious, Saphira. You said that you have been living in these woods for years, but yet, the Revenants did not know of your existence until recently, judging from their reactions."

"Revenants?" Oh, right, if the Revenants have actually not have heard of her, then more than likely Saphira would have not heard of the underground faction, "Do you mean the Chosen that wield the shadows?"

Ianos raised a brow at Saphira's choice of words, although, he slowly came to understand. If she truly had been in these woods as long as she claimed, the female Chosen would surely be out of the loop. Who knows, perhaps she had encountered the Darkness but had chose it to call it something else.

"Yes." Ianos blinked before turning his attention towards the Preceptor, the latter of which then added, "Have you been keeping these forests free of Fallen, Saphira?"

"If they invade my territory, which in part, is the entirety of this forest, then, yes." A smile formed onto the female Chosen's features, "only reason I have not forced the Chosen who wields the shadows out was that they do not stay for long. Plus, you never bothered me."

"For the reason we never saw you."

Annoyance can easily be heard in Marin's voice, although, as Ianos turned and raised a brow at the younger Revenant, she made no further comment and instead helped herself to another piece of the cooked deer over the fire.

"Nonetheless, I would like to thank you for keeping this forest safe." Once again, the Preceptor spoke, sincerity heard in his words, "if it does not bother you, is it alright if I ask of an alliance of you?"

"What?"

"I always found it strange how the Fallen always seemed small in number whenever we return here." The Head Revenant continued, ignoring the look of surprise from Marin, "let alone that the Lost Sector that we take refuge in is almost always void of occupants."

No sooner had the Preceptor finished speaking when a broad smile formed onto Saphira's features, "Normally I would leave the Fallen alone however, lately, they have been a bit, 'intrusive'."

Ianos raised a brow at that, "Intrusive?"

"They have been getting bolder." Saphira clarified as she cut off a piece of venison although, instead of eating it herself, she held it out towards Marin, giving the Titan a wink as the latter stared bewilderedly, "they have known for 'years' that I have been staying here, but only had recently taken upon themselves to invade my territory." She waited until Marin slowly accepted her offering to continue, "and not to mention they tried to attack Fang."

As if to confirm the Chosen's words, the white wolf in question let out a huff before placing his head in Saphira's lap, prompting the latter to brush her fingers through his fur.

"Does that mean you will accept the alliance?"

Turning his attention back towards the Head Revenant, Ianos couldn't help but give the Preceptor a narrowed glance only to turn snap his eyes back towards Saphira as the latter chuckled, "Although I understand that it would be beneficial for the both of us, I have to say no." Ianos spotted the Preceptor's shoulders deflate in disappointment as Saphira smiled, "I am more of a lone wolf you see and working with others, well, that is just not me."

A sigh then can be heard from the Preceptor, although, from what the Warlock can tell, it was void of any irritation or ill-intent, "I understand. A simple share of territory then?"

"Preceptor?"

"You mean if I leave you alone, you will leave me alone?" Saphira questioned, humming as obviously ignored the wide-eyed look from Marin, "that, that I can agree with."

"Preceptor!"

"We are a nomadic faction, Marin." The Head Revenant finally acknowledged the Titan's protests, "despite staying here often, this territory is not entirely ours." The Preceptor paused momentarily as he fixed his eyes back upon Saphira, "and not to mention that our 'guest' has been here longer than most of us have been alive."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Ianos couldn't help but give Saphira a blank stare at her smile; it was sly, sneaky. In other words, she was amused, "I bet there are plenty amongst your ranks that are possibly older than me."

The confusion clearly emanated from the youngest of their group, "What do you mean?"

"They are keeping to themselves." Ianos found himself blurting out, feeling all eyes turn towards him, "Many Guardians our age like to keep out of sight and simply tired of fighting." He turned his eyes to the Preceptor, "The Revenants would be a perfect place for Dark Age Chosen to start out peacefully." He let out a soft hum, "Now that I put more thought into it, perhaps the Revenants are heading in a direction that the City needs to follow."

As soon as his words left his lips, Ianos spotted the Preceptor reeling back, his shoulders squared out and surprise clearly emanating behind his visor. This was then quickly followed by hesitation, causing Ianos to raise a brow, only for himself to blink in surprise when the Head Revenant asked, "Are you implying that you would like to stay?"

At this moment, Ianos wished more than anything his helmet was still present, as he found his jaw hanging at the Preceptor's question. He was 'not' implying that he wanted to stay with the Revenants… was he? Leaning back on the log he sat upon, Ianos turned his eyes towards Pluto, parting his lips to ask some insight from the Exo only to pause. Although a piece of cloth hid the missing aspect of his optics, the lights in the Hunter's jaw were still exposed and were lit up brightly, his metallic features contorted into what Ianos can describe as anger.

"Ianos does _not_ want to _stay._ " The Awoken couldn't help but reel back at the venom in Pluto's words, "especially not with _you._ "

Immediately, Ianos spotted the Preceptor's shoulders deflate, his posture slouching, and waves of hurt can clearly be sensed. He does not know why, but tinges of annoyance and frustration surfaced and Ianos found himself snapping, "I have enough of this animosity you are holding towards the Preceptor." He stood up, a scowl forming onto the Awoken's features, "I understand, he is a Revenant, part of a faction that took Atlas and the others away from you and the rest of the Clan." Ianos ignored the way Pluto flinched, "But the way you speak with him, the way you _talk_ with him. It feels personal, and it is quite clear you are angry with him." Scanning the faces of the older Guardian, Ianos felt his frustrations build up when he spotted 'nothing', nothing to give him clues as to _why_ , "Enough secrets." He then shifted his attention towards the Preceptor, taking steps towards the Revenant Warlock. Spotting the Head Revenant attempting to move, Ianos then lashed out, gripping his hands tightly onto the former's shoulders.

That is when he saw the Preceptor wince, his shoulders going taut under his touch. Although unable to understand why, Ianos felt himself loosen his grasp but kept his hands locked onto the Revenant Warlock's form, "Tell me _who_ you are."

No sooner had he spoken when he felt the Revenant go rigid under his touch once more, Ianos scanning his darken visor in an attempt to see any sign of expression, any sign of familiarity. Then, moments later, the Preceptor relaxed under his touch, causing Ianos to give the Revenant a bewildered look, only for himself to go taut as the Revenant's hand reached up, brushing the back of his fingers against his cheek.

"Ianos."

Although a simple phrase of just his name, the Preceptor held tones of longing and edged with guilt. Frozen at this, Ianos barely registered the Revenant's hand leaving his face, only snapping out of his reverie when he felt warmth on the back of his hand.

"I missed you."

The sense of familiarity was back again, but this time, a name was on the edge of Ianos' tongue, his orange eyes staring deeply into the Preceptor's visor. However, just as he parted his lips to speak, a flash of light over the Revenant's shoulder snapped the Awoken out of his thoughts and caused him to lift his gaze. He then, froze.

There, hovering over the Preceptor's shoulder, was the color and shape of a Ghost he would always remember.

"Hiro?" Ianos found himself whispering a name that the Ghost last held, her 'third' name if he recalls correctly.

Half-expecting the Shard of the Traveler to not respond, the Awoken felt his heart skip a beat as familiar glowing blue optic shifted towards him, apology clear in her gaze before her attention was back onto the Preceptor.

"I just received a message from the others," Ianos found himself stumbling back, barely comprehending the vermillion Ghost's words, "They said they made contact with the Fallen but, they fled."

"That's good news, isn't it?" It was Marin who asked, the young Revenant quirking a brow at the Ghost's words, "We scared them off of our territory."

"Perhaps." The vermillion Ghost kept her optic straight-forward, Ianos finding her gaze avoiding his, "however, the others reported that although they kept their distance, the Fallen also kept in sight. As if they wanted us to follow."

"That's…not good news." Marin corrected herself, "does that mean they are testing our defenses?"

"Testing our defenses or not, I say it is time we head back." It was the Preceptor who spoke this time, sliding himself away from Ianos' hold and his hands back near his sides, "Time to reassess the situation at hand."

Then, with one final glance towards Ianos, the Preceptor took the lead, signaling to a puzzled Marin to stand up and follow. Keeping his eyes on the back of the Head Revenant, Ianos then felt the familiar weight of Ace leave the back of his mind, sensing his Ghost materialize just above his shoulder. He didn't have to look to see the look of shock upon their optic.

"Is it really…"

Ace was unable to finish their sentence and in retrospect, Ianos understands that. Years, hundreds of years of thinking them dead, and here, there was a possibility…

Why?

The question rang strongly in the back of Ianos' mind, prompting the Awoken to turn his eyes towards Pluto, "You knew? And you tried hiding it from me?"

Half-expecting an answer, a wry but bitter smile formed onto Ianos' lips as instead he received silence, Pluto turning his blind gaze towards the hearth. There was nothing more than the Awoken wanted than to scream, to rage at the Exo Hunter for hiding such secret from him. But, just as quickly his anger targeted Pluto, it quickly shifted, and his emotions then locked onto the Preceptor.

Why?

The question rang strongly once again, Ianos gritting his teeth as he felt his anger rise. Why would he fake his death and leave him alone through all these years?

Attempting to find something, anything to assuage the growing rage within his chest, Ianos turned his attention towards Saphira, hoping that his old friendship with the Chosen would help ease his senses. Instead, he saw his fellow Awoken staring with wide eyes, her lips slightly ajar at the situation at hand. This only let Ianos' unease grow.

"Ianos."

Hearing the warning in his Ghost's words, Ianos snapped his attention towards Ace, only to see his companion gesture towards his hands. At first, confused at this, the Awoken glanced down at his palms, only to see the familiar wisps of darkness lingering near his fingertips. It was then he finally noticed the burning near the edges of his eyes.

Using the palm of his hands to rub against his eyes, Ianos forced himself to take a deep breath, letting his mind slowly assess their current situation. Possibility that the Preceptor is his though dead lover will have to wait. For now, the Eliksni had to be dealt with.

Gradually assuaging the rage building up within his chest, Ianos then allowed himself to lower his hands, only to feel a gentle touch settle over his shoulder. He turned to look into Saphira's speckled eyes.

"I am, not certain on what is going." Ianos heard her admit followed by a comforting squeeze from her grasp, "But, if it helps, I will come with you. Help you on this mission against these Fallen."

Assessing the Titan's words, Ianos couldn't help but hesitate, his emotions telling him not to pull others into the growing drama. But, as he turned his orange eyes towards Pluto, the latter of which had finally pushed himself onto his feet, the sensation of anger returned, and Ianos found himself nodding, accepting Saphira's gesture. This earned him a smile in return, "Let me grab some supplies then and we will be off."

* * *

 _Saphira belongs to Diamond002_


	70. Dawning Special: Not Now

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Dawning Special: Not Now_**

 _Sorry guys, Holiday seasons sucks for those working in retail. But, now that Christmas is over, I should be able to update more often although, weekly is still kind of pushing it._

 _Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

Hush wanted to see the Reef for the Dawning. As a gift, to gain better understanding of the Awoken half of her heritage. And Ianos could not bring himself to say no.

"She is your weakness."

Giving the chuckling Pluto a glare, Ianos then rolled his eyes before heaving out a sigh and burying his face into his hands. The Awoken thought that conferring to the Exo Hunter would be a good idea, as such the reason why the pair were currently seated in Galaxy Clan's living area, and Ianos currently telling his previous Hunter mentor his predicament. He thought wrong on the part where he would gain proper advice.

"Hush spends majority of her time within the Tower where access to the history of humanity is free to everyone." Ianos lifted his eyes and gave Pluto a narrowed look, "the Awoken however, are isolated, secretive, and not very likely to share any part of their history with anyone outside of their precious 'home'. Let alone to a half-blood like Hush."

"Are you not the current King of the Awoken?"

Ianos barely suppressed the groan that had threatened to escape his lips, "I merely temporarily took the throne for Mara's sake, to help keep her people together while she is absent. Not to mention the only reason why they listen to me is because the Queen made it clear that she had been the one to 'select' me."

"Then why not use that to your advantage?" Ianos gave Pluto another blank look, "From what I can understand, the Awoken may not like you, but you are still their King. They have to listen to you even if they do not like it."

"You are implying just to simply bring Hush to the Reef and risk her life and safety amongst a bunch of retrieves by simply saying, 'Hello! I am the King and you should let this child look around your precious home because I say so.'?"

"Not how I would word it but, yes."

"…That is a horrible idea."

"Little Light." Ianos turned his eyes away from Pluto, "I understand why you are concerned for Hush's safety however you cannot hide her forever, especially since she is a Guardian."

"She is a child." The Warlock retorted, "she is younger in years than Ora and she is nowhere near physical maturity. Hush does not _need_ to be faced with the realities of the world so soon."

"… She died of starvation, Little Light." Ianos flinched at Pluto's words, "and you have seen how she reacts towards violence against herself. There is no doubt that Hush has experienced prejudice and abuse before." He heard the Exo Hunter momentarily pause, sensing hesitation, "Despite her young age, I think Hush is already knowledgeable just how 'real' the world is, and I think, she already knows the risks when it comes to visiting the Reef."

Clasping his hands together, Ianos kept his eyes towards the floor, his mind soaking in Pluto's words, "But, she is young, and her body, frail. And with her curiosity of the world, if I were to take my eyes off her for a moment…" His voice faded, his fingers tightening around each other, "even with Crystalline by her side, I cannot help that she is vulnerable when outside of the City. But yet…" He heaved out a frustrated sigh, "I could not bring myself to say no."

Another bout of silence permeated from the Hunter, prompting Ianos to simply take in a breath and close his eyes, contemplating on his current situation.

"Then, perhaps you do not have to say no." Ianos lifted up his eyes and gave Pluto a puzzled look, "but, you can cause a delay."

At first, confused at the Exo's words, his narrowed eyes then widened in understanding, "You want me to tell her to wait until she is old enough to venture beyond earth?"

"Or when she gains proper control over her light." Pluto added, Ianos hearing the blind Exo humming softly, "it might disappoint her, but I have a feeling that the idea of visiting the Reef when she reaches maturity will be motivational enough for her to focus."

Hearing this, Ianos couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips although, his smile quickly faded, "That won't stop the fact that she wanted to visit the Reef as a Dawning gift."

"Well." Pluto started, "You still have Petra on call, correct?"

Immediately frowning at the words of the Hunter, Ianos opted to say nothing as he nodded once.

That is when a smile formed onto the black Exo's features, "Then perhaps calling in for a 'small' favor would not hurt."

Xxxxx

When Ianos found Hush on the morning of the Dawning, she was running around with small bags in her hands, her yellow eyes shining brightly as she went around to every figure in the Tower.

Amanda, Banshee, Tess, Hideo, Jalal, Lakshmi, the Speaker, the Vanguard, and even Eris Morn were given these little goodie bags that Hush had seemingly prepared the day previously.

"She has one for you too." Ianos turned in time to see the familiar glimmer lavender shell of Crystalline, the female Ghost lazily making her way towards him, "Hush just wants to give you yours last."

Letting a ghost of a smile twitch at the edges of his lips at the female Ghost's words, Ianos was grateful that his helmet hid most of his features, "No doubt she wants to delay my answer on the 'gift' she wanted for the Dawning."

A hum can be heard from Crystalline, "So, I am going to take that as a no?"

"Not exactly." The familiar weight left the back of his mind, and moments later, Ace's black and orange shell shook before answering, "Perhaps a disappointing answer, but not exactly a no."

"…What is 'that' supposed to mean?"

Snickering at the female Ghost's words, Ianos then came to a sudden pause as he spotted Hush trotting over to him, a single lone plastic bag in her hands. It didn't take long for Ianos to notice that the bag was decorated with imprints of snowflakes upon blue and tied with a little red ribbon to keep the contents within safe.

 _This is for you._

Watching as Hush lowered her signing hand to give out her gift, Ianos knelt down on one knee and tenderly took the plastic bag in into his hands, using the edges of his fingertips to feel inside.

No doubt it was a treat of some kind, judging from the way he can feel small circular objects within and he can smell the freshness of its contents through the bag. Perhaps she had made these this morning and not the day previously as he originally thought.

"Well." He looked up to look into Crystalline's impatient optic, "open it up."

Raising a brow at the lavender Ghost's giddiness, Ianos turned his attention back towards Hush, only to see the same beaming look in her eyes. Flashing the child Guardian a wry smile behind his visor, Ianos glanced back towards the bag in his hands and started to untie the ribbon. Although, easily can be opened with one swift movement, Ianos couldn't help but pretend to struggle, letting the small ties slip through his fingertips, and chuckling to himself as he sensed the impatience grow from the younger Guardian. Finally, held a decent grasp onto the ribbon and pulled, letting the string fall to the hearth as opened up the bag. Inside, were cookie shaped Ghosts, all colored the same shade as Ace.

Blinking rapidly at this, Ianos plucked one of the Ace-shaped cookies from the bag and held it up for his Ghost to see, the latter of which also blinked at the image.

"Very accurate." The Ghost commented, "Although, I am not sure how I would feel to see my Guardian eating me."

Choking back a laugh, Ianos regained his composure when he spotted an expectant look upon Hush's face, her hands clamped together in anticipation, "Thank you, Hush. I appreciate this gift."

A small squeal immediately permeated from the child in response to his words, prompting Ianos to let out another smile before pocketing the treats, "I believe it is my turn to give your Dawning gift."

The excitement in Hush's eyes tripled at his words, causing guilt to build up in his chest as Ianos reached to his side and pulled out a knife.

Immediately silence permeated between the pair.

Ianos forced back the guilt into the back of his mind before taking up one of Hush's hands and placing said knife into her palm, "It is from the Reef."

And it was true, unlike the knife of Hunter's this one lacked the hook nearing the end and instead has a dip near the handle, the latter of which was wrapped in leather to help the user keep a better bearing. The blade was like of polished silver and Ianos had ensure to instruct Petra to craft an ornate sheath, the blue and violet colors of the Awoken clear upon the cloth wrapped around its leather body.

"I apologize, Hush." Ianos finally decided to say, "But you are not quite ready to see the Reef." Disappointment can immediately be felt from the child Guardian, "But that does not mean I will never take you here." He saw Hush's eyes immediately perk up, "When you are stronger, more mature, I promise you I will take you to learn of your Awoken heritage, but for now," He took her other hand and placed it on top of the knife, "This is the best I can do."

Feeling her hands slip away from his, Ianos watched nervously as Hush held up the sheathed knife, turning it around in her grasp before finally unsheathing it, her yellow eyes growing wide as the silver glinted under the light.

"I can teach you how to use it." Ianos saw her snap her attention back towards him, prompting the Awoken to motion for her to come close. Taking her hands once more in his, the Warlock focus his eyes on hers, "And remember how you said you wanted to learn how to be a Warlock?"

Seeing her eyes grow bigger, the edges of Ianos' lips twitched as she nodded rapidly, "Well, I did say that your light is more attuned to being a Titan, that does not mean we cannot try to incorporate Warlock techniques in – oof!"

Feeling Hush's weight slam into his chest, panic settled into Ianos' mind as he quickly but gently patted around her shoulders and back, only relaxing when he simply felt the child Guardian snuggle closer to his form. Patting her back gently as he felt her wrapped around squeeze him as hard as she could, Ianos turned his attention upwards towards the Ghosts, smiling wryly as he saw the look of shock upon Crystalline's. For Ace, Ianos can see his Ghost's shell turned upwards, an equivalent of a broad smile as their optic shined brightly.


	71. Falling Apart

**_Redacted_**

 ** _Falling Apart_**

 _Hey, it's been a while. I apologize for the 'really' late update but life has been taking a lot of my free time lately. In other words, I don't really have the time to write as much as I would prefer. Nonetheless, here's an update 'and' I updated 'Driftless' with a random one-shot, something that I really wanted to write out lol. Anyways, enjoy C:_

* * *

"You should be _restin'._ "

Shifting his green eyes over his shoulder, Angel clearly sensed the frustration emitting from Hope, prompting him to momentarily hesitate before retorting, "I will, just as soon as I am done checking up on Abraxos."

" _Angel_."

"Look, I just need to be _moving_ , alright?" Angel paused at his own outburst, but nonetheless continued, "Sitting in that small prison they call a 'room' is putting me on edge, and it doesn't help that the Medics doesn't know the meaning of privacy." Turning his attention back towards his current objective, Angel quickly glanced down at his hands, checking to ensure his form was still cloaked before adding, "And not to mention that room is not fortified."

Seeing the outline of his Ghost flinch at his words, Angel simply took in a shuddering breath as he willed himself forward, weaving between the forms of unaware Guardians as he made his way back to his apartment. His eyes quickly catching the familiar glittering numbers and letters emboldened upon the plating of his door, Angel then reached out, and placed his hand upon the pad. As soon as he done this, the Hunter then willed his light through his fingertips, seeing the familiar flicker of arc light linger momentarily before his door slid open. Without pausing, Angel stepped in, his eyes quickly glancing near the frames to spot the sensors just as the door closed shut behind him and allowing the Hunter to deflate his shoulders in relief.

"Everything up and running?" Angel asked, lowering the cloak in time to see the white and red shell of Hope bob once, "no one acting suspiciously?"

"Just the same old Guardians scramblin' down the halls." Hope confirmed, the Hunter hearing his Ghost hum thoughtfully, "although I put up the barriers just in case."

Nodding his head once to give Hope a silent thanks, Angel took several steps forward, only to halt, hesitate, and turned his attention back towards the doorway.

Not long after he regained his memories of being an Anand, the memories of his studies and knowledge slowly trickled back and soon, the Hunter found the paranoia that had lingered in his mind forced itself to the front. This prompted him to craft simple tech, small samples of security to help him feel safe while staying in his quarters. However, as he examined the simple sensors that would simply send a warning to Hope of an uninvited guest, and the pad that would only allow anyone with Angel's light entry, the Hunter couldn't help but still feel unprotected, _naked_ despite knowing that the door was locked and barred.

"…When we gain some time, how about we give our little security an upgrade?" Angel reeled, blinking rapidly as he turned his attention towards Hope, "it has been a few years since we last implemented it. I say it is time to make some improvements."

Blinking once again as he took in his Ghost's words, Angel couldn't stop the smile that formed onto his face, and simply nodded, feeling Hope's pull of comfort through their bond. This gave the Hunter enough confidence to turn his attention back towards his place of living and headed further inside, barely glancing through the doorway that lead to his bedroom as he brushed past. Instead, he made his way to another room just a couple of rooms down, pausing momentarily when the muffled sound of low coded clicks can be heard behind the door, and prompting Angel to take in a breath before pressing the pad on the side.

" _Abraxos?"_

No sooner had the name left his lips when the low clicking moans paused, only for them to be repeated back in a high pitched and excited tone. It didn't take long when a familiar orb like form floated into view, the Servitor's eyes blinking alongside with their clicks as they approached. This signaled Angel to hold out his hands, allowing the basketball sized machine to snuggle in and look up at him with their glowing white optic.

"I swear that Inkolas programmed these Seraphim series to act like puppies." Angel smiled as he heard his Ghost mutter, "they are way too 'needy' to be considered Servitor behavior."

"I like them."

The Hunter then smiled innocently at Hope as the latter turned and gave him a flabbergasted look, "That's because they're practically named after you!"

Chuckling at his Ghost's outburst, Angel then turned his attention back towards the Servitor held in his hands, earning a soft hum as he brushed his fingers against its plating.

He remembered the day when Ixrsis first introduced the new model of Servitors, the female Kell beaming as she explained the work of the recently freed Splicer. Inkolas had intentionally made them small, compact, claiming that it would make it easier to hand out Ether with their size. Although, Angel also recalled the Splicer muttering how it was 'smart' to craft a machine that produced life saving ether that was large enough to be an easy target.

This made the Hunter believe that the white plating of the Servitor was made so that they are capable of blending into the snow to keep themselves well-hidden, and even have a camouflage protocol where if their handler is threatened, would shift the coloring of their shell to match their backgrounds. Although helpful, this also made the Seraphim models practically useless in fighting, as all their focus is on processing ether, not battle, and their small size makes them unusable as a shield. He remembers Inkolas struggling to find a compromise in this fault.

Smiling wryly to himself at the thought of the House of Spirits Splicer, Angel's face then fell at the thought of his friends, and he couldn't stop the sad sigh that had built up in the back of his throat. Immediately, he sensed the look of concern from Hope however, she remained silent, a small gesture that Angel is grateful for.

Releasing his hold just enough for Abraxos to linger away from his fingertips, Angel found himself standing silently, his green eyes watching the white Servitor click and beep around the room. After the House of Spirits had left him, _abandoned_ him, Angel had treasured Abraxos and the two other Servitors he had been given; Dumah and Elyon he had called them. But, not long after Ixrsis and the others left, a handful of Guardians spotted the Servitors in their usual place in the Hangar and Angel barely was able to save Abraxos from destruction. There was a reason why the small Servitor was now in his quarters behind meager security.

"There, you checked on Abraxos." Angel blinked rapidly before shifting his attention over to Hope, "now will you rest?"

Feeling a pout form onto his olive features, the young Hunter parted his lips to protest, only to pause as his green eyes lingered over the hardened stare in Hope's optic, and the way her shell shifted stiffly against her core. In other words, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Letting his shoulders droop in defeat, Angel glanced towards Abraxos one last time to ensure the Servitor was in place before finally making his exit. Hearing the small clicks of the Seraphim model echoing happily as he shut the door, Angel then turned and made his way back down the hall, tracing his footsteps back towards his quarters.

Upon entering, the Hunter's green gaze lingered over the bed in the middle of the room before rolling his eyes, walked over and tugged the sheets and the pillows off of the piece of furniture. Hearing Hope snicker quietly at his actions, Angel then walked over to the corner of the barren room before tossing the sheets onto the floor. Then, he promptly sat down in it, curling and fixing the blankets and pillows until, finally, Angel contently snuggled down into his makeshift nest.

"Still cannot believe they refuse to remove the mattress." He heard Hope let out a huff, "Basic 'necessity'? We don't need it."

" _Definitely not._ " Letting the soft growl of Eliksni slide off his tongue as he nodded his head in agreement, Angel clasped his hands together before settling them onto his stomach, " _Should we burn it?_ "

A soft hum can be heard from Hope, " _It is tempting but it's not ours."_ He watched as she turned her green optic, the light beaming from her lens, " _Perhaps later._ "

Feeling a smile forming onto his tan features, Angel opted to lean back his head and close his eyes, letting himself sink into his nest of blankets and cloths. It wasn't long after when he felt the familiar weight of Hope settling onto his chest.

" _Do you think that they will exile Lumir and the others?_ " Angel flinched at his Ghost's question, " _or do you think that they will keep them Tower bound?_ "

Instead of instantly replying, the young Hunter instead opened his eyes and lifted his right arm. As he turned the appendage to examine it, Angel barely suppressed the sound of disappointment and frustration at the unfamiliar design of human machinations, the even and smooth plating too clean in Angel's eyes, especially so compared to the rustic and uneven patterns of Syliks' work. Quietly, he deliberated with himself if he should head back and visit the Kings to gain a new prothesis.

" _I do not know._ " Angel finally answered Hope, " _I honestly do not know._ "

Feeling his Ghost snuggle against his chest, the Hunter lowered his arm back to his side before taking in a deep breath, feeling his emotions boiling beneath the surface at his admittance. It would be better if Lumir and the Blossoms that had followed under his leadership were exiled, forced to leave the Tower and into the Wilds where they would not press harm against others. But that would mean a chance encounter with them out in the Wilds, out where Angel considers _home_ , and a chance that they would pose a threat towards himself. And the Kings.

Otherwise, Tower bound they would be under the watchful stare of the Vanguard and other Guardians, ensuring their activities are recorded and kept in sight. But would that be enough to keep the threat of Lumir from Angel and the others? What would happen if Fireteam Redacted and the disgraced members of Blossoms of Hope were to meet? Let alone Pluto and the rest of the Galaxy Clan?

Angel shivered at the thought. It wouldn't be pretty.

" _Do you want me to contact the others?_ " He lifted himself just enough to glance down at Hope, seeing the Ghost's green optic glowing softly, " _to check up on them?_ "

Staring silently at the red and white Ghost, Angel laid himself back into his nest as he contemplated. Despite the sincerity he felt behind her words, the Hunter knows it was an attempt to make him feel better, to help lift the emotions, the _fear_ that had been building in his chest since his imprisonment. To check in on them? Angel knows that despite Nine/Knight's years of inexperience, that the team's current of objective of stabilizing Ianos would be successful. After all, they have the oldest and experienced Guardians amongst their number. Despite his concerns, Angels knows the Redacted enough where they do not need to be 'checked up on'.

" _At least to say hello._ "

Lifting his head up once again to look down upon his Ghost, Angel smiled sheepishly as he felt their bond thrum strong between them, a sign that their link was open and thus, his thoughts exposed. At this point, Hope was literately reading him like a book.

Hearing his Ghost snicker at his projection, Angel took the opportunity to properly push himself him, crossing his legs together as he felt Hope slide of his chest followed by a small squeak of protest. Nonetheless, as the female Ghost hovered in the air, shaking her shell to compose herself, he saw no ill will when their gaze locked.

" _Just a short message._ " He clarified as he held out his hand, smiling softly as he saw Hope's optic light up at his words.

Xxxxx

Although on good standing with Saphira, Ianos couldn't help but scowl at the fur lined cape cascading down the female Chosen's shoulders, his eyes burning at the sight of the familiar wolf symbol emblazoned into the cloth.

"Why am I not surprised you kept that cloak?" He heard Saphira chuckle quietly at his words, "I thought you left the Iron Pups."

"Just because I left the Iron _Lords_ does not mean I could not keep any of the items during my time with them." Saphira chirped, "the cloak especially."

Rolling his eyes at her words, Ianos then paused and his face scrunched together, "Wait, why did you stay in these woods after our dissolvement? You could have easily returned to the Iron Pups and gained shelter there."

A soft hum permeated from Saphira, "I tried returning to the Iron Lords after our separation, however." He watched as she turned and gave him a soft smile, "they had not forgiven me for leaving their number to pine after a Warlord."

"By the Light, does the Iron Pups skew their own experiences that badly?" Ianos gave the female Titan a blank stare, "How many times do I have to say it? I was simply staying and helping maintain a Warlord's territory, I had no intention of gaining or _stealing_ land of my own."

"Maintaining or living on a Warlord's territory was considered the same as taking land from the people." Saphira then shrugged, "According to the Iron Lords."

"No one was living on that mountain with the exception of _her_." Ianos scoffed, "it is not taking of land if there were no settlements there in the first place."

"And the people she had been attacking?"

"Non-Light users who were trying to force her off of _her_ land." Ianos scowled, his orange eyes narrowing towards Saphira, "they came 'years' after she had made that mountain her home and instead of compromising with her, the people tried forcing her out." The Warlock felt his chest burn as he added, "She felt she didn't have much of a choice but to chase intruders away."

"And you believed her?"

"Believed? Of course I –" Ianos felt his throat lock, the burning in his chest growing as a familiar tingling sensation lingered near the edges of his eyes. Feeling a tug of concern through his bond with Ace, Ianos forced himself to turn his gaze towards the hearth and took in a breath, "Of course I believed her." He then lifted his eyes back towards Saphira, "Would you not think the same when you are a newborn wanting a safe place to take shelter?"

That is when Ianos saw a flash course through Saphira's glowing eyes, a wince expressed through her lips before the soft smile was back. But the Warlock was no fool and he has enough years under his belt to easily read the Titan's subtle actions that the same thought of safety indeed had flashed through her mind during her younger years. The Chosen Titan had just expressed the guilt that she had been fortunate enough to find the Lords first; Ianos had already told her years ago that he had not the same luck.

True, he had met a well-equipped Chosen that has saved his life from the Fallen, but it would be many years before Ianos encountered anyone else with the same kindness. The next Chosen he had encountered attempted to tear off his arms. According to his fellow Chosen's blabbering, it was to prevent Ianos from utilizing his light to defend himself. The Awoken had barely escaped that counter with the meager clothes he had on his back. And he encountered many more afterwards.

Ianos reeled when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, causing him to blink rapidly back towards Saphira, "You held her in high regard." A stiff smile then formed onto her glowing features, "I apologize for doubting your words and," That is when she hesitated, prompting Ianos to narrow his orange eyes at her, "and, I would like to apologize on behalf of the Iron Lords."

No sooner had Saphira's words left her lips when Ianos felt the edges of his eyes burn once more, however, his sight caught the familiar wisps of sickly green lingering near the visages of his vision. Gritting his teeth, Ianos barely grounded out, "I accept 'your' apology, Saphira. But, the Iron _Pups,_ I want to hear it from those responsible for her death."

"Ianos."

"Saladin is still around, maintaining these 'Iron Banners' to keep his fallen comrades' memories alive." The Warlock scoffed, a scowl clear upon his features, "he knows that I still occupy the Tower, but yet, the best he offers is a blank stare as he stands next to his beloved symbol of the Iron Pups." Ianos crossed his arms, turning his eyes away from Saphira, "and even if he does approach and asks for forgiveness, I will not give it to him so easily."

Half-expecting Saphira to come to the defense of the surviving Iron Lord, Ianos instead heard nothing but stunned silence permeated between themselves. This allowed the Warlock to gather his thoughts as the sound of their footsteps echoed around the trees.

"She must mean a lot to you."

Reeling from the female Titan's words, Ianos found himself glancing back towards Saphira, spotting a curious look lingering in her speckled eyes, "How long did you stay with her on that mountain?"

At first, remaining silent, the Awoken's mind swam with bewilderment before finally answering, "A couple of decades I believe, hard to tell when you have hundred of others under your belt."

A short snicker can be heard from Saphira in response to his words quickly followed by another question, "Did the two of you have 'private' time together?"

"Private- Saphira!" Ianos heard the female Titan in question giggle mischievously, prompting him to force down the chuckle threatening to build up in the back of his throat. He then sighed, "The two of us never saw each other that way."

The curiosity in Saphira's eyes peaked, "Then, what kind of relationship did the two of you have?"

That is when Ianos paused, shifting his gaze forward so that his attention lingered over the shoulders of the others of their group who had taken front, and allowing his mind to sift through his memories.

 _Her hands were gentle as she held his burned palms, her glowing green eyes brimming with concern as she spoke, "I told you not to gather too much light in your hands."_

" _I apologize."_

 _The words left his lips before he could fully comprehend them, and he watched as she snapped her attention from his hands and locked her eyes with his._

" _Why do you keep apologizing?" She scolded, "how many times do I have to say it? You are still learning to utilize your light." Her eyes then returned to his hands, rubbing a salve onto his tender palms, "errors are to be expected."_

 _Wincing as throbbing pain permeated from his hands and up towards his arms, he then muttered, "And aren't our Ghosts supposed to fix these errors?"_

" _I discovered that individuals learn more quickly when there are risks of long-term injury." She was quick to respond as she then started to wrap his hands in clean cloth, "as such the reason why I asked our Ghosts to not get themselves involved unless death occurs." He couldn't help but let out a yelp as she tightened the bandages, the action causing fresh waves of pain to permeate through his hands, "In which with my lessons, there should be no need of resurrection."_

 _Feeling tears burning near the edges of his eyes, the younger Risen then slowly pulled his hands away from hers, clutching them close to his chest, "Do you have at least something to ease the pain?"_

 _Watching as her eyes softened at his words, he did not move away as she reached out and tenderly placed her fingers onto his shoulders, feeling a gentle squeeze not long after, "Of course, newborn."_

"A close one." Ianos finally answered, earning a bewildered look from Saphira, "That is the best I can explain it."

Seeing the female Chosen nod her head once in understanding, a hum then can be heard from her, "I am curious though, despite hearing the conflict between her and the Iron Lords, I never heard her name being mentioned once." Ianos tensed at her words, "Is her name taboo perhaps?" Saphira pursed her lips together before shaking her head, "No, I have not heard you mention her name either." Her eyes lingered back towards him, "Did you forget?"

"I 'did not' forget." Ianos couldn't help but feel offended at her words, "despite many decades since her death, her face is still clear in my mind."

"Then, why not mention her name?"

That is when Ianos hesitated, feeling his chest tighten as his thoughts went rampant. His mind told him that Saphira was trustworthy, a friend that he could share anything with. However, a small tug in the back told him to keep such information to himself, to keep the small attachment to _her_ a secret.

"Ianos."

Hearing Ace call silently through their bond, Ianos found himself deflating, especially so when he turned and met Saphira's eyes once more, her speckled gaze gleaming patiently for an answer.

"The reason why no one mentions her name was because she was like me."

Seeing the Chosen Titan blink rapidly at his answer, Ianos simply turned his focus forward once more, his orange eyes glancing over the shoulders of Pluto, Marin, and finally Zakai. Narrowing his gaze, Ianos took in a breath as he once again felt the wisps of darkness linger within, and then clarified, "She was like me in the matter that she did not have a name."

Although easily sensing the surprise from Saphira, Ianos opted to keep his gaze forward although, this didn't mean he did not feel Ace's small tugs of concern.

"I am alright." He whispered, keeping his head low to ensure that only his words reach his own ears – and to Ace.

However, despite his best attempt to sound convincing, Ianos easily sensed his Ghost's doubt followed by another pull – grief. As he felt Ace's emotions shift through their bond, Ianos felt his shoulders deflate, and barely contained the sad sigh that had threatened to escape his lips.

The Warlock was not alright.

Turning his eyes forward once more, Ianos felt the anger and frustration return as he spotted the heads of the others; Pluto in the very front, taking quick but careful steps, Marin standing next to the Preceptor, to _Zakai_ as she spoke to him quietly, her head dipped low to keep their conversation private, and finally, Zakai himself, the latter dipping his head towards the younger Titan, nodding subtly as he took in her words.

More than anything, Ianos wanted to feel the relief, the joy of seeing the one he had loved return to him, to know that he had lived through the explosion that had supposedly taken his life. But, just as these thoughts would take to the surface, it would soon be replaced by rage, an anger that caused the insides of his chest to churn and his hands shaking with emotion. Ianos had thought that talking to Saphira would ease his thoughts but the mention of the Iron Lords and _her_ had instead caused his feelings and mind to further intermingle into his frustrations. And it doesn't help that the one he usually releases his worries to had betrayed his trust.

Turning a narrowed glance towards Pluto, Ianos tried to understand why. Why would the one he had called his mentor, the one who had taken him under his wing would keep such information to himself? He had seen the results of his loss, the anguish of losing two of his beloveds to the machinations of the Darkness. But yet, the Hunter had decided to keep it a secret, placing a wedge between himself and the Preceptor. And Ianos cannot understand why.

Grinding his teeth, Ianos saw the edges of his vision blur, his eyes wet, but he kept them in, mainly for the sake of the lack of his visor and the look of concern he spotted upon Saphira's features. Taking in a deep breath, the Warlock forced his emotions down, releasing a shuddering sigh as he felt his chest tighten, but the heavy sensation momentarily lifted. He would soon release that in the training field – or the two who caused his emotional turmoil.

"Ianos." He perked up at Ace's voice, feeling the worry and sadness through their bond. Although, at first, he shrugged it to the side, having anticipated the words of comfort that they would usually spew to ease the emotions within his mind. Usually, he needed time to gather his thoughts, his feelings, to ease himself until he was in appropriate position to speak. However, instead of the silence that he would usually receive, he felt Ace pull at their bond once more followed by a whisper, "I received a frequency from Crystalline. They are in trouble."

Xxxxx

Between the two of them, Knight always thought he was the weaker one, mainly for his inexperience in battle and how long it took him just to release his light. As such, the younger mind couldn't help but be amazed that he was restraining Nine, feeling his older counterpart struggling to gather the light in his palms and his joints straining to move.

"Nine, calm down." It was Day who spoke, the Ghost's shell spinning erratically in both joy and panic, "we're surrounded by friends here, they're not going to-"

"Friends?" The words that left Knight's lips were filled with disgust – and fear, "How can the spawn of _empty husks_ be our allies?"

"Nine, be nice." Crystalline was the next to speak, Knight feeling his optics shift and felt Nine's ire rising in the back, "The Revenants have been working with the Ostracized ever since its inception, and they have been nothing but beneficial." Knight watched as the female Ghost's shell shifted upwards, as if to mimic exasperation, "They're the ones who discovered Harmonization for Darkness sake."

"They cannot be trusted."

Feeling his jaw tighten and his fingers flexing dangerously, Knight forced his head back, shifting his optics upwards just enough to sense Nine's surprise.

 _Knight, what are you doing?_

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Knight strained out as he made his body go taut, ready in case Nine tries to take control, "I know this doesn't look good, but I promise you, Nine, that the Ostracized and their spawn are trustworthy."

 _Ostracized!?,_ If Knight had ever questioned if he heard Nine so confused or enraged, all of his doubts dissipated just now, _Do you know who they are, Knight? They are Hive! Monstrosities of the Darkness that needs to be cleansed!_

Feeling his body tense, Knight gritted his jaw as he strained against the older mind, his arms shaking as he spoke, "Crystalline, say something. Anything, to get Nine to understand."

"What?!" The female Ghost in question gave him a shocked look, "He's not even listening to you!?"

"Just say something!" Knight found himself shouting, forcing his arm back down to his side and forcing the gathering light back, "Before he finds a way to take control!"

 _Knight!_

Breathing out apologies followed by curses, Knight braced himself for the worst, only to blink in surprise when he found the resistance in his arm dissipate, and the light dying from his hands. Surprised, the younger mind kept his body taut, waiting for any sign of Nine forcing his way through. However, instead, he felt nothing, only a dull thrum of where the older mind resided.

"Nine?" Knight called out as he forced himself to relax, flexing his hands to ensure that he really was in control; his fingers moved at his command, "You okay in there?"

At first, the young Exo received nothing but silence, causing concern to grow within his mind before finally, an answer, _I would like to apologize for my aggressive behavior. It seems waking up in the dark had disoriented me._

"You think?" Knight blurted out, turning his optics momentarily back towards the others, spotting the wary and surprised looks in their gaze, "You nearly destroyed this room of infants, Nine."

A ping of _something_ gathered to the forefront of Knight's head but, before the younger mind could grasp exactly what, it disappeared and quickly followed by a soft hum of apology, _Like I have said beforehand, I apologize, just, explain to me what is exactly going on._

Scrunching his features together in suspicion, Knight pulled through his bond with Day, signaling for the Ghost to search through their thoughts. Waiting momentarily, a soft tug from the white Ghost prompted Knight's shoulders to deflate, a sigh of relief leaving his lips, "Right, let's start off with the Ostracized –"

That is when the familiar pull of being forced into the deeper recesses of his mind permeated throughout Knight. Then, next thing he knew, Knight found himself _watching_ , his hands moving at his own accord as he saw light forming on his fingertips.

 _Nine! Stop!_

Although he could hear himself screaming, shouting at the older mind, Knight saw that his words fell on deaf ears as Nine pulled back his hand and thrusted it forward, his optics clear upon the cribs as his light bore down upon them. Screaming wordlessly in the back, Knight watched as white filled his vision, and the familiar ringing permeated into his sensors. As the light faded from his vision, Knight reached out towards Day, pulling on his Ghost's bonds, and expecting the worse. However, sensing the surprise, the younger mind did not feel any emotions of distress, and instead felt his Ghost pull back, a sign that things were fine. At least, that's what Knight thought, until the light finally cleared enough for him to see.

Instead of broken cribs and burned remains, Knight instead saw a black shield, the edges releasing fogs of darkness as it covered the defenseless spawn behind it. Hearing the squeals and cries of the larvae ringing in his sensors, the younger mind couldn't help but let out a sense of relief, and in return, he sensed Nine's ire. Wanting nothing more than to flush out the older mind's anxiety with ones of comfort, Knight prepared to do so, only for his view to snap to attention when the black shield started to dissipate. That is when the younger mind took in a breath.

When Odoratta mentioned that what they saw was just a visionary to 'blend in', Knight hadn't taken him seriously. True, it was hard to believe that a spawn of a Guardian and a Hive Wizard could occur but, the proof was walking and talking right there in front of him. Hearing it was different than 'seeing' it after all. However, as the last of the barrier disappeared, the young Exo found himself staring down into familiar glowing, sickly, green eyes but, the human-like façade was completely gone. Instead, Knight stared down into the eyes of what resembled a Hive Knight, the latter of which lowered its arms and bared its teeth, a threatening snarl escaping its jaws.

"You dare try to harm my siblings!"

The echoes of rage that resonated from Odoratta's lips caused Knight to jump within the confines of his mind, especially since the once clear vocals of the halflings was now gone. Instead, it was replaced with ragged and screeching tone that resembled more of the females of the Hive than the low and rugged of the males.

If Knight wasn't in fear for his and Nine's life, he would have taken more interest in the changes and differences between a full bred Hive and a hybrid. Currently, he just hopes that both he and Nine survives this encounter, especially so when Odoratta leaped towards him, claws burying themselves into his chest.

* * *

 _Saphira belongs to Diamond002_


	72. I Made a Mistake

**_Redacted_**

 ** _I Made a Mistake_**

* * *

"I got him!"

Hearing Orion's words resound through the trees, Akiva couldn't suppress a laugh as he heard the snapping of branches followed by a yelp, "…I don't got him."

"I told you the branches were too thin to carry our weight."

"It was worth a try!"

Letting out another laugh as he heard the Exo Titan grumble through the coms, Akiva then turned his focus back onto the Dreg scurrying past the trees, the latter of which let out a squeak as it literately ran between the legs one of the Revenant pair.

It was a straggler, one who had trouble keeping up with the rest of their group when they had discovered they were spotted by Akiva and the others. Seeing this, it was the Revenant team that the human Titan and Orion were paired up with, a Titan and a Warlock, that had the idea to trap the struggling Eliksni. For what reason, Akiva was unsure, but despite it being the 'slowest' of their group, it definitely was faster than the group of Chosen. The past hour the little thing had somehow managed to evade their attempts to restrain it, but, was either too slow or 'weak' to properly escape their sight. As such, Orion had the bright idea to leap into the trees, in hopes of dive bombing the Dreg in hopes of catching it.

"By the way, how do you know it's a male?"

"Broader shoulders, square jaws," Akiva couldn't help but blink at Orion's answer; the latter must have noticed the Titan's stunned silence, "What? It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Well for us who aren't educated on Eliksni autotomy, no."

The Titan heard the Exo let out a scoff, "I'll cut him off, you grab him when I block his way."

"And the two others of our team?"

"I say let us handle it." Akiva once again blinked at the Exo's words, "I'm just more concerned that they want to kill him than ask him questions."

"…Good point."

No sooner had the words left his lips when Akiva then saw the familiar green and brown clad form of Orion dash pass him, streaks of arc light giving him a boost in speed. It didn't take long before the Titan then saw his fellow Guardian turn tightly and disappeared behind some brush. Hearing a high-pitched squeal of surprise, Akiva took it as a chance to gather his light underneath his feet and propelled him forward, just as the familiar form of the Dreg dashed out of the bushes.

"Got you!"

The squeak that Akiva received was downright _adorable_ as the Titan scooped the unsuspecting Eliksni into his arms, turning him around just enough so that his back was pressed against his chest, and grip tight around the Dreg's waist. Although, the squeals quickly turned into one of snarls as Akiva felt the Eliksni struggle in his arms, fists pitifully slamming against his grip as the Titan turned to the approaching form of Orion.

"I have a feeling he's currently saying not so nice words towards me."

Watching the helmed face of the Exo Titan shift towards the Dreg, Akiva smiled when Orion gave him a confirmed nod, "He's calling you some pretty bad names." A momentary pause followed by a snort, "Even ones that Trikxas is surprised to hear."

Laughing at his fellow Titan's words, Akiva then took the opportunity to take a closer look at their Eliksni captive, humming thoughtfully as he spotted brilliant gold wrapped around his neck.

"Kings," Akiva commented, earning himself another nod of confirmation from the younger Titan, "Not very often you see them out in the field."

"They must be struggling then if they sent out 'that' many scouts."

Humming in agreement with Orion's words, Akiva then heard the familiar approach of heavy boots crunching against the dry hearth and as such, turned to greet the two Revenants of their team. That is when he spotted the sidearm in one of their hands.

Instinct taking over, Akiva turned at the last moment, letting out a yelp as a sharp pain spiked through his side and stumbled. Barely comprehending the shriek of surprise from the Dreg, the Titan somehow kept his grip tight around the Eliksni's waist as he gained his footing and glanced down to his side. A dent, but no blood. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He glanced up at the Revenant pair, "What in the Traveler is wrong with you!?"

Although their faces were hidden by their helmet, Akiva can tell from the way their shoulders straightened out and the way they stayed momentarily silent was enough to tell him of their surprise, "What is wrong with us? What is wrong with you?"

It was the Titan of the pair that spoke, the Warlock opting to remain silent as the former took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger towards Akiva, "You just saved a potential threat from a killing blow!"

"Questioning!? Interrogation!? Ever heard of it!?"

The scowl that the Revenant Titan gave him was palpable, "Oh, and do you speak Fallen?"

"Eliksni." Akiva found his frustrations building but nonetheless, found a smile at the Revenant's question, "I can't speak their language." He then nodded his head towards Orion, "But _he_ can."

Watching his fellow Titan nod once towards the Revenant pair, it didn't take long before Orion shifted his attention towards the still struggling Dregs in his arms, and then felt the small Eliksni go still as the familiar growl rumbled from the back of the Exo's throat. Loosening his grip when he felt the Dreg go slack in his arms, Akiva turned and gave the stunned Revenants a broad smile, despite his helmet obscuring his features.

"Usually I would condone this kind of behavior," He heard Lex whisper in his ear, "But considering how they treated you and the others so far, keep this up. I want to actually catch their faces while we're here."

Snickering at his Ghost's words, Akiva then quieted himself when he heard the Dreg chitter, the Eliksni's voice harsh but somehow, sounded resigned.

"What did he say?" He asked as the last of the Dreg's words left his lips, the Titan easily sensing the scowl behind Orion's visor, "Something serious?"

"A lot more than little." Akiva blinked at the Exo's words, "The House of Kings, their Kell was just killed recently."

"What!?" The human Titan sputtered, "Excuse me!? When?! Angel made contact with them not long ago!"

"A few days ago." Akiva didn't have to see through the Exo's vision to know his optics were narrowed, his lights glowing brightly in concern, "Said that a traitor within docked the Kell's arms and then slaughtered him where he stood." Orion then crossed his arms, Akiva taking note the tight grip the Exo had around his hands, "the traitor then proceeded to massacre the House of Kings." He then nodded his head towards the small Eliksni, "This one is one of the few survivors, alongside the groups that we were just tracking."

Then, without another word, a familiar flash of light materialized over Orion's shoulder just as the Exo held up a hand, signaling to Trikxas to beam her light down into his palm. It didn't take Akiva much by surprise when he spotted the familiar glowing canister of Ether, the Exo Titan holding out the precious substance towards the Dreg. Glancing down, Akiva can easily see the glowing eyes of the Eliksni grow wide, the latter glancing back and forth between the life sustaining Ether and the Exo before a quiet chitter echoed from his mandibles. Watching Orion subtly shake his head, Akiva wouldn't be too surprised if the Dreg had asked if there was a price in which, the Exo would have said no. After all, the younger Titan would often go out on expeditions with Angel in a vain attempt to find the House of Spirits, there would be no doubt that Orion would have taken up the habit of handing out free Ether to Eliksni in need.

However, just as the Dreg took the canister from Orion's hands, Akiva spied from the corner of his eye the Warlock of the Revenant pair taking a step forward, "What in the Darkness are you doing?"

The stink eye that can easily be sensed behind Orion's visor prompted Akiva to let out a cough, the Titan forcing his laughter down his throat as the Exo responded, "Giving him ether to survive, what else?"

Sensing the scowl emanating from the Revenant pair, Akiva decided to add fuel to the fire, easily sensing the shock from the Titan and Warlock as he lowered the Dreg to the forest floor, releasing his grasp on the Eliksni to allow himself to stand. Half-expecting the small Eliksni to flee, Akiva couldn't help but be a little surprised when instead, the Dreg stayed, and watched as the latter eagerly went to the most probable empty cannisters around his waist. As he continued to keep a careful eye on the Eliksni, Akiva then noticed the trembling emitting from the Dreg's hands, the haggardness in his gaze as he somehow clipped the Ether in. Then, he heard the Eliksni take in a deep breath, a chitter of relief leaving its mandibles as the glow in his eyes brightened.

"He's Ether starved." Concern can be heard in the Exo's voice, "I can only imagine what the Captains and the Vandals are going through."

Akiva winced at that, "Do you think we should open a frequency for them?'

"Absolutely not!" The Revenant Titan took a step forward, "Expose the location of our base just so we can give 'hand outs' to straggling scavengers!? I say –"

Akiva made no movement to stop Orion as the latter unclipped the hand cannon from his hip and pointed it directly at the Revenant's visor, causing the Titan to halt mid-sentence as Exo snarled, "Call him that again and I will put a bullet through your head."

Watching as the Titan raised his hands in surrender, Akiva heard Lex let out a gleeful sound as the Revenant took a step back, signaling for Orion to turn his attention back to the rejuvenated Dreg and once again, speak in the growling language. It took no genius to see the gratefulness in the male Eliksni's eyes as it immediately responded to whatever question the Exo had asked, the glow in his gaze brighter and clearer than how it was previously.

"His name is Varathis." Orion translated, "he and his pack have been wandering ever since the assassination of their Kell." A momentary pause as the Dreg chittered once more before he continued, "they are without Ether and supplies, only having the armor on their backs and the weapons that they were equipped with when their Kell fell." Another short pause, "They heard of 'Guardians', the Revenants, living around this area. They had hoped to scout out and then raid their base in hopes of gaining supplies."

"So, they were a threat."

Akiva turned and gave the Warlock a glare behind his visor, prompting the Revenant to quickly go silent. He then turned his attention back towards Orion, "They do know that an attempt would be suicide." Akiva scanned the battered armor and the lone shock dagger equipped on Varathis' side, "especially so under equipped."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He heard Orion mutter, only for the Exo to quickly go quiet as the small Eliksni chittered once more. Immediately, Akiva saw the Titan's shoulders deflate and a small subtle shake of the head follow by a few words. The disappointment in Varathis' eyes prompted Akiva to step forward and ask, "What he say?"

"He wanted to know if I had more Ether, for the rest of his pack he says." Guilt edged Orion's voice, "and I told him no, that I do not." A groan of frustration then can be heard from the younger Titan as the latter rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't want to be greedy and ask Angel for more than one canister at a time. Ether isn't easy to process after all." A heavy sigh can be heard from Orion, "Traveler damn it."

Giving the Exo an empathetic look, Akiva parted his lips to give Orion a sense of ease when suddenly, a flash of quick movement caught the Titan's attention, prompting the Titan to zoom in on Varathis' form as the latter reached out and grabbed the Exo by the arm. Of course, this caused Orion to reel back, a small crack of arc light permeating from his shoulders to signify his surprise before he muttered some words in Eliksni.

Instead of immediately answering, Varathis looked up at Orion with glowing eyes, hope gleaming brightly before he parted his mandibles, "Aaaangeeeel?"

Akiva blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Aaaangeeeel." The Dreg repeated followed by a single syllable that Akiva recognizes from the Eliksni language, " _Pure One._ "

That is when he and Orion made eye contact, the human Titan easily sensing the shock from the Exo before the latter quickly sputtered the growling language back, Varathis' body jerking with attention, the Dreg nodding profusely before chittering.

"Lex? Translation?"

"Sorry, but I'm not fluent in Eliksni." Akiva heard his Ghost mutter, "all I can catch is that Varathis heard of Angel before. But I can't understand the rest."

Letting out a groan of frustration, Akiva couldn't help but fidget nearby when Varathis finally stopped, signaling for Orion to turn his attention back towards the older Titan, "Varathis is one of the Dregs that was under Baron Syliks' command."

"Syliks? Angel's girlfriend?"

"What!?"

"That's, that's supposed to be a secret." Akiva sensed the bland look Orion gave him behind the visor, the latter obviously ignoring the Revenant Titan's outburst, "But yes, Angel's _mate_ and according to Varathis, she and several other groups survived the massacre." The Exo turned his attention back to the aforementioned Dreg before placing a hand on top of the Eliksni's head, Akiva hearing the latter let out a soft purr as Orion patted it, "The last order she gave him was to split up and find Angel, saying he is the key to the survival of the last remnants of the House of Kings."

"Makes sense," Akiva murmured, watching as Varathis turned his multiple eyes towards him, bewilderment easily seen in his gaze, "The kid is sympathetic towards Eliksni and not to mention he has a steady supply of Ether. Best option in their current predicament."

"But now the problem is to find the survivors," Orion hummed out, "and not to mention why Syliks had neglected contacting Angel. If the Kings had been in trouble, you would have thought he would be the first option."

Akiva tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well she is a Baron, it could have been that she had been busy with her duties. And let's not forget the previous task of finding Jora."

A momentary pause from Orion, "Right."

Before Akiva could comment further, movement once again caught the Titan's attention and as he turned his eyes upon Varathis, he watched as the Dreg tugged on Orion's arm, pulling him deeper into the brush, "Let me guess, he wants you to follow?"

"That obvious?" Orion said as Varathis continued to tug on his arm, this one more earnestly, "More than likely leading to where he and the rest of his pack are hiding."

Akiva hummed at that before flashing the Exo Titan a smile behind his visor, "Then how about we follow? Help these lost Kings out?"

"Excuse me?!" This time, it was the Revenant Warlock who blurted, "What makes you think it is a good idea to follow this Dreg?" They gestured towards the glowering Eliksni in response, "It would be leading you into a trap."

"If _Varathis_ is this ether starved, I can only imagine the condition their Vandals and Captains are in." Orion retorted, "Dregs after all, are used to surviving on meager amounts of Ether. Vandals and Captains, not so much." A momentary pause from the Titan, followed by a murmur, "And if anymore of their Barons and Archons survived, they must be near death by now."

"But we have been called back to base." The Titan spoke up although, it was hard not to miss the hesitation, the reluctance in their voice, "The others reported they had lost track of their group of Fallen and the Preceptor ordered us to return in order to plan out the next course of action."

"Then _you_ go back." Akiva snorted at Orion's words, "Akiva and I are not necessarily under _your_ Preceptor's orders."

"We _cannot_ return without you." The Revenant Titan muttered out, "The Preceptor would not be pleased."

A scowl can easily be sensed behind Orion's visor, "Then _don't_ go back. Do whatever you want!" It was then the Exo Titan finally allowed himself to be dragged by Varathis, Akiva hearing the younger Guardian muttering under his breath about 'indecisive rogues' while Trikxas materialized back into safety.

Unable to hold back the laughter as he easily sensed the shock emitting from the two Revenants, Akiva couldn't help but give them a two fingered salute as he commented, "We will see you back at the base. Need to help these poor fellows first." He then turned and started following after the young Exo.

"They're following us." Lex commented seconds later, Akiva easily hearing the glee in his Ghost's voice, "We _have_ to convince them to take off their helmets once we find these survivors. I want pictures of their expressions later."

Once again, Akiva couldn't help but laugh.

Xxxxx

Knight couldn't help but be grateful that he couldn't feel any sense of injury while Nine is control, especially so when he heard the tearing of plating screaming and cracking as Odoratta's claws easily sliced through his chest plate. Although, it was different when he sensed the mentality of the Phoenix Exo, the rage, the anger, the _fear_ as Nine retaliated with arcs of light emitting from his body, causing the Hive Hybrid to stagger back with a screech. Although, Odoratta stumbled, it didn't take long for the knight-like halfling to regain his bearings, and Knight found his vision a blur when he rammed into Nine's chest.

The sound of cement breaking and crumbling then reached his sensors followed by dust obscuring remains of his vision, with the exception of Odoratta's glowing eyes and his claws clamping down around Nine's throat. It was both strange and foreign when Knight sensed _panic_ of all things emitting from Nine's emotions, the younger mind hearing the older taking in a wheezing breath before hands reached out, as if in a vain attempt to tear the halfling's arms off of him.

Wincing as Nine instead jammed his fingers into one of Odoratta's glowing eyes, Knight silently let out a string of apologies as the Hive Hybrid let out a roar, foolishly lifting one hand to attend to the sore organ. This gave the Phoenix Exo enough bearings and space for him to then pull back a hand and used a fist to slam into the Knight's throat, hearing Odoratta let out a choke before Nine finally shoved him off.

"What in the-?"

"Is that Odoratta? Why in the Darkness is he in his Hive form?"

"And who the fuck is crazy enough to fight him?"

Mentally cursing once more as unfamiliar voices reached his senses, Knight watched as Nine quickly scanned their surroundings, the many forms of Revenants standing up from their seats, eyes wide and their gaze scrutinizing.

" _Nine! Listen to me! Stop! Let us explain!"_

Once again, Knight's words fell on deaf ears as his vision barely caught the glimpses of light building up in the older mind's hands, the latter of which circulated around itself before Nine thrusted it forward. Screaming as the white variant of a Void Bomb launched itself towards the stunned halfling, relief then flooded Nine's senses as the Knight held up his arm, the familiar shield of darkness settling into his vision before white filled his senses.

Although it didn't little to stop Nine as Knight then barely saw Odoratta's forming in, the Phoenix Exo practically flying just as instantly as his shield of darkness dissipated. The tables were turned quickly as Nine knocked Odoratta's form to the ground, the former sitting upon his chest as light once again burned in his hands.

" _No!"_

Watching as Nine brought his hand back to thrust it down into the Hive Hybrid's throat, Knight gathered as much strength as he could before forcing himself forward. Instantly, he felt resistance, a pressure building around himself as he sensed Nine stiffen, more than likely feeling him rise to the surface.

"Stay out of this, Knight."

Normally, in any other circumstance, the anger that the younger mind heard in Nine's words would have easily caused him to reel back in silence, opting to say 'nothing' until the Phoenix's rage culled. After all, with his emotions usually staying stagnant, an angry Nine is something to 'highly' avoid. But reigning in the hand that was aimed towards Odoratta's chest, Knight gathered all the strength he could and forced his way through the surface, "No."

The surprise from Nine would have been funny in any other situation, but just as quickly as the shock lingered, it was quickly replaced by frustration, confusion, "What?"

Feeling the barriers lessen, Knight took the opportunity to take temporary control, at least, to speak, "The Revenants work with Hive yes, but they're not like the Hive on the Moon. They're _good_ , Nine. And they had treated us with respect."

"They are _Hive._ "

"They're _Ostracized._ " Knight felt a growl form in the back of his throat; it was not his, "Come on, Nine. They haven't tried to kill us."

No sooner had the words left his lips when the younger mind felt the edges of his vision turn red followed by the sensation of his optics 'burning', "Say that to your _limp._ " Knight flinched at Nine's words, "Or how we nearly lost Akiva. Their initial refusal to help Ianos? And do not forget about their initial attack on us."

"That was the Revenants." Knight protested.

"And their actions are influenced by those walking husks."

Gritting his jaw, Knight felt the bare minimums of his hands shifting slightly, just enough to garner his attention and once again, reign in the movements of the older mind.

"Shining Knight!"

Startled from the sudden raise in volume of the Phoenix Exo's voice, the surprise was enough for the younger mind to feel himself being forced back, once again watching through the optics of Nine as the latter finally thrusted his light infused hand downwards. Why Odoratta hadn't taken the initial distraction to get up or counter Knight will never understand, but, seeing the Hive halfling taking in a deep breath, he once again threw himself to the forefront of his shared consciousness.

Although barely feeling the light burning in his hands, Knight instead felt the cold and shocked stares of the Revenants around him followed by the chill of the room as he swerved. Feeling his palms easily slide into the floor as if it was nothing, the younger mind felt his core grow cold when he heard Odoratta scream, his thoughts switching to the image of his hand _inside_ of the Hive halfling. Instead, as he forced his optics downwards, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that instead, he had simply _grazed_ the Hive hybrid, Odoratta leaning to the side, a hand to his face. As such, with most of his worries cleared, Knight locked his arms, forced himself onto his feet and took steps back, nearly losing control at the symphony of curses that flooded into his mind.

" _You missed!"_

Appalled at the older mind's words, Knight parted his mouth to speak but then went rigid when he felt his hand move on their own, the burning light once again forming in his palms, "Nine, that's enough! We're surrounded!"

And it was true. After the initial shock of seeing one of their own being attacked, many of the Revenants present had stood up, their weapons now in their hands, their eyes burning unsettlingly green.

Once again, the edges of Knight's vision turned red, "They are nothing against me."

Hearing the clicks of weapons and the sensation of burning against his plating, the younger mind held up his hands, signaling surrender while as frustration built up in the back.

"What are you doing?"

Ignoring the anger edged in Nine's voice, Knight immediately responded, "It's true that we were attacked, that members of the Revenants had done us harm. But the ones here, the Revenants _here_ had not personally done us any wrong." He gathered up his courage, "It's wrong to kill them."

"They work with those walking husks, Knight!" The younger mind felt his hands curl, his arms lowering to his sides, trembling, "Anything that works with them are corrupted! Dark! Lead astray! They are not to be trusted!"

"You aren't giving them a chance!" Knight found himself shouting back, ignoring the startled looks he gained from those present, "They had every opportunity to throw us out! To kill us! But they didn't!" He forced himself to relax, taking in a breath as he stated, "Nine, please. You just woke up. You haven't seen the good the Ostracized or the Revenants had shown us."

Momentarily waiting, nervousness built up within the younger mind as there was no immediate response, Knight easily sensing the contemplation coming from Nine. It was then he realized he had regained control of their body and as such, Knight went rigid, half-expecting the Phoenix Exo to wrench control once again.

"Changing their name makes no difference to me." Oh right, voice. He forgot to concentrate on the voice, "The Hive are manipulative, cunning. They could easily be fooling these Revenants."

Knight could easily feel the frustration building up within his chest, "Nine, please."

"You have been fooled by their offspring." Despite himself, the younger mind let his jaw drop, "The Hive before us had emotionally compromised you, Knight. You fell for their tricks."

"No! I didn't!" Knight wanted to stomp his foot, throw his hands into the air to express his emotions. But somehow, he kept his body stiff, learning his lesson from earlier on lowering his guard, "Have you not been listening to me!? They did not harm us! They _helped_ us!"

"After they fired a rocket at our group!" He can feel Nine slowly filtering to the surface, his arms moving against his will, "They tried to kill us beforehand, Knight!"

"And they are trying to redeem their mistake!"

"Mistake!?"

It was then Knight felt not only burning from his hands but his shoulders as well, prompting him to grit his jaw and force his control over their body; he can easily see the light reflecting off of the faces of those around him. Although doing his best to fight off the obviously stronger and experienced mind, Knight found himself slowly slipping back in the inner recesses of their shared consciousness and as such, he flicked his optics towards the surrounding Revenants.

"Shoot me."

His words barely came out as a whisper, Knight practically felt Nine crawling his way back into control, taking his voice with it. Despite this, the younger mind knew that his words were heard as he spotted several of those in front reel back, surprise in their eyes before they hefted their weapons, and took aim.

Flashes of light then filtered into his vision as bullets sprayed from their guns however, Knight finally found himself being shoved back and he witness clear shields of light flashed into existence with one flick of Nine's hand. The bullets bounced harmlessly against his defense and the glare that Nine sent towards the shooters immediately prompted the latter to step back; Knight didn't have to look to know that the white lights of the Phoenix Exo were now completely a blood boiling red. At first, as he felt the anger permeating from Nine's mind, Knight thought that it was because of the Revenants daring attack.

"Did you just encourage them to try and kill us?"

Or perhaps not.

Forcing his way back to the surface of their shared consciousness, Knight decided to simply squeeze his way enough to gain control of his voice; it was easier than trying to take back their shared body, "You were going to try and kill _them._ I was trying to give them a chance."

"Traveler damn it! They are a threat, Knight! They worked with the Hive! They and those walking dried up corpses are not to be trusted!"

That is when Knight found his patience snap.

"Am I talking to a fucking brick wall!?" The surprise that he felt from Nine was distracting enough that Knight found himself moving his arms, stomping his foot to properly express his frustrations, "I told you, Nine! The Ostracized are _not a_ threat! The Revenants are _not_ threat! They are _not_ trying to kill us! They are trying to _help_ us!" He then gestured his arms towards the surrounding chosen, "True there were _misunderstandings,_ but they are trying to rectify it! To me, that is enough of trust that they won't harm us! That they will help Ianos!" Knight then threw his arms into the air, "For Traveler's sake, the Wizard who reached out towards Ianos actually looked _concerned_! How do you call that a _threat!?_ And don't you dare fucking say because she's _Hive_!"

He took in a breath, trying his best to cull the burst of frustration from his chest, "Just, Nine. Like I have stated before, give them a chance. They are nice individuals."

Once again, waiting momentarily for an answer, Knight glanced around nervously, taking note of the wide-eyed looks from those around him, "Nine?"

His call prompted a glimmer of emotion to permeated through Knight's thoughts, recognizing Nine's silent words, "Nine, are you serious? You're not ...?" His voice faded, the younger mind easily sensing the waves of distrust, the doubt.

" _No."_

The lone word was quiet but thrummed strongly in the back of Knight's mind, _"It is too much of a risk. We do not know these Ostracized or Revenants. They could be simply waiting until we lower our guards, where they can easily kill us."_

That is when Knight paused, his jaw slightly ajar at the words of the younger mind, "Then, what are you going to do? Try and kill them all?"

He can easily tell his words sent waves of unease through the Revenants present but, he couldn't care any less at that moment. Instead, Knight waited patiently as Nine answered, " _No, I will not kill them unless I witness them try to do us serious harm. For now, I will do nothing, since it seems to appease you._ "

Hearing the disappointment in Nine's words, Knight remained silent as he hesitated, wondering if he could bring anymore of his bravado to speak against the older mind; he did, "What if I told you that I am willing to work with them?"

Immediately, stunned silence can be felt through their shared consciousness which was quickly followed by Nine's words, " _I forbid you to do so._ "

Knight couldn't help but scowl, "I am a separate individual from you, Nine. You cannot tell me what to do."

" _We 'share' this body._ " The younger mind gritted his jaw; he knows where this was going, " _I can easily wrest control, force you back if I feel the need._ "

"You cannot do that."

" _For your safety and mine, I will._ "

Knight's anger simmered to the surface, "Then I cannot wait until you are gone."

No sooner had the words slipped from his mouth when Knight realized the weight of it, his optics going wide as he suddenly felt Nine go silent, his lingering presence slipping into the back just as he felt something filter through their connection.

Hurt.

"Wait, Nine. I didn't mean-"

It was then Knight suddenly found himself cut off, causing him to let out a gasp as he stumbled, feeling his knees buckle before he collapsed. Barely catching himself, the younger mind managed to keep himself kneeling, his optics wide, "Nine?"

Silence and not only that, he can no longer feel the presence of the older mind, and not just Nine's. His connection to Day was absent as well, the weight of where the two shared the Ghost now empty, a silence that Knight could barely bare.

"Nine." He called out desperately, letting himself sink back into their shared consciousness, "Nine, I'm sorry."

Knight had not meant to speak the words aloud; despite sharing a consciousness, the pair understood that there were boundaries, and their thoughts were their own. He only had meant to say it to himself. Why did he speak those words aloud?

Although confused at what had happened, Knight wanted to apologize, to make amends. But, as he attempted to reach out, the younger mind barely suppressed a cry. There was nothing, just an emptiness that no matter how far he reached out, he cannot find the connection that enabled him to communicate with the Phoenix Exo. At that moment, Knight cursed his mechanical body, as the pressure in his chest would not ease if he had no capability to shed tears.

"Knight?! There you are!" He turned his optics on the cracked and crumbling wall of where Odoratta had initially slammed Nine through, his gaze picking up on Day's familiar white shell, "When I felt you disappear, I grew worried that – Knight? Are you okay?"

Soaking in his Ghost's words – or, was Day even his to begin with? – Knight opted to remain silent but shook his head. Immediately, he saw worry linger in the Ghost's white optic.

"Did something happen between you and Nine?" Knight flinched at Day's question, "Tell me, what happened? When Odoratta lifted you and Nine out of that room, they were just too quick for me to follow." The younger mind remained silent, "Knight?"

Hearing the familiar buzz of the Ghost gliding closer, Knight finally found the pressure in his chest burst and a sob escaped him, "I made a mistake, Day."

"What? Mistake?" The Ghost repeated, "Knight, please tell me, what happened?"

Wanting nothing more than to answer Day, Knight found his control over his emotions collapsing, and instead, he continued to cry, to _grieve_ at how empty his mind felt.

* * *

 _Kind of a shorter chapter but if I were to add in anymore, it's going to past the 7k word count. I like to write a lot but even I know that 7k is a bit much for a lone chapter lol. Anyway, I know that Ianos is lacking in this chapter but don't worry, he will get plenty in the next C:_


End file.
